


The Life and Times

by Karol_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 267,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karol_Black/pseuds/Karol_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela era dramática. Ele era dinâmico. Ela era precisa. Ele era impulsivo. Ele era James, e ela era Lily, e um dia eles compartilharam um beijo, mas antes disso eles compartilharam muitas discussões, porque ele era arrogante, e ela era doce, e assuntos do coração podem demandar certo tempo. TRADUÇÃO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Life and Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21045) by Jewels5. 



**Disclaimer** : Agradeço a JKR. Também a Regina Spektor por alguma inspiração :-)

 **N/T:**  Perambulando pelo tumblr da escritora um dia, eu vi um "ask" indagando sobre a tradução em português e fui checar. Haja vista não haver atualização há muitos meses, tentei contato com a tradutora para saber se ela pretendia continuar, mas não obtive resposta. Então, falei com a Jules (autora) e ela me disse que eu podia traduzir tranquilamente. Gosto muito dessa fanfiction, e já faço outras traduções, por isso me interessei em traduzi-la. Espero não estar desagradando ninguém, minha intenção é apenas a de proporcionar às pessoas que não dominam a língua o acesso a essa belíssima obra na melhor forma que eu puder fazê-lo.

**Prólogo**

"Ninguém ri de Deus ao encarar a ponta de uma varinha".

As palavras dela, emanando daquela boca perfeita, tão claramente como se tivessem sido proferidas há poucos instantes, ecoaram na cabeça de James: repetidamente, como a batida de um tambor. Em sua mente, ela estava linda, com dezesseis anos e sentada naquele corredor, com a luz das tochas tremeluzindo contra sua pele pálida e impecável e em seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Foi há quase dois anos, e como as coisas tinham mudado. Ela ainda era linda, é claro, talvez até mais, mas sempre há diferença na forma que alguém compreende a beleza que possui e a beleza que cobiça de longe.

"Ninguém ri de Deus ao encarar a ponta de uma varinha", lembrou-se das palavras dela novamente, e sorriu um pouco, porque, naturalmente, Lily estava certa. Lily normalmente estava certa. Com a extremidade da varinha do inimigo apontada entre seus olhos, enquanto sua própria varinha estava fora de alcance, havia um Deus. Havia sentido e significado, e havia uma razão para sobreviver, pois havia ordem, verdade, importância e alguma coisa além da ponta daquela varinha. Fez uma nota mental para dizer a Lily depois que ela estava certa: que tamanha ameaça torna covardes os ceticismos intelectuais. Era irracional, ele supôs, mas isso não importava. O reconhecimento tardio da divindade pode ser um ato de covardia intelectual, mas apenas agora, o tornou corajoso. Lily normalmente estava certa.

Sentiu-se começar a sorrir e aguardou a maldição – a maldição que acabaria com aquilo, ou ao menos traria uma dor significativa ou inconsciência. Mas não veio. Por fim, o inimigo abriu a boca, mas nenhuma maldição saiu por ela.

"Ela não ama você," vociferou desesperadamente. "Ela não ama."

Aparentemente, ninguém ri de Deus quando perde quem se ama também.

James permitiu que as palavras o apunhalassem, sabendo que deviam ser verdade. Permitiu que a dor o preenchesse, mas não o dominasse. Ele assentiu. "Talvez," respondeu por fim. "Mas isso é algo que terei de lidar por conta própria."

Desolado pela apatia de James, o bruxo mais velho estreitou os olhos castanhos e apertou os lábios com força. A formosa juventude que possuíra há apenas um ano atrás desaparecera. "Você logo estará morto," disse ele.

James piscou. Aquele era um pensamento estranho: morto em breve. Então assentiu mais uma vez. "Vá em frente," respondeu, como que desafiando. "Estou em paz."

Porque, finalmente, ele entendeu o que aquela frase significava.


	2. Good Girls Say 'I Love You'

**Disclaimer:**  Own natta.

**Chapter 2- "Good Girls Say 'I Love You'"**

_(Garotas boazinhas dizem 'eu te amo')_

**Or**

**"Like a Rolling Stone"**

Às vezes ela achava que caso se jogasse da Torre de Astronomia, simplesmente flutuaria para longe.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que olhou antes de pular.

Ela acreditava em Deus.

Ele fumava demais.

Ela teve o primeiro beijo em um jardim ensolarado aos quinze anos.

Ele perdeu a virgindade com uma garota chamada Sarah aos quinze anos.

Ela queria escrever.

Ele queria jogar quadribol.

Ela achava que estava apaixonada e não gostava desse fato.

Ele sabia que estava apaixonado e definitivamente odiava aquilo.

Ela sorria e ria bastante.

Ele também.

Ela era dramática.

Ele era dinâmico.

Ela era precisa.

Ele era impulsivo.

Ela se destacava em diplomacia.

Ele se destacava em diplomacia, mas frequentemente trocava socos em vez disso.

Ela cumpriu sete detenções no mesmo número de anos.

Ele cumpriu setenta e quatro.

Ela achava que ele era completamente maluco.

Ele achava que ela era definitivamente pirada.

Seja lá o que isso possa vir a ser, é, antes de tudo, uma história de amor. É a história de como um garoto e uma garota acabaram – e então perceberam que estavam – apaixonados um pelo outro. Vejam, é provável que se apaixonar tenha sido a coisa mais importante que eles realizaram, e eles realizavam uma série de coisas bastante importantes. Ele era James, e ela era Lily, e um dia eles compartilharam um beijo, mas antes disso eles compartilharam muitas discussões, porque ele era arrogante, e ela era doce, e assuntos do coração podem demandar certo tempo.

Tudo começou – mais tarde ele especularia ao encarar a extremidade de uma varinha que poderia facilmente matá-lo – com um soco. Um simples movimento de seu braço enquanto seu pulso entrava em contato com o maxilar de Nicolai Mulciber, jogando o garoto no chão e causando um rebuliço.

Tudo começou – mais tarde ela especularia, parada na soleira da porta de um quarto, perguntando-se se isso algum dia poderia dar certo – com um beijo: o simples movimento de ficar na ponta dos pés e abraçar Luke Harper na plataforma da estação de trem no vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

Qual deles estava  _realmente_  certo não é problema nosso discernir, mas, de qualquer forma, ambos concordavam que “tudo” começou em 1º de Setembro de 1975: o primeiro dia do sexto ano deles na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E, apenas por questão de cronologia, essa história começa com o acontecimento que  _ela_  alegou ter iniciado tudo. Ela estava na plataforma de Hogsmeade, aproximadamente às sete e meia da noite de 1º de Setembro, encontrando seu namorado de dois meses pela primeira vez em dois dias, e eles se beijaram.

_(Eu te amo)_

Os lábios de Luke Harper eram calorosos. Ele era suave, modesto e cauteloso, movendo-se lentamente, na velocidade dela. Não havia música, mas o beijo parecia pender para o romantismo. Aquilo era bom – ela pensou – porque sua personalidade era decididamente romântica. Ela assistia a filmes em preto e branco e gostava da aparência da neve em seu cabelo, pelo amor de Deus.  _É claro_  que romantismo era uma coisa boa.  _É claro_  que ela queria... Por que diabos sua mente estava divagando daquela forma? Devia estar beijando o namorado, não... Santo Deus.

Eles se separaram, e ele lançou seu sorriso lindo, clássico e perfeito. Provavelmente era sua principal característica, e tornou os quinze segundos ou mais de silêncio que se seguiram entre eles bastante agradáveis. Lily Evans passara a maior parte do verão com Luke Harper, então um beijo na plataforma de trem não era, talvez, um gesto tão dramático quanto poderia ser, mas eles  _tinham_  ficado separados nos últimos dois dias, então havia alguma sensação de reencontro muito esperado.

O céu tinha começado a escurecer, e as tochas da estação foram acesas quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou há cerca de dez minutos. Agora, quase todos os duzentos e cinquenta ou mais passageiros do trem tinham desembarcado e se preparavam para partir para o castelo, que era a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A fraca luz da lua mal iluminava o longo caminho até as portas do castelo. Os primeiranistas tinham sido guiados pelo guarda-caça, Hagrid, em direção aos botes que iam atravessá-los pelo lago até a escola, enquanto os veteranos se dirigiam às carruagens sem cavalo, que tomavam o caminho alternativo pelo vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

A pouca luz não favorecia Luke, mas isso não significava que não fosse absolutamente lindo, com os cabelos castanhos e macios, suaves olhos da mesma cor, e, naturalmente, aquele sorriso. Mesmo quando Lily ficava irritada com o rapaz – um raro acontecimento, aquele sorriso fazia seu estômago sacudir. Agora, enquanto suas mãos descansavam sobre o peito dele – uma mão tocando suavemente a gravata azul e prata perfeitamente arrumada de seu uniforme, a jovem percebeu que os últimos dois meses (o tempo de duração de seu relacionamento com ele) tinham sido bastante agradáveis.

Luke era um cara decente: ele não se importava muito com política ou coisas  _importantes_ , mas era romântico e sintetizava tudo que um namorado de dezessete anos de uma garota de dezesseis anos  _deveria_  ser. Ele morava em Hogsmeade, porque sua família possuía um negócio na vila, sendo por isso que não embarcou no Expresso de Hogwarts com os outros alunos. No entanto, encontrara Lily na plataforma, que foi um gesto adorável... Como num filme em preto e branco, a ruiva pensou.

Em um momento, porém, as lembranças felizes do verão de Lily foram destruídas.

“Eu te amo,” disse Luke.

Como seu beijo, o tom de voz era suave e despretensioso, embora o próprio gesto de declarar seu amor após meros dois meses fosse qualquer coisa, menos cauteloso. O tempo congelou com a declaração daquelas três palavras, e o coração da Lily batia rapidamente... Não no bom sentido. Ela ponderou suas opções.

Ele a amava. Ele a  _amava_. Amor era grande. Amor era épico. Amor era… Certamente,  _gostava_ bastante de Luke. Gostava da forma que as mãos dele descansavam em seus quadris enquanto se beijavam e de como ele conseguia fazer uma demonstração moderadamente convincente de satisfação quando ouviam seus discos de Led Zeppelin. Gostava que tivesse sido ridiculamente tímido em frente à sua mãe e de como jamais questionou sua amizade com Snape. Gostava de seu sorriso e de como não ficava sempre tentando saber o que ela estava pensando. Gostava por ele não parecer se importar em “ir devagar” e de como dizia aquelas coisas bobas e românticas, assim como o herói de um poema medieval.

 _Eu gosto de Luke_ , ela pensou.

 _Eu amo outra pessoa_.

E estabeleceu aquilo em sua mente.

“Eu não posso te dizer o mesmo,” murmurou Lily, após o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas na realidade foram apenas alguns segundos. Ainda assim, a confusão nos olhos da ruiva tinha sido indicação o bastante para Luke saber o que a resposta dela  _não_  seria. Ele assentiu tristemente. “Luke, ouça, não é que eu não, que eu não me importe o bastante com você, porque eu me importo.” A plataforma estava ficando cada vez mais vazia enquanto os outros alunos enchiam as carruagens. Lily sequer brincou com a ideia de dar a Luke uma  _verdadeira_  razão para que não pudesse dizer aquelas malditas três palavras a ele... Ele não entenderia.

“Quero dizer,” continuou ela, nervosa, “você sabe como eu sou. Eu tenho ideias bem específicas sobre o amor e tudo mais, e poderia teoricamente dizer o mesmo a você agora, mas... mas não significaria o bastante para mim. Eu simplesmente não podia dizer  _isso_  a não ser que eu verdadeira, completa e irrestritamente sentisse isso. Nós só estamos juntos há  _dois_  meses...”

“Dez semanas,” corrigiu Luke.

“Mas quando você fala assim parece menos tempo,” apontou Lily, franzindo a testa. Ele assentiu de forma submissa e ela suspirou. “Você está chateado?”

“Não.” A resposta veio de imediato e sem hesitação, marcada por sinceridade e desejo de assegurá-la daquilo. “Não, eu não estou chateado. E eu entendo... você é... você é um ano mais nova que eu e poderia ser mais difícil para você assumir esse tipo de compromisso...”

Lily achou que a ideia continha mais condescendência que a diferença de um ano permitia, mas não discutiu, porque aquilo a poupou de uma discussão. De qualquer forma, ele tinha razão: ela  _deveria_  ter sido capaz de dizer “ _Eu te amo, também_ ”.

A ruiva afastou as mãos do peito dele, e um espaço se abriu entre os dois adolescentes. “É melhor pegarmos uma carruagem,” disse Luke, sacudindo a decepção rapidamente. A jovem mentalmente adicionou aquilo à lista de admiráveis qualidades que o garoto possuía: ele não guardava rancor.

 _Severus guarda rancor_ , ela pensou.

Isso era fato. Na verdade, naquele mesmo instante, Severus Snape estava observando aquela cena de sua carruagem, a uma curta distância, e guardando rancor. Lily ainda estava saindo com Luke Harper, era o que parecia, e já que não tinha como saber o conteúdo da conversa, o jovem sonserino – pálido, magro e de todas as formas o oposto de Luke Harper – sentiu o ressentimento ferver dentro de si. Então, sua carruagem começou a se afastar, e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar para que os demais sonserinos na cabine não notassem para onde estivera olhando.

“Eu sinto muito,” repetiu Lily, enquanto os dois caminharam em direção às quatro carruagens que restavam.

“Não se preocupe com isso,” ordenou Luke afetuosamente. “Não foi nada demais... Eu só queria te dizer o que  _eu_  sentia.”

Lily assentiu e, então, com um pouco de hesitação, acrescentou: “Obrigada.” Ele sorriu, beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça – o que ele fazia bastante – e os dois entraram na carruagem. Ele realmente parecia ter esquecido, mas a ruiva continuou preocupada.

A carruagem estava vazia quando eles se sentaram. “Espero que ninguém mais entre,” Luke começou a dizer, mas as palavras mal tinham deixado sua boca quando alguém enfiou a cabeça pelas portas. Ele era bonito, tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos azuis acinzentados.

“Ah, olá, Lily,” disse o rapaz. “Olá... outra pessoa.” Ele olhou para Luke como se o rapaz realmente não servisse ao seu propósito ali.

“Esse é Luke, Sirius,” disse Lily ao recém-chegado. “Luke Harper... ele é da Corvinal.”

“Bom para ele,” comentou o garoto chamado Sirius. Ele se dirigiu apenas à ruiva: “Você viu James?”

“Não…”

“Tem certeza? Ele desapareceu quando desembarcamos do trem.”

“Tenho certeza.”

“E você, Lucas?”

“É Luke.”

“Eu sei. Você viu James Potter?”

“Não.”

“Certo, então. Tenham um adorável passeio de carruagem. Mantenham-se castos.”

“Sirius, saia," mandou Lily.

Sirius deu uma piscadela. “Tchau, Lily. Tchau… outra pessoa.”

Ele se foi logo em seguida, e Luke sacudiu a cabeça. “O que há com ele? Ele estava tão...” Luke, porém, não teve oportunidade de concluir o pensamento, já que uma garota loira e alta invadiu a cabine e se sentou. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

“Oi, Mar, eu pensei que você tinha ido para o castelo com Miles.”

“Miles Stimpson,” começou Marlene Price com fogo em seus olhos azuis, “é o maior e mais intolerável  _imbecil_  que eu  _já_  conheci.”

“Você está namorando ele há quase dois anos,” lembrou-lhe Lily.

“Ele é um idiota,” afirmou a loira. “Ele e toda aquela estúpida e chata Corvinal!” Como que notando a presença de Luke pela primeira vez, Marlene acrescentou: “Sem ofensas, Harper.”

“Tranquilo,” respondeu Luke.

“O que aconteceu?” perguntou Lily com cautela.

“Ele é um imbecil!” Marlene quase gritou. “Ele me dispensou a maior parte da viagem, como  _você_  bem sabe, Lily, porque estava comigo, e então, quando estávamos saindo do trem, ele me pede para esperá-lo na plataforma enquanto corre de volta à cabine para pegar alguma coisa. Então eu espero, e  _então_ , nem dois minutos depois, eu o vejo entrando numa carruagem com aquela  _vadia_  da Alexa Kyle.”

“Alexa Kyle é uma vadia?” indagou Lily ceticamente.

“Eu não sei,” admitiu Marlene. “Mas é provável. E sabe o que mais ele fez? Ele...”

Antes que Lily tivesse qualquer chance de saber mais sobre as façanhas de Miles Stimpson como um péssimo namorado, porém, um quarto viajante juntou-se a eles. A porta se fechou magicamente atrás dela e, quase instantaneamente, a carruagem – tendo atingido sua quota de quatro pessoas – partiu em direção ao castelo.

“Donna,” observou Lily, surpresa. Uma bruxa alta, de corpo atlético, cabelos escuros e cacheados, e olhos cor de âmbar, jogou-se no assento em frente a Luke. “Eu pensei ter visto você entrando numa carruagem com Mary.”

“Estou surpresa que tenha visto alguma coisa,” replicou secamente a garota chamada Donna. “Aos beijos com  _esse_  idiota.” Ela sacudiu a cabeça na direção de Luke. Lily pôs uma mão apaziguadora no braço do namorado.

“Donna Shacklebolt,” disse a ruiva com firmeza, “o que eu te disse sobre ser maldosa com as pessoas que não entendem que você é  _sempre_  maldosa?”

Donna fez careta. “Ótimo. Sinto muito, Harper,” desculpou-se sem soar nada arrependida. “Afinal, não estou com raiva de você. Só odeio todos os homens.”

“Eu também!” gritou Marlene imediatamente.

“Algo que vocês duas concordam,” admirou-se Lily. “Talvez haja um lado positivo em Marlene namorar um idiota e Donna... odiar todo mundo.”

“Eu não odeio todo mundo,” rebateu Donna, mas sua declaração foi recebida por olhares duvidosos dos outros três ocupantes da carruagem. “ _Não odeio_.”

“Você odeia a maioria das pessoas,” disse Marlene e quando Donna abriu a boca para protestar, a loira continuou: “Qual a percentagem de pessoas que você  _não_ odeia aqui nessa carruagem?”

A garota olhou em volta.

“Vinte e cinco por cento. Mas essa estatística é tendenciosa.  _É óbvio_  que eu me odeio,  _óbvio_  que odeio Harper, por ele ser um cara, e  _óbvio_  que odeio você, Marlene, por ser psicótica e emotiva.”

“Que gracinha!” disse Marlene com ironia. “Então você odeia os homens, que representam cinquenta por cento da população e odeia pessoas emotivas. Don, assuma, você odeia a maioria das pessoas. Na verdade, você odeia todo mundo, exceto Lily e talvez sua irmã de dez anos.”

“Cala a boca, Price.” Marlene cruzou os braços, uma expressão presunçosa em seu belo rosto. Donna revirou os olhos. “Vamos mudar de assunto,” ordenou ela.

“Concordo,” disse Lily. A ruiva olhou pela janela e viu o topo das torres do castelo começando a aparecer sobre a colina. “Olhem,” disse ela. “Logo veremos Hogwarts.” E eles viram, um momento depois, o castelo aparecendo, um azul reluzente sob o luar, e cada pedaço de sua majestade surreal, como lembrou a ruiva. Hogwarts era, talvez, a única coisa no mundo que nunca deixou de corresponder às expectativas românticas de Lily. Ela disse isso aos outros, e enquanto Luke sorriu afetuosamente para sua bela namorada, suas duas amigas trocaram olhares.

“O que foi?” indagou Lily, notando-as.

“A Lily do verão se foi,” suspirou Marlene, fingindo uma tristeza nostálgica. “A Lily de Hogwarts voltou. Eu gosto muito da Lily de Hogwarts, é claro, mas é sempre triste ver a Lily do verão partir.”

“Lily do verão?” repetiu Luke. “Há mais de um tipo de Lily?”

“Há mais de sessenta tipos de Lily,“ disse Donna, como se o rapaz fosse um grande tolo por ainda não saber disso.

“A Lily do verão,” esclareceu Marlene, “fica fora até tarde para ver os vaga-lumes. A Lily de Hogwarts é melancólica.”

“Costumava haver a Lily do verão o ano todo,” continuou Donna. “Tínhamos que aguentar as citações de Percy Byshe Shelley no meio da aula de Transfigurações e observações sobre a  _extraordinária beleza da luz de velas_  durante a aula de Poções. Mas então...” Donna hesitou por alguns segundos, e então continuou: “então, a pequena Lily cresceu, e só temos que suportar a Lily do verão no final do trimestre e durante as férias.”

Luke passou o braço pelos ombros da ruiva, negligenciando tanto a pausa na explicação de Donna, quanto o olhar agradecido que sua namorada lançou à amiga em seguida. “E será que eu vou gostar da Lily de Hogwarts?” perguntou ele.

“Todo mundo gosta de todos os tipos de Lily,” disse Marlene, um tanto na defensiva. Ela olhou pela janela por cima do ombro. “Logo chegaremos ao castelo.” E eles chegaram.

_(_ _Ele disse)_

 “Ele disse  _Eu te amo_?" repetiu Donna incrédula. Fora das carruagens sem cavalo, as garotas – e a maioria dos outros alunos de Hogwarts – começavam a curta caminhada às portas do castelo. Luke fora encontrar os amigos da Corvinal, com quem jantaria, e Lily acabara de relatar a notícia embaraçosa. “Bem assim? Após dois meses de um relacionamento de  _verão_? Ele não sabe que essas coisas nunca duram?”

“Eu estava namorando Miles há mais de um ano quando ele disse 'eu te amo,'” comentou Marlene amargamente; “E tenho certeza que só disse isso para me distrair do fato de estar escrevendo cartas para Sandy Pitterton.”

“Em primeiro lugar,” disse Donna, “Marlene, seu namorado é um idiota, nós sabemos, você sabe, ninguém se importa. Em segundo lugar, o que diabos você disse a Luke? Ele não parecia chateado...  _Você não disse que sentia o mesmo, disse?”_

“Claro que ela não disse,” exclamou Marlene. “Lily não mentiria sobre algo desse tipo... não é?”

“Não, é claro que não,” suspirou a ruiva. “Eu só disse a ele que não podia dizer o mesmo, só isso. Eu disse que só podia dizer algo assim quando tivesse absoluta certeza.”

“E ele não terminou com você na hora?” surpreendeu-se Marlene. A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça. “Algumas garotas têm muita sorte.”

“Tipo quem?” indagou uma nova voz, juntando-se ao grupo. Uma morena baixinha, com enormes brincos de argola e bastante maquiagem nos olhos, chegara ao lado de Marlene. A loira passou o braço pelo ombro da recém-chegada.

“Olá, Mary,” disse Lily, “elas estavam falando sobre…”

“Sobre como Luke Harper é um idiota e disse 'eu te amo' para ela.”

“Depois de apenas dois meses de uma coisa de verão?” a garota chamada Mary perguntou incrédula. “Que engraçado!” E então, bastante séria: “Você não mentiu e disse o mesmo, disse?”

“Ela disse a ele que não estava pronta,” disse Donna.

“E ele não terminou com você na hora?”

“Não,” respondeu Marlene. “Na verdade, ele estava completamente satisfeito com ela.”

“Algumas garotas têm  _mesmo_  muita sorte,” concordou Mary.

“Onde você estava, aliás?” perguntou Lily. “No trajeto de carruagem, quero dizer...”

“Você quer dizer depois de vocês todas me abandonaram?” indagou Mary com ironia. “Não, não peçam desculpa... Eu estava em uma cabine cheia de garotos, o que é melhor que vocês três, de qualquer forma. Adam McKinnon sentado ao meu lado, meu Deus, ele cresceu esse verão! Deve estar com uns dois metros...”

“Mary, você está proibida de ir para a cama com Adam McKinnon,” ordenou Marlene com firmeza. “Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, e todos os seus relacionamentos terminam em... bem, normalmente eles terminam mal.”

“Engraçado,” disse Mary sarcasticamente. “Sim, tenho certeza que sua amizade com Adam é a razão de não querer que eu vá para a cama com ele...”

“O que isso quer…?”

“Alguém viu James?”

A exausta e ofegante forma de Peter Pettigrew as interrompeu quando ele alcançou o topo da encosta e se aproximou das garotas. “Ele está por aqui em algum lugar, James, mas ninguém consegue encontrá-lo.”

“Eu não vi,” disse Donna e Marlene concordou.

“Sabe, eu pensei tê-lo visto subindo numa das primeiras carruagens,” ponderou Mary, incerta. “Não posso ter certeza... mas acho que talvez tenha visto.”

Peter agradeceu e saiu correndo.

“Por que  _ele_  está tão nervoso?” perguntou Lily.

Mas quase ninguém deu atenção ao último comentário, pois naquele momento elas entraram no castelo. Pelas altas portas de madeira, a procissão de alunos entrou no Hall de Entrada – grande e mal iluminado, com uma magnífica escadaria de mármore à esquerda e altas portas à frente, que levavam ao Salão Principal. Essas portas, porém, estavam atipicamente fechadas, e a razão disso se revelou momentos depois. A Professora McGonagall, a severa e imponente professora de Transfiguração, materializou-se aparentemente do nada, e pediu silêncio enquanto os alunos se reuniam no Saguão.

“Parece,” disse a Professora, apertando os lábios em desaprovação, “que Peeves, o Poltergeinst, fez algum tipo de bagunça no Salão Principal em retaliação ao Sr. Filch. A maior parte do estrago foi reparada, mas peço a vocês todos que esperem alguns minutos enquanto o Sr. Filch e o Professor Dawton terminam.”

Peeves, o Poltergeinst – apenas um dos muitos fantasmas de Hogwarts – era uma espécie de incômodo na opinião de Lily, mas ele certamente possuía algo em comum com os alunos de Hogwarts: uma veemente aversão a Filch, o zelador da escola. Alguns adolescentes riram com as palhaçadas de Peeves, enquanto um ou dois monitores resmungaram alguma coisa sobre “a intolerável falta de respeito pelas autoridades” do fantasma. Lily não se importava em esperar alguns minutos para começarem os procedimentos (a Cerimônia de Seleção e o banquete de boas-vindas), se fosse à custa de Filch.

A ruiva escutava com leve interesse Marlene e Mary colocarem as últimas fofocas em dia, quando um toque em seu ombro chamou sua atenção. Remus Lupin – o melhor amigo de Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e James Potter, bem como seu companheiro na monitoria da Grifinória – estava ao seu lado, com uma expressão irritada em seu rosto fino e pálido.

“Lily, você viu…?”

“Potter?” terminou Lily por ele. Ele assentiu esperançoso, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça. “Não vi, desculpa, mas se estiver interessado em encontrar Sirius Black ou Peter Pettigrew, posso dar uma mãozinha.”

“Não, eu já  _os_  encontrei,” resmungou Remus. “É James que estamos procurando agora. Bem, obrigado mesmo assim...”

“Não há de quê,” disse Lily; ela gostava de Remus. “Te vejo mais tarde.” Ele começou a se retirar, e a ruiva voltou a atenção para as amigas, até ser novamente distraída por um toque em seu ombro. “Eu ainda não o vi, Re...” Não era Remus Lupin dessa vez. “Sev,” observou Lily, surpresa. Severus Snape estava bem atrás dela.  A ruiva tentou se lembrar da última vez que ele parecera tão tenso em conversar com  _ela_  e estimou ter sido da primeira vez que se conheceram, mais de sete anos atrás.

“Oi, Lily”, começou o rapaz no seu tom de voz menos confortável. “Estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar por um minuto.”

Lily olhou em volta do saguão à procura dos amigos sonserinos de Severus. Finalmente os localizou a uma grande distância, a cerca de cem alunos de onde ela estava, evidentemente sem saber que o rapaz não estava mais entre eles. “Entendo,” disse a ruiva amargamente ao sonserino, “é bastante seguro falar comigo agora. Não está correndo risco de Mulciber e Avery te pegarem conversando com uma nascida trouxa.” Ela começou a dar as costas.

“Não é bem assim!” protestou Severus, e ela parou. Mary, Marlene e Donna tinham parado a conversa para observar.

“Então, como é?” questionou ela. Quando ele não respondeu, a ruiva continuou: “Severus, eu pensei ter ficado bastante claro no final do trimestre passado que não íamos mais  _fazer_  isso. É desgastante para nós dois.”

“Lily…” o sonserino lançou um olhar cauteloso aos três amigos. “Não podemos conversar sobre isso em outro lugar?”

“Por quê?  _Minhas_  amigas não veem problema em eu falar com você.”

Donna começou a argumentar, mas Marlene a chutou.

“Lily,” suspirou Severus, cansado. “Quando vai me perdoar?”

“Eu  _já_  te perdoei, Sev,” retrucou a grifinória. “Apenas acho que não podemos mais ser amigos”.

“Mas eu não _quis dizer…_ ”

“Sim, você não quis dizer aquilo, e não adianta discutir isso. Nós sempre acabamos andando em círculos até ficarmos irritados demais para conversar racionalmente.”

“Nós fomos amigos por sete anos," disse Severus em voz baixa (ele sempre falava tão baixinho). “Isso não pode simplesmente acabar do dia para a noite por conta de um pequeno erro.”

“Mas foi um erro muito significativo,” respondeu Lily suavemente. “Sev, por favor, apenas vá embora.”

 _“Não_ ” _._  Teimou. “Não até você me dizer que podemos ser amigos de novo. Você não respondeu nenhuma das minhas cartas esse verão, e praticamente saiu correndo depois da reunião dos monitores hoje de manhã.”

Lily não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco impressionada. Severus nunca era de falar sobre coisas pessoais na frente dos outros... Muito menos das suas amigas. Na verdade, em sete anos de amizade, a ruiva não conseguia se lembrar de uma única oportunidade na qual ele se referiu aos dois como amigos em público. Talvez seu arrependimento fosse sincero...

A garota reprimiu as emoções imediatamente. Não importava se ele estava arrependido ou não... Era muito difícil ser amiga dele. Era muito difícil se dedicar quando tudo que ele parecia fazer era aumentar o abismo entre eles.

“Por favor, vá embora, Sev,” repetiu Lily. Ele parecia que ia desabar, quando fatores atenuantes chegaram na forma de Nicolai Mulciber e Samuel Avery.

O destino trabalha de forma engraçada às vezes.

Começou no quarto ano deles.

Sirius Orion Black – notório desordeiro da escola – estivera à procura do melhor amigo, James Potter. James Potter estivera em detenção a maior parte da manhã (um sábado no mês de março) por atear fogo na capa de Lily Evans, por duas razões principais: primeiro porque o garoto estava completamente obcecado por ela na época, e, segundo, porque ela lhe dissera que ele não era um jogador de quadribol tão talentoso quanto Liam Lyle da Lufa-Lufa (uma declaração visivelmente falsa que fez apenas para irritá-lo). Como resultado do referido incidente com a capa, a Professora McGonagall punira James com uma semana de detenções, e Sirius Black – esquecendo-se disso – partira à procura do amigo naquela manhã de sábado, em março de 1974.

Em algum momento ao longo de sua busca, Sirius ouvira um grupo de sonserinos gabando-se em voz alta sobre uma coisa ou outra enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor adjacente. Sirius, imediatamente, inventou de testar a nova azaração que aprendera na noite anterior, e passou os olhos pelo corredor à procura de um lugar para se esconder. Infelizmente, o corredor do segundo andar da ala leste do castelo de Hogwarts era estranhamente desguarnecido, e não havia nada além de uma tapeçaria pendurada ao longo de toda a extensão do corredor. O rapaz se escondeu atrás dela, perguntando-se se era possível que os sonserinos não pudessem vê-lo, e foi então que o jovem Sr. Black descobriu algo estranho. Uma porta.

Provavelmente era apenas um armário de vassouras esquecido, o pequeno cômodo que ficava atrás da porta, que ficava atrás da tapeçaria do corredor do segundo andar da ala lestes do castelo de Hogwarts, mas Sirius gostava de coisas ocultas e – como resultado – ficou bastante fascinado pelo quarto secreto. Estava tão fascinado ao ponto de acidentalmente revelar a localização a Peeves, o Poltergeinst, durante uma detenção particularmente enfadonha (ele deveria estar limpando troféus, mas tinha parado para conversar com o fantasma travesso) há cerca de um ano. Então, Sirius percebeu que a natureza secreta da localização daquele armário estava completamente perdida, e não mais podia considerá-lo seu. Descobriu um novo armário de vassouras na semana seguinte, e não ficou mais consternado.

Mas Peeves, como se revelou, gostava de coisas ocultas também. Foi seu conhecimento sobre o armário de vassouras que o levou a fazer uma brincadeira como seu arquinimigo, o zelador Argus Filch, em 27 de agosto de 1975. Ele retirou todos os itens, com exceção da mobília, do escritório do zelador e os levou para o armário que Sirius Black lhe revelara. Filch ficou, como previsto, enraivecido. Levou dois dias para encontrar suas coisas.

Foi quando Filch pediu a Dumbledore para banir o fantasma do banquete de boas-vindas, e o bruxo, sendo um diretor compreensivo, concordou com o pedido. Quando o zelador informou a Peeves que Dumbledore o proibira de comparecer ao banquete naquele ano, o fantasma decidiu fazer uma bagunça no Salão Principal para atrasar os procedimentos e agravar a situação de Filch. Foi bem sucedido nas duas coisas.

Assim, a Cerimônia de Seleção não aconteceu na hora certa, e os alunos foram obrigados a esperar no Saguão de Entrada enquanto o lixo era removido pelo Professor Dawton e o Sr. Filch. Por conta disso, Severus Snape teve a chance de escapar de seus amigos sonserinos e confrontar sua ex-melhor-amiga, Lily Evans, enquanto ela escutava as amigas colocarem a fofoca em dia. Consequentemente, os dois – Lily e Severus – começaram a discutir e, envolvidos no momento, não perceberam que Nicolai Mulciber e Samuel Avery tinham percebido sua conversa e partido na direção deles.

Se Mulciber e Avery  _não_  tivessem chegado naquele momento em particular, o resto da história poderia ter sido muito, muito diferente. No entanto, eles chegaram e a história não foi diferente, e tudo porque Lily Evans mentiu para James Potter, dizendo que ele não era um jogador de quadribol tão talentoso quando Liam Lyle da Lufa-Lufa.

O destino trabalha de forma engraçada às vezes.

“Severus,” disse Mulciber, um garoto alto, magro e de olhos estreitos. “O que temos  _aqui_?” Ele indicou a cena entre o colega e Lily. Mais alguns sonserinos apareceram, incluindo uma garota bonita de cabelos escuros e um garoto loiro e atraente.

“Severus,” disse a garota, “o que está fazendo?”

“Ah, com certeza, Colista, não precisa de bons modos por  _minha_  causa,” exclamou Lily sarcasticamente. Ela não notou que Donna tinha sorrateiramente sacado a varinha na expectativa de uma briga.

“Deve nos desculpar,” interferiu Mulciber, gotejando falsa educação; “Veja bem, Severus aqui disse que a amizade de vocês tinha... acabado.”

Severus abriu a boca para falar, mas Lily não estava interessada em suas desculpas. “Ele disse a verdade,” falou ela, com cuidado para não deixar transparecer o quanto a notícia a machucava. “Não somos mais amigos. Vocês venceram”. Ela achou que a última parte confortaria o orgulho deles e colocaria um fim em qualquer contenda que estivesse surgindo.

“Tome cuidado, Evans,” retrucou a garota, Colista.

“Vamos,” murmurou Severus, mas os outros sonserinos o ignoraram. Remus Lupin, percebendo que Lily parecia estar em algum tipo de disputa, voltou para o seu lado.

“Algum problema, Lily?” indagou ele, fixando os olhos com frieza em Severus.

“Não,” disse a ruiva rapidamente. “Não há problema algum. Está tudo bem. Esses  _agradáveis_  sonserinos já estavam de saída.”

“ _Nós_  decidiremos quando vamos sair,” interferiu o atarracado e teimoso Samuel Avery. Lily revirou os olhos e começou, novamente, a dar as costas. Percebeu que um bom número de pessoas interromperam as próprias conversas para observar a cena, provavelmente torcendo que algo dramático acontecesse como geralmente ocorria quando sonserinos e grifinórios discutiam.

“Vocês não vão duelar?” indagou um segundanista ingênuo, após um breve silêncio.

“ _Não_ ,” disse a ruiva. Remus, também, sacara furtivamente a varinha  _por segurança_.

“Qual é o problema?”, perguntou Colista. “Vocês dois não acham que podem conosco?”

“Nós  _cinco_ ,” corrigiu Mary, adiantando-se, a varinha sacada também. Lily de repente se deu conta que era uma das poucas cuja varinha não estava em mãos agora.

“Ah, estou morrendo de medo,” zombou Colista. “O que você diz, sangue-ruim Macdonald? Gostaria que Avery te desse outra prova de alguma de suas azarações mais imaginativas?”

Marlene e Donna se adiantaram. Lily as impediu. “Cale a boca, Black,” disparou para Colista. “E estou falando sério – se quiser manter esse adorável nariz magicamente obtido, não vai falar assim  _nunca mais_ ”. Havia ardor em seu tom de voz, e a confiança de Colista vacilou ligeiramente. O loiro ao seu lado colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?” Sirius Black chegara, trazendo consigo Peter Pettigrew e uma sensação de que toda a situação se agravara.

“ _Nada_ ,” disse Lily rapidamente, lançando ao rapaz um olhar que lhe dizia para ficar onde estava.

“Ora, se não é o traidor do sangue do meu primo!” observou Colista. “Como se sente vivendo nas ruas onde você pertence?”

“Cale a boca, Black,” disparou Sirius.

“Cale a boca,  _você_ , Black,” replicou Colista. Sirius deu um passo à frente, mas Lily o deteve com o braço.

“Talvez você devesse ir,” murmurou o garoto loiro no ouvido da sonserina.

“Acalme-se, Zabini,” vociferou ela para ele. “Você não  _manda_  em mim.”

“Mas ele está certo,” disse Sirius, fingindo-se preocupado. “É melhor ficar fora dessa, querida Colista. Pode ser desconfortável para alguém de sua natureza delicada. Avery pode te levar...” Ele disse como que oferecendo um conselho de amigo a um velho camarada. “Sei que há anos ele morre de vontade de ficar a sós com você.”

O garoto chamado Zabini ergueu a varinha e Lily se esforçou para conter Sirius. “Vamos todos nos acalmar?” vociferou ela. “Mesmo que duelar sobre com quem Avery quer transar  _fosse_  uma decisão inteligente, a Professora McGonagall está por aqui em algum lugar e todos nos encrencaríamos com isso. Agora, vocês podem tomar conta da vida de vocês?  _Todo mundo!_ ” acrescentou ela de forma significativa para os espectadores. Ninguém saiu do canto, pois apesar de muitos deles respeitarem a monitora, certamente não deixariam passar a oportunidade de assistir ao que prometia ser uma disputa extraordinária.

“Vamos embora,” Severus reiterou o pedido. O rapaz não fez contato visual com ninguém.

“Espere só um instante,” disse Mulciber, falso como sempre. “Severus, Colista aqui levantou uma questão interessante...”

“Sério?” interferiu uma desesperada Lily. “Não estou nem um pouco interessada.”

Como se não a tivesse ouvido, Mulciber continuou: “Você nos disse que sua amizade com Evans tinha acabado, e ainda assim te encontramos de papo com ela. Agora,  _eu_  não tenho dúvida alguma sobre sua lealdade, mas acho que Avery tem. Não tem, Sam?”

Samuel Avery, um sujeito moreno, parecia perplexo, dando-se conta, de repente, de que tinham se dirigido a ele, mas sem ter certeza do porquê. “Apenas diga 'sim,'” disparou Colista, revirando os olhos.

“Ah, certo. Sim. Sim.”

“Acho que deveria provar sua lealdade a ele, Severus,” continuou Mulciber.

“Vamos, Nick,” disse o loiro, Zabini. “Aqui não... ele vai ser pego com certeza.” Lily estava aliviada por ver que pelo menos  _um_  dos supostos “amigos” de Severus se preocupava com ele. Mas Colista mandou Zabini ficar calado, e ele obedeceu.

“Eu não quero que a  _machuque_  ou algo assim,” continuou Mulciber. “Nem sonharia em te pedir isso. Severus, tudo que tem que fazer para provar a Avery que sua lealdade está  _completamente_  com seus amigos de verdade... com a Sonserina, é me entregar a varinha de Lily Evans.”

Aparentemente um simples pedido, mas certamente era uma declaração cheia de significados. Para pegar a varinha dela, o rapaz teria que – presumivelmente – desarmá-la usando a sua.

“Você não vai pegar minha varinha,” disse Lily com firmeza, todo o tempo certificando-se de manter o aperto no braço de Sirius para que ele não atacasse. “Na verdade, toda essa conversa está oficialmente  _acabada_.” Mas ninguém estava dando ouvidos a ela.

“ _Faça_ , Severus,” disse Colista. “Faça, ou não é nosso amigo.”

“Snape, se você levantar a varinha para Lily,” disse Donna, sempre autoritária, “vai infringir as regras de Hogwarts e estará sujeito a detenção.”

Avery bufou. Evidentemente, se Snape  _não_  levantasse a varinha para Lily naquele instante, estaria sujeito a algo muito pior que detenção.

“Quer saber,” começou a ruiva, irritada; “Isso é tão idiota. Se vocês querem minha varinha, apenas peguem. Mas vou precisar dela para as aulas amanhã.” Ela sacou a varinha e a estendeu para Severus pegar. Mulciber ergueu a própria mão em aviso.

“Pegue, Severus,” disse ele, todos os vestígios da sempre superficial educação haviam sumido. Lily encarou Mulciber e afastou a varinha novamente. Severus  _não_  a atacaria. Ele  _não podia_ fazer aquilo.

“Severus,” murmurou Colista. “Pegue,  _agora_.”

“Agora,” concordou Avery.

A maioria dos alunos ao redor deles parara para observar o drama. Lily inconscientemente soltou o pulso de Sirius. A garota observou Severus atentamente; ele sacou a varinha.

“Severus,  _por favor_ ,” Lily praticamente sussurrou. Ela não estava com medo de ser atacada, mas a probabilidade de perder todas as esperanças acerca da amizade do sonserino era agonizante.

“ _Severus_.”

A mão do sonserino se contraiu. Ele levantou levemente o braço. Donna, Mary, Marlene, Sirius, e até Peter, ergueram suas varinhas. Vários sonserinos fizeram o mesmo. Lily via apenas Snape. A mão dele se contraiu novamente.

Então, várias coisas aconteceram de uma vez.

Conforme Severus levantava um pouco mais o braço, Colista erguia a varinha e apontava para Mary Mcdonald. Sirius levantou a varinha também, e, em sua mente, começou a formar as palavras de um feitiço estuporante. Remus começou a se adiantar, pronto para empurrar Lily, se necessário, e Zabini, o loiro, agarrou Colista, forçando seu pequeno corpo para trás do seu.

No entanto, um gesto em particular se sobrepujou aos demais em importância e espetáculo. Aparentemente do nada, um rapaz alto com cabelos escuros e despenteados apareceu de algum lugar, bem atrás de Marlene. James Potter – era o rapaz – passou empurrando todo mundo, e em um movimento simples, elegante e completamente devastador, socou Nicolai Mulciber no maxilar. Lily arfou, e Severus quase derrubou a varinha em surpresa; Mulciber estava no chão em seguida, segurando o queixo e gemendo de dor.

O saguão pareceu silencioso por alguns segundos. Por fim, Sirius Black comentou: “Bem, ao menos encontramos James.”

Então, Avery e Zabini ergueram suas varinhas, e – desculpe-me o clichê – o quebra-pau começou.

_(Joana d’Arc)_

Minerva McGonagall nasceu para ser professora. Ela tinha uma postura alta e intimidadora, o tom de voz altero e elegante, lábios que facilmente se comprimiam em uma linha fina, praticamente invisível, e o olhar duro, que conseguiam obter uma resposta sincera de uma pedra. O movimento de uma sobrancelha só, perfeitamente arqueada, era suficiente para convencer o maior cético de que ela era uma especialista em um determinado assunto, e, na maior parte das vezes, ela sequer precisava alterar a voz para chamar a atenção em uma sala de aula. Tudo em sua aparência – o cabelo escuro puxado para longe de seu fino rosto em um coque e as vestes longas que usava, por exemplo – indicava uma pessoa “sensata”: o tipo de personalidade disciplinadora que facilmente inspirava respeito. Minerva McGonagall nasceu para ser professora, sem dúvida, mas naquele momento ela desejou que não fosse o caso.

“Nenhum de vocês,” começou a bruxa mais velha, enquanto marchava de uma extremidade à outra de seu escritório, “vai deixar essa sala até responderem à minha pergunta.”

Os saltos de suas botas de cano curto clicavam ameaçadoramente contra o chão duro, sua boca estava o mais fina possível, e mesmo o ar no escritório mal iluminado parecia tremer, ainda assim, os nove grifinórios em pé na fila diante dela permaneceram em perfeito silêncio. Cada um encarava a porção da parede à sua frente, sabendo que se fizessem contato visual com a diretora de sua Casa e professora de Transfiguração, uma confissão certamente se seguiria. McGonagall esperou alguns minutos, e então, virou-se ao alcançar a parede e caminhou em direção a um dos alunos que estava próximo à outra extremidade da fila.

“Sr. Pettigrew.” O infeliz Peter Pettigrew parecia que ia vomitar. Cada centímetro de seu corpo tremia, dos cabelos loiros até os pés.

“Sim… Professora?”

“Talvez _você_  possa responder minha pergunta,” disse a bruxa, estreitando os olhos.

Um Peter com os olhos arregalados reuniu coragem. “Eu, hum... eu não... qual era a pergunta mesmo?”

Irritada, mas audaz, McGonagall reiterou sua pergunta inicial: “Eu  _perguntei_  qual de vocês começou a briga no Hall de Entrada. A briga que – devo acrescentar – envolveu mais de cinquenta alunos e resultou em  _dezenas_  de feridos.”

“Ah. Ah, hum… eu não sei... eu não vi, exatamente. Estava... estava muito lotado.”

McGonagall arqueou aquelas sobrancelhas incansáveis. “É mesmo?” Peter assentiu. “Tem certeza que não está encobrindo ninguém, Sr. Pettigrew?”

“Não! É claro que eu… não estou!”

“O Sr. Black?”

“Não.”

“A Senhorita Shacklebolt?”

“Não.”

“O Sr. McKinnon?”

“Não!”

“O Sr. Potter, então?”

“ _Não!_  P-Professora, eu juro que não sei quem...”

Mas McGonagall aparentemente já perdera o interesse. Ela caminhou até a outra extremidade da fila, onde Donna Shacklebolt estava de cabeça erguida. Enquanto a Professora se aproximava, porém, a determinação nos olhos âmbar de Donna vacilou. Seus cabelos escuros e encaracolados estavam completamente fora do lugar, e um corte marcava a testa da jovem bruxa. Quando McGonagall se aproximou, a jovem pareceu um pouco menos orgulhosa de suas cicatrizes de batalha. Donna Christine Shacklebolt seguia as regras e estava prestes a ter que mentir para uma  _professora_.

“Senhorita Shacklebolt,” disse a Professora McGonagall em seu tom de voz mais suave, “Talvez  _você_  possa me dizer o que aconteceu? Talvez  _você_  possa me dizer quem começou a briga...”

“Foram os sonserinos, Professora,” disse Donna imediatamente. “Com certeza foram eles.”

“Entendo,” disse a professora com ironia. “Apesar de dezenas de  _maldições Confundus_  convenientemente conjuradas...” McGonagall lançou um olhar significativo a Sirius Black, próximo à outra extremidade da fila, “o consenso geral parece ser o de que foi um grupo de sextanistas sonserinos que incitou vocês todos a brigarem, mas que um de vocês – um dos sextanistas grifinórios – iniciou realmente a parte  _física_  da contenda. Visto que Carlotta Meloni e Michelle Mumps sequer estavam no Hall no momento, não achei necessário chamá-las aqui. Agora, Senhorita Shacklebolt, talvez possa me dizer qual de vocês  _realmente_  começou a briga?  _Quem acertou o Sr. Mulciber_?”

Donna hesitou. A garota abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, antes de finalmente reunir forças para dizer: “Eu não sei, Professora. Eu... eu não vi quem deu o primeiro soco.”

A expressão da Professora McGonagall ficou, se possível, mais fria. Ela se afastou rapidamente de Donna, indo na direção onde Marlene Price estava. Marlene tinha um hematoma na maçã do rosto e um rasgão no suéter da escola, mas manteve a cabeça erguida enquanto a Professora se aproximava.

“Senhorita Price? Foi você?”

“Não, Professora,” disse Marlene.

“Quem foi?”

“Eu não sei, Professora.”

“E  _você_ , Sr. Lupin” McGonagall virou-se para o monitor, que balançou a cabeça.

“Acho que uma dessas maldições Confundus que a senhora mencionou me atingiu...” disse ele de forma pouco convincente. “Ainda está tudo um pouco confuso, se a senhora...”

“Sr. McKinnon?”

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos à esquerda de Marlene sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu estava com alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Não vi nada.”

A Professora assentiu, deixando o escritório ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes. “Estou certa em presumir que nenhum de vocês vai confessar?” perguntou por fim, e recebeu um silêncio previsível em resposta. “Muito bem, Professor Slughorn está lidando com seus supostos 'adversários'. Não posso opinar na punição  _deles_. Só posso dizer que todos vocês receberão detenções e, a cada hora que se passar até que um de vocês diga a verdade, cada um de vocês nove vai perder vinte pontos para a Grifinória.”

Houve um suspiro coletivo e McGonagall continuou.

“Isso vai continuar até quando for  _necessário_ ,” disse ela. “Não há como expressar quão decepcionada estou com todos vocês – primeiramente pela  _óbvia_  participação de vocês numa demonstração de barbárie tão embaraçosa...” Ela sem dúvidas se referia ao estado de degradação que estavam devido à briga, “e também pela recusa desrespeitosa e idiota em cooperar comigo agora. Então, a dedução de pontos começará em uma hora.” Ela parecia tão decepcionada quanto afirmou estar. “Eu não tenho mais nada para...”

“Fui eu.”

McGonagall – bem como todos os outros, incluindo James – virou-se para encarar a sextanista que acabara de confessar.

“ _Você_ , Senhorita Evans?”

Lily piscou os olhos rapidamente, reunindo coragem, e então assentiu. “Sim, Professora, eu... eu comecei a briga.”

A bruxa cruzou os braços, aproximando-se da ruiva com descrença em seu rosto marcado pela idade. “ _Você_  acertou Mulciber?  _Você_  deslocou o maxilar dele?” exigiu saber.

Lily mordeu o lábio, consciente de seus braços finos e pouca estatura.

“Senhorita Evans…”

“É verdade, Professora,” insistiu Lily. “Sério, eu... eu estava com raiva e as coisas aconteceram muito rápido, e eu deveria ter dito isso à senhora antes, mas eu estava... acho que estava com medo.”

Por um longo momento, a bruxa mais velha encarou atentamente a mais jovem. “Todos os outros podem sair,” disse a professora por fim. Sem uma palavra, os outros oito se retiraram do escritório. Lily suspirou, esperando nervosa a punção que certamente receberia no instante que McGonagall estivesse a sós com ela.

“Senhorita Evans,” repetiu a Professora, ainda cética. “Tem certeza que quer assumir a culpa por isso?”

“Eu… eu não estou assumindo a culpa,” disse a ruiva seriamente. “Eu mereço isso... foi culpa minha.”

“Então, você  _não_  está encobrindo alguém?” indagou McGonagall.

Lily levou um tempo para responder. “Professora,” disse finalmente, “se eu não tivesse feito isso, quem teria feito? Conhecendo nossa turma, Black ou Potter, certo?” A bruxa não contestou. “E eu realmente assumiria a culpa por  _eles_?”

A professora de Transfiguração olhou atentamente para a ruiva. “Muito bem, então.” E ela soou tão sinceramente desapontada, que Lily quase desejou poder retirar o que disse: o pensamento de que a diretora de sua casa – uma bruxa que ela tanto admirava – a desprezaria era praticamente insuportável. “Tudo isso é motivo de grande constrangimento para mim e todo o corpo docente. Uma carta será enviada à sua mãe e – bem, e quanto ao restante dos seus colegas...”

“Mas eles não sabiam,” interrompeu Lily em voz alta. “É, quer dizer – eles estavam no Hall com os demais, é claro, mas todo mundo estava sob o feitiço Confundus, então não é... possível que eles estivessem falando a verdade quando disseram que não sabiam quem acertou Mulciber?”

“É  _possível_ ,” admitiu McGonagall relutantemente. “Mas  _você_ , Senhorita Evans, temo que não saia impune disso.”

“Não,” concordou a ruiva.

“Cinquenta pontos serão tirados da Grifinória. E você passará todas as noites de sexta-feira em detenção pelo resto do mês.”

Lily abaixou a cabeça. “Sim, Professora.”

“Você deve aprender, Lily, que ser um grifinório verdadeiramente corajoso nem sempre significa se inspirar em James Potter em todas as situações... o que geralmente envolve acertar ou azarar alguém.”

Reprimindo um sorriso, a monitora assentiu. “Sim, Professora,” disse novamente. “Lamento muito que isso tenha acontecido.”

McGonagall assentiu com o rosto impassível. “Pode se retirar.”

“Sim, senhora.” E ela saiu.

Quando estava sozinha, a Professora sentou-se em sua mesa, sacudindo a cabeça. Então Lily Evans começara uma briga completa no Hall de Entrada... Mesmo que não fosse verdade, a coisa toda dava uma história divertida. Ela se permitiu um pequeno sorriso.

“Bom para ela.”

_(_ _Um Pouco Sobre James)_

James Potter era alto. Tinha cabelos pretos, que – assim como o próprio James – nunca pareciam dispostos a cooperar. Ele era bonito, usava óculos, tinha um queixo definido e um nariz longo e reto. Tinha a pele e dentes bacanas e um sorriso torto. Jogava quadribol melhor que a maioria das pessoas que conhecera, e tinha um andar bastante distinto: um caminhar simultaneamente preguiçoso, metódico e autoconfiante, parecendo sugerir que onde quer que estivesse, estaria igualmente confortável em qualquer outro lugar, e quem quer que encontrasse lá, era bastante sortudo por ele ter vindo.

James Potter fumava demais.

Ele passou a maior parte de 1º de Setembro de 1975  _não_  pensando em Lily Evans, pelo que quero dizer que ele passou a maior parte de 1º de Setembro de 1975  _determinado_  a não pensar em Lily Evans. Após desembarcar do Expresso de Hogwarts, optou por caminhar até a escola, e quando todas as carruagens tinham partido, colocou um cigarro na boca, o acendeu, e desfrutou completamente a jornada solitária até o castelo.

Ele realmente  _não_  pensou em Lily Evans por aqueles vinte minutos mais ou menos.

Então, chegou ao Saguão de Entrada. Viu o pequeno drama que se seguia entre Lily e alguns sonserinos, mas não disse nada, pois tinha decidido que não queria mais se importar com o que aquela monitora ruiva em particular fazia. Ainda assim, escutou o que acontecia, até que viu exatamente o que estava prestes a acontecer. E então, sem pensar, sem sequer ponderar as consequências (poderia ter havido diversas consequências para James, mas falaremos mais sobre isso depois), ele deu um passo adiante e derrubou Nicolai Mulciber no chão.

O rapaz deslocou o maxilar de Mulciber, mas não soube disso até mais tarde no escritório de McGonagall, depois de Lily Evans confessar o crime, para que não perdessem um monte de pontos da Grifinória. Ele teria ficado bastante orgulhoso por ter deslocado o queixo do sujeito, se não tivesse se sentido tão mal por todo o resto.

Ainda assim, James saiu do escritório com os outros e manteve a boca fechada. Manter a boca fechada nunca fora sua maior habilidade, mas estivera trabalhando nisso ultimamente.

_(_ _Mais sobre Joana d’Arc)_

A Cerimônia de Seleção – que, com os esforços dos estragos de Peeves combinados à briga no Hall de Entrada, foi atrasada por quase uma hora – estava mais barulhenta do que Lily se lembrava. Ela, junto com os outros sextanistas grifinórios, chegaram tarde devido ao sermão da Professora McGonagall; seus adversários sonserinos entraram no Salão alguns minutos depois, visivelmente contrariados pelo Professor Slughorn ousar punir todos eles. Severus continuava sem fazer contato visual com ninguém.

O banquete de boas-vindas começou em seguida, mas não antes de o diretor de cabelos grisalhos, Professor Dumbledore, levantar-se na mesa dos professores, na parte da frente do Salão Principal, e fazer um breve discurso.

“Eu compreendo,” disse ele, o brilho de diversão sempre presente em seus olhos azuis um pouco menos evidente naquela noite, “que esta tenha sido uma noite um pouco dramática; Só posso torcer que o resto do ano passe de uma forma muito mais monótona.” E Dumbledore poderia muito bem ter ordenado aquilo. Mais seriamente, ele continuou: “Essas brigas não devem continuar esse ano. Quando o mundo está em crise, é dever de Hogwarts manter-se unida. Agora, comam.”

E os pratos das quatro casas imediatamente se encheram.

“Unida, de fato,” comentou Donna, quinze minutos depois, ao se servir de uma segunda porção de batatas. “Quando é que Hogwarts  _já_  esteve unida? Quando é que os grifinórios  _não_  rivalizaram com os sonserinos?”

“Quando é que os sonserinos não foram maldosos?” acrescentou Marlene sombriamente. “Sem ofensas, Lily. Sabemos que Severus costumava ser o.k.”

“Fale por si mesma,” murmurou Donna. Mary manteve-se estranhamente quieta a maior parte da refeição.

“Você está bem, Mare?” indagou Lily. “Não parece bem. Precisa ir à enfermaria?”

“Eu estou bem,” suspirou Mary. Seu jeito confiante e tagarela estava um tanto esmorecido – algo raro, quase inexistente. “Acho que estive pensando no que Colista disse... e no ano passado, quando Avery me azarou na sala de Transfiguração.” A franqueza dela pegou Lily de surpresa. Marlene passou um braço sobre os ombros da morena.

 “Foi uma emboscada, Mary,” disse a loira calmamente. “São apenas covardes horrorosos, todos eles, que ficam enraivados porque uma garota como você jamais sairia com eles.” Mary sorriu agradecida, e então olhou para Lily.

“Então, por que você fez aquilo, Ruiva?”

Lily, bebericando seu suco de abóbora, arqueou uma sobrancelha. “Fiz o quê?”

“Assumiu a culpa,” disse Mary em voz baixa. “Por que disse que acertou Mulciber?”

“Alguém tinha de fazê-lo,” disse Lily, pensando ser óbvio. “Eu não queria que a Grifinória perdesse todos aqueles pontos, e ficou evidente que Potter não ia se entregar.”

“Não vejo o sentido disso,” admitiu Donna; “quer dizer, é claro que estou feliz por você ter feito isso, pois a Grifinória não perderá tantos pontos e eu não terei de cumprir detenção, mas, Lily, agora todo mundo vai culpar  _você_  por perder cinquenta pontos antes do ano letivo sequer começar. Pode ter sido nobre, mas não foi muito brilhante, foi?”

“Obrigada pelo apoio, Donna,” respondeu a ruiva. “Escutem, eu não me importo. Eu tenho quatro detenções e cinquenta pontos a menos... se tivesse sido Potter a assumir a culpa, provavelmente teriam tirado cem pontos, só porque ele está sempre fazendo coisas desse tipo.”

“É provável,” concordou Marlene. “Bem, eu terminei – acho que vou subir para o dormitório. Você tem a senha, Lily?”

Como monitora, Lily tinha. “Feijões saltitantes,” respondeu ela. “Você já terminou? Mal comeu.”

“Estou de dieta,” informou Marlene, olhando descontente para sua figura magricela. “Feijões saltitantes você disse?”

“De dieta?” zombou Mary. “Cai fora, Marlene, você é tão idiota com comida.”

“Diz o esqueleto. Feijões saltitantes?”

Lily assentiu. “Você é linda, Mar.”

“Hum, eu tenho que estar,” disse Marlene alegremente. “Faz duas semanas que mal como.”

“Você também já terminou, Mar?” perguntou um garoto também sentado à mesa da Grifinória. Ele tinha cabelo castanho claro, olhos azuis, uma expressão bondosa e um prato vazio. “Se estiver indo à sala comunal, eu vou junto.”

“Claro, Adam,” disse Marlene, sorrindo enquanto Adam McKinnon se levantava da mesa. Ele tinha algumas cicatrizes da briga, incluindo um suéter rasgado e uma mancha roxa na testa. “Vejo vocês mais tarde,” ela acrescentou para as amigas, começando a se retirar.

“Não façam nada que eu não faria!” disse Mary sugestivamente para eles.

“Que inclui  _o quê_  exatamente?” indagou Donna. “Você é meio vadia, Mary.”

“Não seja maldosa,” interrompeu Lily.

Mary suspirou. “Sempre será um mistério para mim porque Marlene continua namorando aquele Miles  _idiota_  Stimpson, quando ela tem um cara perfeitamente adorável como Adam McKinnon.”

“O que quer dizer com 'ela tem'?” indagou Donna, surpresa. “Você não acha que McKinnon gosta de Marlene, acha?”

Mary e Lily bufaram. “Eu acho que você é  _cega_ , é isso que eu acho, Donna, querida,” respondeu Mary. Donna fez uma careta.

Quando os pratos do jantar foram limpos, a sobremesa foi servida. Quando os pratos da sobremesa foram limpos, chegou a hora de ir para cama.

“Grifinórios por aqui,” chamou Lily; eles não precisavam realmente segui-la, mas, como monitora, ela era obrigada a mostrar aos primeiranistas por onde ir, e, é claro, ela tinha a senha. Assim, a ruiva obedientemente liderou o caminho até as escadas e pelos corredores em direção ao sétimo andar e à torre da Grifinória.

Ao longo do caminho, diversos alunos a pararam para parabenizá-la ou agradecê-la por ter acertado Mulciber – quão rápido as notícias se espalhavam. No quarto andar, porém, alguém que ela não estava particularmente satisfeita em ver a alcançou.

“Posso dar uma palavrinha, Evans?” perguntou James, com pouco tom de pergunta em sua voz.

“Tenho que levar os primeiranistas à sala comunal e fornecer a senha,” respondeu Lily friamente. “Quem sabe mais tarde.”

“Remus pode fazer isso,” disse James. O monitor estava, de fato, disponível e qualificado, mas Lily continuou incerta.

“Tudo bem,” decidiu por fim. Não podia machucar. Remus assumiu a liderança, e ela ficou para trás com James Potter. Ele esperou até estarem a sós no corredor para falar.

Nos anos seguintes, Lily não conseguiria lembrar exatamente o que esperara que James dissesse naquele momento, mas seja o que fosse, certamente não foi o que James  _disse_.

“Em que merda você estava pensando?”

Golpe.

“Q-quê?” a ruiva conseguiu dizer.

“Em que é que estava  _pensando_?”

“Eu…” mas nenhuma resposta parecia adequada. “Do que é que você está falando, Potter?”

“Eu estou falando do seu truquezinho idiota com a Professora McGonagall,” disparou James. “Estou falando de como você  _estupidamente_  levou... levou crédito por acertar Mulciber, quando  _ninguém_...”

“Levei crédito?” repetiu Lily sem acreditar, seu temperamento subindo. “ _Com_   _licença_ , 'levei crédito'? Você está fora de si!”

“Por que diabos disse a McGonagall que  _você_  começou a briga?”

Os olhos verdes de Lily se estreitaram. “Por que diabos  _não_  disse a McGonagall que  _você_  começou a briga?”

“Eu  _não_  comecei a briga,” vociferou James. “Eu apenas soquei Mulciber. Eu sequer estava envolvido no seu showzinho de amor com os sonserinos. Mas você não tinha o direito de assumir a culpa por ter socado Mulciber como disse a McGonagall!”

Lily não se incomodou em lhe dizer que, tecnicamente, nunca dissera que realmente acertou Mulciber. Tinha deixado implícito, sim, mas confessado diretamente, não. Em vez disso, colocou as mãos nos quadris e sacudiu a cabeça em descrença. “Uau, Potter, nem mesmo  _eu_  esperava que você realmente me  _culpasse_  por ser punida no seu lugar!”

“Ninguém te  _pediu_  para assumir a culpa!” disse o bruxo em voz alta.

“E ninguém  _te pediu_  para socar Mulciber!” retrucou Lily. “E que fique registrado que eu não assumi a culpa por  _você_! Eu só não queria que a Grifinória perdesse todos aqueles pontos!”

“Nós ainda perdemos cinquenta – Slughorn só tirou vinte e cinco da Sonserina!”

“Bom, o que isso tem a ver comigo? Por que não está gritando com  _ele_?”

“Porque eu não consigo suportar você agindo toda martirizada,” disse James. “Foi você que começou a coisa toda com Snape, Mulciber, Colista Black e o resto – por que  _não deveria_  receber detenções por isso?”

“ _Do que é que você está falando?”_  Lily quase gritou, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia. “Quem está  _agindo martirizada?_  Eu não dirigi uma só palavra a você!”

“Você vai tentar passar isso na minha cara pelo resto do ano,” respondeu o capitão de quadribol. “Estou só te dizendo que não vai funcionar. Se vai bancar a Joana d’Arc, não fique furiosa quando for queimada na fogueira por isso.  _Fui claro_? Porque eu não vou me sentir culpado, e nem a pau que vai conseguir me fazer pedir desculpas por te deixar se encrencar com isso. Na verdade, você devia estar  _me agradecendo_  por deslocar o queixo do idiota.”

Lily o encarou. Ela piscou os olhos diversas vezes. Calma novamente, a garota passou a mão pelo longo cabelo e disse: “Eu deveria estar  _te agradecendo_? Por que acha isso?”

“Bem, por um motivo,” respondeu ele. “Eu te salvei de um monte de drama.” Lily começou a reclamar, mas James continuou: “Você  _precisava_  que alguém colocasse um fim naquilo, porque não conseguia suportar a verdade.”

“Que seria  _o quê_ , exatamente?”

“Que Snape teria te desarmado.” Por um instante, os dois sextanistas ficaram num relutante cessar-fogo; James permitiu suas palavras serem digeridas, e a ruiva lutou para dizer alguma coisa. “Ele teria te desarmado e decidido de uma vez por todas ficar contra você, e, para dizer a verdade, Evans, não acho que você suportaria isso.”

Lily exalou. “E foi por  _isso_  que você acertou Mulciber?” exigiu ela. “Para  _me poupar de uma verdade insuportável?_ ”

O rapaz balançou a cabeça. “Eu acertei Mulciber porque ele é um otário que estava me dando nos nervos. Mas ajudei você e o querido Snivellus um bocado com isso. Agora ele não tem que escolher um lado. Quão conveniente é essa merda?”

“Você não sabe o que ele teria feito,” disse a ruiva num tom desafiador. “E não sei como pode justificar o que fez como forma de evitar algo pior, quando acertá-lo causou uma briga gigantesca do Hall de Entrada!”

“E dai? Estou feliz por ter acertado o babaca... se tivesse alguma coragem,  _você_  teria feito isso!”

“O que você...?”

“Não pode apenas ficar sentada e deixar as pessoas falarem o que diabos quiserem, Evans.”

“Na verdade, é exatamente isso que se pode fazer, Potter. Nunca ouviu falar em 'entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro'?”

“Isso se chama defender o que é certo, Evans!”

“Mas você tem que escolher suas batalhas!” gritou Lily, furiosa. “E aquele  _não_  foi um bom momento para começar uma briga com os sonserinos. Estávamos num saguão lotado, com dezenas de outras pessoas que poderiam ser – e  _foram_ , devo acrescentar – atingidas.”

“Não finja que foi por  _isso_  que recuou,” zombou o capitão. “Você recuou porque Snape estava lá.”

Lily gelou. “ _Como é que é_?” disse ela em voz baixa, e James deveria ter se encolhido na presença daquele tipo de raiva. Mas James Potter raramente fazia o que devia fazer.

 _“_ Você recuou porque Snape estava lá,” repetiu ele. “Sempre que há qualquer outro tipo de injustiça acontecendo, você vai para cima e põe fim rapidamente. Mas sempre que Snape está envolvido, de repente vira a bandeira da diplomacia, e devemos todos apenas 'escolher nossas batalhas'. Eventualmente você vai ter que se dar conta de que tenha ou não te desarmado hoje, ele já escolheu um lado, e...”

_Smack!_

A marca de sua pequena mão queimou no rosto dele. Ele o esfregou cuidadosamente, e mesmo que não parecesse surpreso, o rapaz foi silenciado.

“Você não sabe do que diabos está falando,” disse Lily venenosamente. “E se acredita verdadeiramente em qualquer lixo que disse, é mais idiota do que eu pensava.”

Com isso, ela girou nos calcanhares e começou a descer o corredor. A ruiva parou alguns metros à frente. “ _E como diabos sabe quem é Joana d’Arc?_ ” gritou, mas enquanto James tentava responder, ela sacudiu a cabeça, acrescentando: “Não importa. Eu não quero saber.” Então Lily saiu correndo, pois não achou que conseguiria suportar mais um minuto perto dele.

_(Drama)_

“Então, você não vai nos dizer o que James disse?” perguntou Mary enquanto Lily lavava o rosto na pia do banheiro feminino do sexto ano da Grifinória.

“O que te faz dizer isso?”

“Bem, você não abriu a boca desde que subiu há dez minutos,” disse a morena. “Exceto, abre aspas, 'Eu odeio aquele idiota!' O que só podemos presumir ter sido uma referência a James.”

“E foi,” admitiu Lily, secando-se antes de as duas voltarem ao dormitório feminino. “Ele me culpou por 'levar o crédito' pela briga.”

“Você está brincando,” surpreendeu-se Marlene, que estava escovando o longo cabelo loiro diante do espelho. “ _Ele não disse isso_! Ele _não diria_!”

“Diria e disse,” respondeu a ruiva. “Ele disse que eu estava bancando a 'Joana d’Arc.'”

“Como é que ele sabe quem foi Joana d’Arc?” Mary quis saber. Lily sacudiu a cabeça para indicar que não sabia.

“Quem  _é_  Joana d’Arc?” perguntou Donna, a única sangue-puro do grupo, curiosa.

“Uma mártir trouxa,” respondeu Marlene. “Isso é estranho. Porque ele ficaria  _furioso_  com você por tirá-lo de apuros?”

A pergunta pairou no silêncio do dormitório por quase um minuto, antes de Michelle Mumps – a quinta colega de quarto – entrar. “Foi um banquete adorável,” disse ela. “Eu amei a torta de morango! Vocês não?”

Michelle – ou Shelley – Mumps era uma garota branca, com um corpo roliço e natureza temperamental. Não particularmente próxima das outras quatro, a melhor amiga de Shelley era a última companheira de quarto delas, a ausente Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley notou que as outras pareciam um tanto contemplativas e indagou: “Qual é o problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

Donna revirou os olhos. “Apenas drama, Shelley. Apenas montes e montes de drama.”

“Ah, bom!” gritou Shelley. “Vou trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes – então vão ter que me contar tudo sobre isso.” Ela pegou alguns itens do malão e correu para o banheiro. Marlene terminou de escovar os cabelos e foi sentar na cama de colunas que escolhera para si.

“Sabe o que  _eu_  não consigo superar”, comentou a loira após um tempo. “Não consigo acreditar que Luke Harper já disse 'eu te amo'.”

Lily começou a rir. “Mar, depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje,  _é isso_  que ainda está te incomodando?”

Marlene assentiu. “É que é tão engraçado! E ele não terminou com você quando você não disse o mesmo.”

“ _Não pude_  dizer o mesmo,” corrigiu Lily.

“Mesmo assim,” concordou Mary. “Temo que tenha se juntado à gente no grupo de 'garotas malvadas', Ruiva.”

“O que quer dizer?” indagou a monitora.

“Garotas boazinhas dizem 'eu te amo',” disse-lhe Mary antes de subir na cama. Lily suspirou, também subindo na dela.

“Estou feliz que esse dia tenha  _acabado_. Estou com Dumbledore nessa – espero que tudo se acalme de agora em diante.”

“Me pergunto onde nossa sexta colega de quarto está,” divagou Mary distraidamente.

Donna bufou. “Sério? Carlotta ocupou mais camas nessa escola que qualquer outra pessoa solteira na história de Hogwarts.” Carlotta Meloni era conhecida. “Ela provavelmente está com algum cara.” Na verdade, ela não estava, mas falaremos disso mais tarde.

“Boa noite, gente,” disse Lily às outras. “Durmam bem, e que amanhã seja melhor que hoje.”

“Saúde,” disseram Mary e Marlene em coro. As quatro estavam dormindo quando Shelley voltou do banheiro.

O destino trabalha de forma engraçada às vezes.

Elas foram acordadas mais cedo na manhã seguinte por um grito penetrante.

 


	3. To Start a Year

**Disclaimer:**  Agradecimentos a JKR e a Bob Marley.

**Chapter 3- "To Start a Year"**

(Para Começar um Ano)

_**Or** _

**"** _**Three Little Birds"** _

Houve um relatório oficial, é claro. Sempre há para esse tipo de coisa, e sempre parece seguir o mesmo caminho. A hora, lugar, natureza do incidente, envolvimento externo, e então – se houver alguma forma de avaliar a situação – alguma espécie de conclusão. A conclusão nesse relatório em particular foi breve e incompleta, porque, exatamente,  _o que_  aconteceu naquela manhã era desconhecido no momento em que o relatório era preenchido. Naqueles dias, dezenas de relatórios semelhantes eram preenchidos com uma regularidade alarmante, e esse apenas se destacou em um aspecto: a localização.

Esse tipo de coisa não costumava acontecer em Hogwarts.

Mas antes, um pouco sobre Carlotta Meloni:

Se você entende como assistir a um filme de Audrey Hepburn pode afetar uma pessoa, pode entender Carlotta Meloni um pouco melhor. Ela era linda. Tinha aquele tipo de beleza que se vislumbra uma vez no ponto de ônibus ou no parque e se lembra para o resto da vida. Carlotta Meloni era definitivamente encantadora.

Ela sabia disso também.

Como, afinal de contas, ela  _não_  saberia? Carlotta tinha cabelos longos, brilhantes e castanhos, e os olhos da mesma tonalidade. Sua pele era bronzeada e perfeitamente macia, um fato que ela atribuía ao chá verde e meditação, mas, na verdade, provavelmente tinha mais a ver com boa sorte na loteria genética.

Uma sextanista grifinória de talento moderado e notas medianas, Carlotta Meloni, porém, projetava um ar de perfeição. Ela tinha mãos delicadas, espessos cílios escuros, um nariz pequeno e elegante e – embora baixinha – um corpo esbelto. A voz dela era suave e doce. Conseguia fazer a informação mais banal soar emocionante... Especialmente se seu público fosse masculino.

Carlotta Meloni vivia uma vida relativamente tranquila. Meditava por meia hora todas as manhãs e era uma vegetariana rigorosa. Acreditava em algo chamado “amor livre”, o que pode ter sido a principal razão de a maioria de seus amigos serem do sexo oposto. Possivelmente para seu crédito, porém, mantinha amizade com Shelley Mumps – uma garota que parecia ficar cada vez mais sem graça, enquanto Carlotta ficava mais bonita.

Carlotta sempre parecia satisfeita com a vida. Ela era feliz, comunicativa e jamais retraída (exceto durante aquela meia hora pela manhã). Era confiante, calma e andava de cabeça erguida (tinha uma postura adorável, na verdade). Carlotta não tinha nenhum motivo para se arrepender de nada, até onde todos sabiam.

Mesmo assim, isso foi o que seus colegas de classe declararam no relatório oficial.

Carlotta Meloni  _era_  feliz.

Ela estava feliz até aquele momento em 2 de setembro, por volta das 6:10 da manhã, quando encarou a lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória e tentou cortar os próprios pulsos.

O destino trabalha de forma engraçada às vezes, porque James Potter fumava demais, mas se ele nunca tivesse começado (como Remus Lupin o aconselhou no ano anterior), ou se tivesse largado o hábito (como sua mãe aconselhara durante as férias de verão), Carlotta Meloni teria conseguido tirar a própria vida. No entanto, porque James nunca escutava ninguém, ainda estava bastante viciado na manhã de 2 de setembro, e se tivesse sido de outra forma, ele não teria saído para fumar às dez para seis daquela manhã. Por conseguinte, não teria retornado à sala da Grifinória às 6:10 e quinze segundos, bem a tempo de sacar a varinha e deter Carlotta Meloni de fazer algo que ela não sobreviveria para se arrepender.

Carlotta gritou. A lâmina em suas mãos foi jogada para o outro lado da sala com o feitiço que James automaticamente lançara. Ela gritou novamente, um grito sobrenatural, que não parecia ter sido produzido por sua garganta.

Aquilo acordou a maioria dos grifinórios que dormiam nos dormitórios acima.

Os olhos de Lily Evans se abriram. Ela desceu da cama e olhou em volta.

“Alguém ouviu um...?”

“O que foi isso?” interrompeu Donna Shacklebolt, afastando as cortinas de sua cama. “Vocês ouviram também?”

“ _Eu ouvi_!” disse Marlene Price, aparecendo também.

Mary Macdonald emergiu. “Eu também!”

“Eu acho que veio dos dormitórios masculinos,” disse Shelley Mumps, esfregando os olhos com sono.

“Eu acho que foi na sala comunal,” discordou Lily. A ruiva agarrou o roupão e saiu pela porta em seguida, com Donna, Mary e Marlene em seu encalço.

Uma chama fraca na lareira fornecia a maior parte da luz na sala comunal quando Lily chegou ao andar de baixo, logo acima da própria sala. Muitos outros tinham chegado, e mais desciam correndo a cada segundo. A cena, sombria como estava, era algo mais ou menos assim:

A varinha de James Potter estava erguida, enquanto o rapaz lutava para manter um vínculo mágico que parecia estar prendendo Carlotta contra a parede. Ela gritou mais uma vez, e então parou. Sua cabeça pendeu em seu pescoço, como se não fosse capaz de segurá-la propriamente, todo o tempo emitindo um tipo sobrenatural de gemido.

“Solte ela, Potter!” gritou alguém da multidão.

“Eu não estou machucando ela!” afirmou James, furioso. Ela lutou contra o aperto e ele lutou para mantê-lo. “Eu acabei de entrar aqui e ela – ela estava tentando se matar. Eu afastei a faca e ela me atacou – eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ela!”

“James, coloque ela no chão!” ordenou um cética setimanista, mas o capitão a ignorou.

“Eu  _não_  estou machucando ela... é um simples feitiço para detê-la! Há algo errado com ela...”

Sirius Black apareceu. Ele desceu as escadas correndo e ficou ao lado do amigo. “Cara, talvez você devesse soltá-la,” murmurou. “Vamos levá-la a enfermaria ou...”

“Eu vou chamar a Professora McGonagall,” disse Donna, também descendo as escadas e saindo da sala comunal pelo buraco do retrato.

Relutantemente, James abaixou a varinha. Carlotta ficou imóvel por um momento, e então seu corpo começou a tremer.

“Ela está tendo um ataque,” sussurrou Marlene. Lily empurrou-se pela multidão e desceu até o patamar inferior.

“Alguém encontre Frank Longbottom,” ordenou a ruiva. “Ele é o monitor-chefe, ele tem que...”

“Eu estou aqui,” disse o monitor-chefe, Frank, aparecendo. O rapaz se dirigiu à sextanista, que agora convulsionava. O rosto dele estava mortalmente pálido e suas mãos tremiam.

“Carlotta?” começou Lily, incerta. A garota não respondeu; seus olhos estavam fechados. A ruiva olhou para James, que apenas deu de ombros com medo.

“Carlotta, você está bem?” perguntou Frank Longbottom, dando um passo à frente.

“Frank, espere,” disse Lily. “Apenas... apenas fique onde está.”

Carlotta desabou um segundo depois. Ele correu para seu lado. “Ela está respirando.” Uma dúzia de outras pessoas correu, amontoando-se em volta da jovem bruxa inconsciente. Lily se aproximou de James.

“O que  _aconteceu_?” perguntou trêmula. Ele não tinha resposta, aparentemente sem palavras. Sirius bateu no ombro do amigo.

“Que maneira de começar o ano,” comentou secamente. Eles não sabiam como todo aquele problema estava longe de terminar.

_(_ _O Relatório)_

Agora, o relatório oficial do Ministério da Magia dizia quando, onde e como, ousando até adivinhar um pouco o porquê. Não conseguiu, todavia, capturar o verdadeiro sentimento daquela manhã: o medo que pairava estagnado no ar, enquanto entrevista após entrevista e depoimento após depoimento eram colhidos.

James Potter foi entrevistado, é claro, como foram alguns de seus colegas de casa. Aquela foi a fonte de informação do “quando, onde, como”, e foi como a maioria das demais pessoas na escola descobriu, mais tarde, sobre o que se passou às 6:10 da manhã de 2 de Setembro na sala comunal da Grifinória na Escola de Hogwarts. Foi também como Lily descobriu os detalhes do que ocorreu antes de sua chegada.

A jovem acabara de descobrir esses detalhes entreouvindo o testemunho de James ao investigador do Ministério, quando a Professora McGonagall pediu a todos os alunos que se preparassem para o dia e seguissem para o café da manhã – todos os alunos, isto é, exceto os que não tinham terminado de depor. Carlotta fora levada à ala hospitalar para que o Curandeiro Holloway pudesse fazer um exame completo. O resto, ninguém realmente sabia.

“Consegue acreditar?” sussurrou Mary Mcdonald para as amigas, ao sentarem à mesa da Grifinória, fazendo tudo, menos consumindo silenciosamente o café da manhã no barulhento Salão Principal. “Eu realmente ouvi Denise Davies tirando sarro de Carlotta... é terrível. É o bastante para desejar que as notícias não corressem tão rápido nessa escola.”

“Eu acho que Carlotta dormiu com o namorado de Denise Davies uma vez,” comentou Marlene descontente. “Não posso acreditar que Car faria algo desse tipo.”

“O suicídio ou dormir com o namorado de Denise?”

“O suicídio. Ela sempre  _pareceu_  feliz.”

Lily estava silenciosamente pensativa. Donna se inclinou para frente, e, numa voz baixa para que os demais não pudessem ouvir, ela disse: “Vocês não acham que Carlotta realmente queria se matar, acham?”

“Ela parecia azarada,” concordou Lily baixinho. Foi tudo que disse; seu estômago revirou e ela não queria pensar mais sobre aquilo – não que o restante da população de alunos fosse facilitar esse capricho. A tentativa de suicídio de Carlotta Meloni era o único assunto de interesse no Salão naquela manhã.

Luke apareceu segundos depois: “É verdade o que estão dizendo?” perguntou seu namorado, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. A ruiva assentiu. “ _Estranho_.” Como que se referindo a um pouco de chuva inesperada. “Como  _você_  está se sentindo, Lily? Ouvi que esteve envolvida em um pouco de ação ontem à noite...”

“Eu estou bem,” respondeu ela. “Eu não me machuquei. Foi algo... estúpido.”

Luke franziu o cenho, mas uma olhada na direção de sua mesa lhe mostrou que o pequeno Professor Flitwick estava entregando o horário das aulas aos alunos da Corvinal. “É melhor eu ir,” disse ele, beijando o topo da cabeça da namorada novamente. “Te vejo no intervalo?”

“Certo.”

Ele se retirou.

“Quem é aquele na mesa dos professores?” indagou Mary Mcdonald. “O bonitão mais velho ao lado de Slughorn?”

Lily olhou. “O novo professor de Defesa, eu acho, já que Callaghan saiu,” murmurou. “Dumbledore deve ter se esquecido de mencioná-lo, com todos os problemas na noite passada. Me pergunto quem é ele...”

“Alphard Black,” informou Donna. “Eu já o vi uma vez. Ele é tio de Sirius Black. Não se parecem muito, não é?”

“Eu não sei,” divagou Lily. “Eu vejo  _alguma_  semelhança.”. O Black mais velho tinha os mesmos tempestuosos olhos azul-acinzentados que Sirius possuía; tinha o nariz parecido também, e enquanto o Professor conversava com o Professor Slughorn, a ruiva percebeu que os dois Black compartilhavam vários maneirismos. Com longos cabelos grisalhos e feições fortes, Black parecia ter sido muito bonito quando jovem – vinte e cinco anos atrás – e mesmo agora ainda mantinha traços de sua antiga beleza.

“Me pergunto porque Dumbledore o contratou,” disse Marlene. “A maioria dos Black não costuma ser um tanto... radical?”

“Eu não sei muito sobre ele,” admitiu Donna. “Mas me lembro de ouvir que Black tinha um ou dois parentes decentes... talvez esse cara seja um deles. É claro que 'decente' é um termo relativo... Sirius é um tanto idiota, mas é decente em comparação a Bellatrix Black... ou aquele pirralho irmão dele.”

“Você já falou com Regulus Black alguma vez?” indagou Mary ceticamente. “É claro, não podemos perguntar a Sirius sobre o tio... Os quatro ainda não apareceram para tomar café.”

“Os quatro” era um termo único que se referia coletivamente aos Marotos, mas composto individualmente por James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. A origem precisa do nome era incerta, embora houvesse uma crença geral de que o apelido derivava do fato de a Professora McGonagall ter se referido a eles como uma gangue de “Marotos” há alguns anos.

“Eu acho que James ainda está sendo interrogado pela bruxa do Ministério,” especulou Marlene. “Ficarei surpresa se ele sequer aparecer para a primeira aula.”

A suposição, porém, foi posta de lado como resultado da chegada da Professora McGonagall à mesa da Grifinória. Ela estava com os horários.

_(Sobrenomes)_

 “Você tem  _absoluta_  certeza que ela não falou nada com você, James?” indagou a bruxa do Ministério pela décima sexta vez. Um tipo profissional, com cabelo curto cor de palha, pouca maquiagem, a mulher parecia ter uma resposta específica em mente toda vez que fazia uma pergunta, e quando James ou alguém respondia o contrário dessa suposta resposta, ela ficava irritada. Passara os últimos minutos tentando convencer o rapaz de que Carlotta Meloni tivera algum tipo de conversa com ele durante o curso do drama naquela manhã.

“A coisa toda aconteceu em cerca de quinze segundos,” reiterou James. “Ela não teve tempo de dizer nada. E eu já te disse, ela parecia fora de si... os olhos estavam fora de foco e ela estava... maníaca.”

“Bem, ela dificilmente estaria em si,” disse a bruxa – que instruíra o capitão de quadribol a “apenas chamá-la de Drake.” “Eu suponho que estivesse bastante chocada por ser pega no meio de seu... hum... ato infeliz e, surpresa, agiu de acordo. É claro, jovens garotas tolas podem ficar bastante emotivas, o que explicaria porque ela parecia – como você colocou – não conhecer seus colegas de casa. Em resumo, acho que é um caso encerrado.”

A tentativa de suicídio de uma “jovem garota tola” era aparentemente desanimadora em comparação às outras preocupações no Ministério, se essa tal de Drake era o melhor que podiam enviar. Aquela, de qualquer forma, era a opinião de James.

Drake sentou-se na cadeira da Professora McGonagall – a professora de Transfiguração fora cumprir o horário de aulas para que o restante da escola não ficasse lançando perguntas acerca do acontecido. Professor Dumbledore terminara sua própria série de perguntas muito mais diretas e inteligentes quinze minutos antes, então James e Drake foram deixados a sós no escritório de McGonagall.

“O Curandeiro Holloway ainda nem terminou o exame,” apontou James, incrédulo. “Não sabemos se ela foi azarada, ou se estava sob a maldição Imperius...”

“Besteira,” interrompeu Drake, folheando distraidamente uma pilha de papéis. “Os alunos de Hogwarts não saberiam como conjurar uma Maldição Imperius”. Ela parou de repente. “A não ser que esteja me dizendo que eles ensinam esse tipo de magia aqui. É isso que está dizendo, James?” Sem dúvida, imagens de manchetes passaram pela mente da bruxa. Manchetes como “Drake, a Investigadora do Ministério, Descobre Magia das Trevas em Hogwarts; Vergonha de Dumbledore” e coisas desse tipo.

“É claro que não,” disse James com impaciência. “Mas a magia que os professores nos ensinam não é tudo que sabemos,  _Srta._  Drake...” ele usou intencionalmente o título e esperou a reação dela; “Se fosse assim, não haveria cretinos como...” ele mediu a própria coragem... “como os Comensais da Morte por aí, não é?”

“É apenas 'Drake,'” corrigiu a bruxa friamente. “O que você está se referindo é tudo política, James. Apenas politicagem trivial. Tem ideia de quão complexa uma investigação assim seria? Essa é precisamente a razão de eu não estar interessada nesses movimentos políticos insignificantes. Eles têm pouca importância na minha tarefa aqui.”

O rapaz discordou. “Têm pouca importância? Os Comensais da Morte não são apenas um modismo político. Eles são parte de uma profunda falha disseminada...” Ele parou, percebendo que estava começando a parecer com seu pai à mesa do café da manhã. “Olhe,” começou novamente, “você não sabe  _o que_  fez Carlotta fazer isso. Por que ela não voltou ao dormitório na noite passada? Poderia ter sido magia das trevas, ou...”

 “Você está sugerindo,” suspirou Drake, “que os supostos Comensais da Morte invadiram o castelo, azararam uma garota de dezesseis anos, e a manipularam a ir à sala comunal de sua casa cortar os próprios pulsos?”

Bem, de fato soava um pouco improvável.

“Mesmo assim, você não sabe  _porquê_...”

“Essas adolescentes populares sempre estão procurando novas formas de chamar atenção,” interrompeu Drake. “Muito provavelmente foi apenas uma simples tentativa de ter audiência.”

James fez uma careta. “Mas Carlotta Meloni não é assim. Ele não faria algo assim para chamar atenção... ela não  _precisa_  disso. Quer dizer, você  _olhou_  para ela?”

“ _Sério_ , James.” Drake finalmente localizou o pedaço de pergaminho que estivera procurando e puxou-o para o topo da pilha. “Agora, qual é mesmo o seu nome completo?” perguntou, mergulhando a pena no tinteiro sobre a mesa de McGonagall.

“James Potter,” o rapaz lhe disse monotonamente. Drake fez uma pausa e o capitão de quadribol imediatamente soube o porquê. Com bastante frequência isso tinha acontecido à menção de seu sobrenome.

“Algum parentesco com...?”

“Sim,” respondeu James friamente.

“É mesmo?” Com uma leveza mal fingida, Drake acrescentou: “E qual é o parentesco? Um tio, ou...?”

“Meu querido velho pai,” disse o outro. “Escute, você terminou comigo ou o quê?”

“Bem, Sr. Potter...” Sua voz atingiu um tom mais alto. “Sabe, eu ficaria bastante interessada em ouvir quais devem ser  _suas_  teorias sobre a Senhorita Meloni...”

“Porque eu sou uma testemunha ocular ou porque meu pai é o chefe do seu departamento,  _Srta. Drake_?” interrompeu-a. Ela ficou um tanto boquiaberta, e ele se levantou. “Foi o que pensei. Eu tenho aula daqui a pouco – se você tiver alguma pergunta  _de verdade_ , pode me encontrar lá.”

Ele partiu em direção à porta. “Um momento, agora, Sr. Potter,” Drake conseguiu gaguejar, tentando criar a impressão de severidade e polidez ao mesmo tempo. “Eu ainda não terminei. Ainda há alguns assuntos oficiais que devo esclarecer antes...”

Enquanto se retirava do escritório, ocorreu a James quão raramente ele fazia o que lhe mandavam.

_(Vadia)_

 “Eu estou com os horários,” anunciou Remus, entrando no dormitório masculino do sexto ano e colocando os mencionados horários sobre as mesas.

“Que vadia,” suspirou Sirius, acendendo um dos cigarros de James e dando o que ele chamava de tragada salva-vidas.

“Quê?” questionou Remus defensivamente. “Eu acabei de descer até o Salão Principal para pegar os  _seus_  horários! Faz ideia de como foi difícil tentar explicar a Professora McGonagall que vocês dois queriam cursar Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, a não ser que Peter não atingisse a média para o N.I.E.M., caso em que ela deveria mudar para Estudo dos Trouxas, e se não houvesse vagas suficientes para nós quatro, então vocês só cursariam as cinco aulas padrão?”

“Eu não estava te chamado de vadia, Moony,” disse Sirius. “James estava acabando de contar a história do suposto interrogatório daquela puta horrorosa do Ministério.” Para James, Sirius acrescentou: “Lamento que tenha tido que passar por isso, cara, mas, pelo lado bom, você vai escapar do primeiro período com certeza. Eles te seguraram por todo o café da manhã.”

“Por que está fumando meus cigarros?” perguntou James, pegando o pacote quase vazio que repousava no parapeito da janela.

“A pergunta certa é  _por que está fumando os cigarros dele num lugar fechado_?” questionou Remus irritado, começando a arrumar a mochila da escola.

“Eu abri uma janela.” Sirius apontou para a janela quebrada ao seu lado, como se aquilo justificasse tudo. “Então, o que me diz, Prongs? Afim de um passeio às cozinhas em vez da primeira aula?”

James fez uma careta. “Você ainda está fumando meu cigarro.”

“E você tem uma mente pequena,” retrucou Sirius. “O que há com você, aliás? Com o mundo desabando em mil pedaços em forma de merda, está se incomodando com o fato de seu pobre deserdado melhor amigo ter pegado emprestado um cigarro?”

“Você poderia ter pedido.”

Remus revirou os olhos acinzentados. “Você realmente  _conhece_  Sirius, James?”

“Verdade.”

“Bem,” continuou o Sr. Moony, jogando a mochila sobre um ombro: “Estou indo fazer um lanche antes do primeiro período... a menos que haja mais alguma coisa que queriam que eu pegue para vocês, Vossas Altezas.”

“Isso é tudo, Lupin.” Sirius acenou com a mão como que falando com um mordomo. “Mande lembranças minhas a Wormtail.”

“Certo,” disse Remus, “não se matem enquanto eu estiver fora.”

“Ele está falando com você, Prongs.”

“Ele está falando com nós dois,  _Padfoot_.”

Remus saiu, e James se sentou à mesa.

“Você não está mesmo com fome?” indagou Sirius. “Eu desci para o café duas vezes enquanto você estava no interrogatório com a tal Drake.”

“Não, eu não estou com fome,” respondeu James secamente.

“Hum, posso ver que já se serviu de uma porção saudável de um mau humor filho da mãe.” Sirius deu uma longa tragada do polêmico cigarro. “Cara, você devia comer alguma coisa. Foi uma manhã sinistra… esquisita e terrível e é melhor ser esquecida.”

James achou graça do conselho do amigo. “E uma boa tigela de mingau de aveia é o necessário para limpar minha memória do fato de Carlotta quase ter morrido diante dos meus olhos essa manhã?”

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. “Não. Você definitivamente vai precisar de algumas torradas.” Ele puxou uma cadeira ao lado do melhor amigo.

“Humor um tanto inapropriado agora, Sirius,” apontou James.

“Você está certo. Está completamente certo. Eu deveria adotar o estilo de vida de Severus Snape – ficar sentado sem fazer nada, resmungando sobre minhas dores emocionais e odiando o mundo por isso.” Sirius revirou os olhos. “Vamos lá, Prongs, toda essa coisa com Carlotta é – terrível, com certeza, mas há algo estranho com você há dias. Ontem – começando a briga e não assumindo a culpa... Ah, não fique zangado, não estou te culpando. Estou só dizendo que não é do seu feitio não levar crédito por cada coisa ilegal que faz. E mais, você tem sido mesquinho com os cigarros... fumados todos sozinho, eu acho. Não pense que eu não percebi que fumou dois maços inteiros nos últimos quatro dias.”

“Perseguidor.”

“Sério, Prongs.”

James suspirou. “Você pode estar certo.”

“Eu estou.”

Revirando os olhos em resposta, James tirou o cigarro de onde Sirius o segurava, entre o dedo indicador e o dedo médio. Deu uma tragada e pegou um dos horários que Padfoot pegara em seu primeiro café da manhã.

“Uma hora vai ter que me dizer por que está agindo igual uma mulherzinha, Prongs,” disse o outro Maroto sabiamente. “Pode muito bem apenas me dizer agora.”

James não tirou os olhos do horário. “Eu recebi um aviso da Professora McGonagall na minha carta de Hogwarts esse ano,” disse ele, com pouca preocupação em sua voz.

“Certo. O que dizia, então?”

O capitão de quadribol levou certo tempo para responder e, quando o fez, o esforço necessário para manter os olhos grudados naquele horário tornou-se muito mais evidente. “Eu... hum... eu recebi setenta e quatro detenções.”

“Legal. Mas o que isso tem a ver com...?” Sirius parou de falar, a compreensão se revelando em seu rosto. “Merda, Prongs.”

“É.”

Outra longa tragada.

“ _Merda_.” Sirius continuou a analisar a notícia. “Seu pai e sua mãe sabem? Eles sabem sobre a... a regra das setenta e cinco?”

“Eu não mostrei a carta à minha mãe,” foi tudo que James disse.

Sirius o observou cuidadosamente. Fumar preencheu o silêncio que se iniciou por vários minutos. “Eu vou parar de roubar seus cigarros,” disse Black sem rodeios. James não conseguiu reprimir um pequeno sorriso.

 “Você é um idiota, Padfoot.”

Sirius não se incomodou em reprimir o sorriso. “Então, o que me diz – vai gazear o primeiro período comigo?”

“Não, eu vou à aula,” respondeu o capitão.

“ _Por quê_? É a única vez que  _não_  vai se encrencar por isso!”

 “Você, Sirius, claramente não olhou com atenção seu horário,” disse James na sua melhor imitação de Remus. Ele ergueu o pergaminho. “Primeiro período Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com Professor  _Seu_  Tio.”

“Merda. Sabe, essa provavelmente é a única obrigação familiar que me resta, ir a essa aula.”

“Fique grato por isso.”

_(Resumidamente: Professor Tio de Sirius)_

 “Me pergunto como Carlotta está,“ divagou Lily, ao sentar-se na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

“Nós sabemos,” respondeu Donna. “Você esteve perguntando isso em voz alta a cada quinze minutos desde o café da manhã.”

“Ah, ótimo,” balbuciou Marlene, que estava com elas, “Você se lembrou de tomar suas pílulas de malícia essa manhã, Don.”

“E você se lembrou de tomar seu soro de feiura essa manhã,  _Marlene_.”

“ _Donna_ ,” disse Lily.

“Desculpa, Price,” disse de forma pouco convincente. Marlene revirou os olhos.

“Parece,” disse a loira, “que Mary tem estado distraída com sua mais nova... distração...” As três garotas levaram um tempo para fitar o bonito, mas lerdo, garoto da Lufa-Lufa, que estava ocupado pela tarefa extremamente fascinante de paquerar Mary Mcdonald. “... Então eu vou sentar com Adam, no caso de o Professor Black começar a formar duplas.” A parceria de Donna e Lily era, àquela altura, evidente.

“Tchau,” disse Lily, e Marlene acenou ao atravessar a sala para sentar com o grifinório.

“Sabe,” divagou Donna, “acho que pode estar certa sobre Adam estar afim de Marlene. Deve ser muito recente, porém, por que...”

“Don, todo mundo sabe que Adam está afim de Marlene desde o terceiro ano.”

“ _Sério_?”

A ruiva assentiu. “Eu me pergunto como...” Ela parou de falar.

“Você estava prestes a se perguntar como Carlotta estava de novo, não é?”

“Não. Eu ia perguntar como... como... não consigo pensar em nada. Eu ia perguntar como Carlotta está.”

Donna sacudiu a cabeça. “Se está te incomodando tanto assim, podemos dar uma passada na enfermaria depois da aula de Defesa”.

Lily pareceu ligeiramente mais calma. A sala de aula começou a encher, e até mesmo os Marotos chegaram antes que o sinal tocasse. Os quatro tomaram seus assentos usuais no fundo da sala – os assentos, não oficialmente, mas sem dúvida reservados para seu uso.

“Potter apareceu,” admirou-se Donna. “Eu pensei que Lupin tinha dito no Salão Principal que ele ficou detido a maior parte do café da manhã.”

“Acho que quis dar uma olhada na aula do Professor Black,” supôs Lily. “Ele sendo tio de Sirius, afinal...” A ruiva achou que o assunto James Potter provocava um estresse desmedido em seus nervos, e o conflito de sentimentos que atualmente girava em torno daquele garoto – com ele sendo um completo idiota na noite anterior e então salvando Carlotta aquela manhã – fez seu estômago revirar desconfortavelmente de novo. Ela não falou mais sobre o assunto envolvendo aquele específico capitão de quadribol, e Donna foi impedida de fazê-lo pela chegada do Professor Black.

De perto, Alphard Black parecia mais velho do que à distância no Salão Principal, mas sua grande semelhança com Sirius também cresceu. Enquanto o bruxo mais velho se dirigia à frente da sala de aula, pasta de couro na mão, Lily se perguntou como não detectou imediatamente que o novo professor de Defesa devia ser algum parente de seu colega de Casa.

“Bom dia,” disse o Professor Black, pousando a pasta sobre sua mesa.

“Bom dia, Professor Black,” alguns sextanistas obedientes responderam.

“É esse o entusiasmo que gosto de ver,” respondeu o outro com ironia, mas não mostrou qualquer sinal de ofensa. “Certo, então. Eu sou seu novo professor de Defesa. Meu nome é Black, vocês vão me chamar de Professor Black, etecetera, etecetera, etecetera. Alguma dúvida nesse sentido?” Como previsto, não havia nenhuma. “Excelente. Todos vocês podem, por favor, se levantar?”

O pedido, estranho como era, levou um tempo para que todos processassem. Lily e Donna trocaram olhares, e a primeira resistiu ao impulso de olhar a reação de Severus Snape do outro lado da sala. Isso não significava que ela não estivesse infinitamente consciente da localização exata do rapaz. Elas se levantaram, assim como os outros, com igual perplexidade.

“Excelente,” disse o Professor Black novamente. “Certo, então.” Ele retirou a varinha da pasta e sacudiu-a no ar. Todas as carteiras voaram para a extremidade oposta da sala. “Formem uma fila! A fila começa bem aqui, então – eu não me importo com a ordem. Vocês devem ser maduros o bastante para decidirem isso sozinhos. Excelente.”

A classe obedeceu, Adam McKinnon encontrou-se no início da fila, que – pelas instruções de Black – ficava imediatamente em frente à porta fechada do escritório do professor. “Agora, então,” disse o Professor, recostando-se casualmente na sua mesa, embora seu tom de voz fosse distante e um tanto vago, como se imagina que um cientista maluco devesse falar. “Nós vamos aquecer com um pouco de... magia prática. Varinhas em punho, todos vocês. Excelente.” Ele já tinha um bordão. “Bem, o que vamos fazer é entrar no meu escritório ali atrás daquela porta e... bem... lutar. Nem mesmo eu sei o que cada um de vocês enfrentará, mas vão necessitar de suas varinhas e algum conhecimento elementar de... magia. Que, sabe, eu espero que tenham adquirido. Se não...” ele parou de falar e poderia ter sido intimidador se não estivesse sorrindo largamente. Lily e Donna trocaram outro olhar confuso.

“Então, Sr. McKinnon – está pronto?”

“Hum…”

“Excelente.”

_(Hora da Visita)_

 “Excelente,” concordou Donna, com um de seus raros olhares brilhantes, mostrando que estava verdadeiramente feliz ( _muito_ raros). “Legal pra caramba. Professor Black pode ser o melhor professor de Defesa que tivemos até agora."

O rosto de Lily estava ruborizado de excitação. “Remus teve que enfrentar um Inferi... Eu não sei o que teria feito se tivesse que lutar com aquilo. Provavelmente teria me encolhido em um canto e esperado o Professor Black interromper a simulação.”

“Mal parecia uma simulação,” comentou Donna. “Ele deve ter usado o mesmo tipo de magia que o departamento de aurores usa.” Ela estava praticamente saltitando. “Foi aterrorizante, porém – quando o lobisomem estava vindo em minha direção, eu juro por Deus que foi completamente  _real_. Uma adrenalina fantástica, mas eu quase congelei ali mesmo.”

“Pare de se gabar, Senhorita-Terceira-Mais-Rápida-Numa-Turma-De-Mais-De-Trinta.”

“Eu não estou me gabando,” retrucou a outra. “E eu contesto que Black realmente me superou. Acho que tive uma distância maior para...”

“Ele te bateu por dois minutos,” interrompeu Lily. “Ele te  _superou_ , Shack.”

“Uau, Evans, 'traidora' é um bom adjetivo para você.”

Carlotta tinha desaparecido. Metaforicamente, de qualquer forma. Os sextanistas saíram da sala totalmente entusiasmados com a aula de Defesa e com o próprio Professor Black. Lily e Donna podiam ter ficado várias horas naquele estado de êxtase se não tivessem passado pela enfermaria a caminho da segunda aula, que era Feitiços. Então, a lembrança as tomou, junto com a culpa que já tinham esquecido. As portas da ala hospitalar estavam fechadas.

“Vamos entrar?” perguntou Donna, incerta. Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, e a garota de cabelos negros rapidamente acrescentou: “Não que eu queira, nem nada.”

“Me pergunto se o Curandeiro Holloway vai nos deixar vê-la,” murmurou a monitora. “Será que devemos tentar?”

“Não.”

“Por favor?”

“Eu e Carlotta não somos amigas. Seria estranho.”

A ruiva franziu o cenho. “Mas  _eu_  e Carlotta não somos particularmente próximas também, e eu não vou me sentir estranha. Vai ficar tudo bem...”

“ _Você_  gosta das pessoas, Evans. E as pessoas gostam de você, o que é mais importante.”

“ _Donna Christine..._ ”

“Não use meu nome do meio!”

“Por favor?”

“Tudo bem.”

Fazendo careta, Donna seguiu a ruiva até as portas, que a última empurrou para frente. De início, o Curandeiro Holloway não estava em lugar algum, mas quando entraram um pouco mais, ele apareceu com um caderno e uma garrafa de líquido amarelo-esverdeado.

“Senhorita Evans,” cumprimentou o bruxo mais velho. Ele olhou para Donna como que decidindo se queria ou não dar um palpite sobre seu nome; evidentemente, decidiu não fazê-lo e apenas acenou com a cabeça para ela. “Se nenhuma de vocês duas está realmente doente ou machucada, temo que  _deva_  lhes pedir para sair.”

Ele realmente parecia sentir muito por isso, então Lily invocou sua melhor voz de “aluna favorita” e disse: “Mas, Curandeiro Holloway, estávamos esperando poder ver Carlotta Meloni.”

“E acham que são as primeiras?” resmungou ele. “Alunos têm ido e vindo a manhã inteira tentando dar uma olhada nela. Eu não terminei meus exames, então não podem vê-la.”

“Você pode ao menos nos dizer algo sobre como ela está?”

“Não.”

“Mas deve saber de alguma coisa.”

“Eu não disse que não sabia de nada. Só que não podia lhes dizer.”

“Mas Curandeiro Holloway…”

“Carlotta Meloni está estável. É tudo que direi.”

Lily apoiou o peso na outra perna e cruzou os braços. “ _Por favor?_ ”

Holloway suspirou. “Tudo que posso dizer...” Donna parecia incrédula que o simples 'por favor' de Lily tinha realmente funcionado, “...é que a Senhorita Meloni não foi azarada... ela não foi atingida por uma maldição, de qualquer forma. Essa espécie de magia deixa algum tipo de marca visível, e não há nenhum sinal na Senhorita Meloni.”

“Então... então está dizendo que ela definitivamente agiu por vontade própria?” indagou Lily, seu coração afundando. Era um pensamento terrível.

“Não, não seja ridícula,” vociferou o Curandeiro. “Não estou dizendo que ela não foi afetada por magia... apenas que não foi atingida por um feitiço, como de costume.”

“Poderia ter sido uma poção,” sugeriu Donna. “Ou talvez tenha sido exposta a objetos das trevas. Ou talvez...”

“Ou talvez estivesse apenas procurando atenção,” concluiu o Curandeiro. “Por tudo que  _todos nós_  sabemos, foi o que aconteceu, então não quero vê-las espalhando o que eu lhes contei.”

“Manteremos em segredo,” jurou Lily. Donna assentiu.

_(Jantar)_

A hora da janta em Hogwarts era quase sempre fantástica. Quando o sol estava se pondo, lançava o Salão inteiro sob uma luz laranja e rosa, e o teto encantado imitava a imagem real de forma quase perfeita. No jantar do dia 2 de setembro, James passou a maior parte do tempo apenas observando o teto. Ele comia e assistia ao pôr-do-sol, desejando que todos apenas calassem a boca, embora a probabilidade  _daquilo_  acontecer fosse quase zero. Entre a tentativa de suicídio de Carlotta Meloni, a briga no Hall de Entrada, e o novo Professor Black (cuja popularidade já se espalhara para as outras turmas), havia coisas demais para se discutir.

No entanto, James teria preferido escutar a menos inteligente e mais enfadonha das fofoqueiras divagar sobre quão  _sonhador_  ela achava o Professor Black, a ter seu jantar interrompido da maneira que foi, poucos minutos depois de começar a refeição.

“Sr. Potter,” disse a voz da bruxa do Ministério, Drake, ao se aproximar de onde ele estava à mesa da Grifinória.

“Sim, Senhorita, Drake?” respondeu ele, intencionalmente frio.

“Sr. Potter, vou precisar de sua assinatura na declaração que deu.” Seu tom de voz era igualmente frio, sem dúvida como resultado da abrupta saída do rapaz naquela manhã.

“Eu farei isso quando terminar o jantar.”

“Eu não estarei aqui quando você terminar o jantar.” James virou a cabeça o suficiente para encará-la.

“Você já está partindo?”

Ela assentiu e em seguida disse presunçosa: “E achei que pudesse se interessar em ouvir que o Curandeiro Holloway me informou que não encontrou qualquer sinal de que Carlotta tenha sido atacada – além das marcas que  _seu_ feitiço deixou – ou que tenha sido azarada.”

“Então você está simplesmente partindo?” exigiu James. “Apenas largando tudo e  _partindo_  sem sequer interrogar Carlotta ou...”

“Eu  _interroguei_  a Senhorita Meloni,” interrompeu Drake. “A memória dela sobre o caso está um pouco vaga, mas ela afirmou que definitivamente  _não_  foi atacada. Ela consegue responder por cada um de seus movimentos até o instante em que você a abordou na sala comunal.”

“E ela te disse que queria se matar, não é?” indagou James.

Drake hesitou em sua resposta. “Esses assuntos são muito complicados de explicar, e eu não tenho obrigação de me explicar a  _você_ , Sr. Potter. Agora, sua assinatura.” Ela empurrou o papel diante dele. James o ignorou.

“Se foi apenas uma jovem tola emotiva tentando chamar atenção, e ninguém está prestando queixa,” disse ele, “não vejo porque tenho que assinar qualquer coisa. Se quer isso assinado, falsifique.”

Enfurecida, a Senhorita Drake saiu do Salão um minuto depois, a indignação ressoando a cada pisada de seus sapatos de sola de borracha.

“Que vadia,” ponderou Sirius, que sentou ao lado do amigo. “Embora eu não veja por que não assinou, Prongs.”

“Principalmente para irritá-la,” confessou James. “Ei, eu terminei. Vou sair para uma rápida... hum... caminhada.” Ele olhou para o quartanista à sua esquerda, que evidentemente estava entreouvindo a conversa.

“Sutil,” foi tudo que Sirius disse.

“Te vejo daqui a pouco.”

James saiu rapidamente do salão, tocando a embalagem nova de cigarros em seu bolso. Alcançou o Hall de Entrada quase deserto e, estranhamente, se viu hesitante antes de sair do castelo. De repente, não sentiu tanta vontade de fumar. Ele apenas se sentiu... bem… ele não se sentiu bem.

“Potter?”

James olhou e seu estômago embrulhou. Deus, como odiava aquilo. O rapaz imediatamente decidiu que devia ser pelo fato de ter devorado o jantar de forma rápida e não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a bela ruiva à sua frente. Donna, Marlene e Mary, que tinham entrado no Hall com Lily, precipitaram-se para o Salão Principal, mas a monitora ficou para trás.

“Sim?" indagou James, perguntando-se se uma garota podia ouvir quando o estômago de um cara estava na garganta.

“Eu… hum… eu sinto muito.”

Ela estava se desculpando. Ela estava se desculpando, caramba.  _Ele_ não fora nada além de horrível com ela, e ela estava  _se desculpando_.

“Do que… do que é que você está falando?”

Lily não o encarou, e ele ficou agradecido por isso. “Eu apenas... sinto muito. Não começamos bem esse ano, e... bem, você estava errado ontem à noite, o que disse, mas eu... eu acho que consigo entender porque talvez possa pensar o que... o que pensou. Erroneamente.”

James a encarou. “Isso é por causa de Carlotta, não é?”

“Hum... não, na verdade não.”

“É sim. Está se sentindo culpada.”

“Por que eu me sentiria culpada?”

Era como assistir um par de vassouras colidir no céu enquanto se estava no chão. James podia enxergar o que estava vindo; sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas não podia evitar.

“Todas as garotas estão sempre falando besteira sobre Carlotta por ciúmes... chamando-a de vadia e... eu acho que está apenas se sentindo desconfortável porque costumava dizer esse tipo de coisas, e já que não pode pedir desculpa a  _ela_ , está aliviando sua consciência pesada comigo.”

Colisão.

“Eu nunca disse nada  _sobre_  Carlotta Meloni!” respondeu Lily, claramente chocada. James se perguntou como podia ser tão conscientemente horrível, e ela, mesmo assim, sempre se surpreendia com isso. “Eu  _nunca_... e você... você não pode...” Lily mordeu o lábio (ela era adorável). “Você é um  _babaca_.” (Como se tivesse acabado de perceber isso). Ela entrou correndo no Salão Principal.

James a observou partir, e toda a malícia do mundo não eliminara aquela estúpida agitação em seu estômago. Ele de repente se lembrou do motivo pelo qual necessitava fumar.

As bochechas de Lily queimavam em vermelho ao correr para longe de James Potter e do Saguão de Entrada. A ironia da localização não lhe escapou. Como era possível que o comportamento horrível dele sempre a surpreendesse? Fazendo cara feia, Lily se sentou ao lado de Donna e em frente a Marlene.

“Então,” começou a última lentamente, “como foi…?”

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso.”

“Maravilha.”

Donna revirou os olhos. “Ruiva, eu não sei como é que apesar de Potter ser sempre horrível com você, você está sempre...”

“Eu sei, Don. Obrigada.”

“Está tudo bem, Lily,” disse Mary, confortando-a. “Eu entendo. James consegue ser simplesmente fantástico às vezes.”

“No ano bissexto,” sugeriu Marlene.

“Esporadicamente,” disse Donna.

Lily suspirou. “Obrigada. Sério, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.”

As outras concordaram silenciosamente, já que a refeição forneceu uma ampla distração. “Ei,” começou Marlene. “Escutem, têm  _certeza_  que não viram Adam depois do almoço? Eu podia jurar que ele disse estar cursando Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, mas não o vi lá, e não o vejo desde então. Vocês não o viram em Runas Antigas, viram?”

“McKinnon não cursa Runas Antigas,” apontou Donna. “Deus, você é pegajosa.”

“Cuidado, Don,” murmurou Lily. Marlene não ouviu a ruiva, mas fez careta para Donna.

“Eu achei estranho, só isso. E ele nunca perde o jantar.”

Esse era o pensamento que predominava no ar quando Alice Griffiths sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória, bem ao lado de Lily.

Cabelos cacheados, rosto redondo e temperamento dócil, Alice era uma setimanista, mas também membro da Grifinória e razoavelmente próxima a Lily. No entanto, em mais de cinco anos de convivência, a ruiva nunca vira a garota parecer tão perturbada.

“Qual o problema?” indagou Lily enquanto Alice despejava um copo de suco de abóbora gelado na garganta, como se fosse álcool. “Alice, você está tão pálida. O que houve?”

“Você ouviu?” murmurou a setimanista. “Meu irmão mais novo acabou de me contar... foi um dos amigos dele que viu a coisa toda e... bem, impediu.”

“Impediu o quê?” perguntou Marlene, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. “O que aconteceu?”

“Alguma quartanista... uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, eu acho, estava se afogando no lago. Uma de suas amigas a puxou, mas... quer dizer, eu nunca soube de ninguém que quase se afogou no lago. É horrível, e...”

“É a  _segunda_  pessoa a quase morrer nas últimas vinte e quatro horas,” apontou a ruiva.

“Você não acha que a quartanista estava tentando se matar, Lily?” indagou Mary, praticamente sem fôlego. “O que levaria uma quartanista a se matar?”

“Nem todo mundo vive num conto de fadas, Mcdonald,” disse Donna secamente.

“Alguém contou a Dumbledore?” questionou Marlene.

Alice deu de ombros. “Eu não sei. McGonagall está lidando com tudo no momento...” Ela olhou para a mesa dos professores. “Mas Dumbledore ainda está aqui.” O velho diretor estava, de fato, ocupando seu assento usual no Salão.

“Estranho ele ter ficado,” observou Mary, e enquanto o fazia, as bruxas notaram um recém-chegado no Salão. Frank Longbottom – monitor-chefe e, coincidentemente, namorado de Alice – correu em direção à Mesa Principal, uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

“Eu me pergunto o que...” começou Alice, mas parou enquanto as cinco observavam Frank se aproximar da cadeira de Dumbledore e murmurar alguma coisa para o diretor. O bruxo olhou para o monitor-chefe e uma breve troca de olhares se seguiu. Em seguida, o velho bruxo levantou-se de sua cadeira.

“Com licença,” disse ele em voz alta, de modo que toda a escola ficou em silêncio. “Obrigado. Os monitores, por favor, levem os alunos de suas casas de volta às salas comunais, imediatamente.” Houve uma algazarra confusa e generalizada, e Dumbledore mais uma vez pediu silêncio. “ _Por favor_ ,” continuou ele. “ _Por favor_ , façam isso com a maior eficiência e cuidado. Obrigado.”

Sem observação irreverente ou despedida peculiar, o diretor se retirou do Salão e, antes que o Salão Principal virasse um caos, o Professor Slughorn – professor de Poções – levantou-se de sua cadeira. “Todos vocês, todos vocês fiquem calmos! Agora, vocês ouviram Dumbledore. Monitores, levem os alunos às salas comunais. Todos ficarão lá até nova ordem!” Mas estava claro pela confusão no rosto do próprio professor que ele não estava mais ciente da situação do que ninguém.

“Vocês acham que é por conta da quartanista?” perguntou Mary em voz alta, sobrepondo-se ao barulho das conversas preocupadas. Lily não teve tempo de especular; ela localizou Remus e pediu aos seus colegas de Casa para a seguirem até a torre da Grifinória. Frank Longbottom apareceu ao seu lado em seguida.

“Frank!” chamou Alice, alcançando-o. “Frank, o que aconteceu?”

O monitor-chefe parecia definitivamente doente. “É que... aconteceu uma coisa.”

“O quê?” indagaram Lily e Remus em uníssono.

“É sobre a quartanista?” perguntou Donna.

Frank balançou a cabeça inquieto. Parecia não saber se a divulgação era ou não permitida. Com grande hesitação (e um olhar cauteloso na direção de Marlene Price), murmurou de modo que apenas aqueles que estavam mais perto pudessem ouvir: “Adam McKinnon. Ele... ele acabou de tentar pular da Torre de Astronomia.”

Que forma de começar um ano letivo.


	4. Snaps and the Second Week

**N/A:**  Alguns de vocês estão, justificadamente, preocupados com a abundância de babaquices de James. Bem vocês estão certos em se preocupar, e só posso lhes assegurar que James é um moleque mal-humorado e será alternadamente malicioso e maravilhoso. Por enquanto. Quanto aos momentos Lily-e-James, há poucos nesse capítulo, mas há uns bem bacanas chegando no infinitamente superior próximo capítulo.

**Chapter 4- "Snaps and the Second Week"**

(Snaps e a Segunda Semana)

**Or**

**" _Won't Get Fooled Again"_**

Aparentemente  _três_  tentativas de suicídio em um dia era demais para o Ministério aceitar como mera coincidência. Drake se foi, e outra pessoa foi trazida – um bruxo alto de cabelo loiro e um comportamento que não poderia ter sido menos típico do Ministério se ele fosse o próprio Sirius Black. Seu nome era Lathe, e James estava pendurado no ar de ponta cabeça, a dez pés do chão, na primeira vez que eles se encontraram.

Tudo começou com um gato e uma tradição.

Mrs. Norris – o irritante bicho de estimação de Filch – era uma gata, e a tradição – instituída pelos Marotos – era bastante simples: mexer com Mrs. Norris sempre que ela aparecesse.

Assim, James estava ocupado entre a aula de Defesa e de Herbologia na segunda de manhã, e só ocorreu ao jovem bruxo que a aula estava prestes a começar _após_  ter terminado de levitar Mrs. Norris até um candelabro no quarto andar.

“Merda,” xingou ele, pegando sua mochila e virando-se na direção das escadas imediatamente.

“O que quer dizer com 'merda'?” indagou Remus, que estava com ele, esforçando-se para alcançá-lo. “James, qual é o problema?”

“N-nada.”

Remus olhou para o relógio. “Droga – estamos atrasados, não estamos?” James não precisava responder. O sinal de alerta soou. “Droga!  _Estamos_  atrasados!” Ambos aceleraram o passo para uma corrida.

“Isso é tudo culpa  _sua_ , Prongs,” disse Remus quando alcançaram o patamar do Hall de Entrada. “Por que tinha que pendurar Mrs. Norris num candelabro, afinal?”

“É tradição, foi por isso,” disse James. Eles correram pelas portas do castelo, as mochilas batendo em suas costas. “Deus, está frio aqui fora. Quando isso aconteceu? Estava quente essa manhã!”

“Não fale sobre o clima comigo, Prongs. Estou com raiva de você.”

“Você vai superar.”

“Não vou não se recebermos detenção!”

Os dois grifinórios estavam tão ocupados discutindo e correndo que, quando viraram a esquina da estufa número três em busca da estufa número dois, não perceberam alguém parado bem na curva. Como resultado, James esbarrou nessa pessoa, e Remus esbarrou em James. Os três caíram no chão.

“Você está bem, Lupin?” indagou James, levantando-se e oferecendo uma mão ao amigo. Tirando a poeira do uniforme, Remus resmungou algo como “Eu estou bem”, e agarrou a mão do capitão. Apenas quando os dois grifinórios estavam em pé notaram a terceira vítima.

Nicolai Mulciber olhava furioso para eles. Já de pé, o sonserino segurava um frasco em uma mão e a varinha na outra. James ignorou completamente a varinha.

“Sério? Está enchendo a cara atrás das estufas? Sozinho, ainda por cima? Tão clichê.”

“Você  _não_  quer me tirar, Potter,” rosnou Mulciber, brandindo a varinha. “Depois daquela artimanha que montou... eu teria cuidado se fosse você.”

James revirou os olhos. “Olhe, Mulciber.” O rapaz apontou para si e contou: “Um.” E apontou para Remus: “Dois. Há dois de nós, e um de vocês, e mesmo que tivesse apenas meio Lupin aqui, eu  _ainda_  apostaria nele em uma briga. Então, talvez  _você_  deva ter cuidado, Tijolo.”

Mulciber parecia confuso. “Tijolo?”

“Hum, é do que decidi te chamar, por conta de todas as características que compartilha com um tijolo. Vamos ver, vocês dois são desarticulados, insensíveis e conhecidos por serem muito pesados.”

“ _Prongs_ ,” suspirou Remus, mas tarde demais.

Mulciber ergueu a varinha, e James sacou a dele.

“Pordiporsus!” gritou Mulciber e, ao mesmo tempo, James berrou: “Levicorpus!”

O grifinório foi jogado para trás, seu corpo batendo bruscamente contra uma árvore, enquanto o sonserino foi levantado no ar e ficou pendurado, como que preso pelo tornozelo. James se recuperou primeiro e percebeu que Mulciber tinha deixado a varinha cair. Ele sorriu.

“ _Prongs_ ,” disse Remus, expressando uma infinidade de outros pensamentos com uma única palavra. Ele poderia muito bem ter simplesmente lembrado ao amigo que não valia a pena se encrencar com aquilo, ou que estavam atrasados para a aula de Herbologia, ou que ele era um monitor e, portanto,  _tinha obrigação_  de parar aquilo. James assentiu, sacudiu a varinha, e Mulciber começou a cair. Antes que o sonserino atingisse o chão, James balançou a varinha novamente, e ele parou a cerca de três centímetros do solo. Uma última vez, o capitão sacudiu a varinha, e Mulciber caiu no chão.

Enquanto ele se recuperava, James apanhou sua mochila que tinha caído e, seguido por Remus, rumou em direção à estufa número dois novamente.

“Ei, Potter!” chamou Mulciber.

“Por favor, James,” implorou Remus, cansado.

“Tudo bem, Moony, eu não vou me virar…”

Mas ele não teve escolha. “Ei,  _Potter_ ,” repetiu Mulciber – mais perto dessa vez – e James sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. O capitão se virou e antes que tivesse alguma ideia do que estava acontecendo, sentiu uma dor aguda em seu rosto. Mulciber o socara e ele cambaleou para trás.

“Gostou?” vociferou Mulciber. James o encarou, cambaleando para manter o equilíbrio. Enquanto ponderava suas opções, olhou para o sonserino, presunçoso e comemorando a aparente vitória. Definitivamente havia um caminho certo que podia – e por definição, deveria – ser tomado naquele momento. Ele devia se afastar... dar meia volta, ir à aula de Herbologia e apenas  _deixar aquilo para lá._  Essa era a opção sensata, responsável, madura e adequada para quem possuía setenta e quatro detenções.

James lançou-se para frente, acertando Mulciber na cintura e jogando-o no chão.

Aparentemente o sonserino pensara que James seria mais do tipo que optaria pelo caminho certo. No entanto, o rapaz rapidamente revidou com um golpe no rosto de James, embora esse não tenha tido nem a força, nem a pontaria do primeiro, e o capitão se recuperou rapidamente. Derrubou a varinha que Mulciber lutava para pegar de suas mãos e sacou a sua, lutando para manter o domínio da luta. Remus estava indeciso – sacara a varinha, mas não estava disposto a atacar o amigo. Ainda assim, quando – aparentemente do nada – James sentiu seu corpo inteiro ser levantado e colocado no ar, da mesma forma que fizera com Mulciber há poucos instantes, tinha certeza que Remus lançara o feitiço. Mulciber estava pendurado não muito longe dali, mas não era Remus quem estava apontando a varinha para os dois, mas Donna Shacklebolt.

“Sério, vocês dois,” disse ela com a expressão severa. “Nós já não assistimos a isso antes?”

“Por que não está na aula de Herbologia, Shack?”

“Porque eu não estou cursando ela,” disparou Donna. “Por que  _vocês_ não estão na aula?”

“Porque eu estava ocupado lutando com Mulciber,” respondeu James. “Agora me ponha no chão.”

“Ponha  _nós dois_  no chão,” gritou Mulciber.

“Não até jurarem parar de brigar,” disse a bruxa teimosamente. “Vocês vão só perder mais pontos da Grifinória!”

“Donna!” ralhou James. “Pare de ser tão bajuladora!”

“Eu  _não_  sou…”

“O que está acontecendo aqui?” Um bruxo de cabelos loiros e cerca de trinta anos de idade apareceu quase de repente, e James imaginou como não o viu chegar.

Donna começou. “Ah, é só... veja…”

O bruxo mais velho lançou um olhar confuso a ela, e a jovem bruxa imediatamente soltou os garotos briguentos.

 _Thump_.

Ambos gemeram. “Obrigado,” disse o outro. James tropeçou em seus pés enquanto fazia um exame mais completo do recém-chegado. Um distintivo de auror estava preso no colarinho de suas vestes marrons e o capitão de quadribol logo soube do que se tratava. “É por isso que eu  _não_  queria essa tarefa,” suspirou o bruxo. “Tudo bem... hum... eu não sou professor de vocês, então não vou puni-los ou algo assim, mas... apenas... parem. Você... garota...” Para Donna, “Não azare as pessoas. Não é assim que se consegue a atenção de um cara.”

“Ah, eu não os azarei,” respondeu Donna na bucha. “Veja, eles estavam brigando, então eu tentei separá-los.”

“Os azarando,” concluiu o outro secamente.

“Foi só o 'Levicorpus,'” retrucou Donna. “Eu estava tentando  _ajudar_.”

“Bem, não tente,” suspirou ele. “E não... sabe, não importa. Eu nem sei porque estou continuando essa discussão. Por que não vão todos para as aulas?”

“Eu  _não_...” começou Donna novamente, mas James a cortou.

“Shack, dá para ficar calada? Ninguém está  _encrencado_.”

“Obrigado. Exatamente!” disse o mais velho. “Apenas... vão para a aula.” Eles começaram a obedecer. “Esperem, um instante...” Eles pararam. “Algum de vocês sabe onde posso encontrar James Potter?”

A expressão de Donna era de completa indignação e ela não disse nada. James e Remus se entreolharam, e Mulciber imediatamente apontou para o grifinório em questão. “Ele é.”

“' _É ele_ ' seria gramaticalmente correto,” informou-lhe James. Ele se virou para o outro bruxo. "Estou encrencado?”

“Não.”

“Vou perder a próxima aula?”

“Provavelmente.”

“Ah. O.K. Do que você precisa?”

“Os... os demais podem ir,” disse o bruxo, e eles obedeceram. Quando a sós, o homem continuou: “Meu nome é Lathe. Eu trabalho para o Ministério, e preciso te fazer algumas perguntas.”

“Vocês já têm minhas lembranças daquela noite,” disse James desconfiado. “Eu entreguei a McGonagall para que examinassem na penseira.”

“Sim,” disse Lathe, “e eu dei uma olhada. Mas não estou bem familiarizado com você, ou com a Senhorita Meloni ou com qualquer aluno envolvido. Para entender o que aconteceu, preciso de sua opinião... o que aconteceu que você achou fora do normal sobre certos comportamentos e reações: qualquer coisa que pareceria estranho para alguém familiarizado com os envolvidos.”

James o encarou. “Você é mais esperto que a tal Drake.”

Lathe assentiu. “Sua mochila escolar provavelmente é mais esperta que a tal Drake.”

(O Problema)

 “Sei não,” suspirou Marlene Price descontente, “me parece que você devia ficar mais um dia.”

“Marlene,” começou Adam, “pela décima sexta vez: eu não tenho sequer um arranhão, estou na enfermaria por quase seis dias. Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora daqui.”

Sua amiga parecia insatisfeita com essa resposta ao sentar-se no canto de sua cama naquela terça-feira à tarde. “Mas o Curandeiro Holloway nem sequer sabe o que aconteceu com você...”

“Eu já te  _disse_ : ele  _sabe_.” Adam se esforçou para parecer cansado, mas na realidade o incomodava muito, muito pouco, o fato de Marlene estar entrando e saindo da Ala Hospitalar a cada intervalo de duas horas desde que o Curandeiro permitira que os pacientes recebessem visitas. “Ele disse que o motivo pelo qual Carlotta, a garota da Lufa-Lufa e eu tentamos... fazer algo drástico foi provavelmente resultado de...”

“Exposição acidental a objetos contendo magia das trevas,” concluiu Marlene por ele. “Você me disse centenas de vezes.”

“Você  _perguntou_  centenas de vezes.”

“Não mude de assunto.”

“Isso tem tudo a ver com o assunto.”

Marlene olhou feio e ele se calou. “Tudo que estou dizendo,” continuou a loira, “é que até que alguém descubra que 'objeto com magia das trevas' supostamente os conduziu ao ímpeto incontrolável de cortar os pulsos, pular no lago e se jogar da Torre de Astronomia –  _diferentes_  métodos de suicídio, um fato que eu, por exemplo, acho esquisito – você não deveria ter permissão para vaguear pelos corredores.”

“O Curandeiro Holloway diz que seja o que for que tenha passado em nossos organismos, se foi,” disse Adam, e quando Marlene pareceu menos satisfeita, ele acrescentou: “Eu prometo não ir à Torre de Astronomia, se isso te faz se sentir melhor. Porém, foi uma observação interessante sobre os diferentes métodos. Isso  _é_  estranho.”

“Foi Lily quem me apontou isso,” admitiu Marlene. “Mas eu fui esperta o bastante para concordar com ela.” A jovem checou o relógio na parede. “Tenho aula de Transfiguração em poucos minutos...” (claramente desapontada). “Te vejo mais tarde, certo?”

“Estarei aqui até as seis da noite,” assegurou-lhe Adam.

“Certo, venho por aqui na hora do jantar.” Marlene hesitou. “Não, deixa pra lá. Tenho que encontrar Miles no jantar. Ele jura que eu não faço refeições com ele há séculos. É engraçado como no instante que fiquei interessada em outra coisa... quer dizer, ocupada fazendo outras coisas, ele ficou completamente apaixonado por mim novamente.” Adam não estava nada satisfeito, mas tentou esboçar um meio-sorriso. “Te vejo à noite na sala comunal então, o.k.?”

“A não ser que eu pule da Torre de Astronomia nesse meio tempo.”

“Não tem graça, McKinnon. Tchau.” Ele acenou em resposta. “Tchau, Carlotta!” acrescentou Marlene, acenando para a bela morena, que estava em uma das camas da enfermaria. Ela também acenou, embora um pouco preocupada, rabiscando um pedaço de pergaminho. “Eu vou trazer sua lição de Transfiguração,” disse Marlene ao rapaz. Ele franziu o cenho.

“Para falar a verdade, eu preferia pular da Torre de Astronomia.”

“ _Continua_ não tendo graça.”

“Te vejo mais tarde.”

“ _Tchau_.” E apesar de alegar o contrário, Marlene saiu da ala hospitalar com um leve sorriso.

(Amigos, Ex e James)

Quando Donna anunciou sua saída para a aula de Aritmancia na quarta-feira à tarde, Lily não podia dizer que estava terrivelmente arrasada por conta disso. E quando, alguns minutos depois, Luke beijou-lhe o topo de seu cabelo ruivo e disse que tinha que ir à aula dos N.I.E.M’s de Runas Antigas, a ruiva não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Finalmente sozinha em sua mesa na biblioteca, Lily abriu seu romance favorito de Jane Austen e se preparou para um duplo período completo de solidão. Amava os amigos, é claro, e gostava muito de Luke, mas a solidão... a solidão era legal.

Ocupando-se com a entrada do Sr. Knightley em Hartfield, Lily até mesmo conseguiu deixar de lado as batidas suaves de seu subconsciente, lembrando-lhe de como costumava passar os períodos livres com Severus.

Solidão era legal.

“Lily, eu preciso de ajuda.”

Amigos, infelizmente, eram mais importantes.

“Alice, o que houve?”

A ruiva pousou o livro sobre a mesa, enquanto Alice Griffiths desabava numa cadeira à sua frente, uma expressão de desânimo total em seu doce rosto.

“Frank.”

“Frank?”

“Meu namorado.”

“Eu sei quem é Frank, querida.”

“Bem, eu preciso de ajuda.”

“Círculos, querida. Estamos falando em círculos.”

Alice organizou os pensamentos antes de falar novamente. “Há algo errado com Frank. Ele tem agido tão estranho ultimamente, eu mal o reconheço.”

Lily acariciou a mão da amiga em sinal de conforto. “Al, tenho certeza que é por causa dessas coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo... A investigação do Ministério, o que aconteceu com Adam e Carlotta... e o estresse adicional de ser monitor-chefe...”

“Começou antes disso,” argumentou Alice. “Há algo estranho com ele desde que voltou das férias em agosto. Tem estado mal-humorado e antissocial... e fica bastante carente e insiste em fazer coisas comigo, e então, quando estamos juntos, ele começa a brigar sem motivo algum. Metade do tempo ele simplesmente fica enfurnado no dormitório ou sai para andar também, e ele tem estado completamente fora de si sobre o que aconteceu com Carlotta e Adam.”

Após pensar por um instante, a ruiva suspirou: “Bem, Al, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas acho que Frank pode estar grávido.”

A setimanista tentou não rir. “Isso é sério, Lily.”

“Tudo bem, sendo séria. Como está a família dele?”

“Eu pensei nisso,” respondeu Alice. “Mas o irmão dele disse que tudo estava bem nesse aspecto. Frank passou momentos agradáveis em suas férias na costa, e ninguém percebeu nada, mas desde então, toda vez que estamos juntos, ele é completamente imprevisível.”

“Vocês dois não tiveram nenhuma briga de verdade, então? Quer dizer, uma briga grande, que poderia ter começado essa coisa toda?” Alice sacudiu a cabeleira cacheada. “Tem certeza? Então… então você tem que olhar os sintomas.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Bem, se alguém está doente, se olha os sintomas para saber o que há de errado. Então, examine o comportamento dele e veja que tipo de problema aquele comportamento indica. Ele está mal-humorado, você disse, e briguento.”

“Hum, sim, ele simplesmente começa a discutir sobre coisas idiotas.”

“Ele está alternadamente pegajoso e antissocial?”

“Passa mais tempo 'caminhando' que nos últimos quatro anos do nosso relacionamento.”

Lily assentiu. “E ele definitivamente não está grávido?”

“ _Lily_.”

“Certo, bem, me deixe pensar por um minuto.” Ela pensou por um minuto. E então lhe atingiu em que direção todos aqueles sinais apontavam.

Merda.

Mas, não, estavam falando de Frank. Frank Longbottom. Não era algum babaca; era  _Frank_.

“No que está pensando, Lily?” suplicou Alice após um tempo. Sendo uma garota prática e segura, Alice nunca parecera tão desesperada para Lily. A ruiva pensou rapidamente – havia momentos para honestidade e momentos para compaixão. O olhar nos olhos castanhos de Alice lhe disse que era o último caso.

“Eu não sei, Al. Pode... pode ser qualquer coisa. Quer dizer, Frank... ele te ama, e...”

“Ele não fala mais isso.”

Lily piscou os olhos. “Quê?”

“Ele não diz mais 'eu te amo'. Ele não diz há semanas.” A setimanista disse baixinho, sem encarar os olhos da ruiva.

Merda.

“Alice, Frank te  _ama_. Eu sei disso, está bem? Confie em mim, vocês dois são cerca de 30% da razão de eu acreditar no amor. Jane Austen é os outros 70%.” Alice sorriu. “Seja o que for que ele esteja passando, você não pode se culpar por isso”.

“Mas eu não sei o que fazer!”

“Apenas converse com ele.”

“Eu tentei… ele não me escuta.”

“Então seja paciente,” insistiu Lily. “Ouça, vocês estão juntos há muito tempo... quatro anos é um longo relacionamento para qualquer padrão, não apenas para adolescentes. E com tudo tão bagunçado na escola e no mundo, Frank provavelmente só está lutando para... se ajustar. Afinal, é o  _último_  ano de vocês aqui.”

Descontente, Alice assentiu.

“Se ajuda,” continuou a sextanista, “a Professora McGonagall me disse que designou Frank para monitorar minha detenção na sexta, já que ele é monitor-chefe. Eu vou falar com ele então, certo?”

“Você faria isso?”

“É lógico.”

“Mas não diga que eu disse alguma coisa.”

“É claro que não.”

“Nem pense nisso. Se ele adivinhar, minta.”

“Pra que servem as amigas senão para mentir umas pelas outras?”

“Eu te amo.”

“Eu sei.”

Levantando-se, Alice abraçou Lily brevemente, e então – com um último sorriso agradecido – saiu da biblioteca. A ruiva franziu o cenho para o romance. Estavam falando de  _Frank_. Frank  _não podia_...

Ela afastou o pensamento de sua mente. A biblioteca estava deserta (exceto pela corpulenta bibliotecária, a Sra. Sevoy, que continuava visível), e a monitora tinha que tirar vantagem dessa rara solidão antes que outra coisa a perturbasse.

“Lily, nós temos que conversar.”

Amigos eram mais importantes que solidão, mas ex-amigos não.

Sem erguer os olhos, Lily reconheceu a nova companhia. Não disse nada; a respiração ficou presa na garganta.

“Lily, por favor.” Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa. “Sei que não está lendo esse livro… temos que conversar, você  _sabe_...”

“Sev, pare.” Lily fechou o livro mais uma vez. “Severus,  _pare_ , estou falando sério, o.k.?” A Sra. Sevoy olhou feio e a ruiva lançou um olhar de desculpas em sua direção. Severus não se importou.

“Lily,  _por favor_ ,” sussurrou ele. “Você esteve me evitando a semana inteira, e...”

“Eu estive te evitando,” respondeu Lily, “porque da última vez que conversamos pessoas acabaram na Ala Hospitalar. Isso te dá uma dica de quão bem estamos nos relacionando no momento, não é?”

“Eu não posso acreditar que você assumiu a culpa por aquilo,” murmurou Severus, para o que Lily revirou os olhos.

“Eu não te vi reclamando.”

“Eu... eu estava confuso... não conseguia lembrar qual de vocês fez aquilo. Estava tudo... confuso. Mas foi Potter – você assumiu a culpa por Potter, não foi?”

“Chegou a essa conclusão rápido demais, não foi?” foi tudo que ela disse.

“Ele seria desprezível o bastante para te deixar fazer isso,” disse Severus. “Lily, você não podia pensar que...”

“Vá direto ao ponto, Sev. Eu estou tentando ler.” Ela se odiava... Odiava Sev e sua maldita sinceridade… Odiava a biblioteca simplesmente por servir de cenário para aquela cena estúpida.

“Eu… Lily, eu quero ser seu amigo de novo. Quero que sejamos amigos. Eu quero...”

“Não.”

“Lily...”

“Não.”

“Mas...”

“Severus, eu sei que você sempre me fez ceder... perdoar qualquer coisa, fechar os olhos para tudo, mas  _não_. Não mais.”

O sonserino ficou sentado em silêncio por um tempo. A ruiva fingiu ler. “Por favor, Lily...”

“Vá embora, Sev.” (Suavemente... ela não tinha certeza que era realmente o que queria).

Ele obedeceu. A monitora fechou os olhos e esperou até se sentir sozinha novamente. Quando olhou em volta da biblioteca mais uma vez, as façanhas de Emma Woodhouse não pareciam mais divertidas o bastante. Lily fechou o livro e descansou o queixo nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados sobre o romance fechado.

Severus.

Seu estômago revirou-se em nós – nós intricados o bastante, que se estivessem em seus sapatos, em vez de estarem no estômago, provavelmente teria que pegar um par de fortes tosqueadores para cortá-los e comprar cadarços novos.

“Eu não posso comprar um estômago novo,” comentou Lily, verbalizando o pensamento de forma inconsciente.

“É uma grande verdade.”

A ruiva saltou três ou quatro centímetros da cadeira. Olhou em volta freneticamente. James Potter estava recostado em uma estante próxima, um sorriso torto em seu (“Estúpido,” pensou Lily) rosto.

“Você estava bisbilhotando?” exigiu ela em voz baixa, para que a Sra. Sevoy não ralhasse com eles.

“Você estava falando sozinha?” indagou James. Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele não fez nenhum esforço para baixar o volume da voz ao andar em direção à mesa.

Lily franziu o cenho. “Você não tem alguns filhotes para afogar ou algo do tipo?”

“Está defendendo a violência contra os animais?” retrucou o outro. Solidão era muito, muito mais importante que inimigos.

“Alguma vez eu já apoiei suas atividades extracurriculares?” perguntou a ruiva. “E, por favor, não se...” James ocupou a outra cadeira da mesa: “... sente,” concluiu a monitora com um suspiro. “Por favor, Potter, não tem nada melhor para fazer?”

“Na verdade, não. Já terminei todos os meus deveres de casa. Então, vejo que você e Snivellus são amigos novamente.”

“Você vê?” foi sua única resposta. Ela meio que gostava do fato de essa possibilidade claramente o irritar.

“Bem, não são?” Ele tentou parecer indiferente, mas não conseguiu tão bem quanto em outras ocasiões. Lily reabriu o livro.

“Mas você já concluiu que nós somos, e  _você nunca_  está errado, James.”

“Eu não me importo, de qualquer forma.”

“Evidentemente.”

“Eu só estava entediado, e  _você_  não consegue não transmitir sua vida pessoal por toda a biblioteca, só isso.”

“Bem, eu nunca teria suspeitado que você estivesse na biblioteca para ver isso. Me diga, quando foi que aprendeu a ler?”

“Isso foi um tanto maldoso,” disse James alegremente.

Lily piscou. Foi? “Sinto muito,” ela se desculpou rapidamente. Seu companheiro lhe lançou um olhar estranho, que ela não conseguiu interpretar. Após um tempo, a boca dele formou o sorriso semi-arrogante novamente e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

“Relaxa, Snaps. Não é como se eu desse a mínima.”

“Não, é claro que não. Por que o  _grande_  James Potter se importaria que... do que me chamou?”

Seu sorriso torto se alargou para um sorriso completo ao levantar-se da mesa. Sem responder à pergunta, ele simplesmente acenou e disse: “Te vejo por ai, Snaps.” E havia triunfo em seus passos ao se afastar.

Snaps.

Snaps?

...

_Quê?_

(O Cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky)

 “Estou entediado,” anunciou James durante o jantar na quinta-feira.

Os três marotos que o acompanhavam na citada refeição lançaram ao capitão de quadribol e líder do grupo olhares confusos. “Como é que pode estar entediado?” indagou Peter sem acreditar. “Não estamos sequer há duas semanas na escola, e já tivemos uma briga enorme, três tentativas de suicídio, dois investigadores do Ministério, um enxame de outros aurores questionando tudo que se move, e – no seu caso – ao menos duas grandes discussões com Lily Evans e dois duelos com Nicolai Mulciber.”

“A maior parte disso aconteceu semana passada,” respondeu James. “A questão com Mulciber no outro dia mal chegou a ser perigosa, e não há nada terrivelmente fascinante com esses sujeitos do Ministério. O que aconteceu  _hoje_? Nada. Kevin Sherbatsky cortou o cabelo, talvez, mas, sério, acho que é isso.”

Sirius pousou o garfo sobre a mesa. “Você percebeu também? Graças a Merlin, eu pensei que tinha ficado completamente maluco por notar algo desse tipo.”

“Não descarte a teoria de estar completamente maluco  _ainda_ ,” interferiu Remus.

“Alguma coisa precisa acontecer,” continuou James. “Algo bom. Todo esse cenário deprimente… notas medíocres em Poções, pessoas tentando se matar, brigas enormes no Hall de Entrada, é... deprimente.”

“Isso significa que você vai abrir mão da turbulenta rotina estilo Bob Dylan?” indagou Remus esperançoso. Peter começou a perguntar sobre a referência, mas pensou melhor e manteve a boca fechada.

“Se está tentando me insultar, não deveria me comparar com um cara completamente fodão, Moony,” disse Prongs friamente. “E não. É outra coisa...” Mastigando uma batata, James passou os olhos pelo Salão à procura de inspiração. E algo o atingiu guando avistou a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. “Sabem o que eu odeio?” indagou.

“Perguntas retóricas?” sugeriu Sirius.

“O cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky,” disse James. Os outros Marotos ficaram quietos, incertos sobre onde o amigo queria chegar. Foi Padfoot quem entendeu primeiro. Ele sorriu para o melhor amigo.

“Prongs, cara, eu não recebo detenção há... séculos, eu acho.”

* * *

“Detenção, Sr. Black, essa sexta-feira,” a Professora McGonagall repreendeu o jovem, que estava em seu escritório com uma vaga imitação de remorso no rosto. “E sem dúvidas vai ficar feliz em saber que quase todo o cabelo do Sr. Sherbatsky foi restaurado.”

“E está melhor?”

“ _Black_.”

“Sinto muito, Professora,” suspirou o rapaz. “Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Quem não gostaria de ajudar dando fim ao cabelo daquele patet... Quer dizer, dando àquele doce garoto uma nova chance com o... cabelo. A primeira tentativa dele evidentemente fracassou.”

“Eu pensei que tinha dito que foi um acidente.”

“E foi. Um feliz acidente. O destino trabalha de formas engraçadas às vezes, Professora.”

“Detenção na sexta, Black.”

“Certo, Professora. A propósito, você está linda hoje à noite.”

“Saia do meu escritório, Black.”

“Se insiste.”

James estava esperando por ele do lado de fora. Sirius sorriu. “Detenção amanhã,” disse o último, antes que o primeiro pudesse perguntar.

“E valeu a pena?” indagou o capitão de quadribol enquanto começavam a voltar à Torre da Grifinória.

“Ah, 110%,” assegurou-lhe Sirius. “Não consigo acreditar que ele levou dez minutos para perceber que aquele cabelo abominável em sua cabeça de formato estranho tinha desaparecido.”

James riu. “Por que não temos feito nada parecido com isso em tanto tempo?”

“Porque estávamos de férias e o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky não estava por perto,” disse Sirius. “Ah, e porque  _você_  estava num humor terrível.”

“Eu tinha uma boa desculpa.”

Sirius o encarou. “Qual delas – o resgate de Carlotta Meloni, Lily Evans sendo… Lily Evans, ou o seu velho?”

James parou de repente, enquanto Sirius prosseguiu. “Você  _sabia_? Sobre meu pai...”

“Prongs, sutileza  _não_ é típico de sua família, e eu estive morando com vocês por dois meses. É claro que eu sabia.” James o alcançou, enquanto o amigo começou a explicar: “Quer dizer, sério, você esperava que eu acreditasse no conto de fadas que sua mãe conseguiu formular à mesa do café sobre ele ter ido a uma viagem de negócios – que, convincentemente, durou até depois de voltamos à escola?  _E_ , tem o fato de que as únicas fotos dele que restavam na casa ao final do dia eram aquelas com  _você_.”

“Por que você não me disse que sabia?” exigiu James.

“Por que você não confiou em mim?”

“Porque eu não sou uma garota. E eu te perguntei primeiro. Por que não me disse que sabia?”

“Por que você é... você.” disse Sirius. “De qualquer forma, odeio conversas sérias. Se você fizer um trocadilho, eu vou te matar enquanto dorme hoje à noite.”

 **N/T:**  em inglês as palavras “Sirius”, nome do personagem, e “serious”, que significa  _sério (a),_  têm a mesma pronúncia, então Sirius sempre usa isso como um trocadilho para fazer gracinha. No diálogo acima como ele usou a expressão “serious discussions” ( _conversas sérias_ ), foi a isso que se referiu em seguida.

“Devidamente anotado. Não posso acreditar que você  _sabia_  e continuou me deixando mentir para você sobre ele.”

“Foi um pouco divertido, na verdade.”

“Idiota.” James mudou de tática. “De qualquer forma, você estava completamente errado.”

“Sobre o quê?”

“Sobre o que me deixou de mau humor.”

“Não foi Carlotta, Evans ou o seu velho?”

“Não.”

“E foi o quê, então?”

“Você ter ido morar conosco.”

“Idiota.” Eles tinham alcançado a sala comunal da Grifinória. “Sabe,” continuou Sirius antes que fornecessem a senha para entrar; “Eu me sinto meio que... mudado.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Só recebi uma detenção, e ainda preciso de mais dez para estar no perigo da regra das setenta e cinco. Como é que isso aconteceu?”

“Eu estive pensando nisso,” respondeu James, “e acho que descobri. Você se lembra do... pequeno incidente há alguns anos atrás... o bolo, os elfos domésticos, o precioso cactos do Professor Stottlemeyer...”

Sirius sorriu nostálgico. “Foi um dia legal.”

“Bem, eu assumi toda a culpa e recebi dois meses de detenções nos finais de semana. São dezesseis no total.”

“Isso explica,” concordou o outro. “Mas eu ainda me sinto mudado.”

James arqueou uma sobrancelha. “Você quer voltar e pedir a McGonagall outra detenção?”

“Não, mas... ah... eu ouvi que eles meio que restauraram o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky.”

Entendendo a mensagem, Prongs começou a sorrir. “Foi mesmo? Deus, mas que pena, depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para nos livrar dele.”

“Foi exatamente o que pensei, Prongs.”

“Acho que ele está lá embaixo, terminando o jantar que foi interrompido, Padfoot.”

“Esse seria meu palpite também, Prongs.”

James fez uma reverência. “Me acompanharia, Padfoot?”

“Seria um prazer, Prongs.”

(O Restante do Dia)

 “Ele fez o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky desaparecer  _duas vezes_?” repetiu Lily com uma meia risada. Ela se conteve. “Isso é terrível. Realmente terrível. Engraçado, sim, mas terrível.”

Frank Longbottom assentiu em concordância. “De qualquer forma, é por isso que Sirius Black está em detenção, acredite ou não. Mas ele parece estar atrasado.”

Era verdade. Às quinze para as oito, Sirius estava quinze minutos atrasado para a detenção na sala de troféus. Lily chegou pontualmente, é claro (dois minutos adiantada, na verdade), e Frank estava esperando com um pano de limpeza na mão, pois ela deveria dar polimento nos troféus sem usar magia. “É claro,” adicionara o monitor-chefe, “eu não sou terrivelmente brilhante, então tenho certeza que não notaria se você enfeitiçasse um pano ou quatro deles para começar a limpeza na outra extremidade da sala.”

Quinze minutos depois, houve significativamente mais conversa do que polimento. Quando o assunto acerca da detenção de Sirius morreu, Lily deu as costas e fingiu estar espanando um troféu de quadribol de 1952. “Escute, Frank,” começou lentamente, “estava querendo te perguntar uma coisa...”

“Vá em frente,” respondeu o monitor-chefe, que lanchava uma maçã, sentando em um banco próximo às placas dos monitores.

“Bem, é sobre Alice.” Ele não disse nada, então ela continuou: “Tem... tem algo estranho com ela ultimamente. Você notou, certo?”

“Eu... ah... para falar a verdade, não posso dizer que notei.”

“Bem, é só que... que ela tem parecido tão pálida e tão cansada, sabe? De qualquer forma, ela falou comigo outro dia e mencionou que vocês dois têm brigado... Deus, espero não estar me metendo, eu só queria me certificar de que tudo está bem com vocês dois.” Ela olhou por sobre os ombros para encarar o monitor-chefe, mas ele não fez contato visual, focando-se na maçã em sua mão em vez disso.

“Todo mundo briga,” respondeu ele, distante, após alguns segundos. “E eu e Alice estamos juntos há muito tempo. É assim que as coisas são...”

Lily sentiu um peso ser tirado de seus ombros, percebendo pela primeira vez a existência dele. “Sabe, foi exatamente isso que eu disse a ela. Quer dizer, ela não tem nada com que se preocupar... vocês dois sempre tiveram uma relação tão sólida e... quer dizer, Deus, vocês são a prova que eu tenho de que as relações duram. Como eu discutiria com Donna se vocês dois terminassem?” Ela sorriu até perceber que Frank não fazia o mesmo.

“Só... só porque um casal tem uma história não significa que eles vão ficar juntos para sempre.”

O coração de Lily afundou. Ela queria gritar para o amigo que ele e Alice  _tinham_  que ficar juntos para sempre... que foi a sorte, o destino e a providência e todos esses conceitos legais, mas decididamente vagos. Em vez disso, a monitora mordeu a língua e o lábio.

“Alice e eu,” continuou Frank, “estamos juntos há um longo tempo, mas é nosso último ano em Hogwarts e... bem, eu provavelmente vou me tornar um auror, e Alice...”

“Mas eu pensei que Alice quisesse ingressar no departamento de aurores também,” interrompeu Lily. “Ela fez aquele estágio nas férias, e sei que gostou muito.”

Frank hesitou. “Bem... nada… nada é certo,” respondeu de forma imprecisa por fim. “Tem tanta coisa acontecendo... tanta coisa está mudando... nada mais é realmente certo. Não é? É só que...”

“Bem, estou aqui.” Sirius Black anunciou sua presença ao entrar na sala de troféus. “Por nada.”

“Você está...” Frank limpou a garganta desconfortavelmente, “você está atrasado, Sirius.”

“Vai contar à Professora McGonagall?” O Maroto queria saber.

“Não.”

“Frank, cara, você é o melhor monitor-chefe que já existiu e existirá.” Sirius pegou o pano de limpeza. “E como você está, Lily?”

A monitora, temporariamente chocada, tentou pensar em algo que tivesse que discutir com o recém-chegado. “Eu estou bem. Ei, Black, pode me dizer, pelo amor de Deus, o que significa o novo apelido de Potter? Por que é que ele fica me chamando de 'Snaps'?”

Sirius sorriu. “Não tenho a menor ideia, querida,” respondeu. “Só Deus sabe o que se passa na cabeça de James. É claro que ficarei extasiado em transmitir a ele a mensagem de que você está curiosa. Ele tem sido bastante petulante ultimamente, já que você tem sido obstinadamente indiferente ao jogo dele.”

“Não diga a ele,” pediu Lily. “Ele vai ficar muito presunçoso. Não vai contar, vai?”

“Eu vou pensar.” Seu belo sorriso permaneceu travesso, e a sala ficou em silêncio. “Então... do que estavam falando antes de eu chegar?” indagou o maroto, bastante inocente. Lily olhou para Frank.

“Hum... ouvi dizer que você fez o cabelo de Kevin Sherbatsky desaparecer,” ela conseguiu formular.

Sirius assentiu solenemente. “Duas vezes.”

(Alguém para dar notícia)

O escritório de Lathe era pequeno e apertado, uma sala que lhe foi dada às pressas para que pudesse dar início às tarefas o mais rápido possível. Com uma mesa plana e extensa, duas cadeiras, quatro aurores vestidos de preto e o próprio Lathe – dando ordens aos outros quatro – o cômodo parecia ainda menor. Pequeno e abafado. Até as paredes exalavam a mesma preocupação e comoção que as pessoas dentro delas, de modo que Lily – sentada na cadeira providenciada para ela – sentiu que devia ser o único item parado no escritório. A jovem esperou calmamente Lathe voltar a atenção para ela e explicar qual era seu papel naquele drama.

Por fim, os outros aurores se retiraram para executar as solicitações de Lathe, e o bruxo sentou em sua extremidade da mesa.

“Lily Evans, certo?” indagou ele, olhando para o pedaço de pergaminho. “Me desculpe a demora em começar seu interrogatório.”

“É sobre Carlotta, não é?” questionou Lily.

“Hum, sim,” ele folheou alguns papéis. “Você já apresentou sua memória da manhã de 2 de setembro para o exame na penseira, acredito.”

“Isso.”

“Bem, então eu tenho apenas mais algumas perguntas.” Ele colocou os papéis de lado. “Me diga cada detalhe que sabe sobre Carlotta Meloni.”

Lily piscou os olhos. “Cada detalhe? Sem ofensas, Sr. Lathe, mas… eu não conheço Carlotta tão bem quanto outras garotas ou... garotos... conhecem. Shelley Mumps...”

“Michelle Mumps já prestou depoimento,” disse Lathe. “Infelizmente ela estava histérica. Queria falar com alguém que eu achasse que fosse capaz de conectar as palavras... você é monitora e esteve diretamente envolvida com o incidente; você também divide o quarto com a Senhorita Meloni. Você é a escolha mais lógica.”

“Ah.”

“Além disso,” continuou ele, mantendo o tom de voz sempre sério, mas ainda com um toque de inexplicável ironia, “eu li o relatório da detenção sobre sua briga com um rapaz chamado... Mulciber.” Lily desviou o olhar. “Você realmente o socou?”

“Isso é… isso é o que dizem.”

“Hum... Bem, eu encontrei Mulciber. Duas vezes, na verdade. Uma sem querer e uma para interrogá-lo. Ele foi testemunha da garota que pulou no lado.” Lily esperou o veredito. Numa voz uniforme, branda e sem humor, ele disse: “Eu teria socado ele também.”

Lily tentou não sorrir; ainda não estava completamente certa se devia ou não temer Lathe. “Agora,” continuou o auror, “eu preciso de detalhes. Qualquer coisa que consiga pensar... qualquer coisa estranha que aconteceu naquela manhã ou na noite anterior... qualquer conversa esquisita com a Senhorita Meloni...”

“Bem,” começou a ruiva, “Carlotta não voltou ao dormitório naquela noite... não que pudéssemos saber, de qualquer forma. Ela não estava lá quando as outras foram dormir, e Shelley disse que acordou no meio da noite e a cama de Carlotta ainda estava arrumada. Mas... você provavelmente já sabia disso...?” Lathe assentiu. “E… hum… quanto a Carlotta, ela… ela é legal, eu acho. Não somos grandes amigas, mas sempre nos demos bem. Ela é... meio que... hum…  _moderna_? Sabe… É por isso que não ficamos chocadas quando não voltou ao dormitório naquela noite. Está entendendo o que eu...?”

“Certo, sim.”

“E... ela é... ela…” Lily procurou em seu cérebro informações sobre Carlotta, mas apenas coisas triviais pareciam vir à sua mente. “Ela medita todas as manhãs. Gosta de dormir nos finais de semana. Ela… bebe chá verde. Ele é vegetariana. Ela…”

“Vegetariana?” interrompeu Lathe de repente.

“Ela não come carne.”

“Estou ciente do significado da palavra,” respondeu o outro. “É só que eu conduzi cinco outros interrogatórios sobre a Srta. Meloni, e nenhum dos outros mencionou que ela era vegetariana.” Ele escreveu alguma coisa em um pedaço de pergaminho.

“Isso é importante?” indagou a monitora.

“Ah, eu não faço ideia.” Ele encolheu os ombros. “Há mais alguma coisa?”

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. “Na verdade não. Eu falei com ela rapidamente no trem aquele dia. Ela estava... bem. Normal. Apenas… Carlotta.”

Lathe ficou calado por um tempo, antes de perguntar: “O que pode me dizer sobre Adam McKinnon?”

“Ele é o goleiro do nosso time de quadribol,” respondeu a ruiva. “E ele... hum... bem, não consigo pensar em nada relevante.”

“Você teria adivinhado que o fato de Carlotta ser vegetariana era relevante?” Lily admitiu que não teria. “Bem, então...?”

“É sobre a garota que ele gosta,” elaborou a ruiva. “Eu tenho  _absoluta_  certeza de que não é relevante.”

Lathe sacudiu a cabeça. “Não, não é relevante,” concordou ele. “Nada mais?”

Lily pensou cuidadosamente. “Bem, Adam esteve desaparecido por algumas horas antes... bem, de tentar se jogar da Torre de Astronomia. Eu sei  _disso_  porque minha amiga Marlene disse que ele não apareceu para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas após o almoço.” Lathe escreveu algo em outro pedaço de pergaminho. “Além disso, não consigo pensar em mais nada.”

“Tudo bem. Obrigado. Acho que pode se retirar agora… Não vou mais desperdiçar sua noite de sábado.” Ele esfregou o queixo com um dedo de forma pensativa, encarando a página à sua frente. “Se pensar em mais alguma coisa, apenas escreva e cole na minha porta.”

“Certo, é claro.” Lily levantou-se da cadeira.

“E se você pudesse mandar o próximo aluno entrar...” acrescentou ele, com um aceno de cabeça em direção à porta, atrás da qual uma série de pretensas testemunhas esperavam por seus interrogatórios.

“É claro.”

Ela saiu do escritório. À frente da pequena fila estava um lufano magrelo de cabelos castanhos acinzentados e olhos grandes, estalando os dedos nervosamente enquanto esperava o que ele parecia acreditar que seria uma cerimônia de sentença.

“Acho que você é o próximo,” disse Lily, encorajando-o. “Não se preocupe. Ele é legal.”

“Sério?” perguntou o garoto. “Porque eu ouvi Donna Shacklebolt falando sobre ele ontem na biblioteca, e ela disse coisas terríveis.”

“Donna Shacklebolt teria coisas terríveis a dizer sobre o Papai Noel,” comentou Lily, dando-lhe uma tapinha no ombro. Ele sorriu desanimado. “Entre. Vai ficar tudo bem.” Ele obedeceu e a ruiva rumou de volta à sala comunal.

(O Outro Problema)

Rindo, Marlene se afastou o suficiente para perguntar: “Miles, que horas são?”

Era sábado à noite e o casal estava no corredor do quarto andar, Marlene contra a parede e Miles cobrindo a namorada de beijos. “Eu não sei... isso faz diferença?”

“Miles, por favor,” argumentou a outra, mas sorrindo. “Eu tenho que ir às sete horas. Que horas são?” Mas ele estava muito ocupado para responder, e a garota agarrou seu pulso para checar a hora.

“Merda,” xingou ela, se afastando novamente. “Miles, são quinze para a oito.”

“Vamos lá, Marly,” suspirou o rapaz, acariciando seu braço. “Você pode chegar um pouco atrasada para sua... reunião de estudos.” Isso ele disse com grande desgosto.

“Não posso,” protestou Marlene. “Eu já deixei meus amigos esperado vezes demais essa semana. Você tem estado muito sensível ultimamente...”

“Eu não tenho estado muito sensível,” respondeu Miles sensivelmente. “Eu tenho sido perfeitamente legal, não tenho? Eu disse alguma coisa maldosa, ou...”

“Não sensível desse  _jeito_ ,” interrompeu a grifinória. “Sensível com suas  _mãos_.” Passando o braço em volta do pescoço dele, Marlene lhe deu o que pretendia que fosse um beijo de despedida. “Tudo bem, agora seja bonzinho, e eu te vejo amanhã.”

Miles deslizou os braços pelas costas dela. “Mas, Marly, você pode estudar  _comigo_. Vamos lá, podemos ir à biblioteca e tudo mais.”

“Certo, porque  _estudar_  é definitivamente o que tem em mente, não é?” Marlene sorriu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. “Miles, por favor, eu tenho que ir...”

“Mas, Marly, está quase na hora do toque de recolher. E então você vai ter que ir para a sala comunal, e eu não vou poder te ver. Você pode estudar com seus amigos  _depois_...”

“Mas...”

“E, além disso, eu sou seu namorado... seu namorado há dois anos...”

Ele esboçou a expressão mais suplicante que Marlene achara já tê-lo visto esboçar, e ela cedeu. “Só mais meia hora, certo?”

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha ele a beijou novamente.

_(Na Sala Comunal)_

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava cheia aquela noite. O fogo ardia, e com Carlotta e Adam de volta aos seus dormitórios, finalmente parecia ser admissível rir em voz alta. Assim, a maior parte dos alunos da Casa tinha se reunido no salão comunal, e tudo – é o que parecia – voltara ao normal.

Torneios de xadrez, jogos de bexigas e rodadas intensas de Snap Explosivo abundavam todo o cômodo, todos conversavam em voz alta – pela primeira vez sobre coisas completamente normais de adolescentes. Foi em meio a essa cena que James chegou, vindo do dormitório, onde Remus estava descansando, pois se sentia doente. O capitão de quadribol passou os olhos pela sala à procura de alguém interessante. Sirius, Peter e Lily estavam ausentes, mas Adam McKinnon estava em uma cadeira perto da lareira, com um rolo de pergaminho e o livro de Poções.

James sentou-se por perto. “Fazendo lição de casa no sábado à noite, McKinnon?” perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. “Cuidado, muito entusiasmo não é saudável.”

“Muito engraçado,” respondeu Adam. “Eu não estou  _te_  vendo pendurado em nenhum candelabro.”

“Meus amigos me abandonaram,” disse James. “Então... você está... sabe... se sentindo bem? Nenhum outro impulso suicida?”

Adam o encarou. “Tato não é do seu feitio, é?”

“Temo que não.”

O outro deu de ombros. “Bom, eu estou bem. Sabe, apenas me acostumando com os segundanistas que apontam para mim quando passo nos corredores.”

“Hum, as pessoas apontam para mim também,” suspirou o capitão. “Mas por razões completamente diferentes. Um rápido e eficiente Levicorpus pode acabar com isso.”

“Sim,” disse Adam secamente, “porque isso funcionou muito bem com você.”

“O que quer dizer com isso?”

“Dizer? Ah, nada.”

James arqueou as sobrancelhas. “E você, McKinnon? Estudando sozinho? Marlene Prince não costuma ser sua companheira de estudos? Imagino onde ela pode estar...” Ele olhou em volta da sala comunal como que procurando.

“Eu não tenho ideia de onde Marlene está,” respondeu Adam com firmeza.

“Não tem?” murmurou James.

“Quê?”

“ _Quê?_ ”

Adam franziu o cenho. “O que quer dizer com isso?”

“Dizer? Ah, nada.” Os dois garotos se entreolharam por um momento. “Eu vou deixar você voltar à lição de casa,” disse James por fim, levantando-se.

“Boa sorte em encontrar seus amigos,” disse Adam.

Com um aceno de cabeça, James saiu do sofá. Pouco depois, o buraco do retrato se abriu e Marlene Price tomou o assento que ele tinha ocupado. A garota estava se desculpando por alguma coisa, mas Adam não mostrou nenhum traço de ressentimento. James sacudiu a cabeça em entendimento e estava considerando enganar alguns quintanistas para faturar alguns galeões jogando Snap Explosivo quando alguém bateu em seu ombro.

“Oi, Alice.”

“Olá, James,” respondeu Alice Griffiths, parecendo um tanto desgastada. “Você viu Frank por aí?” O capitão de quadribol lhe disse que não vira. “Droga. Bem, obrigada mesmo assim. Talvez ele tenha alguma reunião de monitores ou algo assim…”

James teria lhe dito que não havia nenhuma reunião de monitores marcada aquela noite (Remus quase  _nunca_  perdia as reuniões, não importava quão doente se sentisse), mas não teve chance de fazê-lo, já que ela saiu correndo imediatamente. A garota despareceu pelo buraco do retrato, que ainda não se fechara atrás dela quando Sirius adentou a sala comunal.

“Já não era sem tempo,” disse James, aproximando-se do amigo. “Onde  _você_  foi, pelo amor de Deus?”

“Chá,” respondeu o outro.

“É um pouco tarde, não é?”

“Com o Tio A.”

“Tio A?” repetiu James. “Isso é idiota.” Então, a graça da situação lhe ocorreu. “Você tem noção que acabou de tomar chá com um professor? Você é praticamente um monitor puxa-saco agora. Acho que vão te fazer monitor-chefe ano que vem!”

“Vá se foder, Potter. Ele não é um professor  _de verdade_ ; é meu tio.” Eles se sentaram mais próximos do canto que havia na sala circular. “Ele é praticamente meu único parente decente, sabe. Tenho que visitá-lo de vez em quando.”

James sorriu, o que Sirius interpretou como zombaria e respondeu com um tapa na nuca do amigo.

Ficaram sentados conversando sobre o que se passava em suas cabeças por um tempo, antes de Peter Pettigrew chegar – das cozinhas – e sentar-se com eles. “Como estavam os elfos domésticos?” perguntou Sirius. “E o que trouxe para nós?”

Peter entregou uma bandeja de sobras de sobremesa. “Eles não tinham mais nada que sobrou do banquete de boas-vindas,” disse a Sirius. “Embora eu não sabia porque você ia querer comida de  _onze dias_.”

“A comida do banquete de boas-vindas é superior, é por isso,” respondeu o Sr. Padfoot. “Eles encomendam metade das coisas de Hogsmeade, sabia?”

“Não, não sabíamos,” disse James. “E estamos meio assustados que você  _saiba_.”

“Eu presto atenção ao que como,” disse Sirius, indignado. “Não me odeiem por meu avançado conhecimento.”

* * *

Lily voltou à sala comunal após uma caminhada à noite com Mary e Donna, por volta das oito e meia. Menos sossegada que agitada, a maior parte da caminhada se passara com uma discussão entre Lily e Donna sobre o auror Lathe.

“Ele não é mau!” reclamou Lily. “ _Poppyfield”_ , acrescentou para a Mulher Gorda, que abriu o buraco no retrato em resposta à senha correta, permitindo que as três bruxas entrassem na torre. “Ele foi inteligente e descontraído. Eu gostei dele.”

“Ele foi grosso,” respondeu Donna. “Ele ficou dizendo que  _eu_...”

“Você apenas não aceita críticas,” interrompeu Mary. “É verdade, Don, por geralmente fazer tudo com perfeição, se alguém se atrever a fazer uma correção você fica ressentida. Deve ser por isso que não gosta do Professor Slughorn.”

“Eu  _aceito_  críticas,” vociferou a outra. “Como eu toleraria andar com você o tempo todo, Mcdonald? Você está sempre pegando no meu pé.”

“Por favor,” zombou Mary. “Nos últimos dez minutos, você me disse que meus cosméticos me fazem parecer uma prostituta profissional, que meu gosto para homens estimula essa teoria e que esses sapatos desfavorecem as minhas pernas. Sou  _eu_  que estou sempre pegando no  _seu_  pé?”

“Eu disse que a maquiagem faz você  _parecer_  uma prostituta profissional,” disse Donna. “Não que você  _era_  realmente uma. Isso não significa quase nada.”

Lily as conduziu em direção à lareira, mas o número de alunos na sala comunal no momento tornava inviável se sentar. “Está vendo, Donna,” disse a ruiva. “Era isso que eu estava tentando te dizer na outra manhã. Você não tem que ganhar todos os debates.”

“Eu estou só me defendendo.”

“Não, você está transformando numa discussão. Como Potter sempre faz, certo? Ele pega uma coisa simples como um cumprimento e transforma numa competição... dando um apelido estúpido que ele  _sabe_  que você não vai descobrir o significado, mas não vai poder perguntar a ele porque isso significa que ele ganha... pois ele transformou tudo numa competição.”

“Não estamos mais falando de mim, estamos?” indagou Donna.

“Às vezes,” reiterou Lily, “você tem que deixar as coisas de lado.”

Donna fez careta. “Mas ganhar é tão...  _bom_.”

Lily assentiu e deu uma tapinha no ombro da amiga em solidariedade.

“Ei, Snaps,” disse uma nova voz e Potter apareceu. Ele sorriu alegremente para ela, como se fossem melhores amigos. “Teve um bom dia, não é?”

“Eu não vou perguntar,” disse Lily friamente. “Desculpa, Potter, você perdeu, pois e _u_   _não me importo_  com o que seu apelido idiota significa.” Ela realmente  _tentou_  ser convincente.

“Tem certeza, Snaps?”

“Sim.”

“Porque você diz que eu perdi, mas sinto como se tivesse ganhado. Especialmente já que você pediu a Sirius para te dizer o que significava.”

Lily fez careta para Black. “Você disse que não ia contar.”

“Eu disse que ia pensar,” respondeu Sirius defensivamente. “E é força do hábito contar tudo a James... apenas meio que escapou. Ele pareceu tão contente quando contei... como uma criança levada no Natal.”

James socou o amigo no ombro.

“Eu vou para a cama,” anunciou Lily, ignorando o fato de que ainda não eram nem nove horas. “Boa noite, gente.” Ela começou a se retirar.

“Isso é meio indelicado,” observou James.

“Bem, sempre que sou educada com você,  _você_  é um completo idiota,” retrucou a ruiva. “Eu decidi não ser enganada pela esperança de que talvez, dessa vez, você vá realmente mostrar algum sinal de humanidade.”

Destemido, James assentiu sabiamente: “Boa ideia, Snaps.”

Sirius suspirou e se voltou para Peter: “Isso poderia continuar indefinidamente – quer ir comigo enganar alguns quintanistas e arrancar alguns galeões?”

“Snap Explosivo?” perguntou Peter, com o rosto iluminado.

“É claro.”

“Vocês sabem como trapacear no Snap Explosivo?” indagou Donna, claramente impressionada. Sirius assentiu.

“Podemos participar?” perguntou Mary.

“Se vocês acham que podem se desligar desse intrigante entretenimento.” Sirius acenou com a cabeça na direção de James e Lily, que ainda discutiam.

“Daremos um jeito.”

Os quatro partiram, mas nem James nem Lily perceberam. “Ah, por favor,” zombava ela. “Você pode apenas... pelo mais breve dos segundos, fingir que seu ego incrivelmente enorme vai permitir que seu cérebro infinitamente pequeno compreenda que a vastidão do universo, ao contrário do que parece acreditar, não gira em torno de  _você_?”

“Por Deus, Snaps, eu não preciso de sua historia de vida! O que dizem sobre brevidade e sabedoria?”

“Não cite Shakespeare para mim.” (Como se ele tivesse blasfemado) “Você não tem permissão para citar Shakespeare para mim. Shakespeare  _me_  pertence... você é apenas um idiota fingido.”

“Eu nem mesmo sei o que  _é_  Shakespeare. Qual é o seu problema, afinal?”

“Meu problema é apenas  _você_ , Potter, na verdade!”

“O tamanho do seu moralismo nunca deixa de me desnortear e surpreender, Snaps.”

“O abecedário nunca deixa de  _te_  desnortear e surpreender.”

“Ah,  _eu sinto muito_... que nota você alcançou nos N.O.M.s mesmo? Foram... sete O’s? Espera. Não. Esse fui  _eu_.”

“Santo Merlin,  _sério_? Acho que você não contou a ninguém ainda... exceto uma vez a cada dez minutos desde que pisou na plataforma!”

“Engraçado.” Ele sorriu. “Pelo menos eu tenho algo do que me gabar.”

Lily suspirou pesadamente. “Isso é idiota,” disse ela após algum tempo. “Eu não vou mais fazer isso. Não vou brigar com você. Não vou falar com você. Eu vou te ignorar. Tudo vai ficar  _bem_  melhor se nós apenas  _não interagirmos_.”

“Por mim tudo bem, Snaps.”

Com um último olhar, Lily girou nos calcanhares e rumou para o dormitório. Ela parou antes de alcançar as escadas.

Snaps.

Virando-se mais uma vez para encarar Potter, a ruiva agora tinha um sorriso no rosto. James não sabia porque, mas era um tanto intimidador (fantástico, também). Ela caminhou de volta até ele. “Gingersnaps,” disse ela. Ele piscou. “Gingersnaps… ginger-buscuits… a sobremesa.” Ela apontou para o próprio cabelo. “ _Ginger_. Snaps.” Sarcasticamente: “ _Muito esperto_.”

 **N/T:**  Então, “gingersnaps” são biscoitos de gengibre. Só que “ginger” em inglês também é usado como gíria para se referir a ruivo (a). Por isso Lily ligou o apelido de “Snaps” aos biscoitos. Mas, na verdade, esse não é o verdadeiro significado.

James começou a sorrir. “Bravo.”

“Decifrar o que se passa em sua cabeça é realmente simples,” comentou Lily, fingindo meiguice. “Eu deveria saber que tinha a ver com comida.” Ela deu as costas e novamente caminhou na direção de seu dormitório, lembrando-se de dizer a Donna mais tarde que ela estava certa.

Ganhar era muito bom.

 


	5. The Shape of Things to Come

**Disclaimer:** JKR e Os Beatles: grandes, sim, mas nenhum deles me pertence.

**Chapter 5- "The Shape of Things to Come"**

(O Que Está Por Vir)

**Or**

**" _Revolution"_**

O céu noturno se estendia, um suntuoso retrato de diamantes cravejados no veludo negro. Acima da floresta, algumas nuvens esbranquiçadas se amontoavam, e um vento suave passava pelos terrenos, cada folha do gramado tremia e a folhagem farfalhava. Lily fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente e inclinando-se um pouco mais contra a moldura da janela. O frio, o escuro, as estrelas, o rastro de luz no lago espelhado – eram lindos. Estavam entre as coisas mais belas que Lily podia imaginar. Estava apaixonada pelo cenário, mas aquilo tinha que acabar.

“Lily, você está acordada?” veio a voz de Marlene, e a ruiva se virou para encarar a amiga, que espiava através das cortinas de sua cama. Ela ainda estava praticamente dormindo. “Essa é a quarta noite seguida.”

Era a terceira, mas Lily não discutiu. “Volte a dormir, Mar.”

“ _Lily_ …” mas a loira já estava obedecendo, fechando as cortinas e desabando sobre o travesseiro, de modo que Lily pôde ouvir o leve baque. Ela deu um sorrisinho.

A terceira noite seguida.

A terceira bela, cansativa, noite sem sono, seguida.

A sétima no mês.

Há duas semanas, Lily assistira outubro chegar pela mesma janela do dormitório feminino, e em outras duas semanas ia – sem dúvidas – estar assistindo ele desaparecer e dar lugar a novembro. Suspirando, a ruiva descansou o queixo sobre as mãos e fechou os olhos, rezando por um pouco de sono... apenas cinco ou seis horas...

“ _Lily!_ ” gritou uma voz do abismo, e a ruiva virou a cabeça. Não queria dar atenção a ela. Não queria ser tirada daquele... “ _Lily, são oito e meia!_ ”

Merda.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e Carlotta Meloni estava à sua frente, as mãos nos quadris perfeitamente esguios e uma sobrancelha castanha arqueada. “Você dormiu no parapeito da janela novamente, Lily,” disse Carlotta enquanto a ruiva tropeçava nos próprios pés.

“Droga. Você disse oito e meia?”

Carlotta assentiu.

“Onde estão as outras?”

“Desceram para o café há 45 minutos. Elas me disseram para te acordar às oito, mas eu estava no banho e...”

“Não, tudo bem.”

Lily olhou em volta do dormitório, tentando encontrar seu uniforme. Carlotta, com um leve sorriso em seus lábios rosados, apontou para o malão da ruiva. “ _Obrigada_ ,” disse a monitora, agarrando as roupas e dirigindo-se à penteadeira. Ela começou com a maquiagem.

“Sabe,” começou Carlotta, sentando-se na cama. “Eu teria cuidado se fosse você.”

“O que quer dizer?” indagou Lily, sem prestar muita atenção. Ela passou o pincel do rímel rapidamente por seus cílios espessos.

“Bem, uma vez eu li um livro que dizia que se você está perdendo o sono sem razão alguma, é porque seu espírito sabe que alguma coisa está prestes a acontecer.”

Lily olhou para Carlotta pelo reflexo no espelho. “Algo ruim?”

“Provavelmente,” disse a morena. “Algo grande, com certeza.”

“Ah. Bem, provavelmente não tem nada a ver com isso… Quer dizer, a escola tem sido muito estressante ultimamente e tudo mais.”

“Certo.” Carlotta assentiu, passando uma mão por seu cabelo escuro e sedoso. “Tenho certeza que não é nada desse tipo.” Ela ficou calada por um tempo.

Lily mordeu o lábio. “E você, Carlotta? Está... perdendo o sono?”

“Ah, não. Estou bem.” Mas a voz da morena parecia um tom mais alta que o normal. “Nada demais, considerando... sabe, o que aconteceu em setembro.”

Sabendo que estava atrasada, mas também reconhecendo que tinha alguma obrigação com a garota que a acordara naquela manhã, Lily pressionou: “Qual é o problema, Carlotta? Há algo errado na escola?”

“Não, não… é só que… é bobagem. Problemas com garotos, sabe.”

“Problemas com garotos? Você? Carlotta… querida… algum garoto já  _te_  rejeitou?”

A morena riu (até isso era perfeito). “Eu passei um tempo com esse cara nas férias,” começou ela radiante. “Ele é... encantador e fantástico, mas... eu não faço o tipo dele.”

“Ele é gay?”

“ _Não_.”

“Então você faz o tipo dele, Carlotta.”

“Então você acha que eu devo… ir atrás dele?”

“Se você gosta dele, e acha que ele pode gostar de você, por que não?”

Carlotta sorriu. “Obrigada, Lily. Não posso falar com Shelley sobre esse tipo de coisa… ela não entende como alguém pode gostar de um garoto que não seja James Potter.”

“Essa obsessão ainda não acabou?” suspirou Lily. Carlotta sacudiu a cabeça.

“Te vejo na aula, Lily.”

“Certo. Até mais.”

“E… Lily… Tenho certeza que nada de ruim acontecerá.”

Ela saiu flutuando do quarto, e Lily a observou sair. Sozinha, a ruiva olhou para o espelho e encarou seu reflexo privado de sono. Carlotta tinha um monte de ideias estranhas... Essa sobre “não dormir” provavelmente era uma delas. Era provável que fosse apenas...

Oito e trinta e quatro.

“Merda,” praguejou, terminando de aplicar o rímel no outro olho. Se não se apressasse, alguma coisa ruim  _definitivamente_  aconteceria, não havia mistério algum nisso...

_(Alguma Coisa)_

“Você está atrasada,” disse McGonagall quando Lily deslizou em uma cadeira.

“Só um pouquinho,” confessou a grifinória. A Professora lhe lançou um olhar de advertência, mas não falou mais nada a respeito.

“Como eu estava dizendo antes da interrupção,” continuou a bruxa, “as transfigurações não verbais são especialmente difíceis. No entanto, embora seja  _mais fácil_  verbalizar as palavras, há menos espaço para erro no uso de feitiços não verbais. Portanto, a tentativa de transformações humanas por feitiços vocais pode ser mais difícil, mas não será menos perigosa. É por essa razão que decidi que vocês vão começar com exercícios preliminares sobre transformação humana essa semana, e depois prosseguir com feitiços não verbais de transformação humana na próxima quarta-feira. Agora, eu  _sei_  que a maioria de vocês ainda prefere recorrer a feitiços verbais, mas, como sextanistas, não é mais concebível que essa seja a única forma de realizarem magia. Todos os professores estarão implementando feitiços silenciosos em suas aulas, quando apropriado...” Naquele momento, a maior parte da turma gemeu, “... e  _vão_  ser cobrados nos seus N.I.E.M.s no próximo ano. Peguem os cadernos...”

Ela sacou a varinha e sacudiu-a uma vez – um pedaço de giz apareceu e começou a rabiscar na lousa. Lily pegou o caderno e voltou-se para Mary, com quem dividia a mesa.

“Ótimo – eu sou péssima em feitiços não verbais e agora vamos usá-los em  _todas_  as aulas.”

“Aham...” Mas Mary não parecia estar ouvindo. “Lily, quem é aquele cara que tem andando tanto com Adam ultimamente?”

Lily olhou em direção à área de interesse da amiga e percebeu o lufano magricela e olhudo que encontrara do lado de fora do escritório de Lathe há algumas semanas. “Eu não sei o nome dele,” admitiu. “Mas acho que é o cara que avistou Adam tentando pular da Torre de Astronomia. Eu só falei com ele duas ou três vezes. Por que pergunta?” Quando Mary não respondeu de imediato, a ruiva acrescentou: “Ele não exatamente o seu tipo, é?”

“Não. Ah, Deus, não.” Mary estremeceu. “Não é isso… mas ele me lançou um olhar estranho quando eu estava entrando na sala essa manhã.”

“Silêncio, por favor,” gritou McGonagall irritada, e todos os alunos que conversavam se calaram. “Obrigada.”

Quando a sineta tocou indicando o fim da aula, Lily se levantou com os demais e – com os outros – lutou para alcançar a porta. O corredor estava previsivelmente apinhado, mas a garota não estava apressada: tinha um período livre e planejava passá-lo cochilando na sala comunal. Deixou escapar um grande bocejo e esperou o tráfego melhorar. Acabara de alcançar o sexto andar quando notou um grande grupo de alunos reunidos em torno do quadro de avisos.

“Será que finalmente publicaram os testes de quadribol?” perguntou Donna, que caminhava ao lado de Lily, em voz alta. Mary desaparecera para visitar o corvino com quem estava saindo e Marlene não estava em lugar algum. “Faz uma semana que Potter nos faz treinar sem apanhador. Venha, vamos dar uma olhada.”

As duas garotas abriram caminho até o quadro de avisos.

“Alguém os arranque!” dizia uma jovem garota em voz baixa. “Se Dumbledore vir isso...”

“Bobagem, Dumbledore já deve saber sobre isso,” respondeu um garoto mais velho. “Nada acontece sem que ele fique sabendo...”

“Não seja ingênuo, Bertie,” vociferou outra pessoa. “Nós temos que arrancá-los!”

“Eu não vejo o que há de tão ruim, afinal. É apenas a opinião de alguém, só isso.”

“Cale a boca, Kelly. Arranque-os, Bertie. Você é monitor!”

“Arrancar  _o quê_?” indagou Lily em voz alta, mas sua pergunta foi respondida ao alcançar o quadro de avisos. Uma dúzia de folhas de pergaminho estava colada, cobrindo toda a superfície do quadro, com letras pretas e em negrito que diziam:

**O LORDE DAS TREVAS ASCENDE.**

O coração de Lily parou de bater. Em seguida, respirando fundo, ela arrancou uma das folhas. Arrancou outra e outra, e, com a ajuda de Donna, retirou-as em poucos segundos. Virando-se para os outros, a ruiva disse friamente: “Se virem mais  _alguma_  dessas, comuniquem a um professor  _imediatamente_ , entenderam?”

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Após um tempo, um monitor quintanista chamado Bertram Aubrey tossiu alto e disse: “Lily, você... você está brincando?”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Você não viu…?”

“Vi  _o quê_?” perguntou impaciente.

“Os... os sinais.” Ele apontou para o final do corredor. A parede perpendicular ao corredor no qual estavam estava completamente coberta, do chão ao teto, com os sinais. O Lorde das Trevas Ascende.

“Eles estão em nossa sala comunal também,” informou um segundanista.

“Por que os professores não viram?” indagou a ruiva.

“Eles não estavam aqui pela manhã,” disse alguém. “Eu só os vi depois da primeira aula.”

“Eu também.”

“É, eu também.”

“Alguém deveria comunicar aos professores,” disse Donna.

“Eles estão dando aulas,” disse Bertram. “O sinal vai tocar a qualquer instante.”

“Vocês não acham que eles  _podem_  achar que vale a pena perder um pouquinho de aula por isso?” indagou Lily secamente. Bertram corou. “Certo, todos vocês – vão para a próxima aula. Nós temos um período livre agora, vamos informar aos professores.”

A multidão se dispersou lentamente e Lily voltou-se para Donna. “Tenho uma tarefa para você e você não vai gostar, mas se serve de algum conforto, eu não vou gostar mais da minha que você da sua.”

Donna franziu o cenho. “Eu  _realmente_  não estou gostando nada disso.”

* * *

_Toc, Toc._

O punho de Donna bateu rapidamente na porta do escritório e um momento depois uma voz cansada veio de dentro: “ _Sim?_ ”

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Jack Lathe estava sentando em sua mesa com uma mão no cabelo e a outra folheando uma grande pilha de papéis.

“Posso ajuda-la?” perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos do trabalho.

“Há uma coisa... hum... uma coisa acontecendo na escola, achei que você deveria saber.”

“Tem a ver com a investigação sobre a Srta. Meloni, o Sr. McKinnon, e...”

“Não.”

“Então por que eu deveria saber?” indagou, tirando os olhos dos papéis e arqueando as sobrancelhas. Donna tirou um papel dobrado do bolso e, desdobrando-o, colocou em cima de sua mesa. As quatro palavras em tinta preta contemplaram Lathe e ele as comtemplou de volta. Então, o auror encarou a grifinória e perguntou, bastante sério: “Onde?”

“Por toda parte.”

Lathe se levantou, pegando uma capa e jogando-a sobre os ombros. “Alguém já contou a Dumbledore? Aos professores?”

“Alguém... alguém está contando a Dumbledore nesse instante.”

_(Não Me Desaponte)_

A jornada ao escritório de Dumbledore foi a caminhada mais calma que James já fizera. Os passos de Lily eram enérgicos, sem dúvida, com o duplo objetivo de alcançar o escritório do diretor rapidamente e manter-se à frente de seu companheiro. O silêncio entre eles era desconfortável demais para ser constrangedor. Era apenas  _silencioso_. Alcançaram a estátua do grifo que ambos sabiam ser a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore.

“Certo, então,” começou Lily após um momento. “Nós vamos... sabe...?”

“Ah, certo,” disse James depressa. “Sapos de Hortelã,” disse por fim. Eles esperaram. O grifo continuou imóvel.

Lily apoiou as mãos nos quadris. “Eu achei que tinha dito que sabia como entrar.”

“Essa era a senha semana passada!” respondeu James defensivamente. “E não fique bravinha comigo. Você me arrastou de uma partida de xadrez super legal...”

“Remus estava te massacrando, e isso é mais importante. Além do mais, você  _mentiu_  para mim...”

“Eu não menti para você, Snaps. Você perguntou se eu sabia como entrar no escritório de Dumbledore – o que eu sei – e se eu sabia a senha – o que eu  _pensei_  que sabia.”

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. “Ótimo. Ótimo, volte à sua preciosa partida de xadrez, e eu vou procurar McGonagall.”

James cruzou os braços. “Você está desistindo assim tão fácil? Patético.”

“Quê?”

“Eu não sei a senha! E daí?”

“Então não podemos entrar.”

James ergueu a cabeça. “Ah homens de pouca fé.” Ele se virou para o grifo. “Lesmas Gelatinosas.” Nada aconteceu. “Varinhas de Alcaçuz. Bombons. Caldeirões de Chocolate... Caldeirões de Baunilha. Hum...”

 **N/T:**  ao falar “ _Oh ye of little faith_ ” (Ah, homens de pouca fé) James faz alusão a um trecho da bíblia sagrada, que fica em Lucas 12:28.

“Sério, Potter? É esse o seu plano?”

“Pare de resmungar e ajude.”

Lily franziu o cenho. “Ratinhos de Sorvete,” disse ela. Nada aconteceu. “Isso é ridículo. Vou chamar McGonagall.”

“Depois te se esforçar tanto para adivinhar a senha?” indagou James com sarcasmo. “Cachos de Baratas? Sério, Snaps, dê uma  _chance_.”

“Tá bem. Fadinhas de Ameixa.”

“Nada mal. Goles de Caramelo.”

“Fios Dentais de Menta.”

“Nojento. Picolés Ácidos.”

“Dragões de Chocolate ao Leite.”

“Chicles de Baba e Bola.”

"Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores."

“Penas de Açúcar.”

“Moscas de Chocolate.”

O grifo rangeu. Lentamente, ele começou a girar, revelando uma escadaria. James fez uma reverência. “Parabéns, Snaps.”

Lily sorriu. Em seguida, a ruiva se conteve. “Pare com isso,” mandou ela. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

“Parar com o quê?”

“De ser legal.”

“Você quer que eu seja maldoso?”

“Eu quero que seja consistente.”

“Quando eu sou maldoso?”

“Eu não vou dignificar isso com uma resposta.”

James deu de ombros. “Tudo bem. Que seja.” E simplesmente assim, o James mal humorado voltou. “Te vejo por ai, Snaps.” Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele começou a se afastar.

“Você não… Você não vem ver Dumbledore?” Lily chamou por ele.

Ele parou e se virou, olhando indiferente para ela. “O que me importa se algum sonserino idiota está fazendo propaganda de Voldemort? Entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro, certo?” Havia um vestígio daquele sorriso torto em sua face quando ele começou a se afastar.

“Eu pensei que se chamasse 'defender o que é certo,'” provocou Lily. James balançou a cabeça.

“Não. Você se enganou... se chama 'escolher suas batalhas.'”

“Acho que eu e você jamais escolheremos a mesma batalha,” disse a ruiva.

“Acho que não.”

_(Um Dia Na Vida)_

“Você tem dormindo bem, Lily-Flor?”

Veio de Luke, enquanto o casal se sentava na biblioteca na sexta à noite. Lily olhou para o namorado, mordendo o lábio. “Por que pergunta?”

“Marlene disse que você tem ficado acordada,” respondeu ele, segurando sua mão.

“Ah. Ah, certo. Não, sim, eu estive enfrentando um pouco de insônia, só isso.”

“Há algum problema?”

Lily percebeu que Luke queria conversar, então não tinha como terminar a redação de Transfiguração naquele instante. Empurrou o livro de lado e pousou o queixo na mão, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa que compartilhavam. “Eu acho que é o estresse da escola. E com esses cartazes aparecendo... foi um pouco assustador, sabe?”

“Ah, você não devia deixar isso te afetar,” disse o rapaz. “Sério, Flor, é bobagem, o que alguns entusiastas conservadores podem fazer?” Vendo que o problema não era tão importante, Luke voltou ao dever de casa. Lily não ficou nada satisfeita.

“Luke,” começou ela lentamente, “o movimento dos comensais da morte é mais que 'alguns entusiastas conservadores' correndo por aí e colando papéis em quadros de aviso... sabe disso, certo?”

“Hum... muito pouco. Diga, sabe quais são as três poções que podem ser usadas para aliviar os sintomas da Varíola Dragonina?”

“Luke,” pressionou a namorada seriamente, “esse bruxo, Voldemort... deve ser levado a sério. Ele tem apoio o bastante para representar uma séria ameaça...”

“Lily, seus partidários são um bando de velhos bruxos ricos e alguns adolescentes audaciosos. Você não tem nada com que se preocupar.”

“Eu tenho  _tudo_  com que me preocupar,” protestou Lily. “Luke, essas pessoas têm bastante apoio. Sabia que antes das mortes começarem de verdade, 42% da população bruxa dizia achar que Voldemort estava certo?”

“Isso é apenas uma estatística, Flor,” disse Luke, acariciando sua mão suavemente. “Sério, você tem que entender que um monte de bruxos acha que nosso mundo seria melhor se todos fossem iguais, e você não pode culpá-los...”

“Iguais,” repetiu Lily friamente. “Sangue-puro, você quer dizer?  _Ninguém_  é igual, Luke. É a vida. E o que se deve fazer? Matar os nascidos-trouxa?”

“Não, Lily, é claro que não! Não!”

“Silêncio na biblioteca!” ralhou a bibliotecária, Sra. Sevoy, que passava pelas mesas. Eles baixaram o tom de voz, e Luke continuou:

“É claro que é impossível fazer com que todos sejam iguais,” sussurrou ele. “Mas tudo seria mais simples se houvesse alguma maneira...” Lily abriu a boca para rebater, mas ele continuou: “Se houvesse alguma forma de tornar todo mundo sangue-puro... ou de fazer com que nenhum trouxa herdasse o sangue mágico, não haveria mais guerra em nosso mundo. Você tem que ver como isso atrai algumas pessoas, Flor.”

Lily levou um tempo para encontrar a voz. “Luke,” disse ela lentamente, pois fazia muito tempo que não sentira tanta raiva dentro de si. “Se nenhum 'trouxa', como você colocou, pudesse herdar o sangue mágico,  _eu_  não estaria sentada aqui nesse instante.”

“Bem, é tudo hipotético, então qual é o problema? Você  _está_  sentada aqui agora... é isso que importa.” Ele sorriu bondoso para ela.

“ _Não_  é tudo hipotético – desculpa, Sra. Sevoy – não é tudo hipotético, você não vê? Está acontecendo... Voldemort, os comensais da morte... é a manifestação dessas ideias. E você não pode fazer todo mundo ser igual... as pessoas sempre serão diferentes por vários motivos... inteligência, talento, opiniões. É isso que significa ser um ser humano... nuances, falhas...”

“Mas, Lily,” disse Luke, como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha, “nós não somos apenas humanos. Somos mágicos. Somos bruxos e bruxas… isso é diferente de apenas  _humanos_.”

“Ainda assim somos falhos,” disse Lily, seu tom de voz completamente duro agora. A ruiva se levantou da mesa.

“Aonde você vai, Lily-Flor?” indagou o corvino, verdadeiramente confuso.

“Eu... eu senti fome de repente. Vou jantar.”

“Não são nem cinco e meia ainda!”

Mas Lily enfiou o material escolar na mochila e saiu correndo da biblioteca. Caminhou a passos largos pelos corredores, sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo. Como alguém podia ser tão estúpido? Como alguém podia ter uma visão tão errada do mundo? Como ele podia acreditar, de verdade, que a magia resolvera os defeitos da espécie? Como podia ser tão alheio a tudo?

Estava quase correndo quando alcançou o terceiro andar, e foi lá que percebeu um bando de quartanistas conversando em voz alta. A monitora diminuiu a velocidade na tentativa de recuperar a compostura, e, quando passou pelo grupo, ouviu seu nome.

“Lily!” Um garoto de cabelos cacheados, que a ruiva reconheceu como o irmão mais novo de Alice Griffiths, correu até ela. “Lily, há mais...”

Ele apontou para um quadro de avisos, que ficara oculto por trás dos quartanistas. Com o mesmo pergaminho branco e tinta preta, uma nova mensagem foi escrita.

**O LORDE DAS TREVAS VIRÁ A HOGWARTS.**

* * *

Quando Lily encontrou McGonagall no térreo cinco minutos depois, a professora já sabia. “Eles estão por todo o castelo,” suspirou a professora, cansada. “Estamos arrancando-os agora. Se alguém entrar em pânico, tente acalmá-los ou os envie para que o Curandeiro Holloway lhes dê uma poção. Eu sinto muito, Lily, mas tenho que ir...”

McGonagall passou por ela e subiu a escadaria de mármore. A monitora nunca a vira tão pálida.

Agora, sozinha com um grupo de outros alunos, a ruiva olhou em volta à procura de algum de seus amigos. Localizou Alice Griffiths e Frank Longbottom próximos ao Saguão de Entrada e rumou na direção deles.

“Eu e Frank vimos primeiro,” explicou Alice. “Estávamos acabando de vir da enfermaria – Frank estava com dor de cabeça – e os vimos por toda a parede do lado de fora. Fomos nós que chamamos McGonagall...”

“Como é que eles podem simplesmente aparecer por todo o castelo no meio do dia?” perguntou Lily. Alice ficou em silêncio e Frank sacudiu a cabeça. Suspirando, a ruiva seguiu o casal até o Salão Principal. Já sabia que não teria sono naquela noite.

_(Não Vai Demorar Muito)_

**EM BREVE, PUREZA DO SANGUE**

“Bem, você tem que admitir,” apontou James Potter, lendo a mais nova mensagem, que apareceu no almoço da segunda-feira. “Não é tão ameaçadora quanto as outras.”

Lily olhou por cima do outro para onde o rapaz estava encostado casualmente na parede, e amassou o pergaminho que arrancara. Os funcionários já estavam no processo de remover todos os outros por magia.

“Na verdade,” continuou ele enquanto ela descia o corredor e ele seguia em sua cola, “se você tirar completamente do contexto, poderia ser uma bela referência à cura de doenças ou algo do tipo. Em breve, nosso sangue estará livre de doenças...”

“O que você quer, Potter?” perguntou Lily com um suspiro.

“Sobretudo, estou me divertindo em te importunar,” admitiu ele. Lily nada disse. “Diga, Snaps, o que está acontecendo com você, afinal?”

Lily parou. Ela alisou o pergaminho com a mão e leu em voz alta: “Em breve, pureza do sangue. Merlin, Potter, o que você  _acha_  que há comigo?”

“Eu não estou falando disso... você parece que faz um ano que não dorme.”

“Você esteve falando com Marlene também, então? Eu gostaria que ela parasse de contar a todo mundo o que vê...”

“Marlene não me disse nada. É que você está acabada.”

“Que gentil.”

“Só estou dizendo.”

Eles viraram uma esquina, onde a Professora McGonagall e Jack Lathe – o auror – conversavam em voz baixa. Lily os avistou antes que tivessem oportunidade de vê-la, e a jovem imediatamente deu um passo para trás, puxando James consigo.

“Por Deus, Evans, você não vai sequer me pagar um jantar primeiro?”

“Psss!” Lily pediu silêncio, espreitando da esquina.

“O que está fazendo?” sussurrou James.

“Espiando.”

“Hum, que elegante.”

“Psss!”

Lily se aproximou um pouco mais da esquina. “Minerva, eu entendo sua posição,” dizia Lathe, “mas não acho que isso caiba à minha investigação. Essas mensagens são brincadeiras infantis... doentias e desagradáveis, sim, mas tenho quase certeza que não dizem respeito à minha investigação.”

“Quase, Sr. Lathe,” disse McGonagall.

“Eu  _não posso_. Eu não tenho sequer uma pista sobre a primeira investigação...”

“Isso não pode ser uma pista?”

“ _Não_.”

“Sr. Lathe...”

“Ouça, Professora McGonagall, se eu achar que posso, de alguma forma, encontrar algum tempo para analisar o assunto enquanto estiver…”

“Obrigada.”

O clique dos sapatos da Professora no chão de pedra era ouvido cada vez mais longe, indicando que se afastava. Lily espreitou novamente, bem a tempo de ver Lathe rumar na direção deles. A ruiva se recostou na parede, mas o auror passou por eles sem lhes prestar atenção alguma.

James a encarou. “Geralmente, Snaps, quando se escuta a conversa alheia se está tentando descobrir informação que não seja completamente inútil e sem graça.”

“Será que é por isso que tudo que você diz é inútil e sem graça?” indagou Lily com doçura. “Para evitar que te espionem?”

Certa de que nem McGonagall nem Lathe estavam por perto, a ruiva começou a descer o corredor mais uma vez, James em seu encalço.

“Sabe o que eu achei estranho?” divagou ele, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão pensativa, mas de pouco interesse. “O fato de essas mensagens aparecerem no meio do dia, em horários completamente aleatórios, e ainda assim ninguém vê-las sendo colocadas. Na verdade, ninguém nem vê quando aparecem.”

Lily ficou calada e ele continuou no mesmo tom de voz praticamente indiferente. “Isso me faz achar que estão sendo colocadas à noite, sabe? É, quem está fazendo isso se esgueira no meio da noite – esquivando-se dos professores e das patrulhas do Ministério, que é algo tão complexo quanto os cuidados capilares do Snivellus – e então as faz desaparecerem... temporariamente, para que reapareçam no momento exato que ele ou ela ou eles querem.” James olhou para Lily pelo canto do olho, ciente que tinha sua atenção completa agora.

“Você esteve pensando sobre isso,” ela o acusou. “Eu pensei que tivesse dito que não se importava com alguns cartazes idiotas de propaganda.”

“Eu não me importo,” disse ele de imediato. “Nem um pouco. É claro que alguém que se importasse pelo menos um pouco provavelmente ia querer dar uma olhada depois de certa hora.”

“Essa pessoa,” respondeu Lily, parando de andar e se virando para encarar Potter olho-no-olho, “teria que possuir um íntimo conhecimento do castelo e das aparentes nada complexas patrulhas, para que não fosse pega.”

“Ele ou ela teria mesmo, de fato,” concordou James.

“Me pergunto onde se poderia encontrar uma pessoa assim... ou seja, uma pessoa que tenha tanto a motivação quanto a perícia.”

“Certamente, é uma raridade.”

“Mas não é impossível.”

“Não, não é impossível.”

Eles ficaram em um temporário cessar-fogo. Após um tempo, Lily continuou: “Além disso, acho que se alguém possui a perícia, a motivação é facilmente... incitada... em si mesmo.”

“Eu discordo. Eu acho que se alguém tivesse a motivação, tudo que teria de fazer era  _pedir_  a alguém que tem a perícia por um pouco de instrução.”

“E será que alguém com a motivação  _conhece_ alguém que tenha a perícia e esteja disposto a compartilhar tal conhecimento?”

James deu um meio sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça. “Não é o que parece.”

Lily assentiu. “Foi o que imaginei.”

“Sério?”

“Aham. Esses tipos de pessoas tendem a escolher batalhas distintas.”

(Olá, Adeus)

Lily tomou seu assento na aula de poções na terça-feira, despreparada para caso ocorresse algo dramático na aula. A garota ficou, portanto, bastante surpresa quando quem se sentou na outra metade da mesa não foi Mary Mcdonald, mas Severus Snape. Lily ergueu os olhos e viu Mary tentando se sair de fininho.

“ _Mary_.”

“Lily,” disse a morena, virando-se lentamente, “achei que seria bom para você e seu... amigo...” ela mal conseguiu dizer a palavra, “resolverem as coisas, para o bem ou para o mal.”

Lily franziu o cenho. “Quanto ele te pagou para ceder a cadeira?”

“ _Lily_ , eu jamais...”

“Mary.”

“Cinco-galeões-não-me-odeie-eu-realmente-preciso-de-sapatos-novos.” Sorrindo esperançosa, Mary saiu correndo para encontrar um novo lugar e Lily não fez contato visual com seu novo companheiro de mesa. A ruiva começou a descarregar seus ingredientes, com a expressão sombria.

“Lily, você tem que falar comigo.”

“Bem, é uma honra saber que eu valho dez galeões, afinal.”

“Então, é isso – você simplesmente... nunca vai me perdoar?”

“Eu já te perdoei. Está perdoado. Siga em frente.”

“Você não é assim.”

“Bem, ouvi dizer que sangues-ruins podem ser completamente imprevisíveis às vezes, Sev.”

“Não diga isso. Fica parecendo com... um deles.”

Lily o encarou. “Um  _deles_  quem? O que isso quer dizer?”

“Eu não sei... é só que... você pareceu... pareceu com algo que um dos... dos Marotos diria.” Lily notou seu ex-amigo lançar um olhar hostil aos quatro Marotos, que estavam sentados do outro lado da sala. A grifinória revirou os olhos.

“Isso é ridículo,” teimou ela. Severus não disse nada, e com a chegada do Professor Slughorn a turma não mais teve necessidade ou oportunidade de conversar.

Eventualmente, a explicação acabou e o professor de poções instruiu a turma a começar a trabalhar em suas Poções Reanimadoras.

“Escute, Lily,” disse Snape enquanto a garota começava a organizar os ingredientes ( _Era como nos velhos tempos, sentada com ele daquela forma_ ), “Eu só estou preocupado com você.”

“É conveniente que esteja preocupado comigo no dia em que Mulciber está na enfermaria com um resfriado.”

“Não é isso,” esbravejou Severus. “São os cartazes que estão pela escola… você devia ter cuidado, com essas coisas acontecendo. Apenas... tenha cuidado.” Lily ficou calada por um tempo.

“Você sabe alguma coisa sobre esses cartazes?” perguntou ela. “Quer dizer, tem alguma ideia de quem seja responsável?”

“Você parece pensar que eu sei,” comentou o outro um tanto ressentido.

“É só que eu não ficaria surpresa se um membro de sua Casa fosse responsável,” respondeu ela. “Bem... você  _sabe_  de alguma coisa?”

A expressão do sonserino era de amargura. “Nós não somos amigos, Lily. É o que continua dizendo. E, ainda assim, agora que quer alguma coisa, vem falar comigo. É isso?”

“Eu não tinha percebido que você fazer a coisa certa era algo que dependia da nossa amizade,” respondeu a grifinória. “Esqueça, Severus. Não adianta discutir.”

O Professor Slughorn caminhou lentamente por entre as mesas, seu rosto envelhecido praticamente reluzindo de expectativa ao espreitar os caldeirões. “Excelente, excelente,” murmurava orgulhosamente. “É tão bom ver vocês dois juntos em Poções novamente. O  _time dos sonhos_  reunido finalmente. Continuem o excelente trabalho.” Sorrindo, ele se afastou em direção à mesa seguinte. ( _“Honestamente, Sr. Cattermole, você_ tem _que aprender a acrescentar os ingredientes numa sequência melhor!”)_.

Lily, enquanto isso, pegou um recipiente com folhas verdes e começou a adicionar uma pequena porção de ingredientes a seu caldeirão.

“Você está acrescentando a raiz lunar muito cedo,” informou-lhe Severus.

Lily balançou a cabeça. “Não faz diferença deixar fermentar por dez minutos ou adicionar a raiz lunar imediatamente,” disse ela. “Não para a Poção Reanimadora.”

“Os outros ingredientes não vão ferver adequadamente,” argumentou o sonserino.

“Vão sim, eu já tentei.”

Ele olhou surpreso para ela. “Você já fez Poção Revigorante antes?”

Assentindo: “Diversas vezes. É bastante útil. Quando o tempo frio chega, você não tem que correr para a enfermaria o tempo todo.”

Severus assentiu também. Ele ficou calado pelo resto da aula, e embora Lily tenha notado o garoto tentando chamar sua atenção quando a sineta tocou e ela juntou seus ingredientes, a grifinória não fez qualquer menção de falar com ele.

(Aja Naturalmente)

“E mais uma vez, se alguém tiver alguma informação sobre essas terríveis, terríveis mensagens,” resmungou a Professora Babble, a bruxa de meia idade que ensinava Runas Antigas, “espero que se pronunciem.”

A última ameaça apareceu na terça à tarde.

**O CASTIGO DOS SANGUES-RUINS E TRAIDORES DO SANGUE SE APROXIMA**

O sinal tocou, indicando o fim do período, e Lily e Donna começaram a recolher os livros e anotações. “Qual a probabilidade de que alguém  _nessa_  turma tenha alguma informação sobre as mensagens?” zombou a morena, jogando a mochila sobre um ombro. “Além de nós, há apenas alguns Corvinais certinho e alguns Lufa-Lufas sem graça. E Lupin, é claro.”

Lily sorriu sem graça. “Eu queria que alguém soubesse de  _alguma coisa_. Sei que é ridículo, mas não consigo não ficar um pouco preocupada com tudo isso.”

“Você está certa,” concordou Donna. “ _É_  ridículo.” Elas começaram a descer as escadas. “Bem, por que não pergunta a Snape sobre isso?  _Ele_  pode saber de alguma coisa.”

“Acredite ou não, eu meio que já perguntei. Ele que tocou no assunto,” acrescentou ela depressa, “mas eu dei um palpite não tão sutil de que pensei que ele pudesse saber de alguma coisa.”

“E o que ele disse?”

“Que eu estava usando ele,” respondeu a monitora.

Donna revirou os olhos. “Como se  _ele_  se importasse.”

“Eu odeio os homens no momento,” comentou Lily, cruzando os braços. “Sabe, acho que estou brigando com todos os homens na minha vida.”

“É por isso que tem sido tão fria com o Príncipe Encantado?” perguntou a amiga.

“Suponho que esteja se referindo a Luke?”

“Isso.”

Lily assentiu. “Eu gostava mais dele quando não falava sobre política. E então, com Sev sendo completamente  _maldoso_  durante a aula de Poções, e James Potter sendo... James Potter. Eu realmente detesto os homens.”

“Bem-vinda ao clube, gênio,” respondeu Donna. “E quanto a Adam McKinnon? Frank Longbottom? Não pode odiar todos eles.”

“Não odeio,” admitiu Lily. “Embora eu não esteja muito satisfeita no momento com Frank. Ele tem agido de forma estranha. Primeiro pensei que estivesse apenas tendo problemas com Alice, mas na reunião dos monitores outro dia ele estava tão... nervoso.”

“Eu não notei nada.”

“Chocante.”

Donna entendeu o sarcasmo e fez careta. “Ah, a propósito, está indo para a sala comunal?”

“Estou morrendo de fome,” disse a ruiva, “acho que vou direto para o Salão Principal... levo meus livros ao dormitório mais tarde.”

“Tudo bem por mim.” Elas continuaram a descida, encontrando Marlene, Miles e Mary no Hall de Entrada, que voltavam da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

“Graças a Deus,” suspirou Mary, avistando Donna e Lily. “Sanidade!” A ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar questionador, e Mary indicou os dois companheiros com a cabeça.

“Pela décima sexta vez,” dizia Marlene ao namorado. “Eu  _sinto muito_. Eu não sabia que você já tinha alimentado ele, do contrário eu não teria feito!”

“Bom, você devia ter perguntado!” esbravejou Miles. “Ele vomitou nos meus sapatos!”

“Bom, eu  _sinto muito_! Foi um acidente!”

“Dizer que 'foi um acidente' não resolve nada,” respondeu ele. “Por Cristo, Marly, há uma razão para você não estar na Corvinal. Te vejo mais tarde.” Miles entrou no Salão Principal com amargura.

As outras ficaram caladas por um tempo. “Marlene,” começou Mary calmamente, mas a loira não queria ouvir.

“Apenas... apenas, não. Eu... eu não estou com fome. Vejo vocês na sala comunal.” Com isso, Marlene subiu a escadaria de mármore correndo.

Quando ela se foi, Donna parecia confusa. “Temos permissão para dizer esse tipo de merda para Marlene agora? Porque toda vez que  _eu_  digo algo assim, Lily me diz para ficar calada...”

“Isso é loucura,” resmungou Mary enquanto se dirigiam à mesa da Grifinória. “Alguém tem que falar alguma coisa a Marlene. Ela não pode simplesmente tolerar esse absurdo.”

“Nós dizemos isso a ela o tempo todo,” lembrou Lily. “Bem... Donna diz, afinal. Ela não é burra. Tem que perceber que Miles é um idiota...”

“Sinceramente,” suspirou Donna. “É como se o feminismo nunca tivesse acontecido. Não vejo porque essas adolescentes sentem tanta necessidade de se entregar a esses relacionamentos estúpidos e imaturos.”

“Por sexo, principalmente,” disse Mary.

“Não é necessário um relacionamento para fazer sexo,” respondeu Donna.

“E você  _me_  chama de vadia.”

“Eu  _não_  sou uma…”

“Parem de brigar,” disse Lily. “Estou começando a achar que você está certa, Mary.”

“Que Donna é uma vadia?”

“Eu  _não_  sou uma…”

“Não, sobre Marlene,” interrompeu Lily. “Talvez a gente deva dizer alguma coisa a ela sobre... ah, olá, Adam.” Corando um pouco, a ruiva sorriu para Adam McKinnon, que se sentou em frente às três garotas.

“Olá,” respondeu ele. “Essa... essa cadeira está reservada para alguém, não é?”

“Não,” disse Mary.

“Não, não está,” concordou Donna. “Na verdade, é até bom você sentar aí, pois estávamos comentando que...”

“Que faz tempo que não falamos com você,” interrompeu Lily. “Quer dizer... como está se sentindo? Como está... a vida?”

Mary abafou a risada; Donna parecia desnorteada.

“Ah, eu estou bem. Tudo está mais ou menos voltando ao normal.” Ele se serviu de batatas. “Então... hum... como está Marlene? Ela não está pulando o jantar por conta daquela dieta idiota novamente, está?”

“Sim,” disse Mary, enquanto Donna tentava dizer 'não'. “Sim. Marlene e sua dieta idiota. Nós estávamos... pensando em levar um pouco de comida para ela mais tarde, na verdade. Forçá-la a comer... Talvez com alguns tubos.”

“Estávamos?” indagou Donna.

“As pessoas  _agradáveis_  entre nós estavam.”

Adam sorriu. “Bem, eu posso fazer isso. Vocês acham que ela está na sala comunal?”

“Provavelmente,” disse Lily. Ele pegou um prato.

“Acham que ela vai querer pão?”

“Não, ela não come pão”, disse Mary.

“Que tal sobremesa?”

“Ela não come sobremesa,” disse Lily.

“Vegetais?”

“Se estiverem crus.”

“Aquela garota é louca,” comentou Adam, mas 'louca' não parecia ser a palavra que ele queria usar. Quando ele terminou de preparar uma refeição, despediu-se e saiu do Salão Principal.

“Por que mentiram para ele?” questionou Donna. “Eu fico tão confusa com essa 'linguagem feminina' que vocês duas usam.”

“Não podíamos dizer a Adam que Miles estava sendo um cretino com Marlene,” disse Lily. “Isso ia humilhá-la.”

Mary suspirou, descansando o queixo na mão. “Não acredito que aquele garoto tenha um defeito sequer. Acho que é possível que ele seja  _absolutamente_  perfeito. Juro, se Mar não dormir logo com ele, eu vou.”

“Vadia,” disse Donna.

“Cala a boca.”

(Com Uma Ajudinha dos Meus Amigos)

“Estou dentro,” disse Sirius.

“Eu também,” apressou-se Peter.

“Bom, é claro que estou dentro,” disse Remus. “Vamos fazer algo útil pela primeira vez. Como eu poderia ficar de fora?”

“Ignorando a condescendência de Moony,” disse James, tirando a capa e colocando um maço de cigarros em cima da mesa do dormitório, “Deus. O único problema é que eu não sei se nós quatro caberemos embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. Crescemos um bocado desde o primeiro ano.”

“Tem razão,” disse Sirius. “Devíamos nos separar.”

“O castelo vai estar escuro,” apontou Peter. “Acham que um feitiço de desilusão esconderia dois de nós?”

Remus disse que achava que sim. “Assim, se tiver mais que uma pessoa para seguir, Wormtail e eu podemos seguir uma, enquanto Prongs e Padfoot seguem a outra.”

“Excelente,” disse Sirius. “Que horas deveríamos ir?”

“Esperem um segundo,” interferiu Peter, “como vamos saber que hoje é a noite certa para procurar? Quero dizer, foi tudo um pouco aleatório até agora.”

James balançou a cabeça despreocupado. “É hoje à noite. Confiem em mim.” O capitão sentou-se na cama, inclinando-se sobre a borda e procurando alguma coisa no malão. Após um tempo, o Maroto localizou o objeto que procurava. Ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. “Quanto à hora – não sabemos quando será. Teremos que usar o mapa.” Ele acenou para o pergaminho em demonstração.

“Como em uma investigação,” disse Sirius animado. Ele pegou o mapa da mão do amigo. “Parece divertido. Quando começamos?”

* * *

“Isso não é  _divertido_ ,” suspirou Remus, esfregando o pescoço dolorido. “Prongs, você não disse nada sobre termos que esperar na sala de História da Magia. Aqui cheira a casa de repouso.”

“Parece mais necrotério de asilo, na verdade,” sugeriu Sirius, esticando-se sobre a mesa do Professor Binns.

“É a localização ideal,” respondeu James. “Fica no quarto andar – bem próximo à escada. Se alguma coisa aparecer no mapa, conseguiremos chegar depressa.”

Peter bocejou. “São duas e meia da manhã,” disse ele. “Tem  _certeza_  que é hoje a noite, Prongs?”

“ _Sim_.” Mas sua confiança estava começando a minguar. James encarou o mapa sobre a mesa à sua frente. A imagem retratada estava praticamente imóvel, com algumas exceções. Os pontos que representavam Argus Filch e Rubeus Hagrid continuavam a vaguear pelos corredores (longe da sala de História da Magia).

“Ninguém mais saiu das salas comunais?” indagou Sirius, fazendo desenhos no ar com a varinha.

“Não,” disse James. “Missy Lewis e Daniel Strout acabaram de desocupar o armário do segundo andar e estão voltando para a Lufa-Lufa.”

“Já?” riu Sirius. “Eles entraram há uns dois minutos. Me lembre de tirar sarro de Strout por isso depois.”

Até Remus abriu um sorriso com aquilo. “Ouça, Prongs, talvez fosse melhor estabelecermos um prazo. Se nada acontecer até as três da manhã, então...”

“Estou vendo ele.”

“O quê?”

Sirius rolou da mesa, e os outros dois Marotos se levantaram para se juntar a James próximo ao mapa. “Onde?” indagou Peter. James apontou.

“Roland Uruquhart?” perguntou Remus. “Alguém conhece ele?”

“É um setimanista,” disse Sirius. “Fez testes para o time de quadribol da Sonserina durante nosso... qual foi mesmo? Quarto ano? Foi o ano que espiamos os testes deles, o que acabou sendo uma tremenda perda de tempo, porque  _nada_  de interessante acontece lá. Esse cara, Uruquhart, não entrou no time. Era um terrível jogador. Ele também chamou minha prima Narcissa para sair uma vez, mas ela deu um fora nele.”

“Sabe de algo em que ele  _não tenha_  falhado?” perguntou Remus divertido.

“Bom, até agora ele conseguiu confundir um pouco os funcionários,” disse James.

“Não temos certeza que ele está fazendo isso,” disse Moony lentamente. “Quer dizer, talvez esteja só fazendo uma caminhada, e...”

“Vou segui-lo,” interrompeu James, pegando a Capa da Invisibilidade.

“Culpado até que se prove o contrário, Prongs?”

“Isso mesmo, Moony.”

Remus começou a reclamar, mas Sirius apontou para o mapa. “Olhe como ele está se movendo, Lupin... está parando no segundo andar...” O ponto rotulado “Rolando Urquhart”, de fato, parou por quase trinta segundo antes de descer o corredor depressa.

“Você está certo… devia segui-lo,” cedeu Lupin. “Deixou a tinta e o pergaminho para a carta?”

James apontou para uma mesa onde os referidos itens estavam. “Podem começar. E fiquem com um dos espelhos de dois sentidos para que possamos dizer exatamente onde escrever, certo?”

“Certo,” disse Peter.

Sirius ajudou James a desdobrar a Capa. “Vocês dois vão conseguir conjurar o feitiço de desilusão, certo? Não querem que a gente faça isso, para que possam usar a capa?”

“Não somos crianças,” vociferou Remus. “ _Vão logo_. E levem o mapa.”

“Levem vocês,” respondeu James, empurrando o Mapa do Maroto nas mãos de Moony. “Estou encarando essa coisa há horas, já memorizei a rota da guarda. Vocês vão precisar mais que a gente.”

“Mas vocês precisam para seguir Urquhart. E se o perderem de vista?” James franziu o cenho, percebendo que Remus estava certo. “Não se preocupe, prestei atenção também. Acho que sei qual é a rota.”

“ _Vamos logo_ ,” disse Sirius. James pegou a ponta da Capa da Invisibilidade e jogou por cima dele e do melhor amigo. Eles desapareceram. Segundos depois, a porta da sala de aula abriu e fechou.

Remus se voltou para o pergaminho, tinta e pena que esperavam por ele. “Você quer escrever, Peter, ou eu devo fazê-lo?”

“Faça você,” respondeu o outro. “Caso eles chequem a caligrafia.”

Remus revirou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo quando pegou a pena e começou a escrever.

Enquanto isso, Sirius e James desciam furtivamente a escada, tomando cuidado de permanecerem abaixados para que a bainha da capa arrastasse no chão. Sirius manteve os olhos no mapa. “Ele fez uma última parada no segundo andar... Acho que vai subir ao terceiro depois disso.”

“ _Eu_  acho que tem um degrau falso naquela escada,” sussurrou James sorrindo.

Andando o mais rápido possível, os dois alcançaram o segundo andar. Um rapaz magricela, com olhos fundos e pele pálida estava não tão longe, acenando a varinha como se estivesse conduzindo uma orquestra. Em resposta ao movimento, uma dúzia de folhas de pergaminho dançava no ar, pousando eventualmente na parede em larga formação. Urquhart parou, cruzando os braços e observando seu trabalho com satisfação por um tempo, antes de erguer a varinha de novo e sacudi-la uma vez em direção à parede. A mancha branca na parede sumiu de repente, deixando à mostra apenas a parede de pedra.

“Eu adoro estar certo,” suspirou James. Sirius revirou os olhos.

“Não fique convencido. Ainda não terminamos. Vamos.”

Enquanto Urquhart levitava uma grande sacola estilo Papai Noel (que James suspeitou não estar cheia de presentes) e começava a subir o corredor, os dois Marotos se viraram e retornaram à escadaria, com cuidado de pular o degrau falso que conheciam tão bem. Chegaram ao andar seguinte e se abaixaram em um canto, ao mesmo tempo que Roland Urquhart alcançava o primeiro degrau.

“Pronto?” perguntou Sirius. Em resposta, James afastou a capa o suficiente para apontar a varinha. Em seguida, inclinando-se levemente na parede da quina do corredor, o capitão esperou.

Urquhart – com uma expressão séria em seu rosto pálido – subiu a escadaria distraído. No primeiro degrau, o sonserino parou, pronto para saltar o sexto e falso degrau, mas antes que conseguisse, James acenou a varinha e Urquhart tropeçou. O rapaz derrubou a sacola e uma dúzia de papéis brancos voou. Urquhart deu um pequeno grito, mas se conteve antes que sua perna tocasse o falso degrau. Sirius xingou, mas James não se intimidou. O grifinório acenou a varinha novamente, e os olhos de Urquhart começaram a pesar. Em seguida, ele estava dormindo.

“Genioso, cara,” murmurou Sirius, tirando a capa. “Vou avisar a Moony.” Ele tirou o espelho do bolso traseiro e o encarou, dizendo: “Remus Lupin.”

O rosto de Remus apareceu um momento depois, e enquanto James corria escada abaixo na direção de Urquhart, Sirius disse ao amigo mais distante: “Pegamos ele. Ele vai ficar preso num degrau falso entre o segundo e o terceiro andar.”

“Certo,” disse Remus. “Encontro vocês na sala comunal em dez minutos.”

“Boa sorte.”

Sirius guardou o espelho e seguiu James. O líder dos Marotos manobrava a perna do inconsciente Urquhart para dentro do degrau falso.

“Precisa de ajuda?” indagou Padfoot.

“Coloque a mão dele no corrimão para que não caia direto, o.k.?”

Sirius obedeceu, forçando o braço do sonserino pela grade. “Será que ele vai acordar a tempo?”

“Bem a tempo,” respondeu o outro. “Ele vai pensar que foi nocauteado quando tropeçou, mas não vai ter tempo de pensar numa fuga antes de ser pego.”

“Excelente.”

Os dois rapazes se endireitaram, inspecionando seu trabalho por um tempo. Sirius apanhou um dos pergaminhos soltos, lendo em voz alta: “ _Toujours pur_ ”. Ele olhou para James. “É o mantra da minha família. Quer dizer, o lema da Casa dos Black.” Franzindo o cenho, Sirius acrescentou: “Você não acha que...?”

 **N/T:**  “Toujours pur” é um termo em francês que se encontra presente na tapeçaria da família Black, citada no 5º livro (a Ordem da Fênix), capítulo 6, durante a estadia de Harry na casa de Sirius. Significa: sempre puro.

“Não.”

“Como pode ter certeza?”

“Por que Regulus não é um idiota. Ele pode não ser o cara mais legal, mas não é um solitário pavoroso que acha que pode assustar as pessoas com ameaças idiotas. Além disso, ele não ia deixar o mantra da família num pergaminho, a não ser que  _quisesse_  ser descoberto. Seria o mesmo que assinar as iniciais do nome dele.”

“Você está certo,” concordou Sirius. “Reg é um babaca, mas não é tão burro.”

“É melhor a gente ir embora.”

“Certo.”

Sirius largou o pergaminho: “Até breve, Roland.”

Eles correram escada acima e se cobriram com a Capa novamente, antes de começarem a jornada de volta à sala comunal.

* * *

“Vou colocar isso na porta,” disse Peter. Remus arqueou a sobrancelha (não que seu parceiro pudesse ver, já que os dois estavam um pouco transparentes).

“Tem certeza?”

“Bem, você escreveu. Eu devo me arriscar  _um pouco_ , não é?”

“Certo, vá em frente.”

Peter saiu correndo com um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado na mão e, sacando a varinha, apoiou o pergaminho contra a porta de madeira diante deles. Em seguida, apontando a varinha para o papel, murmurou um feitiço. Quando se afastou, o pergaminho ficou colado na porta.

“Pronto para correr?” indagou Peter.

“Sim.”

“Ótimo.” A excitação evidente em sua voz. Ele se virou para a porta novamente e bateu nela com o punho. “EI, VOCÊ! VERIFIQUE SUA CORRESPONDÊNCIA!” Wormtail gritou a plenos pulmões. Houve o som de alguém se mexendo do lado de dentro, e Remus e Peter, mal contendo a gargalhada, dispararam pelo corredor e viraram a esquina o mais rápido que podiam.

Houve silêncio no corredor por um momento, e então a porta na qual os Marotos tinham colado a carta se abriu. Lathe apareceu, evidentemente acabara de acordar. Ele olhou em volta, e então avistou o bilhete. Desdobrando-o, o auror se aproximou de uma tocha para que pudesse ler o que estava escrito.

**_QUERIDO SR. LATHE,_ **

**_SE ESTIVER INTERESSADO EM SABER QUEM TEM DEIXADO OS RECADOS AMEAÇADORES PELA ESCOLA, ELE TROPEÇOU E CAIU NO DEGRAU FALSO DA ESCADARIA QUE FICA ENTRE O SEGUNDO E O TERCEIRO ANDAR. ACHEI QUE GOSTARIA DE SABER._ **

**_SINCERAMENTE,_ **

**_AQUELE QUE O PEGOU._ **

Lathe disparou para dentro do quarto, voltando segundos depois com suas vestes e a varinha.

(Garota)

Roland Urquhart foi suspenso pelo resto do outono.

“Eu teria expulsado ele,” afirmou Marlene com indiferença, enquanto a notícia era discutida por um grande grupo no Hall de Entrada na manhã seguinte (quinta-feira).

“Eu também,” disse Donna.

Pela primeira vez, elas concordavam em alguma coisa.

“Foi muita burrice da parte dele ser pego naquele degrau falso,” disse Mary. “Até mesmo  _eu_  não me confundo mais com eles.”

Donna riu. “Exceto no último Natal.”

“Nós concordamos em não falar disso nunca mais!” Mas até mesmo Mary estava sufocando a risada.

Lily riu com as outras, até perceber Severus Snape do outro lado do saguão. Ele estava sozinho, e uma súbita onda de piedade fez Lily ir até ele.

“Roland Urquhart,” começou ela sem jeito, ao se aproximar. “Quem teria imaginado, certo?” Severus não disse nada. “Ele não era um de seus amigos.” Novamente, nenhuma resposta. “Por que simplesmente não me disse que não sabia nada sobre isso?”

“Porque você achou que eu sabia, e eu estava com raiva,” respondeu Snape. “E você só queria agir como minha amiga sob a condição de eu te ajudar com isso.”

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. “Isso não é verdade. Eu não queria agir como sua amiga de forma alguma.”

Severus fez uma careta.

“Eu estava brincando,” disse ela. E então, mais seriamente, continuou: “Mas eu acho que está certo sobre uma coisa. Tenho mesmo que te perdoar. E... eu quero fazer isso.” Ela esperou. “De preferência,  _agora_.”

Ele a encarou confuso. “O que está dizendo?”

“Estou dizendo que… talvez…”  _Seria esse o maior erro do mundo?_  “Talvez pudéssemos ser amigos novamente.”

O choque estava evidente no rosto do sonserino. “Sério?”

Ela assentiu.

“Ah. Bom… Está bem.”

“Está bem.”

“Está bem.”

“Certo.”

“Então…”

“Então, te vejo por aí, então.”

“Certo. Está bem.”

Lily deu meia volta e rumou na direção das amigas. A multidão no Hall de Entrada começou a se dirigir ao Salão Principal para começar o café da manhã, e ela estava prestes a entrar quando viu os Marotos conversando próximo à escadaria de mármore. A monitora teve uma ideia e foi naquela direção, fazendo contato visual com James a certa distância. A ruiva cruzara metade do caminho quando alguém agarrou seu braço.

“Luke!”

“Lily,” disse seu namorado desesperadamente, e ele realmente parecia adorável. “Lily, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Escute, eu falei com Marlene ontem à noite, e ela me explicou porque você tem estado tão brava, e... eu sinto muito. Eu só estou... é claro que você estava certa sobre tudo. Eu não sei o que estava pensando. Eu só estava...”

“Está tudo bem, Luke.”

Ele sorriu (lindo sorriso). “Sério?”

“Sério.”

Ela não podia ficar zangada com ele. Simplesmente não tinha energia o bastante para dedicar à raiva em relação àquele rapaz. Ele a beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

“Te vejo depois do café, Flor.”

“Até mais, Luke.”

Lily sorriu para o namorado enquanto ele se dirigia ao Salão Principal. Quando ele se foi, a ruiva olhou para onde os Marotos estiveram. Três tinham saído, mas James ficara.

“E aí, Flor,” disse ele, imitando a voz baixa e grave de Luke.

“Cala a boca. Luke Harper é o cara mais gentil do mundo, e você nunca conseguiria entender isso.”

“Ele beija bem?”

“Cala a boca.” Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, em seguida, Lily começou... “Então...” Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

“Dormiu bem, Snaps?” indagou James animadamente.

“Você dormiu?”

“Muito bem, obrigado.”

“Engraçado, Potter, você parece exausto.”

“Ah, bom, eu tive um encontro.”

“Entendo.”

“É mesmo?”

Breve silêncio, então Lily continuou: “Eu tenho uma pergunta para você.”

“Manda.”

“Se alguém com a perícia necessária para detectar Roland Urquhart também tivesse a motivação para encontrá-lo, como exatamente saberiam qual noite ele escolheria para colocar aqueles terríveis cartazes?”

“Bem, isso é fácil,” respondeu James. “Essa pessoa, que não existe, só teria que olhar o padrão segundo o qual os cartazes eram colocados. Eles só apareciam nos dias seguintes às noites que Filch e Hagrid ficavam responsáveis pelas patrulhas, diferentes dos investigadores do Ministério, que têm muito mais experiência. Uma rápida conversa com Hagrid teria dito a essa lendária pessoa com perícia e motivação que sua próxima patrulha era na quarta-feira à noite e então... o resto seria história.”

Lily assentiu, mordendo o lábio para conter o sorriso. “Sabe o que eu ouvi?”

“Não.”

“Ouvi que Lathe está dizendo que alguém o avisou sobre onde podia encontrar Urquhart. Parece que um aluno deixou um recado para ele. Anonimamente.”

James parecia surpreso. “É mesmo? Uau. Estranho. Quem você acha que pode ter sido?”

“Eu não sei,” admitiu Lily com um suspiro. “Sem dúvidas alguém com...”

“Motivação e perícia?” sugeriu James.

“Um caráter consistente e algo a provar,” acrescentou a ruiva.

“Bem, não conheço ninguém assim.”

“É… eu também não.”

“Mas estou com um pouco de inveja dessa pessoa,” continuou James pensativo. “Ele ou ela deve ser terrivelmente esperto.”

“Bem,” disse Lily. “Não se preocupe. Talvez você escolha a próxima batalha, certo?”

“Improvável.”

“Mas não impossível.”

“Não, acho que não.”

“Eu… te vejo na aula, Potter.”


	6. Conversations

**Disclaimer:**  Nada me pertence. Para efeitos desse disclaimer, estou esgotada.

**Chapter 6- Conversations**

(Conversas)

**Or**

**"Shake, Rattle, and Roll"**

Os relacionamentos interpessoais basicamente se compõem de momentos e conversas. Momentos são coisinhas calmas e indescritíveis, que significam algo mais do que aparentam. Conversas são o recheio: a maior parte do dia... como um engana o outro, ou como se coloca alguém a par da situação (porque momentos não mentem, mas podem ser difíceis de decifrar).

Conversas são um método pelo qual as informações são entregues entre as partes. Conversas são fontes de boatos e fatos, mentiras e verdades, boas e más notícias. Conversas podem afastar os perigos da falta de comunicação e dos sinais mal interpretados. Conversas podem solucionar problemas que simples ações nem sonham em resolver. Conversas podem salvar relacionamentos, encerrar discussões e – dizem – controlar a violência.

Existem, todavia, algumas conversas que se deseja nunca ter tido.

(A mentira)

Discrição não era uma das características de Carlotta Meloni. Ela tentava manter uma personalidade bem aberta, sem demonstrar embaraço acerca de discussões que faziam as outras garotas corarem. Carlotta não acreditava em desonestidade, e mentiras não eram seu estilo, então, quando se viu relatando uma história significativamente falsa à melhor amiga, Shelley, numa manhã de sábado no final de outubro, a culpa atormentou a bela morena.

“Tudo bem, então, estou indo à biblioteca,” disse Carlotta à amiga, recolhendo suas coisas. “Tenho que terminar o dever de poções, e depois te encontro para o almoço.”

“Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda com o dever?” perguntou Shelley, aplicando o rímel cuidadosamente em frente ao espelho do dormitório feminino.

Mas Carlotta pensara naquilo. Tinha especificamente escolhido o dever de poções como um álibi porque era de conhecimento geral que Shelley entendia muito pouco do assunto. “Sério, Shelley, em que isso ajudaria?”

“Tem razão,” concordou a bruxa mais alva. “Te vejo ao meio-dia, então?”

“Perfeito.”

Sorrindo, mas sentindo-se mais culpada a cada segundo, Carlotta pegou a mochila e, virando-se, saiu do dormitório. Atravessou a sala comunal, passou os corredores e desceu as escadas, mas não parou no quarto andar, como uma ida à biblioteca exigiria. Em vez disso, continuou descendo até o segundo andar, onde havia uma sala de aula desativada muito legal, que quase sempre estava vazia. Carlotta entrou e esperou.

Esperou e esperou por mais de uma hora, checando o relógio a cada minuto. Ele tinha dito dez horas. Ele tinha dito dez horas, não tinha?

Esperou até onze e vinte e quatro. Ele não apareceu.

(A Desavença)

“Nós  _temos_  que fazer, Prongs.” Sirius bateu no ombro do amigo, adotando uma expressão encorajadora.  “Apenas faça, o.k.? Apenas... apenas  _vá_  em frente.”

James franziu a testa. “Não posso, Padfoot. Não podem realmente  _nos obrigar_ , podem?”

“Não,” começou Sirius lentamente. “Mas se não fizermos, tem noção que não teremos um time de quadribol, certo?”

“Tecnicamente, talvez não. Mas, sabe, acho que temos um grupo bacana esse ano. Talvez, já que os artilheiros são tão fantásticos, não vamos nem  _precisar_  de um goleiro esse ano, então McKinnon poderia jogar como apanhador ao invés disso.”

“Precisamos de sete jogadores, Prongs. Você está fugindo da verdade.”

“Fazer testes é terrível.”

“Eu sei, mas temos que fazer.”

“Mas eu não quero fazer.”

“Você quer que eu cite os Rolling Stones ou vai anunciar logo?”

James suspirou. Tirando uma tacha do quadro de avisos da sala comunal da Grifinória, o capitão de quadribol colocou um pedaço de pergaminho bem no centro do quadro e enfiou a tacha na parte superior.

**_TESTES DE QUADRIBOL_ **

**_ESSE DOMINGO, ÀS 9 DA MANHÃ_ **

**_APENAS GRIFINÓRIOS DO SEGUNDO AO SÉTIMO ANO_ **

“Quantos primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa você acha que vão aparecer?” indagou Sirius.

“Ah, pelo menos seis,” suspirou James, casado. “Anda. Vamos tomar café. Só de olhar para isso fico em depressão.”

Sirius deixou a sala comunal com ele, mas, quando começaram a descer o corredor, disse: “Na verdade, eu não vou tomar café com você, Prongs. Meu tio quer que eu tome café com ele essa manhã.”

“Por quê?”

“Eu não sei. Se eu  _tivesse_  que adivinhar, diria que tem algo a ver com eu ser sobrinho dele.”

“Então, nada específico? Você não está encrencado ou algo assim?”

Sirius negou com a cabeça. “Nah, estou absolutamente limpo no momento. Tenho que dizer, você agindo todo santinho colocou um amortecedor na minha vida. Estou praticamente certinho agora. Não encho a cara há semanas.”

“Três dias, Padfoot.”

“Eu mal estava embriagado. Isso não conta.”

“Tudo bem, cinco dias, então.”

Sirius refletiu sobre aquilo. “É justo.” Eles alcançaram o sexto andar. “É aqui que eu te deixo. Bom café da manhã. Não bata em ninguém.”

“Muito engraçado.”

* * *

“Não, estou falando sério, ela colocou dezesseis elfos domésticos naquele quarto, tentando limpá-lo.  _Nada_. Eles ficaram lá três dias e os cartazes  _não_  saíam.”

Sirius riu quando o tio terminou de contar a história. “Bem,” começou o Black mais jovem, terminando seu chá com um sorriso. “Estou feliz por ter deixado minha marca registrada.”

“Deixou mesmo,” respondeu o Professor. “Gostou do café da manhã?”

“Sim, estava ótimo.”

“Fico feliz.” Houve um breve silêncio, enquanto o Professor Black começou a arrumar as coisas.  “Ouça, Sirius,” começou após um tempo, “sabe, você provavelmente fez a coisa certa, fugindo quando fugiu. Apenas... sabe... saindo de casa.”

Sirius assentiu. “Eu  _tinha_  que sair. Depois da última... da última noite, eu  _não podia_  mais ficar lá. Não havia mais razão para ficar.”

“Você foi esperto,” concordou Black, sentando-se novamente próximo à lareira e mais afastado do sobrinho. “Você foi esperto em tudo... esvaziando seu cofre do banco antes que Walburga pudesse tomar suas economias... indo morar com os Potters... agiu muito bem.”

“Para dizer a verdade, foi James quem pensou em esvaziar meu cofre. Se fosse por mim, eu teria deixado o dinheiro lá e minha mãe teria aparecido no Gringotts, exalando seu charme habitual e conseguido que eles abrissem para ela com a chave reserva.” Sirius sorriu satisfeito. “Sim, eu tive sorte de ter os Potters.” Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, antes de o mais novo continuar: “Escute, hum... posso te perguntar uma coisa?”

Alphard Black assentiu.

“Como é que você nunca foi embora? Quer dizer, como é que nunca fugiu da família?”

“Bem... era diferente para mim. Nunca foi tão difícil quanto foi para você. Sempre fui mais passivo, eu acho. É claro que eu discordava da minha  _querida doce_  irmã, e a família toda é completamente maluca, mas você tem que entender, Sirius, que a maior parte da minha vida a campanha 'Toujours pur' dos Black era apenas... conversa. Não havia nenhuma atividade por trás disso.”

 “Mas há atividade agora,” interrompeu Sirius. “Os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort... as pessoas dizem que uma guerra se aproxima, e estou começando a achar que estão certas.”

“Pessoas? Você quer dizer Alex Potter.”

“Entre outros.”

O Professor Black assentiu.

“Elas provavelmente estão certas, Sirius. Às vezes eu gostaria de ter tido sua coragem. Mas nunca fui um grifinório. Como todo Black obediente,  _eu_  fui para a Sonserina.”

“Assim como Andromeda,” respondeu Sirius, encolhendo os ombros. “Eu não ligo com isso. E dificilmente te chamaria de um Black obediente. Você enfrentou meu avô em público na Festa de Ano Novo alguns anos atrás. Mamãe ficou furiosa.”

“Bem, isso não tem importância.” Sirius não sabia como responder àquilo, então apenas fingiu se ocupar com a xícara de chá. “Ouça, Sirius,” continuou o tio em seguida. “Eu sei o que aconteceu aquela noite e... Eu sinto muito pela elfo doméstica.”

“'A elfo doméstica' tinha um nome,” disse Sirius secamente. “Daisy era a única criatura na casa inteira que era legal comigo, sabe.”

“E Regulus?”

Sirius revirou os olhos. “Crianças não contam.”

“Ele é só alguns anos mais jovem que você.”

“Mas não tem sigo legal comigo desde que era um bebê.”

“Seja como for,” disse Black, e ele parecia cansado. “Ele te admira.”

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. “Regulus é um idiota. Ele é igual a minha mãe, meu pai e Bella.”

“Ele não é ainda. Ele é jovem, impressionável e confuso. Nunca teve a oportunidade que você teve...”

“Que oportunidade é essa?”

“Estar na Grifinória, é claro. Longe de toda essa tolice de sangue na Sonserina.”

“Reg poderia ter ido para a Grifinória se quisesse. Ele teve uma opção, igual a todo mundo. É assim que a seleção funciona.”

“Sirius,” começou o tio lentamente. “Regulus teve bastante com que... lidar, após você ser selecionado para Grifinória. Ele percebeu que teria partido o coração da minha irmã se não fosse para a Sonserina.”

“Impossível. Minha mãe não tem um coração para ser partido.”

“Sirius...”

“Não posso acreditar que está defendendo ela,” rebateu o jovem, aproximando-se agressivamente. “Você não estava lá naquela noite. Não a viu... ela simplesmente matou aquela elfo doméstica como se fosse... uma erva daninha ou algo assim. Pendurou a cabeça na parede, tudo porque sabia que eu realmente me importava com aquela elfo... que ela era minha única amiga em toda aquela casa estúpida.”

“Eu não estou defendendo Walburga. Estou defendendo Regulus.”

“Foi culpa dele!” gritou Sirius, levantando-se. “Foi Regulus quem disse à minha mãe que Daisy sabia que eu escapuli na noite anterior. Se ele não tivesse dito, mamãe nunca saberia, e não teria assassinado a elfo doméstica!”

“Ele não  _sabia_ , Sirius. Regulus é muito jovem, e...”

“Então,  _agora_  ele é muito jovem. Pensei que fosse 'apenas alguns anos mais jovem que eu.'”

“Escute, Sirius, ainda há esperança para o seu irmão, se...”

“Sabe,” falou Sirius em voz alta, sobrepondo-se ao tio. “Se eu soubesse que a razão de estar sendo tão legal comigo era para criar algum tipo de reunião familiar nostálgica, não teria vindo de forma alguma. Eu pensei que era porque, sei lá, eu pensei que talvez você quisesse me mostrar que eu tenho um parente decente... que realmente se importa comigo como pessoa e não apenas como o herdeiro do nome da família.”

“Sirius, você  _sabe_...”

O Black mais jovem não escutou. Ele saiu às pressas do escritório, fechando a porta com um estrondo ao passar.

(A Discussão)

Lily passou o sábado na biblioteca com Severus: é certo que não era a coisa mais fascinante para fazer com a metade do fim de semana, mas pensou naquilo como um investimento. O dia inteiro foi estranho, é claro, já que nenhum deles sabia como se comportar perto do outro, mas, ponderou a ruiva, só podia haver  _muito_  desconforto. Eventualmente, eles gastariam todas as horas incômodas, e então as coisas iam... bem, ela não pensara tão longe. As coisas retornariam ao normal?

Por que é que aquilo parecia improvável?

Ela estava ponderando sobre essa questão quando se juntou a Marlene no jantar aquela noite. Marlene, é claro, não estivera comendo sozinha, mas com Adam McKinnon. Os dois estavam rindo de algo ou alguém quando Lily se sentou.

“Onde você esteve o dia inteiro?” Marlene queria saber, a ruiva piscou os olhos.

“Eu? Biblioteca. Com Sev.”

A loira franziu o cenho. “Eu meio que esperava que estivesse brincando quando disse que fez as pazes com ele.”

“Por que eu brincaria sobre isso?”

“A pergunta mais adequada é 'por que você não realiza o meu desejo?'”.

“Papai Noel não existe.”

“Você é má.”

Lily pegou um garfo para se servir e escolheu algumas fatias de presunto. “Então, do que estavam falando antes de eu chegar? Caso estejam se perguntando, essa é minha sutil tentativa de mudar de assunto.”

“Esperta,” disse Adam.

“Excepcionalmente,” concordou Marlene. “Estávamos falando dos testes de quadribol.”

“Ah, o aviso foi publicado, não foi?” observou Lily distraidamente. “Que bom, já que Donna está reclamando tanto sobre treinar com seis jogadores.”

“Eu não vejo o porquê,” acrescentou Adam. “Nós mal começamos a jogar. Potter está numa viagem de 'treinamento de força'. Enfim, o que  _eu_  estava dizendo é que Marlene devia participar.”

“E  _eu_ estava dizendo que ele está maluco,” interferiu Marlene. “Eu não jogo quadribol há meses... e nunca fiz testes para o time antes. Eu seria terrível.”

“Não, você devia participar,” concordou Lily. “Lembra de quando tivemos aulas de voo? Você era a melhor garota do nosso ano... até melhor que Donna na época, e ela está no time. Não diga a ela que eu disse isso.”

“Lily, aulas de voo?” indagou Marlene, tentando achar a situação mais ridícula do que já achava. “Isso foi no primeiro ano.”

“Mas precisamos de um apanhador,” exclamou Adam. “É oitenta por cento habilidade, em todo caso. Você tem ou não. Além disso, qual a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?”

“Bem,” começou Marlene, sempre otimista. “Eu poderia ser humilhada na frente de todo mundo, e então sofrer uma queda mortal tão horrenda que não reste nada além dos meus dentes quando eles recolherem meus restos, e então minha mãe decide que nunca me amou de verdade e faz um funeral com o caixão aberto.”

Os outros dois refletiram sobre aquilo. “Certo, isso seria péssimo,” admitiu Lily. “Mas quais são as chances de isso acontecer, sério? Especialmente a parte da sua mãe.”

“Eu  _não posso_  participar dos testes,” continuou a loira, empurrando, desconfortavelmente, a escassa comida em seu prato. “James não me escolheria e... e, de qualquer forma, eu teria de jogar contra Miles, ele sendo artilheiro da Corvinal.”

Eles chegaram ao cerne da questão, e o olhar partilhado entre Adam e Lily lhes disse que ambos sabiam. E, enquanto os dois se sentiam bastante inclinados a repreender a amiga, Adam sabia que aquilo não lhe cabia, e Lily sabia que era inapropriado fazer isso na frente de Adam. Sem qualquer razão oficial ou sequer racional para isso, era, no entanto, a verdade.

“Por que vocês ficaram tão calados?” perguntou Marlene. “Continuem falando, ou vou comer uma fatia daquele pão.” Ela olhou avidamente para a mesa.

“ _Coma_ , Karen Carpenter,” mandou Lily. “Você tendo cerca de três metros, ninguém notará se ganhar quatro quilos, que dirá meio quilo.”

 **N/T:**  Karen Carpenter era uma cantora famosa que fazia dupla com o irmão, formando o [The Carpenters](http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Carpenters). Ela sofria de [anorexia nervosa](http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anorexia_nervosa) e morreu aos 32 anos em função das complicações decorrentes dessa doença.

“Você acha que vou engordar quatro quilos?” Marlene olhou assustada para o prato. “Eu  _sabia_  que não devia ter comido sobremesa na última quinta-feira...”

“Patético,” suspirou Lily, enquanto Adam tentava colocar uma fatia de pão no prato dela.

Donna chegou. “Onde você esteve o dia inteiro?” indagou a Lily, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

“Eu te disse antes de sair essa manhã,” defendeu-se a monitora.

Donna franziu o cenho. “Consigo ter uma vaga e obscura lembrança de você me batendo com um travesseiro e me dizendo algo numa língua que parecia uma mistura de grugulês com norueguês, mas tenho certeza de que isso aconteceu por volta de oito da manhã, e você poderia ser um duende norueguês pelo meu estado de consciência.”

“Biblioteca,” disse a ruiva. “Com Severus. E não grite comigo. Onde você estava?”

“Quadribol, vestiários, cozinhas, sala comunal com um livro.” Donna enumerou os locais com os dedos. “Eu percebo que tenho muito poucos amigos quando você não está por perto, Evans.”

“Eu poderia ter te dito isso,” declarou Marlene solicitamente.

“Então, Shack,” falou Adam, como que para evitar uma discussão. “Marlene estava pensando em participar dos testes para o time. Estamos tentando convencê-la.”

“ _Vocês dois_  estavam pensando,” corrigiu Marlene. “ _Eu_  não.”

“Bom,” disse Dona. “Seria terrível.”

Lily a chutou. “Eu já falei com você sobre isso.”

“Quer dizer...” continuou Donna, intencionalmente de forma pouco convincente. “Você devia fazer o que... quiser.”

“Foi uma corajosa tentativa de ser simpática,” reconheceu Adam. “De qualquer forma, tenho dever de Poções. Vejo vocês mais tarde.  _Pense sobre isso, Marlene_.”

“Ou não,” disse Donna, enquanto ele se retirava. “Sabe... o que quiser...”

Marlene revirou os olhos, sorrindo mesmo assim. Afastou o prato, e, quando olhou de volta para as amigas, elas a observavam ansiosamente, Lily com um sorrisinho.

“ _Quê?_ ” indagou a loira.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, ainda sorrido, e mordeu um pedaço de pão maliciosamente. “Nada.”

“ _Quê?”_

Donna não respondeu e se serviu de várias fatias de presunto.

“Pare de sorrir, Lily,” mandou Marlene. “Estou falando sério, pare.”

“Eu não estou sorrindo!”

“Está sim! Pare!” Mas aquilo só fez a ruiva sorrir mais. “ _Pare!_ ” choramingou. “ _Lily_. Isso é idiotice. Você está...” Ela se virou para Donna. “Lily disse que eu voava melhor que você no primeiro ano.”

“Sua cretina.”

(A Divulgação)

Exausto, irritado e desejando ter ficado na cama aquela manhã, James Potter abaixou-se num canto do castelo e pegou seus cigarros. Não sabia qual era a política da escola sobre fumar, mas apostava que não favorecia o hábito. Mesmo assim, não queria que nenhum terceiranista traquina o visse e o imitasse. Então, teria de parar de fumar por princípios.

O capitão de quadribol acendeu um cigarro, observando a fumaça contra o céu azul pálido da manhã de domingo ao soltar o ar.

“Então foi por isso que convocou um intervalo de dez minutos nos testes,” comentou uma voz e James quase saltou de medo. Sirius apareceu, recostando-se na parede com um sorriso no rosto.

“Isso e minha sanidade,” respondeu James, oferecendo um cigarro ao amigo.

Padfoot sacudiu a cabeça. “Não estou com vontade.”

“Você tem vontade?”

“Tenho várias. É uma das perdições de ser humano. Você não sabe nada sobre isso, Prongs.”

“Que engraçado.”

Sirius se aproximou e se recostou na parece, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça de quadribol. Ambos trajavam as vestes da Casa para os testes, que estavam acontecendo há mais de uma hora. Além das calças esbranquiçadas (com uma lista vermelha e uma dourada na parte externa da perna), usavam vestes vermelhas e douradas, camisetas de manga longa (também vermelhas), joelheiras, cotoveleiras, luvas e botas do mesmo couro marrom. O conjunto poderia estar sufocante se a manhã de outubro não estivesse tão fria. Como estava frio, James sentia-se grato pelo cigarro.

Por um tempo, ficaram calados. Não era preciso conversa para que um soubesse o que o outro estava pensando quanto aos testes. Estavam sendo terríveis. Vinte alunos tinham feito teste para o time, e vinte alunos tinham se mostrado inadequados para o cargo vago na equipe (apanhador). De qualquer forma, essa era a opinião do capitão: Sirius achara que um ou dois  _poderiam_  servir (com muito treinamento), mas James manteve-se inflexível sobre eles “não servirem”. Seu melhor amigo não entendia bem aquilo, para dizer a verdade, mas não discutiu também. Havia uma razão para James ter se tornado o capitão do time logo em seu quinto ano.

Na verdade, enquanto estavam ali – James com o cigarro e Sirius com os pensamentos – o último pensou muito pouco nos testes. Sua mente estava em outro lugar.

James deu uma tragada e Sirius disse: “Eu discuti com o meu tio.”

Sem se virar, o outro assentiu. “O.k...” Ele esperou por mais.

“Ele quer que eu faça as pazes com Regulus.”

“Ah.” Silêncio, então: “E você vai fazer?”

Sirius ponderou a pergunta, e então, com uma certeza descontente, respondeu: “Não.”

James assentiu novamente. “O.k.”

E eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez.

(O Apelo)

“Foi terrível, Marlene,” suspirou Adam, desabando dramaticamente à mesa da Grifinória, fazendo-a sorrir. “Péssimo, pavoroso, horrendo.”

“Péssimo. Posso ver, Adam,” respondeu a loira. “Os testes não estão indo muito bem, então?”

“Numa escala de um a dez, foi como um trem descarrilado colidindo com dragões.”

“Sinto muito.” Ela falou com sinceridade, afastando o livro e inclinando-se sobre o punho. “Por que está aqui dentro? Pensei que James quisesse o time todo lá.”

“Apenas os jogadores do time principal, mas ele convocou um intervalo de dez minutos...” disse Adam. “Estou pensando em colocá-lo sob vigilância antisuicida. Você devia ter visto a cara dele quando uma quartanista tentou voar numa vassoura ao contrário.”

“Droga.”

“Exatamente.“ Eles ficaram calados por um minuto. “Então,” continuou Adam em seguida: “Vejo que você está... lendo.”

“Sim.”

“E fazendo isso está perdendo o grande espetáculo que são os testes.”

“Verdade.”

Silêncio, então: “ _Por favor_ , Marlene, você  _tem que_...”

“Não! Adam, eu não posso! Vou ser terrível!”

“Vai  _não_ ,” protestou Adam. “Eu te vi jogar no verão passado, e você era  _boa_!”

“Minha oponente era sua irmã de quatorze anos!”

“Marlene, por favor, apenas tente! Nós  _precisamos_  de um apanhador, e você sabe voar. Você tem uma boa visão, é magra, o que a torna rápida para voar, e...”

“Eu não sou  _magra_.”

“A grade está com ciúmes de você.”

Eles se entreolharam por um minuto. Havia ingenuidade nos olhos dele.

“Está bem.”

“Sério?”

“Sério. Eu vou tentar. Mas se eu fracassar abominavelmente, não seremos mais amigos.”

“Eu não estou nem um pouco assustado.”

Marlene se levantou da mesa. “Eu devia ir... sabe, colocar algo mais... atlético.”

“E eu devia voltar aos testes,” concordou Adam.

“Eu desço logo. Espero que tenham encontrado outra pessoa antes disso.”

“Não demore muito, ou James pode simplesmente escolher aquela quartanista.”

Sorrindo, eles seguiram caminhos separados.

(O Pedido de Desculpas)

“Lily,” disse o monitor-chefe, e a monitora grifinória parou e se virou. “Eu estava pensando... posso falar sobre uma coisa com você?”

Quando a reunião chegou ao fim e os demais monitores, assim como a monitora-chefe, estavam se retirando, a ruiva assentiu. “Certo, claro.” Frank parecia sério. “Algum problema?”

Quando estavam sozinhos, o rapaz suspirou. “Eu... eu não sei. Eu só... eu queria pedir desculpas.”

“Pedir desculpas?” repetiu Lily incerta. “Pelo o quê?”

“Bem, quando você me perguntou sobre Alice... mês passado, na detenção... eu estava meio que...” Frank lutou por uma fala eloquente: “Eu fui vago... acho que 'vago' é a palavra certa.”

“É uma delas,” concordou Lily.

“Eu estava passando por uma coisa,” continuou ele. “Eu... eu não posso explicar mais que isso. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu não... Quer dizer, você estava certa sobre nós. Estamos bem juntos, e eu não devia estragar isso. Eu estava sendo muito estúpido sobre... tudo e... eu sinto muito.”

“Você não tem que pedir desculpas a  _mim_ ,” disse Lily, sorrindo e sentindo uma onda de calor em relação àquele pobre e terrivelmente embaraçado bruxo. “Problemas são normais, e você não me deve nada. Está só tentando ser sincero comigo, e eu agradeço por isso. No entanto, se está disposto a se desculpar, acho que Alice pode gostar de um agradável e sincero 'sinto muito.'”

“Ela é a próxima da lista,” garantiu-lhe Frank. “É só que você e Alice são amigas, e eu e você somos amigos... pelo menos, eu acho...”

“Nós somos amigos, Frank.”

“Certo. Bem... Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu sou um idiota.”

“Nunca.”

“Bom.” Ele encarou os próprios pés, e então olhou para ela de novo. “Sim, eu definitivamente decidi que essa fase... acabou. Vou ser completamente sincero.”

“Já ouvi essa posição respeitável em todos os níveis de hierarquia da política.”

“Certo.” (Sorrindo) “Bem, você deve ter planos para o resto do domingo, vou te deixar em paz.”

“Está bem. Se cuida, Frank.”

“Você também.”

(A Persuasão)

“Marlene!” Miles Stimpson chamou o nome da namorada, apressando-se para alcançar a bruxa que subia correndo a escada até o segundo andar. “Marly! Ei,  _Marly!_ ”

Finalmente ela o ouviu e se virou. “Ah, oi, Miles.” Ela parou e esperou por ele, beijando-o no rosto em seguida. Miles parecia infeliz.

“Eu pensei que íamos passear essa manhã. Combinamos isso a noite passada.”

“Você disse que ia me encontrar às nove para tomar café,” disse Marlene. “Já passou das dez.”

“Sinto muito,” suspirou o namorado. “Eu me entreti com meus amigos e...”

“Não tem problema.” Ela sorriu de cima para ele, pois estava dois degraus acima do garoto na escada. “Bem, eu tenho que ir, então...”

“Espere, eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos passar algum tempo juntos agora.” Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas no que parecia um código.

“Eu não posso. Tenho testes.”

“Teste? Para quê?”

“Quadribol.”

Miles piscou os olhos em surpresa. “Para o time de quadribol da Grifinória, Marly?”

“Não, para Seleção da Irlanda.” Ela cruzou os braços. “Para onde mais seria?”

Ele processou a informação, e, embora ela tentasse esconder, Marlene estava bastante ansiosa para avaliar a reação dele. Após um instante, o corvino olhou para ela com perplexidade em seus olhos: “Marlene, eu não entendo. Eu pensei que tivesse concordado comigo quando eu disse que não achava uma boa ideia você fazer testes para o time... lá no quarto ano.”

“Isso foi no quarto ano,” respondeu a loira. “Somos um casal diferente agora. Não acho que seria um problema você estar no time da Corvinal e eu no da Grifinória...”

“Mas seria. Você jogaria  _contra_  mim. Torceria contra mim e para que eu perdesse!”

“Eu torço pela Grifinória contra você  _de qualquer forma_ , Miles.”

“Mas se fosse de seu interesse, digamos, que a Lufa-Lufa nos derrotasse, você ia ter que torcer pela Lufa-Lufa se estivesse no time.”

“Miles, eu quero muito participar dos testes. Acho que seria divertido.”

“Não seria não! Você voa bem, Marly?”

“Eu... eu não sei. Talvez. Eu costumava ser boa, e eu joguei durante o verão e eles disseram que eu sou muito boa em...”

“Marly, James Potter é o capitão,” lembrou-lhe Miles, como que dizendo a uma criança que a fada do dente era um mito. “Se você está treinando com James Potter não pode ser 'muito bom'. Você tem que ser excelente. Ele é um capitão muito exigente!”

“Eu sei disso, mas eu só quero  _tentar_...”

Ela parou e Miles franziu a testa. “Sabe, Marly, você está sendo meio insensível. Eu não quero torcer contra  _você_ , mesmo que  _você_  não se importa em colocar uma barreira entre a gente.”

“Eu não quero colocar uma barreira entre a gente, Miles, mas...”

“É isso que você está fazendo! E isso meio que fere meus sentimentos, sabe?” disse ele bruscamente, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. “Mas se o time de quadribol é mais importante que nosso relacionamento, então deve fazer o que quiser.”

Marlene olhou atentamente para ele. Os olhos do rapaz estavam no mesmo tom perfeitamente castanho.

“Você... realmente,  _realmente_ , não quer que eu vá?”

“Eu realmente,  _realmente_ , não quero que você vá,” respondeu ele calmamente, com um quê de doçura.

Marlene suspirou. “Então... eu não vou.”

Ele sorriu radiante e a beijou. “Ótimo. Você é demais, Marlene. Você tem noção disso?” Ele a beijou novamente, dessa vez no rosto. “Vamos. Vamos passear agora, tudo bem?”

“Ah, eu realmente devia ir dizer...”

“Você me deixou esperando, Marly,” lembrou Miles, sorrindo. “Está me devendo essa.”

(O Consolo)

“Tudo bem,” disse James examinando seus cinco colegas de Casa em trajes de quadribol, que formavam um anel próximo à borda do campo. O rapaz esfregou a testa, cansado. “São cinco horas da tarde. São cinco horas da tarde. Estamos todos aqui desde às  _nove_  da manhã. São oito horas. Oito  _malditas_  horas.”

“Tivemos um intervalo de dez minutos,” lembrou Sirius.

“Sete horas e cinquenta minutos,” corrigiu-se James. “Me lembre de matá-lo enquanto dorme hoje, Black.”

“Lembrarei.”

“... Então, o que eu estou  _esperando_ ,” continuou o capitão do time, sua voz tão tensa que estava prestes a explodir, “é que possamos chegar a um consenso antes que eu suba no topo do castelo e pule.” Ele inclinou a cabeça para Adam. “Sem ofensas, McKinnon. Agora. Pela  _última_  vez antes que eu morra, eu preciso que todos vocês votem. Está bem? Porque somos uma equipe, e eu realmente não faço a mínima ideia, então, se vocês não votarem, vou escolher a corvina que me ofereceu uma dança sensual. Fui claro?”

Houve murmúrios positivos generalizados.

“Agora, mesmo vocês todos tendo oficialmente votado  _errado_ ,” continuou James. “Estou de olho em você, Shack...”

“Por quê?”

“Você escreveu 'Quem dá a mínima?' no seu voto.”

“Uma pergunta válida,” disse Michael Mitchum, o terceiranista que jogava como batedor.

“Calado, nanico,” mandou James. Ele limpou a garganta. “Como estava dizendo, mesmo vocês tendo votado errado, eu consegui – com algum vago auxílio dos seus votos – reduzir a três os candidatos a apanhador. Não vou me arriscar com toda aquela coisa de voto secreto novamente...”

“Você acabou de dizer a todo mundo o que  _eu_  votei,” apontou Donna.

“ _Você_  votou 'Quem dá a mínima?' e perdeu seus direitos,” replicou James. “Agora, vamos votar levantando a mão. Eu tenho Marcus McLeod, Shannon Mayhew e Ricki Nivens. Todos a favor de Marcus?”

Michael Mitchum ergueu a mão.

“Todos a favor de Shannon Mayhew?”

Todos ficaram parados.

“E Ricki Nivens?” concluiu o capitão. Sirius, Donna e o outro batedor, Damacus Weasley, levantaram as mãos apaticamente.

O capitão de quadribol olhou zangado para Adam. “McKinnon, você tem que votar.”

O goleiro relutantemente ergueu a mão. “Ricki foi o melhor,” admitiu.

“Eu concordo,” disse James. “Então é Ricki. Manteremos Marcus como segundo jogador reserva. Todos concordam? Nanico?”

“Tudo bem por mim,” disse Michael. “Só quero jantar.”

“Fantástico. Os calouros arrumam tudo. Vou informar a Ricki e Marcus.” Com isso, James se virou e partiu em direção à sua bolsa de equipamentos e então para o castelo. Sirius balançou a cabeça em entendimento e começou a recolher as coisas. Enquanto Marcus e Damacus – os “calouros” – apanhavam a Goles, Adam começou a organizar e empilhar seu equipamento.

“Tudo bem aí, McKinnon?” perguntou Sirius, desprendendo as cotoveleiras. “Você não parecia muito entusiasmado com Ricki Nivens.”

“Ele não foi mal,” admitiu Adam inexpressivamente. “Potter provavelmente vai conseguir torná-lo um apanhador decente.”

“Concordo,” disse Sirius. “Mas...” (sem olhar para o outro enquanto guardava as joelheiras na mochila) “... você estava esperando que Marlene Prince aparecesse, não estava?”

Adam olhou para ele. “Ela me disse que viria, só isso. Ela voa bem. Ia ser bom para a equipe, sabe, se ela...” ele fez uma pausa, “... jogasse.”

“Certo. Eu concordo.” Sirius assentiu de forma compreensiva. “Ia ser bom. Me pergunto por que ela não apareceu para os testes... Eu ouvi você dizer a James que ela tinha prometido descer logo.”

“Sim. É estranho.” Mas Adam parecia mais decepcionado que confuso, como se soubesse exatamente o que acontecera. “Mas... hum... não é nada demais,” continuou depressa. “Quer dizer, teria sido legal, só isso. É mais fácil lidar com alguém que se conhece. Como... sabe, como é mais fácil você lidar com a aula quando seu tio é o professor, certo?”

Sirius sorriu amargamente. “É... parece que sim, talvez. Mas às vezes coisas que parecem uma boa ideia na verdade não são. Às vezes só complica as coisas.”

Adam assentiu. “É.“ O rapaz jogou a bolsa sobre os ombros. “Te vejo por aí, Black.”

“Até mais tarde, McKinnon.”

O goleiro foi embora, e Sirius sentou-se na grama. “Andem logo com o equipamento!” gritou para Weasley e Mitchum. Enrolando uma folha de grama nos dedos, Sirius suspirou alto. Um cigarro seria bom naquele momento.

(A Discussão)

Severus fechou o livro de Poções. Olhou para Lily, que estava do outro lado da mesa da biblioteca, absorta em sua dissertação. Percebendo a inatividade de seu companheiro, ela levantou a cabeça.

“Você já terminou?” admirou-se a ruiva. “Eu mal cheguei na metade!”

“Você está quieta,” disse Snape, como se não a tivesse escutado. “Você está muito  _calada_ , e está me deixando nervoso.”

“Você não está nada falante,” respondeu Lily, franzindo o cenho.

“Mas não sou eu o conversador. É sempre você quem fala. Eu só... escuto.”  _Encaro, é o mais certo,_  pensou ele.

“Tudo bem.” Lily fechou sua cópia de Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções. “Vamos conversar então. Hum... como foi a sua tarde?”

“Foi... legal.”

Lily assentiu. “Agora, você deve me perguntar como foi a  _minha_  tarde.”

“Como foi?” perguntou Severus sem jeito.

“Bacana,” disse Lily. “Depois que saí da reunião dos monitores, Mary e eu tentamos pintar.”

“Pintar?”

“Sim, fui tomada por uma inspiração artística e queria pintar alguma coisa. Mary chamou um cara da Corvinal que ela... conhece... para conjurar algumas telas em branco e coisas, e pintamos no dormitório. Ficou adorável. Eu pintei uma flor. Mary me pintou.”

“Posso ver?”

“Não, a de Mary você não pode,” respondeu Lily. “Ela percebeu que parecia mais com uma flor do que a  _minha_ , então salpicamos todas as cores nela, o que pode parecer que acabou bem, mas na verdade apenas transformou a coisa toda num horrendo amarelo acinzentado. De qualquer forma, colocamos ela no banheiro, então espero que os elfos domésticos a encontrem e descartem por pena do resto do mundo.”

Severus assentiu e olhou para baixo, encarando seu livro fechado, o que a ruiva sabia significar uma espécie de sorriso discreto. Ela sorriu radiante. “Vai ficar mais fácil,” disse ela e ele assentiu mais uma vez.

“Eu tenho que ir,” disse o sonserino baixinho (claro, ele falava tudo em voz baixa). Os dois se levantaram, recolhendo os livros e penas.

“Você está indo para o Salão Principal?” indagou Lily, enquanto se retiravam da biblioteca. “Vou te acompanhar se estiver.”

“Não, vou voltar à sala comunal,” respondeu o sonserino. “Então, eu... vejo você mais tarde.”

“Certo,” concordou a ruiva. “Tchau, Sev.”

“Tchau, Lily.”

Ele se virou e foi embora, deixando-a temporariamente sozinha no corredor. Ela suspirou. Falando sobre déjà vu...

“O que foi aquilo, Snaps?”

A ruiva olhou em volta e viu James – completamente trajado em suas vestes de quadribol – vindo em sua direção, um misto de curiosidade em sua expressão.

“O que foi  _o quê_?”

“Você e Snape,” disse o capitão do time, indicando com a cabeça o sonserino que se afastava. “Estavam estudando juntos ou algo assim?”

“Bem... sim.” Ela se perguntou por que confessar aquilo a James fez com que se sentisse desconfortável de repente.

Uma série de emoções (ou algumas emoções forjadas) atravessou o rosto do capitão em poucos segundos. Então, assumindo uma expressão altamente irônica, ele sorriu de lado. “As almas gêmeas se reuniram?” indagou.

 **N/T:**  A pergunta original é “Star-crossed lovers reunited?”, onde “star-crossed lovers” é uma expressão que designa duas pessoas que se amam, mas não podem ficar juntas por algum motivo, seja o destino, distância, família. É uma expressão usada por Sheakspeare em “Romeu e Julieta”, sendo esse o maior exemplo de “star-crossed lovers” da literatura.

“Sev e eu somos... meio que amigos de novo,” Lily tentou explicar. “Ele está arrependido pelo que fez e eu decidi que não podia mais ficar com raiva dele por causa disso. Então nós estamos... tentando consertar as coisas.”

“Consertar as coisas,” repetiu James.

“Escute, Potter...”

“Você é uma idiota, Evans.”

Lily hesitou. “É complicado.”

“Ele te insultou da pior forma possível na frente de  _todo mundo_ ,” disse James bruscamente. “O que é complicado nisso? Na verdade, é muito, muito simples.”

“Bem,” começou a ruiva, o calor subindo em seu rosto. “Eu não chamaria isso de 'pior forma possível'. Acho que, talvez, fosse pior levitar alguém a seis metros do chão e ameaçar tirar suas calças na frente de  _todo mundo_.”

“Eu não vou pedir desculpas.”

“Eu não me importo.”

Eles se encararam por um momento. “Eu tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca,” disse James após um tempo, e, enquanto passava por Lily, repetiu: “Você é uma idiota, Snaps.”

“Você tem  _problemas_ , Potter,” replicou a ruiva. E então ele se foi, e ela ficou aborrecida.

(A Resolução)

Tomado banho, vestido e sentindo-se, em geral, melhor, Adam sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória aquela noite. Estava inteiramente focado no bife à sua frente e de forma alguma nos testes de quadribol daquele dia, quando alguém sentou-se ao seu lado. Sem olhar, o rapaz sabia instintivamente quem devia ser.

“Você está chateado comigo?” perguntou Marlene calmamente (docemente, perfeitamente).

Adam refletiu sobre aquilo e balançou a cabeça. “Não.”

“Não está?” Ela parecia duvidosa. “De forma alguma?”

“Não.”

“Eu só... eu acho que é melhor eu me concentrar na escola agora.” A garota explicou, quase acreditando nisso. “E, além disso, não preciso de nenhum drama adicional com Miles, certo?”

“Certo. Drama é... ruim.”

“Muito,” concordou Marlene. Ela ficou calada enquanto pegava uma fatia de pão e passava manteiga nela. “Tem certeza que não está chateado?”

“Positivo,” disse Adam. “Você tem que fazer o que  _você_  quer, Mar. É isso que importa. Isso é tudo.”

Marlene mordeu o lábio. “E também não está decepcionado comigo?”

Ele finalmente encontrou os olhos dela (eles eram azuis e verdes e cinzas ao mesmo tempo). “Eu nunca fico decepcionado com você,” garantiu. Ela sorriu radiante. “Exceto,” continuou seriamente, “se você não comer essa fatia de pão, eu posso ficar.”

Marlene deu uma mordida e fechou os olhos. “Carboidratos, como eu senti falta de vocês.” Adam sorriu.

(A Confissão)

Quando Lily terminou o banho aquela noite, o dormitório estava quase completamente vazio quando voltou. Donna tinha descido para encarar a odiosa dissertação de poções, enquanto Mary e Marlene tinham ido ao corujal enviar cartas aos pais. Shelley também estava ausente, então, quando a ruiva entrou no quarto, secando o longo cabelo ondulado  com a toalha, apenas Carlotta Meloni continuava lá, sentada na penteadeira, com uma expressão completamente sonhadora em seu adorável rosto.

“Oi, Lily,” cumprimentou a outra, seu sorriso apenas crescendo. “Como está?”

“Estou bem,” respondeu a ruiva. “O que te deixou tão alegre? Tem a ver com drogas?”

Carlotta negou com a cabeça. “Algo bom aconteceu hoje.”

“Algo bom aconteceu hoje,” repetiu Lily. “Fico feliz.” Sentou-se em uma cama. “Certo, então. Desembucha.”

“Bem,” começou Carlotta, “você se lembra daquele cara que eu mencionei antes...”

“Quando você disse que estava tendo 'problemas com garotos' semana passada?”

A morena assentiu.

“Certo, eu me lembro.” Lily refletiu. “Você disse que vocês dois se envolveram nas férias de verão, mas ele estava um pouco hesitante sobre um relacionamento agora. Algo sobre você não ser 'o tipo dele.'”

Carlotta assentiu. “Havia... na verdade, havia um pouco mais que isso, porém. Ele pensou que tinha certeza... eu não sei como explicar isso. Ele apenas... não achava que podia fazer um relacionamento dar certo comigo, sabe?”

“O.k.,” disse Lily lentamente, sorrindo simplesmente porque o brilho de Carlotta era contagiante. “Julgando por sua representação de Sandra Dee, suponho que ele mudou de opinião hoje?”

“Bom,” continuou a morena, “eu pedi para ele me encontrar essa manhã numa sala desativada, e ele disse que ia, mas então ele não apareceu, então eu pensei 'tudo bem, ele não se importa. Eu devia seguir em frente.'”

“Até agora, isso não é muito Cinderela...”

“Cinderela?”

“Não importa. Continue.”

“Bem,” continuou a morena, “eu decidi confrontá-lo mesmo assim, o que não é do meu feitio. Geralmente, se um cara não está interessado em mim...” ela fez uma pausa. “A quem estou enganando? Eles sempre estão interessados em mim. Isso é uma experiência nova.” Lily riu com apreço. “De qualquer forma, eu decidi que tinha que falar com ele. Eu não podia simplesmente  _deixá-lo ir_... não depois daquele beijo.” Ela quase teve um chilique e a ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha para o melodrama de sua colega de quarto.

“Apenas um beijo?” perguntou ela. “Deve ter sido bom!”

“Espetacular,” disse Carlotta. “Estávamos passando férias no mesmo vilarejo, esse garoto e eu... foi na praia à meia noite. Eu tinha bebido um pouco, mas ainda estava, sabe, sóbria, e ele também... mais ou menos, sabe.”

“Certo.”

“Estava escuro, havia estrelas, e nós... nos beijamos. Foi perfeito. Não faço o tipo perfeita, Lily, isso é tão incomum para mim. Mas foi simplesmente romântico e  _certo_. É claro, em seguida ele disse que foi um erro e que não devíamos mais nos ver, porque ele se sentia culpado.”

“Culpado?”

“É complicado,” disse Carlotta, afastando a pergunta no ar ao sacudir a delicada mão bronzeada. “De qualquer forma, aquele beijo... foi bem próximo ao fim das férias. Nos escrevemos algumas vezes depois disso, mas ele sempre estava... estranho depois daquela noite. Então, quando voltamos à escola, eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele ainda estava...  _estranho_. E então, um pouco depois... no começo do ano, com meu... hum... incidente na sala comunal... bem, tudo isso só aumentou a confusão. Então, semana passada conversamos por alguns minutos, e ele disse que não tinha como entender  _meus_  sentimentos, o que me deixou completamente perplexa, porque eu pensei ter sido bastante sincera sobre a coisa toda.”

“Naturalmente.”

“Então, era sobre isso que eu queria falar com ele essa manhã. Queria dizer que quero algo verdadeiro. Sei que é raro da minha parte, mas, Lily...” agora bastante sincera, “houve uma verdadeira magia esse verão. Uma magia fantástica e verdadeira”.

De alguma forma, Lily não conseguia deixar de invejar Carlotta. Após anos do que a morena costumava chamar de “noites legais”, ela tinha realmente encontrado alguém com quem queria viver... feliz para sempre. Talvez Cinderela não estivesse tão errado...

“A propósito, Lily, muito obrigada por me deixar te dizer tudo isso. Shelley... é minha melhor amiga, mas ela consegue ser verdadeiramente ignorante às vezes. De qualquer forma, onde eu estava?”

“Ele te deixou esperando essa manhã,” disse a ruiva.

“ _Deixou_. Eu estava arrasada. Então, depois do jantar, eu me aproximei dele e disse que precisávamos conversar... bastante firme, devo admitir. Ele disse que  _ele_  tinha que falar comigo também. Então, quando estávamos a sós, ele disse que gostava muito de mim, mas que não daria certo. Não podia dar certo, que não devíamos ter nos beijado no verão, que foi um erro, etecetera, etecetera, etecetera. E então aconteceu.”

“Aconteceu o quê?”

“A experiência mais espiritual que eu já... tive. Nós nos beijamos novamente. Tudo bem, eu o beijei, mas ele me beijou de volta. Foi lindo. Maravilhoso. Perfeito.”

“Então...” Lily estava confusa. “Vocês dois estão saindo?”

“Bem...” Pela primeira vez, Carlotta parecia um pouco insatisfeita. “Para ser sincera, depois do beijo ele saiu... atordoado, um pouco confuso, mas meio que... sabe, extasiado, eu acho?” A morena sacudiu as dúvidas e sorriu. “Mas não importa. Não conseguimos conversar sobre isso, eu sei, o que eu teria preferido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, nada foi arruinado por uma conversa sobre compromisso.”

“Carlotta, uma conversa sobre compromisso pode ser bastante útil,” disse Lily com cautela. “É com esse tipo de conversa que você sabe se ele está ou não comprometido a estar com você.”

A morena sacudiu a cabeça. “Ele podia ter gritado que nunca mais queria me ver de novo após aquele beijo e eu saberia que ele estava comprometido a estar comigo. Eu... saboreei isso.”

Carlotta tinha um monte de ideias estranhas, mas a maneira como parecia tão estranhamente esperançosa fez a ruiva sorrir um pouco. “Eu espero que dê certo, Carlotta.”

“Vai dar.” Muito confiante.

“Então,” começou a ruiva, inclinando-se um pouco mais e arqueando uma sobrancelha maliciosamente, ”agora que me contou tudo isso,  _tem_  que me dizer quem é ele.”

Os lábios da morena se contraíram. “Ah, eu  _queria_  contar, mas... não sei se seria uma boa ideia.”

“ _Carlotta...”_

“Certo.” Ela inclinou-se para frente de forma conspiratória. “E você não vai contar?”

“É claro que não.”

“Certo,” disse Carlotta novamente. Ela fez uma pausa, deixando a expectativa crescer. Então, por fim, brilhando com o que uma garota como ela chamaria de êxtase transcendente, Carlotta sussurrou: “Frank Longbottom.”

Há conversas que se deseja jamais ter tido de forma alguma.

 


	7. Failures of Courage

**N/A:** Longo e importante. Não sei se gosto dele...

 **Disclaimer:** sim, certo. Nada me pertence.

 **Anteriormente:** Lily decide se reconciliar com Snape. Carlotta Meloni conta a Lily que beijou Frank Longbottom durante as férias e espera que ele queira algo sério com ela.

**Chapter 7 – Failures of Courage**

(Falta de Coragem)

**Or**

**" _Smoke Gets In Your Eyes"_**

“Eu decidi,” disse Severus Snape a Nicolai Mulciber na sexta-feira à noite.

Mulciber ergueu os olhos do dever de casa de Transfiguração. “É mesmo?” disse ele, com indecifrável emoção ou até mesmo preocupação em sua voz.

“Sim,” respondeu Snape. “Eu decidi que vou.”

Mulciber assentiu. “Fico feliz. Você é um sujeito esperto, sabe.”

Severus sabia. Ele olhou para o fogo que se extinguia na sombria sala comunal da Sonserina. “Que horas partimos?”

“Me encontre aqui às onze e meia, amanhã à noite,” respondeu o outro.

Assentindo lentamente e sentindo que aquilo era muito importante, disse Snape: “Estarei aqui.”

_(A Primeira Conversa)_

Em uma perspectiva mais simples, era apenas uma sexta-feira. Era Halloween, chovia e o treino de quadribol da Grifinória foi cancelado. Mas, por outro lado, foi um Halloween chocantemente mediano (em uma perspectiva mais simples). Ninguém em Hogwarts foi parar na Ala Hospitalar, ninguém engravidou, ninguém largou a escola, e ninguém foi expulso. As aulas começaram como de costume, e a vida meio que seguiu. Em uma perspectiva mais simples.

Naquela sexta-feira, Severus Snape teve duas breves conversas com Nicolai Mulciber, Lily Evans fez dupla com James Potter na aula de DCAT, Mary Mcdonald conheceu um lufano, o capitão de quadribol leu uma carta de sua mãe na hora do almoço, a aula de Herbologia passou como de costume (com Mary Mcdonald rejeitando um garoto da Corvinal), Lily Evans teve uma conversa com o monitor-chefe, e descobriu que James Potter fumava demais. Foi, numa perspectiva mais simples, apenas um dia bastante normal.

Em um plano maior, aquela sexta-feira de Halloween acabou sendo muito importante. Lily não percebeu isso no momento, e James também não, mas Severus Snape sim. Na verdade, ele se deu conta assim que pôs o pé na sala comunal da Sonserina naquela manhã.

“Snape,” disse a voz de Nicolai Mulciber, quando o rapaz se aproximou dele. Ele se inclinou e, de forma reservada, disse: “Eu, Avery e Hester vamos sair amanhã à noite.”

“Sair?” repetiu Snape secamente. “Que romântico.”

“Vamos encontrar Malfoy,” elaborou Mulciber friamente, e antes que seu colega de casa pudesse, desnecessariamente, questionar a razão, acrescentou: “Era isso que estávamos esperando. Eu não tenho que explicar, _tenho_ , Severus?”

Snape sacudiu a cabeça. Seu estômago revirou desconfortavelmente.

“Você vem?” indagou Mulciber. Severus não queria ir, ou melhor, ele _queria_ ir, mas desejou que não quisesse.

“Eu vou pensar,” disse Snape, e desceu para o café.

_(Lily Faz Dupla com James na Aula de Defesa)_

O primeiro período da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas começou de forma tortuosa. Lily sabia disso desde que passara pela porta e sentiu a perspectiva de ficar sentada por 80 minutos sufocá-la. Sentou-se ao lado de Donna e esperou, batendo o pé ansiosamente contra o chão. A amiga tentou perguntar o que a estava deixando tão nervosa, mas a ruiva insistiu que “não podia dizer.”

Na verdade, sua mente estava uma confusão há dias. Angústia e indecisão a atormentavam como uma noite de chuva: uma dúvida sombria e inoportuna suspensa no ar. Contar ou não contar...

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

“Quer parar com isso?” disparou James Potter.

Pela forma como seu dia estava se passando, Lily percebeu que não devia ter ficado surpresa quando, após sua chegada, o Professor Black anunciou que todos eles iam formar duplas, e pediu que todos os alunos cujos sobrenomes começassem com as letras de _A_ a _L_ fossem à frente e escrevessem seus nomes. Ela não devia ter ficado surpresa que, embora sendo estatisticamente mais provável que escolhesse um amigo (Shacklebolt, Snape, Mcdonald, Price, McKinnon...) e não um inimigo (Potter, por exemplo), o pedaço de pergaminho no qual escreveu contivesse o nome de alguém pertencente à última categoria.

Esse, porém, foi o caso e a razão pela qual, após quinze minutos de aula, era James Potter quem dividia a mesa com ela ao invés de Donna, e era James Potter quem estava reclamando de seu incessante batido de pé.

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

“Quer parar com isso?”

“Não,” retrucou ela, estranhamente irritada. Afinal de contas, ele realmente não tinha feito nada.

“Bem, você ao menos terminou sua parte da redação?”

“Só faz 10 minutos que estou trabalhando nela,” defendeu-se Lily.

“Posso considerar como um 'não'?” James deu uma olhada no papel dela antes que conseguisse esconder. “Você mal escreveu um parágrafo. Veja, estou quase terminando.” Ele lhe mostrou uma folha de pergaminho coberta por uma letra desleixada.

“Você ficou com a parte mais fácil,” respondeu a monitora. “Qualquer um pode escrever bastante sobre os _efeitos_ da maldição Imperius. A história requer pesquisa.”

“Informação que você já teria, se tivesse lido o que foi passado.”

“Quem é _você_? A Professora McGonagall? Eu _li_ o que foi passado, Potter. Eu só não consigo me lembrar de todos os detalhes de cor.”

“Bom, _talvez_...”

“Bom, talvez,” interrompeu Lily. “devêssemos parar de falar, e você devia me deixar voltar ao trabalho.”

James deu de ombros e voltou para parte que lhe cabia na tarefa, fazendo os retoques finais na redação. Enquanto isso, Lily mastigava a ponta da pena, tentando se concentrar.

_O primeiro incidente no qual a Maldição Imperius foi oficialmente citada como diretamente ligada a uma fatalidade ocorreu em St. Petersburg em 1908, e... e... e... e…_

E?

Ela estava indo a _algum lugar_ com essa frase, mas _aonde_? Talvez Frank estivesse sob a Maldição Imperius...

_Toque. Toque. Toque._

James largou a pena, virando-se novamente para sua colega de mesa. “Evans.”

“Que é?” Ela se deu conta de seu pé nervoso. “Ah.”

“O que está acontecendo?” questionou ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo. “Estou falando sério: quanto mais cedo você desabafar, eu não mais terei que lutar contra a vontade de te estrangular.” (Não que qualquer desejo daquele gênero realmente existisse no momento, mas isso – como dizem – nem influi, nem contribui).

“Eu só... eu não consigo me concentrar,” respondeu Lily suspirando. “ _Desculpa_ , eu vou tentar ser...”

“O que aconteceu?” repetiu James. “Ora, vamos, Snaps, me diga.”

Lily também largou a pena e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão. “Eu... _não posso_.”

“Evans...”

“Estou falando sério, não posso. Não posso. _Não posso_. Eu… Eu sei de uma coisa.” Ela sussurrou e James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“Por que você está sussurrando?” perguntou ele (sussurrando). “Não tem ninguém por perto, ninguém está prestando atenção na gente.” Era verdade, com as duplas estabelecidas, a sala inteira estava repleta de discussões participativas, e as mesas ao redor dos dois estavam desocupadas, em qualquer caso. A conversa deles _realmente_ era particular.

“Porque eu quero,” respondeu a ruiva de forma pouco criativa. Ela amarrou a cara.

“Então, o que é?”

“O quê?”

“O que é que você sabe?”

“Eu disse: _não posso te dizer_. Está ao menos prestando atenção?”

“Bem,” disse James, “está claro que você precisa contar a alguém... eu recomendo um bom psicurandeiro. Essa coisa está te consumindo. E está me dando dor de cabeça”. Ele indicou o pé dela.

 **N/T:** James fala em “psych-healer”, que seria um curandeiro psicologista, por isso traduzi como “psicurandeiro”.

“ _Está_ me consumindo,” suspirou Lily, massageando a têmpora miseravelmente. “Eu simplesmente não sei o que _fazer_.”

“Bem, eu te diria o que fazer,” respondeu o companheiro, “se me dissesse o que é que você sabe.”

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. “Não é tão simples.”

“Então... é um segredo?”

“Mais ou menos. Eu não sei. Eu só… alguém me contou uma coisa… e foi em segredo, mas a coisa que a pessoa me contou envolve outra pessoa, e _eu_ não sei se deveria contar a essa pessoa que envolve.”

“Se te contaram em segredo, não deveria contar,” disse James. “Não é tão complicado.”

“Mas _não é isso_...”

“Simples,” concluiu ele com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

“Certo.” Lily mordeu o lábio, ponderando a questão por um momento. “Tudo bem, então, vamos supor que você tivesse uma namorada...”

“Por quê?”

“Apenas siga meu raciocínio. Vamos supor que você tivesse uma namorada...”

“Uma namorada muito atraente.”

“Sim, uma namorada muito atraente e que você gostasse muito.”

“Tudo bem. Eu supus.”

“Então, suponha que essa namorada meio que... beijou outra pessoa, ainda namorando você...”

“Improvável. Praticamente impossível, sério.”

“Certo, mas essa sua namorada, ela estava... meio embriagada e passando por uma espécie de crise existencial, então ela beija esse outro cara nas férias... é uma daquelas coisas que simplesmente acontecem, e então ela imediatamente se arrepende de tudo. Não é nenhum tipo de caso sórdido contínuo... apenas uma única escapulida. Você ia querer saber disso?”

James revirou aquilo em sua mente diversas vezes, e então perguntou: “Foi mesmo apenas _uma_ vez? E não havia nenhum... sentimento complicado ou qualquer bobagem desse tipo?”

“Bem...” Lily mordeu o lábio. “Talvez, apenas talvez, o cara tenha beijado sua namorada novamente, e ela o beijou de volta, mas _então_ ela fugiu e ficou perfeitamente estável com você.”

“Dois beijos e alguns conflitos emocionais?” indagou James. “Eu definitivamente ia querer saber. Primeiro para que eu pudesse acertar uma no cara, e segundo para que eu pudesse terminar com minha namorada vadia.”

“Mas ela não é uma vadia! Ela é um anjo! Ela é maravilhosa e doce e sensível e vocês estão namorando há muito, _muito_ tempo!”

James arqueou as sobrancelhas, inclinando-se com um sorrisinho intrigado. “Você traiu o Harper, Snaps?”

A monitora lhe deu um tapa de leve. “ _Não_. Não estou falando de _mim_. Pare de rir, Potter. _Não_ é sobre mim. Não foi sequer uma garota que traiu – foi um cara, se quer saber.”

“Entendo,” disse o capitão de quadribol, assentindo lentamente. “Não foi o namorado de Marlene Prince, foi? Eu definitivamente consigo enxergá-lo andando por ai com alguma vadia...”

“ _Não_. Agora, pare de tentar adivinhar! Eu tenho que terminar essa redação...” Ela tentou voltar ao trabalho, mas James a agarrou pelo braço.

“Espere, não, eu vou falar sério. Então, esse casal misterioso – o cara, ele saiu de férias e apenas... se deparou com outra garota por acidente, certo? Não foi planejado?”

“É claro que não.”

“E ele é um cara legal?”

“Sim, definitivamente.”

“Então ele beijou uma garota acidentalmente e se arrependeu, mas depois ela o beijou novamente e ele... possivelmente retribuiu um pouco?”

“Sim,” disse Lily. “E então, a bruxa que ele beijou, ela... ela _me_ disse que tem sentimentos verdadeiros por esse cara, e _ela_ pensa que alguma coisa poderia acontecer. Porém, pelo que posso _observar pessoalmente_ da situação, parece que _ele_ quer seguir em frente e esquecer tudo.”

James assentiu lentamente. “Você não pode esconder, Evans. Tem que contar.”

“Mas se ele estiver arrependido de verdade, eu poderia separar um grande casal sem nenhuma razão aparente.”

“ _Há_ uma razão aparente,” reclamou o rapaz. “Ele beijou outra garota... _duas vezes_.”

“Mas se estiver no passado…”

“Não está no passado se a namorada dele não sabe que ele é capaz de fazer algo assim, não é? É uma questão não resolvida que requer solução.”

Lily mordeu a ponta da pena. “Você pode estar certo,” admitiu a ruiva sem rodeios. “Mas eu _realmente_ , _realmente_ , não quero contar a verdade a ela... Quer dizer, ela o ama de verdade, e ele não é uma má pessoa, mas...”

“Snaps,” interrompeu James, “você não devia contar à namorada.”

“Não devia? Mas você disse...”

“Esse cara – ele é seu amigo?”

Lily assentiu.

“Então você devia falar com _ele_. Você não quer confundir os fatos e dar início a uma briga imensa por algo que ouviu de segunda mão, certo? Mas, ao mesmo tempo, é claramente importante o bastante para você apenas ignorar. Então, tem que conhecer os fatos – conversar com ele, ver o que ele diz, e então formar um juízo. Diga a ele que sabe de tudo e veja o que ele tem a dizer sobre isso. Se ele for realmente tão correto, vai confessar. Mas, convenhamos, não é _você_ que deve dizer à garota que o namorado dela beijou outra menina... não se eles são tão loucos um pelo outro como você diz. Portanto, não faça nada drástico. Apenas... fale com ele.”

James concluiu e esperou com expectativa a resposta dela, mas a completa surpresa de Lily fez com que demorasse um tempo para se pronunciar. Por fim, ela afastou uma mecha esvoaçante de seu ondulado cabelo ruivo dos olhos e assentiu. “Você está certo. É um... bom conselho. Obrigada.”

Ele curvou a cabeça um pouco e voltou à tarefa. Lily fez o mesmo.

_Durante décadas, a origem da Maldição Imperius foi atribuída aos esforços do governo alemão, que esperava eliminar a inconstância da vontade humana nas expedições militares do final do século XIX. No entanto, até mesmo os relatos mais antigos de..._

...Potter tinha dado um conselho consistente... surpreendentemente consistente. Por que era que ele conseguia ser tão legal, e segundos depois se provar um maldito idiota? Por que era que...

_...relatos mais antigos de feitiços “controladores”, que manipulavam e até desarmavam a livre vontade da vítima, foram descobertos na China, Índia, e em partes da..._

...O mais estranho de tudo, é que havia tão pouca diferença perceptível entre o Potter maldoso e mal humorado e o Potter sincero e prestativo. O seu tom de voz mal mudava, e ainda assim as duas personalidades tinham efeitos tão opostos...

_…partes da África do Sul. O feitiço “Imperio” não surgiu oficialmente até 1902, publicado em um jornal americano como a descoberta de..._

...Mas seria possível que o _verdadeiro_ Potter fosse o genuíno, carismático e divertido, e o outro fosse apenas...

_...de um imigrante alemão, que mais tarde foi reportado por ter roubado a informação do projeto do governo para o qual contribuiu. O feitiço “Imperio” provou-se muito mais poderoso que os seus antecessores, tais como “Untersuchen!” e “Atakku!”. Todavia, ao tempo de sua descoberta, o “Imperio” também foi, falsamente, considerado invencível: ou seja, acreditava-se que nenhuma pessoa a ele submetida poderia superar os efeitos..._

...uma armadura de imaturidade?

“Concluído,” anunciou James, fazendo Lily dar um pulo. Ele olhou para o pergaminho dela. “Bem, pelo menos você fez algum progresso.”

“Posso te perguntar uma coisa?” disse a ruiva, largando a pena. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente, e ela interpretou como uma afirmação. “Não leve a mal... não estou tentando te culpar ou algo assim, o.k.? Eu só... eu só queria saber por que não confessou a McGonagall sobre a briga do Hall de Entrada.”

Após algum tempo, James – com amargura – respondeu: “Você quer uma desculpa, não é? Mas eu não tenho uma. Não tenho uma boa razão que faça isso tudo desaparecer. Eu só estava... eu só estava sendo um idiota. Foi isso.”

“Eu não acredito nisso,” disse ela, antes que ele pudesse se virar. “Eu acho que tem uma razão. Tem que ter uma razão.”

“Por que tem que ter uma razão?” questionou ele, frustrado. Lily suspirou.

“Por que, você... você bateu nele. Você bateu em Mulciber. Simplesmente apareceu do nada e deslocou o queixo dele, e isso não condiz com alguém que se preocupa com as consequências. Não se... encaixa.”

James respirou pesadamente. Ele pareceu trabalhar algo em sua mente por quase um minuto antes de finalmente optar por falar. “Você já ouviu na regra das setenta e cinco, Snaps?” perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça. “É uma regra antiga de Hogwarts. _Muito_ antiga, e não costuma ser muito invocada. A… hum… a coisa é que, essa regra – das setenta e cinco – diz que se um aluno receber setenta e cinco detenções, ele ou ela é apresentado ao corpo docente e... e eles votam se o aluno deve ou não ser expulso.”

“Então, você está dizendo que…”

“Eu tenho setenta e quarto detenções,” interrompeu ele. Lily arregalou os olhos.

“Setenta e quatro? Isso é... muito. Eu tenho _cinco_.”

James não estava surpreso. Sorrindo amargamente, ele disse: “Enfim, essa é a verdade. Se eu confessasse ter socado Mulciber estaria correndo risco de ser expulso, e... eu estava _com medo de receber uma detenção_ ,” disse ele com grande ironia, e observou a reação da monitora. “Nada heroico, hã?”

“O corpo docente te adora, Potter,” disse Lily, ignorando as últimas palavras dele. “Até mesmo Slughorn te adora, e você não é particularmente brilhante em Poções. E então tem Flitwick, McGonagall, sem falar em Dumbledore, e Puttman e provavelmente Black também... você tem algumas das maiores notas da turma. Tenho certeza que votariam a seu favor.”

“Snaps... as duas únicas outras pessoas que atingiram setenta e cinco detenções foram expulsas. É só... o esperado. Não importa se gostam de mim. Eles se sentiriam _obrigados_ a…”

“E por que simplesmente não me disse? Ou a Black, a Remus ou a alguém?”

James franziu o cenho, perplexo. “Por que eu faria isso?”

Lily olhou para ele como se a resposta fosse espantosamente óbvia. “Porque qualquer um de nós teria alegremente assumido a culpa! Quer dizer, _eu_ fiz isso para que a Grifinória não perdesse pontos – é claro que teria feito o mesmo para impedir que você fosse expulso.”

“Mas... espere... _quê?_ ”

“Bem, não acredita em mim?”

“Por que você me impediria de ser expulso? Você nem gosta de mim. Na verdade, você não meio que me _odeia_? Eu sou o 'cafajeste tirano' que sempre aborrece o seu melhor amigo!”

“Você me aborrece um pouco também,” lembrou Lily. “E talvez haja momentos nos quais eu não me importaria em ver você sendo expulso, mas você... você socou Mulciber. E ele merecia. Talvez tenha sido inapropriado e mal pensado, mas... você não merece ser expulso por _aquilo_.”

O capitão de quadribol piscou os olhos. “Eu não... quer dizer, eu realmente não te entendo. Mas… obrigado, eu acho.”

“Por nada.” Ela baixou os olhos para a tarefa.

“Precisa de ajuda para terminar?” indagou James.

“Não, só tenho mais um ou dois parágrafos, eu acho. Não deve demorar tanto.” Ele apenas assentiu em resposta, antes de voltar os olhos para sua própria tarefa, a qual começou a reler. Com os olhos no papel, Lily acrescentou suavemente: “E eu não te odeio.”

...

“Ah. O.k.”

_(Mary Mcdonald Conhece um Lufano)_

Mary Mcdonald estava tendo um péssimo dia. Estava usando um cachecol laranja em comemoração ao feriado, e quase o deixara cair em sua poção duas vezes. Tropeçara a caminho do café da manhã, e agora tinha um corte no joelho. Sentia-se como se estivesse pesando trezentos quilos por nenhuma razão aparente, e a saia de seu uniforme parecia um pouco mais apertada e curta naquela manhã. Além disso, queria ter feito dupla com Sirius Black ou Donovan Atwater, e, ao invés disso, acabara com um lufano sem graça.

Não disposta a ser educada, Mary decidiu que deveria ser franca com seu parceiro – o garoto de olhos esbugalhados que olhava demais e andava com Adam McKinnon de vez em quando – e, portanto, enquanto ele pegava seus ingredientes de poção, a garota se virou para ele e disse: “ _Eu_ queria fazer dupla com Donovan Atwater.”

O lufano piscou os olhos. “Ah.”

“Achei que devia saber.”

“Ah.”

“Porque Donovan Atwater é excelente em poções, e eu sou terrível, e não nos falamos a semana toda, Donovan e eu.”

“Ah.”

Mary franziu os lábios, que reluziam com brilho labial. “É tudo que tem a dizer?” indagou (era um dia muito terrível). “ _Ah?_ ”

Os olhos do lufano ficaram – se possível – mais arregalados. “Eu... sinto muito?”

Mary suspirou. Ele não era um sujeito horrível, mas de forma alguma bonito. Tinha um queixo fino e uma cabeleira castanha sem graça, cortada (ou melhor, não cortada) como um dos Monkees, cobrindo principalmente suas orelhas e tocando o colarinho de sua camisa de Oxford. Tinha sardas, dentes decentes e um nariz longo e fino. O rapaz parecia definitivamente aterrorizado pela excepcionalmente bela Mary Mcdonald.

Ela teve pena dele. “Você não tem culpa,” admitiu a garota, sentindo-se um tanto culpada. “E só que eu... eu tive um dia péssimo, eu acho. Eu queria muito fazer dupla com Donovan Atwater... e agora ele está fazendo dupla com aquela vadia da Alexa Kyle.”

“Alexa Kyle não é uma vadia!” disse o garoto, alcançando o que devia ser seu recorde pessoal de inteligência. “Ela é muito bacana, na verdade, e ela me ajudou em Transfiguração no quarto ano!”

Foi a vez de Mary piscar os olhos confusa. “Certo,” disse ela, “mas no momento ela está fazendo dupla com Donovan Atwater, e _ele_ não parece nada infeliz com isso, então ela é uma _vadia_!”

“Mas ela _não_ é.” Ele claramente não entendia a situação. Ambos ficaram calados por um momento, antes de o lufano continuar: “Então, Donovan Atwater é seu... seu namorado ou algo do tipo?”

“Eu não sei,” admitiu Mary. “Quer dizer, não, acho que não. Nós tivemos um encontro esse fim de semana, e... bem... vamos apenas dizer que eu não tive nenhuma notícia desde então.”

“Vocês tiveram um encontro? Como podem ter tido um encontro? Não houve nenhum passeio a Hogsmeade ou jogo de quadribol…” Ele aguardou uma explicação, e Mary sentiu-se corar sob o olhar inocente dele. Mary nunca corava.

“Você não sai muito, não é?” perguntou ela. O lufano não entendeu a que ela estava se referindo e, consequentemente, fingiu preparar os ingredientes de sua poção. “Nós... nós ficamos no castelo,” Mary tentou explicar. _E eu dei a um cara que nem sequer é meu namorado como uma perfeita vadia..._ “Passamos um bom momento juntos, e... eu não sei, não tive notícias de Donovan ultimamente, então estava esperando que caso fizesse dupla com ele hoje, tivéssemos chance de conversar. Em vez disso, estou com você, e ele está com a vadia da Alexa Kyle, e acho que está gostando disso.”

O lufano assentiu. “Bem,” começou ele lentamente, sem encará-la, “se é ele quem parece feliz em fazer dupla com Alexa Kyle, isso não faria _dele_ a vadia? Porque eu _conheço_ Alexa Kyle, e ela é muito legal. Ela me ajudou em Transfiguração no quarto ano.”

“Você mencionou isso,” falou Mary. “Mas garotos não podem ser vadias.”

“Aposto que podem,” respondeu em voz baixa, fazendo Mary rir.

Com uma última olhada para Donovan Atwater, a morena voltou a atenção para seu estranho parceiro lufano. “Qual é o seu nome, afinal?”

“Reginald.” Ele não parecia nem um pouco surpreso por ela não saber seu nome, embora estivessem no mesmo ano.

“Reginald?” repetiu Mary. Talvez ela pudesse chamá-lo pelo sobrenome. “Reginald o quê?”

“Cattermole. Reginald Cattermole.”

Ou não.

“Então… como seus amigos te chamam, Reginald Cattermole?”

“Bem...” ele pensou um pouco, e havia algo quase fofo em sua expressão naquele processo. “Bem... eles me chamam principalmente de 'Reginald'.”

“Tudo bem, então, Reg,” disse Mary. “Vamos ter que te arranjar um apelido.”

_(O Capitão de Quadribol Recebe uma Carta)_

“O treino de quadribol está cancelado,” informou Adam McKinnon a Donna Shacklebolt no almoço. O Salão Principal estava acinzentado naquela tarde. Apesar da luz laranja que emanava das abóboras suspensas no ar, o céu nublado parecia envolver o cômodo inteiro em uma névoa, conforme gotas de chuva caíam do céu sem molhar nada. Com a notícia que seu colega de time acabara de fornecer, a morena pousou o garfo e franziu o cenho.

“Onde você ouviu isso? E por que foi cancelado? Nosso primeiro jogo é em duas semanas.”

“Black me disse para espalhar para o time,” respondeu Adam, sentando-se ao lado dela e dando de ombros. “Ele só disse que Potter tinha cancelado o treino. É tudo que sei.”

“Potter nunca _cancela_ os treinos,” comentou Donna. “Ele marca treinos _adicionais_. É típico dele. É por isso que é capitão. Fanatismo.”

Marlene Price, Mary Mcdonald e Lily Evans chegaram à refeição. “Donna e Adam, sentados numa árvore...” cantarolou Mary, fazendo Donna olhar feio para ela.

“Cresça e vá embora,” disse ela, embora Mary não tenha obedecido a nenhum dos pedidos, sentando-se em frente aos dois. Lily e Marlene imitaram seu gesto.

“Sobre o que _vocês_ dois estavam conversando?” indagou Marlene no que seria um tom casual, enquanto se servia de uma maçã e não encarava ninguém.

“Potter cancelou o treino de quadribol,” informou-lhes Donna. “McKinnon estava divulgando a notícia. E quando foi que se tornou crime eu falar com ele, afinal?”

“Não é crime,” disse Marlene, um pouco mais confiante. “Eu só achei estranho, já que você nunca conversa com garotos, Don, ou... sabe... com as pessoas em geral.”

“Eu converso com as pessoas!”

“Pessoas chamadas Lily Evans,” sugeriu Mary.

“Me pergunto porque Potter cancelou o treino,” interferiu Lily, focando-se nesse assunto, embora não soubesse o porquê. “Não foi por causa do tempo, foi?”

“Potter nos faria treinar num furacão,” disse Adam secamente, e Donna concordou.

“Ele deve estar de mau humor,” disse ela. “Agora que estou pensando nisso, eu o vi saindo quando entrei há poucos minutos, e ele parecia um pouco chateado. É claro que é difícil dizer. E, Mary, eu falo com _um monte_ de pessoas além de Lily.”

“Como _quem_?”

“Bem... os professores, quando fazem perguntas na aula, e...”

Suas colegas continuaram a discutir, mas Lily se viu desinteressada. Como Donna dissera, o capitão de quadribol estava, de fato, ausente da mesa da Grifinória, e – após um momento de debate interno – a ruiva se levantou. Inventando uma desculpa para as amigas distraídas, a monitora saiu rapidamente do salão.

Ela não sabia ao certo _porque_ se sentia compelida a procurar por James Potter... era algo que alguém faria por um amigo, e James não era exatamente seu melhor amigo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha sido completamente _legal_ durante a aula de Defesa... e prestativo também.

Quando a ruiva chegou ao Hall de Entrada, estava procurando tão intensamente por James, que não viu Frank Longbottom e esbarrou com ele.

“Ah, desculpa!” gritou o monitor-chefe, agarrando seu braço para que a garota não caísse no chão. “Você está bem?”

“Bem? Ah, sim, estou... ouça, Frank, eu tenho que…” Lily ficou dividida por um momento, e então continuou: “Eu tenho que falar com você mais tarde... é muito importante.”

“Hum… sim, tudo bem, estou livre agora, se você quiser conv...”

“Não posso agora. Te vejo mais tarde.”

Com isso, Lily se afastou, andando rapidamente pelo saguão lotado. Trabalhando sob a premissa de que James fora para a sala comunal, começou a subir a escadaria. Quanto mais subia pelos corredores do castelo, encontrava cada vez menos alunos. Quase todos tinham ido almoçar quando ela alcançou o sexto andar.

Uma rápida olhada pelo corredor lhe disse que estava deserto. Uma segunda olhada lhe disse o contrário, pois um pouco mais abaixo uma figura estava de pé, recostada na parece, com as mãos nos bolsos. E era James.

“Potter, você está bem?” indagou Lily, aproximando-se. Ele a encarou, mas não parecia compreender direito sua presença, e ela sabia que jamais tinha visto aquela expressão no rosto dele antes: uma terrível combinação de raiva, angústia e confusão.

“Ele está... ele está voltando,” disse James, como se não conseguisse entender as palavras que proferia. “Ele está simplesmente... ele está voltando.” Em seguida, o capitão de quadribol ficou em silêncio e Lily não sabia o que dizer. Tudo que entendia era que a expressão no rosto do garoto a atormentou, e desejou nunca tê-la visto. De repente, ele pareceu perceber que não estava sozinho. O rapaz começou a se endireitar e passou a mão no cabelo. Por outro lado, Lily notou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado. “Sinto muito,” disse James. “Sinto muito... eu não… tenho que ir.”

E ele saiu depressa.

_(Herbologia Passa Como de Costume)_

_(Com Mary Rejeitando um Corvino)_

James voltara ao normal na aula de Herbologia aquela tarde. Ou, afinal, foi o que pareceu. Ele ficou com os outros Marotos e, em algum momento, colocou uma bomba de bosta na mochila da Samuel Avery. O rapaz terminou sua tarefa sobre descaroçar uma _Gordyshot_ com ao menos duas explosões fedidas nesse meio tempo, e amenizou as coisas quando o Professor Puttman quis saber por que vários sonserinos pareciam estar exalando um _terrível_ _odor_.

N/T: **_Gordyshot._** Eu sinceramente não encontrei essa planta em nenhum dos livros, se alguém souber a tradução, me avise, por favor, que eu altero ^^

Era um dia bastante normal, pelo menos até onde Lily podia observar, e não era muito.  Escolhera um lugar ao lado de Marlene, que era particularmente talentosa em Herbologia, o que significava que não se incomodaria em perceber que a ruiva estava distraída ou mesmo dedicando atenção acima da média a James Potter.

Não que isso impostasse, pois Marlene também estava ocupada analisando a turma. A loira tinha percebido que Mary Macdonald estava ajudando um garoto da Lufa-Lufa com a planta.

“Aquele garoto com Mary,” disse Marlene, quando ela e Lily começaram a se limpar após terminarem de coletar as sementes necessárias... “é o que estava com Adam naquela noite, não é?”

“Qual noite?” questionou Lily, e então, compreendendo, continuou: “Ah, você quer dizer o sujeito que o viu quase... pulando?” Estremecendo, Marlene concordou: “Sim, é ele. O nome dele é Reginald.”

“Ele fez dupla com Mary hoje em Poções, certo?”

“Certo.” Lily observou os dois. “Você não acha que tem alguma coisa ali…?”

Marlene sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu creditaria a Mary muita coisa,” disse ela, “mas aquele garoto não é nem de perto... _Mary_ o bastante.”

Lily deu de ombros. “Dê um tempo a ela. Ela só tem dezesseis anos e é...”

“Bonita,” terminou Marlene. “Eu sei.”

Do outro lado da sala, os Marotos se lavavam em outra pia. “Querem saber o que eu penso,” começou Sirius pensativo, “eu não acho que Merlin existiu. Aposto que é tudo invenção... como um mito.”

“Bobagem,” disse Remus, revirando os olhos acinzentados. “É claro que ele existiu.”

“Então por que é que em cada quadro ele aparece diferente?” questionou. Sirius “E as vozes sempre soam diferente.”

“Isso não prova nada,” argumentou o Sr. Moony. “Ele era um velho biruta com uma barba branca... ninguém presta atenção à aparência delas. Provavelmente as telas foram pintadas com base em memórias.”

“Ou [ imaginação,” sugeriu Sirius com o ar de quem sabe das coisas. “E tem outra coisa – como é que não há nenhum retrato de um _jovem_ Merlin. Ninguém pensa nele como um cara jovem.”

“Porque ele não realizou nada de importante quando jovem,” disse Remus.

“Ou porque ele não existiu até alguém inventá-lo como um cara _velho_ ,” finalizou Sirius com satisfação. Mais uma vez Remus revirou os olhos, uma prática que se tornou uma espécie de hábito nos últimos anos. Ainda debatendo o assunto com o amigo, ele terminou de lavar as mãos e rumou de volta à mesa, enquanto Padfoot o seguiu, sorrindo contente. Peter ficou para trás enquanto James esfregava os últimos resquícios de sujeira das unhas.

“Você está bem, Prongs?” indagou Wormtail. “Você desapareceu na hora do almoço. Está tudo bem?”

O capitão terminou de lavar as mãos e secou-as com uma toalha. “Está tudo bem, Wormtail,” disse ele pela primeira vez desde o início da aula, revelando tudo, menos alegria em sua voz. “Eu estou bem. Vamos, eu tenho outra bomba de bosta com o nome de Mulciber nela.”

Peter não discutiu a questão.

Quando a aula terminou, estava chovendo novamente, e houve uma espécie de corrida pelos guarda-chuvas. Sirius Black convocou um do castelo, alargando-o para abrigar os quatro Marotos. Alguns alunos mais espertos conjuraram feitiços para repelir a chuva, e, quanto a Lily, ela trouxera o próprio guarda-chuva para a aula. Havia espaço para abrigar duas pessoas.

“Eu digo para deixarmos Mary cuidar de si mesma,” disse Marlene. “O cabelo dela fica tão perfeito molhado, quanto seco... garota de sorte.”

“Eu só vou me certificar,” respondeu Lily, esperando Mary terminar de guardar os materiais.

Ficando impaciente, Marlene notou Miles do outro lado da estufa e rumou na direção dele.

“Você tem um guarda-chuva?” perguntou a loira ao namorado. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, indicando a varinha.

“Eu tenho _magia_ , Marly,” disse sarcasticamente. “Você deveria tentar algum dia.” Miles acenou a varinha, murmurando um feitiço. “Um _Impervius_ ,” informou ele. “Você não vai se molhar se sair na chuva agora. Te vejo na festa à noite.” Com isso, ele se foi.

Desanimada, Marlene retornou até Lily, que ainda esperava por Mary. “Eu vou para o castelo,” disse a loira. “Feitiço _Impervius_ ,” acrescentou em resposta ao olhar questionador da ruiva. “Te vejo daqui a pouco.” No entanto, Marlene não dera três passos, quando sentiu gotas de chuva em seu cabelo.

“Droga,” xingou a loira, sacando a varinha para conjurar seu próprio _Impervius_ , quando a chuva parou. Pelo menos para ela.

“Desafiando a natureza?” perguntou Adam McKinnon, aparecendo. Ele segurava um guarda-chuva sobre a cabeça dela. “É um negócio arriscado, Price.”

“Eu estava com um _Impervius_ , mas não deve ter sido um muito bom,” respondeu Marlene, aproximando-se agradecida.

“Às vezes uma ou duas gotas de chuva podem se esgueirar através do melhor _Impervius_ ,” consolou-lhe Adam casualmente.

“Bem, eu não me importo. Miles conjurou o feitiço.”

“Hum… acho que não foi um feitiço muito eficiente, não é mesmo?”

Marlene riu. “Não, acho que não foi.”

Enquanto isso, o lufano com quem Mary passara a aula estava indo embora com um de seus colegas de Casa, e a garota dirigia-se a uma paciente Lily quando algo – ou melhor, alguém – a desviou.

“E aí, Mary,” disse Donovan Atwater, um corvino bonito e de ombros largos, aproximando-se da grifinória com um sorriso. “Desculpa se estive distante essa semana... estive um pouco ocupado ultimamente. Os dias da semana são sempre tão agitados.”

“Sem problemas, Donovan,” respondeu Mary, e sua voz assumiu aquele tom doce e sedutor de quando falava com garotos. “Feliz Halloween.”

“Feliz Halloween,” respondeu o corvino. “Gostei do seu... do seu cachecol.” Ele indicou o acessório laranja vivo, e ela o agradeceu timidamente. “Então, eu estava imaginando se você queria ir à festa de Halloween comigo hoje à noite... como um encontro. Eu me diverti bastante no sábado.”

Mary pensou sobre aquilo. Ele tinha um sorriso bacana. A grifinória sorriu para ele. “É muito gentil de sua parte, Donovan, mas tenho outros planos.”

Surpreso: “Ah. É mesmo? Um… ah… encontro?”

“Não. Eu vou com Marlene, Lily e Donna,” disse Mary. Por que aquilo era tão... satisfatório?

“Bom,” começou Donovan, seu sorriso retornando, “elas são suas colegas de quarto. Aposto que não se importariam se passasse a noite comigo.”

“Eu _tenho certeza_ que não,” disse Mary. “Mas não estou nada interessada em ser seu projeto de fim de semana.” Com isso, a bruxa deu as costas e se juntou a Lily, que tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

“O que foi aquilo?” indagou a ruiva, enquanto se dirigiam ao castelo. “Donovan Atwater te convidou para sair de novo?”

Mary assentiu. “E eu disse 'não.'”

“É mesmo?”

“Sim.”

“Eu pensei que gostasse dele.”

“Eu gosto.”

“Então, por que você disse 'não?'”

Mary considerou a pergunta, e então sorriu. “Porque ele é uma vadia.”

Lily riu. “Uma vadia?” repetiu. “Você sempre disse que garotos não podem ser chamados de 'vadias.'” A morena simplesmente deu de ombros. “Mary Mcdonald, eu acho que você deve estar evoluindo.”

“Acho que você pode estar certa, Lily. Tinha que acontecer eventualmente.”

_(Uma Palavrinha com o Monitor-Chefe)_

Talvez numa tentativa de distrair os alunos de Hogwarts das terríveis situações do mundo lá fora, ou talvez para distrair os alunos de Hogwarts das terríveis situações dentro da própria escola (a investigação de Lathe se mostrara, até então, pouco frutífera), a Festa de Halloween foi particularmente esplendorosa aquele ano. A comida foi mais farta e de melhor qualidade, a decoração mais elaborada, e os fantasmas encenaram o que supostamente devia ser uma versão bastante dramática do conto da Varinha das Varinhas, mas – devido ao envolvimento de Peeves – virou comédia mais de uma vez.

Quando todos estavam sentados para começar a apreciar a deliciosa refeição preparada para eles, Lily notou que Luke Harper sentou-se à sua direita. Ele a beijou no rosto, e a ruiva percebeu que não tinha falado com o namorado nos últimos dois dias. Ela se inclinou e o beijou mais apaixonadamente nos lábios.

Ele sorriu quando se separaram (Donna – que estava por perto – revirou os olhos) e perguntou: “O que foi isso?”

Sobretudo remorso. “Você é um bom namorado, foi por isso” respondeu Lily. Luke serviu-lhe um copo de suco de abóbora: um gesto desnecessário, mas não tão desagradável. “Por que está nessa mesa?”

“Ninguém presta atenção às formalidades das Casas nos feriados,” disse o rapaz animadamente. “Você não se importa, não é?”

“Não, é claro que não.”

“Ótimo. É claro que a comida não vai ser tão boa quanto geralmente é nessas festas.” Luke escolheu uma fatia considerável de presunto. “Eles encomendaram de alguma loja em Londres, em vez da loja da minha família em Hogsmeade.”

Lily perguntou educadamente porque tinham feito isso, e enquanto Luke embarcava na explicação, a ruiva lançou um olhar à mesa da Sonserina do outro lado do salão. Snape não olhava para ela, mas estava sentado sozinho. Então, com menos razão ainda, a monitora se viu procurando os Marotos. James, acompanhando, como de costume, pelos outros três, parecia estar em perfeito bom humor. Ela não tivera nenhum contato com ele desde seu estranho acesso no almoço.

“… de qualquer forma, foi isso que minha irmã disse na carta,” Luke terminava a história, e Lily assentiu.

“Isso é…” _Péssimo? Bom?_ O que é que ele estava dizendo? “... interessante.”

“São os negócios,” respondeu Luke dando de ombros. Naquele instante, Lily viu Frank Longbottom entrar no salão com Alice ao seu lado. Uma onda de apreensão a engoliu quando lembrou que tinha de confrontá-lo _naquela noite_. Luke não pôde deixar de notar o súbito desconforto da namorada. “Você está bem, Lily?”

“Quê? Sim, estou bem. É só… algo que tenho que fazer. É… coisa da monitoria. Estou meio temerosa, só isso.”

“Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar?” ofereceu o corvino. Lily desviou os olhos de Frank, fixando-os em Luke.

Não. Não havia _nada_ que ele pudesse fazer, havia? Considerou compartilhar alguma versão da história... perguntar o que ele pensava da situação, mas, novamente, aquilo parecia desnecessário. Ela já sabia exatamente o que tinha de fazer, e podia se conter porque, para falar a verdade, já tinha discutido o assunto.

Com James Potter.

* * *

“Frank!”

Lily alcançou o monitor-chefe após a festa, quando os alunos dirigiam-se às salas comunais, empanturrados de comida (comida muito boa, não importava o que Luke Harper dissesse). Ele sorriu bondoso para ela, enquanto a ruiva esperava os outros alunos passarem por eles na escadaria.

“Olá, Lily,” cumprimentou ele. “Você queria falar comigo, certo? Ah, e já que está aqui, eu estava pensando – e eu normalmente não pediria isso – mas eu estava pensando se você poderia trocar os turnos das patrulhas com Bertram Aubrey, por conta de...”

“Eu _sei_ , Frank.”

“Você sabe…?”

Em uma fração de segundos, Lily considerou tudo. Considerou Alice e considerou o sorriso de Carlotta quando estavam sentadas na cama do dormitório, discutindo seu novo amor, considerou há quanto tempo conhecia Frank, e considerou como – há tantos anos atrás – ele passou semanas criando coragem apenas para falar com Alice, e considerou que poderia perder o amigo.

“Eu sei sobre Carlotta,” interrompeu Lily. A expressão de Frank mudou radicalmente, a cordialidade casual dando lugar ao completo choque em meros segundos. “Eu sei o que aconteceu nas férias e sei o que aconteceu domingo, e não posso mais ficar calada.”

“Lily,” começou Frank trêmulo, “foi uma névoa...”

“Por favor, não,” continuou Lily em voz alta. “Por favor, não aguento mais isso. Se acabou... se _realmente_ acabou com Carlotta, você tem que falar com Alice. Se não acabou, _eu_ vou falar, porque isso não é justo com ela.”

“Eu sei disso, e...”

“Não é justo porque ela te ama, e você esteve escondendo isso dela, e não há _nunca_... quero dizer, _nunca_ , uma desculpa para trair.” Frank ficou calado. “Você tem que contar a ela, Frank. Hoje. Agora.”

Ele ainda estava calado, e então levantou os olhos para encará-la. “Eu vou contar.”

_(Lily Evans Descobre que James Fuma Demais)_

Sinceramente, era uma visão um tanto engraçada. James Potter ali, esticado sobre a mesa da Grifinória com um cigarro entre dois dedos, levando-o aos lábios e inalando. Seus olhos avelã fixos no céu encantado – uma massa preta de ar, a luz branca das estrelas e nuvens pesadas, que pareciam se afastar. Era tarde, e as chances de ele ser pego eram poucas, mas devia ter sido mais cauteloso, pensou Lily, pois sequer a ouviu entrar no Salão Principal. Na verdade, não a ouviu de forma alguma até que falasse.

“Você fuma.”

Ele se assustou e olhou em volta. Então – percebendo que era apenas Lily – tornou a deitar a cabeça sobre a mão que não segurava o cigarro. “Devo inventar uma forma genial de te dizer quão eficientemente fez a declaração mais óbvia do mundo, ou um simples 'bom, _é óbvio_ ' basta?”

“Posso ver _porque_ você fuma,” disse Lily secamente, “te faz ficar de bom humor.”

James esperou a garota se aproximar da mesa: esperou pela afirmação que quase todo ser humano fazia ao descobrir seu hábito de fumar. Esperou pela observação cliché e abundantemente óbvia, que geralmente era algo semelhante a: “Essas coisas vão te matar, sabe.” Não veio. Lily alcançou a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se no banco, completamente impassível ao fato de ele estar deitado em cima da mesa (ou ficando calada sobre isso, de qualquer forma). Na verdade, eles ficaram daquela maneira por um tempo, em total silêncio, até ele se sentir compelido a falar.

“Ouça, sobre mais cedo…” começou ele, esperando que a garota o interrompesse, mas ela não o fez. “No corredor, na hora do almoço, eu... não foi nada. Foi só uma coisa de momento, e... não foi nada...”

“O que aconteceu?” incitou Lily calmamente.

“Minha mãe escreveu,” disse James, sem saber porquê. “Ela só estava... ela disse que meu pai está voltando para casa... ele e minha mãe se separaram no verão, e agora eu acho que ele... está de volta.”

Lily sentiu que estava ouvindo algo que ainda não fora pronunciado em voz alta. A ruiva assentiu lentamente, tentando não parecer tão chocada, porque, na verdade, as únicas palavras que vieram à sua mente seriam completamente inapropriadas para o momento. No entanto, essas quatro palavras batucavam repetidamente em sua cabeça, como um disco arranhado, superando sua hesitação em acreditar nelas.

_James Potter é humano._

“Sinto muito se isso é algo que te desagrada,” disse ela após um tempo. “Sinto mesmo.”

James não respondeu. Em vez disso, perguntou sem cerimônia: “Então, como me encontrou? Ou será que foi o destino?”

“Sirius Black, na verdade,” disse Lily. “Ele disse que eu te encontraria aqui.”

“Por que estava me procurando?” insistiu o outro, com uma pitada de divertimento que fez a ruiva se sentir desconfortável.

“Para te agradecer,” disse de uma vez. ”Você foi muito bacana na aula de Defesa, e achei que devia te agradecer por isso – e pelo conselho. Considere isso um reforço positivo.” Aquilo fez James rir, o que fez Lily sorrir, embora ele não tenha visto, pois ainda estava deitado sobre a mesa, com os olhos no teto que projetava o céu, enquanto ela continuava devidamente sentada no banco. James corrigiu a postura um momento depois ao se sentar, e Lily, por seu turno, colocou-se sentada sobre a mesa, ao lado dele.

“Posso te perguntar uma coisa?” indagou a ruiva, enquanto ele dava uma longa tragada. James disse que ela podia. “Por que você não quer que seu pai volte para casa? Quer dizer, não estou fingindo saber muito sobre você, mas... pelo pouco conhecimento que tenho de você, de Sirius e tudo mais... você e sua família sempre aparentaram se dar muito bem. A primeira vez que eu te conheci... no trem no primeiro ano... você disse que queria ser um grifinório por conta do seu pai.”

James exalou. A fumaça do cigarro subiu girando em direção ao escuro céu noturno. “Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida idolatrando meu pai,” começou o bruxo pensativo. “Queria ser ele quando crescesse. Queria assumir sua posição no Ministério, e me sentia orgulho porque minha mãe dizia que eu parecia com ele. Não sei ao certo quando percebi que ele a fazia infeliz, mas... eles simplesmente não combinam. Não estou dizendo que a culpa é dele ou dela. Mas, sei lá, um dia a criança olha para seus pais como pessoas de verdade... não apenas como seu pai e sua mãe, mas como pessoas, e... como pessoas, eles não combinam. Eles são apenas… eles são errados. Eles brigam, e eu sei que seriam mais felizes separados: meu pai com todo o tempo para si e minha mãe sem... sem ter que imaginar se deve ou não guardar o jantar.” Outra longa tragada.

Lily tentou se lembrar se já pensara algo do tipo sobre seus pais. “Meu pai morreu,” disse ela por fim. James a encarou. “Você já deve saber disso – eu perdi alguns dias de aula no quarto ano, e as notícias sempre se espalham rápido.”

“Eu tinha esquecido,” admitiu James.

“Certo, bom… meu pai não era perfeito, nem especial, ele apenas… ele era apenas _normal_.” Lily se esforçou para expressar tudo com as palavras certas. “Ele e minha mãe brigavam às vezes Ele também tinha problema com apostas... não algo sério como perder todo nosso dinheiro ou algo assim, mas o jogo sempre foi uma tentação para ele, então não podia ir para corridas ou coisas do tipo. Ele bebia um pouco, também. Geralmente ele conseguia lidar com isso, mas teve essa vez, quando eu tinha cerca de... sei lá, sete anos talvez, ele perdeu o emprego, saiu e ficou completamente embriagado. É claro que não quero que pense que meus pais eram infelizes, porque eles não eram... de forma alguma. Eles eram um daqueles casais feitos um para o outro, que todos esperam que seus pais sejam, mas... sabe, as coisas nem sempre funcionavam perfeitamente. Eles brigavam pelas coisas mais ridículas também, do tipo... meu pai fumar dentro de casa, ou minha mãe trabalhar demais. Uma vez, eles discutiram sobre – sei lá – dinheiro ou algo assim, e minha mãe ficou tão chateada, que foi para o quarto chorar, e eu fiquei tão... _zangada_ com meu pai, que pensei: ' _quando estiver desenhando na escola, e a professora mandar levar o desenho para os pais, não vou entregar a ele_ '. Eu tinha seis anos, então desafiar a ordem sagrada da professora era a coisa mais dolorosa que eu podia imaginar para fazer com meu pai. E, claro, como eu disse, eu _tinha seis anos_ , então quando ele trouxe sorvete para mim e para Petunia e flores para minha mãe, tudo foi perdoado, mas... Eu acho que deve ter sido a única vez em toda minha vida que direcionei toda a minha raiva a um único objeto. Eu simplesmente queria muito machucá-lo. Foi... assustador.” Lily respirou.

James esperou um bom tempo para falar. “Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando, Snaps,” disse ele por fim.

“Eu estou _dizendo_ ,” insistiu Lily destemida, “que meu pai não era perfeito... nem de longe, mas ele está morto agora, e eu daria tudo para tê-lo de volta.”

Incapaz de pensar em uma resposta adequada, James encarou o cigarro, que diminuía. “Isso é grandioso e tudo mais, Evans,” começou bruscamente, “mas não é a mesma situação de forma alguma, sabe, e...”

“Ah, eu sei,” interrompeu Lily de imediato. “Não, eu só... eu só queria te contar algo, porque me contou também.”

“Eu não sei por que te contei.”

“Porque eu estou aqui, e sou uma garota bonita,” disse Lily, fazendo James sorrir. “Por que você fuma?” perguntou casualmente.

Ele ponderou a pergunta. “Gosto da aparência.”

“Deus, esse é o motivo mais ridículo que já ouvi.”

“Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer,” corrigiu James rapidamente. “Olhe.” Ele deu uma tragada e exalou. Uma coluna de fumaça prateada cascateou à frente, serpenteando e girando contra as paredes do salão escuro, como que estimulada por uma força invisível. “Está vendo?” disse James em voz baixa. “Tem que admitir, há algo impressionante na fumaça.”

Lily tirou os olhos da névoa e olhou para ele. “Continua sendo um motivo ridículo,” disse ela com sinceridade. “Mas pelo menos é interessante.” E talvez ele estivesse certo.

“Obrigado.” Ele prosseguiu fumando, e Lily observou a fumaça. “Imagino que tenha dado ouvidos ao que eu disse na aula de Defesa, então?” perguntou James depois de um tempo. ”Falou com esse cara da namorada?”

“Sim. Acho que todos vão estar a par de tudo em breve… não vou estragar a surpresa para você.”

“Não se preocupe muito com isso,” aconselhou o outro. “Quer dizer, se esses dois são tão feitos um para o outro quanto você parece acreditar, eles vão sobreviver.”

“Não consigo acreditar que eu tenha sido tão covarde sobre essa coisa toda,” lamentou Lily. “Eu devia ter falado logo. Estava só me enganando: não há _nunca_ uma desculpa para trair.”

“Não sei não,” disse James.

“Você não _sabe_?”

“Sei lá… a vida é complicada. Acho que não há _desculpa_ , mas… as coisas nem sempre fazem sentido. Talvez empatia seja a melhor opção.”

Lily não concordava, mas sentar ali com James era estranhamente reconfortante, e ela não queria arruinar aquilo com uma briga. Observou as incandescentes brasas cor de laranja na ponta do cigarro e esperou que ele falasse novamente. O cigarro estava quase no fim quando ele falou, e foi sobre outro assunto: “Ele simplesmente foi embora, sabe...”

Pega de surpresa, Lily indagou: “Seu pai?”

James assentiu. “Quer dizer, ele disse à minha mãe e tudo mais, mas sequer passou pelo meu quarto para dizer 'tchau'. Na manhã seguinte ele apenas... não estava lá.”

“Talvez ele tenha pensando que ia ser muito difícil ir embora se te visse,” sugeriu ela. James sacudiu a cabeça, divertindo-se com ironia.

“É mais provável que soubesse que eu não queria vê-lo. Na maior parte do verão, eu e ele não estávamos nos dando bem... ele estava numa onda de 'disciplina'. Tentando estabelecer toque de recolher pela primeira vez e tudo mais. Deve ter lido algum livro sobre paternidade... finalmente.”

“Disciplina? Imagine só.”

“Eu sei, o.k.?”

Rindo, Lily disse: “Então, suponho que não tenha sofrido muita punição na infância?”

James suspirou. “Eu não quero que pense que sou uma espécie de 'pobre garotinho rico', sabe. Meus pais estavam encantados comigo... minha infância foi relativamente sem drama. Eles nunca tentavam me controlar ou me dizer o que fazer – eu tinha as melhores vassouras, animais de estimação e heranças da família. E, na maior parte do tempo, mas pais eram legais... era tudo uma… loucura, com meu pai no DELM… que é o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, o que significava que ele trabalhava praticamente o tempo inteiro. Minha mãe não voltou a trabalhar até eu ingressar em Hogwarts, e, por essa época, ela já criara um filho e tinha crescido. Meu pai... ele apenas ganhou dinheiro. Não que a gente precisasse, a proposito, já que somos cheios da grana.”

“Legal.”

“Eu não vou mentir,” disse James. “Eu poderia gastar cem galões todos os dias sem ganhar um nuque, e não teria que me preocupar durante anos.”

“Isso é loucura. E o que você vai fazer quando terminar Hogwarts? Não vai ter que se preocupar com o aluguel... vai ficar sem fazer nada, lendo revistas e comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores?”

“Quadribol,” respondeu. “Eu gostaria de jogar quadribol.” Mas ele achou que não queria falar sobre isso ainda, então redirecionou: “E você?”

“Eu quero escrever,” disse Lily.

“Nobre,” comentou James. “Uma profissão mais nobre do que a que eu escolhi, suponho. Então, para quem, Profeta Diário? Ou você é mais uma romancista?”

“Bem, eu, _infelizmente_ , vou ter que me preocupar com o aluguel,” explicou Lily, “e romances dificilmente são uma forma prática de começar a fazer essa conta.”

“Praticidade é entediante.”

“Praticidade é necessária.”

James encolheu os ombros. “Bem, estou feliz por não viver de acordo com o que é 'prático' o tempo todo. Eu ficaria entediado pra caramba. Não sei como consegue, Snaps.”

“Você provavelmente não teria setenta e quatro detenções se tivesse um pouco mais de praticidade, Potter.”

“E daí? Eu me diverti imensamente com quase todas as coisas me levaram a receber detenção. Não retiraria nada do que fiz.”

Lily olhou para ele, e ele apreciou ela parecer um pouco desapontada. “Não mesmo? Nada?”

E ele seria um mentiroso se, naquele instante, dissesse que não se arrependia de absolutamente nada. “Talvez algumas coisas,” confessou o capitão de quadribol. “Acho que nem sempre fui um grande exemplo de _gentileza_ , e há um ou dois lufanos que... sei lá... talvez eu não tivesse azarado, se pudesse fazer tudo de novo.” Um pensamento lhe ocorreu: “Ei, talvez eu _deva_ tomar outra detenção. Acho que ser expulso ia aborrecê-los pra caramba, hã?”

Lily revirou os olhos. “Eu te proíbo de ser expulso para aborrecer seus pais,” disse ela.

“Você me proíbe? Com que fundamento?”

“Eu não sei… sanidade, por exemplo. E quem ia manter Sirius na coleira?” James riu. Lily corou levemente. “Ouça, Potter,” começou ela sem rodeios, “o que – o que estamos fazendo aqui, exatamente?”

“Eu estou fumando. E você está me colocando na berlinda.”

Cruzando os braços, Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Em primeiro lugar: está enganado. Em segundo lugar, não estou me referindo a isso. Quis dizer... hoje, nós fomos... legais. Você me deu um bom conselho, e eu o segui, e agora estamos sentados aqui, conversando como se talvez fôssemos...” Mas ela não teve coragem de dizer a palavra. “...não fôssemos inimigos.”

“Será que _tudo_ precisa de definição, Evans?” indagou James com um suspiro. Lily sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente.

“Não estou dizendo que devíamos ser melhores amigos,” argumentou ela. “Só estou... eu só quero consistência. Se você vai ser legal comigo às vezes, quero um aviso. Se vai dizer que sou uma idiota e me colocar para baixo sem razão alguma, quero um aviso, para que eu possa manter algumas pedras num tamanho razoável na bolsa para atirar na sua cabeça de vez em quando. Eu só... você me confunde, e eu odeio isso, e me faz não gostar de você mesmo... _especialmente_ quando age como um cara decente. O que...” acrescentou rapidamente, “é muito raro, mas é isso aí.”

James olhou atentamente para ela. Na luz fraca luz das tochas e do luar artificial, Lily Evans parecia quase perfeita, e James sabia o que _ele_ queria, mas também sabia que essa seria a última vez, em um longo período, que ela sentaria tão perto dele, se lhe dissesse a verdade naquele momento. Em vez disso, com bastante segurança, ele disse: “Bem, o que você quer que eu diga?” E talvez tenha saído um pouco mais rude do que ele pretendia, mas... só um pouco.

Lily percebeu que havia uma inconfundível tensão em sua voz, mas, por alguma razão, ela descobriu que não se importava muito. Achou que talvez pudesse se acostumar com a aspereza dele. “Eu não ligo para o que diz,” disse friamente. “Mas eu meio que quero ser sua amiga.”

(Aqui, até _Lily_ se surpreendeu com Lily)

“Ah.” Pela primeira vez, James não tinha nada para dizer.

“Mas de um jeito ou de outro,” continuou ela. “Se você quiser ser um idiota comigo e com todo mundo, é problema _seu_ , mas... bem... acho que você poderia ser legal se apenas... desinflasse e acreditasse em si. E podem parecer ideias conflitantes, mas não são. Então…” Lily deslizou de cima da mesa, e, ajustando a saia, preparou-se para sair do salão. “... é assim que me sinto. Mas está em suas mãos.”

A ruiva começou a se afastar. Caminhara cerca de um quarto do salão antes de James dizer: “Snaps.” Lily se virou, com as mãos nos bolsos das vestes. “Como... como seu pai morreu?”

(Incerta) “Por que pergunta?”

“Porque… eu te contei outra coisa sobre mim, e você devia me contar mais alguma coisa sobre você.” A bruxa não parecia convencida. “E porque é algo que se deve saber sobre sua potencial... amiga.” James levou o cigarro à boca para preencher o silêncio.

Lily mordeu o lábio por um momento. Sem nenhum traço de ressentimento, julgamento, nem _nada_ , exceto ironia, ela respondeu: “Câncer de pulmão.” E então foi embora.

_(A Segunda Conversa)_

Severus tinha decidido. Ela sabia. Talvez sempre soubesse, ou talvez a visão com a qual infelizmente se deparara no Salão Principal fosse apenas a manifestação de um dos seus pesadelos mais aterrorizantes. De qualquer maneira, Severus Snape nunca se sentira tão mal quanto quando entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina na sexta-feira à noite.

Ele tinha decidido… mas talvez também já tivesse decidido. Talvez a visão de Lily Evans e James Potter conversando como melhores amigos do Salão Principal fosse apenas um empurrão na direção do caminho pelo qual decidira há muito tempo. Talvez fosse uma desculpa, ou talvez fosse simplesmente um surto necessário de coragem. De qualquer forma, quando os olhos de Severus Snape repoisaram sobre Nicolai Mulciber, sentando próximo à lareira e terminando seu dever de Transfiguração, todas as dúvidas sumiram.

“Eu decidi,” disse Snape a Mulciber.

O ultimo tirou os olhos do dever de casa. “É mesmo?”

“Sim,” disse Snape. “Eu decidi que vou”.

“Fico feliz. Você é um sujeito esperto, sabe.”

“Que horas partimos?”

“Me encontre aqui às onze e meia, amanhã à noite.”

Assentindo lentamente e sentindo que aquilo era muito importante, Snape disse: “Estarei aqui”.


	8. Dates With Ravenclaws

**Disclaimer** : JKR, amigos. Um pouco de crédito também devia ir para os Yeah Yeah Yeahs, sem os quais cerca de metade desse capítulo não existiria. “Cheated Hearts” é a minha vida.

A propósito, estou reinstituindo o “recap”.

 **Recap:** Luke Harper diz “eu te amo” a Lily, mas ela disse não estar pronta para retribuir o sentimento. James e Lily concordam em meio que tentar uma amizade. Frank concorda em contar a verdade a Alice sobre “o que aconteceu” com a pseudo-suicida Carlotta Meloni.

**Chapter 8- "Dates With Ravenclaws"**

(Encontros com Corvinos)

**Or**

**" _The Way We Were"_**

“Você sabe, não é, Lily?” disse Alice. Antes que a porta do dormitório fechasse atrás dela, a setimanista entrara no quarto, avistou a ruiva, reconheceu a expressão da sextanista e a interpretou. Lily assentiu lentamente.

“Eu sinto _muito_.”

Alice começou a chorar, e Lily cruzou o espaço entre elas, envolvendo os braços em torno dos ombros trêmulos da amiga.

_(Uma Semana Depois)_

“Bom dia,” cumprimentou Lily, puxando os lençóis da cama de Alice Griffith. A setimanista gemeu e rolou na cama, tentando enterrar a cabeleira cacheada embaixo de um travesseiro.

“Vá embora!” veio o grito abafado da mais velha.

“Não.”

“ _Lily_.” Hestia Clearwater, amiga e companheira de quarto de Alice, veio do banheiro e se aproximou depressa. Vendo a situação, Hestia arqueou as sobrancelhas: “Você é corajosa, Evans.”

A ruiva sorriu ligeiramente, e então voltou a atenção para a garota na cama. “Você vai se levantar, Alice,” anunciou ela. “O período de luto acabou.”

"Mfgambpeemelphameep!"

...

“ _Quê?”_

“Eu _disse_ ,” começou Alice, rolando de costas novamente; “só faz uma semana!”

“Você mal saiu do dormitório,” disse Lily, cruzando os braços. “Quando não está nas aulas, está aqui na cama.”

“Ela comeu uma caixa inteira de chantilly ontem à noite,” informou Hestia à sextanista, e Alice fez careta.

“Traidora.”

“Al,” disse Lily, sentando-se na ponta da cama da amiga, “hoje é o primeiro passeio do ano a Hogsmeade... seu _último_ primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade. Se não for, vai acabar se arrependendo, e se não for _por causa dele_ , vai acabar se arrependendo mais ainda.”

“Ela tem razão,” concordou Hestia, sentando-se do outro lado da cama. “Alice, eu vou ficar com você o tempo inteiro. Não vai precisar ver ninguém que não queira”.

A setimanista se sentou, afastando os cabelos seriamente desordenados do rosto. “Não posso!” choramingou. “Não posso suportar todo mundo olhando para mim e sussurrando e sentindo pena... discutindo se eu fiz ou não a coisa certa, ou se foi culpa minha, ou se é verdade que eu tentei arrancar os olhos de Carlotta Meloni.”

“Nenhuma pessoa sã acredita nessa história,” prometeu a ruiva, dando um tapinha carinhoso no ombro da amiga. “E você não acha que vão falar mais ainda se você _não_ aparecer? Não quer que pensem que está se escondendo, quer?”

“Para falar a verdade,” confessou Alice baixinho, “eu não me importo muito com o que pensam. Eu só... eu não posso vê-lo. E _certamente_ não posso _vê-la_ também.”

“Não _precisa_ vê-los!” interrompeu Hestia. “Vou garantir que ninguém cruze seu caminho, a menos que eu dê ordem explícita por escrito.”

“Pode ir ao Cabeça de Javali em vez do Três Vassouras,” sugeriu Lily. “Os alunos quase nunca vão para lá, assim não terá que ver ninguém que não queira.”

“Mandamos um ingênuo terceiranista pegar qualquer coisa que possa querer da Zonko's”, acrescentou Hestia. ”Não vamos nem precisar entrar!”

“Pode ir ao correio,” continuou Lily. “Os únicos que vão lá são os marinheiros de primeira viagem. Ou à Casa dos Gritos...”

“Eu não vou à Casa dos Gritos,” disse Hestia.

“Covarde.”

Alice suspirou. “Vocês duas estão sendo muito legais,” disse ela, “mas não quero arruinar o passeio de Hestia... você passaria o dia inteiro tentando me animar... evitando as pessoas que eu não quero ver e... indo ao correio. Não posso te forçar a isso.”

“Querida,” disse Hestia, segurando a mão da amiga. “O que eu quero – o que Lily e eu queremos – é que você saia dessa cama. Se ficar aqui em cima infeliz, enquanto eu estiver no vilarejo, não vou me divertir de qualquer forma. Nada vai me dar mais satisfação do que você ir até lá... maravilhosa e se _divertindo_.”

“Maravilhosa e me divertindo?” repetiu Alice em pânico. “Não, de jeito nenhum. Muita pressão. Não posso.”

“Bom, apenas maravilhosa, então,” disse Lily. “Ou ao menos _limpa_.” A ruiva agarrou a mão da amiga e a puxou para fora da cama.

“Mas eu comi todo aquele chantilly!” choramingou Alice. “Não vou caber em nenhuma roupa!” Ela vestia uma calça de pijama listrada e uma camiseta do Hollyhead Harpies, que devia ser quatro números maior que o seu.

“Somos _bruxas_ ,” lembrou-lhe Lily. “Tenho certeza que vamos conseguir arranjar alguma coisa.”

_(Geraldine: Outubro de 1971)_

Alice Geraldine Griffiths não era só uma bruxa normal de treze anos. Os cachos castanho-dourados emoldurando seu rosto bonito e alegre não pertenciam a uma garota _comum_. Os olhos redondos não apenas assimilavam o mundo ao seu redor, e quando falava, meras palavras não era tudo que enunciava. Alice Geraldine Griffiths era um anjo.

Aquilo, pelo menos, era o que Frank Longbottom achava.

Agora, se o infeliz terceiranista ao menos pudesse maquinar uma forma de _falar_ com ela novamente. Mostraria, pelo menos, progresso.

Tinha sido tão mais fácil estar apaixonando pela bruxa quando estavam apenas no primeiro ou segundo ano, pensou Frank (ao comer melancolicamente seu mingau em uma manhã de outubro), porque ninguém esperava que um garoto de onze ou doze anos conversasse com garotas. Mas o primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade estava se aproximando depressa, e pelo menos dois meninos do seu ano já tinham chamado garotas “para sair”. Quando Gideon Prewett – um quartanista, mas um dos amigos de Frank – perguntara se havia alguém que _ele_ gostaria de levar, só’ uma garota veio em sua mente, e ela tinha cachos castanho-dourados e um sorriso de anjo.

Alice Geraldine Griffiths.

Perfeição.

Mas a partir do momento que Frank pensou nela _daquela_ forma, descobriu que o mecanismo que normalmente o fazia gaguejar sempre que a garota em questão ocupava um espaço num raio de seis metros dele era... um tanto inconveniente, considerando que planejava convidá-la para sair, pedir para ser seu namorado, casar com ela e viver feliz para sempre com a garota, etecetera, etecetera, etecetera...

Sim, certamente teria de dominar toda essa questão de “falar”... e rápido. Gideon disse que um quintanista idiota chamado Logan estivera flertando com Alice Griffiths também. Frank estava disposto a apostar que esse Logan babaca não sabia o nome do meio dela. Ele, porém, sabia. Alice Geraldine Griffiths era realmente um _lindo_ nome.

“Querida,” dizia Hestia Clearwater, já que ela e Alice não estavam muito longe, sorrindo loucamente, “às vezes eu não te entendo. Ele é definitivamente _lindo_.”

“Ele é sonserino,” respondeu Alice incerta, e Frank (que ouvia descaradamente), contorceu-se ao saber que elas deviam estar falando do Logan idiota. “Ele _é_ muito bonito,” acrescentou ela, “mas eu mal o conheço. Se vou com um garoto no meu _primeiro_ passeio a Hogsmeade, queria que fosse com alguém com quem me sinto confortável...”

“Se fosse para ir com alguém para se sentir _confortável_ , você iria _comigo_ ,” argumentou Hestia. “Eu acho que devia aceitar o convite. Não é todo dia que um quintanista chama alguém dois anos mais novo para sair.”

“Bem,” respondeu Alice orgulhosamente, com um brilho em seus olhos castanhos. “Eu _sou_ muito madura.” As duas garotas riram com isso.

“De qualquer forma,” continuou Hestia sem rodeios, “tenho algo de Runas Antigas para terminar. Te vejo no segundo período, está bem?”

“Tchau!” disse Alice, enquanto a amiga se afastava. Com um suspiro pensativo, a jovem bruxa sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória. Serviu-se de um copo de suco de abóbora e, sem tirar os olhos da taça, disse: “Bom dia, Frank.”

O garoto fingiu não estar observando. Um cacho macio caiu nos olhos dela. “Bom di... oi, Alice!” Ele estremeceu.

“Como você está?” perguntou ela, sorrindo. “Não nos falamos há _séculos_...”

(Treze dias, contando a vez que ele tentara falar com ela depois da aula de Transfiguração, mas perdeu a coragem e fingiu tossir ao invés disso).

“Eu... eu acho que não.” Bem, pelo menos era _tecnicamente_ uma frase completa.

“Eu estava começando a achar que estava com raiva de mim,” continuou Alice timidamente, avistando-o pela visão periférica. “Quero dizer, fizemos dupla em Poções na última terça-feira e você não me dirigiu uma palavra.”

“Eu estava... hum... rouco.”

“Ah. Eu sinto muito! Espero não ter sido indelicada.”

“Não... não, você foi...” _(Perfeita)_ “... legal.”

“Bom, fico... feliz.” Alice terminou o suco de abóbora. “É melhor eu me preparar para Estudo dos Trouxas...” disse, mas continuou sentada.

“A-ah. Você não vai tomar café?”

“Eu já tomei.”

“Tomou?” perguntou ele, um tanto entusiasmado. “Quero dizer, isso é... bom. É, sabe, saudável, comer… mais cedo.” Frank fez uma nota mental de não relatar _nada_ daquela conversa a Gideon ou... a qualquer um. Jamais.

Alice assentiu, claramente perplexa, e levantou-se da mesa. “Tudo bem. Acho que te vejo em...”

“Espere,” interrompeu-lhe Frank, levantando-se também. Ela esperou. “Você vai a Hogsmeade com aquele Logan idi… hum... Logan?”

Alice corou. “Eu ainda não decidi. Por que você…?”

“Eu estava perguntando por que se não for, talvez você quisesse ir comigo?” perguntou Frank, muito, muito rápido. Alice se animou bastante, causando arrepios na espinha dele.

“Como... como amigos, você quer dizer?” perguntou ela, mordendo o lábio.

O coração dele afundou. “Sim. Sim, é claro, como… como amigos.”

Os lábios cor de rosa de Alice franziram um pouco. “Bem... acho que seria muito legal,” disse ela. “Eu gostaria de ir com você como... amigos.” Em seguida, ela começou a se afastar.

Frank se bateu – literalmente e fisicamente, pois de forma alguma podia ser tão estupidamente covarde. Era um grifinório, pelo amor de Deus. “Espere, _Alice!_ ” disse ele novamente, apressando-se para alcançar a bruxa que se retirava. “Eu não quis dizer aquilo. Eu quis dizer... o que eu quis dizer foi que eu não quero ir a Hogsmeade como amigos, eu quero ir como... como...”

“Um encontro?” finalizou Alice, sorrindo. Ele assentiu. “Tudo bem.”

“Tudo bem?”

“Tudo bem, eu vou a Hogsmeade com você como um encontro.”

“Sério?”

“Sim!” Alice estava completamente radiante quando estendeu a mão, pegou a de Frank e – inclinando-se para frente – beijou seu rosto. “Te encontro aqui por volta das nove?”

“Quê? Sim. Sim, certo. Nove.”

“Tudo bem.”

“Tudo bem.”

Ela saiu praticamente pulando. Perfeito.

_(Presente: Kathy Pritchard)_

“Kathy Pritchard é muito bonita,” observou Sirius Black, sentando-se de frente a uma descontente Marlene Price. A loira estava sentada – antes sozinha – em uma mesa no Três Vassouras, tomando cerveja amanteigada e com aparência de que seu gato acabara de morrer.

“O que quer dizer?” perguntou Marlene, parecendo assustada. Sirius sorriu para a sextanista, enquanto Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew também se juntavam aos dois.

“ _Kathy Pritchard é muito bonita_ ,” repetiu Sirius inocentemente. “ _É_ Kathy Pritchard ali, certo? A asiática com um lenço azul e um acompanhante?”

Marlene olhou para o outro lado do bar, limpando a garganta. “Sim, é Kathy Pritchard. Mas eu não sei do que está falando.”

“Aposto que sabe,” disse Sirius. “Você não diria o mesmo, Lupin?”

“Não me envolva no seu uso de provocação como forma de se autoafrmar,” respondeu Remus. Sirius franziu a testa.

“O que você sabe sobre autoafirmação, Moony?”

Marlene revirou os olhos. “Isso é nojento. Será que essa conversa pode acabar agora?”

“Eu não sabia que Kathy Pritchard estava saindo com Adam McKinnon,” comentou Peter casualmente, olhando na direção da mesa na qual estava o citado casal, rindo em meio a cervejas amanteigadas e bolinhos.

“Nem eu,” disse Sirius, com um olhar sugestivo para Marlene. “Você sabia, Adorável Senhorita Prince?”

“Ele pode ter mencionando alguma coisa sobre chamá-la para sair,” disse Marlene com simplicidade. “E eu acho que eles formam um... um casal muito bonito, sabe. Kathy Pritchard _é_ muito bonita.”

“Aham, muito,” disse Sirius secamente. “E você? Onde está seu namorado? Não consigo imaginar uma razão no mundo para uma garota bonita como _você_ estar sozinha no Três Vassouras agora.”

“Eu vou me encontrar com Miles mais tarde,” disse Marlene com dignidade. “Por que _vocês_ não têm acompanhantes? E onde está James?”

“Bem,” começou Padfoot, “Peter não tem acompanhante porque não tem coragem de chamar uma garota, Remus é gay, e _eu_ acho que me restringir a apenas uma bruxa seria uma privação muito grande para todas as mulheres do mundo.”

“Eu tenho coragem!”

“E eu não sou gay.” Remus olhou feio para o amigo. “Ignore tudo que ele diz, Marlene. Ele deve ter fumado alguma substância ilícita. James tem um encontro com alguma garota da Corvinal... é por isso que não está aqui.”

Marlene assentiu. A garota se viu olhando para a mesa de Adam e Kathy. “Eles... eles são mesmo um casal _muito_ bonito,” disse ela com firmeza. Os três Marotos assentiram, sem encará-la. “Quê? Por que estão agindo tão estranho?”

“Não estamos,” chiou Peter.

“Sério, rapazes,” disse Marlene, “eu estou _bem_. Miles vai chegar... logo.”

“Quanto tempo?” indagou Remus.

“Às duas horas.”

“É daqui a três horas,” comentou Peter.

“Eu posso esperar,” defendeu-se a loira. “Eu e Miles não somos um daqueles casais que não se desgrudam um segundo, ou que...”

“Gostam um do outro?” concluiu Sirius. “Sério, Marlene, você merecia coisa melhor.”

“ _Por favor_. Miles é muito inteligente. Além disso, ele é bonito e bastante atlético.” E ela sentiu uma onda de orgulho, sabendo que tudo aquilo era verdade. Os Marotos pareciam pouco impressionados.

“Ele também é notavelmente ausente, Marlene,” apontou Sirius. “Tudo bem...” antes que ela pudesse discutir... “Dez dedos.” Ele levantou as mãos, e Marlene lhe lançou um olhar vazio.

“Dez dedos?”

“Sim. Dez dedos. O jogo.” Mas Marlene não entendeu, e o Maroto suspirou. “Santo Deus, o que as mulheres fazem quando estão bebendo? Você não conhece o jogo dos dez dedos?” Ela sacudiu a cabeça. “Vamos precisar de álcool. Me dê sua mochila, Moony.”

“Eu não tenho bebida alcoólica aqui,” disse Remus, entregando a mochila ao outro mesmo assim.

“Tem sim. Eu coloquei aqui antes de sairmos.” Remus não se incomodou em reclamar. Sirius pegou o copo de cerveja de Marlene, que agora estava vazio, e, retirando uma garrafa de vidro escura da mochila, despejou o conteúdo no copo. O líquido âmbar alcançou a borda, e, quando Sirius pousou a garrafa, tornou a levantar as mãos.

“Mãos para cima. Você também, Wormtail.” Remus, Peter e Marlene relutantemente o imitaram. “Agora, a maioria de vocês sabe como jogar, mas para aqueles que não sabem…” (com um olhar sugestivo para Marlene) “... eu vou primeiro. Eu nunca... tive cabelo loiro.”

“Bem, é óbvio,” disse a garota. Peter, porém, suspirou de forma cansada e tomou um gole, fazendo careta com o ardor do álcool, deslizando em seguida o copo sobre a mesa para Marlene.

“Você tem que beber,” disse Remus, revirando os olhos para Sirius. “Você tem cabelo loiro.” Ela fez careta.

“Que jogo idiota.”

“Não se preocupe,” assegurou-lhe Peter, “você é a próxima.” Ela tomou um gole de firewhiskey, fazendo careta também.

“Agora você e Peter têm nove dedos,” informou-lhe Sirius. “Quem ficar sem nenhum dedo primeiro é o maior idiota. E é sua vez, Price.”

Marlene ponderou por um momento. “ _Eu_ nunca beijei uma garota.”

Sirius orgulhosamente tomou um gole, tentando impedir que os outros dois fizessem o mesmo, o que fez Peter reclamar, Remus revirar os olhos e Marlene rir. Adam McKinnon olhou de sua mesa, mas ela não percebeu.

_(Primeiro Encontro: Novembro de 1973)_

“Estou apaixonada,” anunciou uma Marlene de quatorze anos, desabando no único lugar vazio na mesa de Mary Mcdonald no Três Vassouras. Mary riu, e os outros ocupantes – que conheciam muito pouco a melhor amiga de Mary – trocaram olhares perplexos.

“Todo mundo,” começou Mary, dirigindo-se aos amigos, “essa é Marlene. Marlene aqui está... todo mundo.”

Não era realmente todo mundo, como Marlene observou um momento depois. Era Ule Kellis (um quintanista que tinha uma queda por Mary), Milton Shutterby (um lufano que tinha uma queda por Mary), Derrix Pomfrey (um terceiranista da Corvinal que tinha uma queda por Mary), e Adam McKinnon. A garota só conhecia mesmo o último, mas apenas de se cumprimentarem. Mesmo assim, Marlene acenou para todos eles, corando levemente, pois percebeu que acabara de declarar seu amor em uma mesa cheia de estranhos.

“Então,” disse sua amiga, quando a mesa terminava de murmurar os cumprimentos. “Acho que o primeiro encontro com Miles Stimpson correu bem?”

“Muito bem,” concordou Marlene. “Miles é fantástico. Ele sabe _tanta_ coisa sobre tudo... e...” mas aquela conversa seria mais adequada na privacidade do dormitório feminino do quarto ano da Grifinória; “...tudo. E aí, o que vocês estiveram aprontando?”

“Mary estava acabando de nos contar sobre os pais dela,” disse Derrix, lançando um olhar radiante para a bruxa em questão. “Agora – Mary, será que pode explicar de novo exatamente o que um verdureiro _faz_?”

Marlene estava muito acostumada com esse tipo de comportamento quando se tratava de sua melhor amiga. Os garotos definitivamente se amontoavam ao redor dela. Talvez tenha sido por isso que Marlene aceitara com tanto entusiasmo o convite de Miles Stimpson para acompanhá-lo a Hogsmeade naquele fim de semana. Mary recebia convites para sair o tempo todo, mas essa foi a primeira vez de Marlene, e Miles – o integrante mais jovem do time de quadribol da Corvinal – superara todas as suas expectativas. Ele tinha um sorriso adorável.

“Eu te disse uma dúzia de vezes,” respondeu Mary cansada. “Estou com sede. Acho que vou pegar outra cerveja amanteigada.”

A garota se levantou, e o mesmo fizeram Ule, Milton e Derrix. “Eu pago,” ofereceu-se Ule.

“Não, deixe que eu pago!” disse Derrix.

“ _Por favor_ , eu ficaria honrado…” disse Milton. Os três garotos correram na direção do bar e Mary, que sequer pegara a bolsa, piscou para Marlene antes de segui-los. A loira ficou a sós com Adam McKinnon – outro quartanista grifinório e seriamente deslocado naquela liga dos fãs de Mary Mcdonald.

“Oi,” disse Marlene enquanto esperavam por Mary – e seu clube – retornarem.

“Oi,” disse Adam.

“Como foi arrastado para cá?” indagou a loira. Adam riu.

“Meu melhor amigo tem um encontro com uma garota,” disse ele. “E Mary estava sozinha quando a encontrei... estávamos conversando quando os outros três apareceram.”

“Essa é a minha realidade,” suspirou Marlene, mas riu ao dizer isso, porque hoje… hoje nada poderia ser desagradável.

“Você esteve num encontro, é isso?” indagou Adam. Marlene confirmou.

“Miles Stimpson. Ele é goleiro da Corvinal.”

“Certo… ele é reserva, não é?”

Marlene, não menos impressionada, confirmou. “Ele me pediu em namoro,” acrescentou ela, porque essa notícia era maravilhosa demais para esperar.

“Entendo. Bem… parabéns.”

“Obrigada.”

Um silêncio constrangedor estabeleceu-se entre os dois por um momento. Marlene tamborilou o pé, desejando que Mary se apressasse. Não tinha sido nada desconfortável com _Miles,_ pensou ela. Ele tinha tanta coisa para dizer.

" _I la-la-la-love the way you've cursed my name_..." cantava a voz na RRB tocando ao fundo. Era a nova música dos Cockatrice e atualmente uma das favoritas da loira.

 **N/T 1:** RRB é citada no capítulo 22 do livro “Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo” é a Rádio Radiofônica dos Bruxos.

 **N/T 2:** Cockatrice é uma criatura citada por Hermione do capítulo 15 do quarto livro, que foi traduzido oficialmente como “basilisco”, embora sejam criaturas distintas.

“Eu amo essa música,” disse ela, mais para si do que para o garoto.

Adam tirou os olhos da cerveja, claramente surpreso. “Eu também,” disse ele. “Não sabia que gostava dos Cockatrice.”

“Ah, sim, eles são maravilhosos. Já ouviu 'Spells and Spills'?”

“Sim! Aquele álbum todo é fantástico!”

“Não é? Mary diz que é chato, mas eu adoro o solo de guitarra da quarta música...”

"'Round and Round?' Ah, sim, é genial. Sabe, você talvez seja a única garota que conheço que gosta dos Cockatrice.”

“Lily Evans me apresentou à maioria das músicas não-trouxas,” confessou Marlene. “Ela tem tantas músicas; é como se tivesse uma loja de discos embaixo da cama. Gosta de alguma música trouxa?”

“Eu não conheço nenhuma.”

“Vou ter que te emprestar algo do Pink Floyd. Eles têm o mesmo tipo de toque dos Cockatrice, apenas ainda mais _estranho_.”

Adam arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Não é possível.”

“ _É_ sim. Gosta de Hate Potion?”

“Quem _não gosta_? O primeiro álbum deles foi o primeiro que comprei.”

“Sério?” indagou Marlene, excitada. “Isso é tão engraçado – foi o primeiro disco mágico que eu comprei! É claro que o segundo disco deles não foi tão bom...”

“Não, mas algumas músicas eram muito legais. Como...”

"'Unlucky Thirteen?'"

“Sim – é a que mais gosto.”

A loira sorriu. “Você tem um gosto musical bacana.”

“Você também,” concordou Adam, fazendo uma reverência. Marlene riu, bem quando Mary voltou à mesa (com os outros três, cada um trazendo uma taça de cerveja amanteigada).

Mais tarde naquela tarde, Mary e Marlene entraram na Dedosdemel, tendo conseguido fugir da comitiva primeiro. “Então, sobre o que você e Adam estavam conversando?” perguntou a garota casualmente, olhando uma parede de chocolate.

“Música,” disse Marlene. “Ele tem bom gosto. Estou surpresa por não ter falado mais com ele. Como foi que vocês dois viraram amigos?”

“Não somos amigos, na verdade,” disse Mary encolhendo os ombros. “Eu só o conheço um pouco. Fizemos dupla em poções algumas vezes no ano passado.”

“Ele parece ser legal.”

“Sim,” concordou Mary. “É claro,” continuou, provocando, “ele não é nenhum Miles Stimpson.”

“Não,” disse Marlene, olhando distraidamente para um caixa de Penas de Açúcar. " _In the eleventh hour, I'm the unlucky thirteenth..."_ cantava a voz estrondosa de uma cantora na RRB. Marlene se viu sorrindo. “Não, ele não é nenhum Miles Stimpson.”

Adam McKinnon era algo completamente diferente.

_(Presente: Agindo)_

Não havia nada de _errado_ com Daniela Prentiss. Ela era bonita, de uma forma comum. Era inteligente, no padrão de uma quintanista da Corvinal. Era engraçada, de uma forma previsivelmente peculiar. Era legal, de uma forma convencionalmente usual. Não havia nada intrinsicamente _errado_ com Daniela Prentiss, e, ainda assim, a porta dos fundos nunca parecera tão atraente na opinião de James Potter.

Ela não inspirara uma risada genuína nem sequer uma vez, e já fazia três horas que o encontro começara. Até mesmo a Zonko's parecia entediante.

“Você já provou esses aqui?” perguntou Daniela, sorrindo de uma forma que James desconfiava que deveria ser espontânea. Ela levantou uma caixa de varinhas falsas.

“Elas são um pouco sem graça,” confessou James. “Engraçadas de vez em quando, mas absolutamente comuns.”

Daniela devolveu a caixa à prateleira. “Eu concordo,” disse ela. “Ah, olhe, bumerangues-de-repetição.” Correndo na direção do artigo, James encontrou sua oportunidade.

“Escute, Daniela, preciso ir ao banheiro do outro lado da rua. Eu já volto, está bem?”

“Tudo bem,” disse ela, e James saiu pela porta da frente. Contornou o prédio até um beco imediatamente, e meteu a mão no bolso, tirando um espelho.

“Sirius Black,” disse ele. Esperou, e repetiu: “ _Sirius Black_.” Um minuto depois, o rosto do amigo apareceu. “Você precisa me tirar daqui.”

Sirius apertou os olhos, como que tentando compreender a mensagem que o outro acabara de enviar. “Tudo bem?”

“O que está acontecendo com você? Por que está parecendo... estranho?”

Sirius franziu o cenho. “Eu,” começou ele, bastante sério, “estou ligeiramente embriagado. Se sabe o que quero dizer.”

“Estamos no meio da tarde, Padfoot.”

“Eu, Moontail, Wormy jogamos dez dedos com Marlene Prince.”

 **N/T 3:** Aqui Sirius mistura os apelidos de Peter (Wormtail) e Remus (Moony).

James arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Por que joga isso, Padfoot? Você sempre perde. Nada há nada que não tenha feito, seu maluco.”

Sirius sorriu. “Marlene é _surpreendentemente_ inocente.”

Sacudindo a cabeça, James indagou: “Onde você está, Padfoot?”

“Banheiro. Três Vassouras.”

“Bom, preciso que venha aqui me buscar… finja que Moony não está se sentindo bem e que precisa de mim ou algo do tipo.”

“Não sei não,” suspirou Sirius. “Estou meio... tonto.”

“Padfoot.”

“Eu ainda tenho quatro dedos,” respondeu o outro, levantando os dedos em demonstração. “Estou empatado com Marlene. Eu... vou quando eu perder. Ou ganhar. Ou… perder.” Ele franziu a testa. “Certo. Foi isso que eu quis dizer. Tchau.”

O rosto de Sirius desapareceu do espelho, e James, suspirando, guardou o objeto no bolso. Conformado em enfrentar ao menos outra meia hora com Daniela Prentiss, rumou de volta à rua principal, e foi lá que avistou outro escape em potencial.

Lily Evans subia a rua. Usava uma saia xadrez, um suéter creme, meias de lã preta, sapatilhas e uma expressão pensativa. James sentiu-se inspirado.

“Ei, Snaps!”

Ela olhou em volta e, o avistando, arqueou uma sobrancelha. “Oi, Potter. O que...?”

Ele agarrou seu pulso e puxou-a para um beco. “Eu preciso de sua ajuda,” disse em resposta à expressão de espanto no rosto da ruiva.

“Tudo… bem?”

“Estou num encontro…”

“Parabéns.”

“Estou prestes a me matar.”

Lily cruzou os braços. “Não pode ser _tão_ ruim assim. Quem é a garota?”

“Daniela Prentiss.”

“Ela é _legal_.”

“E bonita e inteligente e engraçada,” concordou James. “E terrivelmente _chata_. Sabe como algumas garotas querem bancar 'a interessante'? Essa tem ensaiado há semanas... foram três horas e eu não aguento mais. Você tem que me ajudar.”

“Como?” perguntou Lily desconfiada.

“Apenas entre correndo na Zonko's e diga algo como… Remus teve um derrame e ele precisa de mim.”

“ _James…_ ”

“Será que eu mencionei como estava quase perdendo toda a vontade de viver?”

“Isso é desonesto!”

“Snaps, a garota não acredita em bolsas de mão! Que tipo de pessoa tem aversão moral a _bolsas de mão_?”

“Eu não vou te ajudar a mentir para uma garota,” disse a ruiva com firmeza. “É cruel, e mostraria uma clara falta de solidariedade da _minha_ parte. Se concordou em sair com uma garota, é mais do que justo que siga até o fim.”

James revirou os olhos. “Será que seus pais _sabiam_ no que se tornaria quando te nomearem 'Lily Estraga-Prazeres Evans'?”

“Eu _sinto muito_ ,” disse ela, e era o que parecia. “Sério, mas eu _não poderia_.” Lily puxou o braço (que ele estivera segurando o tempo todo) e lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador. “Aguente só mais algumas horas... e então pode dizer que quer voltar ao castelo para o jantar ou algo assim.”

“Se eu não sobreviver, certifique-se que Sirius saiba que é meu melhor amigo, e diga a Remus que fui eu quem pegou os sapos de chocolate.”

“Pare de ser tão dramático,” ralhou Lily achando graça. Ela começou a rumar para a rua principal: “E... boa sorte.”

Cansado, James voltou à Zonko's. Daniela sorriu insinuante com sua chegada. “Eu decidi por um Frisbee-dentado e algumas soluções de soluço,” anunciou ela, dirigindo-se ao caixa.

“Sensato,” disse James. Ele pegou a carteira, e Daniela arqueou as sobrancelhas, empurrando o braço dele.

“ _Por favor_. Não me ofenda!” Sorrindo alegremente, a garota retirou algumas moedas do bolso. (“Bolsas de mão são ferramentas de garotas misóginas e _idiotas_!” dissera ela mais cedo). “Eu não acredito em cavalheirismo,” continuou Daniela. “Na verdade, acho que todos os tipos de boas maneiras são antiquadas.”

James não podia dizer que discordava completamente sobre a questão do cavalheirismo, mas – mais por maldade – não resistiu à vontade de perguntar: “Se boas maneiras são antiquadas, então como pôde se sentir ofendida quando tentei pagar? Quer dizer, se não há nenhum padrão social para ofensividade, como você poderia ter algum padrão a partir do qual julga se algo é ofensivo ou não?”

Daniela piscou os olhos. “Quê?”

“Eu…” mas ele reconsiderou: “Nada. Deixa pra lá.”

Tendo alcançado a frente da fila, Daniela dirigiu-se ao balconista, e James tentou imaginar uma forma de sair da situação. Mais algumas horas... só mais algumas horas...

“Potter!”

Tanto o capitão de quadribol quanto sua acompanhante se viraram ao som de seu nome. A porta da Zonko's se fechou atrás da forma ofegante e fustigada pelo vento de Lily Evans. James sentiu o estômago dar um solavanco em reposta à expressão assustadora em seu rosto corado.

“Houve uma acidente com Remus!” disse Lily com urgência em suas palavras. “Sirius mandou te buscar imediatamente! Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas...”

James podia tê-la beijado ali mesmo. Em vez disso: “Não, é claro, eu estou indo. Daniela, não se importa se eu for, não é?”

A garota, que estava a meio caminho de pagar pelos itens, parecia extremamente confusa. “Espere um minuto, eu vou, também...”

“É melhor se apressar!” disse Lily depressa.

“Eu não quero estragar sua tarde, Daniela,” acrescentou James. “Sério, eu sinto muito... mas não sei quanto tempo isso vai levar... talvez eu te veja no jantar?”

“Ah… tudo bem.”

“Eu sinto muito _mesmo_ ,” acrescentou o capitão de quadribol. “Espero que isso não estrague muito o seu passeio?”

“Não, eu entendo.”

Com isso – e um beijo educado no rosto de Daniela – James seguiu Lily para fora da loja, andando muito apressado. Lá fora, no vento frio do outono, o rapaz esperou estarem bem longe da Dedosdemel antes de começar a gargalhar. Foi contagioso, embora Lily claramente se esforçasse ao máximo para conter a risada.

“Só para sua informação,” disse ela, tentando franzir a testa: “eu estou _muito_ decepcionada comigo mesma.”

“Ah, é claro,” disse ele sarcasticamente. “Quem diria que você era uma atriz e tanto, Snaps? Estou impressionado, sério.”

“Não me lembre! Já me sinto culpada o bastante!” Lily deu uma meia risada, cobrindo o rosto com uma mão. Seu companheiro sorriu para ela.

“Desculpa, Snaps, é oficial: me tirando de uma situação complicada, mentindo para outra garota, fingindo um acidente... você é praticamente Sirius Black!”

“Não me provoque,” alertou a ruiva. “Ou vou voltar e dizer a Daniela Prentiss onde te encontrar.”

“Bem, isso não seria muito amigável.”

“ _Nós_ não somos amigos,” lembrou-lhe Lily. “A não ser, pelo que me lembro, potencialmente.”

“É justo,” comentou James. “Mas, se esse não foi o motivo pelo qual me _resgatou_ , qual foi?”

Lily mordeu o lábio. “Eu não teria feito isso,” disse ela, “é só que... eu acho... eu acho que gosto de bolsas de mão, só isso.”

“Bem… obrigado,” disse James. “Eu te devo uma, não é? Vamos, vou pagar uma cerveja amanteigada...”

“Desculpa,” disse Lily, balançando a cabeça. “Eu tenho que voltar para Luke, na verdade. Eu só saí por alguns minutos para encontrar Alice no correio, então – sabe, ele está esperando.”

“Ah, certo. Nesse caso…”

“Mas obrigada.”

“Sim, é claro. E… obrigado também.”

“Não há de quê.”

_(Muito, Muito: Junho de 1975)_

“Por favor, Lily…”

“Pela última vez, Snape, _NÃO_!”

Lily Evans bateu a porta do banheiro do Três Vassouras ao passar, deixando seu ex-melhor-amigo sonserino devastado do outro lado. A quintanista chorosa foi depressa para a pia, ligando a torneira e colocando as mãos sob a água fria sem motivo algum.

 _Não chore_ , ordenou-se. _Não chore_. _Não aqui. Não em público_.

Mas era em vão. Incapaz de conter as lágrimas, Lily correu para uma mesa (elas milagrosamente estavam todas vazias) e começou a soluçar. Por que ele a fazia se sentir assim? Por que tinha que tornar aquilo ainda mais difícil? Por que os dois dias desde o fim da amizade deles tinham sido os piores de sua vida?

Sabia as respostas para as três perguntas, mas aquilo só a fez chorar ainda mais.

“Se controle, Evans,” sussurrou (soluçando) para si. “Se _controle_. Isso é ridículo. Tem que superar. Não pode se desmanchar em lágrimas toda vez que ele fala com você!”

Lentamente, Lily começou a seguir o próprio conselho. As lágrimas pararam e a respiração se estabilizou. Sabendo que devia estar arrasada, saiu da mesa e foi até o espelho. Um pouco de maquiagem escondeu a pele manchada e o nariz avermelhado, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer com os olhos injetados de sangue a não ser esperar. Infelizmente, a bruxa tinha pouco tempo. Luke Harper estava esperando.

Aquele devia ter sido o pior primeiro encontro dele, e Lily ficaria chocada se fosse convidada para um segundo. É claro, Luke era simpático o bastante, mas ela saíra da mesa há dez minutos para ir ao banheiro, e ele devia estar ficando desconfiado. Por outro lado, não era culpa dela. Como saberia que Snape ia abordá-la no corredor dos fundos, repetindo os pedidos de perdão e confrontando o atual estado dela?

“Eu vou sobreviver,” disse ao seu reflexo. “Luke Harper é legal, mas se ele não quiser sair comigo, eu vou sobreviver.”

Mantendo a cabeça firmemente erguida, Lily saiu do banheiro. Felizmente, Snape tinha ido embora, e ela pôde voltar à mesa sem interrupções. Luke Harper, o belo sextanista da Corvinal que chamara a ruiva para acompanhá-lo ao vilarejo na noite anterior, esperava por ela com duas cervejas amanteigadas cheias. O rapaz esperara ela voltar para poder beber a sua, e ela percebeu isso.

A ruiva sorriu genuinamente para o sextanistas. “Obrigada.”

“Pensei que pudesse ter se perdido,” Luke tentou provocar, mas brincadeira não era necessariamente seu talento. Ele se levantou da cadeira enquanto ela alcançava a mesa e se sentava.

“Não,” disse Lily. “Eu esbarrei em alguém, e a pessoa queria conversar naquele instante. Sinto muito – foi muito indelicado da minha parte...”

“Ah, de forma alguma. Eu entendo.” Luke calmamente tomou um gole da cerveja por um instante, antes de acrescentar: “Era aquele tal de Snape?”

Surpresa, Lily assentiu. Ele fez o mesmo, e eles tornaram a ficar mudos, até a ruiva sentir-se obrigada a dizer: “Ouça, eu não acho que te agradeci direito pela outra noite. Eu estava... perturbada, como sem dúvida deve ter percebido, e apenas o fato de você estar lá... apenas o fato de me escutar resmungando por vinte minutos foi... mais do que valioso. Então... obrigada.”

“Lily, fiquei feliz em te escutar resmungar por vinte minutos,” disse Luke. “Eu sei o que é perder alguém daquela forma... quero dizer, não _exatamente_ , mas – eu tenho um irmão, e desde que ele terminou a escola, nós nos separamos. É difícil, eu acho, então se quiser falar sobre isso, estou aqui.” (Ele tinha olhos tão fantasticamente melancólicos). “Mas,” continuou o rapaz, “eu não quero que sinta que _tem_ que sair comigo porque fui um ombro para chorar no outro dia. Eu realmente gosto de você... eu gosto de você há um tempo, e quanto mais tempo passo com você, mais eu gosto. Mas se está comigo hoje apenas porque se sente obrigada por conta da outra noite... então não precisa ficar. De verdade, eu entendo.”

A ruiva tomou um gole da cerveja para ganhar tempo. Era possível que esse Luke Harper pudesse ser tão romântico quanto aparentava? Era possível que ele pudesse ser realmente tão doce assim? Era possível que, há menos de duas horas, ela considerara cancelar o encontro?

Snape não desaparecera dos pensamentos dela, mas sua presença era, talvez, um pouco menos importuna. Ela não era o tipo de garota que fingia ou dava falsas esperanças, mas, naquele momento, Lily Evans tomou uma decisão. Era impossível ela se apaixonar, sabia, pois uma grande parte de seu coração estava em outro lugar. Havia, afinal, uma razão para ela nunca ter tido um _namorado_ de verdade antes. No entanto, aquilo não significava que não pudesse _gostar_ bastante de alguém, e ninguém no mundo parecia mais digno disso que Luke Harper. Ela sorriu para ele.                                               

“Eu quero muito, muito, estar aqui,” disse ela. E era verdade.

_(Presente: Traída pelo Oposto do Amor)_

“Marlene, onde diabos você _estava_?” Miles Stimpson queria saber, confrontando a namorada quando os dois se encontraram próximo às carruagens. Marlene ponderou, sua mente um tanto turva pela bebida e sua cabeça ressentindo aquela quantidade de luz.

“Miles, eu só estou um pouco _bêbada_ ,” informou-lhe. “Só um pouquinho. E você estava muito, muito atrasado. Nós fomos à Casa dos Gritos.” Na ponta dos pés, a loira passou os braços em volta do pescoço do corvino e o beijou (com uma paixão inspirada pela embriaguez), que fez Miles meio que esquecer o fato de estar um pouco irritado com a garota. Após um tempo, ela se afastou e o acusou: “Você _é uma droga_ em pontualidade.”

\--

Em uma carruagem próxima, James Potter se escondia com seus amigos Marotos. “Estou confuso,” disse Remus, bêbado o bastante para estar confuso, mas sóbrio o suficiente para balbuciar: “O que aconteceu com a garota com quem você saiu?”

Peter, o menor dos que estiveram bebendo, achou aquilo engraçado e começou a rir. Sirius revirou os olhos e murmurou: “Zero à esquerda.”

“A... a... a... ga... ga... garota com que...quem ele saiu!” riu Peter.

“Então, o que aconteceu com ela?” Remus queria saber.

“Ela ainda está viva pelo que eu sei,” disse James. “Mas se acontecer de você ver Daniela Prentiss por esses dias, Moony, seria brilhante se mencionasse algo sobre ter ficado doente em Hogsmeade.”

\--

“Eu me diverti bastante,” disse Kathy Pritchard, enquanto Adam McKinnon ajudava a acompanhante a entrar na carruagem.

“É, eu também.”

“Talvez a gente possa fazer isso de novo algum dia?” sugeriu ela.

“Hum, é, talvez,” disse Adam, assentindo. Não tinha sido um encontro _ruim_ , exatamente. Nada excepcionalmente constrangedor aconteceu, e a conversa fora facilmente conduzida. Kathy Pritchard era certamente muito bonita, e talvez tivesse algo que se assemelhava vagamente à química entre eles, mas...

Ou tinha ou não tinha, e...

(A banda favorita dela era _Wizards Without Wands_ , e ela não conhecia nada sobre música trouxa. Ela também não se importava com quadribol profissional.)

... simplesmente não tinha.

“Escute, Kathy, você é muito legal,” começou Adam. “E hoje o dia foi muito legal.”

“Mas nada vai acontecer?” concluiu a corvina por ele. O rapaz parecia confuso. “Por favor, Adam, você usou a palavra 'legal' duas vezes numa pequena frase. Eu teria que ser completamente burra para não saber aonde isso está levando.”

“Eu... sinto muito?”

“Não sinta.” Ela o beijou no rosto. “O dia foi muito legal para mim também.”

“Bom. Fico feliz.”

“Mas,” continuou Kathy: “você vai ter que procurar outra carruagem.”

“É justo.”

\--

“Então, ouça,” dizia Lily Evans, enlaçando um braço ao redor da cintura de Luke Harper enquanto o casal caminhava pela Rua Principal, “estava pensando em como estive meio... distraída ultimamente.”

“Ah.”

“E tem um motivo para isso,” continuou Lily, “eu não quero que pense que é culpa sua de maneira alguma. Com a escola, e todo o... drama... acho que apenas estive…”

“Distraída?” finalizou Luke por ela, sorrindo. A ruiva assentiu, imitando sua expressão.

“Eu sinto muito,” reiterou ela.

“Bem,” disse Luke, “eu provavelmente estive da mesma forma.” Para falar a verdade, Lily não notara. “Não estou preocupado. Na verdade, porém, hum – pela forma que você começou, eu... eu pensei que a conversa estava indo em outra direção.”

“Qual direção?” perguntou a ruiva inocentemente. Uma ideia a ocorreu: “Ah, você não achou que eu fosse terminar, achou?” indagou com uma meia-risada.

“Não, não, eu...” Luke desviou os olhos. “Não importa.”

“O que foi então?” perguntou Lily, sua curiosidade crescendo. “Me conte!”

“Não, é só que… não é importante.”

“Então por que não vai me dizer?” Ela se pendurou no braço dele, sorrindo porque o rapaz estava corando muito. “Vamos, Luke, estou curiosa!”

“Não é importante,” insistiu ele e seu tom de voz era sério. Lily estava prestes a repetir o apelo, quando se deu conta do que ele devia estar querendo dizer.

_“Eu te amo.”_

_“Eu não posso te dizer o mesmo... não é que eu não, que eu não me importe o bastante com você... Eu simplesmente não podia dizer isso a não ser que eu verdadeira, completa e irrestritamente sentisse isso...”_

_Severus guarda rancor._

_“Temo que tenha se juntado à gente no grupo de 'garotas malvadas', Ruiva... garotas boazinhas dizem 'eu te amo'...”_

“Luke,” disse Lily, segurando firme a mão do namorado na sua. “Eu estou muito, _muito_ feliz por estar aqui com você.” E era – quase completamente – verdade.

\--

“Você sobreviveu,” comentou Hestia Clearwater, passando o braço pelos ombros caídos de Alice Griffith. “Nenhum desconforto... nenhum constrangimento... apenas um dia agradável e relaxante em Hogsmeade.”

Alice não pôde deixar de rir, enquanto as duas se dirigiam às carruagens. “Nós sentamos num canto dos correios, jogamos Snap Explosivo e jogos de bexigas por três quartos do dia até a bruxa nos expulsar,” apontou. “E você vai fingir que não estava entediada o tempo inteiro?”

“Eu não estava entediada!” insistiu Hestia. “Sério, foi legal colocar o papo em dia com você... não tenho visto mais do que o topo de sua cabeça por uma semana. Enfim, aposto que somos as primeiras pessoas na história a serem expulsas dos _correios_.”

Alice sorriu agradecida, mas ficou calada por um instante. “Escute, Hestia,” começou ela. “Será que eu fiz a coisa certa?”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Quero dizer... será que eu deveria ter... terminado como ele? Bem ali, na hora, sem... sem ao menos...?” De repente, Alice parou; ela parou de andar, parou de falar, e – por um momento – parou de respirar.

“Alice, o que houv...?” Mas então Hestia viu o que Alice avistara. Na rua, a uma curta distância, estava Frank Longbottom. Ele se recostou na parede de uma loja (Dedosdemel) e não estava sozinho. O monitor-chefe parecia estar conduzindo uma conversa séria com Carlotta Meloni. Hestia agarrou o braço da amiga, esforçando-se para afastá-la. “Alice, por favor, vamos...”

“Ele disse que não a amava,” murmurou Alice sem fôlego. “Ele disse que não gostava dela. Disse que jamais falaria com ela de novo se eu apenas...” A garota fechou os olhos. “Eu tenho que ir embora.”

Virando-se, Alice correu na direção oposta.

_(11 de Novembro de 1972)_

“Você confia em mim?” perguntou um Frank de quatorze anos, e, embora seus olhos estivessem fechados, Alice podia ouvir seu sorriso.

“Sim,” disse ela. “Embora eu não saiba o _porquê_... se eu tropeçar, eu juro por Merlin que vou...”

“Você não vai tropeçar,” prometeu Frank, guiando-a com a mão. “Apenas aguarde, e logo estaremos lá.”

“E _por que_ é preciso todo esse segredo?” perguntou a namorada. Apesar das reclamações, porém, Alice sentiu um arrepio na espinha de expectativa. Ela não conseguia conter o sorriso nos lábios.

“Não é _preciso_ ,” disse Frank. “Eu só gosto da ideia. Cuidado com o degrau, aqui...”

Alice deu um passo adiante cuidadosamente e descobriu que o chão sob seus pés não era mais de pedra, e sim como uma grama suave. “Você vai me matar, não é?” brincou ela.

“ _Não_. Não intencionalmente, pelo menos.”

Ela tentou batê-lo, mas errou porque... seus olhos estavam fechados.

“Certo, chegamos,” anunciou ele por fim. “Pode olhar agora.”

Alice abriu os olhos e assimilou a cena ao seu redor. O casal estava no topo de uma pequena colina, bem no limiar da área de Hogsmeade. Um campo de grama alta e verdejante se estendia diante deles, e flores silvestres cresciam ao redor. A garota encarou o namorado.

“É lindo,” disse ela. “Mas não sei se valeu a pena todo o exagero, Frank.”

O rapaz revirou os olhos azuis, colocando as mãos nos quadris dela, que envolveu os braços em seu pescoço. “Eu te amo,” disse ele. Alice parou: ela parou de sorrir e – por um momento – parou de respirar.

“Mesmo?” indagou.

Frank assentiu. A incerteza sobre a resposta dela evidente em seu rosto, mas Alice estava muito agitada para destruir suas dúvidas imediatamente. Por fim, ela se viu sorrindo novamente. A bruxa de quatorze anos ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou.

“Eu também te amo,” disse ela.

“Mesmo?”

“Sim.”

“E valeu a pena todo o exagero?”

Alice sorriu. “Sem dúvidas.”

_(Três Anos e Quatro Dias Depois)_

Antes que a porta do dormitório tivesse fechado atrás de Lily, a ruiva estava ao lado de Alice. A setimanista estava deitada na cama, coberta até o pescoço. Os olhos vermelhos de chorar.

“Hestia disse que você estava...” começou Lily, mas parou. A sextanista segurou a mão da amiga. “Eu sinto muito – eu não devia ter feito você… Alice, eu _sinto muito_.”

“Não é culpa sua,” tossiu Alice, sentando-se. “Você fez a coisa certa, sério, mas eu... eu só... eu não posso vê-lo daquela forma... e eu...”

“Eu ouvi,” interrompeu uma nova voz. Marlene apareceu na porta, com uma bolsa na mão e uma expressão determinada no rosto. Ela levantou a bolsa. “Chocolate,” disse ela. “E firewhiskey.”

Alice deu um sorrisinho aguado. Marlene também sentou na cama. “Você vai ficar bem,” disse a loira.

“Você vai ficar bem,” concordou Lily.

E mais uma vez, Alice começou a chorar.

 


	9. The Art of Walking

**_N/A: É ALTAMENTE RECOMENDÁVEL QUE VOCÊ PASSE ALGUNS SEGUNDOS RELENDO A PRIMEIRA PARTE DO CAPÍTULO 2. Você também pode se interessar em reler o prólogo... parte dele pode parecer familiar após esse capítulo..._ **

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou nem JKR, nem Merle Haggard. Embora eu não saiba o que não daria para ser Merle Haggard.

 **Recap:** James e Lily concordam com a tentativa de uma “potencial” amizade. Sirius discute com o tio, o professor de Defesa Alphard Black, sobre Regulus, a quem Alphard sugere que Sirius perdoe por erros passados. Frank e Alice terminam por causa de Carlotta Meloni.

**Chapter 9- The Art of Walking**

(A Arte de Caminhar)

**Or**

**" _All My Friends Are Gonna Be Strangers"_**

“Eu a odeio.”

Peter suspirou. “Prongs, você…”

“ _Não_. Ela é louca. É completamente maluca. _Malditamente insana_.”

“Talvez ela apenas…”

“Você está defendendo ela!” disse James perigosamente, virando-se para o amigo.

“Não,” protestou Peter de imediato. “Não, não estou. Você está certo. Está completa e absolutamente certo.”

“Mas é claro que estou certo,” respondeu o outro, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro do dormitório. “Qual é o problema dela, afinal? Por que ela é tão...? Por que não pode apenas…?” Ele parou para respirar. “Lily Evans vai acabar comigo.”

* * *

“Será que devíamos nos beijar?” perguntou Carlotta secamente. Seus amendoados olhos castanhos brilhavam de prazer e vitória. A satisfação de ganhar após uma longa e árdua batalha era talvez ainda mais gratificante que o fácil triunfo que geralmente experimentava.

“Que tal apenas apertarmos as mãos?” respondeu Frank calmamente, estendendo a mão. Carlotta colocou a mão menor e mais macia sobre a dele, inclinando-se para frente, de modo que seus narizes quase se tocaram.

“Te vejo na sexta,” disse ela antes de se afastar e contorná-lo. Ela foi embora, os lábios perfeitamente brilhosos curvados em um sorriso.

* * *

“Sirius, eu sinto muito! Sirius, _me escute_!”

Sirius girou nos calcanhares para encarar o bruxo mais jovem que o perseguia. “E por que diabos eu _deveria_ , Regulus?”

Regulus Black parecia ofendido. “Porque eu sou seu irmão.”

“Essa,” disse Sirius, a raiva carregando suas palavras de forma semelhante à eletricidade, “é a _segunda_ mentira que me contou hoje.” Ele se virou e foi embora.

* * *

“Eu sou _tão_ idiota!” soluçou Lily, enterrando o rosto no lenço que ele lhe entregara momentos antes. “Eu sou simplesmente... _tão idiota!_ ”

Remus Lupin, sua companhia no chão do corredor, deu tapinhas desajeitados em seu ombro. Dizer que ele era completamente inexperiente com mulheres seria errado, mas o rapaz nunca encontrara uma forma de fazer uma garota parar de chorar quando resolviam fazer isso.

“Lily, você não é _idiota_.”

“Sou sim!” discordou a ruiva, aparecendo por trás do lenço. “Eu sou o ser humano mais idiota... a criatura mais idiota que já andou na _Terra_. Eu sou uma completa _cretina_ também!” Ela tornou a se desmanchar em lágrimas .

 _“_ Você não é tão ruim _assim_ ,” Remus tentou consolar. “Vamos... o que aconteceu? Não pode ter _tão_ terrível...”

 _Soluço_. “Mas é sim,” sussurrou ela desesperadamente. “Sabe, em todas as minhas brigas ao longo dos anos… com Potter, com Severus… eu estou tão acostumada a ser culpa _deles_. Mas dessa vez... dessa vez a culpa é totalmente _minha_.”

Remus franziu o cenho. “Eu não entendo, Lily,” disse ele. “Será que pode explicar?”

“N-n-não,” resmungou a ruiva. “Você não pode entender. Ninguém pode entender... _eu_ não entendo, pelo amor de Merlin!”

“Lily…”

“Mas, Remus, você vai me odiar por isso.”

Ele passou um braço pelos ombros trêmulos da garota. “Eu não vou te odiar,” assegurou-lhe calorosamente. “Sério, Lily.”

Ela começou a recuperar a compostura e agitou o lenço. “Você _vai_ me odiar. Eu me odeio.”

Remus suspirou. “Vamos, Lily. Seja o que for, tenho certeza que podemos encontrar uma forma de consertar.”

“Mas _não podemos_ ; é só que…”

“Por que você não começa do começo?” interrompeu o Maroto. “Só... comece pelo começo e me conte o que aconteceu.”

Lily exalou dramaticamente. “Bem... eu acho… eu acho que começou essa manhã.”

_(Aquela Manhã)_

“Eles escrevem músicas sobre manhãs como essa,” comentou Lily, ao passar por uma janela pela qual a luz do sol irradiava. Donna revirou os olhos.

“É muito cedo para esse tipo de bobagem,” disse ela. “Eu juro que se disser mais uma coisa feliz, eu não sento com você no café da manhã.”

“E o que eu _vou_ fazer?” indagou Lily com sarcasmo, virando-se para andar de costas ao lado da amiga. “Não tenho mais ninguém na imensidão do universo para sentar comigo no café.”

Donna cruzou os braços. “Você poderia sentar com Potter,” disse ela. “Percebi que vocês dois têm estado terrivelmente íntimos ultimamente.”

Lily riu. “Ciúmes?”

“Curiosidade,” corrigiu Donna, bastante séria. “Vocês dois estão...?”

“Nós só estamos tentando nos entender,” interrompeu Lily em um tom de voz leve. “Não tem nada acontecendo entre a gente... não somos sequer amigos direito. Só estamos... tentando nos dar bem.”

“Com grande sucesso aparentemente.”

“O sucesso é proporcional ao nosso esforço,” informou-lhe Lily. “Pelo bem da escola e da mandíbula de Nicolai Mulciber.” Mas aquilo era uma mentira, pensou a ruiva quando alcançaram o Salão Principal: um ato de hipocrisia cujo propósito ela mesma não entendia. É claro que eles brigavam às vezes, mas, no geral, se entender com James Potter era quase espantosamente simples.

“Bom dia, Lily... Donna...” disse Adam McKinnon, quando as duas garotas se sentaram perto dele. Adam – assim como Donna – trajava as vestes de quadribol da Grifinória. “Vai ao jogo hoje, Lily?”

“Eu nunca perco os jogos,” respondeu ela. “Daí meu atual patriotismo...” A ruiva indicou o cachecol vermelho e ouro em seu pescoço.

“Lily, você usa isso todo dia,” destacou Donna. “Eu dificilmente chamaria isso de orgulho grifinório.”

“Só no tempo frio e apenas com meu uniforme,” argumentou a ruiva. “Eu nunca uso com roupas de sair. _É_ orgulho grifinório.”

“Os jogadores da Lufa-Lufa parecem mais entusiasmados pela Grifinória do que você,” disse Donna friamente.

“ _Não_ parecem. _Não_ parecem, parecem, Adam?” Ela se virou para o bruxo em busca de apoio, mas ele franziu a testa.

“Não sei, Lily. Acho que alguns deles provavelmente estão usando mais vermelho e dourado do que você. Na verdade...” Ele analisou a roupa dela. “Levando em conta que sua blusa é meio amarelada e a sua saia é preta... Acho que você está usando mais as cores da Lufa-Lufa.”

“É um suéter creme, pelo amor de Merlin!” protestou a ruiva, enquanto Donna ria. “Vocês dois são ridículos.”

“Dia, Shack,” disse a voz de James Potter enquanto o mesmo aparecia, sentando-se diante deles. “Dia, McKinnon... Snaps.” Ele estava de bom humor. Estava no humor de um jogo de quadribol, e aparentava isso, pensou Lily, pela forma que o cabelo parecia ainda mais bagunçado e um sorriso torto estava fixo em seu rosto.

Enchendo uma taça de suco de abóbora, o capitão olhou para a ruiva. “Nossa, Snaps, você realmente se empenhou para entrar no espírito grifinório, hein?”

“ _Fique na sua_.”

(Uma Indecisão)

 _“Querido Sirius_ ,” a carta Andromeda Tonks começava como o previsto.

_“Por favor, aceite minhas sinceras desculpas por eu ter demorado tanto para responder sua última carta. Como pode imaginar, a vida tem sido agitada para minha família nas últimas semanas. Aliás, como é estranho que eu agora use o termo 'minha família' em um tom despido de culpa, vergonha, medo, ou falso orgulho? Toda essa coisa certamente tomou um rumo estranho nos últimos anos... ainda mais nas últimas duas semanas._

_Eu te disse na última carta que estava um pouco preocupada com Nymphadora, por conta de ela usar mais magia involuntária do que o normal para uma criança da sua idade. Bem, ela se consultou com um Curandeiro outro dia, e – como se provou – minha filha de três anos é uma metamorfomaga. O curandeiro me deu uma poção para que ela não se machuque (creio que isso seja comum em metamorfomagos da idade dela?), mas, fora isso, parece que Nymphadora será perfeitamente normal... se bem que um tanto excêntrica. Isso deve se tornar interessante quando vier a adolescência._

_Ted está bem. Ele, assim como eu, ficou chateado com o que o Curandeiro Clancey disse o mês passado sobre eu ter mais filhos, mas nós dois estamos (lentamente) nos recuperando. Talvez seja melhor: essa vida pseudo-oculta que estamos levando no momento já é perigosa o bastante só com Nymphadora. É claro que ela é mais indisciplinada que uma típica garotinha de três anos (ela me lembra você... e Ted... mas Ted sempre me lembrou você)._

_Eu topei com Narcissa outro dia. Ela me disse que rompeu o noivado com aquele cara com quem estava, e eu tenho uma ligeira desconfiança de que sei exatamente com quem ela está desde então. Merlin, eu só posso torcer para que os boatos sejam falsos; Narcissa nem confirmou, nem negou, e foi absolutamente fria, mas pelo menos não foi Bella, ou eu não estaria aqui para escrever isso. Espero que escreva se ouvir alguma coisa sobre Cissy. Acho que sabe minha opinião sobre Lucius Malfoy, primo querido._

_Bem, estive reunindo coragem para mencionar isso: por favor, não fique zangado. Tio Alphard me escreveu sobre o pequeno desentendimento de vocês. Não vou te aconselhar a fazer as pazes com Regulus – isso seria hipocrisia – mas não acho que nosso tio mereça enfrentar sua raiva, Sirius. Ele fez tanto por nós (eu e você), e ele quer ter algum tipo de relacionamento com você antes que seja tarde demais. Por favor, não interprete nada disso como julgamento por sua decisão de fugir, sua briga com Regulus ou mesmo seu desentendimento com tio Alphard: eu realmente só quero o que é melhor para você, e não consigo pensar em nada que pudesse ser melhor para você que um bom relacionamento com alguém dessa família (com ironia dessa vez) que realmente se importa com você. Além de mim, é claro._

_É bizarro eu estar te dando conselho agora, Sirius, quando há poucos anos minha vida era um descarrilamento de más decisões e princípios incertos. As coisas mudaram tanto: você não é mais um garotinho, e eu não sou mais uma Black. Talvez eu seja a pessoa menos digna no mundo para te dar conselhos, mas eu o faço completamente por amor._

_Aliás, Regulus me escreveu outro dia – estranho, não?_

_Fique perto das pessoas que ama, e lembre-se que – não importa onde eu esteja, ou o que você faça – eu te amo. Ted e Dora mandam lembranças também._

_Com amor,_

_Andromeda.”_

Sirius dobrou a carta e colocou-a no bolso: as bordas já levemente desgastadas de dobrar e desdobrar, embora só fizesse uma hora que a recebera. Ele suspirou.

“Está pronto, cara?” Era James. Ele apareceu de algum canto do vestiário, segurando sua vassoura de última geração nas mãos e com uma expressão que era uma mistura de expectativa (para o jogo) e preocupação (com o melhor amigo). Sirius, por sua vez, fez o possível para afastar a indecisão que pesava sobre ele.

“Estou pronto,” respondeu ele. Não podia pensar em Andromeda agora. Não podia pensar em seu conselho, ou no tio, ou em Regulus ou nada aquilo. Naquele momento, só devia haver quadribol: a goles, as balizas e sua habilidade de conectar os dois. Quadribol.

“Tem certeza?”

Sirius apanhou a vassoura (um presente pelo seu aniversário de 15 anos... do seu tio Alphard). “Absoluta.”

(Perseguição)

“Está atrasado, hein?” disse uma voz quando Frank alcançou o buraco do retrato. Ele quase pulou quando avistou Carlotta levantando-se do sofá mais próximo à lareira. A bruxa usava uma saia, que alongava em demasia suas pernas bronzeadas e torneadas, e um suéter vermelho, que colava sugestivamente em seu corpo esguio.

“Carlotta, eu te disse na vila que precisava de um tempo longe de... tudo. Para pensar.” O monitor-chefe ficou mais pálido quando ela se aproximou.

“E será que eu estou, de alguma forma, interrompendo seu processo de reflexão, Frank?” perguntou ela calmamente.

“Não, mas você vai tentar me convencer a…”

“Relaxe,” interrompeu ela. “Eu não estava _esperando_ você descer para o jogo. Estava fugindo de Connor Plex... ele está tentando me convencer a sair com ele há séculos.” Ela afastou o longo cabelo castanho do rosto, esperando uma reação do rapaz. Ele não a encarou.

“Talvez seja uma boa ideia,” disse ele por fim. “Connor Plex é um cara muito bacana...” Carlotta sorriu um pouco.

“Mas eu não _quero_ Connor Plex.”

Frank decidiu que aquele seria um momento sensato para se retirar. Ela o seguiu. “Você está sendo burro, sabe,” disse ela, enquanto os dois desciam pelo corredor, ele em um ritmo um pouco mais rápido. “Você não está mais com ninguém, e _ainda_ está agindo como se o fato de gostar de mim fosse algo para se sentir culpado.”

“Isso,” disse Frank, parando abruptamente, “é porque eu _estava_ com alguém quando nós... quando nós..."

“Nos beijamos,” concluiu ela por ele. Frank prosseguiu andando. Ela o seguiu.

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora,” disse ele. “Eu só quero chegar ao jogo de quadribol e esquecer...”

“Esquecer _o quê_?” questionou Carlotta. “Esquecer a Alice?” Com uma alfinetada: “Porque ela certamente esqueceu _você_. Ou sou _eu_ que você quer esquecer, Frank? Francamente, você é tão _tapado_. É monitor-chefe... inteligente, talentoso, engraçado e ainda está agindo como um filhotinho perdido só por que...”

“Carlotta, o que nós fizemos foi _errado_! O que _eu_ fiz foi errado!”

“Mas _por quê_?” indagou a morena quando alcançaram a escadaria de mármore. “Por que alguma convenção estúpida diz isso? Que diferença isso faz? Por que não pode apenas seguir com o que _sente_?”

“Carlotta, _por favor_. Apenas... apenas _não_ ,” pediu ele um pouco desesperado. A morena suspirou. Ela o seguiu calada por um tempo, até eles alcançarem o gramado. O campo de quadribol estava à vista antes de a garota falar.

“Você não negou, sabe?”

“Não neguei o quê?” perguntou o monitor-chefe.

“Eu disse que você ainda estava se sentindo culpado por gostar de mim,” lembrou-lhe Carlotta, os olhos voltados para o céu azul. Era uma manhã fria, e ela esquecera a capa. “E você não negou que gosta de mim.”

Frank parou. “Escute, Carlotta...”

“Olha... o jogo deve ter acabado,” interrompeu ela, pois, de fato, um grande número de alunos saía do campo e caminhava pelo gramado na direção do castelo.

“Já? Não passaram nem vinte minutos...”

“Eu acho,” disse Carlotta, arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, “que toda aquela carreira foi em vão.” Ela, então, voltou à escola. Ele acompanhou.

(Amigos)

“Não está na festa?” questionou James, e seu súbito comentário fez Lily – que aparentemente pensara estar sozinha – se assustar.

Colocando uma mecha de seu esvoaçante cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha, a monitora sacudiu a cabeça. “Não… Eu vou encontrar Luke para um almoço tardio.”

“Um almoço tardio?” repetiu James. Ele se aproximou da garota, que estava empoleirada numa janela baixa em um dos corredores externos da escola. “Não é nem meio dia e meia ainda.”

“Bem,” admitiu Lily, “eu só vou encontrá-lo às duas horas. Ele tinha dever de casa para terminar.”

“Entendo. Então, a pergunta ainda permanece: por que abandonar a festa de comemoração da sua casa? Eu _sabia_ que não tinha nenhum espírito grifinório.”

“A festa está rolando há mais de duas horas e sem dúvidas vai continuar por muito mais tempo,” disse Lily. “Só estou dando um intervalo. Está um dia lindo.”

James deu de ombros, recostando-se na parede e deslizando as mãos para os bolsos de suas vestes de quadribol. “Acho que sim. Se estiver interessado nesse tipo de coisa.”

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar. “Para de dar uma de durão. Está lindo, e você _sabe_ disso.” Ela suspirou e James seguiu seu olhar pelo gramado, até as árvores desfolhadas e o céu azul-acinzentado. “Eu amo novembro,” comentou ela.

“Você ama novembro? Quem _ama_ novembro?”

“O que quer dizer?”

“É... É tão comum. _Novembro_. As árvores não estão mais vermelhas e alaranjadas, e não tem mais neve. É tão... morto.”

“É tranquilo,” corrigiu Lily. “É… contemplativo.”

“O mês? O mês é contemplativo?”

“ _Sim_ ,” insistiu a ruiva. “Eu gosto. Acho que é um mês muito negligenciado, no geral. As pessoas amam junho porque é quente e ensolarado, e amam dezembro por causa do Natal, amam outubro e abril, porque tudo começa a mudar... mas novembro é injustamente esquecido.”

James balançou a cabeça. Ele quase passou a mão pelo cabelo, mas parou bem a tempo, e, ao invés disso, remexeu na armação dos óculos. “Eu gosto de março,” disse ele após um tempo. “Eu acho que março é um mês negligenciado.”

“Março merece ser negligenciado,” sentenciou Lily. “Não vejo porque precisamos dele. É uma época do ano que apenas se estende... todo o brilho do Natal desapareceu, não há mais nada da diversão de fim-de-ano, e nem atividades de primavera ainda. Ele só está... lá.” Ela percebeu que aquilo era rude. “Sem ofensas.”

“Tranquilo. Eu provavelmente também não gostaria, mas meu aniversário é em março.”

Lily começou a rir, cobrindo a boca com uma mão. “Eu sinto muito,” desculpou-se ela. “Eu não quis insultar o mês do seu aniversário. Todos devem amar o mês de seu aniversário – mesmo que seja em _agosto_.”

“Eu _odeio_ agosto,” declarou James.

“Algo com que concordamos, então.”

“Que bom. Eu estava prestes a chegar às vias de fato.”

Lily sorriu. “Escute,” começou ela, “eu só vou encontrar Luke às duas horas... você quer dar uma caminhada? Não estou muito disposta a voltar à festa. É claro, se você estiver, sinta-se mais que à vontade para dizer 'não', eu só...”

“Não, claro, eu vou dar uma caminhada.”

Ela pulou da mureta, mas quando ele rumou para o lado de fora, Lily sacudiu a cabeça. “Não, aí não. Quero andar pelo castelo... é sempre tão calmo aos sábados depois dos jogos de quadribol.”

Dando de ombros, James a seguiu. Para sua surpresa, ela não o levou à Torre de Astronomia, ou ao terceiro andar, onde havia uma vista excelente do lago, ou a um dos corredores mais ornamentados, ou qualquer lugar remotamente atraente. Ela o levou às masmorras.

“Para alguém que é sempre tão 'raios de sol, pirulitos e arco-íris', as masmorras são um destino terrivelmente sombrio,” apontou ele, para o que Lily sacudiu os ombros.

“Estou a fim da luz das tochas.” Eles se sentaram em um corredor aleatoriamente escolhido, escuro o bastante para as tochas o iluminar, mesmo quando o resto do castelo estava invadido pela luz do dia. “Então,” começou Lily após um curto silêncio, recostando a cabeça na parede de pedra atrás dela. “Sobre o que devemos conversar?”

* * *

“Primeira vez que fez magia,” disse James, e Lily franziu a testa pensativamente.

“Por acidente ou de propósito?” perguntou ela.

“Acidente, eu acho.”

“Certo, bom.” A ruiva ponderou, e então disse: “Eu tinha cinco ou seis anos… Eu fiz uma porta de armário voar das dobradiças.”

“Uau,” disse James impressionado. “Por quê?”

“Previsivelmente, eu estava com raiva,” disse Lily. “Petunia – minha irmã – escondeu alguma coisa minha num armário e trancou. Eu não tinha a chave, e... ela apenas saiu voando.”

“É, isso é bem seu tipo.”

Lily fez uma careta. “Minha vez,” disse ela. “Primeiro livro infantil que leu.”

“Não faço a menor ideia . Você?”

"'Sapatilhas de Balé.' Me fez querer ser atriz. Eu tenho uma muito boa para você, agora: a primeira vez que infringiu a lei.”

“Fácil,” disse James. “Eu tinha seis anos. Roubei a varinha do meu pai e toquei fogo no arbusto do vizinho... e também no gato deles, eu acho. Minha vez: a primeira bebida alcóolica que ingeriu.”

“Vodka. Novo assunto. Hum… Primeiro... primeiro amor.”

Ela sorriu, mas James revirou os olhos. “Passo.”

“Passa? Não pode passar nesse jogo.”

“Bem, e se eu não acreditar no amor?” indagou ele, meio que brincando e meio que para ver a reação dela, que não o desapontou. Primeiro seus olhos verdes se arregalaram. Em seguida, ela fez cara feia.

“Você não pode _não acreditar no amor_. Isso é ridículo. Você é jovem demais para ser tão cético.”

“Eu sou homem, Evans. Um homem nunca é jovem demais para ser cético.”

“Bom, é ridículo mesmo assim.”

“Suponho que você _acredite_ no amor? Contos de fadas e tudo mais também?”

“Meus pais se amavam,” disse a ruiva. “Não posso atestar contos de fada.”

“Bem, meus pais se amavam também. E então não se amavam mais.”

“E então eles se amavam novamente.”

“Isso é o que veremos.”

“Mas muitos casamentos são...”

“Bem, esse é o problema, não é? Eu também não acredito em casamento.”

“Você é impossível,” informou a ruiva. “Ótimo. Eu tenho outra chance.”

“Não, não tem,” reclamou o outro. “Você devia ter escolhido melhor sua pergunta. É _minha_ vez.”

“Ótimo.”

“Tudo bem, que tal sua primeira... hum... ah, isso aí. Sua primeira... sabe...”

Lily franziu o cenho. “Primeira _o quê_?”

“ _Você_ sabe.”

“Ah.” Lily balançou a cabeça depressa. “Não. Eu não... hum... faço isso.”

“Ah.” James assentiu. “Bem, é melhor assim. A coisa toda é superestimada.” Aquilo fez Lily rir, e ele sentiu-se aliviado.

“Você só está dizendo isso para eu não ficar constrangida,” acusou ela.

Ele assentiu novamente. “Basicamente, sim, mas mesmo assim...”

“Eu não estou constrangida,” afirmou Lily. “Eu só não acho... quero dizer, os relacionamentos que se tem na escola são tão superficiais. A maioria das garotas só namora os caras com quem acham que deviam namorar, sabe... aqueles que as amigas dizem que ficam bem ao lado delas. E não estou dizendo que esses relacionamentos não têm valor, porque eles são importantes de várias maneiras, mas... sei lá... não vou simplesmente dormir com qualquer garoto que eu goste. Eu quero estar apaixonada. Profunda e seriamente apaixonada e... sabe, do tipo 'até que a morte os separe'.”

“Você quer dizer do tipo conto de fadas 'e eles viveram felizes para sempre,'” disse James.

Lily revirou os olhos. “Concordo em discordar,” disse ela. “Embora eu esteja certa e você esteja se fazendo de cético.” Ela o encarou. “E _você_?”

James arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Tem essa vozinha na minha cabeça... dizendo algo sobre 'sair espalhando' e... para não fazer isso.”

“Você queria que _eu_ saísse espalhando.”

“É completamente diferente para uma garota,” disse James. “Garotos não se importam.”

“Mas você já... sabe...?”

“Evans...”

“Eu não estou perguntando nomes! Só estou _curiosa_!”

Foi a vez dele de revirar os olhos. “Está bem. Sim, já. Feliz?”

Ela não _parecia_ feliz. “Sim.” Um instante de silêncio, então: “Tudo bem, minha vez. Que tal... hum... primeiro beijo?”

“Essa eu te digo,” permitiu o outro. “Carlotta Meloni, na verdade.”

“Carlotta Meloni?’ Lily parecia ainda mais infeliz.

“Suponho que ela não seja sua pessoa favorita no momento,” admitiu James. “Sei o que todo mundo está dizendo sobre Frank Longbottom e tudo mais... mas ela não é totalmente má, sabe.”

“Eu costumava saber,” disse Lily descrente. “Eu não sabia que vocês dois tinham namorado,” acrescentou ela um momento depois, parecendo confusa. James sacudiu a cabeça.

“Não namoramos. Apenas... aconteceu. Final do quarto ano. E você? Primeiro beijo.”

“Robbie Castle.”

“Robbie Castle? Aquele idiota?”

“Ele não era um idiota! Bem...” Ela ponderou; “ele era um pouquinho idiota, mas eu o achava divino na época.”

Mas não deveria ter sido Robbie Castle. “Se você diz.”

“Digo. E devo lhe informar que o beijo foi perfeito. Estávamos num jardim, e…”

“Um jardim?”

“Sim. Estava ensolarado e colorido e _perfeito_ , e...”

“Qual jardim? Aqui em Hogwarts?”

“Hogsmeade. Foi meu primeiro encontro de verdade, e tem um canteiro na estrada, onde o balconista da Dedosdemel cultiva um jardim. Ah, pare de rir, foi _romântico._ Foi perfeito, e eu aposto que foi melhor que o seu. Você e Carlotta Meloni...”

“E foi,” concordou ele. “Carlotta e eu nos beijamos porque estávamos entediados. Mas foi um beijo bom.”

“Mas não foi perfeito,” comemorou Lily. “E o meu _foi_. Até Deus sorriu.”

James riu, e ela o permitiu. “Bem, _eu_ não...” começou ele.

“Você não acredita em Deus,” concluiu ela por ele. Ele assentiu. “ _Merlin_ , você acredita em _alguma coisa_?”

Encolhendo os ombros: “Veremos.”

Lily balançou a cabeça. “Mas você acredita,” disse ela. “Acredita em Deus, quero dizer. Você acredita em Deus. Você só acha que não acredita.”

“Tenho _certeza_ que não, Snaps,” afirmou o outro. “Eu acho meio ridículo. _Você_ não acha?”

Lily não respondeu àquela pergunta, ao invés disso, falou: “É muito fácil sentar aqui e rir de Deus. Ninguém ri de Deus ao encarar a ponta de uma varinha.” James a observou com bastante atenção, fixando a imagem em seu cérebro.  A ruiva afastou o cabelo dos olhos, e o pegou olhando para ela. “Pare de me olhar desse jeito, James Potter,” ordenou divertida.

“De que jeito?” Ele esperou soar inocente.

“Como... como se soubesse algo sobre mim.”

“Mas eu _sei_.” (Aliviado) “Eu sei um monte de coisas sobre você. Estamos jogando há quase uma hora e meia.”

A ruiva ficou rígida. “Uma hora e meia? Que horas são?”

“Cerca de dez para as duas...” Foi então que ele se lembrou do encontro dela com Luke, e James desejou não ter dito nada. Lily se levantou.

“É melhor eu ir,” disse ela. ”Luke sempre chega cedo.”

 _Eu sempre estou atrasado,_ pensou James, também se pondo de pé. Lily hesitou por um instante. “Obrigada por caminhar comigo. Não… não foi tão terrível. Mesmo que, sabe… _você_ estivesse lá.”

“Foi bom para mim também,” concordou James. “Principalmente porque eu estou tão dopado que até você _pareceu_ interessante, mas...”

“Ah, fique quieto.” Mas ela sorria. “Te vejo mais tarde.” Com isso, a bruxa se foi. James se sentou novamente. Não deveria ter sido Luke Harper…

(Festa a Três)

Frank não estava se divertindo muito. Era para ser uma comemoração, mas ele se viu estranhamente apático ao fato de seu time ter acabado de derrotar a Lufa-Lufa em um dos jogos mais rápidos da historia recente. Ele simplesmente não se importava. Alice não estava em lugar algum da sala comunal cheia e barulhenta, e Carlotta estava do outro lado do cômodo com Connor Plex, rindo e flertando em voz alta.

Franzindo o cenho miseravelmente, o monitor-chefe levantou-se da cadeira, que ficava a um canto, e rumou para a mesa de bebidas. Acabara de pegar uma cerveja amanteigada quando avistou Hestia Clearwater a alguma distância, conversando casualmente com Remus Lupin. Enquanto observava, porém, Remus começou a se afastar e quando Hestia ficou temporariamente sozinha, Frank rapidamente se aproximou dela.

O sorriso no rosto da bruxa desapareceu assim que o avistou. “O que você quer?” disparou com a chegada dele.

“Eu só...”

“Bem, eu vou te dizer o que _eu_ quero,” interrompeu Hestia. “Eu quero te bater. Eu quero derramar essa cerveja no seu cabelo... _idiota_. Mas eu não vou fazer isso, porque não tenho coragem. No entanto, eu gostaria que, enquanto estiver indo embora, fingisse que se embriagou com cerveja amanteigada e que está se sentindo _muito desconfortável_.”

Frank nunca a vira tão furiosa, e certamente jamais tivera aquela raiva direcionada a ele. “Hestia, eu só quero me certificar de que ela está bem.”

“Ela está bem.”

“Onde ela está? Eu não a vi o dia inteiro... Eu _nunca_ a vejo, exceto nas aulas.”

“Ela está ocupada. E ela te odeia.”

O monitor-chefe assentiu. “Eu não a culpo,” disse desanimado. “Mas...”

“Frank, é melhor ir embora,” cortou Hestia.

“Eu vou, só... só diga a ela que todos sentem sua falta.”

“Ela sabe,” disse a outra. “Ela é incrível. Qualquer um que não sentisse a falta dela seria um completo idiota. Mas, por outro lado, sentir a falta dela talvez seja tudo que _algumas pessoas_ poderão fazer... até mesmo quando ela voltar a comparecer aos jogos de quadribol.” O monitor-chefe começou a se retirar. “Por que você fez isso?” perguntou Hestia de repente.

Frank suspirou. “Eu não sei,” confessou. Sem dizer mais nada, mas parecendo altamente insatisfeita, a garota desapareceu na multidão. Frank não ficou sozinho por muito tempo.

“Eu te disse,” disse Carlotta Meloni. “Eu te disse que ela seguiu em frente.”

“Carlotta, _por favor_...”

Frank rumou para o buraco do retrato, e ela o seguiu. No corredor, Carlotta disparou: “Eu não te entendo. Eu sei como me olha, e como se sente com relação a mim... eu _sei_ que aquele beijo significou alguma coisa.”

“Mas não _significou_ ,” insistiu Frank, como se implorasse para a garota acreditar nele. “Não significou... eu só... foi apenas um...”

“Não diga 'erro'.”

“Carlotta…”

“Frank, seja franco comigo; você sente _alguma coisa_ por mim? Aqui em pé, nesse instante, pode dizer com sinceridade que não sente _nada_?”

Ele levou um longo tempo para responder, a cor surgindo em suas bochechas. “Eu... Eu não _sei_.”

“Você _sabe_ ,” disse a outra. “Você gosta de mim. E eu gosto de você. E aquele beijo _significou_ alguma coisa… não apenas que você estava entediado com o relacionamento que _tinha_ , embora claramente estivesse...”

“Isso não é verdade!”

“ _É_ verdade!”

“Alice e eu erámos perfeitamente…”

“Perfeitos,” finalizou Carlotta. “Frank, só porque todo mundo pensava que vocês eram completamente perfeitos e feitos um para o outro, não significa que _eram_. Você estava entediado. Alice é uma garota legal, mas ela não é _como_ você. Ela é... ele é uma garota comum, e às vezes uma garota comum não é o bastante!”

“Não diga isso. Carlotta, sério, pare. Eu não vou deixar você dizer...”

“A verdade?”

“ _Não_.” Ele exalou. “Ouça, eu preciso muito que você me dê espaço. Eu tenho que pensar sobre tudo isso, e não posso, se...”

“Eu vou te dar espaço se você sair comigo,” interrompeu a sextanista. “Se concordar em ir a um encontro comigo... para me deixar te convencer do já sei sobre nós dois, não vou mais te importunar depois disso... a não ser que você queira. Se tivermos um encontro, e você ainda quiser seu 'espaço', eu não vou te incomodar, ou falar com você, ou te seguir, ou nada disso.”

“Carlotta...”

“Não responda agora,” disse ela depressa. “Pare de pensar com esse seu cérebro confuso e apenas... apenas faça o que parece certo para você. Quando tiver feito isso, me diga o que decidiu.”

Ela se afastou. Frank fechou os olhos, agradecido pela solidão. Precisava aclarar a mente. Precisava _pensar_.

“Ela _te viu_ , sabe.” Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram. Marlene Prince estava à sua frente, as mãos nos quadris e o rubor de raiva no rosto. “Alice te viu no vilarejo, no seu encontrinho com Carlotta Meloni.”

Frank piscou. “Eu não estava com Carlotta Meloni no vilarejo...” E então ele se lembrou. “Ah, não, não foi um encontro. Ela só me seg… quero dizer, nós nos topamos por alguns minutos no fim do dia, e…”

“Eu não me importo,” disse Marlene, dispensando a resposta dele com uma mão. “Só achei que devia saber que Alice te viu e que eu acho que você é um canalha por andar em público com _ela_ apenas uma semana depois de quebrar o coração da sua namorada doce, perfeita e maravilhosa. E eu diria a mesma coisa a Carlotta... apenas...” isso em um tom apressado: “... ela-é-minha-colega-de-quarto,-então-eu-meio-que-tenho-que-manter-a-paz-com-ela. Mas tenha cuidado, _Frank_.”

Arrogantemente, a loira partiu.

Não, Frank certamente _não_ estava se divertindo.

(Chá)

_Toc, Toc._

O punho de Sirius bateu mais uma vez contra a porta de madeira e, dessa vez, veio uma resposta. A porta abriu, seu tio estava em pé do outro lado, com uma expressão razoavelmente confusa.

“Sirius,” disse o Professor Black, surpreso. “Olá. Pensei que estivesse comemorando na sala comunal com o restante do time... parabéns pelo jogo, aliás.”

O rapaz assentiu lentamente. “Escute, tio Alphard… quer dizer… _Professor Black_ , será que eu podia dar uma palavrinha com você?”

“Ah. Claro. Entre.”

O Black mais jovem entrou no escritório do tio, acanhado já que ainda usava o uniforme de quadribol e podia haver – pensou ele – um toque de firewhiskey em sua respiração. Mesmo assim, aceitou tanto a cadeira, quanto a xícara de chá que foram oferecidas, e esperou até o tio estar em situação semelhante para falar novamente.

“Eu recebi uma carta de Andromeda,” disse o rapaz. “Você já soube da novidade sobre... sobre a filha dela? Nymphadora?”

O Professor Black não sabia, e Sirius relatou o que a carta lhe narrara. O Black mais velho ficou bastante admirado, e os dois discutiram a novidade por alguns minutos. Em seguida, Sirius continuou: “Mas não foi por isso que vim aqui.”

“Foi o que pensei,” disse Black suavemente.

“Andromeda acha que você está certo sobre meu irmão.” Sirius encarou a xícara. “Ela não disse explicitamente, mas foi o que quis dizer. Eu entendi. Ela quer que eu perdoe Regulus.”

“Sirius…”

“E,” continuou ele, sobrepondo-se ao tio, “você e Andromeda são os únicos parentes de sangue que eu tenho, então... então acho que eu devia escutá-los.”

“Sirius…”

“… porque se vocês acham que há uma chance de ele não se transformar no menino de ouro da Sonserina, eu confio em vocês, e... e eu devia escutar sua opinião.” Ele se deparou com o silêncio, que o levou a acrescentar: “Então... no que está pensando?”

Alphard Black ficou calado por um tempo. “Sirius,” começou ele por fim. “Tenho torcido por isso, não vou negar. Mas você não é mais uma criança, e… e por mais que eu quisesse esconder as coisas de você, 'para o seu próprio bem', como dizem... acredito que merece saber a verdade.”

“Do que está falando?”

“Estou dizendo que… que você tomou uma decisão difícil, e eu acho – _ainda_ acho que é a certa. No entanto, não acho que deva tomá-la antes de ter todas as informações.”

“Que… que informações?” indagou Sirius com a voz instável.

“Sobre seu irmão,” disse o Professor Black. “Eu tive que dar uma detenção a Regulus há pouco... junto com alguns de seus amigos. Eles estavam... estavam azarando um jovem nascido-trouxa. Foi uma confusão... mais do que uma brincadeira inofensiva, e... bem, ele não ficou gravemente ferido, esse garoto, mas...” Sirius se levantou abruptamente. “Sirius, por favor, tenha paciência. Não faça nada que…”

“Não posso acreditar nisso. Quem foi? Quem foi o garoto?”

Parecendo não ter certeza se devia estar dizendo aquilo, Black respondeu: “David Michaels. É um...”

“Segundanista.”

“Sim. Agora, Sirius…”

O rapaz disparou em direção à porta, parando pouco antes e virando-se para o tio. “Obrigado,” disse ele. Black evidentemente não entendeu. “Obrigado por me contar isso,” continuou o jovem. “Eu sei que não queria falar. Obrigado por não me poupar.”

O Professor Black assentiu. Sirius deixou o escritório sem terminar o chá.

(O Ultimato)

Luke beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios, e em seguida recuou. “Te vejo amanhã, está bem?” sussurrou. Lily assentiu, sorrindo.

“Tudo bem.” Ele se virou, saindo do Salão Principal e parando na porta para acenar. Quando ele se foi, a ruiva tornou a sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória – ela e Luke estavam sozinhos no Salão, e foi uma mudança agradável. A jovem pensava sobre a conversa que tiveram e brincava com um guardanapo quando o som de seu próprio nome a tirou do devaneio.

“Lily.”

Severus Snape se aproximou da mesa.

“Oi, Sev. O que houve?” Pois o sonserino estava pálido e nervoso. Ele também estava, notou ela um instante depois, descontente.

“Não posso deixar você fazer isso, Lily,” disse ele. O coração dela batia muito rápido, e algo no tom de voz dele fez o rubor surgir em sua face.

“Do que é que você está falando?”

“Você tem que escolher, está bem? Você tem que escolher entre nós dois... entre eu e ele.”

Lily o encarou, boquiaberta como um peixe, por um momento. “Entre... entre você e _Luke_? Sev, eu não entendo.” E embora seu coração estivesse batendo loucamente com mil e uma implicações (que a assustavam mais do que agradavam), estava falando a verdade: o namoro de Lily nunca foi discutido com Severus. Parecia estranhamente errado discutir Luke com ele.

“Não,” disse Severus, os olhos negros mais frios do que nunca. “Você tem que escolher entre eu e James Potter.” Aqui, Lily acreditou que seu coração tinha mesmo parado de bater completamente.

“Sev… isso é…”

“O quê?” interrompeu ele, o que a assustou, pois Severus nunca a interrompia. “Vai fingir que é injusto da minha parte pedir isso? _Não_ é. Você e eu éramos amigos primeiro... éramos amigos muito antes de você sequer conhecer aquele Potter idiota e não se deve ter amizade com pessoas que _implicam_ com seus amigos.”

“Sev, ele e os Marotos não fazem nada com você há _séculos_...”

“Como _você_ sabe? Você nunca me pergunta, não é?

“Porque,” respondeu Lily exaltada, “você não _me disse_ , e você é sempre ligeiro em me contar toda vez que James Potter pisa numa mosca, que dirá algo pior...”

“Então eu estou sendo injusto com _Potter_ agora? Tudo que ele sempre fez foi pisar em moscas? Todos aqueles anos de ataques não significam _nada_ , por que...”

“Não foi isso que eu disse, e não é isso quero dizer,” disparou Lily, ficando de pé. “Mas eu e James somos colegas de Casa, e... é mais fácil para todo mundo se a gente se entender.”

“ _Se entender_? Lily, eu vi vocês dois juntos... ele apenas encara, e você...”

“Sev, você está desvirtuando isso completamente.”

“Ele quer ser seu amigo, Lily.”

Ela hesitou e então perguntou: “E daí? Será que é errado eu ser amiga de alguém da minha própria Casa? Eu vou ter que passar os próximos dois anos com ele de qualquer forma, e se ele parou de implicar com você...”

“É _disso_ que se trata? Você concordou em ser 'amiga' dele se ele parasse de partir para cima de _mim_? Está tentando me _proteger_ , é isso?” Com o orgulho em risco, o tom de voz de Snape ficou mais frio e instável.

“Não é isso,” insistiu Lily. “Mas ele está tentando... ele está realmente _tentando_ não ser um babaca completamente imaturo, e não acho que caiba a mim julgá-lo pelo que fez no passado.”

Severus olhou atentamente para ela. “Essa é a sua resposta, então?”

“Sev...” Ele começou a se afastar. “ _Sev_ , por favor!” Porque Severus Snape era sua infância; ele era Petunia antes de ela odiar Lily e Petunia quando ela mais a odiou. Ele era a primeira vez que ela fez magia de propósito, e a época em que seu pai ainda estava vivo, e um milhão de outras coisas das quais Lily ainda não abrira mão. “ _Sev, espere!_ ”

E ele o fez.

“Você é meu melhor amigo,” disse ela, disparando na direção dele.  Era a primeira vez que ela admitira isso no que pareciam séculos... desde antes de eles brigarem no ano anterior. “Você tem sido meu melhor amigo há tanto tempo... eu tenho que escolher você. Você _sabe_ que sim.”

Lily Evans achava que estava apaixonada e não gostava desse fato.

“Lily...”

“Mas eu te odeio por me obrigar a fazer isso.”

(Fraternidade e Outras Mentiras)

Regulus Black descia para o jantar quando Sirius, agora em trajes casuais, o encontrou. O mais velho chamou o nome do irmão mais novo, e Regulus parou no meio do corredor.

“Quero dar uma palavrinha,” disse Sirius, e o outro acenou para que seus companheiros quartanistas prosseguissem sem ele. Olhando feio para Sirius, eles obedeceram.

“Não posso acreditar que está falando comigo,” admirou-se Regulus, um belo jovem bruxo, que poderia ter sido gêmeo de Sirius alguns anos antes. O garoto atingira seu surto de crescimento, porém, e estava quase tão alto quanto o irmão. O cabelo de Regulus era cortado mais curto, e seu sorriso não era tão cativante, mas, fora isso, os dois se pareciam muito. Exceto, é claro, que Regulus trajava as cores da Sonserina. “Pensei que você...”

“Cale a boca,” interrompeu Sirius. Regulus piscou. “Lily Evans,” começou o mais velho, “é dezesseis vezes a pessoa que você _nunca_ será.”

“Q-quê?”

“Marlene Price, Mary Macdonald – são quilômetros superiores a você.”

“Sirius, eu…”

“ _Remus Lupin_ ,” o mais velho cortou o irmão, “é cem vezes o bruxo, a pessoa e o _irmão_ que você poderia esperar ser. Então, da próxima vez que quiser insultar algum nascido-trouxa ou mestiço porque você é _muito superior_ , pense nisso, está bem?”

“Sirius, eu não...”

“Não é o que Davey Michaels está dizendo, seu idiota de duas caras.”

“Davey Michaels está _mentindo_ ,” disse Regulus. “Você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu não _fiz_ nada.”

Sirius cruzou os braços. “Eu não soube da história por Davey Michaels, Regulus,” disse ele. “Eu soube pelo nosso tio.”

Regulus ficou sem palavras por algum tempo. “Eu... eu sinto muito, Sirius. Ora, vamos, não pense que...”

“Fique bem longe de mim,” disparou Sirius. Ele passou empurrando Regulus, afastando-se depressa. O outro o seguiu.

“Sirius, eu sinto muito! Sirius, _me escute!_ ”

Sirius girou nos calcanhares para encarar o irmão. “E por que diabos eu _deveria_ , Regulus?”

Regulus parecia ofendido, e Sirius sabia disso. Ele sabia, e não se importava. “Porque eu sou seu irmão.”

“Essa,” disse o outro, a raiva carregando suas palavras de forma semelhante à eletricidade, “é a _segunda_ mentira que me contou hoje.” Ele se virou e foi embora.

(Derrota)

Carlotta estava sozinha na sala comunal na hora do jantar. Os resquícios da festa espalhados ao seu redor, já que todos tinham saído para jantar ou para andar pelo castelo. Frank a encontrou lá, sentada próximo à lareira, os olhos vidrados e a expressão um tanto vaga.

“Carlotta?”

Ela despertou, como que de um transe. “Frank.”

“Eu queria que você soubesse,” começou o monitor-chefe, enquanto ela se levantava e atravessava a sala até ele. “Eu decidi. Eu decidi que vou sair com você.”

Ela piscou. “Sério?”

“Sim. Vamos sair, mas depois disso, você vai me dar espaço. Combinado?”

Carlotta assentiu. “A não ser que não queria que eu te dê espaço,” disse ela de forma doce e suave. “Está combinado.”

“Na sexta-feira, então?”

“Na sexta-feira, então.” Ela se inclinou para frente e acrescentou secamente: “Será que devíamos nos beijar?”

Frank viu o brilho de triunfo em seus olhos. Apesar de tudo, havia, de fato, algo fantástico nela. “Que tal apenas apertarmos as mãos?” respondeu ele calmamente, estendendo a mão. Carlotta colocou a mão menor e mais macia sobre a dele, inclinando-se para frente, de modo que seus narizes quase se tocaram.

“Te vejo na sexta,” disse ela antes de se afastar e contorná-lo. Ela foi embora, um rebolado em seus esbeltos quadris e os lábios perfeitamente brilhosos.

A vitória era mais do que doce.

(Eu não estou nem aí)

As nuvens de fumaça cinza se moviam acima, e Lily observava. A grama abaixo dela estava fria, de uma forma agradável, típica de novembro, mas seu interesse naquilo minguara há meia hora. Estava deitada perto do lago, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e os olhos no tristonho céu que mudava.

“Um pouco cedo para observar as estrelas, não é, Evans?”

Sua visão do céu foi subitamente interrompida, James Potter olhava para ela, e Lily se sentou. “Eu só estava... olhando as nuvens,” disse ela sem jeito, tirando a grama do cabelo. “Nada terrivelmente interessante, eu só...” Ela parou. “Você está… você está indo para o castelo, não é?”

“Não. Por que diz isso?”

 _Desejando que aquilo acontecesse._ “Não sei, só presumi. Parece... parece que vai chover.”

“Bem, estou pensando em dar uma chance a novembro,” anunciou ele.

“Nesse caso,” disse a ruiva apressadamente, “você não quer ser pego pela chuva. Pode arruinar sua segunda primeira impressão.”

“E você?”

“Ah, eu vou entrar daqui a pouco…”

James cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça para um lado. “Você está tentando se livrar de mim, não é?” perguntou, nem um pouco incomodado com isso.

“Não, eu só...”

“Não, você definitivamente está tentando se livrar de mim. Não me quer aqui.” Então, é claro, ele se sentou. “Por que não?” (Com aquele estúpido sorriso torto). “Agora eu estou curioso…”

“Não é que eu esteja tentando me livrar de você,” gaguejou Lily, incapaz de encará-lo. “Eu só não quero que você seja pego pela chuva, só isso. Eu sou maluca, então não me importaria, mas, sabe, você é mais... normal, e eu pensei...”

“Você é uma terrível, terrível mentirosa às vezes.”

Lily suspirou e assentiu. “Mas... mas talvez fosse melhor se você saísse.”

“ _Por quê_?”

“Eu quero ficar sozinha, só isso.”

James assentiu em compreensão. “Parece chato,” disse ele indiferente. Lily revirou os olhos e tentou não sorrir.

“Sério, Potter, eu só…”

“Então, voltamos ao 'Potter', não é? Isso não é muito amigável. Nem sequer potencialmente.”

Lily ficou quieta. “Ouça, James,” disse ela depois de um tempo, falando em voz baixa com a impossível esperança de que não pudesse ouvir a si mesma, “talvez fosse melhor a gente apenas... apenas tentar levar as coisas... quero dizer, talvez seja melhor a gente apenas tentar se dar bem.”

“Se dar bem?” repetiu James. “Salvo uma pequena discussão sobre restrições legais aos animagos na aula de Transfiguração, não temos brigado há dias. Isso não é... _se dar bem_?”

“Bem,” disse Lily, reunindo coragem, “talvez seja isso. Quero dizer, nós... nós encontramos uma forma de brigar sobre restrições legais aos animagos, pelo amor de Deus, e isso sequer se aplica a nós. Imagine se fosse algo que realmente afetasse um de nós! E 'dias' não é um longo recorde por não brigar, James. Você está sempre me dando nos nervos, e eu estou sempre te dando nos nervos, e talvez seja melhor não passarmos muito tempo juntos, para que a gente não brigue.”

A expressão dele estava ilegível. “Eu fiz alguma coisa de _errado_?” indagou ele.

“Não. Não é isso. Acredite; não é.”

“Então o que é? Por que está mentindo para mim?”

“Eu...” Mas ela não podia negar. “Eu só... desculpa.”

“Tudo bem.” Com a mão no cabelo. “Ótimo. Eu não... eu não me importo. Pensei que era isso que você queria. Particularmente, Evans...” Levantando-se, “… eu não poderia me importar menos.” O rapaz começou a se retirar.

“Sev foi meu amigo primeiro,” gritou Lily para ele. James parou e olhou para trás, a compreensão despontando em seu rosto. “Ele sempre esteve lá. Arrisca sua reputação na própria Casa para ser meu amigo, e eu tenho que escolher ele. Se tiver que escolher, eu _sempre_ terei que escolher ele, quer eu... não importa. Não é justo, e eu sinto muito, mas é assim que _tem_ que ser.”

Uma série de emoções perpassou o rosto de James rápido demais para serem lidas, e em seguida sua face ficou completamente dura. “Eu não estou nem aí, Evans,” disse ele e saiu.

(Insanidade)

“Eu a odeio.”

Peter suspirou. “Prongs, cara...”

“ _Não_. Ela é louca. É completamente maluca. _Malditamente insana_.”

“Talvez ela apenas…”

“Você está defendendo ela!” disse James perigosamente, virando-se para o amigo.

 “Não,” protestou Peter de imediato. “Não, não estou. Você está certo. Está completa e absolutamente certo.”

 “Mas é claro que estou certo,” respondeu o outro, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro do dormitório.  Onde seus companheiros de quarto tinham ido, James nem sabia e nem se importava (embora quisesse que Padfoot aparecesse para assumir o lugar de Peter. Sirius era excelente em concordar com suas demonstrações de ódio, não importa quão artificial fosse). “Qual é o problema dela, afinal? Por que ela é tão...? Por que não pode apenas…?” Ele parou para respirar. “Lily Evans vai acabar comigo. Aquela maldita garota não consegue sequer se decidir… e eu _desisto_. Desisto de tentar entender o que diabos ela quer, porque ela é... _pirada._ ”

Peter assentiu em concordância enquanto o amigo procurava por um cigarro no quarto.

James Potter sabia que estava apaixonado e definitivamente odiava aquilo.

(Aquela Noite)

“Então foi isso,” concluiu Lily, e Remus ficou calado. “Eles escrevem músicas sobre dias como esse,” continuou ela, enxugando os olhos com o lenço úmido. “Músicas tristes, deprimentes e de cortar os pulsos.” Mas seu companheiro permaneceu calado, o que a preocupou. “Você me odeia, não é? Eu sei e eu entendo: eu fui idiota em achar que podia ser amiga dos dois... eu fui idiota em pensar que Snape aceitaria que eu fosse amiga do seu pior inimigo...”

“Idiota não, Lily,” cortou Remus. “Otimista.”

“Foi errado da minha parte,” insistiu a outra. “Eu fui imprudente... não levei todos em consideração desde o início. Agora James me odeia, _eu_ me odeio, _você_ provavelmente me odeia...”

Remus sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu não te odeio, Lily,” disse ele. “Você está triste demais para isso. Mas,” continuou ele, mais sério e falando mais baixo: “deve saber que... ele pode não conseguir esquecer isso. Prongs é... James é... complicado, e eu acho que... que toda essa coisa de civilidade provavelmente vai acabar entre vocês dois.”

A ruiva afastou o cabelo dos olhos. Ela tinha consciência disso. “Certo.”

 **N/T:** Como prometi, aí está o capítulo novo na semana do Natal! Aliás, Boas Festas a todos! Beijos e comentem!! ^^


	10. The Connection

**N/A:** não há muito Lily/James nesse capítulo, mas muita ação, e um pouco de ação Lily/Sirius! Não ship Lily/Sirius, quer dizer, ao menos que seja seu ship, nesse caso: vá em frente.

 **Disclaimer:**  Eu ainda não tenho nenhum direito sobre Harry Potter (embora eu precise muito do dinheiro) ou sobre os Beatles (embora seja provável que eu toque nos Beatles algum dia... quer eu queira ou não).

 **Recap:** Carlotta Meloni, Adam McKinnon, e outra aluna tentam se matar e um investigador do Ministério, Lathe, é trazido para investigar a razão. Carlotta confidencia a Lily que beijou Frank Longbottom durante o verão, e o resultado é o rompimento entre Frank e Alice. A família de Luke Harper (namorado de Lily) tem uma loja em Hogsmeade. Snape diz a Lily que ela tem que escolher entre ele e James e ela escolhe Snape por lealdade. Carlotta convence Frank a ir a _um_ encontro condicional com ela.

**Chapter 10- The Connection**

(A Conexão)

**Or**

**"With a Little Help from My Friends"**

 “Onde, em nome de Agrippa, está minha escova de cabelo?” Carlotta Meloni exigiu ao universo, e – suspeitando que suas opiniões não tinham sido requisitadas – suas colegas de quarto não disseram nada, continuando a se prepararem para o dia sem levar em conta a situação da Senhorita Meloni. “Você viu, Shelley?” perguntou ela, virando-se para a amiga, que avaliava infeliz o reflexo de seu cabelo loiro escuro no espelho.

“Desculpa, não,” disse Shelley. “Pode pegar a minha se você...”

Carlotta fitou com desgosto o item em particular que Shelley Mumps estendia para que usasse e balançou a cabeça, tentando esconder a desconfiança em relação à escova em questão e os fios de cabelos presos em suas cerdas. “Não, obrigada, Shelley. Eu estava procurando por...”

Lily saiu do banheiro, fechando os pequenos brincos prateados em formato de argola. “Lily!” disse Carlotta com pressa. “Você viu minha escova de cabelo?” Mas Lily não vira.

“Vou descer para o café,” anunciou Shelley, enquanto Carlotta vasculhando os pertences na gaveta. “Devo te esperar, Car?”

“Não, pode ir,” respondeu a outra distraidamente. “Eu desço num minuto.” E quando Shelley se foi, Carlotta se virou para Mary, que estava sentada na penteadeira, retocando o delineador. “Mary, posso pegar sua escova de cabelo emprestada?”

“Desculpa,” disse Mary suavemente e levantou-se depressa. Ela empurrou o resto dos cosméticos em sua bolsa azul oceano, junto com sua escova de cabelo, a escova de cabelo auxiliar, a escova de desembaraçar e vários pentes. “Mas eu gosto de levá-los comigo, e vou descer para o café agora.” Com isso, a garota praticamente fugiu do dormitório.

Confusa, Carlotta se virou para Marlene. “Mar, você poderia...?”

“É anti-higiênico,” interrompeu a loira docemente. “Te vejo na aula.” E ela, também, partiu. Carlotta sentou-se na cama.

“Sou só eu,” começou ela, falando com as duas únicas garotas que ficaram no dormitório– Lily e Donna – “ou Mary e Marlene estão agindo muito estranho comigo nas últimas semanas?”

“É só você,” disse Lily rápido demais. “Quer dizer... Não acho que Mary e Marlene estão agindo estranho _de propósito_... deve ser apenas... sabe... saúde. Problemas. Coisas desse tipo.”

“Aham,” concordou Donna, calçando os sapatos. “Ou elas acham que você é uma piranha por roubar Frank de Alice.”

Lily revirou os olhos. “ _Donna_. Tato. Já falamos sobre isso. Eu _sei_ que nós…”

“Elas... quê?” E Carlotta parecia genuinamente surpresa. “Mas… elas não _disseram_ nada, e… elas estavam normais até recentemente...”

“Bem,” começou Lily lentamente, “eu acho que talvez seja um pouco difícil para elas aceitar isso, independentemente do que aconteceu no verão...”

“Elas acham que você é meio vadia não só por causar do fim do namoro deles, mas por sair com ele depois que eles se separaram,” disse Donna.

Carlotta se encolheu. “Então... então, todo mundo sabe disso?”

“Não todo mundo,” disse Lily; ela lançou um olhar silenciador a Donna. “Quer dizer... Marlene descobriu e contou a Mary... então… bem… na verdade, sim, todo mundo deve saber agora.”

“Certo,” disse Carlotta. “Isso é simplesmente... _ótimo_. E… e _você_ também acha que eu sou uma vadia?”

“Sim,” disse Donna.

“Eu estava _falando com Lily_.”

Donna sacudiu os ombros. “Eu vou tomar café,” anunciou ela e se foi. Lily tentou parecer ocupada com a mochila.

“ _Lily_ ,” repetiu Carlotta. “Você também acha que eu sou uma vadia?”

Era inevitável. A ruiva suspirou. “Eu… eu não… Carlotta, isso realmente não é da minha conta.”

“Mas eu tornei isso da sua conta. Eu confidenciei tudo a você. Eu pedi seu conselho... e foi você quem me disse que eu devia insistir com Frank...”

“Carlota,” interrompeu Lily com firmeza. “Você se esqueceu de mencionar que o cara que você estava atrás tinha namorada, e que a namorada era uma das minhas amigas.”

“E... eu não sou um de suas amigas, sou?” perguntou a morena friamente.

“Você _é_ , mas Alice não tentou roubar seu namorado.”

Suspirando, Carlotta revirou os olhos. “É isso que é muito bobo, sabe. Toda essa convenção e costumes... quem é que diz que não foi Alice quem roubou Frank de _mim_? Se Frank e eu estivéssemos destinados a...”

“Carlotta,” repetiu a ruiva, “vocês dois ficaram bêbados na praia e se beijaram. Isso não é _Romeu e Julieta_ , o.k.? Se vocês dois fariam ou não um 'bom casal' está fora de questão. Se queria tentar ter alguma coisa com ele, devia ter conversado com ele. E quando ele disse que queria que você ficasse longe, devia ter escutado. É assim que as coisas funcionam.”

“A forma que as coisas funcionam é errada,” retrucou Carlotta. A morena levantou-se da cama. “Mas estou feliz,” continuou ela com a voz fria, ”por você finalmente estar sendo franca comigo.”

“Carlotta...”

“Não me repreenda, Lily... como se você fosse uma _santinha_ , tentando manter a paz. Eu não quero que seja legal comigo a não ser que seja verdade, e não preciso que me proteja das suas amigas idiotas. Meu Deus, você é exatamente como elas... tão terrivelmente artificial, e isso me dá _náuseas_.” E com isso, Carlotta saiu correndo.

O choque de Lily já desaparecera antes de a outra alcançar a porta; a ruiva ficou lá, a fúria ardendo dentro de si... Ah, como desejava ter tido tempo de gritar de volta. Como desejava... _O que era aquilo?_

No chão, perto da cômoda, estava uma escova de cabelo de madeira tratada. Lily olhou feio para ela e chutou-a para debaixo da cômoda.

(Me Pergunte Porquê)

“Eu te disse,” sussurrou Donna para Lily quando as duas se sentaram na aula de DCAT. Mary e Marlene pegaram a mesa ao lado delas. “Quer dizer, não _exatamente_ , mas eu sempre te disse que ser legal com as pessoas... ser tão otimista, não te levaria a lugar algum.”

“Eu ser legal não foi o problema,” retrucou a ruiva. “Carlotta ser má foi o problema.”

“Não é só Carlotta,” continuou Donna. “E Potter, então? Ele nem sequer olha para você, e toda vez que você diz alguma coisa na aula ele tenta te fazer passar por ridícula.”

“Bem, isso é culpa minha,” disse Lily. “Eu não fui exatamente justa com Potter, fui? Fazendo as pazes, tentando ser amigos, e então o cortando completamente...”

Marlene debruçou-se. “Quando é que você vai parar de dar desculpas para o mau comportamento de Potter, Lily?” indagou ela. “É ridículo.”

“ _Olha só quem fala_ ,” sussurrou Mary cantarolando. Marlene não ouviu.

“Estou dando um mês para ele ficar com raiva de mim,” disse Lily. “Depois disso, acho que ele não tem que ser _legal_ comigo, mas não terá mais justificativa para ser idiota.”

“Um mês?” indagou Donna.

“Sim. Acho que é um tempo razoável: longo o bastante para ficar realmente chateado _e_ se transformar em indiferença, mas não tão longo para se acostumar a ser um babaca comigo.”

“Bem, faz cerca de um mês, não é?” divagou Mary.

“Um mês no próximo sábado,” disse Lily. As outras três olharam para ela. “ _Quê_? Eu tenho boa memória.”

“Você está pensando demais nisso,” comentou Marlene, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

“O que mais devo fazer em Runas Antigas? Pare de arquear as sobrancelhas. Não é _tão_ estranho assim.”

“É um pouco estranho,” disse Mary.

“ _Vocês_ são um pouco estranhas,” disse Lily.

“Bem, _você_ …”

“Bom dia, turma,” disse o Professor Black, entrando na sala com um sorriso em seu rosto cansado. “Nevou essa manhã. Primeira neve do ano... lembrem-se disso. Historicamente, os bruxos têm dado grande ênfase a eventos climáticos como estes.”

“Que tipo de ênfase?” queria saber um corvino.

O Professor Black meramente sorriu. “Apenas mantenham os olhos abertos. Agora, guardem os livros. Hoje nós vamos treinar para as provas do trimestre com uma aula prática. Formem duplas para duelar... ah, mas primeiro...” Ele retirou um pergaminho da bolsa. “A Professora McGonagall me pediu para mandar todos aqueles que têm intenção de ir para casa no feriado assinarem aqui. Vão passando, e então começaremos.”

“Você vai para casa?” perguntou Lily a Donna, que assentiu.

“Meu irmão está me esperando,” respondeu com desânimo. “E a babá se foi e pediu demissão de novo, o que significa que ele teve que assumir menos turnos no trabalho... eles ficam desamparados sem mim.”

“Você fica desamparada sem _eles_ ,” comentou Lily divertida. “Admita, Don, você ao menos vai ficar satisfeita em ver seus irmãos e irmãs mais novos.”

“Eu não me _oponho_ a ver Bridget,” disse Donna. “Mas é isso. Isaiah é um pesadelo, e Brice está sempre fazendo bagunça.”

“Sabe,” disse Lily, “você não precisa fingir odiar _tudo_. As emoções podem ser suas amigas.”

“Não, não podem. Nem sequer os amigos podem ser seus amigos.”

Lily revirou os olhos. “Por que é que você se mantém distante de _tudo_?”

“Eu não me mantenho distante.”

“Então por que rejeitou aquele corvino bonito que te chamou para ir a Hogsmeade?”

Donna deu de ombros. “Não teria dado certo. Quê? Não teria.”

“Você se mantém distante.”

“Eu _não_ me mantenho distante!”

“Ela não se mantém,” ponderou Marlene. “Ela é muito mais fechada que isso. Emocionalmente falando, acho que caberia uma dúzia de braços entre ela e o resto do mundo.”

 **N/T:** Lily usa a expressão “at arm's distance” para descrever como Donna reage a tudo e todos. Ao pé da letra seria “um braço de distância”, o que não faria sentindo em português. Assim, a expressão é traduzida no sentido de a pessoa se manter distante, afastada, evitando contato e intimidade. Portanto, apenas em inglês a brincadeira de Marlene faz sentido, pois enquanto Lily fala que Donna se mantém a um braço de distância, Marlene diz que, na verdade, caberia doze braços de distância entre Donna e o resto do mundo.

“Eu _não_ sou fechada,” disse Donna. “Sou apenas inteligente. Prática.”

“Emocionalmente incapaz,” disse Mary.

“ _Você_ , fique fora disso.”

“Está bem,” interrompeu Lily, “se eu pegar um objeto ofuscante, vocês vão ficar distraídas o bastante para continuar essa discussão?”

“Quão ofuscante?” indagou Mary. A lista chegou para as garotas assinarem: Lily, Donna e Mary assinaram; Marlene não.

“Se eu for para casa,” explicou a loira, ”minha mãe compra um monte de presentes. Se eu ficar aqui, ela só me manda um... é mais barato.”

“Ir para casa não vai ser nada divertido sem você,” apontou Mary. “Mamãe e papai gostam mais de você do que de mim, eu acho, e não resta mais ninguém interessante em nosso edifício... só aquele terrível casal de velhos que foi investigado por drogas.”

“Talvez próximo ano,” respondeu Marlene, tentando soar casual. “Então, agora, quem quer duelar comigo?”

“ _Eu_ não,” disse Mary. “Você sempre me derrota, Mar. Vou encontrar uma Lufa-Lufa fraca.”

“Eu duelo com você,” ofereceu-se Donna corajosamente. “Vai ser divertido.”

Marlene argumentou, mas Lily não lhes deu muita atenção. Os Marotos estavam sentados por perto, e quando a folha de assinaturas se aproximou dos garotos, a ruiva ouviu um pouco da conversa.

“... O que diz, Prongs?” indagou Sirius. “Vai para casa ou vai ficar em Hogwarts?”

“Por favor,” respondeu James. “Não quero ver meu _pai_. Vou ficar.”

“É melhor assim,” comentou seu melhor amigo. “Eu estava pensando em ficar, de qualquer forma... considerando que meu tio está aqui e tudo. Acho que poderia enfurecer um pouquinho a minha mãe o irmão dela não me considerar o flagelo dos Black.”

“Sirius Black: O Flagelo dos Black,” disse Remus pensativo. “Tem um certo ritmo, sabe.”

Sirius riu. “Suponho que _você_ vá ficar, Moony.” Ele ia. “E você Wormtail?”

“Se vocês todos vão ficar, eu vou ficar,” disse Peter. “Acho que seria melhor que o vinho quente e a torta de carne moída da minha mãe.”

“Excelente,” disse James com satisfação. “Vai ser divertido. Talvez a gente entre de penetra na festa de Natal de Slughorn...”

Peter bufou. “Você e Sirius não _precisam_ entrar de penetra, Prongs. Vocês sempre são convidados.” James apenas sacudiu os ombros.

“Mas é mais divertido ir de penetra.”

(Porque)

A neve não estava muito grossa naquela manhã: estava molhada e lamacenta, em parte translúcida, mas em todo lugar estava muito, muito frio. Ainda assim, a mudança no clima certamente fazia a chegada do Natal parecer bastante iminente e Lily viu sua atenção vagando na aula de Poções, mais tarde naquela manhã. No entanto, quando o Professor Slughorn se aproximou para recolher uma amostra de sua Poção para Envelhecer, ele não parecia menos satisfeito que o habitual.

“Um excelente trabalho, Lily.” Enquanto colocava um pouco da poção em um pequeno frasco, Slughorn continuou: “Será que vou lhe ver na festa de Natal esse ano?”

“Receio que não,” respondeu a bruxa. “Eu vou para casa esse ano.”

“Que pena,” lamentou Slughorn com um suspiro. “Deirdre Shakenurt ficou bastante impressionada com você no último Natal, sabe.”

“Foi fantástico conhecê-la também,” disse Lily com franqueza. “Mas eu geralmente alterno os anos, e minha mãe vai me querer em casa nesse Natal.”

“E quem pode culpá-la? Muito bem, Senhorita Evans. Ah, e, aliás – você ainda não viu o Sr. Snape hoje, viu?”

Ela não vira. Na verdade, também estava curiosa com a ausência dele. “Não,” admitiu. “Acho que ele deve estar doente ou algo assim. Ele não estava na aula de Defesa também.”

Slughorn assentiu lentamente. “Muito bem. Um excelente trabalho, como sempre, Lily.”

Quando a sineta finalmente dispensou a turma, Lily foi a primeira a chegar à porta, só parando no final do corredor para esperar as amigas. Donna, Mary e Marlene finalmente a alcançaram.

“Eu sentei em frente a Chipper Plex hoje,” disse Donna ao rumarem para o almoço no Salão Principal. “Ele estava falando com a namorada, e eu escutei tudo.”

“Pervertida,” disse Mary.

“Não dessa _forma_. Chipper trabalha para o Ministério... Charlie disse que estão chamando Lathe de volta.”

“Chamando Lathe de volta? Para Londres?” indagou Lily. Donna assentiu.

“Aparentemente, deram até o Natal a ele, e se ele não conseguir nenhuma pista significante para a investigação até então, eles vão encerrar o caso.”

“Quer dizer que não vão mandar um substituto?” perguntou Marlene chocada. “Eles vão apenas... seguir em frente? Mas e se mais alguém tentar... pular da Torre de Astronomia, ou no lago?”

“Já faz meses,” apontou Donna. “E Lathe – infelizmente – é um dos melhores investigadores do Ministério. Se _ele_ não pode fazer nada sobre isso, acho que o Ministério pensa que está desperdiçando recursos. Eles têm feito tantos cortes financeiros no departamento de aurores ao longo dos anos, que agora estão sobrecarregados.”

“Eles não podem apenas fechar o caso,” protestou Marlene, como se aquilo fosse tudo culpa de Donna. “Pode acontecer de novo!”

“O Curandeiro Holloway disse que deve ter sido por sorte que apenas aqueles três foram afetados,” disse Lily, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros de Marlene. “Se fosse acontecer novamente – o que parece improvável depois de mais de três meses – são remotíssimas as chances de acontecer com as mesmas pessoas.”

Adam McKinnon não estava longe dos pensamentos de nenhuma delas.

“Mesmo assim,” murmurou Marlene, embora parecesse ter recebido um pouco de conforto daquelas palavras. Elas alcançaram o Salão e sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória. O próprio Adam McKinnon chegou momentos depois, mas enquanto as garotas estavam se servindo, ele recolheu alguns itens.

“Tenho um dever de Feitiços para terminar,” explicou ele. “Vejo vocês mais tarde.” Com um sorriso, começou a se retirar.

“Ao menos leve um sanduíche, então,” disse Marlene. “Vai morrer de fome se isso é tudo que está levando para comer.”

“Olha quem fala,” Mary e Adam fizeram coro. “E não estou comento carne hoje,” acrescentou Adam. “Vejo vocês na aula.” Ele saiu e Marlene deu de ombros, comendo uma fruta como almoço.

“O que ele quis dizer?” perguntou Lily. “Ele não está comendo carne hoje?”

“Ah, é só Adam sendo Adam,” disse Marlene casualmente. “Ele dá uma de vegetariano de vez em quando. Ele não é radical nem nada... é só uma daquelas coisas. Quando se sente culpado por comer carne, não come. Não espalhem isso por aí – ele mantém isso muito escondido, porque acha que é idiota. _Eu_ disse a ele que é apenas sensibilidade, mas... Merlin, Lily, _o que houve_? Você parece que viu um fantasma!” E ela tinha, de fato, ficado muito pálida.

“E daí?” perguntou Donna. “Ela provavelmente viu. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça deve estar por aqui em algum lugar.”

“É uma _expressão_ ; significa…”

“Adam é vegetariano?” interrompeu Lily. ” _Adam é vegetariano?_ ”

“Só às vezes,” disse Marlene confusa. “Acabei de explicar: ele...”

“Eu ouvi,” disse a ruiva. “Quem mais sabe?”

“Bem... eu não sei. _Eu_ sei... não muita gente. Como eu disse, ele não é muito rígido ou...”

“Lathe sabe?”

Marlene piscou, questionando a sanidade da ruiva com o olhar. “Lathe? O investigador do Ministério? Como eu saberia? A _cho_ que não, mas…”

Lily se levantou de repente. “Adam é vegetariano,” admirou-se ela. “Não posso acreditar que você nunca mencionou... Merlin, eu tenho que ir. Eu… eu volto depois.” E ela saiu correndo do Salão, mil pensamentos martelando em sua cabeça. _Adam McKinnon era vegetariano. Como é que não sabia disso? O que isso significava? Como isso poderia fazer diferença?_ Mas tudo aquilo fazia pouca diferença: agora, tinha que encontrar Lathe.

“Merda, Evans, você está bem?”

Lily estava correndo tanto que não desacelerou quando virou uma esquina, e – como resultado – colidiu direto com Sirius Black. Ele não estava sozinho (alguma vez ele estava?), mas acompanhado por James Potter. A ruiva cambaleou para trás, agarrando-se à parede e quase caindo, mas James e Sirius agarraram um braço cada um para impedir a queda.

“Eu estou bem,” disse Lily, distraída demais para ficar perturbada mesmo com a presença de James. “Eu tenho que... eu tenho que ir... aconteceu uma coisa.”

“O que aconteceu?” indagou Sirius, antes que ela pudesse contorná-los. “Vamos, Evans, respire. O que houve?”

Lily não sabia o que mais dizer. “Adam McKinnon é vegetariano.”

Sirius a encarou (ela não tinha ideia _do que_ James fez; fez questão de não olhar). “Bom para ele. Mas eu não sabia que isso era um sinal do apocalipse.”

“Você não vê?” insistiu a ruiva, ansiosa para ser compreendida por _alguém_. “Ele é vegetariano. Ele não come carne. Adam McKinnon _não come carne_.”

“Certo, eu entendi essa parte.” Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso. “Mas o que tem de mais nisso?”

“Carlotta Meloni é vegetariana.” Mas foi James que respondeu. Lily finalmente fez contato visual com o capitão de quadribol.

“Exatamente,” disse ela agradecida.

Sirius inclinou a cabeça para um lado. “Eu ainda não estou vendo a conexão. Então Adam e Carlotta são vegetar...” Ele parou, evidentemente enxergando a conexão. “Adam e Carlotta?”

“Adam e Carlotta,” confirmou a ruiva. “Duas das três pessoas que tentaram se matar logo após uma refeição na escola são vegetarianas.”

Os três ficaram calados. “Temos que encontrar Lathe,” disse Sirius.

“Certo.”

E lá foram eles.

Mas Lathe não estava no escritório. “Temos que encontrar McGonagall,” disse Lily, mas James balançou a cabeça.

“Devemos encontrar Lathe,” disse ele.

“E como vamos fazer isso?” queria saber a bruxa. “Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. Eu já fui ao Salão Principal, e ele não estava lá. Nós não saberíamos sequer por onde começar.”

Os dois Marotos se entreolharam. Sem dizer uma palavra, alguma informação parecia passar entre os dois. “Certo,” disse Sirius, começando a descer o corredor. “Eu vou.”

“Espere.” James deu um passo adiante. “Eu vou. Você…”

“Espere aqui com Evans,” disse Sirius se afastando cada vez mais. “Eu volto em cinco minutos!”

“Para onde ele está indo?” perguntou Lily, completamente perplexa, enquanto Sirius desaparecia na escadaria.

James desviou o olhar, recostando-se na parede. “Ele vai encontrar uma forma de achar Lathe. É... complicado.”

“Ah.” Lily assentiu. “Tudo bem. Há... quero dizer, ele tem um plano específico, ou...?”

“Ele está pegando o mapa,” disse James. “Nós temos um mapa... da escola. Sirius foi pegá-lo, e isso vai ajudá-lo a descobrir onde Lathe está.”

“Mas... como?”

O capitão de quadribol franziu o cenho. “É... complicado.”

“Foi o que você disse,” murmurou Lily, desconfiada. Cruzando os braços ela, também, recostou-se na parede e os dois esperaram. Mas Sirius não voltou em cinco minutos. Ele não voltou em dez minutos, e quase quinze minutos se passara quando os dois se falaram.

“Talvez fosse melhor a gente ir encontrá-lo,” disse James, pouco à vontade.

“É,” concordou Lily. “Para onde ele foi?”

“Para o dormitório, eu acho.”

Bastante sem jeito, Lily e James rumaram naquela direção. Após um tempo, o silêncio se tornou demais para ela. “Então, eu vi você e Sirius duelando na aula de Defesa,” começou ela. “Vocês dois são muito bons naquilo. Você usou um monte de magia realmente complexa; tenho que dizer que eu fiquei...” James olhou para ela. “Eu só estou tentado conversar,” defendeu-se ela.

“Não precisa fazer isso. Além do mais, eu não acho que _Severus_ aprovaria.”

“Ele não é _meu dono_ , James.”

“Me engana que eu gosto.”

“Escute, não é bem assim.”

“E como é, então?”

“É... é complicado.”

“Isso não é desculpa.”

“Você acabou de usar isso há menos de vinte minutos, Potter!”

“Bem, é diferente.”

“Mas _é_ complicado. Escute, Sev me deu um ultimato, e ele disse que eu tinha que escolher. Se tivesse sido alguém além de você, eu teria dito para ele parar de encher, mas...”

“Uau, Evans, é uma honra. Alguém _além_ de mim você teria defendido apenas por princípio, mas porque fui _eu_...”

“Vocês dois são inimigos desde _sempre_ ,” explicou Lily. “Imagine se Sirius, de repente, se tornasse amigo de... de Nicolai Mulciber. Você não faria objeção alguma?”

“Sim. Eu socava a cara de Sirius e azarava Mulciber. Mas não sairia por aí dando ultimatos como uma garotinha de sete anos que precisa que tudo seja da forma que ela quer.” James olhou com raiva para ela. “De qualquer forma, não faz diferença agora.”

“Não, eu acho que não,” disse Lily baixinho. “Se serve de consolo. Eu... sinto muito.”

“Tanto faz.”

Mais silêncio se seguiu. “Soube que vai passar o Natal no castelo esse ano,” disse Lily após um tempo. “Vai ser divertido.”

James deu de ombros. “Eu só não me importo em ver meu pai, só isso. Da última vez que nos vimos, ele estava numa onda de disciplina, e se ele acha que isso vai durar, está delirando.”

Lily assentiu. “É, poderia ser desconfortável.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Eu – só que, sabe... você não o vê há meses. Ele simplesmente foi embora e então acabou de voltar... você pode se sentir desconfortável perto dele.”

“Eu não,” James disse determinado “ _Ele_ pode se sentir, mas eu não.”

“O.K.” Silêncio.

“Você acha que eu deveria voltar, não é?” perguntou o capitão de quadribol.

“Quê? Eu não disse nada _disso_.”

“Você estava _pensando_.”

“Então agora você lê mentes?” indagou Lily incrédula.

“Você não está negando. Estou certo, não é? Você acha que eu devia passar o Natal em casa!”

“Não é da minha conta.”

“ _Isso_ não é uma resposta!”

Lily franziu o cenho. “Talvez fosse bom para você e seu pai resolverem questões pendentes... só isso. Não estou dizendo o que acho que devia fazer, ou julgando sua decisão: só estou dando minha opinião, _que você pediu_. Então não fique com raiva de mim por isso, está bem?”

“Eu não estava _planejando_ isso.”

“Bem, bom.”

“E eu não vou passar o Natal em casa.”

“A escolha é inteiramente sua.”

“É sim.”

“Excelente.”

“Fantástico.”

Eles alcançaram o buraco do retrato, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse fornecer a senha à Mulher Gorda, Sirius apareceu, passando por ele. “Ah, aí estão vocês,” disse ele alegremente. “Desculpa ter demorado tanto. Mrs. Norris, sabe…” Lily não sabia, mas James sim. “De qualquer forma, eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. Qual querem ouvir primeiro?”

“ _Padfoot_ ,” disse James, e Sirius limpou a garganta.

“Está bem. Eu vou contar. A boa notícia é que Kelly Hacker e Jake Preston terminaram – acabei de encontrá-los no quarto andar, onde Mrs. Norris está presa numa armadura no momento... foi muito dramático, eu lhes garanto: o fim do namoro, quero dizer... não Mrs. Norris entrando na armadura. Isso foi relativamente sem drama.”

“ _Padfoot._ ”

“Certo. Então, a má notícia é que Lathe não está no castelo.”

“E você – você sabe disso por um mapa?” perguntou Lily confusa.

“Você contou a ela?” Sirius questionou James.

“Por cima.”

“Eu realmente não entendo.” Lily suspirou.

“Nós temos um mapa que mostra a localização exata de todo mundo na escola,” disse Sirius. Lily o encarou. “Não, eu não estou brincando. Nós temos. É real. É útil. _Você não pode contar_.”

…

“Não vou contar. É… onde conseguiram?”

“Já chega,” interveio James quando Sirius abriu a boca para explicar. “Calado, ou vou dizer a ela seu nome do meio Black.”

“Como queira, James Alexander.”

James revirou os olhos. “Onde está Lathe se não está aqui?”

“Ele estava no café da manhã,” disse Lily. “Eu o vi... talvez ele tenha ido a Hogsmeade, ou aparatado para Londres.”

“É provável,” concordou Sirius. “Mas não há muito que possamos fazer até ele voltar, não é?”

“Acho que vou até McGonagall,” disse Lily. “Ela devia saber que...”

“Que o quê?” manifestou-se James. “Que Adam McKinnon é vegetariano? Lily, não sei se você percebe como parece maluca falando isso. Não pode simplesmente ir para McGonagall com isso – é diferente de Lathe... ele quer cada pedaço de informação, mas McGonagall...”

“Então, o que você sugere, Prongs?” perguntou Sirius. “Sentar e esperar? Não é muito seu estilo, é?”

“Não,” disse James. “Mas você está se esquecendo de alguém. Carlotta e Adam são vegetarianos. Mas outra pessoa tentou se matar.”

“Ele está certo,” concordou o outro Maroto. “E a lufana que tentou pular no lago?”

(Não Culpado)

Seu nome era Linda Maxson, e a garota – como qualquer quartanista racional – ficou muito confusa quando Lily Evans se aproximou dela entre o quarto e o quinto período. O mapa misterioso dos Marotos (que James se recusara a trazer do dormitório e, portanto, estava fora das vistas de Lily) mostrara que a garota estava no Salão Principal na hora do almoço, mas quando a localizaram, o almoço estava quase terminando. Como resultado, a ruiva passara noventa minutos de impaciência na aula de Feitiços, antes de sair correndo para localizar Linda Maxson.

“Oi, Linda,” começou a sextanista, no que esperava ser uma maneira simpática e convidativa.

“Oi,” disse Linda intrigada.

“Eu sou Lily Evans.”

“Eu sei. É… bom… te conhecer?”

“Você também,” disse Lily sorrindo. “Linda, eu tenho uma pergunta para você.”

“Tudo bem?”

“Isso pode parecer muito estranho, mas – você por acaso é vegetariana?”

Perplexa, mas obediente, a quartanista balançou a cabeça. “Não. Não, eu não sou vegetariana.”

Lily a encarou, incerta sobre o que pensar. Estava tão certa: tão convencida de que a resposta seria positiva, que essa era a resposta que estavam procurando, que era o que Lathe tinha deixado escapar. Como poderia ser de outra forma? Como resultado, a ruiva estava completamente despreparada para qualquer outro tipo de resposta.

“Você... você não é?”

Linda sacudiu a cabeça. “Não.”

“E – e você nunca _foi_ vegetariana?”

“Não.”

“Nunca?”

“ _Nunca_.” Lily ficou calada por um tempo. “Mas é engraçado você perguntar.”

“É?” indagou a ruiva. Linda assentiu.

“Sim – aquele tal Sr. Lathe: o investigador do Ministério: me fez a mesma pergunta no começo do ano... depois que fiz a primeira entrevista com ele, ele me fez algumas perguntas complementares cerca de uma semana depois, e me perguntou se eu era vegetariana. Eu disse que não era e isso foi tudo... por que é importante?”

“Eu acho que não é,” disse Lily, “não se você não é vegetariana. Linda, há _algo_ incomum na sua alimentação... no que você come, quando come... especialmente no dia 2 de setembro?”

“Eu não tenho nenhum tipo de distúrbio, se é isso que está dizendo,” respondeu Linda indignada. “ _Não_ , não há nada de incomum. Eu como igual a todo mundo, e eu comi igual a todos em 2 de setembro também. Agora, se não há mais nada... eu tenho aula de Herbologia.”

Lily suspirou. “Não, muito obrigada pelo seu tempo.”

Assentindo, Linda se foi. Lily se virou e subiu a escadaria de mármore, no topo da qual James Potter e Sirius Black esperavam sua chegava batendo papo.

“E aí?” perguntou Sirius quando ela chegou.

Lily balançou a cabeça. “Ela não é vegetariana e nunca foi. Parece que Lathe fez a mesma pergunta em setembro, o que explicaria porque ele não investigou Adam, pois se _ela_ não é, toda a conexão fica perdida.”

“Mas aposto que Lathe perguntou a Adam,” disse Sirius. O rapaz verificou o relógio. “Você tem aula em vinte minutos, Lily querida, e eu e James também.”

Era verdade – Runas Antigas estava para começar, e a sala era na outra extremidade do castelo. “Vocês têm Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, não é?” indagou ela, e os dois Marotos assentiram. “Adam McKinnon está nessa aula – não perguntem a ele sem mim, certo?”

“Certo,” disse Sirius.

“Certo,” disse James.

Lily cruzou os braços. “Estou falando sério, _não perguntem_.”

Sirius colocou uma mão apaziguadora nos ombros da ruiva. “Sério, Lily, _não_ vamos perguntar.”

(Sem Resposta)

“Então, Adam, ouvi dizer que você é vegetariano,” disse Sirius. James revirou os olhos. “Cai fora, Prongs. Eu não sou um santo.”

Adam olhou para os dois – em pé, de cada lado dele, tremendo com o restante da turma no gélido ar de dezembro. “Droga, vocês dois vão tirar sarro disso, não é? E daí que eu gosto dos animais – vão mesmo zoar um cara por conta disso?”

“Pelo contrário,” disse James, “nós respeitamos.”

“Eu mesmo amo animais,” concordou Sirius.

“Ninguém quer saber da sua vida pessoal, Padfoot.”

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, _Potter_. Foda-se.”

“E, mais uma vez, cara, ninguém quer saber da sua vida pessoal...”

Adam balançou a cabeça. “Isso é tudo que têm para falar comigo? Do fato de que de vez em quando eu me sinto culpado por massacrar os animais?”

“Não,” disse Sirius. “Na verdade a gente estava um pouco curioso sobre isso – com que frequência diria que se sente culpado?”

“E,” pressionou James, “estava se sentindo particularmente culpado por isso por volta da hora do almoço em 2 de setembro?”

Adam arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. “Vocês dois parecem aquele Lathe do Ministério... mas sei onde querem chegar. Ele me fez a mesma pergunta em setembro, e eu disse que eu nem sequer _almocei_ naquele dia. Eu lembro porque estava no Salão Principal com Marlene Price, mas ela estava... sendo Marlene, o que significa que ela decide aleatoriamente que não pode comer, o que é ridículo, é claro, por isso eu digo a ela que ela não é... bem, a questão é: eu não comi nada naquele dia.”

Os dois Marotos o encararam. “ _Nada_?” perguntou James.

“Nada mesmo?” perguntou Sirius.

Adam balançou a cabeça.

“Nem sequer – nem sequer um gole de suco de abóbora?”

O goleiro ponderou a pergunta. “É possível que eu tenha tomado um pouco de suco de abóbora,” admitiu ele. “Eu não me _lembro_ de ter tomado nada, mas há uma possibilidade remota de que eu tenha tomado um pouco de suco.”

“E é isso?” questionou Sirius. “ _Nada_ de comida?”

“Nadinha?” esclareceu James.

“Nadinha,” disse Adam.

* * *

“Nadinha?” indagou Lily. Sirius balançou a cabeça.

“Nada de comida. Possivelmente um pouco de suco de abóbora, mas nada de comida.”

“Eu _sabia_ que vocês iam perguntar quando eu não estivesse,” acrescentou a ruiva, ressentida. Os dois Marotos apenas sacudiram os ombros ao caminharem para o jantar no Salão Principal. “Então... então isso quer dizer que é mesmo apenas uma coincidência – Adam e Carlotta serem vegetarianos?”

“Talvez tenha sido algo no suco de abóbora,” sugeriu Sirius.

“Mas isso...” começou Lily, apenas para ser interrompida por James:

“Isso não explicaria porque apenas essas três pessoas foram as únicas afetadas,” disse ele. “Parece que foi coincidência.”

Lily suspirou. Ela estava tão _certa_. Eles alcançaram a mesa da Grifinória, e James e Sirius avistaram Remus e Peter, enquanto a ruiva viu as amigas mais abaixo na mesa. “Bem...” começou ela sem jeito, “obrigada pela ajuda de vocês hoje.”

“Bobagem. Estávamos entediados de qualquer forma,” disse Sirius. James não disse nada. “Te vejo por aí, Evans.” Os dois garotos se juntaram aos amigos, e Lily se juntou às amigas. Sentando-se ao lado de Donna, procurou por Severus na mesa da Sonserina, mas ele ainda estava desaparecido. A ruiva suspirou, servindo-se de salsichas e tentando ingressar na conversa das outras garotas.

“Para que toda essa comida extra, Mar?” perguntou ela, percebendo que Marlene estava servindo batatas e costela de cordeiro em um prato adicional.

“Bem,” respondeu a loira, “acontece que algum Lufa-Lufa estúpido perguntou a Alice Griffiths como ela estava lidando com o fato de que Carlotta e Frank tinham _saído_ _duas vezes_... ela não ficou com muita vontade de descer para jantar depois disso, então Hestia Clearwater me pediu para levar algo para elas comerem.”

“Fabuloso,” murmurou a monitora. “Simplesmente fabuloso.”

Enquanto as garotas comiam, Lily viu seus olhos vagarem na direção da mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Linda Maxson estava sentada com alguns de seus amigos quartanistas. Um prato intocado à sua frente enquanto a bruxa conversava e ria com os amigos como se nada no mundo a incomodasse.

_Ela estava tão certa que aquela era a conexão. Tudo se encaixara tão..._

“Foi bastante estúpido, Mary,” dizia Marlene à amiga. “Eu te disse para comer alguma coisa... mas _não_ , _você podia aguentar_.”

“Eu não estava _tão_ bêbada,” argumentou Mary, rindo. “ _Não estava_!”

“Você estava fazendo sua melhor versão de 'Joy to the World',” apontou Donna, “em plenos pulmões ao vestir um roupão de banho.”

“Isso,” argumentou Mary, “não aconteceu até a gente subir de volta para o dormitório: só vocês três me viram, afinal. E não é culpa minha se não tenho habilidade para aguentar bebida alcoólica!”.

“Você devia ter comido alguma coisa,” opinou Marlene mais uma vez.

E então, a revelação. Lily olhou boquiaberta para as amigas, mas elas continuaram a conversa, completamente alheias à súbita inspiração que atingira a monitora ou ao fato de que tinham desempenhando algum papel no que quer que fosse.

Por que Linda Maxson não estava comendo nada?

“Merda.” Lily se levantou. As amigas olharam para ela.

“Você vai fazer aquela coisa de maluco novamente, onde sai daqui com uma expressão maníaca e sem nenhuma explicação?” indagou Donna cansada.

“É como álcool!” gritou ela. Donna suspirou. “E... e ela tem um distúrbio alimentar! Ela ficou na defensiva quando perguntei sobre a comida, e... e ela tem um distúrbio alimentar!”

“Não tenho _não_ ,” disse Marlene.

“Não estou falando de _você_.” Lily mordeu o lábio. “Tenho que ir à biblioteca. Eu... Eu vejo vocês mais tarde.”

“Eu sabia,” murmurou Donna enquanto Lily, mais uma vez, saía correndo.

(Homem de Lugar Nenhum)

Lily viu Sirius estranhamente sozinho na sala comunal mais tarde naquela noite. Carregando um livro enorme que pegara emprestado na biblioteca, a bruxa correu na direção dele.

“Black,” ela anunciou sua presença e ele ergueu os olhos.

“Evans. Caramba, você podia matar alguém com esse livro – e provavelmente ia parecer um acidente.”

“Na verdade,” disse Lily, sentando-se ao lado do Maroto, “é exatamente isso que se pode fazer com esse livro.” Ela abriu a capa. “É sobre venenos e objetos amaldiçoados. Onde está Potter?”

“Num encontro,” disse Sirius sem rodeios. “E aí? O que é esse livro assassino?”

Lily afastou a notícia de que James estava em um encontro; mas aquilo inexplicavelmente a irritava – ele devia estar ali para ouvir isso, embora ela não soubesse por que sua presença parecia necessária. “Eu acho que encontrei a conexão entre Carlotta, Adam e Linda Maxson.”

“Sério? E qual é?” Ele se endireitou, o interesse crescendo.

“Carlotta e Adam são vegetarianos; eles não comem carne, o que pode levar à deficiência de algo chamado proteína, que está na carne – não tenho certeza sobre qual o conhecimento dos bruxos quanto à saúde, mas...”

“Não desvie do assunto, Evans.”

“Certo. Carlotta e Adam comeram alguma coisa – na verdade, provavelmente beberam alguma coisa (o suco de abóbora) que não caiu bem para eles, porque estava exposto à magia negra. O Curandeiro Holloway disse que a razão de os três tentarem se matar foi resultado de 'Exposição acidental a objetos contendo magia das trevas'. _Eles_ foram expostos... a comida foi.”

“Então por que foi que todo mundo não tentou se matar? Todos nós tomamos suco de abóbora.”

“Não, não tomamos,” corrigiu Lily. “Pense: era o banquete de boas-vindas... havia cerveja amanteigada esse ano. Isso explica porque nenhum outro vegetariano da escola foi afetado como Carlotta e Adam. _Eles_ beberam cerveja amanteigada ao invés de suco de abóbora. Carlotta _deve_ ter bebido suco de abóbora no banquete... eu verificaria, mas ela meio que me odeia no momento... longa história.”

“E a quartanista da Lufa-Lufa? Ela não é vegetariana.”

“Não,” concordou a ruiva. “Mas ela tem um distúrbio alimentar. Não come muito. não comeu carne alguma – talvez não tenha comido nada, com exceção do suco. _Minha_ teoria é a de que se você comeu bastante na refeição – ou se comeu carne – seja o que for que estivesse errado com o suco não teve qualquer efeito em você. Como, se você está tomando bebida alcoólica, mas está comendo ao mesmo tempo, não vai ficar bêbado logo.”

“Então... então alguém enfeitiçou o suco de abóbora?”

“Não,” Lily balançou a cabeça. “Quero dizer, eu não faço ideia, mas... provavelmente não. É tudo muito aleatório para ser intencional. Estava lendo sobre isso _aqui_...” Ela ergueu o livro. “'Exposição acidental a objetos contendo magia das trevas', como disse o Curandeiro Holloway. A _comida_ foi exposta a alguma coisa... provavelmente no armazenamento, ou antes de chegar à escola. Os efeitos em particular... fazer três alunos perderem seus instintos de autodefesa, provavelmente são apenas resultado de uma perfeita tempestade de ocasiões imprevisíveis: o suco armazenado incorretamente, eles não comendo carne, etecetera. A única parte que não faz sentido é que Adam e a garota da Lufa-Lufa só foram afetados no dia _seguinte_ , e a comida que comemos no banquete é diferente da do resto do ano.”

“Não,” disse Sirius pensativo. “Não, faz sentido. Quando os elfos domésticos pedem comida em excesso para os banquetes, eles guardam e a preparam para o dia seguinte. Teve sobras de comida por dias esse ano... eu saberia. Vou às cozinhas quase todo dia. Deve ter sobrado suco de abóbora do banquete.”

“E isso desencadeou tudo.”

“Quem for o responsável por armazenar a comida dessa maneira vai estar com sérios problemas.”

Lily assentiu. “Temos que encontrar Lathe.”

Sirius balançou a cabeça. “Ele não volta até às dez da noite... Eu ouvi McGonagall e Slughorn conversando depois do jantar. Longa história: estávamos alterando todos os troféus da Sala de Troféus para aparecer: 'Peeves o Poltergeist, por Serviços Prestados à Escola.'”

“Por que diabos vocês fariam isso?” indagou Lily.

“Mais para aborrecer Filch.” Ele se levantou do sofá. “E aí, você vem?”

“Para onde?”

“Esperar por Lathe, é claro.”

* * *

“Sabe,” comentou Lily, enquanto os dois se sentavam do lado de fora do escritório de Lathe algum tempo depois, “a gente podia ter esperado na sala comunal.”

“Nem me fale na sala comunal,” respondeu Sirius de forma provocativamente seca. “Eu ainda não entendo porque não me deixa arrombar o escritório. Seria fichinha.”

“Nós iríamos nos encrencar!”

“Antes ou depois de darmos a Lathe a pista que ele precisa para continuar a investigação na escola?” Sirius olhou para ela. Lily não o encarou. “Você é paranoica, Evans.”

“Bom, isso é verdade. Como você soube sobre Lathe ter saído?”

“Meu tio me disse,” falou Sirius casualmente. “Mas não espalhe por aí... nepotismo e tudo mais.”

“Por favor,” zombou Lily. “Eu não sabia que nepotismo era desaprovado na sociedade mágica. Sempre pareceu mais incentivado que qualquer outra cosia.”

“É justo,” admitiu o outro. “Mas não é algo de que _todos_ nós nos orgulhamos. Acredite, se fosse por mim, eu estaria numa árvore genealógica mais nascida-trouxa.”

Lily assentiu sem jeito. “Mas... mas seu tio… ele é legal, não é? Quer dizer, ele é um professor excelente, e ele parece incrível.”

“É,” Sirius confirmou com a cabeça, encarando um pedaço de gaze no degrau abaixo. “É, ele é legal. Quero dizer, eu não o conheço _tão_ bem... antes desse trimestre, a gente só se via uma ou duas vezes ao ano.”

“E por que isso? Eu pensei que as famílias mágicas antigas eram mais... unidas.”

“Geralmente, nós somos. Eu cresci com meus primos como irmãos, e todos os outros tios e tias jantavam lá em casa toda semana. Mas tio Alphard é mais... sabe... normal. Ele viajava muito, não ficava muito na Inglaterra, assim não tinha que confrontar a irmã – que é minha mãe – sobre todas as coisas das quais discordavam. É por isso que ele nunca foi renegado. Ele apenas mantém a boca fechada. Você pode ver...” isso ele acrescentou comum sorriso irônico, “… que nós dois não temos _tudo_ em comum.”

Lily sorriu com sinceridade. “Você se parece com ele.”

“Bem, eu sou cerca de 80 anos mais jovem,” disse Sirius, e então – em resposta ao olhar curioso que ela lhe lançou – explicou: “É, o Professor Black tem quase 100 anos. Não parece, não é? Mas essa é a beleza de ser mágico, não é mesmo? Não se começa a parecer _realmente_ velho até... 105 anos, talvez 110. Naturalmente, eu _não_ pretendo passar dos 40 anos.”

“Não,” disse Lily, “você não ia querer isso, não é?”

“Vocês precisam de alguma coisa?” disse uma nova voz, Lathe apareceu no patamar abaixo deles, confuso pela presença dos dois alunos, que impediam o caminho para seu escritório. Ele voltara mais cedo.

“Sim,” disse Lily, levantando-se.

“Sim,” concordou Sirius. “E depois que você nos entregar todo dinheiro que tem consigo, vamos te contar algo _muito_ interessante.” Lily lhe deu uma cotovelada. “Foi uma _piada_.”

“Nós temos algo para lhe contar,” disse a ruiva em voz alta, esperando evitar mais piadas. Sirius assentiu. Lathe olhou para ele. “É muito importante.”

(Quer Saber um Segredo?)

Minerva McGonagall estava deixando a sala dos professores quando James Potter a alcançou naquela noite. Ele sabia exatamente onde ela estava (graças ao Mapa do Maroto), mas, mesmo assim, ficou agradecido de alcançá-la de saída, pois era mais provável que ela lhe desse uma detenção por invadir a sala dos professores vinte minutos depois do toque de recolher do que por alcançá-la no corredor naquela hora.

“Professora McGonagall!” chamou o capitão de quadribol, e ela parou, confusa, enquanto ele a alcançava. “Professora, eu...”

“Já passou do toque de recolher, Potter,” disse McGonagall friamente. “É bom que seja importante.”

“Eu vim procurá-la, Professora, eu prometo...” Tecnicamente, aquilo constituía uma mentira, porque estivera em um encontro nas últimas horas. No entanto, a maior parte do encontro transcorrera _antes_ do toque de recolher, então James se sentiu mais verdadeiro. “Eu só queria falar com a senhora antes de amanhã, porque sei que está encarregada de relacionar quem vai ficar no castelo e quem vai para casa... e eu queria comunicar com a maior antecedência possível. Sei que não assinei a lista, mas eu decidi ir para casa no feriado.”

McGonagall examinou o jovem bruxo, bastante confusa. “Isso podia ter esperado até amanhã,” disse ela, obviamente sem ver a importância, mas James sentiu-a agudamente.

“Me desculpe. Como eu disse – eu queria comunicar à senhora com a maior antecedência possível.”

Ela ficou em silêncio, e em seguida assentiu. “Muito bem. É melhor retornar ao seu dormitório agora...”

“Sim, professora.” Ele começou a se retirar.

“E, Potter,” acrescentou a professora de Transfiguração, “se não quiser uma detenção, é melhor ter cuidado para que o Sr. Filch não perceba que você está acordado andando por aí.”

O bruxo assentiu, sorrindo um pouco. “Sim, Professora.” E ele se virou e partiu.

James estava a meio caminho da sala comunal quando topou com Sirius. “Prongs, cara,” disse o último, alegremente, “boas notícias: vimos Lathe.”

“Eu vou precisar de mais detalhes do que isso, Padfoot.”

“Certo. É claro. Lily descobriu tudo, e nós dois fomos ver Lathe… contamos tudo a ele, o que é muito complicado, e eu não estou muito a fim de tentar explicar tudo... algo sobre álcool, materiais das trevas, suco de abóbora... eu mal prestei atenção,” acrescentou casualmente. James arqueou as sobrancelhas. “A questão é, muito em breve Lathe vai partir para Hogsmeade para investigar porque itens extremamente amaldiçoados estavam sendo armazenados perto da comida... ou sendo armazenados de qualquer forma, na verdade, e o mundo é salvo, graças a Sirius Black.”

“Por que é que eu duvido disso?”

“Você está certo. Lily fez a maior parte ou até todo o trabalho... ela até foi à biblioteca por isso, Prongs... acho que não estive na biblioteca desde quando estávamos tentando resolver os problemas de... saúde de Moony. Mostra dedicação por parte da encantadora Senhorita Evans, você não acha?”

“Sirius, você ainda nem me disse do que se trata. Por que os três tentaram se matar? O que isso tem a ver com álcool?”

“Depois,” disse Sirius secamente. “Mais importante, como foi seu encontro?”

James revirou os olhos. “Bem. Foi bem. Larisa Montanez ficou muito impressionada com o mais simples feitiço que eu realizei e riu de todas as minhas piadas… até das que não entendeu muito bem. Foi bem.”

“E aí, deu sorte?”

“Não. Nós… demos uns amassos.”

“Um cavalheiro.”

“Cai fora.” James se lembrou de alguma coisa: “E onde você estava indo agora?”

“Te encontrar, é claro.”

“Isso teria sido inútil, já que não fazia ideia de onde eu _estava_.”

“Não fazia?” perguntou Sirius enigmaticamente.

“Bem, _eu_ estou com o mapa, então você não tinha como saber.”

Padfoot assentiu. “Então, isso significa que você _não estava_ falando com a Professora McGonagall do lado de fora da sala dos professores?”

James olhou confuso para o amigo. “Como sabia disso?”

“Eu conheço _você_ ”, respondeu Sirius. “Prongs, somos amigos desde sempre. Somos amigos antes de qualquer um de nós saber o que era uma maldição Confundus... quando éramos tão alheios que desejávamos que Hogwarts não fosse mista. Passamos por praticamente todas as experiências importantes da vida juntos... exceto o nascimento. Quero dizer, quando estava recebendo sua primeira detenção, a quem estava encobrindo? A mim. E quando eu recebi minha primeira detenção, quem eu estava tentando livrar da primeira detenção? Você. Nós ouvimos O Álbum Branco a primeira vez _juntos_. Descobrimos como entrar nos dormitórios femininos juntos. Convencemos Marvin Eggers de que ele era uma garota por um dia inteiro _juntos_. Eu estava até na sala no seu primeiro beijo, que, deixe-me dizer, foi _estranho_ , e estou muito satisfeito por Carlotta nunca ter descoberto que eu estava no armário. A questão é, nós temos gestos e códigos secretos para praticamente tudo que a gente queira dizer de forma escondida... Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo, Prongs, e eu te _conheço_.”

Sirius bateu no ombro de James, que assentiu lentamente. “Mas, sério, como você sabia?”

“Encontrei Larisa Montanez quando estava voltando do escritório de Lathe... ela me disse que você tinha ido encontrar McGonagall na sala dos professores.”

“Certo.” No que ele esperava ser um tom casual, James acrescentou: “Eu pensei que você e Evans tinham ido ver Lathe juntos. Para onde ela foi?”

E porque – apesar de tudo – Padfoot realmente conhecia Prongs muito bem, Sirius reprimiu o comentário provocativo que surgiu na ponta da língua, reprimiu o olhar de quem sabe das coisas que queria lançar ao amigo, e arriscou apenas um pequeno sorriso ao responder: “Ela teve que parar na ala hospitalar. Acho que queria visitar alguém.”

James assentiu. “E, você _sabe_ que vai ter que me contar do que isso tudo se trata... sobre Lathe, e os suicídios...”

“Ah, eu sei. Vou explicar tudo quando Moony e Wormtail estiverem por aqui.”

* * *

Inexplicavelmente, Lily hesitou antes de entrar na enfermaria. Tinha ido ver se Severus – que não aparecera em nenhuma aula ou refeição o dia inteiro – estava doente e consequente internado. Ao empurrar a porta e passar por ela, a monitora formulava mentalmente uma desculpa para dar ao Curandeiro Holloway, pois já passava do toque de recolher, e não estava muito a fim de receber detenção.

A princípio, a enfermaria parecia vazia: o Curandeiro não estava à vista, e todas as camas estavam vazias. “ _Holloway deve estar no escritório,_ ” pensou a ruiva. Estava prestes a rumar nessa direção quando avistou uma cama fechada no canto. Holloway estava ao lado da cortina, e falava com quem estava por trás dela.

“Como Curandeiro, eu _devo_ lhe aconselhar a deixar a escolar,” disse Holloway com a voz séria. Lily teve a sensação que essa era o tipo de conversa que não deveria escutar. Embora a curiosidade ardesse dentro dela, a garota estava prestes a sair quando uma voz masculina – familiar, mas momentaneamente não identificável – respondeu ao conselho.

“Eu não posso _ir embora_. Eu me comprometi: com Dumbledore e com... bem, eu me comprometi a ficar aqui. Não posso simplesmente partir agora. Só preciso de poções para dor que me ajudem pelo resto do ano...”

“Você pode não _viver_ o resto do ano,” respondeu Holloway rispidamente. “Você pode não sobreviver ao _Natal_. Pelo amor de Merlin, você não quer passar seus últimos dias aqui, quer?”

Houve um breve momento de silêncio, e então: “E onde mais eu ia querer estar, Holloway? Eu passei alguns dos meus _melhores_ dias aqui, afinal.”

“Mas sua _família_ …”

“Eu tenho família aqui.”

“Pode haver algo que eles possam fazer em St. Mungo's. Há experiências sendo conduzidas enquanto falamos...”

“Não há cura,” interrompeu o homem por trás da cortina. “Holloway, eu vou morrer. Eu vou morrer muito em breve, e, muito provavelmente, vou morrer aqui. Não vamos camuflar a verdade.”

“Eu não camuflo a verdade,” resmungou o Curandeiro.

“Excelente. Estamos falando a mesma língua, então. Excelente.”

E Lily percebeu quem estava por trás da cortina. O Professor Black.

Tinha que sair dali antes que qualquer um deles notasse que ela ouvira tal conversa, mas quando se virou para sair, o Curandeiro Holloway percebeu o movimento.

“Espere aí!” gritou ele, e Lily parou. Com os punhos cerrados de puro nervosismo, ela esperou ele começar o sermão, começar a tirar pontos e distribuir algumas detenções. “O que diabos está fazendo aqui?” vociferou, claramente mais zangado por ter sido descuidado do que pela presença dela. “Já passou do toque de recolher!”

“Eu, eu sinto muito, Professor, eu só... eu vim pegar alg-algum medicamente para dor de cabeça. Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e não consigo dormir.”

“Bem,” rosnou Holloway, “você pode apenas…”

“Espere,” disse com suavidade a voz desencarnada do Professor Black, “pegue a poção para ela, Holloway. Está tudo bem.” Resmungando, o Curandeiro rumou para seu estoque pessoal. Lily esperou sem jeito por alguns segundos, antes de o Professor se dirigir a ela. Ele afastou a cortina para que pudesse ver a aluna, e educadamente perguntou: “Será que pode se aproximar, Senhorita Evans? Receio ter acabado de tomar um tônico que pode induzir tontura, e...” Mas Lily já estava ao seu lado.

 _Tenha tato_ , pensou ela. _Finja não ter ouvido nada. É óbvio que ele não quer que isso se espalhe, e talvez ele não vá saber que você ouviu..._

Mas Lily não conseguiu se conter. “Sirius não sabe, não é?” perguntou temerosa. Black, surpreso, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Por fim, ele respondeu: “Não, Sirius não sabe. E eu peço que isso permaneça entre nós dois. Não conte a ele.”

Vinte quatro horas atrás, Lily teria assentindo e aceitado isso. A escolha era de Black: era ele quem estava morrendo e era ele quem tinha que escolher a quem contar. Mas a imagem de Sirius, sentando ao seu lado na escada, fazendo gracejos e tentando parecer que não se importava com o tio (embora ele obviamente se importasse) ficou com ela. “Eu não vou contar a ele, mas o senhor simplesmente tem que contar,” disse ela. “Professor Black, eu sinto muito ter escutado isso... eu daria tudo para voltar atrás, e se o senhor quiser lançar um feitiço de memória em mim, tudo bem, mas... mas Sirius se importa com o senhor... ele conta com você e confia em você, e se não contar a ele, ele vai... ele vai...”

“Ele vai o quê, Senhorita Evans?”

“Ele vai perder a fé,” disse Lily em voz baixa. “Eu sinto muito. Isso... Isso não é da minha conta. Eu nem deveria estar aqui.” Ela começou a se retirar.

“Seu medicamento, Senhorita Evans,” lembrou-lhe Black calmamente.

“Eu não estou com dor de cabeça,” confessou. “Eu vim porque Severus Snape faltou a todas as aulas, e queria ver se ele tinha vindo à ala hospitalar.”

Antes que o Professor Black pudesse responder, porém, o Curandeiro Holloway retornou. Trouxe consigo um pequeno frasco com um liquido roxo transparente. “Tome isso,” ordenou, mais calmo agora, “nada de comida ou bebida meia hora antes e meia hora depois. Entendido?”

Lily assentiu. Ela pegou o frasco e mais uma vez começou a se retirar. Dera alguns passos, porém, antes de o Professor Black falar, dirigindo-se ao Curandeiro. “Holloway,” disse ele, “Severus Snape passou por aqui hoje?”

“Aham… estava com um pouco de gripe... Eu lhe dei uma poção e disse para ficar aqui, mas ele insistiu em descansar no dormitório.”

“Entendo.”

Lily parou à porta e sorriu de forma agradecida, mas fraca, para o Professor Black. Ele acenou discretamente com a cabeça e a ruiva saiu da enfermaria.

A Torre da Grifinória ainda estava lotada quando a sextanista voltou, mas Sirius Black felizmente estava ausente. Não podia encará-lo agora... Precisava de tempo para digerir tudo aquilo. O Professor Black estava morrendo... Ele podia não sobreviver ao Natal, e _ela sabia disso_. Pelo que parecia, era uma das poucas que _sabiam_.

Movendo-se rapidamente pela sala comunal, Lily nem sequer parou para conversar com as amigas, mas foi direito para o dormitório, rezando para que estivesse vazio. Precisava da solução: precisava sentar na cama e escutar algo alegre – talvez _Help!_ ou _Please_ , _Please Me_ – e esvaziar a mente de tudo que a congestionava.

Quando ela entrou, o dormitório pareceu vazio a princípio, mas Lily estava pegando a camisola na gaveta quando Carlotta Meloni saiu do banheiro. Em um primeiro instante, a bela morena parecia apenas surpresa, mas sua expressão rapidamente mudou para uma de indignação fria e superior. “Ora, se não é a Santa Lily,” murmurou ela, depositando alguns itens pessoais sobre a cama.

Mas era tarde demais, e era o bastante.

“Cai fora, Carlotta,” retrucou ela.

Carlotta olhou para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha perfeita. “E por que eu deveria?” desafiou. Lily cruzou os braços.

“Você _é_ uma vadia,” disse ela. “E _todo mundo_ acha isso. Saiba que todas as pessoas nessa escola estão do lado de Alice... até os rapazes, cujo único interesse no assunto é 'será que Frank Longbottom deu sorte?', não estão impressionados por você, porque, afinal de contas, você é uma vadia.”

Carlotta abriu a boca, fosse para protestar ou simplesmente por surpresa, mas Lily não tinha acabado.

“Você é fácil e todo mundo sabe disso, e, você está certa – não vou mais tentar ser legal com você. Então, se acha que manter minha boca fechada sobre o fato de que você machucou uma das minhas amigas é _'_ _artificial'_ , não vou fazer isso. Não vou me _forçar_ a pensar que 'talvez Carlotta seja mal compreendida', porque o fato é que você _não é_. Você não é complicada, Carlotta; você é apenas mesquinha e egoísta, e, no fim das contas, uma espécie de piranha. E, o que não é tão ruim, mas em sua mente deve ser cem vezes pior: você é perfeitamente comum. Gosta de Frank Longbottom porque ele é algo que você nunca pode ter _de verdade_ , porque ele nunca gostou de você _de verdade_. Você não se importa em machucar Alice porque ela é alguém que você não consegue sequer entender. Ela não dormiu com metade da escola, e aposto que não acorda pela manhã parecendo ter surgido de uma revista de moda, mas ela é doce e as pessoas a _admiram_. Ninguém te admira, Carlotta. Então, no fim, a única razão pela qual você fez qualquer dessas coisas não é algo grande, o destino maior ou algo assim... é a tipicamente dolorosa e extremamente clichê: _inveja_. E não fique irritadinha comigo quando estou tentando ser honesta com você, Carlotta; eu já entendi. O fato é que você fez algo errado, e não importa o quanto raciocine, não vai conseguir consertar isso em sua mente. Você se sente culpada.” Carlotta a encarou. “Não seja tão dura consigo mesma, Car,” acrescentou Lily doce e venenosamente, “é perfeitamente _comum_ se sentir culpada. E se está procurando sua escova de cabelo, está debaixo da cômoda.”

Pela primeira vez, Lily dissera a coisa perfeita no momento perfeito. Ela girou nos calcanhares e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, orgulho e culpa surgindo simultaneamente dentro de si.

* * *

O Professor Black estava morrendo. Carlotta era uma vadia. Sirius Black era um cara bacana. As tentativas de suicídio tinham sido acidentais. Lathe ia investigar em Hogsmeade. O Professor Black estava morrendo.

Lily teve dificuldade para dormir naquela noite, e não apenas porque uma pequena parte dela acreditava que Carlotta podia estar esperando ela adormecer para poder azará-la enquanto dormia. Os acontecimentos do dia passavam em sua cabeça como imagens de um rolo de filme que estava no modo de repetição.

O Professor Black estava morrendo. Carlotta era uma vadia. Sirius Black era um cara bacana. As tentativas de suicídio tinham sido acidentais. Lathe ia investigar em Hogsmeade...

E então, quase de repente, dois e dois somaram quatro.

Lathe ia investigar em Hogsmeade.

Então, foi a voz de Luke Harper que Lily ouviu em sua cabeça. “ _É claro...”_ e a imagem dele, sentado ao seu lado na festa de Halloween, estava clara como se o episódio tivesse acontecido no dia anterior _“... a comida não vai ser tão boa quanto geralmente é nessas festas. Eles encomendaram de alguma loja em Londres, em vez da loja da minha família em Hogsmeade.”_

Porque era a loja dos Harpers que geralmente fornecia a comida para as festas da escola.

Lily se sentou na cama.

Eram os Harpes que estavam armazenando materiais contendo magia das trevas.

 

 


	11. The Trouble with Angels

**N/A:** **Esse – comparado ao normal – é surpreendentemente curto. Espero que não ofenda ninguém, e pode acelerar a chegada do Capítulo 12.**

**Disclaimer:**  Eu não sou nem JKR, nem um dos The Supremes. Infelizmente.

 **Recap:**  Lily concorda em deixar de ser amiga de James por Snape. Adam McKinnon gosta de Marlene Prince, mas Marlene tem um namorado imaturo, Miles. Carlotta Meloni causa o rompimento de Frank e Alice, mas Frank expressa sentimentos confusos sobre ter um relacionamento com Carlotta. Shelley Mumps é a melhor amiga de Carlotta e a “outra” sextanista da Grifinória.

Algo um pouco diferente aqui hoje... é meio que uma oneshot aleatória dentro da história, cujo propósito é responder a perguntas como: “quem Lily realmente ama?”.

**Chapter 11- The Trouble with Angels**

(O Problema com os Anjos)

**Or**

**"You Can't Hurry Love"**

Lily Evans _não_ estava apaixonada.

Marlene Price _estava_ apaixonada.

Donna Shacklebolt só dizia a palavra “amor” em tom de ironia.

Mary Mcdonald só experimentara um tipo superficial de amor.

Carlotta Meloni entendia muito, muito pouco, o conceito de amor.

Shelley Mumps estava quase tão “apaixonada” quanto uma garota comum de dezesseis anos.

Alice Griffiths passara muito tempo tentando não amar alguém.

Esse era o caso, e já era quase o Natal.

“Te vejo em breve, então,” disse Lily com um sorriso. Severus assentiu. Os dois estavam no Hall de Entrada, onde os alunos estavam reunidos, preparando-se para passar o feriado de Natal em casa.

“Seria melhor se você ficasse,” disse ele. “Tem mesmo que ir para casa? Com quem vai se sentar no trem?”

“Donna e Mary vão para casa também,” respondeu a ruiva. “Não se preocupe. Mantenha-se ocupado. Boa sorte com a lição de casa de Transfiguração.”

“Você também.”

E então Filch estava chamando todos para entrarem nas carruagens e era hora de partir. Lily seguiu até a plataforma com Donna, Mary e um garoto da Sonserina que tinha algum tipo de interesse na última. Quando alcançaram a estação de Hogsmeade, Donna foi procurar a bagagem – que viera em uma carruagem diferente – e Lily prosseguiu para a parte da frente do trem, depositando sua bagagem com Hagrid, exceto a gaiola com seu gato.

“Lily!”

A ruiva se virou e viu Luke atravessando a plataforma, correndo em sua direção.

“Nós já nos despedimos,” apontou ela, sorrindo. Ele assentiu: um aceno mais sombrio e menos jovial que o normal.

“Eu só... na última vez que nos falamos... eu estava muito...”

“Não é culpa sua, Luke,” interrompeu a ruiva. “É minha. Fui eu quem...”

“Não, Lily, espere,” interrompeu ele. “Você fez o que achou ser correto, e mesmo que tenha tido algumas... repercussões inesperadas, eu posso aceitar. Porque eu te amo.”

Ela o beijou suavemente nos lábios. “Sinto muito, Luke,” sussurrou ela novamente.

“Não se preocupe com isso. Vai acabar logo... minha família não fez nada de errado, e tenho certeza que aquele Lathe idiota vai descobrir isso logo que terminar de remexer e cutucar por lá... houve um engano. Eu _sei_ disso.”

Lily assentiu, querendo muito acreditar nele. “Eu queria que você pudesse vir me visitar,” acrescentou ela em um tom mais leve.

“É melhor eu ficar perto do castelo,” respondeu o namorado. “Minha família pode precisar de mim. É um momento meio difícil... o Ministério não encontrou nenhuma _prova_ de que algo aconteceu lá no armazenamento, mas... sabe... a investigação não facilita nada para ninguém.”

“Não, eu acho que não.” O primeiro apito soou e a ruiva suspirou. “É melhor eu ir.”

“Certo. Tudo bem.” Eles se beijaram mais uma vez. “Adeus, Flor.”

“Tchau, Luke.”

Ela embarcou no trem, sorrindo tristemente.

“Você disse ao seu namorado que foi responsável por fazer a família dele ser investigada?” perguntou uma voz irônica. Lily revirou os olhos, virou-se e viu James Potter embarcando atrás dela.

“Sim, eu disse,” respondeu friamente. “Porque nós temos um relacionamento estável e saudável, baseado na honestidade e confiança. Não temos necessidade de mentir ou fazer joguinhos ou manipular um ao outro. Fora do comum, eu sei...”

“ _Estável e saudável_ ,” repetiu James, sorrindo. “Seu entusiasmo é inspirador, _Flor_.”

Lily o encarou completamente; teria colocado as mãos nos quadris, se a gaiola do gato não tivesse impedido o gesto. “Luke e eu temos uma relação _muito_ interessante, se quer saber,” informou. “Luke é doce e carinhoso e engraçado e...”

“E,” interrompeu James, “eu aposto que está se tornando muito mais interessante nas últimas semanas, com todo esse negócio sobre a família dele talvez estar lidando com materiais das trevas.”

“Nem todo mundo tem um senso tão distorcido do que torna alguém interessante, Potter,” respondeu ela. James simplesmente deu de ombros.

“Diz a garota que tem Severus Snape como melhor amigo.” Com isso, ele esbarrou nela no corredor, piscando ao passar. Quando ele se foi, Lily entrou na cabine mais próxima e se sentou. Recostou-se na janela e olhou por ela, sua mente fervilhando com Luke, com Severus, e com James Potter.

Lily Evans não estava apaixonada naquele momento. Na verdade, para uma garota supreendentemente sábia com relação a muitos assuntos do coração, Lily Evans não conseguia entender muito sobre o assunto no que dizia respeito aos homens de sua vida.

Ela era prática o _bastante_ para saber que não entendia realmente o amor, mas ingênua o _suficiente_ para acreditar que a afeição que sentia por um indivíduo pálido e de olhos escuros era responsável pela dor em seu coração. Era ingênua o _bastante_ para não reconhecer que a dor em seu coração era devido ao fato de que esse indivíduo resistiu ao seu cuidado inocente e verdadeiro. Era _suficientemente_ ingênua para acreditar que era, ao contrário, um sintoma de amor: como o amor de Anna Karenina ou o de Romeu e Julieta.

Mas não era.

Porque Lily Evans não estava apaixonada. (Ainda não).

(I Hear a Symphony)

 ***** Eu Ouço uma Sinfonia

 “Estou feliz por você ficar, Adam,” admitiu Marlene quando os dois voltavam à Torre da Grifinória após as despedidas no Hall de Entrada. O castelo parecia tão deserto agora que a maioria dos alunos embarcara no Expresso de Hogwarts.

“Bem,” respondeu o outro, “meu pai e minha mãe pensaram que estariam de volta da pequena turnê mundial, mas parece que se demoraram na China... algo sobre dragões, que meu pai estava louco para visitar... essa é mais ou menos a minha realidade, por aí. Enfim, vai ser legal os nove não estarem enfurnados na casa.”

“Você tem sorte de ter seis irmãos e irmãs,” declarou Marlene. “Em casa, sou só eu e minha mãe, e ela não é exatamente uma companhia eletrizante.”

“E uma irmã-sabe-tudo-de-doze-anos _é_ uma companhia eletrizante? Eu trocaria.”

Marlene riu. “Então… com exceção dos três Marotos e alguns calouros, temos o castelo mais ou menos para a gente. O que faremos com toda essa solidão, McKinnon?”

“Comer até passar mal, acordar e repetir.”

“E aqui estava _eu_ na expectativa de terminar a lição de Transfiguração.”

Adam sorriu. “Você está andando com muitos alunos da Corvinal: estou cortando suas amizades. Nada além de grifinórios até depois do Natal. Você tem uísque de fogo?”

“ _Eu_ sou menor de idade, McKinnon.”

“Isso não respondeu à pergunta, _Price_.”

“Bem, sim, eu tenho um pouco, mas é para o Ano Novo. Sirius Black me fez prometer que levaria para a festa que ele está dando. Eu já tive que mentir para Miles, dizendo que não tinha.”

Eles estavam se aproximando rapidamente do retrato da Mulher Gorda. “Ouça, Marlene,” começou Adam após alguns segundos de silêncio.

“Hum?”

“Eu estava – na verdade, tem uma coisa que eu queria falar com você... há um tempo.”

“Senha, queridos?” perguntou a Mulher Gorda.

“Em um minuto,” disse Marlene educadamente. “O que foi, Adam?” Ela o observou com expectativa, e ele achou difícil manter o contato visual.

“A questão é...”

“Puta merda.” Sirius Black aparecera pelo buraco do retrato. “Marlene! McKinnon! Caramba – acho que nenhum de vocês saberia o que fazer se alguém tivesse, digamos, explodido o dormitório do segundo ano?”

“…Hum…”

Os dois trocaram olharem. “É o que nós vamos ver, certo?” disse Adam. Marlene assentiu ansiosamente, e os dois entraram correndo na sala comunal atrás de Sirius.

Marlene Price estava, inconscientemente, apaixonada. Geralmente, ia para cama todas as noites pensando em um garoto em particular, e normalmente desejando algo que não conseguia expressar em palavras. Ela acordava e o via no café da manhã, esboçando uma espécie de sorriso que alguém exibe quando se ouve uma música particularmente feliz tocando em sua mente. Havia um garoto cujas piadas a faziam rir, que nunca fracassava em levantar seu ânimo, a quem ela não desejava nada senão o melhor, e com quem sempre se sentia à vontade. De uma maneira muito, muito alheia, Marlene Price estava tropeçando no amor com os olhos – não fechados – mas no local completamente errado.

Porque ela _estava_ – de alguma maneira – apaixonada. Mas não sabia disso. (Ainda não).

(Run, Run, Run)

 ***** Fuja, Fuja, Fuja

“Feliz aniversário!” gritou uma garota de dez anos, envolvendo os braços finos em torno do tronco de Donna Shacklebolt e fazendo a mais velha ficar um pouco tensa. A plataforma nove e meia estava apinhada de alunos e familiares, e Donna preferia não ser vista assim; tinha uma reputação a zelar. Aliás, ela não gostava muito de “abraços.”

“Olá, Bridget,” respondeu Donna mesmo assim, não muito calorosa (mas quase). “Como você está?”

“Excelente,” disse a garotinha chamada Bridget, soltando a irmã e recuando. “Kingsley foi comprar uma revista trouxa. Ele disse que é importante acompanhar 'o que eles estão pensando', então vamos encontrá-lo lá na frente.”

“Onde estão Brice e Isaiah?” perguntou Donna bastante séria, enquanto Bridget – uma garota pequena, de pele morena e cabelos com os da irmã – se esforçava para levantar o malão da mais velha. Donna foi ajudá-la.

“Tia Dolinda está hospedada lá em casa,” respondeu Bridget, revirando os olhos cor de âmbar. “Não se preocupe – ela vai sair assim que você determinar. Está cuidando da gente à noite, quando chegamos da escola primária e Kingsley tem que ficar no escritório. É totalmente frustrante. Eu e você vamos ter que selecionar uma nova empregada.”

Donna escondeu um pequeno sorriso com o sofisticado tom de voz da garota de dez anos. “Estou surpresa que tenha se lembrado do meu aniversário... ninguém nunca lembra, sendo tão perto do Natal.”

As duas Shacklebolt atravessaram a plataforma nove e meia. “Eu _sempre_ me lembro,” corrigiu Bridget. “E não dê uma de prosseguida.”

“ _Perseguida_ , Bridge.”

“Foi isso que eu disse.”

O bruxo que estava junto à barreira entre a estação Kings' Cross trouxa e a mágica acenou para as bruxas, e as duas caminharam direto para a parede de pedra, entrando na Londres trouxa.

“Sabe, Donna,” começou Bridget, enquanto caminhavam – a mais jovem balançando os braços e observando com muito interesse os trouxas que passavam. “Eu acho que deve ser muito interessante ter dezessete anos. Pode-se fazer inúmeras coisas, como aparatar, ou tomar uísque de fogo...”

“E o que _você_ sabe sobre uísque de fogo, Bridget Shacklebolt?” exigiu Donna. A menina sacudiu os ombros, continuando a balançar os braços.

“A Sra. Lockhart diz...” (num tom agudo e superior) “'... é o fluxo que percorre o caminho até a iniquidade.'” Bridget sorriu. “Imagino que significa muita diversão, porque tudo que a Sra. Lockhart dizia que era errado eram sempre as coisas mais divertidas... levitar os pratos, brincar de pega-pega dentro de casa, jogo de bexigas...”

“Quem diabos é Sra. Lockhart?” perguntou Donna. “E como ela justificou proibir jogo de bexigas?”

“Era a empregada que acabou de se demitir.”

Donna revirou os olhos. “Eu deveria saber. Afinal, _Kingsley_ a contratou. E por que ela saiu? Você expressou o desejo de se tornar algo mais do que uma dona de casa?”

Sem entender bem o comentário, Bridget balançou a cabeça. “Não, foi Isaiah. Ele colocou fogo no cabelo dela.”

“É claro,” suspirou a mais velha. “É claro que foi Isaiah.” Era sempre Isaiah. “Ela não vai prestar queixa, não é?”

“Eu e Kingsley conversamos com ela,” respondeu Bridget com dignidade. “Estou feliz por você estar em casa agora, Donna.” Ela passou um braço em torno da cintura da irmã. “Até Isaiah se comporta melhor quando você está por perto.”

“Isaiah é sempre um santo terror,” corrigiu Donna.

“Ele não consegue se controlar. A Sra. Lockhart dizia que ' _a falta de pai e mãe tornou impossível ele ser um garoto comportado, e ele tem que ser..._ ' _”_

“Já chega da Sra. Lockhart,” cortou Donna. “Vamos arranjar uma nova empregada... espero que uma sensata e que possa manter Isaiah na linha.”

Bridget sorriu. “Você vai ter que contratar um dragão, Donna, querida.”

Donna Shacklebolt quase sempre dizia a palavra “amor” em tom de ironia. Ela jurava não acreditar nele – que os conceitos de amor e casamento foram inventados em alguma época no passado para manter as mulheres na linha. Atualmente, essas ideias eram continuamente propagadas para manter a população à vontade: para lhes dar algo pelo que lutar. Mas ela não tinha intenção alguma de lutar por amor de ordem romântica (ou de qualquer outra ordem). Rejeitava a ideia de que ele sequer existia. Rejeitava-o _intelectualmente_ , aliás.

Porque sua mãe e seu pai tinham sido “apaixonados” e tinham morrido mesmo assim. E Kingsley amava todos eles, mas, ainda assim, tinha que trabalhar inúmeras horas no departamento de aurores. E Severus Snape evidentemente amava Lily Evans, mas estava sempre a machucando. E Adam McKinnon evidentemente amava Marlene Price, mas Marlene não parecia dar a mínima, porque estava sempre na de Miles Stimpson (que, por sua vez, não dava a mínima também).

Na verdade, Donna Shacklebolt acreditava no amor, mas o ridicularizava porque odiava a ideia: a vulnerabilidade, a impotência e a dependência de que alguém não te machuque. Donna acreditava no amor, mas não aprovava nenhuma de suas variedades, e _certamente_ não o desejava. (Ainda não).

(I Want a Guy)

 ***** Eu Quero Alguém

“Mais chá, Mary querida?” perguntou a Sra. Macdonald, segurando o bule de chá para a filha. Mary sacudiu a cabeça, divertindo-se com a intensa felicidade de seus pais perfeitamente trouxas com a sua chegada.

“Então, as aulas estão indo bem?” perguntou o Sr. Mcdonald, oferecendo outro bolinho à filha. “Quer dizer, os professores estão te tratando bem? E suas notas ainda estão boas?”

“Razoavelmente boas,” respondeu Mary. “Sim, tudo está bem. Vocês viram meu relatório do trimestre, não é?”

“Sim,” disse a Sra. Mcdonald, “mas dificilmente se confia neles. Suas notas estão sempre boas, é claro, mas não sei quão justos seus professores são. Talvez você mereça notas _maiores_...”

“Eu recebo as notas que mereço,” assegurou-lhes Mary. Ela já comera uma pilha de bolinho, morangos, e meio pote de chá. “Estou muito cheia agora,” insistiu. “Não quero mais bolinhos, ou definitivamente vou explodir.”

A Sra. Mcdonald começou a tirar a louça da mesa, entrando na cozinha, que ficava bem ao lado. Ela lembrava Mary de certa forma, possuindo uma farta cabeleira castanha e largos olhos cor de avelã. Ao contrário da filha, porém, a Sra. Mcdonald era uma mulher alta e esguia, com mãos ásperas e braços fortes: _trabalhara_ na vida. “Mantendo a _forma_ , hã?” perguntou a mãe, as sobrancelhas erguidas sugestivamente. “Há algum _garoto_ , Mary?”

“Hum,” resmungou o Sr. Mcdonald, que possuía uma estatura menor, que Mary herdara, mas – assim como a esposa – projetava uma personalidade mais grosseira. “É bom que a trate bem, esse namorado.”

“Quem disse alguma coisa sobre 'namorado?'” interrompeu Mary imediatamente, e então desejou não tê-lo feito. Seu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“Quer dizer que na verdade você não está com esse sujeito? Por que não? Qual o problema dele?”

“Quem foi que disse que havia um sujeito, para começar?” indagou Mary, na defensiva; ainda assim, sua mente voltou à cabine do trem naquela manhã... com Martin, o garoto da Sonserina... a forma que tocou em sua perna, e como a beijara... como se beijar não fosse tudo que tivesse em mente. Foi legal... foi fantástico, na maior parte, mas... não, não, Martin não era seu namorado.

“Ah, Mary, não queremos nos intrometer,” disse a Sra. Mcdonald de forma apaziguadora. “Se você não quer namorar, nós mais que apoiamos isso. Nós encorajamos.”

“ _Certamente_!”

“Apenas supomos que você teria alguém, querida... você escreve sobre garotos de vez em quando, e sendo tão bonita...”

“Mãe, por favor.” Mary descobriu que só corava em casa. “Sério, não é nada demais. Eu tenho alguns encontros de vez em quando, mas não tenho namorados sérios.”

“E é uma sábia decisão,” disse o Sr. Mcdonald. “Você é uma mulher jovem e inteligente.”

“Uma _bruxa_ jovem e inteligente,” concordou a Sra. Mcdonald.

“Sim, isso…” continuou o Sr. Mcdonald. “E você não quer se atolar, quer? Só tem dezesseis anos... não há sentido em não manter suas opções em aberto.”

“A não ser que encontre alguém que _realmente_ ame,” disse a Sra. Mcdonald. “Mary, querida, é melhor não se preocupar com nada disso.”

A jovem assentiu. “Certo, mãe, eu sei. Sabe, eu… eu acho que estou ficando um pouco cansada. Foi um dia longo, com a viagem de trem...” O local na parte de fora de sua coxa, onde a mão de Martin estivera, parecia queimar, e Mary sentiu-se subitamente culpada por seus pais não fazerem ideia. “... eu acho que vou me recolher.”

“Eu levo uma xícara de leite para você,” disse a Sra. Mcdonald calorosamente. “Durma bem, Mary. É bom ter você de volta.”

“É bom estar de volta,” concordou a filha.

“Eu te amo, Mare,” disse seu pai.

“Te amo também, pai.”

Mary Mcdonald só experimentara um tipo superficial de amor romântico, e foi _muito_ romântico e _muito_ superficial. Sabia perfeitamente bem que tudo que tinha que fazer era estalar os dedos e Martin-da-Sonserina (qual _era_ o último nome dele?) seria seu namorado... ela não _resolvera o problema_ no trem, e ele estava... bem, interessado. Sempre sabia quando estavam interessados o bastante em “namorar”.

Mas Mary _não estava_ interessada.

Martin beijava muito bem. Muitos deles beijavam muito bem (muitos não, mas esses não tinham a mínima chance), mas a maioria simplesmente não despertava seu interesse depois do primeiro beijo... o diálogo era sempre tragicamente banal. Todos sempre olhavam para ela da mesma forma: com adoração, que Mary achava que devia ser algo como desejo mais amor. No entanto, enquanto a adoração ia ficando maçante, era melhor que rejeição.

Ela conhecia a rejeição também, e a reconhecia nos olhos de um garoto, quando ele a despia mentalmente e já planejava como escaparia depois. Rejeição doía, mas era muito mais fascinante que adoração: mais fascinante, mas muito mais perigoso. No fim das contas, a adoração só acaba prejudicando o adorador: não a garota que ele coloca no pedestal.

Mary Macdonald só conhecia um tipo muito superficial de amor romântico, não conhecia nenhum outro tipo. (Ainda não).

(He's Seventeen)

 ***** Ele Tem 17 Anos

“ _Querido Frank_ ,” tentou Carlotta novamente. Encarou o pergaminho, que não lhe rendeu mais nenhuma inspiração, e largou a pena. Seu quarto em casa era agradável e bem decorado, e não precisava dividi-lo, o que era seu principal interesse. Estava sentada na escrivaninha sem ser interrompida há duas horas, mas ainda não descobrira o que devia dizer na carta para Frank Longbottom.

“ _Eu cheguei bem em casa. Você parecia um pouco hesitante em conversar após o último encontro, e eu te dei seu espaço, mesmo que não tenha me dado nenhum veredito sobre sua decisão. Só posso torcer para que seu silêncio a respeito do assunto não signifique que desistiu completamente de mim.”_

_Carlotta releu o que escrevera, em seguida amassou o pergaminho e o levitou até o cesto de lixo. Começou novamente._

“ _Querido Frank…_ ”

_Mas também não era isso que ela queria._

_“_ _Frank,_ _” começou de novo. Não, muito brusca._

“ _Querido Frank_.” Uma breve pausa, então: “ _Desde o nosso último encontro eu sinto a sua falta. Você ficou na sua, e eu entendo que precisa de espaço. Não estou escrevendo para te incomodar sobre isso. Apenas quero manter contato.”_

_Carlotta bufou e acrescentou em voz alta: “Porque eu não confio que você não volte para sua ex-namorada idiota... ela seria burra o bastante para te aceitar...”_

_“A viagem de trem foi boa… Shelley ficou na escola esse ano, então eu sentei com alguns quintanistas da Corvinal. Quando chegamos em casa, antes mesmo que eu chegasse à porta de casa, Mike Sanderville – aquele vizinho idiota que estuda em casa – me abordou e perguntou se podia me levar a alguma festa que ele vai em Londres na véspera de Natal. Eu quase disse _'sim', apenas para não deixá-lo no suspense, mas minha irmã Eileen é louca por ele desde que começou a estudar em casa também, e isso simplesmente não seria certo com ela. Eileen não tem autoconfiança alguma, e...”__

Carlotta parou e pegou a varinha, apagando magicamente tudo depois de “manter contato”. Nunca funcionava quando tentava fazer ciúmes a Frank... não como acontecia com os outros rapazes. Ele nunca parecia _desaprovar_ : era mais como uma solução para um problema.

“O Problema Carlotta,” intitulou ela pensativamente. A jovem franziu o cenho, sua mente voltando a Alice Griffiths, que, sem dúvida, estava em seu dormitório, pensando coisas terríveis sobre ela no momento. Aquele pensamento confortava e aborrecia Carlotta ao mesmo tempo. Não gostava que Alice acreditasse ser, de alguma forma, _melhor_ do que ela, mas se enchia de orgulho ao saber que por ela – _ela, Carlotta Meloni_ – tinha valido a pena perder Alice. Frank a beijara, sabendo que isso podia arruinar o relacionamento com a _perfeita garota-comum-Alice-Griffiths,_ e isso significava alguma coisa. Significa que Carlotta não era apenas a garota hippie paz e amor; ela real e verdadeiramente _valia a pena_.

_Mas não podia escrever isso._

“ _Feliz Natal, Frank. Espero que esteja pensando em mim, pois tenho pensado em você.”_

_Carlotta hesitou na assinatura, e então, sabendo que era exatamente o que Alice Griffiths teria feito, concluiu com esplendor:_

“ _Afetuosamente, Carlotta.”_

Mas, é claro, Carlotta Meloni entendia muito, muito pouco, o conceito de amor. Amor era sexo; amor era vitória e uma pequena sensação feliz e aquecedora que ela sentia de vez em quando. Amor tinha algo a ver com ausência de guerras... era algo sobre o que se escreviam músicas e o motivo de os casais brigarem.

Amor não era aquela bobagem sentimental na qual Alice Griffiths sem dúvida acreditava: não que Carlotta realmente tivesse ideia _do que_ Alice Griffiths acreditava... e reconhecia esse fato. É que era simplesmente fácil demais ser adversária de Alice, evidentemente por causa de Frank, mas também porque elas eram tão... opostas. E Carlotta gostava da ideia de ser adversária de Alice Griffiths. Havia algo emocionantemente adequado em ser adversária dela e, ao mesmo tempo, tentar tomar o que ela já tinha ( _Roubar o que Alice já tinha_ , disse uma voz – rapidamente silenciada – em sua mente).

Carlotta entendia muito, muito pouco o conceito de amor, e sabia disso. Ela não se importava. (Ainda não).

(Baby Love)

O dormitório feminino do sexto ano da Grifinória estava solitário, como observou Shelley Mumps ao pentear seu cabelo loiro escuro no segundo intervalo da manhã. Marlene Price era a única outra garota que estava lá, e sempre estava fora com Adam McKinnon ou com os três Marotos.

Shelley suspirou. _Três_ Marotos. Só Três.

Só se inscrevera para ficar no castelo porque ouvira dizer que os _quatro_ Marotos ficariam. Mas então James Potter decidira ir para casa no final, e Shelley descobrira isso tarde demais. Ele devia ter divulgado a informação um pouco mais.

Descansando o queixo na palma da mão, a loira encarou o espelho, mas pensou em James Potter ao invés de pensar em seu reflexo. O rapaz tinha falado, talvez, umas cinquenta palavras com ela em quase seis anos, mas havia algo magnético nele. Todos viam isso (quase todos, aliás), e percebia-se porque todos o amavam (quase todos, aliás).

Shelley Mumps certamente o amava, de qualquer forma.

“Oi, Shelley,” disse Marlene, a própria imagem do espírito do feriado naquela manhã, ao vir do banheiro, onde estivera fazendo a maquiagem, e entrar no dormitório.

“Oi, Marlene,” respondeu Shelley. Marlene Price era uma garota interessante. Era bonita: muito bonita, na verdade, mas não absolutamente deslumbrante como Carlotta ou Lily. Era alta e bem torneada (embora ela não achasse isso), e o cabelo descia até a metade das costas, como folhas de ouro. De repente, Shelley sentiu inveja, e raramente sentia inveja. Inveja era algo que ela simplesmente não podia se permitir sendo amiga de Carlotta. “Aonde você vai essa manhã?”

_Shelley notou o jeans moderno, o pulôver e as botas de cano alto que sua colega de quarto vestira. “Guerra de bolas de neve com alguns dos garotos,” respondeu Marlene alegremente, tirando o cachecol e o casaco do malão. “Você deveria vir. Vai ser muito divertido. Os Marotos sempre tornam tudo mais divertido… vai ser mais uma Guerra Mundial de bolas de neve.”_

_Se ao menos James Potter estivesse lá._

Shelley ponderou. E então, olhou para a saia que vestira para passar o dia. “Não estou vestida para uma guerra de bolas de neve,” disse à outra. “É melhor eu não ir.”

_Marlene prendeu os brincos. “Nós te esperamos se quiser, Shelley. Ninguém vai se importar.”_

_Não_ , pensou Shelley. _Não, depois eles vão ficar irritados e eu serei a garota que os atrasou, e então Sirius Black acharia que eu sou um incômodo, e pode dizer a James Potter que sou um incômodo, e..._

“Na verdade, acho que é melhor eu começar minha dissertação de Transfiguração,” disse Shelley. “Mas obrigada pelo convite.”

“Desça se mudar de ideia,” disse Marlene. “Odeio pensar em você completamente sozinha no dormitório fazendo _lição de casa_.” Com um sorriso, a loira partiu, deixando Shelley com seu reflexo no espelho.

Shelley Mumps estava quase tão “apaixonada” quanto uma garota comum de dezesseis anos. Estava “apaixonada” pelo capitão de quadribol de sua Casa: estava apaixonada por seu cabelo bagunçado, e pelo fato de ele sorrir torto, e por ele simplesmente ter aquele estilo fantástico. Mas, é claro que Shelley Mumps não estava _realmente_ apaixonada por ele. Estava encantada, e talvez isso fosse pior, porque Shelley não era vaidosa, ou invejosa, ou insegura por natureza, mas quando pensava em James Potter, passava a ser essas três coisas.

Não fazia diferença James mal a conhecer, ela ficar calada quando ele estava por perto, ou que eles nunca tivessem tido uma conversa de verdade. Shelley estava encantada, e não tinha nenhuma intenção de desistir desse encantamento. (Ainda não).

(The Happening)

 ***** O Acontecimento

“Bom dia, Alice,” disse Marlene alegremente, entrando no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano com um sorriso e quatro garotos.

“O que diabos vocês todos estão fazendo aqui?” questionou Alice, pousando o livro que estivera lendo na janela. “E como conseguiu trazer os garotos para cá?”

“Em primeiro lugar,” começou Sirius Black, um dos que estavam no grupo, “eu não sabia que você xingava, adorável Alice. Muito bonitinho. Em segundo lugar, conseguimos entrar no dormitório feminino por...”

“Ora, Sirius,” interrompeu Remus, “você já não espalhou segredos o bastante ultimamente? Esse idiota...” acrescentou para os outros que estavam no quarto: “contou à garota com quem saiu três passagens secretas diferentes do castelo apenas para que ela o beijasse.”

“Funcionou?” quis saber Marlene.

Sirius sacudiu os ombros. “Vamos apenas dizer que Shannon Prewett pode fazer coisas _maravilhosas_ com a língua.”

Marlene e Alice se encolheram. “Será que alguém pode, encarecidamente, me fazer esquecer que ouvi isso?” lamentou a primeira. Sirius começou a sacar a varinha, mas Remus olhou feio para ele.

“Estamos desviando do assunto,” comentou Peter, e Adam assentiu em concordância.

“É,” disse ele. “As admiráveis e bizarras façanhas de Sirius com a língua de Shannon Prewett não têm nada a ver com nossa missão aqui hoje.”

Alice revirou os olhos. “Se isso é algum esquema maluco para me fazer descer e... participar de uma guerra de bolas de neve ou algo igualmente cliché com vocês, eu não vou. Estou _lendo_.”

“Ah, não,” disse Sirius; “Nós não queremos que você desça.”

“Muito pelo contrário,” concordou Adam.

“Queremos que você fique aqui em cima,” disse Remus.

“O feriado de Natal inteiro,” contribuiu Peter.

“Marlene vai te trazer as refeições,” acrescentou Sirius.

Alice os encarou. “Foi por isso que vieram aqui? Para me mandar permanecer onde estou?”

“Também,” disse Marlene, “para te perguntar que evento marcante de sua infância te tornou tão masoquista a ponto de _ficar em Hogwarts_ esse ano?”

“É meu ultimo ano,” respondeu a setimanista defensivamente; “Eu gosto do Natal em Hogwarts, e pensei em aproveitar...”

“Frank também ficou,” interrompeu Marlene. Alice a encarou.

“ _Sério?_ ”

“Sim, querida.”

Ela levantou-se da janela. “M-m-mas ele _nunca_ fica. Ele sempre vai para casa ficar com a mãe, por que... droga. _Droga_. Não é possível!”

“E ela continua xingando,” comentou Sirius. “Verdadeiramente adorável.”

“É possível e é verdade,” disse Remus simpaticamente. “Marlene queria te avisar, e nos trouxe com ela. Espero que a gente não tenha te assustado nem nada...”

“Está tudo bem, Remus,” interrompeu Alice com gentileza, claramente perdida em pensamentos. “Mas... como isso pôde acontecer? Santo Deus, eu achei que finalmente poderia andar pelo castelo sem nenhum perigo de me deparar com ele! Por que ele iria...? Ah!” A compreensão surgiu em seu rosto arredondado; “Carlotta ficou também, não é? É isso, não é? É por isso que Frank ficou?”

“Não, Carlotta foi para casa,” disse Adam.

“Ela foi?”

“Foi.”

“Mas, então, por que…?” Alice parou de falar. “Marlene, por que está me encarando dessa forma?”

De fato, Marlene olhava para a setimanista com uma expressão espantada e olhos arregalados. “Porque... p-p-porque... porque você disse o _nome_!” gaguejou ela. ”Você disse o nome!”

“Ela disse que nome?” fizeram coro os quatro rapazes, intrigados.

“Ela disse o nome de _Carlotta_!” exclamou Marlene, batendo palmas animadamente. “Alice, você não tinha dito o nome de Carlotta _nenhuma vez_ desde que essa coisa toda começou... você não disse o nome dela _nenhuma vez_ , e agora acabou de dizer, e... e nem sequer percebeu que disse! Você está bem!”

Alice piscou os olhos. “Eu _estou_ bem.”

“Eu concordo,” disse Sirius. Remus o acotovelou.

“Eu não sinto nada,” continuou Alice. “Eu disse o nome de Carlotta e não senti _nada_... nem preocupação ou raiva ou tristeza ou...” Ela olhou para os cinco. “Eu superei,” anunciou a bruxa, maravilhando-se com as próprias palavras.

Marlene se aproximou. “Você _superou_?”

“Eu superei.”

“Superou completamente?”

“Eu superei _completamente_.”

Marlene começou a aplaudir, os outros seguiram o exemplo. Alice se sentou, perdida em suas reflexões confusas. “Escutem, obrigada por virem aqui, mas... vocês poderiam me dar um minuto? Eu preciso digerir.”

Com uma piada sobre digestão de Sirius e um sorriso encorajador de Marlene, os cinco sextanistas partiram. Alice respirou fundo. Aquilo mal parecia possível: depois de todo aquele tempo, ela de repente não se importava mais... não queria ficar mais naquele dormitório idiota... queria ficar _lá fora_.

Alice Griffiths passara muito tempo tentando não amar alguém. Porque, no fundo, ela _sempre_ amara Frank, mesmo quando estava lá, dizendo a ele que era o fim, e mesmo quando o vira em Hogsmeade com Carlotta, e mesmo quando soube que ele foi a um encontro com Carlotta: Alice não conseguia deixar de amar Frank.

Mas agora aquilo não fazia diferença. Tudo fez sentido. Amar Frank e seguir em frente _não_ eram filosofias contraditórias. Alice-e-Frank nunca aconteceria de novo: insistir era inútil. Insistir a fazia infeliz. Insistir era ler aquele livro _sem graça_ no dormitório quando um manto imenso de uma neve maravilhosa esperava lá fora. Alice se levantou.

Passara muito tempo tentando não amar alguém, e agora viu que nada daquilo era o que contava, porque _ela_ seguira em frente. Não seguira muito em frente quanto a amá-lo (ainda não), mas tinha deixado para trás a preocupação com o que acontecera. Deixara para trás e estava pronta para cair fora daquele humor ridículo, à la trilha sonora de Carole King, que assolara o dormitório por meses.

Estava pronta para ficar bonita e rir; para comparecer às festas pós-quadribol e paquerar um cara bonito. Estava pronta para ir a Hogsmeade por pura diversão, e não só porque suas amigas a arrastaram para lá. O sol estava brilhando e a neve reluzia quando Alice seguiu em frente naquela manhã, e já era quase Natal.

 

 


	12. Merrily, Merrily, Merrily...

**N/A:** Muitos de vocês querem se debruçar mais sobre James ***** (não no sentido bíblico... ou talvez no sentido bíblico, eu não sei), e a maioria das subseções desse capítulo definitivamente são dele: infelizmente, ele está a milhas e milhas de Lily no momento, então, vou me empenhar para escrever algumas cenas Lily-e-James, previamente planejadas e programadas para o capítulo 13, do ponto de vista dele ao invés do dela. Eis o poder dos comentários!

 ***** Jules se referiu ao fato de um dos livros do Novo Testamento se chamar “James”, cuja tradução oficial todos nós sabemos que é “Tiago” ^^

 **Disclaimer:**  Nenhuma rena ou avó foi machucada na escrita desse capítulo. As coisas relacionadas a Harry Potter também não me pertencem.

 **Recap:** Os pais de James tiveram um desentendimento durante o verão, cujo resultado foi a partida de seu pai; o Sr. Potter volta para casa enquanto James está na escola, notícia que Potter Jr. recebe muito mal. A família de Luke Harper (namorado de Lily) é descoberta como responsável por fornecer a comida do banquete de boas-vindas, que agora está ligada às tentativas de suicídio. Donna Shacklebolt retorna para o Natal em casa com seus quatro irmãos. Alice percebe que superou completamente a traição de Frank.

Esse capítulo está infestado de angústia envolvendo James... e vocês todos terão de lidar com ele escutando “The Who”. Na minha mente, James escuta “The Who”. Isso se deve a Remus, se querem saber...

**Chapter 12- Merrily, Merrily, Merrily...**

**Or**

**" _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer"_**

**“COMENSAIS DA MORTE TRAZENDO POÇÕES ILEGAIS PARA A INGLATERRA SÃO SUSPEITOS DE ATAQUE A TRÊS AURORES”**

Lia-se no subtítulo da tão alegre primeira página do _Profeta Diário_ na manhã de Natal. James Potter examinou o restante da página: o Profeta de Natal era o mais deprimente dos últimos cinco anos, e dois funcionários do Ministério nascidos-trouxa tinham desaparecido. _“Suspeitas de envolvimento de Comensais da Morte:”_ parecia ser o mantra do _Profeta_ atualmente.

“Você acordou cedo,” observou uma voz do outro lado da sala de jantar. James não tirou os olhos do jornal, mas tomou um gole de chá.

“Sim,” foi sua única resposta. O som de uma cadeira deslizando no piso de mogno escuro informou-lhe que sua companhia estava se sentando do outro lado da mesa.

“Não está rasgando os presentes como costumava fazer... você ao menos olhou para a árvore?”

“Eu não tenho mais seis anos,” disse James com simplicidade. Forçou-se a continuar lendo o jornal. _“Alastor Moody, Chefe dos Aurores, não quis comentar sobre os ataques, mas boatos que circulam na imprensa Egípcia sugerem que podem estar ligados aos artefatos roubados do Museu do Cairo no verão passado...”_

“Sua mãe está na cozinha… ela vai sair a qualquer instante, mas queria saber o que você está querendo...”

James pousou o jornal e encontrou os olhos do bruxo muito mais velho sentado do outro lado da mesa; “Qualquer coisa, tenho certeza que vai ser bom.”

O Sr. Potter observou o filho de 16 anos por um minuto; o cabelo de James estava molhado do banho, e ainda não estava arrumado. A expressão em seus olhos avelã não poderia ser mais fria se estivesse encarando o próprio Voldemort, e sua boca estava curvada em uma careta grosseira.

“Não pode me odiar para sempre,” disse o Sr. Potter, surpreendendo-o.

James, por sua vez, observou o pai. Alexander Potter tinha quase oitenta anos de idade, mas – fiel à forma mágica – não aparentava. Algo da juventude permanecia em seu rosto, e embora seu cabelo tivesse ficado branco há alguns anos, era elegantemente penteado de lado estilo anos 30. Tinha o queixo definido e o nariz reto – como James – mas os olhos eram mais escuros, mais castanhos e mais calmos. O Sr. Potter não usava óculos, exceto para ler, e tinha uma postura mais adequada do que o filho, mas James reconhecera há muito tempo que os dois compartilhavam muitos maneirismos (o sorriso torto e uma série de gestos com as mãos, por exemplo), dos quais o rapaz nunca conseguiu se livrar.

“Eu não te odeio, pai,” disse James displicente, levantando-se da mesa e deixando o jornal para trás ao se dirigir às portas da cozinha; “Sou completamente indiferente. Feliz Natal.”

A sala de café-da-manhã – que estava quase inteiramente iluminada pela luz natural – levava diretamente à cozinha, um grande contraste com a iluminação mágica e a bancada de mármore branco.

“Bom dia, James,” disse a Sra. Potter ao ver o filho entrar pelas portas duplas. Estava diante de uma panela, acenando a varinha sobre ela, como se estivesse mexendo, embora a varinha não tocasse realmente o líquido que estava dentro. Mãe e filho não estavam sozinhos; três ou quatro elfos domésticos moviam-se pelo cômodo, preparando vários pratos que James desconhecia. “Você já viu seu pai?”

James sacudiu a cabeça. “O que está preparando?”

“Molho,” respondeu a Sra. Potter alegremente. “E se estiver horrível, você é obrigado a sorrir e fingir que é a mistura mais deliciosa que já provou.”

“Quantos pratos você preparou para o café-da-manhã?” perguntou o rapaz, divertindo-se ao observar os elfos domésticos.

“Dois ou três,” disse a Sra. Potter. “Tenho pouquíssimas oportunidades de testar meus dotes domésticos, James; você pode muito bem me deixar aproveitar.”

“A manhã é sua, faça o que quiser.”

A Sra. Potter sorriu, afastando uma mecha do cabelo castanho avermelhado dos olhos ao examinar o molho na panela. “Você acordou cedo, eu percebi,” apontou a bruxa mais velha, sem encarar o filho.

“Eu fui correr e tomei um banho.”

“Já viu a árvore?”

“Não.” Era mentira; mas não abrira nenhum presente, então eles não precisavam saber disso. “Vou descer depois do café.”

“Você não estaria tão despreocupado se soubesse o que está embaixo da árvore este ano,” provocou a Sra. Potter, tirando o molho do fogão. “Seu pai foi ao Beco Diagonal sozinho, então eu não estava lá para controlá-lo nos gastos...”

“Pelo que você quer dizer que papai quer comprar o meu perdão.”

“James…”

“Não, o que estou me perguntando,” disse o jovem negligentemente, recostando-se na parede, “é o que diabos ele poderia ter _te_ dado para comprar o _seu_ perdão.”

“James, isso não é justo.”

“Deve ter sido _muito_ caro.”

“James, agora não. Os elfos…”

“Como se eles já não soubessem.”

“ _James._ ” Isso a Sra. Potter disse com bastante firmeza, mas seus olhos estavam mais tristes do que aborrecidos. “É Natal,” acrescentou em voz baixa.

“Certo.” Ele cruzou os braços. “Acho que vou dar uma olhada na árvore então.” O rapaz a beijou no rosto. “Feliz Natal.”

“Feliz Natal, James.”

(Evans)

“É Natal,” anunciou Lily calmamente, com um sorriso brilhante. A ruiva fitou sua xícara de porcelana branca e o café marrom-claro que estava nela, e não pôde deixar de se sentir maravilhosa.

Petunia Evans revirou os olhos cinzentos, mas sorria um pouco mesmo assim. “Sim, Lily,” disse a mais velha, a única outra ocupante da cozinha no momento. “Estou bastante ciente da data.”

“Nevou ontem à noite,” continuou Lily. Ela usava uma camisola curta rosa claro, um roupão da mesma cor e material, e chinelas verde-brilhantes; em contraste, Petunia vestia azul. Lily levantara há quase meia hora e sentou-se no balcão da cozinha com _O Profeta Diário_ (aberto nos anúncios de casamento, porque não se podia ler as manchetes deprimentes da primeira página ou os obituários ou nada desse tipo no _Natal_ ).

“Também estou ciente disso,” disse Petunia, enchendo uma xícara de chá. Ela acabara de sair do quarto – que, tecnicamente, era um quarto de hóspedes atualmente, pois Petunia se mudara há um ano. “Por que você sempre fica assim no Natal?”

“Porque é Natal,” respondeu Lily atônita. “ _Deve-se_ ficar assim no Natal.”

Petunia ergueu as sobrancelhas para a xícara, mas não disse nada. Essa era sua reação típica às opiniões da irmã: isso ou escárnio.

“Que horas Vernon chega?” perguntou a ruiva, escolhendo com cuidado um assunto que interessaria à irmã mais velha.

“Ele estará aqui no jantar.” Petunia parecia satisfeita ao afastar uma mecha do cabelo loiro acinzentado (“ _à la Candice Bergen_ ” como Lily descreveria) da testa. “Está passando a tarde com a família.”

Vernon Dursley era o noivo de Petunia. Alguns anos mais velho que a jovem, que tinha dezenove-anos-quase-vinte, ele era o que Jane Austen teria – cinicamente – chamado de “um bom partido”. Os Evans nunca foram ricos; tinham conseguido colocar Petunia na escola, embora ela tivesse trabalhado no último ano da universidade, e tinham colocado Lily em Hogwarts sem bolsa. Vernon Dursley, por outro lado, vinha de uma classe que nunca seria chamada de “rica de berço”, mas também não se encaixava no termo “classe média”. De qualquer forma, ele tinha um emprego. Eles se casariam no verão.

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor entre as duas irmãs, antes de Lily começar: “Então, mamãe ainda não levantou?”

Petunia balançou a cabeça.

Surpreendente, pensou Lily. A irmã mais velha ostentava seu semblante mais civilizado, e sempre só fazia isso em prol da mãe.

“Devemos começar o café, então?” sugeriu a mais jovem.

“Eu vou pegar os ovos,” foi tudo que Petunia disse.

(Os Shacklebolts)

“Bem, isso já é demais,” vociferou Donna, mexendo a massa em uma grande vasilha de madeira. “Eu te _disse_ , Kingsley, nós...”

“Nós não estamos desamparados, Don,” interrompeu o irmão mais velho, sacudindo a cabeça ao colocar os pratos ao redor da mesa com movimentos da varinha. “Só tocamos no cofre para suas mensalidades escolares, e eu tenho feito algumas horas extras no trabalho...”

Donna virou-se para o irmão, brandido a espátula como se fosse uma varinha. “ _Você_ disse que estava fazendo _menos_ horas,” apontou ela ameaçadoramente.

“Estou fazendo menos horas por dia,” explicou Kingsley, sempre calmo e completamente desorientado com a espátula. “Enquanto Tia Dolinda estava aqui e agora que você chegou, estou trabalhando no turno da noite em...”

“Você tem escapulido à noite para ir ao trabalho?” exigiu Donna.

“Eu não tenho _escapulido_. Você estava apenas… dormindo. Eu não ia te acordar para dizer que estava saindo para trabalhar. Eu já te vi quando não consegue suas prescritas oito horas de sono, e não é nada legal para ninguém.”

“E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido?” Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris. “E se alguma coisa acontecesse no meio da noite, e eu não soubesse que você estava ausente, e...”

“E você seria perfeitamente capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa que acontecesse,” concluiu Kingsley. “Donna, você precisa relaxar. A casa está protegida. Bridge e Isaiah estão seguros.”

“Sim, e eu acho que nossos pais estavam seguros também, não é?”

“Isso não tem nada a ver com nossos pais.”

“Isso tem _tudo_ a ver com nossos pais.”

“Ninguém podia ter previsto aquilo. As pessoas sequer sabiam o _nome_ dele até então... foi há anos. Não estávamos esperando... ninguém estava esperando algo daquele tipo. Há medidas de segurança, e...”

“Eu não gosto que me deixe em casa sozinha com uma criança de dez anos, uma de oito e uma de cinco, Kingsley.”

“Vocês não estão desprotegidos aqui. Confie em mim, está bem? E eu não vejo de que outra forma poderíamos colocar Bridget em...” Ele parou. Donna olhou desconfiada para ele.

“O que quer dizer, Kingsley?”

“Não é... não é nada.”

“Kingsley, do que está falando? Isso tem a ver com Bridget ir para Hogwarts ano que vem?”

“Não. Não, vai ficar tudo bem. Tenho tudo sob controle.”

“ _Você_ tem tudo sob controle?” repetiu Donna. “O que diabos significa isso? Há um segundo você disse que o dinheiro que nossos pais deixaram seria o bastante para Hogwarts.”

“Será.” Donna amarrou a cara. “ _Será_. Eu… eu não estou preocupado com Bridget. Vai ter o suficiente para ela... talvez para a maior parte dos estudos de Isaiah também. Estou economizando mais para Brice... talvez um pouco para Isaiah. É isso. Estamos bem.”

“Não estamos _bem_. Estamos dependendo das economias dos nossos falecidos pais e do seu mísero salário inicial de auror para sustentar cinco pessoas... três das quais são crianças. Isso não é estar 'bem', Kingsley. Isso é terrível. E se alguma coisa acontecer a _você_? E se você _morrer_? Estamos completamente ferrados, não é?”

“Bem, estou feliz que esteja preocupada com minha segurança,” disse Kingsley, suavemente irônico.

“Estou falando _sério_.”

“Não vai acontecer nada comigo. Eu sei. Estive com um vidente.”

Donna cruzou os braços. “Espero que esteja brincando.”

“Estou.”

“Ótimo.”

“Eu protegi a casa de todas as formas possíveis. Há feitiços de proteção por toda a rota até a escola primária das crianças. Estão tão seguros aqui sem mim quanto _comigo,_ eu juro.”

Donna revirou os olhos. “Leia o jornal, Kingsley.” Ela se virou novamente. “Ninguém está _seguro_. Acorde, pelo amor de Deus.”

Kingsley não disse nada, e ela não conseguia ver seu rosto (um detalhe pelo qual se sentia grata). ”Você _lê_ sobre o que acontece nos jornais, Don,” disse o irmão por fim. “Eu vejo.” Donna mordeu o lábio, sabendo que ele tinha razão. Kingsley atravessou a cozinha dos Shacklebolt e pousou um prato ao lado dela. “Você colocou um prato a mais, maninha. Certifique-se de não falar assim perto das crianças, sim?”

Ele saiu da cozinha, e ela o ouviu – numa alegre e retumbante voz natalina – perguntando ao irmãozinho de cinco anos, Brice, se ele gostou do presente.

 (Os Black)

“Puta merda!” Remus Lupin meio que riu e meio que tossiu ao tropeçar em uma esquina no corredor do terceiro andar, com dois de seus companheiros Marotos na sua cola.

“Olha a língua, Moony,” riu Sirius, fingido desaprovação; “E se um primeiranista ouvisse você falando desse jeito?”

“E se um primeiranista te visse _explodindo um armário de vassouras?_ ” retrucou Remus, tirando a poeira das roupas.

“Não é _qualquer_ armário de vassouras!” defendeu-se Sirius muito solene. “O armário bem ao lado do escritório de Filch... o armário que ele pensa que é um grande segredo, no qual armazena todos os seus amados equipamentos de tortura.”

“Falando nisso,” acrescentou Peter; “devíamos ficar um pouco mais longe dos restos do armário...” O rapaz olhou por cima do ombro. “Filch vai chegar aqui a qualquer minuto...”

“Ele tem razão,” disse Remus. “Vamos.”

Ainda rindo, Sirius seguiu os amigos em uma corrida até o andar seguinte. Os três tinham acabado de alcançar o patamar quando o uivo furioso de Argus Filch ecoou pelo castelo. Os três tornaram a cair na risada.

“Você é louco Sirius,” riu Remus, limpando a sujeira da testa. “Vamos, vamos nos dividir. Venha comigo, Pete. É capaz desse maluco explodir mais alguma coisa.”

“Vejo vocês no jantar,” disse Sirius, e os rapazes seguiram em direções distintas.

Sirius caminhou sem pressa, as mãos nos bolsos, como se estivesse completamente indiferente ao fato de suas vestes negras estarem cinza dos escombros e poeira. Mas teria tempo de sobra para trocá-las antes de Filch os alcançar, e não havia nenhuma outra prova...

“Eu vou pegar o diabo! EU SEU QUEM FEZ ISSO, E EU VOU PEGÁ-LO!”

O Maroto se assustou: era a voz de Filch, e parecia estar perto.

“Merda.” Sirius olhou ao redor e fez uma rápida busca mental de um lugar por perto para se esconder. Passava das quatro... isso significava que o Curandeiro Holloway estaria jantando lá embaixo; ele sempre jantava mais cedo. A enfermaria estaria vazia.

Enquanto os passos furiosos de Filch podiam ser ouvidos, trovejando escada acima, Sirius mergulhou pelas portas da ala hospitalar, fechando-as e trancando-as ao passar. Respirou fundo... O zelador não correria o risco de o culpado fugir para o dormitório, verificando todos os cômodos ao longo do caminho. Sirius tinha tempo de sobra.

Suas mãos voltaram aos bolsos, e adentrou mais no cômodo, que parecia vazio. Mas não estava, como notou após algum tempo.

“Professor Black,” disse o jovem, surpreso ao ver o tio. Alphard Black, sozinho na outra extremidade da sala, parecia não menos surpreso.

“Sirius! O que… o que está fazendo aqui? O que houve com suas vestes?”

“Eu tropecei,” disse Sirius, olhando com desconfiança para o tio. “O que você está fazendo aqui? Está doente ou algo assim?”

“Não,” respondeu Black de imediato. “Não, eu... eu estou muito bem. Tive uma dor de cabeça e vim pegar uma poção.”

“Ah.” Sirius sentou-se em uma cama. “E onde está o Curandeiro Holloway, então?”

“Pegando a poção em seu estoque pessoal.” Black não encarou os olhos do sobrinho e começou a andar.

“Sabe, a maioria dos professores vai a Slughorn quando querem uma poção,” disse Sirius ao tio. “É muito mais eficiente... ele não registra naquele livro também, como o Curandeiro Holloway, assim a escola não fica sempre te incomodado com as despesas.”

“Como é que você sabe tanto sobre o assunto?” perguntou Black, achando graça.

“Bem, _eu_ vou a Slughorn também,” respondeu Sirius, sacudindo os ombros. Teria acrescentado que era fácil furtar coisas do estoque pessoal do Mestre de Poções, mas não estava completamente alheio ao fato de aquele não ser apenas o seu tio, mas um professor também.

Black assentiu. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e em seguida para o escritório de Holloway.

“Tentando se livrar de mim, tio?” perguntou Sirius sem pressa. “Não é muito natalino da sua parte, é? Eu sou seu sobrinho.”

“Como se você não tivesse recebido um presente essa manhã,” disse Black.

“A propósito, obrigado. Lupin comeu a maioria dos chocolates, mas o livro de quadribol era interessante.”

“Você já começou, não é?”

“Eu já terminei, na verdade.”

“ _Terminou_?” indagou Black, incrédulo. “Impressionante.”

“Tive algumas horas livres essa manhã,” disse Sirius, tornando a sacudir os ombros. “Seu presente chega hoje à noite. Eu teria te entregado no café da manhã, mas achei que um dos professores ranzinzas poderia gritar 'nepotismo'. Isso é ridículo, é claro; eu dou presente de Natal a McGonagall todo ano, e ninguém se importa.”

“Bem,” começou o mais velho, “é diferente. Você tem que...”

No entanto, Black foi interrompido por uma batida na porta. “Por que essa porta está trancada?” gritou a voz de Filch. Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram; já era a segunda vez que estivera errado sobre os padrões de Hogwarts, e estava ficando frustrante. “Quem está ai?” continuou o zelador. “Abra essa porta! Holloway! Ei, Holloway!”

“Como _é_ que essas portas se trancaram?” perguntou Black, olhando de forma sugestiva para o sobrinho.

Sirius escondeu-se atrás das cortinas de uma cama. “Por favor, não me delate, Professor. É _Filch_. Ele acha que eu explodi alguma coisa e vai arrancar o meu couro. Sério, ele vai... ele acredita que a tortura é um método adequado de ensino.”

O Professor Black sacudiu a cabeça, andando até a porta e destrancando-a com um aceno de varinha.

“SE ALGUÉM NÃO ABRIR ESSAS MALDITAS PORTAS… Ah, Professor Black!” Filch assustou-se ao avistar um professor. “Bem... sinto muito… mas as portas, entende… elas não devem ficar trancadas durante o dia, e…”

“Eu tinha uma reunião importante com o Curandeiro Holloway e não queria ser incomodado,” disse Black calmamente.

“Sim, é claro.”

Um silêncio constrangedor, e então: “Você quer alguma coisa, Sr. Filch?”

“Sim. Na verdade, quero sim. Queria saber se viu alguém suspeito passar por aqui?”

“Alguém suspeito?” repetiu o professor de Defesa. “Receio que terá de ser mais específico. De quem você precisa?”

“Bem… Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, ou… ou aquele seu sobrinho, Black.”

“O Sr. Potter está passando o feriado em casa. Suponho que um dos outros três esteja doente?”

“Hum… não.” Filch coçou o cabelo maltrapilho. “Não, doente não.”

“Então por que estariam na enfermaria, Sr. Filch?”

“Bem… eu, para falar a verdade, desconfio que estejam se escondendo.”

“Se escondendo, Sr. Filch? Eles fizeram alguma coisa errada?”

“Acredito que sim, Black.” Filch estufou o peito com dignidade. Mrs. Norris, que estava aos seus pés, ronronou alto. “Acredito que sejam responsáveis por... por destruir pertences da escola.”

“Pertences da escola? Isso é muito sério.”

“Um armário, para ser mais exato.”

“Um armário. Muito sério, de fato. Você os viu, não é?”

“Bem, não…”

“Alguém viu, então?”

“Não exatamente…”

“Então, está presumindo.”

“Bem, sim, mas…”

“Sr. Filch, está fazendo acusações muito graves sem provas. O que te faz pensar que foram Black, Lupin e Pettigrew? Talvez houvesse alguma substância volátil _no_ armário...”

“Não foi um acidente,” disse Filch na bucha. “A poeira na parede... diz... diz... bem... isso não importa. Se o senhor não viu nenhum dos garotos...”

Black olhou ao redor da sala por cima do ombro. “Não vejo nenhum dos garotos.”

“Então, eu vou indo.” E ele foi embora.

O mais velho voltou ao seu lugar, perto do escritório de Holloway. Sirius apareceu. “Obrigado, Professor, tio, senhor,” disse ele um pouco surpreso.

Black ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Você explodiu um armário?”

“Não há _prova_ alguma de que eu explodi alguma coisa,” disse Sirius. “Mas... eu devia ir trocar minhas vestes, não é?”

“A menos que esteja pensando em 'tropeçar' de novo, eu diria que sim.”

Sirius sorriu. “Obrigado.”

“A título de curiosidade,” começou Black quando Sirius começou a se retirar. “Por que é que alguém _explodiria_ um armário?”

“Por causa do Natal, é claro.”

“Na verdade, não vejo espírito natalino em explodir um armário de forma alguma.”

“Bem…” disse Sirius, “por si só, não é. Mas se conseguir fazer todos os escombros caírem de forma precisa e a fumaça soletrar 'Feliz Natal, Argus', eu chamaria de muito espirituoso, na verdade.”

“Sim, Sirius, é melhor trocar a roupa de uma vez.”

“Feliz Natal, Tio Professor, senhor.”

“Feliz Natal, Sr. Black.”

 (O Porquê)

_Talkin' about my generation..._

The Who tocava no toca-discos mágico de James, conseguindo abafar a maior parte do ruído gerado pela grande festa no térreo. Mesmo assim, a ocasional fofoca burocrática se espalhava quando amigos de seus pais, que trabalhavam no Ministério, passavam por seu quarto parcialmente inebriados, geralmente fazendo um tour pela casa ou procurando um banheiro. O rapaz acenou a varinha e a música ficou ainda mais alta.

_I'm not trying to cause a big sensation; I'm just talkin' about my generation..._

“Sério, mãe?” perguntou ele em voz alta, embora estivesse só quarto, “não podia convidar ao menos _uma_ pessoa nascida nesse século?” Virou a página do livro que há meia hora tentava ler (desde que o jantar terminou e conseguira escapar).

Houve uma batida na porta.

 _“_ Aqui não faz parte do _tour!_ ” gritou James, sobrepondo-se ao barulho da música.

_Toque, toque._

James gemeu e rolou para fora da cama. “Eu _já disse_ , aqui _NÃO FAZ PARTE DO..._ ” Ele abriu a porta. “Ah, oi, Twitch.” Twitchet, o elfo doméstico, sorriu radiante, os olhos arregalados de admiração quando o rapaz admitiu sua entrada no quarto. O jovem bruxo voltou para a cama. “Ficou entediado com os amigos dos meus pais também, então?”

“Ah, não, Mestre James. A Senhora Potter me enviou.”

James arqueou uma sobrancelha. “É mesmo?”

“A Senhora Potter disse que o senhor deve descer e cumprimentar, Mestre Potter. A Senhora Potter foi bastante inflexível.”

“Aposto que sim. Diga, Twitch, você provavelmente tem o melhor vocabulário que qualquer elfo doméstico que já conheci. Por quê?”

“Twitchet tem ido à escola, senhor.”

“Onde? Hogwarts?” indagou James, divertido.

“Ah, não, Mestre James. Mas, por favor, a Senhora Potter me pediu para não me distrair com o senhor. A Senhora Potter conhece seu filho muito bem, Mestre James.”

O jovem inspecionou preguiçosamente um calo causado em sua mão pelo quadribol. “Por que você fica aqui mesmo assim, Twitch? Minha mãe te libertou há séculos, não? Se fosse comigo, eu cairia fora daqui antes que se pudesse dizer 'trabalho escravo.'”

“Twitchet tem que ter um emprego, Mestre James,” disse o elfo. “A mãe e o pai viviam com os Potters; Twitchet se orgulha de continuar o negócio da família de Twitchet.”

“É nobre de sua parte,” comentou o outro secamente. “Eu não seria auror como meu pai nem que fosse o último trabalho no mundo.”

“Mestre James não devia se tornar um auror,” suspirou Twitchet. “Mestre James devia jogar quadribol, como ele deseja.”

James sorriu satisfeito. “O que me denunciou?” Mas estava completamente ciente das faixas de cada Copa de Quadribol dos últimos 12 anos penduradas em seu quarto; uma do time Nacional e uma do Puddlemore United (ambas autografadas e dedicadas a ele por cada integrante dos times). Twitchet entendeu o sarcasmo do rapaz de imediato, e arrastou os grandes pés sem cor.

“A Senhora Potter me mandou ficar até o senhor descer.”

Vagamente, acima de sua própria música ( _People tryin' to put us down, just because we get around... Talkin' about my generation...)_ e das conversas que vinham da festa, James conseguiu ouvir a música do salão de festas lá embaixo. “Por mim tudo bem, Twitch. Ficaria grato pela companhia.” Twitchet ficou sem jeito. “Sente-se, então.”

“Talvez,” começou o elfo, “talvez se Mestre James comparecer à festa por alguns poucos minutos, talvez ele possa voltar a seu quarto, e Twitchet terá desempenhado suas funções.”

James suspirou. Não tinha como se safar daquela. “Então, está bem.” Ele rolou, mais uma vez, para fora da cama e, com um aceno de varinha, silenciou o toca-discos. O jovem de dezesseis anos seguiu o elfo até o andar de baixo. O térreo estava lotado e barulhento, com muitas vozes conversando e rindo, e muitas botas estalando no piso de mármore. O rapaz respondia educadamente a todos que o percebiam, enquanto mantinha os olhos à procura da mãe, para que ela o notasse e ele pudesse voltar à sua própria música, quarto e livro.

“James Potter,” disse uma mulher, uma bruxa alta e magra, que reconheceu como Augusta Longbottom. “Você certamente cresceu.”

Uma faísca de esperança acendeu-se dentro dele, convocou seu tom de voz mais artificial e educado; “Obrigado, Sra. Longbottom. A senhora está muito bem essa noite. Frank está aqui?” Esperou não ter se apressado na última pergunta, mas era a única parte que remotamente lhe interessava.

“Frank ficou na escola esse ano,” respondeu a Sra. Longbottom, claramente irritada com o fato (ou com outra coisa... ele não sabia; ela sempre parecia irritada com alguma coisa). “Sem dúvida por conta daquela bruxa dele.” Ela fungou. “ _Alice._ ”

James não se incomodou em explicar a situação à mãe de Frank, em parte porque não estava convencido que a separação de Frank-e-Alice significava tanto quanto os dois pareciam pensar, e em parte porque a ausência do rapaz fez com que continuar conversando com aquela mulher se tornasse apenas mais um obstáculo ao seu retorno ao andar de cima. Inventado desculpas educadas, James partiu mais uma vez à procura da mãe.

No entanto, uma busca rápida, mas precisa, mostrou que a anfitriã não estava na superlotada sala principal, ou no salão de festas, ou na biblioteca, ou em qualquer dos grandes cômodos do térreo, onde os festeiros se agitavam. Irritando-se agora, disparou por um longo e bem escondido corredor em direção aos fundos da casa. Estava indo para a sala verde – seu cômodo favorito, além da cozinha, na parte inferior da mansão. Aguardaria a festa lá fora por um tempo; esperava que a mãe visse que seu quarto estava vazio e presumisse que ele tinha ido fazer o social.

James alcançou a porta da sala verde. Tinha aberto uma brecha quando ouviu uma voz conhecida: a da sua mãe.

“Estou preocupada,” dizia ela suavemente; James decidiu que era uma conversa que queria ouvir. “Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Eu sei disso.”

“Para você é fácil dizer isso,” disse a outra voz. O Sr. Potter falava com ironia, mas não com amargura. “Não é _você_ que ele odeia no momento, querida.”

“Ele não te odeia.”

 _Quer apostar?_ pensou James.

“É o que _ele_ diz,” disse o Sr. Potter com calma. James abriu um pouco mais a porta para poder avistar os pais. Eles estavam próximos à lareira: sua mãe em suas luxuosas vestes escarlate e seu pai em lustrosas vestes negras. “Acho mais plausível que venha de você, Grace.”

A Sra. Potter sorriu. “Todo mundo odeia o pai em algum momento, Alex. É natural. Lembra quando _nós_ nos casamos, e você teve aquela briga como _seu_ pai?”

“Grace, ele queria me casar com Hildebrand Shakeworth. Ele quase se recusou a participar do casamento.”

“Mas ele foi, e você ainda ficou furioso.”

“Ele começou o brinde com, 'Mesmo que tenha se casado com a Senhorita Dearborn...'”

A Sra. Potter o interrompeu com sua risada, e o esposo sorriu um pouco também. “Bem, ele aprendeu a gostar de mim, não é?”

“E então eu o perdoei.”

“Bem, aí está você.”

“Por essa lógica, a maneira de conquistar o perdão de James é voltando para casa, o que _acredito_ já ter feito. É possível que eu esteja enganado, mas estou _bastante_ certo disso.”

Grace Potter suspirou. “Para alguém tão inteligente, Alex, você consegue ser muito ignorante às vezes.” Ela o beijou. “E,” acrescentou a bruxa um momento depois, “James te ama. Ama mesmo.”

Sarcasticamente; “Romântico.”

A Sra. Potter riu novamente. “E eu te amo.”

Ele murmurou algo em resposta, que James só podia supor que fosse “Eu te amo também.”

“E,” continuou a mãe dele, “desculpa por gritar com você aquela noite.”

“Sabe que não precisa se desculpar por aquilo, Grace.”

“Eu sei”

Ela o beijou novamente.

James fechou a porta. De repente, não queria mais ficar sozinho... a raiva de meses e meses de relativo silêncio borbulhava dentro de si, e agora ela não tinha para onde ir. Não havia nenhum escape, nada que pudesse odiar, porque finalmente a pergunta que o atormentara desde que sua mãe lhe escrevera e dissera que _ele_ estava voltando... aquela pergunta foi respondida. Como ela podia fazer isso? Como podia perdoá-lo?

Ele sabia o porquê, mas ainda queria ficar com raiva.

James voltou para a festa.

(O Mundo Real)

Lily recebeu uma carta de Luke na noite de Natal. A ruiva conseguiu escapar da conversa familiar na sala de estar pelo tempo suficiente para lê-la.

_23 de dezembro de 1975._

_Querida Lily,_

_Minha coruja está fora no momento, e não sei quando vou conseguir enviar isso, então: Feliz Natal! Desde a última vez que nos falamos, houve vários progressos no que diz respeito à minha família; a maior parte da transação está sendo mantida fora dos jornais, e sei que você gostaria de se manter atualizada, então pensei em escrever para explicar._

_Em primeiro lugar, Lathe foi embora essa manhã. Ele esteve entrando e saindo da loja, e um monte de bruxos do Ministério estiveram escavando os compartimentos do depósito à procura de evidências de magia negra, mas – pelo que reportaram – não conseguiram achar nada concreto. Sem mais informações à minha família (a loja esteve fechada, mas estávamos nos quartos do andar de cima), os aurores e especialistas se retiraram. Esvaziaram os cômodos, levaram algumas amostras de coisas que meus pais estocavam lá, e, saíram._

_Eu fui até o castelo essa tarde e descobri por Filch que Lathe tinha esvaziado o escritório também. Não sei o que isso realmente significa. Os aurores que vieram para a segurança da escola foram embora também, embora alguns bruxos do baixo escalão tenham ficado para reforço._

_Enfim, vou ter que encurtar a conversa agora. Minha mãe está em pânico tentando deixar a casa arrumada, pois meu irmão Logan escreveu e disse que poderia dar uma passada na véspera de Natal. Escreverei novamente se houver alguma novidade, e espero que esteja tendo um bom feriado._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Luke Harper._

“O que é que você tem ai?” perguntou uma voz, e Lily tirou os olhos da carta que acabara de ler. Petunia entrou na cozinha, uma bandeja de pratos sujos nas mãos, e uma expressão de curiosidade misturada com desconfiança em seu rosto pálido e magro.

“Uma carta,” respondeu Lily vagamente; ela dobrou e colocou o pergaminho no bolso da saia de veludo. “Do meu namorado, Luke.” Petunia assentiu e colocou a chaleira no fogão. “Então…” começou a irmã mais nova sem jeito, “Vernon está lá dentro com os pais e a mamãe? Você acha que eles estão se dando bem?”

Lily, é claro, estivera na sala há poucos minutos e sabia muito bem a resposta: sua mãe aceitara Vernon há muito tempo, embora não _gostasse_ dele exatamente, e, quanto ao restante da família (Sara, a tia da Sra. Evans, tia Eugene e primo Will), todos pareciam aprovar a escolha do noivo de Petunia. Mesmo assim, a ruiva queria ouvir a opinião da irmã sobre a noite.

“Muito bem,” disse a mais velha. “Vernon recebe aprovação por onde passa.” Lily achou que entendia aquela descrição: era da mesma forma com Luke, e Luke e Vernon ainda assim pareciam ter muito pouco em comum para a ruiva. Petunia esperou a água ferver. “Você não gosta dele, não é?” perguntou ela de repente.

Lily piscou. “Quê? De quem? Vernon?”

“Sim, é claro.”

“O que quer dizer? Eu... de onde tirou essa ideia?”

“Mas é verdade, não é?”

“ _Não_.” Lily esperava que não fosse terrivelmente evidente que mentia, e então se afastou da irmã, caminhando na direção da geladeira, como que procurando algo para beber. “Vocês dois parecem muito felizes juntos.” Isso, pelo menos, se aproximava da verdade. Petunia não parecia nada além de entusiasmada com o considerável anel em sua mão esquerda.

“Mas você não gosta dele.” Petunia estava sendo incrivelmente insensível sobre o fato. A ruiva tornou a negar, enquanto a irmã preparava o bule de chá. “Ele também não gosta de você.” Bem, aquilo era óbvio. “E pode ser por minha culpa que ele não goste.”

“Você…” começou Lily sem jeito, “quero dizer, você falou a ele sobre... como eu sou?”

“Eu não vejo razão para isso.”

“Bem…” Lily serviu-se de uma taça de champanhe que tinham aberto no jantar. “Nós vamos ser meio que parentes. Ele pode ficar curioso sobre porque eu não... sabe... tenho um carro.”

Petunia ficou calada por um tempo. “Lily,” começou ela sem rodeios; “eu estive pensando bastante nisso. Você tem quase dezessete anos... não é mais uma garotinha.”

“Você é só três anos mais velha que eu, Tuney,” a ruiva sentiu-se inclinada a lembrá-la. Petunia ignorou o comentário como se não tivesse ouvido de forma alguma.

“Quando é que vai desistir de toda essa bobagem?”

Lily franziu a testa. “Não é bobagem eu ler _The Great Gatsby_ todo mês de julho, Tuney. E certamente espero que não esteja se referindo ao fato de eu preferir Oscar Wilde a Shaw em qualquer dia da semana.”

De cara feia, Petunia abandonou momentaneamente sua tarefa com o chá e cruzou os braços. “Sabe que não estou falando disso, Lily. Eu estou falando daquela escola e daquela... daquela porcaria que você faz.”

“Magia?” esclareceu Lily corajosamente. Petunia a silenciou.

“ _Sim_.”

“O que quer dizer com 'desistir'? Eu já te disse... não é um resfriado. Não vai embora se tomar vitaminas e canja de galinha.”

“Eu _quero dizer_ ,” insistiu a outra (a chaleira começou a assobiar), “quando é que vai arranjar um emprego de verdade? Vai viver no mundo real? Ir à universidade?” Ela despejou a água no bule de porcelana.

“Eu não poderia ir à universidade, Tuney,” disse Lily. “Eu não frequento uma escola secundária reconhecida... e _é_ o mundo real. Há centenas de carreiras que eu posso seguir... oportunidades, lugares para morar... magia não se resume a Hogwarts... é...” Ela procurou as palavras para explicar: “É um mundo inteiro. Não termina quando eu pegar meu diploma, assim como o mundo no qual você cresceu não acaba quando terminar a universidade.” _Se você terminar a universidade_ , acrescentou a ruiva mentalmente, pois suspeitava que quando o casamento chegasse para sua irmã, a escolarização terminaria.

“E você prefere viver nesse seu mundo a estar com sua família?” indagou Petunia com a voz fria.

“Qualquer coisa, eu ainda estarei na Inglaterra, Tuney, e poderei vê-las com _mais_ frequência. Sabe, bruxos e bruxas... podem percorrer o país inteiro em _segundos_.”

Por um breve momento, algo como interesse despertou nos olhos duros de Petunia. Ela parecia a garotinha bem mais jovem que fora a melhor amiga de Lily... antes de Hogwarts, antes de Severus, antes de tudo acontecer. Mas o olhar desapareceu tão rápido quanto faiscou.  “Bobagem,” disse ela, tornando a colocar o bule de chá na bandeja.

“Não é bobagem.”

“É _sim_ ,” retrucou Petunia, mais alto do que pretendia. As duas se calaram, torcendo que ninguém no outro cômodo tivesse ouvido. Porém as risadas, conversas e o som do disco de Ella Fitzgerald de sua mãe continuavam imperturbáveis, e Petunia se recompôs, arrumando a saia verde-limão e os cabelos loiros. “É _sim_ ,” disse ela calmamente. “Então, você vai desistir ou não?”

“ _Não_ ,” respondeu a ruiva, espantada.

Petunia fez careta. “O que está _acontecendo_ com você, Lily? Você era minha _melhor amiga_. Nós fazíamos _tudo_ juntas.”

“Isso não precisava mudar, Tuney.”

“É claro que precisava. _Você_ mudou.”

“Ah, é mesmo?” retrucou Lily com sarcasmo. “Então, fui _eu_ que comecei a te chamar de 'aberração?' _Eu_ ridicularizo tudo que você faz e acredita? Eu zombo dos _seus_ amigos? E toda vez que você realizava alguma coisa, suponho que era _eu_ quem banalizava e te fazia se sentir completamente podre quanto a isso?”

Petunia pegou a bandeja de chá. “Foi você quem partiu, Lily,” disse ela friamente. A mais velha caminhou até a porta, parando antes de entrar novamente na sala de estar. “Arrume o cabelo antes de voltar para cá... mamãe quer que você seja dama de honra, e Vernon não vai querer uma aberraçãozinha esfarrapada no casamento.” Ela fez menção de abrir a porta giratória, mas a mais nova não se daria por vencida.

“Estou tão feliz que não sou eu quem está com medo de contar ao noivo que a irmã é uma bruxa,” disse Lily em um tom de voz leve, e saiu da cozinha pela outra porta.

(Não Vou, Vai Sim)

“Desculpa por explodir com você mais cedo,” disse Kingsley Shacklebolt, sentando-se de frente à irmã na sala. Bridget, Isaiah e Brice tinham sido colocados na cama, e Donna estava perto da lareira, revendo as cartas de recomendação para uma nova empregada.

“Não se desculpe,” disse a bruxa, suspirando. “Foi culpa minha. Você tinha razão. Eu estava sendo idiota.”

Kingsley ficou calado por um tempo. “Se você não quiser, não vou mais fazer horas noturnas, o.k.?”

“Eu não sei…” Donna pousou as cartas. “Se eu conseguir achar alguém bacana para cuidar dos outros três, ficaria tudo bem. Apenas... sabe... certifique-se de estar aqui quando Brice acordar.”

“Eu sei, Don.” Após um breve silêncio, ele continuou: “Então, o que está fazendo com isso aí? Pensei que já tivesse lido todas as recomendações.”

“Eu li. Agora estou organizando. Essa pilha é para as candidatas que têm treinamento médico, mas não têm habilidades defensivas específicas; essas são as que têm treinamento de defesa, mas não têm experiência médica. Essas duas têm os dois, mas essa é Antoinette Rosier, e eu não gosto dos Rosiers.”

“Que progressivo da sua parte.”

“Eu nunca disse que era justo.”

“Talvez fosse melhor dar uma pausa,” sugeriu Kingsley. “Está aqui há seis dias e tudo que tem feito é arrumar a casa, entrevistas, ler recomendações e verificar os anúncios nos jornais.”

“Se servir de algum consolo,” respondeu a outra, “eu não tenho mais nenhuma intenção de arrumar a casa. Minha atividade doméstica termina hoje à noite – Bridget vai assumir amanhã. Odeio feitiços domésticos.”

“Você precisa dar uma pausa.”

“Não posso. Eu tenho que achar uma empregada.”

“E você precisa ir bem na escola para poder conseguir um emprego que te pague bem… então precisa dar uma pausa.”

“Eu não dou pausas. Não faz meu estilo. É um sinal de fraqueza.”

“É um sinal de humanidade.”

“Não me insulte.”

Kingsley a encarou com seus graves olhos negros. Um bruxo imponente e uma voz quase assustadoramente calma, ele intimidava muito bem; Donna, porém, crescera com ele e raramente era afetada. “Donna.”

“Está bem, vou dar uma pausa. Amanhã. Vou dormir até 11 horas e fazer Isaiah levar café para mim. Tudo bem?”

“Por que não vai a uma festa?”

Donna arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Ir a uma festa?” repetiu ela. “A que festa eu iria? Não fui convidada para nenhuma festa.”

“Os irmãos Plex te convidaram para uma festa…” disse Kingsley. “Eu vi a carta.”

“Você _leu minha correspondência_?” vociferou a irmã.

“Você deixou aberta!”

“Na minha _lata de lixo!_ ”

“ _Eu_ sou um auror, Donna. Eu vejo as coisas. Devia saber disso.”

“Por que estava no meu quarto?”

“Por que está mentindo sobre ter sido convidada para um festa?”

Donna fez uma careta. “Eu não tenho nenhum interesse em participar da desculpa patética de festa dos irmãos Plex beberrões, onde um monte de adolescentes idiotas troca saliva um com o outro e tentar dançar a suposta música no ritmo.”

A expressão de Kingsley estava bastante séria quando se levantou. “Deve ser difícil ser tão superior, Donna.” Ele começou a se retirar da sala. “Você vai a essa festa.”

“Vai ter menores bebendo!”

“Eu confio em você.”

“Os garotos vão tentar se aproveitar de mim!”

“Você não deixará isso acontecer.”

“Você é um irmão terrível!”

“Você vai a essa festa!” Com isso, Kingsley passou pela porta e entrou no outro cômodo.

“Eu _não_ vou!” protestou Donna atrás dele. Ela sorriu satisfeita quando não ouviu nenhuma resposta, feliz por ter dito a última palavra.

“Você vai, sim!”

Franzindo a testa, a bruxa pegou a pilha de cartas novamente e começou vasculhá-las. Há! Essa bruxa tinha treinamento defensivo, treinamento médico _e_ experiência com dragões. Devia ser perfeita para o temperamento de Isaiah...

_Mas o que eu vou vestir?_

(Dois Presentes)

“Você ainda não abriu seus presentes?” perguntou Shelley Mumps a Marlene Price, notando a pilha de presentes aos pés da cama da garota na noite de Natal.

Marlene acabara de voltar da festa, enquanto Shelley retornara vinte minutos antes, e também estava a caminho da cama.

“Acho que não,” respondeu a loira, tirando suas go-go boots brancas e subindo na cama. “Foi tudo tão louco hoje – eu dormi até tarde e esqueci completamente depois do café.”

 **N/T:** “go-go boots” era um modelo de botas que tinha cano logo e justo, com fechamento por zíper na parte interna da perna.

Shelley começou a trançar os cabelos, que iam até a altura do ombro. “Como você se esquece dos presentes?”

“Tem razão,” admitiu Marlene. Ela sentou-se na cama, tirando o cachecol, o casaco, o chapéu e as luvas, e pegando o primeiro embrulho. “E você? Boa safra este ano?”

“Muito boa. Eu tenho oito irmãos e irmãs, e todos na minha família sempre dão presentes a todo mundo, então eu tenho sorte. Meu irmão mandou um monte de Chocolate Belga, se estiver interessada.”

Marlene desembrulhou um frasco de perfume (caro) de sua mãe. “Nem diga a _palavra_ 'chocolate', Shelley. Eu não vou comer nunca mais.” Ela acariciou o estômago para indicar o fato. “Sério – se você ver eu ao menos me aproximando da sobremesa amanhã, está autorizada a me azarar.”

“Eu não vou te azarar,” disse Shelley.

“Eu sei.” Marlene franziu a testa ao desamarrar a fita em torno do presente de Lily. “Que pena Donna não estar aqui... _ela_ me azararia se eu pedisse. Droga, ela provavelmente me azararia mesmo que eu _não_ pedisse. Ah, Lily é tão meiga... ela _sabia_ que eu gostei dessa blusa...” Shelley sorria enquanto Marlene abria presente após presente de seus amigos. Por fim, ela pegou o último, do namorado, Miles.

“Que fofo ele,” comentou Marlene, observando a caixa de chocolate em forma de coração numa bela embalagem. Verificou aos pés da cama para ter certeza absoluta de que não restava mais nada, em seguida se levantou e começou a recolher suas coisas de dormir.

Shelley franziu o cenho. “Não tem mais presentes?”

“Não. Não que eu esteja vendo.”

As duas garotas ficaram em silêncio; Marlene se esforçou para não pensar no motivo de Adam não ter lhe dado um presente. Afinal, eles eram apenas amigos, e garotos nunca se importavam com esse tipo de coisa como as garotas. De qualquer forma, quando entregara seu presente a Adam (uma camiseta da banda _Dark Dragons_ ), não pensou em receber nada em troca. Apenas gostava de dar presentes, só isso. Não havia razão para se sentir desapontada. Garotos serão sempre garotos...

Shelley estava estirada na cama com a última edição de _Teen Witch_ quando Marlene voltou ao dormitório, pronta para dormir. “Você se importa se eu ouvir um pouco de música antes de me deitar, Shell?” indagou.

“Não, de forma alguma.”

A loira caminhou até o toca-discos mágico e começou a folhear as caixas de LPs – uma colaboração das respectivas coleções de discos das seis garotas – em busca de algo que sentisse vontade de ouvir. Nada despertou seu interesse; verificou o aparelho para ver o que fora deixado lá. Não era um dos dela.

“Você ouviu alguma coisa hoje, Shelley?” indagou Marlene. A outra disse que não. “Que estranho... pensei ter deixado o álbum de Cockatrice aqui essa manh...” Ela parou de falar e retirou o disco desconhecido. “Ei, é o novo álbum do Hate Potion... acabou de ser lançado ontem, como... Shell, é seu?”

“Hate Potion? Eu não escuto Hate Potion.”

“Não, a maioria das garotas não escuta...” Marlene parou de falar quando a capa do álbum – encostada na parede por trás da mesa – chamou sua atenção. Além da arte vagamente psicodélica do álbum, um pedaço de pergaminho estava preso à capa.

“ _Feliz Natal. Adam._ ”

Radiante, Marlene colocou o LP de volta no toca-discos.

 (O Que Restou)

Ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Parecia ser tão horrível, que James não conseguia se concentrar nas palavras-cruzadas na manhã do dia 26. Batia furiosamente o pé contra o piso de madeira da sala de café da manhã, ao tentar, em vão, lembrar os nomes das espécies de dragões noruegueses. Sua concentração estava abalada.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele. Tudo foi perdoado, seu pai foi autorizado a reentrar em suas vidas, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e ele – James – estava sendo convidado a perdoar e esquecer tudo por causa do fato extremamente irritante, completamente indefensável e terrivelmente incontestável de que sua mãe ainda estava apaixonada por seu pai. Depois de tudo que ele a fizera passar, depois de tudo que fizera eles dois passarem, Grace Potter ainda amava o marido.

James rabiscou “RIDGEBACK” nos quadrados apropriados e continuou a batucar o pé. Era pouco mais que sete horas: seus pais ficaram acordados até tarde com os convidados, e o rapaz não esperava que acordassem até bem depois das nove. No entanto, ficou surpreso quando o Sr. Potter entrou na sala alguns minutos antes das 7:30. O mais velho não parecia menos surpreso.

 **N/T:** RIDGEBACK é uma espécie de dragão norueguês à qual pertence Norberto, que depois descobrimos ser Norberta rs.

“Você acordou cedo,” observou ele. O jovem conteve um sarcástico: “ _Déjà vu_ ,” e não disse nada; não sabia _o que_ dizer. O Sr. Potter assentiu, pousando uma xícara de chá sobre a mesa e sentando-se. “Eu devia esperar isso,” murmurou.

James continuou batendo o pé.

Ela estava apaixonada por ele. Como diabos ela ainda podia estar apaixonada por ele? Ou será que isso fazia diferença?

_Toque, toque, toque, toque, toque, toque, toque…_

“Algum problema, James?” perguntou o Sr. Potter, fingindo paciência muito bem.

James tirou os olhos das palavras-cruzadas e parou de bater o pé. “Não. Eu só... quero dizer... eu...” Baixou os olhos para o jornal. “Sabe que espécie de dragão da Noruega poderia ser? Nove letras?”

“Ah…” (Surpreso). “Ridgeback, não?”

James assentiu. Ele fingiu escrever a palavra, embora ela já estivesse ocupando os espaços adequados. “É, acho que está certo.” Ele encarou o pai. “Obrigado.”

“Por nada.”

Os dois Potters retornaram às suas respectivas edições do _Profeta Diário_. James suspirou, mas não se sentia terrível. Assuntos familiares podiam levar tempo. E o que as pessoas sempre diziam sobre dar um passo de cada vez?


	13. "Something Realized"

**A/N:** Esse capítulo está tão novelístico! Ha, ironicamente, houve um monte de drama em torno da escrita dele também. Essa é minha “primeira edição” do capítulo 13, mas há outra versão, que se passa nas férias e inclui: mais da experiência de Donna na festa, drama entre Lily e Petunia (que vai acontecer mais tarde), um diálogo fantástico entre James e a mãe (do qual estou muito triste de abrir mão), e uma cena entre James e Reginald Cattermole, que vou me esforçar para incorporar depois porque gostei muito.

 **Disclaimer:**  Nada me pertence.

 **Aviso:** Ei,há um pouco de linguagem pesada e situações adultas. Vocês foram avisados. E o Word acabou de me dizer que “ei” não é uma palavra de verdade. Idiota.

 **Recap:** Lily descobre que o Professor Black está morrendo, e embora prometa não contar a Sirius, aconselha o Professor a fazê-lo. Donna promete ao irmão, Kingsley, comparecer a uma festa para socializar. Lily vai passar o Natal em casa e encontra Petunia!drama! James vai passar Natal em casa e encontra os pais!angústia. Frank e Carlotta estão presos numa fase estranha, já que ela quer ultrapassar o mal visto começo da relação deles, mas ele permanece incerto. Alice supera Frank.

**Chapter 13- "Something Realized"**

**Or**

**_"One Night Stand"_ **

Em 1976, Marlene Price terminou duas vezes com o mesmo garoto.

Em 1976, Adam McKinnon disse “eu te amo”. Duas vezes.

Em 1976, Alice Griffiths ficou noiva, Carlotta Meloni arranjou um namorado, Sirius Black cometeu um grande erro, e Severus Snape cometeu ao menos dois. Em 1976, Donna Shacklebolt se apaixonou. Mais ou menos.

Em 1976, Petunia Evans se casou, Remus Lupin quase matou alguém, Alphard Black deixou Hogwarts, Frank Longbottom compreendeu algo, Mary Mcdonald _não_ compreendeu, e Peter Pettigrew deu um conselho muito, muito bom.

Em 1976, James Potter parou de fumar.

Em 1976, Lily Evans se apaixonou.

Mas falaremos mais sobre isso depois.

(Uma Mulher Solitária)

Merda, merda, merda.

Assim repetia Donna Shacklebolt – em voz alta _e_ em sua cabeça – logo após despertar em 12 de janeiro. Saindo da cama, tropeçou nos sapatos que, de alguma forma, conseguira tirar na noite passada (“Puta que pariu! Meu dedo!”), verificou o despertador (“Merda, estou atrasada! Tenho que voltar à escola hoje! Será que fiz as malas? _Merda!_ ”), pegou um roupão do chão (“Onde _diabos_ está a _merda da minha blusa_?”), e tropeçou para dentro do banheiro (“Puta _merda_ , está claro aqui dentro!”)

Todo seu corpo doía ao cambalear até a pia e ligar a torneira. Correu as mãos sob a água fria, debruçada sobre a borda, numa tentativa de se recompor.

“Nunca mais vou beber de novo,” resmungou a bruxa para seu reflexo meio torto. “Nunca mais vou _olhar_ para Vodka de novo, nunca mais vou sequer _pensar_ em... em... em...” Mas ela decidiu não terminar a frase em favor de correr para o vaso sanitário, levantando a tampa e despejando o conteúdo de seu estômago nele.

“Ah-Deus-eu-vou-matar-Kingsley,” gemeu alguns minutos depois, conseguindo colocar-se de pé. Deixou a torneira aberta e, mais uma vez, correu as mãos sob a água. “Por que diabos eu concordei em ir àquela festa ridícula? Por que diabos concordei em virar seis doses seguidas de Vodka?” Ela jogou água no rosto. “Por que diabos eu...?”

Donna encarou seu reflexo pingando de molhado no espelho. Lentamente, o borrão de cores que constituía sua memória da noite anterior começou a tomar forma. Lentamente, ela começou a se lembrar. E então se deu conta de uma coisa.

“Ah, _merda_.”

(Retorno e Arrependimento)

O Expresso de Hogwarts chegou em Hogsmeade por volta das sete horas, como de costume. Lily viera o caminho inteiro com Mary Mcdonald e um punhado de admiradores da amiga, pois Donna ficara misteriosamente ausente o dia todo.

“Talvez ela perdeu o trem,” sugeriu Mary, quando as duas pisaram na plataforma, tremendo com o ar de janeiro.

“Espero que não,” disse Lily. “Embora eu ache que ela poderia chegar via flú a Hogsmeade. Mas, mesmo assim...”

“Ali está Marlene,” comentou Mary, notando a amiga do outro lado da plataforma. “Ei, Mar! _Marlene!_ ”

A loira se aproximou e abraçou as duas amigas. “Que saudade de vocês!” declarou batendo os dentes. “Feliz Ano Novo!”

“Feliz Ano Novo,” disse Mary. “Você veio nos encontrar? Que adorável.”

“Eu vim encontrar _Miles_.”

“Hum, que amiga você é.”

“S-s-será que podemos sair desse frio, por favor?” gaguejou Lily, esfregando as mãos enluvadas.

“Concordo,” disse Mary. “Vamos, Mar...”

“Estou esperando Miles,” lembrou-lhes Marlene, cantarolando. “Cadê Donna?”

“Boa pergunta,” disse Lily. “Não a vimos na plataforma, e ela não foi para a cabine de costume. Verificamos a maior parte do vagão, mas não conseguimos encontrá-la.”

“Estávamos especulando se ela perdeu o trem,” informou Mary à amiga.

“Bem, se perdeu,” disse Marlene, “não chegou via flú.”

“Estranho,” murmurou Lily. “Me pergunto se...” Mas então viu algo que a fez respirar aliviada novamente. “Ah, ali está ela! Donna! Ei, Donna!”

A morena estava, de fato, saindo do trem, uma expressão mal-humorada no rosto. Acenou com a cabeça para Lily e veio na direção do grupo.

“Onde é que _estava_ hoje?” perguntou Mary. “Procuramos por você.”

“Eu não estava me sentindo bem,” respondeu Donna. “Adormeci numa cabine vazia na parte de trás do trem.”

“Você está bem?” perguntou Lily, preocupada. “Não parece bem. Devia ir para a cama...”

“Estou bem,” disse Donna concisamente. Mary começou a rir.

“ _Eu_ sei qual é o seu problema, você foi à festa de fim de férias de Charlie Plex ontem à noite, não foi? São sempre regadas a bebida alcóolica! Você está de ressaca.”

“Ah, Don, você não foi à festa de Charlie Plex, foi?” indagou Lily, meio rindo. “Elas são tão... quinto ano.”

“Sério?” disse Marlene. “Acho que éramos muito legais para elas no quinto ano. Provavelmente éramos muito legais para elas no terceiro ano.”

“Cai fora,” retrucou Donna, cruzando os braços – principalmente por conta do frio – sem encarar ninguém. “Kingsley me obrigou a ir. E tinham muitos sextanistas lá... incluindo Charlie Plex...”

“Está tudo bem,” consolou Mary. “Eu fui a uma festa dos Plex uma vez. Foi onde provei firewhisky pela primeira vez. Ei, olhem, lá está Martin. Ele me mandou um lindo presente de Natal... eu realmente devia ir agradecer. Vejo vocês no dormitório. E, Don, eu vou querer _detalhes_...” Mary partiu, e, quando o fez, Miles Stimpson aproximou-se do grupo.

“Oi, Marlene,” disse ele, passando um braço por seus ombros.

“Oi, Miles. Feliz Ano Novo!” Eles se beijaram – mais demoradamente do que o normal, ao que pareceu, e Lily se remexeu sem jeito, esperando-os terminar. Quando o casal se afastou, Marlene parecia vagamente surpresa, mas sorriu mesmo assim. “O que houve?”

“Não houve nada,” disse Miles. “Estou apenas feliz em ver minha namorada.”

“Bem, estou feliz em te ver também,” disse Marlene, aconchegando-se nele. “Ei, adivinha só: Donna foi à festa de fim de féria de Charlie Plex.”

Miles olhou para Donna com as sobrancelhas erguidas. “Foi? Interessante... espero que não tenha feito nada de que possa se arrepender... essas festas são conhecidas.” Ele piscou o olho. ”Vamos, Marly, está congelante – vamos para o castelo.”

O casal partiu; quando eles se foram, Lily deu um tapinha afetuoso no ombro da amiga. “Não ligue, Donna. É melhor pegarmos suas coisas para você poder ir para a cama, o.k.?” Mas enquanto Lily se dirigia às pilhas de bagagem, Donna ficou parada. “Don, qual é o problema? Você está bem?”

A morena encarou a amiga, como que despertando de um transe. “Lily, eu... eu não tenho certeza, mas... eu acho que dormi com Miles.”

(Vinte e Três Horas Antes)

Donna foi à festa. Chegou tarde, como sabia que deveria fazer, e a garota que abriu a porta na casa de Plex parecia suficientemente surpresa ao vê-la. Até então, todas as expectativas da noite foram atendidas.

A sala principal era grande e estava lotada, barulhenta com os alunos tagarelando e pesada com uma variedade de aromas diferentes. Uma hora: ela ficaria por _uma_ hora e depois ia para casa antes que se pudesse dizer “perda de tempo.”

“Donna Shacklebolt?” admirou-se uma vez, enquanto a bruxa dirigia-se a uma mesa no canto. A mesa despertara seu interesse, principalmente devido a uma tigela grande de ponche, que – se as histórias sobre as festas dos Plex fossem confiáveis – trazia consigo a promessa de um aroma alcoólico. A morena se virou para ver quem se dirigira a ela, e descobriu que foi o próprio anfitrião – um corvino de seu ano, com cabelos castanho-avermelhados, sardas e que atendia pelo nome de Charlie Plex.

“Sim,” concordou ela irritada, e ainda estranhamente satisfeita com a expressão perplexa dele.

“Eu não esperava _vê-la_ aqui,” respondeu o anfitrião, mas não parecia descontente.

“Você me convidou, e eu mandei uma coruja confirmando que viria,” disse ela, confusa.

“Eu pensei que fosse uma brincadeira.”

“Por que eu brincaria com isso?” Sem esperar uma resposta, ela acrescentou secamente: “Quer que eu vá _embora_? Fico mais que feliz em ir, acredite.” Não queria confessar que estava ali porque seu irmão mais velho achava que ela não tinha vida social, mas se fosse necessário, confessaria.

“Não,” disse Charlie. “Não, absolutamente, fique. Sirva-se de um pouco de…” Ele olhou para a mesa atrás dela: “... _ponche_.”

“É o que pretendo.”

Donna se serviu. Ela se serviu três vezes seguidas, o que fez o corvino ficar um tanto boquiaberto. “Tem alguma intenção de ir mais devagar com isso aí?” perguntou ele. Olhando feio, Donna sacudiu a cabeça. “Nesse caso, eu te encontro em cerca de uma hora.”

Ele começou a se afastar.

“Boa sorte,” murmurou Donna, revirando os olhos e virando outro “ponche”.

Apenas uma hora... só tinha que ficar por uma hora...

(Presente: Assuntos Familiares)

“O traidor retorna,” comentou Sirius quando James desabou na cama.

“Você não está _realmente_ chateado por eu decidir passar Natal em casa, está?” perguntou James, revirando os olhos. “Eu sei que dissemos que íamos ficar, mas...”

“Nah, nós nos divertimos mais sem você,” garantiu-lhe Sirius. “Você sempre deixa Peter de péssimo humor. Ele me disse que estava feliz por você não ficar.”

“Não minta, Padfoot,” disse Peter defensivamente. “Eu não disse isso.”

“Ele _disse_ ,” murmurou Sirius.

“Mudando de assunto,” disse Remus, que estava sentado na escrivaninha, folheando o jornal; “Sirius explodiu três salas diferentes e pelo menos duas cadeiras.”

“É um feitiço fantástico que acabei de descobrir, Prongs,” declarou Sirius entusiasmado. “E, tecnicamente, Moony, foram apenas _duas_ salas. Duas salas e um armário.”

“O armário de Filch,” disse Peter a James, que parecia impressionado.

“O teto ainda está chamuscado,” disse Sirius com orgulho. “Te levo lá mais tarde... estou pensando em testar na mesa dele.”

“Bem, vocês tiveram um feriado bem mais interessante do que eu,” comentou James. “Com _você_ morando na casa de alguém, Padfoot, a gente meio que se acostuma às coisas explodirem e desaparecerem de tempos em tempos... eu tinha esquecido o quanto meus pais são entediantes.”

“É,” disse Sirius. “Mas eu aposto que a safra foi boa esse ano.”

“Excelente. Meu pai estava tentando fazer as pazes. Adivinha quem tem o novo modelo da Nimbus...”

“Não me diga,” admirou-se Sirius, endireitando-se. “Sério?”

James assentiu. “Pode dar uma volta nela se prometer não testar no salgueiro lutador... _eu_ quero ser o primeiro a fazer isso com minha vassoura nova.”

“Combinado,” concordou Sirius. O rapaz retirou um maço de cigarros do bolso das vestes. “Cigarro?”

James balançou a cabeça, para o que Sirius sacudiu os ombros, acendendo um cigarro para si.

“Eu gostaria que não fumasse aqui dentro,” reclamou Remus, e quando Sirius começou a se defender, James rolou da cama e pegou seu jornal agora esquecido.

“Vocês souberam daqueles traficantes?” indagou o capitão, embora ninguém estivesse prestando atenção nele. “Parece que outro auror foi atacado também. Sabe, acho que é estranho eles não terem sido mortos...”

_“Bem, talvez, Moony, se você não fosse um psicótico maníaco por limpeza...”_

_“Não querer cinzas espalhadas pelo chão não faz de mim um maníaco por limpeza.”_

_“Mas faz de você um psicótico. Além disso, existem elfos domésticos.”_

_“Padfoot, isso é bem a sua cara... nós temos obrigação de manter esse quarto arrumado.”_

_“Bem, temos feito um trabalho terrível então...”_

_“Talvez_ vocês _três tenham feito, mas eu... e eu não sou psicótico!”_

“Ah, senti falta de vocês, idiotas,” disse James com sarcasmo. Peter sorriu, atravessando o quarto para se sentar perto dele. “A nova lista de Comensais da Morte conhecidos foi publicada,” observou o líder dos Marotos, passando os olhos pela página. “'Sardocius Rosier anunciou oficialmente seu apoio a Voldemort...' não foi nenhuma surpresa… 'Vlad Ivonovna conectado ao assassinato dos Meadowes... ' Sabe, Pete, se _eu_ estivesse no Ministério...” Ele parou.

“Quê?” perguntou Peter, olhando para o artigo de jornal por cima do ombro do outro. “Qual é o problema, Prongs?”

“Logan Harper,” disse James lentamente. “Nós conhecemos um Logan Harper, não é?”

“Sim... ele era alguns anos mais velho que a gente. Ele é irmão mais velho de...”

“Luke Harper, certo. Cabelo claro, jogava quadribol, namorou Narcissa Black por um tempo?”

“Quem namorou Narcissa?” indagou Sirius, interessando-se pela conversa.

 “Logan Harper?”

“Ah.” Sirius assentiu. “É, isso mesmo. Mas acabou faz um tempo. Espere – por que é que isso está sendo discutido?”

James entregou-lhe o jornal. “Adivinha quem acabou de entrar na lista dos 'supostos Comensais da Morte?'”

(Um Longo Jantar)

“O que diabos quer _dizer_ com dormiu com Miles?” perguntou Lily a Donna com rispidez, quase duas horas depois, quando finalmente estavam sozinhas de novo. O jantar nunca parecera demorar tanto para a ruiva. Agora, as duas sextanistas ocupavam um corredor deserto fora da rota para o dormitório; Lily afastara Donna das outras para obter uma explicação.

“Eu não tenho certeza,” disse Donna em pânico. “Eu estava _muito_ , _muito_ bêbada ontem à noite... não consigo me lembrar de nada, exceto algumas partes, e... tenho certeza que havia um bode naquela festa. Por que diabos haveria um bode na...?”

“Donna, _não_ é hora de ser engraçadinha,” interrompeu Lily. “Me conte tudo que lembra. _Agora_.”

Recompondo-se, Donna forçou a memória por _algo_ concreto. Lembrava-se de estar numa sala grande, lotada e barulhenta... e que definitivamente envolvera álcool. “Miles estava na festa,” começou ela lentamente. “Ele estava lá... eu falei com ele um pouco… estávamos sentados nesse canto… tinha um canadense, e então não tinha... e eu estava... eu estava dizendo algo sobre... Runas Antigas.”

“Você estava completamente bêbada e falando sobre Runa Antigas?”

“Aparentemente. Sim, estava... estava _definitivamente_ falando sobre Runas Antigas.”

Lily cruzou os braços. “E _isso_ te levou a transar com o namorado da sua amiga, _como?_ ”

“Eu não faço ideia,” murmurou Donna. “Eu só... eu sei que fiz sexo. Definitivamente teve sexo. Sei disso. Eu não _lembro_ com quem foi… Tenho 99% de certeza que foi um homem…”

“Bem, não pode ter sido muito bom.”

“Mais uma vez: eu não faço ideia. Mas... você viu a forma que Miles estava agindo na plataforma? Como... como se _soubesse_ alguma coisa... sendo muito carinhoso com Marlene, e...”

“Ele estava agindo como um idiota,” concordou Lily. “Mas ele _sempre_ age como um idiota. _Merda_ , não consigo acreditar que você dormiu com ele... e não apenas porque ele é namorado de sua amiga; ele é simplesmente um babaca.”

“Antes de tudo,” disse Donna, “Marlene é minha colega de quarto... ela não é minha _amiga_. Nós não trançamos o _cabelo uma da outra_ e tagarelamos sobre _os garotos bonitinhos que gostamos_ , e...”

“Donna,” exclamou Lily impaciente. “Agir como se não se importasse com Marlene não vai ajudar em nada, está bem? Você tem que consertar isso.” A ruiva girou nos calcanhares e partiu do dormitório.

Consertar isso.

Como diabos ela deveria fazer isso?

(Vinte e Seis Horas Antes)

“ _Shacklebolt?_ ” questionou uma voz, mas havia muitas vozes naquele ponto, e ela não sabia de onde vinha essa em particular. Donna olhou em volta, ignorando o bruxo com sotaque canadense ao seu lado; ele estava lá pelo que parecia uma eternidade, e estava ficando maçante.

“Miles Stimpson.” Donna reconheceu o namorado de sua colega de quarto. “O que você está fazendo aqui?”

O corvino empurrou vários garotos que cercavam a morena naquele momento. “O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?” disparou ele de volta, divertindo-se com os olhos vermelhos da garota (os dele estavam qualquer coisa, menos límpidos) e sua posição relaxada no sofá, no centro das atenções. Aquilo não podia ser “menos Donna”.

“Bebendo,” respondeu ela com simplicidade, e tomou um gole demonstrativo de um copo suspeito. Muitos de seus companheiros acharam aquilo engraçado – mas os olhos _deles_ também estavam vermelhos. “Muito.”

“Estou _vendo_ ,” disse Miles. Ele também se jogou no sofá.

“Você é um idiota, sabia,” informou-lhe Donna.

“Você é uma vadia assustadora,” respondeu Miles. “Embora...” e ele chegou mais perto, “não esteja tão assustadora agora... e seus amigos parecem ter notado.”

“Estou bêbada,” disse Donna, encarando o copo quase vazio. “Meus lábios estão dormentes. Ainda poderia matar qualquer um deles.” Com um sorriso gélido para o canadense: “Não podia?” Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou: estava bêbada... cercada por garotos idiotas esperando tirar proveito do fato... era um bom momento para ir embora. “Está bem. Saiam todos. Agora.” Levou mais um minuto para acreditarem nela, mas quando a morena sacou a varinha e queimou uma parte do tapete à sua frente, eles se convenceram mais facilmente.

Sozinha de novo, Donna fechou os olhos. Terminou a bebida. _Tenho que ir embora antes que eu faça algo estúpido._

Abrindo os olhos, porém, percebeu que não estava, de fato, sozinha. Miles, cuja cabeça pendia sobre o pescoço no vago ritmo da música que tocava no fundo, ainda estava no sofá.

“Eu disse _saiam_ ,” repetiu ela. Ele olhou para ela, mas não se mexeu – possivelmente por estar muito longe para realmente entendê-la. “Você é _tão_ idiota,” repetiu ela, voltando para o copo vazio.

“ _Por quê_?” ele exigiu saber, fazendo beicinho.

“Você é tudo que eu odeio num homem… cheio de si, um _babaca_ com a sua namorada...”

“Eu não sou um babaca com Marlene.”

“Você é sim.”

“Eu _não_... ih… quê _você_ se importa?”

Aquilo atingiu Donna de uma forma estranha e indescritível. “Eu não me importo,” insistiu pouco a vontade. “Só odeio caras que acham que são _demais_ , que têm direito de pisar nas namoradas. Não é Marlene em particular, apenas... apenas o seu jeito é revoltante.”

Miles franziu a testa. “Quê vo-você quer dizer?” gaguejou ele. “Não é Marlene? Ela é sua amiga, né?” Ele engasgou. “Rimou…”

“Marlene não é minha amiga,” retrucou Donna, sentindo-se terrivelmente sóbria de repente.  Pegou a taça mais próxima e esvaziou o conteúdo. “Marlene é minha _colega de quarto_.”

“Marlene não é sua _amiga_?” repetiu o corvino, um pouco incrédulo. “Então, quem é sua _amiga_?”

Donna tinha uma resposta para isso. “Lily”.

“Só Lily?”

“Só Lily.”

“Estúpido.”

“Não é _estúpido_. Eu não quero amigos.”

“Ah.” Após um longo silêncio regado a bebida alcóolica, Miles continuou: “Então Marly não é sua amiga?”

“Não,” disse Donna rispidamente. Ela pegou outra taça da mesa e a esvaziou.

(Presente: Um Pequeno Passo)

 “Você consegue.”

Alice Griffiths lutou com os piores sentimentos na boca de seu estômago: como se estivesse prestes a fazer um terrível papel de idiota. Estava prestes a se humilhar completamente e, muito em breve, passaria outros dois meses no dormitório, tentando sobreviver à vergonha. Era onde isso, inquestionavelmente, pensou ela, estava levando.

“Você consegue,” sussurrou para si mais uma vez. Mas a garota de dezessete anos não acreditava nisso, e isso só a desapontava ainda mais. “Você quer ser uma auror, pelo amor de Deus. Você consegue, Alice Geraldine Griffiths.”

E com isso, ela foi.

Deu um passo – um passo insignificante de distância, apenas o espaço entre o último degrau da escadaria de mármore e o piso de pedra do Hall de Entrada. Mas desceu o último degrau e não parou. Andou em linha reta e entrou no Salão Principal de cabeça erguida.

A sensação era boa.

“Caramba,” admirou-se Donna Shacklebolt quando Alice sentou-se à sua frente. “Alice, você está... completamente diferente.”

Alice também sabia disso. Seu cabelo, normalmente um loiro escuro, tocando-lhe os ombros em cachos apertados, agora estava estirado, bem abaixo dos ombros, em sedosas camadas loiro-claras. A bruxa usou maquiagem pela primeira vez no que parecia uma eternidade, e usou-a bem, também: rímel, sombra, gloss labial e blush. Pele pálida e cabelos indomáveis eram simples memórias agora.

“Você está linda,” corrigiu a também presente Lily Evans, lançando um olhar a Donna. “O que houve? Hum... não que você não tenha sido sempre bonita, porque você sempre foi, é só que...”

“Eu sei,” interrompeu Alice. “Eu entendo.” Quando ela sorriu, pareceu – muito brevemente – a _velha_ Alice... a de antes do rompimento do namoro. “Estou começando uma nova fase,” anunciou orgulhosamente.

Donna franziu a testa. “Essa fase vai acontecer _fora_ do seu dormitório, então?” Lily olhou de cara feia para a morena. Alice sentia algo novo – como se tivesse interrompido alguma coisa.

(Dois Minutos Antes: A Pulseira da Amizade de Marlene)

“Você ainda não contou a ela?” exigiu Lily, sentando-se de frente a Donna na mesa do café da manhã.

Os olhos da morena se arregalaram. “Contei a Marlene?” perguntou num sussurro. “É claro que não contei a Marlene. Está maluca? Por que diabos eu contaria a _Marlene_?”

“Eu pensei que fosse consertar isso!”

“E como é que isso consertaria alguma coisa? Como é que isso faria _alguma coisa_ exceto resultar no meu desmembramento?”

“Bem, talvez você mereça ser desmembrada.” Lily serviu-se de um pouco de suco de abóbora. “Eu _não consigo acreditar..._ ”

“Bom dia,” disse uma voz. A bruxa estava por cima do ombro esquerdo da ruiva, e quando sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória, Lily ficou momentaneamente convencida de que era alguém que nunca tinha visto. Na verdade, era Alice Griffiths, mas era Alice Griffiths como a ruiva nunca vira antes.

“Caramba,” admirou-se Donna Shacklebolt. “Alice, você está... completamente diferente.”

“Você está linda,” disse Lily. “O que houve?” Percebendo como aquilo soou: “Hum... não que você não tenha sido sempre bonita, porque você sempre foi, é só que...”

“Eu sei. Eu entendo. Estou começando uma nova fase,” disse a setimanista, servindo-se de peixes defumados.

Donna franziu a testa. “Essa fase vai acontecer _fora_ do seu dormitório, então?” Lily olhou de cara feia para a morena.

“Você não tem permissão para ser maldosa hoje, Donna. Na verdade, não sei se tem permissão para falar até que confesse.”

“Confesse o quê?” indagou Alice. Lily remexeu-se sem jeito na cadeira.

“Confesse ter… roubado… minha… minha pulseira da amizade.”

“Sua pulseira da amizade?”

“Minha pulseira da amizade.”

“Donna roubou sua pulseira da amizade?”

“E dormiu com ela.”

“ _Quê?_ ”

“Ela adormeceu com ela durante as férias e... perdeu. Minha pulseira da amizade.”

“Ah.” Alice franziu o cenho. “De quem era? A pulseira...”

“Sabe, os detalhes não têm importância,” disse Lily aos seus ovos mexidos. “O importante é que Donna fez algo errado e que ela precisa confessar. Precisa se apresentar e admitir a todos os envolvidos que fez algo errado, e que vai passar o _resto de sua vida em Hogwarts sendo uma amiga melhor_.”

“Sabe, Lily,” começou Donna entredentes, “eu te contei sobre... a _pulseira da amizade_ , porque pensei que fosse ser compreensiva. Pensei que não fosse me julgar por meus erros e fosse tentar me confortar nesse momento difícil.”

“Bobagem. É claro que vou te julgar.”

Alice pareceu surpresa. “Isso é um pouco rude, Lily. Ela _parece_ arrependida...”

 “Obrigada, Alice.”

“Era a _pulseira da amizade de outra pessoa_ ,” retrucou Lily.

Intrigada, a setimanista olhou de uma garota para a outra. “Estou confusa. 'Pulseira da amizade' é um eufemismo para alguma coisa?”

Antes que alguma delas pudesse responder, porém, Mary e Marlene apareceram, sentando-se em frente a Alice. “Bom dia,” disse Marlene alegremente. Lily e Donna levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo.

“Eu tenho dever de casa,” disse Donna.

“Eu também,” disse Lily.

As duas saíram às pressas enquanto Mary elogiava a aparência de Alice.

“ _Pulseira da amizade_ , Lily? _Sério_?”

“ _Miles Stimpson_ , Donna. _Sério_?”

(A Nova Alice)

Frank Longbottom tinha um encontro na biblioteca: um encontro com setenta e duas páginas de leitura que tinha que concluir até a próxima aula de Herbologia. A bibliotecária a contragosto o conduziu à seção correta, e enquanto ele procurava o livro que precisava nas prateleiras, alguém se juntou ao monitor-chefe.

“Caramba… Alice?”

Ela não parecia ter notado o rapaz ao entrar no corredor, na ponta dos pés para ler os extensos títulos na prateleira mais alta, e, ainda assim, quando ele se dirigiu a ela, a garota não pareceu surpresa.

“Oi, Frank,” respondeu ela, bastante alegre.

Ela parecia… mais alta.

Se essa era a palavra correta.

Frank não tinha certeza. Na verdade, não tinha certeza de que não era um sonho; Alice estava ao seu lado – não a Alice normal, sua ex-namorada, com cachos loiro-escuros, pele pálida e o hábito de mergulhar atrás das estantes sempre que ele a via, mas alguém completamente diferente: Alice com o cabelo longo, sedoso, estirado e loiro claro, as bochechas rosadas, e um ar de que a presença de Frank no mesmo corredor da biblioteca lhe incomodava tanto quanto a presença de uma mosca.

Batendo preguiçosamente na lombada de alguns livros, Alice finalmente localizou o que procurava; o monitor estava muito ocupado com sua perplexidade.

“Falta de sorte toda essa leitura, não é?” disse ela em tom de conversa. “Bem, adeus.”

E, tão inesperadamente quanto a Senhorita Griffiths aparecera, desapareceu de novo. Frank encarou onde ela estivera. Então percebeu uma coisa. “Espere. Ela acabou de pegar meu livro!”

(Quarenta e Seis Horas Antes)

“Nem se eu estivesse _morta_ ,” vociferou Donna; sua varinha estava em punho novamente, dessa vez apontada para o espaço entre os olhos de Miles Stimpson.

“Calminha, Schak,” murmurou ele, retirando a mão.

“Eu não _vou_...” Resmungando algo sobre “babaca maldito” e “idiota insuportável”, Donna levantou-se. Ah, só aguarde até Marlene ouvir sobre isso...

A morena cruzou a sala cambaleando, provavelmente esbarrando nas pessoas, mas não tinha certeza de nada. Sua cabeça girava, de modo que, quando alcançou a porta, só estava consciente de duas coisas: _ir para casa e ir para a cama._

“Você já vai?”

A voz a alcançou assim que _ela_ chegou à porta, e pertencia – descobriu passados alguns instantes – ao anfitrião, Charlie Plex. “Sim,” disse ela com segurança, perguntando-se porque ele parecia estar girando daquele jeito.

“Como?”

“Pela porta.”

“Como é que vai chegar em _casa_?” esclareceu ele, um tanto aborrecido.

“Aparatando.”

“Tem permissão?”

Donna estreitou os olhos. “ _Eu_ tenho dezessete anos,” informou-lhe.

“Eu também, mas não posso aparatar. Nós ainda nem tivemos aulas na escola.”

 “Eu sei como aparatar.” Ela tentou ir embora.

“Você vai estrunchar,” disse Charlie. “Vamos... pode usar a lareira da biblioteca.”

E o lado prático e sóbrio de Donna – cujo controle estava estranhamente lhe escapando – disse-lhe que era uma ideia muito melhor. “Está bem.” Ela começou a seguir o anfitrião até o outro lado da sala, cambaleando, mas mantendo-se à tona. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente por Miles Stimpson, que ainda bebia.

“ _Marlene não é sua amiga? Então, quem é sua amiga?”_ sua voz descrente repetia-se na cabeça da morena. Uma sensação estranha e desconfortável oprimia até o álcool no organismo de Donna. Se Marlene não era sua amiga, por que sentir essa culpa constrangedora por ser cantada pelo namorado dela? Se Marlene não era sua amiga, por que isso importava? O que importava se Miles a cantou?

… ou era a bebida que estava falando?

(Presente: Segredos, Segredos)

Lily tinha duas razões principais para fazer uma caminhada naquela noite, e eram as seguintes: Donna Shacklebolt e Marlene Price. Num esforço para evitar qualquer potencial embaraço, a ruiva evitou completamente o dormitório, e quando terminara o dever de casa, saiu da sala comunal e partiu em direção às Salas dos Monitores. Achava que estariam desertas hoje à noite, e se fosse pega por Filch ou por alguém (ainda não passara do toque de recolher, mas logo passaria, e aqueles retardatários teimosos do Ministério ainda estavam patrulhando), poderia dar a desculpa de estar cuidando de questões oficias da monitoria. Isso faria o estilo do Ministério, pelo menos.

O que ela não esperava era que, ao alcançar as Salas dos Monitores, elas já estivessem ocupadas. Felizmente, _percebeu_ isso antes de abrir a porta, quando ouviu vozes vindas de dentro. Uma delas pertencia a Carlotta Meloni.

“Escute, Frank,” disse ela; “eu não vou mais ser enganada, está bem?”

“Carlotta, eu não estou te enganando,” respondeu a outra voz – a de Frank – soando cansada. “Eu fui completamente honesto sobre o que _eu_ queria, e...”

“Por favor,” ridicularizou a bruxa. “Como é que podia ser minimamente honesto sobre o que quer _comigo_? _Você_ nem sequer saber o que quer.”

“Bom, não vou negar isso.”

“Então, esse tempo inteiro, você ainda está apenas... pensando?” zombou Carlotta.

“Car, eu te disse antes, eu...”

“Ora, vamos, Frank,” interrompeu cansada. “Eu não quero fazer isso agora. Estou cansada e tenho que meditar... embora como irei me acalmar agora, _eu_ não sei. Falo com você amanhã.”

Foram palavras de despedida, como ocorreu a Lily um segundo depois. Ela se virou e correu freneticamente na direção oposta. Aquela era precisamente o tipo de conversa que _não_ queria ser pega ouvindo... principalmente por Carlotta Meloni.

Escondeu-se por trás da esquina mais próxima, e, quando o fez, a monitora verificou por cima do ombro e – ao fazê-lo – não viu Sirius Black, que estava virando a esquina, vindo da outra direção. “Merda,” praguejou ele, quando os dois colidiram, batendo as testas.

“Puta...” Lily esfregou a testa, fazendo careta. “Desculpa. Eu não te vi.” Ela percebeu em quem bateu. “Ah… Sirius. Como você está?” O Professor Black não estava longe de seus pensamentos, e estava muito curiosa para saber se o professor de Defesa contara a verdade ao sobrinho sobre seu problema de saúde.

“Estou bem.” Ele também fez careta. “Onde está o fogo, aliás?”

Lily deu alguns passos para trás e verificou o corredor. “Acho que foi na outra direção,” divagou, franzindo a testa. “Desculpa... eu devia ter tido mais cuidado.”

“Não tem problema,” murmurou o Maroto.

“Aonde você está indo?” perguntou Lily, percebendo que a hora era um pouco suspeita para Sirius está perambulado por aí: muito tarde para algo convencional e muito cedo para algo malicioso.

“Acreditaria em mim se eu te dissesse que estava indo à biblioteca?” perguntou ele, com um ligeiro sorriso.

“Não,” disse Lily incisivamente.

“Bom, é verdade.” Ele retirou um pequeno livro do bolso das vestes. “Antes que comece a ter ideias malucas sobre mim, saiba que esse livro é de James... eu perdi três rodadas consecutivas de jogando-pergaminho-na-lata-de-lixo, e o prêmio dele foi me fazer percorrer todo o caminho até o profano covil que é a biblioteca.”

“Jogando pergaminho na lata de lixo?”

“É exatamente o que parece.”

“Ah.”

“Se não acredita em mim... sobre a biblioteca,” continuou Sirius, devolvendo o livro ao bolso; “pode acompanhar. A Sra. Sevoy pode realmente acreditar que não estou lá para vandalizar se você estiver junto.”

Lily não tinha nada melhor para fazer, e aquilo certamente superava a perspectiva de extremo constrangimento com Donna e Marlene. Além disso, era uma oportunidade para descobrir se Sirius já sabia a verdade sobre o tio. Ela concordou, e os dois partiram.

“E aí? O feriado correu bem?” indagou Sirius. “Teve um bom Natal?”

“Sim, tive,” disse Lily. “Um tanto estranho, mas... em suma, não foi... terrível.”

“Que animação,” comentou Sirius ironicamente.

“Bom... é minha irmã,” a ruiva tentou explicar. “Ela é trouxa. Ela não aprova eu ser… do jeito que sou.”

“Ah. Sim, entendi.”

“Acho que você entende, não é? E muito mais.”

“E muito mais,” concordou Sirius.

“E você?” indagou Lily. “Teve um bom feriado?”

“Aham, sim, tudo correu bem. Certamente superou o Natal-com-os-Black em casa.”

“Não é fã de reuniões familiares, acredito?”

“Veja dessa forma: a ceia de Natal é como se imagina que seja o despertar de um serial killer.”

“Sombrio.”

“Com comida excelente.”

Lily sorriu. “Então, você... hum… conseguiu ficar um pouco com seu tio, então?”

“Sim, um pouco.” Ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com a pergunta.

“E… e ele está bem?”

“Sim. Ele até me ajudou na ala hospitalar...”

Lily tossiu e perguntou no que esperava que fosse uma conduta sutil: “É? Você estava na ala hospitalar, então? Vocês dois?”

“Ele estava pegando algo para dor de cabeça ou algo assim,” respondeu Sirius, sacudindo os ombros. “Eu estava me escondendo de Filch. Aparentemente, o panaca fica irritado quando se explode o armário dele.”

“Eu ouvi falar,” disse Lily. “Por que não estou surpresa por você ser responsável?”

Sirius apenas sorriu quando chegaram à biblioteca. Ele devolveu o livro à Sra. Sevoy, a bibliotecária, e a ruiva decidiu que ele não sabia. Sentiu-se bastante desconfortável quando ele voltou.

“De volta à sala comunal?” perguntou ele enquanto chegavam à escadaria.

“Não,” disse Lily. “Não… falta meia hora para o toque de recolher. Acho que vou dar uma volta no quarto andar.”

Sirius franziu a testa. “Eu vou com você... não é seguro ficar vagando por aqui a essa hora da noite.”

“Não,” respondeu Lily depressa. “Não se preocupe comigo. Estou com minha varinha e… você provavelmente tem que voltar à competição de jogar pergaminho na lata de lixo.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Tenho.”

“Tenha cuidado.”

“Sua preocupação é comovente, mas desnecessária.”

“Acredite, Lily,” disse o Maroto, cruzando os braços, “a segurança dentro das paredes desse castelo não é tudo que deveria ser. Não é nada divertido se deparar com um grupo de sonserinos valentões a esta hora.”

“Eu já sou grandinha,” disse Lily. “Mas obrigada.”

Sirius assentiu e retornou à sala comunal. Lily suspirou. Sentou-se no topo da escada e recostou-se no corrimão. Tinha sido um dia longo, e oficialmente odiava guardar segredos. Por que as pessoas não podiam simplesmente ser sinceras umas com as outras? E se iam mentir, porque tinha que ser _ela_ a pessoa que sempre parecia _saber_? Com outro longo suspiro cansado, ela fechou os olhos.

Quando os abriu novamente, as tochas no corredor e ao longo da escada tinha se apagado.

“Snaps?”

James percebeu que ela estava dormindo depois que o apelido escapuliu de seus lábios. Seus olhos verdes, pouco visíveis sob a luz fraca de uma única tocha na outra extremidade do corredor, abriram-se, e ela parecia assustada.

“Pelo amor de Agrippa… onde estou?”, perguntou a ruiva, assustada com o ambiente inesperado; James não sabia se ela sequer o vira ou reconhecera sua voz.

“No quarto andar,” disse ele.

“Ah.” Lily deu uma rápida olhada nele. “Potter. O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Cozinhas.” James mentiu um pouco, deslizando furtivamente o Mapa do Maroto em seu bolso. “O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?”

“Eu devo ter… eu devo ter cochilado.” Lily esfregou os olhos, ainda desorientada. “Que horas são?”

“Quase meia noite.”

“Quase meia noite?” Ela se levantou, cambaleando de início, de modo que James deu um passo adiante, por segurança. Não foi necessário; ela se firmou com o corrimão, e não percebeu o movimento do rapaz. “Eu tenho que ir. Já passa do toque de recolher. _Você_ tem que ir também...” Ela pareceu perceber alguma coisa. “Ei, já passou do toque de recolher para _você_. Eu sou monitora; eu deveria…”

“Estar na cama,” concluiu James por ela. Lily franziu a testa.

“É justo. Além disso, eu não ligo muito com apresentação de relatório oficial e coisas do tipo. Acho que você escapou dessa vez.” Sua expressão era uma mistura de desaprovação e genuína diversão. “Enfim, vou para o dormitório.”

James, que estava ao seu lado no patamar da escada, moveu-se, meio que para impedir que subisse as escadas. “Não pode simplesmente perambular por aí agora... no meio na noite.”

“É, ouvi dizer que as armaduras podem ser bastante cruéis a essa hora,” disse ela secamente; sua voz, ele notou, estava um pouco áspera do sono. “Obrigada pela preocupação; estou com minha varinha; vou ficar bem.”

Ela subiu as escadas. James ponderou suas opções, e decidiu que nem de perto estava faminto o bastante para justificar _não_ seguir Lily Evans.

“Pensei que estivesse indo às cozinhas.”

“Me chame de Príncipe Encantado,” disse ele friamente.

“Está mais para Conde Drácula,” respondeu Lily na bucha. James sorriu e ficou feliz pelos olhos de sua companheira não estarem sobre ele.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto James imaginava quanto dano causaria dizer o que estava em sua mente. “Então, Lathe se foi,” começou com cautela.

Lily assentiu. “É… Luke me escreveu falando sobre isso. Estranho, não é?”

“É. Estranho. Escute, Snaps…” Por que era que todo mundo sempre dizia que ele tinha um jeito danado com as palavras? Era o que James queria saber. É claro que ele _tinha_ , e sabia disso também, mas, naquele momento, sua eloquência parecia estar falhando completamente... “Devia tomar cuidado.”

“Cuidado? Com o grandão e fortão _aqui_ para me proteger?” Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso levemente sarcástico.

“Não estou falando de _agora_.” Eles alcançaram o andar de cima, e a escadaria ficava do outro lado do corredor. “Quer dizer... é só que... você leu o jornal de ontem?”

A expressão da ruiva ficou impassível na penumbra (provinda da pouca luz que penetrava pelas janelas; lançando-a numa tonalidade azul). “Eu sei do que está falando,” disse ela em voz baixa. “E gostaria que não fizesse isso.”

“O _irmão_ de Luke Harper é um Comensal da Morte,” insistiu James. “E muitos daquela família têm histórico de...”

“Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.”

“É mesmo?” perguntou ele sarcasticamente. “Então Luke Harper _não é_ seu namorado?”

“Não há nada de errado com Luke.”

“Ora, vamos, Snaps, você não pode simplesmente supor que ele…”

“Não estou supondo nada.” Ela parou de andar e ele também. “Eu _conheço_ Luke. Sei como ele é. _Você_ é quem está supondo que _ele_ é um Comensal da Morte, porque a família dele tem certo histórico.”

“Não estou dizendo que ele é um Comensal da Morte.”

“Então, que é que está dizendo?”

“Estou dizendo que…” Bom, está bem, aquilo era mais ou menos o que ele estava dizendo. “Estou dizendo que devia ter cuidado.”

Lily suspirou. “Seu melhor amigo vem de uma família que é muito pior que os Harpers,” disse ela. “Você mais do que ninguém devia entender a situação dele.”

Os olhos dela suavizaram, como se não quisesse brigar com ele naquele momento. Aquilo o fez ser honesto. “Eu não confio nele,” admitiu.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Que bom que não está namorando ele, então.” Ela ponderou. “Por outras razões também.” Com isso, Lily deu meia volta e seguiu pelo corredor. James foi atrás. Viraram uma esquina e descobriram que não estavam sozinhos.

Um grupo de alunos estava sentado no chão, a cerca de cinquenta metros, rindo e brincando em voz alta. As varinhas estavam em punhos, uma vez que conjuravam feitiços ostensivos, mas corriqueiros – faíscas, fogos de artifício silenciosos... James reconheceu uma voz, que gargalhou: “Avery contou a vocês o que aconteceu com ele e aquela vadia da Lufa-Lufa?”

Era muito fácil preencher o resto do elenco a partir daí: Avery sentava ao lado dele, e o garoto de cabelos louros, que James pouco podia distinguir, devia ser o tal Zabini. A garota era Colista Black – podia vê-la mascando chiclete e torcendo uma mecha de cabelo escuro em torno da varinha, como se estivesse completamente entediada com a cena – e o garoto que se divertia com faíscas verdes era um sujeito chamado Hester. A ausência de Snape era visível.

Os olhos do grifinório se estreitaram, e ele avançou inconscientemente. A mão fria de Lily agarrou seu pulso, lembrando-lhe de sua presença. “Não,” sussurrou ela. “Você não vai brigar.” E James percebeu que, embora não tivesse especificamente _planejado_ brigar, tinha toda a intenção de fazê-lo.

“E por que não?”

“Estamos em desvantagem.”

“Eu posso dar conta deles.”

“Eles não fizeram nada de errado.”

“Estão fora da cama.”

“ _Nós_ também.”

James suspirou. “Está bem.” Permitiu que ela o conduzisse de volta, mas quando começaram a se virar, ouviram Mulciber silenciando os companheiros.

“Será que é Filch?” sussurrou a voz de Colista Black.

Lily tornou a puxar o pulso de James, e ele deixou-se ser guiado. Então, de repente, uma luz branca preencheu o corredor.

“Não é Filch,” disse Mulciber. “É Evans e Potter.”

Meio cego pela luz da varinha do sonserino, a mão de James sutilmente moveu-se na direção de seu bolso, onde estava sua varinha. Em seguida, a luz branca desapareceu, e as tochas do corredor foram acesas.

“Evans e Potter,” repetiu Mulciber, aproximando-se deles. Os outros sonserinos o seguiram. “A Bela e a fera, se me permitem.”

“Ora, ora,” disse James. “Eu não chamaria Evans de _fera_.”

Lily olhou feio para o companheiro. “Eu sou o único álibi que tem aqui, Potter,” lembrou-lhe secamente, e ela tinha razão.

“Vamos, garotos,” disse Colista Black, irritada. “Isso é ridículo. Vamos, antes que Filch venha e dê um mês de detenção à gente.”

“Ela tem razão,” concordou Lily. Então, para James, a ruiva acrescentou calmamente: “o número setenta e cinco está vindo à mente, Potter.”

“Vai levar dois segundos,” implorou ele. “Vamos.”

“ _James_.”

Mulciber se aproximou, a varinha sacudindo de expectativa. “Vocês estão em desvantagem, Grifinória,” disse ele.

“Não estou vendo nada disso,” disse James num leve tom de voz.

“Nick, vamos sair daqui,” tentou Colista mais uma vez, mas foi novamente ignorada.

“Ora, vamos, Black,” vociferou Hester. “É por isso que não trazemos garotas. Elas só servem para uma coisa...”

“Ah, foda-se,” retrucou Colista. “ _Nick_.”

Mas Mulciber estava apreciando a situação. Avery e Hester à sua esquerda e direta, e até Zabini parecia pronto para uma briga. Os dedos de James tamborilaram em sua varinha.

“Sabe,” começou Hester, um sextanista pálido e de rosto fino, “estou disposto a concordar com o companheiro James aqui. Sobre a sangue-ruim, quero dizer...”

_BANGUE!_

Agora James não tinha dúvidas de que sacava a varinha significativamente mais rápido que Nicolai Mulciber. Sabia que era dois ou três segundos mais rápido que o tapado do Avery, e sabia que, no momento decisivo, Hester tinha mais habilidade em astúcia e malandragem do que em feitiços.  Colista Black não ia atacar, estava certo disso, e nem Zabini – não de cara, pelo menos. Assim, o grifinório foi completamente surpreendido quando estava prestes a sacar a varinha e um poderoso estrondo sacudiu o corredor.

Uma ofuscante luz amarela o confundiu também, e quando ela sumiu, restou uma fumaça pesada, que em seguida se elevou. Com o coração batendo muito rápido, James tentou localizar Lily; _ele_ não tinha sido ferido, o que significava que ela devia ter sido.

Mas não foi o caso. A fumaça se dissipou e a monitora relativamente pequena estava alguns passos à sua frente, varinha em punhos e uma expressão determinada no rosto. Os cinco sonserinos estavam no chão do corredor, inconscientes. James olhou, ciente que seu rosto devia expressar uma completa e honesta admiração.

“Lily?” conseguiu dizer.

A ruiva suspirou, baixando a varinha. “Eles acordarão num minuto,” disse ela de forma objetiva. “Eu ainda não dominei o feitiço...” e ela parecia um pouco decepcionada consigo, “é melhor a gente ir antes que Filch chegue aqui.”

Quando ela passou por cima de Mulciber, James a seguiu. “Espere, Snaps. Aqui.” E do bolso interno das vestes, ele retirou seu bem mais precioso.

“O que é isso?” indagou a ruiva, enquanto ele desdobrava um corte de tecido prateado.

“Uma capa de invisibilidade,” disse ele.

“Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade?”

“Sim.”

Os olhos verdes de Lily se arregalaram. “Acho que não vou dormir bem à noite sabendo disso,” disse ela.

“Anda.”

Ele jogou sobre os dois, e eles não falaram novamente até fornecerem a senha à Mulher Gorda e entrarem na sala comunal. James não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado.

“Obrigada pela capa,” disse Lily, começando a subir as escadas em direção ao dormitório.

James olhou perplexo para ela. “Escute, Snaps, como é que você...?”

“O problema dos sonserinos,” interrompeu ela, “é que eles perdem tempo demais insultando as pessoas e divulgando o que estão prestes a fazer quando acham que estão no controle. Tudo que precisa fazer é interromper isso.”

“Mas aquela magia…”

“Eu sou boa,” disse ela calmamente. “Eu sou _boa_ , e sou otimista. Eu não sou fraca, James.”

Como vapor, o nome dele ficou suspenso no ar enquanto ela subia a escada.

“ _Lily_.” Ela parou no patamar da escada, e ele pensou, misturada à expressão esperançosa dela, a ruiva parecia um pouco surpresa – provavelmente com o uso de seu primeiro nome. Um tanto desesperado – com a pouca luz da lareira lançando uma sombra engraçada contra ela, e seu cabelo tão bagunçado – ele queria apenas _dizer_.

Mas não disse.

“Eu sei que você não é fraca.”

Pega de surpresa, Lily quase sorriu para ele.

Mas não sorriu.

“Boa noite, Potter.”

“Noite, Snaps.”

(Sinto muito)

Donna estava aflita, e ela não se sentia aflita normalmente.

Sentou-se em Aritmancia, remoendo o fato sem progredir muito numa solução. Pela primeira vez, ficou feliz que Lily optara por não cursar essa aula: naquele instante, momentos de solidão eram o que Donna Shacklebolt precisava.

Tivera uma noite amorosa. Uma noite amorosa. Parecia tão... vulgar. Comum.

Certo, ela se gabava muito, e não era nenhum cordeiro inocente antes desse incidente, mas havia algo intrinsicamente _diferente_ em ficar com um garoto quando se está tonta com um único copo de firewhiskey combinado à adrenalina de uma vitoriosa partida de quadribol, e ficar com – hã-hã – o namorado da colega de quarto quando se está tão bêbada que não se consegue lembrar de seu próprio nome do meio. O primeiro caso podia ser racionalizado: era uma adolescente normal e saudável; era simplesmente natural que se soltasse um pouco. Para o último, não havia desculpa que subjugasse sua consciência.

 _Merda_.

Donna estava dividida entre desacreditar em si mesma e a doentia satisfação masoquista de que tinha, pelo menos, estragado tudo tão terrivelmente que até Lily poderia não perdoá-la por isso. E aquilo era deprimente.

O Professor Kelley liberou a turma dez minutos mais cedo, e Donna disparou da sala de aula agradecida. Desceu as escadas sozinha, determinada a espairecer a mente antes do jantar – jantar significava potencialmente encarar Marlene e Miles, uma situação que esteve evitando nos últimos dois dias.

A noite de domingo foi lentamente entrando em foco. Havia trechos – não trechos importantes, mas trechos, porém – que se lembrava quase completamente. Conversando com uma garota chamada Lynda, aceitando outro copo de firewhisky-muito-obrigada, Rowan Lewis dizendo que ela era menos assustadora quando bêbada, e ela o abraçando, dizendo-lhe que não queria ser assustadora. Aquele sujeito canadense...

Donna encolheu-se. Terrível.

Miles Stimpson e o ato em si continuavam muito vagos: eles estavam numa sala conversando, tal como disse a Lily. Conversaram – ele mencionou Marlene. Ela falou de Runas Antigas... balbuciou, na verdade. E disso lembrava-se de forma muito clara:

_“Não conte a Marlene, está bem?”_

_Merda_.

Ela tinha dormido com _Miles Stimpson_.

E enquanto uma nova onda de autoaversão tomava conta dela, Donna entrou em um banheiro feminino. A maioria dos alunos ainda estava em aula, então felizmente estava sozinha. Ao menos de início ela estava.

“O que está fazendo aqui?” veio uma voz irritante, estridente e, infelizmente, familiar.

“Vá embora, Myrtle,” ordenou Donna friamente. Um momento depois, Moaning Myrtle – uma garota de cabelos negros, óculos e cerca de quatorze anos, e que, além de tudo, estava bastante morta – surgiu de – ou melhor, através – de um boxe.

“E por que eu deveria?” retrucou o fantasma; ela nunca se dera muito bem com a morena. “É o _meu_ banheiro. Eu só tenho um cômodo na escola _inteira_ , e _você_ quer que eu saia dele.”

Donna amarrou a cara para o reflexo de Myrtle no espelho. “Se você tivesse algum juízo, assombraria um banheiro _masculino_.”

“Pois saiba que eu _assombro_ ,” respondeu a outra. Ela repensou essa declaração um segundo depois e franziu o cenho. Donna logrou uma satisfação impiedosa disso.

“Aberração.”

“Eu _não_ sou uma aberração!” gritou Myrtle. “O que estava fazendo aqui, afinal? Encarando o espelho daquela forma. É estranho, sabe.”

“Diz o fantasma que assombra um banheiro.”

Os lábios de Myrtle tremeram, mas mais de raiva do que de tristeza. “Você é _má_ ,” acusou ela com rancor.

Donna cruzou os braços, sabendo que era verdade, mas pretendendo negar. “Foi você quem começou.”

“Não foi _não_. Eu perguntei o que você estava fazendo, e então me chamou de 'aberração'. Sem razão alguma – s-s-sem qualquer motivo!” Agora ela parecia à beira das lágrimas. Donna não achou que podia lidar com aquilo.

“Por favor, não chore,” pediu ela. “Eu sinto muito. Eu retiro. Você não é uma aberração. Eu _sinto muito_. Apenas... não chore. Por favor.”

“Você só está retirando para eu não chorar,” soluçou Moaning Myrtle. “Você é _má_.”

Donna gemeu. “Eu _sinto muito_. Deus. Eu só… estou tendo um dia ruim, está bem? Eu... eu estraguei tudo.”

Myrtle parou de chorar. “Você estragou o quê?”

“Bem,” começou a outra, encarando a companheira fantasmagórica com uma expressão séria, “eu meio que... dormi com alguém que não devia.”

Os olhos de Myrtle se arregalaram bastante. “Você _o quê_?”

“Suas sensibilidades de 1940 são cativantes,” disse Donna, não parecendo nem um pouco encantada. “Mas é 1976. As coisas mudaram.” Myrtle balbuciou algo indistinto, e Donna continuou. “Enfim, é isso.”

“Isso é… isso é… isso é… _promiscuidade_.”

“Eu _não sou promíscua_ ,” vociferou Donna. “Deus, eu deveria ter tido o bom senso de não me abrir com um maldito _fantasma_.”

Myrtle começou a chorar. Tornou a mergulhar em seu boxe favorito, espalhando uma grande quantidade de água e fazendo Donna revirar os olhos. A morena saiu depressa do banheiro, não mais relaxada ou se odiando menos do que quando entrara.

“Donna!”

E lá estava ele – a última pessoa que queria ver no momento. Deu meia volta e correu na direção oposta.

“Donna! Ei, Shacklebolt!” (Como se achasse que ela simplesmente não o avistara). Miles Stimpson a alcançou. “Eu estava te procurando.”

“Você não tem aula?” retrucou a bruxa, determinada a não encará-lo.

“Saímos mais cedo,” respondeu o corvino. “Ei, estava querendo falar com você. Sobre a festa de Charlie Plex...”

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso.”

“Está bem, está bem, mas… escute, eu não sei se te disse naquela noite... quer dizer, eu estava muito bêbado e não consigo me lembrar de maior parte das coisas, mas...”

“Cala a boca, Miles.” (Ela não suportaria ouvir).

“Por favor, não conte a Marlene que eu estava lá.”

Donna parou instantaneamente. “Não contar a Marlene que você estava lá? Você está ficando maluco?”

“Eu… bem…escute,” começou Miles. “Sei que você e ela não são amigas de verdade...”

“O que te leva a dizer isso?” interrompeu Donna, erguendo-se em toda sua estatura – ela era bastante alta.

“Você… você… Shack, foi o que você _me_ disse.”

“Quê?”

“… E você é sempre meio maldosa com ela, então...”

“ _Como é que é_?”

“Eu só quero dizer… escute, a questão não é essa. A questão é,” avançou Miles sem jeito, “por favor, não conte a ela sobre eu e Carlotta.”

Donna piscou os olhos.

“Você e Carlotta?”

“Que… que a gente se beijou.”

Donna tornou a piscar os olhos – várias vezes seguidas. “Você e Carlotta? Você e Carlotta se beijaram?”

“Certo… sabe… depois da coisa.”

“Da coisa?”

“A coisa.”

“Que coisa?”

“ _Você_ sabe. A coisa.”

“Stimpson…” advertiu Donna.

“Você _sabe_ ,” continuou ele em voz baixa. “Não estou orgulhoso disso – eu estava mal e eu... sabe... apalpei um pouco sua perna. E então você ameaçou me azarar e disse 'nem se eu estivesse morta', e então houve... você não se lembra?”

Donna mordeu o lábio. “Você beijou Carlotta.”

“Sim.”

“E eu não deixei você me apalpar?”

“Você não se lembra. _Merda_.”

“Eu lembro _sim_ ,” disse a grifinória friamente, recompondo-se. “Eu também lembro que você estava na festa e que tinha dito a Marlene que não estava, então se não contar a ela o que fez, _eu_ vou contar.”

Donna nunca se sentira tão orgulhosa de si mesma, mas não sabia o porquê.

“Você _é_ uma cretina,” murmurou Miles, afastando-se.

Por um momento – apenas por um curto momento – Donna permitiu-se sentir aliviada. Mas então percebeu outra coisa – não estava enganada. _Tinha_ feito sexo. Tinha definitivamente feito sexo. E agora não tinha ideia de quem era o cara… podia ser qualquer um. Poderia jamais _saber,_ e embora isso pudesse ser algo bom, era um tanto... repugnante também. Ela poderia _jamais_ saber.

“Shacklebolt.”

Donna se virou ao som de seu sobrenome. Um bruxo alto da Corvinal de cabelos castanho-avermelhados, olhos castanhos e um pouquinho de sardas, estava lá, com um sorriso sagaz.

“Charlie Plex,” disse ela.

“Você se lembra de mim.” Ele parecia satisfeito.

“Frequentamos a mesma escola,” lembrou-lhe Donna com frieza. Conversa fiada não a interessava no momento.

“É assim que estão chamando hoje em dia?” perguntou ele. Donna levantou mais a mochila no ombro, a confusão estampada em seu rosto. “Quê?” Charlie Plex inclinou-se e sussurrou: “Você não se lembra de mim, Shacklebolt?”

E então ela se lembrou.

 (Setenta e Quatro Horas Antes)

_“Não conte a Marlene,” disse Miles, curvando-se para frente._

_“Não contar o quê a Marlene?”_

_E então Donna notou a mão em sua perna. “_ _Nem se eu estivesse morta, seu idiota!”_

_“_ _Calminha, Schak...”_

_“Eu não vou… babaca maldito... idiota insuportável... imbecil... que ele ia... estúpido maldito!”_

_Ela alcançou a porta._

_“Você já vai?”_

_“Sim…”_

_“Vou aparatar.”_

_“Você vai estrunchar,” disse Charlie. “Vamos... pode usar a lareira da biblioteca.”_

_“Está bem.”_

“Tudo bem, é aqui…” Os dois chegaram ao que parecia ser a biblioteca. “Vai precisar de ajuda?” perguntou o irritantemente sóbrio Charlie.

“ _Não_.” Pausa. “ _Possivelmente_.”

“Vamos.” Eles caminharam em direção à lareira. “Você está muito bêbada,” observou Charlie, evidentemente divertindo-se com esse detalhe. Donna, porém, examinava o pó de flu como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido.

“Foda-se,” retrucou ela. A morena ergueu os olhos para ele. “Sabe o que eu odeio?”

“Lufanos?” sugeriu Charlie.

“Não. Sim. Mas outras coisas também.”

“Como o quê?”

“Como…” Mas eles estavam muito próximos, e tudo foi ficando mais confuso à medida que os segundos gritantes e acalorados se passavam. “Como…” Donna tentou mais uma vez, mas não obteve sucesso.

“Como o quê?”

“Como…” Ela agarrou as vestes dele e o beijou na boca com força. Foi…

Quando se separaram, houve um formigamento logo abaixo dos ombros dela, que poderia ter sido dor se não estivesse completamente dormente. Suas costas estavam grosseiramente pressionadas contra a lareira; ambos respiravam pesadamente.

“Eu tenho namorada,” murmurou Charlie, e, nos próximos meses, Donna jamais saberia ao certo se aquelas palavras tinham ou não significado alguma coisa para sua mente intoxicada.

Ela revirou os olhos cor de âmbar: “Que se dane.” E agarrou a camiseta dele.

(Dia de Hoje)

“Foi _você_ ,” admirou-se Donna. “Você foi o cara!”

“Você não… você não se lembra?” E a confiança de Charlie Plex vacilou por um instante. Donna começou a rir.

“Sim, eu lembro,” disse ela. “Ai meu Deus, você não faz ideia de como estou feliz que foi _você_ , Plex.”

“… Bele… Beleza?”

“Quer dizer, _você_ ,” continuou Donna. “Se foi _você_ , foi só uma noite. Foi... não foi nada. Posso literalmente esquecer que aconteceu. Graças a _Deus_.”

O rosto de Charlie se contorceu numa espécie de careta sarcástica. “Quanta elegância, Shacklebolt.”

Donna olhou furiosa para ele: “Diz o cara que tem namorada e ainda assim dormiu com uma garota completamente bêbada.”

O corvino se aproximou, e, pelo mais breve dos segundos, Donna sentiu como se estivesse de volta àquela biblioteca quente, rodopiante, desfocada e silenciosamente vibrante. Uma ou duas doses e ela poderia ter tornado a beijá-lo. “Você não é exatamente inocente nisso,” sussurrou Charlie. Ele piscou o olho, deu um passo para trás e se retirou. Donna recuperou o fôlego.

(Desejo)

Enterrado sob uma pilha de livros com tamanho mais ou menos comparável à Grande Muralha da China, e sabendo que não havia fim para essa pandemia de deveres de casa à vista, Frank Longbottom soltou um suspiro pesado e fatigado. As angústias do sétimo ano eram realmente grandes. Encabeçando aquela lista no momento, percebeu Frank enquanto tentava, e fracassava mais uma vez, concentrar-se no pergaminho em branco à sua frente, estava o fato de que até mesmo a biblioteca não parecia livre de distrações para um infeliz estudante cheio de lições de casa.

Era aquela estúpida primeiranista.

Ela não estava _tentando_ ser um incômodo, Frank sabia, mas a pobre primeiranista passara a última meia hora tropeçando pelos corredores de livros, derrubando os pertences dos outros alunos e fazendo barulho em geral. A Sra. Sevoy já lhe dera dois avisos, mas enquanto a bibliotecária deslizara para a parte de trás da biblioteca, a bruxa do primeiro ano derramara ruidosamente o conteúdo de sua mochila na área principal, antes de, sem a menor noção, perguntar a todos que ali estudavam onde ficava a seção de Poções.

“Eu seria uma má pessoa se a azarasse?” murmurou Adam McKinnon, que dividia uma mesa com Frank.

“Não se eu fizer isso primeiro,” respondeu Frank, enquanto a primeiranista – tendo recebido orientações de um lufano nervoso – saiu em disparada para a seção de Poções. “Você tem muita sorte de não ser um setimanista, McKinnon.”

“Não é bem assim,” lamentou Adam. “Quer dizer, eu tenho todo esse trabalho, _mais_ o trabalho que terei pela frente no ano seguinte.”

“Bem lembrando.” A primeiranista agora fazia barulho pegando um livro numa prateleira alta. “Santo _Merlin_ , isso só pode ser uma piada.”

“Apenas… apenas tente ignorar,” aconselhou Adam inutilmente. O sextanista abriu seu próprio livro e começou, com grande esforço, a ler as páginas designadas. Frank apanhou a pena mais uma vez e começou a escrever a introdução de sua dissertação. Enquanto a tinta escorria no insultante pergaminho em branco, ele nunca se sentira tão sem inspiração.

Um poderoso estampido, que fez todo mundo na biblioteca saltar, não colaborou para sua inspiração.

“Pelo amor de _Merlin!_ ” gritou alguém, quando a perturbadora primeiranista em questão apareceu, desculpando-se em voz alta.

“Eu sinto muito!” insistiu a jovem bruxa, e uma enxurrada de livros por todo o chão mostrou-lhes que ela provavelmente derrubara uma prateleira inteira. “Sério – eu só estendi a mão, e...”

“Ninguém se importa!” gritou uma setimanista da Corvinal, Marissa, a monitora-chefe, que se levantara vermelha de raiva de sua mesa. “Pelo amor de Agrippa, você não fez nada, a não ser barulho e _incomodar_ todo mundo aqui desde que entrou! Esse é o único lugar onde se pode realmente estudar nessa escola, e _você_ arruinou isso, sua pirralha estúpida, inútil e _barulhenta_!”

Juntando suas coisas, Marissa saiu enfurecida da biblioteca, seguida por vários amigos, e em seguida por outros, que pareciam constrangidos. Adam olhou para Frank. “Para ser sincero,” disse o último, “Marissa teve uma semana _muito_ ruim.”

“Ela tem razão,” murmurou alguém na mesa próxima. “Malditos primeiranistas.”

“Você pode apenas pegar os livros e sair?” perguntou uma quartanista à garota, que ainda estava pálida dos gritos da monitora-chefe. “Têm pessoas tentando trabalhar aqui.”

“Mas eu não encontrei…”

“Faz ideia de quanto dever de Transfiguração McGonagall passou essa semana?” indagou outro garoto. “E minha sala comunal é tão barulhenta que não consigo fazer nenhuma tarefa lá...”

“É, eu também.”

“Eu também!”

De repente, todos pareciam observar a primeiranista com expectativa. Ela corou e mordeu o lábio, desviando os olhos dos livros que jaziam espalhados pelo chão. “Eu... eu acho,” ela começou a murmurar, “eu vou v-v-v-voltar depois, e...”

“Todos vocês, voltem aos trabalhos,” disse uma nova voz. “Eu cuido disso, está bem? Estou falando sério.” Alice Griffiths surgiu de uma pilha de livros no canto – ela tinha tanto dever de casa quanto Frank; ele sabia disso, já que cursavam quase as mesmas aulas. “Qual é seu nome, aliás?” continuou Alice em voz baixa.

Mas a jovem bruxa estava à beira da histeria. “Eu-eu-eu s-sinto muito... eu não... não... eu não costumo v-v-vir à b-blioteca, e...”

Algumas pessoas gemeram.

“Voltem ao trabalho!” repetiu Alice. Suas mãos tremiam (elas sempre tremiam quando ela estava furiosa), mas seu tom de voz era firme quando sussurrou (Frank estava se esforçando e só conseguiu ouvir): “Querida, qual é o seu nome?”

“Caydence.”

“Caydence, de quais livros precisa?”

“Eu… eu tenho uma lista,” murmurou Caydence, com lágrimas nos olhos. A menina entregou um pedaço de pergaminho a Alice, que leu, mordeu o lábio, e em seguida, erguendo a varinha, murmurou algumas palavras. Imediatamente, quatro ou cinco livros voaram de diversas prateleiras, aterrissando numa pilha organizada que levitava diante da setimanista. Alice os apanhou e entregou à primeiranista, antes de sacudir mais uma vez a varinha. Os livros que estavam no chão voaram até a prateleira correta.

Alice repôs a varinha no bolso das vestes, colocando uma mecha de cabelo loiro atrás da orelha. “Obrigada,” sussurrou Caydence. “Eu... vou embora.”

“Espere,” disse Alice. Ela hesitou, e então disse: “Você não sabe como usar esses livros, sabe?”

“Bem, eu d-d-descubro...”

“Tem espaço na minha mesa,” interrompeu Alice, suspirando. “Vamos... eu te ajudo. Mas você tem que sussurrar, e... talvez seja melhor você não andar muito, sim?”

A primeiranista deu um sorriso lacrimoso. “Sim, está bem,” resmungou ela, seguindo Alice até a mesa.

“Frank?” perguntou Adam, quase um minuto depois, quando o sextanista ergueu os olhos do livro e viu que seu amigo parecia que tinha visto um lobisomem.

“Q-quê?” Frank pareceu sair do transe. “Eu... hum... o que disse?”

“Eu não disse nada,” falou Adam, confuso. “Você está bem, cara?”

Não, Frank não estava bem. Nunca estivera tão confuso na vida... tão dividido entre a calmaria e o horror que o autoconhecimento pode trazer. Droga.

“Não,” disse Frank, olhando espantado para Adam. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu não estou bem.”

“Q-q-que foi que aconteceu?” perguntou o sextanista. “É a lição de casa?”

Não era a lição de casa. Não era uma semana de deveres estressantes de monitor-chefe, ou o fato de sua mãe ter escrito dizendo que seu irmão estava em St. Mungo’s novamente. Não era a reviravolta que sentia no estômago toda vez que alguém dizia o nome de Carlotta Meloni, ou que ela tão timidamente lhe informara que tinha “se encontrado” com alguém na festa de Natal de Charlie Plex. Não era a lição de casa.

Era o fato de Alice Geraldine Griffiths ser completamente perfeita.

Era o fato de Alice Geraldine Griffiths ser completamente perfeita, e, pela primeira vez em meses, vira tudo claramente. Se Carlotta estivesse ali agora, Frank teria sido capaz de responder todas as suas perguntas – teria sido capaz de lhe dizer tudo que ela queria saber desde que toda aquela coisa começou. Pela primeira vez em um período muito longo de tempo, Frank Longbottom sabia exatamente o que queria.

Alice Geraldine Griffiths era completamente perfeita.

E ele não tinha a menor chance.

(Lições)

“Lily!” Donna praticamente gritou, entrando apressada no dormitório, com nada menos que alegria em seu rosto. Lily, que acabara de chegar para guardar os livros antes de descer para jantar, virou-se confusa.

“Donna! Está tudo bem?” indagou a ruiva, preocupada com a forma maníaca que a amiga lhe cumprimentou.

“Eu não dormi com ele,” disse Donna imediatamente.

“ _Quê?”_

“Eu não dormi com Miles… eu só pensei que tinha dormido. Ele me apalpou... estou bastante certa de que lhe disse não. Ele ficou com...” Donna de repente percebeu a ironia; “Parece que ele ficou com Carlotta Meloni, mas... eu não sei nada sobre isso. Não conte a Marlene. A questão é que eu estava enganada. Eu não transei com Miles. Foi com Charlie Plex. Eu…”

A história de Donna sobre casos pós-Natal continha muitas lições. Nos próximos anos, ela poderia muito doutamente advertir sobre beber em excesso. Poderia alertar sobre os perigos de frequentar festas de má reputação, _especialmente_ sozinha, e poderia avisar sobre muitos desastres em potencial, que chegavam à promiscuidade, com alguém sem nome e sem rosto. Poderia informar sobre os estereótipos que tal comportamento incentiva, ou os riscos aos quais expõe sua própria vida. Havia muitas lições a serem aprendidas com o desastre de Donna, e, naquele momento – dois dias após seu encontro razoavelmente vulgar com Charlie Plex, Donna Shacklebolt aprendeu mais uma lição.

Sempre verifique o banheiro.

“ _Não conte a Marlene_?” repetiu uma voz um pouco rouca e totalmente descrente, vinda daquele mesmo cômodo. Marlene apareceu na soleira da porta, entre o banheiro e o dormitório, e o olhar em seu rosto – como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco no estômago – informou a Lily e Donna que acabara de ouvir cada palavra pronunciada.

“Marlene…” começou a última, sem ter ideia do que deveria dizer. Sem olhar para ela, Marlene passou pela morena, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta. Donna olhou impotente para Lily.

 (Feliz Ano Novo)

Em 1976, Marlene perdoaria e esqueceria. Quase.

Em 1976, Adam desistiria. Quase.

Em 1976, Alice faria algo impulsivo, Carlotta perderia a melhor amiga, Sirius aprenderia a voar novamente, e Severus perderia a única coisa que sempre quis conquistar. Em 1976, Donna faria uma má escolha. Repetidamente.

Em 1976, Remus Lupin acordaria sozinho, Frank Longbottom compraria um livro, Mary Mcdonald faria uma boa impressão, e Peter Pettigrew perderia a fé.

Em 1976, Lily Evans beijaria James Potter. Ou seria o contrário?

Mas falaremos mais sobre isso (muito, muito) depois.

 

 

 


	14. Two Steps Forward

**A/N:** **Originalmente intitulado “A Very James Chapter” (“Um Capítulo Muito James”) é todo sobre James Potter. Eu amo James, e acontece algo nesse capítulo que cada cidadão obediente do século XXI vai (obedientemente) defender.**

**Disclaimer:** **Universo, música e Lucky cigarettes, considerem-se avisados.**

**N/T:** **“Lucky cigarettes” é uma expressão que se refere ao primeiro cigarro que se tira de uma caixa nova. Alguns fumantes pegam esse primeiro cigarro, colocam de cabeça para baixo e devolvem à caixa, guardando-o para fumá-lo por último. Seria algo como “cigarros da sorte”.**

**Recap:** James descobre pelo jornal que o _irmão_ de Luke Harper (namorado de Lily) pode ser um Comensal da Morte. Enquanto isso, a loja dos Harpers em Hogsmeade está envolvida na investigação das tentativas de suicídio do início do ano. Alice supera Frank. Frank percebe que ainda é apaixonado por Alice. Donna acredita que ficou com o namorado de Marlene, Miles, e mesmo que não tenha ficado, ela acidentalmente deixa escapar o comportamento de Miles para Marlene.

**Chapter 14- Two Steps Forward**

(Dois passos à frente)

**Or**

**"Faith in Something Bigger"**

Era isso.

 “É isso, Prongs,” murmurou Remus gravemente, batendo no ombro do amigo.

Tenso, James assentiu. “Eu sei disso, Moony,” retrucou ele em voz baixa. “Eu sei disso, está bem? Só… só me dê um minuto, sim?”

“Um minuto,” disse Sirius sem fôlego. “Sim. É isso aí. Tudo que precisar. Demore o quanto quiser, Prongs. Deixe-o em paz, Moony.”

“Eu só estava…”

“Shhhh!” disse Peter. “Eles vão ouvir.” Os Marotos – sem James – lançaram olhares cautelosos por cima dos ombros para a aglomeração de grifinórios assistindo e esperando do outro lado da sala comunal.

James estava a poucos passos dos outros três, as costas também viradas para eles, e uma mão na têmpora. Ele fechou os olhos com força, mordeu o lábio e concentrou-se bastante. Embora tentassem falar baixo, podia ouvir Sirius, Remus e Peter discutindo, mas forçou a mente de volta ao assunto em questão. Era isso.

E então o atingiu.

O corpo de James relaxou visivelmente; seus ombros despencaram a um nível mais natural, e suas costas ficaram mais eretas. Ele exalou profundamente, e um ligeiro sorrisinho de autossatisfação começou a se espalhar em seus lábios. Os outros três Marotos, esticando-se para ver direito, perceberam.

“Ah, graças a _Merlin_ ,” disse Sirius, sem que ninguém, exceto os quatro, ouvisse. James não lhe deu atenção. Ele se virou teatralmente para encarar não apenas os Marotos, mas as duas ou três dúzias de outros grifinórios, alguns dos quais o observavam com ceticismo, alguns com entusiasmo, mas todos com certa expectativa.

O capitão de quadribol passou a mão por seu cabelo já terrivelmente desordenado. Notando os rostos esperançosos dos colegas de Casa, James deu um passo à frente, passando pelos Marotos até ficar de frente a uma pequena multidão reunida do outro lado da sala. Parou de andar quando estava a poucos passos do primeiro membro do grupo, e começou a caminhar perante os que estavam na linha de frente, flexionando os dedos pensativamente.

Era isso.

James parou de andar de repente. Tornou a se virar e caminhou diretamente na direção de uma quintanista – uma loira bonita com olhos redondos e o nariz achatado.

“Elaine Pleasance,” disse James sério, e várias pessoas – inclusive a loira, Elaine – ofegaram. “Elaine Pleasance, foi você.”

“Eu… eu…”

James ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio à multidão. “Foi você,” repetiu ele. “E...” Ele levou a mão à têmpora novamente, como se uma repentina dor de cabeça o atingira. Fez careta, mordeu o lábio, levantou a cabeça e fez uma série de gestos similares que ninguém ao seu redor parecia entender, até finalmente seu rosto tornar-se solene mais uma vez. “Doze.”

Elaine o encarou, piscando os olhos em admiração. “C-c-como foi que você...?” Ela parou e começou a sorrir. Sacudindo a cabeleira encaracolada, Elaine começou a aplaudir. De repente, ela não estava sozinha, já que o restante da sala comunal irrompeu em aplausos também. James sorriu, curvando-se ligeiramente para todos. O capitão começou a se voltar para os outros Marotos, mas uma voz o impediu.

“Isso não prova nada,” protestou Bertram Aubrey, um monitor do quinto ano, indignado. “Nada disso prova. Talvez tenha sido Oclumência… se ela estava pensando em…” Bertram manteve a cabeça bastante erguida, até James atravessar a sala em sua direção. O bruxo mais jovem (e mais baixo) parou de falar, parecendo encolher enquanto o capitão de quadribol se aproximava. James, enquanto isso, lançou-lhe um olhar muito, muito penetrante, sem dizer nada por quase um minuto. Então...

“Daisy Hookum.”

Bertram tentou manter a compostura ao perguntar baixinho: “Q-quê?”

“Daisy Hookum,” repetiu James com bastante naturalidade. “Você a convidou para o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade, não foi?”

“Eu… eu… mas… como você poderia saber…?” balbuciou Bertram. “V-v-v-você não poderia... ninguém estava... sozinhos, e...”

James pôs uma mão nos ombros do quintanista. “Anime-se, Aubrey. Quero dizer, pelo que eu estou vendo...” Ele parou para tocar os dedos indicadores na testa, permitindo as palavras ressoarem por alguns segundos, “... e ela disse 'sim.' E, para falar a verdade, cara, você devia se sentir lisonjeado. Verdade, ela provavelmente só aceitou por pena, mas, vamos ser sinceros...” James inclinou-se de modo confidencial: “Daisy Hookum é _muita_ areia para o seu caminhão. Na verdade... não sei se ela está na sua...”

Isso causou risadas de aprovação – e em seguida aplausos – do grupo; Bertram Aubrey ficou vermelho, mas não fez mais reclamações. Enquanto isso, James piscou o olho para Elaine, e virou-se para encarar os outros três Marotos. Peter aplaudia animadamente com os outros; Remus tentava fingir desaprovação, mas sorria – meio que achando graça e meio sem acreditar – e sacudiu a cabeça. Sirius, por outro lado, sorria largamente, disparando na direção do melhor amigo. Quando estavam um ao lado do outro, Sirius fingiu apertar sua mão enquanto se inclinava e murmurava: “Você é um idiota sortudo, James Potter.”

James riu. “Sortudo não, Padfoot. _Sortudo_ não.”

Sirius apenas sacudiu a cabeça, passando por James em direção a um grupo de alunos tagarelas. “Senhoras e senhores, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. Obrigado por seu tempo, obrigado pela recusa em acreditar nos talentos extraordinários do meu companheiro, e, acima de tudo, obrigado por seu dinheiro e objetos de valor.” Ele se virou alegremente para uma mesa ao lado, em cima da qual estava empilhada uma boa quantidade de dinheiro – nuques, sicles, galeões e até um relógio de pulso.

Peter juntou-se a ele para examinar a fortuna recém-adquirida, enquanto Remus e James sentavam juntos no sofá mais próximo. A multidão tagarela se dispersou, e Remus riu, quase contra sua própria vontade.

“Quê?” questionou James, achando graça. “Você não achou que eu conseguiria?”

“Não consigo acreditar que acabou de convencer a Grifinória inteira de que pode ler mentes, não,” disse Remus em voz baixa, para que os colegas de Casa não ouvissem. “Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas, caramba, estou feliz por Padfoot insistir para nos esgueirarmos até as cozinhas ontem à noite... se não tivéssemos ouvido Bertram sob a capa...”

“Você investiu mesmo nisso,” comentou James divertido. “Não queria ver seu melhor amigo se dar mal, hã?”

Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Sirius pegou cinco galeões meus e colocou na bolsa de apostas,” apontou ele secamente. “Falando nisso... _ei, Black!_ ” Remus levantou-se do sofá e caminhou em direção aos despojos para reivindicar o que, sem dúvidas, era seu. James ficou só, mas só por um momento.

Lily Evans apareceu. Perturbada e preocupada, ela não pareceu notar a presença dele de forma alguma. Caiu de joelhos e começou a olhar embaixo de sofá, em volta da mesa de apoio, embaixo das almofadas. James arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas deixou que continuasse a busca sem fazer comentários. Por fim, ela levantou-se e olhou para ele.

“Você viu um livro?” indagou.

“Muitos na minha vida, na verdade.”

“Muito esperto,” brincou Lily, cruzando os braços. “É um livro de Herbologia... eu já procurei em todo canto e não consigo encontrar.”

“Já tentou um _'Accio_?'”

“Tentei,” disse a monitora. “Mas não me lembro do título... é algo realmente longo... _Treze Estilos de Vida Vegetal e Outros..._ Não sei, algo assim. Tem a capa verde, e a foto do autor na parte de trás... um bruxo inquieto de bigodes...?” Ela parou de falar, esperançosa.

“Parece chato,” comentou James.

“ _É_ cha…” Lily começou a dizer, mas parou. “É educativo.”

“Como eu disse, _parece chato_. Mas, afinal, por que precisa dele? Nosso dever de casa de Herbologia foi desenhar uma árvore. Será que eu mencionei ultimamente o quanto eu amo essa aula?”

“Eu… eu peguei emprestado,” murmurou Lily, empurrando para trás da orelha o que ela imaginava ser uma mecha esvoaçante. “Isto é, pegaram emprestado para mim, e eu disse a Luke que devolveria hoje, e estou atrasada, e, pelo amor de Merlin, você _viu_?”

James assentiu muito solene, e Lily se iluminou visivelmente.

“Quando? Onde?”

“Agorinha,” disse James. Ele bateu de leve na lateral da cabeça de forma misteriosa. “Aqui em cima.”

Lily revirou os olhos. “Pode conseguir convencer todo mundo de que é um vidente, ou leitor da mente, ou um médium, ou o que for, mas, James, _eu_ cursei dois anos de Adivinhação com você: eu estava lá quando o Professor Seastone disse que você era a pessoa com menos percepção espiritual que ele já conhecera. _Onde está o livro_?”

“Eu estou _sentindo_ ,” insistiu James com teimosia, “que está em algum lugar naquela parte da sala comunal.” Ele apontou para outra porção da sala, e Lily correu até lá. James pôs-se de pé e a seguiu. “O Professor Seastone não poderia ser mais suspeito; se ele pode ver o futuro, por que não viu aquele chumbinho fedorento vindo contra ele no terceiro ano?”

Lily fez uma breve pausa em sua busca pelo livro. “Você lançou um chumbinho fedorento no Professor Seastone? Ele tem quase 86 anos!”

“Ele disse que eu era a pessoa com menos percepção espiritual que ele já encontrou!” protestou James defensivamente. “Uma asnice total também. Eu tenho _muita_ percepção espiritual.”

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, descrente. “É mesmo?”

“Você não me viu ganhar todo aquele dinheiro há um minuto?”

“Você quer dizer,” disse a bruxa, voltando a examinar uma pilha de livros numa mesa ao canto, “se eu vi você tirando sarro de Bertram Aubrey?”

“Isso foi tudo que você extraiu da demonstração?”

“Por favor,” zombou Lily. “Eu já vi a capa – não é tão irracional supor que você ouviu Aubrey chamando Daisy Hookum para sair durante suas... palhaçadas noturnas... e _sim_ ,” ela o cortou, “eu disse 'palhaçadas' _mesmo_.”

James sorriu. “E quanto a todas as outras coisas 'espiritualmente perceptíveis' que eu fiz hoje?”

“Você é um gatuno,” disse Lily num tom de voz leve. “Não acho absurdo que você e seus amigos saibam segredos de cerca de metade da escola.”

“Está bem,” admitiu o capitão de quadribol, cruzando os braços, “mas como eu ia saber que eles escolheriam Elaine Pleasance para escolher um número?”

“Bem…” Lily terminou de vasculhar uma pilha e andou até a outra mesa; “seria bastante fácil para Sirius, Remus ou Peter conjurar um rápido ' _Protego_ ' para não serem afetados pelo _'muffliato'_ de Adam McKinnon; assim eles poderiam escutar Elaine sendo selecionada e... bem, considerando as coisas estranhas que já vi vocês fazerem, eu não ficaria surpresa se encontrassem uma forma de te avisar.” A ruiva fez uma pausa. “Na verdade, a única coisa que não descobri direito é como você sabia que Daisy Hookum escolheria o número doze.” Ela lançou-lhe um olhar um tanto curioso.

“Você quer saber?” perguntou James de modo conspiratório, e, em resposta, ela meio que deu de ombros, meio que assentiu. Ele se inclinou para perto e murmurou: “Posso ler mentes.”

Lily inclinou a cabeça. “O que eu estou pensando agora?”

James fingiu se concentrar, e em seguida olhou para ela como que escandalizado. “Muito pervertido para dizer em voz alta!”

Ela reprimiu uma risada. “Pentelho. Eu estava pensando: _me diga onde meu maldito livro está_.”

“Você não quer dizer o maldito livro do Príncipe Encantado?”

“ _Potter_.”

“Por ali, em algum lugar.” Ele apontou para outra mesa, e Lily dirigiu-se a ela. Ele tornou a segui-la.

“Qual é a pressa, afinal, Snaps? Com medo que o Príncipe Encantado encontre outra pessoa para emprestar livros chatos?”

“Estou atrasada, só isso,” respondeu Lily displicente. “Eu disse a Luke que ia encontrá-lo às seis.”

James olhou para o relógio de pêndulo do outro lado da sala. “Você tem um minuto e meio até se tornar desonesta.”

“E leva cinco minutos para chegar à biblioteca,” concluiu Lily, verificando as capas de outra pilha de livros. “Não quero deixá-lo esperando. Só Agrippa sabe que ele tem o bastante para incomodá-lo sem isso... e ele é sempre muito pontual.”

“Que excitante,” murmurou James com sarcasmo. Lily advertiu-lhe com um olhar. “Eu acho,” prosseguiu ele após alguns segundos, “eu acho que a verdadeira pergunta é: _por que_ você está atrasada esta noite? _Alguma coisa_ te distraiu?” Ele recostou-se na parede, as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso um tanto sugestivo nos lábios.

“Sim.” Ela começou a examinar os livros perdidos. “Mas não você e sua demonstraçãozinha de 'vidência'. Donna e Marlene estavam brigando... advinha quem teve que bancar o árbitro.”

James assentiu. “Pensei ter notado um aumento no tráfego de olhares gélidos ultimamente.”

“É ridículo,” suspirou Lily. “Todo mundo no meu dormitório está brigando agora. Marlene está zangada com Donna porque Donna mentiu para ela sobre Miles, sobre beijar Miles... ou não beijar Miles, e Marlene está com raiva de Carlotta por _realmente_ beijar Miles, e Mary está brava com Carlotta por ser uma vadia, e Carlotta está zangada com Mary por pensar que ela é uma vadia, e Donna... bem, Donna está sempre com raiva.” A ruiva parou de repente, como que sem saber por que estava dizendo tudo aquilo a James.

“Isso nunca aconteceria num dormitório masculino,” comentou ele. “Nós temos maneiras muito mais saudáveis de lidar com nossos problemas.”

“Violência física?”

“Certamente.”

“Potter.”

“Sim?”

“Onde está meu livro?”

James sorriu. “Como _eu_ poderia saber? Não é como se eu fosse um _vidente_.” Ele se virou e rumou em direção aos outros três Marotos.

“James Potter, você é um _pentelho_.”

(Doente)

Numa tarde de sexta-feira em meados de janeiro, sobrou para Peter a desagradável tarefa de levar os livros e suplementos de Herbologia de seus três amigos para o dormitório enquanto James e Sirius escoltavam um Remus muito pálido à enfermaria.

“Se alguém perguntar,” começou Remus, que tropeçou como se mal conseguisse se manter de pé, “eu vou passar o fim de semana em casa por que...”

“Sua mãe está doente,” completou James. “Sim, a gente sabe. Ela está doente de novo e os Curandeiros acham que é mais sério dessa vez. Conhecemos a história.”

“Não enfeitem muito,” instruiu Remus irritado (ele sempre ficava de mau humor ante de seus “desaparecimentos”), “fica muito óbvio.”

“Moony,” censurou um Sirius cansado, “não é como se eu e James fôssemos os únicos responsáveis por espalhar seu álibi. Os _professores_ dizem a mesma coisa se alguém pergunta. Não precisa se preocupar tanto.”

“É fácil para você dizer isso,” resmungou Remus. Alcançaram as portas da ala hospitalar, e ele verificou para garantir que estavam, de fato, sozinhos. Não tinha com que se preocupar. Faltando poucos minutos para as cinco, a maioria dos alunos ainda estava em sala. Na verdade, os quatro Marotos também estariam, se tivessem comparecido. “Tomem cuidado hoje à noite, está bem? Janeiro é difícil.”

“Todo mês é difícil,” lembrou-lhe James. “Estaremos lá assim que escurecer, o.k.?”

Remus assentiu. “E já que eu não estarei disposto amanhã, boa sorte no jogo contra a Corvinal.”

“O jogo só é à uma hora da tarde,” disse James.

“Faremos uma visitinha antes disso, se estiver acordado,” concluiu Sirius.

“Mas vocês vão querer dormir,” protestou Remus num sussurro cauteloso. “Eu já me sinto mal o bastante por ficarem fora a noite toda com o jogo no dia seguinte... vocês deviam dormir algumas horas _pelo menos_.”

“Bobagem,” disse James. “Estivemos dormindo durante as aulas de Transfiguração a semana inteira em preparação. Não se preocupe com isso, e pare de agir como uma garota.”

“Holloway está esperando,” concordou Sirius. “Vá em frente, Lupin.”

“Vocês dois são uma porcaria de amigos,” informou-lhes Remus irritado. “E Peter também, apesar de não estar aqui.”

“Sim, a gente sabe,” disse Sirius. “Vá.”

O amigo concordou relutantemente, entrando cabisbaixo na ala hospitalar, como um cão ferido. Quando ele se foi, Padfoot virou-se para Prongs.

“E agora? O jantar só vai sair daqui a uns vinte minutos pelo menos…”

“Não sei,” admitiu James. “Podíamos inundar a sala comunal da Sonserina. Estou querendo fazer isso há semanas.”

Sirius sorriu debochado. “Sabe, é por _isso_ que somos amigos.”

Os garotos se afastaram da enfermaria, e James retirou do bolso o pergaminho dobrado que era o Mapa do Maroto. “Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom,” anunciou o bruxo, tocando a superfície do mapa com a varinha, e, imediatamente, a tinta se espalhou por toda a página. “Quarto andar, quarto andar,” murmurou James, encontrando sua localização com facilidade. Ao começar algo tão complicado quanto inundar a sala comunal da Sonserina, era preciso saber quem estava por perto e onde poderia obter um álibi convincente. “Estranho,” comentou, olhando o local onde estavam no mapa.

“O que é?” perguntou Sirius.

“Não somos os únicos a gazear Herbologia,” disse James. “Dê uma olhada.” Sirius olhou.

“O que _Snivellus_ estava fazendo apenas um andar abaixo da gente?” perguntou ele, desconfiado. “Você não acha que ele ouviu...?”

“Ele não estava em nosso andar,” interrompeu James com confiança, sacudindo a cabeça. “Não poderia ter ouvido. Mas eu não duvidaria que o nojento estivesse nos seguindo.”

Sirius hesitou. “Sabe, parece rude a gente saber que ele está tão perto e não fazer uma visitinha.”

“Onde _estão_ nossas boas maneiras?” concordou James com um ar sério.

“Está com a capa?” perguntou Padfoot, fazendo o outro zombar.

“Que pergunta.”

Alguns minutos depois, James estava colocando sua Capa de Invisibilidade prateada de volta no bolso das vestes, enquanto Sirius espiava Snape da esquina, que parecia perdido em pensamentos em um banco no corredor do terceiro andar.

“O que ele está _fazendo_?” perguntou o Maroto, perplexo.

“Não faço ideia,” disse James no mesmo tom do amigo ao observar a cena. “Planejando nossas mortes, talvez?”

“Me pergunto por que ele cabulou Herbologia,” murmurou Sirius.

“É _Herbologia_ ,” apontou James. “Será que precisa de um motivo?”

“É justo.” Sirius sacou a varinha. “O que você acha, então? Leu sobre algumas azarações novas ultimamente?”

“Não,” disse James, e Sirius fez careta.

“Prongs,” disse ele, “do que diabos adianta você _ler_ o tempo inteiro se não vai ter nada para mostrar quando é necessário?”

“Estive me preparando para a partida de quadribol,” defendeu-se James. “Não tive muito tempo para ler. Basta usar uma das suas favoritas.”

Sirius fez uma careta. O rapaz preparou a varinha e pareceu prestes a agir, mas hesitou.

“Está esperando o quê?” indagou James, e Sirius olhou ansioso para o amigo.

“Tem algo errado,” disse ele. “Não está funcionando.”

“Sua varinha?”

“Não… _isso_. Não está funcionando.”

James arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Do que está falado, Padfoot?”

“Eu não estou com vontade,” disse Sirius. “Eu não _quero_ azarar Snape. Aqui... faça você.”

James sacudiu a cabeça miseravelmente. “Eu também não quero fazer isso,” confessou. “Isso é estranho. O que está acontecendo com a gente?”

“Será que estamos envelhecendo?”

“Só temos dezesseis anos.”

“Perto dos dezessete.”

“A diferença é insignificante.”

“Será? _Será_ , Prongs? Então por que, em nome de Dumbledore, a gente não tem energia alguma para fazer o que melhor fazemos?”

“E quando foi que começamos a usar 'Dumbledore' para praguejar?”

“ _Exatamente!_ Por Deus, Prongs, o que aconteceu com a gente?”

James cruzou os braços. “Bem, eu sei o que está acontecendo com _você_ ,” disse ele, ganhando um olhar curioso do amigo. “Supervisão paternal.”

Sirius franziu a testa. “Teria que ser uma super visão _mesmo_ , já que meus pais moram em Londres, Prongs.”

“Bem, não é estritamente 'paternal',” admitiu James. “Supervisão _de um adulto_ , eu acho. Foi o Professor Black que te afetou. Você não procura encrenca como antes.”

“Besteira,” argumentou Sirius com petulância. “Na verdade, é _você_ … você e suas setenta e quatro detenções. Não quer se encrencar, e eu estou em abstenção por educação.”

“Besteira,” repetiu James. Os dois rapazes ficaram num impasse temporário por vários segundos, apenas se encarando com desconfiança.

“Talvez estejamos amadurecendo,” sugeriu Sirius por fim. “Talvez seja aquela coisa que chamam de 'autodomínio.'”

“Não seja burro. Só é 'autodomínio' se você _quer_ fazer alguma coisa e não faz. Nós não queremos. Não estamos maduros... só estamos velhos.”

O belo rosto de Sirius contorceu-se numa expressão um tanto infantil. “Isso é triste,” comentou. James assentiu.

“Cozinhas?”

“Sim, por favor.”

Eles estavam prestes a rumar naquela direção, quando se tornou evidente que nenhum deles estivera prestando muita atenção a Snape no banco. Ele abandonara o assento e foi para cima dos dois Marotos antes que algum deles notasse.

“O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?” questionou o sonserino venenosamente.

Disfarçando a surpresa, Sirius manteve a cabeça erguida e respondeu: “Pergunto o mesmo, Snivellus.”

“Eu tenho um bilhete do Curandeiro Holloway,” disse Snape friamente. Em seguida, algo parecido com alegria espalhou-se por seus olhos e lábios finos. “Sou monitor. Eu podia descontar pontos.”

“Isso vai te fazer se sentir importante?” perguntou James. Seus olhos avelãs penetraram os olhos negros de Snape, desafiando-o a cumprir a ameaça. Snape desviou o olhar primeiro.

“Não vou perder meu tempo com vocês,” vociferou.

James sorriu. “Certo. É claro.” O capitão de quadribol podia dizer, instintivamente, que a mão do amigo estava ficando inquieta com relação à varinha, e cutucou o braço de Sirius. “Vamos embora, o.k.?”

“Como queira, meu velho,” respondeu Sirius com indiferença. Com algo entre um sorriso e uma cara amarrada, ele passou depressa por Snape, seguido de perto por James. “É _isso_ que eles chamam de 'autodomínio?'” questionou Padfoot casualmente enquanto se afastavam.

“Sei lá. Depende. Quanto você queria fazer aquilo?”

Sirius jamais respondeu àquela pergunta. O som de uma chama acendendo veio de algum lugar atrás deles, mas quando James se virou para ver o que acontecera, Sirius saiu voando para frente, atingindo o chão a alguma distância e derrapando. Antes que James pudesse sequer sacar a varinha, sentiu o corpo ficar preso, sendo puxado por alguma força invisível que lhe colocou no ar.  Estava bastante familiarizado com o Levicorpus para se sentir confuso ao ser pendurado de cabeça para baixo pelo tornozelo.

Snape apontava a varinha diretamente para ele, orquestrando aquilo, mas – rápido como o sonserino era – não reagiu depressa o bastante quando James sacou a sua. Ainda de cabeça para baixo, o grifinório disparou uma maldição no outro, que foi atingido no braço por um jato de luz azul. O capitão caiu como uma pilha, e ouviu algo estalar quando uma dor disparou por sua perna. Ainda assim, o sonserino estava se recuperando depressa, sem lhe dar chance para cuidar dos machucados. Antes de Snape tornar a se colocar de pé, James lançou um feitiço mudo de desarmar no oponente, achatando-o de novo e fazendo sua varinha rolar para longe.

James arquejou de dor, tentando endireitar a perna mole. Agarrou a canela, localizando a fonte da dor, e apontou a varinha. Outro estalo e o latejar diminuiu, sem desaparecer. O rapaz tornou a respirar; estava começando a se levantar quando uma força invisível o empurrou de costas e puxou a varinha de sua mão.

Snape se recuperara mais rápido que ele pensava.

O sonserino manteve a varinha preparada e avançou para cima do outro. O grifinório aguardou seu destino com determinação no rosto e a mandíbula apertada. Snape chegou bem perto, e embora seus olhos estivessem fixos em James, ele não disse nada. Só isso já era incomum – nenhuma provocação, piada ou declaração de vitória. Nem sequer um insulto?

Snape continuou a avançar na direção de James (que estava parado, mas apoiado nos cotovelos agora), e quanto mais perto ele chegava, mais a visão de James se tornava mais clara. A expressão do sonserino era indecifrável. Seus olhos não tinham maldade ou satisfação, nem nada do que deveriam ter... Ele encarava James, mas não parecia enxergá-lo de forma alguma. E quando estava muito próximo, a varinha ainda apontada para o coração do grifinório, Severus hesitou.

James não perdeu tempo perguntando-se o motivo. Mirou um chute na rótula de Snape, fazendo o sonserino cambalear para trás. O capitão teve tempo suficiente para colocar-se de pé (a perna debilitada latejou) e agarrar o braço no qual o outro segurava a varinha. Tomou o pulso do sonserino, arrancando sua arma um momento depois. Ela caiu no chão, tinindo e rolando em direção à parede, mas o grifinório não percebeu. De repente, o mundo ficou muito quieto e James não viu muita coisa.

Tinha uma vaga noção de que sua perna doía, de que Snape _o_ atacara, e de que Sirius estava inconsciente em algum lugar não muito longe. Então ficou consciente de uma nova dor em seus dedos, e em seguida no restante da mão direita. Percebeu a razão quando a imagem à sua frente entrou em foco. O corpo de Snape se contorcia, reagindo ao contato do punho de James e sua bochecha. Ele caiu para trás. Deslizando pelo chão de pedra.

James agarrou a varinha do oponente e a sua, e apontou as duas para Snape antes que o sonserino pudesse se recuperar do soco.

“Que _diabos_ há de errado com você?” gritou James. Adrenalina e raiva surgiam em suas veias e _por que Sirius não estava acordado_?

Snape não disse nada. Ele estremeceu, um pouco da dor em seu rosto, mas, fora isso, manteve-se inexpressivo. Seus olhos estavam vazios, quase apáticos, o que só deixou James mais irritado. Ele não queria nada mais do que despejar cada azaração que pudesse imaginar no sonserino, jogando-o do outro lado do corredor para que batesse no chão como um boneco – como Sirius.

E, ainda assim…

James jogou o braço para trás e, como toda a energia que possuía, jogou a varinha de Snape o mais longe possível. Ela atingiu a parede e ricocheteou de volta, rolando pelo chão até atingir outra parede. Sem olhar para o outro, o capitão girou nos calcanhares e trotou de início, em seguida acelerou até Sirius. O outro Maroto acabava de recobrar os sentidos.

“Estou bem,” murmurou Padfoot antes que o amigo pudesse perguntar. Ele esfregou a nuca.

“Ala hospitalar?”

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. “Já tive piores. Já _consertei_ coisa pior. Deixe-me apenas ajustar minhas pernas e posso fazer o restante no dormitório. Por onde anda Snape?”

“Não importa,” disse James depressa. Sirius consertou a perna machucada em cerca de dez segundos, e em seguida o amigo o ajudou a se levantar. Rumaram em direção à torre da Grifinória, e o capitão olhou por cima do ombro para onde Snape caíra, mas ele tinha ido embora.

“Mas por que Snivellus hesitaria?” perguntava-se Sirius em voz alta, quase meia hora depois, quando James relatara os detalhes da briga para ele e Peter no dormitório masculino. Eles estavam na cama de Remus, o Mapa do Maroto achatado entre os três.

“Não faço ideia,” admitiu James.

“Talvez ele estivesse tentando encontrar algo _muito_ doloroso,” sugeriu Peter.

“Talvez todo aquele óleo finalmente começou a afetar o cérebro dele,” sugeriu Sirius. James sacudiu a cabeça.

“Não, foi… bizarro,” disse ele pensativo. “Ele definitivamente hesitou... como se não tivesse certeza que realmente queria fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Ele ficou todo... inexpressivo... acho que não estava prestando atenção em mim de forma alguma.”

“Snivellus _sempre_ está prestando atenção em você,” apontou Sirius. “Assustador. É uma espécie de obsessão, se quer saber. A única pessoa por quem ele é mais fanático é…”

“Eu sei o que vi,” interrompeu James. “Não consigo explicar, mas eu _sei_ o que vi.” Um momento de silêncio se instalou entre os três rapazes, e em seguida James tornou a falar. “Enfim, é melhor voltamos ao mapa. Essa parte está estranha, não é?” Ele apontou para um segmento do mapa.

“Sim, Peter derramou suco de abóbora, e agora as pessoas começam a desaparecer quando vão para aquele lado do castelo.”

“Desculpa.”

“Relaxa, Wormtail,” disse James. Ele sacou a varinha. “Precisávamos acrescentar a passagem nova, afinal. Então... vamos?”

(A Ressaca)

Toque.

Ele não abriu os olhos de imediato, mas preferiu ficar parado, os olhos bem fechados enquanto respirava e escutava a batida do próprio coração. Lentamente, as coisas começaram a entrar em foco em sua mente – tinha consciência de lençóis limpos e frescos e uma cama macia o envolvendo. Estava na ala hospitalar.

Estava vivo.

Nada tinha dado errado.

Ficaria tudo bem.

Os primeiros instantes acordado sempre eram os piores – os primeiros segundos após uma noite como aquela, quando não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa... Quando não tinha muita certeza de nada... Quando não sabia o que veria ao abrir os olhos. Um breve terror tomou conta de seu estômago ao tentar recordar...

Ele abriu os olhos.

“Eeeeeee ele está acordado,” anunciou a voz de Sirius Black. Remus só encontrou energia o bastante para olhar à volta e avistar quem falou, o próprio Sirius, sentado num banquinho ao lado da cama. James estava em frente a Sirius – à direita de Remus – e Peter estava próximo aos seus pés. Cortinas fechadas ao redor deles, sem dúvidas a critério do Curandeiro Holloway. A exclamação de Sirius fez os outros dois Marotos se virarem para verificar a afirmação do terceiro.

“Bom dia, Moony,” disse James alegremente. “Dormiu bem?”

Remus limpou a garganta. “Engraçado,” resmungou com sarcasmo. “Que horas são?”

“Ah, 10:15 mais ou menos,” estimou Sirius. “Estávamos esperando que dormisse por mais meia hora pelo menos...”

“Bem,” começou Remus, “eu… eu… eu…” Mas ele parou. Um caroço se formou em sua garganta, e automaticamente agarrou o balde que o Curandeiro deixara na mesa de cabeceira, vomitando nele.

Um minuto depois, ele terminou, e – tossindo e limpando o suor frio da testa pálida – Remus tornou a deitar-se na cama. Sirius fez o conteúdo do balde sumir com a varinha.

“Deve ser o resto do rato,” divagou ele casualmente, fazendo os olhos cinzentos de Remus se arregalarem.

“Você me deixou comer um rato?” exigiu saber.

“Para ser franco,” interferiu James, “nós pensamos que fosse Wormtail.”

“Bom, valeu,” disse Peter com sarcasmo.

“Bem, você está com tudo em cima, Moony,” continuou Sirius alegremente. “Isso é o que importa. Tenho certeza que não vai pegar nenhuma doença por conta disso agora. Então...” ele olhou ao redor do grupo com ansiedade; “quem quer tomar café?”

“Nem fale essa palavra,” gemeu Remus. James entregou ao paciente uma garrafa esverdeada que estava na mesa mais próxima.

“Holloway deixou isso para você. Deve ajudar com as náuseas.”

Remus tomou a poção indicada, e quando terminou de se encolher com o gosto amargo deixado em sua boca, acrescentou: “Holloway sabe que vocês estão aqui?”

“Claro,” disse Peter. “Ele está no escritório agora.” Remus não parecia satisfeito. “Não vejo a importância de ele saber que sabemos sobre você... contanto que não saiba o que temos feito com relação a isso.”

“Concordo,” disse Sirius. “Agora… café da manhã.”

“Tenha calma,” mandou James. “Moony precisa de um minuto para a poção agir.” Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Remus notara que o medicamento de Holloway estava fazendo efeito rápido. Ele sentou-se um pouco mais reto na cama.

“Então… ontem à noite,” começou ele.

“Foi bom para mim,” disse James. “Foi bom para você?”

“Rá, rá,” debochou Remus. “Mas… tudo correu bem, não é? Algumas partes ainda estão um pouco vagas.”

“Além do rato,” disse Sirius. “Não se preocupe, Moony. Tudo correu... mais do que bem, na verdade.”

“Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde,” continuou James depressa. “Holloway pode vir a qualquer minuto.”

“Sim, mamãe,” provocou Sirius, mas obedeceu mesmo assim. “Então... seu estômago aí está bem, Moony? Ótimo.” Ele sorriu e tirou uma sacola de papel marrom do chão, colocando-o na borda da cama do amigo. “Hora do café.”

“Eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia…” murmurou Remus, segurando o estômago.

“A poção,” lembrou-lhe James, também puxando uma sacola de papel do outro lado da cama. “E, mesmo assim, você não quer que a última coisa que tenha comido seja um rato, quer?”

Sirius vasculhava sua sacola. “Tudo bem, tem... ovos, bacon, salsichas e panquecas...”

“É meu,” declarou Peter, e Sirius entregou ao amigo o que parecia ser um prato amarrado num guardanapo de tecido.

“Esse,” interveio James, retirando um prato semelhantemente embalado e espiando por uma abertura próxima ao nó do guardanapo, “tem crepes, salsichas, peixes defumados, _white pudding_ *, ovos, bacon... muita, muita, muita comida. Esse deve ser seu, Black.”

**N/T:** Não encontrei tradução para “ _white pudding_ ”. É uma espécie de salsicha no Reino Unido, que contém um monte de ingredientes como aveia, cebola, açúcar, pães, etc.

“Eles não esqueceram do _pain au chocolat_ , não é?” perguntou Sirius, ansioso.

James lhe entregou o prato. “Não, está aí, seu idiota.” O capitão de quadribol tirou outro prato de sua sacola e verificou o conteúdo. “Torradas, um ovo, frutas, salsichas... é de Moony, acredito.” Ele colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira. “Você está com o meu, Sirius?”

“Aqui, Prongs,” respondeu o amigo, entregando o quarto prato coberto. “E você está com as batatas extras.”

“E você está com o sal, pimenta e manteiga?”

“Isso mesmo.”

“Quem está com a marmelada?” Peter queria saber.

“Está aqui.”

Sirius sacou a varinha e sacudi-a algumas vezes. Os depósitos de sal e de pimenta, bem como a bandeja de manteiga e a jarra de marmelada, saíram voando da sacola de papel e levitaram no ar entre os quatro garotos sobre a cama, e ficaram lá mesmo depois de Sirius guardar a varinha no bolso das vestes.

“Ei,” disse James, tirando dois recipientes cilíndricos da sacola. “Último item. Café ou chá, Moony?”

Remus avaliou os amigos. “Vocês são idiotas, sabiam,” informou-lhes. “Trazendo toda essa comida para cá... Holloway _traz_ café da manhã para mim. Saudável, substancial... o tipo de coisa que eu tenho que…”

“Por nada, Moony,” interrompeu James. “Agora, café ou chá?”

“E eu tenho cerveja amanteigada para mais tarde,” acrescentou Peter.

“Ei,” disse Sirius, “e eu quase esqueci… chocolate.” Ele colocou uma barra sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Remus examinou todos eles e então suspirou.

“Vocês não são uma porcaria, como amigos, sabe.”

“A gente sabe,” disse Sirius.

Remus assentiu. “Chá, Prongs.”

“Agora mesmo, Moony.”

Os primeiros instantes acordado após a lua cheira eram, para Remus J. Lupin, os piores. A verdade é que ele era um lobisomem... há mais de dez anos agora, e por mais de dez anos ele temera, mais do que qualquer coisa, aqueles primeiros momentos após a coisa toda. A incerteza, a dor...

E por _quase_ dez anos, Remus J. Lupin fizera tudo isso sozinho.

Agora, ele tomou café da manhã.

(Cigarro da Sorte)

Enquanto Remus cochilava, Sirius se preparava para o jogo de quadribol. Peter idolatrava o último e James partia para o campo. Mais de uma hora adiantado, ele chegou antes mesmo do capitão da Corvinal e se viu deleitando-se com a solidão do campo tranquilo. Se ganhassem o jogo naquela tarde, estaria cercado por pessoas durante toda a noite – uma perspectiva agradável, mas que James procurou equilibrar com um pouco de isolamento saudável naquele instante. Se perdessem... bem, para falar a verdade, ele nunca pensava na possibilidade do “se perdessem” antes de um jogo. Dava azar e o deprimia.

O gramado fora limpo da neve, mas o vento frio permanecia, e James não mudaria isso nem se pudesse. Quadribol em janeiro tinha sua marca particular de perfeição – seu próprio tipo particular de dignidade. Sentou-se na grama molhada. Retirando os cigarros da sorte de praxe do bolso e a varinha do cinto, acendeu um cigarro e recostou-se. O cabelo ficou úmido na grama, mas quando deu a primeira tragada de verdade, mal notou qualquer outra coisa.

Com o vento cortando entre as arquibancadas de madeira, o céu prateado acima, e o cheiro inconfundível de _quadribol_ , era como se fosse seu primeiro cigarro novamente. Quando exalou, sentiu-se tonto. O turbilhão de fumaça branca intricada que inalou foi absorvido pelo céu nublado, e James sentiu-se calmo. Quando o cigarro voltou aos seus lábios, parecia que a única cor – além do cinza – no mundo inteiro era a brasa alaranjada na ponta acesa; que se tornou preta quando inalou novamente. Então...

“Potter?” gritou uma voz distante, ecoando pelo campo e fazendo James se sentar de repente. Procurou em volta pela companhia, finalmente localizando uma forma muito pequena sentada ao longe nas arquibancadas da Grifinória. O capitão apertou os olhos para ver melhor – a visão nunca fora um de seus dons.

“Marlene?” gritou ele de volta, reconhecendo a figura loira.

“O que está fazendo aqui?” gritou Marlene Price, e mesmo àquela distância James podia vê-la tremer de frio.

“Fumando! O que _você_ está fazendo?”

Ela não respondeu de imediato, e James achou que podia não tê-lo ouvido, até ela responder com um pouco menos de confiança. “Eu realmente não sei!”

James pensou por um momento. Lily veio depressa à sua mente. “Bem, desça aqui então... você vai congelar aí em cima! É muito mais quente aqui embaixo!”

Era mesmo, como Marlene notou ao chegar, sentando-se na grama ao lado dele. “Meu jeans vai ficar molhado,” acrescentou ela, um pouco preocupada.

“Você é uma bruxa,” lembrou-lhe James. “Tenho certeza que vai achar uma solução.”

Marlene riu. “Certo.” Uma pausa constrangedora, em seguida… “Então… você ouviu sobre Alexa Kyle? É triste, não é?”

“É,” concordou James, assentindo junto com outra tragada. “Mas os pais dela não foram os primeiros... nem serão os últimos, eu acho...”

“Olhando pelo lado positivo…”

“Você mencionou.”

“Tem razão.” Os olhos de Marlene vagaram para o cigarro.

“Ai, desculpa.” James retirou o pacote e ofereceu a ela. “Você quer…?”

“Ah, não,” disse Marlene depressa. “Não, eu não fumo. Eu só estava... quero dizer, eu não sabia que fumava. Pensei que todos os fumantes tinham dentes amarelos e pele estragada.”

“Outra vantagem da magia.” James deu de ombros. O pacote de cigarros voltou ao seu bolso. “Então, por que está aqui fora tão cedo? Deve estar congelando.”

“Donna estava dominando o dormitório com a preparação para o jogo,” explicou Marlene, puxando um pouco mais o cachecol. “Eu só estou um pouco cansada dela no momento.”

James assentiu, virando a cabeça para exalar novamente. “É, ouvi alguma coisa sobre isso.” Sem saber se queria mesmo se envolver numa conversa como aquela, ele mesmo assim acrescentou: “Como você está aguentando, então?”

“Sério?” perguntou Marlene, surpresa. “Você não quer realmente ouvir meus problemas com garotos, quer?”

“Não,” concordou o outro. “Mas, sabe… pensei em ser educado.”

“Bem, não vou te aborrecer com _essa_ conversa,” assegurou-lhe a loira.

Cinco minutos depois, o cigarro de James se foi, mas Marlene não. “... e a pior parte é que,” ela chorava em seu ombro rígido, “eu _sinto falta_ dele. Eu sinto falta daquele traidor, _idiota_ nojento, e não consigo _evitar_!”

“Hum…”

“Eu conheço as regras!” continuou a loira, chorando. “É tão _ridículo_! Ele _traiu_! Ele deu em cima da minha... colega de quarto, e então beijou minha... outra colega de quarto! Uma garota _deve_ terminar com caras que fazem isso! Mas... eu não consigo evitar. Eu e Miles estamos juntos há três anos, e apesar de ele às vezes ser um completo imbecil, muitas vezes ele foi muito doce. Eu sinceramente o amava. Ele me fazia rir, e sempre estava lá... bem, não _sempre_ , mas... quando contava. Ele sabia coisas sobre mim que ninguém mais sabe. Passamos por muita coisa juntos, e agora simplesmente... _acabou_. E eu não tenho ninguém.” Ela terminou com um fungado, e James bateu sem jeito em seu ombro.

“Vamos, Marlene,” tentou consolar, “você tem pessoas. Que tal Evans? E Mary Mcdonald?”

“Sim, elas são adoráveis,” murmurou Marlene secamente. “Mas nunca se importaram com Miles. Talvez estivessem certas, mas não é exatamente útil quando eu quero que alguém veja do meu ponto de vista. Seja como for, todas as minhas amigas são a favor de se valorizar, deixar o cara e seguir em frente... eu não _quero_ seguir em frente ainda. Eu quero afundar.”

James riu um pouco com aquilo, e Marlene juntou-se a ele. “Eu sou patética, não sou?”

“Sim, mas… tanto faz. Todo mundo é patético.”

Com algo entre uma risada e uma tosse, Marlene disse: “Isso não é exatamente encorajador, é?”

“Acho que não. Que tal McKinnon? Você tem ele, não é?”

Marlene sacudiu os ombros. “Eu não posso... eu não posso falar com ele sobre isso."

“Por que não? Vocês não são amigos?”

“Ele é homem.” James lançou-lhe um olhar. “É _diferente_ com Adam,” tentou explicar a bruxa confusa. “Sei lá; ele é _Adam_. Eu sempre levei esse tipo de coisa para ele antes, e ele sempre foi maravilhoso sobre isso.”

“Então, qual é o problema?”

“Eu não sei. É que… ele é _Adam_ , só isso.”

“Marlene,” começou James com severidade. “Você está evitando a resposta.”

“Estou?”

“Sim.”

“Estou?”

“Sim.”

“ _Estou_ , não estou?”

“ _Sim_.”

Encarando o campo vazio, Marlene exalou. Podia ver sua própria respiração. “Se eu falasse com Adam sobre isso,” começou hesitante, “sentiria como se ele estivesse dizendo 'eu te disse.' Eu não quero que ele veja que eu... que eu falhei completamente como namorada... que Miles encontrou alguém melhor.” Ela tornou a virar os sérios olhos azuis para James. “ _Qual a razão_ disso?”

James encolheu os ombros. “Como é que eu vou saber?”

“Tem razão.” Marlene franziu o cenho. “Sinto muito por falar assim. Sei que não quer ouvir nada dessa bobagem.”

“Eu não queria, mas… Lá vai você.” Ele meio que sorriu para ela.

Marlene colocou-se de pé. “Vou deixar você se preparar para o jogo então. Boa sorte.” Ela começou a se retirar, mas James a impediu.

“Você não fracassou completamente como namorada.”

A loira cruzou os braços. “Eu não sucedi exatamente, não é?”

“Não sei, mas… devia saber: eu falei com o capitão de quadribol da Corvinal há alguns dias... acho que estão usando o segundo goleiro reserva para o jogo hoje. Stimpson normalmente joga, e ele... hum... ele tem estado um pouco distraído nos treinos. O capitão achou que ele não estava com foco suficiente para jogar.”

Marlene olhou para James de forma muito estranha. “Sério?”

“Sério.”

Ela sorriu. “Obrigada.”

“Por nada.”

Marlene voltou ao castelo, e James se deitou, puxando os cigarros da sorte e acendendo outro, e embora negasse isso até no tribunal, sentiu-se melhor antes mesmo de ter inalado.

(O Drama de Donna)

“Está muito frio hoje,” apontou o lufano Liam Lyle desnecessariamente da cabine do locutor no campo de quadribol algum tempo depois. Mesmo assim, as arquibancadas estavam lotadas. “Mas veremos os times da Grifinória e da Corvinal em alguns minutos, e espero que eles consigam ser rápidos. Se Corvinal perder, estão fora da corrida pela Taça – perderam para Sonserina em novembro, se estão lembrados. Grifinória está invicta, já que o apanhador Ricki Nivens pegou o pomo contra a Lufa-Lufa em inéditos cinco minutos, que, como qualquer um pode afirmar, foi mais uma questão de _sorte_ do que... enfim, o capitão e artilheiro da Corvinal, Malcolm Davies, fez algumas mudanças na arrumação...”

O vestiário da Grifinória estava estranhamente tenso. James estava perto da porta, olhando para o estádio lotado e abraçando a sensação nervosa em seu estômago. Era estranho pensar que aquilo um dia o incomodara... era emocionante agora, a expectativa, a ansiedade, a sensação de que muito em breve estaria voando...

Sirius estava em um dos bancos, jogando a goles no ar e pegando-a repetidamente, fosse para aliviar o estresse ou o tédio. Adam McKinnon conduzia o alongamento dos dois batedores, Michael Mitchum e Damacus Weasley, e Ricki Nivens estava sentado perto de Sirius, observando ansioso a goles subir e descer. Enquanto isso, Donna estava no canto, murmurando jogadas para si e franzindo a testa.

“Filho da puta!” xingou ela de repente, fazendo Damacus tombar no meio do alongamento.

“Merda, Shacklebolt,” disse Sirius.

“Merlin, Shack!” disse Ricki.

“Ai,” disse Damacus.

“Foi mal,” murmurou Donna laconicamente. “Não consigo me lembrar da jogada mais nova.”

“Bem, não termina com você matando Weasley,” disparou Sirius. “Na boa, Shack, se está com _problemas femininos_ , talvez devesse apenas ficar fora dessa...”

“Ah, cai fora, seu grande idiota, eu…”

“Shack,” interrompeu James, e ela recuou. O capitão lançou um olhar de advertência a Sirius. O amigo deu de ombros e voltou a arremessar a goles. “Shack, posso dar uma palavrinha?”

Donna revirou os olhos. “Sério, Potter, é…”

“Shack.” A contragosto, ela o seguiu para fora vestiário. “Pelo amor de Merlin, você está fazendo um escândalo por nada.”

“Não é por conta do xingamento,” disse James quando estavam a sós. “Quero garantir que esteja ligada no jogo.” Ele ficou surpreso ao ver que Donna parecia de fato um pouco ofendida.

“O que quer dizer?”

“Quero dizer,” insistiu ele, “que sei que está no meio de um complicado, estranho e vagamente irrelevante drama de dormitório no momento, e notei que esteve um pouco desligada nos treinos... geralmente é a primeira a memorizar uma jogada, e esteve esquecendo as novas jogadas nas últimas semanas.”

“Por que você não disse nada antes?” exigiu Donna, a angústia em seus olhos cor de âmbar agora misturada à irritação mais usual.

“Porque você costuma se sair melhor se eu não criticar,” disse James. “Costuma perceber que seu trabalho não está perfeito e trabalha duro para corrigir. Há alguma diferença dessa vez?”

Donna franziu o cenho. “Você só está fazendo isso porque sou uma _garota_.”

“Por favor,” zombou o outro. “Eu já vi cada cara lá dentro...” Ele apontou o dedo na direção do vestiário, “se comportar mais como uma garota do que _você_. Não tem nada a ver com isso. Tem a ver com o fato de que eu já tive que suportar duas conversas emotivas devido a uma discussão das sextanistas da Grifinória, e _não_ vou perder um jogo que quadribol por conta disso.”

“Eu não vou me aconselhar com você,” informou-lhe Donna friamente.

“Caramba, não mesmo.” James cruzou os braços. “O que eu estou _tentando_ dizer é que precisa encontrar um escape para todo esse melodrama maluco... normalmente eu sugiro quadribol, mas é evidente que não está funcionando. Agora, vejo que é – pelo menos em tese – uma pessoa e provavelmente você... bem, talvez tenha...” ele praticamente se encolheu: “ _sentimentos_...” Donna amarrou a cara... “mas no campo seus sentimentos não importam. Sabe o que importa? Ganhar. Essa é a coisa mais importante.”

“Você não deveria dizer que essa _não_ é a coisa mais importante?”

James sequer interpretou a frase. “Por que diabos eu diria isso? É um jogo. O objetivo é ganhar...” _Francamente, estava começando a se preocupar com a saúde dela..._

“Bem, _eu_ sei disso,” insistiu Donna. “Eu estou bem, Potter.”

“Ótimo. E, Shack… apenas… apenas encontre uma maneira de liberar toda essa bobagem que está te sobrecarregando. Não é saudável guardar isso, o.k.? Encontre um escape. Só não… _ingira_ seus sentimentos, pois preciso de você em forma.”

“Bom, é claro.” Ela olhou para ele com curiosidade. “Espere um minuto... você não está gritando comigo. Está me dando conselho.”

“Bom, é óbvio.”

Ela franziu o cenho. James suspirou.

“Você precisa que eu grite com você?”

“Pode ajudar.”

“Shack, se você não colocar sua maldita cabeça no jogo, eu vou te tirar do time antes que consiga dizer 'falta!' Fui claro? Porque tenho dois artilheiros reservas que provavelmente podiam fazer melhor o seu trabalho, e eu não teria de lidar com as briguinhas idiotas _deles_! Está bem?”

“ _Está bem, Potter_.”

Naquele momento, a cabeça de Adam McKinnon apareceu pela abertura da porta. “Estão chamando a Corvinal, e estão prestes a nos chamar,” disse ele. James e Donna seguiram-no para dentro, apanhando as vassouras ao tomarem seus lugares de costume na fila. Donna parecia determinada, a James conteve um sorriso.

“ _E Chaudry!_ ” Liam Lyle terminou de anunciar. “E, agora, pelo time da Grifinória: _McKinnon!_ ” Adam disparou pela porta. “ _Mitchum! Weasley!_ ” Os dois batedores desapareceram. “ _Shacklebolt!_ ” Donna se foi. “ _Black!_ ” em seguida Sirius.

_James se virou para Ricki. “Pegue o pomo, sim, Nivens?”_

“Potter!”

Ele decolou em meio aos aplausos da multidão.

“ _E Nivens!_ ”

Finalizando seu primeiro voo em torno do campo, James aterrissou no centro, enquanto o resto do time se reunia no ar. O capitão da Corvinal, Malcolm Davies, já fizera o mesmo, e Madame Hooch se aproximava dos dois.

Hooch passou as instruções habituais – um jogo limpo e honesto, sem faltas, espírito esportivo... Em seguida, os dois capitães foram instruídos a apertar as mãos.

“Pronto para perder, Potter?” perguntou Malcolm sorrindo.

_James arqueou as sobrancelhas, e enquanto agarrava a mão de Malcolm, respondeu como que um pouco perplexo com a pergunta: “Eu nunca estou pronto para perder, Davies.”_

“ _Tudo bem!_ ” veio a voz magicamente ampliada de Liam Lyle, “vai ser um jogo interessante!”

(A Visão Interior)

“Para aqueles que ainda estão aqui,” falava Liam Lyle, desejando claramente não estar entre eles, “o placar está trezentos e vinte a duzentos e noventa para a Grifinória... agora são 5:37, e eu oficialmente odeio esses apanhadores.”

James pediu cansadamente um intervalo, e os dois times voaram para as extremidades opostas do campo. Quando estavam no chão, o time quase todo olhava feio para Ricki Nivens.

“Cara,” disse Sirius a James, embora olhasse diretamente para Ricki, “será que escolhemos um apanhador _cego_ , por acaso?”

“Concentre-se no seu papel no jogo,” disse James. “Eu já marquei duas vezes mais do que você. Você também, Shack. McKinnon, o fato de eles terem marcado vinte e nove gols devia ser constrangedor para você.”

“Que diferença faz?” resmungou Adam. “Tudo se resume ao pomo agora. Não vamos chegar cento e cinquenta pontos de vantagem, e pelo amor de Merlin, já faz mais de cinco horas.”

“McKinnon, você vai escrever frases nos treinos se eles marcarem de novo,” retrucou James. “Damacus... belo golpe... Mitchum, cuidado com as faltas. Mais três e você será expulso.”

“Sim, Potter.”

“Dez segundos,” lembrou-lhes Madame Hooch.

James virou-se para Ricki. “Ache o maldito pomo.”

“Vou tentar.”

A equipe inteira gemeu, sabendo o que estava por vir. “Como é que é?” perguntou James, sua voz perigosamente baixa.

“Quer dizer…” resmungou Ricki, empalidecendo. “Quer dizer... sim, Potter.”

“Melhor assim.” James dirigiu-se à equipe toda. “ _Jamais_ se resume só ao pomo. Entendido?”

“Sim, Potter,” eles fizeram coro.

O time tornou a montar nas vassouras. “Sabe, Prongs,” disse Sirius, “isso foi meio sexy.”

“Não estou a fim, Sirius.”

E eles partiram novamente.

Um artilheiro da Corvinal tinha a posse da goles, mas um balaço veloz de Damacus Weasley liberou-a para James pegá-la pouco depois. Um batedor da Corvinal, porém, obteve o controle do balaço depressa e mandou-o girando na direção do capitão adversário. Ele desviou, e o outro batedor atirou o balaço de volta nele. O balaço dançou entre os dois batedores, com James no meio, que se livrou rapidamente da goles, passando-a para Donna.

Donna disparou em direção aos aros da Corvinal, passando para Sirius, que passou de volta e acelerou, ficando livre para um passe. Donna atirou-lhe a goles, e ele mirou um arremesso no aro da esquerda; o goleiro da Corvinal, porém, interceptou e passou a goles para um de seu time. James xingou e recuou para a defesa.

Estava ficando bastante escuro agora. Enquanto os minutos passavam, a Professora McGonagall podia ser vista levitando esferas douradas no ar, lançado o campo inteiro em uma luz quente e alaranjada. James acabara de marcar seu décimo oitavo gol na noite quando, à luz das esferas, algo brilhante chamou sua atenção. Chamou a atenção de um dos apanhadores também – a apanhadora da Corvinal.

Anna Cho saiu em disparada na direção do pomo, que voava próximo às arquibancadas da Lufa-Lufa, e James procurou freneticamente seu apanhador. Ricki acabara de avistá-lo também, e estava em perseguição segundos depois, mas o rapaz estava do outro lado do campo. Anna Cho tinha uma grande vantagem.

A Corvinal tinha a posse da goles.

Ricki estava ganhando de Anna, mas não rápido o bastante. Ela ainda estava várias vassouras à frente dele, e até mesmo ela estava a várias vassouras do pomo. Michael Mitchum mirou um balaço na apanhadora da Corvinal, mas quase atingiu Ricki em vez disso, e James mandou os batedores pararem imediatamente.

Lançou os olhos pelo estádio à procura de algo que o salvasse... algo que pudesse ajudar Ricki a alcançar... algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a chegar ao pomo em tempo...

Malcolm Davies estava com a goles próximo aos aros da Corvinal; ele não fazia muito progresso em direção ao lado grifinório do campo, já que Sirius e Donna faziam uma defesa dura. Os outros dois artilheiros da Corvinal tinham praticamente abandonado o jogo, prestando atenção na corrida de Anna e Ricki pelo pomo.

James olhou para o goleiro de sua equipe; Adam parecia pronto para qualquer coisa. O capitão franziu a testa, tentando freneticamente juntar as peças em sua cabeça...

E então um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

James acelerou na direção de Damacus Weasley, seu batedor mais próximo.

“Não posso atingi-la,” disse Damacus assim que o capitão se aproximou. “Eles estão muito próximos!”

“Eu sei,” disse James depressa, pairando no ar ao lado do terceiranista. “Eu sei, só escute, eu quero que você e Mitchum mirem todos os balaços que puderem em Malcolm Davies.”

“O… artilheiro?” perguntou Damacus sem acreditar.

“Sim.”

“Shack e Sirius estão fazendo marcação cerrada.”

“Eles vão se afastar. Não... sabe... machuque Davies, mas não deixe ele marcar, e... faça parecer normal. Entendeu?”

Confuso, Damacus assentiu.

“Bom. Vá contar a Mitchum.”

O batedor obedeceu depressa. James correu de volta para o lado do campo da Corvinal. Ricki agora estava na calda da vassoura de Anna, enquanto contornavam o estádio pela segunda vez. Ela se aproximou ainda mais do pomo. A plateia inteira, inclusive o comentarista Liam Lyle, estava concentrada nos dois apanhadores.

A uma curta distância de Sirius e Donna – que impediam com sucesso as tentativas de Malcolm Davies de avançar pelo campo – James parou no ar, colocando a mão na boca e gritando: “Vipertooth Sete!”

**N/T:** Peruvian Vipertooth, traduzido como Dente-de-Víbora Peruano, é uma espécie de dragão listada no livro “Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam” como o menor dos dragões e o mais veloz. Provavelmente James está se referindo a alguma jogada que envolva velocidade.

Os dois batedores o ouviram, e ambos lhe lançaram olhares confusos.

“Vão!” gritou James de forma sugestiva. Sirius disparou primeiro, e Donna seguiu, lançando-se de volta na direção das balizas da Grifinória. Donna, porém, não satisfeita em fazer o que lhe foi mandado, voou direto até James.

“Por que estamos executando Vipertooth Sete?” questionou ela, enquanto Malcolm voava em torno das arquibancadas da Sonserina e disparava na direção das balizas grifinórias para atacar. “Eu e Sirius estávamos segurando ele perfeitamente e...”

“Apenas obedeça, Shack,” retrucou James. Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele disparou para conter Malcolm Davies sozinho. Donna seguiu as instruções e voltou para o ataque com Sirius, assumindo a posição para a jogada em questão.

James voou a toda velocidade na direção de Davies, mas antes que os dois estivessem em real perigo de colisão, o último desviou para evitar um balaço. Michael Mitchum disparara um nele – ou próximo a ele –, e Davies mudou depressa de direção para evitar a bola e o capitão da Grifinória. James seguiu, enquanto Damacus recuperou o balaço após um segundo e o disparou de volta para Davies, antes de impedir que o outro balaço esbarrasse em Donna, redirecionando-o, também, na direção do corvino.

“Os batedores da Grifinória,” anunciou Liam Lyle aos espectadores agora em alerta, “estão marcando cerrado o artilheiro Davies... não sei bem o motivo... Cho e Nivens ainda em busca do pomo, Cho tem uma vantagem razoável... Santo _Merlin_ , essa foi por pouco para Davies! Davies quase deixa a goles cair...”

James e Malcolm voavam lado a lado na direção das balizas da Grifinória, balaços ainda voando dos batedores grifinórios até eles.

“Me impedir de marcar não vai impedir Annie de pegar o pomo!” gritou Malcolm, sorrindo satisfeito.

“Ah, Davies!” gritou James de volta; “como artilheiro, devia saber melhor que ninguém que quadriboljamais se resume só ao pomo!”

Davies parecia um tanto confuso, mas continuou em frente, a goles presa debaixo do braço, com pouca resistência de James. Os balaços eram outra história: ele se contorcia habilmente, mas sua expressão mostrava que era preciso uma grande quantidade de concentração para evitar o bombardeamento que seus próprios batedores estavam fazendo muito pouco para impedir.

Então, algo aconteceu. Voando lado a lado com Davies, o grifinório estava fisicamente muito perto do corvino – talvez até perigosamente. Quando Malcolm olhou para o rival por cima do ombro, James olhou para cima e viu outro balaço vindo em direção ao adversário. Em menos de um segundo, James notou tanto a trajetória quanto o desconhecimento do oponente em relação à bola que se aproximava, e – como sempre – agiu sem pensar. Ele baixou sua Nimbus, rolando por baixo de Davies e ressurgindo do outro lado do corvino, mas ao lado de seu ombro oposto.

Em seguida...

“Nossa!” xingou Liam, e houve um suspiro coletivo quando todos viram o motivo. “Potter foi atingido por um balaço – do seu próprio companheiro de equipe, se não estou enganado, e – poxa, parece que o braço dele foi atingido... caramba, deve estar quebrado... e... santo Deus, o que há com os batedores da Grifinória? Outro balaço! Atingiu Davies... não… não, só a vassoura dele… Davies está girando fora de controle, e… outro balaço! Mais um pouco disso e Davies estará em apuros... não sei do que os batedores grifinórios estão brincando, mas... mas... espere... o que... o que aconteceu? Eu acho...”

James agarrou o braço endurecido, arfando e mal conseguindo manter-se na vassoura, que agora ricocheteava consideravelmente; ainda assim, conseguiu localizar os dois apanhadores, e sentiu-se sorrir mesmo sem querer.

“Eu realmente não sei o que acabou de acontecer,” continuou Liam; “Anna Cho... perdeu a dianteira e... Nivens, ele... _quê_?”

Acontecera o seguinte: a apanhadora da Corvinal, Anna Cho, cujos dedos estiveram a meros centímetros do pomo, desafiara a regra primordial dos apanhadores sobre a captura do pomo – ela dera ouvidos ao locutor. Por um breve segundo, já que estava tão perto do pomo que quase podia sentir suas asas, Anna permitiu-se um breve instante de autoindulgência, no qual destampou os ouvidos e ouviu a narração de Liam Lyle... para ouvir a voz dele proclamar que ela, Anna Cho, pegara o pomo. Em vez disso, o que ouviu foi: “ _Davies está em apuros!_ ”

Então, seu simples instante de autoindulgência transformou-se em vários segundos agitados, enquanto seus olhos se afastaram do pomo, seu foco deslocou-se para o jogo, e ambos pousaram no infeliz Malcolm Davies, que estabilizava a vassoura após o contato com o balaço.

Enquanto isso, Ricki Nivens percebeu a falta de atenção da oponente e inclinou-se com toda a força na vassoura, colocando mais velocidade e estendendo a mão, até as pequenas asinhas aladas roçarem seus dedos e então sua palma, e fechou a mão em torno do pomo de ouro.

“ _Anna Cho… perdeu a dianteira, e… Nivens, ele… quê? Nivens pegou o pomo!”_ gritou Liam Lyle, confuso e sem acreditar. “Ricki Nivens pegou o pomo! Grifinória ganhou a partida!”

(Depois)

“E finalmente,” anunciava um Sirius Black bastante bêbado a um grande grupo de espectadores na sala comunal algumas horas mais tarde, “acho que devíamos nos curvar e adorar o capitão do time, meu melhor amigo maluco, James Potter...”

A multidão – em variados estados de intoxicação e sobriedade – riu e aplaudiu com apreço.

“Então, deixe eu ver se entendi direito,” balbuciou Peter para o amigo, “você achou que porque Anna Cho e Malcolm Davies estão saindo, _ela_ ia se desviar do pomo se ouvisse que Davies estava em apuros?”

“Eu estava certo, não é? De qualquer forma, Davies _estava_ com a goles,” disse um James levemente embriagado, tomando um suspeito líquido âmbar de um cálice que fora esperto o bastante para questionar quando Sirius lhe entregou dez minutos antes, “foi _perfeitamente_ legítimo.”

Peter riu, não porque fosse engraçado, mas porque o firewhiskey que consumira parecia _achar_ que era engraçado. James se afastou, desaparecendo na multidão que formava a festa à procura de outra bebida. A música de uma banda bruxa – Os Fletchers – enchia a Torre da Grifinória com acordes de guitarra e vozes ásperas, que foram vencidos pela cantoria, conversas e ruídos em geral dos próprios grifinórios celebrando.

A cabeça de James girou quando alcançou uma mesa, cheia de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e uma variedade de outras bebidas sem rótulo.

“Tecnicamente, eu não devia deixá-los tomar nada além de cerveja amanteigada,” disse Frank Longbottom, que parecia estar de barman. “Mas vendo como você desafiou toda a lógica para ganhar aquele jogo, vou fechar os olhos por alguns minutos.”

James sorriu, enchendo o cálice com uma substância clara que suspeitava ser Vodka. “Curtiu o jogo, Frank?” perguntou após um longo gole. Seus lábios estavam quase dormentes.

“Demais,” respondeu o monitor-chefe. “Como está o braço?”

“Holl’way consertou num minuto,” respondeu o capitão dando de ombros.

Frank sorriu, visivelmente se divertindo com o estado do colega. James percebeu. “Você está _sóbrio_ ,” acusou ele. “Perfeitamente, aliás.”

“Isso mesmo.”

“Por quê?”

“Não sei. Não estou muito a fim de beber desde…” O monitor-chefe parou de falar. “Só não estou a fim.” James seguiu o olhar que Frank lançou pela sala comunal; a jornada terminou em Alice Griffiths, que, com uma cerveja amanteigada na mão, ria e brincava com Sirius. O capitão virou-se para Frank.

“Sirius gosta dela,” disse ele sem rodeios.

“Quanto?” perguntou Frank.

James deu de ombros. “Mais do que gostava da última garota que namorou.”

“Quanto ela gosta dele?” perguntou Frank desanimado. James tornou a dar de ombros.

“Não sei. Ela era _sua_ namora. Não consegue saber?” Ele pegou outra bebida.

“Ei, James,” disse uma nova voz, de Remus Lupin, quando o próprio apareceu, parecendo cansado, mas relativamente recuperado.

“Lupin!” saudou James, envolvendo o amigo num abraço com um só braço. “Você voltou! Como... como estava sua _mãe_?”

“Mamãe está bem,” disse Remus. “Cuidado com a bebida aí, Potter, sim?”

“Claro.”

Remus olhou para a alegria ao seu redor. “Presumo que ganhamos?”

“Eu quebrei meu braço,” disse James com orgulho. Remus olhou para Frank, que confirmou.

“Parabéns.”

“Em quatro lugares.”

“Quê?”

“Eu quebrei em quatro lugares, meu braço,” explicou James, sorrindo. “Doeu para caramba, foi.”

“Parabéns,” repetiu Remus. “Escute, eu vou para a cama. Foi… bastante agitado em casa. Não dormi muito.”

“Claro.”

“Fique de olho para Sirius não levar ninguém lá para cima, está bem?”

Frank se remexeu pouco à vontade. James deu um tapinha no ombro de seu companheiro Maroto. “Você não devia ter dito isso, cara. Tornou a situação muito desconfortável para Frank. Não foi, Frank?”

“Ah, bem...”

“Eu não faço ideia do que está falando, James,” suspirou Remus, retirando a mão do amigo de seu braço. “Mas boa noite.”

“Noite.”

Remus desapareceu na escada dos dormitórios masculinos, e James voltou a atenção para o desanimado monitor-chefe. A sobriedade do momento fez James franzir a testa. “ _Você_ precisa beber, Frank Longbottom.”

Frank bufou. “Não sei se é uma boa…”

“Você _precisa_ beber!” repetiu James em voz alta. Pegou uma garrafa de firewhisky quase cheia e em seguida estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para agarrar o braço do outro. “Vamos.”

O monitor-chefe obedeceu relutantemente, seguindo James através de um grupo de quintanistas risonhas. “Para onde vamos?”

“Algum lugar _arejado_.”

E foi assim que, cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos depois, os dois rapazes estavam na Torre de Astronomia, sentados com as costas contra a borda e a garrafa de firewhisky, agora pela metade, entre eles.

James só desfrutara de mais um ou dois goles, e Frank sentia de modo considerável os efeitos de um terço ou mais da garrafa. Os dois riam, conversavam ou então olhavam sem rumo para o céu noturno, ambos insensíveis ao ar frio de janeiro.

“O que eu amo em você, Frank Longbottom,” falou James arrastadamente após algum tempo, “é que você é tão _sincero_. Eu simplesmente... eu simplesmente _confio em você_. Algo em você…” James pensou sobre aquilo. “Talvez por seu nome ser 'Frank.'” Ele começou a rir, e em meio aos soluços, reiterou: “Eu simplesmente _confio_ em você!”

O monitor-chefe franziu o cenho. “Carlotta Meloni me beijou e eu a beijei de volta,” disse ele após um tempo, a cabeça pendendo na direção de James para avaliar sua reação.

O capitão de quadribol franziu a testa pensativo, e em seguida sacudiu a cabeça. “Não. Eu ainda confio em você.”

Frank encarou os terrenos miseravelmente. “Alice não confia.”

James revirou os olhos. “Você vai ficar sentado aqui falando sobre Alice? Eu não quero escutar sobre Alice. Eu gosto dela. Gosto mesmo. Mas escutei os problemas de muitas pessoas hoje, e estou bêbado, e eu _não_ vou desperdiçar esse firewhisky dando mais conselhos.” James tomou um longo gole. “ _Não_ vamos conversar sobre Alice.”

“Por que diabos eu beijei Carlotta Meloni?”

“Mas que porra, estamos falando sobre Alice.”

“Eu estava _apaixonado_ por Alice.”

“Tome outro gole.”

“Não.”

“ _Sim_.”

“Não. Bom… tudo bem.” Frank deu outro gole. “A questão é…” continuou ele assim que o firewhisky queimara suficientemente sua garganta. “Eu _amava_ Alice.”

“Você já disse isso.”

“… E eu não _amava_ Carlotta!” Ele refletiu antes de continuar: “Eu nem sequer me sentia _atraído_ por Carlotta tanto assim. Carlotta é...”

“Gostosa.”

“Exato! Ela é gostosa, certo? Ela é muito, muito, muito, muito, muito…”

“Frank.”

“… _muito_ bonita! E eu tinha acabado de ser nomeado monitor-chefe, eu… não sei… a gente estava lá, bebendo e eu... ela gostava de _mim_. Carlotta Meloni era a fim de _mim_... foi...”

“Impossível?”

“Empolgante. E confuso. E eu estava um pouco bêbado.” Ele tomou outro gole. “Eu queria que aquela noite nunca tivesse acontecido.”

“Eu também,” resmungou James. “ _Assim_ , eu não estaria desperdiçando uma bebedeira perfeitamente agradável com _sua_ ex-namorada.”

“Eu ainda sou apaixonado por ela,” disse Frank sem rodeios, ignorando James, que fez careta.

“Então por que diabos está aqui _comigo_ enquanto meu melhor amigo dá em cima dela na sala comunal?”

“É óbvio, não? Perdi minha chance.”

James arrancou a garrafa de Frank, tomando um gole. “Eu acho que vai descobrir,” disse ele, “com um tempo e um absurdo número de demonstrações de devoção, as garotas podem perdoar.”

“Eu não mereço ser perdoado.”

“Não,” concordou James. “Mas quem _merece_?” Frank riu e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Os dois grifinórios ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até James começar novamente: “Sabe o que _eu_ acho?” Ele, porém, deparou-se com mais silêncio, e uma inspeção no monitor-chefe lhe disse que Frank adormecera. James revirou os olhos, murmurando, “Principiante.”

O capitão de quadribol retirava um cigarro do bolso e perguntava-se como poderia trazer Frank à consciência novamente quando um som que se assemelhava a um guincho chamou sua atenção do outro lado da torre, na direção da porta envolta pela sombra. “Quem está aí?” questionou dramaticamente. Um lufano com cara de rato, cujo nome não conseguia se lembrar, apareceu com os olhos arregalados e um pouco nervoso.

“Desculpa,” começou o lufano (até isso James só sabia por conta das vestes), “eu só vou...”

Quando o garoto – um quintanista ou sextanista pelo que parecia – virou-se para partir, James o chamou de volta. “Não precisa ir embora,” disse ele secamente. “Não vou te azarar.” O outro bruxo pareceu desconfiado, então, para tranquilizá-lo, James ficou de pé, aproximou-se dele e estendeu a mão: “Eu sou James... James Potter. Acho que não nos conhecemos.”

“Reginald Cattermole,” respondeu o outro, tomando a mão estendida. “E a gente se conheceu. Você costumava me azarar.”

“Ah.” James mordeu o lábio sem jeito. “Irônico. Desculpa.” Reginald parecia pronto para partir novamente. “Escute, eu sinto muito,” acrescentou o grifinório com sinceridade. “Eu meio que estava passando por essa fase no quarto ano...”

“Foi no quinto ano.”

“Foi uma fase duradoura.” Reginald continuou calado. “Escute,” começou James de novo. “Sério… eu não tenho uma desculpa. Eu sou só meio idiota. É o meu jeito. Aqui… Eu vou te recompensar. Vai um cigarro?”

Reginald olhou para o cigarro ofertado e sacudiu a cabeça.

“O que está fazendo aqui em cima, afinal, Reginald Cattermole?”

“A sala comunal estava barulhenta. Eu queria praticar o dever de casa de Feitiços.”

James assentiu desinteressado. “Certeza que não quer um cigarro?” Reginald tinha certeza. “Bebida, então?” James estendeu a garrafa, e o lufano olhou desconfiado para o objeto. “Não, está tudo bem,” garantiu James. “Olhe, veja, eu mesmo vou tomar.” E ele tomou.

“O que é isso?” perguntou Reginald enquanto o outro sentia o líquido queimar sua garganta.

"Firewhiskey."

Os olhos do lufano se arregalaram. “E o que houve com ele?” Ele apontou para os restos mortais de Frank Longbottom.

“Ah, não ligue com ele; está morto,” disse James em um tom de voz leve. “Um gole, então? Você sabe que quer, Cat.”

“É Reginald.”

“Sim, eu não vou te chamar assim.” James tornou a estender a garrafa.

“Mas você não terá o suficiente para beber se _eu_ tomar um pouco...”

“Tem meia garrafa, e eu já tomei mais que o bastante.”

Reginald franziu a testa, ansioso para dizer o que realmente o incomodava na oferta. “Eu não tenho 17 anos,” confessou.

James apenas sorriu mais ainda. “Nem eu,” respondeu de modo confidencial. Levantou a garrafa um pouco mais perto do companheiro. “Então, o que diz? Vai me expiar por erros passados? Seguir a linha da prudência? Dar uma volta no lado um pouco menos ponderado?”

“Você é _incrível_ ,” afirmou James com entusiasmo, inclinando-se sobre o muro de pedra que dava para os terrenos e sacudindo a cabeça sem acreditar. “Você não é uma droga _de forma alguma_ , Reg Cattermole, especialmente considerando que é um lufano!”

Reginald, que era menor e menos experiente com álcool que seu patrono, achou aquilo extremamente engraçado. Ele se dobrou de tanto rir. “Eu... _sou_ … incrível!” riu ele. “É verdade! E eu sou… sou… sou…”

“Você é o quê, Cat?” interrompeu James, falando com dificuldade.

“Um _lufano!_ ”

E os dois riram disso.

“Não posso acreditar,” continuou James sem rodeios, “que nunca falei com você antes. É realmente... realmente... realmente inacreditável. Porque você é _incrível_.”

Reginald bufou. “V-v-v-v-você e eu sequer existimos no... no mesmo...” (Tentando lembrar a palavra): “ _planeta_.”

James passou um braço sobre os ombros do novo amigo. “Isso não é verdade, Cat. É _óbvio_ que existimos no mesmo... no mesmo sei lá o quê. Tome outro gole.” Pegando a garrafa do grifinório, Reginald tomou. James brincou com o cigarro apagado entre os dedos.

“Você vai fumar isso ou não?” questionou o lufano ao se recuperar do último gole. “Está com isso há s-s-séculos.” Ele lançou um olhar incisivo ao capitão. James apenas sacudiu os ombros.

“Ainda não decidi.”

“O fato é que,” continuou o lufano, “quando você estiver s-sóbrio... eu não serei mais incrível. Você v-v-v-vai voltar a... sabe... me ig-ignorar.” Ele riu com o pensamento. James sacudiu a cabeça, ainda examinando o cigarro.

“Bobagem, Cat, eu não sou assim.”

“Não?”

“Não, eu prefiro lidar com outras questões. Simplesmente não dou a mínima para o que as pessoas pensam de mim.”

“Ninguém?” Reginald tomou outro gole da garrafa. “Você não liga para o que _ninguém_ pensa de você?”

James começou a balançar a cabeça, mas parou. Ele jamais teria dito isso sóbrio, mas: “Talvez uma pessoa. Uma ou duas pessoas...”

“Bem, aí está você. Ou aí estou eu. Ou aí estamos nós dois?”

“Você ainda não chegou.”

“Ah. Mesmo assim.” Outro gole se seguiu. James franziu o cenho.

“Não é assim, sabe. Duas pessoas no mundo inteiro… elas são as únicas que importam. E, sabe... não... não faz diferença para elas quem eu penso ser incrível.”

“E por que isso?” perguntou Reginald com dificuldade, olhando para o céu noturno com os olhos avermelhados. James sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer com a percepção da resposta.

“Porque uma delas vai gostar de mim de qualquer forma, e a outra não vai gostar de mim, aconteça o que acontecer.” Reg tinha uma expressão muito sombria misturada a uma careta de embriaguez. James continuou observando o cigarro na mão. “Você acredita em honestidade, Cat?”

“Sim.”

“Sério? Por quê?”

Reginald franziu a testa. “Qual foi a pergunta mesmo? Está confuso.”

James sacudiu a cabeça. “Não importa. Beba, Cat. Amanhã a gente morre.”

Reginald obedeceu prontamente, tomando um gole longo e profundo da garrafa. Estava quase vazia agora, enquanto o lufano lamentava em voz alta um momento depois.

“Tá bom,” disse James. “Você já está bastante bêbado.” Reginald concordou, sabendo que era verdade. “Então... Cat... você não… sabe, me detesta, porque eu fui um pouco canalha com você?”

Reginald deu de ombros. “Na verdade não. Eu nunca pensei r-r-r-realmente sobr’isso. _Você_ me detesta? Quer dizer... você? Quer dizer… você _se_ detesta?” Ele franziu a testa. “Isso não faz sentido, não é?”

“Não sei,” admitiu James, encarando os terrenos; estava começando a sentir o vento gelado cortando seu rosto e perguntou-se se era um sinal de que a embriaguez estava sumindo. “Não estou dizendo que tenho orgulho de tudo que fiz, mas se não tivesse feito, eu não seria quem sou, e eu gosto de quem eu sou... na maior parte do tempo, eu sou bastante incrível. E, sabe, sim, um monte de bobagem aconteceu, mas um monte de coisas boas aconteceu também, e não sei se eu teria as coisas boas sem as bobagens... mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu jamais vou conseguir superar as bobagens... como você. Você podia estar marcado para a vida toda, Reginald Seja-lá-o-que-for, e eu nunca saberia... quer dizer, eu posso saber agora, mas de outro modo eu não saberia. E quanto a Peter? Eu sou uma má influência para ele? Peter é bastante inocente... mas sem eu e Sirius, acho que ele seria o saco de pancadas de algum sonserino. Então talvez seja bom Peter andar com a gente... mas talvez seja um erro. Talvez a gente não esteja ajudando Moony em nada... talvez seja egoísta. Talvez tenhamos feito tudo isso por _nós_ , não por Moony... e como é que vamos saber? Quer dizer, a razão de pensarmos nisso foi por ele, mas tínhamos treze anos, e só Merlin sabe o que realmente queríamos na época, certo? Acho que nem _sabíamos_ ao certo. Não sei... às vezes eu acho que Evans tem razão… é tudo um erro, e eu devia voltar atrás... você e Snape e todos aqueles quartanistas estúpidos, mas... não sei, acho que Snape merece. Ele é um idiota. Não confio nele. Não confio nele de forma alguma e alguém tem que dizer alguma coisa, ou alguma pessoa vai se encrencar. E vai ser tudo culpa minha.” James se virou para Reginald. “Entende o que estou dizendo, Cat?”

Reg piscou os olhos. “O que é um Moony?”

James suspirou. “Esquece.”

Fazendo careta, Reginald continuou: “Tem a ver com uma garota, não é?”

“Quê?”

“Uma garota. Tem a ver com uma garota, não é? Sempre tem a ver com uma garota.”

“O que sempre tem a ver com uma garota?”

“Discursos d-d-dramáticos que não fazem s-s-sentido.” Ele encarou a garrafa. “Se importa se eu secar?”

James estava muito calado. “Você tem razão,” disse ele por fim. “Tem a ver com uma garota.”

“Eu sabia. Se importa se eu secar?”

“Mas o que isso quer _dizer_?”

“Quer dizer,” resmungou Reginald, “que você vai e diz a ela o que está em sua mente e se importa se eu secar?”

_“Não,” disse James, distraído e sentindo-se bastante sóbrio agora. “Não, vá em frente; é sua. Certifique-se de tomar um pouco de água antes de ir para a cama. Acho que está certo. Acho que eu... acho que tenho que ir.”_

_“Mas eu não quero ir para caaaaaasa_ ,” murmurou Frank Longbottom em seu sono, já que ainda estava caído contra a parede.

James olhou com piedade para o monitor-chefe. “Mas primeiro vou levá-lo ao dormitório...”

Reginald apenas riu.

O grifinório lançou um último olhar para o cigarro apagado em sua mão. Em seguida, abriu os dedos e assistiu-o cair, desaparecendo na escuridão camuflada pela neve lá embaixo.

(Momentos de Lucidez)

Com Frank posto na cama, James voltou à festa, uma taça de água na mão ao passar pela multidão. Sirius e Alice estavam perto da lareira, ainda conversando, e Peter conversava com uma quintanista chamada Pennie. A pessoa em especial com quem queria falar, porém, não estava em lugar algum.

James percebeu que ela devia ter ido para a cama, e tinha quase decidido voltar ao dormitório, já que a noite certamente seria um fracasso agora. No entanto, em vez disso, ele – um tanto inexplicavelmente – decidiu fazer um passeio pelos corredores... talvez pegar algo um pouco menos doce para comer nas cozinhas. Passou despercebido pelo buraco do retrato.

E lá estava ela.

James poderia jurar que não acreditava em destino, mas lá estava ela, e parecia meio difícil negar o destino naquele momento. Lily Evans estava fora da sala comunal, a uma curta distância do retrato da Mulher Gorda, uma bebida em mãos e um olhar distante em seu rosto sonhador. Enrolara uma manta vermelha nos ombros – proteção para as correntes de ar frio dos corredores – e a puxava a cada segundo, como um tique. As tochas refletiam um brilho dourado em sua pele pálida, cintilavam seus olhos e iluminavam cada fio do cabelo vermelho. Enquanto ela mordia o lábio inconscientemente, James esqueceu e lembrou a razão de estar ali. Ele não acreditava em destino, mas que coincidência.

“Oi.” Sua voz soou estranha até para ele, mas quando Lily o examinou calmamente, ela não notou nada.

“Olá,” respondeu ela enquanto James se aproximava, as mãos nos bolsos. “O que te traz para longe da folia?”

“Só… dando uma pausa,” respondeu ele, imitando a postura dela. Ele estava a instantes de imitar o exame dela, quando a voz da garota o interrompeu.

“Foi uma grande façanha,” disse ela. “Durante o jogo... usar o fato de Malcolm Davies e Anna Cho estarem juntos para distraí-la de pegar o pomo... fazer Liam Lyle falar sobre Malcolm disparando todos aqueles balaços nele...”

“Ele tinha a posse da goles,” lembrou-lhe James, um pouco na defensiva. “E eles não chegaram a _atingi-lo_.”

“Não,” concordou Lily, olhando para o braço consertado do rapaz. “Não atingiram, não é?”

Após um breve momento de silêncio, James indagou: “E aí, conseguiu encontrar o livro do Príncipe Encantado?”

Lily revirou os olhos. “ _Sim_. Não graças a você.”

“A visão interior estava anuviada.”

“É mesmo?”

“Sim.”

“Bom, então…” Ela sorriu, um tanto maldosamente. “Pode ficar interessado em saber que eu desvendei sua grandiosa fraude.” James arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Sei como descobriu o número de Elaine Pleasance... e você não é um vidente. Foi o jogo de quadribol que me inspirou,” continuou Lily, claramente muito satisfeita consigo. “Você sabia que Malcolm Davies e Anna Cho estavam saindo, então manipulou o jogo para que Liam Lyle chamasse a atenção para Malcolm e _nosso_ apanhador pudesse pegar o pomo, certo? Bem, não vai adivinhar o que _eu_ ouvi essa manhã... Elaine Pleasance esteve saindo _escondida_ com Kellen Burgess, o apanhador da Sonserina, por semanas.”

James, começando a sorrir, tentou parecer inocente. “E daí?”

“E daí,” pressionou Lily, “que o número da camisa de Kellen Burgess é doze.” Ela cruzou os braços e inclinou um ombro contra a parede, de modo que seu queixo ficou quase paralelo ao ombro de James. “Aposto que os viu se beijando num armário de vassouras ou algo assim com aquele seu mapa, e foi assim que descobriu que ela escolheria aquele número...” Lily sorriu satisfeita. “Estou enganada?”

“É claro que está enganada,” respondeu James, imitando a postura dela. “Eu sou um vidente.” A ruiva riu, e ele se juntou a ela. “O que está fazendo aqui fora, afinal?” perguntou ele quando se acalmaram.

“Esperando Luke,” respondeu ela casualmente. “Ele está atrasado, na verdade... é estranho. Ele _nunca_ se atrasa.”

“Eu soube,” murmurou o capitão de quadribol.

“Ele está com a cabeça cheia no momento,” Lily defendeu o namorado de modo suave e sério. “A família... o irmão... está tudo uma loucura. Me sinto péssima por ele... gostaria de saber o que dizer... é simplesmente desconfortável, e eu... eu não sei como _abordar_ isso, sabe?” Ela suspirou. “Não sei... eu sinto que… que estou sendo uma péssima namorada de alguma forma… e é tudo tão complicado. Não sei como posso _consertar_ as coisas, e é... frustrante. Frustrante e complicado, e para falar a verdade, eu meio que tenho medo de complicação.” Ela parou de repente e ergueu os olhos para James. “Você disse que estava a aqui fora por quê?”

E nada mudara. Ela ainda era habilidosa demais com as palavras, e ele continuava sem jeito. Sempre soubera que não havia chance para ele, e isso também não mudara. Sempre soube que havia um Luke, e sempre soubera que ela só ficaria confusa com o que ele queria dizer. Nada mudara, exceto, talvez um fator.

“James?”

“Desculpa,” disse ele depressa. “Eu estava… cochilando aqui.”

“Puxa, obrigada.”

“Não, não… não é você, eu só... eu me perdi nos pensamentos por um segundo.”

Lily riu. “Algum problema?”

Não devia ser Luke. Devia ser _James_ , não Luke. Era tão errado, e ela não conseguia ver isso, e era uma completa, completa, _droga_. Mas ela tinha medo de complicação, e talvez isso se sobrepusesse ao que James queria, sem importar o quão desesperadamente ele desejava aquilo. Então, mais uma vez, James teve uma oportunidade – uma oportunidade para mentir, e ele a abraçou.

“Não,” disse ele. “Está tudo… tudo bem.” E por ela não parecer convencida: “Viva! A taça é dos leões.”

“Que animação,” observou ela com sarcasmo. “Tem certeza?”

“ _Muita_ certeza.”

“Está bem.” Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em descrença, mas não fez mais perguntas. “Suponho que não saiba a hora?” Ele sabia. “Luke está _realmente_ atrasado… talvez eu dê uma passada pela sala comunal da Corvinal...” a ruiva parou de falar, “a não ser, é claro, que você tenha aquele seu mapa aí?”

James podia sentir o Mapa do Maroto queimando no bolso de suas vestes de quadribol. “Ah, desculpa, não...”

Porque, afinal, ele não era um santo.

“Claro, tudo bem.” Ela começou a se retirar, mas parou a uma curta distância e virou-se para encará-lo. “O que você fez hoje,” começou ela incerta, “foi um pouco idiota... não sei se foi completamente honesto, ou...”

“Pelo amor de Merlin, ele _tinha a posse da gol…”_

“Mas,” falou Lily em voz alta, sobrepondo-se a ele, “eu acho que a outra coisa que você fez foi muito... bacana.”

“Hum… que outra coisa?”

“O balaço que tomou,” explicou ela. “Ia atingir Malcolm com força, e se tivesse atingido, Liam Lyle provavelmente teria gritado sobre isso, Anna Cho teria ficado muito distraída, e Ricki Nivens poderia ter pegado o pomo. Mas foi _você_ que disse aos seus batedores para dispararem em Malcolm, e sentiu-se culpado, então tomou o balaço por ele.” Os olhos dela agora estavam fixos nele.

“Estou enganada?”

James levou um bom tempo para responder; por fim, ele interrompeu o contato visual e murmurou em um tom de voz leve: “Claro, está enganada. Eu sequer vi o balaço. Sério. Foi apenas sorte de Malcolm Davies, só isso.” Quando ele tornou a erguer os olhos, Lily sorria levemente.

_“Eu sabia que estava certa,” disse ela, antes de se virar e retirar-se pelo corredor novamente. “Boa noite, Potter.”_

_Noite, Snaps_.

“Tchau, Evans.”

(Acordado)

Estava escuro quando Remus Lupin foi despertado do sono. Alguém cambaleava pelo quarto, e um olhar para o despertador ao lado da cama informou ao Maroto que acabara de passar da meia noite. Afastando as cortinas da cama, Remus espiou pelo dormitório escuro à procura de quem o acordara. Avistou James parado próximo à escrivaninha.

“Prongs?” resmungou. “O que está acontecendo? Está procurando alguma coisa?”

“Hum… não,” disse James. “Quer dizer… eu encontrei. Volte a dormir.”

De forma muito misteriosa, James jogou alguma coisa na lixeira, que estava pela metade, e se virou, rumando para a porta. “Desculpa te acordar. Noite, Moony.”

“Noite, Prongs,” respondeu Remus, confuso. A porta se fechou atrás de seu amigo, mas Remus estava curioso demais para deixar para lá. Saiu da cama e atravessou o dormitório. O brilho da lua minguante era o suficiente para iluminar o conteúdo da lixeira.

Apesar de ter sido acordado tão bruscamente, apesar de uma semana infernal, e apesar de uma manhã nauseante, Remus sorriu. Na lixeira, em cima do pergaminho, dos restos da maçã e tinteiros vazios, estava um pacote de cigarros quase cheio.

**N/A:** Esse capítulo é carinhosamente dedicado a todos que solicitaram que James parasse de fumar o mais rápido possível.

Comentários são a cura para resfriados.

Amor e biscoitos,

Jewels

 

 

 

 

 


	15. What Snape Did

**Disclaimer:** Copyright Jo-Ro

**Chapter 15- "What Snape Did"**

(O Que Snape Fez)

**Or**

**"A Day in the Life"**

 (2 de novembro de 1975)

Os olhos claros e frios de Lucius Malfoy examinaram os quatro adolescentes do outro lado da mesa do Três Vassouras. Ele se recostou na cadeira, enquanto três dos outros se inclinavam para frente, nervosos. O quarto imitou a postura de Lucius, os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos escuros com uma certa dose de comedida apatia. Particularmente, Lucius estava impressionado.

“O que eu quero que entendam,” disse o bruxo mais velho após um longo silêncio, “é que vocês _terão_ que se provar.”

“É claro,” disse Mulciber avidamente. A visão de Nicolai Mulciber tão sério divertiu Severus Snape consideravelmente, já que Mulciber costumava exalar um ar tão superior e calmo. Agora, estava como uma criança ansiosa, praticamente implorando pela aprovação de Lucius Malfoy, e isso trouxe um leve sorriso aos lábios finos de Severus.

“O Mestre,” continuou Lucius, “está interessado em apoiar partidários em Hogwarts. Sei que alguns de vocês têm parentes que se provaram... complacentes ao nosso ponto de vista... Mulciber, Avery...” Os dois assentiram com entusiasmo. “… devo, então, supor que _vocês_ dois…” aqui, Lucius virou os olhos gélidos para Hester e Snape, “estão semelhantemente encorajados?”

“Absolutamente,” disse Hester com exagero.

Quando Severus se manteve em silêncio, Mulciber falou depressa: “Não precisa se preocupar com Snape. Ele conhece mais sobre as Artes do que qualquer um na escola.”

“É mesmo?” indagou Lucius, interessado. Snape deu de ombros, mas sem modéstia. “Muito bem...” Ele levantou-se da mesa. “Vou relatar tudo que ouvi aqui hoje à noite e… entrarei em contato.”

Quando Malfoy se fora, Mulciber virou-se imediatamente para Avery. “Estamos dentro,” anunciou alegremente. “Ouviu _isso_? Estamos _dentro_.”

“Ele foi bastante vago,” comentou Severus. “Ele ' _entrará em contato_?' Francamente.”

“ _Você_ poderia ter parecido mais entusiasmado, Snape,” murmurou Hester. “Estou surpreso por ele não te expulsar de cara.”

Snape revirou os olhos. “Mais entusiasmado? E parecer um filhote de cachorro desesperado como _vocês_ três?”

“Acalme-se, Severus,” disse Mulciber, agora em sua habitual forma mais controlada. “Devíamos voltar ao castelo.”

Eles o fizeram, mas enquanto Mulciber, Avery e Hester caminhavam pelo vilarejo murmurando excitados sobre a oportunidade que se abria para eles, Snape permaneceu calado. Os outros três talvez não tenham entendido, mas ele não estava quieto por falta de entusiasmo. Na verdade, Lucius Malfoy tinha, na última hora, aberto mais portas que Severus Snape jamais esperara.

(13 de novembro de 1977)

Para quase todos os presentes, a aula de Poções do sexto ano parecia se estender desnecessariamente naquela manhã. A Amortentia parecia demandar uma eternidade para ficar pronta, e era complexa demais para a maioria deles ter uma ideia clara do que estava fazendo. Severus Snape não estava tendo aquele problema em particular.

Ele estava ao lado de Lily, que estava semelhantemente apta a concluir a poção... ela não parecia se importar com os trezes passos necessários para preparar um único ingrediente. Na verdade, Severus notou como seus olhos estavam um pouco mais brilhantes, como ela sorria na direção de sua cópia de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_ e passava a ignorá-la, como mordia o lábio inferior em concentração... ela estava gostando daquilo. Ela sempre gostava de Poções, e – talvez como resultado disso – Severus também.

“Tudo bem,” suspirou a ruiva por volta da metade do período. Ela colocou o caldeirão no fogo e tornou a sentar na cadeira. “Vai precisar ser mexido em...” ela verificou o relógio, “... dez minutos. Não me deixe esquecer, Sev.”

“Claro,” respondeu ele calmamente. A poção dele estava quase no mesmo estágio, e ele trabalhou depressa para alcançar. “Você terminou a Transfiguração?” perguntou ele quando sua poção também estava no fogo.

“Quase,” respondeu Lily, olhando para a lousa. “Eu não dominei a parte prática... Transfiguração nunca foi meu forte.”

“Bobagem,” disse Snape. “Você é melhor que a maioria da turma.” Lily sorriu agradecida, mas deu de ombros. “Enfim, Transfiguração não é tão importante.”

Desta vez, Lily riu. “Como é que você sabe _disso_?”

“ _Potter_ é bom nisso; não pode ser tão difícil, pode?” murmurou o sonserino. Ele olhou feio para o outro lado da sala, onde estavam os quatro Marotos – Remus dividido entre se concentrar na poção e nos amigos, Peter quase exclusivamente devotado aos últimos e James e Sirius engajados no que parecia ser uma briga de espadas com varinhas, enquanto suas poções estavam no fogo. “ _Idiotas_... se faíscas caírem no caldeirão, a poção será arruinada.”

Lily seguiu o olhar do amigo. “Eu não me preocuparia com eles,” comentou ela casualmente. “Eles se saem muito bem nas aulas.”

“Eles mal são medianos em _Poções_ ,” salientou Severus depressa. “Lupin é uma droga, você sabe.” Lily estava calada, e o rapaz reconheceu aquele tipo de silêncio. Ela não queria discutir com ele e, como resultado, estava mordendo a língua com força. Algo dentro dele – algo masoquista, sem dúvida – o incitou: “Ah, eu esqueci. _Lupin_ é seu amigo.”

“Sev…”

“Não sei como consegue suportá-lo. Há algo estranho com ele...”

Lily agitou o cabelo, obstinada. “Há algo estranho comigo também. Por que o 'estranho' tem que ser negativo? Agora, se acalme, está bem?”

“ _Se acalme_ ,” aquela era a forma predileta de ela mudar de assunto, e às vezes Snape obedecia, às vezes não. Hoje, ele obedeceu, e o restante da aula passou-se apenas com o bate-papo usual entre os dois... nada como as aulas de Poções dos anos anteriores, quando sentariam só os dois e conversariam sobre todo tipo de coisas... coisas grandes e importantes que Severus nunca fora capaz de discutir com mais ninguém. Mas hoje não.

“Nada mal, Potter,” podia-se ouvir Slughorn elogiando o jovem capitão de quadribol, e ele serpenteou pela sala, examinando os caldeirões quase finalizados. “Eu diria que tem trabalhado para melhorar suas poções...”

“Ah, não,” disse James muito sério. “É que eu tenho bastante prática com Amortentia.” Slughorn parecia preocupado, e então relaxou quando percebeu a brincadeira.

“É claro,” riu o Professor de Poções. “É claro, você está brincando.”

“Não está,” brincou Sirius. “Como o senhor acha que ele arranja todas as namoradas?”

James acertou o amigo no braço e os dois começaram a discutir. Severus revirou os olhos, embora o restante da classe parecesse achar graça.

“Bom, então, Potter,” continuou Slughorn, bondoso, quando o diálogo dos dois Marotos findou. “Que cheiro ela tem para _você_?”

James sorriu. “Professor Slughorn, o senhor não vai me pedir para divulgar algo tão pessoal quanto _isso_ , vai?”

Slughorn tornou a rir, e Severus tornou a revirar os olhos. “Que exibido,” murmurou ele, olhando de lado para Lily para avaliar sua reação.

“Ah, definitivamente,” concordou ela, mas havia uma ligeira curva em seus lábios que denunciava a diversão. Severus olhou feio para o líquido perolado em seu caldeirão e perguntou-se vagamente se Lily tinha alguma curiosidade sobre que cheiro a poção tinha para James.

(5 de dezembro de 1975)

“Snape, uma palavrinha,” chamou Lucius, e o bruxo mais novo deu meia volta antes de sair do tranquilo cômodo no Cabeça de Javali. Avery, Mulciber e Hester trocaram olhares curiosos, parando também, mas o loiro fez sinal para que eles saíssem, e os rapazes obedeceram – um tanto ressentidos. “Foi uma demonstração impressionante,” continuou Malfoy quando estavam a sós. “Você tem feito sua lição de casa, ao que parece.”

“Aqueles feitiços funcionam também,” disse Snape depressa. “Há muito mais nas artes das trevas do que dizem os livros. Se eu tivesse acesso aos recursos...”

“Você pode muito bem ter, Snape,” interrompeu Malfoy. “O Lorde das Trevas ficará muito interessado com o que tenho a relatar sobre _você_... Mulciber, Hester... são inteligentes o bastante, mas... bem, vamos apenas dizer que você mostrou o maior potencial nos últimos encontros.”

Severus irradiou de orgulho. “Obrigado,” respondeu ele, com cuidado para não parecer muito interessado no elogio.

“Há uma coisa que me incomoda em você,” continuou Malfoy. “Eu me lembro de você quando eu estava na escola... você era estranho... não se dava bem com muitos dos outros alunos de sua Casa...”

“Você conheceu Hester,” disse Snape secamente. “Está surpreso?”

Lucius sorriu de lado. “Não. Não, não é isso. O que me preocupa, Snape, é aquela sua amiga... Senhorita... Evans?”

Snape reprimiu o pânico que ameaçava se manifestar em seu rosto. “Mulciber explicou isso.”

“Sim,” disse Lucius em um tom objetivo. “Eu só queria ter certeza que seu interesse em ir para a cama com a sangue-ruim não vai... influenciar na dedicação ao seu futuro com o Lorde das Trevas.”

“É claro que não,” disse Severus depressa. “É claro que não.”

Nas primeiras horas da manhã que se seguiu, Snape ficou acordado na cama com uma mistura de emoções conflitantes. Estava orgulhoso: estava para receber uma oportunidade de se provar, algo que nunca acontecera de verdade em Hogwarts – não com pessoas como James Potter que tinham a escola aos seus pés. Era perfeito... finalmente mostraria a todos eles...

E, ainda assim, as coisas que fora forçado a admitir sobre Lily naquela noite... fez o rapaz estremecer só de pensar.

Aqueles pensamentos o mantiveram acordado por algum tempo, até que, ao raiar do dia, Severus adormeceu com um pensamento reconfortante: quando _ele_ estivesse no poder, mostraria a todos eles... Lily o veria de forma diferente, e então... ela ia ver que Snape era quem verdadeiramente importava. O sonserino já conseguia ver aquele sorriso lindo e orgulhoso crescendo em seus lábios rosados...

E, quando estivesse encolhido, implorando por sua vida, James Potter não pareceria tão grande...

(12 de dezembro de 1975)

Os olhos de Saul Hester se estreitaram, e – ocorreu a Severus – a semelhança do rapaz com um rato apenas aumentou.

“Onde é que você estava hoje, Snape?” questionou o outro sextanista ao entrar no dormitório masculino do sexto ano da Sonserina, fechando a porta ao passar; “e não diga que estava aqui em cima com gripe... você não estava doente, e não estava aqui quando subi na hora do almoço.”

“Por que você acha que eu estava doente, Hester?” retrucou Severus, saboreando o segredo que tanto frustrava seu colega de Casa.

“O Curandeiro Holloway disse que você tinha pedido remédio para gripe e tinha subido para dormir,” disse Hester. “Mas isso não é verdade, é?”

“Bem,” respondeu Snape, desdobrando o _Profeta Diário_ e recostando-se na cama preguiçosamente, “eu não podia dizer ao Curandeiro Holloway que planejava perder as aulas porque Lucius Malfoy queria se encontrar comigo em Hogsmeade.”

A única coisa melhor do que manter aquele segredo de Hester – percebeu Severus alegremente – era contá-lo. O rosto do outro garoto se contorceu com descrença e irritação mal contida. “E por que é que não contou a gente?” exigiu saber.

“Mulciber sabe,” disse Severus com displicência. “Presumo que tenha contado a Avery. Mas só eu que devia ir ao vilarejo... Malfoy só queria se encontrar comigo.”

“Bobagem,” retrucou Hester. “Não acredito nisso. Por que é Malfoy ia querer se encontrar com um mestiço como v...?”

Porém, antes que pudesse concluir o pensamento, houve um estrondo, e Hester ficou pendurado de cabeça para baixo, suspenso no ar na direção da varinha de Snape. “Deve ser humilhante ser tão facilmente superado por um _mestiço como eu_ ,” disse ele friamente. Com um aceno de sua varinha, Hester caiu no chão. “Malfoy tinha algumas coisas para discutir comigo sobre o estado de Hogwarts. Não sei porque ele _me_ escolheu entre nós quatro, mas ele o fez...” Severus fez uma pausa, e então acrescentou: “Embora eu certamente possa ver porque ele _não_ escolheu _você_.”

Snape, que se levantara no ataque, voltou à sua posição na cama. O que contara a Hester era pelo menos parcialmente verdade, embora incompleto em detalhes. Malfoy quisera saber sobre a investigação de Lathe e quanto os aurores tinham descoberto. Aparentemente, os relatórios de Lathe ao Ministério tinham se tornado superficiais e pouco frequentes.

Hester se levantou. “É _isso_?” murmurou ele. “Ele não discutiu o... o teste mencionado da última vez? O teste para _nós_...?”

“Não seja burro, Hester.”

O outro bruxo se endireitou, olhando feio para Severus. “Tome cuidado, Snape,” murmurou ele e disparou do quarto.

(19 de dezembro de 1975)

“Eu vou embora amanhã,” comentou Lily por cima do livro da biblioteca, ao qual estava dando muito pouca atenção. Snape ergueu os olhos do livro de poções no qual estivera fazendo anotações preguiçosamente. Os dois estavam na mesa de costume na biblioteca. “Estarei em casa com Petunia, e carros, e televisão, e homens que trazem a correspondência.”

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha. “Você não _precisa_ ir.”

“Eu sei,” respondeu ela. “Mas eu quero ir. Eu quero ver mamãe e Tuney de novo. E o carteiro, é claro...”

“ _Me_ deixando sozinho com pessoas como Black e Pettigrew,” murmurou o sonserino secamente, e Lily não pôde conter um sorriso.

“Tenho certeza que vai encontrar algo para fazer além de ficar com dois grifinórios, Sev. Alguns de seus colegas de Casa vão ficar, não vão?”

“Ninguém do meu ano… exceto Hester.” Lily assentiu, entendendo claramente o desgosto na voz do amigo. “Mesmo assim, é melhor do que a Rua da Fiação.”

“Eu sei,” concordou ela. “Mas eu meio que queria que você fosse para casa... pelo menos eu teria algo para fazer depois que a novidade de estar em casa desaparecer. Vou me sentir um pouco idiota sentada sozinha no parque.”

Severus fingiu ler o livro ao acrescentar: “Então aquele Harper não vai passar por lá?”

Lily pareceu um pouco surpresa por aquela pergunta ter sido feita. “Não,” respondeu ela, recuperando-se depressa. “Não, acredito que ele não vá. Ele vai ficar no castelo.”

“Por causa do negócio com a família dele?”

“Isso mesmo.”

Severus assentiu. “Então vocês dois ainda estão...?”

Suspirando, Lily assentiu também. “Até onde eu sei. Enfim: novo assunto.” Ela se alegrou consideravelmente ao pegar a mochila e colocá-la sobre a mesa. “Estou com seu presente de Natal.”

Envolto em elegantes cortes de papel verde e ouro estava um conjunto de balanças brilhante e novinho em folha. “Elas são as mais sensíveis,” explicou Lily com orgulho. “Eu me lembro de você olhando para elas no catálogo, e...” Ela continuou sua explicação animada, enquanto Severus se perguntava quantas mesadas ela poupara para um presente como aquele.

Quando ela tinha acabado, ele agradeceu-lhe com sinceridade. “Temo não ter comprado nada para você esse ano...” acrescentou ele desanimado.

“Ah, está tudo bem, Sev, eu…” Ela parou, reconhecendo a expressão dele. “Você comprou sim, seu babaca. Me entregue.”

Ele sorriu e também retirou um pacote da mochila. A ruiva desembrulhou o presente com ansiedade, amarrando no pulso a fita azul que o envolvia. “É lindo,” disse ela, vendo a lateral do caderno de couro verde-floresta. “Obrigada, Sev, é realmente, eu...”

“Não é só isso,” explicou Severus. “Eu o enfeiticei... eu tenho outro caderno... pode escrever no seu, e vai aparecer no meu.”

“Uau, obrigada, Sev!” exclamou ela, devidamente impressionada ao examinar o caderno com mais atenção. “Feliz Natal.”

“Feliz Natal, Lily.”

 (1 de janeiro de 1976)

Severus Snape estava sozinho na sala comunal da Sonserina na manhã de Ano Novo de 1976. Não parecia um ano muito importante para ele.

“ _Sev_?” era a palavra rabiscada em uma letra elegante e curvada na primeira página de seu caderno negro de couro. Era de Lily, é claro... Severus abrira o caderno há meia hora para ver se ela tinha escrito alguma coisa, e tinha. Após a primeira palavra, mais da bela caligrafia se seguiu.

_“Sev?_

_Por favor?_

_Não?_

_Ótimo. Você não está aí. Posso aceitar isso. Sério._

_…_

_Que tal agora?_

_Não?_

_Ótimo._

_Formato de carta então… mas é melhor não abrir ao meio..._

_Hã-hã, perdão, as formalidades:_

_Querido Sev,_

_Aqui em casa não é a mesma coisa sem você. Espero que tenha tido um bom Natal. Petunia está aqui, em seu completo modo Petúnia. Ela arrumou um noivo, como você sabe, e eu queria que pudesse conhecê-lo Ia se divertir um pouco com ele... Pensando bem, pode não ser uma boa ideia._

_Está nevando muito, como o esperado. Todas as crianças da vizinhança estão brincando na neve, e estou excepcionalmente enciumada. Tenho 16 anos e nenhuma desculpa para brincar na neve: quem disse que a idade não é uma tragédia? Mesmo assim, o simples fato de existirem crianças na vizinhança novamente faz com que tudo pareça muito mais natalino. Por um tempo, parecia que todas as crianças do bairro tinham crescido, mas finalmente uma nova geração surgiu, trazendo consigo guerras de bolas de neve, barulho e expectativas de chocolate._

_Não posso escrever muito – mamãe precisa da minha ajuda na cozinha – mas eu esperava que pudesse me dar alguns detalhes sobre o que está acontecendo na escola. Ouvi algo sobre Lathe ir embora, mas os detalhes foram vagos... se souber de alguma coisa, estou morrendo de curiosidade._

_Enfim, tenha um Feliz Ano Novo! Mande lembranças para a biblioteca – de repente sinto que já li todos os livros nessa casa, e estou sofrendo de privação literária._

_Com amor,_

_P.S. Lembra quando éramos pequenos, escrevíamos cartas e levávamos às caixas de correio um do outro? No final, eu sempre escrevia: “Por favor, escreva de volta”, como se você já não soubesse que era para escrever! Enfim, apenas me ocorreu..._

_-L.E."_

Isso era o que Lily Evans tinha para dizer – isso foi o que dilacerou a mente de Snape (consciência, na verdade, embora ele preferisse morrer antes de admitir isso), e foi o que manteve o sonserino acordado a maior parte da noite, com dúvidas. Bem, _isso_ e outra coisa.

_“Snape,_

_Acabei de falar com Lucius. Ele quer nos encontrar em 15 de janeiro. Acho que pode ser o que ele estava falando da última vez: o_ ' _teste especial_ ' _que mencionou. Avise a Hester._

_-N. Mulciber"_

E aí estava o dilema.

(15 de janeiro de 1976)

“É isso?” perguntou Severus, surpreso. “Isso é tudo precisamos fazer?”

“Isso,” disse Lucius Malfoy, “é o que devem fazer para _começar_ com o Lorde das Trevas, sim, Severus. Presumo que não haverá dificuldade para vocês quatro?”

“Não, é claro que não,” respondeu Mulciber, e os outros dois balançaram a cabeça em concordância. Snape mal podia acreditar... um feitiço, e se provaria apto a se juntar ao bruxo mais poderoso da história recente... um feitiço, e, bem, não haveria dificuldade alguma nisso. Ele já não tinha usado aquela magia meia dúzia de vezes? Claro, os objetos não eram exatamente _humanos_ , mas ainda assim...

“E você, Sr. Snape?” indagou Lucius. “Está preparado para fazer isso?”

Parecia tão estranho para ele… a simplicidade… a falta de grandeza do momento: um quarto sujo alugado com uma cama e uma pia no Cabeça de Javali... quatro sonserinos e Lucius Malfoy... ele tinha pensado... tinha pensado que a ação conteria ao menos um elemento épico, e ainda assim ali estava Severus Snape, concordando com uma tarefa extremamente simples. Parecia tão estranho para ele...

“Absolutamente,” respondeu o sonserino com facilidade.

“Eu não me importo com qual Imperdoável escolham,” continuou Lucius, em um tom objetivo agora. “Mas é melhor ficarem longe do _Avada Kedavra_...” (Quão casualmente ele falava... era a coisa mais simples do mundo...) “Nós não queremos causar _pânico_ na escola. Vocês entendem. E certifiquem-se de ter uma testemunha… um dos outros três. Entendido?”

“É claro,” disse Hester avidamente.

“Sim,” concordou Mulciber, e Avery assentiu. Malfoy tornou a virar-se para Snape.

“É claro,” disse Severus. “Eu já sei meu alvo.”

(16 de janeiro de 1976)

“Maldito James Potter,” murmurava Lily quando quase colidiu com Severus na escadaria entre o quinto e o sexto andar. Absorta procurando algo na mochila, ela não o vira, e na colisão os olhos verdes da grifinória se arregalaram. “Sev! _Agrippa_ , sinto muito. Você está bem?”

“Estou bem,” disse Snape depressa. “ _Maldito James Potter?_ ”

“Sim…” Lily acenou com a mão vagamente. “Ele estava sendo um idiota... Eu estava procurando por um livro e... não importa. O que está fazendo nessa parte do castelo?”

“Tenho que entregar meu dever de casa de Transfiguração,” respondeu ele, levantando um rolo de pergaminho em indicação.

“É mesmo… você perdeu a aula essa manhã. Por quê? Está se sentindo bem?”

“Perdi a hora,” respondeu ele, e era verdade. Não sentiu vontade de sair da cama após apenas algumas horas de sono. Depois do encontro com Lucius Malfoy, os quatro sonserinos não conseguiram se esgueirar de volta para o castelo até muito tarde. “Onde está indo?”

“Biblioteca. Luke.”

“Ah.” Ele não se incomodou em afastar o sarcasmo da voz, e Lily notou. Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado, mas não disse nada. “Quer companhia?” corrigiu Severus depressa.

“Se não estiver com pressa para ver McGonagall…”

“ _Por favor._ ”

Ele mudou de direção, descendo as escadarias ao lado dela agora. “Então,” começou Lily em seguida, “você já comprou meu presente de aniversário?”

“Nós não somos muito velhos para aniversários?”

“Espero que não. Estou fazendo só dezessete anos.”

“Talvez eu compre uma coleira para aquele seu maldito gato.”

Lily cruzou os braços. “Ira é _muito_ sensível, Sev. Eu nunca o colocaria numa coleira. Ele ficaria ofendido.” Ela sorriu. “De qualquer forma, Donna me deu uma de Natal no ano passado.”

“Aquele seu gato é um _saco_ , Lily.”

“Ira _não_ é um saco. Ele apenas sabe o que quer.”

“Eu estava falando sobre Donna, na verdade…”

Lily tentou parecer reprovar. “Cê-dê-efe.” Eles continuaram no mesmo espírito até alcançarem o quarto andar. “Eu fico aqui,” disse Lily em um tom de voz leve. “Obrigada por me acompanhar.”

“Não estava _completamente_ fora do meu caminho… embora estivesse.”

Lily sorriu satisfeita. “Não teria sido muito cavalheiresco se não estivesse completamente fora do caminho, Severus. Agora, estou atrasada.” Ela olhou em direção à biblioteca por cima do ombro. Provocando, acrescentou: “Seja bonzinho,” antes de se virar e se afastar depressa. O rapaz não sabia por que sentiu a expressão de satisfação deslizar de seu rosto, ou o que aquela sensação estranha e desconfortável na boca do estômago poderia ser.

(17 de janeiro de 1976)

Severus Snape não conhecia Alexa Kyle muito bem de forma alguma. Eles nunca tinham se falado, disso ele conseguia se lembrar, e só tinham uma ou duas aulas juntos. Ela era da Corvinal – uma corvina bem típica, com longos cabelos castanhos, um nariz achatado, e óculos de armação fina. Era bonita o bastante e monitorava alguns alunos mais novos de vez em quando. O sonserino só sabia disso porque o Professor Slughorn uma vez lhe perguntara se _ele_ podia ajudar um terceiranista com dificuldade em Poções, e quando Severus recusou secamente, Slughorn mencionou que Alexa Kyle poderia fazê-lo.

Ah, e ela era mestiça.

Isso era praticamente tudo que Severus Snape sabia sobre Alexa Kyle e, ainda assim, o sonserino se viu sozinho em um corredor frio com uma soluçante Alexa Kyle, e isso lhe pareceu estranho. Essa, percebeu ele, devia ser a primeira vez que estava sozinho com uma garota chorando (exceto Lily – e, mesmo assim, só uma vez há muito tempo). Era tão estranho quanto poderia ter imaginado que fosse.

Não houvera convite algum para a corvina sentar-se ao seu lado naquele banco no terceiro andar. Ele estava apenas sentado lá, lendo um livro sobre teoria mágica, que não teria sido encontrado sequer na sessão reservada da biblioteca da escola, quando ela chegou, deslocando-se pelo corredor com uma expressão dura em seu rosto pálido, e sentou-se ao lado dele. Enrolado, mas visível, em um punho estava um pedaço de pergaminho. Um minuto depois, ela estava chorando.

Palavras de consolo sequer se aproximaram da mente de Severus. “Posso te ajudar?” perguntou ele. Ela continuou chorando, aparentemente tão apática à sua presença quanto ele estava irritado com a dela. Ou talvez ela simplesmente não o notara de forma alguma. Após um tempo, as lágrimas de Alexa Kyle diminuíram, e o rapaz repetiu a pergunta. Ela olhou curiosamente para ele, procurando por algo que não encontrou em seus olhos negros.

“Meus pais estão mortos,” disse ela baixinho.

Ele queria dizer: “E esse é o único banco que conseguiu encontrar?” mas, ao invés disso, olhou fixamente para ela.

“Meus pais foram assassinados.” Sem tristeza, sem apelo à piedade: uma mera explicação sombria foi tudo que ela forneceu. “Eu não disse adeus.”

Severus continuou a encarando.

Alexa Kyle encarou de volta, os olhos castanhos vidrados e descrentes. “Você tem pais?” sussurrou a corvina após um tempo.

“Sim.” E ele não ia necessariamente se importar em ver o pai morto.

Alexa desviou o olhar, baixando os olhos para o pergaminho em suas mãos. Em seguida (e talvez ela de repente tenha percebido quão terrivelmente embaraçoso aquilo era, ou talvez não tivesse nenhuma clara ideia da realidade no momento), a bruxa se ergueu, saindo de forma tão inesperada quanto chegara.

Severus ficou sozinho novamente.

Ele não conhecia Alexa Kyle… jamais falara com a garota antes. Ela devia ter amigos e uma vida, preferências e hábitos, desgostos, talentos, e peculiaridades. Ela devia significar algo para alguém, mas não significava nada para _ele_. Que estranho...

Seus pais foram assassinados… o pergaminho enrolado em sua mão... Severus não tinha dúvida de que era uma das cartas de selo negro do Ministério... que anunciava a causa da morte... que os chamados Comensais da Morte estavam envolvidos.

Severus ficou sozinho por vários minutos, antes de sentir-se muito desconfortável com seus pensamentos solitários. O sonserino pôs-se de pé, sem nenhuma ideia clara sobre onde estava indo. Desceu o corredor solitário, os olhos e a concentração no chão de pedra, de modo que só quando virou a esquina foi que notou os outros dois no corredor.

Potter e Black.

“O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?” perguntou Snape, uma raiva adicional em sua voz simplesmente por ter sido pego de surpresa.

“Pergunto o mesmo, Snivellus,” retrucou Black.

“Eu tenho um bilhete do Curandeiro Holloway,” mentiu Severus com facilidade. Uma ideia lhe ocorreu. “Sou monitor. Eu podia descontar pontos.” Ele fez contato visual com James Potter, esperando ver algum lampejo de preocupação. O sonserino decepcionou-se.

“Isso vai te fazer se sentir importante?”

Poucas palavras poderiam ter sido tão provocativas para Snape naquele instante… qual era a daquele James Potter idiota? Como é que ele armava cada situação para que todas as opções parecessem lhe dar exatamente o que queria?

“Não vou perder meu tempo com vocês,” respondeu Severus.

“Certo. É claro.” Como previsto, Potter ostentava um leve sorrisinho, como se tivesse ganhado. Snape esperou o próximo ataque verbal, que agravaria o encontro. Ocorreu a Severus que essa era a chance que estivera esperando... Potter _e_ Black. Claro, não havia testemunhas – ele devia trazer um dos outros para testemunhar... mas não importava: eles podiam vasculhar suas memórias depois, se duvidassem. Então, Potter falou com Black: “Vamos embora, o.k.?”

“Como queira, meu velho,” respondeu Sirius Black com indiferença.

Severus observou-os se virarem para ir embora, confuso, apesar de não demonstrar. Eles estavam se afastando – pavoneando-se, na verdade. Parecia não passar pela cabeça dos idiotas que Snape ainda podia agir, e quando o sonserino percebeu isso, notou que talvez não. A mão sentiu a varinha no bolso, perguntando-se brevemente se ia atacar.

Os dois grifinórios conversavam alegremente sobre uma coisa e outra.

O rosto de Hester apareceu na mente de Snape – zombeteiro e desconfiado. E então Lily – Lily sentada ao lado de Potter no Salão Principal todos aqueles meses atrás, Lily praguejando o nome dele respeitosamente... então, Lily olhando para Severus com seus brilhantes olhos verdes cheios de admiração e respeito enquanto ele mostrava quão superior era àquele grande idiota do James Potter... como todos na escola estavam errados em idolatrar o grifinório, chocados ao saber que _ele_ , que Severus Snape, verdadeiramente possuía o poder.

Sua varinha estava em punho em meio segundo. “Pulsevette!” Snape azarou em sua mente, a varinha apontada para Sirius Black... odiava Black, é claro, mas era Potter que queira no momento.

Black voou para frente, atingindo uma parede e caindo no chão como um boneco. Então, antes que Potter tivesse tempo de sequer registrar que algo acontecera ao amigo, Snape murmurara: “Levicorpus!”

James ficou de ponta-cabeça, no ar de cabeça para baixo.

A Maldição Imperdoável corria freneticamente em sua mente, Snape viu-se brevemente distraído. Esqueceu-se de desarmar Potter.

Snape sentiu as pernas se moverem debaixo dele e uma dor no braço; voou para trás com a força da azaração de Potter e perdeu o controle do próprio feitiço. O grifinório caiu no chão, assim que Snape atingiu o chão a alguns metros. No entanto, ele aterrissou com sorte, e estava se levantando em questão de segundos. Mas Potter recuperou-se mais depressa. Um feitiço de desarmar não só arrancou a varinha da mão do sonserino, mas jogou-o para trás também.

Severus gemeu – o que estava acontecendo com ele? Era a segunda vez que fora pego de surpresa. Potter estava consertando as pernas, e dessa vez foi Snape que se recuperou mais rápido.

Ficou de pé, mancou até a varinha e desarmou Potter – que tinha acabado de consertar as pernas e continuou no chão.

O grifinório tinha uma expressão desafiadora enquanto seu oponente se aproximava, varinha apontada para seu coração. Severus mal reparou esse fato. De repente, viu-se preso ao que estava prestes a acontecer...

Era isso.

_Era a chance de se provar… de se provar a Potter e a Lucius Malfoy e a Hester e a todos. Uma palavra, Crucio, e então tudo começaria. Merlin sabia que ele tinha ódio o bastante a James Potter dentro de si... ia ser tão fácil... tão graciosamente simples (e gratificante) conjurar uma Maldição Imperdoável._

_Imperdoável_.

_A palavra tornou a trazer o rosto de Lily à sua mente, mas não brilhava de admiração dessa vez... era apenas Lily... “Seja bonzinho,” dissera ela..._

_Imperdoável_.

Severus hesitou.

Ele hesitou por muito tempo – dor em suas pernas, instabilidade e em seguida seu corpo caindo para trás... tinha pisado muito perto de Potter e o grifinório chutara sua rótula. Snape poderia ter caído no chão, mas James levantou-se num instante, agarrando seu pulso, que – enquanto o desarmava – deu ao sonserino um instante para se firmar... apenas um instante.

A raiva queimou nos olhos de Potter. Ninguém parecia ter o controle da cena – James impotente contra sua ira e Severus impotente sem sua varinha. Potter deu um soco. Severus atingiu o chão.

Severus experimentara mais do que uma porção de socos – esse não era o mais doloroso, mas estava no páreo. No entanto, ao se endireitar, sangrando, mas tentando ignorar, o sonserino ajustou sua expressão para apatia. Viu que a violência não diminuíra em nada a fúria de James Potter. Era o tipo de raiva que não era liberada em um único soco. Era o tipo de raiva que não trazia bom pressagio a Snape.

Duas varinhas sobre o sonserino, Potter olhava com ódio para ele. A qualquer segundo agora, uma azaração, um encanto... _alguma coisa_. E ainda assim...

“Qual é o _seu_ problema?” Potter exigiu saber. Severus certificou-se de não mostrar a confusão que tal pergunta lhe causou... o _problema_ dele? Será que era necessário ter um problema antes? Eram apenas _eles_ – o que eles faziam. Por que Potter parecia ter sido pego de surpresa?

Severus estava esperando a azaração como resposta ao seu silêncio e falta de cooperação, e sua perplexidade só aumentou quando James também não ergueu a varinha (a dele ou a de Snape) em ataque. Em vez disso, levantou o braço por cima da cabeça e jogou a varinha do sonserino o mais longe possível. James não olhou para o outro, mas a raiva não descarregada permaneceu em seu rosto. Mesmo assim, o grifinório girou nos calcanhares quando a varinha caiu no chão, muito além de Snape. O capitão correu até onde Black começava a se recuperar.

Snape não se demorou em ficar de pé. Praticamente correu para onde sua varinha caíra (ignorando a dor latejante em sua maçã direita) e fugira do local antes que qualquer dos grifinórios notasse sua partida.

(18 de janeiro de 1976)

“Eu não tive oportunidade,” mentiu Severus com facilidade. Entre os outros cinco, só Hester parecia desconfiado.

“Estávamos sozinhos no corredor com Mary Macdonald semana passada,” apontou Hester friamente – o rapaz estava estranhamente falante naquela noite, notou Severus. Normalmente se esquivava de falar (a não ser quando mencionado) quando Lucius Malfoy se encontrava com eles.

“Eu tenho um alvo específico em mente,” disse Severus, perguntando-se por que não conjurara a Imperdoável em Potter quando tivera chance. “Não vou desperdiçar uma oportunidade.”

“Há certa elegância num alvo planejado,” concordou Malfoy. Aquela noite era a primeira vez ele não fora sozinho ao Cabeça de Javali. Um homem alto e magro, com o rosto ossudo, estreito e a barba mal feita, estava ao lado de Malfoy. Ele era muito mais velho do que o grupo, e manteve-se como um observador silencioso do início ao fim. O bruxo não fora apresentado ou, na verdade, mencionado de forma alguma desde a chegada deles há cerca de vinte minutos. Ao ouvir as palavras de Lucius, o bruxo inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, como que em concordância.

“Eu concordo,” disse Hester imediatamente. “Estou apenas com medo que Severus esteja mudando de opinião.” Ele lançou um olhar desagradável na direção de Snape. Avery parecia pouco à vontade, e Mulciber olhou feio para Hester. Severus viu-se inesperadamente grato por aquilo.

“Que gentil,” brincou ele. “Mas se vamos trabalhar em Hogwarts, como Lucius quer, talvez fosse melhor _não_ sermos expulsos antes do sétimo ano.”

Malfoy limpou a garganta. “Isso me leva a outra coisa,” disse ele sem rodeios. “Como alguns de vocês sabem, esse é Alec Rosier.” O Comensal da Morte indicou seu companheiro. “O... Mestre…” (em um tom um pouco mais baixo), “pediu a Rosier para me auxiliar nas comunicações com o grupo em Hogwarts.” Ele queria dizer os quatro – Mulciber, Avery, Hester e Snape – como estavam bastante cientes.

“Auxiliar?” perguntou Snape sagaz. “Com nós quatro?”

Rosier sorriu levemente para Malfoy. “Ele _é_ rápido,” murmurou o primeiro antes de continuar, dessa vez para Severus, “vocês quatro são o começo. Esperamos expandir a simpatia à causa em Hogwarts. Quando vocês todos tiverem _provado_ sua lealdade, essa será a tarefa de _vocês_.”

“Recrutar?” esclareceu Mulciber. Rosier assentiu.

“Há muitos outros que gostariam de se juntar,” disse Hester depressa. “Eu sei que há.”

“Vocês não _falaram_ com eles sobre esses encontros, não é?” vociferou Malfoy. Hester sacudiu a cabeça depressa, e Severus ficou satisfeito em ver medo em seus olhos estreitos.

“Claro que não, não!”

Malfoy ainda parecia desconfiado quando Rosier continuou: “Ao longo das próximas semanas, vocês quatro vão montar uma lista de nomes daqueles que acham que _podem_ ser adequados para esse tipo de trabalho. No entanto, não precisam mencionar diretamente a real possibilidade de se juntarem a nós. Se uma frente der errado, vão querer uma desculpa. Vão _precisar_ de uma desculpa.”

Os quatro alunos assentiram.

“Vamos nos encontrar de novo dia 31,” disse Malfoy friamente. “Enviarei uma coruja com as especificações para você, Mulciber.” O rapaz assentiu. “Até lá, Severus, espero que esteja trabalhando na sua... tarefa.”

“Naturalmente.”

“E,” continuou Malfoy, “embora eu aprecie a necessidade de cautela, devemos avançar com isso. Hester, também pode começar sua tarefa. Está entendido?” Estava. “Pode ser esperto e tomar o exemplo do Sr. Snape e sua precaução, Hester. _Não_ faça um escândalo.”

(21 de janeiro de 1976)

Era uma garota da Lufa-Lufa – uma quintanista de cabelos loiro-claros, olhos azuis e uma silhueta leve e curvilínea. Era monitora, e o fato de ser muito bonita garantira à garota sua cota de namorados ao longo do ano. Ainda assim, apesar da lista bastante extensa de garotos que podiam afirmar tê-la levado a Hogsmeade, ela não tinha o que se podia chamar de “fama”. Era uma “boa menina.” Exceto que agora isso não significava nada, porque, por acaso, Saul Hester não fazia parte daquela lista de garotos... e não por falta de oferta.

A garota – seu nome era Maggie – ainda estava sob o feitiço quando saiu da sala comunal da Sonserina uma hora depois. A expressão em seu belo rosto estava tão vazia quanto antes, pelo que Severus viu-se agradecido. _Seu_ conhecimento sobre o que acontecera deixava-o enjoado o bastante, sem ter que ver isso estampado no rosto dela... como parecera assustada quando Hester a desarmou no corredor... como fora estranho ver toda a consciência desaparecer com um aceno de varinha, o murmurar de uma simples palavra...

Hester não apareceu por algum tempo; Mulciber, Avery e Snape estavam na sala comunal com a silenciosa expectativa de que o quarto membro do grupo estranhamente formado logo retornaria do dormitório. Mulciber e Avery jogavam xadrez perto da lareira – uma tentativa relativamente inútil, já que Avery não tinha a mínima chance. Severus tinha um livro.

“Muito inteligente da parte dele, não é?” refletiu Avery enquanto Mulciber ponderava uma jogada. Para a surpresa de Severus, Mulciber emitiu uma espécie de som de indignação.

“Patético para ser mais exato,” corrigiu ele com frieza. Mulciber não parecia nem arrependido, nem preocupado – apenas aborrecido, como se os vícios de Hester fossem uma imprudente perda de tempo.

“Ele pelo menos _conjurou_ a Imperdoável,” murmurou Avery, com um desconfiado olhar de soslaio para Snape. Mulciber levou o cavaleiro dele.

“Cuidado, Avery.”

Severus, por sua vez, ignorou a insinuação nada sutil de Avery e fingiu concentrar-se no livro até Hester chegar do dormitório masculino alguns minutos depois.

“Boa noite,” disse ele, claramente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Snape revirou os olhos. “Algum _problema_ , Severus?”

“Não há nenhum problema _comigo_ ,” respondeu o outro.

Hester fez careta, mas não discutiu o assunto. “É um alívio,” continuou ele em vez disso, “saber que tenho o que é preciso.”

“Aparentemente,” disse Severus a Mulciber, “'o que é preciso' para Saul aqui levar uma garota para a cama é o _Imperius_.” Mulciber sorriu.

“O que eu quis dizer,” retrucou Hester, “é que eu tenho o que é preciso para me juntar à causa. _Eu_ não tive dificuldade alguma em seguir as ordens de Malfoy”.

Severus fingiu surpresa. “Você não sabia que 'tinha o que era preciso' antes? Estranho... você passou o tempo todo bajulando Malfoy, e nem sequer sabia se podia continuar com isso até agora...”

Nada parecia irritar Hester até então. “Me pergunto, Severus, porque _você_ não tentou o _Imperio_ até agora. _Minha_ abordagem pode significar que você realmente fez algum progresso como aquela sua Sangue-Ruim.”

Severus fez tudo que podia para não matar Hester ali mesmo. Saul sentiu a mão tremer, esperando que Snape cedesse ao impulso de sacar a varinha e conjurasse uma Maldição Imperdoável completamente diferente nele. Porém, o pensamento do que tal ação lhe custaria deu a Snape o intervalo suficiente para resistir.

“Severus tem um assunto mais nobre em mente,” disse Mulciber, colocando o rei de Avery em cheque preguiçosamente. “E magia mais poderosa também, certo, Snape?” Severus curvou a cabeça. “O _crucio_ em James Potter…” continuou Mulciber, tocando o queixo delicadamente, sem dúvidas recordando o que o citado grifinório lhe fizera em setembro. “Espero estar lá para ver. Será _extremamente_ gratificante.”

Mulciber sorriu a dar o xeque-mate em Avery; Severus fechou a cara para Hester, que, inexplicavelmente, ainda parecia satisfeito. A certeza na expressão de Saul não trouxe qualquer tranquilidade a Snape.

(30 de janeiro de 1976)

Fora da biblioteca, bem depois do jantar naquele dia, Severus lutou para respirar normalmente enquanto as memórias das insinuações de Hester alojavam-se em sua cabeça. O sonserino forçou outros pensamentos em sua mente – um talento que desenvolvera bem ao longo dos anos. Em seguida, fixando uma expressão casual no rosto, entrou na biblioteca, voltando à mesa que abandonara há quinze minutos.

“Desculpa,” disse depressa à ruiva que estava nela, “Mulciber precisava falar comigo. Não era importante – só bobagem de dever de casa... aquele terceiranista estúpido não precisava ficar tão inquieto.” Snape se sentou: sua história era só ligeiramente verdadeira. Mulciber _queria_ falar com ele, mas o assunto não era o dever de casa. Mulciber enviara o “terceiranista estúpido” para levar Snape à sala comunal, para poder lhe dizer a hora que Malfoy marcou o encontro na noite seguinte. Mulciber também tinha, de modo nada sutil, aludido à Maldição Imperdoável que Snape ainda tinha que executar. “Então, você descobriu a resposta para a número quatro? Eu acho que pode ter a ver com...” Ele parou de falar, notando a expressão de Lily. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, encarando-o com um descrente temor. “Qual o problema?”

A jovem estava sem palavras. Ela apontou para algo na mesa deles enquanto Severus voltava à sua cadeira. Uma aranha morta estava próxima à borda do livro do sonserino.

“É só uma aranha,” apontou Snape, perplexo. Lily ergueu os olhos para ele.

“Está morta?” sussurrou ela. “Eu pensei que estava.”

“Sim, está morta,” disse Snape, ainda confuso. “Qual é o problema, Lily?”

“Eu não tive a intenção de,” continuou ela. “Eu só... eu não sabia...”

“Lily, qual é o seu problema, pelo amor de Deus?” questionou Snape impaciente. “É uma aranha! O que deu em você?”

A expressão assustada de Lily mudou depressa; ela olhou da aranha para Snape, a raiva em seus olhos verdes. “O que _diabos_ há com você?” perguntou ela, talvez um pouco alto demais, já que a bibliotecária, Sra. Sevoy, olhou feio para ela. “Como _pôde_ , Sev?” pressionou ela, agora mais baixo.

“Eu não fiz nada!” insistiu Severus. “Do que está falando?”

Lily pegou a cópia de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_ que Severus deixara sobre a mesa e enfiou na cara dele. O rapaz viu a página que a garota deveria estar lendo enquanto ele foi ver Mulciber. Em um canto, rabiscado na caligrafia inconfundível do sonserino, estavam as palavras: “ _Sectumsempra – para inimigos_.”

“Você estava mexendo nas minhas coisas?” questionou Snape, esperando distraí-la o bastante para que pudesse inventar alguma desculpa.

“ _Você_ inventou um feitiço horrível,” retrucou Lily furiosamente. “E não negue que é um dos seus – você _sempre_ escreve os feitiços que inventa nas margens dos livros... eu já vi diversas vezes! Eu não... eu não sabia o que o feitiço... pensei em testá-lo e... a aranha, ela... ela simplesmente se abriu... se rasgou como uma seda!” Era, refletiu Severus, a maneira mais poética de expressar aquilo. “O que _significa_ 'para inimigos'?” Ela exigiu saber, com os olhos bastante estreitos agora.

“Foi... foi uma piada,” mentiu Severus, defendendo-se. “Eu não inventei, eu juro. Eu estava lendo e apareceu – eu não tinha nenhum pergaminho, então rabisquei no livro... eu queria pesquisar, e quando pesquisei a descrição era... bem, sabe como são aqueles livros velhos... linguagem grandiosa e dramática, mesmo quando estão falando de algo um tanto doentio... era quase cômico, então eu escrevi o 'para inimigos'...”

“Isso é _engraçado_ para você?” disparou Lily.

“Claro que não,” disse Severus. “Mas os efeitos são muito mais dramáticos numa aranha pequena como essa... tenho certeza que se você usar em uma pessoa, elas não... sabe...”

“ _Morrem_?”

“Sim.”

Lily não parecia satisfeita.

“Ouça, Lily, eu sinto muito. Mas, vamos lá, não devia simplesmente usar feitiços quando não sabe o que eles _fazem_. E por que estava folheando meu livro de Poções?”

A expressão da ruiva suavizou-se bastante, e ela corou ligeiramente. “Eu estava... estava vendo se você desenhou nas margens... os desenhos animados, como costumava fazer.”

“No _terceiro ano_?”

Ela sacudiu os ombros. “Eu gosto deles.” Eles ficaram em silêncio, antes de Lily endireitar-se na cadeira e limpar a garganta. “Está bem. Novo assunto.”

Aliviado, Severus pensou em um assunto mais alegre. “Está tendo um aniversário agradável?”

Lily sorriu. “Na verdade, estou. Quero dizer, a coisa no café da manhã foi um pouco constrangedora...”

“Eu não fazia ideia que Cam Burkhart estava apaixonado por você,” concordou Severus, perguntando-se se parecia com ciúmes. Lily não pareceu notar.

“E agora todo mundo na escola está bem ciente desse fato,” disse ela, franzindo o cenho. “Mas no geral está sendo legal. Mary e Marlene sentiram-se tão péssimas por esquecer que juraram fazer uma festa de meio-aniversário para mim no verão...”

“Pensei que passasse seu meio-aniversário com sua mãe todo ano?” apontou Severus. Era um detalhe fácil de lembrar: todo 30 de julho. Lily se isolava de quase todo mundo, e celebrava o aniversário após seis meses, só ela e a mãe. Era o “dia delas”, como Lily colocava.

“Certo,” disse a ruiva. “Minhas amigas vão ter que fazer uma festa de meio-aniversário-e-um-dia. _Se_ elas se lembrarem dessa vez...” Ela parecia suficientemente distraída, retornando ao dever de Poções. Severus fez o mesmo. Por fim, porém, a grifinória ergueu os olhos do livro, apoiando o queixo na mão. “Ei, Sev?”

“Hum?”

“Você viu Maggie Snow na reunião dos monitores?”

Snape jurou que seu coração parou de bater por um instante, mas não demonstrou choque algum. Maggie Snow – a _amiga_ lufana de Hester. “Hum... sim. Ela estava lá. Longbottom escalou Lupin e ela para patrulharem semana que vem, certo?”

Lily assentiu. “Ela parecia _doente_ , não acha? Pálida, certo? E como se estivesse prestes a chorar...”

“Eu não percebi nada,” mentiu Snape casualmente.

“Eu falei com ela depois da reunião,” continuou Lily. Snape sentiu um frio repentino, não porque achou que Maggie Snow divulgaria o que fizera (o que acontecera a ela), e não porque temesse qualquer tipo de descoberta – mesmo que Hester fosse burro o bastante para permitir que a garota retivesse a memória da _Maldição_ _Imperius_ sendo executada, ela só avistou Hester... Ele não estaria envolvido de forma alguma. Era apenas a associação de Lily com Maggie – Lily com o que ocorrera à garota, e o que Hester implicara que devia ser feito a Lily... Snape quase estremeceu.

“Ela disse alguma coisa?” Ele afastou a apreensão da voz.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. “Ela estava nervosa... não fez contato visual. Estou preocupada com ela.”

“Por quê? Vocês duas são amigas?” Era uma pergunta idiota. Lily se preocupava com _todo mundo_. Até demais, na opinião de Snape...

“Particularmente, não... eu costumava ajudá-la em Poções... ela é uma pessoa tão alegre normalmente, e... é estranho. Talvez tenha tido algum problema com a família... como Alexa Kyle.”

Aquele era um assunto inteiramente novo que Severus não queria explorar. “Ouça, Lily, eu preciso muito terminar esse dever...”

“Ah, certo.” Tirada dos pensamentos, Lily mergulhou a pena no tinteiro e concentrou-se em seu próprio dever de casa. Severus respirou fundo, mas sem espontaneidade, e tentou fazer o mesmo.

(31 de janeiro de 1976)

“Isso é tudo?” questionou Alec Rosier, encarando a pequena lista de nomes que Mulciber entregara. Mesmo na fraca luz do quarto do Cabeça de Javali, Severus podia ver a irritação gravada em cada linha do rosto envelhecido de Rosier. “Cinco nomes? E todos eles da Sonserina? Essas são as únicas pessoas que acham que podem estar interessados em se juntar?”

“Vocês não iam querer _outras_ pessoas, iam?” perguntou Hester, surpreso. “Quero dizer... de fora da Sonserina?”

“Pode ser útil,” comentou Malfoy, mais calmo do que Rosier até então. “Não se preocupe, Alec. Eles terão mais nomes da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos. Não é, Severus?”

Snape assentiu. Hester fez careta. Era evidente que não suportava quanta atenção o outro parecia estar recebendo nesses encontros. Mulciber já fora reconhecido como o “líder” dos quatro, e Avery sabiamente nunca esperou ser nada mais do que músculos, então Hester se viu desvanecendo no fundo, uma ideia que ele particularmente não apreciava.

“Eu executei minha Maldição Imperius,” disse ele, presunçosamente. “Os outros vão testemunhar isso.” Mulciber assentiu.

“Muito bom,” disse Malfoy, satisfeito. “Tudo correu bem? Nenhum questionamento foi feito?”

“Não,” disse Hester.

“Não é bem verdade,” interrompeu Snape, subitamente inspirado. “Questionamentos _foram_ feitos. A garota não parece estar sofrendo em silêncio, e as pessoas notaram.”

“O que quer dizer?” perguntou Mulciber depressa. “A lufana está falando?”

“Não...”

“E nem vai falar,” defendeu-se Hester de imediato. “Eu me _certifiquei_ disso.”

“As pessoas começaram a perceber que a garota parece... doente,” disse Severus. “Ela estava assustada e nervosa na reunião dos monitores, e alguns dos outros estavam fazendo perguntas...”

“ _Alguns dos outros_?” questionou Hester. “Eu sei o que quer dizer, Snape. _Lily Evans_ estava fazendo perguntas, certo?”

Snape sacudiu os ombros. “Eu não lembro quem disse o quê, para ser franco.”

Hester virou-se furiosamente para Malfoy. Era como uma cena de um sonho, percebeu Snape. Sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer – podia sentir, e, ainda assim, não tinha como impedir. “Snape não executou a Maldição Imperdoável ainda,” disse Saul em voz alta. “Eu não acho que esteja sendo honesto. Não _confio_ nele vir aqui... não como todo aquele tempo que tem passado com a sangue-ruim da Evans...”

“Acalme-se, Hester,” mandou Malfoy friamente. “É uma acusação muito séria.”

“Então, _por que_ ele ainda não fez o que pediu a ele?” Hester praticamente gritou. “Por que continua adiando a Maldição Imperdoável?” Nem mesmo Snape tinha resposta para aquilo.

Malfoy olhou para Severus. “Bem?”

“Não tive oportunidade,” foi tudo que Snape disse.

“Bobagem,” rugiu Hester. “Se ele _quisesse_...”

“Calado, rapaz,” interrompeu Rosier. Hester ficou em silêncio. “Nos encontraremos de novo em duas semanas – correto?” Malfoy assentiu. “Por que não damos ao Sr. Snape até lá… 14 de fevereiro… para passar no teste? Se ele fracassar, vamos rever se está ou não apto a continuar conosco?” Havia ameaça no tom de Rosier – se Severus não conseguisse, eles não iam apenas permitir que se retirasse. Haveria consequências... possivelmente fatais.

“Eu concordo,” disse Malfoy. Snape respirou. Duas semanas – bastante tempo. Podia executar na manhã seguinte – tudo que tinha que fazer era ignorar a sensação estranha no estômago e a voz irritante em sua cabeça... a que soava como Lily... Podia fazer aquilo. Já fizera antes, afinal. “Mas receio que uma maldição imperdoável não seja mais o suficiente.”

Snape gelou.

“Severus,” continuou Malfoy, como um professor falando com seu pupilo favorito. “Hester não confia mais em você. _Eu_ confio, mas... não podemos deixar dúvidas sobre nossa lealdade.”

“É claro que não.” Snape tentou interromper, mas Malfoy não deixou que continuasse.

“Seu teste não é mais apenas para julgar se pode executar esse tipo de magia,” continuou o bruxo mais velho. “Agora, sua própria dedicação à causa deve ser provada. Entendido?” Severus assentiu. “É por isso que acho prudente que você esclareça as dúvidas dos seus amigos sobre sua relação com Lily Evans.”

“Não sei se entendi,” disse Severus, a apatia em sua voz em completa oposição ao pânico que sentia.

“Sua Maldição Imperdoável,” disse Malfoy, “você irá executar em Lily Evans.”

**A/N:** Acho que nenhum dos anúncios do Capítulo 13 foram cumpridos neste capítulo... mas alguns anúncios serão seriamente cumpridos no próximo, que é o capítulo do Dia dos Namorados :-) Vai ser interessante.

E para informar-lhes, pois é incômodo demais pesquisar: 2 de Novembro: primeiro encontro de Snape com o Comensal da Morte, logo após Lily e James terem a conversa sobre “parar-de-fumar-vamos-ser-amigos” (capítulo 7). 13 de Novembro: aula casual de poções, pouco antes de Severus dar o ultimato “ele ou eu” a Lily. 5 de Dezembro: interação entre Snape e Lucius... pouco _depois_ de Sev dar o ultimato “ele ou eu” a Lily.  12 de Dezembro: Quando Sev está “doente” durante o Cap. 10 “The Connection,” enquanto Sirius, Lily e James investigam os suicídios. 20 de Dezembro: Pouco antes de Lily ir para casa passar o Natal, entre os capítulos 10 e 11. 15 de Janeiro: Lucius dá a “tarefa” aos sonserinos, pouco antes do capítulo 13. 16 e 17 e Janeiro: durante o capítulo 14. O resto é o “novo” tempo.

Amor e biscoitos,

Jewels


	16. Anatomy of a Red Rose

**Disclaimer:** Copyright Jo-Ro. Música do The Trogss, e muitos outros gênios, muito numerosos para serem listados aqui. Captain e Tennille também.

 **Recap** : Devido às tentativas de suicídio de Carlotta, Adam e outra aluna, o auror Lathe é trazido de volta a Hogwarts para investigar. Suspeitando da família do namorado de Lily, ele investiga a loja dos Harpers, mas deixa a escola logo em seguida sem muita explicação. O irmão mais velho de Luke Harper, Logan, é suspeito de ser um Comensal da Morte. Na festa de Natal, Donna bebe demais e acredita que ficou com o namorado de Marlene, Miles, e mesmo que tenha se provado que Donna, na verdade, ficou com um corvino, Charlie Plex, Marlene está furiosa com ela por ter se enganado (bem como com Carlotta, que realmente ficou com Miles). Marlene e Miles terminam. Sirius começa a paquerar a recém-solteira Alice. Como prova de sua lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas, Snape tem duas semanas para usar uma Maldição Imperdoável em Lily.

**_Chapter 16 – Anatomy of a Red Rose_ **

(Anatomia de uma Rosa Vermelha)

**_Or_ **

**_"Love is All Around"_ **

(O Amor está em Toda Parte)

Em 14 de fevereiro, Shelley Mumps acordou espirrando, e ela não tinha a menor ideia do porquê.

_O gato nunca incomodou muito suas alergias antes, e mesmo que a janela tenha sido deixada aberta na noite anterior, estavam na metade de fevereiro. A descontente bruxa prendeu a respiração na tentativa de conter outro alto “_ _Atchim_ _!” e retirou os cobertores. Afastou as cortinas da cama, quando não pôde segurar outro espirro._

_Atchim!_

“Quem, pelo amor de Deus, está _espirrando a esta hora_?” resmungou a voz rouca e sonolenta de Donna Shacklebolt por trás de suas próprias cortinas. Shelley, porém, não respondeu; estava muito ocupada espantando-se com o ambiente do dormitório.

“Que _diabos_ …?” admirou-se ela, levantando-se ( _Atchim!_ ).

O quarto – o dormitório inteiro – estava repleto de rosas vermelhas.

“Ei... _Atchim!_ vocês!” disse Shelley em voz alta. “Vamos... garotas... acordem! Vocês têm que ver isso... é... isso é uma _loucura_!”

Lily surgiu primeiro. Vestindo um roupão, ela contemplou o quarto com os olhos arregalados. “Quem poderia...?” A compreensão despontou para a ruiva. “Dia dos Namorados, é claro,” disse ela, cruzando os braços. “Está bem, o namorado de quem fez isso?”

Marlene apareceu e – após acrescentar suas próprias declarações de espanto – comentou: “Você é a única que tem namorado neste dormitório, Lily. Deve ter sido Luke.”

A ruiva percebeu que a amiga estava, é claro, certa... e realmente parecia o tipo de coisa que Luke faria. “Vamos procurar por um cartão. Aposto que tem um aqui em algum lugar...”

Mary, Donna e Carlotta se levantaram, confusas e um tanto maravilhadas – ou, no caso de Donna, irritada – com o espetáculo à sua frente. Enquanto as seis garotas procuravam, Shelley comentou: “Pode ter sido um admirador secreto, sabe.”

“Aham,” concordou Mary. “Isso grita admirador secreto. Deve ter sido James Potter.”

“O que te faz dizer isso?” indagou Shelley depressa, endireitando-se. Donna olhou friamente para ela.

“Porque _Lily_ está neste dormitório.”

“Certo. Ah. Certo.”

“Isso é ridículo,” repudiou Lily, verificando alguma indicação da origem nos vasos sobre a penteadeira. “Em primeiro lugar, James não gosta de mim há séculos... e mesmo no auge de seu exibicionismo insano, ele não faria algo tão... prosaico.”

“Luke faria,” comentou Donna, recebendo um olhar – mas não uma objeção – de Lily.

“Se for um admirador secreto,” continuou a ruiva, “provavelmente é um dos admiradores de Mary ou de Carlotta.”

“Espero que sejam para mim,” disse Mary sincera. “Mas não tenho tanta sorte.”

“É, devem ser para Carlotta,” disse Marlene. “Me pergunto do namorado de quem elas são.”

“Provavelmente do seu, Marlene,” respondeu Carlotta em fingida doçura. “Ah... espera...”

“Ah, vamos,” interrompeu Lily em voz alta, antes que Marlene pudesse atacar. “Estávamos fazendo um trabalho tão bom em não brigar _para variar_!”

Ressentidas, Marlene e Carlotta voltaram à busca pelo cartão, Shelley espirrando o tempo todo. Após alguns minutos, Donna manifestou-se. “Encontrei o bilhete!” declarou, erguendo triunfante um pedaço de pergaminho que encontrara em um buquê perto de uma das camas. A bruxa leu silenciosamente e então suspirou. “São para Marlene,” anunciou, e, entregando o bilhete a uma ansiosa Marlene, foi para o banheiro.

_A loira leu o bilhete, e seu sorriso desapareceu._

_Para Marlene Price,_

_\--Sinto muito e eu te amo--_

_Com amor,_

_Miles_.

_“São de_ _Miles_ _,” disse a loira irritada às colegas de quarto. “Maldito idiota imprudente.” Ela invadiu o banheiro._

_Atchim!_

Lily conjurou um lenço e ofereceu a Shelley, que aceitou agradecida, limpando infeliz o nariz avermelhado. “Eu odeio Miles Stimpson.”

(Não Podem Tirar Isso de Mim)

A principal diferença entre adolescentes do sexo feminino e adolescentes do sexo masculino no Dia dos Namorados é que as primeiras frequentemente têm um conjunto de desejos românticos e surreais para 14 de fevereiro, e os últimos tipicamente desejam apenas sair dele vivos. Adam McKinnon geralmente se via encaixado firmemente na última categoria.

Mas não esse ano. Esse ano, algo estava diferente.

O rapaz levantou-se cedo, e não havia rosa alguma, mas uma sensação estranha na boca de seu estômago como se hoje... hoje algo importante fosse acontecer. Ele sabia exatamente o que era.

Hoje era o dia.

Hoje ele contaria a verdade a Marlene Price.

 (Melodia Desacorrentada)

_Severus Snape sempre odiara essa lamentável desculpa para um feriado, e nunca mais do que hoje. Não dormiu aquela noite. Ficou apenas deitado em silêncio no dormitório, olhando para cima sem ver nada. Hoje era o dia._

_“Por que não damos ao Sr. Snape até lá… até 14 de fevereiro…?... Sua Maldição Imperdoável... você irá executar em Lily Evans...”_

“Queremos ter certeza que está levando isso a sério, Severus,” dissera Malfoy, em resposta à reclamação de Snape sobre interferência.

Mas ele _estava_ levando a sério. Severus dedilhou a varinha, que estava ao seu lado na cama. Estava levando aquilo muito mais a sério do que já levara qualquer coisa. _Precisava_ fazer aquilo – não havia mais escolha: uma única estrada estendia-se à sua frente, e não importava como olhasse para as coisas, esse era seu percurso.

Hoje era o dia.

(Eu Só Tenho Olhos Para Você)

 “Eu odeio Miles Stimpson.”

Lily colocou um braço reconfortante sobre os ombros de Marlene enquanto as duas caminhavam para o café naquela manhã (um sábado). “Eu sei, querida.”

“Quero dizer, como ele pôde _fazer_ aquilo? Depois de tudo, pelo amor de Deus, ele pôde se sentir no direito de... _argh_. Como é que ele sequer _entrou_ no dormitório? Ele é _tão_ frustrante!”

“Apenas o ignore,” aconselhou Lily. “Eventualmente ele vai te deixar em paz.”

“Mas eu não posso _apenas ignorá-lo_ ,” argumentou a outra. “Não sei porquê, mas por alguma razão eu simplesmente... _não posso_.”

Lily lançou um olhar aguçado à amiga. “Você está pensando em aceitá-lo de volta, Mar?”

“Quê? _Não_. Não, é claro que não. Por que diz isso?”

“Algo na forma que está atormentada,” respondeu Lily secamente. “E como esteve atormentada por semanas... e não deprimida, no tormento do tipo Alice: nervosa, na obsessão do será-que-eu-fiz-a-coisa-certa.”

“Eu _não_ fiquei assim.” Ela fez uma pausa. “Fiquei?”

Lily assentiu.

“Bem, e _você_?” respondeu Marlene, cruzando os braços. “Você aceitou Snape de volta, não foi?”

“Completamente diferente.”

“Exatamente a mesma coisa.”

“Não.”

“Sim.”

“Não.”

“Sim.”

“Marlene,” suspirou Lily. “É completamente diferente. Sev era meu amigo… é uma dinâmica totalmente diferente... _relacionamento_ diferente do que você e Miles tinham.” Ela quase acreditou naquilo. “E levou um tempo para eu aceitá-lo novamente... muito depois de eu perdoá-lo.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Bem… eu meio que segui em frente. Chegou ao ponto no qual eu não estava com raiva de Sev, mas ainda não queria aceitá-lo de volta como amigo. Isso veio depois.”

“Então você acha que eu devia perdoar Miles?”

Lily considerou a pergunta com cuidado. “Deve perdoá-lo quando estiver pronta para isso, mas isso não significa que tem que gostar dele, e _definitivamente_ não significa que tem que namorá-lo de novo... ou que _deveria_ sair com ele novamente... não-que-eu-esteja-tentando-te-pressionar-de-uma-maneira-ou-de-outra,-pois-a-decisão-é-inteiramente-sua,-e-minha-opinião-não-tem-peso-algum-no-que-diz-respeito-a-isso.”  Marlene sorriu. “Mas _tenha cuidado_.”

“Eu terei,” garantiu a loira. “Além disso, eu nem sequer _quero_ namorar Miles de novo. _Francamente_. Aquela façanha das rosas foi simplesmente... idiota.”

“Certo,” concordou Lily.

“Shelley ainda está espirrando.”

“Certo.”

“Foi imprudente.”

“Certo.”

“Sem originalidade.”

“Certo.”

Marlene hesitou. “Completamente sem romantismo?”

“ _Marlene_.”

“Não, não, eu sei. Ele beijou outra garota. Fechado. Certo.” _Ela_ parecia quase convencida também. “Mas e Snape? Quero dizer... você está feliz por tê-lo perdoado e tudo mais, Lily?”

“Sinceramente? Sim.” Lily franziu o cenho, pensativa. “Tendo em conta que o caso de Sev e Miles são _inteiramente diferentes_ , estou feliz por eu e Sev sermos amigos novamente. Não é _fácil_...” (Ela pensou em James) “... mas eu sinto que, quando ele está comigo, ele é diferente do que é com outras pessoas... especialmente com os amigos da Sonserina. Às vezes ele é quase como o _velho_ Sev, e eu acho... eu acho que se ele não estivesse aqui, em Hogwarts comigo, estaria completamente perdido. Eu sinto que posso _ajudá-lo_ , sabe?”

Marlene ficou calada por um instante, observando a amiga com atenção. Então, timidamente, ela disse: “Lily, você está tentando _salvar_ Snape, não é?”

“Quê?”

“É por isso que fez as pazes com ele? Para _salvá-lo_?”

“Quê? Não. Isso é loucura. É claro que não. Eu e Sev temos tanta história, essa pergunta não faz sentido.”

“Faz todo o sentido… Lily, isso não dá certo.”

“Diz a garota que está considerando voltar a namorar o garoto que tentou dormir com a amiga dela e ficou com sua colega de quarto!”

Marlene amarrou a cara. Elas alcançaram o Salão Principal: grandes corações vermelhos, que pareciam bolhas, balançavam ao lado das velas usuais. As duas garotas estavam caladas. “Novo assunto,” sugeriu a loira.

“Concordo.”

(P.S. Eu Te Amo)

Um cigarro.

James Potter precisava de um cigarro.

Ele já estava de mau humor, e os estúpidos corações vermelhos que empestavam o Salão Principal como moscas-das-frutas não ajudavam muito. Um cigarro – precisava desesperadamente de um. A decisão de parar nunca pareceu tão incrivelmente inútil como naquele instante.

“Bom dia,” cantarolou Sirius, deslizando em seu assento habitual ao lado de James. Ele percebeu a expressão do amigo e mudou o tom: “Ou... não.”

“Acha que eu poderia prestar queixa contra a escola por me forçar a celebrar um feriado sem sentido?” perguntou o capitão irritado, mastigando o bacon.

“ _Celebrar_?” repetiu Sirius. “Eu dificilmente chamaria o que está fazendo de _celebrar_ , Prongs, cara. Enfim, não sei por que está tão irritado. O Dia dos Namorados é o melhor dia do ano.”

“Eu discordo.”

Sirius fez careta. “Diga um dia que é melhor.”

“Está bem, hum… que tal qualquer um dos outros-trezentos-e-sessenta-e-quatro-e-um-quarto?”

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. “14 de fevereiro, Prongs, é o dia que as garotas estão mais fáceis.”

“E 15 de fevereiro, _Padfoot_ , é o dia que as garotas estão _mais_ _pegajosas_.”

Remus e Peter chegaram naquele instante. “Como de costume,” disse o primeiro alegremente, “vocês dois me dão nojo. Me passe o suco de abóbora.”

“Então é esse o seu plano, não é?” questionou James casualmente a Sirius, passando o suco solicitado. “Com Alice Griffiths. É esse o seu plano? Uma aventura do Dia dos Namorados?”

Até Remus e Peter pararam para ouvir a resposta do amigo. Ele amarrou a cara. “Não seja burro, Prongs. Alice Griffiths é uma garota adorável. Não se pode ser insensível com garotas adoráveis como Alice Griffiths.”

Peter parecia desconfiado. “Então você não está planejando sair com ela?”

“Eu nunca disse isso,” protestou Sirius. “Eu simplesmente disse que não se pode ser insensível... sabe, ser um idiota...”

“O que, para você, é sinônimo de 'sair,'” murmurou Remus, fazendo James sorrir e Sirius fechar a cara.

“Muito engraçado, Moony,” falou ele lenta e sarcasticamente. “Não estou vendo _você_ com ninguém.”

“E provavelmente não verá,” disse Remus calmamente.

“Não tem graça se você não se ofende,” apontou Sirius. Remus sorriu e o outro se virou para Peter. “E você, Wormy?”

“Você tem que me chamar de' Wormy?'”

“Sim.”

“Ótimo. Eu convidei Prudence Daly.”

“E Prudence Daly disse 'sim?'”

Peter suspirou. “Não. Mas Sabrina Barbery disse.”

“Sabrina Barbery não é feia,” consolou Sirius. “Enfim, Prudence Daly provavelmente já foi convidada por alguém.” James estava particularmente impressionado com a generosidade do amigo, e seu humor estava melhorando ligeiramente, até ele correr os olhos pela mesa e ver Luke Harper caminhando até onde Lily Evans estava sentada à mesa da Grifinória. O corvino colocou uma pequena caixa dourada em formato de coração onde ela estava, e ela sorriu, levantando-se para dar um beijo no rosto do namorado. O presente foi aberto em seguida, e Harper alegremente prendeu o conteúdo – que parecia um colar com um pingente em formato de coração – ao redor do pescoço dela. Ela o beijou de novo, dessa vez nos lábios, e enquanto Harper se sentava, o humor de James desabou. Ele mexeu-se depressa para se distrair.

“O correio... graças a Deus.”

Sirius olhou confuso para James. “Está esperando correspondência, Prongs?”

_“_ _Hum… não. Só o jornal.”_

_O Profeta Diário_ caiu à sua frente momentos depois, e James o desenrolou depressa para afastar mais perguntas. A primeira página continha uma manchete terrível: três aurores foram mortos.

“ _Agrippa_ ,” murmurou Sirius, lendo por cima do ombro do capitão. “Eles vão pagar por isso. _Três_ mortos... certamente isso deve eliminar qualquer simpatia do Ministério aos Comensais da Morte…” Ele continuou lendo, listando os fatos em voz alta enquanto lia. “Três aurores mortos, dois feridos... Comensais da Morte suspeitos escaparam... havia quatro deles... com máscaras, assim como nos ataques em Kent e Somerset... _os aurores receberam uma denúncia anônima de que mais objetos ilegais de magia das trevas estavam sendo transportados para o país..._ tentaram impedir o contrabando... mortos no processo... e então têm os nomes dos falecidos.” Sirius suspirou. “O que você acha disso, Prongs?”

A atenção de James, porém, estava em outro lugar. “Veja isso,” disse ele, apontando para uma manchete menor na coluna lateral, que chamou sua atenção.

“Ex Suposto Comensal da Morte Agora 'Procurado para Interrogatório,'” leu Sirius em voz alta. “E daí?”

“Continue lendo,” incitou James, e o amigo obedeceu.

“Logan Harper?” indagou Sirius quando terminou. “O irmão de qual-é-o-nome-dele? Então... estou confuso... ele _não_ é um Comensal da Morte?”

“É o que diz,” murmurou James, franzindo a testa, incerto. “O Ministério não o está acusando... eles só querem que responda algumas perguntas. Ele não está detido.”

“Talvez só estejam tentando fazê-lo se entregar,” sugeriu Remus preguiçosamente. “Ainda está desaparecido, não é?” Sirius assentiu.

James pegou o jornal de volta enquanto Sirius retornava ao café da manhã. “Mas parece plausível,” divagou ele, relendo o artigo. “Sem ter provas suficientes, eles podem querer tentar pegá-lo para que indique alguns nomes. E, de qualquer forma, fingimento não parece muito o estilo de Lathe.”

Remus ergueu os olhos depressa. “ _Lathe_? O auror? O que ele tem a ver com isso?”

“Ele é o auror que está no caso,” explicou Sirius.

“Eu pensei que ele estava no caso de Hogwarts,” declarou Remus. Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

“Parece que esse caso está fechado,” disse ele com raiva. “O Ministério está um pouco esquecido esses dias, quando se trata de falta de atenção.”

“O último grupo de aurores vigiando o castelo partiu semana passada,” acrescentou Peter. “Cabe a Dumbledore manter a escola protegida agora.”

“Ele se saiu muito bem até agora, não é?” alfinetou James de forma defensiva. Os outros três assentiram imediatamente, e Prongs ficou satisfeito. “Enfim...” Ele exalou e pegou outra fatia de bacon. “Isso explica porque Harper está tão alegre.”

Os outros também voltaram às suas refeições. “Agora, não é?” murmurou Sirius, antes de acrescentar algo baixinho, que James não conseguiu ouvir. Mas o capitão de quadribol decidiu não insistir no assunto, e, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão, leu o resto do artigo sobre os três aurores mortos.

Sim, de fato, ele definitivamente precisava de um cigarro.

(Resgate-me)

Donna tinha abotoado a blusa errado.

Ela não percebeu até alcançar o último botão da parte inferior da camisa, onde avistou um buraco extra e as extremidades irregulares da blusa verde-floresta. Suspirando irritada, começou a desfazer os outros botões para começar de novo.

“Pronta para outra, não é?” indagou uma voz atrevida em algum lugar atrás dela, e Donna revirou os olhos, recusando-se a se virar. Encarou com determinação os botões de pérola da blusa, sem sequer erguer os olhos para não capturar o reflexo no espelho à sua frente.

“Sem conversa,” ordenou ela. “Essa é a regra.”

“Mandona. Eu adoro,” respondeu a voz. Um Charlie Plex bastante sem camisa deu um passo à frente, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Donna e tentando passar os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ela se afastou depressa.

“Nada disso também,” ordenou a grifinória, cruzando os braços. “Eu não sou sua namorada. Eu não _abraço_.”

Charlie pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa de repente. Seus olhos cruzaram o dormitório até a penteadeira, onde deixara o relógio há meia hora. “Falando nisso,” murmurou ele, prendendo o item ao pulso, “eu tenho que encontrar a citada namorada no vilarejo às onze. Tenho que descer.”

Donna deu de ombros. “Talvez queira colocar uma camisa primeiro, Plex. Mas espere um minuto. Não quero passar sozinha por sua sala comunal. Alguém pode...”

“É fim de semana de passeio a Hogsmeade,” lembrou-lhe Charlie, passando uma camisa de mangas compridas pela cabeça, seguida por um moletom verde de malha. “Ninguém vai estar por perto para ver sua caminhada da vergonha.”

 **N/T:** A expressão “walk of shame” refere-se à situação na qual alguém passa a noite com outro e sai do quarto usando as mesmas roupas, no caso da mulher, sem maquiagem, cabelo bagunçado rs ^^ Não há uma tradução exata, então optei pelo “caminhada da vergonha”.

Donna revirou os olhos novamente, sem se incomodar de lembrá-lo que “vergonha” era o resultado sem sentido de uma construção social sem sentido que não existia em seu vocabulário. “Os alunos do primeiro e segundo anos não têm _permissão_ para ir a Hogsmeade, idiota,” apontou ela, em vez disso.

“Eu vou primeiro para ter certeza que a barra está limpa,” respondeu Charlie enquanto ela calçava suas botas de couro marrom. “E estará... todo mundo está no vilarejo...” Aqui ele sorriu na direção dela. “... como eu estaria, se você não tivesse feito uma visitinha. Pensei que tivéssemos uma programação, Shacklebolt.”

“Foda-se,” murmurou ela, fechando a segunda bota. Mas era verdade. Ela não planejara encontrá-lo naquela manhã... na verdade, após a noite de quarta-feira, não planejara se “encontrar com” Charlie nunca mais. Não planejara se encontrar com Charlie novamente após segunda-feira à tarde, ou domingo, ou quinta-feira passada, ou as outras meia dúzia de vezes também. Apenas aconteceu. James Potter dissera “encontre um escape” e ela tinha encontrado um... e daí que ele era um completo idiota? E daí que ele tinha uma namorada chamada Cassidy? Ela não conhecia Cassidy de... não fazia diferença para Donna.

Sério.

Não se sentia culpada… aquela era apenas outra emoção irracional que ela habilmente banira de sua pessoa. Ela _não_ se sentia culpada.

Sério.

“Então, por que foi que decidiu me visitar?” insistiu Charlie, tentando não olhar para ela ou soar como se ele se importasse, enquanto vestia a capa. “Não conseguiu resistir?”

Nunca em um milhão de anos Donna teria contado a Charlie a verdadeira razão de ter vindo... que ficara tão irritada com uma discussão idiota e insignificante com Marlene no café da manhã (sobre Miles e o que aconteceu – ou não aconteceu – no Natal... _como sempre_ ) que precisou fazer _alguma coisa_... qualquer coisa para silenciar aquela voz no fundo de sua mente que lhe dizia que devia apenas pedir desculpas... fazer as pazes com Marlene, porque _devia_ ter contado a ela sobre Miles... que ela _estava_ errada.

Mas discutir as coisas não era o propósito de sua visita a Charlie Plex.

“Eu te disse,” falou Donna, ficando de pé e pegando sua capa e o cachecol. “ _Sem_ conversa.”

Charlie simplesmente sacudiu os ombros. “Eu volto se a barra estiver limpa,” disse ele e com um último olhar presunçoso, deu as costas e saiu do dormitório masculino do sexto ano. Donna prendeu o cachecol e caminhou até o espelho. Seu reflexo sério a encarou de volta. Passou a mão por seus apertados cachos negros, ajustou a capa e respirou profundamente.

Não, não se sentia culpada de modo algum.

(O Amor Nos Manterá Juntos)

A neve quase começara a derreter, embora uma espessa lama branca permanecesse ao longo da beira da estrada e no topo dos edifícios de Hogsmeade. As ruas estavam lotadas, repletas de compradores e vendedores, todos agasalhados contra o forte frio de fevereiro. Fitas cor de rosa e rosas vermelhas adornavam as lojas, e um som vagamente parecido com o estilo vocal de Celestina Warbeck saía por uma porta aberta mais abaixo na estrada.

Lily segurou a mão enluvada de Luke na sua, aproximando-se dele ao caminharem pela rua principal. “Eu não me importo que o Dia dos Namorados seja uma desculpa lamentável para um feriado, nascido para propagar estereótipos femininos e fazer caras cheios de culpa comprarem coisas,” disse ela, animada. “Eu gosto.”

Luke olhou por cima do ombro para a garota de rosto corado ao seu lado. Ele a avaliava, ela podia ver, e a ruiva de repente sentiu-se acanhada: não tinha se arrumado de forma alguma. Um casaco cinza escondia a parte mais colorida de suas vestimentas (um moletom cor-de-rosa). Além disso, usava luvas de malha, um cachecol verde jade e uma saia de veludo preta, combinando com meias de lã e botas da mesma cor. Não muito Dia dos Namorados, e Lily aguardou a conclusão do namorado, curiosa. Ele abriu um largo e genuíno sorriso. “Você está linda, sabe, Flor.”

“Ah, obrigada,” murmurou Lily, sorrindo também. “Mesmo que seja inteiramente fingido. Meu cabelo provavelmente está começando a secar, o que significa _caos_ nesse departamento, e minhas luvas não combinam.” Ela ergueu as mãos – uma das quais ainda estava entrelaçada à dele – para mostrar duas luvas diferentes, o mesmo estilo, mas cores diversas (verde-floresta e roxo escuro, respectivamente). Luke arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso. “Não consegui encontrar a outra verde,” explicou ela. “E o polegar na outra luva roxa está com um buraco. Então... problema resolvido.” Ela sorriu satisfeita com sua decisão, e ele beijou-lhe o rosto.

“Você é adorável,” apontou ele.

“Hum, mas você não devia dizer isso,” insistiu a outra com petulância. “Isso estabelece um padrão, e então eu sinto que tenho que ser completamente atraente o tempo todo.”

“Mas você _é_ compl…” Luke parou de repente, e Lily notou que ele não mais lhe encarava... algo por cima do ombro dela chamara sua atenção. A grifinória olhou à volta depressa, mas não viu nada exceto uma loja tipicamente lotada.

“O que houve, Luke?” perguntou ela, voltando os olhos para o namorado de novo. Ele piscou diversas vezes, e então sacudiu a cabeça energicamente.

“Nada. Eu pensei ter visto alg… algo estranho… é... não importa.”

Lily não se convenceu, mas o humor de Luke – que estivera distintamente sombrio nos últimos meses – continuou a mostrar acentuada melhora ao longo do dia (sem dúvidas devido ao artigo do jornal sobre seu irmão naquela manhã). O casal parou em várias lojas, fazendo algumas compras inconsequentes e namorando da forma piegas e romântica que o rapaz sempre inspirava.

Resumidamente, Lily desejou que pudesse ser sempre assim entre eles… nunca sério e dramático: só... confortável. Feliz. Quase imediatamente, porém, a ruiva sentiu culpa pela deslealdade de tais pensamentos e os afastou de sua mente. Pouco antes do meio-dia foi que Luke alegremente perguntou se ela gostaria de entrar no Três Vassouras para uma cerveja amanteigada quente, e Lily concordou prontamente.

(Adolescente Apaixonado)

“Alice Griffiths, você está bebendo sozinha?”

A moça tirou os olhos do copo e sorriu para sua nova companhia – o estranhamente solitário Sirius Black. Bem – solitário no sentido mais amplo: os _outros três_ onipresentes ocupavam espaços ao longo do lotado Três Vassouras, onde James conversava descaradamente com Madame Rosmerta. E, claro, o bar inteiro estava repleto de alunos e não-alunos igualmente. Sirius, por sua vez, recostou-se na mesa com sua usual elegância negligente.

“Só cerveja amanteigada,” assegurou-lhe Alice em resposta ao tom um tanto sugestivo que foi usado; “Então não comece a ter ideias.”

“Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia,” disse Sirius; ele se convidou a sentar-se de frente à garota. “É isso que me faz tão incrivelmente único.”

“Como você sabe?”

“Bem, todo mundo tem ideias, não é? Planos, pensamentos, considerações – eu não. As coisas simplesmente acontecem, e eu apenas deixo que elas... ajam ocasionalmente, mas sempre de uma forma totalmente não-premeditada.”

“Nada é _totalmente_ não-premeditado.”

“Tudo que _eu_ faço é.”

Alice revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. “Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Sirius?” indagou ela, um tanto séria.

“Contendo o óbvio 'você já perguntou': sim.” Ele sorriu charmoso para ela.

“Por que está sendo tão legal comigo?” perguntou ela.

“Ah, isso é um equívoco comum sobre mim – eu sou legal com todo mundo.” Alice lançou-lhe um olhar ríspido. Ele tentou novamente, mais sério, mas ainda encharcado de leviandade: “Eu gosto de você, Alice Griffiths.”

“Gosta de mim,” repetiu ela. “Gosta de mim como?”

Ele considerou a pergunta. “Do método usual, imagino.”

“ _Sirius_.”

“Eu gosto de você…” começou ele, começando a se levantar da mesa, “o bastante para te comprar uma cerveja amanteigada agora.”

“Eu já _tenho_ uma cerveja amanteigada.”

“Ah, mas está quase no fim.”

Alice não notara, mas uma olhada no copo lhe disse que o Maroto estava certo. “Ah. Bem, nesse caso...”

“Venha, Senhorita Griffiths.”

Ela o seguiu até o balcão, onde duas dúzias de outros alunos também aguardavam a atenção dos funcionários aborrecidos. “Vai demorar um pouco,” observou Alice. Sirius sorriu para ela e sacudiu a cabeça.

“Não vai. Vamos, vou te mostrar um atalho.”

(Alguma Espécie de Maravilha)

“Eu já te disse 'obrigada?'” perguntou Marlene, parando em frente a uma loja de roupas para examinar a vitrine. Adam, que estava ao seu lado na rua coberta de neve, sorriu.

“Cerca de dezesseis vezes, mas quem é que está contando?”

Marlene riu. “Sinto muito! Eu só estou realmente grata… acho que não poderia suportar ficar sozinha e me deparar com _Carlotta Meloni_...” pronunciou o nome com extraordinário aborrecimento, “e seu lindo acompanhante do sétimo ano.”

“Alguns caras não são exigentes,” disse Adam dando de ombros. Mas havia um brilho em seu olho, e Marlene cruzou os braços, sorrindo um pouco mesmo assim.

“Também agradeço sua lealdade desonesta,” disse ela. “O que acha daqueles sapatos? Os azuis?” A loira apontou para um par de sapatos scarpin na vitrine.

“Espero que não esteja pedindo minha opinião sobre vestuário, Price,” respondeu Adam. “Porque eu talvez _tenha_ que me enforcar caso esteja.”

Marlene tornou a rir. “Eu nem sonharia com isso,” disse ela. “Como se não fosse terrível o bastante eu ter te pedido para passar o dia comigo quando você podia estar com uma _garota_... quero dizer outra garota: eu nem _sonharia_ em te perguntar sobre vestuário!” Ela encarou os sapatos novamente. “Mas eu acho que _vou_ dar uma carreirinha lá dentro para checar o preço... Só um instantinho... você quer entrar ou esperar aqui fora?”

Adam arqueou as sobrancelhas. “É uma decisão difícil,” disse ele com sarcasmo, “mas acho que vou esperar aqui fora.”

“É justo. Eu volto num minuto.” Marlene desapareceu dentro da loja, e o rapaz caminhou em direção à vitrine ao lado. Alguns segundos se passaram, e então uma voz chamou o nome do grifinório, tirando-o de suas reflexões distraídas.

“McKinnon!”

Ele ergueu os olhos. Miles Stimpson pairava sobre seu ombro esquerdo. “Hum... invasão de espaço pessoal?” murmurou Adam, dando um passo à direita. “Como posso ajudá-lo, Stimpson?”

“Você está saindo com Marlene?” disparou Miles. Ele não parecia bem, notou Adam – o cabelo castanho estava despenteado e a pele parecia um pouco pálida, considerando o frio. Por um breve momento, Adam sentiu compaixão pelo bruxo... claramente o corvino não estava aceitando o fim do namoro tão bem quanto Marlene. Nada daquilo, porém, mudava as _razões_ para o rompimento para começo de conversa, e a compaixão foi, portanto, bastante limitada.

“No momento não… ela está lá dentro,” respondeu o grifinório.

“Não seja _insolente_ ,” vociferou Miles. “Responda a maldita pergunta. Você e Marlene estão juntos?"

“Você e Carlotta estão?”

Miles se irritou. “Seu _idiota_ ,” gritou ele, aproximando-se ameaçadoramente, “eu sempre confiei em você apesar de ser um 'grande amigo' de Marlene... passava todo aquele tempo com ela, mas eu não dizia nada... achei que era apenas justo que ela tivesse um amigo naquela Casa, mas durante todo o tempo você estava só esperando para atacar e...”

“Engraçado, vindo de _você_ ,” interrompeu Adam. “Na verdade, acho um pouco gratificante você ser esse maldito desastre... finalmente teve bom senso, não é? Percebeu que Marlene ou qualquer garota que se preze é realmente dez mil vezes boa demais para você?”

“Não fale sobre Marlene.” Ele sacou a varinha. Adam não estava preocupado.

“Vai me azarar, Miles?” questionou ele, quase preguiçosamente. “Bem aqui... no meio da rua? Certo... é uma forma brilhante de perder o direito de vir a Hogsmeade pelo resto do ano.”

Miles fez careta, mas devolveu a varinha ao bolso. “Marlene Price nunca vai te ver como nada além de um ombro para chorar, McKinnon,” disparou ele.

“E que motivo ela tem para chorar agora que vocês dois terminaram?” retrucou Adam calmamente.

“Tome cuidado.” Miles desapareceu em meio à agitação do vilarejo segundos antes de Marlene sair da loja.

“Bem, _eu_ oficialmente me sinto pobre,” anunciou ela alegremente. “Cinquenta e dois galeões. Agrippa! Imagine ter esse tipo de dinheiro para… algum problema, Adam?” Ela notou a expressão dele e o rapaz mudou-a rapidamente. Ele sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

“Não, não, nenhum problema,” disse ele. “O que diz? Loja de discos? Tem essa banda nova que supostamente é _maravilhosa_. The Fresh Bloods, eu acho...”

Marlene assentiu. “Eles _são_ maravilhosos. Lily ganhou o disco de aniversário.”

“Você está escondendo de mim, Price.”

“Minhas sinceras desculpas. Mas eu vou te compensar… vou paquerar o vendedor. Ele sempre me dá desconto.”

Adam arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Eu devia te levar às compras com mais frequência.”

(Me Abrace, Me Emocione, Me Beije)

Sirius Black usou o termo “atalho” vagamente, como Alice Griffiths logo percebeu, quando ele a puxou para os fundos do bar, por trás do balcão, para um arco estreito que levava a um corredor longo e mal iluminado.

“O que é isso?” perguntou ela um tanto nervosa. No entanto, não tinha motivo para ficar ansiosa. O bar estava lotado e barulhento; ninguém prestou atenção alguma neles.

“Bem, todos esses cômodos ao longo do corredor: cabines privadas,” respondeu Sirius, apontando para os arcos fechados com cortinas no corredor; “E ali no fim...” Ele apontou para uma porta de madeira ao final do corredor. “Armazenamento diário.”

Alice cruzou os braços. “Eu não vou _roubar_ cerveja amanteigada.”

“Bom, eu também não,” respondeu Sirius alegremente. “Vou pagar a Rosie quando estiver mais calmo.” Então, sob o olhar cético dela, ele acrescentou: “Eu _prometo_. Vamos.” E mais uma vez ele – gentilmente – pegou seu pulso e a guiou, dessa vez pelo corredor. A porta estava trancada, mas ele cuidou disso depressa com um canivete de bolso do tipo que Alice nunca avistara antes. Ela não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco impressionada quando a fechadura estalou e a porta se abriu, revelando uma câmara iluminada por tochas, cheia de prateleiras e prateleiras de caixas de cerveja amanteigada e vários outros itens do cardápio do Três Vassouras que Alice reconheceu.

“Há um porão para armazenamento a longo prazo,” explicou Sirius, pegando duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada de uma prateleira. “Aqui só fica o que se espera que seja necessário para um dia ou dois.”

“Como descobriu isso?” perguntou Alice, admirada. Ela pegou a garrafa oferecida e Sirius fechou a porta ao passarem.

“A maioria das lojas em Hogsmeade tem instalações parecidas,” respondeu ele encolhendo os ombros. “Pr... James e eu estávamos nos esgueirando em torno da Chortle's Chocolates no quarto ano e descobrimos... o layout não é muito diferente aqui. Ei, espere um instante.” Ela parou em seu intento de deixar o corredor e reentrar na área principal. Havia um brilho malicioso nos olhos acinzentados dele. “Quer escutar por trás das portas?” sussurrou ele.

“Quê?”

“Nas cabines privadas,” explicou ele. “Eu descobri sobre um teste que a Professora McGonagall estava planejando aplicar aqui uma vez.”

“ _Sirius_.”

“Viva um pouco, Alice,” provocou o Maroto, piscando o olho. “Aqui...” Ele se aproximou de uma parede, inclinando-se de modo que sua orelha tocou a cortina de uma das cabines. “Hummm... dois empresários pelo que parece... aparentemente, Bartley está prestes a ser demitido.”

“Quem em nome de Agrippa é 'Bartley?'”

“Não tenho a menor ideia…” Sirius mudou-se para outra cortina. “Ei, temos professores aqui,” sussurrou empolgado. Alice aproximou-se para ouvir. “Deve ser McGonagall falando...” divagou o jovem bruxo. “E… esse é o professor de Runas Antigas… ele está falando com... 'Kelley.' Quem é Kelley? Ei, o professor de Aritmancia, certo?”

“Psss,” silenciou Alice. “Estou tentando ouvir!”

“Sua rebelde.”

“Cala a boca.” Mas ela sorria.

“ _Alguém devia falar com Dumbledore_ ,” dizia Babble, o Professor de Runas Antigas, parecendo preocupado; “ _Não acredito que ele tenha marcado nenhuma entrevista ainda_.”

“ _Vamos, Angus_ ,” começou a voz de McGonagall, “ _nós sequer temos certeza de que isso é necessário. Podemos não precisar de ninguém até o próximo trimestre..._ ”

“ _Mesmo assim, vamos precisar de alguém para o próximo ano,_ ” comentou com tristeza uma nova voz – do Professor Flitwick, a julgar pelo tom alto. “ _E podemos precisar de alguém mais cedo, considerando o que o Curandeiro Holloway disse. Pode ser a qualquer instante._ ”

“ _Mas pode ser um ano_ ,” disse o Professor Kelley. “ _Dumbledore não quer que Alphard sinta como se estivesse sendo forçado a sair do cargo._ ”

“ _Foi irresponsável envolver Black, em primeiro lugar_ ,” disse o Professor Babble. “ _E é ainda mais irresponsável ele esconder isso dos alunos_.”

“ _Ninguém tinha a menor ideia que a condição de Black estava tão avançada em setembro,_ ” retrucou McGonagall friamente. “ _Nem mesmo ele estava ciente, e, mesmo assim, ele fez muita coisa boa este ano._ ”

“ _Você está se referindo ao sobrinho dele_ ,” disse Kelley, sem questionamento em sua voz. A resposta de McGonagall – se é que ela respondeu – foi inaudível. “ _Talvez ele tenha beneficiado um deles, mas eu receio que o outro não. Regulus, eu creio, alinhou-se a uma galera da pesada_.”

Alguém bufou – provavelmente Babble, já que falou em seguida. “ _E que tipo de benefício Black faria a qualquer um deles se estará morto antes da Páscoa?”_

Alice suspirou, tocando inconscientemente o braço de seu companheiro. “Ah, Sirius,” suspirou ela. Ele ficara muito pálido. “Sirius…”

Mas antes que ela pudesse oferecer ao menos uma única condolência, Sirius afastou o braço para longe dela, caminhando depressa na direção da saída. Alice lutou para acompanhar, suas pernas curtas não eram páreo para as longas passadas do rapaz. Ele empurrou e abriu caminho em meio ao bar lotado, ignorando os chamados da garota para que ele esperasse só um instante, até alcançar a porta. Na rua, o Maroto começou a correr.

“ _Sirius_! Onde está indo?” gritou Alice atrás dele. Ele desacelerou e então parou a várias lojas de distância, dando a ela tempo suficiente para alcançá-lo. Quando ela o fez, a expressão dele estava irreconhecível. Não havia malícia ou humor em seus olhos, nenhum fantasma de um sorriso em seu belo rosto. Estava tudo em branco. “Sirius, espere, você tem que pensar...”

O rapaz empurrou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que furtara na mão livre dela. “Eu tenho que ir,” disse ele, quase calmamente, o que a assustou.

“Bem, eu vou…”

“Não, Alice, fique aqui,” interrompeu ele. “Por favor, não... apenas fique aqui, e... o que quer que faça, não... não conte a ninguém... não conte a ninguém o que ouviu.”

“Sirius…”

Mas ele já se fora, disparando em direção ao castelo, deixando Alice sozinha na rua lotada e coberta de neve.

(Mar de Amor)

“Flor,” murmurou Luke, pressionando os lábios nos cabelos de Lily. “Você está linda.” Eles estavam lado a lado em uma mesa no Três Vassouras, tomando cerveja amanteigada.

“Você também,” devolveu Lily com facilidade. “Você tem olhos castanhos fantásticos. Sabe, olhos castanhos podem ser muito maçantes e chatos, mas eu tenho inveja dos seus. E azul é uma cor legal para você. Eu já te vi usando esse moletom antes?”

“Acho que não. Foi presente de Natal da minha mãe. Você gostou?”

“Muito.”

A conversa foi interrompida por uma erupção de risos vindo da direção do bar, onde James Potter e um grupo de alunos faziam algum tipo de tumulto. Lily perguntou-se o que eles estavam tramando (enquanto refletia que James também ficava legal em sua caxemira azul de zíper). Luke, um setimanista maduro, por outro lado, revirou os olhos.

“Malandros,” murmurou ele. “Não gosto daquele James Potter.”

“Ele é legal,” respondeu Lily vagamente. “Imaturo e irritante, claro, mas não _completamente_ mau.” O bruxo em questão começou a fazer malabarismo com os copos. “Sim... bastante imaturo.”

Luke assentiu em concordância. “Está com fome? A gente não comeu ainda… eu poderia ir pedir alguma comida, se você estiver...”

“Na verdade,” admitiu Lily, “eu _estou_ um pouco faminta.”

Luke se afastou, ficando de pé. “O que gostaria de comer, então?”

“Você não quer que eu vá junto?”

“Vai demorar um pouco,” respondeu Luke, sempre cavalheiro. “Não há sentido em nós dois nos incomodarmos com isso.”

“Mas…”

“Bobagem, Lily. Alguém tem que vigiar a mesa. O que gostaria de comer?”

A ruiva cedeu. “Eu não sei… hum… peixe e batatas, eu acho.”

“Adorável.” Luke partiu. Lily fitou seu copo com três quartos de cerveja amanteigada, cantarolando com a música que tocava ao fundo. Ficou sozinha por quase cinco minutos antes de uma voz chamar sua atenção.

“Belas pernas, Snaps.”

Só podia ser James Potter.

Lily revirou os olhos – subitamente consciente de suas pernas, vestidas com meias compridas e botas até o joelho, embaixo da mesa – quando o próprio bruxo apareceu, meio que sentado sobre a mesa.

“Olá, James,” disse ela, um pouco cansada.

O rapaz não pareceu se incomodar. Estendeu a mão e furtou o copo de cerveja dela, tomando um gole do líquido cor de cobre.

Lily ergueu os olhos para ele, irritada. “Você roubou minha bebida.”

“Roubei não.” James colocou o copo diante dela, sorrindo. “Então, cadê o Príncipe Encantado?”

“ _Luke_ está comprando comida.” Lily acenou na direção do bar, onde o rapaz esperava em uma fila bastante longa e desordenada.

“Ele vai demorar um pouco,” comentou James, deslizando da mesa e sentando-se diante dela.

“O que está fazendo aqui?” perguntou Lily desconfiada.

“O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui?”

“Sim, o que você está fazendo aqui?”

“Que pergunta.”

“É bastante simples, eu acho.”

“Você _pensaria_ isso, não é?”

“James.”

“Sim?”

“Está senso evasivo.”

“Como eu poderia ser evasivo, Snaps? Eu nem sequer sei o que essa palavra significa.”

“James.”

“Um minuto, Snaps, estou tentando responder sua pergunta.” A ruiva revirou os olhos e ele se inclinou para frente, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. “Estou aqui com meus amigos... bebendo cerveja amanteigada... rindo... curtindo minha juventude. Passa tão rápido.”

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha. “Nenhum encontro?”

“Nenhum encontro.”

A falta de explicação – ou de desculpa – incitou-a a continuar: “Por que não?”

“Porque eu não convidei ninguém.”

“Por que não convidou ninguém?”

James apenas sorriu enigmaticamente, e entendeu a mão até o outro lado da mesa, apanhando a cerveja e tomando outro gole.

“Quer parar com isso?” exigiu Lily, pegando a bebida de volta. “Sério. Devia ir embora. Luke vai voltar daqui a…”

“Cerca de um século,” concluiu James por ela, “a julgar pelo tamanho da fila e a indisposição em ludibriar as pessoas a deixá-lo passar na frente.”

“Luke é honesto; ele não engana as pessoas,” defendeu Lily friamente. “E eu não gosto que insulte meu namorado. Isso é muito grosseiro.”

“Realmente-muito-grosseiro,” cantarolou James. “E, sério, Snaps? _Honesto_? Se esse cara ficar mais empolgante, eu mesmo poderia sair com ele! Honesto, educado... realmente. Excitante. Será que isso tudo é algo natural para ele, ou será que ele regula com uma dose saudável de Poção de Chatice?”

Lily fechou a cara para ele. “Você _quer_ que eu te jogue pela janela, Potter?”

James ignorou aquilo. “Ele te deu esse colar, então?” perguntou. A ruiva automaticamente baixou os olhos para a joia, que estava visível agora que ela removera o casaco e o cachecol no calor do Três Vassouras. Era um pingente de cristal em formato de coração e um colar de ouro, descendo cerca de quatro dedos abaixo de sua clavícula. Era realmente muito bonito, apesar de não combinar com os brincos que ela usava naquele dia (argolas brancas).

“Sim, ele me deu,” respondeu ela, momentaneamente distraída pela tarefa de se esquivar de mais conversa com o bruxo. “Lindo, não é?”

“Claro.” James encolheu os ombros casualmente, roubando outro gole de cerveja. “Se você gosta de coisas insossas.”

Lily pegou a cerveja de volta mais uma vez, furiosa. “ _James_.”

“Oi?”

Ela ponderou brevemente sobre o que queria dizer agora que conseguira a atenção limitada e errante dele. “O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Eu já respondi essa.”

“Não,” disse a monitora decidida. “Quero dizer, o que está fazendo _aqui_? Na minha mesa. Me causando pensamentos suicidas.”

“Aposto que isso não é tudo que estou te causando.”

“Bem, assassinato também está posto à mesa.”

“Você não está curtindo a brincadeira, Snaps?”

“Responda a pergunta, James. E pare de me chamar disso.”

“Eu nunca te chamei 'disso.' Muito vago e impessoal... ninguém saberia de quem eu estava falando.”

“James.”

“Sim, Disso?”

Se ela não estivesse tão furiosa, Lily poderia ter rido. “Você é irritante,” retrucou em vez disso. “Por favor, saia.”

“Mas eu ainda não respondi sua pergunta!”

“E de quem é a culpa?”

“Sua.” James tentou roubar outro gole de cerveja amanteigada, mas Lily deu um tapa em sua mão. Esfregando a mão atingida pesarosamente, ele declarou: “Foi você que ficou me distraindo com conversa sobre apelidos imaginários e suas fantasias sobre mim. Eu estou _tentando_ responder o que estou fazendo aqui, mas _você_ não deixa. Eu não vou mentir: é um pouco frustrante, na verdade.”

Lily mordeu o lábio para se impedir de xingar. Estava furiosa por ver que o rubor de raiva espalhado em seu rosto fez o rapaz sorrir.

“Enfim,” continuou ele em tom de conversa, “na verdade eu tenho algo muito sério para discutir com você.”

“Por que será que eu duvido disso?”

“Sei lá; por que você duvida?”

“Vamos logo com isso, James.”

O capitão de quadribol deu de ombros. “Você viu o jornal?” perguntou ele.

Lily revirou os olhos. “James, o que isso tem a ver com…” E então ela parou, percebendo o que ele estava tentando dizer. “Você quer dizer sobre Logan Harper?” Ele assentiu, legitimamente sério agora. “Ele não é um Comensal da Morte. Eles só o querem como testemunha ou algo assim.”

“Bem, isso foi o que o jornal disse,” rejeitou James, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços. “Se você acredita nisso ou não é outra história, mas não é disso que estou falando.”

“Mas eu pensei…”

“Você _leu_ o artigo, ou só ouviu o resumo do Príncipe Encantado?” interrompeu James.

“Eu _li_ ,” retrucou ela.

“E você entendeu a parte sobre Lathe?”

“Que foi ele que emitiu a declaração sobre Logan não ser um Comensal da Morte?” esclareceu ela, perplexa.

“Exatamente.”

“Exatamente o quê?”

 “Exatamente _isso_. Não vê o que isso significa? Se Lathe está no caso sobre Logan…”

“Ele está fora do caso de Hogwarts!” concluiu Lily, surpresa por não ter considerado essa implicação antes.

James, porém, sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente. “Não, não. Isso era o que eu estava pensando a princípio. Mas e se forem o _mesmo caso_? E se Lathe deixou Hogwarts para ir procurar Harper, porque _ele_ foi o responsável pelos quase-suicídios?”

“Mas Logan Harper não é um Comensal da Morte.”

O capitão de quadribol fez um gesto de desprezo com a mão. “Tanto faz. Mesmo trabalhando sob a premissa de _suspeita_...” (Lily fez careta), “... talvez ele tenha escondido a porcaria sem saber o que era, ou...”

“Escondeu que porcaria?” interrompeu a ruiva.

“A porcaria que causou desejo de morte em Carlotta, Adam e aquela garota da Lufa-Lufa,” explicou James, como se fosse óbvio. “'Objetos contaminados por magia negra', ou seja como for que o Curandeiro Holloway tenha chamado. Lembra?”

“É claro que lembro.”

“Pensou-se que estivessem no estoque dos Harpers, sim?”

“Sim…”

“E eu conheci o Sr. e a Sra. Harper... eles são tão propensos a ser Comensais da Morte quanto Frank Longbottom.”

Lily franziu a testa. “Você conheceu o Sr. e a Sra. Harper?”

“Eu conheci todo mundo,” explicou James despreocupado. “A questão é, alguém teve que colocar lá, e quem teria acesso senão Logan Harper...?” A ruiva abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o capitão acrescentou: “ _Mesmo que tenha sido um acidente_. Mesmo que ele não soubesse o que estava escondendo, ou para quem estava escondendo. Talvez tenha pensado...” O rapaz parou abruptamente.

“Quê?” perguntou a outra, confusa.

“Acabei de pensar numa coisa,” disse ele.

“Não me diga.”

“ _Gracinha_. Não, sério, isso é útil.” Lily aguardou, as sobrancelhas erguidas. “E se,” continuou James, “os objetos mágicos no porão dos Harpers forem as mesmas coisas que têm estado nos jornais? Sabe, as 'substâncias ilegais' que têm estado por todo _Profeta_... os contrabandistas que eles acham que são Comensais da Morte, mas não conseguem pegá-los...”

“Os contrabandistas que mataram três aurores ontem,” acrescentou Lily sombriamente.

James assentiu. “Havia uma série de coisas,” continuou ele, tentando lembrar o que lera; “poções, alguns artefatos amaldiçoados proibidos aos bruxos há séculos, para proteger os trouxas de se azararem quando estivessem maculando e invadindo pirâmides...”

“E alguns dos itens perigosos foram roubados no último verão,” concluiu Lily. “O Ministério achou que poderia ser parte do que os Comensais da Morte estavam trazendo para o país, certo?”

“Por que se preocupar?” perguntou James à toa.

“Os antigos tinham bruxos e bruxas poderosos,” respondeu Lily. “Eles tinham um monte de magias fortes, e um monte de poderosas magias _das trevas_ , isso eu aposto...” Ela titubeou “... e aposto que Voldemort não se importaria em colocar as mãos nelas.” Os dois ficaram calados, e então a ruiva ergueu os olhos para seu colega de classe do outro lado da mesa, mordendo o lábio, mas dessa vez em concentração, ao tentar compreendê-lo. “James, por que você está...?”

“Ei, olá, Harper,” interrompeu o capitão súbita e radiantemente. Lily olhou para cima e viu o namorado aproximando-se da mesa.

“Potter,” respondeu Harper com muito menos animação. “Creio que esteja na minha cadeira.”

James sacudiu a cabeça. “Não. Você estava sentado ao lado de Snaps, se bem me lembro.”

Luke olhou confuso para Lily. “'Snaps?'”

“É a maneira especial de James me fazer ter vontade de matá-lo,” disse ela, com um fingido sorriso doce para o capitão de quadribol da Grifinória. Ele respondeu na mesma moeda, antes de realizar o desejo de Luke e se levantar da mesa. “Enfim, foi legal conversar com você, Snaps. E sinto muito por ter que recusar sua oferta, eu simplesmente não beijo garotas com namorados.”

O rosto de Luke ficou muito vermelho com aquilo, parecendo pronto para acertar o outro, e Lily agarrou sua mão depressa. “É claro que não, James,” brincou ela. “Você só beija os namorados.” Um sorriso torto começou a se formar no rosto do capitão, e ele ia responder quando ela o cortou: “Por favor, saia.” Havia um tom de súplica em sua voz, e ele assentiu.

“É justo,” disse ele. Luke deslizou para a cadeira ao lado de Lily novamente, e James começou a se afastar.

“Espere,” disse Lily de repente, fazendo tanto James quanto Luke olharem surpresos para ela. “James,” começou ela, encarando-o com determinação, sem arriscar um olhar de soslaio para o namorado. “Por que você veio... por que me contou aquelas coisas que estava... me contando?”

O grifinório deliberou sobre a pergunta. “Considere como um aviso,” disse ele por fim. “Tenha um bom dia, Harper.” Com um aceno simpático, o capitão voltou para os amigos que estavam no bar. Luke virou-se para a namorada.

“O que você quis dizer? O que ele estava conversando com você?”

Lily suspirou e balançou a cabeça. “Não era... nada. Apenas algo idiota sobre... voar. E... quadribol.” A ruiva lamentou suas péssimas habilidades para mentir e recorreu a beijá-lo suavemente nos lábios. Ele foi suficientemente distraído.

Ao retornar para os colegas, por sua vez, James foi direto para Remus e Peter, que riam de uma piada que um lufano chamado Liam Lyle acabara de contar. Sirius desaparecera há cerca de vinte minutos, embora não soubessem para onde ele foi. O capitão puxou os dois Marotos presentes para longe da multidão.

“Algum de vocês trouxe a _capa_?” perguntou em voz baixa.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça. “Estava com Wormtail.”

James olhou para Peter, que também sacudiu a cabeça. “Desculpa, Prongs. Ficou no dormitório. Por que está precisando?”

“Eu tive uma ideia,” murmurou o outro, distraído. “Acho que vou meter um pouco o nariz na loja abandonada dos Harpers.”

Remus parecia não acreditar. “Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Prongs,” disse ele, balançando a cabeça. “Uma equipe inteira de aurores não conseguiu encontrar nada... duvido que terá mais sorte do que _eles_ tiveram. De qualquer forma, é perigoso.”

“Eu vou,” disse James com firmeza. “Vocês dois vêm ou não?”

Remus e Peter se entreolharam. “Está bem,” disse Remus por fim. “Vá pegar a capa no castelo; vamos ficar esperando aqui.”

James assentiu. Pegou a capa e o cachecol e, com uma última olhada na direção de Lily e Luke, o Maroto abriu caminho para fora do bar.

(Doce Caroline)

“Ah, meu Merlin.”

“Eu sei, está bem?”

“Ah, meu Merlin.”

“Eu sei.”

“Ah, meu _Merlin_.”

“Eu _sei_!”

“Ah, meu…”

“Adam. Pare.”

Adam relutantemente obedeceu à ordem de Marlene, correndo os olhos pelo disco que acabara de comprar ao invés disso, enquanto os dois saíam da loja. Ele segurava o item como um objeto sagrado em risco de quebrar.

“Esse é o melhor álbum da década,” disse ele. “Não, é o melhor álbum do século. Não, é o melhor álbum do...”

“Adam.” Mas havia diversão em seu rosto. “ _É_ ótimo, não é?”

“Mudou a minha vida!”

Marlene riu. “Você só ouviu a metade. Quer ir para o castelo escutar o restante?”

Adam ponderou. “Não,” respondeu por fim. “Acho que vou precisar de tempo para isso… sabe, várias horas, tarde da noite, comida... a experiência.”

Marlene sacudiu a cabeça. “Você é maluco, mas é você quem sabe. O que quer fazer agora? A gente já foi na Zonko's e no Três Vassouras…”

“O que _você_ quer fazer?” perguntou Adam, colocando o novo álbum cuidadosamente embaixo do braço.

“Não sei. Estou pronta para qualquer coisa, na verdade.”

“Chata,” declarou o bruxo, ganhando um soco de brincadeira no braço. “Sério, Marlene. Se você pudesse fazer _qualquer coisa_ nesse momento, o que seria?”

A garota suspirou. “Coca Cola. Eu _adoraria_ uma Coca-Cola agora.”

“Bebida trouxa?” questionou Adam, e ela assentiu. “Hum... está bem. É justo. O que mais?”

Marlene parecia cética. “O que quer dizer?”

“O que mais você quer? Qualquer coisa, vamos.”

Pensativa, a loira levou algum tempo para responder. Por fim, ela disse: “Eu gostaria de voar. O céu está lindo hoje. Mas, é claro...”

“Vamos fazer isso.”

“Quê?”

“Voar. O campo vai estar vazio a tarde inteira.”

“Mas o vilarejo…”

“… vai estar aqui daqui a dois meses na nossa próxima visita. Se você quer voar, é que o faremos.”

“Mas eu não quero desperdiçar seu fim de semana em Hogsmeade,” protestou Marlene com a voz fraca. “Só porque _eu_ quero, não quer dizer...”

“Tenho meu disco. Estou feliz. Sério.” Adam ergueu o álbum em indicação, e sua expressão fez a garota rir. “Vamos... você pode treinar para quando for jogar na equipe ano que vem.”

“Não haverá nenhuma vaga no time no ano que vem,” apontou Marlene, mas ela sorria. “Você... você tem certeza?”

Adam franziu o cenho. “Não, não tenho.”

“Quê?”

“Estou brincando… é claro que tenho certeza. Agora, vamos, pegaremos a próxima carruagem até o castelo.”

“Eu tenho que me trocar,” disse Marlene, fitando a saia e as meias – um conjunto não particularmente propício para voar. “E eu não tenho uma vassoura.”

“Usaremos uma das vassouras do armário. Todos os integrantes das equipes têm a senha para entrar. Vamos.” Ele a guiou até a rua, em direção às carruagens.

“Mas você…?”

“Se você me perguntar se eu tenho certeza mais uma vez, Marlene Price, eu literalmente não vou te deixar pegar esse álbum emprestado.” Eles alcançaram a carruagem mais próxima, e ele a ajudou a subir antes de sentar-se diante dela.

“Eu vou subir e mudar de roupa, então,” disse Marlene, “e você pode pegar duas vassouras no armário. Fechado?”

“Fechado.”

Ela estendeu a mão e ele segurou, sorrindo. Eles apertaram as mãos, como que solidificando um importante acordo, mas, quando ele soltou a mão dela, Marlene sentiu algo estranho na boca do estômago... uma sensação de contorção e agitação que parecia estranhamente com borboletas.

Mas… não. Aquilo… simplesmente… _não_. Era Adam. Claro, ela se acostumara um pouco com o fato de seu estômago dar cambalhotas quando ele se esforçava para fazê-la rir, ou quando ele sorria de forma especial “só para ela”, ou quando ele usava as vestes de quadribol, ou... bem... na maioria das vezes que eles tiveram algum contato... mas isso porque ela estava feliz de vê-lo... porque ele a _fazia_ feliz... porque eram amigos... porque... porque...

Adam voltou a atenção para a janela, onde observou preguiçosamente o céu vespertino, mas Marlene estava no meio de uma revelação e não conseguia tirar os olhos do companheiro. Ela devia ter ficado chocada – surpresa pela repentina investida de uma emoção antes não categorizada, e ainda assim nada disso parecia muito surpreendente. Parecia natural. Parecia fazer sentido. Parecia se encaixar. Parecia _certo_.

Quando a carruagem alcançou a escola, os dois se separaram – Adam em direção ao campo de quadribol e Marlene, levando o disco do rapaz, em direção ao castelo.

Era quase engraçado, pensou Severus Snape, a facilidade com que as peças desajeitadas se encaixavam. Era quase engraçado como a ideia relativamente vaga em sua mente foi moldada em algo sólido – algo concreto, que ele agora podia manipular para que funcionasse corretamente.

Era como resolver um quebra-cabeça, quando viu seu alvo saindo de uma loja em Hogsmeade, envolta em suas roupas de frio e acompanhada pelo namorado, ambos alegres e sorrindo, e nada mais que alvos para ele. Snape não tentou adivinhar aquilo, porque sempre foi daquela forma para ele. Alvos.

“Espere um instante,” ordenou o sonserino ao colega, Hester, que insistira em segui-lo o dia todo, pronto para tripudiar se ele _realizasse_ a tarefa, e para reportá-lo caso falhasse. Hester fez uma pausa em sua caminhada preguiçosa pela rua principal e lançou um olhar curioso a Snape.

“Que foi? Você a avistou?”

“Tenho uma ideia,” foi tudo que Snape disse. Meneou a cabeça em direção ao beco mais próximo, uma indicação para o outro segui-lo e – com os olhos acompanhando sutilmente a grifinória, que conversava e ria com seu companheiro – Snape assumiu a dianteira. No beco, Hester cruzou os braços.

“O que é, Snape? Eu não vi a sangue-ruim...”

Mas antes que outra palavra fosse pronunciada, Snape sacou a varinha e, com um simples movimento, jogou o outro contra a parede de tijolos, desarmando-o antes que sequer pensasse em pegar sua própria varinha, e Severus se aproximou, a varinha espetando a garganta de Hester.

“O que diabos acha que está fazendo, Snape?” vociferou o outro, mas parou – não por escolha, mas pela força de outro feitiço de Severus. Com dificuldade para respirar e falta de ar, os olhos de Hester se estreitaram.

“Eu vou fazer o que devo fazer, sabe,” disse Snape friamente. “Mas não pense que esqueci seu papel nisso, Hester. Quero que saiba que vou me vingar. E pode levar muito tempo para eu ter essa oportunidade, e você pode achar que esqueci, mas não esquecerei. Entendido?”

“S-S-Snape…”

Severus moveu a varinha do pescoço para a testa de Hester. “Confundo,” murmurou, e as feições do outro bruxo relaxaram imediatamente. Seus olhos ficaram vazios e Snape aproximou-se mais ainda, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Os dois sonserinos apareceram alguns minutos depois, andando lado a lado como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas o rosto de Hester ainda não voltara ao normal: sua expressão ainda estava tranquila demais para ser totalmente natural. Poucos segundos após saírem para a rua, porém, seu rosto mudou, os olhos escuros se iluminando de excitação. Ele avistou a bruxa, o alvo, assim como Snape, embora ela agora estivesse sendo ajudada a entrar em uma das carruagens que levavam de volta à escola.

“Lá, Snape,” disse o rapaz alegremente. “Ela está voltando ao castelo... metade dos professores está aqui e a maioria dos alunos... é perfeito. Essa é a chance.”

Snape assentiu. “Está bem,” disse calmamente. “Vamos pegar uma carruagem.”

E eles pegaram. O transporte deles chegou meros segundos após a primeira carruagem; pisando no caminho de terra macia do lado de fora do castelo, Snape revisou o plano em sua cabeça.

Usaria o Cruciatus. Parecia certo, e decididamente convenceria os outros de sua lealdade. Hester assistiria; seria a testemunha perfeita, porque não ia _querer_ admitir que Snape fizera o trabalho. Então, apagaria as memórias dela... faria uma limpeza para que não soubesse quem a atacara ou mesmo que algum ataque ocorrera... Lily _nunca_ deveria saber.

Também havia uma finalidade prática nisso. Se um aluno noticiasse ter sido atacado com o Cruciatus – mesmo que não pudesse identificar o agressor – as coisas podiam se complicar, e Malfoy dera ordens _contrárias_ a complicações. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Enquanto isso, Hester empenhava-se em se manter de guarda. Ele viu, muito claramente, Lily Evans deixar a carruagem diante deles, deixando seu companheiro em algum lugar na jornada em direção ao castelo. Enquanto os dois sonserinos seguiam a uma curta distância, Hester viu a bela ruiva – um tanto saltitante – atravessar o Hall de Entrada vazio e subir a escadaria de mármore. Viu a garota subir várias escadas, até finalmente alcançar um corredor deserto que precisava cruzar para chegar ao seu destino – onde quer que fosse.

“Não há retratos aqui; estaremos seguros,” sussurrou Hester para Snape, que assentiu.

Hester sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir Snape chamar: “ _Lily!_ ” E então, quando ela se virou, não houve tempo para a alegria desaparecer de seus olhos antes de Severus seguir em frente com um murmurado: “ _Crucio!_ ”

Hester viu – e juraria ter visto mais tarde – as pernas de Lily Evans entortarem embaixo dela ao cair no chão em agonia.

No entanto, o que o rapaz viu, e o que Snape viu (e o que era, de fato, realidade) foi bem diferente. Hester não compreendeu realmente a sensação estranha e frívola que sentiu, e não pensou nada daquilo. Não se lembrava de nada do beco, e enquanto _ele_ viu Lily Evans cair em agonia, Severus Snape viu Marlene Price.

A porta do escritório do Professor Black estava destrancada e Sirius Black não bateu. Prosseguiu e de imediato avistou o tio em pé próximo à lareira, levitando uma chaleira fumegante até uma xícara de porcelana com a ponta da varinha.

“Sirius,” cumprimentou o Black mais velho, surpreso, mas não aborrecido com a aparição inesperada do sobrinho. “Não está visitando o vilarejo hoje? Gostaria de um pouco de chá, talv...?” Ele parou de falar, notando a expressão no rosto do rapaz pela primeira vez. “Algum probl...?”

“Você está morrendo”, cortou Sirius rispidamente. Black o encarou por alguns momentos, chocado, antes de se recompor, pousar a chaleira e sentar-se.

“Não quer sentar, Sirius?”

“Não, eu não vou sentar!” gritou o outro. “Você poderia estar _morto_ a qualquer momento, e nem sequer me disse? Será que _algum dia_ ia me contar, ou eu devia descobrir quando começassem a enviar um substituto para a aula de Defesa?”

“Sirius…”

“Não! Pare com isso! Pare de falar como se eu tivesse seis anos de idade, está bem? Pare de me _tratar_ como uma criança!”

“Essa jamais foi minha intenção,” começou Black seriamente. “E eu não sei onde obteve essa informação...”

“Está negando, então?” vociferou o rapaz.

Black levou algum tempo para responder. “É um pouco mais complicado que isso, Sirius. Eu _estou_ doente. Além disso, os Curandeiros não chegam a um acordo sobre _quando_ precisamente...”

“Mas você _vai_ morrer?”

“Bem,” respondeu o professor com um suspiro, “todos nós sabemos que vamos morrer um dia.”

“É, mas a maioria das pessoas não sabe quem vai fazer o trabalho.”

“Sirius, eu poderia ter cerca de seis meses…”

“Seis meses?” gritou o rapaz, a raiva tornando a surgir. “Eu ouvi um ano... o que diabos _quer dizer_ com 'seis meses?'”

“O Curandeiro Holloway realizou outro exame há três dias,” disse Black baixinho. “Seis meses é a estimativa máxima. É informação nova. Eu não contei ao corpo docente ainda…”

“Esqueça o corpo docente!” gritou Sirius. “Você não _me_ contou! Três dias que sabe! Conversamos por vinte minutos sobre a carta de Andromeda depois da aula outro dia, e você não disse nada! Me diga a verdade: você algum dia ia me contar?”

“Eu queria muito contar,” respondeu Black. “De verdade, eu queria. Eu fui covarde, e eu...”

“Ah, cala a boca!” vociferou o jovem bruxo. Não se importava que ele fosse seu professor, seu tio ou mais velho. Tinha sido enganado... tinha sido levado a acreditar que o tio estaria lá por ele... “Você mentiu para mim! Me deixou pensar que realmente tinha um amigo que não foi banido da maldita árvore genealógica! Tentou me convencer a fazer as pazes com Regulus – para quê? Para que estivesse de consciência limpa quando batesse as botas na semana seguinte? E nem sequer teve coragem de me contar! O que foi? Não achou que eu pudesse suportar?”

“Não, Sirius, é claro que não...”

“Então, _por quê_?”

“Porque,” começou o Professor Black, “eu não queria que você achasse que sou outra pessoa que o abandonou.”

Os olhos acinzentados do rapaz escureceram. “Ah, entendo,” murmurou, “estava preocupado com meus _problemas_. Que consideração. Que cuidadoso.” Ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo amargamente. “Bom, não se incomode, tio. Não será mais obrigado a mimar o pobre Sirius e seus problemas de abandono. Estou partindo agora.” Sirius rumou para a porta. “E fique bem longe de mim.” Ele bateu a porta do escritório ao passar.

(Lua Azul)

James correu pelo corredor do segundo andar, xingando sua própria falta de visão em esquecer a Capa da Invisibilidade. A carruagem o trouxera até o castelo consideravelmente mais rápido do que qualquer passagem secreta teria trazido, mas – mesmo assim – os quinze minutos pareceram uma eternidade. Estava completamente louco para voltar ao vilarejo e dar uma bisbilhotada na loja abandonada dos Harpers.

O capitão aumentou o ritmo. Porém, talvez tivesse sido mais sábio se não o tivesse feito, pois ao dobrar uma esquina, virou muito bruscamente e colidiu com uma armadura.

“Filha da mãe!” xingou James em voz alta, segurando o pulso, que batera na armadura em um ângulo infeliz. Fazendo careta, ele deu um passo para trás para se estabilizar. “ _Pelo amor de Agrippa_ ,” murmurou, “eu juro que essa coisa idiota não estava aí antes!”

Na verdade, ele estava certo. A armadura, e várias outras em volta do castelo, tinham sido enfeitiçadas para seguir primeiranistas como parte de uma brincadeira feita no dia anterior. O feitiço acabara bem naquele local no segundo andar, e Filch, percebendo uma grande armadura no meio do corredor, a empurrou para a parede, talvez um tanto perto demais da esquina.

E, em primeiro lugar, quem foi responsável pela brincadeira?

James Potter e Sirius Black.

Então, vendo as coisas sob o ângulo da ética, pode-se dizer que foi bem merecido.

“Eu juro que essa coisa idiota não estava aí antes,” dizia James, esfregando o pulso dolorido e mancando em um ritmo mais lento pelo corredor. Já andava normalmente quando alcançou a próxima esquina, a qual dobrou com muito mais cautela.

No entanto, o que viu ao virar a esquina tirou de sua mente a Capa da Invisibilidade, a loja dos Harpers, a armadura e qualquer coisa assemelhada à dor que ainda sentia. A certa distância, a figura de uma pessoa – uma bruxa pelo que parecia – estava como uma pilha no chão. Ela soluçava.

James correu na direção da garota, e estava quase na metade do caminho quando percebeu quem era.

“Marlene!” gritou ele, derrapando ao parar quando a alcançou. Os olhos da garota estavam fechados com força, suas bochechas pálidas manchadas de lágrimas e seu cabelo cor de caramelo espalhado pelo chão de pedra. Ele se ajoelhou em segundos, levantando a cabeça dela do chão ao tentar colocá-la sentada. O rosto da jovem estava mortalmente pálido, as pupilas estranhamente dilatadas e a respiração curta e irregular. “Marlene, você está bem?” insistiu ele, tentando verificar se ela sangrava. Mas ela parecia intacta – as roupas estavam, ao menos visivelmente, inteiras, e não tinha cortes ou contusões visíveis.

No entanto, sua expressão estava abatida. Enquanto James segurava sua cabeça, os olhos azuis se fecharam, a respiração ficou mais pausada e ela continuou chorando.

“Marlene, você está bem?” continuou James. “O que houve? Quem fez isso com você?”

A garota agarrou as vestes dele, erguendo-se. Ele a ajudou, deslizando uma perna por suas costas para sentá-la. Marlene tentou se recompor.

“Cruciatus,” conseguiu murmurar. James de repente sentiu muito frio.

“Alguém usou uma Maldição Imperdoável?” Ele quase gritou. “Quem...? Marlene, quem fez isso com você?”

A bruxa levou um tempo para se recompor. Enxugou as lágrimas com a palma da mão e ponderou a pergunta com cuidado. “Eu não sei,” disse por fim. “Eu... eu acho que não vi o rosto dele.”

“Mas era um homem? Você tem certeza?”

“Eu n-não tenho muita… eu não tenho muita certeza de nada.” Seu rosto se contorceu quando se esforçou para evitar mais lágrimas, e James percebeu que ela ainda devia estar sentindo muita dor.

“Você vai para a ala hospitalar,” disse ele com firmeza.

“Não, James, eu vou…”

“Por quanto tempo?”

“Por quanto tempo o quê?” Uma de suas mãos disparou para o rosto, limpando o suor frio e as lágrimas.

“Por quanto tempo foi submetida?” insistiu James.

“Eu… eu não sei dizer,” concluiu ela. “Foi tudo tão... mas se tivesse que... quero dizer, eu acho, talvez... talvez cinco ou... talvez dez minutos?” Ele deslizou um braço sob os joelhos dela imediatamente, colocando-a nos braços e – com um pouco de dificuldade – cambaleando para ficar de pé. “James, por favor, eu...”

“Você tem que ir para a enfermaria,” disse ele com severidade. “Agora. E eu tenho que chamar Dumbledore... alguém usou uma Imperdoável... isso é importante. Não é...”

“Por favor,” interrompeu ela, inesperadamente lúcida. “Por favor, não conte a ninguém...”

“O Curandeiro Holloway informará de qualquer forma,” apontou ele.

“Não,” disse Marlene fungando. “Eu sei disso. Mas… ninguém mais… os professores, é claro, mas... ninguém mais. Por favor.”

“Marlene, você não está falando coisa com coisa,” suspirou James. “Acalme-se. Vai ficar tudo bem. Estamos quase lá.”

“ _James…_ ” Mas eles alcançaram a enfermaria naquele instante.

Ele estava muito confuso. Sacudindo a cabeça, James concordou: “Está bem. Ótimo, está bem. Vou esperar você me contar tudo. Vamos.” Ele empurrou as portas da ala hospitalar, apoiando-a enquanto mancava para dentro.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?” perguntou Holloway, que estava ao lado de uma fileira de leitos, mudando os lençóis usando magia.

“Ela foi amaldiçoada,” disse James de imediato. Marlene apertou seu braço com força enquanto o Curandeiro se aproximava.

“Amaldiçoada como?” resmungou ele. James hesitou, olhando para ela, que ficou em silêncio por um momento, e Holloway olhou de um para o outro. “ _Bem?_ ”

“Cruciatus,” sussurrou Marlene por fim. O enfermeiro ofegou. O capitão jamais vira o bruxo mais velho expressar tanta emoção. Ele segurou Marlene e conduziu-a a uma cama.

“E você, Potter,” vociferou Holloway. “Encontre a Professora McGonagall. _Agora_.”

O rapaz assentiu, correndo da ala hospitalar para cumprir a ordem. Do lado de fora, ele parou, puxando o Mapa do Maroto do bolso da capa. “Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.” Examinou o mapa em busca de alguém por perto que pudesse ser responsável, mas a área estava limpa. Xingando baixinho, procurou pela professora, e a encontrou na Sala dos Professores... aquela informação pouparia tempo na procura por ela. Mas antes disso...

James desativou o mapa e o enfiou de volta no bolso das vestes, antes de retirar do _outro_ bolso um espelhinho redondo. Encarou o espelho e disse: “Sirius Black.” Nada aconteceu. “ _Sirius Black_ ,” repetiu. Novamente, não houve resposta. Repetiu o chamado várias vezes, mas com idênticos resultados insatisfatórios. Praguejou e colocou-o de volta no bolso. Parou por alguns instantes para pensar, até uma ideia lhe ocorrer.

Automaticamente, analisou em sua mente a imagem do layout do castelo. Se pegasse a passagem secreta ao virar a esquina (aquela atrás da tapeçaria de Boris, o Pasmo), chegaria ao corujal em menos de três minutos e desceria à Sala dos Professores em cinco. Rumou em direção à tapeçaria de Boris, o Pasmo. Como previsto, alcançou o corujal em questão de minutos.

Sem parar por um instante, James caminhou até a mesa suspensa ao longo da parede leste do cômodo, onde havia penas, tinteiros e pergaminhos para uso dos alunos. Rabiscou um bilhete, saudou a ave mais próxima e prendeu a mensagem à pata do animal.

Sabia o que dissera a Marlene, mas, sério – ela ia querer que os amigos soubessem. “Remus Lupin no Três Vassouras,” ordenou o capitão de quadribol ao pássaro – uma coruja da neve. James saiu do cômodo antes que ela partisse.

“Onde exatamente é a dor?”

“E você tem certeza que não viu o rosto dele?”

“Está sentindo alguma dormência?”

“Mas você tem certeza de que era um homem?”                         

“Quanto tempo durou a maldição?”

“Quanto tempo durou a maldição?”

Nem o Curandeiro Holloway, nem a Professora McGonagall pareciam mostrar muita compaixão pela dor de cabeça de Marlene, que latejava bastante enquanto os dois a bombardeavam com perguntas. Já em um considerável estado de confusão de espírito, a jovem sacudiu a cabeça, massageando a têmpora, cansada.

“Por favor,” pediu a loira, fechando os olhos em concentração. “ _Por favor_ , só me deem um instante. Vou responder às perguntas de vocês... apenas uma de cada vez. _Por favor_.”

McGonagall percebeu o inconveniente imediatamente. A professora olhou para o Curandeiro e assentiu, indicando que ele podia interrogar a bruxa primeiro. Holloway adiantou-se. “Onde exatamente ainda sente dor, Senhorita Price?”

Marlene, que estava sentada em uma maca na enfermaria com Frank Longbottom e James Potter não muito distantes, bem como a professora de Transfiguração e o Curandeiro da escola, ponderou a pergunta. “Aqui, principalmente.” Ela esfregou o peito – logo abaixo da clavícula – cautelosamente, antes de acrescentar: “E minha cabeça, e um pouco em minhas pernas.”

Holloway assentiu, examinando cada lugar que especificara. “E está sentindo alguma dormência?” Ela disse que não antes de acrescentar que ficara sob a maldição por algo entre cinco e dez minutos, se pudesse confiar em sua memória.

McGonagall adiantou-se e começou a questioná-la. Do outro lado do cômodo, James e Frank estavam em conferência. O capitão encontrara o monitor-chefe a caminho de buscar a professora, e o último insistira em acompanhá-lo de volta à enfermaria.

“E você não viu ninguém de forma alguma?” perguntou Frank em voz baixa; James sacudiu a cabeça.

“Seja quem for, já tinha saído quando eu cheguei,” disse ele. “Eu até procurei no...” ele se deteve, “na área... não tinha ninguém no andar.”

“Mas eles saberão quem estava no castelo,” insistiu o monitor-chefe. “Quer dizer, a maioria das pessoas estava no vilarejo no momento. Além do pessoal do primeiro e segundo anos, não podia haver muitos alunos na escola.”

“ _Você_ estava,” apontou James. Frank corou.

“Não estava muito a fim de passar o feriado em Hogsmeade,” murmurou. Aquilo deu uma ideia ao capitão.

“Escute, eu volto logo.” Frank assentiu, enquanto o outro saía da enfermaria, fechando a porta ao passar. Não havia ninguém por perto, e ele mais uma vez retirou o Mapa do Maroto, convocando seu conteúdo com as palavras de sempre. Havia muito menos pontos percorrendo os corredores hoje – a maioria dos alunos mais jovens estava do lado de fora, na biblioteca, ou em suas salas comunais. Sirius Black estava à beira do lago (só Grodric sabia o porquê, e ele não estava respondendo no espelho...), enquanto Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Donna Shacklebolt, Mary Mcdonald e Alice Griffiths caminhavam rápido na direção da ala hospitalar – aparentemente Moony recebera a carta e seguira as instruções. Mas não havia muitos outros alunos mais velhos por perto.

Quase por instinto, os olhos de James moveram-se em direção à sala comunal da Sonserina, e então em direção aos dormitórios. Dois pontos estavam em um dos quartos: Saul Hester e Severus Snape.

Passos e vozes saudaram a iminente chegada dos colegas da Grifinória, e o Maroto imediatamente desativou e escondeu o mapa, no instante que Lupin e as garotas dobraram a esquina.

“Ela está…?” começou Mary temerosa.

“Ela está com McGonagall e Holloway agora,” disse James. “Consciente e tudo, não se preocupem. Vou deixar que ela explique.” Mary, Donna, Lily e Alice entraram imediatamente, mas James parou Remus com um olhar. “Posso falar com você um instante?” O outro assentiu e o capitão novamente fechou a porta da enfermaria. “Marlene foi atacada com o Cruciatus,” disse com urgência; os olhos de Remus se arregalaram. “Ela não viu quem atacou, mas estive procurando no mapa por alguém no castelo que pudesse ter feito isso... aconteceu há quase uma hora, mas adivinha quem está sentado no dormitório masculino da Sonserina nesse instante?”

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha. “Snape?” sugeriu. James assentiu. “Sei não, Prongs… se eu tivesse atacado alguém, não ficaria por aí esperando alguém me pegar. Eu iria para algum lugar com pessoas – montar um álibi, sabe...”

“Ele não está só,” disse James depressa. “O idiota do Hester está com ele. E _não há ninguém_ por perto.”

“Mas, como você disse, foi há quase uma hora. Deu muito tempo para sair do castelo... talvez voltar ao vilarejo.” James amarrou a cara. “Não estou dizendo que você está enganado, mas não temos prova alguma.”

“Hum. Foi Snape. De que provas você precisa?”

“Você não está planejando se envolver com a lei, está, Prongs?”

“Muito engraçado.”

“Vamos.” Remus meneou a cabeça na direção da enfermaria. “Vamos dar uma olhada em Marlene.”

Ao reentrarem no cômodo, ficou claro que Mary já fizera as meninas serem banidas da beira da cama de Marlene, já que estavam no canto conversando em voz baixa. James e Remus, entretanto, aproximaram-se de Frank.

“O que Alice está fazendo aqui?” perguntou o monitor-chefe de imediato.

“Ela estava conversando com Lily quando eu a encontrei,” explicou Remus. “Ela quis vir junto”.

“Com Lily? Eu pensei que ela estivesse com _Sirius_.” Foi a coisa mais próxima a desprezo que James já ouvira na voz de Frank Longbottom. Ele podia ter se ofendido se não estivesse completamente irritado com o melhor amigo no momento.

“Eu tentei entrar em contato com Sirius,” disse James de forma codificada a Remus, e Frank era esperto o bastante para questionar a linguagem vagamente enigmática que os Marotos usavam. “Sem resposta.”

“Onde ele está?” perguntou Remus.

“Perto do lago, da última vez que verifiquei.”

“Ele…” Remus parou, tentando descobrir como verbalizar a pergunta. “Ele levou tudo que precisava essa manhã?” James sabia que ele se referia ao espelho e assentiu.

“Eu o vi arrumando as coisas.”

“Acha que ele está bem?”

James suspirou. “Ele estava bem há algumas horas. Provavelmente deve estar apenas no modo 'angústia.'” O capitão estava com pouca compaixão no momento. “Onde está Pete?”

“Não tinha espaço suficiente na carruagem,” disse Remus. “Então, ele concordou em esperar a próxima. Deve chegar a qualquer minuto.”

“Todos vocês,” disse a Professora McGonagall em voz alta e de repente, pedindo silêncio aos alunos, “a senhorita Price vai dormir um pouco. Não há nenhuma razão para o restante de vocês ficar enquanto...”

“Mas nós nem fomos autorizados a falar com ela ainda!” reclamou Mary. A Professora olhou suplicante para o Curandeiro, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

“Elas podem ficar se quiserem…” resmungou ele. “Mas vão aguardar. Vou colocá-la para dormir por algumas horas; isso deve diminuir os efeitos prolongados.”

“Muito bem,” suspirou McGonagall. “Podem ficar aqui até a senhorita Price acordar, ou podem voltar aos seus dormitórios.” Ela lançou-lhes um olhar incisivo, antes de deixar o cômodo.

“Acha que o Ministério virá investigar?” perguntou Remus em voz alta. Frank sacudiu a cabeça.

“Algo assim aconteceu no meu primeiro ano,” disse ele. “Ninguém usou uma Imperdoável, mas alguém usou alguma magia negra séria... explodiu um grande pedaço do terceiro andar. Mas ninguém sabia quem foi, então o Ministério mandou algum conferencista, e a escola inteira teve que participar de um seminário pouco informativo sobre porque não devemos fazer magia negra.”

“Só isso?” perguntou James. Frank assentiu.

“O que mais eles poderiam fazer?”

O Curandeiro Holloway, que tinha ido ao escritório procurar uma poção para dormir, voltou. As garotas, que tinham se reunido em torno da cama de Marlene, mais uma vez, foram obrigadas a se deslocar. Antes de tomar a poção, a loira se virou para James.

“Você disse que não ia contar,” acusou.

“Achei que gostaria que seus _amigos_ soubessem,” respondeu James com franqueza. Ela suspirou, mas a carranca desapareceu um pouco ao esvaziar o frasco que o Curandeiro fornecera. A jovem deitou-se no travesseiro e adormeceu em questão de minutos.

“Não a acordem,” advertiu Holloway antes de voltar ao escritório. James exalou desalentado e sentou-se em um leito desocupado. Para sua surpresa, porém, Lily sentou ao seu lado.

“Pode nos contar o que houve?” perguntou a monitora suavemente. Ela estava sentada muito perto, mas os olhos estavam fixos em Marlene.

“Eu só a vi depois que acabou,” declarou James. “Mas ouvi um pouco do que contou a Holloway e McGonagall. Ela foi atacada por alguém – ela acha que foi um homem, e então foi submetida por... por um tempo.”

“Isso pode fazer muito mal à cabeça,” murmurou Remus sombriamente.

“Ela parecia bem,” adiantou-se Mary de imediato. “Quer dizer, ela não parecia... desequilibrada.”

“Ela vai ficar bem,” declarou Lily. “Tem que ficar. Mas quem poderia ter feito isso? Por que alguém atacaria Marlene? Ela… ela nunca machucou ninguém.”

James olhou para ela, querendo muito dizer o que sabia e acreditava sobre Snape. Mas não dava para falar sobre aquilo agora... não com todo mundo ali. Ia ter que esperar para depois. Lily mordeu o lábio ao observar a figura adormecida da amiga. Mary foi sentar com Alice em outro leito vazio do outro lado da cama de Marlene, enquanto Donna ficou recostada na parede com os braços cruzados, estranhamente calada.

Estava na hora do jantar quando Sirius chegou à ala hospitalar. O arranjo do pessoal mudara significativamente. Mary e Alice estavam num canto, onde estiveram sussurrando sem parar por horas. Lily estava no chão com as costas para a parede, mas adormecera no ombro do também adormecido Remus. Peter, que chegara horas antes, estava sentado com Frank, e eles jogavam cartas em um dos leitos. Donna estava sentada onde estivera, mas sua expressão fria e ilegível permanecia inalterada.

Quando Sirius entrou com o semblante confuso, James cruzou a sala para encontrá-lo. “Onde esteve?” perguntou em voz baixa. “Eu tentei te chamar pelo espelho, mas você não respondeu.”

“Eu fui dar uma caminhada,” respondeu ele de mau humor, sacudindo os ombros para a pergunta. “O que todo mundo está fazendo aqui, afinal?”

“Você não sabe?”

Padfoot sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu só pensei em checar... você, Moony e Wormtail não apareceram para jantar... o dormitório estava vazio, e achei que um de vocês podia ter se machucado ou algo assim... o que está acontecendo?”

“Alguém usou a Cruciatus em Marlene Price.”

As sobrancelhas de Sirius se ergueram. “Sério? Ela está bem?”

“Está dormindo.”

“Então o que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui?”

James revirou os olhos. “As pessoas estão _preocupadas_ , Padfoot. De qualquer forma, tem uma coisa que quero perguntar a ela quando acordar. Acho que posso ter uma ideia de quem a atacou, e quero ver se ela acha que a voz poderia ser...” Ele percebeu a expressão cética do amigo. “Quê?”

“Nada,” disse Sirius. “Absolutamente nada. O que Alice está fazendo aqui?”

James estava se irritando. “Ela estava com Lily e quis vir junto.”

“Ah. Ela… hum… ela disse alguma coisa?”

James cruzou os braços. “Ela perguntou se eu tinha te visto,” retrucou. “Pelo amor de Agrippa, você está mesmo me perguntando sobre isso agora? Sirius, Marlene está em sono induzido porque passou vários minutos sob a Maldição Cruciatus. Holloway espera que não haja dano permanente à mente dela. Um _aluno_ é, muito provavelmente, responsável. E você está aqui, perguntando o que uma garota acha de você?”

Sirius ficou em um silêncio rebelde, aumentando o aborrecimento do outro.

“Pela primeira vez, não tem a ver com _você_ , Sirius,” continuou ele, exaltado. “Se vai ser egoísta, pode muito bem ir embora.”

“Ótimo,” retrucou o outro. “Eu não quero mais estragar seu showzinho heroico.” Ele se virou e saiu da ala hospitalar. James voltou para onde estava com Frank e Peter, apanhando as cartas que antes segurava. Alice juntou-se a ele alguns segundos depois.

“Ele está bem?” perguntou ela.

James franziu o cenho. “Tão egoísta e idiota como sempre,” resmungou o Maroto, sem disposição para desabafos românticos. “Por que ele não estaria bem?”

“Ele, ele não… falou com você sobre alguma coisa... o incomodando?” continuou Alice.

“ _Não_. Do que você está falando?”

“Adorável,” bufou a setimanista. “Simplesmente adorável. Francamente... _garotos_.” Com isso, ela também saiu da enfermaria. James deu de ombros.

“Bom, bati,” anunciou Frank, depositando o último par de cartas.

“Alguns caras têm muita sorte,” resmungou Peter, que segurava quase uma dúzia de cartas na mão.

O monitor-chefe sacudiu a cabeça. “Não exatamente.”

\--

“Sirius, _por favor_ , espere!” Alice chamou o Maroto pela terceira vez, e ele finalmente interrompeu a caminhada pelo corredor. Ela correu até ele, puxando seu braço e forçando-o a encará-la. O rapaz a esperou falar, enquanto a jovem estudava seu rosto com cuidado. “Você falou com seu tio?”

Ele assentiu em silêncio.

“E?”

“Ele tem seis meses na melhor das hipóteses,” respondeu ele com um sorriso melancólico. Os olhos castanhos de Alice iluminaram-se de compaixão.

“Ah, Sirius, eu sinto muito.”

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. “Não importa.”

“É claro que importa!”

“Não, não importa.” Ele não se estendeu. “Você devia voltar para os outros.”

“Por que não contou a James?” perguntou Alice, ignorando-o. Sirius olhou com raiva na direção da ala hospitalar. “Ele é seu melhor amigo.”

“Ele está ocupado demais bancando o detetive. Enfim, eu não quero falar sobre isso.”

“Mas, Sirius…”

“Alice, pare com isso, está bem?” A mão dela descansava em seu braço e ele a afastou subitamente. “Pare, está bem? Eu sinto muito por... bem, eu apenas sinto muito, o.k.? Você é uma garota legal; realmente é. E eu sou... eu sou complicado _demais_.”

“Mas...”

“Eu não sou bom para você... e tem um cara que é... que é louco por você, e por quem você é louca, e tudo o mais é... tudo o mais é apenas você se enganando. Então vá, por favor – você não tem qualquer obrigação comigo, e...”

“Sirius Black,” vociferou Alice. “Embora eu esteja _grata_ por seu mais que ligeiramente condescendente e gentil desapontamento, não estou aqui à procura de um relacionamento, está bem? Estou aqui porque você acabou de descobrir que seu tio tem seis meses de vida, e acho que precisa de alguém.”

“Ah.”

“Eu sei que não sou sua melhor amiga ou algo assim, mas como alguém que quer o melhor para você, _por favor_ , fale com James. Ele _é_ seu melhor amigo, e você não pode – você não _deve_ deixar sua tristeza te irritar, ou fazer você se afastar dos seus amigos.”

“Eu não estou triste,” disse Sirius. “ _Não_ estou. Não gosto de ser enganado... por ninguém, e...” Ele parou. “Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Por favor, apenas me deixe sozinho.”

Alice suspirou profundamente. “Eu vou,” disse ela. “Mas não faça nada idiota.”

Sirius não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele se virou e continuou a marchar pelo corredor. A garota voltou à ala hospitalar; na porta, seus olhos cintilaram na direção de Frank, que parecia estar fora do jogo, mas mantinha uma conversa com seus dois companheiros Marotos. Sacudindo a cabeça, ela sentou-se ao lado de Donna.

“O que há com Black?” perguntou a sextanista, aborrecida.

“Dia ruim, eu acho,” respondeu Alice. “Como você está? Está muito calada.”

“Estou bem.”

“Não parece bem.”

“Bom, eu estou.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Tem certeza que quer continuar fazendo perguntas idiotas?”

“Sim.”

“Bem…” Donna parou de falar. “Eu me sinto culpada,” disse inesperadamente. “Não é culpa minha. Racionalmente eu sei disso. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Eu literalmente não tive _nada a ver com isso_. Mas eu e Marlene estivemos brigando – mais do que de costume – e eu não pedi desculpa, e eu simplesmente _devia_ ter me desculpado, e agora ela está na ala hospitalar, e não é nem mesmo como se ela estivesse morrendo, então isso é idiota, mas, por alguma razão, eu me sinto culpada.” Ela concluiu e olhou para Alice. “Não conte a Lily. Ela vai tripudiar.”

Alice deu um tapinha no ombro da morena, sem jeito. “Ela _não_ está morrendo, Donna. Ainda pode se desculpar.”

“Eu sei… mas provavelmente não vou me desculpar.”

Alice assentiu. “Sim, provavelmente.”

Por que estavam demorando tanto?

Snape caminhava tenso pelo dormitório, a varinha firmemente segura entre os dedos, caso alguém decidisse contornar Dumbledore e fazer uma visita aos dormitórios sonserinos por conta própria. Mesmo que _não_ chegasse a isso, ele estava esperando _alguma coisa_. Três horas e ninguém tinha sequer batido à porta do dormitório masculino do sexto ano da Sonserina. Era possível que sua Maldição Confundus rapidamente lançada tivesse realmente funcionado em Marlene Price? Não parecia provável – tentara apagar seu rosto da memória dela, mas Hester ficara em tamanho pânico após ouvir alguém no corredor ao lado, e foi uma distração... ela certamente se lembrou do ataque em si... a dor do Cruciatus ( _tinha sido tão emocionante quanto os livros prometiam_ ) ainda estava escrita na mente dela quando os dois sonserinos partiram. Certamente a garota contaria a Dumbledore ou McGonagall ou a alguém que tinha sido enfeitiçada para esquecer, e não seria preciso muito trabalho por parte dos professores para reconstruir suas lembranças.

Mesmo assim, três horas se passaram, e Snape ainda estava sozinho… bem, não exatamente. Severus lançou um olhar irritado por cima do ombro para a cama onde Hester dormia. Era tudo culpa _dele_ , na verdade... ele perdeu o controle com o barulho – começou a fugir e tentou arrastar Snape consigo. Severus precisou acabar tudo depressa com toda a comoção que seu companheiro idiota estava causando, e isso o fez ser descuidado.

Na fuga para o dormitório, Snape não sabia o que mais fazer com Saul Hester. Um segundo Confundus serviu para garantir que ele não se lembraria de nada do ataque que sofreu e apenas o bastante do ataque de Snape a Marlene (que ele ainda acreditava tratar-se de Lily), para que fosse capaz de testemunhar a Malfoy. Então, porque ficara muito cansado da conversa enfeitiçada do outro, lançou um rápido feitiço para adormecer e o levitou até a cama mais próxima. O rapaz acordaria alheio em algumas horas, mas Severus não tinha dúvidas de que até lá sua própria estadia em Hogwarts teria sido encerrada.

Não tinha dezessete anos ainda, e não matara ninguém. Não podiam mandá-lo para Azkaban, mas certamente seria expulso.

Desde que não se tornasse de conhecimento geral que Marlene Price – não Lily Evans – tinha sido atacada, não se importava tanto com aquilo... Não ia para casa. Ia se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, _em tempo integral_. Serviria ao Lorde das Trevas... teria horas ilimitadas para estudar as artes das trevas, recursos ilimitados para expandir seus próprios poderes... tudo sairia de acordo com o que planejou, exceto que poderia ter tudo isso antes.

Só uma coisa manteve Sev no dormitório sonserino naquele momento. Era a única razão para ele ainda não ter fugido para Hogsmeade, evitando as formalidades da inevitável visita de Dumbledore (sobre sua inevitável expulsão). Era o único motivo que tinha para hesitar em deixar Hogwarts – a única coisa à qual ainda se agarrava.

E era irracional, ele sabia, porque depois daquilo, passaria muito, muito tempo, antes que ela concordasse em vê-lo novamente. Não sabia quanto tempo – quão poderoso teria que estar para reconquistá-la – mas sabia que seria uma questão de anos, não meses. Então, embora Snape soubesse que _podia_ partir – que a veria muito antes do que ela _o_ veria – reconheceu igualmente que seria difícil, árduo, e que realmente precisava vê-la uma última vez.

Rezou para que ela não tivesse nenhuma oportunidade de lhe lançar um olhar triste e desapontado. Odiava aquele olhar.

Snape se contorceu sem jeito com o pensamento. Construiu uma cena em sua imaginação... ele sendo levado de Hogwarts, envergonhado aos olhos da maioria dos idiotas ali... o belo olhar furioso de Lily... a raiva dela, mas não o ódio (não, nunca o ódio). Ódio genuíno podia ter sido companheiro frequente de Sev, mas era algo impossível para Lily Evans. Disso Severus estava certo.

Ele fez uma pausa, achando ter ouvido passos na escada do lado de fora, mas após um minuto de silêncio, percebeu que também devia ter sido produto de sua imaginação. Voltou a caminhar.

Podia lidar com a situação. Podia lidar com a expulsão e o risco... era a espera que o matava.

Por que estavam demorando tanto?

Marlene abriu os olhos por volta das sete horas. Donna notou primeiro. “Ela acordou,” disse em voz alta, levantando-se e atravessando o quarto até a cama da outra. Os demais seguiram imediatamente.

“Como está se sentindo?” perguntou Lily primeiro; “ainda está sentindo alguma dor? Porque eu li bastante sobre isso, e se não passar, pode significar...” Ela parou. “Desculpa. Prossiga.”

Marlene sentou-se na cama. “Me sinto melhor,” disse ela. “Sonolenta, mas... nada dói. Estou bem.”

“O que houve?” perguntou Remus. “Quero dizer, James nos contou em parte, mas... você realmente _não_ tem ideia de quem poderia ter feito isso? Não tem recebido ameaças de morte que apenas – sei lá – esqueceu de mencionar?”

A jovem sacudiu a cabeça. “E algum de vocês ouviu alguma coisa? Da Professora McGonagall ou de alguém?” Eles não tinham ouvido. “Espero que não divulguem... eu realmente prefiro que o mínimo de pessoas possível saiba que fui atacada.”

“Por quê?” James quis saber.

“É embaraçoso, só isso. Os olhares, as perguntas… eu não quero ser 'a garota que foi atacada.'”

“Bom, não vamos contar,” assegurou-lhe Alice. “Alguém devia chamar o Curandeiro Holloway”. Donna partiu para fazê-lo, e Marlene começou a explicar o que acontecera.

“Não há muito que contar,” confessou. “Eu estava andando e então alguém... alguém chamou – era uma voz masculina. Eu me virei, mas... antes que pudesse olhar direito, fui atingida pela primeira... primeira Maldição Cruciatus. Durou por um tempo, e então parou, e então começou de novo... e então parou, mas eu ainda podia sentir, sabe? Então, a pessoa foi embora, e... em seguida ouvi a voz de James chamando meu nome. Eu não sei nem quanto tempo se passou, só… Mary, você está chorando?”

“Sim!” soluçou Mary com tristeza. “Não consigo evitar! Você é minha melhor amiga, e eu não te digo isso o bastante, e...!”

“Mary, eu não estou morrendo,” apontou Marlene.

“Eu sei, mas… mas…” Ela não concluiu, em vez disso jogou os braços ao redor da amiga em um abraço choroso. Marlene sorriu ao dar tapinhas nas costas da outra, e os outros observaram, divertindo-se contra suas próprias vontades. Em seguida, o Curandeiro Holloway chegou com Donna em seu encalço.

“Afastem-se,” resmungou ele, e eles abriram caminho para que examinasse Marlene. “Mais alguma dor? Qualquer uma?”

“Não.”

“Hum. Dormência? Falta de ar?”

“Não.”

“Desnorteamento?”

“Não.”

“Tontura?”

“Não.”

“Alguma coisa fora do comum?” Ela sacudiu a cabeça. “Muito bem,” disse Holloway. “Vou fazer algumas perguntas simples, apenas para ter certeza de sua mentalidade. Qual é o seu nome completo?”

"Marlene Katharine Price."

“Aniversário?”

“20 de julho.”

“Casa à qual pertence e as cores dela.”

“Grifinória, vermelho e dourado.”

Holloway continuou por vários minutos, perguntando tudo, da sobremesa favorita aos animais de estimação da infância. Ela respondeu a todas elas com muita clareza e sem hesitação, até o enfermeiro finalmente parecer satisfeito. “Está bem, então,” disse ele, cruzando os braços, como se preferisse não admitir: “Você parece estar recuperada. Mas vai voltar se sentir alguma coisa estranha nos próximos dois dias, entendido?”

“Sim.”

“Vou ter que preencher um relatório,” continuou o Curandeiro. “E vou pegar uma poção para dormir, ou vai ficar acordada a metade da noite depois _daquele_ cochilo. Espere aqui.”

Ele saiu, e quando o fez Remus deu um passo adiante. “É bom ver que você está bem, Marlene. Estou indo às cozinhas agora – quer que eu traga alguma coisa?”

“Não, mas obrigada.”

“Eu também vou,” disse Peter.

“Eu também,” disse Frank.

“Vem, James?” indagou Remus, rumando para a porta.

“Não, encontro vocês no dormitório,” respondeu. “Tem algo que quero falar com Marlene primeiro.”

Remus assentiu e saiu com os outros. “Vou embora também,” disse Alice com tristeza, abraçando a garota. “Se precisar de alguma coisa, me peça, está bem?”

“Obrigada,” disse Marlene novamente, e Alice também se foi.

“Sabe,” disse Mary, sentando-se na beirada da cama da amiga. “Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo nisso. Por que você não estava no vilarejo? O que estava fazendo no castelo para início de conversa?”

De repente, os olhos a loira se arregalaram bastante. “ _Merda_ ,” praguejou. “Adam! Eu esqueci completamente! Ele deve…”

Nesse instante, a porta da enfermaria abriu e – como que convocado pelo som de seu nome – Adam McKinnon apareceu.

“Eu sinto _muito_ …!” Marlene começou a dizer, mas ele a cortou.

“Você está bem? Sirius não disse muito, exceto que você estava aqui, e...”

Naquele ponto, James parou de ouvir. Entrando logo atrás de Adam estava Sirius. A princípio, o Maroto fitou o chão, mas logo ergueu os olhos, cruzando o olhar com James. Eles não disseram nada, mas o capitão assentiu levemente e o outro inclinou a cabeça, e ambos entenderam.

“Marlene!” gritou uma nova voz de repente.

“Caramba, aqui está como a Estação Kings' Cross pela forma que as pessoas estão indo e vindo!” murmurou Donna, cruzando os braços, irritada. O recém-chegado, porém, era consideravelmente menos bem-vindo. Miles Stimpson correu para a cama da garota e colocou os lábios firmemente nos seus, fazendo todos os presentes sentirem que não deviam estar ali.

“Miles!” gritou Marlene, empurrando-o. “O que está _fazendo_? Como é que descobriu que eu estava aqui?!”

“Houve um boato de que alguém estava inconsciente na ala hospitalar,” explicou o corvino depressa. “E você não estava no jantar, então achei que talvez... Marlene, eu sinto _muito_! Eu devia estar com você! Toda essa idiotice, eu sinto muito, e eu amo...”

“Miles!” cortou Marlene bruscamente. “Será que podemos ter essa conversa depois? Eu estou _bem_. Não estou morta… nem perto disso! Eu falo com você mais tarde!”

“Não, Marly, você não vê? Quando pensei que você podia estar seriamente machucada, percebi uma coisa – eu fui muito idiota, eu sei disso, e não posso me desculpar o bastante, sério! Mas antes – eu não estava realmente preparado! Eu não estava preparado para estar com você completamente, e então eu fui um babaca! Mas agora estou pronto! E vai ser diferente! Sério, Marly, eu te _amo_ , e eu quero ser seu namorado.”

Todos ficaram desconfortavelmente calados. Marlene piscou duas vezes. “ _Como é que é_?” disse ela por fim. “ _Você está_ preparado agora? E o que diabos você tem feito nos últimos dois anos e meio? Se não estava 'pronto' para estar num relacionamento comigo, por que estava em um?”

“Mar, Marly...”

“ _Não!_ ” Marlene chegou bem perto de gritar. “ _Você_ disse que queria conversar sobre isso agora – vamos conversar agora! Você é um _babaca_ , e um traidor, e um mentiroso, e você nunca me escutou! Como quando eu disse que odiava o apelido 'Marly.' Sim, eu disse isso! Uma centena de vezes! Você era um namorado _terrível_ , e esteja ou não 'pronto' agora, Miles Stimpson, você e eu estamos _acabados_ hoje e para sempre!’

“Mar... Marlene...!”

“Eu já terminei com você uma vez, Miles. Eu tenho que fazer isso de novo?”

“Marlene, você está cansada, e…”

Incapaz de se conter, a loira pegou a caixa de tecido em sua mesa de cabeceira e arremessou no rapaz, que desviou facilmente, mas ressurgiu com um triste semblante que era uma mescla de fúria e vergonha. Sem falar nada, ele se virou e saiu furioso da enfermaria.

Um longo silêncio constrangedor se seguiu.

“Eu me pergunto,” começou Sirius finalmente, “como ele achou que essa conversa terminaria. Imagino que não incluísse a caixa de tecido.”

“Não, de preferência sem a caixa de tecido,” concordou James.

Pelo menos Lily, Mary, Donna e Adam acharam aquilo engraçado, mas sufocaram o riso de forma pouco eficaz quando Marlene enterrou o rosto nas mãos. “Santo Deus, permita que esse dia _acabe_ ,” suplicou ela, mas também sorria – embora de leve – quando afastou as mãos do rosto para jogar o cabelo para trás. “Estou com _uma_ dor de cabeça...”

E aquele, para a infelicidade de Marlene, foi o momento preciso no qual o Curandeiro Holloway decidiu reaparecer. “Uma dor de cabeça?” questionou ele, correndo para seu lado. “Muito forte? Há quanto tempo está sentindo?”

“Não, não, não,” protestou ela depressa. “Não é assim! É só que meu ex-namorado esteve aqui, e eu tive que terminar com ele de novo, e...”

Mas Holloway não aceitaria nada daquilo e insistiu que Marlene passasse a noite para observação, e após muitas queixas, ela cedeu. “Vocês todos, fora,” mandou o Curandeiro, irritado; “Vou mandar trazer o jantar para a Senhorita Price, e os demais podem voltar aos dormitórios agora. Ela já teve companhia o bastante.”

Os protestos deles foram igualmente ignorados e, enquanto Holloway mancava de volta ao escritório para arquivar a papelada da paciente, os outros ficaram para trás para se despedirem.

“Marlene,” começou Donna, hesitante, “escute, eu só... eu queria dizer que eu...” Ela não encarou ninguém direito. “Eu só... sabe, hum… é, eu…”

“Certo,” interrompeu Marlene. “Eu também.”

Donna assentiu, sorrindo de leve. “Eu te vejo amanhã.”

“Tchau, amor,” disse Lily, sorrindo calorosamente para a amiga. “Estou orgulhosa de você, sabe.”

“Por ser atacada?” questionou a loira, confusa.

Lily riu e sacudiu a cabeça. “Por arremessar uma caixa de tecido na cabeça de Miles.”

“Amo você, querida,” disse Mary, abraçando a amiga. “Não morra inesperadamente durante a noite, por favor.”

“Farei o possível.”

As três garotas se afastaram lentamente, e James se aproximou da cama. Não se importava se Adam e Sirius – os únicos que restavam lá agora – escutassem o que tinha para dizer a Marlene. “Escute, sei que está cansada, mas há algo que tenho que te perguntar.” Ela assentiu. “Por conta do fim de semana em Hogsmeade, não havia muita gente no castelo quando você foi atacada.”

“Certo...”

“Uma das poucas pessoas que _estavam_ no castelo... quer dizer... bem, na verdade não importa como sei disso, mas... só... havia um aluno mais velho. Você acha que a voz que ouviu... te chamando, antes que você fosse atacada... acha que poderia ter sido de Severus Snape?”

O rosto de Marlene empalideceu. Ela não respondeu por vários segundos, e ficou encarando o espaço, como que refletindo profundamente sobre sua resposta. “Não,” disse ela por fim. “Acho que não.”

Ele franziu o cenho. “Mas não pode ter certeza?”

“Eu não acho que foi ele, James.”

“Mas você não _sabe_ , e…”

“James, esqueça. Não foi Snape.”

“Como você sabe, se…?”

“Eu apenas sei que não foi ele,” insistiu a bruxa. “A voz não corresponde.”

James se acalmou um pouco. “Tem _certeza_?”

“Eu não diria isso se não tivesse certeza,” respondeu Marlene.

“Tudo bem, então.” James assentiu lentamente. “Espero que esteja melhor.”

Ele começou a se retirar, mas Marlene o chamou. “Obrigada,” disse ela. “Por cuidar de mim, e me trazer até aqui, e... contar a todos os meus amigos, mesmo que eu tenha te pedido para não contar.”

James sorriu levemente. “Por nada.” Ele saiu com Sirius, e ela e Adam ficaram a sós.

“Eu sinto _muito_ ,” repetiu ela com sinceridade. “E, sabe, eu acho que derrubei seu recorde no corredor.”

Adam sorriu. “Não sou muito fácil de convencer, Mar, mas quando sua desculpa para me deixar esperando é a de que foi atacada com uma Maldição Imperdoável... até _eu_ vou te dar uma colher de chá.” Marlene tentou sorrir de volta, mas, em vez disso, seu rosto se contorceu estranhamente, como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Ele correu até ela. “Qual é o problema?”

“Eu fiz algo terrível,” sussurrou a garota, fungando. “Também acho que não posso voltar atrás.”

“Do que está falando? Você não fez nada de errado! Certamente não com Miles...”

“Não.” Ela sacudiu a cabeça depressa. “Não, não Miles. É outra coisa… eu não posso explicar.” A bruxa ergueu o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Adam. “Você sabe que é muito importante para mim, não sabe? E... hoje mais cedo, eu pensei... mas… no momento… no momento eu só preciso de um amigo. Eu só... eu só preciso de alguém que me diga que vai ficar tudo bem.”

Adam ficou calado por um tempo. “Tudo vai ficar bem,” disse ele por fim, mas sua voz tremeu um pouco. Ele sentou na beirada da cama, e passou um braço ao redor dela. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro.

“Obrigada.” Marlene fechou os olhos, permitindo que as lágrimas por tanto tempo retidas escorressem por seu rosto. O rapaz não disse nada, mas a puxou para mais perto, de modo que quando se recostou na parede, as lágrimas dela molharam a parte da frente de sua camisa. Marlene começou a chorar abertamente, os ombros sacudindo, mas ainda assim ele não disse nada, e – algum tempo depois – quando o Curandeiro Holloway chegou e viu os dois adolescentes adormecidos, ele, também, não disse nada.

(Uma Noite Encantada)

Remus e Peter sempre sabiam exatamente o que pegar das cozinhas, refletiu James, enquanto os Marotos ceavam no dormitório aquela noite. Sem sequer pedir, eles trouxeram o que podia ser descrito como a refeição perfeita, e assim, com presunto, batatas, bolo, torta de caramelo, uma grande variedade de pães, pudins e bebidas, os meninos sentaram-se no chão, conversando sobre coisas pouco importantes.

Estavam terminado de rir de uma história que Sirius relatou, ficando sérios e tomando um pouco mais de cerveja amanteigada, quando Peter falou: “Alguma coisa parece diferente, não é?”

James arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Diferente, como?”

“Não sei,” disse o outro. “Apenas… diferente. Maldições Imperdoáveis em Hogwarts… 'Levicorpus' e azarações das pernas bambas não costumavam ser as únicas coisas que devíamos temer?”

Os outros ficaram calados, antes de Sirius falar, alegremente: “Não se preocupe com isso, Wormy. Se está com medo dos grandalhões malvados da Sonserina, vamos conseguir umas garotas da Lufa-Lufa para te proteger!”

Peter corou, os outros riram, e nada mais foi dito sobre o assunto.  Mais tarde, quando Remus limpou os restos do jantar, Sirius e James foram para um canto do dormitório.

“Foi algo muito decente o que você fez,” disse James, “encontrar Adam McKinnon, quero dizer.”

“É um pouco complicado encontrar alguém sem o mapa,” concordou Sirius, sorrindo.

“Me desculpe por dizer que você é egoísta.”

“Sinto muito por ter sido um babaca com você.”

Ambos assentiram.

“Então, vai me contar?” perguntou James, e sob o olhar curioso do amigo, ele continuou: “Vai me contar o que aconteceu? O que é que Alice sabe sobre você e eu não sei? Vai me contar?”

Sirius hesitou. “Eu vou,” respondeu. “Mas… ainda não. Eu não... quero falar sobre isso agora.”

James assentiu. “Bem… estarei por aqui.”

“Sim. Obrigado.”

\--

Era como uma piada de mau gosto.

Cansada, Lily entrou no dormitório aquela noite, e o quarto se iluminou, revelando centenas de rosas vermelhas. Esquecera completamente das flores, e ali estavam elas, uma caricatura ridícula do que supostamente deveriam representar no início do dia longo e cansativo. Estavam em quase todas as superfícies do dormitório, exatamente como naquela manhã, e, ainda assim, tão diferentes.

A princípio, as rosas pareceram tão românticas, depois um pouco tristes, depois irritantes, e agora eram uma espécie de ironia sombria.

Lily ficou cercada pelas flores, cansada demais para reagir, com a capa e o cachecol ainda na mão por alguns minutos, antes de a porta se abrir atrás dela, admitindo uma Mary igualmente exausta.

“Caramba, eu esqueci,” murmurou a morena, jogando a capa sobre uma cadeira ao tentar achar caminho até o banheiro. “Ah, e, Lily, Luke está do lado de fora da sala comunal procurando por você.”

Isso trouxe a ruiva de volta à realidade imediatamente. “ _Merda_ ,” xingou, “eu esqueci _completamente_. Obrigada, Mare...”

Mary assentiu vagamente em resposta, enquanto Lily disparava pela porta, descia e atravessava a sala comunal. No corredor, Luke andava para cima e para baixo de um pequeno trecho bem diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

“Pelo amor de Agrippa, eu sinto muito,” disse ela, acelerando na direção do namorado. “Eu não queria escapulir daquela forma, mas Marlene estava na ala hospitalar, e você não estava, e eu nem sequer pensei com...”

“Não importa,” interrompeu Luke; ele estava muito pálido, e ela duvidada que tivesse ouvido uma palavra de sua desculpa. “Preciso de sua ajuda, Lily. Não posso responder suas perguntas e nem explicar, mas eu preciso que confie em mim e venha comigo. É muito importante.”

Pela primeira vez, a ruiva percebeu a mochila pendurada no ombro do namorado. Notou a urgência em seus olhos castanhos e a intensidade de sua voz.

“Luke, você tem que me fornecer algo mais do que isso.”

O corvino assentiu lentamente. “Tudo que posso dizer é que... que... é uma questão de vida ou morte. _Por favor_ , Lily.”

Nos anos seguintes, Lily jamais se lembraria de, nitidamente, dizer 'sim,' embora presumisse ter concordado de alguma forma. Ela também jamais se lembraria da jornada pelos corredores do castelo, descendo a escadaria de mármore, atravessando o Hall de Entrada e saindo. Jamais se lembraria de como Luke conseguiu convencer Filch a deixá-lo pegar a última carruagem para o vilarejo, ou o que foi dito ao longo do trajeto.

No entanto, ela se lembraria de sair da carruagem na rua principal, cheia de casais comemorando o Dia dos Namorados, curtindo os elementos de uma noite romântica. Lembraria-se do silêncio de Luke ao segui-lo até um prédio de madeira interditado, altamente familiar – a velha loja dos Harpers – e como a agitação no mundo lá fora evaporou quando o rapaz fechou a porta atrás deles. Lembraria-se de como estava calmo na casa – calmo, mas não exatamente silencioso.

Muito ciente da exata localização de sua varinha (no bolso da capa), Lily o seguiu escada acima da casa claramente abandonada. Na metade do caminho, a ruiva ficou consciente do fato de que o prédio não estava _completamente_ deserto - havia o som de um fogo crepitante, e logo pôde ver uma pequena luz laranja refletindo em uma parede.

A maior parte do segundo andar estava escura quando os dois alcançaram o patamar; todas as portas estavam fechadas, mas enquanto a maioria estava completamente escura, a brecha no chão de uma delas revelava um fio de luz laranja. A ruiva olhou para o namorado, a mão se fechando em torno da varinha em seu bolso.

“Não precisa ter medo,” murmurou Luke, como que ouvindo seus pensamentos. Ele liderou o caminho pelo corredor em direção à porta iluminada. A alcançaram e ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta, mas não abriu imediatamente. “Confie em mim: não tem nada a temer,” reiterou. “Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Se não puder me ajudar, eu não sei o que vou fazer.”

Lentamente, Lily assentiu.

Luke abriu a porta.

**A/N:** **Aposto que muitos de vocês podem adivinhar o que tem do outro lado da porta! Pó de Fada para quem comentar suas ideias!**

Ah, meu coração partiu pelo pobre Adam! Eu literalmente poderia abordar eternamente a construção deste capítulo, mas não vou. Tive um monte de influências aqui, incluindo: David Addison (James incorporou Bruce Willis seriamente!), música dos anos 50, meu novo chapéu, uma pequena quantidade de tequila, a capa genial de “Whatever You Like” de Anya Marina, e uma dose saudável de espírito natalino.

Aguardem muito de Lily e Luke no Capítulo 17.

Finalmente, partes de três teasers diferentes do Capítulo 13 são cumpridas nesse capítulo. Biscoitos para quem souber quais são! :-)

Comentários são meu novo chapéu (Sério: é um chapéu sexy).

Amor e Biscoitos,

 


	17. The Harpers

**N/A:** **Três** teasers **cumpridos foram adivinhados por** **ASmileADay** **and** **Will Write For Food** **e são os seguintes: Donna está no processo de fazer uma má escolha repetidamente, Marlene terminou com o mesmo garoto pela segunda vez, e Severus cometeu um de pelo menos dois grandes erros. Não os mais interessantes, talvez, mas encurtam a lista, não é?**

 **Disclaimer:** Copyright Jo-Ro.

 **Recap:** O irmão de Luke Harper, Logan, pode ser um Comensal da Morte. Sirius descobre que o tio está morrendo e fica irritado por Alphard não ter contado antes. Snape ataca Marlene porque recebeu ordens para atacar Lily, mas conseguiu “convencer” (por magia) seu companheiro pré-Comensal da Morte, Hester, de que era Lily sob o Cruciatus, não Marlene. James suspeita que Snape seja responsável pelo ataque, embora a confusa Marlene discorde. Sai um artigo no jornal sobre três aurores que foram mortos em uma briga com os Comensais da Morte. Após a visita a Hogsmeade, Luke Harper procura Lily e pede que vá com ele ao vilarejo e que não faça perguntas – é uma questão de vida ou morte. Ela o segue até a loja abandonada dos Harpers.

 

**_Chapter 17- The Harpers_ **

_(Os Harpers)_

**_Or_ **

**_"Wake Up, Little Susie"_ **

_(“Acorde, Pequena Susie”)_

Lily vira seu rosto antes. Afinal, estiveram juntos na escola, embora a diferença de Casas e de idade tenha impedido qualquer interação de verdade. Além disso, Luke tinha fotos, e houvera uma no jornal há alguns meses. Ele tinha um queixo como o de Luke, mas os olhos eram mais escuros – quase pretos. Tinha o nariz meio arredondado, a barba para fazer e o cabelo castanho. Lily tinha visto o rosto de Logan Harper antes, mas estava um pouco diferente agora – embora pudesse ser o sangue e a sujeira.

Logan estava sentando no chão do cômodo, recostado no sofá bem próximo à lareira. Seu rosto estava ensanguentado, mas só um pouco; havia muito mais sangue no pano branco que o bruxo segurava contra o peito nu. Ele ergueu o olhar para Lily quando ela e Luke entraram no quarto iluminado pelo fogo, mas não havia temor em seus olhos; em vez disso, ele olhava a ruiva com desconfiança, como se não percebesse o pano que inutilmente empregava no machucado que continuava a sangrar.

“Quem é essa?” perguntou ele, e embora alguns de seus traços pudessem ter se assemelhado ao irmão mais novo, sua voz não era um deles. Era áspera e grosseira, como a de Luke jamais tinha sido.

“Ela pode te ajudar,” foi a resposta vaga do mais jovem. Lily virou-se para o namorado com aquelas palavras.

“O que há de errado com ele, o que está fazendo aqui, e por que você precisa de mim?” perguntou ela, muito depressa e bastante incisiva.

“Pode confiar nela?” exigiu Logan.

“É claro que posso confiar nela,” disse Luke; ele hesitou antes de começar a responder as perguntas dela. “Lily... esse... esse é meu irmão Logan. Ele está... machucado. Está sangrando… acho que é um ferimento maldito…”

“É claro que é um ferimento maldito,” retrucou Logan.

“ _Calado_ ,” ordenou Luke ao irmão. Dirigindo-se a Lily, continuou com urgência: “Eu preciso que faça uma poção para ajudá-lo a coagular. Você é mil vezes melhor em poções do que eu, e...”

“Luke, ele devia ir a St. Mungo's,” interrompeu Lily. Logan tossiu.

“Você sabe que ele não pode fazer isso,” alegou Luke.

“O Ministério disse que ele não estava preso. Eles só querem interrogá-lo. Ele devia ir a St. Mungo's… será muito mais seguro.”

“ _Não_ posso, Lily,” disse Luke. “Ele não vai, e se não parar de sangrar, vai morrer.” Uma olhada no carrancudo, mas enfraquecido, Logan disse a Lily que isso, pelo menos, era verdade. Qualquer coisa que fosse ser feita, tinha que ser feita depressa. Não havia tempo para pensar, para avaliar opções, ou para arriscar, e ela não podia simplesmente deixá-lo morrer.

“Eu não tenho nada com o que trabalhar,” murmurou a ruiva, passando a mão pelo cabelo. “Precisaria de instruções, e um caldeirão, e um fogo intenso, e ingrediente, e...”

“Eu tenho tudo isso,” disse Luke depressa. O rapaz indicou a mochila de livros que Lily notara antes; “Eu comprei metade do boticário, e há uma sala que você pode usar.” Ele apontou para a escada e estava prestes a indicar o caminho, quando ela o interrompeu.

“Vou precisar olhar o ferimento,” disse ela.

“Ah. É claro.”

A ruiva aproximou-se do bruxo machucado, que estremeceu quando ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado no chão de madeira. “Qual é o seu nome, afinal?” perguntou Logan, quando ela gentilmente removeu o pano.

“Lily,” respondeu ela, distraída. O ferimento era pequeno – muito mal o comprimento de seu dedo anelar, e, ainda assim, sangrava profusamente. “Quando começou? Como arranjou isso?”

Logan não respondeu, então Luke se manifestou: “Ele foi atingido há cerca de... quase vinte e quatro horas. Mas só começou a sangrar essa manhã. Ele arranjou isso quando...”

“ _Luke_ ,” censurou o irmão mais velho.

“Ela tem que _saber_ , Logan,” retrucou Luke.

“Não, _não_ tem.”

“Sim, tenho,” exclamou Lily. Quando nenhum dos irmãos falou, ela acrescentou impaciente: “Você pode pelo menos me dizer se foi um feitiço, ou se você se cortou em alguma coisa, ou...?”

“Uma azaração,” murmurou Logan.

“Ele encontrou um feitiço que parou o sangramento pela maior parte da tarde,” acrescentou Luke. “Mas começou novamente há cerca de uma hora, e nada funcionou desde então.”

“Lily _o quê_?” indagou Logan, quando a bruxa limpou o tecido com um simples feitiço.

“Hum?”

“Você disse que seu nome era 'Lily.' Lily _o quê_?”

Ela o encarou. “Evans.”

“ _Evans_? Quem é sua família?”

“Ninguém que você conheça.”

“Uma sangue-ruim?” acrescentou Logan com rispidez.

“ _Logan_!”

“Eu não ofenderia _meu_ sangue,” respondeu Lily secamente, continuando o examine do corte. Logan olhou para Luke.

“Deixa para lá. Não quero que ela faça a poção. Não confio nela.”

“Por mim tudo bem,” retrucou Lily. Ela se levantou e foi em direção à porta, mas Luke colocou-se em seu caminho, olhando suplicante para o irmão e a namorada.

“Logan, não posso confiar em mais ninguém, e se não vai me deixar levá-lo a St. Mungo's, não há outra maneira.”

“ _Você_ podia fazer a poção...” Logan começou a dizer, mais o irmão o cortou.

“Eu sou uma porcaria em poções... sempre fui. Sei que não confia em Lily, mas você não a conhece. Ela é brilhante em poções, e não machucaria ninguém. _Muito menos_ alguém com quem me importo.” Aqui, ele olhou significativamente para a ruiva. Logan continuou de cara feia, mas não fez mais queixas. Lily suspirou desalentada.

“Me dê o livro, então.”

Luke tirou um grande volume da mochila, entregando a ela e indicando o caminho para fora da sala. Fechou a porta ao passarem e rumou escada abaixo. “Há duas poções aí para coagulação sanguínea; não sei qual delas...”

“A de Havershamp,” murmurou Lily, tanto para si, quanto para o rapaz. “A de Warlock Bace é mais rápida para preparar, mas não é tão eficaz em ferimentos malditos.” Ela seguiu o namorado até o primeiro andar, através do que outrora fora a área principal da loja, entrando em um cômodo nos fundos. Um fogo estava aceso, e uma mesa coberta por dezenas de ingredientes de poções estava preparada. “Vou precisar de outro caldeirão,” disse ela.

“Por quê?”

“Duas partes da poção devem ser preparadas separadamente e misturadas ao final,” explicou ela. Luke hesitou. “Você quer que eu faça ou não?” insistiu a ruiva, e ele assentiu depressa.

“Certo. Vou procurar um.”

“Obrigada.”

Ela abriu o livro e folheou o índice. Localizando a página certa, examinou a lista de ingredientes e caminhou até a mesa. Luke observava apreensivo ela mover diferentes ingredientes para diversas áreas da mesa, murmurando para si e contando as porções nos dedos. Após alguns minutos, ela terminou, suspirou e virou-se para ele.

“Todos os ingredientes estão aqui,” disse ela. “Posso fazer. Deve levar cerca de uma hora. Seu irmão usou um feitiço para diminuir o sangramento, então não acho que vá sangrar nesse tempo, mas... certifique-se de que ele não se mexa muito, sim?” Ela segurou a mesa e empurrou-a um pouco, para mais perto do caldeirão e do fogo.

“Certo.” Luke caminhou para a porta, mas parou na soleira. “Lily, eu...”

“O caldeirão,” interrompeu ela friamente.

“Certo… certo.” Ele se foi, e a ruiva sentou-se em uma cadeira providenciada para ela. Fechou os olhos e passou uma mão pelo cabelo, respirando fundo diversas vezes. Em seguida, abrindo os olhos, começou seu trabalho.

_Era uma poção tediosa de preparar. As instruções incluíam muitos detalhes, não apenas sobre os ingredientes a serem acrescentados, mas sobre a intensidade do fogo e a temperatura do cômodo. Como resultado, o tempo que Lily passou trabalhando diretamente na poção foi o mesmo que passou usando a varinha para regular as condições._

Levou mais tempo do que ela esperava também – a extração da seiva de pinheiro era lenta, e as peles de amasso não alteraram o líquido para o tom certo de marrom, o que implicava que ela tinha que completar com um pouco de pó de garra de dragão. Mas a ruiva não se apressou; apressar-se era o maior erro que alguém podia cometer no preparo de poções, e uma poção errada poderia matar Logan Harper com a mesma facilidade que poderia salvá-lo.

E foi assim que quase uma hora e meia passou antes de ela colocar o maior dos dois caldeirões no fogo, mexendo-o duas vezes no sentido horário, e em seguida movendo-o para fora do cômodo.

Suas pernas e suas costas estavam rígidas da posição incômoda na qual ficara nos últimos noventa minutos, e seus olhos estavam doloridos pela pouca luminosidade. A garota se espreguiçou e bocejou ao sair da pequena sala, atravessar o corredor principal e entrar na sala ao lado, para a qual sabia que Luke tinha ido.

Bateu duas vezes na moldura da porta. Luke cochilava em uma cadeira, mas o corvino se agitou ao som do punho dela contra a madeira. Seus olhos desfocados se abriram, pousando na ruiva e fazendo-o se endireitar.

“Lily…” Ele limpou a garganta. “Está tudo bem?”

Lily assentiu e entrou no quarto. “A poção está no fogo; vai levar mais dez minutos.”

“Ah. Está bem.”

A ruiva sentou-se em uma cadeira e olhou atentamente para o namorado.

“Como ele está?” perguntou ela, o tom muito mais suave do que estivera da última vez que se falaram. “Algum progresso?”

Luke sacudiu a cabeça. “Ele está deitado agora. Acho que está sentindo muita dor.”

“Quando você o encontrou?” perguntou Lily. “Ou ele que te encontrou?”

“Ele me encontrou,” explicou Luke. “Foi logo depois que você saiu... ele chamou minha atenção no meio da rua – disse que estava indo para a loja e que eu devia encontrá-lo lá. Ele tinha alguns outros machucados... nada grave, e eu consegui limpá-lo. Foi o que fizemos a maior parte da tarde. Então, ele tornou a sangrar, e não parava. Lembrei de uma poção que achei que poderia funcionar, mas sabia que jamais conseguiria prepará-la... sou horrível em poções. Você foi a única pessoa confiável em que pude pensar... que não fugiria gritando ou tentando entregá-lo.”

“Se ele é inocente, não deveria ter nada com que se preocupar,” murmurou Lily ressentida.

“Foi o que eu disse a ele,” insistiu Luke. “Mas ele não vê dessa forma, vê? Sempre acredita que todos estão lá fora querendo pegá-lo.”

“Por que foi que ele _te_ procurou? Por que não outra pessoa da família ou um dos... um dos _amigos_ dele.” A implicação da última palavra perdeu-se em Luke.

“Ele não quer aborrecer nossa mãe. Não posso dizer por que ele não procurou os amigos – ele nem sequer queria me procurar. Ela ia ficar dormindo na loja por alguns dias, mas quando viu todos os alunos de Hogwarts nas ruas, pensou em mim.”

“E o que vocês vão fazer?” indagou ela.

“Eu não sei… Ele tem que decidir sozinho. Eu não posso _forçá-lo_ a se entregar, não é? Ele não cometeu um crime – eles só querem que ele testemunhe ou algo assim. Quando estiver curado, provavelmente ficará aqui por alguns dias, e então eu não sei para onde vai. Duvido que vá me dizer.” Lily ficou calada por um tempo, até Luke perguntar: “O que está pensando?”

Ela estava pensando sobre o _Profeta Diário_ daquela manhã, sobre onde Logan poderia ter se machucado, sobre tudo que James Potter lhe dissera no Três Vassouras, e sobre os aurores mortos cujos assassinos estavam desaparecidos. Era muita coisa no que pensar. “Ele te disse como conseguiu esses ferimentos?”

Luke hesitou, e em seguida balançou a cabeça. “Ele é minha família, Lily. É meu _irmão_. Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo sozinho, podia?”

“Não,” concordou ela. “É claro que não.”

“Escute, eu realmente estou muito grato por tudo que está fazendo,” continuou o namorado sem rodeios. “Eu sabia que me ajudaria, e eu realmente não tenho como te agradecer.”

“Bem, eu não podia… eu não podia deixá-lo sangrar até morrer...” ( _Mesmo que ele seja um Comensal da Morte_...) Luke parecia querer acrescentar mais alguma coisa, mas a ruiva tornou a se levantar e disse: “É melhor eu ir verificar a poção.”

“Eu vou com você,” disse ele, seguindo-a.

O líquido espesso e encorpado no caldeirão estava quase no tom certo de escarlate quando Lily chegou. Ela mexeu mais uma vez e observou a poção fumegar. “Está pronta,” disse a Luke, pegando um frasco da mesa e derramando algumas conchas cheias de poção dentro dele.

“Talvez,” começou Luke enquanto ela enchia o frasco, “fosse melhor se _eu_ desse a ele.” Ante a expressão infeliz da namorada, ele acrescentou depressa: “Eu _sinto muito_ , Lily, mas ele confia em mim, e eu _preciso_ que ele tome isso! Seria melhor se ele não tivesse mais lembranças de que foi...”

“Preparada por uma sangue-ruim,” concluiu Lily com raiva.

“Por favor, Lily, não diga coisas assim,” pediu Luke. “Não vamos... não vamos falar sobre essas coisas, por favor? Não vamos pensar nisso! Ele é meu irmão. Não é perfeito, mas é meu irmão, e você não pode falar com ele sobre essas coisas. Apenas... Apenas me deixe entregar a poção a ele. Vai ser mais tranquilo.”

“ _Não vamos pensar nisso_?” vociferou a ruiva, entregando-lhe o frasco. “Luke, eu nem sei por onde _começar_ com isso.”

“Do que está falando?”

Ela estava completamente preparada para lutar com ele… para gritar com ele e tentar levantar o véu persistente que parecia encobrir os olhos de seu namorado, e, ainda assim – em um instante de extraordinário autocontrole – Lily simplesmente suspirou exalou desalentada, fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos quadris, forçando-se a se acalmar. “Nada,” suspirou. “Não estou falando sobre nada. É melhor entregar isso a Logan. Eu subo num minuto... vou só limpar aqui.”

“Obrigado,” repetiu Luke à porta. Lily assentiu brevemente.

Quando ela chegou à sala no andar de cima alguns minutos depois, Luke ainda estava no processo de convencer o irmão de que a poção o ajudaria. A ruiva ficou na soleira da porta, os braços cruzados ao assistir à pequena discussão. Seu namorado estivera certo sobre uma coisa – a condição do outro certamente estava piorando. O bruxo mais velho estava assustadoramente pálido agora, e embora mantivesse a posição no chão, recostou-se de forma ainda mais desleixada contra o sofá, como se até mesmo manter a cabeça levantada tomasse toda a energia que ele tinha.

“Logan, _por favor_ ,” implorou Luke. A atenção do homem, porém, agora se voltara para Lily; ele a olhou com a semelhante – embora vacilante – antipatia resiliente de antes.

“Eu não confio em você,” disse ele calmamente; a semelhança familiar tornando-se cada vez menos aparente.

“Se eu quisesse te matar, eu teria deixado Luke preparar,” respondeu Lily.

Logan bufou. “Tá bem.” Com isso, ele pegou o frasco das mãos do irmão, tirou a rolha e provou um pouco. O rapaz estremeceu. “É nojento.”

“Eu não sabia que isso fazia diferença,” disse Lily.

“Vou pegar um pouco de chá,” interrompeu Luke, ansioso, mas quando disparou em direção à porta, Logan o chamou de volta.

“Deixe que _ela_ pegue.” Ele sorriu de forma desafiadora para a ruiva, o frasco ainda nos lábios.

“Logan…”

“Não, tudo bem,” interrompeu Lily. “Eu pego. Por onde vou?”

“A cozinha fica ao lado.” Luke apontou para uma das paredes, e a garota partiu. Quando ela voltou, Logan tinha esvaziado o conteúdo do frasco e ido para o sofá. Sua expressão facial era de dor reprimida.

“Não está funcionando; ainda estou sangrando,” vociferou ele para Lily, que levitava três xícaras de chá com a ponta da varinha e apenas revirou os olhos.

“Deixe passar um ou dois minutos.”

Ela tinha razão; alguns minutos se passaram, e a ferida parou de sangrar completamente. Pouco depois, começou a criar uma casca, e um pouco de cor voltou ao rosto do bruxo. Mas Logan ainda parecia excepcionalmente doente, e Luke aconselhou o irmão a dormir, para o que o Harper mais velho sacudiu a cabeça e insistiu que estava bem. A ruiva levitou a bandeja para pousar ao lado de Logan. “Pode beber quando quiser. Não vai afetar a poção... quando muito, vai ajudar ter alguma coisa em seu organismo.”

Logan pegou a contragosto o chá que ele mesmo pedira e bebeu. Luke sentou-se perto da lareira e imitou o gesto, mas Lily permaneceu de pé, tomando seu chá próximo à porta. Logan esvaziou a xícara depressa, e então, para grande surpresa de seu irmão, caiu no sofá e adormeceu.

“Isso é normal?” perguntou Luke a ela em um sussurro, com medo de acordar o outro.

“É normal quando se acabou de virar uma xícara de chá com poção para dormir,” disse Lily bastante calma. Luke se levantou.

“O que foi que você _fez_?” vociferou ele, atravessando o cômodo. “Você _o_ _dopou_?”

“Não precisa falar em voz baixa,” continuou ela, no mesmo tom uniforme. “Ele não vai acordar.”

“ _Lily_ ,” gritou Luke. “Quem você pensa que é? Não pode simplesmente... o outro caldeirão era para _isso_ , não era? Foi difícil o bastante fazê-lo confiar em você para começo de conversa! O que ele vai pensar agora que você...”

“Por mais que eu fosse adorar ouvir isso,” interrompeu ela, pousando o chá, “não há tempo. Ele vai ficar adormecido por cerca de quinze minutos. Se você se sente muito traiçoeiro para levá-lo ao Ministério, devia deixá-lo no St. Mungo's. Eles vão se assegurar que todos os machucados sejam tratados, _e_ saberão o que fazer com ele a partir daí.”

“Do que é que você está falando?”

“Eu estou falando do fato de você ter alguém que é procurado pelo Ministério da Magia dormindo naquele sofá, e você tem que fazer o que é melhor para todo mundo... _inclusive_ para ele. Eu fiz a parte fria e impiedosa com a mentira e a poção para dormir... pode dizer a ele que fui _eu_ quem o aparatei até St. Mungo's, se isso te faz se sentir melhor, mas...”

“Eu _não_ vou entregá-lo!” o rapaz praticamente gritou. Ela nunca ouvira sua voz tão alta antes, mas Lily permaneceu firme.

“Luke, eu _sei_ que ele é seu irmão, e sei que se sente desleal, mas é uma questão de certo ou errado. Se ele estiver envolvido com...”

“Ele _não_ fez nada de errado!”

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante, antes de Lily afirmar calmamente: “Você está mentindo.”

Luke a encarou. “ _Quê_?”

“A princípio em pensei que você tinha sido enganado,” continuou a ruiva, um pouco surpresa com um súbito assalto de revelação que a ocorreu. “Mas não é isso, não é? Você está _mentindo_ para mim. Sabe exatamente onde ele conseguiu esses machucados, assim como eu sei.”

“Você não sabe do que está...”

“Eu _sei_ do que estou falando, Luke Harper. Não sou _idiota_ , sabe, mesmo sendo apenas uma simples sangue-ruim. Ele adquiriu esses ferimentos há vinte e quatro horas, você disse. Deve ter se metido em alguma briga perigosa... Suponho que não tenha nada a ver com os três aurores mortos no jornal... os que foram mortos por Comensais da Morte no mesmo intervalo de tempo que seu irmão se machucou. _Que_ coincidência!”

“Não é verdade!” disse Luke. Ele deu as costas a ela e caminhou em direção à lareira. “Eu _não_ vou entregar meu próprio irmão ao Ministério!”

“Mesmo que ele seja um assassino?”

“Ele _não_ é um assassino! Não adquiriu os machucados numa luta com aurores... ele _não é um Comensal da Morte!_ Foi... foi só uma... uma briga idiota com alguns babacas em um bar. Não tem nada a ver com...”

“Está mentindo!” repetiu Lily com descrença. “Por que está mentindo para mim? Luke! Pelo amor de Agrippa, será que pode _olhar_ para mim?”

O rapaz tornou a se virar para ela. “Foi só uma briga com alguns idiotas na saída de um bar.”

Lily observou o rosto dele em silêncio por alguns instantes. Em seguida, afastou o cabelo do rosto e disse: “Está bem. Tanto faz. Vou voltar ao castelo; pode fazer o que quiser...”

“Espere.”

Ela parou na porta. “ _Quê_?”

“Não pode voltar ao castelo,” disse Luke. “Já passou das nove horas... os escudos estão em torno da escola. Ninguém pode entrar ou sair.”

“Bem, então vou bater nos portões até eles me deixarem entrar.”

“Vai pegar detenção!”

“Acho que vou sobreviver.”

“Lily, espere...”

Ela esperou impaciente na porta, e ele se aproximou. “Eu preciso que você fique,” disse ele. “Eu... eu não posso ficar só com Logan. E se ele começar a sangrar novamente, ou alguma outra coisa acontecer? Não sei se vou conseguir lidar com isso... eu _preciso_ de você.”

“Meus amigos vão ficar preocupados, e Filch sabe que pegamos uma carruagem,” respondeu ela, embora sua determinação estivesse vacilando. “Ele vai saber que não voltamos.”

“Não, não vai.”

“Quê?”

A voz dele tornou a ficar suave, mais ao estilo Luke, mas a alteração apresentada pelo rapaz nos últimos minutos mudara-o irreversivelmente na mente de Lily. Jamais pensara no namorado como um _idiota_ exatamente, mas talvez nunca tivesse considerado que ele fosse tão esperto com outra coisa além de livros. A ruiva percebeu que devia haver mais motivos para ele estar na Corvinal do que ela supunha, mas não sabia se gostava daquilo. “Por favor, Flor, podemos explicar aos seus amigos pela manhã, mas eu... eu preciso de você agora.”

Ele estendeu a mão para tomar a dela; ela puxou a mão e cruzou os braços. Sem dizer mais nada, a garota atravessou o cômodo até uma cadeira de madeira no canto e sentou-se. Luke voltou à lareira.

(Interlúdio)

“Ah. Oi. Alice.”

O som de seu próprio nome fez a bruxa erguer os olhos da muralha de livros que a ladeavam na sala comunal. Sentiu-se pouco satisfeita ao ver quem a convocou de seus estudos noturnos e febris.

“Oi, Frank,” respondeu ela, tão sem jeito quanto o monitor-chefe. Ele tinha acabado de entrar na sala comunal, indo em direção aos dormitórios, e parecia surpreso ao ver sua ex-namorada ali.

Não era a primeira vez que os dois ficavam a sós desde o infame rompimento há meses atrás, mas era a primeira vez que parecia haver alguma chance de o encontro durar mais do que alguns segundos. O fato de Frank ter falado mostrava que não estava prestes a dar as costas e ir embora. Era de se esperar algum tipo de conversa. Alice temeu o pensamento.

“Que… hum… o que você está fazendo aqui embaixo?” perguntou ele, aproximando-se um pouco.

“Só dever de casa,” respondeu Alice suavemente. “Não consegui dormir.”

“Ah. Sim. Eu também não.”

Enquanto Alice estava com o jeans e o suéter que vestira para o passeio a Hogsmeade há eternas doze horas atrás, Frank estava de pijamas – calça xadrez e camiseta cinza.  A jovem reprimiu vigorosamente as vagas memórias de conversas que eles tiveram há vários anos enquanto ele usava aquela camiseta, ou da vez que ela derramou suco de abóbora naquela calça, ou das horas que passaram de pijamas “estudando” para os N.O.M.s. Nostalgia não a levaria a lugar algum.

“Escute, Alice…” começou o monitor-chefe, aproximando-se mais ainda. “Posso... hum... posso falar com você por um minuto?”

Não, de fato, nostalgia não a levaria a lugar algum.

“Acho que não,” respondeu ela, quase sussurrando.

“Ah.” Aquilo o surpreendeu. “Tudo bem, então.” Frank se virou e subiu as escadas de volta ao dormitório, mas não antes de acrescentar baixinho: “Boa noite, Alice.”

Para o imenso alívio do irmão, Logan não percebeu que seus vinte minutos de sono profundo foram artificialmente induzidos. Ao acordar, o irmão mais velho se assustou e olhou à volta do cômodo, avistando Lily sentada silenciosamente no canto e Luke supervisionando a lareira.

“Eu devia estar mais cansado do que pensava,” grunhiu Logan; tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes e segurou-a com força, endireitando-se no sofá, mas sem sair dele.

“Você… você realmente devia dormir,” adulou Luke (repetidamente, uma vez a cada dez minutos mais ou menos), mas o outro estava decidido a permanecer vigilante. Ele aceitou um pouco de comida, que o mais novo convocou de um local desconhecido. Quando o corvino ofereceu um pouco a Lily, porém, ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça e convocou o livro de poções que deixara no andar de baixo. Por um tempo, a bruxa sentou-se ao canto, lendo o livro e sem olhar para Luke, embora ele lançasse olhares ansiosos na direção da garota quase todas as vezes que repetia o encorajamento para o irmão dormir. No fim, para o alívio de Logan e Lily, o namorado dela e irmão dele finalmente adormeceu por volta de meia noite e quinze.

Foi quando Logan finalmente saiu do sofá e atravessou a sala, cambaleando até Lily e puxando as roupas para cobrir o que restou dos ferimentos.

“Você é namorada dele, não é?” perguntou o bruxo amargamente. Lily tirou os olhos do livro e assentiu. De repente lhe ocorreu que não estava completamente segura ali. A varinha de Logan, embora relaxada ao seu lado, estava em mãos, e a dela estava escondida na bota. Porém, a garota não deixou o medo se mostrar em seu rosto, mantendo a expressão totalmente neutra. “Ele mencionou que havia uma garota da última vez que nos falamos,” continuou ele. “Não disse que era uma sangue-ruim... não mencionou de forma alguma. Acho que era de se esperar... ele sempre foi muito idiota no que se refere à realidade do mundo.” A ruiva não sabia que tipo de resposta ele esperava, então não disse nada. “Não está com medo de mim?” perguntou ele por fim.

“Não,” mentiu ela, mas ao fazê-lo sua confiança aumentou.

“Mas você não sabe o que sou?” Um sorriso irônico formou-se em seus lábios.

Lily assentiu. “Acho que estou cansada demais para ficar devidamente assustada. Enfim, eu pensei que para vocês das antigas famílias de sangue-puro tudo fosse uma questão de honra.”

“E?”

“E, eu acabei de salvar sua vida.”

O sorriso de Logan transformou-se numa carranca. “Mas você tem razão,” disse ele um minuto depois. “Eu não vou te matar... você _realmente_ fez a poção, e isso te ajudou dessa vez.”

_“_ _Que generoso.”_

_Santo Godric, Lily, provoque-o, por que não?_ Ela realmente não fazia ideia de onde essa coragem indiferente – ou seria estupidez? – veio, mas não conseguia se conter. Ainda assim, ela deve ter tido sorte ou algo do tipo, porque Logan não comentou. Em vez disso, ele sacudiu a varinha uma vez e conjurou uma cadeira do outro lado da sala, sentando-se nela.

“Acho que não sou a primeira pessoa a dizer isso,” comentou Lily secamente, “mas você realmente devia dormir.” Ele apenas resmungou. A ruiva revirou os olhos e tentou retornar ao livro.

“Como foi que aconteceu?” interrompeu o bruxo de repente; “Entre você e meu irmão... como foi que aconteceu?”

“Ele me chamou para sair, eu disse 'sim.' Estamos juntos desde junho.”

“Hum. Luke é esperto o bastante. Idiota. Ele sabia que você era uma sangue-ruim?”

“Sim.” Ela devia ter se sentido ofendida, é claro, mas o fato de sua companhia muito possivelmente ser um assassino a incomodava mais do que um nome pejorativo. “Sabe, _eu_ não manipulo e uso ele.”

“Eu _não_ estou manipulando ele,” vociferou Logan. “Ele é meu irmão. É um Harper. Existe algo chamado obrigação, sabe? Honra.”

“Seu irmão certamente sabe,” resmungou Lily. “Mesmo que tenha interpretado completamente errado o que essas coisas significam.”

“Do que está falando?”

Lily travou uma breve, mas tumultuada, batalha interna, e então o respondeu: “Eu te dopei. O chá. Foi por isso que dormiu.” Os olhos dele escureceram. “Eu queria que Luke te entregasse. Ele se recusou.”

“Eu devia te matar, sabe?” murmurou Logan.

“Mas não vai.”

“Não?”

“Não.”

“Por que não?”

Agora, Lily sentiu-se sorrir satisfeita. “Porque não sabe quão profundos são os sentimentos do seu irmão por mim.”

Logan a observou por vários segundos, e então riu com desdém. “Me erra, garota. Charme e rostinho bonito não justificam sangue-ruim.”

“Sangue _bom_ não justifica assassinato,” retrucou a outra.

“Não sou um assassino,” disse Logan casualmente. “Eu jamais matei um bruxo de verdade, exceto em legítima defesa.”

“Um bruxo de verdade? Um sangue-puro, suponho que quer dizer.”

Logan assentiu. “E até eles eram traidores. Traidores do sangue – a pior espécie. Nenhum respeito pela magia... nenhum amor ao que nos torna uma espécie desenvolvida. Eles poluiriam o mundo mágico... recusam-se a avançar, como estamos destinados a fazer.”

“O que exatamente vocês odeiam em nascidos trouxas?” perguntou Lily, mais por curiosidade do que por raiva. “Por que se sentem tão ameaçados por nós?”

“Vocês representam uma ameaça ao nosso modo de vida,” respondeu Logan, como se fosse óbvio. “Vocês representam uma ameaça à própria magia! Carregam consigo a possibilidade de produzirem trouxas a partir do sangue mágico... sua magia é mais fraca do que a dos sangues puros, o que ameaça ainda mais nosso mundo. Continuar se reproduzindo com o _seu_ tipo trará o fim da magia dentro de dez gerações.”

Lily ouvira aquilo antes – principalmente nos artigos de propaganda e livros de sangues puros, ou então dos habituais alunos da Sonserina. “Há cerca de uma centena de estudos que refutam essa estatística,” argumentou ela. “Pais bruxos – mesmo nascidos trouxas – têm muito mais probabilidade de terem filhos bruxos do que abortos.”

“Propaganda de amantes de sangues-ruins,” desdenhou Logan.

“Como sabe que sua informação não é propaganda de puro-sangue obcecado?”

O bruxo olhou zangado para ela. “Cuidado, sangue-ruim.”

Os dois ficaram calados por vários minutos, antes de Lily fechar o livro e perguntar: “O que pretende fazer com Luke?”

Logan arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta.”

“Quero dizer, o que quer com ele?” continuou a ruiva. “Por que o procurou? Vai deixá-lo em paz, ou vai tentar convencê-lo a... a se juntar a você?”

“Eu dificilmente diria isso a _você_ ,” foi tudo que ele disse. Lily apertou a mandíbula com firmeza.

“Ele não vai fazer isso,” disse ela. “ _Não_ vai.”

Logan não respondeu. Só então, um súbito som de grunhido indicou o despertar de Luke, e ele levantou a cabeça da almofada do sofá na qual a repousara. O mais velho levantou-se formalmente da cadeira e começou a retornar ao sofá, quando o mais novo perguntou, desconfiado, o que eles estavam fazendo ali no canto.

“Só conversando, irmãozinho,” respondeu Logan tranquilamente. Lily sentiu-se mal.

Ela não se lembrava de adormecer, mas pouco antes do nascer do sol, Lily abriu os olhos e percebeu que devia ter adormecido. Endireitou-se na desconfortável cadeira de madeira e tentou se lembrar de que horas cedera ao cansaço; lembrou-se de ter verificado o relógio logo após as quatro e meia... então, devia ter sido por volta das cinco...

Luke e Logan estavam acordados, conversando baixinho perto do fogo morto. Uma janela revelava um céu pálido, e o relógio de pulso da garota lhe dizia que eram exatamente sete horas e um minuto. Levando um tempo para se recompor, para lembrar-se dos eventos estranhos e confusos da noite passada, a ruiva esfregou os olhos sonolentos, endireitou a saia, e puxou para trás seu cabelo desordenado em um coque frouxo. Só quando ela tossiu, de modo nada sutil, foi que os dois irmãos Harper notaram que ela não mais dormia.

“Lily!” disse Luke, como se não tivesse percebido que ela ainda estava com eles. Ele limpou a garganta e se levantou (Lily viu Logan revirar os olhos), atravessando a sala. “Você... hum... você adormeceu. São quase sete horas. Vou trazer o café da manhã, e você pode ir até o…”

“Já passou das sete,” corrigiu ela. Seu pescoço estava rígido... todo o corpo doía das duas horas de sono naquela cadeira horrível. “Vou tomar café no castelo.”

“Ah.” Luke, também, estava muito pálido, e havia círculos escuros sob seus olhos castanhos, devido à noite em claro. “Está bem. Se é o que prefere.”

“Você vem?” perguntou ela de forma grosseira. Luke olhou para o irmão.

“Eu vou daqui a pouco,” prometeu muito solene. O setimanista estendeu a mão e segurou a dela: a mão dele estava quente, a dela fria, e o gesto chocou a ruiva, talvez ainda mais por conta dos eventos das últimas doze horas, mas, também, simplesmente porque o rapaz nunca tinha sido muito de contato físico... nunca foi muito de dar as mãos, a não ser que ela tomasse a iniciativa. “Você vai conseguir chegar ao castelo sozinha?”

“Eu arrumo um jeito,” respondeu ela, concisamente.

“Suponho que vá querer dormir um pouco,” continuou Luke em voz baixa, provavelmente para que Logan não ouvisse. “Mas eu posso te ver na hora do almoço? Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre... sobre ontem à noite.” A jovem assentiu. Ela rumou para a porta, mas o namorado a seguiu até o corredor. “Escute, Lily,” disse ele, fechando a porta ao passarem, “eu... quer dizer... você não vai... você não vai falar sobre isso, vai? Com ninguém?”

Era um assunto sobre o qual ela ainda não decidira, e no momento estava exausta demais para tomar qualquer tipo de decisão. “Não vou falar nada antes de conversarmos,” disse a ele evasivamente. Sem falar mais nada, a ruiva dirigiu-se às escadas e Luke tornou a entrar na sala onde estava seu irmão.

A sextanista estava na metade do caminho até o térreo quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ela parou, e então sacou a varinha, apontando-a para os sapatos e sacudindo-a uma vez. Quando subiu as escadas, seus movimentos não fizeram barulho algum no chão de madeira. A ruiva voltou furtivamente em direção à sala e, sentindo apenas uma ligeira pontada de culpa, pressionou a orelha contra a porta fechada do cômodo do qual acabara de sair. A voz áspera de Logan foi ouvida primeiro.

“… uma completa bobagem, Luke, e você sabe disso.”

“Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso,” a voz irritada de Luke encerrou o assunto. “Ela é minha namorada... não tem nada a ver com você. Mamãe e papai não parecem se opor...”

“Mamãe e papai são velhos idiotas,” vociferou Logan. “Bem-intencionados, talvez, mas desinformados.”

“Eu te disse, não quero falar sobre Lily,” insistiu o irmão mais novo, e então eles ficaram calados por quase um minuto. Em seguida, a voz de Logan quebrou o silêncio.

“Você já pensou na minha oferta?” perguntou ele, surpreendentemente hesitante.

“Não,” disse Luke. “Não pensei.”

“Você ainda tem meses,” continuou Logan. “Não precisa decidir nada agora. Mas é uma boa oportunidade, e vamos precisar de outra varinha.”

Luke não disse nada por algum tempo; quando ele falou, foi um assunto completamente diferente. “Acho que vou fazer um pouco de chá... quer alguma coisa?”

Lily não esperou para ouvir a resposta de Logan. Estava correndo pelo corredor um segundo depois, alcançando a escada antes de Luke sequer abrir a porta. A bruxa não parou até estar na rua lamacenta, e, mesmo assim, diminuiu apenas para uma caminhada rápida. O ar gelado da manhã bateu em sua pele exposta, e ela apertou a capa um pouco mais ao caminhar.

(Interlúdio II)

 _Estou morrendo de fome_.

Foi o primeiro pensamento consciente que Severus Snape registrou ao acordar no domingo de manhã. Seus olhos negros se abriram para o dormitório masculino do sexto ano da Sonserina – Mulciber, Avery e Piper ainda dormiam, mas Hester não estava em lugar algum.

Num instante, tudo voltou para ele – o ataque a Marlene Prince, o disfarce desleixado, os altos elogios que Hester lhe fizera ao relatar a história a Mulciber e Avery, e então a decisão de Severus de pular o jantar e ficar no dormitório... bem, isso explicava por que estava tão faminto. Mas onde estava Hester?

Estava no café-da-manhã, como Snape descobriu alguns minutos mais tarde. O último se vestira e tomara banho, e estava prestes a dirigir-se ao Salão Principal quando Hester entrou no dormitório. Ele sorriu ao avistar Snape, e gesticulou para que o seguisse para fora do dormitório. Snape obedeceu, ainda apreensivo.

“Bem, você conseguiu,” disse Hester quando estavam na escada. “Dumbledore fez um anúncio no café-da-manhã. Parece que o _Ministério_ está enviando algum idiota para dar uma palestra hoje à noite – comparecimento obrigatório, é claro – e vão tagarelar sobre os perigos da magia negra ou outra coisa qualquer, mas a questão é...” E o sorriso divertido no rosto do rapaz transformou-se num sorriso maléfico, “você está livre de suspeita.”

“Não vejo o motivo de dizer isso.”

“Ninguém sabe que foi você,” disse Hester. “Eu sei que estava pensando que alguém poderia saber, mas isso... isso mostra que o velho idiota do Dumbledore sabe tudo sobre o ataque, e ele não veio te expulsar, veio? Enfim, ninguém faz a mínima ideia do que está acontecendo. Ouvi um rumor de que Price que foi atacada.” Ele riu; Snape sequer arriscou um leve sorriso.

“Esperava que estivesse escrevendo a Lucius Malfoy, então,” disse ele com simplicidade.

“Eu já escrevi.”

Snape não deixou a confusão de ter escapado por pouco ou o alívio por isso se mostrar em seu rosto. Em vez disso, meneou brevemente a cabeça para Hester e disse: “Então não temos mais nada a dizer aqui,” antes de passar por ele escada abaixo.

 “Onde é que _você_ estava?” perguntou uma das últimas vozes no mundo que Lily queria ouvir naquele momento. O tom acusatório de James Potter a pegou de surpresa, e a garota abriu os olhos, que inconscientemente fechara, para ver o bruxo se aproximar dela no Hall de Entrada. As portas enormes se fecharam atrás dela, e a ruiva procurou uma boa desculpa em seu cérebro cansado e privado de sono.

Infelizmente, tudo que conseguiu foi: “Fui dar uma andada.”

“Aonde? No Brasil?”

Isso também a pegou de surpresa. “Quê?”

“Você passou a manhã toda fora, e não estava nos terrenos da escola,” disse James, e ele parecia zangado.

“Sim, eu…” ela começou a mentir, mas parou quando ele retirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado do bolso. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas em desafio.

“O _mapa_ ,” explicou James, embora tudo que ela conseguia ver fosse um pergaminho em branco.  A ruiva soprou um fio de cabelo para longe dos olhos.

“Sim. Brasil. Eu estava no Brasil. Isso é tudo, ou houve uma razão para você estar me seguindo?”

“Você ficou em Hogsmeade a noite passada, não foi?” questionou James. “Não tem ideia de como isso é _perigoso_ hoje em dia? E depois do que aconteceu com Marlene! Não pode simplesmente...”

“Sério, Potter?” ela sobrepôs-se a ele, embora ele continuasse a reclamar. “ _Você_ está me dando sermão sobre segurança? Qual foi a última noite que você _não_ saiu depois do toque de recolher?”

O capitão de quadribol ignorou aquilo. “... e aquele seu namorado idiota podia ser mais responsável também, considerando...”

“Luke? O que Luke tem a ver com isso?”

James revirou os olhos. “Será que devo pegar o mapa de novo e explicar como ele funciona, Snaps?”

“ _Por que_ ,” vociferou Lily, cutucando-o no peito, “você está _espionando_ a mim e ao meu namorado?”

“ _Porque_ ,” respondeu James, “você e seu namorado estão sendo completamente _idiotas_? Agrippa! Se vão aproveitar a noite, podiam, pelo menos, fazer isso dentro do castelo! Ou Vossa Alteza é boa demais para um armário de vassouras?”

Lily riu, sem acreditar. “Em primeiro lugar, _sim_ , eu _sou_ boa demais para um armário de vassouras! Argh! Em _segundo_ lugar, _vossa alteza_ está indo para a cama agora, se me dá licença...”

Ela tentou desviar-se dele, mas James moveu-se para impedi-la de passar. “Não, sabe o que eu acho _realmente_ interessante?” continuou friamente; “o fato de você não ter tido escrúpulo moral algum quanto a sair do castelo para transar com seu namorado, poucas horas depois de uma de suas supostas melhores amigas dar entrada na ala hospitalar!”

Lily olhou em volta depressa, para se certificar de que ninguém estava escutando, mas ainda não eram nem oito horas, e a maioria dos alunos dormia aos domingos de manhã. Eram os únicos no Hall de Entrada. “Santo Deus, Potter, tudo que você diz é cada vez menos da sua conta! Agora _saia da frente_!”

“Não!” Ele tornou a impedir sua passagem, e Lily não se conteve. Sacou a varinha e apontou-a para a garganta do rapaz.

“Saia!”

“Ah, sério?” zombou o bruxo. “Vai me azarar? Por que é que eu acho difícil acreditar nisso?”

“AH!” Lily sacudiu a varinha: “Silencio!”

James Potter viu-se estranhamente – embora magicamente – mudo, o que o distraiu o suficiente para a ruiva passar por ele. Ela alcançara a escadaria de mármore e subira vários degraus antes de ele ter recuperado a voz e conseguir alcançá-la, pulando em sua frente e fazendo-a gritar de irritação.

“Eu preciso falar com você,” disse James. “Eu não estava te _perseguindo_... eu realmente tenho que falar com você sobre uma coisa, e estava te procurando. Não te vi no mapa, então pensei que talvez Harper soubesse onde você estava, e procurei, mas também não o vi. Foi assim que eu soube. Eu não passo as manhãs _olhando_ para um ponto rotulado 'Lily Evans', sabe.”

Lily suspirou desalentada. “Está bem. O que é que você precisa falar comigo tão desesperadamente?”

“É sobre Marlene.”

“Ela está bem?”

“Sim, ela acabou de receber alta da enfermaria.”

“Bem…?”

“Eu acho que sei quem a atacou,” continuou James, e havia um tremor em sua voz, que – chocantemente – sugeria apreensão. “Eu estava com o _mapa_. Eu olhei cerca de uma hora depois que ela foi atacada, mas... tenho um bom palpite.”

“Então por que não conta a McGonagall ou Dumbledore?” indagou Lily.

“Bem…” (James franziu o cenho) “Eu não tenho _provas_. Eu nem sequer tenho certeza _total_ de que estou certo, mas não vejo como outra pessoa poderia ter... bem, não parece _provável_ que outra pessoa pudesse ou fosse, e...”

“Quem é?” interrompeu ela.

O momento da verdade: “Snape.”

O interesse despencou do rosto de Lily imediatamente; suas sobrancelhas praticamente desapareceram no desgrenhado cabelo ruivo, enquanto ela comprimia os lábios com força. “É claro,” disse ela sem rodeios. “É claro. Por que… a quem eu estava enganando? Quem mais seria suspeito de fazer _qualquer coisa_ errada nesse castelo idiota, além de Severus Snape?!” Ela passou por James na escada e subiu correndo, mas ele acompanhou.

“Será que dá para me escutar, Evans? Estou falando sério... não estou inventando! Ele estava no dormitório com...”

Lily continuou como se ele não estivesse falando: “Um quartanista da Lufa-Lufa está gripado? Deve ser culpa de Snape! Mrs. Norris está perdendo o pelo? Aposto que Snape fez isso! Slughorn passou um monte de dever? Advinha de quem é a culpa! Ei, está chovendo lá fora; aposto…”

“… eu não vi nenhum outro veterano no castelo de forma alguma – exceto Frank, e nem _você_ seria ignorante o bastante para pensar...”

“... tudo seu é – Snape, Snape, Snape! E a pior parte é que, ele é do mesmo jeito! Potter, Potter, Potter! _Sempre_ Potter! Eu não posso sequer mencionar a _palavra_ 'quadribol,' sem ouvir alguma coisa sobre o maldito _James Potter_! E além _disso_...”

“… E por que ele não estava no vilarejo com todo mundo? Por que estaria no castelo, afinal? E...”

“… Porque _Deus_ _nos livre_ de alguém ou alguma coisa no mundo ter culpa por qualquer um dos males do universo...”

“… Ele é sonserino. Tem histórico de azarar nascidos trouxa. Seria inteligente o suficiente para atacar por trás, de modo que...”

“… Eu juro, é como se vocês dois estivessem apaixonados ou algo assim! Se for o caso, pelo amor de Deus, por favor, acabem com nosso tormento e arranjem logo um maldito armário de vassouras!”

Eles alcançaram o topo da escadaria, furiosos. “Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é?” questionou James.

“Eu ouvi _tudo_ que disse,” respondeu a ruiva. “E você tem noção que sua evidência para suspeitar de Snape é o fato de ele estar 'no castelo' uma hora depois do ataque, certo? Pense nisso: ele estava no lugar onde passa oitenta por cento do tempo durante no ano. Brilhante teoria, Potter – sério, verdadeiramente inspiradora.”

Ela mais uma vez o contornou, correndo pelo corredor. James foi atrás. “Você é parcial,” acusou ele.

“ _Você_ também!”

“Mas _eu_ tenho evidência.”

“Não, você tem uma ideia. E _ideia_ não é evidência. Eu tenho uma ideia de que talvez você tenha ficado temporariamente louco, atacou Marlene, e então bateu a cabeça em alguma coisa e esqueceu tudo.” James abriu a boca para protestar. “Está vendo... só porque pode imaginar um cenário dentro do vasto campo das possibilidades, juntar as palavras numa frase semi coerente, e gritar alto o suficiente, _não_ significa que você tem evidência.”

“Bem, então, _o que é que_ ele estava fazendo no castelo?”

“O que é que _você_ estava fazendo no castelo?”

“Estava pegando minha capa.”

“Talvez ele estivesse pegando uma capa! Talvez teve uma dor de cabeça e estava tirando um cochilo! Talvez não tenha tido vontade de sair no frio! De qualquer forma, que motivo Severus poderia ter para atacar Marlene?”

James revirou os olhos.

“Ah.” Lily compreendeu. “Eu quis dizer além do fato de ele aparentemente andar pelo castelo cometendo diversos atos nefastos por diversão.”

“Você acha que está brincando.”

Lily parou, as mãos nos quadris. “Escute, Potter, se está tão convencido que Sev fez isso, por que não vai até McGonagall ou Dumbledore? Por que está _me_ incomodando com isso?”

James fez careta. “Do que adianta te contar? Vai simplesmente supor que Severus é o santo, e eu estou delirando.”

“Severus não é nenhum santo, mas você certamente está delirando. Agora, anda logo com isso, ou então me deixe em paz, por favor.”

“Alguém está bravinha,” comentou o outro.

“Bem, eu não dormi muito ontem à noite,” respondeu Lily, e só após as palavras saírem de sua boca foi que lhe ocorreu como aquilo soou. Por alguma razão, James parecia furioso, e embora ela geralmente sentisse um prazer secreto em irritá-lo como ele a irritava, a ruiva também descobriu possuir uma estranha vontade de esclarecer as coisas. “Escute, não é o que está pensando,” disse ela, afastando o cabelo do rosto. “É... é complicado. Mas eu não… quer dizer, eu não saí do castelo para encontrar meu namorado. _Francamente_.”

“O que me importa?” respondeu ele friamente. Mas suas feições estavam um pouco mais suaves agora. “Está bem, a razão de eu querer falar com você sobre Snape, era porque estava me perguntando se você tinha notado ele... agindo de forma diferente.”

Ela tinha. Ele estivera distante e mal-humorado a semana inteira... a semana passada também, mas Sev sempre fora muito carrancudo, e “de forma diferente” era algo realmente subjetivo. “Não sei. Na verdade, não... um pouco ranzinza talvez, mas não. Por quê? O que isso provaria?”

“Ele não me azarou,” disse James. Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, e ele explicou: “foi há algumas semanas... Eu e Snape nos envolvemos numa espécie de...”

“Pelo que você quer dizer que o atacou.”

Ele não a corrigiu. “Acredite no que quiser, mas… ele teve chance de me azarar, e não aproveitou. Ele parecia... estranho. Diferente. Não consigo explicar, mas _alguma coisa_ está acontecendo com ele.”

“James,” começou Lily, falando devagar, como se seu companheiro fosse um garotinho lerdo de seis anos de idade, “estou certa em pensar que você acha que Snape atacou Marlene porque ele _não te_ atacou?”

 “Só estou dizendo que talvez o comportamento _esquisito_ dele tenha a ver com Marlene de alguma forma.”

A ruiva franziu o cenho. “Sim, Potter, você _definitivamente_ está delirando.” Ela começou a se retirar.

“Será que pode ao menos _falar_ com ele?” James a chamou. Lily parou.

“Como _exatamente_ você imagina que seria essa conversa? 'Diga, Sev, não aconteceu de você atacar Marlene Price... uma das minhas melhores amigas – não é?'”

“Só pergunte por que ele estava no castelo,” disse o  bruxo. “Se o conhece tão bem quanto pensa, vai conseguir dizer se está mentindo. Certo?” Ele voltou-se em direção à escadaria de mármore, Lily suspirou.

“Ah, graças a _Merlin_ , você não está morta!”

Mary envolveu Lily num abraço surpreendentemente esmagador (considerando que a morena pesava quarenta e três quilos), que a monitora respondeu com um tapinha no ombro e uma tentativa de se soltar. “Não, não morri ainda,” concordou ela. “Quase, mas ainda não.”

“Onde esteve?” questionou Donna com as mãos nos quadris e os olhos cor de âmbar em chamas. “Você não voltou para o dormitório... não estava aqui esta manhã... _não_ foi tomar café! E depois do que aconteceu com Marlene... você poderia estar deitada em algum canto da escola com os braços cortados, e não teríamos a menor ideia!”

“Ah, Donna, você se importa,” murmurou Lily, sentando-se em sua cama.

“Eu _não_! É só que poderia ter sido cortês de sua parte nos informar...”

“Ela estava te procurando por toda parte,” disse Mary com alegria.

“Ela ameaçou um segundanista,” concordou Shelley Mumps, que também estava no dormitório no momento. “Bem, agora que você foi localizada, Lily, eu vou descer para o Salão Principal. Tchauzinho.” Ela lançou-lhes um sorriso, mostrando os dentes tortos, e saiu do dormitório, enquanto Lily voltava-se para as duas amigas.

“Como está Marlene? Ela saiu da ala hospitalar?”

“Aham, ela teve que encontrar Dumbledore,” disse Mary. “Não contamos a ela que você estava desaparecida, pois achamos que ela já tinha preocupação o bastante, mas _meu Deus_ , Ruiva, onde é que você _estava_?”

“Bem…” começou Lily hesitante, “eu estava… com Luke.”

“Ah-meu-Deus-você-transou!” engasgou-se Mary de uma vez.

“Não é à toa que você parece meio verde,” disse Donna.

“A gente não fez sexo,” corrigiu Lily calmamente. “ _Sinceramente_ , não fizemos.”

“Por que não?” indagou Mary. “Eu sei que se _eu_ estivesse namorando um cara tão bonito quanto Harper pelo tempo que você está namorando, eu teria pulado em cima dele há _séculos_.”

“Se você namorasse um cara _metade_ tão bonito quanto Harper por _trinta segundos_ , teria pulado em cima dele,” interferiu Donna.

Mary apenas sorriu. “Ei, cuidado, o sujo não pode falar do mal lavado,” cantarolou, e as duas trocaram um olhar que Lily não entendeu, mas estava muito cansada para questionar.

“Bem,” começou Donna, desviando o olhar de Mary à força, “se não estava transando com Harper, onde você estava e o que estava fazendo?”

“ Foi sacanagem?” perguntou Mary.

“Nem um pouco,” respondeu Lily. “Foi... quer dizer, eu realmente não posso falar sobre isso. Luke me pediu para não falar, e eu concordei. Houve um pouco de... de crise – uma crise emocional, eu acho – e Luke precisava da minha ajuda.”

“ _Parece_ sacanagem.”

Donna fez careta. “Só _você_ , Mcdonald, consegue ouvir algo tão mundano quanto 'crise emocional' e interpretar isso como sacanagem.”

“Não foi a parte da 'crise emocional,'” corrigiu Mary, sorrindo. “Foi o 'Luke precisava da minha ajuda', querida.”

“Está bem,” interrompeu Lily. “Já chega. Eu estou viva. Sinto muito por não dizer para onde eu estava indo, mas estou extremamente cansada e gostaria de deitar algumas horas antes do almoço, então se pudessem baixar o volume...”

“Temos aula de aparatação em alguns minutos, Ruiva,” apontou Mary. “Quer que eu diga a eles que você está doente?”

“Você se incomodaria?” perguntou Lily, e Mary acenou com a cabeça. Ela saiu depressa, mas Donna ficou, virando-se para a amiga, que estava no processo de decidir se queria ou não trocar de roupa. “Tem _certeza_ que está tudo bem, Evans?”

A ruiva assentiu. “Eu estou bem, Donna,” respondeu. “Sério... só preciso dormir.”

“Está bem. Se precisar de alguma coisa…”

“Eu procurarei Alice,” concluiu Lily, sorrindo.

“Eu _sabia_ que havia uma razão para sermos amigas.”

Donna saiu, e Lily deitou na cama. Precisava de um banho, e embora pensar em água quente parecesse um paraíso para ela naquele instante, a monitora não estava muito disposta a toda aquela movimentação. Em vez disso, chutou as botas, pegou um cobertor jogado e se cobriu. Tirando Luke e tudo o mais de sua mente, a ruiva fechou os olhos, e o ronronar suave do gato foi o último som que ouviu antes de adormecer.

(Interlúdio III)

“Hum… oi,” disse Adam hesitante. “Terminou com Dumbledore? O que ele disse?”

Marlene sacudiu os ombros, recostou-se à porta do dormitório masculino da Grifinória, as mãos atrás das costas e a expressão neutra.

“Não sabe?” insistiu o outro, que estava sentado perto da janela, com uma revista esquecida na mão. “Você não estava lá?”

“Não sei,” suspirou Marlene; “Dumbledore me perguntou sobre tudo que aconteceu ontem, então disse que tinha que escrever à minha mãe, mesmo eu tendo pedido para não fazê-lo, e então ele me perguntou como eu me _sentia_ com relação a coisa toda, e eu disse não muito entusiasmada, mas que ele não precisava ficar preocupado de eu pular da Torre de Astronomia... sem ofensa.”

“Tranquilo.”

“Em seguida James Potter entrou, e Dumbledore deu dez pontos a ele, e fomos dispensados.” Ela tornou a sacudir os ombros. “Nada muito interessante. O que está fazendo?”

“Lendo,” disse Adam, gesticulando vagamente para a revista. “Você tomou café? Ou almoçou? Acho que está quase na hora do almoço.”

Marlene sacudiu a cabeça. “Não estou com fome.”

“Você quer conversar?”

“Na verdade, não. Tenho uma ideia melhor.”

“O- _kay…_ ” (Como se não soubesse aonde isso levaria).

Tornou-se claro porque Marlene manteve as mãos atrás das costas até então; a garota trouxe-as à frente para revelar um pacote de papel marrom. Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento, e ela sorriu. Marlene atravessou a sala e tirou duas garrafas de vidro da sacola.

“O que é isso?” perguntou ele quando a jovem entregou-lhe uma.

“Coca-cola,” disse ela; Adam olhou desconfiado para o líquido escuro. “Quem diria que James Potter era tão engenhoso?”

“O que explica o que ele estava tão secretamente recolhendo do malão há uma hora,” disse o rapaz lentamente. “Está bem... o que mais tem na sacola?”

O sorriso dela se alargou. Ela tirou a grande capa quadrada de um disco e entregou a ele. O título – escrito em finas letras escarlates – trazia as palavras “ _The Fresh Bloods_ ,”, e algumas criaturas assustadoras, parecendo duendes, saltavam em torno da capa animada.

“Você encontrou meu disco,” disse ele, pegando-o e sorrindo.

“Você pensou que eu tinha esquecido, não foi?” desafiou a loira.

“Bem, não é como se você não tivesse mais nada no que pensar.”

“Eu não esqueci. Você me pediu para trazê-lo, e eu disse que traria. Não podia simplesmente quebrar uma promessa, não é? Afasta.” Ela se sentou ao lado dele no parapeito da janela. “Eu acho que derrubei quando… sabe… fui atacada, e então alguém deve ter apanhado e levado aos achados-e-perdidos no escritório de Filch, porque eu tentei convocá-lo, mas... bem, resumindo, eu _posso_ ou não ter flertado com o zelador mais que assustador da nossa escola para pegar isso para você, então é melhor gostar dele.”

Adam riu. “Ah, Merlin, essa é uma visão que eu jamais queria ter. Aqui, segure isso...” Ela pegou o refrigerante. Adam atravessou a sala e colocou o disco; as primeiras notas tocaram, e ele retornou à janela. “Obrigado... por encontrá-lo.”

Marlene devolveu a coca-cola e bateu nela com sua garrafa. “Saúde, McKinnon.”

“Saúde.”

Lily acordou poucos minutos após o meio-dia. Seus músculos estavam mais rígidos do que antes, e de repente se deu conta de como precisava desesperadamente tomar banho e escovar os dentes. A blusa cor de rosa que vestira há vinte e oito horas estava dando coceira, e o fecho da saia provavelmente estava deixando uma marca em seu abdômen. Precisava tomar banho, enxaguar e repetir. Agora.

Infelizmente, não havia tempo para tudo isso. Luke prometera encontrá-la para almoçar, e aquilo podia significar a qualquer instante na próxima hora. Lily dormira profundamente, mas seus sonhos tinham sido perturbadores, e precisava desesperadamente ter aquela conversa com o namorado mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então, em vez de um luxuoso banho quente seguido de transpiração e uma xícara de chá quente com sua gasta edição de _Os Idílios do Rei_ , Lily espirrou água fria no rosto, escovou os dentes, e encontrou depressa um jeans e um suéter rugoso vermelho para vestir.

A ruiva não percebeu quão faminta estava até chegar ao Salão Principal e os aromas sedutores que emanavam dele flutuarem em sua direção. Era pouco mais que meio dia e vinte – geralmente a hora do rush do almoço – mas a única de suas amigas à mesa da Grifinória no momento era Mary. Luke Harper não estava em lugar algum, então Lily sentou-se ao lado de Mary, com cuidado para manter os olhos tanto na mesa da Corvinal quanto na entrada.

Mesmo assim, o tempo passou, e enquanto ela comia cerca de seis porções de tudo (recebendo um questionamento da parte de Mary: “Tem _certeza_ que não fez sexo na noite passada?”), à uma da tarde Luke ainda não aparecera.

“Você vai ficar?” indagou Mary, levantando-se da mesa.

Lily assentiu tristemente. “Eu te vejo na sala comunal. Ainda precisa de ajuda com o dever de Poções?”

“Ah, sempre.”

“Eu apareço mais para o fim da tarde, então.”

“Perfeito. Até mais tarde, amor.”

À uma e meia, o Salão Principal estava quase deserto e Luke ainda não aparecera. Lily até perguntara aos seus amigos da Corvinal se o tinham visto, mas ninguém vira. Todos prometeram mandá-lo na direção da biblioteca se vissem o rapaz, e a ruiva foi para lá, mas não antes de apanhar Mary e alguns livros de Poções na Torre da Grifinória. Após uma hora de lição de casa, Luke não tinha aparecido, e a frustração da monitora aumentou.

Mary se foi, mas Lily esperou na biblioteca, pegando um jornal emprestado de um amigo seu da Lufa-Lufa e passando os olhos pelas páginas à procura de alguma história a respeito de Logan Harper. Um funcionário nascido-trouxa do Ministério desaparecera, mas o irmão de seu namorado não aparecera no _Profeta Diário_ naquele dia. Isso a aborreceu ainda mais: ocorrera-lhe nas últimas doze horas quão pouco sabia sobre a família de Luke, e viu-se desejando informações sobre os Harpers.

Então, um pensamento sobreveio. A maioria das famílias puro-sangue sabia um pouco sobre as outras, não é? James Potter não mencionara ter conhecido o Sr. e a Sra. Harper? Vários sobrenomes conhecidos como Bones ou Potter ou Prewett apareciam em conversas com Donna, nas raras ocasiões nas quais a Senhorita Shacklebolt mencionava os velhos amigos de seus falecidos pais. Não era possível que sua amiga soubesse uma coisa ou outra sobre a linhagem dos Harper? Lily partiu imediatamente para encontrá-la.

Infelizmente, Donna não estava em lugar algum. Lily procurara em vão em todos os locais que ela costumava ficar, de modo que estava pronta para desistir quando avistou Sirius Black sentado sozinho perto do lago gelado. Ele tinha um cigarro na mão, e rabiscava um papel; Lily estava inspirada. Caminhou a passos largos na direção dele, parando a vários passos de distância.

“Oi, Sirius.”

Ele tirou os olhos de seu projeto – as palavras-cruzadas, ela viu agora –, e estava evidentemente surpreso por sua presença e cumprimento. “Oi, Evans.” Seu tom carecia da típica alegria de Sirius Black. Ainda assim, ele não parecia completamente adverso à conversa, já que continuou: “Você apareceu, então. Como está?”

“Já estive melhor,” confessou Lily. “Você se importa se eu me juntar a você um pouco?”

“Tudo bem,” respondeu Sirius. “Mas terá que se juntar a mim em outros aspectos também...” (Ele indicou o cigarro na mão), “eu não gosto de fumar com pessoas que não fumam.”

Lily cruzou os braços. “ _Sério_ , Black?”

“Aham.”

“Está bem.” Ela sentou-se em outra raiz da grande árvore sem folhas que lançava sombra sobre os dois, e aceitou o cigarro que o Maroto lhe entregou. Ele acendeu com a varinha, e ela inalou uma vez.

“Não é seu primeiro cigarro,” observou Sirius casualmente.

“O que te faz dizer isso?”

“Você não tossiu. Todo mundo tosse no primeiro cigarro.”

Lily ficou aliviada ao ver uma espécie de sorriso nos lábios do companheiro; ele simplesmente não parecia certo sem um. “Eu tive uma fase,” respondeu ela vagamente.

“Uma fase? Ei, eu já estou gostando mais de você. Quando foi isso?”

“O quê? A fase? Alguns verões atrás.” Lily riu com a lembrança. “Sim, eu fui rebelde por um mês inteiro, e então eu descobri que não combinava comigo de jeito nenhum.”

“Alguma tatuagem?”

“Receio que não.”

“Ah. Não estou influenciando sua decisão com o cigarro, estou?”

“Eu nunca fui _viciada_ ,” apontou Lily com sensatez. “Foi só um mês.” Sirius voltou às palavras-cruzadas, mas a monitora não se sentiu desprezada. “Você não está com frio, sentado aqui fora desse jeito?”

Ele sacudiu os ombros. “Eu fumei alguns.”

Lily não sabia se ele estava brincando ou não, mas preferiu pensar que não, e algo sobre seu comportamento a preocupou. “Está tudo bem, Sirius?”

“Comigo? Ah, sim, nunca estive melhor.” Lily não acreditou nele. “Tinha alguma coisa que queria falar comigo, ou apenas não podia ficar longe?”

“ _Tinha_ alguma coisa, na verdade,” disse a ruiva, lembrando-se de seu propósito. “Eu queria te perguntar se você sabe alguma coisa sobre os Harpers.”

“Os Harpers? Seus Harpers?”

“Isso. A família de Luke Harper.”

“Ah…” Sirius ponderou por um minuto. “Bem, eu acho que sei um pouco. A maioria das famílias sangue-puro sabe alguma coisa sobre as outras... Sei lá... de quem você quer saber?”

“Apenas… qualquer coisa que possa me contar.” Ela deu outra tragada.

Sirius deu de ombros. “Eles não são muito amigos da _minha_ querida família, se isso te diz alguma coisa. O Sr. e a Sra. Harper são do tipo muito chatos... ele é alto, ela é baixa, e os dois engordaram. Politicamente, são muito apáticos, suponho. São do tipo de família que opta por não escolher lados na batalha de sangue, dizendo que são 'leais à família,' eu acho. Isso funcionou por um tempo, mas ultimamente os puristas começaram a interpretar isso como pretexto, sabe? Tipo caso uma família fosse realmente leal à pureza de sangue, ela devia vir à tona e dizer isso.”

“Então, você não diria que os Harpers são tão... extremos quanto... a sua família?” Lily esperava que aquilo não parecesse insensível, mas Sirius apenas tornou a dar de ombros.

“Eu acho que não. É difícil dizer – com a maioria das famílias, há ramos que são extremos, ramos que são moderados e ramos que são 'fanáticos amantes de trouxas...'” Ele riu um pouco aqui. “Os Black são uma das poucas exceções, devo acrescentar – há alguns não-malucos na minha linhagem _tourjous pur_ _, mas nada tão substancial para ser chamado de_ ' _ramo._ ' Por outro lado, os Harpers não são tão antigos quanto famílias como os Blacks, ou os Potters, ou os Malfoys. Eles não têm muito mais do que um século, eu acho. Mas, como eu disse, é complicado generalizar sobre a maioria das famílias. Agora, pegue aquele tal de Logan Harper... ele pode ou não ser um Comensal da Morte, dependendo de como o _Profeta Diário_ está se sentindo hoje... embora acho que sabe tudo sobre isso.”

“Aham,” foi a resposta imprecisa de Lily.

“Por que você quer saber, afinal?” questionou Sirius, soltando o ar para cima. “Considerando fazer parte da família, é?”

“Hum. Não exatamente.”

“Bom.”

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Bom?”

“Claro. O que você ainda vê naquele cara? _Harper_. Ele parece um pouco... estúpido para mim.”

“Sirius,” censurou a bruxa de forma provocante, “você está dando em cima de mim?”

Ele sorriu. “Vicariamente, talvez."

“Não acho que saiba o que essa palavra significa, Sirius.” Ela sacudiu a cabeça, e o sorriso do rapaz se alargou – também parecia mais sincero agora, e isso a encorajou.

“O que está fazendo aqui fora sozinho, afinal?” perguntou ela.

“Palavras-cruzadas,” respondeu ele, como se fosse óbvio. “As palavras-cruzadas e o obituário são as únicas partes do _Profeta_ que valem a pena ler esses dias.”

“Isso não é verdade,” defendeu Lily. “Você lê a coluna de Dorthea Grey? Ela tem comentários fantásticos sobre...” Ela parou de falar. “Você está me provocando, não é?”

“Ah, nunca.”

“Onde estão os outros?” insistiu a ruiva, ao que Sirius sacudiu os ombros. “É estranho vê-lo sem eles... é como ver um braço cortado. Se isso for insultante, sinto muito.”

“Insultante, mas deprimentemente preciso.”

“Por que não está com eles, então?”

Mas Sirius não respondeu. Ele simplesmente retornou ao jogo. Lily suspirou; ela estava prestes a lhe dizer que iria deixá-lo à própria sorte, quando o Maroto falou inesperadamente. “Seu pai está morto, certo?”

“Hum… sim.” Sirius continuou rabiscando letras nas caixinhas de sua palavra-cruzada, e não insistiu no assunto, então Lily, batendo o cigarro para se livrar das cinzas, incitou: “Alguma razão para perguntar?”

“Não sei…” Ele parara de escrever e agora fazia força para manter os olhos fixos no papel. “Mas deve ser estranho, certo? Alguém assim morrer? Quero dizer… você sabia muito tempo antes que aconteceria?”

“Na verdade, não,” disse Lily suavemente. Ela não falava muito sobre isso. A última vez que discutira isso fora com James, todos aqueles meses atrás. Era engraçado – ele também estivera fumando no momento. Ocorreu à garota que ela não vira o capitão com cigarros há um tempo... “Quer dizer, descobriram que ele estava doente enquanto eu estava aqui. Os médicos – são como curandeiros trouxas, sabe – disseram que ele tinha... seis meses ou algo assim, mas minha mãe não me disse isso. Foi... terrível.” Ela lembrou-se de descobrir tudo – o olhar no rosto da irmã, como se fosse _dela_ , de Lily, a culpa de ela não saber o pouco tempo que lhes restava. “Mas eu fui para casa no Natal, e ficou bastante claro que meu pai estava se deteriorando mais rápido do que o esperado; Mamãe me contou o pouco tempo que devíamos ter. Eu só tive algumas semanas com ele antes... bem, quero dizer... ele morreu na primeira semana de janeiro.”

“Veja, eu não entendo isso,” explodiu Sirius com raiva. “Por que eles não te contaram? Será que acharam que seria melhor se apenas... bum, de repente caíssem mortos?”

Lily o observou com cuidado, e ele brevemente encontrou seu olhar. Eles trocaram um olhar que comunicava tudo: ela sabia que Sirius sabia sobre o tio, e Sirius sabia que ela... bem, que ela não estava mais falando sobre seu pai. “Eu acho,” começou ela, “que eles não queriam que eu carregasse isso por aí, o fato de que ele estava morrendo. Eles queriam me contar... queriam me dar tempo o bastante para chorar antes que acontecesse, mas eles... eles não queriam que eu ficasse tão sobrecarregada... especialmente quando não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.”

Sirius ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, encarando o papel no que Lily achou tratar-se de uma falsa concentração, até ele falar: “Tropeçar, expandir e geleia... nove letras.”

Levou um instante para ela perceber que ele estava falando sobre as palavras-cruzadas. Lily refletiu. “Azarações. Pernas Bambas, tropeçar e feitiço esticador.” Ela colocou-se de pé. “Tenho que ir, mas obrigada pela informação sobre os Harpers.”

“Sem problemas.” Ele hesitou. “E… obrigado pela resposta das palavras-cruzadas.”

“Certo. Sem problemas.”

Às quatro horas, Lily estava mais preocupada do que irritada. Devia haver um motivo para Luke estar atrasado assim... seu melhor amigo na Corvinal sustentou não tê-lo visto o dia inteiro (mas atribuiu descuidadamente a trajetos divergentes) e renovou a promessa de mandá-lo à biblioteca se avistasse o bruxo desaparecido. Então, a ruiva retornou à biblioteca e tentou trabalhar no dever de casa (havia realmente muitos deles) por cerca de meia hora, antes de Severus Snape aparecer.

“Sev!” Lily acenou, ganhando o olhar feio da Senhorita Sevoy, a bibliotecária. Mesmo assim, alcançara o objetivo de chamar a atenção do amigo sonserino, e ele caminhou até a mesa na qual ela estava.

“Trabalhando na dissertação de Artes das Trevas?” perguntou ele.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. “Fingindo trabalhar. Não consigo me concentrar. Quer sentar comigo?”

Snape olhou em volta da biblioteca, mas apenas alguns alunos estudiosos da Corvinal estavam passando a tarde de domingo ali, e se sentou. Ela notou, mas não comentou; porém, lembrou-se do pedido que James Potter lhe fizera naquela manhã.

“Soube da palestra hoje à noite?” perguntou no que esperava ser uma voz casual. “Alguma figura do Ministério está vindo aí para falar sobre as armadilhas da magia negra.”

“Sim, eu soube,” respondeu Snape evasivamente, antes de acrescentar com sarcasmo: “Vai ser ótimo.”

Lily sorriu de lado. “Podemos nos esquivar e ir até aquele retrato da bruxa rabugenta no quarto andar, como costumávamos fazer. Lembra? Jogávamos nuques nela até ela ficar muito irritada e ameaçar amaldiçoar nossas famílias.”

Algo parecido com um sorriso cruzou os lábios finos de Snape. “Sim, eu lembro.”

“A menos que prefira ir à palestra,” provocou Lily. “Sei lá. Poderia ser educativo. Você poderia aprender alguma coisa.”

“Aham.”

Tudo bem, ele tinha que estar fazendo aquilo de propósito. Snape raramente era eloquente, mas quase nunca resistia a uma conversa como essa. A menos...

Lily olhou em volta da biblioteca, mas não, _definitivamente_ não havia sonserinos por perto. A jovem franziu o cenho e suspirou pesadamente, enquanto os olhos do rapaz permaneciam na página de um livro. “Então, o que você fez em Hogsmeade ontem?” perguntou ela, puxando a manga do pulôver. “Algo interessante?”

Snape deu de ombros. “Na verdade, não. Comprei um livro novo e voltei mais cedo para lê-lo.”

Lily poderia abraçá-lo. Não sabia quando isso começou, mas percebeu naquele instante que _tinha_ começado a dar crédito a algumas das suspeitas de Potter, e a apresentação de uma explicação alternativa lógica – dada sem nenhuma simulação ou falsidade – trouxe-lhe mais alívio do que gostaria de admitir.

Ela não foi atrás dele no vilarejo, embora tivesse decidido fazê-lo uma dúzia de vezes. Por duas vezes, estava a meio caminho do Hall de Entrada antes de parar e dar meia volta.

Lily jantou às quinze para as seis, e Luke Harper permanecia ausente. A ruiva mordeu o lábio, observou a mesa da Corvinal, bateu o pé, irritou as amigas com sua incapacidade de ficar parada, e o tempo todo nada de Luke. Mas não foi atrás dele no vilarejo, porque por alguma razão não achava – não, não sentia – que ele estava realmente em perigo.

Intelectualmente, entendia que ele poderia estar em perigo, mas honestamente não acreditava que estivesse. Havia uma razão para ele não ter voltado ao castelo. Ela não sabia qual era, mas não gostava dela.

“Lily…”

Donna tirou-lhe de seu infeliz devaneio.

“Você vem?”

A ruiva assentiu e seguiu a amiga em direção ao Salão Principal, do qual as mesas tinham sido retiradas para serem substituídas por dezenas de bancos divididos em dois corredores, que estavam parcialmente preenchidos com os outros alunos. Parecia uma igreja.

O relógio de pulso de Lily proclamava ser 6:52, e a bruxa ou bruxo do Ministério – o que deveria ministrar a palestra superficial desencorajando o uso de magia das trevas ou o que fosse – começaria em alguns minutos. Alunos entravam, irritados com a perspectiva de passar as escassas horas de fim de semana em uma palestra obrigatória. A ruiva tinha experiência direta com aquilo: não só era o último lugar que _ela_ queria estar no momento, mas McGonagall a convocara – como monitora – para garantir que os grifinórios que estavam na sala comunal e dormitórios descessem. Remus, seu parceiro de monitoria, devia estar lá para ajudar, mas estava em casa visitando a mãe novamente. Os outros três Marotos, ela notou, também estavam ausentes, mas não se sentiu obrigada a vasculhar o castelo atrás deles, pois apareceriam se quisessem, e se não quisessem, não era seu dever tomar conta deles.

E assim, a ruiva sentou no banco com Mary e Donna, deixando espaço para mais uma ou duas pessoas sentarem entre ela e o fim da fileira. Recostou-se, cruzou os braços e esperou a coisa começar.

Por fim, um bruxo roliço e zambeta ficou diante do salão, onde a mesa dos professores geralmente ficava, mas fora substituída por um simples pódio. Ele estava tocando a varinha na garganta – sem dúvidas para ampliar a voz – quando o assento desocupado à direita da monitora de repente foi ocupado.

Por Luke.

“Onde diabos você estava?” questionou Lily, no instante que o bruxo à frente começou a falar.

“ _Estou muito contente em estar aqui para falar com todos vocês esta noite...”_

“No vilarejo,” murmurou Luke, de modo que apenas ela pudesse ouvir. Porém, o rapaz manteve os olhos no palestrante, e aquilo frustrou ainda mais a bruxa.

“Está tudo bem?”

“Tudo bem,” disse Luke.

“Eu pensei que ele poderia ter começado a sangrar novamente ou…”

“Não, ele está bem.”

Ela aguardou mais explicação, mas quando não veio nenhuma, ela insistiu: “Por que você não voltou? Foi você quem disse para nos encontrarmos na hora do almoço. Teria sido legal saber que você estava bem...”

“Me _desculpe_ , Lily,” interrompeu o bruxo, ríspido. “Eu queria passar mais tempo com... ele. Passamos a tarde conversando, só isso.”

A ruiva perdeu a calma. “Por que não mandou uma coruja?”

“Nós… eu… eu me envolvi com algumas coisas. Sinto muito.” Ele falou de forma mais suave dessa vez, mas Lily não se intimidava tão facilmente. A garota observou seu semblante, tentando decifrá-lo.

“Sabe, eu entendo você querer conversar com ele,” começou ela. “Mas foram _horas_. Não é do seu feitio se esquecer de escrever.” Luke não disse nada. Lily tornou a virar os olhos para o palestrante.

“ _… Maldições só deveriam ser usadas em situações defensivas, e jamais fora do contexto de sala de aula em Hogwarts...”_

“Nós _vamos_ ter uma conversa sobre isso,” continuou Lily sem rodeios, ainda virada para frente. “O fato de eu saber a localização de um fugitivo – de cuja culpa estou bastante convencida – não dá muito certo com minha consciência.”

Luke sacudiu a cabeça. “Você não sabe.”

“Quê?” Lily se voltou para ele, mas o rapaz ainda olhava para frente.

“Você não sabe a localização de um fugitivo. Ele partiu há cerca de uma hora.”

“Eu pensei que ele fosse ficar por uns dois dias.”

Luke apenas sacudiu os ombros. Então, de repente, tudo ficou muito claro para ela.

“Ele jamais planejou ficar por dois dias, não é?” perguntou ela, um pouco mais alto. O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo “ _Por favor, fale baixo!”_ , e embora ela tenha falado com um ou dois decibéis a menos, havia fúria em seu tom de voz: “Ele planejava ir embora o tempo todo. Foi por isso que você me fez passar a noite... foi por isso que pediu para eu não dizer nada até você voltar... porque não voltaria até ele _partir_! Não é mesmo?”

“Lily,” começou Luke com a voz trêmula, “você tem que entender... eu _confiei_ em você. _Confiei_. Mas não era a _minha_ segurança que estava em risco. Eu confiaria minha vida a você, mas…”

“Mas não a do seu irmão,” interrompeu ela, incapaz de olhar para o namorado por mais tempo. “Você me enganou, e me manipulou.”

“Eu não te manipulei,” defendeu-se o outro. “E quanto a 'enganar,' do que chamaria sua proeza com a poção para dormir?” Mas ela o ignorava agora. “ _Lily_ , havia algumas coisas sobre as quais tínhamos que conversar... meu pai, ele está doente, e Lo... meu irmão e eu não tínhamos tido chance de...”

“Eu não me importo,” retrucou Lily. “Eu teria escutado tudo isso ontem à noite, e teria guardado segredo até termos chance de conversar, se me pedisse. Mas você mentiu para mim. _Mentiu_ para mim. O que sempre admirei em você é que não havia nenhum… engano. Você era íntegro, sincero, doce e verdadeiro...”

“Eu sou a _mesma pessoa_ ,” defendeu-se Luke. “Estou te contando tudo _agora_ , não estou? Lily, eu te _amo_ , e _jamais_ faria algo para te prejudicar. Eu queria poupá-la da crise de consciência. Eu queria _protegê-la_.”

“Não, não queria.”

“ _Se virem alguém azarando outro aluno, é muito importante que falem com alguém sobre isso...”_

“Você não pensou na minha segurança de forma alguma,” continuou Lily num sussurro furioso. “Se você se importasse com minha consciência ou segurança, não teria me pedido para fazer o que pediu, e não teria _adormecido_ , deixando sua namorada nascida trouxa sozinha num quarto com seu _irmão Comensal da Morte!_ ” Aqui, ela se virou para encarar seus olhos castanhos, que estavam arregalados de surpresa e horror, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que nada daquilo realmente afetou a garota.

“Flor, eu… eu não quis… eu não posso...”

“Posso cuidar de mim, Luke,” respondeu ela friamente. “Não preciso que me proteja. Mas seria legal se fizesse um esforço.”

_Luke ficou calado._

“ _Quase metade dos presos de Azkaban tem o uso de uma _'_ Maldição Imperdoável _'_ em seus registros...”_

“Eu te amo, Lily,” sussurrou ele por fim, estendendo a mão e tocando-lhe o braço – a única parte imediatamente disponível, já que seus braços estavam cruzados com determinação. Ela não olhou para ele. Nunca, desde que ele lhe dissera aquelas três palavras pela primeira vez em setembro, ela duvidara – ou mesmo perguntara ou questionara – da sinceridade com a qual o rapaz as falara.... Agora, sim.

E jamais se sentira menos tentada a dizê-las de volta.

(Saída)

Marlene ficou na parte de trás. Não planejara vir de forma alguma, mas não havia mais nada para fazer na sala comunal deserta, então entrou quando o bruxo corpulento enviado para falar com os alunos de Hogwarts já começara o que certamente seria uma conversa instrutiva, embora a garota mal estivesse escutando.

Mesmo assim, não foi a última pessoa a entrar. Alice Griffiths atravessou as portas ligeiramente entreabertas do Salão Principal alguns minutos após Marlene fazer sua entrada sutil; a bruxa mais velha juntou-se imediatamente a ela ao longo da parede.

“Perdi alguma coisa” sussurrou a setimanista com ironia.

“Acabei de chegar aqui. Acho que ele está falando sobre o quanto nós todos não queremos ir para Azkaban. Aparentemente não é o local ideal para passar férias que todos pensamos que fosse.”

“Bem, lá se vão _meus_ planos de verão,” respondeu Alice, e Marlene abafou uma risadinha.

“ _Eu_ estava debatendo se devia ou não escapar,” continuou a bruxa mais jovem em voz baixa. “Qual é a sua desculpa para estar atrasada?”

“Dever de casa,” suspirou Alice. “São os malditos N.I.E.M.s. Tenho certeza que vou levar bomba em todos eles, e ainda assim não consigo me concentrar. Estou levando uma eternidade para terminar um único exercício... e toda a leitura! É enlouquecedor.”

“Bem, é bom saber que eu tenho isso tudo à minha espera,” murmurou Marlene.

_Alice assentiu, e as duas bruxas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo._

_“Se estão se perguntando se é apropriado usar um feitiço, pensem – será que machuca outra pessoa? Será que coloca outra pessoa em perigo? Será que me coloca em perigo?”_

“Frank tentou falar comigo ontem à noite,” murmurou Alice sem rodeios.

“ _Sério_? O que aconteceu?”

“Eu disse a ele que não queria conversar.” A setimanista deu de ombros. “O que era mais ou menos verdade, eu acho. Não sei.”

“Você não sabe? Por que não?”

Alice ponderou a pergunta. “Não tenho certeza se sinto falta dele mesmo, ou da ideia dele. Mas tudo parece tão insignificante, sabe, e eu não quero mais drama na minha vida. Quero me concentrar na escola e em entrar no programa de aurores e coisas que importam.”

“Garotos importam,” disse Marlene. “Não importam tanto quanto algumas pessoas acreditam, mas importam mais do que outras pessoas pensam também.”

“Garotos, sim,” murmurou Alice. “Frank, não.” Ela fez uma pausa. “Você acha que eu deveria falar com ele se ele insistir novamente?”

Marlene apenas deu de ombros. “Não sei... qual o pior que pode acontecer?”

Alice sorriu, cansada. “Acho que tem razão. Acho que vou sentar... você vem?”

_“Acho que não,” disse a outra. “Ainda estou pensando em me mandar mais cedo.”_

_“Livros com temas de magia das trevas só devem ser usados para fins de pesquisa. Para escrever, e não para usar a varinha...”_

Marlene observou Alice deslizar num assento algumas fileiras à frente, e quando ela o fez, a sextanista avistou uma cabeleira preta e despenteada que lhe chamou a atenção. O bruxo estava no penúltimo banco, e era um dos poucos ocupando a fileira. Assim, havia muito espaço livre tanto à sua direita, quanto à sua esquerda. A bruxa adiantou-se imediatamente e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz ao final do corredor.

Severus Snape ergueu os olhos em surpresa. Mesmo assim, não disse nada, e voltou o olhar depressa para o bruxo do Ministério.

“Eu sei que foi você,” disse Marlene. Ela sentiu o sonserino enrijecer ao seu lado. “Você apagou seu rosto da minha memória,” continuou ela em voz baixa, “mas reconheci sua voz.”

Finalmente: “Então o que está fazendo aqui exatamente?” falou ele com muita calma.

“Não vou contar a Dumbledore ou aos professores,” continuou Marlene, os olhos ainda voltados para frente. “Mas eu queria que soubesse que... que eu sei.”

Snape olhou para ela. “Por que não vai contar?”

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se a resposta fosse completamente evidente. “Você não se lembra do que me disse?” Ela pensou que, pelo brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos negros do rapaz, ele se lembrava.

_“Lily!”_

_Marlene ouviu o nome da amiga ser chamado no corredor silencioso e instintivamente se virou._

_A princípio, pensou ter levado um soco no estômago, e sem jamais ter consciência da queda, viu-se no chão. Num instante, porém, quase todo pensamento consciente foi bloqueado pela dor que pulsava por cada nervo de seu corpo. Havia uma pancada em seus ouvidos e tudo parecia muito alto, mas não sabia se tinha gritado, ou mesmo se sua voz ainda funcionava. Ela arfou em busca de ar._

_Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, mas viu dois bruxos se aproximarem – um com o braço da varinha estendido, e o outro cacarejando como um maníaco. Era Severus Snape e aquele amigo dele – Hester ou algo assim. Snape era o que estava com a varinha._

_Continuou. Dor, dor, dor, fervendo seu sangue e pressionando seus ossos, até eles certamente ficarem prestes a se quebrar, e... e então parou. Por alguns segundos, seu corpo inteiro doeu, e a garota estava começando a se lembrar de como era não sentir aquela dor ardente, quando ouviu um silvo de “Crucio!” e começou tudo de novo._

_Sabia que não tinha gritado dessa vez – o fôlego lhe foi tirado... arfou e se contorceu e, “Ah, Deus, faça parar._ _Qualquer coisa para que pare”._

_Então, mais uma vez, a dor sumiu, de forma mais lenta e menos perceptível, mas ela estava preparada, e – com lágrimas nos olhos – Marlene ofegou: “Por que está fazendo isso?”_

_Hester riu. “Fizemos a pobre Evans chorar!”_

_Marlene mal conseguiu registrar que Hester se dirigira a ela como a pessoa errada. Snape, por sua vez, se aproximou, inclinou-se e murmurou: “É por ela, sabe.” Então, apontou a varinha contra a têmpora da garota, e começou tudo de novo._

Marlene tocou delicadamente a testa. Ainda podia sentir uma marca invisível onde a varinha golpeara – como a dor inundara seu corpo a partir desse ponto, como desejara estender a mão e agarrá-lo... afastá-lo, qualquer coisa, mas estava completamente impotente para controlar os membros, a voz...

Ela parou. Snape a observava, sem dúvidas o mesmo lugar presente em sua mente (porém na extremidade oposta), mas ele parecia esperar algum tipo de explicação.

“Você disse que fez isso por ela,” sussurrou Marlene. “Aquele rapaz com você – Hester... certo? Ele me chamou de 'Evans.' Você chamou 'Lily', quando...” Ela não finalizou o pensamento, por medo que trouxesse outro ataque de lembrança espontânea. “Ele pensou que eu fosse Lily... não sei como ou por quê, e não me importo, mas... é isso, não é?” Snape não confirmou nem negou, então ela achou que tinha adivinhado. “Não faz sentido você e Lily serem amigos,” continuou a garota com a voz trêmula; “acho que seus companheiros da Sonserina não estão satisfeitos com isso, ela sendo nascida trouxa, grifinória e tudo isso. Acho que podem querer que prove sua lealdade.”

“Nada disso explica por que você não contou,” apontou Snape friamente. Era evidente que o rapaz não apreciava sua desvantagem.

“Porque...” e agora havia aspereza  em sua voz, “se for descoberto que você me atacou, seu pessoal descobriria que Lily _não_ foi atacada. Acho que, pela primeira vez, nós queremos a mesma coisa. Você quer protegê-la, e eu também não quero que nada aconteça a ela. Mas ela não está segura como sua amiga, está? Então, é o seguinte: desde que nada aconteça a Lily, nada acontece a você. _Eu_ nunca me lembrarei de quem me atacou, e tudo se acalma. Mas você – e seus amigos – vão ficar longe. Entendido?”

Novamente, algo brilhou nos olhos de Snape, como se acabasse de perceber do que se tratava. Chantagem. “O que me impede de _garantir_ que você não conte? Apagando sua memória, ou…”

“Você não sabe a quem mais eu contei,” disse Marlene. “Não contei a McGonagall ou Dumbledore, mas isso não significa que não tenha contado a outro aluno. Talvez eu tenha contado, talvez não. Talvez tenha mantido inteiramente para mim, ou talvez tenha contado a alguém para que fique de olho nas coisas, caso eu começasse a ter lapsos de memória, ou a mudar de ideia sobre quem me atacou.” Ela cerrou o queixo com firmeza. “Não deve ser muito difícil para você... é algo que nós dois queremos.”

_“Maldições Imperdoáveis, em particular, levam a estilo de vida improdutivo e autodestrutivo...”_

Lentamente, Snape assentiu. “Nada acontece a Lily,” concordou ele.

“Bom.” Ela se levantou e foi sentar ao lado de Alice.

 _“Então, como jovens bruxos e bruxas de hoje_ ,” falou o bruxo, _“têm que se perguntar, _'_ será que essa é realmente a decisão que querem tomar? _'_ ”_

 

 


	18. March

**N/A:** **Tem cenas Frank e Alice! Isso mesmo... no plural! Por favor, não me odeiem pela pouca quantidade de James, e quantidade ainda _menor_ de Lily-e-James! Acho que prometi uma grande cena deles a alguém nesse capítulo, mas eu quis dizer no próximo, eu juro. Há uma REALMENTE boa chegando em breve, e uma REALMENTE, REALMENTE, REALMENTE boa vindo logo depois dessa... palavra de escoteiro!**

**Disclaimer:** Copyright Jo Ro.

**Recap:** **Um auror chamado Lathe é designado para investigar as tentativas de “suicídios” em Hogwarts. Depois de esse caso ser encerrado, ele é designado para procurar o provável Comensal da Morte Logan Harper. O namorado de Lily, Luke, a leva até o vilarejo para ajudar seu irmão ferido, Logan. Sirius descobre que seu tio, o Professor Alphard Black, está morrendo, e está furioso por essa informação lhe ter sido negada. A adorável Carlotta Meloni é responsável pelo rompimento de Frank e Alice. Donna tem um “caso” contínuo com um corvino chamado Charlie, que por acaso tem uma namorada.**

**Chapter 18- "March"**

_(Março)_

**Or**

**"You Can't Always Get What You Want"**

Ela ia acabar com aquilo.

No dia seguinte à partida de Logan Harper, Lily resolveu pôr um fim no relacionamento com o irmão dele. Tinha sido enganada, manipulada, usada, e, o pior de tudo, achava que Luke não entendia que ele participara de algumas dessas coisas. E então, após mais uma noite sem dormir (estava irritada demais para se acalmar), a ruiva caminhou sozinha até o Salão Principal, emocional e intelectualmente preparada para cortar todos os laços amorosos com Luke Harper.

A jovem não estava nem emocionalmente, nem intelectualmente, preparada para a visão com a qual seus olhos se depararam na mesa da Corvinal.

Luke olhava para baixo, seu rosto invisível, e vários de seus colegas aglomerados em volta. Uma garota fungava as lágrimas. Lily lançou um olhar questionador para a melhor amiga de seu namorado, uma setimanista de cabelos cacheados.

“O pai dele,” murmurou a corvina. “Você sabe como ele estava doente...?”

Lily sabia do restante antes que fosse dito.

Luke não foi ao funeral. Sua mãe não queria que ele perdesse aulas tão perto dos N.I.E.M.s, e disse que não seria um grande encontro familiar, já que _um_ irmão já estava forçosamente ausente. O rapaz queria ir, mas a insistência da mãe para que não fosse o manteve longe. Então, ele ficou na escola, e Lily ficou com ele por algumas de suas semanas mais miseráveis.

Fevereiro tornou-se março, a neve toda derreteu, e Corvinal perdeu para Sonserina, estabelecendo uma final de quadribol Grifinória versos Sonserina. O céu estava cinza, e a chuva manteve todos, exceto os desafortunados alunos de Herbologia, do lado de dentro, mas a vida continuou, como de costume.

(I Can't Get No Satisfaction)

“Senhorita Sevoy,” começou Alice Griffiths, sua voz tremendo. “ _A Senhorita_ é uma mulher sensata. _Eu_ sou uma mulher sensata. _Tudo_ que estou pedindo, é que peça àquelas garotas fofoqueiras, barulhentas e desagradáveis do quinto ano para saírem da biblioteca. Elas não estão estudando. Não estão lendo. Eu não tenho nem certeza que sabem ler. O que é que _poderiam_ estar fazendo na biblioteca que seja de alguma forma produtivo? _Como_ é que estão contribuindo para a sociedade? _Como?!_ ”

“Senhorita Griffiths,” respondeu a roliça bibliotecária de cabelos grisalhos com a voz cheia de falsa doçura. “Aquelas garotas não estão fazendo nada de errado. Estão sussurrando, e sussurrar é perfeitamente aceitável na biblioteca.” A mulher sorriu docemente na direção das quintanistas, e uma delas sorriu de volta, acrescentando um pequeno aceno.

“Elas _não_ estão sussurrando!” gritou Alice.

“Senhorita Griffiths! Olhe o barulho!”

“Elas _não_ estão sussurrando!” repetiu Alice em seu próprio sussurro alto e furioso. “Estão chilreando. Como pássaros. Pássaros malignos e possuídos, decididos a arruinar minha vida.”

“Arruinar sua vida?” repetiu uma incrédula Senhorita Sevoy. A jovem assentiu vigorosamente. “Como?”

Alice inclinou-se sobre a mesa da bibliotecária, pousando o livro ( _“Um Olhar Mais Aprofundado no Preparo de Poções no Século XVII”_ ) que estivera segurando. “Senhorita Sevoy, eu preciso estudar. Tenho que concluir um projeto de Poções, que vale um quarto da minha nota, até o final do mês. Isso significa uma quantidade ridícula de pesquisa, usando livros que _mal_ cobrem as informações que eu preciso. E então, Senhorita Sevoy, em noventa e sete dias, eu estarei prestando meus N.I.E.M.s. Eu tenho que ter uma nota... _fenomenal_ neles, e seu eu não tiver, eu nem sequer vou ter permissão para fazer o teste que decide se posso ou não preencher um formulário para o programa de aurores. Se eu não entrar no programa de aurores, o sonho que tenho cuidadosa e meticulosamente construído desde os sete anos, _será_ destruído, lançando-me numa eterna depressão de insegurança e excesso de álcool, que em seguida irá me forçar a uma vida de prostituição... onde, sem dúvida, vou ficar _muito_ bem familiarizada com aquelas quintanistas chilreantes, que até lá serão minhas colegas de profissão, e por serem mais jovens, mais magras e mais estúpidas do que eu, vão roubar todos os meus negócios, e serei forçada a fazer o impensável... casar com um daqueles puro-sangue ricos e desmiolados que meus pais gostam. Senhorita Sevoy, _me salve_ disso! _Me salve_ da vida de esposa troféu! Eu _te imploro_!”

A bibliotecária, porém, não achou graça e nem ficou impressionada. “Senhorita Griffiths, aquelas garotas não estão fazendo nada de errado.” Alice enterrou o rosto sobre a mesa. “E, _além disso_ , se quiser _meu_ conselho...”

“ _Não quero_ ,” gemeu Alice contra a mesa.

“… É melhor esquecer essa bobagem de auror e casar com um daqueles bruxos que seus pais gostam, se eles te quiserem. Você ainda está solteira, não é?”

“ _Você_ ainda está solteira, não é?” respondeu Alice, recebendo um olhar de puro ódio da bibliotecária; a setimanista decidiu que era a deixa suficiente para fazê-la sair. Juntou os livros depressa e mudou-se para a mesa mais distante possível das risonhas quintanistas. “Garotas espertas, estejam avisadas,” murmurou ela para uma em particular. “O inimigo é multilateral.”

_“Se aquela Bernice Fletchaer…” risada “… ficar um pouquinho mais gorda...” risada “... ela vai desabar na mesa da Lufa-Lufa!”_

Alice suspirou enquanto as garotas explodiam em uma nova onda de risadas estridentes às custas dos outros. A setimanista abriu um dos maiores volumes à sua disposição ( _“Progressos em Poções, Volume 13”_ ), examinando o índice em busca da informação que precisava. Levou um tempo para perceber que esse era, de fato, o livro errado: o capítulo final era intitulado “Um último olhar: 1586-1599.” Alice precisava dos anos de 1600.

Suspirando, a jovem de dezessete anos levantou-se da cadeira (algumas das quintanistas pararam de rir o suficiente para observá-la atravessar até as estantes) e dirigiu-se à sessão de Poções, tentando lembrar em qual prateleira estava _Progressos em Poções, Volume 13_. Encontrou-o logo, mas também descobriu que não estava sozinha no longo corredor. Dois bruxos também examinavam as prateleiras: um era um corvino espinhento de seu ano, e o outro era (“ _É claro_ ,” pensou ela) o ilustre monitor-chefe.

“O-o-oi, Alice,” gaguejou o rapaz da Corvinal.

“Oi, Terrence,” respondeu Alice, cansada. Ela pensou ter visto Frank sorrir um pouco, mas era difícil dizer, já que ele acabara de enfiar o rosto em um livro. De qualquer forma, estava cansada demais para se importar.

“V-v-você está procurando por um l-livro, Alice?” perguntou o rapaz chamado Terrence.

A bruxa mordeu o lábio para manter a compostura. “Certamente estou,” respondeu da forma mais doce possível. E, porque pensou que poderia conter as perguntas, acrescentou: “E você?”

“Ah, sim! Estou fazendo o dever de casa de P-Poções! S-s-sabe, o P-Professor Slughorn disse que eu era o terceiro em nosso ano em P-P-P-Poções!”

“Parabéns.” Alice tinha certeza que viu Frank rir baixinho agora. “Bem, se me dão licença, eu preciso... sabe... livro.” Ela gesticulou com _“Progressos em Poções, Volume 13”_ e contornou o corvino para devolvê-lo à prateleira. No entanto, enquanto ele deslizava para o local adequado ao lado de “ _Progressos em Poções, Volume 12”_ , a jovem notou que seu sucessor, o Volume 14, estava faltando. “É claro,” murmurou, pegando o Volume 15 da prateleira e folheando até o índice. O título do primeiro capítulo era: “ _Anos de 1730: Leis e Poções do Amor_.” Alice praguejou baixinho e devolveu o livro à prateleira também. A bruxa se virou para suas companhias no corredor.

“Suponho que nenhum de vocês tenha ' _Progressos em Poções, Volume 14_ ', não é?”

Eles não tinham. Alice poderia ter se parabenizado mentalmente por quão bem estava lidando com essa proximidade com o ex-namorado, se não estivesse tão focada em estar furiosa porque o livro que definitivamente _precisava_ para terminar seu relatório não estava em lugar algum.

“É claro que não,” disse ela de novo, cruzando os braços. A bruxa se arrastou até o final das prateleiras e espiou na esquina para avistar a Senhorita Sevoy. Terrence olhava engraçado para ela, mas Alice não se importava. Não se atreveu a sequer olhar de lado para ver o que Frank pensava de seu comportamento estranho...

“O que está fazendo?” perguntou ele de repente, e parecia um pouco divertido.

“Estou observando o inimigo,” respondeu ela com dignidade. “Senhorita Sevoy,” esclareceu para as expressões perplexas dos dois. “Ela me odeia.”

“Você acabou de _sugerir_ que ela era uma solteirona,” apontou Frank. Alice fez careta.

“Você ouviu?”

“Você _gritou_.”

“Eu não gritei.”

“Ela não gritou,” defendeu Terrence lealmente. Alice sorriu. Frank sacudiu a cabeça e retornou ao livro. O corvino olhou de um para o outro. “Vocês dois ainda estão namorando?”

E os dois coraram com isso.

“Eu vou perguntar à Senhorita Sevoy sobre o livro,” anunciou Alice, girando nos calcanhares e dirigindo-se à mesa. Ela preferir outro confronto com a bibliotecária testificou o quanto aquela situação era constrangedora. A jovem aproximou-se cautelosamente da mesa, e a bruxa mais velha não tirou os olhos do pergaminho que estava marcando com uma pena. ”Senhorita Sevoy?” começou a setimanista timidamente.

“Hum?” retrucou a outra. Considerando que foi apenas um único som consonantal, ela conseguiu expressar uma grande dose de malícia.

“Hum… você… há uma cópia de ' _Progressos em Poções, Volume 14_ ' aqui?”

Sem perder o ritmo: “Não.”

“Não?”

“Não.”

“Não há?”

“Não.”

“Mas tem o Volume 13.”

“Sim.”

“E o Volume 15…”

“Sim.”

“Mas nenhum Volume 14.”

“Não.”

Alice aguardou uma explicação, mas a bibliotecária continuou marcando o pergaminho. “Então... a gente simplesmente... não pediu o Volume 14? Simplesmente pensamos... que se dane os anos de 1600… ninguém precisa saber sobre eles... mesmo tendo havido diversos avanços importantes... como as Leis de Golpalott, sobre as quais estou fazendo um trabalho... um trabalho que vale 25% da minha no... eu já mencionei isso?”

“Senhorita Griffiths, nós não temos o Volume 14,” disse a Senhorita Sevoy, erguendo os olhos impacientemente. “Foi roubado.”

“Roubado”

“Sim.”

Alice franziu o cenho. “Quem diabos rouba _'Progressos em Poções?'_ _É literalmente a última coisa no mundo que eu roubaria!”_

“Fale baixo, Senhorita Griffiths!”

“Bem…” continuou Alice mais suavemente, “será que eu posso... encomendá-lo ou algo assim?”

A Senhorita Sevoy assentiu. Ela puxou um pedaço de pergaminho da mesa e deslizou-o para a jovem. “É um formulário de pedido. Vai levar três semanas.”

“Três semanas? Desculpa… _três semanas?_ Eu poderia aparatar até o Beco Diagonal e obtê-lo em cerca de dois minutos!”

“Há um processo, Senhorita Griffiths.”

Encarando a agora sorridente bibliotecária, Alice pegou o formulário e retornou à mesa, murmurando coisas desagradáveis baixinho. Sentou-se e rabiscou as respostas para as perguntas no papel. Esperava que a Senhorita Sevoy estivesse mentindo sobre a questão das três semanas... o Professor Slughorn recomendara _particularmente_ a série “Progressos em Poções” para o assunto de seu relatório...

_Quando o pergaminho foi devolvido à Senhorita Sevoy, a setimanista retornou ao restante de seu dever de casa. Ou pelo menos ela tentou._

_“Você viu Sirius Black no último sábado?”_ _riu uma quintanista perturbadora para as outras;_ _“Com aquela camisa cinza... eu sei, ele é_ _um sonho_ _, você não acha?”_

_“Eu sou mais uma garota Potter, mas eu tomaria Black com chantilly qualquer dia...”_

_“Hum… Sheryll, na verdade, você já_ saiu _com Black. É verdade que ele é…?”_

Alice se esforçou para se desligar delas, mas sua mente estava rebelde. Claro, já tivera a clássica conversa “Potter ou Black” com as amigas... em festas do pijama, onde todas tinham bebido um pouco demais, mas ali era a biblioteca no meio de uma tarde de sábado, e droga, ela tinha dever de casa!

_De qualquer forma, Black e Potter_ _eram_ _pessoas, com ou sem chantilly. Se um grupo de garotos fosse ouvido falando sobre_ _garotas_ _daquela forma, aquelas quintanistas estariam todas revoltadas com justificada – embora um tanto hipócrita – indignação. A setimanista baixou os olhos para a página impressa do livro à sua frente, reunindo toda sua força para ignorar os sussurros que flutuavam pela silenciosa biblioteca. Ela poderia ter conseguido, se não tivesse subitamente escutado o nome de seu ex-namorado._

_“Vocês viram Frank Longbottom passando agora há pouco?”_

Alice fez um esforço concentrado para não erguer os olhos.

_“Aham,” respondeu uma das garotas. “Ele sempre foi um sonho... fácil de não notar, mas se você olhar...”_

_“Ah, a única razão para todo mundo ignorá-lo era Alice Griffiths,”_ _disse outra._ _“Eles estavam juntos há tanto tempo, que você meio que esquecia que ele existia separadamente.”_

_“Sim, mas eles estão separados há meses, e ele não namorou mais ninguém. Ouvi dizer que_ ela _dormiu com Sirius Black...”_

Alice corou. Maldita Indústria de Boatos de Hogwarts.

 _“Por favor, é só um boato.”_ (“Obrigada,” pensou ela). _“Como se Black fosse olhar para uma garota como Alice Griffiths...”_ (“Vadia.”)

 _“Psiu_ ,” silenciou uma delas. “ _Ela está bem ali! E isso é realmente maldoso... Alice é uma garota legal._ ”

_“_ _Não seja burra, Prudence. Ela está lendo. Não está escutando. E ela não consegue nos ouvir dali..._ _”_

“ _Por falar nisso_ ,” opinou outra delas, maliciosamente, “ _eu pensei que você pudesse ter interesse em Frank, Pru. Vocês dois pareciam tremendamente calorosos após a reunião dos monitores.”_

“ _Ah, fique quieta. Somos só amigos._ ” Mas Alice já ouvira aquela forma de dizer “só amigos” muitas vezes. Sempre parecia haver um implícito “por enquanto” preso ao final.

_“_ _Por enquanto_ _,” disse uma garota. Ah, adorável, agora não estava sequer implícito. “_ _De qualquer forma, você combinaria mais com ele do que Alice Griffiths. O que ele ao menos vê numa garota nerd como ela, afinal?”_

_“Eu sei, está bem?_ _”_

“ _Sério_.”

Alice cerrou os punhos, ficando com o rosto muito vermelho ao tentar suprimir alguns impulsos homicidas que pareciam surgir subitamente dentro dela.

_“Eu acho que ela quer fazer alguma coisa no Ministério... é por isso que está tão preocupada com a escola. Sei lá... tipo auror ou algo assim.”_

“ _Por favor. Bruxas dificilmente entram no programa de aurores…”_

E aquilo foi a gota d’água para Alice. “Eu estou bem aqui, sabiam?!”

\--

“E foi _assim_ que eu fui banida da biblioteca.” Alice terminou de contar sua história com tristeza meia hora depois. Estava deitada na cama de Marlene Prince, cercada por quatro das sextanistas e sua amiga do sétimo ano, Hestia Clearwater. “Por _três_ semanas inteiras! Como é que eu vou concluir algum trabalho agora? E eu tenho o projeto de Slughorn para fazer, e...”

“A gente dá uma olhada em alguma coisa que você precise,” prometeu Lily, dando uma tampinha no ombro da amiga simpaticamente. “Srta. Sevoy é uma... pessoa horrível, horrível.”

Até Donna concordava com aquilo. “Vadia pretenciosa,” murmurou ela. Banir alguém da biblioteca, era, aos olhos dela, a maior perversidade do mundo. “Uma vez ela disse que a razão de eu não ter um namorado é que eu passo muito tempo atrás das pilhas de livros. Que tipo de bibliotecária diabólica ela _é_?”

As outras garotas murmuraram em acordo, e Alice se sentou com uma expressão preocupada. “Lily,” começou ela pensativa, “você é monitora.”

“É verdade.”

“Você esteve na última reunião dos monitores, não é?”

“Sim.”

Alice franziu o cenho. “Frank está saindo com Prudence Daly?”

“Ei, essa eu sei!” gritou Mary, saltitando na ponta dos pés e erguendo a mão com entusiasmo, como que à espera de ser chamada. “ _Eu_ ouvi que ela é loucamente a fim dele, mas não há nenhum indício de reciprocidade, exceto que eles conversaram após duas recentes reuniões dos monitores, e ele ficou depois de Herbologia conversando com ela.”

“Você devia ter uma coluna,” disse Marlene pensativa. “Enfim,” acrescentou ela, dessa vez para Alice, “faria alguma diferença se Frank _estivesse_ saindo com Prudence Daly?”

“ _Diferença?!_ ” gritou Alice, horrorizada. “É claro que faria diferença! Ele não pode namorar primeiro! Se ele tiver uma namorada antes de eu ter um namorado, ele _ganha_!”

“E Carlotta?” Donna quis saber.

“Não,” interrompeu Mary. “Ele saiu com ela uma vez, só isso, mas eles nunca se 'relacionamentaram.'”

“Isso não é uma palavra.”

“ _Você_ não é uma palavra.”

“Muito inteligente.”

“Parem com isso,” arbitrou Lily calmamente. “Enfim, Alice, e Sirius Black?”

“Eu não _saí_ com Sirius Black,” suspirou a setimanista. “Nós conversamos algumas vezes e paqueramos. A gente nem sequer se beijou. Santo Merlin…!” Ela ficou muito pálida. “E se Frank _beijar alguém_ antes de mim? Ah, e se ele entrar em ação antes que eu, ele _definitivamente_ ganha!”

“Então arranje um namorado,” sugeriu a sempre prática Hestia Clearwater.

“Mas eu não quero um namorado. Eu não tenho _tempo_ para um namorado.”

“Então, _não_ arranje um namorado,” disse Lily.

“Mas _e se ele beijar alguém antes de mim?_ ”

A maioria das outras garotas suspirou, mas Donna sentou-se na cama. “Então beije alguém,” aconselhou. “Agarre um garoto, jogue-o num armário, e tire a roupa.”

“Você _vai_ se sentir melhor,” concordou Mary sabiamente.

Lily revirou os olhos. “Vocês dão conselhos _terríveis_. Pegar uma doença com algum jogador de quadribol suspeito num armário de vassouras _não_ é uma boa maneira de 'derrotar' seu ex-namorado.”

“Eu não especifiquei um jogador de quadribol,” defendeu-se Donna.

“Não,” disse Mary. “Mas _ficou_ implícito.”

“Sim,” refletiu Marlene. “Um jogador de quadribol definitivamente seria melhor.”

“Sim,” concordou Hestia.

Lily suspirou. “Vocês todas estão malucas.”

(Torn and Frayed)

“Detenção, Sr. Black,” disse McGonagall com severidade, assim que a sineta que anunciava o fim da aula tocou.

“Por mim tudo bem,” retrucou Sirius. O rapaz pegou a mochila e saiu da sala de aula antes que o restante de seus colegas de classe saísse das cadeiras. James, Remus e Peter correram atrás dele.

“Padfoot!” esbravejou Remus, quando o alcançaram. “O que foi _aquilo_?”

“O que foi _o quê_?” rebateu Sirius de mau humor.

“Sendo um idiota com McGonagall! Uma coisa é receber detenção por fazer bagunça, mas você estava simplesmente dando trabalho. Muito irresponsável também... tem sorte que tudo que ela te deu foi detenção após insultá-la daquela forma...”

“Já terminou, _mamãe_?” vociferou Sirius. “Porque eu tenho um período livre agora, e eu prefiro um cigarro.” Com isso, ele se retirou pelo corredor. Os outros três Marotos poderiam ter ficado atordoados se o semelhante mau humor do quarto amigo não tivesse se tornado uma espécie de acontecimento regular ao longo das últimas três semanas. Então, ao invés de oferecerem exclamações de surpresa, os três bruxos ficaram calados por vários segundos, até James mover o dedo indicador até a ponta do nariz e falar o que todos eles estavam pensando.

“Nariz vai!”

 **N/T:** Então, “Nose goes” é um jogo de observação rápida, usado para determinar quem é a pessoa que vai fazer algo ou vai a algum lugar primeiro. A última pessoa a tocar o nariz é que ficará encarregada de fazer seja lá o que for. Eu não me lembrei de nada em português nesse sentido, sinceramente. Caso alguém saiba de alguma brincadeira deste tipo, me avisa nos comentários. ^^

“Nariz vai!” repetiu Remus, imitando o gesto de James apenas meio segundo antes de Peter.

“Droga!” xingou Wormtail. “Não é justo. Faça de novo.”

“Acho que não,” disse James, cruzando os braços. “Você perdeu. Tem que ir falar com ele.”

“Mas _você_ é o melhor amigo dele,” apontou Peter.

“Mas,” respondeu James, “ _eu_ estou no doloroso e complexo processo de deixar de fumar. Seria prejudicial eu me juntar a ele agora... Eu poderia voltar a fumar.”

“Mas,” continuou Peter, “Moony é _muito_ melhor em falar com as pessoas!”

“Isso pouco importa,” disse Remus, indignado. “As regras do jogo são simples e limitadas. _Você_ perdeu. Você tem que ir.”

“Acho que devemos fazer uma votação,” insistiu Peter.

“Está bem,” disse James. “Eu voto em Wormtail.”

“Apoiado,” disse Remus.

“ _Droga_ ,” disse Peter. “Está bem. Mas vocês vão levar meus livros de volta à Sala Comunal.” Ele estendeu a mochila e esperou ansiosamente um dos outros dois pegá-la. Os dois Marotos olharam cansados para ela. Então...

“Nariz vai!” disse James.

“ _Droga_ ,” xingou Remus.

(Silver Train)

“Você está distante hoje à noite,” apontou Luke suavemente. Ele estava sentado com a namorada na biblioteca tarde da noite em meados de março. Lily poderia ter considerado tal comentário [perspicaz](http://www.linguee.com.br/portugues-ingles/traducao/perspicaz.html), se não fosse o fato de ela ter estado “distante” por pelo menos uma semana, sendo essa a primeira vez que ele mencionava isso.

Pilhas de livros formavam uma parede entre a sextanista e o setimanista, já que ambos estavam definitivamente consumidos por deveres de casa. Luke, é claro, tinha os N.I.E.M.s se aproximando, e os professores de Lily pareciam estar compensando com as turmas do sexto ano, como se a falta de exames padronizados (N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s) significasse que deveriam ter cinco vezes a quantidade normal de trabalho. Como resultado, a ruiva achou que provavelmente ficaria um pouco desconectada do namorado naquela noite, mesmo que as circunstâncias tivessem sido diferentes (mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma enfadonha sensação de reprovação na boca do estômago em desesperada necessidade de identificação).

“Só estou ocupada,” murmurou ela, sem tirar os olhos do dever de Transfiguração. Luke abriu um espaço na parede de livros e tocou sua mão (ele tinha feito isso – tocando nela – muito mais ultimamente, e ela ainda não se acostumara com esse repentino contato físico).

“Podemos conversar por um instante?” perguntou o rapaz gentilmente.

Lily pousou a pena e assentiu. Ela olhou com expectativa para o namorado, aguardando uma retomada da conversa anterior que tiveram sobre o pai dele. Portanto, a garota ficou surpresa quando Luke apertou mais sua mão e disse com sinceridade: “Obrigado.”

“Por nada. Pelo o quê?”

Luke hesitou. “Sei que há… provavelmente algumas coisas que gostaria de me dizer, mas não disse. Você esteve ao meu lado, e eu... hum... eu sou grato.”

“Ah.”

“E suponho que haja uma conversa que você gostaria de ter, e... eu estou pronto para escutar agora.”

Mas Lily sabia que não devia fazer aquilo. Se Luke tivesse alguma ideia da conversa que ela queria ter, não teria solicitado tão prontamente. Quanto a “estar pronto”, ela supôs – precisamente – que ele se referia a outra conversa: uma discussão sobre tudo que acontecera entre Luke, Lily e Logan há quatro semanas. Era razoavelmente encorajador ele não ter esperado que tudo aquilo desaparecesse permanentemente, e então, ao invés de dizer a ele o que _realmente_ estava em sua mente, e ao invés de mentir completamente (alegando não haver problema algum), ela lhe disse sem rodeios: “Eu ouvi você falando com seu irmão naquela manhã.”

O rosto do rapaz ficou pálido.

“Logan mencionou ter te feito uma oferta,” continuou ela com firmeza. “E perguntou se você tinha pensado nela. Você disse 'não,' e ele mencionou estarem precisando de uma varinha extra.” Lily aguardou algum tipo de reação, até mesmo uma repreensão por ter escutado, mas não veio nada. “O que significa tudo isso? O que Logan ofereceu?”

Por um breve instante, o corvino ficou em silêncio. Então, ele falou calmamente: “Logan queria minha ajuda com algum tipo de trabalho em Londres. Ele está fazendo um trabalho para alguma empresa lá, e perguntou se eu gostaria de ganhar algum dinheiro, só isso.”

Ele acreditava nisso. Lily jamais notara o quanto Luke Harper podia ser decifrado com facilidade até ela realmente começar a tentar. Seus olhos castanhos redondos o traíam toda vez, e agora ele estava, sem dúvidas, falando a verdade – isto é, estava relatando o que acreditava (ainda que à força). Então, ao invés de apontar de quantas maneiras diferentes as mentiras de Logan Harper podiam ser interpretadas, a garota perguntou em uma voz suave: “Você vai aceitar?”

Luke não hesitou em balançar a cabeça desta vez. “Logan é meu irmão... e eu acho que... eu sei que ele _está_ metido em alguma coisa. Não é culpa dele, tenho certeza disso, mas Logan... Logan sempre foi rebelde, e eu não quero me envolver nisso.”

A ruiva assentiu lentamente.

“Eu quero,” continuou Luke, “ficar aqui com _você_. Quero que saiba que não sou uma pessoa má, Lily. Quero que olhe para mim como costumava olhar. Sei que errei antes... fui cruel com você, e você tinha razão. Logan, ele me influencia, porque é meu irmão. É muito fácil acreditar nele, mas sei que não fui imparcial, e você só estava querendo fazer o que era certo.” Ele fez uma pausa, depois continuou: “Desde que meu pai morreu, _você_ esteve ao meu lado, e eu consegui ponderar algumas coisas. Consegui ver as coisas a partir da sua perspectiva. Eu verdadeiramente sinto muito pela forma como as coisas aconteceram, e sou muito grato por como você tem estado presente nessas últimas semanas.”

Ele apertou a mão dela, e a ruiva mais uma vez foi atingida pela estranheza do gesto. As mãos dele eram quentes e macias, mas eram diferentes de alguma forma. Não causavam nenhum arrepio no braço dela. Seu coração se manteve estável. O calor não subiu em seu rosto. Ela não sentiu nada. Enquanto tudo isso lhe ocorria, Lily ficou calada, fazendo com que Luke pedisse com gentileza e sinceridade: “Pode me perdoar, Flor?”

Ela também não podia dizer “não”. Não estava irritada. Não sentia _nada_ ; só apatia, com o mais leve sabor de compaixão. Lily encontrou os olhos dele ( _nada_ ), e em seguida retirou a mão, pegando a pena para retomar sua tarefa da escola. “É claro”, disse depressa.

(Beast of Burden)

Mary uma vez lhe dissera que prostitutas não beijavam na boca.

Então, era _uma_ diferença, refletiu Donna agradecida, entrando de ponta de pé no dormitório feminino tarde da noite em um sábado. E ela não era paga, então havia outra diferença.

A morena fechou a porta do banheiro e pegou a escova de dente, deixando a água fria correr sobre as cerdas e esperando que ninguém acordasse.

Beijando ou não, ela meio que se _sentia_ como uma vadia, escapulindo daquela forma. Charlie a estava usando para... alguma coisa, e ele o estava usando para... outra coisa. Claro, Donna imaginou que se fosse realmente uma “profissional”, não ia sentir aquela agitação estranha na boca do estômago sempre que avistava Cassidy Gilmartin – a namorada sardenta e de cabelos encaracolados de Charlie.

Garotas como Cassidy frustravam Donna para caramba. Eram do tipo que se importava mais com gloss labial do que com feitiços, e mais com garotos do que com seus próprios futuros... como Mary, exceto que Mary meio que conquista a pessoa se você for forçada a dividir um dormitório com ela por seis anos. Enfim, Mary não era completamente estúpida como Cassidy. Ela teria adivinhado (ou presumido) que o namorado estava por aí com outra garota após mais de um mês de desculpas esfarrapadas e álibis completamente _idiotas_. Cassidy, por outro lado, não fazia a mínima ideia.

Ocorreu a Donna, enquanto terminava de escovar os dentes, que acabara de defender _Mary Mcdonald_ em sua mente. Imperdoável. Estava definitivamente sendo mole. Pegou uma toalha e tentou tirar da cabeça aquele tipo de bobagem.

Charlie Plex era só um garoto, e Donna Shacklebolt significava tão pouco para ele quanto ele significava para ela. Provavelmente menos.

Na verdade, Cassidy deveria agradecer. Seu namorado certamente estava de bom humor agora que tivera uma transa ocasional ( _mais do que ocasional_ ), e provavelmente achava mais fácil quando ela queria “conversar,” considerando que ele tinha alguém do lado, que não só _preferia_ uma boa transa a uma conversa piegas sobre sentimentos, mas efetivamente _exigia_ que a relação deles incluísse apenas a primeira.

Tirando a roupa, Donna ligou a torneira e entrou na água quente. _Merlin_ , era maravilhoso. A garota descobrira ao longo dos anos que não era possível se sentir infeliz com nada num banho quente, e terminara todos os dias com um durante semanas.

Não que estivesse infeliz. Longe disso. Todo o estresse – as pressões de ser a melhor em ao menos duas matérias para que pudesse ter uma chance melhor de se tornar monitora-chefe, as intermináveis obrigações do quadribol, as cartas de casa, indicando que seu irmão mais novo quase afugentara _outra_ empregada, os artigos de jornal sobre aurores mortos, e o conhecimento de que qualquer dia Kingsley poderia fazer parte desse número... tudo isso derreteu por um curto período de tempo. Não, derreteu não era a palavra. Era mais como... queimou. Seus pequenos dramas explodiram em chamas e ela não sentiu nada, não sabia de nada, e, Deus, que alívio. Como voar ou correr, só que melhor...

Certamente merecia _um_ pequeno estresse bem no fundo de sua mente, pensou a morena, enquanto a água fazia seus cachos ficarem pesados e longos. Certamente merecia a estranha sensação que a incomodava quando confrontava a visão de Charlie e Cassidy (nem ciúmes, nem culpa, ela prometeu). Certamente merecia aquilo tudo.

Um vapor com aroma de shampoo de pêssego e sabonete encheu o chuveiro. Por alguns momentos indetermináveis, o mundo inteiro desapareceu.

“Donna?”

A morena desligou a água. Era a voz de Lily, rouca de sono.

“Hum… sim?”

Donna pegou a toalha, enrolou-a em torno do corpo e puxou a cortina que encobria o chuveiro.

“Donna, querida, são três da manhã,” resmungou Lily, apertando os olhos à luz estranha do banheiro. A ruiva segurava um copo de água, sem dúvida o objetivo de sua excursão. “Você acabou de entrar?”

_“O quadribol atrasou,” disse a morena de forma pouco convincente, e então, percebendo o quanto aquela desculpa não fazia sentido (dificilmente poderia ter durado até as três da manhã, afinal), acrescentou: “E depois eu tinha dever de casa.”_

_E depois eu escapuli para transar com um idiota chamado Charlie._

Ela quase disse isso também.

“Ah. O.k.” Lily engoliu a água. “Certifique-se de Ira não ficar preso aqui.” E a ruiva se arrastou de volta ao dormitório. Donna olhou em volta em busca do gato da amiga, e o encontrou sentado em um canto. Suspirando, a bruxa seguiu os passos da amiga até o dormitório, desligando as luzes e deixado a porta aberta ao passar.

(It's All Over Now)

Na metade de sua punição de banimento da biblioteca, Alice não recebera nenhuma notícia sobre a chegada de _Progressos em Poções, Volume 14_ , e estava se esforçando para se contentar com qualquer outro livro de Poções que Lily, Hestia ou qualquer outra pessoa conseguisse para ela. Ainda assim, era difícil sem acesso direto.

A garota sentou-se na sala comunal uma noite com uma pilha de livros que Marlene Price deixara, tentando encontrar uma data específica e falhando miseravelmente.

“' _Vinte e Duas Coisas Que Você Não Sabia Sobre Poções,_ ' de Robard Stirlop,” disse uma voz de repente, fazendo a bruxa pular. Ela exalou quando Frank Longbottom colocou o livro com aquele título em cima da pilha pré-existente. Sob o olhar questionador dela, ele acrescentou: “ _É_ o livro que você pediu, certo?”

“É o livro que eu pedi a Remus Lupin, sim,” respondeu ela.

“Eu sei. Ele ficou preso com alguma coisa, e me pediu para entregar. Desculpa.” Ele deu de ombros e começou a se afastar.

“Espere. Frank.”

O monitor-chefe parou. Alice colocou os livros de lado. “Você… hum… quer se sentar um minuto… talvez?”

“Hum… o.k.”

Ele ocupou uma cadeira a uma distância segura, mais perto da lareira.

“Escute,” começou Alice hesitante. “Eu fui rude com você... quando pediu para conversar comigo.”

“Isso foi há mais de um mês, Al...”

“Não, eu sei, mas… eu nem sempre ajo depressa, caso você não tenha notado. De qualquer forma, não há nenhuma razão para a gente não poder... conversar sobre qualquer coisa que você precise dizer. O que aconteceu conosco foi há meses, e acho que nós dois seguimos em frente, e... quero dizer, não tem muita importância, não é?”

Foi uma pergunta retórica, e ele entendeu, para o alívio de Alice. “Na verdade,” disse ele, “para falar a verdade, eu nem me lembro o que queria falar com você... era... quero dizer, era tarde, e... enfim, eu entendo porque não queria conversar.”

“Não, mas eu não devia ter explodido com você daquela forma,” respondeu ela.

Os dois ficaram calados. “Eu acho,” continuou Frank finalmente, “que se havia algo que eu queria dizer, provavelmente seria apenas... provavelmente seria apenas um pedido de desculpas.”

“Ah.”

“Acho que nunca fiz isso… corretamente. Quero dizer... naquela noite que te contei, creio ter dito as palavras 'sinto muito,' mas... não te dei condições de escutar, então...” Frank corou e não encarou os olhos dela direito. “Eu sinto muito, Alice. Eu cometi, sabe, erros, e eu não sei se eu já te disse que nada disso jamais foi sobre _você_. Foram meus erros, m-minha culpa... não sua.”

Alice assentiu lentamente. “É… obrigada. Mas eu não poderia ter sido perfeita, Frank. Tinha que haver uma razão...”

“É claro que havia uma razão! A razão era que eu fui um idiota. M-mas, Alice, você nunca foi nada _além_ de perfeita. Sério.” Ele a encarou. O coração dela parou de bater, e o estômago revirou nervosamente. “E mesmo eu tendo ficado... um pouco... confuso... na verdade, eu sempre quis v-você.”

Alice desviou os olhos desta vez. “Talvez eu não esteja pronta para ter essa conversa, afinal,” murmurou ela, mais para si do que para Frank.

“Ah, eu não estou tentando… quero dizer, eu só... eu só queria explicar um pouco que... que nada foi culpa sua. E que eu estou muito, muito, _muito_ arrependido pelo que te fiz passar. E, se for de algum conforto, eu também me coloquei nessa situação.”

“É… é um pouco confortante,” admitiu ela. Frank sorriu.

“Alice,” começou ele sem rodeios, “com sorte, nós dois vamos entrar no programa de aurores... e... eu quero ser seu amigo. Mas se você não puder...”

“Eu acho que não posso,” interrompeu ela. “Quero dizer, eu queria que eu... mas não posso.”

“Não, é claro.” Ele se levantou. “Nem sempre se pode ter o que se quer, certo?”

“Frank…”

“Vejo que finalmente conseguiu seu livro,” disse ele de repente, olhando para um dos volumes sobre a mesa. Alice olhou e viu um livro castanho de couro, com letras douradas estampadas na capa. _Progressos em Poções, Volume 14._ Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram.

“ _Progresso em_ … De onde é que isso veio? Eu não pedi a ninguém para trazê-lo! Não chegou na biblioteca ainda... como...?” Ela o pegou. “Não… não há nenhum selo da biblioteca de Hogwarts… e não diz que pertence a ninguém...” Ela ergueu os olhos incrédulos para Frank. “Estava aqui quando desci há uma hora... eu nem sequer notei o título, porque... mas... a quem você acha que ele pertence?”

Frank deu de ombros (ele ainda sorria). “Mas seja quem for deixou por aí... duvido que se importem se você usar, certo?”

“É novinho em folha,” suspirou Alice, examinando o livro com carinho. “Não consigo acreditar. E o Professor Slughorn recomendou especificamente esta série para minha pesquisa, e... Agrippa, isso é simplesmente...” Talvez fosse a exaustão de semanas de intenso trabalho escolar, horas de estudo, e o estresse geral de sua existência no momento, mas a garota de repente se viu tomada pela emoção com a visão daquele maldito livro. Ela não chorou, mas chegou muito perto disso, quando percebeu que mesmo com tudo dando tão terrivelmente errado, esse pequeno pedaço de seu quebra-cabeça caótico caiu perfeitamente no lugar. “... Perfeito.”

Lembrando que não estava sozinha, a jovem tornou a erguer os olhos para Frank. Ele sorria. “Que bom que conseguiu o que precisava,” disse ele. “Eu… te vejo depois.”

(Gimme Shelter)

Às sete horas, Sirius sabia perfeitamente bem quão atrasado estava.

Após matar a aula de Herbologia, fizera uma parada nas cozinhas para um jantar particular, onde os elfos domésticos tinham ficado mais do que felizes em servir; pouco depois disso, topou com Chelsea Burgought, uma coisa levou à outra e... bem, agora estava atrasado. A lua surgiria em menos de meia hora, e James categoricamente gritara no espelho de dois sentidos para que ele voltasse logo à sala comunal.

Estava atrasado, e sabia perfeitamente bem que não tinha tempo para um desvio se queria que o grupo chegasse ao Salgueiro antes de Remus sofrer sua transformação mensal, mas só Deus para fazê-lo deixar o idiota do seu irmão se safar por falar daquela forma.

Regulus Black de cabeça para baixo, graças a um bem colocado _Levicorpus_ , com uma carranca em seu jovem rosto. Porém, não era nada para a pura raiva que emanava de seu irmão mais velho.

“Qual é o seu problema?”

“ _Meu_ problema?” retrucou Sirius cruelmente; “Você está andando com Thornfinn Rowle e Roland Urquhart agora? Se está atrás de pretensos Comensais da Morte, não há nenhum por aí capaz de um pensamento racional?”

“ _Me coloque no chão, Sirius!_ ”

O Black mais velho obedeceu; Regulus caiu no chão, despencando como uma pilha. Colocando-se de pé, voltou os olhos cinzentos de reprovação para o irmão. “Não pensei que isso _importasse_ para você, _Sirius_. Não sou seu irmão, lembra? Você deixou isso _muito_ claro!” Ele sacou a varinha, antecipando outro ataque. “Não vejo como isso é da sua conta, ou porque sequer devia se importar!”

“Eu não me importo com _você_ ,” retrucou Sirius. “Eu não me importo com pessoas que têm meu sobrenome e agem como se fossem donos de Hogwarts só porque têm uma árvore genealógica pura e esnobe.”

Regulus sorriu debochado. “Você não consegue superar isso, não é? Simplesmente _não_ consegue superar a _culpa_ de ser produto da mesma família que eu... ter o _mesmo_ sangue, os mesmos pais, a mesma herança, a mesma história... você é um sangue-puro tanto quanto eu, Sirius. A gente até se parece.” Havia triunfo em seu rosto. “A diferença é que eu não sou um covarde e um traidor do sangue... ah... e também não estou praticamente _quebrado_. _Não_ estou dependendo de caridade.”

O mais velho apontou a varinha antes que Regulus pudesse se defender; o último caiu de costas no chão, e, embora o olhar malicioso permanecesse, estava misturado ao evidente desconforto de ter as mãos amarradas atrás das costas.

“ _Eu_ sou o covarde, Regulus? Pelo menos não tenho medo de enfrentar a minha mãe.”

“Você _partiu o coração dela_.”

Sirius bufou. “Ela não tem um coração para partir.”

“Bem, agora eu sei a quem _você_ puxou.”

“Esperto. Que coisa boa você estar por perto para remendar os pedaços do mundo estilhaçado da nossa mãe desde que fui embora. Aposto que você é um _legítimo_ elfo doméstico obediente.”

“Diga o que quiser,” murmurou Regulus entredentes. “Está no lado perdedor, Sirius. Vai acabar morto um dia.”

“Provavelmente,” concordou o mais velho, em tom de zombaria. “Só espero que você acabe morto primeiro.” O grifinório balançou a varinha, e o irmão foi liberado do feitiço. O sonserino não se levantou imediatamente, mas sentou-se e encarou o irmão.

“Não faz bem a ninguém ser um traidor do sangue, Sirius,” disse ele, e soava quase como um aviso. “Olhe para nosso tio, se quiser uma prova. Mamãe sempre disse que ele era muito fraco para...”

“ _Cale a boca_ ,” interrompeu o mais velho, preparando a varinha. “Mantenha sua boca imunda _calada_ , ou farei isso por você.”

“Eu não tenho mais medo de você, Sirius.”

O grifinório revirou os olhos. “Não tenho tempo para isso. Se eu te ouvir alguma vez falando com Urquhart e Rowle daquela forma de novo, vai conseguir mais do que uma costela machucada.”

“Eu não _tenho_ uma costela macucada.”

“Bem, nesse caso…” Sirius agitou a varinha, e Regulus voou contra a parede do corredor com força.

Alguns minutos depois, Sirius chegou à sala comunal da Grifinória e viu – entre outros – um James e um Peter zangados.

“Finalmente,” disse o primeiro. “Onde você...?” Notando a expressão do amigo, ele parou de falar, mudando a pergunta e o tom: “O que houve?”

“Nada,” respondeu Sirius suavemente. “Aparentemente sou um covarde e um traidor do sangue, mas... sabe... são ossos do ofício.”

“Quem foi?” indagou James.

“Regulus.”

James assentiu, franzindo a testa pensativo. “Sabe,” começou ele, “acho que daria uma camiseta legal: 'Covarde e Traidor do Sangue.' Cativante, sabe? Uma gravura negra arrojada, talvez num fundo cinza... e poderíamos vender gorros combinando. 'Orgulho de ser Covarde e Traidor do Sangue.'”

“ _Tem_ um certo toque,” concordou Peter.

Sirius sorriu ligeiramente. “Vocês dois são idiotas.”

“ _Você_ que pensa.” James sorriu. “Está pronto para ir?”

“Sim.”

“Bem, eu vou precisar de uma capa. Vocês vêm?”

Eles o seguiram escada acima até o dormitório masculino.

(Little By Little)

Para o bem ou para o mal, os Marotos nunca deixavam de surpreender Lily.

Por exemplo, _como_ Sirius e James, no segundo ano, conseguiram convencer Clinton Bagworth de que ele contraíra uma doença rara e estava a poucos dias do leito de morte? Ou como, no quarto ano, os quatro garotos retiraram todos os livros, penas, prateleiras e toda a mobília da biblioteca e os transferiram durante a noite – em uma réplica perfeita – para uma sala do outro lado do corredor? Ou como – no meio da final de quadribol do quinto ano – conseguiram silenciar todos os torcedores do time adversário com um feitiço tão complicado que levou quase uma hora para desfazê-lo?

Eram, de fato, mistérios, mas nenhum mistério comparado ao que acontecia em 27 de março de cada ano.

O aniversário de James Potter.

Como era que, apesar de todos os alunos na escola estarem comentando sobre isso por semanas, os professores pareciam jamais descobrir? Entre os lufanos tagarelas, os sonserinos coniventes e monitores bisbilhoteiros, como, em nome de Merlin, eles conseguiam manter em segredo? Será que os professores sabiam, mas achavam melhor não interferir?

E como era que apesar de o evento ser sempre elaborado e extravagante, os próprios Marotos nunca eram vistos o _planejando_? Não, na verdade, 26 de março poderia ser qualquer outro dia do ano para eles. Os bruxos descansavam na sala comunal, prestavam atenção parcial às aulas, lanchavam batatas fritas e suco de abóbora ao longo do dia, compareciam ao treino de quadribol à noite (quando havia), e não davam nenhuma indicação de que a noite seguinte seria de festança caótica.

Poucos dias antes da data – um conveniente sábado – Lily refletiu em particular sobre esses mistérios enquanto caminhava para o almoço com Donna, Mary e Marlene. Tinham acabado de ouvir algumas quintanistas sussurrando sobre como _esperavam_ que fossem convidadas, e impressionou a ruiva como era estranho o tanto que as pessoas estavam se escalando para ir. É claro, seu espanto podia ser simplesmente resultado do fato de que a inevitável localização da festa – a sala comunal da Grifinória – assegurava-lhe um convite, enquanto aqueles pouco seletos das outras Casas só recebiam a senha furtivamente horas antes do evento. A coisa toda era muito misteriosa.

“Como é que elas sequer _sabem_ que vai ter uma festa?” ponderou ela. “Os próprios Marotos não disseram uma palavra sobre isso – eles são sempre tão enigmáticos sobre a coisa toda.”

“Haverá uma festa”, respondeu Mary com segurança. “ _Sempre_ tem uma festa. Lily, querida, cadê o namorado?”

A ausência de Luke no grupo era algo anormal. Ultimamente, ele estivera constantemente com a namorada – um feito significativo, considerando a diferença de Casas e anos entre eles. Ainda assim, ao final de cada aula, ele estava do lado de fora da sala de aula dela, esperando para carregar suas coisas para a próxima aula ou refeição. Ele começara a sentar à mesa da Grifinória diariamente também, e se Lily estivesse em algum lugar no castelo que não fosse a Torre da Grifinória ou o banheiro, ele estava ao lado dela.

“Não faço ideia,” disse a ruiva com sinceridade. “Não o vi após a aula de Feitiços. Talvez tenha ficado preso após a aula.”

“A gente meio que se acostuma a tê-lo por perto,” interrompeu Donna secamente. “Como um cachorrinho.”

“Metáfora,” concordou Marlene.

“Caladas,” ordenou Lily. “Isso é maldoso.”

“Mas verdade,” concordou Mary.

“Você não me veem tirando sarro do namorado de _vocês_ ,” disse Lily concisamente. “Ah... tá _certo_... vocês não têm namorado.”

“Ai, alguém está de mau humor,” disse Donna. A ruiva sentiu-se imediatamente culpada.

“Desculpa,” resmungou ela.

“Não se desculpe,” disse Marlene. “Estávamos sendo cruéis primeiro. Cinco galeões que Luke está esperando na mesa da Grifinória.”

Felizmente para Marlene, ninguém aceitou a aposta, pois Luke Harper não estava no Salão Principal quando as garotas chegaram. Na verdade, ele não apareceu por cerca de vinte minutos, e quando – sob o questionamento da namorada – ele disse que não havia nada errado, ela viu que estava mentindo. “Te conto mais tarde,” murmurou ele, e Lily deixou para lá.

No fim, a garota mesma descobriu antes que Luke tivesse alguma oportunidade de lhe contar. Ela, Luke e suas amigas estavam saindo do Salão Principal quando Mary os assustou com a exclamação: “Aquele é o auror bonitão que estava aqui no início do ano?”

Os inconfundíveis e eletrizantes olhos azuis do auror Lathe estavam fixos na Professora McGonagall, e os dois estavam em um canto do Hall de Entrada, falando em tom confidencial. Lily olhou imediatamente para Luke, que murmurou: “Eu explico depois.”

“Vocês acham que ele descobriu mais alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu em setembro?” perguntou Marlene ansiosa.

“Provavelmente,” disse Luke depressa.

“Pensei que ele estivesse fora do caso,” contribuiu Donna vagamente. Porém, ela não parecia muito preocupada com o assunto quando acrescentou: “Estou indo à biblioteca para meu período livre. Vem, Lily?”

“Hum…” A ruiva encarou o namorado. “Eu vou em um minuto.”

“Enquanto isso, _nós_ temos Trato das Criaturas Mágicas,” resmungou Marlene. “Vamos, Mary, _você_ ainda não respondeu as três últimas questões do dever de casa.”

“Ei… certo! Valeu.”

Mary e Marlene caíram fora, e Lily virou-se para Luke. “Aqui não,’ pediu ele, antes de conduzi-la para fora do apinhado Hall de Entrada até uma sala de aula desativada.

“Foi por isso que estava atrasado?” perguntou ela no instante que ficaram a sós. “Lathe pediu para falar com você?”

Luke assentiu. “Ele queria me fazer algumas perguntas sobre Logan. Não foi nada demais – ele só queria saber se eu tive notícias dele ultimamente.”

“E você teve?” indagou Lily, proferindo outra pergunta que estivera lhe incomodando há algum tempo.

“Não desde o Dia dos Namorados, eu juro.”

A ruiva assentiu.

“Acho que ele vai embora amanhã,” disse Luke, referindo-se a Lathe novamente. “Eu disse a ele que não vejo Logan há um mês, e não faço ideia de onde ele está agora, e...”

“Espere… você _contou_ a Lathe?” interrompeu ela, surpresa.

“É claro, Lily, ele é do _Ministério_ ; não se pode mentir para alguém assim.”

Foi a coisa mais estranha; se Luke tivesse dito a ela que mentiu para Lathe, ela teria ficado zangada, pois ele estaria retendo informação crucial. E, ainda assim, ao ouvir aquela declaração – que ele contara tudo, porque, afinal, Lathe era do _Ministério_ – ela sentiu a sensação mais pesarosa e estranha na boca do estômago, que (e ela não podia ter certeza) parecia ser decepção.

O rapaz ignorou ou interpretou mal o silêncio dela, e continuou com um suspiro: “Vai acabar em breve. Posso lidar com isso.” Ele encontrou seus olhos, mas não pegou sua mão. “Nós dois podemos, certo?”

Lily não respondeu, mas, em vez disso, perguntou: “Lathe disse por que veio para _cá_? Para Hogwarts?”

“Para me ver, aparentemente,” respondeu Luke. “Eles rastrearam Logan em Hogsmeade e acreditaram que eu poderia ter tido contato.” A ruiva assentiu. “Escute, Flor. Tenho que ir. Tenho Aritmancia…”

“Certo. Vá, então.”

Luke deixou a sala, e Lily levou um instante para organizar os pensamentos difusos antes de sair. Lathe e McGonagall não estavam mais no Hall de Entrada, mas ela não precisou pensar muito sobre a localização deles. Enquanto fazia seu caminho à biblioteca alguns minutos mais tarde, um lufano magricela abordou a monitora com um pedido para que comparecesse ao escritório da Professora McGonagall imediatamente.

Com um milhão de cenários indesejáveis percorrendo sua mente, Lily mudou de direção rumo ao escritório da diretora de sua Casa, não encontrando a Professora na chegada, mas Lathe.

“Senhorita Evans… hum… oi,” disse o auror pouco à vontade, colocando uma pilha espessa de pergaminho sobre a mesa.

“Então, era _você_ quem queria me ver?” perguntou Lily, demorando-se à porta. Lathe confirmou, e ela adentrou mais a sala. Ele estava recostado na parte da frente da mesa, e pegou uma caneca com algo que a ruiva achou ser café.

“Você parece estar muito _envolvida_ , não é, Evans?” observou Lathe, quase achando graça.

“É minha maldição,” respondeu Lily, incerta. O que ele queria dizer com 'envolvida?' O quanto sabia sobre seu envolvimento com Logan Harper? “Hum... houve… algo em particular…?”

“Sim. Desculpa.” Lathe assumiu um tom muito mais profissional, pousando o café. “Não quero mantê-la em suspense, ou assustá-la, ou qualquer coisa. Só quero dar algumas palavrinhas sobre seu...” Ele procurou uma palavra, e ela sugeriu:

“Luke?”

O auror confirmou.

“Soube que já o interrogou.”

“Sobre o irmão dele, Logan, sim,” disse Lathe, em seguida, lembrando-se de algo: “Sinto muito, Senhorita Evans, sente-se.” Lily ocupou a cadeira oferecida. “Luke Harper,” retomou o auror, “me informou que vocês dois viram o irmão dele no mês passado.”

A garota sentiu-se extremamente culpada pela breve onda de pânico que a atingiu. Não _queria_ que Luke mentisse (ou omitisse), mas percebeu naquele instante que tinha, de alguma forma, esperado que ele mentisse – ao menos em relação ao envolvimento _dela_ – e sentiu-se extremamente covarde por assumir aquilo. Ainda assim, o namorado poderia ter lhe dado um alerta. A sextanista assentiu e perguntou – no que esperou ser um tom casual e um pouco brincalhão: “Estou encrencada?”

“Na verdade, não,” admitiu Lathe, imitando a atitude relaxada dela. “O Sr. Harper disse que você encontrou o irmão dele brevemente em 14 de fevereiro, e vocês dois conversaram, e então você retornou ao castelo.” _Então Luke_ tinha _omitido_. “Foi isso?”

Lily hesitou. “Hum… Essencialmente.”

“Essencialmente?” Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela assentiu. “O que Logan Harper discutiu com você?” Ela estava prestes a responder quando o auror rapidamente a cortou: “Isso parece um interrogatório, me desculpe. Mas, Senhorita Evans, precisa saber que isso é muito... importante, por falta de uma palavra melhor. Localizar Logan Harper é uma prioridade em meu departamento nesse momento, e se tiver alguma informação, é de extrema importância que me conte.”

“Eu não faço ideia de onde ele está,” disse Lily com sinceridade. “E eu pensei que vocês só o quisessem para _testemunhar_ sobre alguma coisa?”

Lathe sorriu com a expressão esperta da ruiva. “ _Isso_ não foi ideia minha,” disse ele, soando um pouco aborrecido. “O _ministro_ contratou uma nova superintendente para o departamento de aurores. Essa superintendente – uma burocrata como ninguém, mas não vem ao caso – achou que pudesse encorajar amigos e parentes que tinham uma ideia da localização de certos Comensais conhecidos a se pronunciarem... se pensassem que eles não iam ser presos, apenas interrogados.”

“Então, Logan Harper _é_ um Comensal da Morte?” indagou a jovem. Não que _ela_ não soubesse (a visita dele erradicara esperançosas suspeitas do contrário), mas era encorajador saber que o Ministério também tinha ideia. Lathe, porém, não respondeu logo. Em vez disso, virou-se para a mesa e pegou a pilha de pergaminho que estivera segurando antes. Estavam embalados em uma pasta, que o auror entregou a ela e indicou que deveria olhar.

Lily abriu a aba frontal. Imediatamente, piscando para ela de uma fotografia quadrada, presa à frente de um pedaço de papel, estavam os olhos escuros de Logan Harper. Ele estava mais jovem na foto do que quando a garota o vira – provavelmente tinha sido tirada há alguns anos... talvez pouco depois de seus anos em Hogwarts – mas a expressão presunçosa era familiar.

O nome e as informações do rapaz ocupavam a maior parte da primeira página. A segunda incluía o início da lista de crimes dos quais ele era “suspeito.” O uso da Maldição Imperius estava no topo, seguido por roubo e assalto aos funcionários do Ministério, e transporte e armazenamento de materiais mágicos perigosos e das trevas. A página seguinte era pior.

Assassinato, tortura, arapucas para trouxas...

Ele estava diretamente envolvido na morte de um dos três aurores noticiada em fevereiro, mas estava longe de ser só isso. Um nascido-trouxa espancado encontrado no Beco Diagonal, a tortura e assassinato de dois ativistas defensores de trouxas, uma família em Dublin cuja casa foi inteiramente destruída – era tudo supostamente obra dele. Eram histórias que ela tinha lido no _Profeta_ , mas elas sempre foram atribuídas à vaga entidade dos _Comensais da Morte_... ela ter salvo a vida de um bruxo responsável...

Depois disso, havia fotos, que a ruiva viu-se morbidamente atraída a ver. Em seguida, fechou o arquivo e devolveu a Lathe, perguntando: “Diz que ele não foi acusado de nada ainda. Vocês não têm provas?” Não porque ela duvidasse, só para ser minuciosa...

“Parte dos meus _chefes_ planeja atraí-los,” explicou Lathe, revirando os olhos. “Não se pode acusar uma pessoa com alguma coisa e em seguida dizer que não foram acusadas, então apesar de termos todas essas informações, elas ficam ocultas até a gente encontrá-los.”

“Como é que _têm_ todas essas informações? Esses Comensais da Morte... eles usam máscaras, e não deixam muitas testemunhas, não é?”

Lathe fez uma pausa, pensando sobre a questão, antes de responder: “Vamos apenas dizer que há alguém com um trabalho muito perigoso... e por conta dessa pessoa, sabemos dessas coisas.”

Lily recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços. “Eu salvei a vida dele,” disse ela baixinho. “Luke me levou até ele, e ele estava sangrando muito... Logan sangrava, porque tinha sido atingido por uma maldição. Eu fiz uma poção para ajudá-lo a coagular, e o dopei para que Luke pudesse levá-lo para...” O encontro inteiro desenrolou-se na cabeça da garota e em sua língua – cada detalhe de sua conversa com Logan, os machucados dele, as desculpas que evidentemente dera a Luke, e sua própria discussão com o namorado sobre essas desculpas. A ruiva concluiu com a conversa que ouvira na manhã seguinte: “...Logan disse que ia 'precisar de outra varinha' em alguns meses. Ele queria que Luke ajudasse, mas Luke disse que não ia se envolver. Em seguida, Luke rumou para a porta e foi embora. Logan deixou a casa em algum momento naquela tarde, e eu não ouvi mais nada desde então. Eu sinceramente acredito que Luke também não... ele tem estado um pouco enrolado com a morte do pai e... Enfim, é tudo que eu sei.” Concluiu com um suspiro.

Lathe tinha escutado sua história em silêncio, e agora que chegara ao fim, o auror ficou imerso em pensamentos por vários minutos. Por fim, perguntou: “Como é que você sabia que Harper foi ferido no incidente com os três aurores?”

“Bem… ele disse que tinha se machucado há vinte e quatro horas... e eu li o jornal. Dois e dois, suponho.” Ela deu de ombros.

“Você é realmente inteligente,” observou Lathe. “E obrigado. O que me contou é realmente... inestimável.”

Lily assentiu lentamente, levantando-se da cadeira. Ela não fez menção de sair, porém. “Sabe,” começou ela seriamente, “você não precisava me iludir para te contar sobre o que aconteceu com Logan.”

O interesse brilhou nos olhos de Lathe. “O que quer dizer?”

“Eu teria te contado tudo mesmo que não tivesse me mostrado aquele arquivo,” explicou ela, um pouco ressentida. “No início do ano eu te contei sobre os Harpers, não foi? Não sou mentirosa, e você não precisava tentar me iludir. Devia ter confiado em mim.”

Lathe franziu o cenho. “Sinto muito. Não achei que fosse mentirosa, mas sei que às vezes há dúvida e culpa em situações como essa, e... achei que deveria saber que tipo de pessoa Logan Harper é.”

Lily mordeu o lábio e assentiu; “Há mais alguma coisa?”

“Pode ir,” disse Lathe, mas quando ela rumou para a porta, ele acrescentou: “Só mais uma coisa...” Ela fez uma pausa. “Aquele seu namorado Luke... ele me disse que tinha visto o irmão, que os dois tinham conversado sobre a doença do pai, e que você o encontrara. Foi _tudo_ que ele me contou.” Ela aguardou para ver onde isso estava indo. “Eu também mostrei a Luke o arquivo do irmão.”

Ela entendeu e assentiu. “Ele não é insensível.” Lily tentou explicar, “Ele só... ele é facilmente influenciável, e... a influência geralmente é o irmão dele. Acho que se Logan disse a ele que era tudo mentira, ele se forçaria a acreditar nisso de qualquer maneira.”

“Não estou dizendo que ele é insensível,” continuou Lathe. “Estou dizendo para ter cuidado.”

“Luke está em apuros?” perguntou Lily.

“Não exatamente,” disse o auror. “Mas vamos ficar de olho.”

(Ruby Tuesday)

Alice estava acordada tarde da noite na quarta-feira, dando os retoques finais em seu projeto de Poções do trimestre. Era para ser entregue até segunda-feira, mas teria muito dever de casa na quinta, sexta era um dia em que _ninguém_ devia fazer tarefa de casa, e tinha toda a intenção de comparecer à festa de aniversário de James Potter no sábado, bem como de nutrir uma maldita ressaca no domingo, então essa era sua melhor oportunidade para terminar.

Sorrindo com uma satisfação sonolenta, Alice balançou a varinha pelo longo rolo de pergaminho, removendo manchas e gotas de tinta, de modo que sua letra curvilínea aparecesse elegante e caprichosa. Estava olhando as datas no cronograma de acompanhamento que preparara, quando o buraco do retrato se abriu, permitindo a passagem de Carlotta Meloni.

Sozinhas na sala comunal, as duas garotas se encararam por um instante, como se cada uma estivesse com medo que a outra pudesse devorá-la. A sextanista falou primeiro.

“Oi.” (Sem jeito).

“Oi.”

Carlotta começou a atravessar lentamente a sala, sem quebrar o contato visual com a setimanista. “Está acordada até tarde.”

“Dever de casa,” explicou Alice. “E você?”

“Monitor da Corvinal.”

“ _É_ claro.”

Ambas ficaram em silêncio, e quando Carlotta alcançou a escadaria que levava aos dormitórios, Alice achou que o momento incrivelmente desconfortável passara. Porém, a morena não subiu a escada, em vez disso parou e tornou a se virar.

“Sabe, eu não… peço desculpas normalmente,” começou ela.

“Porque você é uma vadia insensível,” concluiu Alice por ela.

“Por favor, me deixe terminar,” pediu Carlotta com sinceridade. A loira suspirou e cruzou os braços, aguardando. “Eu não peço desculpas porque não acredito nelas. Eu não acredito em arrependimentos e erros. O que acontece, acontece, e acho que a incapacidade das outras pessoas lidarem com isso é problema _delas_ , não meu.”

“Novamente, vadia insensível.”

“Por favor, espere. A… a questão é, eu não me desculpo muito porque sinto que se não significa nada pra mim, também não deveria significar nada para ninguém. E eu sempre fui meio que... contrária à monogamia e relacionamentos e toda essa... coisa _estabelecida_ , então relações marcantes não me incomodavam porque... porque eu não acreditava nelas em primeiro lugar.” Ela suspirou e afastou sua perfeita cortina de cabelos castanho-escuro dos olhos. “Mas com Frank, eu realmente... realmente queria algo com ele. E eu estava com ciúmes de você, e eu não sentia ciúmes de uma garota há muito, _muito_ tempo. E significou… significou algo para mim, Frank significou. Doeu vê-lo com você, e doeu quando eu fui sin... sincera o bastante comigo mesma para compreender que ele não me amava. Então, por ter me machucado, eu posso enten... quero dizer, eu sei que te machucou também. E se sentiu alguma coisa do que eu senti, então... então eu sei que merece minhas desculpas. Então... aqui está. Sinto muito... sinto muito por te machucar, e por tentar arruinar seu relacionamento, e por tentar convencer do contrário um garoto que é apaixonado por você.”

Carlotta finalizou o discurso e cruzou as mãos atrás das costas, como que aguardando pacientemente sua sentença. Alice tinha uma expressão encharcada de ironia.

“Não sei se você notou, mas conseguiu tudo isso,” disse a outra bruxa friamente. “Eu e Frank terminamos. Há meses. Seu pedidinho de desculpas – embora lisonjeiro – está mais do que um pouco atrasado, e estou muito longe de me preocupar com qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido entre você e Frank, ou entre eu e Frank, ou... tanto faz, dizer 'eu te perdoo' seria sem sentido. Eu nem me importo mais.”

As sobrancelhas de Carlotta dispararam. “Você não se _importa_?” perguntou ela com um sorriso de desdém. “Não se importa como nada disso? Como pode _não_ se importar? Frank Longbottom não _olha_ para mim. Ele não fala comigo, ou reconhece minha existência... e não é que esteja sendo maldoso, ele simplesmente... simplesmente _não_ sente nada por mim, e apesar de tudo isso, _eu_ – a vadia insensível – me importo com ele. E ainda assim ele olha para você o tempo todo, faria _qualquer coisa_ para te fazer feliz – inclusive ficar fora do seu caminho – e não poderia estar mais obviamente apaixonado por você se tentasse, e você _não se importa_?”

“Garotos apaixonados não traem,” retrucou Alice.

Carlotta riu. “Falando como a garota _com quem_ os garotos traem, posso te dizer com _certeza_ que isso não é verdade. Quero dizer, às vezes é – nunca na _minha_ experiência, mas já ouvi histórias... mas na maioria das vezes garotos da nossa idade não pensam com o _cérebro_.” Ela colocou uma mão no corrimão, como que se preparando para subir, mas antes de ir, a sextanista acrescentou: “Não precisa me perdoar, mas eu _sinto_ muito.”

Então ela se foi, e Alice suspirou desalentada, sentando no sofá. Pegou o ainda não reivindicado _Progressos em Poções, Volume 14_ , e passou as mãos pela capa de couro macio. A satisfação de ter concluído seu projeto de Poções tinha sido substituída pela compreensão de que outra tarefa fora deixada de lado.

(All Down the Line)

“Só estou dizendo,” dizia Lily ao caminhar para o café da manhã na manhã seguinte ao seu encontro com Lathe, “que teria sido bom receber um alerta. Sabe... entre 'ele deve ir embora amanhã' e 'eu tenho Aritmancia', eu teria ficado muito grata se tivesse soltado: 'Pode ser que Lathe te chame ao escritório de McGonagall para interrogá-la sobre meu irmão, então... sabe... esteja pronta para isso!'”

Luke parecia horrorizado. “Ele te interrogou? Eu disse a ele para não te envolver...”

“Você é um aluno de dezessete anos de Hogwarts que abrigou um criminoso... por que exatamente pensou que tinha algum poder sobre um investigador do Ministério?”

Era um fato bem conhecido que Lily não funcionava bem antes das oito da manhã. Faltavam aproximadamente dois minutos para as oito, e ela não estava satisfeita.

“Não posso acreditar que ele te interrogou!” continuou Luke, indignado. “Não posso acreditar que ele te envolveu nisso!”

“Eu já estava envolvida,” apontou a ruiva.

“O que ele te perguntou? O que disse a ele?”

“A verdade,” respondeu ela. “Que não deve ser confundida com 'uma visão muito superficial, deixando os detalhes importantes de fora,' que foi o que _você_ contou a ele.”

“Eu deixei de fora alguns comentários ofensivos e o fato de ele estar machucado,” disse Luke. “Nada disso cria grandes entraves para o Ministério.”

“Você também deixou de fora o fato de que ele tem outro trabalho planejado.”

Luke parou de andar. “Lily, você não...?”

“Você viu o arquivo dele,” disse Lily com rispidez. “Como pode defender aquilo?”

“Ele não foi _acusado_ de nada,” respondeu o rapaz. “É apenas suspeito. Eu conheço meu irmão, e conheço o Ministério, e sei em quem posso confiar.”

Eles alcançaram o Salão Principal. “Talvez devesse sentar na mesa da Corvinal essa manhã,” disse Lily friamente.

“ _Flor_ ,” implorou Luke, mas a garota passou por ele, indo em direção à sua mesa, sem dizer uma palavra. Ele não insistiu, em vez disso seguiu as instruções dela e foi em direção aos colegas de Casa na outra mesa. Mal Lily se sentou, Carlotta Meloni se juntou a ela, impecável e alegre como sempre.

“Bom dia,” cantarolou a morena.

“Dia,” respondeu Lily.

“Sem Harper essa manhã? Notei que ele tem estado por perto ultimamente.”

“Sem Harper essa manhã,” confirmou a ruiva, aborrecida.

“Vocês dois brigaram?”

Lily lançou um olhar penetrante para Carlotta, que estava do outro lado da mesa e cujos olhos castanhos se arregalaram. “Eu _juro_ que não transei com ele. Ele é delicioso e tudo, mas _já chega_ de namorados das minhas colegas de quarto. É insano, o quanto vocês todas ficam malucas... não sei por que Marlene ficou tão incomodada... Eu e Miles estávamos mais do que bêbados na ocasião, e a gente nem transou. Só se beijou por alguns minutos – meia hora no _máximo_... e, enfim, ela tem Adam McKinnon, que, se você _me_ perguntar...”

“Carlotta, querida,” interrompeu Lily, cansada. “Ninguém está com raiva de você por beijar Miles. Não precisa se justificar mais. Podemos seguir em frente, e eu posso tomar meu café?”

A morena apenas deu de ombros.

(Need)

" _I can't get no... Satisfaction_..."

A voz de algum trouxa (cujo nome ela não conseguia lembrar) encontrou os ouvidos de Alice quando ela entrou na Torre da Grifinória alguns minutos após as cinco no sábado. A sala estava lotada e quente, com pessoas balançando ao som da música e misturando-se em cada centímetro do cômodo. Os aromas de firewhiskey, cerveja amanteigada e fumaça prevaleciam, havia uma grande quantidade de comida disposta também, e – atirando a mochila vazia em um canto – a loira rumou para a mesa mais próxima.

“Ei, Alice!” chamou uma voz acima do barulho estridente, e ela se virou para ver Adam McKinnon se aproximando. Ele usava uma camiseta do _Hate Potion_ (essa era uma banda que a garota conhecia pelo nome) e segurava uma taça suspeita. “ _Eu_ estou prestes a fica muito bêbado,” anunciou ele alegremente, “então antes que eu esqueça, a Senhorita Sevoy – a bibliotecária do inferno – me disse para te dizer que o livro que pediu já chegou, e apesar de seu banimento durar até amanhã, pode ir buscá-lo a qualquer momento.”

A loira bufou, revirando os olhos. “Obrigada, mas eu nem preciso mais dele. Achei uma cópia em outro lugar. Onde pegou essa bebida?”

“Aqui, vou te mostrar.”

Ele começou a guiar o caminho em meio à multidão e Alice continuou: “Isso me lembra... você não perdeu uma cópia de _Progressos em Poções, Volume 14_ , não é? Eu achei na sala comunal, e já perguntei a quase todo mundo se é de alguém, mas ninguém alegou ser dono.”

“Qual é o título mesmo?” perguntou Adam, desviando-se de um casal que dançava.

“ _Progressos em Poções, Volume 14.”_

“Foi o que pensei… sim, acho que é de Frank.”

“ _De Frank_? Não, eu acho que não...”

“Talvez não,” disse Adam dando de ombros. “Mas ele adquiriu uma cópia semana passada... fez o pedido em algum lugar, eu acho. Veio pelo correio... eu estava sentado com ele na hora. Lembro do título, pois estava tirando sarro por ele encomendar o livro mais _chato_ da história, e...”

Alice tinha parado de escutar.

\--

Sirius estava bem a caminho da inconsciência antes dos fogos de artifício sequer começarem.

Pegando outra taça de firewhisky, o jovem esvaziou o conteúdo em questão de segundos e avançou pela sala. Avistou uma loira bonita em algum lugar próximo ao toca-discos e partiu naquela direção, só para ser interceptado por Remus, Peter e James.

“Prongs, cara,” falou Sirius de forma arrastada, batendo a mão no ombro do amigo. “Aproveitando sua festa?”

“Bem, _você_ evidentemente está,” respondeu o outro, que também segurava uma taça. “Onde está indo?” Ele apontou para a loira. “Ah… a ironicamente nomeada de Chastity Cristaline.”

 **N/T:** James faz uma piada com o nome da garota, que traduzido seria algo como “Castidade Cristalina”, embora cristalina em inglês se escreva “crystalline” e não “cristaline”. É provável que a menina não seja nada casta haha ^^

Com um sorrisinho, Sirius pegou o copo de Peter, que estava pela metade, e o esvaziou também. “Coragem líquida,” explicou. “A-agora se vocês me d-dão licença...”

“Coragem não é seu problema,” apontou Remus. “Talvez devesse ir mais devagar.”

“Se ainda podem me ver, _claramente_ não estou indo rápido o bastante. Cava...lheiros...” Ele balançou a cabeça e fugiu. James engoliu o restante de sua bebida, enquanto os outros dois se entreolhavam. Remus limpou a garganta e James olhou para eles.

“O que foi?”

Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas.

“Não,” disse James. “É meu aniversário. É uma festa. Ele tem permissão para se embriagar.”

“Só passou _uma_ hora,” disse Remus.

“Mas ele está prestes a se dar bem! Não podemos interferir _agora_.”

“Prongs…”

“Vamos votar,” disse James. “Eu voto para deixarmos ele à vontade.”

“Eu voto para falarmos com ele,” disse Remus. Os dois olharam para Peter.

“E _eu_ voto,” começou ele, “que… a gente devia... definitivamente... sem dúvida... fazer aquilo que... significaria que poderíamos... não... querer... fazer nada que não fosse...”

“Peter.”

“Estou com Prongs.”

“ _Droga_ ,” xingou Remus, enquanto James deu um soco no ar. “ _Está bem_ , mas vamos falar com ele amanhã.” Ele se virou e partiu.

James virou-se para Peter. “O _caramba_ que a gente vai... com a ressaca que ele vai estar? Vamos esperar até segunda, _no mínimo_.”

Peter riu. “Vou reabastecer,” disse ele, indicando a taça vazia. “Volto num minuto. Quer alguma coisa?”

“Sim, vou tomar outra,” disse James. Peter se foi e o outro Maroto olhou para o outro lado da sala, onde Sirius ria alto com a loira. O capitão de quadribol suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Não teria admitido, mas Remus tinha razão... ignorar esse problema não o faria ir embora.

“Achei que poderia encontrá-lo aqui,” disse Lily baixinho, aproximando-se da mesa de Luke na biblioteca, e ocupando a cadeira vazia em frente a ele. “Eu estava te procurando na sala comunal. Eu te dei a senha...”

“Não estava a fim de ir a uma festa,” murmurou Luke.

A ruiva assentiu. “É, eu sei o que quer dizer.” Sentindo-se vazia e traiçoeira, ela estendeu a mão e colocou em cima da dele ( _nada_ ), pois a dor gravada em seu belo rosto era demais para ignorar. “Me desculpe se eu fui... insensível nos últimos dias. Tem sido muito difícil desde que Lathe se foi. Eu tenho pensado muito, e...” Ela parou de repente, pois notou lágrimas nos olhos dele. “Luke, qual o problema?”

O corvino suspirou desalentado. “Recebi uma carta de casa. Eles… hum… eles leram o testamento do meu pai.” Ele afastou a mão da de Lily, abrindo-a para revelar um grande anel, gravado com um brasão que a garota supôs ser da Família Harper. “Deve ir para o filho mais velho, mas papai deixou para mim... eu não sei a razão... dois irmãos mais velhos, mas ele deixou para mim... por que... por que você acha que ele faria isso, Lily?”

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça para indicar que não sabia.

“Eu simplesmente não entendo,” continuou ele com a voz trêmula. “Eu... eu não posso...” Ele parou de falar, os ombros começando a tremer e as lágrimas em seus olhos caindo, e ela mais uma vez tomou a mão dele na sua.

“BLACK! BLACK! BLACK!” gritavam dezenas de pessoas, e até mesmo os corvinos presentes não pareciam estar torcendo pelo adversário de Sirius, o colega de Casa deles Gregory Shale. Sirius estava bêbado, mas parecia estar dando mais socos enquanto os dois brigavam no meio de um círculo de espectadores, aplaudindo e gritando com o espetáculo.

Assim que o grifinório ganhou domínio e conseguiu um golpe particularmente bom no nariz do oponente, o corvino o empurrou e Sirius caiu de costas, o cotovelo de Shale chocando-se com força contra o olho do outro.

Sirius lutava contra o aperto dele, quando os dois garotos de repente foram separados, o corvino voando em direção a um grupo de espectadores, enquanto o grifinório rolou no chão. James apareceu, a varinha em punhos e uma expressão furiosa nos olhos. “Parem com isso!” podia-se ouvir Remus gritando, e Peter foi dizer a Gregory Shale para ir embora.

Enquanto isso, James levantou o amigo, jogando um dos braços dele sobre seus ombros, e o arrastando para longe do grupo. Enquanto os convidados retornavam aos outros entretenimentos da festa (fogos de artifício, comida, bebida, e inúmeros produtos da Zonko's, para citar alguns), o capitão puxou Sirius até o dormitório. Praticamente jogando-o sobre a cama, sacou a varinha e conjurou um saco de gelo, que entregou ao outro sem dizer nada.

Padfoot colocou-o sobre o olho inchado; sua expressão era amarga.

“Isso tem que parar,” vociferou James, andando de um lado para o outro. “Eu disse que ia te dar tempo para falar comigo sobre o que está te incomodando, mas isso é ridículo. Eu quis dizer uns dois dias, não um mês, o.k.? Todo o mau humor termina _agora_... você está bebendo demais, provocando brigas com corvinos aleatórios na _minha_ festa de aniversário... fumando o tempo todo, ficando com toda bruxa que vê, e sendo um completo _pé no saco!_ Se não se acalmar, vai ter mais detenções do que _eu_ , e – serviço de alerta – qualquer detenção a mais do que _eu_ , e você será expulso! Então, seja o que for que esteja te incomodando, vai ter que simplesmente sair dessa, porque...”

“O Professor Black está morrendo,” disse Sirius.

James congelou. “Quê?”

“Meu tio está morrendo… ele tem no máximo dois meses.”

Naquele instante, Remus e Peter invadiram o dormitório. O último ria. “Vocês dois deviam ter _visto_ ele... Shale estava _furioso_... eu nunca…” Remus – que notara a expressão dos dois amigos – deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele, e Peter parou de repente. “O que houve?”

“Tem _certeza_ que não preferia tá no seu aniversário?” perguntou Sirius, tomando outro gole da garrafa de firewhiskey, antes de entregá-la a James. Prongs seguiu o exemplo e sacudiu a cabeça.

“Lotado e barulhento… a Torre de Astronomia é _muito_ melhor.” James entregou a garrafa a Remus.

“Sabe,” observou Moony – pensativo apesar da embriaguez, “esse prov’velmente não é o melhor dos l-lugares para estar b-bendo... tem... altura... e torres... e coisas... pontudas que poderiam... tipo... sabe... atingir.”

Ele entregou a garrafa a Peter, que riu.

“Eu me p-p-p-pergunto o que Jregory... não... Gregory Sh-Sh-Shale está fa-fazendo” falou arrastadamente, com um longo gole de firewhiskey. “E-e- _ele­_ estava _maluco_...”

Wormtail devolveu a garrafa a Remus, e também começou a rir. “Sério, foi hilário... o r-rosto dele estava defi-nit-tivamente r-roxo!” O Maroto tomou outro gole, e enquanto o líquido queimava a garganta do jovem lobisomem, ele entregou a garrafa para James de novo.

“Por que você sequer _começou_ a briga?” perguntou Prongs, sacudindo a cabeça. “ _Maluco_.”

Ele bebeu e deu a garrafa a Sirius, que também ria. “Eu-eu realmente não faço ideia! O idiota disse alguma coisa... não faço ideia do que foi... mas me fez explodir na hora!”

Os quatro rapazes – sentados e recostados numa parede da Torre de Astronomia – riram disso enquanto Sirius bebia. O céu escuro se estendia sem nuvens acima deles, e os Marotos – indiferentes ao frio – o observaram por um tempo.

“Quas’uma lua nova,” apontou Remus. “É uma época boa para mim.”

“Aham,” murmurou Sirius. “Queria que fosse assim tão simples... saber como tu-d-do vai ser só por causa da lua.”

Remus bufou. “Me dê a garrafa, seu idiota.” Sirius obedeceu. “É, dess-t-tinado a uma vida de pobre... pobreza e i-i-isolamento” Ele deu um gole grande. “É simples para você.”

“Eu, _eu estou_ destinado à pobreza também!” argumentou Sirius com petulância. “Eu fui... fiquei... fui _renegado_. Não tenho... mais… fortuna.” Ele pegou a garrafa de volta e bebeu.

“Bem _eu_ nunqui… hum… nunca tive galeões para _começar_ ,” disse Peter, tomando a garrafa de Sirius. “ _Eu_ era... _nasci_ pobre.”

“Vocês são todos idiotas,” disse James, irritado. “Eu sou muito _rico_... acha que e-eu vou te deixar passar _fome_ , Moony? O mesmo com vocês dois, panacas. Podem morar em u-ma das minhas seis milhões de casas, des-s-de que eu não tenha que ver muito v-cês.”

“Ah, _Prons_ ,” suspirou Sirius, deitando a cabeça no ombro do amigo. “Cê se _importa_.”

“ _Argh… Me largue!”_

Sirius riu, levantando a cabeça e recostando-a na parede atrás dele, ao invés disso.

“De qualquer forma,” continuou James por fim; “ _s-sabem_ que não serão pobreza... hum... ficarão na pobreza. Pois s-sou rico. E quanto ao seu is-o-lamento, Sr. Moony... _nós_... somos os Mar-rotos. E mesmo Padfoot sendo um desequilibrado, e Wormtail sendo um maldito zero à esquerda, e _você_ ficando todo sen-t-timen-al com a lua. Monny, e _eu_ sendo muito bom para tod’s v-vocês... nenhum de nós... _j-jamais_ vai... ficar... _isolado_. Agora me dê aquela garrafa, cara.”

Peter entregou-lhe a garrafa. Eles ficaram em silêncio, até, algum tempo depois, Wormtail começar a rir.

“Quê?” indagou Remus.

“O olho de P-P-Padfoot,” disse Peter. “Ainda e-e-está roxo!”

E por alguma razão todos eles riram.

“Frank Longbottom, pare aí mesmo!”

Frank Longbottom parou ali mesmo (“ali” sendo um ponto em algum lugar ao longo do corredor do sétimo andar, não muito longe do retrato da Mulher Gorda). Ele virou-se e viu Alice Griffiths se aproximando, corada e com os olhos brilhando.

“Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?” perguntou ele, que – embora não qualificado no termo “bêbado” – ingerira uma taça de firewhiskey (ou duas), e estava pensando um pouco mais lento do que o habitual.

Alice, que estava – alcoolicamente falando – em uma posição semelhante, fez uma careta ao alcançar o monitor-chefe. Ela tinha um livro na mão ( _Progressos em Poções, Volume 14_ ), que enfiou na cara do rapaz imediatamente.

“Isso é seu,” afirmou.

Frank limpou a garganta. “N-não é não.”

“Adam McKinnon me contou que você encomendou um e recebeu pelo correio,” continuou ela. “Você encomendou esse livro, não foi? Não minta!”

“Não estou mentindo!”

“Está!”

“Não estou!”

“ _Está!_ ”

Frank suspirou. “Está bem, eu comprei, mas não quero ele.”

“Por que não?” Alice exigiu saber.

“Não tem utilidade alguma para mim.”

“Então, por que foi que comprou?”

Frank apenas a encarou, como se dissesse “eu acho que sabe a resposta para isso.”. Alice franziu a testa, e, virando-se, o monitor-chefe seguiu pelo corredor. Após ponderar por um instante, ela saltou atrás dele.

“Onde está indo?” perguntou ela.

“Salas dos monitores.”

“Por quê?”

“Trabalhar.”

“Você saiu da festa de aniversário de James Potter para trabalhar?”

“Bem, James Potter saiu há séculos, então acho que tudo bem.”

Alice bufou. “Por que foi que comprou o livro?”

Descendo as escadas, ele não respondeu.

“ _Frank._ ”

Nenhuma resposta.

“Por que comprou o livro?”

“Senti vontade.”

“Não sentiu _não_. Por que comprou?”

“Só porque.”

“Isso não é uma resposta!”

“É sim.”

“Por que comprou o livro?”

“Não é da sua conta.”

“É da minha conta _sim_! Estou usando o livro a semana inteira!”

“Bem, eu não me importo.”

“Frank! Frank, por que comprou este livro?”

“Simplesmente comprei.”

“Não, você não simplesmente _compra_ um livro! Tem que ter um motivo!”

“Bom, eu tinha um.”

“E qual era?”

Eles chegaram ao andar das salas dos monitores, e Frank partiu pelo corredor, seguido por uma enfurecida Alice. Ele entrou na sala, e ela também. Uma parede estava quase completamente coberta por prateleiras, divididas em pequenas ranhuras, marcadas com etiquetas como “Horário do Campo de Quadribol,” ou “Documentação de Retirada de Pontos”. O rapaz pegou uma pilha de pergaminhos da mesa que ficava ao longo da parede do pequeno cômodo, e começou e enfiar papéis em diferentes ranhuras. Alice cruzou os braços.

“Francis Algernon Longbottom!” gritou ela. Ele parou, baixou o pergaminho, e virou-se para encará-la.

“Sim, Alice Geraldine Griffiths?"

Ela amansou. “Por que comprou aquele livro?”

Frank suspirou. “Você não deveria ter descoberto.”

“Por que comprou?”

“Adam McKinnon idiota.”

“Por que comprou?”

“Eu não comprei para me desculpar.”

“Por que _foi_ que comprou?”

“Para você, é claro,” disse Frank, encostando-se na mesa. E, é claro, ela já sabia disso.

“Por que fez isso daquela forma? Cheio de segredos?” indagou ela. “Por que não apenas me entregou, como uma pessoa _normal_?”

“Você teria aceitado?” respondeu ele com um sorrisinho.

“Não de início,” admitiu ela. “Mas eu estava ficando bastante desesperada. Em algum momento eu teria aceitado... especialmente se não tivesse me dito que comprara especificamente _para_ mim.”

Frank assentiu com a cabeça. “Eu sei disso, mas... você não teria ficado feliz com ele.”

“Quê?”

“Eu só…” Ele hesitou, sem encará-la. “Eu só queria que você tivesse algo a seu favor... algo que te fizesse feliz. Tudo tem andado contra você, e eu não tenho te visto muito feliz ultimamente, e eu... eu só queria que ficasse feliz com alguma coisa. E eu não te disse que fui eu, porque achei que não te deixaria tão feliz, e eu... eu não queria que pensasse que estou tentando... tipo... sei lá, te ganhar de volta ou fazer as pazes ou algo assim. Porque não se trata disso. Eu juro.”

Alice o encarou. Ela mordeu o lábio e encarou, e então pousou o livro e encarou um pouco mais.

“Ah, vamos lá, Al,” alegou Frank, “não se livre do livro só porque veio de mim. É só um livro, e eu _sei_ que precisava dele, e...”

“Frank.”

“… olhe se quiser jogá-lo da Torre de Astronomia quando terminar, _ótimo_ , mas é simplesmente sem sentido _não_ usá-lo agora...”

“ _Frank_.”

“… E, sim, você tem todo direito de me odiar para sempre, mas ficar com o livro não mudará isso. Não vai significar que está em débito comigo, e se preferir, posso fazer um feitiço de memória, assim não vai sequer tê-lo como uma _lembrança_ de que eu existo...”

“ _Frank_ ,” suspirou Alice, dando um passo até ele. Ele se assustou com a súbita proximidade deles.

“Quê?”

“Dá para calar a boca?”

“Hum… p-porquê?”

“Porque,” disse ela impaciente, “é provável que esteja estragando a coisa mais doce que alguém já me disse com um monte de falatório sem sentido.”

Qualquer resposta que ele tivesse para aquilo morreu em seus lábios quando ela pressionou os dela contra os dele.

 **N/A:** ARGH! Está bem. Fim do capítulo. Algo a pensar: que pedido de desculpas vocês mais gostaram? O eloquente Luke, o balbuciante, mas sincero Frank, ou a franca Carlotta?

Eu _prometo_ Lily-James no Capítulo 19, embora também será mais Frank-e-Alice, porque esses dois vão se formar em breve!

Reviews são brie (queijo francês) e pão francês.

Amor e biscoitos,

 

 


	19. The Quaffle and the Snitch

**Disclaimer** : Copyright Jo-Ro. Eu também gostaria de avisar sobre um tipo de piada trouxa que James faz, pois eu não tenho ideia de como funciona a economia bruxa e se eles têm essas coisas de "copyrights" (direitos autorais), mas ele cursou três anos de estudo dos trouxas, então vou deixar como está.

 **Recap:**  Então, Lily quer terminar com Luke, porque o irmão dele é um suposto Comensal da Morte, e Luke foi meio desonesto com a coisa toda. Mas, então, o pai dele morre, e Lily acha que seria uma completa idiota por abandoná-lo naquele momento. Uma estressada e meio depressiva Donna esteve transando com Charlie Plex, que tem namorada. De alguma maneira, Mary sabe disso. Frank se mostra adorável e Alice o beija. O tio de Sirius – Professor Black – está morrendo, mas ele não contou ao sobrinho, o que irrita o jovem. Snape e seus colegas de Casa são recrutados a Comensais da Morte pelo ex-aluno Lucius Malfoy, que sugere que eles em breve podem estar recrutando. Em sua festa de aniversário, James se embriaga na Torre de Astronomia com Reg Cattermole – uma ex-vítima dele – e os dois se aproximam.

**Chapter 19- "The Quaffle and the Snitch"**

(A Goles e o Pomo)

**Or**

**"Going, Going, Gone"**

_Sexta-feira, 30 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_O jornal noticiou uma perseguição a Logan Harper e meia dúzia de outros._

_Maldita Donna._

_Acaba, mês._

_-Lily_

Insatisfeita, a ruiva releu o último registro do diário. A tinta ainda não secara e brilhava na luz branca de sua varinha acesa. Sério? Era isso? Isso era tudo que ela tinha para escrever sobre o dia?

O curto pseudo-parágrafo se assemelhava a cerca de uma dúzia de outros pseudo-parágrafos bagunçando as últimas quatro páginas da agenda – um belo caderno marrom de pele de dragão que sua mãe comprara para ela no Beco Diagonal em seu último meio-aniversário (ela sempre passava os meio-aniversários com os pais – bem, com a mãe agora – já que estava na escola no aniversário de verdade). Todos os registros recentes eram igualmente insatisfatórios: atualizaçõezinhas chatas, que forneciam alguns fatos vazios, mas eram inteiramente sem vida.

_**Pegando a pena e mergulhando-a no tinteiro que estava no parapeito da janela, Lily tentou novamente.** _

_Sexta-feira, 30 de abril de 1976 (continuação)_

Então, sua mão hesitou sobre a página, e aquilo foi tudo que escreveu... nenhuma inspiração, nenhum fluxo de palavras da mente para a página... nada. Com um grande suspiro, Lily permitiu que seus olhos se afastassem da página quase em branco da agenda. Olhou pela janela para o céu noturno nublado e sem lua, em seguida para os terrenos verdes de Hogwarts, e em seguida para a cabana de Hagrid, perto da Floresta Proibida. Estava uma noite tranquila, mas do tipo que a fazia se sentir muito pequena – como se ela estivesse ali, no parapeito da janela do dormitório feminino, enquanto outras coisas (grandes e importantes) estavam acontecendo ao longe.

Outro suspiro, e então a ruiva se forçou a voltar o foco para a página. Tinha que haver  _outra coisa_  para escrever...

Mas não havia.

_Em busca de inspiração, Lily foi para a página anterior e leu os dois últimos registros._

_Sexta-feira, 23 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Fui ao Clube do Slughorn. Sem comentários._

_-Lily_

_E:_

_Quarta-feira, 28 de abril de 1976_

_Bem, peguei minha cópia de_ _Hogwarts, uma História_ _de volta._

_-Lily_

Ela bufou. Longe de inspirar, aquilo só a deprimiu.

Em vez disso, voltou algumas páginas para encontrar o último registro de  _verdade_ que tinha... a última descrição detalhada de tudo que estava pensando, sentindo e sonhando...

_Levou um momento para localizar o registro exato – era uma data de março... o dia 26._

_Sexta-feira, 26 de março de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Amanhã se comemora o dia em que James Potter chegou a este mundo e, na celebração desse dramático evento, todo mundo vai encher a cara na Sala Comunal, ao som de ganchos de rock pesado e Godric Gryffindor gritando da tumba._

_Na verdade, provavelmente será muito divertido para as pessoas_ normais _... aquelas cujos irmãos do namorado não são psicopatas enfurecidos, cujas almas não estão sucumbindo em si mesmas como um hipogrifo moribundo, e cujas curtas vidas anteriormente aceitáveis não foram devastadas por drama de uma natureza, sobretudo, inevitável._

Lily não leu o restante do longo registro. A lembrança da noite na qual foi escrito lhe atingiu; tinha sentado ali, no mesmo parapeito, com a varinha apoiada no peitoril da mesma forma que estava agora e com um  _Lumos_  extra forte para compensar a lua nova. E, após terminar de escrever (ficou com quase quatro páginas), guardara a pena e a tinta, e se sentiu vazia – como se tivesse tomado um laxante. Era uma sensação boa... não se sentia assim há muito tempo. Não desde... bem, não desde 26 de março.

Abril tinha quase acabado. Em algumas horas seria maio, e estariam muito mais perto das férias de verão. Até isso impulsionou uma mistura de emoções. Claro, nada parecia ser  _totalmente_  agradável atualmente; nenhuma perspectiva de algum acontecimento feliz passava completamente ilesa a uma tendência infeliz. Sim, aquilo resumia muito bem o mês anterior: tendências infelizes.

_Outro suspiro, e Lily quase resolvera guardar a pena e o tinteiro (tentar novamente amanhã), quando, folheando as páginas, seus olhos pousaram no registro seguinte. 1º de abril – o primeiro em um mês que merecia péssimas desculpas para relatório. Lembrou-se de escrever aquilo também... como estivera irritada porque pela primeira vez em... bem, em uma eternidade... ela não soubera o que escrever. Nas noites subsequentes tinha sido tão ruim ou pior, até que desistira de tentar pensar em algo mais a dizer e se rendeu aos trechos forçados._

_Quinta-feira, 1º de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Comi torradas de trigo e geleia no café essa manhã. Excepcionalmente excelente._

_Choveu. Toda a neve se foi agora, e está começando a parecer verdadeiramente primavera. Nada demais aconteceu hoje._

_-Lily_

E embora tivesse certeza de que acontecera mais naquele dia do que se lembrava, aquele era o limite de sua criatividade. Torradas e chuva. Café da manhã e o clima.

Patético.

* * *

(One Too Many Mornings)

* * *

_Quinta-feira, 1º de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Comi torradas de trigo e geleia no café essa manhã. Excepcionalmente excelente._

_Choveu. Toda a neve se foi agora, e está começando a parecer verdadeiramente primavera. Nada demais aconteceu hoje._

_-Lily_

* * *

Quase correndo pelos corredores em direção à aula de Feitiços, Donna Shacklebolt fez uma lista mental.

_Listas – mentais ou de outra forma – eram sua especialidade: elas colocavam o caos em ordem, diziam o que estava concluído e o que tinha que ser feito, e não permitiam preguiça e procrastinação. Não havia nada desonestonuma lista... mesmo quando a lista era mais ou menos assim:_

_Duas meias, dois sapatos, todas as minhas roupas, tudo abotoado, bolsa de livros, livro de Feitiços, pena, tinteiro, pergaminho para anotação, relógio de pulso, brincos, prendedor de cabelo... sem prendedor de cabelo... deixei no guarda-roupa dele... ele pode dizer que é de algum colega de quarto..._

Parando diante de uma armadura, Donna examinou seu reflexo convexo, só para ter certeza de que a falta do prendedor de cabelo não era um indício da razão de ela estar atrasada para a aula.

Merlin, estava atrasada para Feitiços!

Praticamente voando em direção à aula, Donna entrou aos tropeços na sala, exatamente oito minutos depois do sinal, e todos os alunos do sexto ano se viraram para contemplar a atrasada. A morena colocou sua expressão mais assustadora no rosto, e os colegas ficaram em silêncio. Até o Professor Flitwick ficou atordoado demais para fazer um comentário sarcástico sobre o atraso.

"Senhorita Shacklebolt!" guinchou ele, sem acreditar. O que ele quis dizer foi:  _"Você está atrasada? Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Será que alguém morreu?_ "

"Desculpe o atraso," disse Donna, em um tom que sugeria:  _"Se descontar um ponto sequer, vou azarar suas orelhas pontudas."_

"Sente-se, então", disse Flitwick, apontando para uma cadeira vazia na parte da frente da sala. Donna obedeceu sem falar; seu companheiro de mesa era um lufano limitado que ela não conhecia, mas que não a incomodou até o professor anunciar que os alunos fariam duplas para trabalhar no que chamou de  _Feitiço para Conjurar a Vida_  – mais especificamente, conjurar cordas.

Os olhos de Donna dispararam pela sala, localizando Lily nas últimas fileiras; ela dividia uma mesa com Mary. Ao invés de se sentir compelida a trabalhar (ou pior, a conversar) com alguém novo, a morena se levantou – enquanto todo mundo começou a praticar – e atravessou a sala até suas duas colegas de Casa.

"Troque de parceiro comigo, Mary." Donna meio que pediu e meio que ordenou.

Mary sorriu de lado. "Por que se atrasou, Donna, querida?"

O fato de Mary Mcdonald misteriosamente saber exatamente por que ela estava atrasada a incomodou imensamente, mas o fato de ela saber há quase um mês e não ter contado a ninguém surpreendeu Donna ainda mais. Mary nunca foi conhecida por ser confiável quando se tratava de guardar segredos – na verdade, era conhecida por contar tudo que sabia a todo mundo que encontrava. A morena teria ficado muito grata por sua colega de quarto parecer ter feito disso uma exceção, se não fosse o fato de a garota ficar soltando insinuações nada sutis.

"Sério, Don," disse Lily, distraída ao ler sobre o encantamento para o feitiço que deviam realizar. "Você pulou o almoço mais cedo, e em seguida apareceu atrasada para a aula... nenhum deles costumes particularmente Donnianos."

"Eu tinha dever de casa," mentiu Donna, fazendo pouco caso com um aceno de mão. "Mary, troque de parceiro comigo."

"Quem é seu parceiro?" Mary quis saber.

"Não sei… algum lufano que parece ser meio rato."

" _Maldosa_ ," repreendeu Lily por hábito; Mary ficou na ponta dos pés para ver o parceiro com aparência de rato de Donna.

"Ah, é Reg Cattermole," disse ela, amarrando a cara para a morena. "Ele é um cara legal."

"Adorável. Então, você não vai se importar em fazer dupla com ele." Donna sorriu com falsa doçura. Mary revirou os olhos fortemente maquiados.

"Sabe, não vai te matar falar com outras pessoas além de Lily, sua cretina," disse ela, mas pegou a mochila e foi até Reg Cattermole mesmo assim.

"O que houve com o sujo e o mal lavado?" gritou Donna para ela, franzindo o cenho. Lily terminou a leitura e puxou a varinha.

"Você está bem, Don?" perguntou ela. "Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você que não está me contando?"

"É claro que estou bem." Mas Donna não conseguia encará-la.

" _Don…_ "

"Ei," interrompeu a bruxa, "se lembra de como a beleza do nosso relacionamento é que nenhuma de nós incomoda a outra com coisas que não queremos discutir?"

"Isso nunca fez parte do nosso relacionamento. Por que não vai conversar comigo?" indagou Lily. "Não é do seu feitio ser reservada."

"Não estou sendo reservada. Não há nada para conversar... e, de qualquer forma, não é da sua conta."

" _É_  da minha conta quando te deixa extremamente mal-humorada."

Donna apenas fez careta. "Você quer amarrar meus pulsos primeiro, ou eu devo amarrar os seus?" perguntou ela num tom de voz mais profissional. Sirius Black, que estava sentado por perto com os outros Marotos, assobiou baixinho.

"Eu amo essa aula," suspirou o Maroto.

"Dane-se, Black."

"Com certeza, Schak, só,  _por favor_ , diga que vai me deixar assistir."

Lily lançou um olhar à amiga, antes de virar os olhos suplicantes para James. "Você não tem uma coleira ou algo assim para ele?"

Os quatro Marotos riram inexplicavelmente disso, e a ruiva, em vez de questioná-los, aproveitou-se da distração. Ela estendeu os pulsos e disse: "Tudo bem, você vai primeiro, Don."

Donna levou cerca de quinze minutos para fazer o feitiço direito, mais do que o normal, mas não tanto para Lily notar alguma coisa incomum  _naquele_  aspecto... pelo menos, se notou, não comentou. Para o alívio ainda maior da morena, além de um comentário ocasional do Professor Flitwick, ninguém percebeu que Charlie Plex não apareceu na aula.

* * *

(Hazel)

* * *

_Sexta-feira, 2 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Alice acha que é uma vadia._

_Luke contou uma piada enquanto andávamos pelo lago. Eu quase morri de choque, mas foi engraçada, e eu ri. Em seguida, ele me disse que era uma piada que o pai dele costumava contar..._

_Eu sei, está bem?_

_-Lily_

* * *

"Precisamos de regras," anunciou Alice, colocando seu rebelde cabelo crespo atrás de uma orelha e se sentando. "Um código de conduta."

Frank riu.

"O que é tão engraçado?" questionou ela.

"Nada, nada," respondeu o outro. "Só... diga 'código de conduta' de novo."

"Código de condu… por que você está rindo, Francis?"

"Porque é engraçado ouvir você dizer 'código de conduta' quando está... assim."

Alice olhou para si. "Seminua?" perguntou ela com ironia, e ele assentiu. A bruxa suspirou, cruzando as pernas debaixo dela, de modo que agora estava ajoelhada entre os lençóis. Seriamente pensativa, ela se atrapalhou em busca do suéter que descartara mais cedo naquela tarde.

"Você está se vestindo?" perguntou Frank, infeliz.

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você não vai me escutar se eu não me vestir."

"Isso não é verdade".

"Código de conduta," disse ela com simplicidade. Ele estava rindo de novo. " _Está vendo?_  Eu te disse. Agora, onde está aquele suéter?"

"Só porque estou rindo não significa que não estou escutando," disse Frank, agarrando sua mão e puxando-a de volta aos travesseiros. "Na verdade, pode provar que eu  _estou_  escutando." Ela suspirou resignada e puxou os cobertores até o pescoço, escondendo parcialmente o corpo vestido com uma camisola e um short ao descansar a cabeça sobre o ombro nu dele. "Agora. O que você estava dizendo?"

"Eu não lembro," admitiu Alice. " _Obrigada_."

"Regras. Código de conduta."

"Ai, certo." Ela tentou se sentar de novo, mas Frank não deixou, então, em vez disso, a loira rolou para o lado dela, apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo ao invés de se apoiar no ombro do companheiro. "Regras."

"Eu pensei que nós já  _tivéssemos_  regras," apontou Frank. "Lembra? Como há uma semana, você disse que não conseguiria lidar com um relacionamento, então disse que a gente tinha que parar, e em seguida você disse outras coisas, e então pulou em cima de mim".

"Eu não me lembro disso," disse Alice, fazendo pouco caso. "De qualquer forma,  _claramente_  essas regras não funcionaram."

"Claramente," concordou Frank.

Alice brincou com os lençóis, sem encará-lo. Ela falou muito depressa: "Acho que devíamos ser racionais quanto a isso. A questão é que...  _antes_ , o que  _eu_  acho que deu errado, é que a gente estava muito... envolvido com tudo. Somos  _muito_  jovens – eu só faço dezoito anos em maio – e estar muito envolvido é simplesmente... simplesmente... bem... é difícil. E perigoso. Para nós dois…"

"Você está deixando seu cabelo cachear de novo… eu gosto. Não que eu não gostasse liso, mas eu gosto encaracolado também..."

" _Frank_."

"Eu estou escutando! Perigoso para nós dois. Entendi."

Alice suspirou, recuperando a compostura. "Então," continuou ela, "acho que uma forma de podermos... impedir... essa situação e evitar problemas que... causaram problemas antes..." (Frank fez cara de que realmente não entendia onde ela estava indo com isso), "é eliminar a causa do problema. E antes que você diga,  _sim_ , eu sei que eu disse problema três vezes." Limpando a garganta, ela continuou, tensa: "Essa causa, penso eu, é a exclusividade."

Frank franziu o cenho. "Estou bastante certo de que o problema foi  _não -exclusividade_ onde _deveria haver_  exclusividade, Ally."

"Exatamente! E se não houvesse nenhum problema de exclusividade, não teria havido preocupação alguma com  _não-exclusividade_."

"Sim.  _Haveria_  algo com que se preocupar.  _Não-exclusividade_."

Alice se sentou. "Só estou dizendo que devíamos ir com calma."

Frank também se sentou. "Há diferença entre 'ir devagar' e não-exclusividade."

"Bem, é isso que eu quero," continuou a bruxa com firmeza.

"Não."

" _Frank!_ "

Ele cruzou os braços com firmeza. "Eu não quero fazer isso."

" _Tudo bem_ ," bufou ela. "Mas é isso ou nada."

Frank ficou calado por um tempo. "Tudo bem," disse ele por fim.

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem, o quê?"

"Tudo bem… não-exclusividade."

"Sério?"

"Sim." Mas ele não parecia satisfeito.

"Está bem…" Um pouco confusa, Alice tornou a se deitar. Frank não. "Você não acha que vai ser melhor sem… sabe… a pressão?" indagou ela, subitamente preocupada.

"Não," disse ele. "Mas se é o que você quer."

Alice exalou pesadamente, sentando-se de novo. "Não estou dizendo que em algum ponto a gente não possa... mas agora, eu me sinto... eu me sinto muito perto de onde estávamos antes." Ela observou atentamente o companheiro, e quando ele ficou calado, ela incitou: "Isso faz algum sentido?"

Frank a encarou. "Sim. Faz." Ele sorriu levemente, e ela retornou o gesto de forma mais convincente. "Mas só para deixar claro," continuou ele, "você não está me  _testando_ , não é?"

"É claro que não!"

* * *

"Por Agrippa, você está  _testando_  ele!" exclamou Lily, muito depois, ao sentar com sua amiga setimanista, no dormitório da última. Era sexta-feira à noite e as colegas de quarto de Alice tinham saído para socializar, mas as duas continuaram no parapeito da janela do dormitório do sétimo ano, com uma garrafa de firewhisky e um monte de batatas fritas e morangos entre elas.

"É claro que não!" protestou Alice. "Eu gostaria que as pessoas parassem de dizer isso."

"Não-exclusividade?" repetiu Lily, sem acreditar. "Esse é o código de 'garotas malucas' para: 'isso é um teste. Não estrague tudo, ou eu vou te castrar.'"

" _Lily._ "

"Bom, então, qual é o sentido?" perguntou a ruiva. "Você está interessada em mais alguém?"

"Não," confessou Alice. "Ninguém em  _particular_. Eu só acho que seria melhor se tanto eu quanto Frank mantivéssemos nossas opções em aberto. Dessa forma, nenhum de nós se machuca se ele começar a perceber que tem uma queda por  _Carlotta Meloni_  ou  _Prudence Daly_... ou se eu quiser sair com outra pessoa."

Lily franziu o cenho. "Você está planejando… sabe…  _ficar com_ outra pessoa?"

Levou um instante para Alice perceber o que a amiga estava dizendo. "Ah! Ah, não," disse ela depressa, enfiando uma batata na boca. "Quero dizer... por um lado, seria… quer dizer, eu estava com Frank há  _anos_ , e eu não ficaria à vontade com..."

"Ei, eu não preciso de detalhes!" riu Lily, selecionando um morango da tigela.

"Mas você entende meu ponto de vista, não é?" perguntou a mais velha quando elas pararam de rir. "É muito mais lógico manter as coisas... casuais."

"E físicas," brincou Lily.

"Bem, é claro."

As duas tornaram a rir, antes de Lily acrescentar: "Contanto que  _você_  saiba o que está fazendo, querida. Para mim parece um convite aberto aos problemas."

"Eu não vejo assim," disse Alice, tomando um gole da garrafa que dividiam. "Até onde  _eu_  sei, essa é uma forma de evitar problemas. Eu só... me sinto mais no controle de mim mesma dessa forma."

Lily deu de ombros. "E você sabe o que dizem os poetas: controle é amor."

"Detectei o sarcasmo."

"Sei não. Só… tenha cuidado. Quero dizer, ninguém poderia ter ficado mais feliz do que eu fiquei quando você me disse que você e Frank estavam... mais ou menos juntos de novo. Mas coisas assim podem ficar complicadas, e alguém pode se machucar."

"Confie em mim," disse Alice com confiança. "Eu não vou me machucar."

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, tomando um gole também. "Eu não estava falando só de você."

Alice franziu o cenho com petulância. "Eu sou uma vadia?" choramingou ela.

" _Não_ ," insistiu Lily, entregando-lhe a garrafa. "Sério, Al. Se você está feliz, eu estou feliz. E você está feliz… certo?"

"Muito."

"E Frank? Porque, você sabe, ele é meu amigo também... erros lamentáveis à parte."

"Sim," disse Alice lentamente. "Acho que ele está feliz. Relativamente."

Lily assentiu. "Bom, então... o que mais você poderia querer?"

O que mais, de fato.

* * *

(It Ain't Me Babe)

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 7 de abril de 1976_

_Querido Caderno,_

_Choveu de novo. Aniversário de Sirius Black._

_Luke me beijou depois de Herbologia. A gente meio que deu um amasso. Sou namorada dele – isso não deveria ser estranho, certo?_

_-Lily_

* * *

Todos os beijos dele pareciam os mesmos agora. Suaves, cautelosos (ou, se não cautelosos, controlados), despretensiosos... Luke. O velho Luke, apenas a inocência agora parecia estranhamente afetada.

Lily refletiu tristemente sobre isso ao entrar no Salão Principal com o namorado para o jantar. Eles não deram as mãos, mas ele a seguiu até a mesa da Grifinória, e se sentaram juntos. No mesmo instante, uma fatia de bolo de chocolate apareceu em seus pratos de ouro anteriormente vazios.

"O que é isso?" perguntou Luke.

Lily sorriu para o bolo – uma fatia com aparência deliciosa e muita cobertura. "Aniversário de Sirius Black," explicou ela. "É hoje... é provável que seja isso. Mas me pergunto como eles convenceram os elfos domésticos a organizarem isso." A monitora pegou o garfo e comeu um pedaço. Era ainda mais gostoso do que aparentava.

"Vai pular o jantar?" perguntou Luke.

"A vida é curta," respondeu Lily. Ela olhou para onde os Marotos sentavam à mesa, rindo e brincando com facilidade. Encontrando os olhos de James Potter, ela sinalizou seu apreço, e o rapaz sorriu em resposta. A ruiva supôs que não deveria ter ficado surpresa quando – no meio da refeição – uma dúzia de elfos domésticos entrou no salão e anunciou que estariam encenando eventos importantes "da vida do Sr. Black," que incluíam, entre outras coisas, a descoberta da Poção Polissuco, a destruição de um dragão e a invenção da magia.

"É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi," admirou-se Sirius.

James bufou. "Padfoot, você já viu uma antes. Na verdade, você já  _voou_  em uma antes... na minha. Sabe – a vassoura que você rouba de mim pelo menos duas vezes por semana... a que você quase  _destruiu_  no mês passado quando..."

"Não seja dramático," disse Sirius. "Eu consegui resgatá-la antes que Filch encontrasse a cabra. E, de qualquer forma, é diferente. É a  _minha_  Nimbus 1500."

James sorriu, trocando um olhar com Remus que o outro não viu, tão ocupado que estava examinando a vassoura recém-desembrulhada que repousava sobre sua cama no dormitório masculino.

"Estava na hora de você ter uma," comentou Peter, sorrindo. "Ver você competir com Prongs naquela sua velha Nimbus 1001 está ficando patético."

Sirius amarrou a cara. "Cuidado aí.  _Cleansweep 5."_

Remus e James riram com apreço. Sirius pegou a Nimbus e os quatro Marotos se sentaram na cama, examinando o presente com grande interesse.

"A melhor de todas," comentou Sirius, radiante, após algum tempo, "eu não vou ter que voar na vassoura que a vadia maligna da minha mãe e o babaca do meu pai compraram para mim no segundo ano. Essa é imaculada." Ele suspirou abruptamente. "Eu deveria agradecer a ele, não é?" perguntou.

"Sim," respondeu Remus de imediato. "E, antes que pergunte,  _não_ , um bilhete  _não_  é o bastante."

"Você me conhece muito bem," resmungou Sirius. Todos eles ficaram em silêncio. "Eu não quero enfrentar isso," continuou ele vagamente. "Nada disso."

"Mas," disse James, "você não acha que vai ser pior se não enfrentar?"

Ele tinha razão, e Sirius sabia perfeitamente bem. Então, quinze minutos depois ele estava batendo na porta do escritório do Professor Black, meio que torcendo para que o tio não estivesse lá, e meio que torcendo para que estivesse.

Ele estava.

"Recebeu seu presente, então, não foi?" indagou Black quando abriu a porta. Havia um ligeiro sorriso em seu rosto cansado. "Lamento só ter chegado hoje à noite... o correio-coruja às vezes não é confiável."

"Obrigado," disse Sirius sobriamente. "Foi realmente… hum… excelente."

"Achei que você gostaria de voá-la na grande final contra a Sonserina," disse Black com um brilho em seus olhos acinzentados. "Embora eu seja um sonserino de coração, posso considerar minha lealdade flexível para esse jogo em particular."

Sirius sorriu. Os dois ficaram calados, e então ele disse com sinceridade: "Me desculpe por gritar com você. Não foi justo."

"Eu não deveria ter escondido minha condição de você," respondeu Black.

Sirius assentiu. "Mas eu teria feito a mesma coisa."

Black abriu mais a porta. "Gostaria de uma xícara de chá? Suponho que você e seus amigos tenham algo planejado para seu aniversário, mas..."

"Hum, eu tenho bastante tempo antes do apagar das luzes," disse Sirius, dando de ombros. O Professor Black riu.

"A quem exatamente você acha que está enganando, Sirius?  _Apagar das luzes_ , de fato." Sirius também riu, acompanhando o tio até o escritório. "Excelente. Agora você pode me contar tudo sobre como inventou a Poção Polissuco..."

"Ou como destruí um dragão…"

"Ah, sim, não se esqueça disso…"

* * *

(This Wheel's on Fire)

* * *

_Segunda-feira, 21 de abril de 1976_

_Querido Caderno,_

_Escutei o novo álbum dos_   _Hobgoblins. Ah._

_-Lily_

* * *

Evan Rosier e Regulus Black tinham cabelos escuros, eram bonitos e cursavam o quinto e o quarto ano, respectivamente. Rosier era mais alto e mais encorpado, mas Regulus tinha um olhar perspicaz, então se tivesse que escolher entre os dois, Snape teria escolhido Black sem hesitar. Claro, havia outros motivos para aquilo também. Por um lado, seu irmão mais velho ficaria  _furioso_...

Não que isso importasse. Os dois tinham nome, e – a julgar pelo fato de que ambos haviam respondido à coruja semi-enigmática de Mulciber e aparecido – os dois tinham inclinação. Os dois alunos mais jovens esperaram um dos dois mais velhos (Snape e Mulciber) falar; Rosier parecia nervoso; Black não, mas ambos pareciam cientes de que sua presença naquela sala de aula vazia nas masmorras era um assunto importante.  _Eles_  foram chamados para ir até lá, enquanto os outros não.

"Foi-nos solicitado que encontrássemos alguns bruxos," começou Mulciber, "que acreditamos ter potencial."

"Solicitado por quem?" Regulus Black quis saber imediatamente. Mulciber pareceu irritado com a interrupção, mas Snape se pronunciou. Afinal, tinha sido  _ele_  quem sugeriu Regulus, em primeiro lugar.

"Acho que sabe a resposta, Black," disse ele calmamente.

" _Você_ ," demandou Rosier, com ceticismo, "está em contato com  _ele_? Eu não acredito nisso. Meu pai é um deles. Nick eu posso entender, mas você espera que eu acredite que um mestiço como  _você_..."

"Já chega!" vociferou Mulciber, quando Snape puxou a varinha. O primeiro se aproximou de Rosier. "Snape se provou, o que é mais do que pode ser dito a você... todo mundo sabe sobre você e aquela pequena traidora do sangue da Lufa-Lufa..."

Rosier corou. "A gente acabou há séculos."

"Bom." Um sorriso passou pelo rosto do sextanista. "Lucius Malfoy tem estado em contato com alguns de nós há meses... treinando, reunindo informações... eles querem construir um... um grupo, aqui em Hogwarts. Seu pai, Rosier, também tem estado em contato."

"Meu pai? Ele teria me dito alguma coisa..."

"Não, não teria," disse Snape. "Porque existem regras sobre esse tipo de coisa. Há um monte de regras, e uma delas é que você tem que manter a boca fechada. Não queremos um monte de crianças idiotas correndo por aí se vangloriando para quem quiser ouvir."

"Se seguirem adiante com isso," continuou Mulciber, "nós todos vamos ter nossa chance de fama e glória. Mas não é disso que se trata agora.  _Agora_ , temos que ficar quietos. Só discutir isso com pessoas nas quais sabemos que podemos confiar, o que – no caso de vocês – é  _ninguém_. Nenhuma coruja para o Querido Papai, Rosier, porque qualquer um poderia interceptá-la. Nenhuma provocação ao traidor do sangue do seu irmão, Black. Nada."

Os dois assentiram.

"Bom. Isso é tudo."

"Isso é tudo?" repetiu Regulus.

"Falaremos com vocês quando soubermos mais," disse Mulciber.

"Eu mesmo quero falar com Malfoy," disse o jovem Black. "Eu quero ter certeza de que isso é... real. Porque eu quero entrar, e não quero que tudo que eu faça seja interpretado por vocês dois. Não é que eu não confie em vocês, mas se vou ser testado, quero ser testado por alguém que..."

"Alguém que  _o quê_?" demandou Snape.

"Alguém que tenha a marca," concluiu Regulus com ousadia. Os olhos de Mulciber se arregalaram.

"Você sabe sobre a marca?"

Regulus assentiu.

"Isso é outra coisa da qual não se deve falar," disse Snape. "Mas assim que soubermos que vocês  _podem ser levados a sério_ , vão falar com Malfoy também."

"Nesse meio tempo," continuou Mulciber, "vão fazer o que mandarmos. Não vão mencionar isso a ninguém, e vão agir como se nada tivesse mudado."

"E  _alguma coisa_  mudou?" indagou Regulus.

Mulciber sorriu de lado. " _Tudo_  mudou."

* * *

(It Hurts Me Too)

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 14 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Pulei o café. Pulei o almoço. O jantar não caiu bem hoje à noite. Dia ruim._

_-Lily_

_P.S. Frank Longbottom. Ah, o que pode ser dito?_

* * *

"E, por fim," disse Frank aos monitores (uma mistura de entediados e absortos) reunidos na pequena Sala dos Monitores, "lembro a vocês todos para,  _por favor_ , se lembrarem de colocar a natureza da infração na documentação de redução de pontos. Caso contrário, temos que acrescentar os pontos de volta. Alguma pergun... sim, Aubrey?"

Bertram Aubrey estufou o peito, com toda sua presunção quintanista, e perguntou: "É verdade que está para sair uma nova regra proibindo o uso de qualquer magia nos corredores?"

"Não há nenhuma regra assim  _agora_ , que é tudo que nos interessa," interrompeu Marissa Higgs, a assustadora monitora-chefe de mais de um metro e oitenta. "Alguma pergunta de  _relevância_?" Silêncio. "Excelente. Vemos vocês na próxima semana."

A maioria dos monitores começou a sair, enquanto Marissa colocava alguns rolos de pergaminho sobre a mesa antes de segui-los. Lily Evans, despedindo-se de Severus Snape, que estava na porta, ficou para trás.

"Tudo bem aí, Lily?" perguntou Frank, que guardava alguns papéis nas prateleiras.

"Ah, sim," respondeu a ruiva distraidamente, aproximando-se. "Remus Lupin queria que eu te dissesse que lamenta não poder comparecer hoje à noite. Ele está em casa visitando a mãe... que está doente de novo."

Frank assentiu. "Foi o que imaginei. Parece que ele perdeu várias reuniões por conta disso... pobre bruxa, a mãe dele. Espero que ela não esteja muito mal."

"Remus não gosta de falar sobre isso," disse Lily, dando de ombros. "Mas deve ser difícil."

"Aham, sim." Frank puxou um pedaço de pergaminho reserva da mesa, bem como um tinteiro. "Você não tem uma pena com você, tem, Lily? Eu estava pretendendo reabastecer aqui, mas..."

"Quê? Ah, sim." A ruiva vasculhou a mochila até localizar uma longa pena de águia e entregá-la ao monitor-chefe. "O que é isso?" perguntou ela vagamente.

"Uma carta para Dumbledore," disse ele, rabiscando no pergaminho. "Esperava que pudéssemos mudar o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade do dia quinze de maio para o dia oito."

"Por quê?"

Frank corou. "Está para chover no dia quatorze," disse ele, sem encará-la direito. "Filch sempre se queixa dos alunos trazerem lama para dentro do castelo."

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas em descrença. "Muito diligente da sua parte," comentou. "Não sabia que acompanhava as previsões do tempo com  _um mês_  de antecedência."

"Está no  _Profeta_ ," respondeu Frank, um tanto precipitadamente. "Já que o Ministério dedica tempo para liberar a previsão com antecedência, alguém tem que prestar atenção nela. E, de qualquer forma, como monitor-chefe, é realmente minha responsabilidade prestar atenção a esse tipo de coisa."

Lily assentiu. "Acho que sim."

Frank terminou o bilhete depressa e devolveu a pena à ruiva, que, respondendo ao  _"obrigado"_  do monitor-chefe, despediu-se e saiu da sala. Ela voltou menos de um minuto depois.

"Tudo bem, eu ia deixar para lá, mas decidi não fazê-lo," disse ela, cruzando os braços. "Qual é o real motivo para você querer mudar a data?"

" _Esse_  é o real motivo." Mas ele tornou a corar.

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Frank Longbottom."

O rapaz amarrou a cara, sem conseguir reprimir o rubor em suas bochechas. "É idiota," murmurou. "Sério, eu..."

"Bom, agora estou curiosa," reclamou Lily. "Vamos. Pode  _me_  contar."

"Sério, não é nada." Realmente parecia que era algo que ele preferia não discutir, e então ela cedeu.

"Está bem. Mas eu  _vou_  investigar." A ruiva se virou para sair novamente, mas parou na porta, a compreensão despontando nela. "Espere um minuto," disse a monitora, virando-se. "O aniversário de Alice é no dia oito de maio."

Frank suspirou. "Não conte a ela, por favor?"

"Que o aniversário dela é em oito de maio? Frank, querido, acho que ela já sabe disso."

"Que eu mudei a data do fim de semana de Hogsmeade," explicou ele. "Ela ia pensar... bem... eu só preferia que não contasse. Por favor?"

"Claro, se é isso que quer," disse Lily, sacudindo os ombros. "Embora eu ache que o jogo está um pouco adiantado para ser modesto."

"Não estou sendo modesto… eu só... ela pode ficar ofendida. Ela está terrivelmente sensível sobre eu fazer qualquer coisa legal ultimamente." O monitor-chefe parecia tenso, como se não tivesse certeza do quanto a ruiva sabia sobre seu atual relacionamento com Alice.

Na tentativa de acalmá-lo, Lily perguntou: "Mesmo que estejam mais ou menos juntos de novo?"

" _Mais ou menos_  juntos," enfatizou ele. Ela assentiu em compreensão.

"Não-exclusividade," detalhou ela, e Frank também assentiu. "Bom, tudo bem. Mas eu acho adorável você querer levá-la a Hogsmeade no aniversário."

Ele parecia incerto. "Bem, quem sabe?" disse ele. "Quero dizer, com essa... situação  _casual_ , ela está sendo muito cuidadosa – não que eu a culpe – mas ela poderia muito bem querer ir com outra pessoa. A questão toda da  _não-exclusividade_ , sabe. Mesmo assim, ela ia gostar de passar o dia no vilarejo, não acha?" Lily ficou em silêncio; ela o encarava de forma muito estranha. "O que foi? Você acha que ela não ia gostar? Eu só..."

"Não, não é  _isso_ ," disse ela depressa. "Frank, é a coisa mais doce que eu já ouvi." Ela fechou o espaço entre eles e abraçou o desnorteado monitor-chefe.

"Eu… é..." gaguejou ele quando ela se afastou. Ele foi poupado de uma resposta, porém, quando uma nova voz interrompeu.

"Lily?"

Ela se virou e viu Luke esperando na porta; aparentemente ele tinha vindo buscá-la da reunião de monitores. Era parte da atenção extremamente zelosa que ele estivera mostrando nas últimas semanas.

"Ah, oi, Luke, eu vou já aí," disse Lily depressa e tornou a se virar para Frank. "Estou torcendo  _totalmente_  por você," assegurou ela. "Boa sorte."

Frank sorriu. "Hum… Obrigado, Lily."

Lá fora, no corredor – depois de Luke ter insistentemente tomado a bolsa dela e jogado sobre o ombro – o corvino questionou a namorada: "O que foi aquilo?"

"Só coisa chata de casal," disse a ruiva.

"Hum… o que quer dizer?"

"Frank e Alice," explicou ela. Luke, para a surpresa dela, parecia aliviado. "Você ficou com ciúmes?" perguntou ela, irritada.

"Um pouco," disse Luke; ele, aparentemente, achou divertido. "Não sei. Foi reflexo, suponho."

"Era  _Frank_ ," disse Lily friamente. "A gente é amigo desde sempre."

"Me desculpe. Não quis ofendê-la."

"Tudo bem."

Ela ficou em silêncio, embora ele tenha continuado conversando até alcançarem a Torre da Grifinória. "Você não precisa entrar," disse Luke quando estavam a uma curta distância da Mulher Gorda. "A gente podia dar uma volta. É noite de lua cheia."

"Está quase no toque de recolher," disse Lily suavemente. "Te vejo amanhã."

"Tudo bem."

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo no rosto, mas Luke virou a cabeça e tomou os lábios dela nos seus. Ele aprofundou o beijo de imediato, seus lábios quentes movendo-se fervorosamente contra os dela – que pareciam estar em piloto automático. Logo, ela se afastou.

"Boa noite, Luke."

"Eu te amo, Flor."

_Em seguida ele se foi, e Lily ficou com a insuportável sensação de naufrágio na boca do estômago. Pela primeira vez, em sua mente, ela reconheceu o que inconscientemente sabia há muito tempo._

_Eu não te amo_ , pensou ela, e, mais importante:  _eu nunca vou te amar_.

"Muito bonitão, aquele lá," disse a Mulher Gorda, quando a ruiva se aproximou do retrato.

"Runespoor," disse Lily monotonamente. O retrato se abriu e a monitora entrou na sala comunal. É claro que ela não tinha como saber sobre o bruxo (em seu caminho para encontrar um cachorro e um rato perto do Salgueiro Lutador), que testemunhara a cena de baixo da Capa de Invisibilidade. Além disso, ela não tinha como saber do terrível sentimento de naufrágio que  _ele_  experimentou ao se afastar.

 **N/T:**  Runespoor é um dos animais catalogados em "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam". É uma serpente de três cabeças, originária de um pequeno país africano, o Burkina Faso.

* * *

(Dirge)

* * *

_Quinta-feira, 15 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Mais chuva. Não aconteceu nada demais hoje._

_-Lily_

* * *

"O que diabos você estava pensando?" vociferou Donna, estapeando com raiva a mão errante de Charlie Plex para longe. "Sua maldita namorada estava  _bem_  ali!"

Ele riu debochado. "Então, agora quando você me puxa para salas de aula desertas você  _quer_  conversar?" provocou ele. "O que aconteceu com as regras, Shacklebolt? Transar, não tagarelar, e tudo o mais?"

"Parte das  _regras_ ," retrucou Donna, furiosa, "é você manter suas malditas mãos longe de mim, a menos que  _eu_  diga o contrário. E estou bastante certa de que não te pedi para me acariciar no meio do corredor com sua maldita namorada a três metros de distância!"

"Ah, o que te importa se Cassidy estava lá?" suspirou Charlie, sentando-se em uma mesa. "Não faz nenhuma diferença para  _nós_  se eu tenho ou não uma namorada."

"Primeiro de tudo, nunca diga a palavra 'nós' se referindo a você e a mim  _novamente_ ," ordenou Donna com veemência. "Em segundo lugar, caso não tenha notado, a população de Hogwarts em geral não é muito complacente com garotas que transam com namorados de outras garotas, e eu prefiro não ser objeto de fofocas do quinto ano."

"Está bem." Charlie deu de ombros. "Isso é bom… eu estava pensando em terminar com isso logo, de qualquer forma."

Donna bufou. "Um devasso como você? Ficar sem sexo? Improvável."

"É, mas acho que Cassidy vai ceder sobre a questão de transar muito em breve," disse o corvino casualmente. "E então eu não vou mais precisar de você, não é?" Ele sorriu cruelmente. A morena revirou os olhos.

"Ah, não, a falta de Charlie Plex...  _o que é_  que eu vou fazer?" lamentou ela sarcasticamente, rumando para a porta. "Você é um idiota, sabia?"

Ele se levantou depressa, atravessando a sala e segurando a porta fechada antes que ela pudesse abrir. "Sou?" indagou ele, inclinando a cabeça para um lado. "Ou você meio que gosta disso?"

Os olhos cor de âmbar de Donna se estreitaram. "Eu literalmente gosto de  _uma_  coisa em você." Eles estavam muito próximos, os lábios dele a poucos centímetros dos dela.

"E o que é?" perguntou Charlie.

"Eu não me importar com você de forma alguma."

Charlie riu. "Eu adoro isso em você... sua  _cretinice_." Ele a beijou, girando-a, de modo que as costas dela estavam contra a porta, o corpo dele pressionado com firmeza contra ela. Quando se separaram, ele murmurou contra seus lábios: "Sabe, eu não ia terminar as coisas de verdade com você."

"Eu sei." Ele moveu-se para beijá-la de novo, mas Donna empurrou os ombros dele, permitindo-se um pouco mais de espaço. "Não," disse ela calmamente. "Eu não quero você agora." Virando-se, ela abriu a porta e saiu da sala de aula, e, ao se afastar, a morena sentiu-se no controle novamente.

No controle… poderosa…

Terrível.

* * *

(Day of the Locusts)

* * *

_Sexta-feira, 16 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Bem, droga._

_-Lily_

* * *

"Reg," cumprimentou James Potter entusiasmado, recostando-se na mesa da biblioteca que estava ocupada pelo lufano Reginald Cattermole. "Posso me juntar a você?" O outro assentiu, tirando alguns livros do caminho; O grifinório jogou a mochila sobre a mesa e se sentou, cruzando os braços sobre a bolsa e apoiando o queixo sobre eles. "O que você está fazendo aí, Kitty Cat?"

"Herbologia," respondeu o lufano em sua voz baixa e rouca. "Estou começando a dissertação sobre Anthocerotophyta." Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram com desconfiança. "O que  _você_  está fazendo na biblioteca? Eu nunca te vi aqui antes."

"Eu não venho aqui muitas vezes," admitiu James. "Pelo menos... não durante o dia. Por que está fazendo a dissertação sobre Anthocerotophyta? Só é para entregar na primeira segunda-feira de maio. Não deveria esperar até o primeiro  _domingo_  de maio para começar?"

Reg parecia confuso. "Mas é um dia antes da entrega."

"Exatamente."

"Você  _realmente_ é o primeiro do ano, não é?"

"Isso é o que dizem," disse James, encolhendo os ombros. "Será que eles têm comida aqui?"

"Na biblioteca?"

"Aham."

"Acho que não."

"Eu  _sabia_  que tinha um motivo para eu não vir aqui."

Sacudindo a cabeça em diversão, Reg tentou voltar ao dever de casa. James, por outro lado, não se mexeu. Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante, e então exalou alto. Reg ergueu os olhos. "Você não vai fazer seu dever de casa?" indagou.

"Teoricamente, é por isso que estou aqui," resmungou James. "Mas, na realidade, só estou entediado."

"Onde estão os outros Marotos?"

"Me abandonaram." James se aprumou um pouco, ainda debruçado sobre a mesa, mas com a mão no queixo e o cotovelo apoiando na mesa. "Remus foi para casa visitar a mãe, Sirius está almoçando com o tio, e Pete tem detenção, porque alguém  _alega_  que o viu deixar Mrs. Norris rosa, embora  _eu_  não ache que tenham muita prova disso. Então, pensei em checar toda a questão da biblioteca... ver do que se trata todo o alarido. Sempre tem esse monte de livros?"

"Hum… geralmente."

" _Estranho_." James pegou uma pena – uma de Reginald – e começou a girá-la entre os dedos. "Então, Kitty Cat, ainda está saindo com aquela quintanista?"

Reginald deixou escapar um suspiro grande e dramático. "Eu e Greta terminamos."

"Ah, sinto muito." Aprumando-se na cadeira, James acrescentou: "Se serve de consolo, sempre achei que ela cheirava a queijo. O que aconteceu com ela, então? Se apaixonou por um rato?"

"Eu terminei," disse Reg, sério. "Ela estava me pressionando."

James cessou temporariamente toda sua inquietação. " _Como é que é?_ "

"Ela estava me pressionando," repetiu Reg.

"A ter intimidade?" indagou James, imitando o tom solene do companheiro.

"Pior," confessou Reginald, sacudindo a cabeça. "Ela queria que eu cursasse Adivinhação."

Foi sorte a bibliotecária, Sra. Sevoy, estar ocupada na outra extremidade da biblioteca, pois certamente teria repreendido James pela gargalhada que não conseguiu conter. Vários monitores que estudavam numa mesa próxima, porém, viraram-se para encará-lo, o capitão de quadribol fez careta para eles. "Desculpa," disse a Reginald, passando a mão no cabelo, a diversão ainda presente em seu rosto. "Realmente não tem graça. Quero dizer...  _tem_ , mas eu não deveria rir. Mas, sério, você tomou a decisão certa, cara. Adivinhação é um monte de porcaria. Enfim... não se preocupe com a garota: é como minha querida velha mãe sempre diz: 'não vá atrás da goles se vir o pomo.'"

Reg franziu o cenho. "Mas isso não faz sentido."

"Claro que faz."

"Mas… o  _artilheiro_  vai atrás da goles. O apanhador vai atrás do pomo... são duas posições diferentes... o artilheiro sequer tem permissão para ir atrás do pomo. Ele seria desclassificado!"

James abriu a boca para explicar, mas decidiu não fazê-lo. "É verdade, Cat. É verdade. Vou ter que dizer à minha mãe da próxima vez que a encontrar."

"Estou surpreso que não tenha entendido isso… sendo capitão de quadribol."

"Você não vai contar a ninguém, não é?" Reginald prometeu que não. "Ah, tem outra coisa. Então..."

Mas James foi interrompido por um som de risinhos, que fez os dois bruxos erguerem os olhos. Um corvino setimanista de ombros largos, chamado Adrian Edgecombe, estava ali perto com alguns de seus amigos.

"Se rebaixando, Potter?" zombou Adrian.

Reginald ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar, mas James revirou os olhos. "Só quando comecei a falar com você, Adriana."

Alguns dos amigos de Adrian pareciam indignados, mas o próprio apenas bufou. "Não sabia que você estava andando com gente da Lufa-Lufa agora. Especialmente roedores como Cattermole. Pensando em criar um novo Maroto, é? Ou talvez pudesse colocá-lo no time de quadribol? É assim que você escolhe os artilheiros, não é? Seus amigos?"

"Na verdade, eu simplesmente tiro nomes de um chapéu," retrucou James. "E o engraçado é que  _ainda_  somos melhores do que a Corvinal."

"Aquilo foi um golpe baixo no último jogo, e você sabe disso."

"Seus artilheiros são medíocres e seu goleiro uma piada, Andrea. Supere isso."

O rosto de Adrian ficou vermelho de raiva, e o grifinório se virou, tornando a se inclinar sobre a mesa. "Aproveite seus quinze minutos, Cattermole. Ele vai te pendurar com um  _levicorpus_  na próxima semana."

"Saia daqui," ordenou James perigosamente, mas Adrian tinha três amigos com ele, e sentiu intensamente essa vantagem.

"Sério, Potter, para alguém de uma família tradicional, você não tem mesmo nenhuma classe, não é? E eu não me refiro só a Cattermole... a ralé com quem você anda – Pettigrew, Lupin..."

Com um estrondo, a mochila de James caiu no chão quando o bruxo levantou e se virou tão depressa, que derrubou a cadeira. A cadeira, porém, não tinha nem atingindo o chão antes da varinha do Maroto ser sacada e apontada para Adrian Edgecombe, que, pela primeira vez, parecia legitimamente assustado.

"Você não ousaria," disse ele, não muito confiante (porque o grifinório tinha fama de fazer coisas que pessoas em sã consciência não fariam). "A Sra. Sevoy está bem ali, e meus amigos te azarariam até..."

"Eu não tenho medo dos seus amigos, Angelina," respondeu James, sorrindo. "E mesmo que pudessem fazer alguma coisa comigo, aposto que eu conseguiria arrancar suas orelhas primeiro." Adrian visivelmente engoliu em seco.

"Abaixe a varinha, Potter," resmungou ele, "ou eles vão acabar com você."

"Fiquem à vontade," provocou James.

Os três amigos de Adrian sacaram as varinhas, mas hesitaram. "O que estão esperando?" exigiu o líder comprometido.

"A Sra. Sevoy está bem ali," resmungou um deles.

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlin…"

Mas antes que alguma coisa pudesse acontecer, uma nova voz – em um sussurro alto – interrompeu. "James,  _Edgecombe,_ _o que estão fazendo?"_

O capitão de quadribol virou-se sorridente para o recém-chegado. "Olá, monitor-chefe."

Frank Longbottom cruzou os braços. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada," disse Adrian depressa. "Potter só estava me mostrando uma nova... técnica de varinha. Não é mesmo, Potter?"

James sacudiu a cabeça. "Não," disse ele com clareza. "Eu estava prestes a te azarar, e então você mandou seus amigos me azararem. Acabarem comigo, acredito que foram suas palavras exatas, eu estava ansiando por isso."

Adrian fechou a cara, mas James sorriu largamente em resposta. Frank suspirou. "Baixem as varinhas, todos vocês," instruiu ele, cansado, e os bruxos obedeceram. " _Na boa_ , o que estavam pensando? Madame Sevoy está bem do outro lado das prateleiras."

"Mas, monitor-chefe," protestou James, devolvendo a varinha ao bolso das vestes, "não valeria a pena ver Antonia aqui sem orelhas?"

"Você tem sorte que Longbottom apareceu, Potter," rosnou Adrian.

Frank revirou os olhos. "Eu não interferi para protegê- _lo_ , Edgecombe. Tudo bem, parem de brigar. Suponho que vocês tenham algo a fazer na biblioteca além de entrar em disputas de Casas..." Ele disse isso com um olhar em particular para os corvinos, que, olhando feio para os dois grifinórios e para o lufano, deslocaram-se para outra parte da biblioteca, ressentidos.

"Por mais agradecido que eu esteja pelo elogio, monitor-chefe," disse James, ajeitando a cadeira, "você devia ter me deixado azará-lo. Ele merecia."

"Em primeiro lugar, se você o tivesse azarado, eu teria que tirar pontos," apontou Frank. "Em segundo lugar, por que se sente compelido a me chamar de 'monitor-chefe?'"

"Porque soa legal, e é o que diz no seu crachá reluzente."

Frank suspirou. "Eu espero que um dia  _você_  seja monitor-chefe para que as pessoas possam tirar sarro de  _você_  por isso." Os dois grifinórios se entreolharam, e em seguida riram.

"Certo, certo," zombou James. "Quando isso acontecer, sinta-se à vontade para me zoar." Ele pegou a mochila capotada e olhou para Reginald. "Tudo bem aí, Kitty Cat?"

"Tudo bem," disse Reg. "Não consigo acreditar que você quase duelou na biblioteca!"

"Sem barulho, vocês dois," advertiu Frank. "Aqueles monitores na mesa ao lado parecem estar prestes a atacar vocês."

"Claro, monitor-chefe," sussurrou James em resposta, saudando-o ao falar. "Ei, por falar nisso, Slughorn está promovendo uma pequena confraternização na próxima sexta-feira. Você vai comparecer ou te vemos nos Toadies?"

 **N/T:**  Toadies significa "bajuladores" ou "puxas-saco". Resolvi não traduzir e manter o original, mas alertá-los quanto ao significado ^^

"Eu  _tenho_  que ir para o Slughorn," murmurou Frank sombriamente. "Sabe quantas oportunidades de bajulação descarada haverá? E com os N.I.E.M.s chegando, estou nervoso o bastante sobre entrar no programa dos aurores..."

"Está bem, está bem. Mas roube um pouco de comida e passe lá depois, sim?"

"Tudo bem."

"Lembranças a Alice." Frank corou um pouco ao acenar e retornar aos seus afazeres nas estantes. James se sentou e virou-se para Reg de novo. "Enfim, onde estávamos?"

"O que Adrian Edgecombe tem contra você, afinal?" perguntou o lufano, curioso. O grifinório sacudiu os ombros.

"E quem sabe? Inveja da minha aparência deslumbrante... ah, e a namorada pode ter deixado ele por minha causa, mas... não me olhe com esses olhos ingênuos, Kitty Cat, não foi culpa _minha_. Jacqueline gostava de mim, mas estava namorando Edgecombe, e eu não gostava dela de verdade, então disse a ela que não ia beijar uma garota que tinha namorado, e ela terminou com ele."

"Jacqueline DuPont?"

"Aham."

"Por que não gostava de Jacqueline DuPont?"

James hesitou. "Como eu disse… não vá atrás da goles se você vir o pomo."

"Mas…"

"Sim, eu sei, artilheiros vão atrás da goles; apanhadores vão atrás do pomo." James riu. "Então, o que Adriatic tem contra  _você_?"

Reginald fez uma careta. "Eu tropecei no sapato dele no segundo ano. Desde então ele pratica em mim as azarações que aprende em Defesa."

"Aquele  _imbecil!_ "

"Assim como você," apontou o lufano.

"Essa doeu, Cat." James ponderou sobre aquilo. "Tudo bem, é justo, mas estou reformado. E como um gesto de boa-fé, estou te convidando para os Toadies."

"Os  _o quê_?"

James olhou incrédulo para ele. "Você nunca ouviu falar dos Toadies?" Reginald negou com a cabeça. "Kitty Cat, eu oficialmente te amo. Na verdade, eu poderia até criar um novo apelido para você por conta do quanto eu te amo. Bem, provavelmente não, estou bastante apegado a 'Kitty Cat,' mas mesmo assim..."

"O que são os Toadies?"

"Uma festa," explicou James. "Sempre que Slughorn dá uma de suas festas grandes, elitistas e do tipo 'olha quantos amigos eu tenho,' os Marotos dão uma festa do contra numa das salas vazias."

Reg parecia confuso. "Por quê?"

"Porque é divertido, porque preferimos sair com pessoas que não são convidadas para o Clube do Slug, e porque é uma desculpa para encher a cara. Não posso acreditar que nunca ouviu falar nelas... são legendárias.  _Épicas_."

"Bom, como eu ouviria? Eu nunca fui convidado antes."

"Certo, mas… quero dizer, você nunca se perguntou como Mundungus Fletcher ficou tão bêbado que tentou mergulhar de cabeça no campo de quadribol?"

"Mundungus Fletcher tentou mergulhar de cabeça no campo de quadribol?"

"Aparentemente não… bem, você nunca se perguntou o que Stephanie Belby poderia ter feito para começar aquela briga Corvinal-Sonserina no quarto ano?"

"Quando foi que Corvinal e Sonserina brigaram?"

" _Sério_ , Reggie? Mas… vamos lá, você deve ter se perguntado sobre o olho roxo de Liam Lyle que nunca ficava bom? Ou a inundação de cerveja amanteigada no corredor do quinto andar? Ou aquela segunda-feira quando metade do nosso ano não apareceu nas aulas porque ainda estavam de ressaca do sábado anterior?"

A expressão de Reginald continuou vazia. James o analisou pensativamente. "Você  _realmente_  frequenta essa escola, certo?"

"Eu não sou muito sociável," admitiu Reg. "Tomei firewhisky pela primeira vez em janeiro, e aparentemente isso é cerca de um ano atrás de todo mundo."

"Um ano atrás dos mais lentos," retificou James. "Mas não se preocupe. Nós vamos envolvê-lo."

"Eu não quero ser envolvido. Não quero mergulhar de cabeça no campo de quadribol, ou ter um olho roxo que não desaparece, ou causar uma briga entre Corvinal e Sonserina."

"Bom, não se preocupe com o último... Eu tenho grande respeito por você, Reg, mas simplesmente não te vejo fazendo o que Stephanie Belby fez." Ele sacudiu os ombros. "Enfim, ninguém vai te forçar a ficar bêbado, e deve ter outras coisas para fazer além de beber... não sei  _o quê_ , mas deve ter." Reginald ainda parecia desconfiado, então o grifinório acrescentou: "Palavra de Maroto. Eu prometo. Além disso, haverá garotas... montes e montes delas."

O lufano hesitou, e então falou: "Será que Lily Evans estará lá?"

As sobrancelhas de James dispararam em surpresa. "Lily Evans? Santo Merlin, o que aquela garota tem? Não, eu acho que não. Ela faz parte do Slugue. Pensei que você estivesse a fim de Mary Mcdonald..."

Reginald corou. "Mary é muito legal… eu  _gosto_  dela, mas Lily é..."

"É, eu sei o que quer dizer," suspirou James, revirando os olhos. "Todo mundo adora Evans. É toda aquela maldita coisa da alegria sem fim que ela produz. Sinistro. Mas ela tem namorado. Enfim, está dentro dos Toadies?"

"Acho que s…"

"Legal." James tornou a se debruçar sobre a bolsa. "Então, Kitty Cat... me diga, você tem permissão para pegar esses livros  _emprestados_...?"

* * *

A porta do dormitório feminino batendo com força fez Lily sentar-se com um sobressalto, abrindo as cortinas em volta de sua cama de colunas. Donna invadiu o quarto, vindo do treino de quadribol. A morena jogou a vassoura no chão e foi direito para o banheiro.

"Don?" perguntou Lily, seguindo a amiga. Elas estavam sozinhas no dormitório, já que ainda era relativamente cedo, e a ruiva acabara de se refugiar ali para se esconder de Luke. "Algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa no treino?"

No banheiro, Donna jogava água sobre o rosto salpicado de lama. "Não," retrucou. "Não tem problema algum. Estou  _absolutamente magnífica!_  Não está vendo?!" Ela arrancou os protetores de braço, jogando-os em um canto, antes de passar por Lily na volta ao dormitório.

"O que houve?" questionou Lily, tornando a segui-la.

"Eu não consegui fazer a maldita jogada direito," disse a outra; ela arrancou o elástico que prendia seu cabelo encaracolado e só Deus sabe onde ele foi parar. As botas da morena caíram com um baque violento perto de uma cama, e quando Donna abriu a gaveta de sua cômoda, quase a arrancou completamente. "Nós executamos quinze vezes, e eu estraguei tudo todas as vezes! Então, Potter gritou, e eu gritei, e estava chovendo, e perdemos meia hora, e  _ainda assim_  não consegui fazer a merda da jogada!"

"Don, querida, está tudo bem… você vai conseguir amanhã. Acalme-se."

"Eu  _não_  vou me acalmar!" gritou Donna. Ela fechou a gaveta com força e derrubou vários itens da cômoda. "Eu  _nunca_  fui tão lenta assim para aprender uma jogada! Me saí como uma maldita segundanista! Ah,  _sim_ , e ainda por cima, tirei um  _A_ no dever de Runas Antigas. Um  _A!_  Como diabos vou chegar a monitora-chefe com  _notas_  "aceitáveis"?!"

Lily ficou calada, enquanto a outra, irritada, jogava as coisas que derrubara de volta sobre a cômoda. "Você vai ficar bem," disse ela suavemente. "Ninguém é melhor em Runas Antigas do que você. E vai aprender a jogada também. Só precisa se acalmar e respirar, está bem? Eu te  _conheço_... se simplesmente se acalmar, vai ficar bem."

"Você não sabe de nada," retrucou Donna. "Não faz ideia do que está falando. E como poderia? Esteve tão envolvida com seu relacionamentozinho perfeito com seu namoradinho perfeitinho, que não faz a  _mínima_  ideia do que está acontecendo comigo!"

Lily superou a surpresa com a virada da conversa para retrucar: "Isso não é justo, Donna, e você sabe disso! Eu  _tentei_!  _Você_  não me diz o que está acontecendo com você!"

"Bom, me perdoe se não aprecio contar todos os detalhes da minha vida a você!"

Lily sabia que não devia irritar a amiga ainda mais, porque Donna nunca recuava em um confronto, mas não conseguiu evitar. "Está bem, mas não reclame comigo por não saber!"

"Está bem!" Donna jogou no chão as roupas que acabara de coletar e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Quer saber o que está acontecendo comigo?! Eu vou te contar! Eu estou dormindo com Charlie Plex!"

Surpresa, Lily tentou organizar os pensamentos: "Charlie Pl... da..?"

"Sim! Da festa no Natal! Charlie Plex da Corvinal! Charlie Plex que tem namorada!"

"Donna, eu…"

" _Não!_  Está bem?  _Não._  Eu não quero ouvir! Não quero ouvir que  _você_  acha que é errado, e que  _você_ sabe o que é melhor para  _todo mundo_ , e que é  _você_  é tão malditamente perfeita, que acha que pode me dizer o que fazer!"

"Donna, eu não disse  _nada!_ "

"Não precisa dizer!" gritou a outra. "Eu sei  _exatamente_  o que você quer dizer! Vai olhar para mim toda sentimental e compreensiva, e em seguida vai dizer alguma coisa complacente... ah,  _eu sinto muito, Don..._ " A voz dela estava cheia de ironia. "E que você se sente tão mal por mim e por minhas decisões, e pensa o tempo todo:  _ah, se ela ao menos pudesse ser tão perfeita quanto eu!_  A perfeita e virgem Lily Evans que  _todo mundo simplesmente ama!_  E é por isso que não te contei, porque sei perfeitamente bem como você enxerga o mundo, e se alguém não se encaixa nesse conto de fadas açucarado, então que pena!" Ela parou para recuperar o fôlego.

"De onde é que isso tudo está vindo?" Lily exigiu saber.

"É a verdade, não é?" vociferou Donna.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se de frente. Em seguida, Lily sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não tenho que aturar isso," disse ela friamente.

"Não, é claro que não! Como é que eu  _ouso_  me intrometer em seus pensamentozinhos felizes! Como é que me atrevo a jogar isso sobre você, quando poderia estar por aí acariciando seu doce Príncipe Encantado...?"

"Seja qual for o seu problema, pare de descontar em mim!" retrucou Lily. "Você _não tem ideia do que está falando_ , Donna Shacklebolt! Não tem nenhuma maldita ideia sobre mim, sobre Luke ou qualquer outra coisa, então não aja como se tivesse!"

"Ah… certo…  _me desculpe_." Donna cruzou os braços sobre o peito, desafiando a ruiva com sua postura. "O  _pai_  de Harper morreu. Que trágico. Sabe, pessoas morrem. Segue-se em frente…  _eu_  segui. Mas aposto que você é simplesmente a namorada perfeita, segurando a mão dele e sentindo-se tão martirizada e virtuosa por isso. Merlin, eu queria ser tão boa quanto você!"

Lily ficou em silêncio, um milhão de emoções indescritíveis fazendo seu sangue ferver. Donna de repente pareceu perceber que ultrapassara uma fronteira, mas aquilo passou depressa por sua expressão; logo ela pareceu mal-humorada, como que determinada a não retificar nada... a deixar Lily replicar como quisesse. Ela se arrependeu ao ver a raiva brilhando nos olhos da amiga.

"Tudo bem," disse Lily. "Quer saber? Está super furiosa comigo por não saber o que está acontecendo em  _sua_  vida... quando foi a última vez que perguntou a alguma pessoa como  _ela_  estava? Porque, se você se preocupar em fazer isso de vez em quando, pode se surpreender ao descobrir que não é a única com quem está acontecendo alguma merda. Então, não fique aí toda arrogante com o fato de estar transando com algum idiota, está bem?"

"Ah,  _eu sinto muito!_ " vociferou Donna, novamente irritada e rindo cruelmente. "Há algo errado em sua vida? Perdeu um cílio? O maldito Harper se esqueceu de te acompanhar até a aula de Feitiços?"

A cor subiu no rosto de Lily, e seus olhos tornaram a brilhar perigosamente. "Você tem razão," disse ela, precariamente tranquila. "Pois você ser um lixo no quadribol é  _muito_  mais importante. Supere, Shacklebolt, e nesse meio tempo fique longe de  _mim_."

* * *

(Mr. Tambourine Man)

* * *

_Sábado, 17 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Hoje foi terrível, com tons de o.k._

_Choveu o dia todo de novo, com exceção de um tempinho à noite._

_-Lily_

* * *

Donna não estava falando com ninguém. Passou o sábado praticando a jogada que não conseguira dominar durante o treino de quadribol no dia anterior, até os sonserinos chegarem ao campo por volta das três para seu treino. Então, ela se retirou para o dormitório e não falou com ninguém.

Logo se tornou evidente para Marlene que algo estava errado entre Lily e Donna, mas a ruiva não queria falar sobre isso, e Donna não queria falar sobre nada, então só lhe restava especular.

"Algum problema, Flor?"

Até Luke percebera que havia algo errado com a namorada. Eles foram dar uma volta nos terrenos logo após o jantar, e quando ele pegou sua mão, ela mais uma vez ficou ciente de que não sentia nada.

"Não," mentiu ela. "Cansada, só isso." Mas a verdade é que ela queria chorar, um desejo que só aumentou quando ele lhe deu um beijo de "boa noite" e disse que a amava diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Algo parecia estar borbulhando dentro dela, como raiva, medo ou algo totalmente diferente, e não se garantia em falar muito, para que a pressão não se tornasse muito grande e explodisse. Luke desaparecera de vista antes que Lily agisse.

"Que cavalheiro," suspirou a Mulher Gorda. "Senha, querida?"

Mas Lily não forneceu a senha. "Ainda não," disse ela. "Vou dar uma caminhada." Ouviu a dama no quadro alertar sobre a iminência do toque de recolher, mas deu pouca atenção. Não era o momento para toques de recolher.

Andando muito depressa e sem nenhuma ideia de onde estava indo, Lily sentiu a pressão crescendo dentro de si, de modo que quando finalmente parou no pátio, suas mãos tremiam com alguma emoção estranha. O ar frio da primavera em seu rosto quente a esfriou, mas não a acalmou. Uma onda de desânimo tomou conta dela, e a ruiva sentou-se na borda do elevado jardim circular no meio do pátio. E então chorou.

Por Luke ou Donna, ou pelos dois, não tinha uma noção clara, mas de repente tornou-se demais. Queria se levantar e correr, e ainda assim percebeu a inutilidade de tudo isso. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer consigo, e estava se tornando demais para aguentar. E foi assim que James Potter a encontrou, verdadeiramente por acaso, quase dez minutos depois.

"Evans," disse ele debilmente, assustado com a ruiva soluçante e despenteada à sua frente. "Você está bem? O que houve?" Automaticamente e sem nenhum objetivo planejado, o capitão rumou na direção dela, mas Lily – inalando bruscamente – estendeu uma mão para detê-lo.

"Não, por favor," disse ela, em algo entre um soluço e um estalido. " _Por favor_ , não. Não posso lidar com isso agora. Não posso lidar com sua pressão e sua insistência... Não suporto uma discussão, ou uma conversa, ou seja lá o que for que a gente sempre acaba tendo, então  _por favor, por favor, por favor_  me deixe em paz!" Ela falou com tanto ardor e desespero que qualquer pessoa sensata teria deixado a pobre garota em paz imediatamente.

James nem sempre era uma pessoa sensata.

Enquanto Lily se dissolvia em outra onda de lágrimas, ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Qualquer pessoa sensível a teria deixado chorar sozinha... teria esperado silenciosamente ela falar o que quisesse, mas... bem, você entende.

"Qual é o problema?" questionou ele, sem sequer se preocupar em manter o tom de voz sereno. Ele entendia a compaixão e a dor que sentia, mas por que de repente se sentiu tão irracionalmente furioso – por que de repente queria azarar tanto alguma coisa ou alguém (particularmente Luke Harper... tinha a sensação que aquele idiota da Corvinal era de alguma forma responsável) – estava além dele. James não questionou isso. Apenas esperou a respiração dela ficar estável o bastante para que conseguisse falar.

"Eu não  _sei_  qual é o problema comigo," admitiu ela, fungando e limpando furiosamente as lágrimas do rosto (estava ciente, mesmo que só um pouco, de estar totalmente envergonhada). "Tudo está tão..." ela cobriu o rosto com uma mão, " _ferrado_."

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou James, confuso.

"Nada!" disse a ruiva com a voz estridente. "Não aconteceu nada, eu só... bom, quero dizer, estou no pior e mais desonesto relacionamento possível, uma das minhas melhores amigas inexplicavelmente me odeia, há uma maldita guerra acontecendo sobre a qual ninguém parece ser capaz de fazer coisa alguma! Mas, sério, está tudo bem!  _Perfeito_ , na verdade, de acordo com Donna!  _A perfeita Lily Evans com uma vida perfeitinha e seu namorado perfeitinho e_... sabe, quando  _eu_  tenho problemas, não me sinto compelida a matar alguém, ou a transar com o primeiro cara que se mexer, então talvez ela devesse apenas calar a boca, porque eu ao menos tenho maneiras  _saudáveis_  de lidar com todas as coisas terríveis que estão acontecendo!"

"Como chorar sozinha no pátio?" indagou James.

"Você está  _na corda bamba_ , Potter," resmungou ela, agitando um dedo ameaçadoramente para ele. James suspirou, amassando as mãos cruzadas compulsivamente. O capitão inclinou-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, e perguntou: "Então, o que foi isso com Donna?"

"Não sei." Lily suspirou. "Ela explodiu comigo no dormitório ontem… Eu nem sequer sei por que ela estava irritada. Ela continua olhando feio para mim e não falou comigo desde então."

"Provavelmente não foi por sua causa," disse James. "Ela tem estado com um humor _terrível_."

"Ah, eu sei disso," disse Lily. "Mas ela não me diz o que está havendo, e ela... ah, Merlin, isso parece idiota – mas ela realmente me machucou com tudo que disse... eu não sei. Provavelmente foi a gota d'água, eu acho, mas eu... eu preciso da minha amiga. Eu preciso dela aqui comigo, e quero estar lá com ela, mas... Agrippa, só faz um dia," gemeu ela. "Eu sou patética."

" _Evans_."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, antes de Lily continuar, cansada: "Eu não sei mais o que fazer." O rosto dela se contorceu em uma expressão engraçada, como se estivesse contendo mais lágrimas.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Estou tão confusa," murmurou ela. Ela afastou o espesso cabelo vermelho do rosto, colocando-o de forma descuidada atrás de uma orelha para melhor revelar seu rosto mais pálido do que o normal. Suas bochechas estavam manchadas, os cansados olhos verdes brilhando sob a fraca luz das estrelas e das tochas ao longe, mas a ruiva parara de chorar completamente. "Com relação a tudo. E me sinto tão impotente." Ela fungou. "É como se eu estivesse me assistindo passar por esses movimentos – como se não fosse eu. Eu me sinto tão... artificial, mas não tenho coração para ser verdadeira, porque dessa forma sou egoísta. E eu não sei o que é melhor – mentir ou ser egoísta." Ela tossiu. "Sabe o que quero dizer?"

James escolheu não responder àquela pergunta. "Lily, do que se trata isso tudo?" perguntou ele. Ela olhou estranhamente para ele. Nunca ouvira a voz dele assim – tão suave – e a jovem se perguntou se havia algo de errado com seus ouvidos. E ele a chamara de "Lily". Então, sem saber precisamente o porquê, a ruiva contou-lhe exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Começou do início, com Luke e Logan Harper no Dia dos Namorados, percorreu incerta por aquela noite, pela visita de Lathe, o arquivo sobre Logan, a morte do pai de Luke, as dezenas de vezes que tentou terminar as coisas só para ser frustrada por suas próprias forças e pelas forças externas, passou pela explosão de Donna no dia anterior e o beijo de boa noite de Luke, e, finalmente, sua atual localização – confusa e presa. James ouviu em silêncio; Lily não ousou olhar para ele, mas se o tivesse feito, teria visto um coquetel de emoções passando em seu rosto, nenhuma das quais ele ocultou com sucesso.

Finalmente ela terminou a história; já não parecia tentada a chorar. Sua voz se tornara dura, calma e quase (o que era mais estranho) entediada. "É por isso que estou aqui," concluiu ela friamente. "A donzela em apuros que você vê à sua frente."

James não conseguiu se conter; um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios quando Lily o encarou pela primeira vez desde que começou seu conto.

"Quê?"

"Evans," disse James, sacudindo a cabeça em diversão, "não há nada de donzela-em-apuros em  _você_. Você  _dopou um Comensal da Morte_. Não, melhor ainda, você o dopou logo depois de  _impedir que ele sangrasse até a morte_. Está presa com um cara porque o pai dele morreu, mesmo que ele tenha familiares que querem te matar, e tenho certeza que fez tudo isso sem perder uma lição de casa. Não há  _nada_  de donzela-em-apuros em você... exceto que você é tecnicamente uma garota, e está... tecnicamente... em apuros.

Lily riu mesmo sem querer. "Bem, obrigada, de qualquer forma."

Ele assentiu, e ambos ficaram calados de novo, até ele continuar: "Então, o que vai fazer agora?"

"Eu não sei," respondeu Lily. "Não sei o que há para ser feito. O que é certo é errado e vice-versa."

"O que Harper diz sobre tudo isso?"

Lily bufou. "Ele diz 'eu te amo, Flor.'" James claramente não entendeu a referência, então ela explicou: "Eu não tenho nada a ganhar com Luke. Isso soa horrível – o que eu quero dizer é: eu não  _quero_  que ele me conforte, me ajude ou converse comigo sobre isso. Estou com ele porque ele precisa de  _mim_  agora, e não posso simplesmente abandoná-lo. Mas não quero nada dele. Eu gostaria de querer! Ele é… Ele é o ideal, sabe? Eu  _queria_  poder apenas… mas não posso.  _Eu não sinto nada por ele_ , e é... terrível."

James supôs que deveria se sentir culpado pelas cambalhotas que seu estômago estava dando, mas não conseguia controlar. No entanto, conseguiu afastar da voz todas as indicações de que aquilo era de alguma forma agradável para ele. Não foi difícil, pois verdadeiramente odiava vê-la assim.

"Snaps, tem que pensar em  _você_  também."

"Não, não tenho," disse Lily com teimosia. "Só estou sendo idiota agora. Toda essa coisa é idiota. Posso fazer isso – pelo menos eu... eu achei que podia. James, você já teve que terminar com alguém? Ver aquele olhar nos olhos deles... como você os decepcionou e machucou... e todo mundo decepciona Luke. Eu  _não_  posso fazer isso."

"E… daí? Vai ficar com ele para sempre?" perguntou o outro, um pouco mais duro do que pretendia.

Lily exalou desalentada. "Para falar a verdade, eu estava tipo que esperando que a gente meio que se afastasse em algum momento no final do trimestre, quando ele terminar a escola..." Ela riu amargamente. "Tudo bem, sei que é algo terrível de se dizer."

James despenteou o cabelo desordenado ainda mais e sentou-se mais reto. Lily inconscientemente imitou sua postura. "O.k., eu vou te dizer o que penso, Snaps, e você não vai gostar."

"Manda ver."

"Não acho que esteja com Luke por Luke. Acho que está com Luke por você."

"Ah, sim," disse Lily sarcasticamente. "Porque sou uma masoquista que curte relações sem amor. Exatamente, Potter. Sério."

"O que eu quero dizer," insistiu James, "é que tem medo de terminar com ele por conta de como isso vai fazer  _você_  se sentir."

"Entendo; então, estou numa onda de retidão altruísta. Obrigada. Eu sempre aprecio suas opiniões."

"Não me interprete mal de propósito," respondeu James irritado. "Não estou dizendo que está fazendo isso porque gosta da ideia de ser altruísta ou até mesmo porque tem medo de ser egoísta... Estou dizendo que está fazendo isso porque não quer sentir como se tivesse magoado alguém – mesmo que magoá-lo provavelmente seja o melhor para vocês dois a longo prazo."

Lily franziu o cenho; ela não respondeu de início, mas quando o fez, sua resposta surpreendeu James consideravelmente: "Você tem razão."

"Agora, veja, eu sabia que você ia... Espere... Quê?"

"Você tem razão," repetiu ela. "Na maior parte. Parte de mim acha que ele realmente não pode suportar, mas... a cada dia que passa, ele fica mais envolvido comigo e menos envolvido com o pai e o irmão, e parte de mim compreende que eu deveria terminar com isso depressa. Mas tenho medo de machucá-lo ainda mais, e eu me sinto... responsável por ele."

"É claro que percebe que quanto mais esperar…"

"… Pior vai ficar, sim." Mais silêncio, então: "Não posso acreditar que acabei de te contar isso tudo."

"Eu ainda estou processando o fato."

"Eu não devia ter feito isso," acrescentou Lily, tentando se arrepender. "Tem sido tão horrível guardar isso como eu estava fazendo. Mas..." Ela tentou ser prática, "contar a você foi irresponsabilidade."

"Eu não vou contar a ninguém," suspirou James.

"Nem mesmo a parte de Logan Harper?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Você contou isso tudo a Lathe de qualquer forma, certo? Então, mesmo que isso… me incomodasse, eu não iria… enfim, você me contou na confiança. Eu presumo."

Lily sentiu-se um pouco à vontade ouvindo que contara alguma coisa a James Potter "na confiança" (embora soubesse que ele estava bastante certo). Ela não sabia como responder, então, em vez disso, a bruxa disse: "O que você estava fazendo aqui fora, afinal? Verificando o que uma monitora estava fazendo do lado de fora após o toque de recolher com aquele seu mapa?"

"Não passou do toque de recolher," disse James. "E eu nem mesmo estava usando o mapa."

"Então, foi apenas o destino," observou Lily melancolicamente. "Mas você não acredita nisso, não é?"

"Não, acho que não."

Lily franziu o cenho, perdida em pensamentos. James perguntou-se vagamente se ela estava pensando em Luke ou Donna, se estava pesando os prós e contras de terminar com Harper, ou se estava simplesmente refletindo sobre as potenciais consequências negativas de ter confidenciado tudo aquilo a James Potter. Como resultado, o capitão de quadribol ficou devidamente intrigado quando ela ressuscitou a conversa com: "Mas o que dizer dos fantasmas?"

O rapaz piscou os olhos. " _Como é que é?_ "

"Fantasmas."

"Não, eu ouvi essa parte, mas não tenho a menor ideia do que está falando."

"Ah, certo." Ela se deu conta de que ele não estivera oculto em sua cabeça nos últimos minutos e não poderia ser responsabilizado por essa informação. "Se não acredita em destino, poderes superiores, almas ou qualquer coisa, como você explica os fantasmas? Seus corpos estão mortos e enterrados... eles têm que ser  _alguma coisa_ , não é?"

James arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ela estava mesmo falando sobre fantasmas?  _Agora_? "Eu... hum… sim, eles são alguma coisa…" Ele reordenou os pensamentos. "Mas sempre pensei que eles eram mais ou menos como as fotos... impressões, sabe? Não  _realmente_  conscientes, mas... sabe... boas imitações."

Lily mordeu o lábio, insatisfeita. "Ah," foi tudo que disse. "Hum..." Ela esfregou as bochechas secas, mas manchadas: "Acho que eu deveria voltar para dentro. Acho que vai começar a chover de novo." Mas James se levantou antes dela.

"Vamos…" Ele meneou a cabeça em direção ao arco que os levaria para dentro. "Eu vou te acompanhar."

"Não precisa," comentou ela, seguindo-o mesmo assim. "Você já... Quero dizer, me escutou e tudo..."

"Bom, o que eu deveria fazer?" brincou ele. "Você me pediu para ir embora, e eu não podia fazer o que você queria, não é?"

"Podia estabelecer um mau precedente," concordou a ruiva.

"Exatamente."

Mesmo o curso vagamente sombrio do papo não eliminou a estranheza do tom brincalhão que a conversa agora tomara, refletiu James, enquanto conversavam sem desconforto no caminho à Torre da Grifinória. A Mulher Gorda cochilava quando o casal chegou ao retrato.

"Vou às cozinhas," disse James. "Então, vou deixá-la aqui."

"Ah. Você não precisava…" Mas Lily parou em resposta ao olhar que seu colega de Casa lhe lançou. "Obrigada," substituiu. "Por tudo."

James sacudiu os ombros. "Bom, eu sou bastante fantástico," admitiu ele. A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos, sorrindo levemente (mas verdadeiramente, pensou ele). "E, Lily," acrescentou ele, antes que ela se virasse para caminhar até a Mulher Gorda. "Shack cairá em si. Você é tipo a única amiga que ela tem... ela não é burra o bastante para largar isso por estar de mau humor."

Na luz ardente das tochas, os olhos de James pareciam mais dourados, concedendo-lhe um olhar muito verdadeiro, pensou Lily... ou ao menos, foi assim que explicou em sua mente. A ruiva assentiu em silêncio, e em seguida – estimando que devia falar alguma coisa – acrescentou: "Certo. Obrigada."

Ele, por sua vez, assentiu e virou-se para partir. Seus batimentos pareciam mais rápidos do que o normal ao caminhar, parando em uma sala vazia vários andares abaixo. Lá, ele puxou o Mapa do Maroto e a varinha do bolso das vestes.

"Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom."

O ponto  _Lily Evans_  estava na Sala Comunal com os pontos  _Marlene Price, Adam McKinnon_  e  _Mary Macdonald_.

"...  _Mas você não acredita nisso, não é?_ " ela lhe perguntara sobre o destino. Ele concordara, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza. Ele acreditava, por uma larga experiência, em sorte – seria o destino tão diferente? Afinal, se as coisas tivessem ocorrido de uma forma ligeiramente diferente... se tivesse puxado o mapa mais cedo naquela noite, teria visto Lily Evans nele, e teria escolhido o outro pátio para sua... incumbência. Isso lhe lembrou...

James devolveu o mapa ao bolso e tirou do bolso da calça um cigarro intacto – que afanara de Sirius. Ele jogou numa lata de lixo em seu caminho até as cozinhas.

* * *

(Odds and Ends)

* * *

_Domingo, 18 de abril de 1976 (Domingo de Páscoa)_

_As férias da primavera começam amanhã. Mas dificilmente alguém vai para casa por isso, e Slughorn está organizando uma recepção para Celestina Warbeck na sexta-feira, à qual eu posso realmente comparecer. Ultimamente eu o tenho negligenciado muito._

_Feliz (hã-hã) Páscoa._

_-Lily_

* * *

"Eu sinto  _muito_ , Luke."

O olhar em seus olhos escuros era muito pior do que Lily estivera esperando ao terminar de proferir seu pequeno discurso maltrapilho e segurar as lágrimas com toda sua força.

"Não há nada que eu possa dizer para mudar sua decisão, não é?" perguntou o setimanista, impotente. Ela quase desejou que ele tentasse, mas sacudiu a cabeça, e ele assentiu em silêncio. "Acho que talvez eu não devesse ficar surpreso."

"Eu gosto muito de você," continuou ela, "então, gostaria de te apoiar caso você precise... de  _qualquer coisa_. Mas ficar  _com_  você... já não tem mais sentido."

"Por conta do que aconteceu com Logan?" perguntou ele.

"S-sim." Não era completamente verdade; havia muitas razões para não fazer sentido, sendo Logan uma na multidão. Na verdade, tentar se lembrar da última vez que eles fizeram  _sentido_  de verdade a levou para tão longe que parou de procurar. Mas era mais fácil apenas atribuir aquilo a Logan.

Luke tornou a assentir. Ele se inclinou e beijou-a suavemente no rosto, sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Eu realmente te amo, Flor." Em seguida, ele se afastou rapidamente.

Lily o observou ir, e, em contrapartida, levou um longo tempo para atravessar a curta distância até o retrato na Torre da Grifinória. A Mulher Gorda olhava feio para ela, e provavelmente proferiu alguma repreensão que a ruiva não registrou.

"Asfódelo."

Em resposta à senha, o retrato se abriu, e Lily, um pouco entorpecida, entrou.

* * *

_P.S. Eu terminei com Luke_

* * *

(The Wicked Messenger)

* * *

_Terça-feira, 20 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Eu realmente gostaria que tivéssemos aulas essa semana. Ter essa distração tornaria as coisas mais fáceis, especialmente já que a falta de coisas para fazer faz com que as fofocas escolares trabalhem mais do que o normal na propagação de rumores, e eu de repente sou assunto de interesse._

_Passei a tarde na biblioteca com Sev. Não vi Luke._

_-Lily_

* * *

"Vejo que Lupin voltou," observou Severus Snape ao sentar-se com Lily na mesa de canto, que era favorita da garota, na Biblioteca de Hogwarts. O Maroto em questão acabara de se afastar das prateleiras com vários livros debaixo do braço, e embora parecesse pálido e cansado, sua aparência melhorara ligeiramente desde o dia anterior.

"Aham," respondeu Lily, forçosamente indiferente. Mesmo quando criticar os Marotos com Snape não lhe era desagradável, a ruiva jamais aprovara a intensa suspeita e desconfiança de seu amigo sonserino com relação a Remus Lupin. Agora mais do que nunca aquilo estava lhe dando nos nervos.

"Estranho ele ir tanto para casa," continuou Snape, desconfiado. A jovem podia sentir os olhos escuros do amigo sobre ela.

"Sim, estranho."

"E ele sempre parece doente. Me pergunto se é contagioso seja lá o que for que a mãe dele tem."

"Possivelmente."

"Ele não fala com você sobre isso, fala?"

"Não."

"E aqueles amigos idiotas dele estão sempre aprontando..."

"Sev," interrompeu Lily secamente, tirando finalmente os olhos da página do livro. "Não estou no clima. Já ouvi suas teorias, e eu  _não estou a fim_."

Severus foi esperto o bastante para deixar para lá.

* * *

(4th Time Around)

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 21 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Não sei exatamente do que se trata essa crise de escrita, mas é péssimo._

_Não consigo pensar em nada para escrever._

_Droga._

_Boa noite, eu acho._

_-Lily_

* * *

"Lily?"

Tirando os olhos do céu escuro e estrelado e da janela através da qual o observava, a ruiva viu Carlotta Meloni levantando-se da cama, a confusão em seu – mesmo agora, às três da manhã – rosto impecável.

"Ah, oi," sussurrou Lily em resposta, para não acordar as outras colegas de quarto que dormiam.

"Ainda está acordada," comentou a morena com a voz rouca, atravessando o dormitório. "Está tudo bem?"

"Ah… sim." Lily deu de ombros. "Estou ótima."

"Você está… está sentada aí desde que todo mundo foi para a cama?"

"Não…" Bom, tecnicamente, sim. "Quero dizer, eu… eu li um pouco." Ela indicou o há muito esquecido  _Pickwick Papers_ _aos seus pés no parapeito da janela._ _Diante das sobrancelhas erguidas da outra, ela acrescentou: "Tive um pouco de dificuldade para dormir, só isso."_

"Ah." Carlotta, ajustando sua pequena camisola de cetim, hesitou antes de se sentar na parte desocupada do batente da janela. Lily – em uma camiseta enorme de Miles Davis e calças xadrez de pijama – tentou não se sentir acanhada. "Eu ouvi... eu ouvi que você e Luke terminaram."

"Foi."

"Você não é muito de lamentar, não é?"

Lily tornou a dar de ombros.

"O que eu quero dizer," continuou Carlotta, "é que não vi você se empanturrando de doces ou ouvindo músicas tristes... não é isso que as garotas costumam fazer?"

"Eu não saberia." Elas ficaram em silêncio, então Lily continuou: "Pode voltar a dormir, sabe. Estou bem. Sério."

"Tem  _certeza_?"

" _Sim._ "

Carlotta suspirou e tornou a ficar de pé. No entanto, ela parou antes de voltar para a cama: "Escute, Lily," disse ela baixinho, "sei que não somos melhores amigas, e que nós... tivemos nossas diferenças esse ano. Mas se precisar conversar com alguém..."

"Eu estou  _bem_ ," repetiu Lily. "Mas obrigada."

Assentindo, a morena fez um desvio até o banheiro para tomar um copo de água. Lily já deixara o parapeito da janela quando ela voltou para a cama.

* * *

(A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall)

* * *

_Sexta-feira, 23 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_Fui à festa de Slughorn. Sem comentários._

_-Lily_

* * *

"Sem Snape hoje à noite?" perguntou Mary à amiga, quando Lily juntou-se a ela para uma cerveja amanteigada perto da orla do salão decorado, anteriormente conhecido como o escritório de Slughorn. Mary era frequentadora assídua das festas do Professor, não porque fosse de alguma forma membro do Clube do Slugue ou por ter recebido um convite do próprio Mestre de Poções, mas porque a estipulação "E Convidados" nos convites de diversos bruxos sempre encontrava uma forma de se aplicar a ela. Esse evento em particular – uma recepção para a cantora Celestina Warbeck – não foi exceção.

"Ele está gripado," explicou Lily, entediada; Tradicionalmente, Severus era seu companheiro do Clube do Slugue. Donna só começara a receber convites no terceiro ano, e sempre estava muito mais interessada nos convidados especiais do que Lily. Naquela noite, a morena ainda estava por aparecer – o que era chocante e anormal, pois ela normalmente usava todas as oportunidades possíveis para ficar "cara-a-cara" com os professores. Mesmo que assim não fosse, a ruiva não estava de bem com a Senhorita Shacklebolt, de modo que Mary, Frank e Alice terem aceitado os convites a deixou excepcionalmente contente.

"Ou talvez Snape esteja nos Toadies," sugeriu Mary com ironia.

Lily bufou. "Certo. É bem provável. Tenho certeza que ele está confraternizando com Potter e Black enquanto conversamos."

Os Marotos – às vezes incluindo e às vezes excluindo Remus – achavam engraçado dar uma antifesta justamente no momento dos encontros de Slughorn. Eles chamaram de "Clube dos Toad" quando começou no quarto ano, mas desde então foi abreviado simplesmente para "Os Toadies". Os primeiros convidados da escola foram Mundungus Fletcher e Devang Patils: os sem ambição, pertencentes a um grupo de leve má reputação, cujos nomes Slughorn provavelmente não sabia e ainda assim tinham bastante probabilidade de serem mais divertidos em uma festa do que Anitole Gudgeons, cujo índice de comparecimento ao Clube do Slugue era impecável. Quanto a Lily, ela comparecia aos jantares casuais e às festas mais formais – como a de hoje à noite – pois, na verdade, gostava de Slughorn. Claro que ele era um pouco cheio de si e uma espécie de elitista, mas mostrara interesse nela antes de qualquer outro em Hogwarts. Ele alimentara o talento da jovem em Poções e fez tudo que pôde para ajudá-la academicamente; ela não podia deixar de ser grata.

"Falando nos Toadies," continuou Mary, ajustando a bainha de suas vestes magenta, que trajava com sucesso. "Estou pensando em pular fora daqui em breve."

"Por favor, não," implorou Lily. "Eu tenho que ficar pelo menos até às nove, e não acho que posso fazer isso sozinha. De qualquer forma, seu acompanhante não vai se importar se você sair mais cedo?"

"Quem, Gus? Nah, acho que não." Ela balançou o longo cabelo castanho e brilhante distraidamente. "Você devia ter trazido alguém, sabe."

"Cinco dias depois de terminar com Luke?" indagou Lily. "Sim, seria uma maravilha."

"Hum, talvez tenha razão. Como você está com relação a isso, aliás?"

"Bem, eu acho."

Mary não parecia convencida.

"Eu estou bem, Mary.  _Sério_ ," prometeu a ruiva. "É claro que eu poderia dizer que não, se isso significa que você vai ficar para me fazer companhia..."

"Mas… mas Frank e Alice estão aqui!"

Os dois setimanistas estavam, de fato, presentes, do outro lado do salão, conversando com um bruxo idoso que carregava uma bengala. "Eles estão aqui para conversar com os aurores, os bajuladores," disse Lily. "E eu sei que eles vão para os Toadies antes que a música comece."

"Bom, eu vou ficar por uma ou duas músicas," cedeu Mary. "Mas eu mataria por uma boa cerveja à moda antiga agora, e eles não estão  _servindo_ aos jovens de dezesseis anos aqui, então eu vou para os Toadies hoje à noite, e você não pode me impedir."

"Nem sonharia com isso, querida. Você é minha salvadora."

"Sabe disso. Ei… olhe, Donna apareceu."

Lily olhou para onde a amiga indicou e viu que Mary tinha razão. Em um vestido violeta escuro, a morena parecia realmente adorável – e mais velha também – ao falar com um garoto da Corvinal que Lily reconheceu de Runas Antigas. Bom, "falar" em um sentido amplo: só o corvino parecia falar.

"Que feliz," resmungou a ruiva, cruzando os braços. "Bem, pelo menos ela não trouxe ninguém." Mary compreendeu a referência a Charlie Plex e revirou os olhos.

"Ruiva, por que simplesmente não fala com ela? Sim, eu sei que é totalmente culpa dela, mas ela é  _Donna_ , e, convenhamos, você é praticamente a única amiga que ela tem."

"É totalmente culpa dela, por que  _ela_  não pode vir falar  _comigo_?" indagou Lily. "E por que está do lado dela?"

"Não estou," insistiu Mary. "Mas se você não está amiga dela, quem, exatamente, vai dominar aquela maluca?"

"Você pode ter razão," admitiu a monitora.

"Eu tenho. Ela chutou seu gato da cama dela ontem."

"Ela  _sempre_  chuta Ira da cama dela," comentou Lily.

"Sim," admitiu Mary, "mas ontem ela  _literalmente_  o chutou."

"Pobre Ira. Por que Donna tem que descontar os problemas dela em criaturas inocentes?"

"Exatamente. Além disso, se pudesse perguntar se é ela que está usando minha escova de cabelo, eu adoraria, pois as cerdas estão deformadas."

"Isso não tem nada a ver, Mare."

" _Fale com ela_ ," cantarolou Mary.

"Está bem."

Mas antes que Lily pudesse cumprir a promessa, o Professor Slughorn apareceu, parecendo bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Lily!" esguichou ele. "Tem alguém que eu gostaria muito que você conhecesse."

"Ah," falou Mary depressa, "não pode esperar dez minutos? Tem uma coisa que Lily ia faz..."

" _Mary_ ," repreendeu Lily, revirando os olhos. "Isso pode  _esperar_."

"Minha  _escova de cabelo_!" respondeu Mary com os dentes cerrados. Lily a chutou furtivamente, e em seguida sorriu docemente para o Mestre de Poções. "Sinto muito, Professor. É claro que eu ficaria feliz em conhecer alguém que o senhor gostaria de apresentar..." Mas a ruiva estaria mentindo se dissesse que um pouco de sua afabilidade com a situação não tinha relação com a relutância em falar com Donna. Aquilo mudou quando Slughorn tornou a falar.

"Muito bom, muito bom. Está vendo aquela bruxa logo ali?"

Ele indicou uma mulher alta e magra, com os cabelos pretos espetados e um chapéu bizarro que Lily supôs ser o que as pessoas chamavam de "chique". No entanto, havia algo na mulher – seus lábios finos e pintados de escuro, seus grandes olhos violeta e a formidável expressão – que era muito familiar. Antes que a jovem pudesse se lembrar do nome, o Professor continuou: "Dorthea Grey..."

Lily parou subitamente. "Aquela é Dorthea Grey?" engasgou-se. "A colunista do  _Profeta_? Ela... ela é  _brilhante!_ "

"Eu sabia que achava isso," regozijou-se Slughorn. "Sim, ela foi minha aluna há alguns anos. Era da Corvinal... a primeira do ano em Aritmancia... recebeu sete O's nos N.O.M.s. Ela é uma velha amiga da querida Celestina..."

Lily não deu muita atenção ao monólogo de Slughorn; de repente, sentiu-se muito acanhada com a própria aparência. Só tinha ido à festa como uma gentileza ao professor de Poções e, como resultado, não fizera nada de especial com o cabelo ou a maquiagem. Seu vestido era curto – não era um vestido para a noite de forma alguma – e calçara sapatilhas por conveniência. E, caramba,  _ia conhecer_ _Dorthea Grey._

* * *

"A Sala Móvel," como os Marotos a chamavam, era a maior das salas de aula não utilizadas de Hogwarts. Devido ao lugar se deslocar pelo castelo com tanta frequência, era inútil para a realização de aulas, e tinha sido excepcionalmente difícil de enfeitiçar no Mapa do Maroto. No entanto, desde que os quatro bruxos conseguiram demarcar o cômodo (onde quer que estivesse), ele se tornara o lugar predileto para as festas dos rapazes, como os infames eventos dos Toadies. Hoje à noite, a Sala Móvel por acaso estava em uma torre do sexto andar e, com música magicamente ampliada, feitiços para ocultar o som, firewhiskey, cerveja em abundância e cerca de setenta pessoas, o evento deveria ter sido tudo que James Potter poderia buscar de uma noite de sexta-feira.

Exceto que o que ele  _buscava_  estava ausente.

"Ei, Prongs!" gritou Sirius, aparecendo ao lado do melhor amigo, com duas garrafas escuras na mão. Ele ofereceu uma a James e continuou: "Meghan McCormack está te procurando."

"Meghan McCormack?" indagou o capitão de quadribol. "Nós a convidamos?"

"Quem se importa? Ela é  _gostosa_ ," falou Sirius, que evidentemente já tomara algumas, de forma arrastada. "Cabelo loiro claro, sardas...  _liiindoos_  olhinhos verdes. Lufana. Jogadora de Quadribol. Preciso dizer mais?"

"Sim, ela parece perfeita para  _você_ ," respondeu James, sorrindo.

"Nah, eu prefiro morenas."

"Como se você se importasse."

Sirius pensou sobre aquilo. "Tem razão. Realmente não me importo. Mas Sheila Vane está  _incrível_ , e eu quero dizer  _incrível_  hoje à noite, então eu  _vou resolver a parada."_

O Maroto partiu, provavelmente para "resolver a parada" com Sheila Vane, e James riu ao observar o amigo se afastar. Ele olhou para a bruxa moleca, mas bonita, do outro lado da sala, perto da mesa de bebidas, balançando-se evasivamente com a música. A garota – Meghan McCormack – sorriu convidativa quando notou James olhando para ela, e o grifinório atravessou o cômodo na direção dela.

"Nada mal para um festa com o nome de um réptil feio e verrugoso," provocou a lufana, sorrindo.

Sapos são anfíbios, mas James não a corrigiu.

 **N/T:**  Então, o nome "Toadies" (nome da festa), como eu disse antes, significa "bajuladores" ou "puxas-saco", pois advém do verbo "toady". Já "toads", é sapos. Por terem pronúncia similar, a moça fez a confusão.

Em vez disso, ele disse, com uma sacudida de ombros falsamente modesta: "Fazemos o nosso melhor. Embora eu ache que deve haver algo seriamente errado, pois você está ao lado de uma mesa  _abastecida_ , e não tem nenhuma bebida em sua mão." Ele se virou e pegou uma taça com um líquido cor de morango. "Acho que poderiam ter colocado um pouco de ponche na vodka para dar cor, mas não se preocupe, quase não deixa gosto."

Meghan sorriu de lado, mas sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não bebo," informou ela alegremente.

"Nada?" James fingiu estar decepcionado. "Droga. Você não vai rir de  _nenhuma_  das minhas piadas  _agora_."

Ao contrário, Meghan deu uma doce e tilintante risadinha. "Você só vai ter que se esforçar, eu acho." Mas James tinha a sensação de que não era o caso. Longe disso. Ele passou os olhos pela sala e viu Remus e Peter rindo de alguma coisa ou entre si, e percebeu que – por melhores que suas chances com Meghan McCormack claramente fossem – preferia estar lá com os amigos.

"Bom, Meghan," disse ele o mais cativante possível, "eu sou meio que o anfitrião da festinha dos Toadies, então tenho que circular. Mas foi bom conversar com você... sabe... aproveite a música. Não faça nada que eu não faria..."

O sorriso da garota vacilou quando deduziu que estava sendo rejeitada. "Ah. Está bem. Obrigada por me convidar."

"Claro, a qualquer hora."

Colocando o ponche sobre a mesa, James apressou-se entre a multidão, em direção aos dois Marotos disponíveis.

"Moony, Wormtail," cumprimentou ao tomar outro gole de sua bebida.

"Prongs," respondeu Peter. "A gente te viu falando com Meghan McCormack." Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Não vai acontecer nada ali hoje à noite," disse James de forma evasiva.

"Por que não?" Remus queria saber.

James deu de ombros. "Não sei," disse ele com sinceridade. "Ela… não é o que estou procurando hoje à noite."

* * *

"Então, se tivesse que estimar, quantos aurores você diria que adulamos hoje?" perguntou Alice, balançando os braços ao passear pelo corredor do sétimo andar com Frank Longbottom.

Ele pegou a mão livre dela – a outra carregava seus sapatos pretos de fita – e respondeu: "Cerca de quinze, se eu tivesse que estimar."

"Parece que sim," concordou a bruxa. "Isso meio que faz você imaginar quem exatamente está de plantão hoje à noite, se todos aqueles aurores se deram ao trabalho de vir a uma recepção para  _Celestina Warbeck_ _."_

"Bem, nem todos eles são aurores  _da ativa_... alguns já se aposentaram e estão na parte burocrática."

"É bom saber que temos  _algo_ pelo que ansiar," riu Alice. Mais séria, ela acrescentou: "Você não acha que a gente algum dia vai ser assim, não é?"

"Assim como?"

"Como aqueles aurores velhos enfezados – fora de alcance, fora de forma... incapazes de fazer contato visual comigo porque a atenção estava muito focada em meu decote..."

"Eu estava me perguntando se você notou… juro por Merlin, eu quase azarei Appius Crouch... velho nojento e asqueroso."

"Bem, provavelmente foi melhor não fazer isso," suspirou Alice. "Não traria nenhum benefício à gente. Na verdade, teria nos trazido muito  _prejuízo_."

"Mesmo assim…"

Alice sorriu e em seguida suspirou. "Só odeio pensar que em quarenta anos, eu posso ser rancorosa e arrogante."

" _Ally_ ," zombou Frank. "Você não vai ser assim nem em  _duzentos anos_. Não há nada de rancoroso e arrogante em seu corpo."

"Ah, eu sei," respondeu Alice. "São os órgãos principais que me preocupam. Enfim... sei que não são todos assim, os aurores. Alastor Moody não é nenhum adolescente, e ele é brilhante."

"Exatamente. É com os que aproveitam as noites de sexta-feira em tempos como esse para reviver os gloriosos dias em Hogwarts que você tem que se preocupar."

"Certo. Tem razão. Eu sei. Eu só… às vezes acho que eu só gostaria que houvesse outra forma de lutar..."

Ele olhou para ela, confuso. "O que quer dizer?"

"Ah, não é que eu esteja questionando os aurores. Eu quero isso... eu quero isso mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas parece que deveria haver outra coisa para fazer também. Além do sistema... sabe?"

Frank assentiu. "Claro, será melhor ainda se eles simplesmente pegarem Voldemort depressa, antes que fique pior."

"E  _vai_  piorar, não é?" perguntou Alice suavemente. Frank segurou sua mão um pouco mais apertado, mas ele não respondeu. Os dois ficaram calados por algum tempo. "Frank, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" continuou ela sem rodeios, fazendo uma pausa e virando-se para encarar o bruxo ao seu lado.

"Sim, claro."

Alice brincou com os sapatos que estavam em suas mãos. "Por que... hum... por que não me convidou para essa festa? Como sua... sabe, acompanhante, quero dizer." Frank abriu a boca para responder, mas ela interrompeu: "E  _não_  diga que foi porque sabia que Slughorn ia me convidar de qualquer forma, porque isso nunca te impediu antes."

"Al… você mesma disse: não é como antes. A gente não... quero dizer, a gente só está  _meio que_  junto. Eu pensei que você... você podia querer manter suas opções em aberto, só isso."

"Está tentando usar minhas palavras contra mim?" perguntou Alice, desconfiada. Frank sacudiu a cabeça. "Promete?" Ele assentiu. "Mas ir às festas do Slughorn… não há nada de errado com  _isso_."

O rapaz franziu o cenho. "Acho que só não sei onde fica o limite."

"E isso é justo," admitiu Alice, pensativa, com a testa franzida. "Eu não tenho sido muito clara. É culpa minha. Mas eu, hum... eu gosto de passar tempo com você. É claro. E eu também... gosto  _de passar tempo com você_..." Ela limpou a garganta, e Frank sorriu; "Então... eu acho que, por  _mim_ , e... e eu não quero que faça nada com que não esteja... confortável, mas, por mim, eu quero estar com você, mas eu não... eu não quero que haja... definições restritivas."

"Definições..." repetiu Frank. "Está bem."

"Está bem?"

"Aham. Está bem."

"Promete?"

Ele assentiu.

Alice sorriu de repente, aproximando-se de forma significativa e brincando com a gola das vestes do bruxo. "Então... Frank," continuou ela. "Quer ir, hum,  _passar algum tempo juntos_ lá em cima?"

Frank riu. "Acho que eu poderia ser persuadido…"

Rindo, Alice assumiu a liderança até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas parou antes de fornecer a senha. Ela se virou para o companheiro e perguntou de forma séria: "Você está  _feliz_ , certo, Frank?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Em vez disso, inclinou-se e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. Quando se afastou, ele disse: "Quase completamente." Então, para a Mulher Gorda, ele acrescentou: "Heléboro," e o retrato se abriu.

* * *

" _Ah, onde foi parar o meu pobre coração?_

_Abandonou-me por um feitiço..."_

Celestina Warbeck, uma mulher negra muito bonita, com brilhantes vestes ouro, cantava sua música mais recente para uma multidão atenta no escritório de Slughorn, enquanto Lily, fazendo seu melhor para se livrar dos desapontamentos da noite, atravessou a mencionada multidão, até, finalmente, chegar ao seu destino: um canto distante ocupado por Donna Shacklebolt.

"Oi," começou a ruiva sem jeito.

Donna parecia surpresa com essa revelação – a chegada de Lily – e mostrou isso na voz: "Oi..."

Houve um silêncio constrangedor, e para preenchê-lo, a ruiva brincou: "Mary quer que eu me certifique de que não é você que está usando a escova de cabelo dela." A morena não sorriu, então a monitora limpou a garganta e retomou em um tom de voz sério: "Escute... A gente devia conversar." Ocorreu-lhe que ela começara o rompimento com Luke quase com as mesmas palavras. "Sobre o outro dia..." Nenhuma resposta. "Eu… eu disse algumas coisas que eu não queria dizer… hum… e eu sinto muito."

"Está bem."

A ruiva esperou por alguma outra coisa, mas não veio nada. "Donna..." suspirou ela.

"Quê?" disparou a morena em voz alta, de modo que alguns bruxos próximos olharam na direção delas. Mais baixo, ela continuou: "Sei o que está fazendo, Lily. Está se desculpando e esperando que tudo simplesmente se acalme, mesmo que não ache que estava errada."

"Bem…  _eu estava_?" perguntou Lily impaciente. "Eu não me lembro de fazer nada particularmente ofensivo para justificar aquele tipo de... ataque, por falta de uma palavra melhor. Será que estrangulei sua coruja enquanto dormia ou algo assim?  _Merlin..._ "

Donna revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços. "Não, Lily, você não fez nada errado. Eu ataquei, e aconteceu de você estar lá. Está feliz agora?"

"Não,  _não estou_. Don, o que você  _quer_  de mim?"

" _Nada!_ " respondeu a outra em um sussurro exaltado. "Eu não quero nada de você, pelo amor de Agrippa,  _está bem_?"

_"Aonde foi parar?_

_Abandonou-me por um feitiço…"_

"Bom, você está meio que deixando todo mundo louco do jeito que está agora," murmurou Lily, "então seja do que for que isso  _realmente_ se trate, é melhor você se manifestar e falar agora. Vamos, Donna, qual é o problema? É o maldito  _Charlie Plex_ , porque eu não ligo com isso! Não sou sua mãe; não te digo o que fazer. E se você se sente como eu, então me diga. Fale comigo! Somos amigas, não é?" A morena ficou calada, e a ruiva percebeu que embora tivesse pensado ser uma pergunta retórica, na verdade estava esperando uma resposta. " _Não_  somos?"

"Bom,  _somos_?" retrucou Donna. "Quero dizer, por que foi mesmo que a gente se tornou amigas? Consegue lembrar?"

Lily não podia dizer com honestidade que se lembrava. Tinha simplesmente acontecido... "Não sei. Nós apenas nos tornamos amigas… em algum momento no segundo ano. Mas o que isso tem a ver?"

"Lily, encare, a gente não tem nada em comum," disse Donna mal-humorada.

"Don, a gente não tem que ser gêmeas idênticas para ser amigas..."

"Não estou falando de gêmeas idênticas. Lily, não temos  _nada_  em comum, exceto o dormitório. Você é alegre e otimista, e todo mundo gosta de você, e eu... eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. E se não tivéssemos sido selecionadas para a mesma Casa, não seríamos amigas agora. Não negue, Lily, não pode dizer com certeza que seríamos."

"Eu não  _sei_ , mas não vejo que diferença isso faz. A gente se diverte juntas. Isso é que importa. Gostamos da companhia uma da outra, não é?  _Donna_."

"Eu só não vejo o sentido," esquivou-se Donna, os olhos fixos em Celestina Warbeck e não em Lily. "Ano que vem vamos terminar Hogwarts, seguir caminhos separados, e, sinceramente, provavelmente nunca mais vamos nos ver outra vez."

"Ah,  _pare com isso_ , Donna," mandou a outra. "Sei o que está fazendo também, sabe. Você  _sempre_  faz isso... algo te aborrece e você lida com isso afastando as pessoas da sua vida. Mas não pode fazer isso comigo... vivemos no mesmo dormitório, pelo amor de Deus."

"Aí está! Você mesma admite. A razão de sermos amigas é porque dividimos um dormitório!"

"Donna, você está sendo idiota. Isso não é de forma alguma o que eu disse, e será que você pode, por favor, apenas me  _dizer o que realmente está te incomodando?_ "

Um bruxo idoso em vestes verde abacate virou-se para encarar as duas. " _Sério_ , garotas," murmurou ele. "Isso é  _muito_  rude."

Donna abriu a boca para proferir um pedido de desculpas ríspido, mas antes que conseguisse, Lily agarrou a manga de suas vestes violeta e arrastou-a para fora do salão, até um corredor vazio do lado de fora. Lá, a ruiva cruzou os braços e aguardou irritada por uma explicação. A morena revirou os olhos.

"Será que já te ocorreu, Lily, que talvez eu apenas  _não_  queira falar sobre isso com você? E, não, não quero dizer que secretamente eu  _quero_  falar sobre isso, mas estou com medo, e não quero dizer que não sei como dizer: quero dizer que eu simplesmente  _não quero falar sobre isso com você_."

"Bem, por que não?"

" _Porque odeio confidenciar coisas a você, quando não me dá nada em troco."_

Lily a encarou.

"Espere…  _quê_?"

"Você acha que sou fria," disse Donna, agora determinada a colocar tudo para fora, "mas você é terrivelmente sem emoção às vezes."

Lily poderia ter rido com afinco com a ironia daquilo. "Eu? Está  _brincando_?"

"Bom, o que exatamente você mostra às pessoas, Lily?" continuou Donna em tom desafiador. "Você ou está feliz e agradável, ou está com raiva. Mas terminou com seu namorado há uma semana, e será que sequer chorou uma única vez? Porque nenhuma das suas supostas melhores amigas fazia ideia de que você estava planejando isso ou de que estava tendo problemas!  _Estava_? Ou apenas não gostava mais dele? De qualquer forma, dois meses depois que o pai dele morreu você simplesmente levanta e acaba com tudo! E quando seu pai morreu..."

" _Donna_."

Mas ela ignorou o aviso e insistiu em voz alta: "... tudo que disse foi 'estou bem.' Como se ele apenas tivesse desaparecido, e você não fosse mais ficar presa a ele!"

Sem pensar, Lily ergueu o braço e deu um tapa no rosto da outra bruxa. Mas nem o retumbante e satisfatório som do tapa, nem o evidente desconforto de Donna ao esfregar a contragosto a lateral do rosto, fez alguma coisa para reprimir a ira da ruiva. Não se importava mais com o que realmente estava incomodando a outra, qual era o palpite, ou por que toda essa coisa idiota começara. Não se importava com nada disso; havia certas coisas que ninguém – amigos ou não – podia dizer, e aquela era uma delas.

"Você é completamente sem coração, Donna Shacklebolt. Não fale comigo."

Sem virar para trás uma vez sequer, Lily caminhou depressa pelo corredor, desaparecendo na escada. Quando a morena voltou ao dormitório mais tarde naquela noite, a ruiva já estava seguramente em sua cama, enrolada nos cobertores, fingindo dormir.

* * *

(All I Really Want to Do)

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 28 de abril de 1976_

_Bom, peguei minha cópia de_ _Hogwarts, uma História_ _de volta._

_-Lily_

* * *

"E alguém pode me dizer quem primeiro organizou a teoria da conexão entre a forma do Patronus corpóreo e as características de quem o conjura?"

Em resposta à pergunta do Professor Black, uma dúzia de mãos entusiasmadas disparou. Ele hesitou, caminhando pela sala de aula, e então chamou Marlene.

"Titus Tigris!" disse ela depressa. Black sorriu e assentiu, tirando um chocolate embrulhando em papel alumínio do bolso e jogando-o para a loira, que saltou de pé para pegar o doce.

"E, Senhorita Price, pode me dizer de onde veio o apelido de Titus?"

"Hum…" Marlene franziu o cenho. "Do Patronus dele?"

"Excelente." Black jogou outro chocolate na direção dela, e ela o pegou também. "Tudo bem, quem... vamos ver... quem pode me dizer por quais outras descobertas sobre o Patronus nosso amigo Titus é conhecido... Senhorita Mumps?"

"Hum…" começou Shelley, "não foi ele quem descobriu que a forma do Patronus pode mudar ao longo do tempo?"

"Muito bom, muito bom." Ele jogou um chocolate num papel vermelho para ela. "E... alguém sabe em que ano a teoria foi publicada...? Ninguém? Está bem, me diga o século… Sr. Atwater."

"Quatorze?"

Um chocolate voou em direção ao sextanista da Corvinal. "Tem nozes?"

"Não."

"O senhor tem algum que  _tenha_?"

"Ora, sente-se, Atwater," disse Black, fazendo o resto da turma rir. Ele tirou outro chocolate do bolso, embalado em azul, e disse: "Última pergunta... o.k. Hum, vamos pensar, tem que ser uma boa. Ei, eu sei.  _Quem_  pode me dizer para quê o Patronus é usado,  _além_  de um agente de proteção?"

A mão de Lily foi uma das cinco que se ergueu – as outras sendo as de James, Remus, Sirius e de uma garota da Corvinal – mas como a ruiva já tinha três chocolates enfileirados sobre a mesa, e James, Remus e a corvina tinham alguns também, ela não ficou surpresa quando Black acenou para Sirius.

"Eles funcionam como mensageiros também," disse Sirius, que estava casualmente encostado em sua carteira. "São uma forma de comunicação."

Mas Black não jogou o doce para o sobrinho de imediato. "E qual a diferença entre conjurar um Patronus mensageiro e um Patronus protetor?"

Sirius sorriu de lado, como se dissesse ' _fácil_.' "Um Patronus mensageiro é lançado de forma não-verbal."

"Está bem. E  _quem…_?"

"Crispin Hobday, 1734."

O Professor Black sorriu de lado também. "Está bem, espertinho." Ele jogou o chocolate para Sirius e o Maroto pegou com prazer. Então, o sinal tocou, e o professor teve que se sobrepor ao barulho do corre-corre: "Comecem as dissertações sobre o Patronus para entregar na segunda-feira! Não a ignorem!  _Vai_  ajudá-los na suas finais..."

Enquanto saía da sala com Mary e Marlene, Lily notou Donna avançando depressa. Suspirando irritada, a ruiva lançou um de seus chocolates na boca e seguiu em direção a Poções. Estava virando uma esquina quando quase colidiu com alguém... alguém que se revelou ser Luke Harper.

Ela corou um pouco, murmurando um pedido de desculpas e calculando quantos segundos levaria para alcançar as escadas, quando ele disse: "Oi, Lily. Eu estava mesmo indo te ver. Hum... pode me dar um minuto?" Ele olhou de modo sugestivo para Marlene e Mary, que, por sua vez, olharam para a outra. A ruiva assentiu.

"Vão em frente, encontro vocês lá."

Uma análise mais aprofundada do ex-namorado indicou que Luke pelo menos parecia bem. Ele estava um pouco pálido, mas, por outro lado, nenhuma queixa poderia ser feita sobre sua infalível boa aparência.

"Então… hum… como você está?" perguntou ela, quando estavam relativamente sozinhos.

"Acho que já estive melhor," respondeu Luke. "Mas não se preocupe, não estou a beira de fazer nada desastroso."

"Ah, eu não estava preocupada," mentiu ela depressa.

O rapaz assentiu e enfiou a mão na mochila da escola, tirando um livro de couro marrom. "Na verdade, só queria devolver isso. Acredito que seja seu."

Lily pegou o livro e viu ser um que emprestara ao corvino há várias semanas. "Ah," disse ela, surpresa. "Obrigada. Eu esqueci completamente. Obrigada."

"Por nada. Só lamento ter demorado tanto para devolver." Ele suspirou. "Bom, eu provavelmente deveria... tenho Transfiguração em alguns minutos, então…"

"Sim, claro. Estou na sua frente? Desculpa."

"Não, não, tudo bem. Tudo bem, sério." Após uma dancinha um pouco desajeitada, os dois estavam em condições de ir para onde precisavam. "Tchau, então."

E tão rápido quanto aparecera, Luke foi embora de novo, deixando-a no corredor lotado, segurando o livro e potencialmente atrasada para Poções.

Lembrando-se disso, Lily sacudiu para longe a surpresa por ter sido abordada daquela forma e se virou, acelerando em direção à aula de Poções. Alcançou a sala de aula pouco antes do sinal tocar e sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado de Marlene (Mary tinha pegado um lugar com um lufano).

"O que Luke queria?" perguntou a loira, curiosa.

"Nada… só estava devolvendo um livro." Lily indicou o volume em questão, que agora percebeu que ainda o apertava com força. Deslizou-o para dentro da mochila e limpou a garganta, esperando que Marlene não continuasse o interrogatório. Não teve essa sorte.

"Uma hora e um lugar meio estranhos para isso, não acha?"

Lily apenas deu de ombros. "Acho que sim."

"Ele parecia bem? Feliz, saudável, tudo isso?"

"Hum… sim. Parecia ótimo."

Marlene observou a amiga com atenção. " _Você_  está bem, Lily?"

Pelo que parecia a milésima vez, a ruiva suspirou e disse: "Eu estou  _bem._ "

"Mas…"

"Verdadeiramente. Completamente. Totalmente.  _Bem_. Terminar com Luke foi a decisão certa, eeu  _estou bem_. Não sei por que todo mundo continua supondo que não estou, porque eu  _estou bem_." Marlene abriu a boca para responder, mas, felizmente, o Professor Slughorn chegou naquele instante, e ela foi obrigada a deixar para lá.

* * *

(Forever Young)

* * *

_Sexta-feira, 30 de abril de 1976_

_Querida Agenda,_

_O jornal declarou uma caçada a Logan Harper e meia dúzia de outros._

_Maldita Donna_

_Acaba, mês._

_-Lily_

* * *

"Dá uma olhada  _nisso_ …" murmurou Sirius, encarando a primeira página do  _Profeta Diário_  no café da manhã da quinta-feira. Ele deslizou o jornal para James, que desviou a atenção do bacon e da torta de maçã o suficiente para ler a manchete que seu melhor amigo especificou.

" _ **Mandado de Prisão de Seis Supostos Comensais da Morte."**_

"Parece que o Ministério tinha alguém infiltrado com os Comensais," disse Sirius. "Eles não disseram quem, mas a pessoa recolheu provas sobre alguns outros. Prenderam três, mas os outros três estão foragidos. Leia a lista."

E lá, em segundo lugar, estava um nome muito familiar.

James passou os olhos pela mesa à procura de Lily Evans, mas os olhos da jovem já estavam procurando na mesa da Corvinal, provavelmente pelo ex-namorado. James seguiu seu olhar, finalmente localizando Luke Harper sentado entre os amigos e tomando seu café da manhã em silêncio. Ele não parecia feliz, mas não parecia mais angustiado do que estivera no dia anterior, ou no dia antes do anterior... Não, seu humor levemente melancólico devia ser pela falta de Lily em sua vida. Ele  _não podia_  ter lido o jornal ainda...

O capitão de quadribol voltou a olhar para Lily, que parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão. Ela pouso o jornal – os lábios formando uma careta triste – e continuou seu próprio café com torradas de trigo e geleia.

* * *

"Cala a boca."

"Quê?"

"Eu disse  _cala a boca_."

Agarrando um punhado das vestes de Charlie Plex, Donna puxou-o com ela para uma sala desativada no primeiro andar. A jovem fechou a porta com o corpo dele, em seguida pressionou os lábios violentamente contra os dele. Após um segundo, ele retribuiu, as mãos serpenteado na cintura dela e mais abaixo. Ela fez menção de desensacar a camisa dele.

"Espere… eu tenho… a gente tem Feitiços…"

Donna parou de beijar o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos, sua expressão seca. "Então, está me dizendo que prefere ir olhar para o Professor Flitwick a ficar aqui comigo?" indagou, confiante na resposta. E Charlie não a desapontou.

Ele sorriu de lado e respondeu: "Como quiser."

"Isso."

Ela passou os braços por baixo das vestes do bruxo, afastando-as dos ombros do rapaz e pressionando-se mais contra ele no processo. Sua boca foi até o pescoço de Charlie. O corvino soltou um gemido baixo, e a morena sorriu satisfeita contra a pele de seu queixo.

Ali, naquele momento,  _ela_  estava no controle.

Certo.

No controle.

* * *

"Hum… Professor?"

O Professor Black virou-se e viu o sobrinho entrar na sala vazia de Defesa. "Boa noite, Sirius."

O bruxo mais jovem assentiu em resposta. "Eu recebi uma carta de Andromeda," continuou ele. "Ela queria que eu te transmitisse parte dela... só algumas novidades sobre a filha dela."

"Ah, Nymphadora," disse Black, assentindo e pegando o pergaminho das mãos de Sirius. "Obrigado."

"Claro."

Black olhou para a página que lhe foi entregue. "Ela é uma boa bruxa, sua prima." Sirius, confuso, estava prestes a concordar, quando o tio inesperadamente continuou: "Ela fez a escolha difícil, sabe."

"Hum… sim, eu sei," disse Sirius, surpreso com o súbito tom sombrio da conversa.

Black sentou-se em sua mesa, virando a carta em suas mãos de forma pensativa, mas sem lê-la ainda. "Ela abriu mão do nome e da família... assim como você," continuou ele, em uma voz distante e estranha. "Eu não... eu não acho que ela percebe o quão valente isso foi. Eu jamais conseguiria fazer isso."

"Foi diferente para você," consolou Sirius. "Andromeda... ela tinha Ted, e..."

"Não foi nada diferente," interrompeu Black. "Eu tive alguém uma vez, há muito tempo... Wally, meus pais... todo mundo se opôs, é claro. Eu tive que fazer uma escolha, e eu escolhi a família. Eu tomei a outra decisão... a decisão errada."

Sirius aproximou-se da mesa do tio. "Mas você não é como eles," insistiu. "Não é. Você nunca foi."

"Não, mas isso não é uma desculpa." Ele sorriu com amargura. "Na verdade, pode tornar as coisas piores. Todos esses anos, por tudo que vi, por tudo que vivi, nunca fui corajoso o bastante para fazer o que você e sua prima conseguiram fazer antes dos dezoito anos de idade. Não tenho filhos... a única forma pela qual vivo é através de um nome desbotado em uma tapeçaria. Em breve estarei morto, e..."

"Por favor, não diga isso," interrompeu Sirius. "Já é ruim o bastante sem você falando sobre isso."

Black suspirou. "É claro, tem razão. Eu não deveria ter te incomodado com isso. Eu sinto muito."

"Você não é  _como_  ele.  _Não pode_  ser," disse Sirius com firmeza. O mais velho apenas sorriu e assentiu. "Você não abriu mão do 'legado' dos Black, mas também não faz parte dele. E se  _tivesse_  desistido, eu provavelmente nunca teria te conhecido. E não fale assim sobre morrer... coisas acontecem. Curandeiros erram o tempo todo, e pessoas inventam novas poções, e..."

"Sirius…"

"Não pode falar como se isso fosse uma certeza!  _Nada_  é certo... não completamente."

"Não quero que tenha falsas esperanças…"

"Não é falsa esperança. Estou sendo racional aqui. Você não  _sabe_  o que vai acontecer. É  _possível_  que não morra... é possível que algo aconteça, e... não estou dizendo que é definitivo, mas não pode simplesmente se conformar com isso."

"Eu estou conformado," disse Black calmamente. "Mas não estou pronto. Mesmo agora... mesmo com relação a isso, eu sou um covarde."

"Não é não. Só porque não quer desistir, não faz de você um covarde."

"Acho que você pode ter mais fé em mim do que mereço." Black suspirou. "Venha, não vamos discutir estas coisas."

"Mas…"

"Não, Sirius." E havia uma gravidade em sua voz calma que obrigou o jovem a obedecer. "Agora," continuou Black, com seu lado mais alegre, "você já jantou?"

"Não…"

"Bem, então, vamos." O professor pegou a pasta e passou pelo sobrinho a caminho da porta. "Pode andar comigo... me contar todas as notícias de Meda..."

Sirius hesitou, e em seguida forçou uma expressão mais animada no rosto. "Claro," disse ele, ainda um pouco tenso, e então seguiu o tio pelo corredor.

* * *

A figura franzina de Lily encarava a parede oposta à porta pela qual James acabara de entrar, e embora ele não pudesse ver o rosto dela, era perfeitamente claro que estava zangada. A ruiva rasgou um maço de pergaminho, como se ele fosse culpado pelo assassinato de um ente querido, selecionando a folha necessária e cruelmente esmagando as outras na prateleira alta de uma estante, derrubando um tinteiro tampado no processo.

Ela parou, procurando alguma coisa na mesa.

"Precisa de uma pena?" perguntou James, fazendo a ruiva pular. Ela lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para o recém-chegado, e em seguida reposicionou-se, inclinando-se ligeiramente na direção dele.

"Não," insistiu ela com teimosia, antes de continuar sua busca pela mesa.

James não passara muito tempo na Sala dos Monitores, exceto quando vinha buscar Remus de uma reunião ou roubar alguma coisa. Como resultado, presumia não ter estado naquele lugar mais do que quatro ou cinco vezes ao longo dos últimos quase seis anos. Era comprido e retangular, como a sala dos professores, só que consideravelmente menor. A mesa estreita que se estendia ao longo da parede oposta apoiava a estante e estava quase toda coberta por pilhas de pergaminhos, potes de tinta, copos onde antes deviam ter penas, e livros com títulos como  _O Guia dos Monitores de Hogwarts_  ou  _A Antologia Completa das Regras de Hogwarts_. James também pensou ter avistado o volume de "Objetos Proibidos" de Filch (cerca de dois terços deles podiam ser encontrados no malão do Maroto). Além dessa mesa, havia outra, comprida o bastante para uma dúzia de pessoas sentar... provavelmente para as reuniões dos monitores. As paredes eram "decoradas" com um calendário, um relógio, um ou dois retratos, e horários para várias coisas. No canto mais distante do rapaz estava um sofá verde listrado.

O capitão de quadribol assimilou tudo isso, enquanto Lily continuava sua busca por uma pena, que finalmente encontrou enterrada atrás de  _O Ditador Benevolente: um Guia para Alcançar Respeito e Controle_. Introduzindo a pena no tinteiro com força excessiva, a tinta salpicou no ar quando sua mão voou pela página.

"Algum problema, Evans?" perguntou James. Ele se encostou na moldura da porta com as mãos nos bolsos.

"O que você quer?" respondeu a ruiva secamente. Ele franziu o cenho.

"Hum… jogar como Artilheiro para o Time Nacional"

Lily olhou de soslaio para ele. "Quero  _dizer_ ," elaborou ela, continuando a escrever no pergaminho, "posso  _ajudá-lo_?"

"Hum… não, a menos que conheça alguém ligado ao Time Nacional..."

"Potter…"

"O que está fazendo aqui, Evans?" interrompeu ele. "São onze da noite. Toque de recolher, sabe."

"Estou preenchendo um formulário de dedução de pontos," disse a ruiva. "Alguns alunos da Corvinal estavam duelando esta tarde."

"E isso não podia esperar até amanhã?"

"Não consegui dormir, e o que exatamente está fazendo aqui?"

"Estava no meu caminho de volta à sala comunal e te vi no mapa. Sempre me causa curiosidade quando um monitor está fora da cama depois da hora."

"Eu devia tirar pontos," lembrou-lhe Lily. "Então talvez deva ir embora." Ela voltou a atenção para a tarefa em mãos. James a ignorou e entrou na sala.

"Há uma razão para você estar tão alegre esta noite?"

"Há uma razão para você ainda estar aqui?" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, e a ruiva suspirou. "Estou sendo maldosa, não é?"

James assentiu. "Bastante."

Lily pousou a pena e empurrou o papel de lado. "Desculpa," reconheceu ela. "Tive um dia ruim. Não, tive uma semana ruim… risca isso, um mês ruim."

"Suponho que tenha lido o artigo sobre Logan Harper," disse James, sabendo a resposta, e ela assentiu.

"Falei com um dos amigos de Luke no almoço… Luke não apareceu. Não posso acreditar que terminei com ele… eu sou tão  _cretina_." Lily se levantou para sentar sobre a mesa. O rapaz se aproximou e se encostou na mesa.

"Vamos, você não pensa assim de verdade," persuadiu ele. "Se estivesse com Luke agora, como melhoraria as coisas?"

Lily ponderou. "Não melhoraria," disse ela depois de um tempo. "Na verdade, provavelmente pioraria as coisas. Luke deve estar sentado com os amigos, negando que o irmão seja culpado de alguma coisa... acho que eu não conseguiria suportar isso."

"Bem, aí está."

"Claro, é idiota," admitiu a bruxa. "Sei que fiz a escolha certa. Terminar com Luke foi a escolha certa. Foi a  _coisa certa a fazer_."

"Então, você diria que foi a escolha certa?" Lily amarrou a cara para ele. James sorriu. "Ah, vamos, Snaps, relaxe."

"É só que… todo mundo fica me perguntando se estou bem, e estou tentando convencê-los de que estou  _bem_ , mas ninguém parece acreditar em mim. Mas eu estou. Estou  _bem_. Estou bem. Sério."

"De verdade?" perguntou o outro, desconfiado.

"Sim.  _De verdade_. Por que ninguém acredita em mim?"

"Bem… talvez estejam certos."

"Mas não estão."

"Mas talvez estejam."

"Mas não estão."

"Mas talvez estejam."

"Mas  _não_  estão."

"Mas…"

"Potter."

James deu de ombros. "Está bem. Eles estão errados. Você está perfeitamente bem."

"Muito convincente," brincou a ruiva.

"Só estou dizendo que não seria  _errado_  você se sentir... chateada."

" _Eu_  rompi com  _ele_. Não tenho permissão para estar chateada."

"Sempre se tem permissão para ficar chateado com rompimentos. É por isso que chamam de 'rompimento' em vez de... sei lá... uma pacífica divergência de caminhos."

"Uma pacífica divergência de caminhos?"

"Direitos autorais pendentes."

Lily riu, e em seguida os dois ficaram calados por um tempo, enquanto ele observava os dedos dela se agitarem sem rumo com a pena, girando-a repetidamente entre o dedo indicador e o polegar...

James sacudiu-se e prosseguiu: "Então, é isso que está te mantendo acordada, preenchendo  _formulário de dedução de pontos_  às onze da noite? O bruxo anteriormente conhecido como 'Príncipe Encantado?'"

"Em partes." Lily suspirou. Ela não falou mais nada por quase um minuto, e então continuou: "Conheci Dorthea Grey."

"Quem? Ah… a colunista do  _Profeta_?"

A ruiva assentiu. "Na festa do Slughorn na última sexta-feira."

"Certo…"

"Professor Slughorn sabia que eu era fã dela, e ela costumava trabalhar como correspondente estrangeira, que é uma das coisas nas quais estou interessada, então... ele me apresentou a ela."

James aguardou uma explicação.

"E ela foi muito prestativa e muito educada, e não parecia nada aborrecida por ter que falar com uma garota de dezessete anos..."

"Então, qual o problema? Evidente que  _houve_  um problema..."

Lily franziu o cenho, encarando as mãos, que agora estavam dobradas sobre seu colo. "Ela foi tão... cínica. Quero dizer, concordei com praticamente tudo que aquela mulher escreveu nos últimos quatro anos, e ela... ela simplesmente admitiu, na cara dura, que era só uma questão de dizer coisas que ninguém mais tinha dito... porque chocando as pessoas, vendem-se assinaturas."

James piscou os olhos. "Ah."

"… Ela disse que escrever para  _O Profeta_  era tudo uma questão de deixar as pessoas incomodadas com o mundo, mas confortáveis consigo mesmas. A forma que disse isso foi tão... tão malditamente poética que eu poderia ter chorado. É como descobrir que unicórnios não existem..."

"Unicórnios  _existem_..."

"Não para os trouxas," disse Lily melancolicamente. "Sempre achei que ela fosse tão  _brilhante_  por trazer perspectiva a histórias que outras pessoas ignoravam. Ela não tinha medo de falar sobre coisas das trevas; sempre dizia a verdade, foi o que pensei. Agora descobri que ela não estava falando a verdade, ela estava... aproveitando-se." A jovem bufou amargamente. "Eu queria ser ela desde os meus treze anos."

"Bem," disse James, "você nunca seria Dorthea Grey."

Lily fechou a cara. "Poxa, obrigada."

"Você não escreve como ela," continuou ele. "Já ouvi as dissertações que você lê na sala de aula... você usa palavras melhores. Palavras mais legais, sabe? Dorthea Grey… ela escreve como um cara… curta, direta. Não é nem bom ou ruim, nem nada... mas muito diferente." Ele disse isso tão sem rodeios, que Lily o encarou por um minuto em espanto.

"Você está sendo legal de novo," acusou ela por fim. "Consistência, Potter."

James sorriu. "O que posso dizer? Você traz à tona o pior de mim." Lily deu um sorrisinho. Um breve silêncio, então: "Sabe... Bevin Birch trai a mulher."

"Quem é Bevin Birch?"

"O artilheiro chefe do Puddlemore United," explicou James. "Ele é casado com a apanhadora reserva do Holyhead Harpies. Quando eu tinha quatorze anos, meu pai me levou para conhecer alguns jogadores depois de um jogo, para que eu pudesse ter minha goles autografada. E lá estava Bevin Birch, beijando alguma bruxa loira que não era a apanhadora reserva do Holyhead Harpies." Lily ainda parecia um pouco confusa. "Puddlemore United é meu time predileto. Bevin Birch joga na mesma posição que eu..."

"Então ele era seu herói," concluiu Lily. "Mas então você descobriu que ele era um babaca."

James sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele ainda  _é_  meu herói do quadribol. É um artilheiro brilhante; por que não deveria ser? Não é um herói pessoal, ou um herói conjugal, mas o fato de ele ser um idiota nos bastidores não muda o que eu admirava nele em primeiro lugar, não é?"

Lily deu de ombros. "Para mim muda."

James a observou com atenção. "É..." Ela também tinha razão. "Escute, Snaps, eu ouvi... ouvi que você e Shack tiveram uma discussão..." Ela não confirmou, mas também não negou. "Acha que ela vai cair em si?"

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela disse que eu não fiquei triste com a morte do meu pai." Os olhos dele se arregalaram. "É, não há volta para isso, não é?"

"Não, acho que não. Sinto muito."

"Não quero falar sobre isso," disse Lily decidida. Ela pegou a pena mais uma vez e começou, de novo, a girá-la entre os dedos.

James lembrou-se de algo. Enfiando a mão no bolso das vestes, o Maroto retirou um guardanapo de pano embrulhado, que desdobrou revelando três biscoitos.

"Biscoitos amanteigados?" ofereceu. "Cortesia de Libby, a elfo doméstica. Ele me ama." A ruiva olhou desconfiada para os biscoitos, e em seguida pegou um pedaço; ainda assim, aguardou o rapaz dar uma mordida antes de seguir o exemplo. "Quê? Achou que eu fosse envenená-la?" perguntou ele, rindo.

Lily, mordendo o biscoito, sacudiu os ombros. "Toda bruxa adolescente conhece duas regras universais: nunca aceite bebidas de homens estranhos em festas, a menos que tenha visto a garrafa da qual ela veio, e nunca aceite comida de um Maroto, a menos que ele tenha provado também." Ela sorriu satisfeita. "Direitos autorais pendentes."

"Touché."

Ela deu uma segunda mordida no biscoito. "Falando em festas, como foi sua imitação do Clube do Slugue?"

James zombou. "Os Toadies são não uma  _imitação_  do Clube do Slugue. São uma... paródia."

"Bom, devia ter dado um nome melhor. Lesmas e sapos não são parentes... sapos são anfíbios. Lesmas são moluscos. Não presta atenção a Trato das Criaturas Mágicas?"

 **N/T:**  Literalmente "Slug" significa lesma, e "Toad", sapo. Claro que nos dois casos não há uma real referência ao reino animal, rs. O "Slug" vem do sobrenome do professor, e "Toadies", como já expliquei, significa "bajuladores". A pronúncia parece com "toads", que é o plural de sapo, mas "toadies" não tem referência com o animal.

O Maroto não pode evitar sorrir, pois… é claro... ela tinha razão. "Prestar atenção à aula com todos aqueles animais com as presas expostas por perto? Por que eu  _prestaria_?"

Eles comeram o restante dos biscoitos em relativo silêncio. Quando só restava o menor pedaço do biscoito, Lily tornou a falar. "Você nunca disse o que exatamente estava fazendo na outra noite. No pátio..."

James hesitou. "Eu estava indo fumar."

"Ah. Mas eu pensei que você..."

"Eu parei," disse ele, desejando não sentir essa compulsão irritante de esclarecer as coisas: "Eu não fumei. Mas eu ia. Mas não fumei. Sério."

"O.k." Ela considerou seu biscoito. "Por que não?"

"Eu… hum… não sei. Só mudei de ideia... não queria quebrar uma sequencia de três meses, acho."

Lily assentiu. "Bem, bom para você. Que pena não ter conseguido largar o vício de biscoitos amanteigados, não é?"

"Um passo de cada vez, Evans."

A bruxa sorriu e terminou o biscoito. "Sabe," disse ela, "pode se sentar se quiser." Pois ele ainda estava de pé, encostado na mesa.

"Na verdade…" (Ele viu a hora no relógio) "Eu devia voltar à sala comunal. Era para eu... bem... é melhor que você não saiba. Negação plausível, sabe..."

"Certo." Lily assentiu depressa. "Claro."

No entanto, James não se afastou de imediato. "Você vem?" perguntou.

A bruxa considerou, e então sacudiu a cabeça. "Acho que não. Tenho que terminar aqui... documentação de dedução de pontos, sabe..."

"Tenho certeza que os pontos estarão deduzíveis da mesma forma amanhã," respondeu ele. "Vamos."

Mas Lily sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu vou daqui a pouco." Ela deslizou da mesa e voltou-se mais uma vez para o pergaminho e a pena que negligenciara.

"Está bem." Mais desapontado do que transpareceu, as mãos de James encontraram os bolsos e ele rumou para a porta. Mas parou nela, e virou-se. "Escute, Evans..."

"Hum?" Ela olhou por cima do ombro para o Maroto.

"Lamento que… que as pessoas te decepcionem... mas elas fazem isso, sabe."

Lily mordeu o lábio. Ela não parecia mais tão chateada. "É, elas fazem," concordou. "Mas às vezes elas também te surpreendem para melhor."

"Certo, mas com que frequência isso acontece?" perguntou James secamente. A ruiva sorriu enigmaticamente, sacudindo os ombros e voltando à sua obrigação de monitora.

"Não sei," disse ela, mais para o formulário à sua frente do que para o Maroto às suas costas. "Mas isso me aconteceu duas vezes nas duas últimas semanas."

E essa foi a parte da conversa que o cérebro de James repassou repetidas vezes, mais do que jamais teria admitido a alguém, até mesmo para Sirius.

* * *

Lily acordou com um sobressalto. Tensa por mais de uma hora de sono no assento da janela, olhou para o relógio e viu que era quase meia noite. Devia ter cochilado ao reler sua agenda... Já era quase maio, e esse maldito abril estava quase acabando.

Não podia acreditar que tinha chorado na frente de James Potter.

Não podia acreditar que não estava mais com Luke.

Não podia acreditar que Donna… não, não queria pensar nisso.

Olhando feio para a cama da morena, Lily fechou a agenda e a levitou, com a pena e o tinteiro, até a mesa. Olhou mais uma vez pela janela, para a vastidão do céu estrelado, e então girou os pés, de modo que tocassem o chão frio de madeira do dormitório. Abril estava quase no fim. No que diz respeito à agenda, podia tentar no mês seguinte de novo.

Deslocando-se o mais silenciosamente possível, a ruiva foi na ponta dos pés até a cama e subiu nela, puxando os cobertores até o queixo. Falara a verdade a James... as pessoas a surpreendiam para melhor às vezes; mas achou que ele tinha razão também. As pessoas eram decepcionantes. Pensou em Dorthea Grey, em Donna, então pensou em Petunia e em Sev. Em seguida, enquanto seus olhos pesavam, pensou em Luke, e em cada insistente " _estou bem_ " que afirmara naquele dia, em todas as vezes que pensou nele mas não disse nada, cada emoção genuína que ocultara de forma magistral veio à tona, e algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto... como tinham feito de forma consistente nas últimas onze noites.

Mas estava tudo bem.

Era sempre possível parar de chorar no dia seguinte.

* * *

Nas primeiras horas de primeiro de maio, antes do amanhecer, quando o céu ainda estava muito escuro, um vento frio açoitava as poucas folhas verdes que começavam a brotar do Salgueiro Lutador. A relva verde dos terrenos de Hogwarts rendia-se à brisa com um farfalhar, e Fang – o filhote de cão de caçar javalis de Hagrid, o guarda-caça – soltou um uivo de lamento.

Exceto pelos perambulantes Filch e Mrs. Norris, os corredores de Hogwarts estavam tranquilos e calmos, e a essa hora, antes que o dia raiasse, Alphard Black dava seu último suspiro e encontrava pacificamente a morte.

* * *

 **N/A:**  Então, a próxima atualização será rica em coisas canon (isto é, coisas explicitamente mencionadas como acontecimentos no canon de HP ocorrerão/serão citadas). Mulciber pega uma página do livro de Snape, Sirius cumpre uma das profecias do Capítulo 13 para 1976, Snape cumpre a outra metade da dele, Mary passa por alguma emoção, e Lathe volta de novo, mas em uma nova função. Luke tem uma agenda lotada também.

Reviews são férias de primavera!

Amor e biscoitos,

Jewels.

 


	20. Chapter 20- "Moments"

**Disclaimer:** Copyright Jo-Ro.

**Antes** : Então, Snape ataca Marlene com o Cruciatus por várias razões demasiadamente complicadas para explicar aqui, mas Marlene concorda em não denunciá-lo (por várias razões demasiadamente complicadas para explicar aqui) na condição de ele garantir que nada aconteça aos amigos dela. Lily ajuda a salvar o irmão Comensal da Morte de Luke, Logan, e então Logan foge, mas não antes de oferecer a Luke algum tipo de trabalho (que o rapaz recusa). Frank e Alice retomam um pseudo-relacionamento experimental. Snape e Mulciber buscam recrutar alguns alunos mais jovens para “a causa”, incluindo Regulus Black. Estressada e cheia de culpa, Donna briga com Lily. Alphard Black morre.

**Chapter 20- "Moments"**

_*Momentos_

**Or**

**"Helter Skelter"**

Os relacionamentos interpessoais basicamente se compõem de momentos e conversas.

Momentos são coisas que lembramos: os olhares silenciosos a serem interpretados ou mal interpretados, os sorrisos a serem repetidamente analisados depois, as emoções indescritíveis contidas em um toque ou um gesto. Momentos são as coisas que incomodam e persistem, pois embora milhares de palavras sejam dedicadas à conversação, é nos momentos que confiamos. São eles que podemos ver em nossa mente depois de anos, quando as conversas tiverem se dissipado no esquecimento de milhões e milhões de palavras.

 (Blackbird)

Sirius de repente sentiu muito frio.

O sol brilhava e o céu tinha um alegre tom de azul, enquanto ondulantes nuvens brancas avançavam sobre ele. A cena dava a aparência de estar muito quente, e ainda assim o Maroto sentia frio.

Uma brisa suave agitava as folhas da exuberante grama verde sob seus pés, e ocorreu-lhe que estava sozinho no enorme gramado. A brisa ficou mais forte, até se tornar um leve vento que batia no grande salgueiro não muito longe dali. Seus ramos assobiavam e gemiam, inclinando-se dramaticamente para lá e para cá.

Inexplicavelmente receoso do que poderia ver, Sirius virou-se para olhar para trás... ninguém. Nada. Estava sozinho.

A grama se estendia a uma curta distância naquela direção, e então acabava, parando ao final de um penhasco. Talvez isso explicasse o frio... estava em grande altitude. Não mais receoso, Sirius andou em direção à beira do abismo. Abaixo da encosta rochosa branca e acinzentada, conseguia distinguir a base à distância. Sujeira: um mar de sujeira cor de areia espalhada... estava esperando água, o mar, mas só havia sujeira.

O jovem ergueu-se novamente, e então olhou para os pés: vestia os singelos sapatos pretos da escola – na verdade, ainda usava o uniforme de Hogwarts, mas sem colorido. Não havia símbolo de nenhuma Casa em suas vestes, e sua gravata era simplesmente preta.

O assobio do vento ficou mais alto e mais nítido, mais ameaçador; no entanto, o rapaz notou que quanto mais olhava para o precipício, menor se tornava a distância entre sua posição no topo e a areia no fundo, até, finalmente, não ser mais do que quinze metros.

Era a coisa mais estranha, mas olhando para baixo (e aquilo não o deixou nada tonto), ele sentiu uma compulsão de... de dar um passo adiante para além da borda. Era tudo que seria necessário, pensou: um único passo. Um movimento insignificante – rápido, fácil e completamente executado, e se atiraria lá embaixo. Como seria simples; como isso lhe fazia se sentir poderoso... aquele controle... estava sozinho. Era o único que podia fazer isso.

E então, sem pensar, ele deu um passo.

Imediatamente, o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Sirius sentiu-se cair, cair, cair, o coração disparado no peito. Perguntou-se qual seria a sensação de atingir o solo, e enquanto o vento enchia seus ouvidos, percebeu que o declive era mais profundo do que imaginara. Continuou caindo pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, o cenário passava correndo como um borrão de cor e som; através do vento, podia ouvir vozes – sussurros e múrmuros que não conseguia entender, até que uma voz – mais nítida e mais clara do que o restante – gritou: “Sirius!” E ele atingiu o chão com um baque.

Estava vivo, deitado de costas e respirando pesadamente; o chão debaixo dele não era duro e de sujidade seca como pensava, mas de grama fresca. Devia ter caído por muito tempo, pois já estava escuro. Uma grande lua branca pendia ameaçadoramente, suspensa entre um turbilhão de nuvens cinzentas e um céu escuro sem estrelas. Não sentia mais dor do que se tivesse apenas tropeçado, com exceção de um lugar: o olho esquerdo. Latejava terrivelmente, e Sirius não fazia ideia do porquê. Nada mais doía tanto, apenas aquela área de seu rosto.

Ficou deitado por alguns segundos, e – bem quando decidira que devia se mover – tomou consciência de algo molhado em sua nuca. Sangue, talvez (caíra de uma grande altura). Mas o líquido lentamente começou a se espalhar, escorrendo por seu pescoço, e ele percebeu que era água.

A poça, originária do ponto em que sua cabeça estava em contato com o chão, continuou a crescer. Tinha alcançado a ponta de seus dedos quando o jovem percebeu que ela não só crescia – a água estava ficando mais funda também. Ele notou isso, e a progressão acelerou; teria que se mexer, ou o nível da água, que agora já cobria suas mãos, ia envolvê-lo completamente. Tentou se sentar, empurrar-se para fora da grama, mas – e com a compreensão daquilo, o medo o atravessou como um relâmpago – não conseguia. Estava paralisado, e a água subia.

Em um instante, ela o engoliu. O chão abaixo desaparecera, e enquanto permanecia próximo à superfície, Sirius ainda podia ver a lua turva olhando para ele.

Então, sentiu uma força puxando sua perna, e então o braço, e em seguida sugando todo seu corpo para baixo. Não conseguia respirar, e estava sendo puxado mais para baixo, a luz acima da superfície ficando cada vez mais fraca. Engasgou, reprimiu as lágrimas (por que seu olho doía tanto?), e golpeou em vão a água acima dele.

Estava afundando. A pressão da água aumentou, empurrando-o dolorosamente. Abriu a boca para gritar, a água inundou seus pulmões. Sua energia diminuiu. O brilho da lua no céu desapareceu completamente, e o rapaz notou que seus braços estavam pesados demais para lutar contra a força que o levava para baixo.

Ia morrer. Ia se afogar naquele grande vazio azul escuro. A água ficou mais escura enquanto era puxado mais e mais, a pressão em cada centímetro de seu corpo aumentando. Na escuridão, afundou mais e mais...

Sirius Black acordou com um sobressalto. Respirou em busca de ar, e embora soubesse que estava seguro nos confins do dormitório masculino do sexto ano da Grifinória, apreciou o ambiente para ter certeza. Os cobertores quentes ainda o cobriam, a varinha permanecia segura embaixo do travesseiro, as cortinas estavam fechadas... tudo estava normal.

Era a quarta noite seguida que tinha aquele sonho se afogando. Sirius esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos, gemendo com o desconforto de ter sido acordado de forma tão desagradável. Um rápido olhar para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira lhe informou que passava das três da manhã.

Tornou a afundar nos travesseiros.

Quatro noites seguidas. Meu Deus. Isso tinha que parar.

(Yesterday)

Alphard Black morreu em 1º de Maio.

Ele se foi durante a noite: uma morte calma e pacífica. O Curandeiro Holloway o encontrou - ele passara a examinar o Professor nos finais de semana. Black estava em sua cama, imóvel e confortável, como se estivesse dormindo. As aulas de Defesa foram canceladas naquela semana.

“Você vem?” perguntou James calmamente. O capitão de quadribol usava vestes inteiramente negras e uma expressão sombria, mas as costas de Sirius estavam para o melhor amigo, e ele não viu nada disso.

“Não,” respondeu com amargura.

Era a quinta-feira seguinte, e os dois rapazes estavam sozinhos no dormitório. “Padfoot,” tentou James mais uma vez. “Ele ia querer que você estivesse lá.”

Sirius revirou os olhos. “Como diabos você saberia _disso_ , Prongs? Você mal o conhecia. Ele era só seu _Professor Black_.”

“Então, está me dizendo que,” respondeu James, “que seu tio ia preferir que você _não_ fosse ao velório dele?”

Sirius virou-se para ele. “Sim, James. É o que estou te dizendo.”

James sentou na cama mais próxima. “Eu vou ficar,” anunciou. “Não vou te deixar sozinho no castelo.”

“Não estou sozinho no castelo, e _você_ não vai ficar.” Sirius suspirou. “Escute, James, apenas _vá_. Eu quero ficar sozinho... estou cansado de compaixão e um monte de gente me dizendo o quanto sentem… como se entendessem de alguma forma.”

“Alguns deles entendem, Padfoot.”

“Não. Não entendem.”

“Muitas pessoas perderam familiares na guerra. Sabe disso.”

“É, quantas delas perderam a única família que tinham?”

“Sirius, você tem família. Você tem Andromeda, tem a mim, tem…”

“Eu não tenho merda nenhuma, Potter,” disse o outro apaticamente. “Agora saia daqui. Vá 'prestar suas homenagens' em Hogsmeade com o restante da escola, e _me deixe em paz_.”

“Padfoot, ir pode ser bom para você. Para dizer adeus.”

“Dizer adeus a quê? A um monte de carne fria num caixote de madeira? Não preciso dizer adeus. E se vai ser um babaca, apenas feche a porta ao sair.” Ele acendeu um cigarro.

James ficou calado por um longo tempo. “Vou deixar a capa e o mapa caso mude de ideia,” disse por fim, levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à saída. “E depois, quando estiver se batendo por ser tão idiota, bata-se mais uma vez por mim, sim?” O capitão fechou a porta ao passar.

O memorial em Hogsmeade não foi, em si, o funeral de Black. Era só uma cerimônia, principalmente para os alunos, embora não fossem de forma alguma os únicos a comparecer. Quando terminou, os estudantes seguiram o elegante caixão preto do professor, que era levitado pela rua em direção a uma carruagem fúnebre sem cavalos.

Lily caminhava com Severus no mesmo ritmo marchante, os olhos verdes umedecidos, mas o rosto seco. Os únicos sons, aparentemente em toda a aldeia, pareciam ser dos muitos pés se arrastando no chão.

“O que vai fazer quando voltar ao castelo?” perguntou o sonserino em um sussurro, quando o caixão de Black chegou ao destino. A ruiva olhou para ele, completamente surpresa com a fala; parecia que fazia uma eternidade que ouvira uma voz humana (embora, na realidade, mal fazia vinte minutos).

“Não sei,” respondeu ela com sinceridade. “Não pensei nisso.”

“Já terminou o dever de Feitiços?” insistiu Severus. “A última parte era um pouco...” Ele notou a expressão dela. “M-mas podemos falar sobre isso depois.”

“Sim,” respondeu a ruiva secamente. “Podemos.”

Severus escapuliu quando chegaram ao fim da caminhada, e Lily foi em direção a Marlene e Mary. Viu James, Remus e Peter a uma curta distância, mas Sirius estava visivelmente ausente.

“Todo mundo vai ao Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada,” disse Mary quando a ruiva se aproximou. “McGonagall deu permissão. Você vem?”

 “Acho que sim.”

A multidão começou a se dispersar, com a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts indo em direção ao Três Vassouras. Eles formavam um grupo tranquilo, uma massa de vestes negras avançando pela rua sombria. O céu cinzento ameaçava chover, e um vento cortante fazia todos apertarem mais as capas em seus corpos. Até o tempo parecia lamentar.

Lily olhou distraidamente para a multidão, para os rostos entristecidos de seus colegas de classe. O Professor Black tinha a simpatia de quase todo mundo, e ele ter que partir tão de repente... simplesmente não era justo. Não era certo. E o pobre Sirius...

Seus olhos pousaram em Severus, que agora se juntara aos colegas de Casa. Eles murmuravam entre si – Sev, Mulciber, Avery e Hester – e ela perguntou-se vagamente sobre o assunto. Encontrou Frank e Alice andando com alguns outros setimanistas e resistiu à vontade de encontrar Donna (afinal, aquilo só a deixaria irritada). Passou os olhos distraidamente pela multidão do lado de fora do bar (alguns terceiranistas com os rostos banhados de lágrimas, vários corvinos melancólicos) quando ela, Mary e Marlene entraram seguindo a multidão.

O pequeno sino de bronze sobre a porta tilintou quando Marlene empurrou a porta fechada para que se abrisse para ela e as duas amigas; o ar quente e as cores do bar eram um nítido contraste ao frio da rua, e Lily apressou-se em fechar a porta atrás dela. Ela se virou, empurrando suavemente a porta, de modo que pouco antes de ela se fechar, a ruiva avistou a rua.

Lojistas que vieram observar voltavam às suas tarefas habituais; bruxas e bruxos que compareceram à cerimônia demoravam-se nas margens da rua, conversando de forma sombria ou então ficando em silêncio. A Professora McGonagall e Hagrid, o guarda-caça, estavam em uma assembleia próxima às carruagens que transportariam os alunos de volta à escola, e um grande gato malhado andava ao longo do peitoril de uma vitrine mais abaixo na rua.

E, por um breve instante, perto de uma janela aberta do outro lado, Lily vislumbrou um par de olhos negros, justapostos em um rosto familiar que ela não registrou até uma fração de segundo depois, quando a porta se fechou. Seu coração acelerou – os olhos arregalados de choque – e Lily tornou a abrir a porta imediatamente. “Aonde você vai?” perguntou Marlene, mas ela já estava na rua.

“Frank, você vai prosseguir?” perguntou Alice, olhando para os três Marotos a certa distância. “Te encontro lá dentro...”

O monitor-chefe assentiu, dando-lhe um rápido aperto na mão antes de entrar no Três Vassouras sem ela. Alice, por sua vez, puxou mais a capa contra si, e apressou o passo para alcançar James, Remus e Peter, que seguiam na direção oposta. A loira quase foi completamente derrubada por uma atormentada Lily Evans, mas alcançou os três bruxos quando eles se separaram da parte mais cheia da multidão.

“James… Remus… Peter, esperem um minuto…”

Eles esperaram. A bruxa olhou para os três. “Como ele está?” perguntou a setimanista suavemente.

“Nada bem,” respondeu Remus. “Vamos voltar ao castelo para vê-lo agora. Ele se recusou a descer.”

Alice assentiu. “Escutem, sei que são os melhores amigos dele, mas se acharem que vai ajudar em alguma coisa, me procurem, e eu falarei com ele também, sim?”

Remus sorriu ligeiramente. “Obrigado, Alice. A gente faz isso.”

A setimanistas se virou e caminhou de volta lentamente, entrando no Três Vassouras. Os Marotos prosseguiram em direção às carruagens.

“Não sei,” disse Peter enquanto andavam. “Padfoot me pediu para levar firewhiskey... ele vai ficar muito irritado por eu não ter levado.”

“Tem uma garrafa no meu malão que ele ainda não encontrou,” disse James. “E você não deveria deixar Sirius mandar em você, Wormtail.” Remus revirou os olhos. “Moony, o que você acha? Quanto tempo damos a eles antes de tomarmos sérias medidas?”

Antes que Remus pudesse responder, uma nova voz interrompeu. “James?”

O Maroto virou-se e viu uma adorável bruxa de cabelos negros aproximando-se deles. Ela tinha um rosto longo e fino, com familiares olhos acinzentados e o corpo esbelto e magro. Usava uma capa negra com um fecho de prata, e a expressão em seu rosto cor de marfim era fúnebre. James exalou desalentado.

“Andromeda,” respondeu ele, a título de saudação.

Ela sorriu com tristeza. “Ele não veio?”

James sacudiu a cabeça. “Ele não está... lidando bem com isso.”

A bruxa, Andromeda Tonks (Black, quando solteira), prestou atenção nos outros dois Marotos pela primeira vez. “Remus. Peter.”

“Olá, Andromeda,” disse Remus, e Peter acenou.

Alguns anos mais velha do que eles, a relação dela com os Marotos tinha por base primeiramente seu primo, o quarto companheiro, e não Hogwarts. Ela estava no sexto ano quando os jovens ingressaram, e – além disso – era membro da Sonserina, então o contato entre eles durante os dias em comum na escola foi mínimo. No entanto, desde o casamento de Andromeda com um bruxo nascido trouxa e a subsequente renegação pela família Black, Sirius fizera visitas frequentes à casa da prima favorita durante as férias de verão, levando com ele James, e às vezes Remus e Peter também.

Agora com vinte e três anos, a bruxa era tão bonita quanto fora em Hogwarts, mas bem diferente. Sua figura ainda esguia estava mais completa, provavelmente resultado de ter uma filha, e os ângulos de seu rosto pareciam mais suaves, menos intimidadores. Mas seus olhos – quase idênticos aos de Sirius – era os mesmos. Seja qual for a força que agraciara Sirius e Regulus Black com a beleza, afetara o ramo de Andromeda na família da mesma forma. Não só ela era muito bonita, mas suas duas outras irmãs também eram bem conhecidas pela aparência.

Falando nisso...

“É seguro para você estar aqui?” perguntou James, olhando em volta da multidão na rua.

“A família não está aqui,” respondeu ela com tristeza. “Estarão no funeral mesmo, então seria... quer dizer, acho que não vou comparecer a esse.”

“Ted está aqui? E sua filha?” perguntou Peter, para o quê ela sacudiu a cabeça.

“Ted ficou em casa com Nymphadora. Achei que ela era muito jovem para isso, e, para falar a verdade, não tinha certeza que seria totalmente seguro.” A expressão dela tornou-se ansiosa. “Mas... como ele está?”

Não havia dúvidas de que se referia a Sirius. James franziu o cenho. “Irritado, principalmente.”

“Típico de Sirius,” suspirou a bruxa. “Será que... será que podiam me levar até ele?”

James olhou para Remus, que parecia pensar ser uma boa ideia. “Claro,” disse o primeiro, indicando uma das carruagens próximas. “Nós vamos te levar.”

A bruxa entrou na carruagem, seguida pelos três Marotos. Quando a porta fechou-se magicamente, e o veículo começou a seguir pela estrada imediatamente, Remus sentiu-se compelido a preencher o silêncio. “Eu sinto muito por seu tio, Andromeda. Ele foi o melhor professor de Defesa que já tivemos.”

“Todos adoravam tio Alphard,” concordou ela. “Não conseguiam evitar, suponho.”

O grupo logo chegou ao castelo, e James indicou o caminho pelo Hall de Entrada, em direção à escadaria de mármore. Era estranho conduzir alguém que não era aluno – ainda mais uma ex-sonserina – à sala comunal da Grifinória, e, ainda assim, quando Andromeda propôs cortesmente se afastar enquanto ele fornecia a senha à Mulher Gorda, ele insistiu que não era preciso e foi sincero. 

“Vamos te deixar sozinha com ele primeiro,” propôs Peter quando alcançaram a escada para os dormitórios masculinos.

“Só vou te mostrar a porta,” disse James. Ele subiu a escada em espiral, parando no penúltimo nível, e batendo na porta.

“ _Foda-se_ ,” veio a resposta rude e abafada de Sirius.

Andromeda virou-se para James. “Obrigada,” sussurrou ela, mais emotiva. Então, empurrando a porta, ela entrou no dormitório.

\--

Donna caiu sobre os lençóis azuis, arfando e deleitando-se no extasiante vazio de sua mente.

Cada centímetro de seu corpo parecia queimar, e ela puxou os lençóis ao redor de si, em parte como gesto inconsciente para se cobrir, e em parte porque o algodão era fresco. Não conseguia pensar – seu cérebro estava desordenado e o coração ainda não voltara a um ritmo normal, então tudo que sentia era um nada confortável e catártico. Se ao menos pudesse se sentir sempre assim. Se ao menos pudesse sempre se sentir tão...

“Inferno,” ofegou Charlie em algum lugar ao lado dela. De repente, o mundo entrou em foco, e Donna queria azarar alguma coisa.

Dando-se um ou dois minutos para voltar um pouco ao normal (fisicamente falando), a morena sentou-se na cama – os lençóis ainda seguros bem abaixo de seu colarinho – e olhou em volta à procura de suas roupas. Encontrou a calcinha na ponta da cama, e já que era obrigada a largar os lençóis para se vestir, virou as costas para o companheiro antes de vestir as roupas íntimas.

“Vai embora tão cedo?” perguntou Charlie. “ _Sério_ , Shack, você faz eu me sentir descartável.” Ela revirou os olhos, embora o rapaz não pudesse ver na posição que estavam. Ele ainda estava deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça, aninhado entre os travesseiros e cobertores. “Não precisa ir, sabe,” continuou ele. “Acho que todo mundo vai estar no vilarejo por mais duas horas mais ou menos.”

Donna ponderou, mas o aborrecimento de Charlie superou a vontade de sexo. “Não estou com disposição para outra,” disse ela com simplicidade, vestindo a saia.

“A gente não _precisa_ fazer isso,” continuou ele, e a morena observou que sua voz não continha o arrogante tom usual de divertimento. “Quero dizer... pode dormir, se quiser.”

Donna encontrou o sutiã e o vestiu, mas lutou um pouco para fechá-lo. “Hum... não.”

“O.k.,” disse ele.

De repente, Donna sentiu dedos em suas costas, fazendo-a se assustar. “Pare com isso!” mandou, surpresa.

“Eu só estava tentando ajudar,” resmungou o rapaz, e agora que ela prendera o fecho, a morena virou-se para o companheiro olhando feio para ele.

“Eu não _preciso_ da sua ajuda. Qual o _problema_ com você hoje?”

“Eu não sei!” retrucou Charlie defensivamente. Donna agarrou a blusa e empurrou os braços pelas mangas, fechando os botões às pressas. “Eu só... acho que a coisa toda... o Professor Black morrendo e tudo...” Ele evitou os olhos dela. “... Me fez pensar, só isso…”

A jovem já terminara de abotoar, mas não pegou outra peça de roupa porque estava muito ocupada olhando sem acreditar para o bruxo à sua frente. “O que diabos isso quer dizer?”

“Eu não _sei_ ,” repetiu ele. “Eu só estive pensando.”

Donna decidiu não perguntar o que ele queria dizer com essa declaração e mandou: “Bom, pare com isso.”

Charlie fez careta. “Tudo bem.”

Ela terminou de se vestir, parando no espelho para verificar se seu reflexo estava impecável antes de sair do dormitório. Ele continuou na cama, parcialmente coberto pelos lençóis, com os braços agora cruzados irritadamente sobre o peito.  Sem nada mais do que um breve aceno, Donna saiu do dormitório e desceu os degraus, dois de uma vez. Quando cruzou a sala comunal vazia da Corvinal, estava um pouco menos agitada.

Charlie Plex tinha a capacidade filosófica e emocional de um dedal. Pelo amor de Deus, ele não sentia culpa alguma em trair a namorada de três a quatro vezes por semana, _inclusive_ durante a cerimônia do falecido professor de Defesa. O rapaz (e seus “pensamentos”) era inofensivo.

Donna sentiu-se um pouco melhor quando estava completamente fora da sala comunal, descendo a escadaria da Torre da Corvinal, que dava no quinto andar. Rumou em direção à sua própria sala comunal, e estava no meio da construção de uma história a respeito do porquê perdeu a cerimônia do Professor Black, quando lembrou-se que era completamente desnecessário. Não precisava de mentira alguma por causa de Lily. Ninguém perguntaria onde estivera.

Houve uma breve emoção de alívio, seguida por uma pontada deprimente de isolamento. Mas, na verdade, era uma coisa boa. Ninguém para quem inventar desculpas, ninguém para interrogar por que ela estava de mau humor, ninguém para importuná-la com perguntas e conversas quando tudo que queria era ficar sozinha. Essencialmente, sem Lily.

O falecido Professor Black passou por sua mente. O Professor Black, lá no vilarejo com algumas centenas de pessoas que vieram se despedir. O Professor Black, frio, morto e enterrado. Quando Donna alcançou a sala comunal, qualquer zumbindo que permanecera de seu encontro com Charlie tinha sumido completamente.

Sirius assustou-se com a visão da prima e levantou-se imediatamente da cama. “Andromeda! O que está fazendo aqui?”

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Isso é jeito de cumprimentar sua prima favorita? Especialmente considerando que me xingou agora mesmo...”

Sirius corou ligeiramente e atravessou o quarto em meio segundo, abraçando-a brevemente. “Sinto muito... eu não sabia que...”

“Eu sei.”

Sirius sacou a varinha e apontou-a para a cadeira do outro lado do dormitório.  As roupas, livros e pergaminhos bagunçados caíram imediatamente no chão, antes de a cadeira se arrastar até a cama dele. O rapaz fez gesto para que Andromeda sentasse e tornou a sentar na cama. “Por que não foi à cerimônia?” perguntou a bruxa, quando os dois estavam alocados.

“Isso é jeito de cumprimentar seu primo favorito?” retrucou ele secamente. Andromeda revirou os olhos.

“Sério, Sirius.”

O Maroto hesitou, e então respondeu baixinho: “Achei sem sentido.” Ele esperou que ela lhe pedisse para defender sua posição, mas Andromeda apenas assentiu. “Por que _você_ veio? Não é seguro... qualquer um da família poderia estar lá, e…”

“Eles estarão no funeral,” respondeu ela. “Será no sábado. Mas eu sabia que não se rebaixariam a um acontecimento tão vulgar em Hogsmeade.” Os lábios dela tremeram com ironia. “Enfim,” continuou, “eu _tinha_ que vir se possível . Eu devo muito ao tio Alphard.”

Sirius encolheu-se com o nome, como se Voldemort tivesse sido mencionado, em vez de um parente querido. “Não é justo,” murmurou ele. “Não devia ter sido ele.”

“Não,” concordou Andromeda. “Mas foi. E, seja como for, pelo menos você pôde passar algum tempo com ele nesse último ano.”

“Eu gostaria de não ter passado.”

“Não, não gostaria. É claro que se não estivessem próximos, doeria menos agora, mas... mas deve _saber_ que teria perdido a chance de algo que preferiria não perder. Não é, Sirius?”

Ele decidiu não responder, e os primos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Sabendo muito bem o propósito da visita de Andromeda, mas escolhendo ignorar, Sirius mudou o assunto. “Então, Cissy ficou noiva.”

“De Lucius Malfoy,” confirmou a outra. “Bastante irônico.”

Sirius bufou. “E pensar que, há poucos anos, eu achei que assistiria ao seu casamento de conto de fadas puro-sangue.”

“Pode imaginar?” zombou Andromeda. “Sabe, não consigo imaginar como seria minha vida se eu tivesse ido adiante com aquilo. Acho que jamais conseguiria, embora eu tenha achado que sim por um tempo. Mas depois que conheci Ted, estando eu ciente ou não, aquilo era impossível. Ainda assim, é estranho pensar que eu poderia ter seguindo em frente.”

“E eu poderia estar na Sonserina se não tivesse conhecido James,” disse Sirius de forma sombria. “Você tem razão. É difícil mensurar.”

Mais silêncio, e então Andromeda continuou: “Ele me deu dinheiro, sabe. Quando fugi com Ted, tio Alphard me deu ouro. Estávamos muito quebrados no tempo... não sei o que teríamos feito se ele não tivesse ajudado.”

Sirius de repente ficou muito zangado com a prima por ressuscitar o assunto que ele queria evitar. Pretendia explodir com ela por isso, mas a encarou e soube que não podia. Eram os característicos olhos da família Black: cinzentos, nublados, emoldurados por grossos cílios escuros, e marcados com uma certa dureza que jamais poderia ser completamente erradicada. Ainda assim, os de Andromeda eram a única encarnação dessa característica familiar (com algumas notáveis e dolorosas exceções) que já mostrara compaixão e simpatia com relação a ele. Algum dia tivera a afeição de sua mãe, de vez em quando de seu pai, de Regulus, de Cissy e até de Bella – embora relutasse em admitir – mas só de Andromeda recebera compaixão, e não podia trair aquilo, então, em vez disso, ele disse: “É, ele me deu ouro também quando fugi. Minha mãe jamais deve ter descoberto, ou ela teria tirado o nome dele da tapeçaria com certeza.”

A bruxa concordou. “Você não vai esquecê-lo, vai, Sirius?” perguntou ela de forma significativa. “Ele nunca _nos_ esqueceu. Era o único.”

Sirius sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer com “nós”: não só eles dois, mas todos os sobrinhos e sobrinhas de Alphard. Regulus, Narcissa e Bellatrix eram membros fiéis da Casa dos Black, mas todos eles tinham sido negligenciados de alguma forma – talvez não maltratados como Meda e Sirius, mas esquecido de alguma maneira.

“Não vou esquecê-lo,” prometeu o rapaz.

Andromeda ficou com ele por mais meia hora, conversando sobre diversos assuntos, que pareciam sempre retornar aos Black e ao tio deles. Então, ela disse que era melhor ir embora, já que deixara Nymphadora – sua filha de quatro anos – com Ted, e ele ficaria preocupado com ela.

“Ele também não queria que eu fosse a Hogsmeade,” disse ela. “Não que tenha dito, claro, mas eu percebi.”

Sirius sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. De início, achou que fosse porque Ted e Dora teriam Andromeda, mas então achou que poderia estar com ciúmes de Andromeda, porque _ela_ teria Ted e Dora. Havia uma parte dos dois, de Andromeda e de Sirius, que sempre seria Black, mas a parte _dela_ era menor. Ela tinha um marido; _ela_ podia ter um novo nome e se tornar parte de uma nova família. Sirius levaria o nome consigo para sempre.

“Amo você, Sirius,” disse ela, hesitando próximo à porta. Sirius bruscamente a abraçou mais uma vez.

“Amo você, Meda.”

Ela se virou, mas sua mão permaneceu sobre a maçaneta. “Não esqueça seus amigos também,” disse ela. “Eu nunca tive amigos assim. Acho que nunca terei. Apenas… apenas não os esqueça.”

Estava ficando maluca. Era a única explicação plausível. Simplesmente não era possível. Simplesmente _não podia_ ser.

Encostada à parede externa do Três Vassouras, Lily passou as duas mãos pelo cabelo, fechando os olhos e tentando determinar se realmente acreditava naquilo. Tinha sido só um instante – menos de um segundo – no qual _pensara_ ter visto aquele rosto... aquele terrível rosto familiar, e talvez tivesse apenas imaginado a coisa toda. Delirado.

Talvez estivesse pensando na última visita a Hogsmeade e, presa na lembrança, projetou uma imagem que não estava ali presente de forma alguma.

Sério, o que ele estaria fazendo ali? O que estaria fazendo no vilarejo, no meio de uma rua movimentada, onde qualquer pessoa poderia reconhecê-lo? E tinha certeza que viu – ou delirou – ele cruzar o olhar com o dela: o que o induziria a fazer algo tão estúpido? Chamar a atenção de uma pessoa que ele definitivamente sabia que podia identificá-lo?

Mesmo assim, em sua mente, ela ainda podia ver suas feições, e uma pequena parte de Lily estava firmemente convencida de que, de fato, o avistara.

Respirando fundo, a ruiva tornou a abrir os olhos para a rua lotada. Uma mistura de rostos familiares e não familiares passou por ela, nenhum deles o que procurava.

Era loucura. Foi tudo em sua mente. Tinha imaginado.

Era a única explicação lógica.

Pois, o que Logan Harper estaria fazendo em Hogsmeade?

Mary sentou-se em uma mesa no Três Vassouras, com Marlene à sua esquerda e Adam sentado de frente às duas. A mesa deles era uma das únicas que ainda não estava completamente cheia, e a grande maioria dos ocupantes eram alunos de Hogwarts. A rádio estava desligada, e o barulho do bar não passava de um enfadonho ruído sombrio, que compreendia principalmente conversas tristes sobre tudo – do assunto em questão (Professor Black) às reiteradas e apáticas fofocas inconsequentes.

Marlene e Adam conversaram sobre algo filosófico que Mary mal ouvia. Seus olhos e sua mente flutuavam. Não _queria_ pensar na morte do Professor Black, ou sobre a brusquidão da morte, ou sobre qualquer uma das coisas com que todo mundo parecia obcecado nas últimas semanas. Não queria pensar em nada.

Seus amigos sabiam disso, mas ela tinha a sensação de que nenhum deles realmente entendia o porquê. Supunham que era porque ela era Mary – Mary, a divertida, alegre, descuidada e ocasionalmente irresponsável. E tudo aquilo era verdade, claro. Não ia negar. Mas não era a verdadeira razão para que ela forçasse a mente em direção a outros assuntos. Afinal, de suas colegas de quarto, Mary era a única que via testrálios.

Na mesa mais próxima, um grupo de setimanistas perguntava-se sombriamente o que Dumbledore pretendia fazer quanto ao substituto. Alguns corvinos comentavam sobre como o Professor Black foi o melhor professor de Defesa que tiveram em Hogwarts. Um terceiranista perto da porta dizia às suas amigas que jamais conhecera alguém que morreu antes (raro, considerando o atual estado das coisas e Você-Sabe-Quem).

Os olhos de Mary se moveram para uma mesa próxima, ocupada por alguns sonserinos de seu ano. Foi a coisa mais estranha: ao olhar para o grupo, teve certeza que notou vários deles se remexerem de repente, desviando os rostos da direção dela, como se estivessem observando aquela mesa. A jovem corou. Avery e Snape ela não podia ter certeza, mas estava quase certa de que Mulciber estivera olhando para ela – ou para a mesa, de qualquer forma.

Era estranho.

Mary olhou para Marlene e Adam, mas eles não pareciam ter notado nada, e nem pareciam estar fazendo nada peculiar que justificasse o olhar dos sonserinos. _Ela_ também não: suas vestes não eram particularmente reveladoras, e não havia nenhum Maroto por perto: os Marotos (e Lily) eram os únicos grifinórios de seu ano com os quais os sonserinos normalmente se preocupavam. Talvez estivessem procurando por Lily. Mas por que virariam de forma tão abrupta?

Mary estava bastante acostumada com membros do sexo oposto olhando para ela: era a maldição das curvas e boa estrutura óssea. Ela sequer ignorava a ideia de que uma cobra aversa à Grifinória como Mulciber poderia olhar para ela. Mas havia diferença entre ser olhada e ser observada, e sentiu aquilo de forma aguda agora. _Isso_ a incomodava.

Naquela noite, Lily só conseguiu localizar Luke no jantar, e mesmo assim teve que esperar a refeição acabar antes de poder realmente falar com ele. Quando, finalmente, o rapaz levantou-se da mesa – felizmente sozinho – e rumou para fora do salão, a ruiva largou o garfo de imediato e levantou-se para segui-lo. Estava a vários passos da mesa da Grifinória quando percebeu que não tinha a menor ideia do que ia falar. “ _Olá, Ex-Namorado. Pensei ter visto seu irmão Comensal da Morte na cidade hoje – faz alguma ideia do que se trata?_ ”

Bem, aquilo comunicaria o que estava pensando, mas não daria certo de qualquer forma.

“Luke!” ela chamou o corvino, e ele parou no primeiro degrau da escadaria de mármore no Hall de Entrada. Ele parecia perturbado e confuso enquanto ela se aproximava, mas Lily não tinha tempo para analisar isso. Olhando em volta do salão para garantir que estavam em razoável segurança, ela – pouco eloquente e nervosamente – se explicou. Ao final da curta história, Luke parecia suficientemente atordoado, de modo que a garota tinha certeza de qual seria a resposta à sua próxima pergunta.

“Sei que é ridículo,” continuou ela, “mas… você não... o viu, não é?”

“Hum…não.” Ele balançou a cabeça energicamente. “Não. Logan não me procuraria agora... não novamente. Ele não é _burro_.”

Lily hesitou antes de fazer a pergunta seguinte. “Ele sabe... ele sabe que Lathe esteve aqui procurando por ele?” Mas o que queria dizer era: _Você contou a ele?_

Luke franziu o cenho. “Provavelmente,” disse ele. “Não sei. Tenho certeza que ele está prestando atenção a esse tipo de coisa. Enfim, estou tentando ao máximo possível não pensar nisso.”

“Certo.” Lily assentiu pouco à vontade; ela ainda não tinha total certeza do que pensar. “Bom, acho que... se você não ouviu nada...”

“Eu juro,” respondeu Luke. “ _Não ouvi_.”

Ela assentiu de novo. “Tudo bem. Se cuide, Luke.”

“Você também.”

James, Remus, Peter e Adam abriram mão do quarto para Sirius naquele dia e à noite. Todos tinham voltando do vilarejo e terminado o jantar há muito tempo quando o quarto Maroto apareceu na sala comunal, que à essa altura estava movimentada, enquanto alunos ou apreciavam as últimas horas do fim de semana ou corriam para terminar o dever de casa que adiaram devido a ele. Afinal, ainda tinham aulas no dia seguinte.

Sirius desceu distraidamente a escada, largando-se em uma cadeira vazia próxima aos seus três amigos, que ergueram o olhar em surpresa com sua chegada.

“Sinto muito por ter sido um idiota,” murmurou ele, as mãos nos bolsos e sem encarar qualquer um deles.

“Sinto muito por ter sido insistente,” respondeu James para a lareira.

“Eu também,” disse Remus.

“Sinto muito não ter trazido seu firewhiskey,” disse Peter.

Inesperadamente, Sirius sorriu – sinceramente, se não inteiramente. Ainda havia um pouco de amargura em seus olhos, mas que estava completamente ausente em sua voz. “Acho que vou ficar bem,” declarou, como que confessando um pecado. “De qualquer forma, já chega de mau humor.”

Peter e Remus pareciam aliviados. James, porém, hesitou. “Ninguém está te pedindo para ser alegre,” disse ele.

Sirius bufou. “Bom.”

Mais tarde naquela noite, ao voltar das cozinhas – onde tinham ido buscar o jantar de Sirius – James ficou para trás com o melhor amigo, enquanto Remus e Peter automaticamente e sem questionar seguiram em frente. “Sei que acha que perdeu a única família que tinha,” disse o capitão, um tanto sem jeito. “Mas não perdeu. Aconteça o que acontecer, nós _somos_ seus irmãos. Aconteça o que acontecer.”

Sirius assentiu lentamente. “Eu sei,” disse ele. “Obrigado.”

(Hey, Jude)

No sábado, o tempo tinha melhorado.

Conforme o pedido um tanto secreto de Frank Longbottom, o passeio a Hogsmeade fora mudado para aquele dia, e os alunos mais velhos de Hogwarts mais uma vez fizeram fila no Hall de Entrada, aguardando as carruagens que os transportariam até o vilarejo. Lily ficou com Mary, caladas a maior parte do tempo, tanto por ser tão cedo, quanto por mau humor.

“Lily,” disse a amiga, quebrando o silêncio enquanto a fila avançava em direção a Filch.

“Hum?”

“Você notou alguma coisa estranha com os sonserinos?”

Lily olhou para o grupo dos membros da citada Casa, a alguma distância na fila. “Não mais estranho do que o normal,” respondeu a monitora. “Por quê? Você notou?”

Mary franziu a testa. “Permaneço com a estranha sensação de que estão olhando para mim.”

“Provavelmente estão,” disse a ruiva melancolicamente. “Imagine só, Dumbledore permitindo gentalha como você nessa escola. Hogwarts está entregue ultimamente.”

“Talvez seja só o de sempre,” murmurou a morena, sacudindo a cabeça. “Talvez eu esteja imaginando coisas.”

“Deve ser contagioso,” murmurou Lily, mas Mary não a ouviu. A fila continuou a avançar lentamente.

“ _Caramba_ , não vai acabar nunca,” murmurou a morena após alguns minutos. “Tenho que ir ao banheiro. Guarde meu lugar, está bem?” Lily assentiu, e a outra se foi. A ruiva estava só pouco antes de outra colega de quarto juntar-se a ela.

“Lily?” E, para o espanto da monitora, era Donna. Ela não respondeu, mas meramente arqueou as sobrancelhas em expectativa, esperando o propósito da abordagem. “Preciso falar com você,” continuou a morena. “Hum... longe de todo mundo.”

“Estou nessa fila há dez minutos,” respondeu a monitora. “Não estou disposta a perder meu lugar. Se tem algo a dizer, diga aqui.”

Mas aquela não parecia ser uma opção viável para Donna. “Ei, você,” vociferou ela para o lufano alto que estava atrás delas na fila.

“É _Liam_ ,” disse o rapaz. “ _Liam Lyle._ ”

“É, prazer…” começou Donna impaciente.

“Já nos conhecemos antes,” continuou o lufano. “Umas duzentas vezes... temos cerca de cinco aulas juntos... fomos parceiros de um projeto de longo prazo no quarto ano... jogamos um contra o outro no quadribol... nada disso está te parecendo familiar?”

“Sim, sim.” Ela acenou uma mão com indiferença. “Pode guardar o lugar de Lily por um minuto?”

“Liam, você não precisa…” A ruiva tentou dizer, mas ele deu de ombros e a cortou.

“Não, tudo bem.”

Deste modo, suspirando, Lily seguiu Donna até um canto do Hall de Entrada, a alguma distância dos outros. “Então, escute,” continuou a morena, assim que conseguiram um grau aceitável de privacidade. “Eu estive num humor terrível ultimamente, como você sem dúvida notou, e... naquele dia, quando brigamos, eu não estava com raiva de _você_. Estava com raiva de mim, e de... algumas das minhas decisões recentes... e descontei em você. E isso foi errado.” Ela parecia quase orgulhosa de si mesma, e esperou ansiosa a outra responder.

Quando Lily percebeu que Donna terminara de falar, cruzou os braços e se remexeu. “É isso?”

“Você vai me obrigar a _dizer_?” suplicou a outra. “Está bem. Eu vou dizer. _Sinto muito_.”

Aquilo era muito, e ambas sabiam disso. Um pedido de desculpas de Donna Shacklebolt era, no mínimo, raro. Em circunstâncias diferentes, Lily poderia ter se sentido tocada. No entanto...

“É _isso_?” repetiu ela e zombou incrédula. “Sério, Donna, isso... isso é... surpreendente. Sério. Você acha que pode vir aqui me dizer coisas que eu já sei, e esperar que eu simplesmente esqueça tudo que você disse?”

“Mas…”

“Sim, _você_ estava num péssimo humor. Sim, _você_ estava passando por algumas coisas. Mas eu também, o.k.?” Quanto mais falava, mais pensava sobre aquela noite, e mais furiosa ficava. “Você me chamou de hipócrita e fria quando eu estava passando por algumas das experiências mais difíceis da minha vida. Você foi impiedosa e cruel, e...”

“Mas…”

“Me deixe terminar.” Os olhos de Lily faiscaram. “Você zombou sobre a morte do meu pai. E isso, Donna, não desaparece só porque você disse 'sinto muito'. Pode te interessar saber que o restante do mundo desenvolveu a habilidade de pedir desculpa _muito antes_ dos dezessete, então não aja como se fosse algo extraordinário. Não sou um capacho para você passar por cima. Não vou simplesmente sorrir e te aguentar sempre que estiver de mau humor. Estou _cansada_ disso. Estou cheia de tolerar suas mudanças de humor ou sua incapacidade de sequer _simular_ compaixão, empatia ou qualquer tipo de emoção humana. Estou cansada de tentar, e estou cheia de _você_. Eu disse 'não fale comigo', e estava falando _sério_ , pois, francamente, ainda estou furiosa com você. E quando eu terminar de ficar furiosa, eu ainda estarei falando sério, porque você estava certa. Você mesma disse: nunca fomos amigas; ninguém que _algum dia_ realmente foi minha amiga poderia ter me tratado daquela forma, não importa em que tipo de 'humor terrível' estivesse. Então, embora eu _aprecie o esforço_ , você pode muito bem poupar seu fôlego. Não me deve mais nenhum pedido de desculpas. Já chega. Segui em frente.”

A morena ficou calada. Lily aguardou um instante e então, vendo que não havia mais nada a dizer, voltou ao seu lugar na fila. Ainda calada, Donna viu Mary voltar também; viu a pequena morena reparar a raiva no rosto da amiga e perguntar sobre isso, ao que a ruiva murmurou algo em resposta. Mary pareceu compreensiva e apoiou-se no ombro da amiga, batendo no outro ombro ao consolá-la.

Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, Donna sentiu os olhos formigarem curiosamente. Sentiu o peito doer e sua pele queimar, e sem nenhuma noção muito clara, ela se virou e subiu a escadaria de mármore correndo.

“Muito bom, Sr. Black,” disse o pequeno bruxo rechonchudo cujo nome todos já tinham esquecido, e os outros três Marotos aplaudiram com entusiasmo. O bruxo inspecionou Sirius com muito cuidado, como que para ter certeza que nenhuma parte estava faltando, e em seguida anotou alguma coisa em uma prancheta. “E como se sente?”

O rapaz fingiu pensar. “Não sei. Acho que posso ter perdido o baço.”

James e Peter riram, e Remus tentou parecer desaprovar, enquanto Sirius sufocava um sorriso. O bruxo parecia chocado. “Ah, meu Deus. Vou chamar o Curandeiro imediatamente!”

“Não, ele está brincando,” disse Remus depressa, adiantando-se. “Acho que ele nem sabe o que é um 'baço.'”

O bruxo gorducho olhou curioso para Sirius, que assentiu. “É, só uma piada, cara. Então, eu passei? Será que a Inglaterra Mágica me dá o direito de aparatar?”

Ainda desconfiado, o bruxo olhou para a prancheta. “Tudo _indica_ que sim...”

“Adorável,” disse Sirius brilhantemente. “Então, só tenho que ir até a mesa preencher o formulário?”

“Bem…”

“Adorável.”

Sirius praticamente pulou por cima da mesa de escriturário para receber a documentação oficial do seu teste de aparatação bem-sucedido. “Hum... muito bem...” chiou o instrutor, corando. “Quem é o próximo, então?” Ele olhou com expectativa para os Marotos, mas James sacudiu a cabeça.

“Sirius foi o último,” disse ele. “O Peterzinho aqui só faz dezessete daqui a duas semanas.”

“Precisa me chamar assim?” suspirou Peter, e James apenas riu.

“Muito bem,” continuou o instrutor. “Vou mandar a Senhorita Petree chamar o próximo candidato.” A Senhorita Petree – uma das duas bruxas sentadas à mesa dos escriturários – desapareceu na sala de espera e trouxe a próxima pessoa a solicitar a licença para aparatação, enquanto os Marotos aguardavam Sirius terminar os formulários.

“Pelo menos ele está animado,” comentou Peter baixinho sobre o amigo. “Foi sorte levarmos Andromeda para vê-lo.”

“Não sei,” disse Remus incerto. “Acham que vai durar?”

James deu de ombros. “Ele disse algo cafona esta manhã sobre 'curtir a vida ao máximo.'” Ele suspirou. “Mas mesmo que Padfoot _esteja_ fingindo, espero que possamos mantê-lo distraído até ele _realmente_ se animar.”

“Não é uma péssima ideia,” concordou Remus.

“E pelo menos ele passou no teste,” murmurou Peter. “Não acho que ele teria lidado muito bem com o fracasso.”

Naquele momento, Sirius se virou e, segurando um quadrado de pergaminho idêntico aos que James e Remus tinham acabado de receber, aproximou-se deles sorrindo. “Fantástico. Agora posso fazer legalmente o que venho fazendo há dois anos.” Ele dobrou a licença e colocou-a no bolso, como os outros fizeram.

“Isso parece familiar,” comentou Peter, enquanto os rapazes caminhavam para fora do posto de aparatação. “Talvez por você ter dito a mesma coisa sobre beber no seu aniversário...”

Enquanto saíam, a Senhorita Petree voltou com Marlene Price em seu encalço. “Boa sorte, Price,” disse Sirius. “Não faça besteira!”

Marlene, que parecia um pouco mal de ansiedade, fez careta. “Não enche, Black.”

“Ignore-o,” disse Remus. “Você vai ficar _bem_.”

Marlene deu um sorrisinho, e a porta do escritório se fechou, separando-os. Os Marotos saíram à rua. O vilarejo não poderia estar mais diferente de dois dias atrás, quando eles (ou três deles, de qualquer forma) tinham percorrido o mesmo caminho para o velório do Professor Black. Agora, o céu estava azul e o sol brilhava. Bruxas e bruxos deslocavam-se ruidosamente pelas ruas, e os alunos de Hogwarts mais uma vez se interessavam pelos diversos encantos de Hogsmeade.

“Onde agora?” perguntou Peter. “Dedos de Mel? Três Vassouras?”

“Eu voto na Zonko's,” disse James. “Parece que eles têm algo novo chamado 'xícara que morde o nariz.'”

“Só _você_ acharia isso engraçado,” disse Remus, revirando os olhos. “Bem, e Padfoot.”

“ _O que diabos ele está fazendo?_ ” vociferou Sirius de repente. Ele parara de andar.

“Quem?” perguntou Peter.

“ _Snivellus_ ,” cuspiu Sirius. Os outros seguiram seu olhar até o outro lado da estrada, onde Snape estava, murmurando algo para um sonserino mais jovem de forma confidencial. Mas não era qualquer sonserino mais novo, como James percebeu um momento depois. Era Regulus Black.

“Como se o idiota do meu irmão não fosse desprezível o bastante,” suspirou Sirius furiosamente (ele tinha sacado a varinha), “agora tem Snape o envenenando. Eu vou matá-lo.” E parecia pronto para fazer isso.

Remus agarrou seu braço. “Padfoot, não. Não aqui, não agora. Vão tirar sua permissão para vir a Hogsmeade.”

“Moony tem razão,” disse James. Snape e Regulus continuaram murmurando entre si, lançando constantemente olhares furtivos ao redor, como que com medo de serem ouvidos. “Ele não vale a pena. Resolvemos com Snivellus mais tarde.”

Sirius pareceu pensar no assunto, e em seguida recolocou a varinha no bolso. “Têm razão,” concordou, exalando pesadamente. “Resolvemos com ele mais tarde.”

Remus olhou com cautela para James, mas o último apenas sacudiu a cabeça impotente. “Vamos,” disse ele, determinado a distrair os amigos imediatamente. "Zonko's."

"Zonko's," aderiu Sirius, mas agora seu sorriso parecia nitidamente forçado.

“Eu passei!” cantarolou Marlene, saltando sobre a mesa ocupada por Adam McKinnon no Três Vassouras. O bruxo sorriu.

“Eu te _disse_ que passaria,” apontou ele. “No fim, não foi tão difícil, não é? E olha...” ele ergueu uma das duas garrafas da mesa, “eu já comprei cerveja amanteigada para comemorar.”

“Isso,” disse Marlene, sentando-se, “é porque você é o melhor.” Ela deu um longo gole na cerveja. “Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?”

“São quase duas horas,” apontou Adam.

“Bom, sim. Mas eu estava muito distraída com o teste a manhã toda para me animar com Hogsmeade. Agora que o Ministério da Magia reconheceu oficialmente meu brilhantismo na forma de uma licença de aparatação, tudo parece muito melhor.”

“Está com fome?”

“Faminta.”

“Bem, por que não comemos? E depois podemos tirar sarro das pessoas naquela loja brega ao lado da Trapo Belo.”

Marlene engasgou. “Você me conhece muito bem, Adam McKinnon.”

Ele riu. “Vamos. Vamos te alimentar. Não pode tirar sarro com o estômago vazio.”

“Isso, meu amigo, é absolutamente verdade.”

Quando terminaram o almoço tardio, demoraram-se no Três Vassouras por um tempo, bebendo cervejas amanteigadas e debatendo os prós e contras dos esportes trouxas.

“Eu só não vejo muito sentido se ninguém está voando,” argumentou ele.

“Isso é ridículo,” protestou Marlene. “Eu poderia facilmente dizer que não vejo muito sentido em quadribol porque ninguém está correndo.”

“Mas correr é tão banal! Não há nenhuma _substância_ num esporte que não envolve voar.”

“É claro que há! Pense em toda a capacidade atlética necessária! O esforço físico por parte dos atletas trouxas é realmente notável.”

“Não sei. Mas deve ser um esporte muito lento, esse 'futebol.'”

Marlene tentou explicar que era qualquer coisa menos lento, mas ele não parecia convencido. Por fim, ele cedeu. “Bem, vou ter que acreditar em você, já que eu nunca vi uma partida de verdade. Mas os uniformes são bastante ridículos.”

A loira bufou. “Ah, por favor. Bruxos usam _vestes_ , pelo amor de Deus.”

Adam revirou os olhos. “Eu _nunca_ vou entender seu preconceito contra as vestes, Price.”

“É coisa de trouxa,” confessou ela, dando de ombros. “Enfim, vou respeitar sua opinião sobre futebol, desde que você saiba que eu sei que estou certa.”

“Bom, caramba, não posso discordar disso,” respondeu ele sarcasticamente.

Marlene sorriu, girando um fio de cabelo loiro em seu dedo indicador. Eles sentaram e ficaram calados por um momento, antes de ela comentar: “É completamente patético eu amar essa música?” em referência à música de Aphrodite Belltone (“A Balada do Feitiço de Memória”) tocando na RRB ao fundo.

**N/T:** RRB – Rede Radiofônica dos Bruxos

“Um pouco.”

“Ah, não enche,” respondeu ela, rindo. “As letras são realmente muito doces, se as ouvir.”

“Ela rima 'encontrar' com 'Obliviar.'”

“Sim, mas ela é Americana. Eles não sabem como falar corretamente, para começar.” Marlene tomou um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada, e quando baixou a garrafa, notou Adam a observando com cuidado. “Ah, sei que é minha terceira garrafa; não tire sarro de mim, McKinnon... estou certa de que essa é a sua quarta.”

“Não, não é isso.” O tom de voz dele mudara; de repente parecia mais sério... até um pouco desconfortável. “É... Marlene, tem uma coisa que quero falar com você...”

“Hum?”

“É só que…” (Os olhos fixos na cerveja amanteigada) “…quero dizer, há um tempo...”

“Olá, pessoal!” gorjeou Mary Mcdonald, aparecendo do nada (ou de algum lugar), de braços dados com seu acompanhante da Lufa-Lufa, Stebbins.

“Oi, Mare,” respondeu Marlene.

“Se importam de sentarmos com vocês?” perguntou a morena, e antes que algum deles pudesse responder, ela deslizou para o assento ao lado de Adam, enquanto o lufano sentou-se ao lado de Marlene. “Eu e Stebbins acabamos de ir à Casa dos Gritos,” continuou ela, sem notar a expressão desconfortável no rosto do grifinório; “silenciosa como um túmulo. Acho que Madame Rosmerta está inventando sobre o lugar ser assombrado.”

“Ouvi dizer que só é assombrado à noite,” disse Marlene. “E não é nem toda noite.”

“Os mortos devem ser muito temperamentais,” suspirou Mary. “Enfim, Stebbins, você vai ser um amor e vai dar um pulinho para pegar umas cervejas?” O lufano saltou de pé e estava a meio caminho do bar quando ela o chamou: “Para Adam e Marlene também, por favor!” Sorrindo, ela se virou para os colegas de Casa: “Então, o que vocês dois estão fazendo?”

Marlene olhou para Adam, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar que ele estava falando alguma coisa. “Ah, Adam, você estava...”

“Não é importante,” insistiu ele. “Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde.”

“Não estou interrompendo nada, não é?” perguntou Mary.

“Não,” disse Adam. “Não, só estávamos... discutindo futebol.”

“É de admirar que você não estivesse dormindo,” respondeu a outra. “Tão lentos, os esportes trouxas. Quadribol é muito melhor.”

Adam lançou um olhar vitorioso na direção de Marlene, e ela apenas revirou os olhos. No entanto, quando Stebbins voltou com as cervejas, e a conversa voltou a futebol-versus-quadribol, a loira não conseguia não se perguntar vagamente o que era que Adam estivera prestes a dizer.

“Feliz Aniversário,” disse Frank, retirando uma caixa quadrada, embrulhada em ouro, das costas e entregando a Alice. A bruxa arqueou as sobrancelhas, porém sorria.

“Você já me deu um presente,” apontou ela, mas começou a desembrulhar o papel dourado. O casal estava em uma Dedos de Mel lotada pouco depois das três da tarde.

“Sim,” admitiu Frank. “Mas aquele foi a _primeira_ parte do seu presente. Esse é a segunda parte.”

“Quantas partes tem?”

“Dezessete.”

“Cuidado, Longbottom. Vou te cobrar.” Alice terminou de desembrulhar e levantou a tampa. Imediatamente, abriu um largo sorriso para as fileiras de doces rosa e branco na caixa.

“Bombons de morango,” disse ela, radiante. “São meus favoritos...” Mas, é claro, ela percebeu que devia ter sido intencional. “Ei, você lembra aquela vez que estávamos tentando encontrá-los em Londres?”

Frank riu. “Você quer dizer a vez que andamos cada _centímetro_ da Londres Mágica tentando encontrar uma loja de doce que os vendesse, e _finalmente_ encontramos uma...”

“Naquele lugar _assustador_ em Chelsea!” finalizou Alice com entusiasmo. “Mas eram bombons de morango legais...”

“Ally,” disse Frank, “você adoeceu! Vomitou por cerca de uma hora!”

Alice riu. “Sim, mas tinham o _gosto_ bom. Ah, mas aquela foi a pior tarde. Eu estava tão terrivelmente _doente_ , e eu tinha que conhecer sua mãe pela primeira vez...”

“E você vomitou no nosso alpendre.”

“E ela pensou que eu tinha bebido! O que, pensando bem, teria sido uma boa ideia.”

“Certamente teria acalmado os nervos,” concordou ele. A jovem sorriu, e, selecionando um bombom, colocou-o na boca.

“Quer um?”

“Nah, acho que ainda há pedaços deles no meu alpendre…”

“Ah, psiu!” Ela riu e tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele desviou e passou um braço em torno de seus ombros. Alice colocou o presente recém-adquirido na bolsa, e eles seguiram por um novo corredor, inspecionando os diversos itens nas prateleiras. “Frank?”

“Hum?”

“Eles não usam sangue humano nos pirulitos de sangue, não é?”

“Eu não sei.”

“Seria nojento.”

“Sem dúvidas.”

Eles chegaram ao final do corredor, e Alice notou uma pequena porta entre duas prateleiras. Uma plaquinha dourada dizia _Apenas Funcionários_. “Frank?”

“Hum?” Ele examinava uma caixa de ratinhos de sorvete.

“Você já deu uns amassos nos fundos de uma loja?”

“Não. E nem _você_.”

Alice sorriu. “Você quer?”

Frank largou os ratinhos de sorvete e olhou para ela. “Sério?”

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, apontando para a porta. Antes que ele pudesse responder, Alice pegou sua mão e – com uma rápida olhada para os balconistas completamente ocupados da loja– o puxou. A porta – que felizmente estava destrancada – levava a um corredor curto e estreito, no qual havia mais duas portas (provavelmente os escritórios), que estavam fechadas.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ela se virou para Frank e fechou a distância entre eles, beijando-o lentamente enquanto os empurrava mais contra a parede atrás dele. Ela deslizou a bolsa pelo ombro até o chão, antes de envolver os braços em seu pescoço. Com a mão direita, ele agarrou a camisa dela na altura da cintura, enquanto a mão esquerda descansava em seus quadris, e os lábios se moviam em um ritmo aprendido há tanto tempo que nenhum deles lembrava exatamente quando.

Após um tempo, tomaram fôlego, e Alice riu contra os lábios dele. “Você está com gosto de cerveja amanteigada,” comentou ela com trivialidade.

“Você está com gosto de bombons de morango,” respondeu ele, fazendo-a rir. Eles se olharam por vários segundos, surdos ao barulho do lado de fora da loja. Então, sem pensar, como se uma ideia de repente tivesse lhe ocorrido, Frank quebrou o silêncio com: “Eu te amo.”

Alice, que estava na ponta dos dedos, baixou as plantas dos pés. Ele pareceu perceber o erro.

“Ah, Al, me desculpe,” disse ele depressa. “Eu sei, você disse que a gente não ia...”

“Não, Frank, tudo bem,” disse ela, tentando organizar os pensamentos enquanto o estômago se revirava aflito. Ela o soltou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo estirado. “Está... está tudo bem. Eu só…”

“Não, eu não devia estar te pressionando. Simplesmente... saiu. Sinto muito. Sério. Eu sinto muito.”

“Pare de se desculpar. Por favor. Está tudo bem.”

Eles ficaram calados por um minuto, e então ele disse: “Será que podemos apenas... esquecer que isso aconteceu? A gente podia – hum – ir pegar outra cerveja, ou ver a Casa dos Gritos...”

Alice exalou. “Sim. Sim. É uma boa ideia. Vamos… fazer isso.”

“O.k.”

Frank foi em direção à porta que os levaria de volta à loja, e Alice fechou os olhos, esperando diminuir as palpitações apavoradas de seu coração.

Quando se tratava de quadribol, James Potter era um capitão muito dedicado. Às vezes, seus colegas de equipe achavam que ele era um pouco dedicado _demais_. Afinal, após um longo dia em Hogsmeade, a última coisa que o time da Grifinória queria fazer era vestir os equipamentos de quadribol e fazer um treino longo e potencialmente excruciante.  Porém, com a final a algumas semanas de distância, James marcara treinos em tantas noites por semana quanto conseguiu pegar o campo e várias manhãs também.

Assim, imediatamente após o jantar – por volta das seis e vinte, Adam McKinnon se viu entrando no vestiário da Grifinória, com a vassoura e a bolsa esportiva, na esperança de que Potter estivesse de bom humor e os liberasse antes das nove.

Ao chegar ao vestiário, Adam pensou – de início – ter sido o primeiro a chegar. No entanto, uma segunda olhada lhe disse que estava errado. Encolhida em um canto estava, talvez, a cena mais chocante que já testemunhara.

Depois de ter jogado no time de quadribol com ela nos últimos dois anos, Adam já tinha visto Donna Shacklebolt com raiva. Ele a vira totalmente furiosa, irada, batendo, ameaçando e azarando. Tinha visto ela de mau humor após um longo treino, deprimida depois de uma derrota, e vomitando após uma festa de comemoração. Mas durante os seis anos que Adam McKinnon conhecia Donna Shacklebolt, ele jamais a vira chorar.

Até agora.

E a parte mais estranha disso era que ela não parecia se importar. Não parecia se importar que Adam estivesse olhando para ela, congelado no lugar, com as sobrancelhas invisíveis sob o cabelo e a boca aberta, um belo alvo para as moscas. Os ombros dela continuavam a tremer, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto encharcado, enquanto os dedos inutilmente massageavam as têmporas. Mas pior do que as lágrimas era sua expressão; ela parecia completamente perdida. Fora de controle e impotente – o oposto de tudo que Donna representava.

Ocorreu a ele – enquanto estava ali em um silêncio atordoante – que a morena era realmente muito bonita.

Ah, não _dessa_ forma. Ela não era o tipo dele (claro, o tipo de Adam era bastante exclusivo, composto de uma só pessoa, na verdade). Mas ela tinha traços notáveis – um rosto que poderia ter sido esculpido em mármore, e grandes olhos vítreos cor de âmbar. E seus cabelos caíam em uma terrível desordem de cachos negros cor de carvão, que fugia ao seu controle mesmo nos melhores momentos, quanto mais agora. Ela era alta, com ombros largos e braços fortes e magros, que a tornavam uma artilheira excepcional. E por todas as partes de Donna parecerem esculpidas em uma pedra escura, o rapaz nunca notara que a bruxa era realmente muito atraente, até agora, que ela estava um terrível desastre.

“Shack, o que houve?” ele conseguiu balbuciar por fim.

“Dane-se,” gemeu Donna, protegendo os olhos com a mão. “Ah, dane-se tudo.”

“O que houve?” Adam tornou a perguntar, aproximando-se.

“Eu estraguei tudo,” sussurrou ela com amargura. “Eu ferrei tudo.” Ela fungou e sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu só tinha _uma_ amiga – uma pessoa no mundo que me aturava só porque _queria_ , não por ser minha parente ou por obrigação... e eu... eu a afastei...” (Com ceticismo) “... eu abri mão da única amiga que eu tinha. E o Professor Black morreu. Ele morreu e eu nem sequer fui à cerimônia. Eu não pude fazer nem isso. Ela tem razão. Eu sou cruel. Não sou nada. Todos me odeiam ou têm medo de mim e eu estou... cansada. Estou tão cansada de _mim_.” Com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, suas mãos ficaram emaranhadas no cabelo despenteado, enquanto fechava os olhos, permitindo que mais lágrimas caíssem deles.

Uma garota soluçante e perturbada não é a ideia de diversão para nenhum garoto adolescente, e uma soluçante e perturbada Donna Shacklebolt era bem provável de se tornar um perigo para qualquer testemunha, então foi uma prova do caráter de Adam ele não virar e correr imediatamente. Quando o choque daquilo tudo passara um pouco, ele caminhou até a bruxa, sentando em um banco próximo. Não sabia bem o que dizer – não fazia a mínima ideia, na verdade – então, por um tempo, não disse absolutamente nada. Ela continuou chorando, soluçando de forma irregular, mas sem dizer mais nada.

Por fim, Donna se acalmou. Sua respiração se estabilizou um pouco, e não derramou novas lágrimas. A jovem encarou o espaço com indiferença, como se não percebesse de forma alguma a presença de Adam. Ele se inclinou para a frente e cruzou as mãos; ainda não sabia se era a coisa certa a fazer, mas sentiu-se compelido a fizer _alguma coisa_.

“Vai ficar tudo bem, sabe,” disse ele com convicção. A morena sacudiu a cabeça com petulância, e ele a interrompeu com firmeza: “Vai _sim_.”

_A isso a garota não respondeu. Em vez disso, ela se arrumou, secando o rosto e se esforçando para domar o cabelo. Quando terminara – e seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso – ela encarou Adam e declarou: “Você está apaixonado por Marlene.”_

_Aquilo_ o deixou completamente perplexo. “Hum... não, eu...”

“Mas está,” repetiu Donna, imitando a convicção dele. Ela se levantou e suspirou profundamente. “Eu tenho que me lavar antes que todos cheguem aqui. Você... você devia dizer o que sente a Marlene.”

Com isso, ela se virou e dirigiu-se às torneiras. Adam, mudo e confuso, não se mexeu até James Potter e Sirius Black chegarem, e era hora do treino.

(Let It Be)

Alice detestava Poções. Era uma daquelas coisas que não importava o quanto ela se esforçasse, jamais seria verdadeiramente _excelente_ naquilo. Nunca seria fácil para ela. Claro, conseguia tirar notas boas (tudo bem, notas bem acima da média), mas nunca conseguiu “pegar o jeito” como conseguira em Feitiços ou Transfiguração. Cada poção era uma nova batalha.

A aula de poções na terça foi particularmente frustrante, já que o Professor Slughorn decidiu dividir os setimanistas do N.I.E.M. em duplas, enquanto cada dupla trabalhava em diferentes projetos. Alice dividia uma mesa com Frank e pensou que – já que Slughorn gostava dos dois – o mestre de poções poderia colocá-los juntos. No entanto, quando ele chamou seu sobrenome “ _Griffiths_ ,” juntou-a com “ _Skively_ ,” e a jovem não pôde dizer que não estava ao menos um pouco aliviada.

Ambos concordaram em esquecer a declaração de Frank na Dedos de Mel, e ele voltara mais ou menos ao normal, mas Alice estava lutando com aquilo. Ela não conseguia apagar a lembrança, nem abafar o desconforto que sentia sempre que a memória a ocorria. Nesse momento, a lembrança a atingia toda vez que via o monitor-chefe, e, como resultado, a jovem se via desejando espaço.

Jeffrey Skively, o parceiro de Alice, era um setimanista da Lufa-Lufa sem nenhum talento perceptível em nenhuma área, exceto que ele era bonito e jogara como – com moderado sucesso – batedor por dois anos. Mas agora estava fora da equipe, depois uma queda da vassoura na temporada anterior ter feito sua mãe proibir qualquer envolvimento futuro. De qualquer forma, era o que o pessoal dizia.

“Te vejo em uma hora,” disse Alice a Frank, pegado a bolsa e caminhando pela sala. Apesar do alívio, ela sentia um pouco de inveja do monitor: ele amava Poções, para começar, _e_ fora colocado com a amiga dela, Hestia (uma das melhores da turma).

“Olá,” disse Jeffrey alegremente. Alice sentou-se ao lado dele.

“Olá,” respondeu ela, o mais educada possível. Ficaram encarregados de preparar essência de murtisco. Felizmente, essência de murtisco não era realmente uma _poção_ , por si. O trabalho deles hoje envolveria, sobretudo, o processo magicamente acelerado de decapagem dos tentáculos de murtisco, e Alice achou que seria capaz de fazer isso rapidamente. Ele dispôs seus ingredientes de poções sobre a mesa. Jeffrey fez o mesmo.

“Detesto Poções, você não?” perguntou ele, folheando a lista de ingredientes.

“Ah, _Merlin_ , sim,” respondeu Alice, grata por ele sentir o mesmo. “Eu vou só pegar o tentáculo de murtisco da mesa de ingredientes...”

“Ah, não, eu pego,” disse Jeffrey, levantando-se depressa. “Só um minuto.” Ele voltou alguns minutos depois carregando um prato com algo cilíndrico, amarelo e viscoso, que fez a jovem torcer o nariz de desgosto. “O cheiro é terrível, não é?”

“Podre,” concordou ela, assentindo.

O lufano sorriu bondoso, baixando o prato com o tentáculo. “Então...” Ele bateu palmas. “E agora?”

Quinze minutos depois, enquanto o restante da turma se movimentava com seus trabalhos, Alice não tinha nada para fazer. O feitiço de fermentação precisava de meia hora, e ela então ficou sentada em sua mesa, olhando para o frasco selado do pútrido tentáculo de murtisco e vinagre. Jeffrey terminou de arrumar as coisas e sentou-se ao lado dela.

“Então, Alice,” começou ele casualmente, “você não gosta de Poções, isso é claro. Do que _gosta_ , então?”

_“Herbologia, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Defesa,” respondeu ela preguiçosamente, e em resposta ao olhar divertido dele, ela explicou: “Gosto de aulas com muita aplicação prática. Eu vou ser uma auror.”_

_Eu vou ser uma auror_. Ela gostou daquilo – de como soou. Não, _eu quero ser uma auror_ ou _eu gostaria de ser uma auror_ , mas _eu vou_ ser _uma auror_. Com Frank, Lily ou Hestia, era obrigada a ser mais honesta e usar uma das outras frases; mas não _conhecia_ Jeffrey Skively, e era muito mais simples (e mais legal) dizer “vou ser.”

“Ah, é mesmo? Brilhante. Mas é um trabalho muito duro. Acho que eu não aguentaria.”

“Aham. É, é difícil.”

“Acho que vou entrar no quadribol – sem jogar provavelmente. É preciso ser brilhante para jogar profissionalmente, mas há muita coisa para fazer envolvendo quadribol.”

“Parece interessante,” disse Alice educadamente.

“Então, por que quer ser uma auror?” indagou ele.

“Porque é simplesmente a profissão mais importante do nosso tempo,” respondeu ela de imediato. Skively sorriu. “Sério. Quem mais deve se livrar dos Comensais da Morte?”

“Ah, não, eu não estava discordando.” Ele ainda sorria para ela. Alice sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável e voltou a atenção para o frasco.

“Alice,” começou Skively após um curto silêncio, “você e Frank Longbottom...?”

“Sim,” disse ela depressa. “Quero dizer: não, não exatamente. O que eu quis dizer foi...” (O que ela _quis_ dizer? Merlin, nem _ela_ sabia... que dificuldade para explicar), “mais ou menos,” concluiu ela sem jeito.

“Mais ou menos?” repetiu Skively. “Isso é um 'sim' ou um 'não?'”

“Nenhum dos dois. É um 'mais ou menos.'”

“Então você está _mais ou menos_ com Frank Longbottom?”

“Sim.”

“O.k.”

Os dois ficaram calados, e então Skively continuou: “Então... se outra pessoa te convidasse para um encontro, você diria...?” Ele parou de falar.

Alice corou e sorriu educadamente. “Sinto muito, Jeffrey. Você parece ser muito legal, mas eu... hum... não acho que seja uma boa ideia.”

Ele assentiu. “O.k. É justo.” O rapaz cruzou os braços. “Então, você _está_ com Frank Longbottom.”

“ _Mais ou menos_ , Merlin, você é uma porcaria nesse jogo.”

Ele riu. Vinte minutos e um processo de drenagem extremamente difícil depois, e a essência de murtisco foi propriamente extraída, engarrafada e entregue ao Professor Slughorn, junto com as poções dos outros setimanistas. “Bom trabalho hoje, alunos,” disse o mestre de poções, satisfeito com o acervo de frascos diante dele. “Agora, suas tarefas não acabaram. Quero que escrevam duas folhas de pergaminho sobre a poção que acabaram de entregar. Pela centésima vez, isso não quer dizer que eu quero que copiem o resumo de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_. Eu quero uma descrição da poção, um breve histórico, o resumo do processo e alguma análise individual.”

Vários alunos gemeram.

“Não reclamem, _ainda_ ,” continuou Slughorn. “Para que eu não tenha que ler _duas_ dissertações sobre cada poção, podem trabalhar com seus parceiros e dividir o trabalho adequadamente. Para quinta-feira. Muito bem, estão dispensados.”

Alice conteve um grito frustrado, mas Skively sorria acanhado para ela. “Isso vai ser estranho porque dei em cima de você, não é?” disse ele enquanto recolhiam as coisas. Ela suspirou.

“Não,” respondeu. “Vai ficar tudo bem. Você tem algum tempo livre amanhã para trabalharmos nisso?”

O lufano considerou o assunto. “Não tenho nenhum período livre, mas talvez por volta das cinco horas?”

“Cinco horas na biblioteca?” sugeriu Alice, e ele concordou.

“Parece perfeito.”

“Tudo bem. Te vejo depois.”

“Tchau, Alice.”

Ela acenou e em seguida voltou para Frank e Hestia, que a esperavam na porta. “Então, como foi trabalhar com Skively?” perguntou o primeiro.

“Ele não foi desastrado como um lufano, não é?” indagou Hestia.

“Não... foi tudo bem.” Alice deu de ombros. “Sem intercorrências.”

Remus gemeu e rolou de lado. Os lençóis estavam emaranhados de ele se sacudir e se virar, e apesar de ser bem depois das duas da manhã, não conseguia dormir. Não era por falta de exaustão também; a lua crescente no céu previa que muito em breve estaria confrontando o que James chamava de seu “probleminha peludo”, e o rapaz frequentemente sentia isso (náuseas, dor e febre) quando a lua cheia estava perto.

Virou o travesseiro para o lado frio e tentou ficar confortável – tentou ignorar que cada centímetro de seu corpo doía.

“Moony,” sussurrou uma voz, e Remus olhou em volta e viu Sirius abrindo as cortinas de sua cama. “Vamos, cara,” continuou Padfoot numa voz rouca e recém-acordada. “Você vai para a ala hospitalar.”

“Não,” murmurou Remus em resposta. “Está tudo bem. Eu só vou...”

“Moony,” interrompeu James, aparecendo ao lado de Sirius. Ele vestia uma camisa e bocejava. “Vamos. Você tem que dormir um pouco esta noite. O Curandeiro Holloway terá uma poção.”

Peter apareceu também, e, vendo que estava em desvantagem, Remus assentiu fracamente. Ele se levantou desengonçadamente e pegou o roupão que Peter lhe entregou.

“Está ruim esse mês,” disse Remus, enquanto os quatro Marotos desciam sonolentamente para a sala comunal. “Sinto que vou ficar doente.”

“Vai acabar logo,” disse James, batendo-lhe no ombro. Remus sufocou a negação que estava na ponta da língua. Não ia acabar logo. Claro, em três dias ele se sentiria melhor novamente, mas então, em um mês, começaria tudo de novo. E no mês seguinte, e no seguinte, e no próximo mês, pelo tempo que vivesse, sempre voltaria. Jamais ia “acabar.”

Não esbarraram em ninguém nos corredores, mas James apontou que não importaria se tivessem. Os Marotos tinham uma desculpa legítima para vaguear pelos corredores naquela noite. As portas da enfermaria estavam trancadas quando chegaram, e Sirius estendeu audaciosamente a mão e bateu nelas.

“Holloway terá algo para você,” repetiu Peter com sono, e Remus apenas assentiu, muito exausto para responder em voz alta.

No entanto, quando as portas finalmente se abriram, não era o Curandeiro Holloway que estava do outro lado. Em vez disso, havia uma bruxa. Ela parecia ter cerca de trinta anos, e usava um roupão, como se, também, estivesse dormindo.

“Quem é você?” perguntou Sirius.

“Poppy Pomfrey,” respondeu a bruxa severamente. “Quem são _vocês_?”

“Onde está o Curandeiro Holloway?” questionou Peter.

“Ele se aposentou.”

“No meio da noite?”

Poppy Pomfrey não pareceu achar graça. “Não. Ele partiu esta manhã. Suponho que o Professor Dumbledore fará o anúncio pela manhã. Agora, cavalheiros, eu lhes disse o que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui, talvez _vocês_ possam explicar o que os traz aqui.”

Os Marotos trocaram olhares incertos, e então James falou. “Esse... esse é Remus Lupin...” começou ele, sondando o terreno. A bruxa pareceu entender de imediato.

“Sim, claro,” disse ela energicamente. “Traga-o para dentro.”

Aliviado por essa tal Pomfrey ter sido informada da situação, Remus – meio apoiado em Sirius e James – entrou. Ele desabou em um leito longe da porta, enquanto a enfermeira deslocava-se depressa para seu escritório, provavelmente para buscar uma poção, embora Remus não soubesse como ela sabia qual ele poderia precisar.

Quando voltou com dois frascos, a bruxa tocou a testa e o pulso do jovem lobisomem. “Menos de vinte e quatro horas até a transformação,” murmurou. “Sente-se enjoado?” Remus assentiu. “Pode estar com febre também. Aqui…” Ela lhe entregou um dos frascos. “Isso vai ajudá-lo a dormir.” Enquanto o rapaz tomava a poção, Pomfrey tornou a desaparecer no escritório, voltando com um pedaço de pergaminho momentos depois. Ela o entregou a James.

“Garotos, vocês deviam voltar ao dormitório,” disse ela. “Se encontrarem alguém no caminho, podem entregar esse bilhete.”

“Ah.” O capitão parecia um pouco surpreso com a delicadeza do gesto. “Obrigado.”

Ela assentiu.

James, Sirius e Peter olharam para Remus mais uma vez. “Te vemos em breve, cara,” disse Sirius, sorrindo de forma encorajadora. Remus apenas meneou a cabeça. “Boa noite, Poppy.” Padfoot acrescentou para a bruxa. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“ _Madame Pomfrey,_ sim?” respondeu ela.

“Claro, Poppy.”

Com isso, os três Marotos privados de sono saíram da enfermaria com uma indignada Madame Pomfrey franzindo o cenho para eles.

(Strawberry Fields Forever)

“Ah, não sei,” disse Mary, sacudindo os ombros ao caminhar pela seção de Feitiços com o namorado, David Stebbins, na quarta-feira. “Dearborn não parece muito ruim... Dumbledore não deu muita importância em encontrar um professor substituto de Defesa para a gente, no final das contas.”

“Acho que ele favorece Potter, Dearborn,” respondeu Stebbins indignado. “Ouvi dizer que são parentes.”

“Todo mundo favorece Potter,” apontou Mary. “Ele é ridicularmente brilhante. Enfim, só tivemos duas aulas com Dearborn. É muito cedo para falar.”

“Mesmo assim.” Eles alcançaram a escadaria, e Stebbins se abaixou para beijá-la no rosto. “Vou dar uma carreira na minha sala comunal antes do jantar. Te encontro no Salão Principal?”

Mary assentiu alegremente. “Te vejo daqui a pouco.”

Eles seguiram em direções distintas, ela descendo e ele subindo a escada. Para um lufano, pensou Mary ao descer, Stebbins não era um mau sujeito. Ele não era um babaca, como alguns de seus colegas de Casa, e era muito bonito. A jovem sorriu feliz consigo mesma e chegou ao patamar do piso inferior. Uma dúzia de outros alunos vagava por ali, incluindo um grupo de sonserinos com quem ela constantemente evitava contato visual. Ainda assim, enquanto caminhava, sentiu instintivamente que alguém olhava para ela, e uma olhada rápida para os sonserinos lhe disse que Mulciber fazia parte deles. A garota apressou o passo.

Quando estava a poucos passos da escadaria seguinte, Mary respirou mais à vontade (sem saber por que ficara nervosa, em primeiro lugar) e repreendeu-se por imaginar coisas. Em seguida, uma sensação estranha tomou conta dela.

De início, ela se sentiu tonta e em seguida um pouco atordoada. Precisava se sentar.

E ainda assim, quando tentou deslocar-se em direção à parede para se apoiar, descobriu que as pernas não estavam funcionando direito. Elas não se mexiam. Estava vagamente ciente de que isso deveria incomodá-la, mas não incomodou. Na verdade, não sentia nada. Seus pensamentos estavam subitamente confusos, e ela parecia leve.

“Vire-se,” disse uma voz (o único som distinto que ela conseguia ouvir), e, sem questionar, Mary obedeceu. Ela se virou, e o corredor que se estendia à sua frente era um borrão. “Venha aqui,” disse a voz, e ela o fez. Ela seguiu a voz em direção à sua fonte, e viu-se diante de alguém – um bruxo, pensou – cuja varinha estava diretamente apontada para ela. “Me dê sua varinha.”

A morena tirou a varinha do bolso da mochila, onde sempre a mantinha, e colocou-a em uma mão estendida.

_“O que devo mandá-la fazer em seguida?” perguntou a voz, rindo. Era de Mulciber, pensou ela. Por um segundo, sua mente ficou clara o bastante para perceber que devia estar com medo._

_Estou sob a maldição Imperius_ , percebeu, antes de sua concentração ser quebrada por outra voz distante.

“Eu poderia pensar em algumas coisas…”

Houve uma risada, e então a voz clara e autoritária de Mulciber disse: “Chegue mais perto.”

Ela não queria, mas sua vontade era fraca em comparação à força que, sem esforço, obrigava suas pernas a obedecerem à ordem, levando-a para muito perto do grupo de sonserinos. Mais risadas. Sua visão ficou ainda mais desfocada, e sua mente menos ela própria. Mulciber deu outra ordem, e ela não tinha nenhum pensamento de recusa. Ia obedecer, quando uma nova voz (longe e calma, como as outras) interrompeu.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?”

Então, como um banho de água fria, ela voltou à realidade.

“Desculpe, estou atrasado,” disse Skively bem humorado, sentando-se de frente a Alice na mesa da biblioteca. Ela apenas assentiu, sua concentração voltada para várias folhas de anotações de Poções, que a jovem parecia estar colocando em ordem.

“Tudo bem,” disse a bruxa após um tempo. “Então, estava pensando em dividirmos o trabalho em duas partes: resumo e história da poção e descrição do processo com análise pessoal. Esses são os quatro pontos que Slughorn queria que abordássemos. Você prefere fazer o resumo e a história ou a descrição e a análise pessoal?”

Skively parecia surpreso. “Só estou três minutos atrasado, e você fez tudo isso?”

“Eu organizei ontem à noite,” disse Alice em seu tom de voz objetivo. “Tudo bem por você, ou tem alguma outra ideia?”

“Não, por mim tudo bem,” disse o lufano, dando de ombros. “Que parte você prefere?”

Alice teria preferido pegar o resumo e a história, já que detestava escrever sobre perspectivas pessoais, mas sentiu-se indelicada em exigir isso e sacudiu a cabeça com indiferença. “Você quem decide. Ficarei bem com qualquer uma.”

“Tenho certeza que sim.”

“O que foi isso?”

“Nada, nada.” Ele sorriu para ela. “Foi muito apropriado de sua parte resolver isso de antemão, Alice. Embora, se eu não soubesse, diria que estava realmente evitando _trabalhar_ comigo.”

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas. “E por que eu faria isso?”

“Não sei… você quem sabe.”

Ela revirou os olhos. “Escute, Skively…”

“Jeffrey,” corrigiu ele.

“Certo. Jeffrey. Sou quase a primeira do nosso ano, e isso é porque eu me esforço, não deixo para depois, e faço as coisas de forma ordenada. Não é nada pessoal... é o jeito que eu trabalho.”

“O.k.,” disse Skively, ainda sorrindo. “Eu vou ficar com o resumo e a história.”

“Adorável.” Alice começou a arrumar as coisas.

“Aonde você vai?”

“Jantar,” respondeu ela, como se fosse óbvio. “Temos nossas tarefas. Podemos trabalhar nelas separadamente e juntá-las amanhã antes da aula.”

Skively cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. “Achei que fôssemos trabalhar nisso agora.”

“Trabalhamos. E agora terminamos.”

“Por que está tão apressada? Tem um encontro?”

“ _Não._ ”

Bom, na verdade não. Ela tinha dito a Frank que o encontraria para jantar caso saísse rápido da reunião, mas não era realmente um _encontro_ em si. Ainda assim, ele tinha trabalho de monitor-chefe para fazer, então não teriam muito tempo depois do jantar.

“Bom, então, por que não terminamos isso agora?” continuou Skively. “Afinal, acho que é o melhor para evitar deixar para depois.” Ele riu satisfeito.

Alice suspirou. “Está bem. Meia hora, e então eu vou jantar.”

“Tudo bem,” cantarolou ele, tirando os suprimentos da bolsa. A jovem mais uma vez retirou as anotações e colocou-as sobre a mesa, junto com um pergaminho em branco, uma pena e um pouco de tinta. Ela estava prestes a começar a trabalhar quando Skively acrescentou: “Suponho que não tenha feito anotações na semana passada, não é?”

“É claro que fiz,” respondeu ela, escrevendo o nome e a data na parte de cima do pergaminho. “Slughorn nos disse que íamos precisar daquelas informações para nossa tarefa _desta_ semana.” Ele ficou calado e ela ergueu os olhos. “Você não anotou, não é?” perguntou ela, sabendo a resposta. O rapaz apenas sorriu e ela suspirou.

“Está bem. Aqui.” Ela entregou as anotações para ele e tirou _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_. “Vou trabalhar na parte do processo primeiro... só preciso do livro para isso.”

“Hum… obrigado.”

“Aham.”

A dupla trabalhou em silêncio por vários minutos, antes de Skively tornar a falar mais uma vez. “Então, qual é o lance entre você e o monitor-chefe?”

Alice não tirou os olhos do papel. “Vinte e dois minutos e eu vou jantar, e levar minha anotações comigo,” lembrou ela em uma voz cantante.

“ _Por favor_ , eu já estou quase na metade,” respondeu ele. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Não se preocupe; não está terrível. Então, o que está _acontecendo_ entre você e Longbottom?”

“Por que se importa?”

“Porque acho você bonita.”

Alice suspirou e largou a pena. “Obrigada. Isso é adorável. Sério. Mas… não. Então apenas… não. Obrigada.”

“Por causa de Longbottom?”

“Não, porque _não_.”

“Bom.”

Alice cruzou os braços. “O que quer dizer com 'bom?'” exigiu saber.

“Não sei. Só que… ele é _Frank Longbottom_.”

“Muito esperto.”

“Ah, vamos, Alice. Você não acha mesmo que merece algo melhor que Longbottom?”

Alice riu alto com aquilo, fazendo a Sra. Sevoy erguer as sobrancelhas presunçosamente na direção deles. Ela parecia pronta para ir até a mesa corrigi-los, mas Jeffrey lançou-lhe uma careta de desculpas, e ela voltou ao trabalho. “Sério, Skively,” sussurrou a jovem, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. “Frank é monitor-chefe. É o primeiro do nosso ano. Eu dificilmente consideraria que estou me rebaixando.”

“Talvez,” disse ele dando de ombro. “Mas ele não é bonito como você.”

Alice revirou os olhos. “E o que _te_ faz melhor do que Frank?”

“Bem,” começou o lufano pensativo. “Se você fosse _minha_ namorada, eu não ia querer que passasse longas horas na biblioteca com um lufano bonito que deu em cima de você em Poções.” Ela fez careta. “A não ser que… você não tenha _contado_ a Longbottom que dei em cima de você em Poções...” Ele parou de falar, como se aquilo significasse alguma coisa.

“Não, não contei,” respondeu ela calmamente. “Foi de tão pouca significância para mim que eu esqueci completamente. E, além disso, a única forma do que você disse fazer sentido é se, quando diz 'longas horas' na verdade se referir a 'exatos trinta minutos.' E, além do mais, não sou um pedaço de propriedade para me dizerem com quem tenho permissão para passar tempo – seja longo ou não – na biblioteca ou em qualquer outro lugar. Então, acho que é bom eu não ser sua namorada.” Ela sorriu.

“Talvez,” concordou ele. “Mas, sabe, se você _fosse_ , eu não beijaria Carlotta Meloni.”

Alice congelou e seu sorriso desapareceu. Em seguida, muito calmamente, ela começou a guardar as coisas.

“Aonde você vai?”

“Está brincando, certo?”

“Alice, eu não quis dizer aquilo,” disse Skively depressa. “Sinto muito. Prometo me comportar.”

“Pode ficar com as anotações,” retrucou Alice friamente. “Estou indo.”

“Não, Alice.” Ele segurou seu braço suavemente. “Vamos, eu não quis dizer aquilo.”

Ela puxou a mão. “O que _quis_ dizer, então?”

“Bem…” Skively hesitou. “Tudo que eu quis dizer foi… o que uma garota bonita como você, que provavelmente poderia namorar qualquer garoto da escola, está fazendo com um cara que já dormiu com Carlotta Meloni nas suas costas?”

“Frank não _dormiu_ com Carlotta,” corrigiu ela. “Não estou defendendo o que ele _fez_ , mas você não tem ideia do que está falando.”

“E ele não queria transar com ela?”

Ela tornou a revirar os olhos. “Ela é a maldita Carlotta Meloni! Todo mundo quer transar com ela! Caramba, se a vadia não tivesse tentado roubar meu namorado, _eu_ provavelmente poderia ser persuadida a dormir com ela. E _pare_ de imaginar isso, Skively.”

“ _Está bem_.”

“Você tem exatamente dezessete minutos antes de eu sair para jantar,” continuou ela. “Então sugiro que faça bom uso dessas anotações agora.”

“Está bem, está bem.”

Skively obedeceu por mais dez minutos mais ou menos, até ele quebrar o silêncio mais uma vez: “Alice?”

“Pelo amor de Merlin, o que é?”

“Ah… desculpa. Eu tenho uma pergunta sobre suas anotações...”

“Ah.” Ela se endireitou. “O que é, então?”

Skively arrastou a cadeira em volta da mesa, de modo que ficou posicionada do mesmo lado da de Alice. Ele estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho e indagou: “Essa parte ali... sobre os regulamentos e a caça às criaturas mágicas... você disse que começou nos anos de 1850, mas acho que quis dizer 1950...”

Alice franziu o cenho. “1950? Não, estou bastante certa de que foi antes disso. Aqui...” Ela pegou a mochila e tirou um livro. “Verifique aqui.”

“Você carrega uma cópia de _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_?”

“Carrego quando estou fazendo _dever de casa_ com ele,” respondeu ela, entregando ao lufano. Skively folheou as páginas em busca da resposta, enquanto Alice retomava sua parte da dissertação. O rapaz achou o que procurava um momento depois e devolveu o livro à jovem.

“1890,” disse ele. “Nós dois estávamos errados.”

“Está bem,” disse ela. “Embora você estivesse mais errado.”

“Como você sabe?”

“Você estava sessenta anos distante, e eu só quarenta. Além disso, _eu_ acertei o século.”

“Acho que não há um 'mais' errado aqui,” decidiu Skively. Ela tirou os olhos da tarefa para olhar feio para ele, e só então foi que percebeu quão perto dela ele estava sentado. Seu nariz talvez estivesse só a três dedos do dela, e os olhos – que, ela notou, eram castanhos – perfuravam intensamente os seus.

“Você devia… hum…” Ela limpou a garganta. “Voltar ao seu… lado da mesa.”

Skively não se mexeu. “Vamos, Alice,” murmurou ele, e ela pôde sentir sua respiração em seu rosto quando ele falou. “Você não gosta _mesmo_ de mim?”

“Hum…” Mas os hormônios dela tinham assumido o controle e incapacitado sua língua de articular o que queria dizer. “Bem, eu... hum...”

_Ele estava se aproximando, a distância entre seus lábios se tornando cada vez menos significativa. Alice não sabia se estava congelada no lugar ou se estava pendendo para uma direção ou para a outra. Não tinha certeza de muita coisa._

_Ele vai me beijar_.

Skively estava a um fio de distância quando – como um banho de água fria – Alice voltou à realidade.

Seus olhos – e ela não percebera que estiveram fechados – se abriram, e ela se afastou de imediato. “ _Pare_.”

“Sinto muito,” desculpou-se Skively envergonhado, endireitando-se. “Eu não quis...”

“Tenho que ir,” disse ela depressa, pegando os livros e enfiando-os descuidadamente na bolsa. “Pode ficar com as anotações... só... hum... te vejo na aula.”

“Espere, Alice…”

Mas ela já estava atirando a mochila sobre o ombro e correndo para fora da biblioteca.

Desejando saber onde Mary e Marlene tinham ido, Lily sentou-se para jantar sozinha à mesa da Grifinória. Claro que não estava _realmente_ sozinha; tinha cerca de outros vinte alunos na mesa. James, Sirius e Peter estavam sentados não muito longe, e Frank Longbottom estava a poucos assentos de distância, com um livro apoiado na jarra de suco de abóbora enquanto estudava atentamente. Ainda assim, a ruiva teria apreciado alguma companhia.

Quando terminara de comer, a monitora pegou sua cópia ainda não lida do _Profeta Diário_ e olhou as manchetes. Um ataque de Comensais da Morte em Bristol – nenhuma morte, graças a Merlin – e o desaparecimento de um nascido-trouxa funcionário do Ministério; em outras palavras, o mesmo de sempre.

Havia outra história que chamou sua atenção também. Um auror fora morto ao tentar impedir o que foi vagamente chamado de “atividade de Comensal da Morte” em Londres. Lily suspirou e perguntou-se melancolicamente se Logan Harper estava envolvido. Logan Harper: o bruxo que conhecera há três meses, sangrando até a morte em um sofá.

A ruiva olhou em direção à mesa da Corvinal, e embora tenha avistado alguns dos amigos de Luke, o bruxo estava ausente. Dobrou o jornal para ler a próxima página, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de Shelley Mumps e Carlotta Meloni. Elas discutiam de bom humor.

“Sério, Shell,” dizia Carlotta, enquanto deslizava para um assento do outro lado da mesa, “não pode negar que ele é bonito.”

“Tudo bem,” cedeu Shelley, sentando ao lado de Lily. “Vou admitir que ele tem olhos legais – muito azuis. É possível se perder neles.”

“Eu não me importaria em me perder neles,” concordou Carlotta ofegante, fazendo Shelley rir.

“Mas,” continuou a outra, “ele não é meu tipo. Eu prefiro caras de cabelo escuro.”

“Você quer dizer que prefere caras que sejam James Potter,” corrigiu Carlotta, e Shelley corou.

“Calada! Ele vai ouvir!”

“Ele está lá longe,” disse a morena, acenando com a mão despreocupadamente. “Sério, Shell, nunca vou entender essa sua obsessão por James. Quero dizer, ele é muito bonito, claro, e beija muito bem também. Mas, querida, você nunca _falou_ com ele de verdade... e há muitos outros pomos para perseguir.”

Shelley parecia indignada. “Lily, me ajude,” implorou, e a ruiva baixou o jornal.

“Espero que não esteja me pedindo para falar por James Potter,” brincou ela.

“Mas você entende por que ele é tão fantástico, não é?” Shelley quase implorou.

Carlotta zombou antes que a ruiva pudesse responder. “Você só gosta dele porque ele é atraente, Shell.”

“ _Não_. Não é nada disso.” Ela olhou para Lily em busca de apoio. “ _Não_ é. Todos podem ver que James...” ela disse o nome dele quase com reverência, “é bonito. Mas gosto das coisas que ninguém mais nota nele... as coisas simples, sabe?”

A monitora arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Como o quê?”

“Bem… ao jeito que ele despenteia o cabelo,” disse Shelley, radiante. “O sorriso, e a risada, e a forma que ele é com os amigos.”

“ _Merlin_ , você precisa de sexo,” murmurou Carlotta.

“ _Cala a boca_ ,” retrucou Shelley, girando uma mecha do cabelo loiro escuro em um dedo. “Você entende o que eu quero dizer, Lily?”

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça. “Shelley, não são coisas _simples_. São coisas importantes. São a... essência de _James Potter_. As coisas simples são – como ele se inquieta porque não consegue ficar parado por mais de um segundo, ou como se senta-se sobre a carteira como se fosse uma cadeira acolchoada, ou como segura a varinha de forma estranha – com o dedo indicador por cima, apesar de parecer que não haveria apoio suficiente para um feitiço poderoso. Ou como – e qualquer pessoa que já viu suas anotações pode dizer – ele passa noventa por cento da aula rabiscando nas margens. Ou, sabe, que ele cantarola muito, mas é provável que seja completamente desprovido de conhecimento musical pois canta _terrivelmente_. Quero dizer, sim, ele despenteia o cabelo – mas ele faz isso de modo que pareça que acabou de desmontar da vassoura. E, sim, todo mundo conhece seu sorriso e sua risada, e toda aquela bobagem, mas o que é realmente engraçado é como ele rir das piadas mais ridículas e sem graça. E com os amigos... sabe, como ele entra num ambiente e o examina para ver quem está por lá, como se estivesse pesando as opções... ou...” Ela parou, notando que Carlotta e Shelley a encaravam. “Sou observadora do comportamento humano,” disse-lhes com dignidade.

Carlotta sacudiu a cabeça. “Vocês _duas_ precisam de sexo.” Ela voltou-se para o jantar, e Shelley olhou para James, como se o visse sob uma nova perspectiva. “Mas, sério, Shell,” a morena ressuscitou a conversa, “não pode dizer que só porque Lathe tem cabelos louros ele não é _terrivelmente_ delicioso.”

“Lathe?” exclamou Lily com curiosidade.

“Aham, o auror,” disse Carlotta. “Shelley acha que ele é só _o.k._ , enquanto _eu_ disse que ele é muito pegável.”

“O que trouxe esse assunto?” perguntou a ruiva.

“Ah, ele voltou,” disse Shelley vagamente. “Você não sabia? Cerca de uma dúzia de aurores voltou à escola... aparentemente estão aqui para a segurança, com todo esse negócio terrível com os Comensais da Morte.” Ela sacudiu para longe as notícias mórbidas energicamente. “Eu pensava que _você_ soubesse disso, Lily,” continuou a loira, “já que foi Lathe quem salvou Mary.”

A ruiva quase engasgou com a batata. “ _Salvou_ Mary? Mary Mcdonald? Salvou do quê? O que houve?”

“Eu me perguntei por que você não estava no dormitório com ela e Marlene,” disse Carlotta vagamente. “Você não soube?”

“O que houve?” insistiu Lily.

Carlotta inclinou-se confidencialmente. “Parece que Mulciber a azarou. Ouvi dizer que ele usou a maldição Imperius.”

“Lathe ia passando e impediu – gritou com Mulciber também, o idiota,” acrescentou Shelley. “Mary está lá em cima no dormitório agora.”

Lily as agradeceu e, abandonando tanto o jantar quanto o jornal, saiu correndo do Salão Principal. Ela já ia correndo na metade do Hall de Entrada quando uma voz chamou seu nome. A ruiva fez uma pausa longa o bastante para ver um dos amigos de Luke – um setimanista corpulento da Corvinal – avançar em sua direção.

“Sinto muito,” desculpou-se ela depressa, “eu não tenho tempo. Minha amiga acabou de ser...”

Mas o rapaz não parecia estar ouvindo. “Lily, você não viu Luke, viu?” perguntou. “Ele cabulou as aulas, e ele quase nunca faz isso, então pensei...”

“Luke?” indagou ela, confusa. “Não. A gente terminou, Gerry; eu não o vi. Hum... escute, eu tenho que ir...”

“Mas…”

Mas Lily já estava subindo os degraus da escadaria de mármore, dois de cada vez, e não tinha energia emocional para se importar com o porquê de Luke ter cabulado as aulas. A jovem alcançou o dormitório feminino da Grifinória em tempo recorde e encontrou Mary sentada na cama ao lado de Marlene.

“Deus, eu acabei de descobrir,” suspirou a ruiva muito depressa. “Você está bem? Como está se sentindo? Precisa ir à ala hospitalar? Precisa…?”

“Lily, eu estou bem,” interrompeu a morena. “Acalme-se, estou perfeitamente bem. Só fui submetida por um ou dois minutos…”

“À maldição Imperius?” perguntou Lily, só para ter certeza e Mary confirmou.

“O idiota me atacou quando eu estava a caminho do jantar.”

“Ele não te fez fazer nada terrível, não é?” pressionou a ruiva, ansiosa.

“Não, acho que não,” respondeu Mary. “Como eu disse... foi só por um ou dois minutos, e então Lathe veio. Sério, Lily, não é nada demais...”

“Não é nada demais!” berrou Marlene, indignada. “Mulciber merece algo muito pior do que um grito de Lathe. Ele devia ser expulso.”

“Ela tem razão,” concordou Lily. “Isso é magia negra.”

Mary não encarou ninguém e brincou com a bainha da saia. “Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Ninguém se machucou. Eu realmente prefiro esquecer isso.”

“Mas tem _certeza_ que está bem?” Lily tornou a perguntar. “Não está sentindo nenhuma dor mesmo? Talvez devesse ir à ala hospitalar por via das dúvidas...”

“Estou _bem_ ,” insistiu Mary, mas a ruiva não se convenceu. Por quase dez minutos, ela continuou a listar todos os possíveis efeitos colaterais da maldição Imperius sobre os quais já lera, até Mary finalmente suspirar e ceder.

“Bom, eu _realmente_ estou com uma _leve_ dor de cabeça... mas que pode não ter a ver com o ataque...” acrescentou ela baixinho. Lily levantou-se imediatamente.

“Vou pegar uma poção para você na ala hospitalar,” ofereceu-se, e a morena sorriu agradecida.

“Obrigada, querida.”

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar sério e reconfortante antes de sair depressa do dormitório. Mary sacudiu a cabeça, em seguida a apoiou no ombro de Marlene.

“Estou exausta,” afirmou.

“São só sete horas,” comentou Marlene. “E você não jantou.”

“Não estou com fome.”

“Mare, devia comer alguma coisa…”

Mary franziu o cenho. “Bem, aquele tal Lathe recomendou que eu comesse um pedaço de chocolate…”

“Eu tenho um pouco no meu malão.”

A loira providenciou uma barra grande do _Melhor da Dedos de Mel_ e as duas comeram em silêncio.

“Não estou com dor de cabeça. Lily só estava me estressando.”

Marlene sorriu e passou o braço por cima do ombro da amiga. “Mas você não está bem, está?” murmurou ela com conhecimento de causa. A morena suspirou.

“Eu odiei,” disse ela suavemente. “Odiei ser controlada daquela forma. Odiei me sentir fraca daquela forma. Odiei ficar à mercê de Mulciber... foi… terrível. Não consigo descrever.”

Marlene ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. “Não vai acontecer de novo,” prometeu a loira por fim. “Nunca mais, está bem?”

“Está bem.” Mas ela não parecia acreditar naquilo. “Acho que vou dormir,” disse a morena sem rodeios, levantando-se da cama e deslocando-se até a cômoda, onde abriu a primeira gaveta e retirou um pequeno frasco. “Poção para dormir,” explicou a uma Marlene curiosa. Ela recolheu suas roupas de dormir e entrou no banheiro.

“Se não precisa de mais nada,” chamou Marlene através da porta, “tenho que encontrar Adam para trabalharmos em Transfiguração.”

“Pode ir,” respondeu Mary. “Boa noite.”

“Boa noite, Mary.”

Marlene saiu do dormitório e desceu a escada até a sala comunal. No entanto, ela não procurou por Adam. Em vez disso, saiu às pressas da torre da Grifinória, quase correndo pelos corredores e escadarias até alcançar a biblioteca.

Não podia ter certeza que _ele_ estaria ali, claro, mas sabia que costumava passar as noites lá, e mesmo que não estivesse, ela poderia encontrar alguém prestativo da Casa _dele_ , que fosse à sala comunal deles e o encontrasse para ela. No entanto, Marlene parecia estar com sorte aquela noite, pois em uma mesa perto das estantes estava o bruxo que precisava encontrar.

“Snape,” disse a loira rispidamente, convidando-se a sentar em uma cadeira vazia diante dele.

O sonserino tirou os olhos do livro. “O que _você_ quer?” retrucou ele.

Marlene inclinou-se sobre a mesa e falou em voz baixa. “Você sabe perfeitamente bem por que estou aqui,” respondeu ela furiosamente. “Mulciber atacou Mary.”

A expressão dele era incompreensível, mas algo na forma que seus olhos negros brilharam sugeriu que talvez _não_ soubesse. “Eu não estava lá,” foi tudo que disse.

“A gente tinha um _acordo_ ,” disparou Marlene. “Você devia manter seus amigos longe dos meus...”

“Eu _não estava lá_ ,” repetiu Snape. “Não posso controlar todo mundo da minha Casa _o tempo todo._ ”

Mas Marlene não se importava. “Se mais alguma coisa acontecer com um dos meus amigos nas mãos dos _seus_ , eu vou até Dumbledore.”

Ela começou a se levantar da mesa, mas Snape falou em uma voz baixa e perigosa: “Não me ameace,” alertou ele.

Marlene fechou a cara para ele. “Não me dê motivos para fazê-lo,” retrucou.

“Hum… com licença…” começou Lily, entrando cautelosamente na enfermaria como se fosse um território desconhecido. A bruxa que Dumbledore apresentara naquela manhã como a nova enfermeira da escola ergueu os olhos do leito que se encontrava arrumando com a ponta da varinha.

“Sim, querida?”

“Queria saber se eu poderia pegar um pouco de poção para dor de cabeça.”

“Sim, claro,” disse a bruxa, cujo nome Lily pensava ser Madame Pomfrey “Mas vai ter que tomá-la em minha presença. Regras da escola, sabe...”

“Ah.” Lily franziu o cenho. “Mas o Curandeiro Holloway nunca impôs isso.”

“Parece que não,” concordou Madame Pomfrey, “já que você é a quarta pessoa a questionar essa diretriz hoje. Mas receio que _seja_ uma regra aprovada pelo conselho, Senhorita...?”

“Evans. Lily Evans.”

“Senhorita Evans. Veja, querida, é para evitar que um aluno armazene poções que podem ser prejudiciais em grande quantidade – ou que as leve para outros alunos, sabe.” De repente, ela parecia bastante severa. “A poção para dor de cabeça é para _você_ , não é, Senhorita Evans?”

Lily limpou a garganta nervosamente. “É... é claro.”

“Muito bem.” Madame Pomfrey relaxou um pouco. “Volto num instante.” Ela caminhou depressa para o escritório e a ruiva suspirou.

“Tanto esforço para _isso_ …” Ela cruzou os braços e passou os olhos preguiçosamente pela enfermaria. Havia uma jovem bruxa em uma das camas que parecia ter sofrido um grave acidente em Feitiços, e um bruxo mais velho sentado em um leito ao canto, que não aparentava nenhum sinal visível de doença. Levou um instante antes de Lily processar quem ele era.

“Luke?” Ela foi depressa para onde o corvino estava. “Você está bem? O que houve?”

“Lily,” cumprimentou ele, evidentemente um pouco envergonhado. “Hum... estou bem. Machuquei meu braço.”

“O que houve com ele?”

“Ah, nada sério. Eu só… quebrei um pouco.”

“Você quebrou seu braço _um pouco_?” perguntou Lily sem acreditar. “A bruxa consertou?”

“Sim, está curado agora,” respondeu. “Madame Pomfrey disse para eu ficar sentado aqui por alguns minutos, para garantir que não sinto mais dor... parece que às vezes o conserto de um osso quebrado pode causar isso ou algo assim. Não sei.”

“Como foi que você quebrou?” insistiu a bruxa, sentando no leito de frente para ele.

“Eu, hum… eu cai,” respondeu Luke, de forma forçosamente casual. “Não foi nada demais.”

Mas a ruiva não acreditava nele. “Seu amigo Gerry estava te procurando,” disse ela. “Ele me encontrou depois do jantar – disse que você cabulou as aulas. Será que tem algo a ver com isso?”

Antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, Madame Pomfrey voltou com a poção de Lily e uma prancheta. “Nem mais uma dor, Sr. Harper?” perguntou a enfermeira, entregando o frasco à garota. Luke sacudiu a cabeça. “Muito bem, pode ir embora...” Ela não precisou lhe dizer isso duas vezes. A monitora tomou a poção em um gole e tentou segui-lo. “Senhorita Evans, poderia assinar esse...” disse a mulher. Ela estendeu a prancheta; “para dar saída na poção que acabou de ingerir.”

“Quê? Ah… claro.”

Lily pegou a pena e rabiscou seu nome na primeira linha em branco. Luke já desaparecera pelas portas da enfermaria, então – agradecendo depressa à Madame Pomfrey – a ruiva correu atrás dele.

Os três Marotos não-lobisomens estavam em suas cadeiras favoritas diante da lareira na sala comunal da Grifinória. Peter e James jogavam cartas, e Sirius folheava preguiçosamente uma das revistas de quadribol de James.

“Estou com fome,” reclamou Padfoot sem rodeios, e Peter bufou.

“Comemos há trinta minutos,” apontou ele com ironia.

“Sim, mas eu quero mais torta de caramelo,” insistiu Sirius. “Vamos até as cozinhas.”

“Eu não quero ir,” queixou-se James. “Não pode esperar?”

“Não,” disse Sirius. O Maroto acrescentou em voz baixa: “Vamos _sair_ hoje à noite.”

“Vá você, então,” sugeriu James. “Estou prestes a trucidar Wormtail aqui.”

“Está _não_.”

“Estou sim.”

“Está bem,” disse Sirius, levantando-se. “Mas vocês são péssimos amigos.”

“Aham,” respondeu James vagamente. “Mas não demore muito,” acrescentou ele com um olhar sugestivo. “O sol se põe em uma hora.”

“É, eu sei.” Sirius descartou o aviso do amigo e passou pelo buraco do retrato.

Andando para lá e para cá no dormitório do monitor-chefe, Alice contorceu as mãos ansiosamente. Frank não estava em lugar algum, mas ela decidira esperá-lo ali. Afinal, em algum momento ele tinha que voltar.

Ah, Deus, o que ela ia fazer? Temia a perspectiva de contar a ele, mas sabia, sem dúvidas, que o faria.

Skively quase a beijara.

Mas ela não queria que ele a beijasse.

Queria?

Não, não queria. Disso, Alice estava bastante certa. Ela não queria ser beijada. Essa foi a parte mais estranha de todas – ela não queria, mas quase deixou acontecer. Quase deixou aquele lufano sem sentido a beijar. E por quê? Porque ele a adulou. Porque ele simplesmente estava _lá_.

Porque ele não estava apaixonado por ela.

Alice sentou-se na cama, fechando os olhos e gemendo. Por que, ah, _por que_ Frank tinha dito aquilo? Por que pronunciara aquelas três temíveis palavras? Será que não estavam felizes o bastante sem tudo aquilo? Será que não estavam felizes sendo apenas Frank e Alice, sem ser tão oficial? Tão rotulado? Por que ele tinha que ir e arruinar tudo com _eu te amo_?

Nervosa de novo, Alice levantou-se da cama e voltou a caminhar. Ela ficou nisso por vários minutos, antes de aborrecer-se consigo mais uma vez e sentar-se à mesa, que estava inteiramente coberta com papéis, a maioria em pilhas arrumadas, mas com alguns pedaços espalhados. Ela viu a tarefa dele de Feitiços da última semana – ele tirou um “E” – e as anotações de Poções. No topo estava um quadrado menor e mais espesso, de um pergaminho mais caro; estava dobrado e ela pegou só por pegar, abriu e leu as primeiras linhas.

_Era um bilhete da Professora McGonagall, de algumas semanas antes. Alice leu o restante._

_Sr. Longbottom,_

_Recebi o seu bilhete, e, após consultar o restante do corpo docente e o Diretor Dumbledore, decidimos que será bastante razoável mudar a data do fim de semana do passeio a Hogsmeade do Sábado dia 15 para o Sábado dia 8. Por favor informe aos monitores sobre a mudança na próxima reunião, para que eles possam providenciar as modificações das datas informadas em suas salas comunais. Grata por sua atenção sobre o assunto._

_Muito atenciosamente,_

_M. McGonagall_

Alice franziu o cenho. Frank não mencionara nada sobre isso...  a jovem comentara sobre a vantagem da mudança de data (por conta do aniversário dela), e ele não tinha dito nada. Era estranho, porque...

E então ela percebeu o que, talvez, deveria ter percebido imediatamente.

Lily alcançou Luke no final do corredor, e ele não parecia muito satisfeito. “Escute, Lily,” começou ele, descendo a escadaria, “estou muito cansado... eu vou para a cama. Descansar um pouco...”

“É mesmo?” respondeu Lily, acompanhando-o de perto. “É engraçado, porque da última vez que eu chequei, sua sala comunal era _no andar de cima_.” Ele não respondeu, e ela perguntou: “Luke, o que está acontecendo com você?”

“Não é mais da sua conta,” retrucou o rapaz, estranhamente rude.

“ _Luke_ …” Ele desembarcou da escada no corredor do segundo andar, e a ruiva continuou perseguindo. “Como foi que quebrou o braço? Onde esteve o dia inteiro? Seus colegas não te viram, e agora está sendo...” Ela parou, lembrando-se do artigo do _Profeta Diário_. “Tem a ver com Logan?”

“ _Não_ ,” disse o corvino com firmeza.

Lily ficou calada por alguns segundos, tentando colocar as ideias no lugar. Algo estava errado, e ela sentia que tinha que saber o quê, se ao menos pudesse se concentrar o suficiente para lembrar.

_“Você já pensou na minha oferta?”_

Os olhos de Lily se abriram, e seu coração acelerou com a lembrança daquelas palavras. Elas foram proferidas por Logan Harper, há quase exatos três meses atrás em Hogsmeade, quando a ruiva tinha ficado e escutado pela porta.

_“Você já pensou na minha oferta?”_

_“Não, não pensei.”_

_“Você ainda tem meses... boa oportunidade... vamos precisar de outra varinha...”_

“Luke,” começou ela, agarrando seu braço para detê-lo. Como se verificou, isso foi desnecessário, pois ele parou em uma esquina e encostou-se à parede, aparentemente para dar uma olhada no que estava no próximo corredor sem ser visto. Lily estava distraída demais para sequer questionar isso. “Tem _mesmo_ a ver com Logan, não é?” questionou, mas o rapaz pediu silêncio. “Logan queria sua ajuda com alguma coisa,” continuou ela num sussurro; “com um serviço.”

O corvino exalou desalentado. “Eu não fiz nada de errado,” disse ele com simplicidade, mas com firmeza, e em seguida virou para espionar a esquina.

“Luke…”

“ _Por favor_ , Lily,” implorou. “Só fique quieta por um instante.”

“O que está olhando?” Ela quis saber, e inclinou-se sobre o ombro dele para ver o que ele via. Três bruxos – adultos, não alunos – estavam a alguma distância, aparentemente vagando, sem fazer nada particularmente interessante. Por suas vestes negras e distintivos de bronze, a ruiva reconheceu imediatamente quem deveriam ser: aurores, sobre quem Shelley e Carlotta estiveram falando no jantar... os designados para a segurança do castelo. Lathe não estava entre eles, mas estavam do lado de fora do cômodo que anteriormente tinha sido seu escritório quando ficara no castelo para a investigação no início do ano. Os bruxos não estavam dizendo nada, e a jovem não viu mais necessidade de ficar em silêncio. “ _Luke_ ,” sussurrou ela venenosamente, “você quebrou o braço ajudando Logan com um serviço?”

Ele tornou a suspirar. “Se eu _tivesse_ ajudado, acha mesmo que eu iria à ala hospitalar remendá-lo, Lily?”

Bom, ele tinha razão.

“Então, como foi que quebrou?”

“Eu caí.”

“Pare de mentir.”

“Não estou mentindo.”

Lily segurou o braço de Luke e o puxou de modo que teve que encará-la. “Sei que não sou mais sua namorada, mas você me _deve_ uma explicação. Me conte a verdade – Logan estava em Hogsmeade durante o funeral de Black? Ele falou com você?”

Por um momento, a expressão cautelosa que o rapaz chocantemente mantivera durante a conversa pareceu escorregar. Ele desviou os olhos distraidamente, e a ruiva sabia a resposta antes que ele respondesse. O corvino assentiu lentamente.

“Eu estou certa sobre todo o resto também, não estou?” perguntou ela em voz baixa.

“Não,” disse ele suavemente. “Logan me pediu para ser uma varinha a mais no serviço, mas eu não aceitei.”

“Então, como foi que quebrou o braço?”

" _Casey... Saroyan_..." interrompeu uma voz no corredor ao lado, e os dois olharam ao redor da esquina e viram ninguém menos que Lathe surgindo do escritório. Ele estava falando com dois dos quatro aurores que estavam ali. “O que ouviram?”

“O portão é seguro,” disse um dos bruxos. “Benton e Towler estão fora da estação de segurança e a caminho do vilarejo. Mas Shacklebolt já está lá.” Lily assustou-se com o nome familiar – devia ser o auror irmão de Donna.

“Sozinho?”

“Ele só está sondando o terreno.”

“Os feitiços anti-aparatação estão no lugar, e os prédios ao lado estão desocupados,” acrescentou outro bruxo.

“Temos confirmação de que Harper está dentro?” perguntou Lathe. Lily ouviu Luke inalar bruscamente.

“Com outros dois, sim.”

Lathe assentiu. “Venham. Vamos via pó de flu agora.”

Os quatro bruxos desapareceram no escritório novamente, e Luke não perdeu tempo em se virar e disparar na direção da qual ele e Lily tinham acabado de vir. A ruiva o seguiu, mas o corvino acelerou.

“Luke, pare…” Ele parou quando alcançou a escadaria, e Lily ainda estava a uma curta distância. “Se está indo atrás do seu irmão…”

“Não posso falar, Lily. Eu tenho que… eu tenho que ir.” Então, Luke acelerou a subida, e quando a ruiva alcançou os degraus, ele já alcançara o patamar acima e desaparecera no corredor. Ela seguiu novamente, pulando dois degraus de cada vez e chegando ao quarto andar um minuto depois. Porém, o rapaz não estava em lugar algum. Ela chamou seu nome e não obteve nenhuma resposta.

“Luke?” perguntou mais uma vez ao vento. Mas não havia muita coisa nesta ala do quarto andar, e ele desaparecera.

Lily parou por um instante, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Onde Luke estava indo? Certamente não conseguiria sair do castelo esta noite. Especialmente com os aurores na segurança... como foi que soube onde eles estariam agora? Como quebrara o braço? Será que Logan esteve envolvido no ataque mencionado no jornal?  Será que _Luke_ esteve?

E apesar dessas questões não respondidas, a ruiva teve a estranha sensação de que sabia a resposta para uma pergunta insistente... pensou saber exatamente para onde Luke estava indo agora. Mas _como_? E como poderia impedi-lo?

Para isso, Lily tinha sua própria resposta.

Com um cigarro aceso, Sirius continuou descendo o corredor do segundo andar na ala leste do castelo. Ele caminhava lentamente para matar o tempo – ainda faltava mais ou menos quarenta e cinco minutos para o pôr do sol (quando o toque de recolher tornava seguro Remus ser escoltado até o salgueiro lutador), e nesse meio tempo Sirius ansiava por algo para ocupá-lo. Sentia-se grato pela distração da lua cheia, mas queria que ela se apressasse.

A maioria dos alunos já tinha ido para suas salas comunais, e os corredores estavam calmos. Gostava de andar pelos corredores assim. Era sempre muito mais confortável andar sem se esconder sob a capa da invisibilidade (que estava dobrada no bolso de suas vestes para mais tarde).

Os outros simplesmente não entendiam – pensou ele, parando e recostando-se em uma das paredes do corredor. Deu uma longa tragada no cigarro e exalou. James, Remus, Pete – nenhum deles entendia que ele _não podia_ apenas se sentar e jogar cartas. Não queria ficar sozinho. Mesmo agora, quando escolhera sair sozinho, o Maroto odiava o silêncio retumbante. Detestava a rara oportunidade que aquilo oferecia: a oportunidade de ouvir os próprios pensamentos.

Passos soaram do corredor ao lado, e Sirius apagou o cigarro em uma armadura. Ele retirou a capa da invisibilidade e jogou sobre si, porque a única coisa pior do que a solidão era uma companhia irritante.

O recém-chegado apareceu um momento depois, provavelmente vindo da biblioteca, a julgar pela trajetória de sua direção e o grande livro que carregava debaixo do braço. Sirius sentiu o sangue começar a ferver. Sua mão voou mais uma vez para o bolso das vestes e ele retirou a varinha. Foi um instante antes de lembrar que o outro bruxo não podia vê-lo e assim continuou a passar por ele, como se estivesse sozinho no corredor.

O Maroto não tinha nenhum plano claro ou projeto exceto o desejo de punição, e então, quando o bruxo andara alguma distância além dele, o Maroto tirou sua capa. Sacudiu a varinha uma vez, e ela se dobrou de forma compacta no bolso de suas vestes. Em seguida, com Regulus em sua mente, Sirius chamou o bruxo.

“ _Snape_.”

Lily entrou na sala comunal e a encontrou lotada e barulhenta, cheia das costumeiras atividades das noites de quarta-feira, que ocupavam os grifinórios. Examinou o cômodo, encontrando seu alvo quase imediatamente em uma cadeira perto da lareira.

“James,” começou ela, correndo até ele. O Maroto estava no meio de um jogo de cartas com Peter Pettigrew a ergueu os olhos em surpresa para ela. “Ah... posso te pegar emprestado por um instante?”

“Hum… o.k…” O capitão se levantou, dizendo: “Já volto, Pete,” antes de seguir a ruiva, que já corria até a escadaria dos dormitórios. Ela pegou a escada que levava aos dormitórios masculinos, parando ao alcançar o do sexto ano, e em seguida conduzindo-os para dentro. “O que está acontecendo, Snaps?” perguntou James, curioso, sentando-se em cima da mesa, enquanto Lily certificava-se de que ninguém estava por perto. “Todo mundo saiu,” acrescentou. “Em que posso te ajudar?”

Lily exalou desalentada. “Eu odeio pedir,” disse ela. “Porque eu realmente não tenho qualquer direito. Mas preciso pegar seu mapa emprestado.”

“Meu mapa?” James arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Por quê?”

“Eu… eu não posso te contar.” Ela mordeu o lábio ansiosamente.

James bufou. “Achou mesmo que isso daria certo?”

“Eu meio que esperei que sim.” A ruiva suspirou. “Escute, eu preciso encontrar Luke. Ele… desapareceu no quarto andar. Não sei para onde ele foi, mas acho que está em algum tipo de encrenca.”

James a examinou atentamente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito; em seguida, o Maroto levantou-se e caminhou até o malão. Ele o abriu e retirou um pergaminho dobrado, que Lily reconheceu como o Mapa do Maroto. Ainda assim, o capitão não entregou a ela de imediato.

“Quarto andar, você disse?” perguntou, e ela confirmou. Ele puxou a varinha, tocou o pergaminho e murmurou a senha. Em seguida, abriu o mapa de uma determinada maneira, provavelmente para revelar a parte correta do castelo, examinando-a com cuidado. “Sim, estou vendo ele.”

“ _Está_?” perguntou Lily, surpresa. “Onde?” Ele estendeu o mapa para mostrar a ela. O ponto rotulado _Luke Harper_ movia-se rapidamente ao longo de uma escada estreita, que ela não reconhecia. “Onde ele está?” ela quis saber.

“Em um corredor secreto,” respondeu James casualmente, e diante do olhar chocado dela, ele acrescentou: “Foi o que esperei, quando você disse que ele desapareceu no quarto andar. Essa passagem leva a Hogsmeade. Não é muito eficiente, devo acrescentar. Há rotas muito melhores, mas espero que Harper não saiba dessas. Aquela ali começa no quarto andar, por trás da estátua de pedra de um trasgo, mas leva uma eternidade para chegar ao vilarejo, e Filch sabe sobre ela, então ele e Madame Norris ficam de olho. Mas é bem simples de encontrar. Não estou surpreso que Harper saiba sobre ela.”

Mas Lily mal estava escutando. “Obrigada, James. Eu tenho que ir...” Ela rumou para a porta.

“Espere. Espere um instante.” Ele ficou na frente dela, bloqueando seu caminho. “Aonde você vai?”

“Tenho que alcançar Luke,” disse ela. “Saia da frente, por favor.”

“Não. Não pode ir hoje à noite.”

“Do que está falando? Eu tenho que ir… Luke está... ele está prestes a cometer um grande erro, e não posso deixar que faça isso. _James_ , saia do meio!”

“ _Não pode ir_ ,” repetiu ele, e parecia verdadeiramente em pânico. “Sério, Snaps, não é seguro.”

“Exatamente,” concordou Lily, embora não fizesse ideia do perigo ao qual _James_ se referia. “Tenho que trazê-lo de volta antes que ele chegue a Hogsmeade.”

“Não vai fazer isso a tempo… não a tempo de chegar lá antes dele.”

“Bom, eu tenho que tentar.” Lily tentou contornar o Maroto, mas ele se deslocou para obstruir ainda mais seu caminho.

“O que Harper está fazendo em Hogsmeade mesmo?” questionou ele, e quando ela não respondeu, o capitão acrescentou: “Eu acabei de _deixar_ você usar o mapa, lembre-se...”

Lily suspirou. “Ele está… quero dizer…” Claro, ela não tinha certeza, mas tinha um palpite razoável. Estava quase certa de que Luke estava indo ao vilarejo para ajudar o irmão contra os aurores, e se esse fosse o caso, não podia contar a James. Ele já afirmara que era perigoso demais, e sequer sabia sobre Logan Harper. Então, ela não teve escolha, teve que mentir: “A gente brigou,” disse ela vagamente. “Ele ficou com raiva, e ele... está indo ao vilarejo para... passar a noite na antiga loja da família.”

“Então, deixe ele ir,” insistiu James. “Ele vai se acalmar amanhã e voltar. E eu pensei que vocês dois tinham terminado.”

“Mas… é mais complicado do que isso,” argumentou Lily, pensando rápido. “Os... os aurores voltaram ao castelo e ao vilarejo para segurança. Se pegarem Luke, ele pode ser expulso. James, por favor, eu tenho que ir _agora_.”

O capitão observou-a com muita atenção por um instante. Em seguida, suspirando, ele começou a sair do caminho. A ruiva estendeu a mão para a maçaneta, mas James pegou a mão dela.

“Espere. Se você for… certifique-se de estar de volta antes que o sol se ponha.”

Lily olhou para o relógio. “O pôr do sol é em... o quê? Quarenta e cinco minutos? Eu devo chegar até o vilarejo, encontrar Luke, convencê-lo a voltar comigo, e fazer todo o caminho de volta ao castelo em quarenta e cinco minutos?”

O Maroto franziu a testa pensativo, e então retirou o mapa de novo. Levantou uma dobra no papel para revelar outra parte do castelo. “Está bem, olhe aqui,” disse ele depressa. “É o quinto andar. Vê aquilo ali? É a estátua de Gregório, o Lambe-Botas. Há uma passagem para Hogsmeade, que vai te levar até lá na metade do tempo em comparação a Harper.”

“Como?”

“Bem… parte dela é escorregadia – é um pouco sombrio, mas vai te levar até lá. A passagem acaba sob um banco no jardim de trás do boticário, o que significa que terá que pular uma cerca, está bem? Agora, o caminho que Harper está seguindo leva a uma área rochosa junto à estrada... há uma pequena caverna, algumas árvores... conhece esse lugar que estou falando?” Ela assentiu. “Se sair agora e se apressar, vai conseguir ser mais rápida que Harper. Para mover a estátua de Sir Gregório no quinto andar, precisa tocá-lo uma vez na cabeça e dizer 'Patefacio.' A mesma coisa do outro lado, para sair na entrada em Hogsmeade. Entendeu?” Ela tornou a assentir. James correu a mão pelo cabelo e pareceu já estar se arrependendo.

“Obrigada,” disse Lily. Ela tentou mais uma vez ir para a porta, mas ele a impediu de novo.

“Pegue Harper e volte para a passagem o mais rápido possível,” alertou severamente. “Estou falando sério, Evans. Certifique-se de estar de volta na passagem ao pôr do sol. Está bem?”

“Está bem.”

“Promete?”

“Sim, eu prometo. Mas do que você está com tanto medo?”

James não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele lhe entregou o Mapa do Maroto. “Leve isso. Vai precisar.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Positivo.”

Lily enfiou o mapa no bolso. “Obrigada, James.”

Ele apenas acenou e afastou-se da porta. “Devia se apressar. Lembre-se: _antes_ do pôr do sol.”

“ _Adam_?” Marlene chamou do outro lado do campo de quadribol. Ele estava sentado perto da metade do campo, as pernas cruzadas, enquanto girava uma folha de grama entre os dedos. O rapaz ergueu os olhos ao som de seu nome.

“Marlene?” Adam endireitou-se um pouco, e ela caminhou em sua direção.

“Reg Cattermole disse que eu te encontraria aqui,” explicou a loira, sentando-se ao lado do colega. “O que está fazendo aqui fora? Era para a gente trabalhar em...”

“Transfiguração! Caramba, desculpa, Mar, eu esqueci completamente. Ah… como está Mary?”

“Ela está bem,” disse Marlene. “Tomou uma poção para dormir; provavelmente perderá o café-da-manhã amanhã.” Seu sorriso irônico foi substituído rapidamente por preocupação: “Está tudo bem com você? Não é exatamente típico estar sentando no meio do campo de quadribol sozinho, é? E, a propósito, acho que o toque de recolher começa daqui a pouco.”

Adam hesitou. “Eu só estava… pensando em algumas coisas.”

Por um segundo, Snape apenas pareceu surpreso. Surpreso por Sirius ter chamado seu nome – ao invés de usar o fato de o sonserino desconhecer sua posição ao seu favor – fazia pouco sentido tático. O Maroto, porém, não estava pensando em tática. Estava pensando em todas as coisas que queria dizer ao babaca que vira em Hogsmeade com _seu_ irmão...

Quase imediatamente, a expressão de Snape tornou-se neutra novamente, e ele zombou do grifinório. “Sozinho, Black? Brigou com seus amigos idiotas?”

E mais tarde, Sirius jamais saberia que força inspirou o pensamento dentro dele. Não soube de imediato que vantagem isso lhe dava; não sabia mesmo por que disse isso, mas disse. “E se eu briguei?” replicou Padfoot. “Não é da sua conta.”

Snape sorriu de lado, a mão sobre o bolso (a varinha). Ele foi na direção de Sirius. “Será que vão conseguir passar sem você, esgueirando-se hoje à noite, como vocês sempre fazem? Será que...” (e aqui, seu sorriso tornou-se maníaco) “ _Lupin_ vai conseguir passar sem você?”

Sirius ardeu de raiva, mas manteve a expressão equilibrada. Snape apenas _pensava_ que tinha vantagem ali. Ele não fazia ideia... não tinha _noção_...

“Eu não me importo,” disse o Maroto calmamente.

“Não?”

“Não.”

“Ou talvez,” continuou Snape, “eles não vão sair, já que os aurores estão rondando o castelo.”

Era brilhante. Perfeito. Apropriado. O plano formado entre as nuvens na mente de Sirius, e ele sentiu-se começar a sorrir.

“Eles vão sair,” disse ele. _Daria a Snape exatamente o que ele sempre quis_. “E você também pode sair, se quiser.”

“Do que está falando?”

“Ah, vamos, Snivellus. Você não está _curioso_?”

Snape parecia duvidoso. “Por que eu deveria acreditar em você?”

Sirius deu de ombros. “Ninguém está te forçando. Mas eu quero me vingar de Potter...” _Brilhante, perfeito, adequado_. “... e todos nós sabemos o que você quis desde o primeiro dia.”

“O quê?” questionou Snape, mas a expectativa em sua voz foi mal mascarada

 Sirius se aproximou. “Descobrir para onde a gente vai e como chegamos lá.”

Exausto de uma longa noite de trabalho, Frank Longbottom marchou escada acima em direção ao dormitório de monitor-chefe. Ele abriu a porta e ficou surpreso ao ver as luzes já acesas, até notar Alice sentada à mesa.

“Ei,” disse ele. “Como foi sua reunião de Poções?” Então, ele notou sua expressão e começou a perguntar, “Algum probl...? Mas ela o interrompeu.

“Espere, Frank, apenas espere. Por favor.” Ela se levantou.

“O.k...” Frank largou a mochila e a aproximou-se dela.

“Tenho três coisas a dizer,” continuou Alice, incerta, sem encará-lo. “Primeiro de tudo: eu sinto muito.”

O sol estava baixo no céu – colorindo o campo em luzes de tom laranja e rosa. Marlene com seu cabelo loiro e pele pálida, parecia uma dúzia de tons de dourado. Até seus olhos refletiam o radiante sol da tarde.

“Bem, no que está pensando?” perguntou ela.

“ _Você devia dizer o que sente a Marlene_ ,” o conselho de Donna ecoou na cabeça de Adam. Ele não conseguia pensar direito – nunca conseguia pensar direito com Marlene. Ela simplesmente olhava para ele com seus olhos azuis, ou ria sua risada fácil e infantil, ou abria seu largo sorriso moleque, e a mente dele ficava confusa com um milhão de sensações não verbalizadas.

Ele ficou em silêncio, e Marlene arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Hum... _Adam_?”

“… Primeiro de tudo,” disse Alice, “eu sinto muito.”

“Sente pelo q…?”

“Por favor, Frank, deixe-me terminar,” ela tornou a interrompê-lo. Ele assentiu, mas parecia nervoso agora. “Eu sinto muito por como eu agi em Hogsmeade outro dia... quando disse que me amava. Entrei em pânico. Eu não sabia por que na época – pensei que fosse porque as coisas de repente estavam ficando sérias de novo, e eu não conseguia lidar com isso. Mas a verdade é que as coisas já estavam sérias... as coisas _sempre_ serão sérias entre a gente. É como somos. Foi assim que fomos feitos, e não importa o quanto eu quisesse negar, nosso... relacionamento nunca será casual ou insignificante, ou... fácil. Sinto muito por eu ter agido como se pudesse ser. Sinto por eu ter enviado esses sinais confusos, e sinto muito pela forma como eu me comportei em Hogsmeade. Foi... imperdoável.”

“Alice, você não tem nada que se desculpar.”

“Não, Frank, eu tenho. Eu realmente tenho.” Ele não estava facilitando as coisas. “Essa é a primeira coisa. A Segunda é... é sobre Jeffrey Skively, e… eu. Ele tentou me beijar hoje.”

“Hum… _Adam_?”

“Quê? Ah. Nada. Eu só estava, hum… pensando em algo que ouvi mais cedo.”

Marlene parecia desconfiada. “O quê?”

“Ah… não tem importância.” _Ele_ não podia _dizer a ela_.

“Adam...” persuadiu a bruxa secamente. “Pelo amor de Agrippa, sou _eu_. Pode me contar qualquer coisa. _Você_ sabe disso.”

“Alice…”

“Por favor, apenas me deixe desabafar,” pediu ela. “Já é difícil o bastante. Skively quase me beijou hoje à tarde enquanto trabalhávamos em Poções, e eu quase deixei acontecer. Eu não _gosto_ dele. Eu nem sequer queria que ele me beijasse, mas eu estava com... medo, eu acho – porque você disse que me amava. Eu pensei – eu pensei que se Skively me beijasse, seria uma rota de escape. Mas não foi só isso. Eu pensei sobre Carlotta, e como me dilacerou quando você a beijou. Não é como se eu estivesse tentando me vingar ou algo assim, mas estou percebendo pela primeira vez o que você estava enfrentando no verão passado. Estamos juntos desde o _terceiro_ ano, e somos apenas – apenas adolescentes, e é... é simplesmente natural que você tivesse dúvidas.”

“Eu não tinha _dúvidas,_ Alice. Eu só fui idiota.”

“Não, você _tinha_ dúvidas. Às vezes, é impossível _não_ ter dúvidas. Merlin, eu fui uma cesta de dúvidas no último mês. Não significa que você não me amava; você só estava com medo, como eu estava com medo hoje. E não há problema em ter medo; é assim que você se impede de cometer grandes erros – de fazer algo de que vai se arrepender mais tarde. E, isso me leva à última coisa que tenho a dizer...”

“Vamos,” disse Marlene. “Pode me contar qualquer coisa. _Sabe_ disso.”

Adam perguntou-se vagamente se ela estava falando a verdade, ou se diria isso caso tivesse alguma ideia do que ele queria dizer. Ou talvez ela _soubesse_... talvez ele estivesse se enganando pensando que Marlene não notara o que era aparentemente tão óbvio que até Donna Shacklebolt sabia.

“Adam?” ela tornou a dizer.

_Brilhante. Perfeito. Adequado._

“ _Você_ me contaria?” disse Snape desconfiado. “Simplesmente assim? Depois de todo esse tempo, você realmente abriria mão do segredo? Seja o que for que eles tenham feito, aqueles seus amigos, deve ter te deixado com raiva.”

_“Deixou,” mentiu Sirius com facilidade._

_Brilhante. Perfeito. Adequado._

“Ally, não…”

“Frank, por favor, estou quase terminando,” murmurou Alice. Ela tirou do bolso o quadrado de pergaminho que tinha lido na mesa dele mais cedo. “Encontrei isso. O bilhete de McGonagall – sobre como você mudou a data de Hogsmeade. Você – você fez isso por mim, não foi?” Ela tomou seu silêncio como uma afirmação. “É tão adorável, Frank. É tão terrivelmente _bom_ da sua parte. Você não tenta me impressionar; você só tenta me fazer feliz, e eu realmente não mereço isso... eu tenho sido horrível. Entrando em pânico em Hogsmeade, quase beijando Skively – tenho estado... assustada, enquanto você não fez nada, a não ser provar que posso confiar em você de novo. E... é isso que torna as coisas tão difíceis agora...”

Marlene esperou, observando-o atentamente.

O sangue martelava nos ouvidos dele. Não podia. Poderia estragar tudo.

Mas Adam sabia que era tudo bobagem, porque tudo já estava arruinado. Sempre estivera arruinado, e, pelo amor de Merlin, ele não podia _não_ falar. Estivera mordendo a língua por muito tempo, e ela finalmente estava se rebelando contra seu cérebro – fazendo exatamente o que queria.

Então, sem pensar, ele disse.

“E… é isso que torna as coisas tão difíceis agora...”

“Não diga isso,” explodiu Frank. “Não faça isso, Alice, _por favor_. Eu devia ter te contado sobre a mudança de Hogsmeade, eu sei, mas pensei que você poderia pensar que eu estava... bem, não sei o que eu pensei. Foi idiota, eu sei. E na Dedos de Mel – aquilo foi… pode esquecer que aconteceu se quiser, apenas, _por favor_ , não...”

Ele perguntou-se por que, de repente, ela sorria. Com lágrimas nos olhos, mas calorosamente. “Você está perdendo o foco, Frank,” ela o interrompeu. “A última coisa que tenho para dizer é que... eu te amo.”

Sem pensar, ele disse. “Marlene, eu te amo.”

“Eu te amo, Frank. Não consigo evitar. É simplesmente uma parte de mim. Eu sempre amei você, e estou relativamente certa de que sempre vou amar…”

“Adam, espere…”

 “Não, não posso,” disse ele, muito apressado. “Você não entende – eu estou esperando há uma eternidade. Não posso mais esperar. Eu te amo. Quero dizer, eu estou _apaixonado_ por você. Estou apaixonado por você desde o quarto ano, e... e eu sei que somos amigos, mas, Marlene, é... impossível para mim continuar agindo como se isso fosse tudo o que eu quero. Não posso mais fazer isso... eu quero estar com você.”

“... portanto, se houver alguma maneira de você me perdoar por ser tão terrivelmente lenta em compreender, eu realmente gostaria de estar com você de novo, Frank. Não 'mais ou menos.' Não 'talvez.' Apenas… juntos…”

Foi mais ou menos como sentar para um jantar em família. Era como estar muito faminto e sentar-se à mesa, onde a comida estava toda espalhada lá à sua frente: uma refeição que comera quinhentas vezes. E enquanto distribuía a comida em seu prato, já podia sentir seu gosto. A primeira mordida já estava em sua boca antes que pegasse o garfo.

Ele sabia – em algum nível subconsciente – o que estava por vir, e ainda assim não conseguia respirar de expectativa.

Marlene estava em silêncio. Ela apenas o encarava, e Adam não conseguia ler sua expressão, mas estava claramente atordoada. Ele passara essa cena em sua mente mil vezes, mas agora que estava acontecendo, a realidade da coisa era aterrorizante. Era muito mais constrangedor na vida real. O peito de Adam ficou mais apertado, e ele calmamente pediu: “Por favor, diga alguma coisa, Marlene.”

Frank não disse nada por alguns segundos. Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Frank?” incitou ela, incerta.

Incapaz de respirar de expectativa, Lily sacou a varinha. Olhou para o mapa mais uma vez, só para ter certeza de que estava, de fato, sozinha no corredor. Estava.

A ruiva fixou os olhos na estátua de Sir Gregório e bateu-lhe na cabeça com a varinha uma vez. “Patefacio,” murmurou, assim como James instruíra. Um momento se passou e nada aconteceu. Em seguida, a estátua começou a tremer, antes de deslizar lentamente para a direita. Quando parara de se mexer, um túnel escuro como breu estendeu-se por trás de sua antiga posição.

Exalando pesadamente, Lily agarrou a varinha e o mapa com um pouco mais de força, e entrou na passagem.

“Me desculpe,” começou Frank lentamente. “Eu só...” Então, ele pareceu mudar de ideia, como se agora não fosse o momento para explicação. Em vez disso, caminhou diretamente até ela, puxou-a para si e a beijou.

“Há um nó,” disse Sirius. Sua voz estava fria e vazia agora. _Brilhante. Perfeito. Adequado_. “Na base da árvore, há uma abertura nas raízes, e há um grande nó na madeira... impossível não ver.”

Os olhos negros de Snape brilharam de espanto.

“Toque no nó na raiz, e a árvore vai congelar. É assim que passamos. É assim que se vê o que está dentro.”

O peito de Adam ficou mais apertado, e ele calmamente pediu: “Por favor, diga alguma coisa, Marlene.”

Ela hesitou. “Eu… eu sinto muito, eu só...”


	21. "... Life is But a Dream"

**Disclaimer:** Copyright Jo-Ro e Pink Floyd.

 **A/N:** Eu sei que estou meio que fazendo um emaranhado com a linha-do-tempo-de-acordo-com-o-canon, mas eu garanto que tudo FARÁ SENTIDO e seguirá conforme _Relíquias da Morte_. Eu escrevi de maneira que pudesse incluir a traição de Sirius só porque eu adoro essa história, e, sim, isso envolve alguns ajustes no canon, mas eu prometo – e vocês terão que confiar em mim – que fará sentido canonicamente. Além disso, EU ESTOU ciente do erro de 1976/77. Esse erro é resultado de eu ter me esquecido daquela cena em RM onde temos datas canon, e ter usado o hp-lexicon ao invés disso. Sinto muito. NO ENTANTO, não faz realmente diferença alguma. Mas obrigada a todos que apontaram =P

**Antes: Sirius tem um sonho recorrente sobre afogamento. O ex de Lily, Luke Harper, tem um irmão Comensal, Logan, que está se escondendo na loja abandonada dos Harper para executar um trabalho; Lily e Luke ouvem o auror Lathe discutindo sobre ir ao vilarejo, e Luke sai correndo. Lily convence James a emprestá-la o Mapa do Maroto para que possa segui-lo, mas ela não dá todos os detalhes e promete estar de volta à passagem secreta antes do pôr do sol. É lua cheia, e Sirius diz a Snape como entrar no Salgueiro Lutador, porque quer dar o troco a Snape por “corromper” seu irmão mais novo, Regulus.**

**Chapter 21- "... Life is But a Dream"**

_(… A vida é apenas um sonho)_

**Or**

**"Brain Damage"**

_(“Dano Cerebral”)_

“ _Merda_.”

Lily estendeu os braços para se firmar novamente quando quase caiu no chão úmido e escuro. James não tinha mencionado que o túnel era cheio de buracos, e mesmo com a varinha acesa, a ruiva viu-se tropeçando bastante. Novamente firme, ela deu um passo hesitante, e então outro, e outro, até estar confiante o bastante para retomar seu ritmo acelerado pelo corredor escuro e estreito.

(Logo)

“É melhor ir embora,” aconselhou Remus com a voz fraca, sentando-se sobre as tábuas de madeira rachada na antessala da Casa dos Gritos. A mobília – colocada puramente para exibição, há seis anos – estava toda em pedaços, e o chão era o único lugar que restava para sentar. “O sol vai se pôr em alguns minutos, e então não demora muito para... para eu me transformar.”

Madame Pomfrey olhou com empatia para o jovem pálido à sua frente. “Eu vou só colocar isso no armário,” disse ela, indicando as roupas dobradas que trouxera da ala hospitalar. Remus assentiu agradecido e recostou a cabeça na parede, enquanto a enfermeira colocava a roupa cuidadosamente dobrada no armário na parede, que ela começou a selar magicamente. “E... sua varinha?” perguntou ela hesitante.

“Embaixo de alguns tijolos soltos na lareira,” respondeu Remus. “É mais fácil de achar tendo um lugar seguro onde sempre a deixo.”

“Você gostaria que eu…?”

“Ah. Sim, obrigado.”

Remus deu a varinha à bruxa, e ela a colocou no local referido. “A lua... ela se põe... às cinco horas, correto? Devo vir, então?”

“Deve esperar até as seis… seis e meia,” respondeu o outro. “Só por segurança. E eu... hum… eu posso não estar acordado.”

“É claro.” Madame Pomfrey parou próxima à porta, como que sem saber se deveria dizer “boa noite” ou alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor e saiu depressa. Remus suspirou desalentado, ignorando a dor de cabeça violenta e a sensação de mal estar no estômago da melhor forma possível. Nunca usava relógio na lua cheia (afinal, só iria quebrá-lo), mas sabia que não ia demorar muito. Só tinha que esperar.

 (Passagem)

Lily estivera no corredor por pouco mais de vinte minutos antes de ele terminar abruptamente. Ela chegou a um muro escuro de pedra, e, a princípio, achou que estava em um beco sem saída. No entanto, um exame da cena mostrou uma frágil escada de madeira ao canto, e, com a ajuda de um poderoso _Lumos_ , a ruiva viu que a escada se estendia bastante para cima, até outro patamar. Ela pensou por alguns instantes e em seguida colocou a varinha entre os dentes, começando a subir a escada, que, em adição ao chiado agourento, era bastante escorregadia.

Mesmo assim, chegou ao patamar superior em segurança, e – à luz da varinha – só conseguiu distinguir o que parecia um alçapão no teto não muito distante. Não havia nenhuma escada ali, mas as pedras na parede eram desiguais o bastante para que pudessem ser facilmente escaladas. Com a varinha entre os dentes novamente, Lily segurou um tijolo saliente e colocou um pé entre outros dois. Testou seu peso, vendo que a parede a seguraria, e começou a curta escalada.

Quando sua cabeça estava a centímetros do alçapão, a garota agarrou uma pedra firmemente em uma mão e, com a outra, sacou a varinha, batendo na porta de madeira e murmurando “ _Patefacio_.”. A porta não se abriu como ela esperava, mas dissolveu-se completamente. A ruiva sentiu o toque de ar frio, e pôde ver um pedaço do céu que escurecia.

Não foi sem dificuldade que a bruxa conseguiu subir e sair para o gramado mal cuidado, que – se a informação de James estivesse correta, e ela não tinha razão alguma para duvidar – era do jardim por trás do boticário. Suas meias estavam encharcadas, e, quando a iluminação melhorou, viu que estava bastante suja do túnel, mas não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso. Afastou as pernas do buraco através do qual subira, e quase no instante que o fez, o barro em torno da abertura se fechou de novo, selando-a com bastante naturalidade.

Lily olhou em volta à procura de algo com o que pudesse marcar o lugar, e localizou uma pedra branca perto da cerca, que achou que serviria. Quando a entrada do túnel foi marcada, ela levou um instante para encontrar seu rumo. Havia vozes vindo da loja ao lado, e, achando que o boticário seria menos receptivo a uma garota estranha aparecendo no seu quintal, a bruxa deslocou-se para trás de um grande arbusto antes de tentar a cerca. Não era alta, e ela pulou sem dificuldades. Estava, então, na empoeirada estrada secundária (felizmente deserta), que era paralela à rua principal. De lá, poderia determinar para onde ir em seguida.

Segurando a varinha, a ruiva correu na direção oeste para a área que James mencionara. O sol continuava a descer no céu, e ela não tinha muito tempo.

Enquanto se deslocava, a garota tomou ciência de uma comoção audível à distância, que ficava cada vez mais alta enquanto ela continuava pela estrada. As lojas e as casas impediam que visse a estrada principal, mas pelos gritos podia adivinhar a causa, e isso só fez com que se movesse com mais urgência.

Logo, a estrada virou num caminho, e então o caminho fundiu-se com outro, que afunilou quando o terreno tornou-se mais verde e montanhoso. Lily subia em meio a arbustos e logo em seguida sobre rochas, até alcançar o lugar que achou ser o que James se referiu. Havia uma caverna pequena e rasa, baixa o bastante para a garota ter que baixar a cabeça para entrar. Mesmo na penumbra, o fundo da caverna era bastante visível da entrada. A bruxa franziu o cenho, passando a mão ao longo da áspera parede de pedra.

James não mencionara uma senha para _essa_ entrada... e se Luke já tivesse passado? Mas ele tinha dito que a passagem que ela tomou a levaria até ali em um tempo muito menor... deveria _esperar_...?

Lily apontou a varinha para a parede da caverna, batendo uma vez e murmurando, como antes, “ _Patefacio_.” Nada aconteceu. Ela xingou baixinho e recuou momentaneamente, antes de avançar de novo e repetir o gesto, desta vez com um feitiço básico: “ _Dissendium.”_

O efeito foi imediato: não muito diferente da entrada do Beco Diagonal em Londres, as pedras da parede da caverna começaram a se reorganizar, rolando e deslizando para fora do caminho, revelando um túnel comprido e escuro. Lily deu um passo hesitante à frente. “Luke?” indagou na escuridão, mas encontrou silêncio. Um pouco mais alto: “ _Luke?_ ”

Ainda nenhuma resposta. A ruiva deliberou, retirando o Mapa do Maroto do bolso, embora soubesse que Luke desaparecera dele há algum tempo. Talvez James lhe informara a passagem errada... era quase impossível dizer pelo mapa...

“ _Luke!_ ” tornou a gritar, entrando na passagem. Mais uma vez não recebeu resposta alguma e estava a instantes de escolher entre à loja dos Harpers e explorar o túnel, quando uma voz distante respondeu.

“ _Quem está aí?_ ”

Reconhecendo a voz do ex, Lily suspirou aliviada, mas não respondeu à pergunta de imediato. Em vez disso, ouviu atentamente e – após alguns segundos de silêncio – podia distinguir o som de pés se arrastando.

“Quem está aí?” Luke tornou a gritar, e ele parecia mais perto. Ainda assim, ela não respondeu. Os passos cessaram por alguns segundos, antes de começarem de novo, ficando cada vez mais altos enquanto ele evidentemente se aproximava.

Quando estavam bastante nítidos, Lily arriscou uma resposta: “Luke, sou eu! Lily!”

Ou ele ia sair para encontrá-la ou ia se virar e correr... as duas opções eram aceitáveis, mas ela torcia pela primeira. Novamente, o tamborilar dos pés de Luke parou brevemente, antes de retomar, em um ritmo bem mais rápido. Ele apareceu na entrada do túnel um minuto depois, sério e ofegante.

“Lily? O que está fazendo aqui? Como foi que você…?”

Lily enfiou o mapa no bolso antes que o rapaz o notasse e correu até ele. “Não importa, Luke. Sei o que está fazendo aqui, e não posso deixar que faça.”

“Não tenho tempo para isso,” insistiu ele, tentando esquivar-se dela. A ruiva moveu-se depressa para impedir seu caminho, e ele percebeu que ela segurava a varinha. “Vai me azarar?”

“Nesse momento, não tenho planos de azará-lo,” respondeu ela com a voz trêmula. “Por favor, Luke,” prosseguiu. “Os aurores estão na loja – ou vão pegar seu irmão ou não... o que você vai fazer? Vai enfrentá-los? Você só vai acabar morrendo ou sendo preso, ou...”

Ele parecia abatido. “Você tem certeza? Sobre os aurores? Estou atrasado?”

“Atrasado… atrasado para o quê?”

“Eu só queria avisá-los,” murmurou ele. O rapaz sentou-se em uma pedra próxima à entrada da caverna. Lily – consciente de ter prometido a James que estaria no túnel antes do escurecer, mas incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa com relação à inevitável passagem do tempo – sentou-se também. “Eu tenho que _tentar_.” Com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, ele apoiou a testa nas mãos.

“Luke,” começou a grifinória suavemente, " _por favor_. O que está acontecendo?”

Ele olhou para ela com seus tristes olhos castanhos, massageando os dedos através dos cabelos ondulados. O sol mergulhou no horizonte. “Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai ficar em Azkaban?” perguntou o bruxo, ignorando a pergunta dela. “Muito tempo?”

“Eu não sei,” respondeu a ruiva com sinceridade. “Depende, não é? Se ele se render – se ele testemunhar...”

“Logan não é um covarde,” sussurrou Luke. “Também não é um traidor.”

Lily não discutiu nenhuma das afirmações. “Como foi que quebrou o braço, Luke?” perguntou ela em vez disso. O rosto dele ficou rígido – inflexível e reservado. “Luke, por favor. Eu tenho que saber. Você _sabe_ que eu jamais seria capaz de contar a alguém.”

Ele a observou atentamente e em seguida suspirou. “Logan estava aqui no dia do funeral de Black”, começou ele, com resignação na voz e no rosto. “Ele me pediu para dar continuidade ao trabalho que mencionou em fevereiro.”

“Trabalho?”

“Eu não sei os detalhes,” respondeu vagamente. “Transferir alguns objetos – não muito legais, obviamente. Eu não sei se foi para os Comensais da Morte...”

Por mais que tentasse, Lily não conseguia determinar se Luke acreditava ou não que havia alguma possibilidade do contrário. _Ela_ certamente não acreditava.

“…eu disse 'não' a ele,” continuou o rapaz. “Ele ficou com raiva. Disse que eles precisavam de outra varinha, e que seria uma boa oportunidade para mim. Eu _sabia_ que era ilegal – _implorei_ para que ele se entregasse, mas... é claro que ele não se entregaria. Eu temia que ele tornasse a se machucar, e dessa vez não haveria ninguém para cuidar dele. Conheci alguns de seus amigos que estariam no trabalho com ele, mas também não confiava muito neles, então...” Ele parou de falar.

“Então você concordou em ajudar?” concluiu a ruiva.

“Não. Eu disse a ele que esperaria em nossa antiga loja. Se houvesse algum problema, eles podiam aparatar lá, e eu limparia a barra deles, como antes.”

Lily não tinha energia para se preocupar com o crepúsculo. Seus olhos estavam paralisados no rapaz. “O que houve?” perguntou sem fôlego.

_O corvino sorriu amargamente. “Houve um problema,” ele disse. “Alguém morreu. Os outros aparataram para a loja. Eu fiz tudo que podia para limpar a barra deles, e então eles – eles tiveram uma discussão. Sobre mim. Um deles achou que eu devia ter contado a alguém, por causa... por causa do problema.”_

_Porque os aurores apareceram_ , substituiu em sua mente.

“Eu não contei,” jurou ele, infeliz. “Eu não contei a ninguém. Eles brigaram sobre isso. Logan ficou do meu lado. Ele não acreditava que eu contaria. _Sabia_ que eu não contaria. Acreditou em mim. Fez os outros recuarem, até receberem uma mensagem que dizia que havia aurores em Hogwarts novamente. Isso foi hoje pela manhã. Então, houve outra briga.”

“Eles quebraram seu braço?” perguntou ela. “Os Comensais... hum, amigos de Logan?” Luke encarou as mãos silenciosamente, e de repente a garota entendeu. “Não foram os amigos de Logan, não é?” sussurrou. “Foi Logan.”

Luke se encolheu. “Ele _tinha que fazer isso_ , Lily,” insistiu o bruxo. “Ele tinha que provar aos outros que era leal – que eu era de confiança! Ele tinha que garantir que acreditariam nele!”

E o olhar em seus olhos partiu o coração da ruiva. Pela primeira vez, ela entendeu, _realmente entendeu_ , Luke Harper. Ela viu as consequências dos últimos meses – as consequências de suas lealdades conflitantes sobre Logan, sua tristeza por seu pai, seu receio por sua família, sua decepção com ela. Ele estava dilacerado. A fraqueza que ela percebera em fevereiro – sua instabilidade – o deixara em pedaços, e agora ele se agarrava em algo no qual sempre acreditou, embora seu cérebro racional devesse ter lhe mostrado a razão. Apesar de ter quebrado o braço e só Merlin sabe o quê mais, Luke acreditava em Logan. Ele _tinha_ que acreditar.

Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e dilatados. Ele não... ele não parecia completamente _ali_ , e isso partiu o coração da garota.

“Ah, Luke,” murmurou ela, quase incapaz de conter as lágrimas.

“Logan _tinha_ que fazer isso,” repetiu ele com firmeza. “Ele _tinha_ que fazer. Ele não tinha escolha. Eu estou bem. Perfeitamente bem.”

“Tá bem,” sussurrou ela. “Tá bem, acredito em você.”

“Não me _apazigue_ , Lily. Ele _tinha_ que fazer isso.”

“Está bem,” repetiu ela, mais alto, mas com a voz trêmula. “Tudo bem, Luke.” A luz diminuiu. “Temos que voltar ao castelo,” continuou, estendendo a mão e segurando a dele. “Você tem que voltar ao dormitório. Se Lathe... se alguém desconfiar que você tem algo a ver com isso…”

Ele, porém, não parecia estar ouvindo. Olhava para fora da caverna, através do vilarejo, como que procurando alguma coisa. “Eu devia ter encontrado uma forma de vir para cá via flú,” murmurou ele, provavelmente para si. “Se tivesse encontrado, teria conseguido avisar a Logan. Pelo menos a Logan. Eu poderia tê-lo tirado da loja quando os aurores apareceram. Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai ficar em Azkaban, Lily?”

“Eu não sei,” ela tornou a dizer. “Luke... temos que voltar ao castelo. Não há nada que você... nada que a gente possa fazer por Logan agora.”

Para sua surpresa, ele assentiu. O rapaz rumou em direção à entrada da passagem agora selada, e então parou. “Como foi que _você_ chegou aqui, Lily?”

“Tem outra passagem,” respondeu ela. “Ela saí no jardim do boticário.”

Luke olhou pensativo para o chão rochoso, calculando algo, antes de tornar a erguer os olhos para ela. “Devemos pegar esse caminho.”

“Não,” disse Lily com firmeza. “Sei o que está pensando. Não pode ajudá-los, Luke! É tarde demais.”

“Ficaremos fora da rua principal, eu juro,” prometeu ele. “Vamos pegar o caminho de volta. Se eu pudesse apenas dar uma olhada... só para saber que Logan está bem.”

“Não dá para ver nada da estrada,” respondeu ela. “Não há nenhuma chance, Luke.”

“Mas você disse que viu os aurores…”

“Eu _ouvi_ os aurores.”

“Isso será o bastante. Por favor, Lily. Se há ao menos uma pequena chance...”

Após um instante, foi contra sua vontade que ela respondeu: “Está bem.” Luke exalou aliviado. “Mas há condições. Se não ouvirmos nada, não voltaremos, e nós não vamos parar.”

“Está bem.”

"E me dê sua varinha.”

O rapaz olhou de forma estranha para ela. “ _Lily,_ você não pode...”

“Eu não quero convocá-la,” ela interrompeu, forçando-se a falar com firmeza. “Mas, Luke, eu o farei se necessário.”

O corvino hesitou, então sacou a varinha e entregou a ela. “Vamos, então,” disse ele, passando por ela em direção ao ar livre. “Mostre o caminho.”

(Atrasado)

“Bem, onde você _acha_ que ele está?” insistiu Peter.

“Eu não _sei_ ,” retrucou James, andando de um lado a outro do dormitório. “Se soubesse, eu diria – ou, melhor ainda, eu iria encontrá-lo. Então, _claramente_ , eu não sei.”

Peter, que estava sentado em uma das camas, apenas suspirou. “Bem, por que não podemos usar o mapa para encontrá-lo?”

James cessou temporariamente sua caminhada nervosa. “Não... não podemos. Eu não estou com ele.”

Os dois Marotos ficaram calados por um tempo, e então Peter tornou a falar. “Você deu a Lily quando vocês dois estavam aqui em cima, não foi?” perguntou baixinho, e o outro confirmou. “Por que ela precisava dele?”

“Ela… ela apenas precisava, só isso.”

“Ela… ela está em apuros?”

“Por que diz isso?”

Peter deu de ombros. “Você parece achar que ela está.”

James não respondeu de imediato, mas caminhou até a cama e sentou ao lado do amigo. “Eu não sei,” disse ele. “Tenho a sensação de que ela pode estar. Eu devia ter ido com ela.”

“Por que não foi?”

“É só uma sensação.” Prongs suspirou. “Ela disse que ficaria bem, e que... que não devia me incomodar. Enfim, Moony precisa da gente hoje à noite. Você viu como ele fica se não estivermos lá quando ele se transforma.” James tornou a se levantar. “O que nos traz de volta ao maldito Sirius...”

“Ainda temos tempo,” disse Peter calmamente. “Ele vai estar aqui. Ele sempre está.”

(Estrada)

Ela segurou a mão de Luke enquanto caminhavam. Não era um ato romântico, mas também não era controlador. Ela apenas abria caminho – o rapaz meio passo atrás dela – em direção ao boticário, e, pela primeira vez, segurar a mão dele parecia natural.

Lily ficou tensa quando vozes vindas da cidade tornaram-se audíveis. As palavras podiam ser distinguidas à medida que se aproximavam da loja dos Harper... Ela não ouvia mais os aurores: só a conversa dos espectadores. Da discussão dos moradores, a garota entendeu que Lathe e os aurores tinham colocado escudos para impedir que os Comensais da Morte aparatassem ou usassem a rede de flú. Parecia que os aurores iam entrar, ou já tinham entrado, na loja... além disso, só podiam adivinhar.

“Luke,” implorou ela, quando o corvino desacelerou para ouvir melhor. “Por favor, vamos nos apressar. Se alguém te avistar, você vai se encrencar.”

“Você também,” apontou ele, embora tenha obedecido ao puxão de mão dela.

“Não estou falando sobre estar fora do castelo,” disse ela. “Estou falando de alguém suspeitar que você esteve envolvido no que aconteceu: no _trabalho_ de Logan.”

Luke ficou calado até chegarem ao boticário. Os dois escalaram a cerca baixa para o jardim dos fundos e moveram-se sorrateiramente para trás de um arbusto, assegurando-se de que o quintal estava limpo. Seguros de que estava, Lily puxou a varinha de Luke do bolso e ofereceu ao bruxo.

Ele olhou desconfiado para ela.

“Eu confio em você,” disse ela. Luke pegou a varinha, e os dois foram ao local que ela marcara com a pedra branca. A ruiva bateu na terra uma vez com a varinha, e disse: “Patefacio.”

Como antes, o barro e o mato pareceram dissolver, revelando o túnel pelo qual ela viajara não muito tempo antes. Ele parecia mais incerto. “Como é que descemos?”

“Pela parede. Há pedras… é uma escalada fácil. Aqui... _Lumos_.” A varinha acendeu, e a garota a apontou para baixo do túnel, revelando a parede e chão escuro e úmido abaixo. “Tenha cuidado quando aterrissar,” ela avisou quando ele se posicionou para descer. “Há outro nível abaixo, que é o verdadeiro túnel, então não saia correndo, ou vai cair.”

Ele assentiu e começou a descer. A ruiva continuou segurando a luz, vigiando a loja enquanto o fazia.  Luke estava completamente no subterrâneo, mas ainda escalando a parede quando ela pensou ter ouvido uma voz muito mais perto do que a loja dos Harpers.

“Alguém está vindo,” murmurou ela.

“ _Quê?_ ” perguntou ele. “Vou pular para o fundo.”

Mas não havia tempo, e ela sabia disso. Podia ouvir a maçaneta da porta dos fundos da loja remexendo... eles teriam companhia em instantes, e mesmo que ela pulasse no túnel agora, o buraco poderia não se fechar a tempo... o boticário veria... ele podia até descobrir para onde levava, e a passagem dos Marotos estaria arruinada. Além disso, arriscava expor Luke...

“Siga o túnel de volta ao castelo,” ordenou ela depressa. “Vou pela _sua_ passagem.”

“Espere, Lily…”

Mas ela já estava se afastando do buraco, e a terra fechou-se mais uma vez. A ruiva foi para uma árvore próxima, mas a porta já estava se abrindo, e um bruxo idoso com uma bengala apareceu na escada. Ela congelou, e ele a viu.

O bruxo sacou a varinha imediatamente. “ _Você_ , garota!” vociferou. “O que está fazendo no meu jardim?”

“Hum… eu… quer dizer, eu…”

"Não devia estar aqui!” vociferou o bruxo, ignorando sua gagueira. “Está escuro, garota! Não sabe que há Comensais da Morte por aí?”

“B-b-bem, eu só estava…”

“Não importa! Eu sei exatamente o que está fazendo! Roubando minhas folhas de ditamno, não era?”

“Ah, não, eu estava…”

“Sim, sim, estava! Agora saia já daqui, antes que eu chame aqueles aurores para dar um jeito em você! Ouviu, garota?”

Ela não esperou para vê-lo brandindo a bengala ameaçadoramente para ela. Em pouco menos que um único movimento, a jovem se virou e pulou a cerca, correndo para a estrada mais uma vez. O bruxo gritava atrás dela, mas sua voz logo se desvaneceu com os gritos vindos da rua. O céu estava bastante escuro, mas os reflexos de centenas de feitiços podiam ser vistos lampejando contra as nuvens.

A estrada estava ficando mais estreita e empoeirada de novo, antes de Lily diminuir o passo ligeiramente. O anoitecer ardeu em sua consciência, devido à promessa que fez a James, mas não tinha o que fazer com relação a isso agora. Ela _tinha_ tentado entrar na passagem, não é? De qualquer forma, logo estaria no outro túnel.

"Bode! Mandella!" soou uma voz próxima de repente – de uma estrada paralela, pensou ela. Ela desacelerou de imediato, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore. Segundos depois, três bruxos e uma bruxa apareceram na estrada à sua frente, andando depressa. Um bruxo, um homem de cabelos grisalhos com um cavanhaque, era quem falava, e ele berrava ordens para os outros três. “Peguem essas estradas. Robards, você se junta a Gibbon na extremidade oeste. _Ninguém_ vai embora, ouviram?”

“ _Sim, senhor_ ,” concordou um dos bruxos – provavelmente Robards. Ele começou uma corrida pela estrada na direção de Lily. Os escudos de aparatação devem tê-lo impedido de viajar magicamente para a outra extremidade da estrada, e apesar da escuridão e a árvore colaborarem para protegê-la de vista, enquanto Robards passava e o bruxo grisalho continuava a berrar ordens para os outros dois, a garota encostou-se no tronco e suspirou.

“ _Merda_.”

(Calmo)

Como os terrenos ficavam calmos após o escurecer.

Ocorreu a Snape, quando saiu do esconderijo entre as árvores espalhadas a oeste do castelo, que a escola era um lugar muito mais fascinante quando os colegas tinham se recolhido nos dormitórios e salas comunais durante a noite. Sem a conversa ignorante, inútil e maçante dos companheiros, Hogwarts era algo inteiramente diferente. Talvez fosse por isso que ele preferia as masmorras ao Salão Principal, e a biblioteca à sala comunal.

O céu ficava cada vez mais escuro. A lua subiria em breve, e aquele era o momento que Black dissera que ele conseguiria entrar no Salgueiro Lutador.

Severus olhou para o céu que escurecia através da copa das árvores, e sentiu-se sorrir. Estava quase lá agora. Depois de todos aqueles anos, faltavam apenas minutos...

Já conseguia ver a expressão de James Potter quando descobrisse... descobrisse que ele _sabia_...

(Ideia)

“ _Merda_.”

A voz autoritária do auror desapareceu – ele parecia estar caminhando de volta para a rua principal. O outro bruxo e a bruxa, porém, permaneceram onde estavam, e Robards ia em direção ao outro lado da estrada. Como é que ela conseguiria voltar ao castelo?

“Merda, merda, merda…” sussurrou. “Tudo bem. Tudo bem, controle-se, Lily. Acalme-se. Você consegue.”

Ela passou os olhos em volta, e então – avistando uma lacuna entre as duas lojas – se esforçou para ter uma ideia. Olhou em volta do tronco da árvore para se certificar de que o caminho estava livre; em seguida, movendo-se depressa, fugiu por entre as duas lojas. Havia uma cerca de madeira adiante, mas uma escada apareceu com o movimento de sua varinha, e Lily subiu, caindo no chão do outro lado com um desconfortável " _Ai"_.

Ela se levantou depressa, fazendo careta ao colocar peso sobre o tornozelo, mas abortando todo pensamento de dor. Não tinha muito tempo.

Saiu do beco e entrou na rua principal, achando-se entre uma residência e uma das lojas de roupa menores. A rua estava cheia de espectadores, todos olhando para o espetáculo na loja dos Harpers. Em meio à multidão que empurrava, porém, ela viu muito pouco, e não podia perder tempo olhando melhor. Enfiou a varinha no bolso das vestes e tentou se deslocar entre a multidão de moradores, todos esticando o pescoço para dar uma olhada melhor no tumulto.

“Todo mundo para dentro!” gritava um auror enquanto corria para cima e para baixo da rua, mas ninguém lhe dava mais atenção do que davam a Lily, que se abaixava em meio à multidão, indo de encontro à maré o mais rápido que podia. “Entrem, entrem!” gritou o auror infeliz, atirando faíscas para o céu inutilmente. “Entrem! Para sua própria segurança, _por favor, entrem em casa!_ ”

Cerca de um terço dos espectadores se embaralhou sem entusiasmo de volta aos seus domínios, mas a maioria não. Ainda assim, ficando colada às portas das lojas, a ruiva podia mover-se rapidamente – esperava que rápido o bastante para superar aqueles bruxos de Robards...

Lily tinha sido acotovelada, chutada e pisada antes da multidão começar a diminuir e as lojas tornarem-se escassas. Ali, a estrada se partia em três direções – uma levava ao sul (Lily não sabia para onde), uma levava à Casa dos Gritos, e a última – o caminho que se estendia bem diante dela – levava à Estação de Hogsmeade. O auror enviado para vigiar não chegara ainda, e ela tomou o caminho do meio na carreira.

(Agora)

A qualquer momento aconteceria.

Remus respirou fundo, desejando prestar atenção em qualquer coisa, exceto na transformação iminente. Talvez o mais preocupante fosse a ausência dos outros Marotos – eles normalmente já haviam chegado a essa altura, e ele torcia para que o fato de não terem aparecido não ser uma indicação de problema. Ainda assim, embora não usuais, as chegadas tardias não eram inéditas: eles estariam lá em breve. Sempre estavam.

A poeira estava grossa sobre as tábuas de madeira, e Remus começou a fazer desenhos com os dedos. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, escreveu. Em seguida, embaixo disso, acrescentou Moony esteve aqui, e isso o fez sorrir um pouco, porque era o tipo de coisa imatura que Sirius faria. Ele limpou as duas últimas palavras, substituindo-as por Contra Mundum. Abaixo das palavras, gravou um círculo na poeira – a lua, ele supôs, pois ela sempre estava no fundo de sua mente – e então, para distrair a mente das coisas, desenhou dois pontos para os olhos e uma linha curva para uma boca dentro da forma. Era quase oval, na verdade, refletiu._

_A Casa rangeu no vento em movimento, e Remus perguntou-se vagamente se choveria de novo. O rosto que desenhara o encarou._

_ De nihilo nihil _ _, escreveu – era algo que tinha lido antes. Quando moveu o dedo para cima, a poeira do chão agarrou-se a ele, suave como veludo. Se olhasse de perto, poderia ver cada pequena mancha cinza. Por que elas se juntavam daquela forma, afinal?_

_Remus manteve a mão espalmada, e com a palma borrou a imagem e a maioria das palavras com ela. Desejou estar com o relógio, para que pudesse saber o minuto exato, mas mesmo sem ele, sabia muito bem que o que aconteceria ia acontecer em breve... em minutos. Só faltavam minutos. Seu estômago se agitou em antecipação, e a cabeça latejou. Se ao menos as janelas não estivessem tapadas, poderia ver o céu._

_ Nihil _ _, agora aparecia em sua inscrição._

Uma dor rápida disparou de seu estômago, e Remus segurou as costelas, gemendo. Dessa vez, a agonia não diminuiu. Ela cresceu e se expandiu, e, com os pés, empurrou-se contra a parede. Uma dor familiar torturou seus ossos, músculos e sua pele. Ele ofegou.

 **N/T:** Significado das palavras em latim. “ _Contra Mundum_ ”, seria “contra o mundo”. “ _De nihilo nihil_ _”, seria “do nada”; e “ Nihil” seria “nada”. Caso algo esteja errado, sintam-se à vontade para me alertar ^^ _

Estava começando.

Sirius adentrou o dormitório masculino pouco antes das nove horas.

“Onde diabos você _estava_?” indagou James, pulando da cama imediatamente. Mas o outro ria, e não parecia incomodado com a agitação do amigo. “Moony vai se transformar em alguns minutos! Você está com a capa, certo?”

“Estou,” ele confirmou, puxando a Capa da Invisibilidade e largando-a em uma cadeira. Seu andar estava irregular e ele parecia relaxado demais: James percebeu o motivo logo em seguida.

“Você está bêbado?” perguntou ele, suspirando.

“Quase.”

“Não é seguro com você bêbado,” disse Peter. Ele estivera deitado em sua cama, mas com a chegada do outro se sentou. “Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez?”

“Eu só estou um pouco tonto, só isso,” começou Sirius, revirando os olhos. “Obrigado pela preocupação, vô, mas...”

“Tudo bem,” interrompeu James. “Vamos conjurar um pouco de café para você...” Ele o fez com um aceno de varinha, e em seguida atravessou o quarto para entregar a taça. “Beba isso. Vamos perder a transformação, mas tudo bem.”

Sirius soltou uma grande gargalhada latida. “Nós vamos perder mais do que isso esta noite, Prongs.”

“O que quer dizer?” questionou Peter.

O sorriso dele se alargou mais ainda. “Eu sou um gênio,” afirmou. James não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco também.

“O que foi que você fez, Gênio?”

“Eu peguei Snape.” Sirius tomou um gole do café. “Eu planejei minha vingança.”

“Brilhante,” respondeu o amigo. “Mas isso pode esperar para amanhã. Hoje à noite nós...”

“Não, não.” Padfoot sentou-se na cadeira sobre a qual colocara a capa. “Eu já fiz. Já está feito. Na verdade…” ele verificou o relógio, “a segunda fase começa a qualquer instante.”

Ele queria chegar a Remus o mais breve possível, mas o fato de Sirius finalmente estar sentindo prazer em alguma coisa ( _qualquer coisa_ ) foi o bastante para distrair James ao menos momentaneamente. Fazia uma eternidade que Sirius não parecia tão genuinamente feliz. James imitou a expressão do amigo e sentou-se também. “Bem, vamos ouvir, então. Qual é a brilhante vingança?”

Sirius tomou outro gole de café, provavelmente para prolongar o suspense. Quando colocara a taça sobre a mesa e deslocara a cadeira para encarar os outros dois propriamente, seus olhos dançaram de alegria. “Eu contei a Snape.”

O outros aguardaram, e quando nenhuma explicação se seguiu, James insistiu, confuso: “Você contou o quê... a ele...?”

Sirius suspirou, e então explicou com uma satisfação inconquistável: “Eu dei a ele exatamente o que ele sempre quis. Eu contei a ele como entrar no Salgueiro Lutador.”

James não entendeu; seu sorriso não desaparecera direito quando disse: “Não seja idiota, Sirius. O que você fez de verdade?” Mas enquanto as palavras escapavam, ele começou a ler a expressão no rosto do amigo. Não era uma piada.

“Imagine, Prongs!” disse Sirius entusiasmado. “Ele vai descer até lá, passar pelo salgueiro, ver Moony, e – pode _imaginar_? Pode _imaginar_ a cara dele?” Sirius estava tão absorto em seu divertimento, que literalmente não percebeu a mudança na expressão do amigo.

“Padfoot,” ele quase sussurrou, levantando-se. “Você está… você está brincando, certo? Isso é uma _piada_. _Tem_ _que ser_ uma piada...”

Porque _não podia_ ser verdade…

“O que há de errado com _você_ , Prongs?” zombou Sirius após outro gole de café. “Snivellus vai...”

“Diga que está brincando,” ordenou James com os dentes cerrados. Sirius o encarou em desafio.

“ _Não_ estou. Eu contei a Snivellus como passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador.” Ele notou pela primeira vez que Peter o encarava – não com admiração e divertimento, mas com choque... até mesmo horror. “Qual é o _problema_ com vocês dois?”

James ignorou a pergunta completamente. Ele foi depressa até a janela, olhando para o céu nublado e escuro. “Merda,” xingou, pegando a capa da cadeira de Sirius.

“Ei!” protestou Padfoot, ligeiramente deslocado. “Ei, Prongs! O que está fazendo?”

James, já a meio caminho da porta, girou nos calcanhares. “Você contou a _Snape_?” gritou. “Você jura por Deus que contou a ele como chegar até Moony?” A expressão de Sirius foi a confirmação. “ _Por quê_? O que _em nome de Merlin_ te possuiria para fazer isso?”

Sirius olhou, confuso, para a fúria gélida de James e o medo e choque de Peter. “O que _quer dizer_ com 'por quê?' _Você_ sabe por quê... é Snivellus. Ele...”

“Ele está prestes a ser mordido por Remus!” rugiu James, e o dormitório pareceu encolher. O ar ficou escasso. Além de James, tudo o mais parecia pequeno, silencioso e nervoso, e nunca – em seis anos – Sirius ou Peter o viram assim. “Você tem alguma _ideia_...? Alguma mínima ideia do que isso significa? Moony poderia ser preso... ele poderia ser morto – qualquer um deles poderia…” Ele fez menção de colocar a capa, mas Sirius o impediu, agarrando seu braço.

“Onde você vai, Prongs?”

“O que você _acha_? Eu vou descer para impedir isso!”

Como os terrenos ficavam calmos após o escurecer, pensou Lily.

Ela arrastou-se encosta acima em direção ao castelo, cansada e agitada, mas agradecida por ter sorte o bastante para passar pelos portões antes que se fechassem.

O céu estava bastante escuro agora, e a ruiva não tinha energia para se preocupar com como voltaria para o castelo. Tinha o Mapa do Maroto, afinal – ele devia fornecer alguma passagem lá dentro. De qualquer forma, se preocuparia com isso quando estivesse mais perto da escola. Também se preocuparia com o que dizer a James depois, e sobre o que fazer quanto a Luke, e o que dizer a Lathe caso a interrogasse de novo. Depois. Agora não. Agora, só tinha que desfrutar o ar frio no rosto e tranquilidade da paisagem de Hogwarts.

Aconteceu exatamente como Black disse que aconteceria. Severus tocou o nó entre as raízes sem ser espancado até a morte pelo Salgueiro, e, imediatamente – como prometido – a árvore congelou. A abertura estava lá, pronta e esperando por ele, e, tirando a sujeira dos joelhos, Snape mergulhou de cabeça.

A aterrissagem foi brusca e desconfortável, e ele machucou as mãos ao deslizar. Ao fazer uma parada turbulenta na parte de baixo, o sonserino gemeu um pouco, mas ignorou a dor e se levantou aos tropeços. A princípio, teve que se abaixar para não bater a cabeça no teto baixo e irregular, mas um túnel se estendeu diante do rapaz, e, enquanto o percorria depressa, a manobra tornou-se mais fácil.

Severus não tinha ideia de quanto tempo andou pela passagem; escorregou duas vezes, mas mal sentiu, e seguiu adiante com firmeza. Seus pés pareciam correr por conta própria, as mãos estendidas para se firmar, embora não tivesse nenhuma noção da direção. Seu coração batia descontroladamente de emoção.

A excitação, a emoção – só sentira algo parecido uma vez antes, e estivera nervoso e furioso demais para apreciar. Agora, tinha tempo, muito tempo, para saborear.

O túnel ascendeu, cada vez mais íngreme; ele estava quase escalando. Suas meias estavam encharcadas e havia lama debaixo de suas unhas. Mais íngreme, mais íngreme. Deslocava-se depressa demais – suas mãos estavam cortadas. Tudo estava escuro. Escuro, frio e seco.

Então, o caminho parou. Um alçapão baixo apareceu.

Excitação, medo, expectativa – não conseguia respirar.

_Então…_

“ _Snape!_ ”

Seu sobrenome soou, ecoou de uma fonte distante, que Severus não precisava reconhecer para identificar. Snape sacou a varinha ( _quando foi que a guardara?_ ), acendeu-a e olhou à volta. Ainda estava sozinho.

“ _Snape!_ ”

Podia ouvir passos moverem-se. Tinha que se apressar.

Com a varinha, Severus abriu o alçapão, e empurrou-se para cima pela parede de pedra. A voz no túnel não se repetiu.

O vasto gramado começava a se nivelar, enquanto Lily caminhava rumo ao norte, depois do lago. Hogwarts – com seu cume semelhante a um pedestal – brilhava azul sob a luz da lua, um contraste com as nuvens escuras que rodopiavam à sua volta. Em seu ritmo, a garota ainda estava a cerca de dez minutos de distância, e talvez devesse ter se apressado um pouco, mas Lily temia pensar em tomar as decisões concernentes à sua chegada. Então, com as mãos nos bolsos, prosseguiu se arrastando, com a grande lua branca como sua única lanterna.

Severus se encontrava em uma sala – uma antessala grande, empoeirada e abandonada. As janelas estavam fechadas com tábuas, e ele estava sozinho. Exceto pelo ranger das tábuas ao caminhar cautelosamente sobre elas, a casa ficou tranquila, completamente silenciosa, por alguns segundos.

Então, lá de cima (os degraus estavam frágeis e a maior parte destruída), houve um estampido, e Severus pulou.

Sua varinha estava pronta, ele olhou para a escada, caminhando lentamente naquela direção.

Ele apareceu no topo da escada – cinza, enorme e rosnando. Um lobisomem.

A criatura o viu, não havia dúvida, e Severus sabia por que não atacou de imediato – não havia necessidade. Podia percorrer a distância entre eles em segundos... não havia como Severus alcançar o alçapão antes de o monstro ( _Remus Lupin!_ ) chegar até ele.

O rapaz ficou congelado por vários segundos, inconsciente a tudo, exceto o monstro no topo da escada, que mostrava os dentes alegremente. Então, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

No momento em que o lobo começou a se mover – pulando para o primeiro andar – Severus ergueu a varinha para atacar, e, no mesmo instante, uma mão agarrou seu braço, puxando-o com força para trás.

O lobo aterrissou a meros centímetros de onde Sev se encontrava antes. O sonserino caíra com a força com que seu defensor o puxara para trás. Ele deslizou pelo chão empoeirado.

“A porta!” gritou a voz de James Potter.

Automaticamente, Snape tentou protestar, mas logo percebeu que discutir era imprudente. O lobo recuperou o equilíbrio que perdera no salto, e girou uma das enormes patas na direção dos dois bruxos. Potter tornou a puxar Severus, mas dessa vez não o retirou rápido o bastante. As garras do monstro rasgaram sua perna, como se ela fosse feita de seda.

Com um grande som de corte, o lobo se afastou, levando sangue e carne consigo.

Severus gritou de dor, e James o puxou de novo, gritando algo que o sonserino não entendeu.

O capitão abriu o alçapão com o pé e quase jogou a forma inerte e agonizante de Snape dentro do túnel. Remus, o lobo, avançou depressa, e James lançou um feitiço estuporante nele.

O lobisomem parou atordoado, e então caiu no chão com uma pilha, levantando poeira. James pulou dentro do túnel com um Snape gemendo.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando pensar no que fazer em seguida. “Dá para calar a boca?” vociferou o grifinório para Snape. “Estou tentando pensar.”

Mas a perna de Snape sangrava profusamente, e ele ignorou James. No fim, ele não tinha muito tempo para pensar mesmo. Um estrondo, seguido por um rosnar, informou-lhes que Remus estava acordado do feitiço estuporante, pois os efeitos eram minimizados devido ao tamanho e à potência do alvo. Em pânico, o capitão agarrou-se na parede de pedra e tentou fechar o alçapão. Estava atrasado.

A pata pesada de Remus manteve a porta de madeira aberta contra o chão da casa. Seus olhos amarelos fixos em James, e ele se preparou para atacar.

“ _Estupefaça!_ ” gritou o capitão de novo; ele não esperou para ver o efeito. Andou pelo túnel e apontou a varinha para Snape.

“Desculpa, mas não tenho escolha,” murmurou, antes de acrescentar: _“Estupefaça_.”

Snape finalmente parou de gemer quando perdeu a consciência. James se abaixou e, com a adrenalina contribuindo na pressa, jogou o sonserino por cima do ombro. Ele fechou os olhos e, por um instante, permitiu que o mundo à sua volta ficasse silencioso ao se concentrar.

A sensação familiar se apoderou de seus músculos, fazendo-os congelar e em seguida se expandir, como se estivesse realizando um alongamento complexo (ampliado dez vezes). Sentiu os cabelos crescerem, fazendo cócegas na nuca, e seu batimento cardíaco desacelerou levemente. Sua temperatura subiu e, por um momento, seus pensamentos ficaram incoerentes.

Em seguida, sua mente tornou a clarear, e ele disparou correndo túnel abaixo, Snape ainda pendurado sobre suas costas. No entanto, enquanto corria, o ruído no chão de pedra não era o dos seus sapatos, mas de cascos.

Lily estava perto agora. Ela retirara o Mapa do Maroto do bolso e estava procurando uma passagem para entrar no castelo. Havia um lugar junto a uma das paredes do pátio que parecia ser o ideal, mas não podia ter certeza até tentar, e não havia indicação de como poderia passar. Se o pior acontecesse, ela poderia conseguir se levitar até a janela do dormitório...

A garota devolveu o mapa ao bolso e continuou a atravessar o gramado. Ela estava em um lugar que qualquer um que olhasse pela janela poderia vê-la facilmente, e se estivessem em um piso inferior, provavelmente conseguiriam identificá-la (bom, o cabelo ruivo não ajudava).

Realmente, Hogwarts era linda à noite – toda ela. O castelo negro, o lago resplandecente, o Salgueiro Lutador completamente parado...

Espera…

Quê?

Nunca, em seis anos, Lily tinha visto o Salgueiro Lutador completamente parado. Relativamente calmo, sim, mas nunca parado.

A cerca de cinquenta metros da árvore, ela parou para se assegurar que tinha visto direito, e tinha. A árvore estava congelada como uma estátua. Confusa, a garota aproximou-se lentamente. Então...

“Que diabos...?”

Algo apareceu na base da árvore, e mesmo à luz da lua cheia, Lily não conseguiu decifrar o que era. Ela se aproximou, e viu uma figura sombria mancar ao surgir pelas raízes, como se o chão a estivesse vomitando para cima. O Salgueiro estremeceu, fazendo a ruiva se assustar, mas antes que começasse a retomar sua típica agitação, os ramos mais uma vez congelaram.

A coisa – _Ah, Deus, parecia um corpo_ – foi completamente expelida das raízes, e Lily estava prestes a se aproximar, quando algo mais apareceu da base da árvore. Era – bem, ela não tinha ideia do que era, exceto que era branco. Muito, muito branco.

Antes que a coisa branca (criatura?) tivesse surgido inteiramente, porém, o brilho em torno dela pareceu desvanecer, e só restou outra figura sombria. No entanto, essa se deslocava com mais facilidade do que a outra, movendo-se ativamente pela grama. O Salgueiro tornou a estremecer, mas a segunda figura parecia golpear a árvore, e ela congelou de novo.

_A segunda figura (uma pessoa, um homem, um aluno, ela achou que podia definir assim) levantou-se cambaleando e agarrou a primeira pessoa pelos braços, arrastando-a em direção ao castelo. As pessoas – quem quer que fossem – não viram Lily. Ela abriu a boca, com total intenção de chamar a atenção para si, quando pensou melhor e lembrou-se do mapa. Com as mãos tremendo, a ruiva tornou a tirá-lo do bolso._

_James Potter_ e _Severus Snape_.

Lily ofegou.

Ela caminhou depressa, praticamente correndo, atrás deles, e mais uma vez ia chamá-los, quando tornou a visualizar o mapa. Um terceiro ponto (que não era o dela) aparecera e estava saindo do Salgueiro Lutador.

Remus Lupin.

Lily girou nos calcanhares. O Salgueiro começou a tremer de novo, e ela não tinha certeza de que estava fora de seu alcance. Porém, ele não congelou como antes, e por um segundo ela se preocupou com Remus.

Espera… Remus? Ele não tinha ido para casa pelo restante do…?

“ _Lily!_ ”

A voz de James gritou seu nome, e ela se virou. “James, o que diabos está...?”

“Lily,” interrompeu ele, pânico, raiva e medo soando em sua voz. “ _Corra!_ ”

“O que você…?”

Mas ela descobriu exatamente ao que James se referia sem que o bruxo dissesse uma palavra sequer. Um grande uivo arrepiante ecoou pelas terrenos, e Lily olhou por cima do ombro. Na base do Salgueiro Lutador estava – estava _alguma coisa_... ela não conseguia...

A árvore se debateu, a coisa saltou para fora de sua trajetória, e a garota percebeu exatamente do que se tratava.

As peças se encaixaram. Lily agarrou a varinha e seguiu as instruções de James, disparando em uma corrida na direção dele.

Remus. Lobo. Snape. James. O Salgueiro. Lobisomem. _Remus_.

Ah, Deus.

James há muito largara a forma aparentemente inconsciente de Snape e, para o horror de Lily, ele agora corria... não para longe do lobo, mas diretamente para ele.

“ _James!_ ”

“ _Leve Snape para o castelo e espere por mim!_ ” gritou James ao passar por ela. Lily, ainda a cinco ou seis passos de Snape, parou e virou-se para ver o que James pensava que podia fazer contra um lobisomem (mesmo um que podia ou não ter sido seu melhor amigo), mas James se foi. Em seu lugar, galopando em direção ao lobisomem, estava a gigante criatura branca que ela avistara mais cedo.

Um cervo.

“ _Merda_.”

Lily cambaleou na direção de Snape. A perna dele sangrava e ele estava pálido. Ela caiu sobre a grama ao seu lado, tocando em seu rosto freneticamente e murmurando “ _Acorde, acorde, acorde, Sev, por favor..._ ”

Se estivesse pensando de forma mais clara, teria usado magia, mas a atenção da ruiva estava dividida entre o amigo inconsciente e o lobisomem e o cervo, que pareciam estar fazendo algo entre brincando e lutando, o tempo todo evitando os ataques da árvore. Então, Lily apontou a varinha para Snape e disse, " _Wingardium leviosa_."

O corpo dele ficou rígido e ergueu-se alguns centímetros do chão. A ruiva levantou-se cambaleando, movimentando um Snape levitado, de modo que ele fosse à sua frente. Eles alcançaram a curta trilha até o castelo, mas ela não prosseguiu. A garota direcionou a varinha – e, por extensão, Snape – até a trilha, baixando-o o mais delicadamente possível perto da parede do castelo mais próxima. Em seguida, ela voltou em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador.

Seu coração saltou quando percebeu que os dois, James (como um cervo) e Remus (como um lobisomem), tinham desaparecido.

“Merda,” tornou a xingar. Sua mão disparou para a testa, e ela tentou controlar a respiração. E agora? E agora? Onde estava James? Como foi que ele…? E Remus...? E…

E o mapa.

Lily o arrancou do bolso de novo e procurou algum sinal de James ou de Remus. No entanto, nenhum deles apareceu. Ela ergueu os olhos para o verdadeiro Salgueiro Lutador. Ele estremeceu e em seguida começou a balançar.

É claro – eles deviam ter voltado para debaixo da árvore. James devia tê-lo levado para lá... como um animal, ele não poderia ser transformado... claro... mas Snape – como foi que Snape...?

Lily se virou e correu até a trilha o mais rápido possível. Snape estava como que dormindo na grama, e, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, ela verificou o ferimento em sua perna, percebendo pela primeira vez o que poderia significar.  O sangue martelava em seus ouvidos enquanto ela subia os restos rasgados de sua calça para ver o corte.

Mas não eram marcas de dentes. Eram arranhões.

Lily acenou a varinha duas vezes, conjurando duas toalhas brancas, que rapidamente amarrou em torno da porção da perna que sangrava. Verificou seus olhos, e viu que não pareciam fora do normal... ele não parecia ter desmaiado... parecia mais ter sido estuporado...

O sonserino começou a se mexer, e a garota percebeu o que devia ter acontecido. Ela apontou a varinha para ele.

“Desculpa,” murmurou. “Mas acho que você deveria estar dormindo.”

Ela não o estuporou, mas lançou um rápido feitiço para dormir em vez disso. Ia durar mais e seria um pouco mais confortável para ele. Em seguida, tornou a checar o mapa. Um caminho se estendia abaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, mas era interrompido antes de alcançar qualquer destino compreensível, e se James tivesse, de fato, guiado Remus por essa passagem, eles já não estariam mais visíveis no mapa.

Lily sentou-se, e passou uma mão pelo cabelo, que estava úmido de suor e preso à sua testa. Nuvens escuras ameaçavam chover a qualquer instante, mas a lua ainda estava bastante visível.

Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali – olhando para o céu – mas provavelmente não foi mais do que alguns minutos. Em seguida, baixou o olhar para o mapa mais uma vez e, para seu alívio, James aparecera de novo. Ela se levantou e esticou-se para vê-lo sair do Salgueiro Lutador, mas sua visão foi ofuscada e ela não o viu até ele estar do outro lado do gramado. Ele ainda estava na forma de cervo, e dessa vez quando se transformou, ela viu acontecer.

A claridade quase iridescente desapareceu primeiro, ficando cada vez mais escura, enquanto os membros e os músculos mudavam de forma; a cabeça diminuiu, a longa juba branca encolheu e tornou-se escura, e o galope transformou-se em corrida. Quando ele alcançou o caminho, havia apenas James Potter, nenhum cervo... nenhum (e o pensamento ocorreu à jovem pela primeira vez) _Prongs_.

“James,” sussurrou ela quando ele os alcançou; o suor em seu rosto brilhava, e suas roupas estavam agarradas. “Você está bem? O que...?”

“Eu deixei a porta aberta,” murmurou James distraidamente, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Snape e examinando sua perna. “Foi idiota, mas eu não _acho_... foi só... enfim, ele escapou e então eu tive que... você que fez isso? Com o ferimento?” Ele apontou para as bandagens que ela conjurara.

“Sim. Mas, James, v-v-você não está sendo coerente. O que houve? Aquilo... aquilo era… o lobo… era…” James ergueu os olhos para ela com expectativa. “Era R-Remus, não era?”

Ele assentiu em silêncio. “Ele está trancado na casa agora,” explicou o Maroto vagamente. “Não vai sair de novo.”

“Eu não entendo,” sussurrou ela, enquanto James removia as toalhas e apontava a varinha para os cortes. “Como foi que Severus o encontrou?”

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, perguntou: “O que está fazendo aqui fora, Lily? Você _prometeu_ que voltaria à passagem antes do anoitecer.”

“A passagem foi bloqueada pelos aurores,” disse ela impaciente. "Como foi que Sev...?”

“Os _aurores_?” retrucou James, olhando para ela. “ _Que_ aurores?”

Lily percebeu o erro, mas era tarde demais. “Os... os aurores no vilarejo.” E porque não havia mais sentido em negar por mais tempo. “...os que foram enviados para capturar Logan Harper.”

James a encarou. “Foi por isso que você... que você tinha que buscar Harper...”

“Ele estava indo atrás de Logan, eu tinha que...”

“Você _mentiu_ para mim…”

“Não menti!”

“Bem, você me enganou…”

“James, agora não é hora para isso,” lembrou-lhe Lily. “E considerando que eu acabei de ver você se transformar num gigante cavalo branco...”

“Cervo.”

“O que seja… não acho que devia estar me dando lição sobre honestidade!” Ele ficou calado por alguns instantes, retirando o sangue da perna de Severus com as toalhas de Lily. “Ele devia ir para a ala hospitalar,” apontou ela. “Arranhões de lobisomens são...”

“Eu sei,” ele interrompeu. “Vou levá-lo para lá. Eu só... eu não quero que pareça tão ruim quando Madame Pomfrey olhar. Eu...”

“ _James, você está sangrando!_ ”

A ruiva percebeu o grande rasgão na parte de trás de um dos ombros dele – uma clara marca de garras.

“Já tive piores,” disse ele secamente. “Mas vou precisar que você me ajude a resolver isso antes que eu leve Snape até Madame Pomfrey. O.K.?”

“Eu não sei como curar arranhões de lobisomem...”

“Então, que bom que _eu_ sei. Pelo menos bem o bastante. Só observe, certo?”

Lily nunca o ouvira falar tão bruscamente – e isso era relevante. Ela observou e escutou James fechar os cortes na perna de Severus, o tempo todo tentando reunir tudo em sua mente.

“Está bem,” sussurrou ela, "então, Remus é um... um... um...”

“Lobisomem.”

“Isso.”

James assentiu desalentado.

“E você é um… um Animago.”

Ele tornou a assentir, os olhos fixos em Snape e a expressão sombria.

“ _Prongs_ ,” esclareceu. “Mas… mas eu li o registro. Você não está nele. Então... então você não deve ser… registrado.” Ele não se opôs. _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs_ , pensou. _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs._ “Moony – é… é Remus? Por conta da lua. Porque ele é… Mas, então… Wormtail e Padfoot… são os apelidos de Peter e Sirius. Quê...?” Ela parou. “Eles se transformam também. Como você. É isso?”

James levou um bom tempo para responder. “Peter é um rato,” disse por fim. Lily aguardou uma explicação sobre Sirius.

“E… e 'Padfoot?'” incitou.

“Um cachorro,” ele quase sussurrou.

A pele da perna de Snape tinha praticamente fechado. Um pequeno ruído vindo do céu anunciava chuva iminente. “Tudo bem,” disse ela. “Acho que consigo consertar seu ombro... mas você promete que vai deixar Madame Pomfrey dar uma olhada nele também?”

“Não.”

“Mas...”

“Você faz ideia do problema que Remus poderia enfrentar por atacar _um_ aluno, que dirá _dois_?” retrucou James. Lily o encarou – honestamente, não tinha pensado daquela forma.

“Então, por que está levando Snape para Madame Pomfrey?” perguntou ela. “Sabe que ela vai ter que recorrer a Dumbledore.”

James gesticulou para que ela fosse consertar seu ombro, e ela obedeceu. “Há dois motivos,” disse ele sério. “Um, Snape viu Remus. Ele sabe como passar pelo Salgueiro e entrar na Casa. É tarde demais para fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso. A segunda... bem, olhe para a perna dele.”

Lily tirou os olhos do trabalho que fazia com a varinha e olhou para o que ele fez. O corte de Snape estava muito lentamente tornando a se abrir, e algumas gotas de sangue escorriam por ele. “Por que está fazendo isso?” perguntou ela, em pânico.

“Tem que ficar fechando os cortes por um tempo,” disse ele enquanto começava a trabalhar na perna de Snape de novo. “São ferimentos amaldiçoados.”

A ruiva terminou de fechar o ombro de James. Ela acrescentou algumas ataduras por precaução e costurou as vestes dele com magia. “Tem que deixar Madame Pomfrey dar uma olhada nisso,” insistiu, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça.

“Peter pode consertar o meu,” disse ele. “Confie em mim... temos muita prática.” O Maroto se levantou. “Lily, acho que não preciso dizer isso, mas... o que você viu hoje, não pode contar a _ninguém_.”

Ela assentiu. “E quanto a Sev…?”

“Sinceramente…?” James baixou os olhos para o sonserino e suspirou. “Não faço ideia.”

Começou a chover.

“Volte ao dormitório,” James meio que ordenou. “Eu vou levá-lo à ala hospitalar.”

“Você não precisa de nenhuma…?”

“Você pode entrar no pátio oeste com bastante facilidade. A porta destrava com o encantamento _magnus aperio.”_

“James…”

Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar o que queria dizer, eles foram interrompidos.

“Aí está você, Prongs,” disse Sirius Black ao se aproximar. “O que está... Evans, o que você está...?” Ele notou Snape e parou. Lily viu a rosto de James ficar mais e mais pálido.

“É melhor ir embora, Lily,” disse ele, sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

“James, o que é…”

“ _Lily_.”

Seus olhos avelã brilharam perigosamente, e a ruiva era esperta o bastante para discutir. Puxando o capuz para se proteger da chuva, ela se virou e partiu.

“Prongs…” começou Sirius quando estavam sozinhos; ele deu um passo adiante, mas James se afastou.

“ _Não_ ,” retrucou. “ _Não_ , fique _bem_ longe de mim, Sirius!”

A chuva ficou mais barulhenta e pesada, e o capitão encarou friamente seu companheiro Maroto, que parecia atordoado demais para falar.

“James…”

“O que diabos você estava pensando?” interrompeu o outro. “O que _diabos_ estava planejando? _Matar_ Snape? _Assassinar_ Snape? Colocar Remus em mais encrenca do que consigo sequer imaginar… Evans estava aqui fora – ela poderia ter sido... Snape poderia ter... Você iria... Porra, Sirius, o que estava pensando?” E sua voz suavizou ligeiramente no final, de modo que Sirius teve coragem de chegar mais perto.

“Eu _não_ estava pensando… eu só... não sei, eu estava... Regulus, e...”

“E a pior parte,” disse James com amargura, como se não tivesse ouvido o outro com suas tentativas fracassadas de articular um pensamento. “A pior parte é que eu realmente pensei que você fosse _diferente_... diferente de Snape, dos sonserinos, da sua maldita família. Eu pensei... eu pensei que você fosse um de nós. Mas eu estava enganado, não é? Você _não_ é diferente. Você é exatamente como eles.”

“Cala a boca,” ordenou Sirius. Futuramente, ele jamais saberia dizer o que o fez dizer o que disse em seguida, exceto a raiva e o medo que estiveram fervendo dentro dele por muito tempo. Ele sentiu uma chave procurar a fechadura em sua mente, e enquanto as palavras se formavam em seus lábios, podia ouvir o clique de uma porta se abrindo. Ele sabia o que estava dizendo, e podia ver a raiva nos olhos de James antes que aparecesse neles, mas já estava ultrapassando o limite e passando do ponto de retorno. “Não pode dizer isso, James. Não finja que se importaria com Snape se não fosse por _ela_. E só porque está preocupando com o que _ela_ pensa, você não pode...”

Um simples movimento, sério; o simples movimento fluído de seu braço, armado para trás e impulsionado para frente com a adrenalina como combustível, até sua mão firmemente em punho entrar em contato com o rosto de Sirius.

Sirius cambaleou, tropeçando e escorregando de costas – sobre a grama molhada. James não olhou para onde seu melhor amigo caiu. Snape estava acordando novamente. O Maroto pegou o sonserino delirante.

“Fique _bem_ longe de mim,” repetiu ele por cima do ombro, antes de partir para o castelo.

Água gelada em seu cabelo e uma dor embaixo de seu olho esquerdo.

As últimas palavras de James desapareceram em sua mente, e Sirius não ouviu nada além de uma batida pesada em seus ouvidos: as batidas de seu coração. Água gelada em seu cabelo e uma dor embaixo de seu olho esquerdo. Lentamente, a água escorreu por seu pescoço... seus ombros também estavam molhados... o colarinho de suas vestes... a grande lua branca ameaçadoramente suspensa em meio às rodopiantes nuvens acinzentadas e um céu negro sem estrelas.

_Já estivera ali antes._

_Fique bem longe de mim._

_Era o sonho… o sonho do afogamento._

_Matar Snape? Assassinar Snape?_

_Sirius esperou. Esperou a água submergi-lo e envolvê-lo._

_Você não é diferente. Você é exatamente como eles._

_Ele aguardou deslizar para baixo da superfície, afundar, afogar-se._

_Brilhante. Perfeito. Adequado._

_Ele esperou e esperou. A chuva deslizou por seu rosto._

_Na base da árvore, há uma abertura nas raízes..._

Brilhante. Perfeito. Adequado.

_Fique bem longe de mim._

Ele esperou a água submergi-lo. Esperou a grama desaparecer, como desaparecera em seu sonho, e a água tragá-lo. Seu olho latejou, suas costas doeram. Esperou afundar e se afogar. Esperou a água engoli-lo, mas não aconteceu.

Era só a chuva.

**N/A:**

Reviews são como o verão!

Amor e biscoitos,

Jewels

 **N/T:** Olá, gente! Ainda tem alguém ai? Rsrs Finalmente capítulo novo no ar, eu amo esse capítulo! A dinâmica da brincadeira com o Snape envolvendo a Lily e a descoberta dela sobre o segredinho peludo do Remus + a questão dos animagos é muito eletrizante! Cada vez mais a fic tomará um ar sério de guerra, de tempos sombrios. E a amizade Sirius/James vai ficar balançada por alguns capítulos, o que é torturante para quem os ama (todos nós né?) rs :) Bom, vou responder os comentários sem login. Beijos e me alegrem com reviews!! ^^

 


	22. Out

**Disclaimer:** Copyright Jo-Ro

**Antes:** **James tem setenta e quatro detenções e se receber mais uma, pode ser expulso. O idiota da Sonserina, Nicolai Mulciber, ataca Mary Mcdonald com um Imperius, que lembra vagamente o ataque encoberto de Snape a Marlene com o Cruciatus mais cedo naquele ano. Frank e Alice estão apaixonados, e Adam diz à sua só-amiga Marlene que ele a ama, mas ela... bem,** falaremos sobre isso depois. Donna está ficando com um garoto da Corvinal chamado Charlie, que tem uma namorada chamada Cassidy, e a culpa de Donna mais os problemas da raiva em geral, a levam a menosprezar a morte do pai de Lily, o que não deixa a ruiva satisfeita. Elas desfazem a amizade. Sirius está chateado com Snape por possivelmente corromper Regulus, e Snape simplesmente odeia os Marotos, então Sirius diz a ele como entrar no Salgueiro Lutador para ver Remus/Lobo na lua cheia. Snape desce, James descobre e salva o sonserino, mas Snape vê Remus, e ninguém fica contente com Sirius. Sirius tem um sonho no qual está se afogando. Lily pede o Mapa do Maroto a James para poder seguir o ex-namorado, Luke, até Hogsmead, pois o rapaz foi em busca de seu irmão Comensal da Morte, que está prestes a ser emboscado pelos aurores (incluindo o onipresente Lathe). Lily impede Luke, mas descobre que ele ajudou e incentivou o irmão fugitivo, o que poderia causar problemas. Enquanto foge de volta para o castelo, Lily encontra o fiasco Lobisomem-Snape-Salgueiro-Lutador-James-como-um-cervo, e ninguém fica feliz com isso também.

**Chapter 22- "Out"**

_(Fora)_

**Or**

**"Eclipse"**

_Lily não se lembrava de caminhar até o dormitório. Não se lembrava se tomou cuidado para evitar Filch, se encontrou alguém no caminho, ou se havia alguém na sala comunal. Ela meio que apagou, de repente se viu entrando no dormitório feminino do sexto ano e percebeu que ainda estava com o Mapa do Maroto no bolso._

_Tenho que entregar esse mapa a James_ , pensou, e foi literalmente a única coisa que registrou em seu cérebro.

_Estava tão terrivelmente cansada. Precisava de um banho – seu cabelo estava molhado da chuva e do próprio suor, e suas roupas eram possivelmente as coisas mais desconfortáveis no mundo, mas,_ _Agrippa_ _, ela estava exausta, e nem sequer sentia vontade de escovar os dentes._

_Tenho que entregar esse mapa a James_.

Talvez fosse um mecanismo de defesa, mas estava fisicamente incapacitada de pensar em qualquer outra coisa enquanto tirava as vestes e as jogava sobre uma cadeira. Não conseguia pensar em Luke. Não conseguia pensar em Severus. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Só – _eu tenho que entregar esse mapa a James_ , repetidas vezes, como um disco arranhado.

A ruiva largou-se na cama, vagamente consciente de que podia ouvir os roncos de Mary – de que as cortinas em volta das camas de Donna, Shelley, Carlotta e Marlene estavam fechadas, indicando que provavelmente dormiam, e de que ela estava, portanto, para todos os efeitos e propósitos, sozinha, mas principalmente apenas _eu tenho que entregar esse mapa a James_.

Ela estava em choque – estava consciente disso também.

Abriu as cortinas da cama e, por um momento, pensou que devia estar tão cansada que escolhera a cama errada, porque alguém já estava deitado nela. Mas um olhar à volta para se orientar mostrou-lhe que _era_ , de fato, a sua cama, e a ruiva olhou com mais atenção.

“ _Marlene_?” sussurrou.

A loira estava acordada, estendida sobre as cobertas na cama de Lily, vestindo uma camisola e segurando um travesseiro sobre o corpo. Após alguns segundos, a ruiva percebeu que a amiga chorava. Então, algo estalou em seu cérebro. Com um poderoso impulso imaginativo, Lily afastou a exaustão, a confusão e o choque, e subiu na cama, ficando ao lado da amiga.

“Marlene, querida, o que houve?” sussurrou.

Marlene fungou, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos avermelhados. “E-Eu e-e-estava esperando você,” resmungou com a voz fraca. “E-Eu só...” E então ela desabou de novo. Lily colocou os braços em torno dos ombros da loira, puxando-a para perto, as duas meio deitadas e meio sentadas na cama.

“Mar, tudo bem. Está tudo bem. O que houve?”

Quase um minuto se passou antes de Marlene se recompor o bastante para falar. “A-Adam,” gaguejou. “Ele... ele disse que me ama.”

Lily intensificou o abraço. “O que você disse?” sussurrou ela, mas a resposta era óbvia. Marlene ergueu o olhar e a encarou, a ruiva assentiu. “Tudo bem,” tornou  a sussurrar. “Vai ficar tudo bem.”

Marlene virou o rosto e começou a chorar no suéter (a essa altura completamente nojento) da amiga, e nenhuma delas se mexeu ou disse muito até a loira mergulhar no sono, e então – muito depois – Lily a acompanhou.

O escritório do diretor nunca estava completamente silencioso. Além dos roncos tranquilos vindos dos retratos dos antigos diretores, havia sempre o zumbido das inúmeras bugigangas do Professor Dumbledore, e se acontecesse de Fawkes – a fênix dele – estar presente, ele normalmente fazia algum tipo de barulho. O escritório nunca estava _completamente_ silencioso, mas quando James e Sirius se colocaram diante da mesa do diretor, certamente foi a coisa mais próxima a silêncio que James já experimentara.

O diretor os observou cuidadosamente por um infindável minuto; a Professora McGonagall e o Professor Slughorn permaneceram ao seu lado. James relatara sua parte, e Sirius ficara em silêncio, agora todos pareciam estar esperando _algo_ que ninguém queria abordar.

“Muito bem,” disse Dumbledore por fim. Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, a alegria completamente ausente de seus olhos azuis, ainda fixos ora em James, ora em Sirius, ora nos dois. “Professora McGonagall, Professor Slughorn,” o bruxo mais velho dirigiu-se aos professores presentes. “Por favor, levem o Sr. Potter por um instante. Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Black.”

Sirius ficou pálido enquanto James era escoltado para fora do escritório. Os dois diretores das Casas não disseram nada, mas assumiram a dianteira escada abaixo até o corredor. Eles continuaram em silêncio enquanto esperavam.

James não sabia como se sentia naquele momento. Estava com medo – Sirius seria expulso com certeza. Era inevitável, e James sabia que não queria isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sabia o porquê. Estava furioso também. A raiva fez seu sangue ferver, e não tinha conseguido sequer olhar para Sirius – não queria olhar, nunca mais. Estava magoado e sentindo-se traído; estava preocupado com Remus, preocupado com o que Snape faria ou diria quando Madame Pomfrey terminasse de atendê-lo. O Maroto estava um verdadeiro coquetel de terríveis emoções, nenhuma delas forte o bastante para derrotar as outras, então elas lutavam na boca de seu estômago enquanto aguardava Dumbledore chamá-lo de volta ao escritório.

Isso aconteceu vários minutos depois, quando Sirius apareceu na escada e, mal encarando os olhos de James, murmurou: “Ele quer falar com você.” Sirius, então, esperou com McGonagall e Slughorn, enquanto o outro voltava ao escritório do diretor.

Dumbledore ainda estava sentado em sua mesa. Ele parecia sombrio e cansado, e notou o rapaz pela primeira vez.

“Olá, James,” cumprimentou calmamente.

“Professor.”

Dumbledore suspirou. “Acho que compreende a gravidade da situação. Madame Pomfrey disse que o Sr. Snape vai se recuperar completamente...” O Maroto poderia ter se sentido aliviado (pelo bem de Remus), se já não soubesse disso. “Mas haverá repercussões.”

“Eu compreendo,” disse o jovem. Aqui veio outra parte importante – _ele_ seria expulso? Claro, tinha salvado Snape, mas também tinha saído do castelo depois do toque de recolher... e em uma noite que o jovem capitão estava começando a perceber que não foi nada tranquila. Havia aurores perambulando... algo acontecera no vilarejo (ele ainda não sabia o quê exatamente), e havia uma nota geral de pânico no castelo. Além disso, ele conhecia o segredo de Remus, e embora a parte da história em que James fez uma aparição como um animago ilegal tenha sido convenientemente evitada, havia certas implicações na coisa toda... ele saber o caminho para a Casa dos Gritos, por exemplo... até mesmo ter estado lá antes. E, para completar, havia a ameaça de detenção... uma era o suficiente para seu registro alcançar o ameaçador número setenta e cinco.

“James, quais você acha que eram as intenções do Sr. Black?” questionou Dumbledore calmamente, pegando o rapaz totalmente de surpresa.

“Eu não sei,” admitiu, sem saber se isso constituía proteger Sirius ou não. “Ele... ele não _pensa_ , muitas vezes. Mas eu não poderia dizer se ele queria...” _assassinar Snape_. “Simplesmente não posso dizer, Professor.”

Dumbledore assentiu. Fawkes, a fênix, farfalhou as penas. “Como foi que descobriu o caminho para a Casa dos Gritos?”

Ele se perguntou se isso era um teste – se Sirius contara uma história, e agora ele, James, estava sendo questionado para confirmar. Mas não tinha como saber o que o outro possivelmente dissera, e assim ficou com a verdade (ou algo plausivelmente próximo a ela). “Nós descobrimos no segundo ano. Nós – eu, Sirius e Peter – notamos que todas as ausências de Remus coincidiam com a lua cheia, e nós...”

“Seguiram ele?” indagou Dumbledore.

James assentiu. Aquilo se assemelhava à verdade, de qualquer forma, e era próximo o bastante dos propósitos deles.

O diretor balançou a cabeça também. “E... antes de hoje à noite, você já tinha visto o Sr. Lupin em sua outra forma?”

Hesitação de novo, e então… “Sim.”

“Muitas vezes?”

“Não.”

“E os Srs. Black e Pettigrew?”

“Sirius já, sim.” Não estava disposto a envolver Peter nisso se pudesse evitar. Dumbledore pareceu compreender isso. Seus olhos permaneceram sobre o rapaz por algum tempo, e então ele se mexeu na cadeira e encarou o tampo de sua mesa.

“James, o que fez hoje à noite foi muito corajoso.”

Seja o que for que ele estava esperando, não era _aquilo_.

“Você enfrentou um lobisomem para salvar alguém com quem seu relacionamento é... menos do que cordial. Você o trouxe à ala hospitalar para ser tratado, embora soubesse que isso causaria a punição do seu amigo. Resumindo, você fez o que era melhor para o Sr. Snape apesar do grande risco pessoal.” Ele olhou para o jovem bruxo, evidentemente esperando uma resposta.

“Ah,” foi tudo que James conseguiu dizer.

“E, então, com base nisso, eu decidi conceder cinquenta pontos à Grifinória.”

Sem esperar isso de forma alguma.

“ _Quê_?” perguntou James, antes que pudesse se conter.

_“Eu o asseguro,” disse Dumbledore, “que considerando os pontos que sua Casa acaba de perder, o número não é_ _tão_ _grande.”_

_Pontos que acaba de perder…_ mas aquilo significava...

“Então… Sirius não foi expulso?” perguntou James, atordoado.

O diretor não respondeu de imediato. “O caso dele enfrentará revisão posterior depois que eu tiver falado de forma mais abrangente com o Sr. Snape. Mas, por enquanto, ele _não_ está expulso, não.”

James não conseguiu descobrir se sentia-se aliviado ou irritado, então não se esforçou muito. “E quanto a Remus?”

“O Sr. Lupin não é responsável por suas ações esta noite,” disse Dumbledore. “Eu não acho que seja _justo_ que ele sofra por conta delas. Infelizmente, a política nem sempre é justa...” Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram, e ele abriu a boca para protestar, “ _por isso_ ,” o outro prosseguiu, “eu vou esperar até falar com o Sr. Snape antes que qualquer decisão seja tomada sobre o Sr. Lupin também.” O jovem não entendia, mas havia um tom sentencioso na voz do diretor que lhe dizia que a conversa acabara. “Você deveria ir para a cama agora.”

“Sim, Professor.” Ele se virou para sair, mas parou à porta. “Professor... sei que provavelmente não pode me dizer, mas... o que Sirius disse?

Dumbledore tornou a suspirar. “Muito pouco, na verdade. Ele essencialmente insistiu que o senhor não tinha qualquer conhecimento de suas ações.”

“… Ah.”

“Boa noite, Sr. Potter.”

“Boa noite, Professor.”

Sirius ainda estava no corredor com a Professora McGonagall e o Professor Slughorn quando James chegou. A princípio, achou que o companheiro Maroto o aguardava, mas então Sirius começou a seguir McGonagall de volta ao escritório de Dumbledore, e James percebeu que o diretor devia ter pedido para que ele ficasse.

“Espere, Professora,” disse James com urgência, e os dois professores olharam para ele. “Eu não poderia ficar? Eu... eu preciso ter certeza de que Remus vai ficar…”

“Não, Potter,” disse McGonagall, que estava pálida e mais severa do que o habitual. “Deve ir para a cama agora.”

Mas era muito injusto. _Sirius_ ia saber antes _dele_... Sirius que não dera a mínima para...

“Por favor, Professora, eu não conseguiria dormir mesmo, e…”

“Você tem aulas pela manhã, Potter,” disse Slughorn. “Deve ir para a cama.”

“Professora McGonagall,” implorou James, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça com firmeza. Então, por um breve momento, sua expressão suavizou.

“Eu lhe contarei os detalhes amanhã de manhã,” prometeu ela. “Agora deve voltar ao dormitório.”

Insatisfeito, mas derrotado com o reconhecimento de que isso era o melhor que conseguiria, James assentiu. Ele se virou e caminhou rabugento em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória.

O retrato da Mulher Gorda ficava no mesmo andar, mas em outra ala do castelo, e o rapaz não se apressou no trajeto. Por um longo tempo, ficou sozinho nos corredores, exceto pelos retratos adormecidos e armaduras brilhantes, mas quando se aproximava do corredor da entrada da Torre, juntou-se a outra pessoa. Lathe.

O auror vinha da direção oposta e segurava uma mão sobre o braço, que sangrava.

“Você está bem?” perguntou James enquanto o outro se aproximava. O auror assentiu.

“Nada sério,” murmurou. “Me transportei para a lareira errada, porcaria. Você não devia estar na cama?”

“Eu fui ver Dumbledore,” respondeu James apaticamente. Então, lembrou do que Lily lhe contara. “Você o pegou? Pegou Logan Harper?”

Lathe exalou pesarosamente. Havia sujeira em seu rosto e o auror parecia cansado. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. “Não exatamente,” disse Lathe, sério. “Ele está morto.”

(De Manhã)

Surpreendentemente, foi Peter Pettigrew quem preencheu muitas lacunas para Lily.

Ela acordou muito cedo, tinha tomado banho e se trocado antes que as outras (antes mesmo da madrugadora Carlotta) acordassem. Marlene ainda estava na cama de Lily quando a ruiva saiu do dormitório sem uma direção definida. Ela desceu para a sala comunal alguns minutos antes das seis e meia. A sala estava vazia, então ela se sentou sem propósito no sofá por um tempo, até Peter Pettigrew aparecer na escada dos dormitórios masculinos, parecendo tão cansado e ansioso quanto ela.

“Ah… bom dia, Lily,” cumprimentou sem jeito o Maroto. Ele rumou para o buraco no retrato, evidentemente tentando escapar depressa, mas a ruiva o seguiu.

Ele resistia fortemente quando se tratada de evasão, e mesmo quando confrontado por uma implacável Lily, só depois que ela lhe disse tudo que já sabia ou supunha da noite anterior foi que ele cedeu.

“Sirius disse a Snape como chegar a Remus,” sussurrou Peter, enquanto ela o seguia pelo corredor do sétimo andar. “James não está contente – honestamente, eu não sei de mais nada.”

“Alguém vai ser expulso?” insistiu ela, mas o Maroto apenas repetiu sua ignorância sobre o assunto. “Onde _você_ vai?” perguntou ela, quando se deu conta de que não fazia ideia de seu próprio destino.

“Eu tenho que ir buscar a capa. James a deixou no túnel.”

“E você pode pegá-la facilmente,” compreendeu ela. “Por conta da sua... sabe... habilidade”

“Isso.”

“Onde está Remus agora?”

“Não sei. Na ala hospitalar, provavelmente, ou a caminho da enfermaria com a Curandeira... hum... Madame Pomfrey.”

“James está bem? O ombro dele, está...?”

“Ele está bem. Já teve piores.”

Lily assentiu. “Vocês fazem isso todo mês, não é?” indagou ela, mas foi mais uma afirmação. “Vocês acompanham Remus como animais, porque ele não pode machucá-los dessa forma. É isso mesmo?”

Peter assentiu em silêncio, e a ruiva se esforçou para entender tudo.

“Mas por que Sirius contaria a Snape?”

O Maroto parou, e eles chegaram à escada. “ _Lily_ ,” foi tudo que disse, mas transmitiu uma dúzia de coisas – coisas como, ela já sabia a resposta para a pergunta, e, por favor, não me pergunte mais nada, e, sério, ele _tinha_ que se apressar. Ela assentiu depressa.

“Obrigada, Peter.”

E com um último sorriso triste, o rapaz desceu a escada, e Lily voltou à sala comunal.

Todas as manhãs deviam ser gloriosas assim. Alongando-se e bocejando, Alice sentiu o rosto sorrir à luz do sol que entrava pela janela do dormitório do monitor-chefe. Todas as manhãs deviam ser gloriosas assim, pensou novamente, aquecida embaixo das cobertas e pelo sol enquanto rolava para seu lado.

Frank se mexeu ao lado dela, e a loira sorriu.

Ele bocejou, esticando os braços e virando a cabeça para a garota radiante ao seu lado. “Bom dia,” murmurou ele com a voz rouca, puxando-a para perto. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito, estendendo as mãos e passando-as pelos cabelos do rapaz.

“Bom dia,” sussurrou ela. “Não vamos nos mexer jamais, está bem?”

“Dessa posição?”

“Aham.”

Frank gemeu. “Que horas são?”

“Não importa… jamais vamos nos mexer.”

“Nunca mais?”

“Nunca mais.”

“Hum… tá bem.” Mesmo assim, o monitor-chefe se esticou para ver o despertador sobre a mesa de cabeceira, antes de descansar a cabeça de volta nos travesseiros. “Temos tempo,” anunciou, sonolento.

“Todo o tempo do mundo?”

“Não… cerca de quinze minutos.” Alice ficou parada por um instante, e então ergueu os olhos para Frank, sorrindo de lado. “Eu pensei que você não quisesse se mexer jamais,” lembrou ele, imitando a expressão dela.

“Eu poderia abrir uma exceção.”

“Ah, é mesmo?”

“Sim.”

“Bem, tudo bem.”

Alice se apoiou sobre as mãos e o beijou lenta e suavemente na boca. Ele a puxou para cima dele, fazendo-a rir contra seus lábios ao murmurar: “Sabe, acho que ainda te amo.”

“Isso é um fato?”

“Aham.”

“Então, acho que nós dois estamos perdidos.”

“Me ama também?” cantarolou Alice.

Frank assentiu de modo prático. “Sempre.”

Dormir fazia coisas estranhas com o cérebro, refletiu Donna. Por exemplo, naquela manhã ela estava deitada na cama, meio adormecida, e quando seus olhos se abriram a morena podia jurar que as cortinas de sua cama de baldaquino eram azuis ao invés de vermelhas. Mas claro que aquilo não fazia sentido. As cortinas eram vermelhas... _sempre_ foram vermelhas; era só seu cérebro sonolento que as estava deixando azuis.

Ela olhou para cima por um tempo, esperando as cortinas voltarem à cor vermelha habitual. Mesmo assim, elas continuavam presas àquele tom escuro, royal e _Corvinal_ de azul.

...

Donna sentou-se e olhou para Charlie Plex, deitado ao seu lado. Acordado.

“Seu idiota,” vociferou ela, chutando-o. “Por que não me acordou?”

“Você parecia tão serena,” zombou ele, e a morena tornou a chutá-lo. Ela tateou em busca da varinha e lançou um _muffliato_ na cama fechada.

“Como exatamente eu devo ir às aulas sem que ninguém me veja no período mais movimentado do dia?” questionou ela.

“Ah, quem se importa?” disse Charlie, entediado. Donna revirou os olhos.

“Sua _namorada_ pode se importar. E, de qualquer forma, _eu_ me importo.”

Charlie apenas deu de ombros. “Suponho que saiba um bom Feitiço de Desilusão?” Ele começou a abrir as cortinas, mas ela agarrou seu braço.

“Como você pôde deixar isso acontecer?”

“Foi você quem adormeceu.”

“Foi você que me deixou ficar a noite toda!”

“No entanto, _eu_ quero tomar café, então pense em alguma coisa, ou lide com o fato de que as pessoas vão descobrir que você passou a noite aqui.” Com isso, ele saiu da cama, embora tenha mantido as cortinas fechadas ao passar. Donna exalou irritada e deitou-se, passando as mãos por seus cabelos encaracolados em frustração.

(Amor Não Correspondido Nível Um)

Lily tinha total intenção de falar com James, Sirius, Remus, Sev e Luke (sem nenhuma ordem definida) logo pela manhã, mas sua vida tinha outros planos. Assim que terminou um café da manhã consumido às pressas, Marlene – pálida e com ar de cansaço – apareceu e a monitora se viu com outras obrigações.

“Tudo bem, querida,” acalmou a ruiva quando a amiga mutilou violentamente os ovos mexidos. “Pode apenas _explicar_ o que aconteceu?”

Marlene suspirou. Devido à hora, elas eram alguns dos poucos grifinórios à mesa, e a loira não sentiu muita necessidade de sigilo. “Então, ontem à noite”, começou a bruxa miseravelmente, “eu desci para o campo de quadribol porque Reg Cattermole disse que Adam estaria lá, e a gente tinha que estudar Transfiguração juntos.”

“Campo de quadribol?” indagou Lily. “A que horas foi isso?”

“Hum… não sei… sete ou oito, talvez? Não sei. Por quê?”

“Ah. Nada. Esquece. Continue…”

“Então eu fui ao campo de quadribol, e Adam estava sentado lá, e ele disse que tinha algo em mente.” Ela tomou tristemente um gole de suco de abóbora. “Então eu perguntei a ele qual era o problema, e...” encarando estupidamente o café da manhã, “ele simplesmente _disse_. Ele simplesmente disse que estava... sabe...”

“Apaixonado por você.”

Marlene se encolheu. “Isso.”

“E o que _você_ disse?”

A loira não respondeu de imediato, em vez disso comeu um pedaço dos ovos.

“ _Marlene_ , o que você disse?” insistiu a ruiva. “Tem que me contar... deve ter sido muito ruim se te deixou assim tão chateada.”

“Ah, Lily,” gemeu a outra, colocando a cabeça no ombro da amiga. “Eu disse a pior coisa possível.”

“Que foi…?”

“Bom dia!” cantarolou Mary ao chegar. “Você acordaram cedo. _Eu_ dormi fantasticamente. Que bela manhã. Choveu ontem à noite? Maio não é divino? Estou faminta. Poções para dormir são _maravilhosas_.” Ela sentou-se diante das duas e observou a cena. “Então... o que foi que eu perdi?”

Lily olhou para Marlene, que assentiu. “Adam disse a Mar que está apaixonado por ela,” disse a ruiva. Mary quase gritou e começou a bater palmas animadamente.

“Ah, _sim_! Adoro novos casais! E só posso dizer que eu sabia que vocês dois seriam um cas...” Então, ela notou a expressão da loira. “Espere – Adam disse a Mar que está apaixonado por ela? Por que ela está com cara de que alguém roubou seu rim?” A compreensão atingiu a morena e seu queixou caiu. “Você _o_ _rejeitou_!?” acusou. “Marlene Price, você está _louca_?”

Marlene escondeu o rosto nos braços sobre a mesa, e Lily fez careta. “Isso não está ajudando, Mary.”

“Agora não é hora para compaixão!” protestou a outra. “É hora de culpa e remorso! _Culpa e remorso_!”

“Talvez você pudesse não gritar?” resmungou a voz abafada de Marlene.

“ _Você rejeitou Adam_?” questionou Mary em um sussurro severo. “Por que em nome de Merlin você faria algo assim? _Por quê?_ Ele é claramente apaixonado por você e, mais importante, _você está_...”

“Mary, pare,” insistiu Marlene, sentando-se. “Sério, por favor, eu não quero ouvir isso agora.”

Mary observou a amiga atentamente e então suspirou. “Está bem.” Inclinando-se sobre a mesa, a morena acariciou a mão da amiga e sorriu de forma encorajadora. “Não fique tão triste, Price. Vai ficar tudo bem. Sei que parece ser o fim do mundo agora, mas eventualmente…”

“Ele nunca vai me perdoar,” interrompeu Marlene desanimada.

“Por que você acha isso?” perguntou Lily.

“Porque… porque eu fui terrível.”

“O que você fez?” insistiu Mary. “O que você _disse_?”

“A pior coisa possível,” repetiu Marlene. As outras duas aguardaram uma explicação. “Está bem, imaginem que seu melhor amigo...”

“ _Com licença_ …”

“Está bem, Mary, imagine que seu melhor amigo _homem_ diz que gosta de você, e você está sentada lá, extremamente assustada, e você responde... muito, muito sem jeito – qual a coisa pior e mais dolorosa que você poderia fazer?”

Lily e Mary ficaram caladas por um minuto, refletindo. Então, quase ao mesmo tempo, elas compreenderam. A ruiva gemeu, e a morena parecia atordoada. “Mar, você _não_...” Marlene baixou a cabeça sobre a mesa de novo. “Marlene…” começou Lily de novo, “só para ficar claro, você – você _o_ culpou, não foi?”

“Sim!” murmurou Marlene, mas soou mais como “S-ih-s-im.”

“Mas… mas, Marlene, comovocê _pôde_? Isso é... isso é Amor Não Correspondido Nível Um!”

“Ela tem razão,” concordou Mary, horrorizada. “Não importa quão assustador o cara seja, ou o quanto isso _não_ seja culpa sua, se ele professa seu amor, é sua triste tarefa como garota ser afável, e ao menos _agir_ como se ele talvez tivesse chance com você.”

“Estamos falando de Marlene, Mary,” lembrou Lily.

“Eu _estou_ falando de Marlene! Como você pôde _culpar_ o pobre Adam? Como pôde... o que exatamente você disse, Marlene? Foi muito ruim?”

A loira surgiu, fazendo beicinho. “Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso,” insistiu. “Não quero pensar sobre isso. Eu só quero...”

“Se obliviar?” sugeriu Mary. “Se enterrar num caixão cheio de sorvete, talvez? Sim, a gente sabe... mas, querida, não pode simplesmente nos deixar assim!”

“Mary, sério,” continuou Marlene. “ _Não_ posso falar sobre isso agora.” Com isso, ela se levantou e saiu depressa do salão. Lily suspirou.

“Eu vou me assegurar de que ela fique bem,” disse a ruiva, conformada, mas ao se levantar da mesa, Mary saltou também.

“Eu vou com você,” ofereceu-se.

“Mas você não tomou seu café ainda...”

“O que é comida em comparação a magoa e drama?” Mas o meio sorriso da morena foi pouco convincente ao seguir a amiga Salão afora.

Quando, no Hall de Entrada, passaram por Donna – que estava a caminho do café da manhã – Lily pareceu não notá-la de modo algum, e apesar de Mary acenar com pouco entusiasmo, a colega de quarto não respondeu, e nem Lily nem Mary viram seu olhar melancólico atrás delas.

(Acordando, Novamente)

_Não._

Com o coração acelerado, os olhos de Remus Lupin se abriram. Ele sentou-se na cama – um leito na ala hospitalar – e gritou.

Estava tremendo, coberto de suor frio, e foi tudo que James e Peter puderam fazer para impedi-lo de se jogar da cama. Seus olhos ficaram grandes, redondos e dilatados por alguns segundos – um lampejo amarelo, e em seguida voltaram ao cinza normal, mas mais aterrorizados do que James jamais os vira.

“Puta merda,” xingou freneticamente, ofegando, como que tivesse acabado de escapar de um estrangulamento. “Puta merda,” repetiu o lobisomem. “Eu... eu fiz alguma coisa? Algo aconteceu… Lily… ela estava… e James – James, eu te arranhei, Deus, eu não sei... Merda, Prongs, algo deu errado... o que deu errado?” Ele estava histérico, maníaco e rude, como só a lua cheia podia deixar o normalmente calmo e contido Remus. James não encarou o amigo, e ele temeu o pior. “Eu mordi alguém?” sussurrou. “James... eu mordi…? Pelo amor de Deus, _responda!_ ”

“Você não mordeu ninguém,” disse Peter inesperadamente. “Você está bem, o.k.?”

“O que houve?” Remus continuou a perguntar a James. Então, notou algo. “Cadê Sirius?” Nem Peter podia responder isso.  “Onde diabos está Sirius? O que houve com ele? Eu não me lembro… eu não me lembro de vê-lo – ele estava…? _James_... pelo amor de Agrippa, não fique aí _parado_ como um idiota...”

“Sirius contou a Snape,” disse James.

Um silêncio vibrante, ensurdecedor e ressoante.

“Ele contou como entrar no Salgueiro Lutador. Snape desceu e te viu.”

“Eu lembro,” sussurrou Remus com a voz fraca. “Eu lembro... eu ataquei Snape, e... você. Você o salvou.” Medo – um terror gélido e terrível – tornou a tomar conta dele. “Snape sabe...” murmurou, freneticamente. “Snape sabe... ele vai contar… estou fora. Dumbledore não pode... Eu podia tê-lo matado. Eu podia tê-lo mordido! É isso... Estou fora.” Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, repuxando a pele branca fantasmagórica de seu rosto, que brilhava com suor e lágrimas febris. “Puta _merda_ , como isso pôde... como isso pôde acontecer? Estou fora da escola... tenho que estar... podia ter matado...”

“Você não foi expulso,” disse James calmamente. “McGonagall me disse esta manhã. Dumbledore deu um jeito. Dumbledore deu um jeito em tudo – com Snape, com todo mundo. Você está seguro. Snape apagou ali…” Ele acenou vagamente para o outro lado da enfermaria, “… com uma poção para dormir. Dumbledore consertou tudo para você.”

“Mas… mas como Dumbledore poderia consertar?” E então, algo mais foi registrado pelo rapaz. Ele deixou as mãos caírem. “Sirius contou? Por que ele faria isso? Por que ele contaria a Snape? James, por que ele…?”

“Faça as contas, Remus,” interrompeu o outro de forma mordaz. Não conseguia proferir as palavras. Não suportava pensar nisso.

A expressão de Remus ficou rígida. “Ele _queria_ que eu mordesse Snape. Ele queria que eu... que eu... ele me _usou_. Ele _usou_ aquela coisa na qual me torno para...” O corpo do rapaz se contorceu quando ele começou a ter ânsia de vômito, e James pegou uma poção da mesa de cabeceira.

“Lupin… Remus, beba isso. Vai te ajudar, vamos…” James conseguiu derramar mais da metade da poção na garganta do amigo, e alguns minutos depois Remus tinha parado quase totalmente de tremer. Ele caiu de costas no leito, arrasado e exausto.

“O que… o que acontece agora?” conseguiu murmurar após algum tempo.

“Dumbledore consertou as coisas para você,” disse Peter. “Você vai ficar bem, e... ele parece confiante de que Snape não vai contar.”

Remus fez um som irônico. “E Sirius?”

“Ele não foi expulso,” continuou Peter. “Perdeu um monte de pontos – a Grifinória não vencerá a Taça das Casas – e ele não poderá jogar quadribol enquanto estiver na escola. E também recebeu algumas detenções. Não sei dos detalhes, mas...”

“Ele está fora,” interrompeu James friamente. “Quero dizer... do nosso grupo. Ele foi longe demais dessa vez, e ele... a gente não pode só esquecer e perdoar.” Os outros ficaram calados. “Estou farto dele. Será que todos nós podemos concordar com isso? Que Sirius não... que ele não é mais um de nós... que ele está fora?”

Um longo silêncio se seguiu, e então Remus se pronunciou. “Eu concordo,” murmurou, sua voz rouca. “Sirius está fora.”

Eles olharam para Peter. “Vocês têm _certeza_?” perguntou o último Maroto. “Ele é o melhor amigo de vocês.”

“Ele não é meu melhor amigo,” disse James. “Ele é um aspirante a assassino.”

“Ele me usou,” disse Remus.

Peter parecia um pouco triste, mas assentiu. “Têm razão... Sirius está fora.”

“Certo,” sussurrou James. “Para o bem.”

(Como Foi com Sev)

Severus jamais saberia. Isso Lily decidiu durante seu primeiro encontro com o amigo sonserino – um evento que não aconteceu até a hora do almoço do primeiro dia após a lua cheia.

Em algum momento entre o café da manhã e o almoço, a notícia surgiu, e depois isso se espalhou como rastilho de pólvora. Como, exatamente, a notícia se espalhou, ela não fazia ideia. Havia partes e fragmentos que o público podia confirmar – que a ampulheta que marcava os pontos da Grifinória no Hall de Entrava parecia ter perdido cerca de um terço de seus rubis vermelhos e que Severus Snape passara a noite na ala hospitalar, por exemplo. No entanto, a ruiva jamais descobriu quem soltara que Severus Snape tinha enfrentado algum tipo de monstro na Casa dos Gritos na noite anterior, e que James Potter foi quem o salvou.

A garota estava excepcionalmente aliviada pelo envolvimento de Remus ainda ser um segredo (embora como Dumbledore convencera Severus a guardar para si fosse apenas outro mistério), e igualmente surpresa por ver que o envolvimento de Sirius também o era. Embora a indústria de rumores de Hogwarts regularmente captasse os minuciosos detalhes, eles pareciam estar negligenciando o óbvio: que James e Sirius estavam claramente em desacordo. Eles perderam as aulas da manhã, a dupla não sentou junta, não se falou, e os dois pareciam imensamente angustiados e furiosos.

Sev ainda não recebera alta da enfermaria quando Lily chegou na hora do almoço com uma lista de deveres de casa.

“Geralmente, eu não deixaria ninguém visitar dada as circunstâncias,” informou Madame Pomfrey à grifinória, “mas você é a primeira a sequer _pedir_ para vê-lo, e... bem...”

Lily sentiu uma bolha de desprezo no estômago ao saber que era a primeira visita de Severus ( _por que aqueles idiotas da Sonserina não apareceram?_ ), mas apenas assentiu enquanto a enfermeira a conduzia ao leito fechado de seu amigo. Ela se perguntou vagamente se uma das outras camas cercadas por cortinas pertencia a Remus.

Snape estava acordado quando Madame Pomfrey admitiu a entrada da jovem, e ele pareceu assustado por sua aparição repentina. Ele pousou o livro que estivera lendo, empurrando-o para debaixo das cobertas e acrescentando: “O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Eu vim te ver,” respondeu ela, decidindo não perguntar sobre o livro. “Para me assegurar de que está tudo bem.” Madame Pomfrey partiu para seu escritório.

“Por quê? O que as pessoas estão dizendo?”

“Bem... hum… não está muito claro. Estão dizendo um monte de coisas diferentes.” Porque ela queria ouvir o que Sev tinha a dizer sobre isso.

“Ah.”

Lily esperou alguma outra coisa, e então pressionou: “Então, o que houve?”

Severus hesitou. “Nada. Não foi nada. Nada demais.”

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, genuinamente surpresa pela relutância dele em lhe contar _qualquer coisa_. Talvez ele tivesse prometido não contar. “Sirius Black está sendo punido por alguma coisa...” testou ela. “Isso tem a ver com você?”

Severus apenas deu de ombros. “Quem sabe? Black é um idiota. Ele está sempre em detenção.”

Lily estava a instantes de revelar a profundidade de seu conhecimento sobre a situação, quando notou uma coisa. Sev não a encarava. Ele tinha um olhar estranho, e havia uma cor incomum em suas bochechas.

E foi quando Lily teve certeza de que o rapaz não sabia que ela estava no Salgueiro na noite anterior. Ele não precisava saber, e talvez houvesse um pouco de rancor misturado, e certamente seria melhor para Black, Potter e _Remus_ que o menor número de pessoas possível soubesse sobre o risco a outro aluno, mas, principalmente, ela notou algo na expressão de Severus que era... vergonha, na verdade. Já era ruim o suficiente James Potter tê-lo visto em seu estado mais vulnerável, mais impotente – era ruim o bastante seus supostos amigos da Sonserina não terem sequer aparecido para saber se ele estava bem... ela sentia _pena_ de Sev, e sabia que se ele tivesse alguma noção desse fato, sua humilhação seria incalculável. E a jovem vira em primeira mão o que humilhação fazia a Severus Snape. Então, ele jamais saberia.

“Está bem…” disse ela lentamente. “Mas você não está... ferido ou algo assim? Está se sentindo bem e tudo mais?”

“ _Ela_ …” Severus acenou na direção do escritório de Madame Pomfrey, “quer que eu fique mais uma noite, mas eu não preciso. Estou bem.”

“Que bom. Ah… eu trouxe seu dever de casa…”

Lily ficou por mais meia hora, e nesse tempo a dupla conversou casualmente, principalmente sobre as aulas que ele perdera pela manhã. Não discutiram nada de importante, e, portanto, não discutiram nenhuma vez.

Ela pulou o almoço, então, ao deixar a ala hospitalar, viu-se a maior parte do tempo sozinha nos corredores. Seu primeiro instinto foi o de dirigir-se ao Salão Principal para buscar algo para comer, mas seu estômago retorcia desconfortavelmente, e ela não sabia se ele seguraria alguma coisa. Precisava falar com Luke também, e embora ele pudesse estar no Salão Principal, ela não o vira no café da manhã e perguntou-se se ele estava pulando a segunda refeição também. Então, a ruiva lembrou-se do Mapa do Maroto, que ainda estava em sua posse (James não aparecera a manhã toda para que ela devolvesse), e decidiu encontrar seu ex da Corvinal em vez disso.

Passaram-se vários minutos de busca através de centenas de pontos rotulados antes de Lily localizar Luke Harper, e – como esperando – ele não estava no Salão Principal. Para seu espanto, ele estava no escritório do Professor Dumbledore.

(A Suposta Ética)

Em outro universo, refletiu Donna, ela estaria almoçando com Lily. Elas provavelmente estariam discutindo o escândalo envolvendo Severus Snape e James Potter, ou talvez Mary e Marlene estariam conversando sobre alguma coisa enquanto Donna as mandava gentilmente calarem a boca. Marlene estaria reclamando da comida, Mary estaria falando entusiasmada sobre um novo garoto, e Lily estaria sorrindo com ar de quem sabe das coisas ou fazendo comentários sarcásticos. Ou talvez Mary e Marlene estariam na delas, e seriam apenas Lily e Donna, e elas conversariam sobre aulas, livros, quadribol ou _algo do tipo_.

Pelo menos ela estaria conversando.

Ocorreu a Donna que as únicas pessoas com quem realmente falara nas últimas vinte e quatro horas foram Charlie e o Professor Flitwick. Ninguém a abordara sobre quadribol (na verdade, não tinha visto Potter durante toda a manhã), e ninguém mais se dirigira a ela de forma alguma...

Nem um “Bom dia.” Nem um “Ei, Shack, ficou sabendo?” Nem sequer um rude “Se afaste um pouco, sim?”

Com exceção do barulho do público em geral ao redor do Salão Principal, o mundo de Donna agora estava em silêncio, e tinha estado assim há... há semanas. Ninguém estava sendo precisamente _indelicado_... eles apenas não tinham nada para dizer a Donna Shacklebolt.

Entre mordidas de seu sanduíche, Donna de repente sentiu-se muito, muito sozinha. Ela olhou em volta, em pânico, e viu Adam McKinnon não muito longe.

“McKinnon!” disse ela, um pouco alto e desesperadamente. Adam tirou os olhos de sua refeição, assustado. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, e a morena percebeu que na verdade não tinha nada para dizer. “Oi,” concluiu com a voz fraca.

Inesperadamente, o rapaz revirou os olhos. Donna percebeu que ele não parecia muito bem – parecia que não dormia há cerca de um ano. “Me poupe, Shack. Eu não quero ouvir.”

E antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que ele não queria ouvir, o jovem levantou-se, abandonou o almoço e saiu rapidamente do Salão.

Caramba… até Adam McKinnon não gostava dela! Adam McKinnon gostava de _todo mundo_!

Também não se lembrava de ter dito nada terrível a ele. Não se lembrava de dizer absolutamente nada a ele, na verdade, mas era bem possível que tivesse tido o que Lily chamava de “falta de tato” durante uma das aulas, por puro acidente. Se Adam estava com raiva dela, certamente havia um motivo (não lhe ocorreu que o mau humor do rapaz era geral, não específico). Ou, talvez, ele só não quisesse falar com ela. Talvez simplesmente não tivesse nada para dizer a ela, como ela também não tinha nada para dizer à maioria das pessoas nos últimos seis anos. Talvez, depois de sua humilhante eclosão emocional no outro dia, ele imaginou que ela só queria gritar com ele, ou berrar com ele, ou... ou talvez ele apenas não se importasse muito com ela.

Donna olhou com raiva para seu suco de abóbora. É claro que Adam McKinnon não queria falar com ela quando estava de mau humor – ele não era seu _amigo_ , afinal. Ninguém – nem uma única pessoa naquele maldito Salão Principal – era _amiga_ dela... ela sempre fora bastante clara sobre isso: _Lily_ era sua amiga, só Lily. Não precisava de mais ninguém.

Só que tinha perdido Lily, e não tinha mais ninguém.

Perdera Lily... e pelo quê?

Naquele momento, um quadrado dobrado de pergaminho caiu em seu prato. Surpresa, Donna olhou à volta para ver quem poderia ter deixado cair, mas um grande grupo de alunos da Corvinal passava pela mesa, e ela não viu.

_A morena desdobrou o papel, e algumas palavras estavam rabiscadas nele._

_Shacklebolt,_

_18 horas – sala vazia no 4 o andar, junto à tapeçaria de Hildebrando, o Cabeludo._

_-Charlie_

_A porção de seu cérebro com a voz de Lily lhe disse para não ir, mas o argumento mais forte favoreceu a parte contrária. Ela não tinha ninguém, mas meio que tinha Charlie, certo?_

_Cassidy tem Charlie_ , disse Lily em sua mente.

Mas era isso. Era por _isso_ que Donna não se sentia culpada (não de verdade). Cassidy era a namorada de Charlie. Cassidy, não Donna, tinha Charlie. No fim, Charlie se importava com Cassidy. Charlie gostava de Cassidy e queria ficar com Cassidy. Ele não queria Donna ou ficar com ela, quando muito, fazia-o tratar Cassidy _melhor_. Então, no fim, a suposta ética de Lily não significava nada.

Não havia sentimentos; não havia infidelidade; não significava nada. Ninguém estava se machucando, e Donna – ela _precisava disso_. Charlie não a amava; Charlie amava sua Cassidy. Ninguém se machucaria. Ela apareceria às seis, e não se sentiria culpada ou traidora. Não pensaria em Cassidy, porque ela _queria_ , e não significava nada, e – não importava o que Lily diria – ninguém se machucaria.

 (Como foi com Luke)

“Luke!”

Luke Harper pareceu verdadeiramente surpreso ao ver Lily esperando por ele não muito longe do escritório de Dumbledore. Além disso, ele parecia terrível também. Estava pálido, e havia círculos escuros sob seus olhos.

“Lily,” respondeu ele monótono, em uma voz baixa e rouca.

Ela aproximou-se dele, a preocupação estampada em suas feições e em sua voz. “O que houve? Por que estava com Dumbledore? Ele descobriu que você estava no vilarejo?”

Luke não pareceu entender. “Você está... você está _brincando_?”

“Brincando? Não. Por quê?”

Compreensão… “Você não soube, não é?”

Ela estava quase com medo de perguntar. “Soube o quê?”

“Você não leu _O Profeta_ esta manhã.” Ele sorriu melancolicamente. “Logan está morto, Lily.”

“Q-Quê?”

“O auror… Lathe. Ele o matou. Ele matou meu irmão.”

“Luke…” Ela estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe o ombro, mas o corvino se afastou. “Luke, por favor…”

“Por favor _o quê_?” ele quase gritou. “Eu podia ter _salvado_ ele, Lily, e _você_ me impediu. Você, Lathe, e eu e agora... e agora Logan está _morto_.” Havia lágrimas em seus olhos castanhos. “ _Nós_ o matamos. _Eu_ o matei…”

“Luke, não é culpa sua!” disse a ruiva; ela sentiu suas próprias lágrimas. “Nada disso é culpa sua. Você...”

Mas quando tentou tocá-lo de novo, o rapaz novamente escapou. “Fique longe de mim,” murmurou, virando-se para partir.

" _Luke_!"

Ele parou a alguns passos de distância. “Tenho que empacotar as coisas, Lily,” retrucou.

“Empacotar? Empacotar para quê?”

“Estou partindo,” respondeu o bruxo sombriamente. “Tenho que ir a Londres. Eles querem que eu compareça perante a Suprema Corte... para decidir se vão ou não me acusar.”

A garota sentiu como se o ar tivesse sido dragado dela. Ela adiantou-se para ir atrás dele – para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... para amenizar a raiva, o ódio, o medo, a culpa e a tristeza nos olhos de Luke... para consertar isso de alguma forma... se ela ao menos pudesse _consertar as coisas_... consertá- _lo_...

“Lily, eu não…” o rapaz começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido. A Professora McGonagall, o Professor Flitwick e Lathe surgiram da estátua do grifo que era a entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore.

“Senhorita Evans,” disse a Professora. “Creio que tenha aula agora.”

“Mas, Professora…”

“Sem discussão,” cortou a professora de Transfiguração bruscamente; “apesar das aparências ao longo dos últimos dois dias, essa ainda é uma escola, e ainda há regras a serem obedecidas. Para a aula, Srta. Evans.”

O Professor Flitwick juntou-se a Luke, presumivelmente para irem à sala comunal da Corvinal, e Lily ficou impotente na companhia de McGonagall e Lathe. “A senhorita precisa que eu a _acompanhe_?” perguntou a primeira secamente. A ruiva observou Luke e Flitwick desaparecerem na esquina, em seguida suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

“Não, Professora.”

“Muito bem.”

A professora e o auror começaram a se afastar. “Espere,” Lily chamou por eles. “Por quanto tempo Luke ficará afastado?”

McGonagall olhou para Lathe, que meramente sacudiu a cabeça, indicando que não sabia. Então, eles se viraram e foram embora.

A raiva ganhara. Na furiosa batalha de emoções que James se encontrava, a raiva ganhara da ansiedade, tristeza, pesar e todo o resto, e agora estava apenas furioso.

As pessoas estavam falando, mas ele não as ouvia. Não queria ouvir. No jantar, os outros alunos olhavam para ele e sussurravam, mas o rapaz não dava nenhuma atenção, porque, embora a maior parte de suas palavras fossem de admiração, ele não queria saber o que pensavam, o que diziam. Eles não sabiam de nada, não de verdade, e ele não queria saber o que imaginavam que sabiam.

Não queria fazer nada, na verdade. Queria sentar em algum lugar, sozinho, e esquecer tudo – limpar sua mente... esquecer que Sirius os traíra (traíra Remus), esquecer que Snape _sabia_ , e esquecer que _ele_ estivera errado. Total, irrevogável e imperdoavelmente _errado_ sobre Sirius, sobre os Marotos, sobre tudo.

Remus ainda não tinha voltado da ala hospitalar, e Peter estava sentado diante dele à mesa da Grifinória, mas os dois comiam em silêncio. Peter tinha uma aparência miserável, e James tentara se importar, mas não conseguia. Tentou se lembrar de que, no final, estava tudo bem. Dumbledore consertara as coisas com Snape – consertara as coisas para Remus. Até consertara as coisas para Sirius.

Mas, de alguma forma, nada daquilo fazia diferença. O estrago já tinha sido feito. Sirius tinha _contado_... ele tinha contado a Severus Snape. Ele tentara matar alguém. Ele tinha desconsiderado tudo (os sentimentos de Remus, a segurança de Remus, tudo...) por uma vingança, e nada – jamais – poderia desfazer aquilo.

Sirius estava fora.

“Eu vou subir,” disse James a Peter, que assentiu e respondeu que ia daqui a pouco. O Maroto saiu letargicamente do Salão Principal, ignorando os sussurros e olhares que o atacavam de todas as direções. Tinha intenção de voltar ao dormitório masculino da Grifinória, talvez pegar sua Nimbus para voar pelo campo, mas quando o rapaz alcançou o quarto andar, teve outra ideia. Rumou para a ala hospitalar em vez disso.

“O Sr. Lupin acabou de ser liberado,” informou-lhe Madame Pomfrey em sua chegada. “Ele deve estar voltando ao dormitório agora.”

James assentiu e começou a sair, quando avistou outro leito fechado por cortinas no fundo da enfermaria. A enfermeira retornou ao seu escritório, mas ao invés de ir embora, o jovem foi em direção ao leito fechado. Dentro dele, Snape lia.

Choque, raiva – uma infinidade de expressões negativas – cruzou o rosto do sonserino ao avistar o outro. “O que você quer?” questionou. “Saia daqui, _Potter_.” Seu típico desprezo por James parecia ter multiplicado dez vezes.

“O que foi que Dumbledore te disse?” perguntou o grifinório, calma e sombriamente. Seu estômago revirou, sua cabeça latejou – vendo que o Snape recuperado estava pior do que esperava. A aversão de costume surgiu no sangue de James, agravada pela natureza conivente das intenções do sonserino em relação a Moony na noite anterior, mas desencorajada e invalidada pelas intenções ainda mais detestáveis do próprio melhor amigo de James. Em todos seus anos em Hogwarts, o rapaz jamais se sentira culpado por odiar Snape.

“O que te interessa?” retrucou o outro, seus olhos negros brilhando. “Não é da sua conta.”

“O que foi que ele _disse a você_?” repetiu James com raiva e mais alto. “Como foi que te convenceu a não contar sobre Remus?”

Severus largou o livro. Seu rosto pálido estava calmo agora. “Por que quer saber?” reiterou. “Que diferença isso faz para você?”

James não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Ele apenas precisava saber. Precisava saber que seja qual for o motivo que Dumbledore tivesse dado a Snape para manter a boca calada, ia segurá-lo – que Remus estava seguro. “Simplesmente _faz_. O que foi que ele disse a você?”

Snape sorriu. “Espero que te mantenha acordado hoje à noite imaginando.”

James cerrou o punho, lutando contra o reflexo de sacar a varinha ou então bater no sonserino com toda força. “Eu te odeio,” disse ele em voz baixa, venenosa e sinceramente.

Snape assentiu. “Eu sei.”

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, o que Remus Lupin temia era a possibilidade de Sirius estar no dormitório quando ele retornasse da ala hospitalar. E ele estava.

Remus largou a mala no chão, e Sirius – que estava esticado na cama – sentou imediatamente. Os dois bruxos se encararam por um longo tempo; a expressão de Remus era dura; a de Sirius pesarosa.

“Moony…” começou o último, mas o outro o cortou.

“Não me chame assim,” retrucou ele. “Nunca mais... simplesmente _não_.” Ele caminhou em direção ao armário, e Sirius levantou-se.

“Remus, eu _sinto muito_ ,” implorou.

“Eu não me importo.”

“Você tem todo o direito de estar furioso comigo, mas…”

“Mas _o quê_?” gritou Remus, virando-se para ele. “O que _exatamente_ você acha que pode dizer para fazer alguma coisa melhorar? Como pode sequer imaginar que eu me importaria com _qualquer coisa_ que tem a dizer?”

“Eu _sei_ disso,” engasgou-se Sirius. “Eu sei, acredite. Eu só – eu quero falar com você. Eu quero explicar…”

“Você não tem nada para explicar,” vociferou Remus. “Não há nada neste mundo que possa dizer que mudaria como me sinto agora.”

“Eu não queria te machucar…”

“É claro que não.” Remus riu amargamente. “Porque você nunca... você _nunca_ entendeu que a _coisa_ na qual me torno uma vez por mês ainda sou _eu_! E o que acontece com o lobisomem... com 'Moony'... acontece _comigo_. Se a coisa na Casa dos Gritos tivesse matado Snape, _eu_ teria matado Snape. _Eu_ iria para a prisão por isso, e seria _eu_ a pessoa que carregaria isso pelo resto da minha maldita vida! Mas você não pensou nisso... eu era apenas seu brinquedo, não era? A lua cheia era só algo para te animar quando você estava entediado!”

“Não é isso, Remus! Nunca se tratou disso, e você...”

“Foi _exatamente_ disso que se tratou para você, Sirius!”

Sirius não conseguiu responder, pois a porta abriu e James apareceu. Ele fechou a porta ao passar e olhou de Sirius para Remus, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

“O que está acontecendo?” Nenhum dos bruxos respondeu. “O que está fazendo aqui, Black?”

“É… é meu dormitório…”

“É mesmo?” indagou James friamente.

Todos ficaram calados, e então Sirius disse: “Então, é isso? Simples assim? Estou fora.”

“Sim,” disse James. “Você está fora.”

“Depois de tudo?”

“Nunca houve nada,” murmurou Remus. “Jamais houve 'Marotos' algum. Nunca fomos irmãos ou companheiros ou o que pensávamos ser. Era tudo uma mentira, porque era só um jogo para você, Sirius.”

Sirius olhou para James em busca de uma explicação, mas Prongs não deu nenhuma. “Foi tudo uma mentira,” concordou ele.

“ _Não_ foi.”

“É claro que foi,” prosseguiu Remus. “Você acha que porque está na Grifinória, não é igual à sua família fanática? A verdade é que você é _exatamente_ como eles. Eles acham que trouxas e nascidos-trouxa são inferiores a eles, e não importa o que diga, você não me vê como uma pessoa – como um ser humano, porque sou um lobisomem, e é seu direito de nascença achar que é melhor... que pode fazer o que bem quiser comigo, porque sou inferior. Você é um Black. Você nasceu – você foi _construído_ dessa forma. Um assassino cruel e sem coração. E você jamais será nada mais do que isso... porque _não consegue_ mudar. Só fomos idiotas o bastante para pensar que você podia mudar.”

Sirius fixou os olhos cinzentos em Remus. “Isso não é verdade,” sussurrou ele. “Eu nunca achei...”

“ _É_ verdade,” disse James. “Você está fora.”

A amargura no rosto de Remus confirmava aquilo. Sirius suspirou vacilante – não sabia para onde olhar, para onde ir, exceto que tinha que sair dali. Ele rumou para a porta, quando ela abriu, admitindo Peter.

“Dumbledore quer ver vocês dois,” disse o último Maroto, acenando para James e Sirius.

Como previsto pelo Mapa do Maroto (ainda na posse dela – Agrippa, _sem dúvida_ precisava devolvê-lo), Lathe estava em seu antigo escritório quando Lily chegou. Ele parecia estar arquivando papéis em caixas, e a garota percebeu quase imediatamente o porquê.

“Você está indo embora?” indagou.

Lathe assentiu, acenando a varinha e selando algumas caixas. “A equipe de segurança ficará, mas Belby assumirá o comando. Todos diretamente envolvidos na operação da noite passada foram chamados de volta ao Ministério.”

“Por quê?” Ela entrou mais um pouco na sala, encostando-se na parede ao lado da porta.

“Três aurores e dois suspeitos mortos,” explicou ele calmamente. “Os dois suspeitos eram membros de famílias proeminentes. Haverá uma investigação para assegurar que as mortes dos suspeitos eram inevitáveis – que não foram atos de vingança.”

“E não foram, não é?” perguntou Lily suavemente. O auror tirou os olhos de sua bagagem.

“Eu não gosto de matar,” disse ele. Os dois ficaram calados por alguns segundos, enquanto Lathe continuava a colocar pilhas de pergaminho e outras coisas em caixas. Então, sem olhar para ela, o auror respondeu à pergunta que a jovem não ousara fazer. “Luke estava envolvido, Evans.”

A ruiva não estava muito a fim de joguinhos, e então simplesmente perguntou: “Você pode provar isso?”

O bruxo mais velho parecia um pouco surpreso com a indagação. “Veremos. Ele é jovem, e não acredito que estava realmente na cena. A pior acusação contra ele será de estar ajudando um fugitivo, que, bem, vai depender.”

“Logan está morto,” apontou a ruiva. “Que utilidade tem Luke para vocês agora, afinal?”

“Nenhuma,” admitiu Lathe. “E eu sei que ele não é um Comensal da Morte, mas não depende de mim. Melencamp... Prewett... Diggory... três aurores estão mortos, Evans, e Melencamp era parceiro de Robards – ele não vai descansar até que todos os envolvidos com a morte dela enfrentem a Suprema Corte.”

Lily assentiu, sabendo que ele tinha razão. “Você acha que Luke será acusado?” Ela não podia deixar de perguntar.

Lathe hesitou. “Eu não sei. Mas os Harpers têm dinheiro e influência – ele não estará sozinho. E eu tenho certeza que é um pouco de consolo para você agora, mas eu vou fazer o que puder por ele. Não estou dizendo que vou mentir, mas, eu acredito que ele só entendeu parte do que estava fazendo. Naturalmente, será melhor para _ele_ se cooperar – suponho que dirá isso a ele?”

“Eu duvido que faça diferença.”

Lathe arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento

“Eu… hum… eu o convenci a não ir até Logan ontem à noite,” explicou a bruxa. “Ele acha que poderia ter salvado o irmão se estivesse lá.”

“Talvez,” disse Lathe calmamente. “Talvez ele tivesse matado mais três aurores.” Ele terminou de embalar os arquivos e murmurou: “Odeio papelada. Não há nada que eu odeie mais do que papelada.”

Lily brincou com a bainha de seu suéter, sem saber se havia mais alguma coisa a ser dita ao auror. “Eu sinto muito,” murmurou por fim. “Por seus amigos, os três aurores. E eu sinto muito você ter que matar alguém.” Porque, estranhamente, ela podia dizer que aquilo o incomodava.

“Eu sinto muito por Harper,” respondeu ele.

“Logan era um Comensal da Morte.”

“Eu não estou falando de Logan.”

Lily tornou a assentir. “Certo. Bem… foi bom encontrá-lo, Sr. Lathe.”

O auror inclinou a cabeça, como se dissesse “da mesma forma,” e então a ruiva se foi.

Não era McGonagall ou Slughorn que estava com o diretor em seu escritório dessa vez quando os dois Marotos chegaram. Uma bruxa alta e magra, com cabelos curtos e acaju, e olhos avelã, estava sentada em uma das três cadeiras. Com a chegada dos rapazes, ela se levantou, a preocupação em seu rosto.

“Mãe?” indagou James, confuso. “O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Albus, isto é, Professor Dumbledore me mandou uma coruja,” respondeu ela, atravessando até os dois bruxos imediatamente. O diretor também se levantou da cadeira, mas manteve-se atrás da mesa. A Sra. Potter abraçou James e Sirius, lançando ao último um olharzinho triste, antes de tornar-se a se virar para Dumbledore. “Posso falar com os meninos por um instante, Albus?” pediu ela, e o diretor assentiu.

“Naturalmente.”

Quando estavam sozinhos, a Sra. Potter os inspecionou, como que olhando não para um, mas para dois de seus filhos. “Vocês estão bem?” perguntou, ansiosa. “Nenhum de vocês está machucado?”

Os dois balançaram as cabeças. “Estamos bem, Sra. Potter,” murmurou Sirius, sem conseguir encará-la. Ela olhou para ele com compaixão.

“Ah, Sirius, não se preocupe. Foi um erro. Pessoas cometem erros...”

“ _Mãe!_ ” interrompeu James com raiva.

“Você já cometeu uma boa dose de erros, James Potter,” lembrou-lhe a mãe. “Não menos do que não falar ao seu pai e à sua mãe que um dos seus melhores amigos é um lobisomem.”

“Tem razão, mãe,” retrucou James. “Porque essa omissão é _definitivamente_ igual a tentativa de homicídio.”

“ _James…_ ”

“Mãe, não o defenda!”

“Estou surpresa por _ter_ que fazê-lo. Ele é seu melhor amigos, James!”

“Não, não é.”

“James… não, Sirius, não precisa ir embora. James, o que Sirius fez foi... terrível. Foi um terrível e lamentável erro. Mas ele é seu melhor amigo desde que vocês eram crianças... ele _mora_ com a gente, pelo amor de Merlin...”

“Será que ele mora agora?” vociferou James.

Sirius se contorceu.

“É claro que ele mora,” disse a Sra. Potter com firmeza. “James, eu entendo que esteja com raiva, mas Sirius é da família.”

“Não, não é,” respondeu James com os dentes cerrados. “Ele não é minha família.” O rapaz olhou para o outro. “Você não é. Não posso te dizer se tem ou não autorização para ficar na casa da minha família, mas posso dizer que você _não_ faz parte da minha família.”

“ _James…_ ”

Mas ele já estava a caminho da saída do escritório.

A Sra. Potter deu um grande suspiro e virou-se para Sirius. “Eu sinto muito,” murmurou. “Você conhece James... ele é teimoso, e…”

“Ele tem razão,” sussurrou Sirius. Suas mãos tremiam. “Ele tem razão sobre mim. Sra. Potter, eu sou muito grato por tudo que fez por mim... até mesmo por aparecer aqui hoje, mas... não posso ir para casa com a senhora neste verão.”

“Bobagem. É claro que pode. Só porque James está de mau humor agora…”

“Não, não posso. Não é porque eu não queira, mas é só que... eu não poderia fazer isso.”

“Mas para onde você iria? Você não tem dinheiro...”

“Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa.”

“Sirius, isso é tolice. Se for por causa de James…”

“É,” disse ele.

A Sra. Potter olhou tristemente para ele, pousando uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro. “Você é uma boa pessoa, Sirius Black.”

E partiu o coração do jovem saber que ela estava errada.

(Como foi com James)

Lily alcançou James no terceiro andar. Ela limpou o mapa e chamou o capitão de quadribol. Ele parou ao som de seu nome e virou para vê-la correndo em sua direção, mas mal registrou o que ela dizia a princípio.

“Estou te perseguindo há dois andares,” disse ela. “Eu queria te devolver o mapa.”

“Quê?” perguntou James, esfregando a testa e tentando banir a dor de cabeça.

“O Mapa,” repetiu Lily, erguendo o pergaminho em indicação.

“Você ainda está com ele,” observou o rapaz. “Certo. Eu te emprestei.”

Lily olhou curiosa para ele. “Você está bem?” Mas ele não parecia ouvi-la. “James? Você está bem?”

O bruxo saiu do estupor. “Não, eu não estou _bem_. Por que diabos eu estaria bem?”

“Certo. Desculpa.” Lily entregou-lhe o mapa. “Como está Remus?”

Mas, novamente, James parecia ter ficado temporariamente surdo. “Legal de sua parte devolvê-lo,” murmurou com sarcasmo. “Você não tinha terminado de se esgueirar no vilarejo, ou tinha outros ex-namorados para perseguir?”

“ _James_ ,” sussurrou Lily, os braços cruzados.

“Você mentiu para mim,” disparou ele.

“Quê?”

“Você esqueceu de mencionar que estava perseguindo Harper para impedi-lo de encontrar o irmão Comensal da Morte. Você _também_ esqueceu de mencionar os aurores em Hogsmeade!”

“Eu sei,” respondeu ela. “Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter omitido isso.”

Ela parecia verdadeiramente arrependida, pensou James. Ela parecia lamentar completamente a pequena mentira, e estava admitindo culpa, o que era digno de sua parte, ele supôs. Mas ele estava com raiva – com raiva de Sirius e da mãe, e talvez um pouco de Lily também, e ele _queria_ estar com raiva.

“Você me manipulou,” acusou o rapaz. “E não teve sequer a decência de seguir _a única_ solicitação que eu fiz! O que diabos estava fazendo lá fora? Eu te disse para pegar a passagem... eu te disse para pegar a passagem _antes_ do pôr do sol! Essa foi a _única_ restrição que fiz, e você nem sequer fez isso!”

“Estava bloqueada. O que eu deveria fazer? Ficar no vilarejo?”

“Bem, não faria muita diferença para você, não é? Quero dizer, promessas claramente não fazem sentido em sua cabeça.”

“Isso não é justo!” respondeu Lily, irritada. “Não desconte sua raiva em mim... nós _dois_ sabemos o que está acontecendo aqui.” Ela tentou se esquivar dele, mas James segurou seu braço. Ela o encarou, surpresa e com raiva.

“Me solte!”

“Você me manipulou,” repetiu ele friamente. “Você me manipulou para pegar o mapa.”

“ _Não_ manipulei.”

“Sim, manipulou. Você veio aqui e me manipulou para conseguir o que queria!”

“Eu te _perguntei_ se poderia usar o mapa, James! Isso não é manipular! Eu te disse para onde estava indo – pelo amor de Agrippa, _me solte_!” Ela puxou o braço.

“Você me procurou porque _sabia_ que eu iria concordar!” protestou James, irado. “Você poderia ter procurado Sirius ou Peter, mas veio a _mim_ porque sabia que conseguiria me convencer a te dar o mapa sem me dizer a verdade!” Ele se arrependeria daquilo, e sabia disso. “E você sequer se importa! Você honestamente não sente _nenhum_ remorso pelo fato de ter me usado para chegar ao seu ex-namorado! E então se sentiu livre para perambular por aí...!”

“Eu não te _usei_ para chegar até Luke, Potter!” gritou Lily. “Além disso, eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando!”

“Você sabe exatamente do que estou falando!” Ele igualou o volume da voz. “' _Eu odeio pedir, James. Eu realmente não tenho qualquer direito_.' Como se não soubesse que ia conseguir exatamente o que queria! Você sabia que podia aparecer parecendo desesperada  e impotente, e eu não conseguiria resistir em ajudá-la!”

“Eu _estava_ desesperada, James! Eu estava desesperada o bastante para _te_ procurar, não é?”

“Aquilo não era desespero! Era astúcia!”

“ _Quê_?”

“Você _sabia_ que eu não diria _não_!”

“Do que é que você está _falando_?”

“Eu estou falando de como não sente nenhum remorso por usar o que _eu_ sinto por você para conseguir o que quer!”

E então os dois ficaram em silêncio por vários segundos. O coração de Lily acelerou, seu rosto corou, e ela perguntou-se por que de repente sentia-se... apavorada. James, no entanto, não parecia lamentar nada. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, e sua respiração pesada, mas quando ela tentou falar, ele a cortou sem hesitação.

“Não faça essa cara de incrédula.”

“James,” começou ela, mais suave agora, “eu não...”

“É mesmo?” perguntou ele sarcasticamente. “Você não _o quê_ , exatamente? Você não _sabia_? É claro que sabia! Agrippa, eu te chamava para sair toda semana, por _séculos_!”

“Isso f-f-foi há um a-ano!” Lily conseguiu balbuciar.

“Você sabia perfeitamente bem,” zombou ele. “Garotas _sempre_ sabem.”

“James, eu juro por Deus, eu não queria...”

“É claro que queria!” Ele tornou a falar em voz alta. “Lily, você _sempre_ usou as pessoas! Você usou Harper para superar a perda de Snivellus! Você usou eu te chamar para sair como uma oportunidade para me colocar para baixo... para provar algo a Snape...”

“Pare de remoer o passado, James,” interferiu ela, o calor retornando à sua voz. “Você 'me chamar para sair' era uma artimanha para chamar atenção, e eu recusei porque não gostava de você!”

“Você me recusou para não perder Snape! E o perdeu de qualquer forma!”

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, olhando incrédula para o bruxo à sua frente. “Você não mudou nada, James Potter,” murmurou por fim. “Você é realmente _muito_ arrogante. É isso mesmo o que pensa? Que eu te recusei por causa de Snape? James, eu te recusei por _sua_ causa. Porque você era um valentão e um idiota. E esse ano eu, eu pensei que você estava realmente _mudando_... crescendo, amadurecendo, sendo um pouco mais humano! Mas agora você está aqui, provando-me o contrário, e eu... eu sinceramente não posso acreditar que fui tão tola! Eu não te _manipulei_ , Potter, e a única razão para você pensar que eu o fiz, é porque é o tipo de coisa que _você_ faria.”

“Bobagem.”

“Ah, cala a boca.”

Ela passou por ele, andando depressa com os braços cruzados e a expressão furiosa. Ainda assim, a raiva não era a única coisa que a abastecia, e não era a única causa das lágrimas queimando em seus olhos quando disparou na direção da escadaria. Ela se sentia traída.

James não a observou partir. Ele ficou parado por alguns segundos, lívido – enfurecido com tudo. A adrenalina pulsou por ele, e ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa... tinha que se mexer... correr, ir, _fazer alguma coisa_... Quando seu punho bateu na parede de pedra do corredor, ouviu os ossos quebrarem e uma dor atravessou sua mão.

(Uma Semana Depois)

Era sempre a mesma velha discussão, e, francamente, Lily estava de saco cheio. Ela sabia a trajetória de cor – sabia aonde Sev levaria a discussão, como ele mudaria de assunto, como ela discutiria, como terminariam não concordando em nada, com um deles lembrando ao outro que _deveriam_ ser amigos.

Era sempre a mesma velha discussão, mas parecia uma _eternidade_ que a tiveram, ela e Sev. Por muito tempo, suas conversas tinham sido tão... impessoais, que brigas (de qualquer variedade) tinham sido mais do que raras. Desde sua saída da enfermaria, porém, e tendo em conta os rumores envolvendo ele e James, seu humor estivera mais argumentativo do que o normal.

A grifinória e o sonserino atravessaram o pátio a caminho da aula de Herbologia na sexta-feira à tarde.

Até então, a discussão dançara nas áreas habituais: por que ele era sempre tão negativo sobre a Casa dela? Sev devia ser amigo dela, Mulciber e Avery eram idiotas... eles estavam se aproximando de um território perigoso agora, quando Lily mencionou o ataque de Mulciber a Mary... Magia das Trevas era o assunto que sempre deixava Sev muito desconfortável...

Era sempre a mesma velha discussão, e sinceramente Lily estava de saco cheio.

“Foi Magia das Trevas, e se você acha que isso é brincadeira...” A ruiva começou a dizer, os olhos verdes estreitos como fendas, enquanto disparava pelo pátio.

“E aquelas coisas que Potter e os amigos dele aprontam?” retrucou Snape, cheio de ressentimento, que Lily supôs ter sido apenas acrescentado pela agitação que ela lutou para reprimir ao som do nome de Potter.

“E onde é que o Potter entra nisso?” perguntou ela, revirando os olhos.

“Eles saem escondidos à noite. Tem alguma coisa esquisita naquele Lupin. Aonde é que ele sempre vai?”

Lily lembrou-se de sua decisão de ficar calada sobre seu conhecimento acerca da condição de Lupin, e ela sabia (ou imaginava) que Snape fizera algum tipo de promessa a Dumbledore de não contar a ninguém. Assim, o fato de ele ficar dando dicas nada sutis a ela era frustrante.

“Ele é doente. Dizem que é doente…”

“Todo mês na lua cheia?”

“Conheço a sua teoria. Afinal, por que você é tão obcecado por eles? Por que se importa com o que eles fazem à noite?” Mais conversas familiares, e ela pensou saber o que viria em seguida... Sev nunca respondia a essa pergunta, para a satisfação da garota.

“Só estou tentando lhe mostrar que eles não são tão maravilhosos quanto todo mundo parece pensar,” disse ele, pegando a ruiva de surpresa. A conversa tomara um rumo desconhecido, e ele a encarava com seus olhos negros – olhando estranhamente, como... como...

Ela quebrou o contato visual. “Mas eles não usam Magia das Trevas. E você está sendo realmente ingrato.” Porque ela estava simplesmente tão... aborrecida... e porque Sev não podia acreditar que ela _não_ ouvira as fofocas: “Me contaram o que aconteceu outra noite. Você estava bisbilhotando naquele túnel do Salgueiro Lutador, e James Potter salvou você de... sei lá o que tem lá embaixo...”

Ele reagiu como ela previra. “Salvou? _Salvou_?” Furiosamente. “Você acha que ele estava bancando o herói? Ele estava salvando o próprio pescoço e o dos amigos também! Você não vai... eu não vou deixar você...”

“Me _deixar_?” Lily quase gritou. “Me _deixar_?”

O que estava _havendo_ com os homens? Potter agarrando seu braço... Sev tentando controlar as amizades _dela_ enquanto ela não tinha influência alguma sobre as dele...

“Eu não quis dizer... só não quero ver você fazer papel de boba...” Lily estava prestes a informá-lo que nada desse tipo estava no campo das possibilidades, e que era mais do que capaz de cuidar de si mesma, quando ele inexplicavelmente disse: “Ele gosta de você! James Potter gosta de você!”

_Ele não queria dizer aquilo._

_“Eu estou falando de como não sente nenhum remorso por usar o que eu sinto por você para conseguir o que quer!”_

A respiração dela engatou, e a ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_“Você usou Harper para superar a perda de Snivellus! Você usou eu te chamar para sair como uma oportunidade para me colocar para baixo... para provar algo a Snape... Você me recusou para não perder Snape, e o perdeu de qualquer forma!”_

“Eu sei que James Potter é um biltre arrogante. Não preciso que você me diga.”

Ela levou a conversa para longe de James – de volta à familiaridade, a Mulciber e Avery, e, _Deus, por que ele era_ amigo _deles?_

Mas Snape foi se acalmando. A discussão acabou, e ela não sabia por quê, mas ele levou suas críticas aos seus colegas da Sonserina surpreendentemente na boa. Ela deixou para lá enquanto desciam a colina em direção às estufas, e o debate se encerrou quando, na sala de aula, eles seguiram caminhos separados.

Luke voltou a Hogwarts no sábado pela manhã. Lily poderia não ter descoberto por um tempo, exceto que aconteceu de ele chegar quando ela estava passando a caminho do café da manhã. O rapaz não estava só, mas acompanhando por uma mulher pequena e mais velha. A garota reconheceu a bruxa imediatamente como a mãe dele. Ela era roliça, mas bonita (ou ao menos tinha vestígios de ter sido muito bonita um dia) e estava bem vestida em vestes azul-celeste. Seu cabelo era curto, encaracolado e loiro, e seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho brilhante. Ela estava elegante, moderna e – naquele instante – em evidente dor. Mãe e filho estavam em uma conversa compenetrada no Hall de Entrada. Seu malão estava aos seus pés, e ele trajava vestes verdes simples, ao invés do uniforme de Hogwarts.

Luke a avistou enquanto a ruiva descia a escadaria de mármore, e ela debateu momentaneamente se falava ou não com ele. No fim, a necessidade de saber o destino dele venceu, e ela pediu a Mary e a Marlene para continuarem sem ela.

Os olhos castanhos da Sra. Harper se estreitaram para Lily enquanto a ruiva se aproximava, e ela corou, sentindo-se pouco à vontade.

“Olá, Sra. Harper,” cumprimentou gentilmente. “Luke.” Ele acenou, e ela percebeu que o jovem não queria falar com ela. “Hum... eu só... você está de volta? Para sempre?”

“Eles não me acusaram,” respondeu Luke friamente. “Não tinham nenhuma evidência _real_.”

“Então, você está de volta?” perguntou Lily, aliviada. “Isso é ótimo. E você só perdeu uma semana, então não deve ter muita dificuldade para recuperar o atraso.”

“Não estou de volta,” disse Luke. “Não vou ficar aqui. Eu só vim para buscar o restante dos meus pertences.”

“Você não… você não foi expulso, foi?”

“É claro que não,” pronunciou-se a Sra. Harper. “Eles jamais poderiam expulsar _meu filho_.”

“Então… eu não entendo…”

“Estou partindo,” disse Luke. “Estou caindo fora.”

“Luke…” Ela olhou para a Sra. Harper em busca de apoio, mas a bruxa mais velha parecia apática. “Você não pode! Você vai prestar os N.I.E.M.s em poucas semanas! Você tem que pensar no seu futuro...”

“E o futuro do meu irmão?” retrucou o corvino. “E o futuro de Logan? Lathe o _assassinou_ , Lily, e ele foi autorizado a ficar aqui... a andar por esses corredores, ter um escritório... se pessoas como Lathe estão sob a proteção de Hogwarts, eu não quero ficar aqui.”

“Mas Lathe se foi!”

Luke bufou amargamente. “Você sabe que não posso ficar aqui, Lily. Nem mais um dia.”

“Luke…”

“Lily, eu lhe peço para não desgastar mais meu filho,” cortou a Sra. Harper altivamente. “Acredito que ele tenha deixado muito claro que não tem mais interesse em você. Você realmente deveria deixá-lo seguir adiante. Ele ficará com a família agora.”

Luke não contradisse os aparentes equívocos da mãe com relação ao relacionamento deles, e a garota olhou de um para o outro, espantada. Havia uma dúzia de coisas que gostaria de gritar para a Sra. Harper, mas tudo que disse antes de se virar e entrar no Salão Principal foi: “Você está deixando seu filho arruinar o futuro dele, Sra. Harper. Espero que esteja satisfeita com isso.”

Com Marlene passando a maior parte do tempo em modo evasão no dormitório feminino, Lily viu-se tentando terminar inutilmente sua grande pilha de lições de casa na biblioteca no sábado à noite, acompanhada apenas por Mary.

No entanto, o cérebro da ruiva divagava com Luke, Snape e Potter, e não conseguia se concentrar em nada, muito menos no _dever de casa_. Ela viu sua atenção flutuar.

“Estou surpresa por você querer vir para cá,” disse a monitora vagarosamente à amiga, girando a pena entre os dedos.

“O que quer dizer?” perguntou Mary.

“Você odeia a biblioteca,” lembrou-lhe Lily.

“Ah. Certo. Bem… pessoas mudam, certo?”

“Então… você _gosta_ da biblioteca agora?”

“Adoro.”

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Mentirosa. O que está acontecendo?”

“Nada.”

“ _Mary._ ”

“Quê? Não há nada acontecendo. Eu estou bem!”

“ _Mary._ ”

“Eu estou _bem_ , Lily.”

“ _Mary._ ”

A morena fez careta. “Está bem.” Ela parecia triste e inclinou-se para perto para contornar os bisbilhoteiros. “Eu não quero... eu não quero ficar sozinha.”

“O que quer dizer?” perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

A morena pareceu envergonhada com a confissão: “Desde que Mulciber me atacou, eu não quero ficar sozinha.”

“Ah, _Mary_.” Lily colocou a mão no ombro da amiga. “Eu sinto muito, claro, que estúpido da minha parte!”

“Não, não… eu não _conversei_ exatamente sobre isso. É mais fácil apenas agir como se nada tivesse acontecido... as fofocas já se acalmaram. Eu só... eu odeio sentir como se a qualquer momento eu pudesse...”

“Mary, não vai te acontecer nada,” prometeu Lily. “Eu não vou deixar, e Marlene não vai deixar, e se alguém _alguma vez_ tentar apontar uma varinha para você de novo, eu _prometo_ que serei a primeira a azará-los seriamente.”

Mary sorriu fraquinho. “Eu não gosto de estar com medo,” disse ela. “Mas estou. Eu não pertenço à Grifinória, pertenço?”

Lily sacudiu a cabeça imediatamente. “Mary, desde o momento que te conheci, senti ciúmes de como você é corajosa. Você consegue fazer amizade com _qualquer um..._ sente-se segura em conversar com qualquer um – você pode simplesmente se aproximar de um completo estranho e começar uma conversa. Foi assim que _a gente_ se tornou amigas, certo?”

“Isso não é ser corajosa...”

“Você está sempre disposta a tentar coisas novas; você diz o que está em sua mente; não liga para o que os outros pensam de você. Você é forte e corajosa, e Mulciber não pode tirar isso de você. Você não pode _permitir_.”

Mary ficou calada por um tempo. Quando tornou a falar, foi de forma suave e ansiosa: “Lily, quando Mulciber usou o Imperius em mim, eu podia... eu ouvi uma voz me dizendo o que fazer, e eu não podia... quero dizer, eu _tinha_ que obedecê-la. Ela estava me direcionando, mas eu não tinha escolha.” A ruiva inclinou-se para perto, esperando a conclusão à qual a outra bruxa estava querendo chegar. “Mas eu também ouvi outra voz. Não, não é isso. Eu… eu senti algo diferente. Eu ouvi os pensamentos de Mulciber, suas ordens para mim, mas eu _senti_... eu acho que senti o que ele estava sentindo.”

“E… o que foi?”

A morena sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu não sei... mas... isso me assustou.”

“Mary…”

“Lily, eu acho que Mulciber é um Comensal da Morte.” Ela olhou bem nos olhos da ruiva, sua voz e sua expressão mais sombrias do que a outra jamais vira.

“Ele é só um sextanista de Hogwarts,” apontou a monitora. “O que Você-Sabe-Quem ia querer com ele?”

“Eu não sei, mas acho que ele é. Eu acho que ele é um Comensal da Morte.”

Mary voltou à sala comunal com Frank e Alice cerca de uma hora depois, mas Lily permaneceu na biblioteca, não porque estivesse particularmente interessada no dever de casa, mas porque tinha outra tarefa a executar. De sua mochila, ela puxou o caderno que Severus lhe dera no Natal e, na primeira página em branco disponível, escreveu um bilhete.

 “Oi,” começou Lily sem jeito.

Snape parecia um pouco confuso com o cenário atual – a sala de aula vazia no segundo andar – e esperou ansiosamente por uma explicação da razão pela qual Lily requisitara sua presença ali.

“Algum problema?” perguntou ele.

“Não,” respondeu ela. “Mas eu queria falar com você a sós.”

“T-tá bem.”

“É sobre Mulciber.” A ansiedade de Snape desapareceu como fumaça, e ele parecia um pouco cansado agora. Antecipando uma discussão, Lily se apressou: “Eu não quero brigar, Sev. Só quero te perguntar uma coisa.” Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. “É… você acha que Mulciber está envolvido em algo… perigoso?”

“Lily…”

“Ele usou uma Maldição Imperdoável, Sev. Isso tem que ser sinal de alguma coisa, certo? Parece que talvez ele seja... talvez ele seja um Comensal da Morte.”

Snape fez um som se escárnio. “Lily, o que... o que _ele_ ia querer com um sextanista de Hogwarts? E Mulciber não é sequer um monitor.”

“Não estou brincando, Sev.”

“Nem eu. Você está exagerando com a situação dessa Mary Mcdonald.”

“Eu _não_ estou exagerando! Foi Magia das Trevas que ele usou!”

“Foi o Imperius… não é nem tão ruim assim!”

“E Marlene? Alguém a atacou com algo muito pior do que o Imperius!”

Severus corou um pouco. “Nick Mulciber _não_ é um Comensal da Morte," disse ele com firmeza. “Sério, Lily. _Confie em mim_.”

Os olhos verdes da ruiva encontraram os negros de Severus, e ela percebeu algo – algo assustador, que percebera antes, mas suprimiu por um longo tempo. Ela _não_ confiava nele.

(Dor)

Donna chegou à sala vazia afastada do Hall de Entrada pouco depois das nove no sábado, e, como esperado, Charlie a aguardava. Ele também combinara esse encontro – exatamente como fizera nos últimos três, e Donna achou estranho, porque era _ela_ que ficava tipicamente encarregada de marcar “encontros.” Não que se importasse com a redução da responsabilidade.

Ainda assim, ao entrar na sala de aula, ela devia ter percebido que algo estava errado. Charlie não usava seu típico sorrisinho; não estava recostado em uma mesa; não fez qualquer comentário zombeteiro em sua entrada. Ao contrário, ele parecia um pouco doente. Estava recostado inquieto na mesa do professor, e pareceu assustado com o barulho da porta se abrindo.

A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Algum problema?” perguntou, achando graça.

Um pouco da cor natural retornou ao rosto de Charlie. Ele sorriu um pouco e sacudiu a cabeça. “Não. Está tudo bem.”

“Bom.”

Ela trancou a porta com a varinha, e então caminhou até Charlie. A morena se inclinou, roçando seus lábios com os dela e jogando sedução para seu próprio divertimento. A respiração dele mudou, e ela sorriu, correndo um dedo de sua orelha à sua clavícula, enquanto o outro traçava formas em sua perna. Então, ela o beijou, lenta e bruscamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior, enquanto ele agarrava sua cintura e a puxava para perto.

Ele não fez qualquer movimento para sua camisa, como ela esperou, mas suas mãos encontraram seus cabelos ao invés disso. Seus lábios se deslocaram até seu pescoço, e Donna fechou os olhos. “Preliminares? Sério, Plex?” brincou ela e começou a desfazer o colarinho dele. Charlie voltou seus lábios aos dela, passou-se quase um minuto antes de ele se afastar, provavelmente em busca de ar. Ele sorria.

“Eu sabia que você ia gostar da última parte,” comentou ela, confiante.

Charlie ficou calado por alguns segundos. Então... “Estou terminando com Cassidy.”

Donna o encarou. “O.K. Parabéns. É só isso, ou há algo com que eu possa realmente me importar?”

O corvino revirou os olhos. “Estou terminando com Cassidy,” repetiu ele. “Eu quero ficar com _você_.”

…

“O que diabos você _quer dizer_ com quer 'ficar comigo?'” questionou Donna, colocando o máximo de distância possível entre ela e Charlie. “Isso não tem graça, Charlie Plex!”

“Não é uma piada,” insistiu o rapaz, endireitando-se. ”Escute, Donna, eu _gosto_ de você. Você é engraçada, é bonita – tem um beijo _incrível_. E você é meio cretina, o que é estranhamente excitante. Eu _gosto_ de você. Eu quero ficar com você. Mais… normalmente.”

Ele fechou a distância entre eles e tentou beijá-la, mas a morena o impediu. Ela lhe deu um tapa.

“Você está maluco?” indagou ela, dando um passo para trás. “Por Agrippa, você perdeu seu maldito juízo?”

“ _Não_ ,” insistiu Charlie. “Sinceramente, Shacklebolt, eu gosto de você, e eu acho que você gosta de mim também.”

E naquele momento Donna percebeu duas coisas. A primeira foi um estranho tipo de percepção – do tipo que de repente se reconhece algo que se acredita que já sabia. Donna _não_ gostava de Charlie. Ela genuinamente não sentia nada romântico por ele de forma alguma.

A segunda percepção foi mais inesperada: ela não odiava Charlie. Ele não lhe causava nenhuma animosidade. Ela poderia até mesmo ter se importado com ele um pouco.

“Charlie…” começou ela incerta, “eu não posso ficar com ninguém _normalmente_. Essa não sou eu.”

“Tudo bem.” Charlie deu de ombros, sinceramente impassível. “Nada precisa mudar. Nós podemos continuar assim. Acredite, estou bem com isso. Podemos…” Ele continuou falando, mas Donna não prestou muita atenção. Estava ocupada demais caindo em si.

Ela tinha, várias vezes na “relação” deles, considerado a possibilidade de que poderia terminar mal. Tinha considerado que poderia se machucar... que poderia começar a sentir ciúmes de Cassidy... que Cassidy ficaria arrasada se descobrisse... mas jamais ocorrera a Donna que – além da potencial violência física da namorada traída – _Charlie_ poderia acabar machucado.

Só que ele acabaria. E ela, Donna, ia machucá-lo. Porque no final alguém sempre, _sempre_ se machucava.

“… nada precisa mudar,” dizia Charlie. “Mas eu só queria que você soubesse que eu...”

“Charlie, pare,” interrompeu Donna, respirando fundo. “Por favor, pare.”

“Qual é o problema?”

Agora era sua última chance, percebeu Donna. Agora era a sua oportunidade de tomar a rota mais simples – deixar Charlie gostar dela enquanto não retribuía com nada. Agora era a hora de tirar proveito do final surpreendentemente elegante de um negócio malfeito. Deixá-lo terminar com Cassidy; deixá-lo acertar as coisas com ela; evitar confronto; entrar em uma relação sem nenhum risco (para _ela_ , de qualquer forma), que seria digna o bastante até para Lily. Agora era a hora.

“Eu não quero você,” disse ela, sua voz vacilando um pouco. “Eu não sinto nada por você. Foi... foi um erro.” O entusiasmo ainda não desaparecera do rosto de Charlie; ele a encarava, evidentemente sem esperar esta resposta. “Sei que isso não soa como eu, mas eu... eu realmente não quero machucá-lo, Charlie. Eu só... eu não sinto nada por você.”

O rapaz permaneceu calado enquanto organizava os pensamentos. Donna não sabia se devia ficar ou correr dali, e então ele falou: “Então, todo esse tempo... você realmente só... você realmente só tem sido tão cretina quanto parecia. Você não se importava em arriscar _meu_ relacionamento... perturbar a _minha_ mente... e você nem _gostava_ de mim?”

“Charlie…”

“Deus, você é uma vadia sem coração.”

Com isso, Charlie saiu, batendo a porta ao passar.

(Como foi com Sirius)

Lily voltou à sala comunal bem depois do toque de recolher. Exceto pelo fogo baixo, a sala estava bastante escura quando ela chegou, indicando estar vazia. No entanto, quando entrou e as tochas ao redor se acenderam, a ruiva descobriu que não estava, de fato, sozinha. Sirius Black estava deitado em um dos sofás com um travesseiro do dormitório sob a cabeça e um lençol fino sobre ele. Ele vestia pijamas e, embora estivesse deitado, estava acordado.

“Está dormindo aqui embaixo?” perguntou ela, aproximando-se do sofá.

Sirius olhou para ela, assustado. Ele devia estar muito perdido em pensamentos, porque sequer notara as luzes acendendo. “Dormindo?” repetiu ele, endireitando-se um pouco e parecendo envergonhado. “Apenas em um sentido muito solto da palavra. Eu... deitado e fingindo caso alguém passe.”

Lily levantou o cobertor e sentou-se ao lado do colega de sala, próximo a seus pés. “Está tão ruim assim no dormitório? Você não quis sequer dormir lá?”

“Ah, não,” respondeu Sirius, sentando-se completamente. “O que eu queria não teve nada a ver com isso. Eu fui banido.”

“Banido?”

“Não oficialmente, claro. Mas é James… ele pode ser tão enigmático quanto queira, ou ele consegue te comunicar exatamente o que está pensando só com um olhar. E ficou bastante óbvio sexta-feira passada que eu não era desejado naquele dormitório.”

Lily assentiu, entendendo com a lembrança dolorosa de seu próprio encontro mais recente com o bruxo em questão. “Você não pode... você não pode exatamente culpá-los, pode?”

“Deus, não.” Sirius fez contato visual pela primeira vez. “Não, nunca, eu… quer dizer, não pense que estou reclamando disso. Isto é... eu podia ter matado James, quase fiz Remus ser expulso, preso, _e_ se prejudicar... é claro que não estou...” Ele parou de falar. “Escute, Lily, você é – você é um ponto na tour de pedidos de desculpa de Sirius Black, então eu acho que deveria acabar com isso agora. Eu... eu estou tão, _tão_ terrivelmente arrependido.”

“Eu sei que está,” respondeu ela baixinho. “Eu sei que você não quis nada disso.”

“Você… você sabe que eu não queria nada disso, não é? Como diabos você sabe disso? Nem eu sei disso.” Ele produziu uma tímida tentativa de risada.

“Bem,” começou ela lentamente. “Você não quer que Remus vá para a prisão. Você não queria que James se machucasse, e você certamente não quer estar dormindo – ou fingindo dormir – nesse sofá, não é?”

“Mas a outra parte… você não tem certeza que eu não quis, tem?”

Lily demorou um pouco mais com essa resposta. “Você não quer ser um assassino,” disse ela por fim. “E se tivesse usado essa sua cabeça ridícula por um minuto, acho que teria percebido que no fundo não queria que Severus morresse também... não por suas próprias mãos, de qualquer forma.”

Sirius recostou-se no sofá, sorrindo amargamente; ele parecia não saber como fazer uma careta completa. “Você é otimista. Eu não sei o que eu _teria_ desejado se tivesse tido tempo para pensar, mas me parece que o simples fato de eu _ter feito_ isso – tentado assassiná-lo sem pensar duas vezes... mostra o que eu queria.”

“Tudo que mostra,” opôs-se Lily, “é que você não estava pensando nem de um jeito e nem de outro.”

“Eu não sei.” Ele estendeu a mão por cima da mesa, onde estava um maço de cigarro. “Você se importa?” perguntou, e ela balançou a cabeça. “Eu só... eu estava andando pelo corredor e... eu tinha acabado de perder meu tio – não que isso seja uma desculpa, eu só... eu vi Snape em Hogsmeade com Regulus, e eu sabia que ele estava tramando alguma coisa. E ele estava simplesmente sendo – um pouco _cretino_... desculpa... mas... Sniv – Snape estava atrás de Moony – atrás de Remus há anos e... era como – como qualquer outra brincadeira para mim, sabe? Como, toda vez que algo nos atraia, a gente faria coisas que... que eram adequadas. Como inflar a cabeça de Bertram Aubrey, porque ele era um idiota muito arrogante. Ou fazer as orelhas de Melinda Kettlegrove ficarem gigantes, porque ela estava sempre bisbilhotando. E Snape... ele estava sempre tentando pegar Moony, e simplesmente me ocorreu. Eu ia dar exatamente o que ele queria. Eu diria a ele como chegar a Remus e...” com ironia reforçada, “... seria perfeito.”

Houve um longo silêncio; ele acendeu o cigarro. “Eu te perdoo,” disse Lily após um tempo. “Você disse que sente muito, e eu te perdoo.”

“Por quase te matar?”

“Sim.”

“E por quase matar seu amigo?”

“Sim.”

“E por quase colocar um dos seus outros amigos na prisão?”

“Sim.”

Sirius começou a rir, de forma um pouco mais genuína. “Isso é um monte para perdoar, Evans. Você _realmente_ acha que todos merecem uma segunda chance, não é?”

“Não.” A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça. “Mas quem sou eu para dizer quem _merece_ uma e quem não merece?”

Sirius exalou a fumaça do cigarro, uma expressão incrédula, mas divertida no rosto. “Você é fantástica, sabe? Eu acho que é a única pessoa no mundo que não me detesta no momento.”

“Eles têm motivos legítimos,” concordou Lily com um suspiro. “Mas você vai sobreviver para dormir numa cama de verdade de novo. Eventualmente eles vão te perdoar.”

Depois de uma longa tragada: “O que te faz ter tanta certeza?”

“Eles são seus amigos,” disse ela, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. “Eles gostam de você; eles _querem_ te perdoar, e quando se sentirem bem, vão perdoar.”

“Uma maldita otimista,” murmurou Sirius baixinho. Então, em um tom normal, ele continuou: “Eu não tenho tanta certeza. _É_ muita coisa para perdoar, e... e eu disse algumas coisas para James naquela noite… coisas que podem ser difíceis de esquecer. Além disso, ele...” O rapaz parou, concentrando-se no cigarro em vez disso.

“Ele o quê?” Lily queria saber.

O Maroto desviou os olhos, olhando para as cinzas da lareira. “Ele não vê como você, Evans. Ele enxerga mais como eu. Ele acha que...”

“Sirius?”

Mas ele não respondeu a pergunta diretamente; em vez disso, rumou em uma nova direção aparentemente sem relação: “Sabe que é por puro acaso eu estar sentado aqui agora? Quero dizer, se eu tivesse escolhido um compartimento diferente naquele primeiro dia da escola... há seis anos, se eu tivesse dado apenas mais cinco passos até o compartimento seguinte, eu não estaria aqui agora. Eu não teria me tornado amigo de James no trem, eu provavelmente teria sido selecionado para a Sonserina, e... e tudo seria diferente.”

“Eu duvido que você estaria na Sonserina,” argumentou Lily pensativa. “Você não me parece o tipo ambicioso.”

“Não faria diferença… toda minha família foi para a Sonserina. Até minha prima Andromeda e... e o Professor Black, e eles não eram exatamente bons e adequados membros da Nobre Casa dos Black também. Todos eles foram para a Sonserina, pois a partir do momento que temos consciência de que algo chamado Hogwarts existe, nos é dito que quando _nós_ formos para lá, ficaremos na Sonserina. Assim como disseram a James que a Sonserina é para assassinos e traidores, me foi dito que é a Casa para a qual os Black são selecionados. E é isso. É... é como uma religião. Mas quando James começou a falar sobre a Grifinória…” agora Sirius parecia apenas ligeiramente consciente de que estava falando com Lily, “... ele fez soar como... como o paraíso. Minha mãe, ela sempre fez parecer que por ser um Black, eu tinha que ficar na Sonserina, mas James fez a Grifinória parecer... parecer ser humano e estar vivo e... e ter um pouco de diversão pela primeira vez. E se ele não tivesse... se eu tivesse dado cinco passos a mais e tivesse ido para a porta ao lado, o que poderia ter facilmente acontecido, eu jamais estaria aqui... eu não me importava com política, sangue, ou família naquela época. Eu só queria... me divertir. E se não tivesse ido para a cabine na qual James estava, eu teria colocado o Chapéu Seletor e pedido para ir para a Sonserina ao invés da Grifinória, e eu seria... eu seria como eles, torturando nascidos trouxas, chamando você de 'sangue-ruim' e me sentindo superior porque sou...” com mais amargura, “Sirius maldito Black”. Ele bateu no cigarro para afastar as cinzas. “Acontece que, nem mesmo o entusiasmo de James pode contornar o destino. Posso usar a gravata vermelho e ouro, mas sou _exatamente_ como eles.”

‘Não é, não,” disse Lily com convicção. Ela pensou em Mulciber e repetiu: “Você não é como eles.”

“Qual é o problema?” (Aquele mesmo sorriso amargo, enquanto virava os olhos azul-acinzentados para ela) “Você não acredita em destino, Lily? Não acha que é possível que eu tenha um destino na Sonserina, não importa a cor da gravata que eu use?”

“Não, não acredito,” disse a ruiva com firmeza. “Não na segunda parte, pelo menos. Eu acho que... que as únicas coisas que estamos _destinados_ a fazer são boas, e escolhemos se queremos ou não cumprir isso. E você... você fez metade da escolha. Você optou por não odiar trouxas e defender aqueles que não podem se defender. Mas você também escolheu...”

“Assassinar Snape.”

“Você cometeu erros. Todo mundo comete erros, mas… mas você é _Sirius maldito Black_ , então seus erros são apenas... em uma escala maior.”

“Que maldita otimista,” murmurou Sirius de novo. “Lily, eu tive _todas_ as oportunidades do mundo para ser considerado uma 'boa pessoa.' Estou na Grifinória. Eu tenho... eu _tinha_ amigos leais. Eu tinha meu tio e minha prima. Eu tinha os Potters. Eu sou inteligente, talentoso e bonito...”

“E humilde.”

“O que eu quero dizer é,” prosseguiu Sirius, “que eu tive todas as oportunidades para acabar bem, e não pode simplesmente colocar a culpa no fato de eu ser um adolescente idiota, porque James – James está no mesmo barco que eu, e foi _ele_ quem _resgatou_ Snape. Você tem que admitir que há algo fundamentalmente errado comigo.”

Ele terminou o cigarro e o jogou na lareira. Lily ficou calada por um longo tempo.

“Eu tenho uma boa e uma má notícia,” continuou ela por fim. “A boa notícia é que não há nada intrinsecamente errado com você. Você tem mais dificuldade em ser bom, só isso. E muitas pessoas têm isso, então tem a notícia ruim. Só porque sua família é... estragada, não significa que você tem uma desculpa para desistir e fazer o que bem quiser. Você tem a responsabilidade de fazer a coisa certa, mesmo que não queira e mesmo que seja difícil. Trata-se exatamente disso. Você tem uma escolha... _sempre_ se tem uma escolha.”

“Então,” disse Sirius, “eu _escolhi_ matar Snape.”

“Talvez,” disse Lily com franqueza. “Você certamente escolheu fazer uma brincadeira idiota. Mas Potter estava lá para limpar a bagunça. Ninguém morreu. Você não foi expulso. Remus não foi expulso ou preso. Dumbledore nem sequer descobriu sobre… sobre a parte dos animagos. Você tem outra chance, Sirius.”

“Não a menos que eles me perdoem,” lembrou-lhe o Maroto. “Não a menos que Lupin, James e até Peter possam perdoar e esquecer como você, Evans, o que é altamente improvável.”

“Não estou dizendo que não levará tempo, Sirius, mas... eles vão te perdoar. Vocês são... vocês são os malditos Marotos! Vocês são praticamente garotas, com quão próximos vocês são.”

Sirius sorriu, um pouco mais sincero. “Uma maldita otimista.”

“Realista,” corrigiu Lily empertigadamente. Ela estava prestes a dizer _boa noite_ quando notou uma carta, endereçada ao rapaz, sobre a mesa diante deles. “O que é isso?”

Ele deu de ombros. “Não sei. É do Ministério. Chegou esta manhã, e estou com medo de abrir.”

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se do sofá. “Durma um pouco.”

“Vou tentar.”

“Bom.”

_Ela sorriu cansada e desapareceu em direção aos dormitórios femininos. Sirius ficou sozinho, encarando a lareira por um longo tempo. Por fim, ele estendeu a mão e pegou o envelope de pergaminho com o selo do Ministério. Abrindo, ele leu a primeira das duas páginas anexas._

_Caro Sr. Black,_

_Devido à sua atual localização na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, o senhor ficou impossibilitado de comparecer à leitura do testamento de Alphard Black, que ocorreu na sexta-feira, 21 de maio. Como executor do testamento, peço perdão pelo atraso na leitura, mas houve uma confusão com relação à localização do mesmo. Em todo caso, é meu dever transmitir as seguintes informações ao senhor, como um beneficiário do Sr. Black. Em anexo está uma cópia da porção do testamento que diz respeito diretamente ao senhor. Todos os fundos mencionados serão transferidos ao cofre em Gringotts especificado por seu tio até sexta-feira, 28 de maio._

_Minhas sinceras condolências pelo falecimento de seu tio, e, por favor, envie uma coruja caso tenha alguma dúvida sobre os últimos desejos de Alphard._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Edmond Prewett_

_Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia_

_Sub-Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia_

_Comitê Responsável pela Moeda Mágica_

_A segunda página tinha uma marca de feitiço de duplicação ao canto, tinha data de final de março, e foi escrito a mão por Alphard Black._

_Ao meu sobrinho, Sirius Orion Black, deixo a maior parte dos meus fundos monetários, na quantia de quatrocentos e setenta e cinco mil galeões, a lhe serem pagos em minha morte. Com amor e os melhores votos ao meu corajoso e digno sobrinho._

Mesmo que não soubesse de forma irrefutável que a cama de Sirius estava vazia, James achava que seria capaz de dizer. Ele se deitou em sua cama, olhando distraidamente para cima e refletindo que seis anos no mesmo dormitório lhe dera uma estranha familiaridade com os típicos sons noturnos. Se ele se concentrasse, podia separar qual de seus colegas de quarto estava roncando, qual deles estava respirando muito alto, qual deles fez a cama guinchar ao rolar para o lado, e qual acréscimo usual à sinfonia noturna estava faltando. Soava... _parecia_... diferente. O rapaz passara muitas noites sem dormir naquele dormitório para não perceber.

O relógio na mesa de cabeceira indicava que eram três horas e seis minutos; ele já tinha tentado ler, contar amassos, fazer o dever de casa de Herbologia, e revisar História da Magia, e ainda assim James simplesmente _não conseguia_ dormir. Tudo que queria era mergulhar na inconsciência como seus colegas de quarto tinham feito (até _Remus conseguiu dormir, droga_ ). Ainda assim, sua cama começou a parecer desconfortável, e achou que sua nuca estava coçando excessivamente.

Se ao menos conseguisse fazer sua mente calar a boca, então o restante do corpo poderia se desligar. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar, e não conseguia parar de se sentir terrível.

Sirius. Sim, Siris está lá (em sua mente), é claro. Sirius os traindo, Sirius contando a Snape, Sirius fora do time de quadribol, Sirius fora dos Marotos...

_“Ele vai descer até lá, passar pelo salgueiro, ver Moony, e – pode imaginar?”_

Reviver aquela noite era ruim o bastante, mas o pior eram os inevitáveis pensamentos sobre o que poderia ter acontecido... se ele tivesse ido tarde demais... se Remus tivesse mordido Snape, ou se o tivesse matado...

Na última semana, James duvidara de um monte de coisas – suas amizades... os Marotos... cada brincadeira que já fizera... tudo que fizera com Sirius nos últimos seis anos... mas não tinha, nem uma vez, duvidado do que viera à tona imediatamente após aquela noite. Nem uma vez repensara o fato de que Sirius estava – de que Sirius tinha que estar – _fora_. Fora dos Marotos, fora da família...

_Então, por que não conseguia dormir?_

_“Não finja que se importaria sequer um pouco com Snape se não fosse por ela...”_

James _sabia_ que não era verdade. Mas também sabia que tinha sentido uma necessidade inexplicável de provar que não era verdade. E estivera tão irritado com tudo e todos. Precisava de outro alvo, e, Merlin o ajude, tinha dito a verdade em tudo (ou quase tudo) que dissera a Lily. Tudo sobre Snape, pelo menos.

Ainda assim, não devia ter dito, e, deitado ali lamentando isso, o rapaz virou para o lado e fechou os olhos, desejando apagar a memória.

Lily o odiava agora. Ela real e verdadeiramente o odiava, provavelmente mais do que nunca. Ela pensara que ele tinha mudado (ele não mudara, não de verdade); ela tinha pensado que talvez... mas não importava, não é? Sirius estava fora; ele já não era uma figura-chave na vida de James. Sem esperança de redenção, Sirius ficaria à deriva na consciência de James, desistindo em algum momento das tentativas de ser perdoado e desaparecendo inteiramente.  Aquilo (o pensamento) era desagradável... doloroso, na verdade. Quase tão dolorosa era a compreensão de que ele, James, fizera a mesma coisa. Com relação a Lily, o jovem sabia que ele, como Sirius para os Marotos, estava _fora_.

Lily não odiava James.

Às três horas e seis minutos da manhã, a ruiva reconheceu este fato. Ela não o odiava. Simplesmente _não_ odiava.

Ainda estava razoavelmente irritada, claro, e não conseguia pensar no incidente sem estremecer, mas não o odiava. Ao mesmo tempo, reconhecia duas verdades intransferíveis.

A primeira, que ela _nunca_ seria amiga de James Potter.

Era impossível. No último ano, pensara que talvez, de alguma forma, eles pudessem ser amigos de certo modo. Pensara que James possivelmente era alguém cuja amizade ela, no mínimo, não ia recusar. Mas isso foi antes... agora, eles tinham brigado, e ele dissera aquelas coisas, e tudo tinha sido exposto como uma ferida feia que ela tentara, sem sucesso, esconder com ataduras.

Sempre houve assuntos tabu em suas interações com James: Snape sendo um, e a antiga (ou, aparentemente, não tão antiga) afeição de James por ela sendo outro. Mas colericamente e sem arrependimentos, aqueles dois assuntos tinham sido revelados e discorridos, e eles não podiam voltar atrás. Tinham dito tudo... _tudo_.

E então, a segunda verdade:

Quanto a James, infelizmente, não havia mais nada a dizer.

**A/N:** com _essa_ nota alegre...

Por favor, por favor não me odeiem pelo tumulto Lily-James. Eu prometo, no próximo capítulo vão começar coisas novas e de casal para eles. Prometo.

Este capítulo foi horrível para as amizades desta fic, e o próximo será bom e ruim nesta área. Duas amizades serão/ficarão decididamente rompidas, uma será consertada, e uma ficará no limbo, e uma vai evoluir (hum...) com implicações de casal. Outras coisas a se esperar incluem flashblacks (muitos deles), interação razoavelmente legítima entre Shelley e James, e informações decisivas sobre o que exatamente aconteceu entre Marlene e Adam. Além disso, é o último capítulo do sexto ano, então as férias de verão estão chegando... e _isso_ será divertido – especialmente se você shippa Lily-James, já fantasiou em trabalhar em um bar, _ou_ ama (ama-odiar) Carlotta.

Reviews são ir para a cama logo depois de depilar as pernas, de modo que os lençóis ficam uma delícia.

Amor e biscoitos,

 

**N/T:** Primeiro, me perdoem a demora. Juro que vou correr no 23 e logo mando pra beta, ele já está traduzido, vou apenas dar uma lida final para enviar. Obrigada a todos que ainda estão aí acompanhando, e aguardo reviews rs J Espero ainda antes do Natal estar postando o próximo. Beijos e obrigada!


	23. To End a Year

**Disclaimer:** Copyright Jo-Ro.

 **Antes:** No início do ano, Nicolai Mulciber testa a lealdade de Snape à Sonserina pedindo-o que desarme Lily, mas James intervém e dá um soco em Mulciber. Além disso, Adam McKinnon e Carlotta Meloni tentam se matar. Mas não propriamente. Adam diz a Marlene que a ama; ela o rejeita e fracassa totalmente em uma espécie de “Amor Não Correspondido Nível Um”. Donna e Lily não são amigas desde que Donna menosprezou a morte do pai da amiga. Enquanto isso, Donna tem ficado com o corvino Charlie Plex, que tem uma namorada chamada Cassidy, mas quando Charlie revela que tem sentimentos verdadeiros e legítimos por Donna, ela decide fazer a coisa certa e o larga. Ele fica chateado. O ex-namorado de Lily, Luke, fica arrasado quando seu irmão Comensal da Morte, Logan, é morto por aurores, então decide abandonar a escola sem prestar o N.I.E.M.s. James expulsa Sirius dos Marotos e do dormitório por causa da brincadeira do Salgueiro Lutador com Snape. Lily e James têm uma briga grande; James diz que Lily o usou para ajudá-la com Luke, porque sabia que ele gostava dela, e que ela só costumava recusá-lo para provar algo a Snape. Lily diz que o recusava porque ele era um idiota. Ela acha que, no que diz respeito ao seu relacionamento com James, não há mais nada a ser dito.

**Chapter 23- "To End a Year"**

_(Para Terminar o Ano)_

**Or**

**"One Love"**

No dormitório masculino do sexto ano da Grifinória viviam cinco bruxos. Eles eram James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Adam McKinnon.

Desde o primeiro dia, James Potter e Sirius Black se tornaram melhores amigos.

O destino trabalha de forma engraçada às vezes. Se, no primeiro dia da escola, Sirius Black não tivesse sentado na Cabine B do primeiro vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts... se em vez disso ele tivesse dado mais alguns passos até a Cabine C, ou se tivesse subido em outro vagão, ele poderia não ter conhecido James Potter naquela manhã. Mais tarde, ele poderia ter pedido ao Chapéu Seletor para colocá-lo na Sonserina (pois, afinal de contas, foi para lá que toda sua família fora selecionada), e James Potter e Sirius Black poderiam jamais ter se tornado melhores amigos.

Ou talvez se tornassem.

Porque o destino trabalha de forma engraçada às vezes.

Mas a verdade é que Sirius Black _conheceu_ James Potter na Cabine B, ele _foi_ selecionado para a Grifinória, e eles _se tornaram_ melhores amigos. E _aquele_ foi o início dos Marotos. O princípio.

Não é, porém, toda a história.

Mais uma vez: no dormitório masculino do sexto da Grifinória viviam cinco bruxos, e no segundo mês de abril deles em Hogwarts, James Potter e Sirius Black eram melhores amigos há mais de um ano. Peter Pettigrew circulava por diversos círculos sociais, não pertencendo a nenhum. Adam McKinnon era um cara muito bacana – decidiram James e Sirius – mas ele era muito seguidor das regras, e tinha amigos fora do dormitório. A história de Remus Lupin era mais ou menos a mesma, com exceção de que ele era menos “normal”... havia definitivamente algo estranho com Remus.

Ele era calado; era reservado. Ele ia para onde todo mês? Por que sempre parecia tão doente, e de onde vinham seus arranhões assustadores?

Havia algo estranho com Remus Lupin, mas até o mês de abril do segundo ano, James e Sirius não sabiam _o quê_.

“Ele é um cara bastante legal,” sussurrou Sirius para James uma noite na aula de Astronomia, enquanto o Professor Dawton tagarelava sobre as propriedades de um ou outro aglomerado de estrelas. “Mas ele é um pouco esquisito, não acha? Eu tentei convidá-lo para o Jogo de Bexigas semana passada, mas ele olhou para mim como se eu tivesse tentado azará-lo em vez disso.”

“Ele _é_ estranho,” concordou James. “Mas não é tão ruim – ele nos deu cobertura em Poções semana passada, quando explodimos o caldeirão de Snivelly.”

Os dois riram ao lembrar.

“Ei, Pettigrew,” murmurou Sirius, acotovelando o pequeno bruxo no telescópio ao seu lado. “Qual você acha que é a história de Lupin? Ele está faltando _outra_ aula de Astronomia.”

Peter deu de ombros. “Ele parece _mesmo_ faltar bastante, não é? McGonagall diz que ele vai para casa visitar a mãe.”

Sirius bufou. “Ele parece tão doente quando volta, parece mais que foi visitar a _minha_ mãe.”

“Bem, aí está,” riu James. “Encontramos nossa resposta.”

Antes que Sirius pudesse responder, o Professor Dawton interrompeu a conversa. “Potter, Black, Pettigrew: silêncio,” alertou ele, com uma demonstração nada convincente de severidade. O Professor Dawton era bom demais para seu próprio bem. Ele voltou à lição, apontando vários itens de interesse no céu noturno. Os três segundanistas assentiram obedientemente, e James notou Lily Evans revirando os olhos não muito longe dali. O telescópio _dela_ estava bem ao lado do telescópio do idiota do Snivellus. O que é que ela via naquele babaca pegajoso, afinal?

“Pare de cobiçar Evans,” sussurrou Sirius, fazendo James amarrar a cara.

“Não estou fazendo isso,” insistiu ele, e Sirius sorriu.

Peter reprimiu um bocejo. “Eu odeio Astronomia,” resmungou em voz baixa. “Por que temos que ter aula _à noite_?”

“Porque é quando as estrelas estão no céu, gênio,” retrucou Sirius. “Além disso, não é tão tarde. Eu e James ficamos fora muito mais tarde ontem à noite... nós encontramos as cozinhas.”

Os olhos de Peter ficaram grandes e redondos como pires. “As cozinhas?” sussurrou ele, quase em reverência. “Você usou aquela capa de novo, não foi?”

James e Sirius trocaram olhares satisfeitos, e o primeiro assentiu. “Talvez a gente te leve para dar uma volta com ela algum dia, sim?”

“Isso seria _brilhante_ ,” sussurrou Peter.

“ _Garotos_ ,” Professor Dawton tornou a falar. “Sério, agora. Se eu tiver que pedir que façam silêncio novamente, não terão permissão para sair mais cedo com o restante da classe.” Dawton sempre liberava a turma mais cedo nas luas cheias porque, dizia ele, o brilho da lua dificultava a observação das estrelas.

“Sim, Professor,” disseram os três em coro. “Mas o senhor ainda vai dar Luas de Marshmallow para a gente, não é?” acrescentou Sirius, sorrindo. Dawton – um aficionado por eventos celestiais – distribuía doces para os alunos nas luas novas e cheias. Era lua cheia.

“Por favor, prestem atenção,” disse o professor, e novamente retomou a lição. Os três grifinórios ficaram em silêncio por um breve instante, e então Peter falou mais uma vez.

“Uma pena Dawton só distribuir Luas de Marshmallow. Estou farto delas.”

“Não reclame,” murmurou James. “Se não gosta delas, dê a Lupin. Ele as adora, e nunca recebe nenhuma por conta de ter que ir para casa.”

“Agora,” continuou Dawton, “se vocês direcionarem seus telescópios para o norte...”

“Sabe,” disse Sirius, olhando através das lentes de seu telescópio conforme as instruções, “eu não acho que ele vá _mesmo_ para casa. Mês passado ele desapareceu como sempre desaparece, e no primeiro dia de volta recebeu uma carta da mãe no café da manhã... por que ela ia escrever para ele, se tinha acabado de vê-lo?”

No entanto, nem James, nem Peter responderam, pois o Professor estava olhando na direção deles, e foram obrigados a ficar calados. Pouco depois disso, a turma foi liberada e – com vários pacotes de marshmallow na mão (James e Sirius tinham, é claro, desconsiderado a instrução de “peguem um, por favor”) – os grifinórios retornaram ao dormitório.

Adam McKinnon foi logo dormir, e Peter foi para a cama com o mesmo intento. No entanto, logo foi acordado por vozes. James e Sirius estavam sentados perto da janela, comendo suas Luas de Marshmallow e conversando – provavelmente tramando algo – em murmúrios mal escondidos.

“Pettigrew,” cumprimentou Sirius, avistando o garoto enquanto olhava através das cortinas de sua cama de baldaquino, à procura da origem da agitação. “Venha cá. Pegue um marshmallow. Nós temos muitos.”

Sonolento, mas determinado a não recusar um convite de _James Potter_ e _Sirius Black,_ Peter tropeçou até o parapeito da janela. Ele desembrulhou um dos doces da pequena pilha entre os outros dois e em seguida sentou-se no chão. James pegou alguns e os jogou sobre uma mesa próxima. “Pra Lupin,” explicou. “Ele sempre parece tão alegre quando você dá algo a ele. Eu _gosto_ de dar doces a criança.”

Sirius riu. “Se ele os quer, devia ir para a aula de vez em quando.”

James apenas deu de ombros. Ele recostou a cabeça na parede e ficou olhando distraidamente para o céu através da janela. “Engraçado, não é?” divagou vagamente. “Lupin parece sempre perder as aulas onde Dawton distribui doces...”

Houve um longo momento de silêncio, e então...

“ _Ah, meu Merlin_ ,” disseram Sirius e James exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Peter olhou perplexo para eles.

“ _Quê_?”

Mas eles o ignoraram.

“Ah, meu Merlin!”

“Caramba!”

“Você não acha…?”

“Faz sentido, não é?”

“Mas Dumbledore não iria...”

“Talvez Dumbledore não saiba…”

“É claro que Dumbledore sabe! Dumbledore sabe de tudo!”

“Mas como poderia…?”

“Os professores devem…?”

“Mas aonde é que ele…?”

“Eu não sei… mas aposto que poderíamos...”

“Descobrir. Se usarmos a…”

“Capa, exatamente.”

“Ah, meu Merlin.”

“ _Ah, meu Merlin_.”

Peter os encarou. “Do que vocês dois estão falando?”

Mas, novamente, ninguém respondeu – ao menos não imediatamente. Eventualmente, James e Sirius se recuperaram de suas auto felicitações o suficiente para esclarecer ao terceiro colega de quarto. Nesse meio tempo, o rosto de Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso, espelhado imediatamente no rosto de James.

“Isso é _tão_ legal.”

 (Presente)

E assim o tempo passou, como normalmente costuma fazer. Em um borrão de letargia e insignificância, os dias transcorriam. Lily jamais imaginara que o humor de uma pessoa podia influenciar a escola inteira, e ainda assim o tédio de James Potter em relação a tudo e todos de repente tornou-se uma pandemia. Jamais um mês de maio se passara com tão pouca animação – até mesmo o pensamento nos exames marcados teve pouco efeito sobre os alunos em geral. Ocupados como todos estavam, ninguém parecia estar fazendo muita coisa.

Sirius parou de dormir na sala comunal, mas não voltou ao dormitório. Em vez disso, mudou-se para outro local, que não quis revelar a Lily, embora ele tivesse respondido muitas vezes que não estava sendo obrigado a dormir em um chão frio de pedra – a não ser que quisesse. Lily não fazia ideia do que o rapaz queria dizer com isso, mas Sirius permaneceu resolutamente enigmático.

Luke Harper tinha ido embora, é claro, e um rumor no jornal sobre Logan dizia que Luke passaria um tempo no exterior com a mãe e um de seus outros irmãos. No entanto, poucos dias depois, apareceu um novo artigo sobre os Harpers. Eles tinham voltado a Londres com planos de exigir uma investigação sobre os aurores envolvidos no ataque em Hogsmeade. Lathe aparentemente estivera certo sobre isso também.

A final de quadribol aconteceu no último final de semana de maio – Grifinória versos Sonserina. Sirius não teve permissão para jogar, é claro, e Lily sentiu um pouco de pena do artilheiro reserva: ele não tinha nenhuma chance. Talvez fosse o infeccioso mau humor de seu capitão, ou talvez seus próprios dramas pessoais que os aborreciam, mas a equipe da Grifinória jogou com o que parecia ser zero de motivação para vencer. Todos no time aparentemente tinham uma razão para estar infelizes, e isso, combinado com o artilheiro substituto, cuja preparação era, na melhor das hipóteses, apática, resultou na derrota mais miserável para a Sonserina na história recente. Foi um dia sombrio na sala comunal da Grifinória. O humor de James piorou, e os grifinórios passaram a se referir a quadribol apenas como “a palavra com Q”.

Os exames pareciam um conceito incerto e distante, e, ainda assim, muito subitamente, a primeira semana de junho chegou ao fim, e eles estavam apenas a dias das provas. Os alunos dos N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s tornaram-se escravos dos livros, e Lily se esforçou para dar seu melhor para os exames, mas não conseguia se concentrar. O clima estava ficando quente, e ela se viu pensando em seus próprios N.O.M.s – no que acontecera à beira do lago em um dia de junho, há quase um ano atrás – e em diversos outros pensamentos infelizes, frequentemente envolvendo Luke Harper, Logan Harper, ou James Potter.

Era tudo muito confuso e, curiosamente, o único de seus amigos que ficou fora do relativo melodrama que constituía sua vida naquele momento foi Severus Snape. Assim foi que ela passou a maior parte de seu estudo para o exame final de Poções com o sonserino, fazendo a bruxa receber ainda mais olhares irritados de James.

“Você não está prestando atenção,” acusou Snape com indiferença, enquanto o olhar da ruiva vagou mais uma vez pela janela da biblioteca. Era uma noite de sexta-feira, e a prova final era na segunda.

“Não,” concordou ela. “Está tudo péssimo. Além disso...” Fechando seu livro de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções, Volume_ 6, “eu sei tudo isso.” Isso – embora não fosse estritamente _verdade_ – aproximava-se dela, e a garota _realmente_ não estava a fim de estudar. Estava a fim de conversar, e era uma grande falta de sorte que todo assunto que valia a pena discutir fosse estritamente inabordável com Snape.

Quando foi que _aquilo_ aconteceu?

“Quer tentar Defesa, então?” sugeriu o sonserino, um pouco entediado.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu não quero estudar. Eu não quero pensar.”

“O que isso quer dizer?”

“Eu não sei. Eu só quero deitar e desaparecer.”

Severus suspirou. “Eu não sei como devo falar com você quando está assim, Lily.” Ele parecia cansado... e ele _jamais_ parecia cansado com ela. A ruiva olhou para ele. “Podemos apenas concluir as Poções?”

Ela deu de ombros. “Está bem. Poções.” A garota abriu o livro, mas em uma página aleatória, e não leu as palavras.

“Você não está prestando atenção,” Snape tornou a dizer.

“Não,” concordou Lily.

(Cassidy, Parte Um)

Cassidy Gamp tinha um cabelo encaracolado cheio e brilhante, mais ou menos da cor de macarrão com queijo. Ela era pequena, delicada e feminina, com grandes olhos inocentes, um queixo delicado e um nariz achatado. Ela era exatamente o tipo de garota que os garotos de sua idade gostavam: doce, virginal, carente, intelectualmente mediana, e bastante capaz de fazer um membro do sexo oposto sentir-se completamente masculino. Ela era, falando claramente, exatamente o oposto de Donna Shacklebolt.

Essa percepção não era de forma alguma novidade para Donna, que não pôde deixar de notar Cassidy Gamp, do outro lado do Salão Principal, esforçar-se e fracassar em ganhar a atenção do namorado. Charlie Plex estava ocupado demais amuando-se com o jantar para prestar atenção à conversa desesperada da garota.

De certa forma, a existência de Cassidy era repugnante para Donna. Ela era bonita, e embora não precisamente _estúpida_ , não era exatamente brilhante também. Além do mais, ela não era o tipo de garota que passaria a noite acordada pensando nos Comensais da Morte. Ela não era o tipo de garota que teria pesadelos ( _verdadeiros_ pesadelos), preocupações genuínas ou complexas. Era simples de lidar. Terminaria Hogwarts com boas notas, e poderia ou não seguir uma carreira de algum tipo, mas a abandonaria em poucos anos quando encontrasse um bruxo disposto a casar. Simples.

Por outro lado, Donna sabia que não tinha absolutamente direito algum de não gostar de Cassidy, por mais tola e ingênua que a garota tivesse sido, ela também tinha sido tratada de forma totalmente detestável – por Charlie e pela própria Donna, e isso não tornava Cassidy desprezível. Isso a tornava digna de compaixão.

Sentada à mesa da Grifinória, comendo seu jantar sozinha, Donna perguntou-se o que exatamente Cassidy Gamp faria se algum dia descobrisse sobre Charlie. Ela provavelmente faria uma confusão; provavelmente esqueceria seu orgulho e chamaria a atenção para si; provavelmente azararia Charlie, ou tentaria, de qualquer forma, e, quase certamente, colocaria todas as garotas da escola contra Donna. Foi assim que a morena soube que ele não contara à namorada; se tivesse contado, _ela_ saberia muito em breve.

Charlie tirou os olhos do jantar o suficiente para olhar na direção de Donna, e a pegou olhando. Ela desviou o olhar depressa, mas não antes de ver os olhos dele brilharem de raiva. Depois disso, a morena evitou a mesa da Corvinal completamente.

 (Quinto Ano, Parte Um)

“Eu reprovei,” afirmou Donna. “Reprovei. Eu sei que sim. Eu entendi errado todas as perguntas. Eu reprovei. Eles vão ter que inventar uma nova letra por conta de quão mal eu fui.”

Mary, Marlene e Lily reviraram os olhos. “Você não reprovou,” assegurou a ruiva, enquanto as garotas atravessavam o Hall de Entrada lotado. “Você _sempre_ diz isso e você ainda não reprovou em nada.”

“Mas dessa vez eu estou falando sério!” protestou Donna. “Eu simplesmente _reprovei_ meu N.O.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!”

“Você _não_ reprovou,” insistiu Marlene. “E pare de buscar elogios. Você já sabe que é brilhante nas aulas, só um pouco tonta na vida real. A gente vai lá para fora?”

“Está muito quente para ficar aqui dentro,” disse Lily. “E eu não conseguiria estudar para Transfiguração agora.”

“Eu concordo,” disse Mary, que estava contente que o exame finalmente tinha acabado. “Vamos lá pra fora. Podemos sentar à beira do lago.”

E então, o destino – no espírito de uma Mary Mcdonald afetada pelo calor – levou as garotas para fora com a maior parte dos outros quintanistas. Sentada na margem do lago negro, Lily tirou os sapatos, as meias e balançou os pés na água; Mary e Marlene acompanharam, mas Donna protestou, alegando que “só Agrippa sabia o que havia _naquela_ água.”

“Liam Lyle me convidou pra sair semana passada,” disse-lhes Mary, enquanto elas se aqueciam no sol. “No próximo passeio a Hogsmeade,” explicou ela. “Eu poderia dizer 'sim,' mas ainda não decidi.”

“Não brinque com Liam Lyle,” repreendeu Lily quase automaticamente, olhando além dos gramados para uma figura solitária que lia embaixo de uma árvore. “Ele é um cara legal.”

“Eu não _brinco_ com os garotos…”

Marlene bufou. “Mary, querida, você é minha melhor amiga, mas eu tenho duas palavras para você: Devang Patel.”

“Está bem, eu brinquei um pouco com Devang,” admitiu Mary. “Mas só porque ele estava convencido demais de que eu era fácil.”

“E você não é?” indagou Donna secamente, ganhando uma cotovelada da morena baixinha.

“ _Não_.”

“Falando de garotos que são loucos por certas bruxas…” disse Marlene, seguindo o olhar de Lily.

“Quem?” perguntou Donna, antes de notar a quem a loira se referia. “Ah. Snape.”

Lily assustou-se ao som daquele nome. “Cai fora,” retrucou com dignidade. “Ele não é louco por mim; na verdade, nós tivemos uma briga.”

“É claro que tiveram,” disse Mary. “É por isso que você está aqui com suas adoráveis amigas, ao invés de estar lá morrendo de tédio com um livro de Transfiguração.”

“Certo,” murmurou Marlene com uma pitada de ferocidade; “tenho _certeza_ que é apenas um livro de Transfiguração.”

“Caladas,” ordenou Lily. “Ele ainda é meu amigo.”

“Só Merlin sabe o porquê,” acrescentou Donna.

Lily lançou olhares de advertência a todas, e elas sabiam que não deviam continuar a discussão. “Bem,” disse Mary, seus olhos vagando em direção à outra árvore, onde diversos bruxos se divertiam. “E quanto a James Potter? _Ele_ gosta de você, Lily.”

“Eu espero que isso seja uma piada,” respondeu a monitora, lançando um olhar em direção aos Marotos. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, e Peter Pettigrew estavam sentados à sombra de uma grande árvore; Sirius e Peter pareciam rir de alguma coisa, Remus estava lendo, e James brincava com um pomo-de-ouro que indubitavelmente surrupiara da escola.

“Ele _é_ bonito,” cantarolou Mary, e era uma conversa familiar. Mary sempre lembrava a Lily da inegável boa aparência (embora a ruiva inflexivelmente negasse) de James. Donna foi a próxima.

“E ele é um excelente capitão de quadribol,” a morena previsivelmente acrescentou. Marlene acompanharia.

“E ele é louco por você,” continuou Marlene. “Quantas vezes ele te chamou para sair esta semana?”

“Duas vezes,” respondeu Lily. “Tem sido uma semana lenta e agradável.”

Marlene e Mary riram com apreço. “Shelley Mumps _mataria_ para estar em seu lugar,” apontou a última.

“Se dar a ela os meus sapatos me livrasse de Potter, eu me alegraria em ficar descalça,” disse a ruiva. “Infelizmente, nem mesmo azarações do tropeço e constantes rejeições funcionaram até agora, então minha fé na falta-de-sapatos é bastante fraca.”

 **N/T:** “to be in your shoes”, embora traduzido como “estar em seu lugar”, literalmente significa “estar em seus sapatos”. Por isso a frase de Lily acima.

“Ah, como ela sofre,” disse Donna sarcasticamente.

“Pobre Potter,” ponderou Marlene. “Ele não tem chance, não é? Nas faz mesmo o tipo da Lily.”

“Nem um pouco,” concordou Lily. “Quero dizer, olhem para ele, se exibindo com aquele pomo...”

“Bem, não podemos ter Jay Gatsby ou Paul Newman,” disse Mary. “Então, os garotos de Hogwarts vão ter que dar pro gasto.”

“Há garotos de Hogwarts e há _garotos de Hogwarts_ ,” apontou Lily. “E é tão terrivelmente errado querer um garoto que seja romântico, e sentimental e talvez apenas um pouco poético?”

“Ah, _não_ ,” murmurou Donna, e seus olhos estavam do outro lado do gramado.

 “Quê?” perguntou a ruiva.

“Nada.” Donna remexeu-se sem jeito. “Nada mesmo. O que você estava dizendo? Sentimental?”

Mas Lily não aceitaria nada disso. Ela se virou e viu a cena se desenrolando a uma curta distância. James Potter e Sirius Black estavam com as varinhas em punho, e seu alvo era, é claro, Severus Snape.

O calor e a raiva surgiram no rosto da ruiva; quase automaticamente, ela se levantou, empurrando os pés sem meias nos sapatos da escola e disparando em direção ao grupo.

“Aqui vamos nós…” murmurou Marlene.

“Deixem ele em PAZ!”

A mão de James Potter que não estava ocupada segurando a varinha – no processo de produzir bolhas cor-de-rosa na boca de Snape – deslocou-se imediatamente para o cabelo, despenteando-o desnecessariamente. “Tudo bem, Evans?”

“Deixem ele em paz,” irritou-se Lily. “Que foi que ele lhe fez?”

“Bom... É mais pelo fato de ele _existir_ , se você me entende...”

As outras pessoas riram; o sangue de Lily ferveu. _Idiota pretencioso..._

“Você se acha engraçado,” disse ela com frieza. “Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele _em paz_.”

James parecia completamente tranquilo com os insultos dela; sem a menor indicação de que reconhecia a fúria e a pura aversão em seu tom de voz e em seus olhos, o bruxo brincou, sem perder o ritmo: “Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans.”

Lily poderia ter se surpreendido, mas parecia que a arrogância de James não tinha limites.

“Anda...” continuou ele, “sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Snivelly de novo.”

Revoltada: “Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula gigante.”

E então, talvez por meio segundo, James finalmente pareceu registrar o fato de que Lily Evans, naquele momento, detestava sua existência tanto quanto ele detestava a de Snape.

“Mau jeito, Prongs,” disse Sirius, evidentemente não tão incomodado com a rejeição quanto James. Afinal, ele tinha problemas maiores: “ _Oi_!”

Mas o aviso de Sirius foi tarde demais; um lampejo e em seguida James estava sangrando – um corte profundo aparecera na lateral de seu rosto. Um instante depois, Snape estava pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo. Várias pessoas gargalharam.

Lily convocou toda sua energia. _Aquilo não era engraçado._ “Ponha ele no chão!”

A emoção – a verdadeira e sincera emoção – que cintilara brevemente pelo rosto de James se foi... há muito esquecida. Ele sorriu de lado e inclinou a cabeça. “Perfeitamente.”

Snape caiu no chão, mas antes que ele pudesse se recuperar direito, Sirius lançou um feitiço na direção do sonserino, e ele tombou mais uma vez, rígido.

“ _DEIXE ELE EM PAZ!_ ” gritou Lily, sacando a própria varinha. Seus dois colegas de Casa olharam preocupados para ela; aparentemente, a perspectiva de duelar com uma Lily Evans armada era muito menos interessante do que agredir Snape.

“Ah, Evans,” James quase implorou, “não me obrigue a azarar você.”

Mas ele _seria obrigado_ , pensou ela.

“Então desfaça o feitiço nele!”

James suspirou. Ele libertou Snape do _Locomotor Mortis_ que Sirius lançara. “Pronto,” disse James, irritado; Snape procurava se levantar “Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Snivellus...”

E então aconteceu. Os olhos negros de Snape brilharam, cintilando de James para Lily e para os alunos ao redor. Ainda havia sabão na frente das suas vestes, e seu rosto normalmente pálido estava vermelho. E então aconteceu.

“Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela!”

_Uma eternidade de poucos segundos se passaram; pelo canto do olho, Lily viu Marlene, Mary e Donna aproximarem-se da cena. Os espectadores tinham se calado. James parecia mais confuso do que qualquer outra coisa. Remus ergueu os olhos do livro. O mundo esperou a resposta dela, mas a garota não estava pronta para dá-la._

_Sangue-Ruim como ela_.

_“Ótimo”, ela conseguiu dizer, muito friamente; Snape empalidecera de novo; “No futuro, não me incomodarei.”_

_Sangue-Ruim como ela_.

 _“E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você,_ _Snivellus_ _.”_

_James recuperara os sentidos. “Peça desculpa a Evans!”_

_Arrogante, odioso, idiota pretencioso..._

Lily virou-se para ele. “Não quero que _você_ o obrigue a se desculpar! Você é tão ruim quanto ele...!”

“Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de...” Ele hesitou, sem jeito: “Você sabe o quê!”

Mas Lily estava tão furiosa, que suas mãos praticamente tremiam quando ela as fechou em punhos e disparou: “Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.”

_Ela se virou, afastando-se cegamente o mais rápido que podia._

_Sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim..._

“Evans! Ei, EVANS!”

_Mas Potter estava a anos-luz de distância; ela mal o ouvia, o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos, a raiva e a mágoa pulsando em suas veias, aquela palavra ecoando em seu cérebro... James Potter podia nem sequer ter existido..._

_Sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim..._

“ _Lily_.”

Ela chegara às portas do castelo, e alguém a pegou pelo braço. Marlene.

“Lily,” repetiu a loira, mais suave. Donna e Mary ficaram à distância.

Mas Lily não podia falar. “Aqui não,” murmurou ela. “No dormitório...”

Marlene concordou. “Lily, eu sinto muito, _muito_ mesmo...”

Ela queria chorar. Não, ela queria arremessar alguma coisa. Ela queria bater em alguém o mais forte possível. Ela queria...

“Está tudo bem.”

A ruiva se virou e atravessou as portas do castelo… seus pés se moviam sob ela, levando-a pelos corredores e escadarias, e só um pensamento se propagando.

Sangue-Ruim.

 (Presente)

Um número surpreendente de acontecimentos significativos aconteceu naquela biblioteca, ponderou Severus Snape enquanto esperava por Lily na mesa de sempre, no cantinho aos fundos. O mais recente e menos agradável deles ocorreu no dia anterior...

Mas ele não tinha como _saber_ que Lily estava na biblioteca, e ela podia não ter ouvido muito de sua conversa...

Mesmo assim, pelo olhar dela ao se afastar, Severus deduziu que ouvira o bastante. Ele não tinha sequer certeza de que ela apareceria para a reunião de estudo previamente marcada.

Mas ela apareceu, parecendo nervosa. “Não posso ficar,” informou. “Madame Pomfrey pediu que os alunos mais velhos se voluntariassem na ala hospitalar, por causa de todos os problemas relacionados ao estresse com os exames, e eu prometi ajudar por algumas horas...”

“Lily,” interrompeu Sev, frustrado. “Você está com raiva, não está?”

“Não,” insistiu ela. “Eu só estou atrasada.”

“Eu sei que você me ouviu com Mulciber ontem,” continuou o sonserino, levantando da cadeira. “Não adianta negar.”

 _“Eu não estou negando,” retrucou ela. “Estou evitando, porque, francamente, eu ainda não sei como me sinto quanto a isso – a não ser muito,_ _muito_ _incomodada, e se eu discutir isso agora, provavelmente vou acabar gritando com alguém. Mas não é por isso que tenho que ir agora... tenho que ir porque_ _prometi_ _à Madame Pomfrey que estaria na enfermaria há trinta segundos atrás.”_

 “ _Lily_ ,” implorou Severus quando ela se virou para sair mais uma vez. Ela parou, seus ombros se curvando, como se estivesse suspirando pesadamente.

“Sim?” indagou ela, virando-se lentamente para ele.

A expressão dela era de exaustão, seus lábios rosados franzidos e seus olhos fixos em Severus, como se esperasse alguma coisa. Ela _estava_ esperando, e ele sabia disso. Estava esperando que ele dissesse algo que o absolvesse, que aliviasse as dúvidas dela e consertasse aquilo.

“Eu não disse aquela palavra,” murmurou ele. “Mulciber disse, mas _eu_ não...”

Lily o encarou, quase sem acreditar, por mais um instante. Então, balançando a cabeça, a ruiva sorriu um pouco melancólica. Ela estava decepcionada. “Você simplesmente _não_ entende, não é, Sev?”

Ele fracassara, percebeu Severus, quando ela tentou deixar a biblioteca mais uma vez. Ele frustrara completamente todas as esperanças de que seria capaz de ganhar o perdão, e agora – porque ela era _Lily_ – o perdão teria de ser dado sem justificativa. O rapaz colocou-se diante dela.

“Não vá embora com raiva,” pediu ele.

“Não estou com raiva…” Mas a ruiva parou de falar; ela correu a mão pelo cabelo denso, os olhos voltados para o céu, enquanto trabalhava algo internamente. “Eu não estou com raiva, Sev,” concluiu por fim. “Eu posso... eu posso me encontrar com você na quarta, o.k.? Depois do exame de Defesa. Vamos estudar para… Feitiços, ou o que seja. Está bem?” Sev assentiu. “Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir embora.”

Ela passou depressa por ele para sair da biblioteca. Severus tornou a sentar-se, insatisfeito, mas conformado com o fato de que aquilo era tudo que conseguiria por enquanto.

 (Correr)

Na primeira vez que se transformara, James odiara. É claro que tinha lido que a primeira vez que um bruxo se tornava um animago era sempre a mais dolorosa, mas não tinha esperando que fosse tão excruciante. Sentiu como se seus músculos estivessem rasgando e se dividindo, que seus ossos estavam quebrando e seu coração se abrindo. E, se pensasse sobre isso, não era muito longe da verdade.

Mas após a transformação inicial, os músculos, ossos e órgãos lembravam-se de como se remodelar, e James conseguiu prestar atenção nos detalhes – como a batida de seu coração mudava, como o vento parecia diferente contra a sua pele, e como parecia surpreendentemente natural coordenar quatro pernas ao invés de duas. Mas a melhor parte de ser Prongs era o galope. Ele gostava de correr em sua forma humana, e _amava_ voar, mas nenhum deles era como galopar.

Precisamente, apesar da ausência do que amava em voar (o vasto céu aberto) sentia-se excitado ao se mover em velocidades sobre-humanas pela floresta. Era um jogo de reflexos, desviando de árvores e saltando pedras. A velocidade, o instinto, a concentração, o vento preenchendo seus ouvidos – às vezes era um pouco como voar, mas também era muito diferente. Por um lado, o esgotava muito mais depressa.

Aprendera muito cedo que Prongs podia aguentar muito mais esforço do que o bom e velho James, e ele geralmente tinha cuidado para não esgotar muito o primeiro, já que normalmente deixava o último inerte. De qualquer forma, Padfoot e Wormtail não conseguiriam acompanhar. Mas hoje à noite era diferente.

James saltou e aterrissou com um baque, seus cascos derrapando no caminho de terra bruta, tão fundo na floresta que ele achava que até mesmo o conhecimento de Hagrid sobre a área era, na melhor das hipóteses, vago. Era escuro – um breu, já que a lua crescente ainda estava pequena e o montante de árvores escondia a luz das estrelas.

Enquanto deslizava, James fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Uma força invisível o atingiu, puxando seu corpo em diversas direções, e – como previsto e desejado – a adrenalina era fenomenal. O fluxo de sangue na cabeça... o formigamento de seus dedos... a leveza de todo o seu ser, que era tão grande que superava até a dor que ele devia ter sentido, agora que seu corpo humano caiu sobre a terra, seu pescoço batendo contra uma rocha e uma de suas pernas contra um tronco, antes que acabasse, deitado com as costas no chão, em meio a samambaias e poeira.

James poderia ter dormido ali mesmo. Ele mal tinha energia para puxar sua camiseta para baixo e cobrir o abdômen. Mal conseguia inclinar a cabeça para o lado. Um besouro arrastava-se pelo chão ao lado de seu rosto, e o rapaz sorriu fracamente para ele.

“Deve ser muito _simples_ ser você,” murmurou, quase com inveja. “Será que a vida de um besouro é mais ferrada do que a de outro?” O besouro, previsivelmente, ficou em silêncio. “Eu acho que não.”

Ele estaria muito, muito dolorido pela manhã, e já estava tão fraco que havia uma possibilidade muito real de que entrasse em colapso antes que conseguisse voltar ao castelo. Ainda assim, James reuniu forças de uma fonte desconhecida e levantou-se. Ele cambaleou vacilante por um instante e teve que afastar o cabelo suado dos olhos, mas a exaustão... não era algo ruim. Pelo amor de Agrippa, era a razão para ele estar lá fora naquela noite.

Tornar-se um animago ensinara ao rapaz várias coisas; o tornara muito mais consciente de seus próprios movimentos, de como era a sensação de ter sangue pulsando em suas veias, ou ver as coisas através dos seus próprios e reconhecidamente imperfeitos olhos. Também tinha lhe ensinado duas coisas muito importantes. Um: não importava quão exausto ele estivesse, sempre seria um pouco mais forte do que pensava. Não importava quão esgotante fosse uma jornada de lua cheia, se ele realmente tentasse, seria capaz de reunir forças para se levantar na manhã seguinte e agir como se tudo estivesse normal.

A segunda coisa era que esse cansaço trabalhava em seu favor. Se você está cansado o bastante, o cansaço torna-se inebriante. Ele desacelera o cérebro, entorpece os sentidos, embaça o mundo. E mesmo que toda transformação fosse tão dolorosa quanto a primeira tinha sido (elas não eram), aquele torpor faria tudo valer a pena. Além do fato de quase garantir que ele dormiria aquela noite (e ultimamente isso era incentivo o bastante), uma mente vazia, pensou ele enquanto forçava os pés de volta pelo caminho, era uma dádiva rara, e que nunca durava muito tempo.

 (Torre de Astronomia)

A biblioteca e a sala comunal estavam fora de questão devido ao risco de encontro que representavam, e Mary estava no dormitório, o que tornava impossível estudar ali. Como resultado, Marlene sentiu-se abandonada e sem teto, vagando pelos corredores com uma mochila pesada em busca da solidão e um lugar para estudar.

Talvez a Torre de Astronomia não fosse a primeira alternativa por conta de sua reputação de ponto “de encontro”, mas a garota estava com sorte naquela noite. Aparentemente, o número habitual de casais apaixonados que frequentavam o local tinha decidido dedicar-se aos livros com os exames tão próximos, e a torre estava vazia.

Marlene sentou-se no chão, largando a mochila ao seu lado e recostando-se na parede. O céu noturno a cobria, e talvez o local fosse desconfortável – com o chão de pedra e o ar úmido de verão – mas pelo menos estava sozinha.

A jovem abriu o livro de Poções em um dos procedimentos que Slughorn prometera que estaria incluído na final (a Poção Calmante) e começou a ler. Dentro de dez segundos, a loira estava pensando em Adam. Eles tinham trabalhado na lição da Poção Calmante juntos.

“Droga,” xingou Marlene em voz alta, para ninguém em particular.

É claro, fazendo careta para as estrelas, ela percebeu que aquele era certamente o lugar errado para evitar pensar em Adam. Não foi sem uma pontada de dor que ela pensou no que quase aconteceu ali há nove meses.

Marlene empurrou os livros no chão e se levantou. Caminhou até a borda e olhou para os terrenos – a cabana de Hagrid à distância, a Floresta Proibida, as torres e telhados do castelo... A loira fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar o que ele – o que Adam – tinha visto na noite em que quase caíra. Ela usou a palavrar “cair”, porque não contava de verdade como saltar, não é?

Ela sempre foi boa com alturas; provavelmente por isso gostava tanto de voar, e agora, inclinando-se sobre a parede e olhando para baixo, enquanto outros poderiam ficar tontos, Marlene saboreou a sensação de uma brisa fresca em seu rosto e a vaga leveza de estar tão acima do chão. Sem saber o porquê (e percebendo que provavelmente era um pouco idiota), a garota passou uma perna por cima da borda de pedra e se levantou.

Lá estava ela, os braços estendidos principalmente para se equilibrar, à mercê da gravidade, enquanto o vento soprava suavemente suas vestes e uniforme. Se fosse um mais sensata, pensou a jovem, teria ficado um pouco mais assustada, e ainda assim...

“ _Marlene_?”

Assustada, a loira abriu os olhos e girou a cabeça, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio e balançando.

“Marlene!”

Ela mal registrara que era Adam McKinnon a chamando antes de ele ter agarrado sua mão e a puxado de volta para o chão.

“O que diabos está fazendo?” indagou ele.

“Eu só estava…” Marlene parou de falar, pois não tinha explicação alguma. “Não foi nada,” ela fez pouco caso. “O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?”

“Ah, sabe… revivendo memórias felizes da Torre de Astronomia.”

“Não seja sarcástico com relação a isso.”

“Diz a garota que estava se preparando para um salto ornamental.”

“Eu _não_ estava me preparando para um salto ornamental. Eu estava... hum... apreciando a vista.”

Então, tanto Adam quanto Marlene perceberam que ele ainda estava meio que a segurando em seus braços, e eles se separaram de repente e sem jeito.

O rapaz limpou a garganta. “Há... há uma razão para você sentir necessidade de subir até ali?” indagou ele, coçando a parte posterior do pescoço, sem encará-la.

“Eu não sei,” respondeu Marlene; ela também desviou o olhar com determinação. “Eu s... só... subi. Eu queria ver qual era a sensação.”

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. “E qual foi a sensação?”

Após alguma reflexão. “Libertadora.”

Adam bufou. “Certo.”

“O que está fazendo aqui, afinal?” prosseguiu Marlene, em um tom um tanto acusatório. “Você vem muito aqui? Acho que isso não é saudável. Afinal, _você_ quase… bem, sabe, e…”

“Eu venho aqui pra cima para pensar, só isso,” interrompeu Adam. Ele notou os livros dela. “Está fazendo dever de casa?”

“Tentando estudar. Sem sucesso.”

“E foi isso que estimulou a tentativa de suicídio?”

“Não foi uma tentativa de suicídio!”

“Sim, se eu tivesse demorado um minuto, teria sido um suicídio _bem sucedido_.”

“Na verdade, eu tenho um equilíbrio _excelente_.”

“Você quase caiu!”

“Só porque você me assustou!”

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por vários segundos; por fim, Adam sacudiu a cabeça e falou. “Está bem. Eu vou... deixar você voltar aos seus estudos. Só… não suba mais na borda, por favor?”

Ele começou a se afastar.

“Espere. Adam.” O bruxo parou e olhou para ela, e Marlene sabia que não tinha direito algum de dizer aquilo, mas, _Merlin_ , ela _precisava_ dizer. “Eu sinto sua falta.”

(Três Semanas e Meia Atrás)

O sol estava baixo no céu – colorindo o campo em luzes de tom laranja e rosa.  Ainda assim, havia um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos azul-esverdeados de Adam, que não podia ser explicado pelo pôr-do-sol.

E então ele disse.

“Marlene, eu te amo.”

Compulsivamente: “Adam, espere…”

“Não, não posso,” ele se apressou em dizer. “Você não entende – eu estou esperando há séculos. Não posso mais esperar. Eu te amo. Quero dizer, eu estou _apaixonado_ por você. Estou apaixonado por você desde o quarto ano, e... e eu sei que somos amigos, mas, Marlene, é... impossível para mim continuar agindo como se isso fosse tudo que eu quero. Não posso mais fazer isso... eu quero estar com você.”

Vários segundos ou vários minutos podem ter passado. A voz de Marlene parara de funcionar, porque ela tentou várias vezes se forçar a falar e encontrou as palavras sufocadas na garganta. Enquanto isso, seu cérebro se esforçava tanto, que poderia muito bem não estar funcionando, pois todos os seus muitos pensamentos, emoções e impulsos se embaraçavam em pânico.

A loira sentiu o calor subir em seu rosto. Estava vagamente consciente de estar com medo. Estava mais do que vagamente consciente da forma frenética que seu coração batia. Não fazia ideia de como deveria (ou de como queria) responder.

“ _Por favor, diga alguma coisa, Marlene.”_

Mas ela não podia dizer, pois se não pudesse dizer que o amava também, preferia não dizer absolutamente nada. E ela _não podia_ dizer que o amava. Simplesmente não podia.

Ah, Deus, ela tinha que dizer alguma coisa…

“Eu… eu sinto muito, eu só...” Mais hesitação, então, “eu não sei o que dizer, Adam, eu não... eu não sabia.”

Mas isso, ela percebeu repentina e horrivelmente, era uma mentira. É claro que ela sabia. É _claro_ que ela sabia que ele a amava! Ela tinha negado, reprimido e inventado desculpas esfarrapadas para Mary e para si mesma, e _ela sabia_. Uma garota – pensou ela – sempre sabe.

“Adam,” começou a loira, ainda abalada por sua infeliz epifania. “Eu _não posso_. Escute, v-v-v-você é um dos meus _melhores amigos_...”

Ele não parecia surpreso com aquela frase ( _e_ era _uma frase_ ); também não parecia machucado ou abatido; mas algo indefinível mudou em sua expressão, e Marlene sabia que ele entendia exatamente o que ela estava dizendo.

“E é isso,” interrompeu Adam, sem nenhum questionamento em sua voz. “Só amigos.”

Sem fôlego, e com uma curiosa e terrível dor no peito: “Isso não é o bastante?”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Quero dizer, a amizade não é o bastante?”

“Eu não sei,” disse Adam. “Mas eu... eu acho que não posso mais continuar com isso. Não posso agir como se nós estivéssemos... é muito doloroso para mim, Marlene.”

“O que quer dizer com não pode mais 'continuar com isso?'” perguntou ela, alarmada. “Você não... não pode ser meu amigo?”

“Mar, eu acabei de dizer que te amava. Você não acha que isso muda alguma coisa?”

O coração da loira martelou no peito. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo; estava prestes a perder Adam... Não, ela já o perdera. Ele tinha razão; mudou tudo. _Ele_ mudara tudo.

“Escute,” disse Adam, após ela ficar em silêncio por um tempo, “vamos esquecer isso. Vamos esquecer essa coisa toda. Se concordarmos que nunca aconteceu, nunca aconteceu, certo? E tudo...”

“ _Não_ podemos,” interrompeu Marlene de repente. Ela levantou cambaleando, e Adam imitou o gesto.  “Não podemos voltar ao normal! Eu não posso esquecer isso! Já aconteceu… já está aí!” Lágrimas encheram seus olhos e sua cabeça latejava de dor; a garota esfregou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, desejando que a cabeça se acalmasse. “Como podemos ser amigos agora?”

Adam apenas a encarou, atordoado.

“Por que você tinha que fazer isso?” indagou ela, e então desejou não tê-lo feito. _Ah, Deus_ , por favor, deixe-me retirar o que eu disse. Por favor, permita que eu jamais veja Adam com aquela expressão novamente. Por favor, por favor, por favor...

_“Eu… eu sinto muito,” disse ele baixinho._

_Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não..._

Havia um milhão de coisas que Marlene queria dizer – qualquer coisa para corrigir aquilo, para retirar tudo que foi dito. Mas, Deus, ela não sabia _o que_ dizer, e não podia vê-lo daquela forma; não suportaria ver aquele olhar em seu rosto por outro minuto.

_“Eu t-tenho que ir,” gaguejou ela. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos quando ela se virou e saiu correndo, apertando as vestes ao redor da cintura. Adam não a impediu._

_Adam me ama_ , pensou ela, e ocorreu-lhe, _de forma muito clara_ pela primeira vez que _ela_ precisava _dele_.

 (Presente)

“ _Eu sinto sua falta_.”

Adam a encarou. “Quê?”

“Você era meu melhor amigo. Você _é_ meu melhor amigo... junto com Mary,” consertou ela, revirando os olhos, “mas... a gente nem se fala agora? Se a culpa é minha, eu sinto muito...”

“Não é culpa sua,” suspirou Adam. “É minha.”

“Não, não diga isso. _Não_ é culpa sua. Eu não devia ter dito o que eu disse.”

“Eu não devia ter dito o que _eu_ disse.”

Marlene levou um minuto para analisar aquilo. O que _ele_ disse? Ele não tinha dito nada desagradável... então aquilo significava... que ele estava retirando o que disse? Será que _não_ a amava, no fim das contas? Mas, por que não? Ela se repreendeu por aquele pensamento e então prosseguiu:

“Então… o que está dizendo agora?”

“ _Eu_ não estou dizendo nada,” disse Adam. “ _Eu_ estava indo embora, lembra?”

“Eu não quero que a gente não seja amigos.” Ela praticamente implorava agora.

“Foi você quem disse que não podíamos ser amigos. E eu acho que estava certa.”

“Não!” Ela deu um passo à frente. “Não, não estava! Se você ainda quiser ser meu amigo…”

“Marlene…”

“ _Que foi?_ ”

Adam exalou desalentado; ele afastou seu cabelo castanho claro e desajeitado dos olhos e trocou de pé. “Eu gostaria que você se decidisse sobre o que quer.”

“Eu também,” concordou Marlene, melancolicamente, e ele sorriu um pouco, como se estivesse tentando não fazê-lo.

“Eu também não quero que a gente não seja amigos,” admitiu ele após um tempo.

 “Sério?”

“Você acha que podemos simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu?”

“ _Você_ acha?” Ela esperou ansiosamente por uma resposta. Por fim, Adam assentiu.

“Eu acho que consigo.”

“De verdade?”

“Sim.”

Os dois simplesmente se encararam. “O.k.,” disse Marlene eventualmente. “Então... amigos?”

_Com um pouco de hesitação: “Amigos,” concordou ele. Mas havia algo em seus olhos – algo em sua expressão e na forma que olhava para ela ao proferir a palavra – algo que dizia a ela que tudo mudara._

_Amigos_.

A tragédia da coisa, pensou Marlene quando disseram seu deselegante adeus, era que os dois sabiam que aquilo era uma mentira.

(E Remus)

“Que… que final de Herbologia, hein?”

Remus Lupin tirou os olhos de seu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e sorriu ligeiramente quando Lily sentou em uma cadeira vazia à sua frente na mesa da biblioteca.

“Como acha que você foi?”

Remus deu de ombros. “Bem, eu acho. Você?”

“O mesmo, eu acho.” Eles ficaram sentados por um instante, e então a ruiva prosseguiu: “Eu não tenho te visto muito. Estou querendo falar com você há séculos, mas... você nunca está só. Eu nunca te vejo na sala comunal ou nas refeições também... encontrá-lo aqui foi resultado puro de uma perseguição cuidadosa.”

“Eu tenho feito a maioria das minhas refeições nas cozinhas,” disse Remus suavemente. “E na sala comunal há sempre a chance de eu me deparar com Sirius, então...” Ele baixou os olhos para o livro. “E, para ser sincero, eu meio que estive te evitando.”

Lily assentiu. “É… foi o que pensei.”

“Eu só… não sei bem o que dizer a você,” continuou ele. “Além dos outros – James, Peter e Sirius, sabe – ninguém... quero dizer, ninguém nunca _'_ _descobriu _'__ sobre mim. Com Snape sabendo, há problemas, mas não é como se eu me importasse com a opinião dele sobre mim, sabe? Mas eu... com você, é bem diferente.”

Lily assentiu de novo. “Eu estou feliz por não saber,” disse ela. “Quero dizer, antes. Teria sido muito complicado com Sev, e eu entendo por que você não gostaria de me contar... já que ele era meu melhor amigo e seu pior inimigo...” Ela suspirou.

“Certo.”

“Mas não era por isso que eu queria falar com você.” Remus se remexeu sem jeito. “Você está se sentindo bem? Quero dizer, não posso fingir que sou uma expert em...” Ela baixou a voz: “...licantropia, mas não deve ser muito agradável. Eu li que eventos lunares podem ter um custo terrível, e a próxima lua cheia está chegando, e... bem... você já sabe isso tudo, é claro.”

“Eu estou bem,” disse Remus. “E, Lily, acredite, eu entendo.”

“Você entende? Você entende o quê?”

“Você não me deve nada, Lily.”

“Remus, eu não tenho ideia do que está falando.”

O rapaz suspirou. “Eu menti para você, e... não por algo estúpido ou insignificante. É o tipo de segredo que você deveria saber... que qualquer um que considera se quer ou não ser meu amigo ou passar tempo comigo – tem o direito de saber.”

“Bem, para ser franca, você nunca disse que _não era_ um lobisomem,” brincou a ruiva, mas quando o sorriso que o garoto esboçou foi – na melhor das hipóteses – hesitante, ela continuou com mais seriedade: “Remus, você não precisa se desculpar por não me contar. E certamente não precisa se desculpar por... por ter _isso_.”

“E por tentar rasgá-la em pedaços?”

“Ah. Eu já tive noites piores.” Remus continuou sem achar graça. “Ah, vamos, você não está rindo das minhas piadas,” reclamou ela. “Está com raiva de _mim_?”

“Não, não estou com raiva de você.” Ele suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira. “Eu só... eu só me sinto culpado quando estou perto de você.”

“Bom, não se sinta. Você não tem porque se sentir culpado. Nada disso é culpa sua.”

 “Isso não muda nada.”

“O que quer dizer?”

“Quero dizer…” Ele ponderou e então continuou: “Quero dizer, não muda o fato de que eu sou o tipo de... criatura... que pessoas respeitáveis evitam.”

“ _'_ _Criatura_ , _'_ Remus? _Sério_?”

“Lily, eles têm aulas sobre minha espécie em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Eu tive que responder perguntas sobre _mim_ no meu N.O.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu não sou uma boa pessoa para ter como amigo. Simplesmente não sou.”

“E quanto a James, Sirius e Peter?”

Remus lançou-lhe um olhar sugestivo.

“Bem, James e Peter, né?” corrigiu ela seriamente. “E eles? _Eles são_ seus amigos.”

“É diferente. Eles sabem desde o segundo ano.”

“E em quatro anos eu vou saber pelo mesmo tempo que eles sabem agora!”

“Eu sei, é só que…”

“Só que _o quê_?”

Ele hesitou. “Se você tivesse descoberto de outra forma… se Sirius não tivesse contado... contado a nada menos que _Snape_... as coisas seriam diferentes. Seria o suficiente você dizer que estava tudo bem. Eu provavelmente ficaria aliviado por você saber.”

“ _Mas_?”

“Mas Sirius contou,” respondeu Remus, sacudindo os ombros. “Meu melhor amigo me usou para fazer vingança, e agora eu não confio em _ninguém_ com o segredo. Nem mesmo em James e Peter, e isso é terrível, mas é o que sinto. Pela primeira vez em anos, eu queria que eles não soubessem. Queria que ninguém soubesse. Antes de Sirius contar, eu não percebi como eu estava morrendo de vontade de simplesmente levantar na frente de todos e contar a eles a verdade, porque eu _odiava_ esconder esse segredo estúpido e amava o fato de que havia alguém – três alguéns, para ser mais preciso – que sabiam a verdade. Mas agora eu sei por que não posso contar a ninguém. Eu prefiro manter este segredo atormentador do que... do que o contrário.”

Lily assentiu lentamente, e após algum tempo sugeriu em tom de brincadeira: “Você quer me obliviar?”

Remus bufou. “Eu já me sinto culpado o bastante por não confiar em você... na verdade, agir assim só pioraria as coisas.”

“Você _pode_ confiar em mim, Remus.”

“Eu sei disso… só que é… difícil.”

“Tudo bem.” Lily levantou-se da mesa. “Mas ainda somos amigos… certo?”

“Eu… eu gostaria que sim,” respondeu ele. “Supondo que você está disposta...”

“É claro.” Lily mordeu o lábio, antes de acrescentar: “Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu estou aqui.”

“Obrigado.” A bruxa começou a se afastar. “Lily,” chamou Remus gentilmente, e ela parou. Para evitar que alguém ouvisse, ele levantou-se a aproximou-se dela, inclinando-se ao falar. “Eu sei que está fazendo companhia a Sirius...”

“Remus, ele não tem _nenhum_ amigo…”

“Não, não é isso,” interrompeu ele. “Eu só... eu quero te alertar. Eu sei que acha que pode confiar nele... que ele tem o coração no lugar certo. Foi isso que eu sempre pensei. Mas não pode. Você _não_ pode confiar em Sirius Black.

Lily o encarou. “Mas eu confio.”

Remus franziu o cenho, a dor resplandecendo em seu rosto pálido e cansado. “Tenha cuidado, Lily.”

Ela sabia que ele queria que aquelas fossem palavras de despedida, mas a ruiva se aproximou, eliminando a distância entre eles e abraçando-o com força. Quando o soltou, ela disse: “Vai ficar tudo bem, sabe. Sirius, Potter... tudo isso. Eu prometo.”

Então, porque a Srta. Sevoy estava lançando-lhes olhares engraçados, Lily deu um último aperto reconfortante na mão de Remus e saiu.

(Certeza)

Nem a euforia de estar com Frank foi suficiente para restaurar completamente o espírito de Alice com a chegada do primeiro dia de provas dos N.I.E.M.s. Na segunda à noite, a bruxa estava deitada na cama de Frank, cercada por livros e anotações das aulas, mas ela não tinha mais energia ou vontade de prosseguir com eles.

“Eu não vou passar no meu N.I.E.M. de Feitiços,” informou ao namorado. “Simplesmente não vou. Espero que você se divirta com os aurores, Frank, porque eu vou acabar como garçonete.”

O monitor-chefe, que estava sentado meio caído em sua mesa ao tentar em vão ler outro capítulo sobre feitiços para crescimento de plantas, sacudiu a cabeça. “Você vai se sair bem. É boa em Feitiços.”

“Não, não sou mesmo. Só sou convincente.”

“Ah, eu duvido muito disso.” Sorrindo, Frank levantou-se da mesa e ligou a rádio, antes de ir para cama e deitar-se ao lado de Alice. Eles ficaram parados e calados por um tempo, enquanto uma velha canção com promessas de amor eterno e devoção sem fim percorria o quarto.

“Ally,” murmurou Frank sem rodeios; “E se… e se nós não fôssemos aurores?”

Alice olhou para ele. “O que quer dizer?”

“Quero dizer, e se a gente não entrar no programa? Ou se a gente... decidir fazer outra coisa em vez disso?”

“Por que decidiríamos fazer outra coisa?” insistiu Alice. “Você tem alguma outra coisa em mente?”

“Não,” admitiu ele. “Não, eu não sei.”

“Frank, do que está falando?”

O monitor-chefe suspirou. Ele puxou Alice para perto, considerando sua resposta cuidadosamente antes de proferi-la. “Eu sempre quis ser um auror,” começou ele lentamente. “Jamais pensei em fazer outra coisa em minha vida. Mas isso... isso foi quando eu tinha _você_.”

“Você ainda me tem,” apontou Alice. “E eu te tenho”

“Sim, eu sei. Mas eu… agora eu sei como é _não_ ter você; eu sei como é. Eu não quero passar por isso de novo, e se... se não fôssemos aurores, se pudéssemos apenas ir embora de alguma forma...”

“Frank,” interrompeu Alice gentilmente. “Eu sei. Eu também já pensei nisso.”

“E…?”

“E eu não tenho uma resposta para você. Eu não tenho um motivo para a gente ficar aqui, exceto que _eu_ sei que tenho que ficar, que tenho que ser uma auror... que tenho que lutar. E eu não posso ter certeza, mas acho que você vai descobrir que sente a mesma coisa.”

Ele não respondeu. A música na rádio acabou, e o locutor fez uma breve atualização do noticiário: um ataque de Comensais da Morte em Wales, duas bruxas nascidas-trouxa mortas, uma breve mensagem do _Removedor Mágico Multiuso _Scower__ _, e então, de volta para a música..._

“Frank?”

O bruxo foi tirado do transe e sorriu para Alice antes de sentar. “Acho que é melhor a gente ir estudar.”

Alice imitou seu sorriso e assentiu. “Acho que sim.”

Frank inclinou-se, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios. “Eu te amo, Alice Griffiths.”

“Eu também te amo.”

(O Fim)

A coisa mais estranha em toda a situação foi a completa falta de cerimônia. Era a quarta-feira da semana de provas, e Lily terminou sua final de Defesa poucos minutos antes de Severus Snape. Eles deviam se encontrar na biblioteca para estudar um pouco para o exame de Feitiços, que era naquela tarde, mas Sev a deixou esperando.

Finalmente, ele chegou e ocupou uma das poucas mesas disponíveis, mas não foi a mesa afastada de sempre que ficava ao canto, mas uma das centrais, cercada por dezenas de alunos zelosamente amontoados.

“Não podemos sentar em outro lugar?” perguntou Severus, e Lily não deixou de notar o olhar cauteloso para a mesa dos quintanistas da Sonserina.

“Por que?”

“Muito barulhento aqui,” murmurou o outro. Obviamente uma mentira – todo mundo estava muito absorto na preparação para os últimos dias dos exames finais para se preocupar com conversa.

Lily parecia aborrecida; não, ela parecia mais do que aborrecida. Ela parecia zangada. “Não,” disse simplesmente, e continuou revisando suas anotações de Feitiços.

Frustrado com a teimosia da bruxa, Severus insistiu: “Por que não?”

“Porque.”

“Por que o quê?”

“ _Porque_.”

Snape amarrou a cara. “Isso não é um motivo.”

Lily cruzou os braços sobre suas anotações e encarou o outro de forma desafiadora. “Porque além de um punhado de gente nesta sala que provavelmente está pensando na palavra 'sangue-ruim' neste momento, não vejo nenhum motivo para mudarmos de lugar.”

“Entendo,” zombou o bruxo. “Então, você está me testando.”

Ela não negou. “Como você acha que se saiu?”

“Lily,” começou o sonserino, “nós _devemos_ ser amigos...”

“Mas não somos,” interrompeu ela de repente. “Não somos, não é?”

Finalmente abalado: “Q-que quer dizer?”

“A gente costumava confidenciar as coisas,” prosseguiu Lily. Sua voz estava oca – não sem sentimento, mas vazia de alguma forma. “A gente costumava _saber_ o que estava acontecendo com o outro. Você não costumava me esconder, e não costumava usar nossa amizade para conseguir o que quer – como uma criança petulante de cinco anos de idade... ou talvez você apenas fosse melhor nisso, então eu não notava.” Havia uma ponta de raiva em seu tom levemente trêmulo agora. “Nós não somos _amigos_ , Sev – quando foi a última vez que nós verdadeira e honestamente fomos _amigos_?”

“Lily…”

“Eu não sei o que você disse a Mulciber no outro dia,” continuou ela. “Eu não sei se você concorda ou não com ele sobre registros sanguíneos e Comensais da Morte... mas eu não confio em você, Sev, e você não confia em mim.”

“Eu _conf_ …”

“Você não me conta mais as coisas. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo na sua vida... o que acontece quando não estou presente, e você certamente não sabe o que está acontecendo na minha – e essa parte é tanto culpa minha quanto sua, porque eu também não _te_ conto as coisas. A gente conversa às vezes, mas não contamos nada. A gente evita as coisas, contorna a situação... mentimos um para o outro...” Ela pensou no incidente da lua cheia e na avaliação de Severus sobre o ataque de Mulciber a Mary. “Não somos amigos,” concluiu com um sussurro. “Não somos amigos há um longo tempo.” Uma lágrima solitária caiu por seu rosto, e Lily jogou o material de estudo na mochila.

A ruiva já estava no corredor quando Severus foi atrás dela.

“Simples assim?” vociferou ele, alcançando-a. “Simples assim, _não somos amigos_?”

“ _Simples assim_?” repetiu Lily com ironia. “Isso não aconteceu 'do nada,' Sev. Há um ano você me chamou de 'sangue-ruim' na frente de toda a nossa turma...”

“Foi um acidente, e você disse que perdoou...”

“É claro que foi um acidente!” interrompeu Lily em voz alta. “Simplesmente saiu, eu sei, porque tínhamos brigado e porque você estava envergonhado, e porque você estava irritado, e simplesmente _saiu_! E eu disse que te perdoei, é verdade, mas eu não perdoei! Eu tentei – algumas vezes eu até achei que sim... Mas há uma razão para eu não ter te confrontado sobre suas tentativas nada sutis de esconder nossa amizade até agora, e é porque eu sabia... eu sabia desde aquele dia após os N.O.M.s que você _não vai_ me escolher! E naquela noite no Hall de Entrada – no primeiro dia de aula, quando Mulciber te fez escolher... se James não tivesse acertado ele, você teria ficado do lado deles, não é? Você teria tomado minha varinha...”

Mas Snape pareceu ter ficado surdo após certo ponto. “Então ele é _James_ agora?”

“Ah, _por Deus_ , cale a boca!” ela meio que gritou. “Afinal, o que é que vocês dois pensam de mim? Que eu sou uma tapada impotente? Que eu não posso ficar com raiva de um de vocês sem o outro torcer meu braço? Por que _diabos_ você acha que tudo que James Potter faz justifica _qualquer coisa_ que você faz?”

“ _Sempre_ volta para ele quando o assunto é você...”

“Porque _você_ sempre leva para esse ponto!”

Os olhos de Snape brilharam de raiva. “Eu não tenho que tolerar isso...” murmurou ele, virando-se para partir. Tudo que Lily registrou foi o quanto _ele tinha mudado_... Como estava _diferente_ do garotinho no parque do bairro que lhe dissera que ela era uma bruxa...

“Eu estava certa, não é?” perguntou ela suavemente, quando ele estava a uma curta distância, e Severus parou para escutar as considerações dela. “Eu disse que nós dois tínhamos escolhidos nossos caminhos, e eu estava certa. Nós já escolhemos; não poderíamos voltar atrás...”

Sem olhar e sem dizer nada, Snape retomou sua rápida partida. Lily o observou partir; então, colocando a mochila sobre o ombro, ela se virou e caminhou lentamente na direção oposta.

 (Quinto Ano, Parte Dois)

 _Sangue-ruim_.

_A palavra ecoou na mente dela, como o fizera hora antes._

_Você escolheu o seu caminho, e eu escolhi o meu._

Lily apertou o roupão firmemente em torno de sua cintura. O medo inundando seu rosto, e o cabelo um caco.

Sev se foi. Se foi, se foi, se foi. Sev a chamara de “sangue-ruim”. Sev escolhera _eles_. Sev se foi.

_Lily se engasgou e tossiu, grata pelo menos por ter saído do dormitório. Não conseguia lidar com a compaixão de Mary e Marlene, ou com as ameaças de estrangular “aquele sonserino seboso e inútil” de Donna. Naquele momento, ela só precisava ficar sozinha, e, sentada ao canto no corredor do quinto andar às nove da noite, o que podia muito bem levá-la a receber uma detenção, a ruiva descobriu que era um risco que estava disposta a enfrentar._

_Sangue-ruim_ , disse o Severus em sua mente mais uma vez, e o coração da garota partiu novamente.

“Lily Evans?”

A ruiva pulou ao som de seu nome. Um sextanista da Corvinal estava bem perto (como não o vira?) olhando em surpresa para a quintanista cheia de lágrimas diante dele. O bruxo era muito bonito, com cabelos castanho-dourados bem penteados, olhos profundos e escuros, e um ar sério e inteligente. Ela mal o conhecia – seu nome era Luke, e ela achava que seu sobrenome devia ser “Harper.”

“Você não vai me dedurar para Filch, não é?” indagou ela, sua voz rouca de tanto chorar. O rapaz pareceu chocado com a sugestão.

“É claro que não. Você está bem?”

“Eu… eu estou _bem_?” gaguejou ela. “Eu _pareço_ bem?”

Outros garotos teriam ficado ofendidos, ou teriam tomado isso como uma indicação de que ela era muito louca, sendo melhor ficar longe; James Potter provavelmente teria feito um comentário de que ela sempre estava muito bonita, mas Luke Harper simplesmente parecia lamentar. “Eu sinto muito.” Então, para a grande surpresa de Lily, o corvino sentou-se ao seu lado. “Alguém... alguém morreu?”

“Quê? Ah, não.” A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça. “Nada disso. É meu amigo Severus... ele...”

“Ah, sim, eu ouvi sobre isso. James Potter e os outros quintanistas...”

“Certo.”

“Você… quer falar sobre isso?”

“Na verdade, não,” suspirou a ruiva. Com simpatia em seus melancólicos olhos castanhos, Luke colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela. Então, involuntariamente, Lily viu-se falando: “Ele devia ser meu _melhor amigo_ ,” começou ela desesperadamente. “Ele devia ser... a gente brigou algumas horas antes, e ele estava aborrecido comigo... estava com raiva por conta dos Marotos, envergonhado por conta de _Potter_ , e ele... ele simplesmente... ele _disse_... ele deveria ser meu melhor amigo, e não... não importa quão irritado esteja, há certas coisas que não se pode fazer... não com seu melhor amigo... não com alguém que você verdadeiramente gosta. O que isso diz sobre ele? O que isso diz sobre _mim_?” Ela fungou e continuou: “Nós somos amigos desde, desde antes de Hogwarts... foi ele que me disse que eu era uma bruxa... Ele estava lá quando minha irmã começou a me odiar, ele foi meu primeiro amigo além dela... meu primeiro amigo de Hogwarts... Eu teria feito qualquer coisa por ele, mas ele não pôde... ele não... ele não faria o mesmo por mim. Mas somos melhores amigos desde que eu tinha _nove anos_... o que... o que exatamente eu devo fazer se ele não estiver mais lá...?”

Lily se assustou, como que se lembrando de repente que não estava realmente sozinha, falando consigo mesma. “Me desculpe. Eu não devia… eu não devia estar te incomodando com isso. Eu nem sequer te conheço.”

Luke sorriu compreensivamente; ele tinha um sorriso legal… um sorriso clássico, bonito e brilhante. “Lucas Xavier Harper,” apresentou-se ele, estendendo a mão.

Lily devolveu o sorriso (embora bastante aguado), pegando sua mão. “Lily Marie Evans.”

Eles apertaram as mãos. “Então,” prosseguiu Luke. “O que tem mais?”

“O que quer dizer?”

O corvino colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pedaço de pano branco dobrado. Um lenço. Ele o entregou a Lily. “Com o que mais você não quer preocupar as pessoas?”

Lily olhou incrédula do lenço para o rapaz.

“Eu sou um bom ouvinte,” disse ele.

“Sério?”

“Sim.”

Ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, mas segurou o lenço enquanto continuava com sua história. Era fácil conversar com Luke; ele não tinha nenhuma opinião sobre Severus Snape, nenhuma afeição específica por James Potter... ele ouvia atentamente. Ela relembrou velhas histórias, chorou, desabafou, e – pensou ela – havia algo em Luke Harper... algo que justificava um segundo olhar.

 (Presente)

“Isso é muito _triste_ ,” resmungou Alice, irritada. “Estou em Hogwarts há _sete_ anos e só descobri este lugar na minha última semana aqui?”

Ela se sentou em um sofá grande e confortável com Lily, enquanto Sirius Black cuidava da lareira. Os três grifinórios estavam em uma sala de tamanho razoável, com paredes brancas sem enfeites, alguns objetos de mobiliário mal combinados, e uma cama que parecia confortável. Sirius finalmente cedera e concordara em mostrar a Lily onde estava dormindo nas últimas semanas, e a ruiva tinha levado Alice junto, para uma pausa muito necessária dos estudos.

“Os elfos domésticos chamam de Sala Vai e Vem,” explicou Sirius. “Eu e James a encontramos no quarto ano. Estávamos tentando achar um lugar para enfiar Mrs. Norris, e a sala simplesmente apareceu... imaginem, nós levamos três horas para achá-la de novo, portanto não foi muito agradável.”

“Você poderia ter me contado antes,” murmurou Alice, olhando à volta em admiração. “Isso certamente viria a calhar algumas vezes...”

“Eu não quero nem saber no que você está pensando, Alice Griffiths,” interrompeu Sirius. “Especialmente já que tenho certeza que envolve seu namorado.”

“Me assusta saber que minha mente foi na mesma direção que a sua, Sirius Black,” disse a loira. O Maroto sorriu e deslocou-se até uma das mesas de canto, onde pegou um saco de papel.

“Tortinha de abóbora?”

“Ah, sim, por favor.”

Sirius jogou a sacola, antes de sentar-se em uma imperiosa cadeira marrom.

“Quer uma, Lily?” ofereceu Alice, erguendo a sacola para a ruiva. Lily, porém, olhava para a lareira e não parecia ouvir. “Olá? _Lily_?”

Ela se assustou, como que acordando. “Quê? Ah, não, obrigada.”

“Você está bem, Evans?” perguntou o rapaz. “Está muito quieta esta noite.”

Lily deu um sorrisinho e sacudiu a cabeça. “Não, estou bem. E você? Como está indo nos exames?”

Sirius deu de ombros. “Eu tenho mais tempo disponível para estudar, mas não tenho nenhum Lupin por perto para me forçar... então, o mesmo de sempre.”

“Eu gostaria que você me contasse o que está acontecendo,” reclamou Alice, mordendo ressentida uma tortinha de abóbora. “É desconcertante ver os outros Marotos com raiva de você, Sirius. O que, exatamente, foi essa brincadeira que deixou os outros tão irritados?”

“Confie em mim,” desviou Sirius facilmente; “É melhor você não saber.”

“Você consegue arrancar isso dele, Lily?” perguntou Alice esperançosa, mas a ruiva meramente sacudiu a cabeça.

“Acho que ninguém consegue.”

“Bem, então terá que arrancar de James,” insistiu a setimanista. “Ou de Remus.”

Enquanto Lily inventava alguma desculpa esfarrapada, Sirius a observava atentamente. “Enfim,” acrescentou ela, “eu e Potter não estamos exatamente de bem.”

“Bem, algum vez já estiveram?” apontou Alice. “Mas é assim que vocês são. Vocês brigam, e então têm uma _grande_ discussão, tudo explode, então se calam um pouco, começam a conviver bem, então voltam a brigar, e assim por diante e assim por diante. Ciclo vicioso.”

“Talvez não desta vez,” disse Lily. “Acho que eu e Potter efetivamente encerramos o ciclo desta vez.” Havia algo em seu tom que disse a Alice que a conversa tomara um rumo sério. Uma ideia engraçada ocorreu à setimanista, percebendo a silenciosa compreensão entre os dois companheiros. A loira levantou-se abruptamente.

“Eu tenho que encontrar Frank em alguns minutos… eu realmente devo ir.”

Com um sorriso encorajador para Sirius e a promessa de encontrar Lily depois, Alice partiu da Sala Vai e Vem, e os outros dois ficaram a sós.

“Tudo bem, Evans,” disse Sirius, acendendo um cigarro. “Vamos ouvir. Qual é o problema?”

“Quase tudo,” respondeu Lily. “Estou bastante certa de que não passei em Feitiços.”

“Bobagem… você é a melhor do nosso ano em Feitiços.”

“Com exceção de Potter,” acrescentou Lily, quase com ressentimento. “Você falou com ele?”

“O que _você_ acha?”

“É justo.” Ela observou uma trilha de fumaça emanando do cigarro dele e lembrou-se de algo que James uma vez lhe dissera. “ _Tem que admitir, há algo impressionante na fumaça._ ”

Parecia fazer uma eternidade que estivera sentada no Salão Principal com James Potter enquanto ele fumava e eles conversavam sobre seus pais. Eles iam tentar ser amigos a partir de então; James estava lhe dando conselhos sobre Frank, Alice e Carlotta...

_“... se esses dois são tão feitos um para o outro quanto você parece acreditar, eles vão sobreviver...”_

Ela acabara de fazer as pazes com Sev na época... ainda estava com Luke... ainda estava _feliz_ com Luke... e Donna: ela ainda tinha Donna...

“No que está pensando?” Sirius interrompeu seus pensamentos, dando uma longa tragada no cigarro.

Lily não respondeu exatamente. Ela inclinou-se para frente e encarou a lareira. “Você acha que algum dia vai fazer as pazes com eles?”

Sirius sorriu amargamente. “Foi você que disse que eu faria,” apontou ele. “Perdeu o otimismo, não foi?”

“Não. Eu não sei.” Ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa. “Eu acho que eles sentem sua falta, sabe?”

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. “Não, eu acho que não sentem.”

“Só porque eles não demonstram, não significa que não sentem,” disse Lily com firmeza. “É apenas difícil, só isso.”

“Não estamos mais falando sobre mim, estamos?” perguntou Sirius, com um bom-humor mais genuíno. A ruiva o encarou brevemente, e então desviou o olhar. “É sobre Snape, não é? Eu ouvi que vocês dois brigaram.”

“Como você soube disso?” perguntou ela, surpresa.

“Metade da biblioteca ouviu, e você sabe como as notícias se espalham por aqui.”

“Certo.” Lily suspirou. “ _Certo_.”

“Já está sentindo falta do idiota, não é?” murmurou Sirius, emburrado.

Lily recostou-se no sofá. “Um pouco,” respondeu ela. “Mas não tanto quanto da última vez. Eu tenho saudades do velho Severus... eu nem sequer _conheço_ o que está lá agora. Mas, na verdade, eu não estava pensando nele...”

“Em quem, então? Não em Harper, certamente…”

“Não, em Luke não.”

Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Então, em quem estava pensando?”

(Cassidy, Parte Dois)

Donna Shacklebolt movia-se letargicamente pelos corredores apinhados (sozinha, como de costume por esses dias), após terminar seu exame de Runas Antigas. Ela não sabia como tinha ido na prova... mal conseguia lembrar de uma única pergunta que respondera, na verdade, e estava estranhamente apática sobre a coisa toda.

_“Quero dizer, porque foi mesmo que a gente se tornou amigas? Consegue lembrar?”_

Lily estivera no exame também, completamente concentrada no teste, acreditava Donna, sem notar a ex-amiga a algumas mesas de distância, que lutava para manter os olhos cor de âmbar e os pensamentos dispersos no pergaminho à sua frente. Donna perguntou-se se a outra percebera ou imaginara que ela não estava mais saindo com Charlie Plex. Mary tinha descoberto, e logo tentou consolá-la, antes de a morena mandá-la “trepar num cabo de vassoura”. Então, se Mary sabia, Lily quase certamente sabia, e já que não tinha havido nenhum esforço no sentido de comunicação por parte da ruiva, Donna só podia supor que ela não se importava.

_“Você é completamente sem coração, Donna Shacklebolt. Não fale comigo.”_

E Donna não podia culpá-la.

Ela alcançou a escadaria que levava ao terceiro andar e estava a instantes de descer quando uma voz irrompeu da conversa maçante de uma dúzia ou mais de pessoas no corredor, e a morena parou.

“ _Donna Shacklebolt!_ ” alguém – uma garota – gritou. Ela se virou para encarar quem quer que tivesse chamado seu nome, mas não se virara completamente, não registrara o monte de cachos loiros ou as bochechas coradas de raiva, não respondera nada, literalmente, quando um flash de luz encheu o corredor, a dor atravessou o abdômen de Donna, e tudo ficou completamente escuro.

(Terceiro Ano)

Uma Donna Shacklebolt de treze anos sentou-se em uma mesa vazia na primeira fileira da sala de aula de Runas Antigas. Ela estava mais do que dez minutos adiantada para a aula, mas gostava de estar preparada, e um bom professor, pensou ela, reconheceria e apreciaria aquilo.

Retirando seu horário de aulas da mochila, a garota desamassou o pergaminho em cima da mesa e o releu. Tinha escolhido cursar Runas Antigas, Aritmancia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, abrindo mão de Adivinhação, pois seu horário simplesmente _não_ tinha espaço para ela, e porque seu irmão Kingsley disse que era tudo bobagem.

Infelizmente, Herbologia com os lufanos era a aula seguinte, e Donna detestava tanto Herbologia _quanto_ lufanos. Na verdade, pensando bem, ela detestava a maioria das Casas. Os sonserinos eram idiotas, os grifinórios imaturos e os lufanos eram todos estúpidos. Corvinal era o.k. – ela devia ter ido para a Corvinal. _Sabia_ disso, todo mundo sabia disso, e a jovem perguntou-se vagamente se havia alguma forma de ser selecionada novamente.

Não havia nada de _errado_ com a Grifinória, é claro, mas certamente não correspondera às expectativas de Donna Shacklebolt, que, naturalmente, eram essencialmente baseadas em seu irmão mais velho, um recente ex-aluno de Hogwarts e membro da Grifinória. Não havia sequer algo de errado com os colegas de Casa do seu ano – James Potter e Sirius Black eram idiotas imaturos, mas irritantemente brilhantes em todas as aulas. Remus Lupin e Adam McKinnon eram decentes, mas Donna não lembrava se o diálogo com eles tinha ido além do “passe o sal” no jantar ou “você fez anotações naquela aula de Feitiços?” na sala comunal. Peter Pettigrew tinha muito medo ela (embora a maioria das pessoas tivesse), de modo que a interação entre eles tinha sido ainda mais limitada.

Quanto às colegas de quarto, Carlotta Meloni era uma hippie cabeça de vento, Shelley Mumps podia se passar por um cachorrinho perdido (já que vivia seguindo Carlotta), Mary Mcdonald e Marlene Price eram inseparáveis (e irritantes), e Lily Evans, que embora bastante inteligente, andava com aquele cara horripilante chamado Snape, o que mostrava falta de bom senso. Donna considerava-se a única sensata no meio deles.

Alguns corvinos entraram na sala de aula, e Donna mais uma vez desejou ter pedido para ficar _naquela_ Casa. A garota ficaria muito surpresa se algum outro grifinório de seu ano se preocupasse com algo tão complicado como Runas Antigas.

Ela não tinha exatamente _amigos_ em Hogwarts. Era muito rude e tendia a assustar as pessoas (especialmente as garotas) por ser o que ela chamava de “sincera”,  o que muitas pessoas chamavam de “maldosa”. Mas ninguém era indelicado com ela; ninguém a importunava, e as pessoas meio que a respeitavam, pensou. De qualquer forma, não a incomodavam.

“Ei, Donna, posso sentar aqui?”

Surpresa, Donna ergueu os olhos e viu Lily Evans timidamente em pé ao seu lado, a mochila pendurada no ombro e a expectativa em seu rosto sardento.

“Hum… quê?”

“Posso sentar aqui?” repetiu a ruiva.

“Ah. Certo. Claro.”

“Eu não sabia se você estava guardando o lugar para alguém,” disse Lily, sentando-se na outra metade da mesa. “Sabe, nós somos as duas únicas grifinórias nesta classe, exceto por Remus Lupin, mas ele teve que ir para casa... visitar a mãe doente ou algo assim. Estranho, considerando que é a primeira semana, mas é isso.”

Aquela era outra coisa que Donna detestava (ou não gostava, de qualquer forma) em Lily: ela era terrivelmente tagarela.

“Certo,” foi a única resposta da bruxa, e qualquer outra pessoa teria sido desencorajada pela clara falta de interesse da morena.

“De qualquer forma, para mim foi uma questão de escolher entre Runas Antigas e Adivinhação, e Adivinhação me parece um pouco maluco. Quero dizer, ou você é um vidente ou não, pelo que li, e encarar folhas de chá não vai fazer diferença se você não for. E eu _definitivamente_ não sou; Merlin, eu mal consigo lembrar em qual gaveta coloquei minhas meias; ver o futuro está fora de questão. E quanto a você? Em que aulas você se inscreveu?”

Donna respondeu a ela.

“Você estará ocupada,” comentou Lily. A morena não respondeu, e a ruiva se calou por um tempo. “Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Donna?” indagou ela por fim.

“Será que tenho escolha?” resmungou a outra.

“É claro que tem,” respondeu Lily. “ _Sempre_ se tem uma escolha, não?” Donna apenas a encarou. “Então, _posso_?”

“Está bem.”

“Adorável. Então… por que você é sempre... bem, tão cretina?”

Donna olhou para ela, os olhos arregalados. “ _Como é que é?_ ”

“Bom, você é,” disse Lily, dando de ombro. “Ah, vamos, não pode ser insultante. Você claramente faz de propósito.”

“Q-quê?” balbuciou Donna.

“Quero dizer, você está sempre tão determinada a fazer todo mundo ter medo de você, e acaba conseguindo, mas eu só estava me perguntando o porquê.” Lily voltou os olhos grandes e curiosos para a outra, e se a ruiva magricela tivesse acabado de lhe pedir para subir na mesa e saltitar, Donna não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa.

“As pessoas não têm medo de mim,” a morena conseguiu dizer por fim, sabendo que era uma mentira.

“É claro que têm,” disse Lily. “Você azarou Billy Betwy por olhar engraçado para você. As pessoas se sentem absolutamente aterrorizadas por você.”

“Billy Betwy é um idiota.”

“Isso é irrelevante.”

Donna levou um instante para se recompor. “Bem, _você_ claramente não tem medo de mim.”

Lily sorriu travessa. “Eu não tenho medo de _ninguém_.”

E, curiosamente, Donna acreditou naquilo. “Não sei,” disse ela após um tempo. “Eu acho que só estou acostumada com isso.”

“Então, é uma pena,” respondeu a ruiva suavemente, retirando seu livro de Runas Antigas. “Percebi que você tem bom gosto para livros.”

Donna ficou bastante estupefata com aquilo, e fingiu se concentrar em seu próprio livro de Runas Antigas, em vez de confrontar o fato. O Professor Babble ainda não chegara quando as últimas mesas da primeira fileira foram ocupadas por dois sonserinos, Zabini e Mulciber.

O último estava sentado bem à direita de Donna, e ao perceber a grifinória, deu uma cotovelada em seu colega e murmurou alguma coisa. As duas garotas notaram, mas fingiram não perceber até onde aguentaram. Então, Mulciber se inclinou sobre o estreito espaço entre as mesas e falou.

“É melhor tomar cuidado, Shacklebolt,” murmurou ele. “Eu ouvi sobre o seu pai.”

“Parabéns,” respondeu ela em uma voz calma e firme. “Eu também ouvi.”

“É melhor ele ter cuidado com o que fala,” continuou Mulciber. “Dizer coisas daquele tipo sobre... sobre, bem, _você_ sabe quem. Ele não gosta nada daquilo. Ou você não ouviu falar no que aconteceu com Jonah McKinnon?”

“Cale a boca, Mulciber,” retrucou Lily. “E, sério, a quem está enganando cursando Runas Antigas? Vai estar reprovado antes do Natal.”

Mulciber fez careta. “ _Sangue ruim asquerosa,_ ” murmurou ele, antes de escapulir com seu colega de Casa para uma mesa mais distante.

Donna fez careta para Lily. “Eu não preciso que me defenda,” disse ela. “Não sou como aquele seu amigo Snape.”

Lily bufou. “Vocês são mais parecidos do que imagina,” respondeu ela. “Enfim, eu não estava te defendendo. Eu li o que seu pai disse sobre aquele – aquele bruxo Voldemort, e eu concordo. Então, tecnicamente, eu estava defendendo seu pai.” Ela sorriu com o aborrecimento da morena, e então o Professor Babble entrou e as duas garotas foram obrigadas a se calar.

Uma hora depois, a sineta tocou e os terceiranistas começaram a recolher as coisas. “Eu vou almoçar com Marlene Price e Mary Mcdonald,” disse Lily à outra, enquanto colocava as três folhas de anotações da aula em uma pasta. “Eu sei que você meio que odeia as pessoas, mas se quiser... poderia vir também.”

Donna não tinha a menor ideia da razão de a oferta ser tentadora, mas sua resposta não continha a típica indiferença: “Marlene Price não gosta de mim.”

Lily franziu a testa. “Não,” concordou ela pouco à vontade. “Embora eu ache que possa estar relacionado ao fato de você estar sempre a chamando de floco. Claro, não sei como você vai convencê-la de que não é uma completa idiota se não vier.”

“Eu não me importo com o que ela pensa de mim,” disse Donna em tom de desafio.

“Não? Tudo bem,” Lily começou a se afastar, mas parou próximo à porta. A ruiva se virou e cruzou os braços. “Você vem ou não?”

Donna ponderou. Então, pegando a mochila e jogando-a por cima do ombro, ela atravessou a sala e juntou-se à outra. “Bem, se você for ficar enchendo o saco com isso, acho que não tenho muita escolha...”

Achando graça, Lily revirou os olhos, mas não discutiu, e as duas bruxas desceram até o Salão Principal.

(Presente)

Shelley Mumps abriu com muito entusiasmo a porta do dormitório feminino do sexto ano da Grifinória, pegando Lily totalmente de surpresa.

“Shelley?” perguntou a ruiva, sentando-se na cama, onde estava cercada por anotações de Transfigurações. “O que houve?”

“M-M-Marlene mandou que eu viesse te b-b-buscar,” ofegou Shelley. O suor brilhava em seu rosto, e o cabelo loiro escuro estava preso à testa. Lily se levantou, correndo na direção da colega de quarto.

“O que houve? Ela está bem?”

Shelley levou um instante para se recompor. “Desculpa,” ofegou. “Eu corri até aqui, sabe?”

“Marlene está bem?” insistiu Lily.

“Marlene? Ah, Marlene está bem. É Donna.”

“Donna?”

Shelley assentiu. “Marlene e Mary estão lá agora...”

“Marlene e Mary estão _onde_ agora?”

“Ah. Certo. Ala Hospitalar. Donna está na enfermaria. Ela…” Mas Shelley não completara o pensamento antes de Lily sair pela porta.

Os olhos de Donna se abriram e ela gemeu alto. “O que _porra_ aconteceu?”

“ _E_ ela acordou,” disse uma voz parecida com a de Marlene Price. A morena tornou a gemer e olhou à volta para examinar o ambiente (seu pescoço doía terrivelmente). Ela estava em um leito da enfermaria; Marlene e Mary sentadas aos pés da cama, a diversão em seus rostos enquanto a observavam. Lily estava em pé, os braços cruzados e uma expressão irônica.

“O que houve?” gemeu Donna, sentando-se; parecia uma pergunta 'mais delicada' (como diria Lily) a fazer do que “o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?”

Mary e Marlene trocaram sorrisos. “Cassidy Gamp te azarou,” disse a última. “Parece que ela descobriu que você estava transando com o namorado dela.”

“E por 'descobriu,' Marlene quer dizer que Charlie Plex confessou,” acrescentou Mary. “Acho que ele quis fazer algum tipo de vingança contra você, querida, mas acabou com um belo conjunto de tentáculos roxos... Madame Pomfrey acabou de dispensá-lo.”

Donna lutou para compreender tudo enquanto massageava a cabeça latejante. “Estou começando a me lembrar... eu estava andando no quarto andar...” Ela recordou com mais clareza: “Aquela vadia me atacou por trás!”

Lily parecia sufocar o riso, mas Marlene e Mary não mostravam tanta polidez, já que as duas se desmancharam em risadas.

“O que diabos é tão engraçado?” vociferou Donna. Então, preocupada, ela acrescentou: “Eu não estou com tentáculos, estou?”

“Não, não,” riu Marlene. “Mas isso é tão engraçado! Quero dizer – _Cassidy Gamp!_ _Cassidy Gamp_ , aquela lufana pequena e tola, mandou Donna Shacklebolt para a Ala Hospitalar!”

“ _Sério_ … quem diria que Cassidy Gamp era tão corajosa?”

“Bem, é bom saber que estavam preocupadas,” murmurou Donna com sarcasmo.

“Acalme-se,” disse Mary. “Nós estávamos devidamente preocupadas com você... até que ouvimos a história toda. Então, nós rimos. Madame Pomfrey não sabe ao certo o que Cassidy tentou usar em você... ao que parece foi uma estranha mistura de _Petrificus Totalus_ , Azaração das Pernas Bambas e um feitiço estuporante... a combinação que não fez nada a não ser deixá-la desacordada por cerca de uma hora.”

“E me dar uma maldita dor de cabeça,” acrescentou Donna. “A idiota lufana não conseguiu sequer me azarar direito.”

“Dê uma colher de chá à garota,” disse Marlene. “Você _estava_ transando com o namorado dela...”

“Isso acabou há semanas,” retrucou a paciente com dignidade.

“Ah, bom, nesse caso… ficar com raiva foi totalmente _irracional_ por parte de Cassidy.”

“Cai fora, Price.” Donna amarrou a cara para a loira, e então olhou sem jeito na direção de Lily. “Oi...”

“Oi,” respondeu Lily, igualmente sem jeito.

Mary sorriu debochada. “Lily ficou realmente preocupada quando soube que você estava na ala hospitalar,” disse ela, ganhando um olhar da ruiva.

“Eu não fiquei _tão_ preocupada assim…”

“ _'_ _Frenética _'__ seria uma descrição apropriada,” adiantou-se Marlene.

“Até eu saber que você foi derrotada em um duelo com Cassidy Gamp,” interrompeu Lily. “Então, percebi que você provavelmente mereceu o que recebeu.”

“Eu não _fui derrotada em um duelo_... Ah, Merlin, o que as pessoas estão dizendo?”

“Não se preocupe,” consolou Mary. “Há uma dúzia de testemunhas que disseram que Cassidy te agrediu. Ela perdeu a metade dos pontos da Lufa-Lufa, o que não é grande coisa. É claro...” Mary parecia um pouco nervosa pela primeira vez, “agora todo mundo na escola sabe que você estava transando com Charlie Plex.”

Donna caiu sobre os travesseiros. “Fantástico. Simplesmente _fantástico_.”

Marlene e Mary trocaram outro olhar. “Vou dizer à Madame Pomfrey que você está acordada,” disse a morena, levantando-se. “Você vem, Marlene?”

As duas se foram, deixando Lily e Donna a sós. A monitora aproximou-se depressa do leito da outra.

“Você está bem?” perguntou a ruiva casualmente.

“Bem… estou com dor de cabeça, minha reputação está completamente acabada, e todas as garotas da escola agora vão ficar falando de mim pelas costas, então... não, não tão bem.”

Lily sorriu, e teria sido irritante se Donna não estivesse tão grata por ela simplesmente estar ali. “Elas vão superar isso. Sempre superam. Enfim… pensei que você não se importasse com o que pensam de você.”

“ _Não_ me importo. Eu só… sabe, preferia evitar o drama.”

“Certo.”

“Certo.”

Lily balançou a cabeça e sentou-se na beirada da cama da morena. “Sabe,” começou lentamente, “há pouco tempo você me fez uma pergunta… você me perguntou como nos tornamos amigas, e eu não soube responder. Mas agora eu me lembro.”

“Eu também,” murmurou Donna. “No primeiro dia de Runas Antigas.”

Lily assentiu. “Eu acho que você só concordou em almoçar com a gente porque eu elogiei seu gosto por livros.”

Donna bufou e olhou para as mãos. “Não,” disse ela. “Foi porque você não teve medo de me dizer que eu era uma cretina... e porque disse isso sem tentar me insultar.”

“Sério?”

“Sério.” Silêncio, então: “Mas, para início de conversa, por que me convidou para almoçar?”

Lily considerou a pergunta antes de responder. “Eu tenho tendência a falar demais perto de estranhos... e mesmo a gente tendo dividido o dormitório por dois anos, não nos conhecíamos direito. Eu continuei falando e você... você não me mandou calar a boca como eu imaginei.”

“Eu queria mandar,” confessou Donna.

“Eu sei.”

Elas se olharam por um minuto, e então a morena continuou em voz baixa: “Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse. De verdade.”

“Eu sei,” Lily tornou a dizer.

Havia um caroço crescendo na garganta de Donna, mas – junto com seu orgulho – ela o engoliu. “Eu sinto falta de ser sua amiga.”

Lily assentiu. “Eu também sinto.”

“Então… você não quer mais que eu fique longe?”

A ruiva tornou a sorrir. “O que é que as pessoas sempre dizem? A vida é curta demais?”

“Acho que sim… embora tenha um cara... Nicolas Flamel... ele tem cerca de seiscentos anos, e, sabe, um bruxo ou uma bruxa saudável poderia facilmente viver...”

“Donna.”

“Certo. Figura de linguagem. Eu entendo.”

Mary e Marlene voltaram, a primeira carregando um frasco de algo líquido que parecia nojento. “Madame Pomfrey está ocupada com os alunos apavorados dos N.O.M.s,” disse Marlene. “Nós ficamos encarregadas de te dar isso para afastar os desagradáveis efeitos coletareis do ataque de Cassidy”.

Mary entregou o frasco a Donna. “Então, vocês duas fizeram as pazes? Ou devemos sair sutilmente por mais alguns minutos?”

“Não sei do que estão falando,” disse Donna com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu reunir. Ela tomou as poções e pareceu que ia começar a vomitar.

“Podem ficar,” disse Lily às outras duas. “Está tudo de volta ao normal.”

“Perfeito,” disse Marlene alegremente. “Pois eu não sei como me esquivaria de Donna com essa grande oportunidade de tirar sarro.”

“Ah, não leve as coisas tão a sério, Donna,” confortou Mary em um tom sério. “Afinal, tenho certeza que há alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo anos que não conseguiriam te derrubar.”

“Talvez se a gente pegar alguns primeiranistas novatos ano que vem,” sugeriu Marlene. “Sabe… no Beco Diagonal, antes que tenham comprado as varinhas…”

“Quem sabe um trouxa desarmado…” acrescentou Mary.

“Um trouxa _cego_ e desarmado, talvez…”

“Ah, sim, vocês duas são simplesmente hilárias,” retrucou Donna, mas até Lily estava rindo. “Pelo amor de Agrippa... _Cassidy Gamp_. Nunca vão esquecer disso, não é?”

“Ah, Donna,” suspirou Marlene. “Não, não vão. Mas é _tão_ lindinho você ter achado que sim.”

(Bolso)

“Mary?”

Mary Mcdonald virou-se e viu o lufano Reginald Cattermole avançando em sua direção. Ele tinha a aparência de sempre – pequeno e magro, com cabelos castanhos indefiníveis, cortados como a maioria dos garotos de sua idade (em várias camadas, imitando David Cassidy).

“Oi,” cumprimentou ela, genuinamente satisfeita em vê-lo. Afinal, só faltava um dia de exames, e logo depois todos eles estariam voltando para casa: ela _gostaria_ de se despedir. “O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Eu vim falar com o Professor Dawton sobre meu exame de Astronomia.”

Mary aguardou Reginald alcançá-la antes de responder. “E como você foi?”

“Muito bem. Sou muito bom em Astronomia.”

“Eu sou sempre uma droga nessa matéria,” respondeu a grifinória. “Muita matemática.”

“Mas o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?” perguntou Reginald, seus olhos verdes estranhamente escurecendo.  “Eu pensei que não estivesse andando sozinha pelos corredores...”

Mary suspirou, erguendo sua varinha, que já estava em punhos, em indicação. “Dando os primeiros passos, suponho.”

“Ah. Certo.”

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, e então ela acrescentou: “Claro, se você _quisesse_ me acompanhar até a Torre da Grifinória, eu não me oporia...”

“Não?”

“Não.”

“Bem, tudo bem.”

Eles prosseguiram na direção da Torre da Grifinória, jogando conversa fora preguiçosamente. “Stebbins vai me levar a um jogo da palavra com Q em julho,” disse Mary alegremente. “Não que eu me importe com o jogo, exceto no que diz respeito à equipe da Grifinória, mas ele parece animado, e é um gesto legal, não é?”

“Acho que sim,” concordou Reginald. “Mas, Mary, é um pouco estranho você chamar seu namorado de 'Stebbins.'”

“Seria muito mais estranho se eu o chamasse pelo primeiro nome.”

“Por quê?”

“Porque é Umbert.” Mary fez careta, e Reginald também.

“Umbert?”

“Umbert.”

“Está bem, 'Stebbins' não é tão ruim.”

Mary riu. “Diz o bruxo chamado _Reginald_.”

“Em homenagem ao meu pai.”

“Mesmo assim.”

Reginald deu de ombros, as mãos nos bolsos. “Você ainda não decidiu do que vai me chamar, sabe.”

“Eu sei,” suspirou Mary. “É um processo muito difícil... Eu gostei de 'Cat,' mas Potter parece ter usurpado esse. Me dê um tempo; eu vou decidir depois. Eu sou _muito_ indecisa, mas sempre chego a conclusões.” Ela piscou um olho fortemente maquiado, e então prosseguiu: “E você, Reginald Cattermole? Algum envolvimento romântico recente?”

Reginald bufou. “ _Não_ ,” respondeu ele, corando.

“As garotas de Hogwarts são idiotas,” consolou Mary com ar de quem sabia das coisas. “Mas eu gostaria que me dissesse quem é essa garota de que você gosta... não vejo por que não deveria me dizer. Se eu tentar, consigo guardar segrego.”

“Não acredito nisso.”

“É verdade! Eu guardei um grande segredo de Donna Shacklebolt por _séculos_... até Cassidy Gamp contar à escola inteira...” Reginald continuou a olhar duvidoso, e Mary amarrou a cara. “Vamos... você tem que me contar. Não é justo!”

Ela fez beicinho infantilmente, e o rapaz cedeu. “Lily Evans,” murmurou ele, e apesar de ter sido pouco mais que um tossido, a garota entendeu o nome.

Curiosamente, aquilo a incomodou imensamente. A jovem levou um instante para analisar a questão, chegando à conclusão de que sentia muito por Reginald Cattermole, já que ele certamente _não_ combinava com Lily Evans. Não, de forma alguma.

“Eu sei que é idiota,” continuou Reg em um tom infeliz e apressado; “Eu não teria a menor chance, não é? É _Lily Evans_ , afinal.”

“Ah, não é isso,” disse Mary depressa. “Mas Lily é... bem... ela é muito complicada, sabe.”

“Eu só gosto um pouco dela,” jurou o lufano.

“Bem, o que… o que exatamente você gosta nela?”

Reginald parecia surpreso com a pergunta. “Ela é perfeita, não é? É bonita e inteligente, e esperta... ela sempre foi muito legal comigo também. Sempre muito educada, até mesmo no quarto e quinto ano...”

 _Eu sou bonita_ , Mary não pôde deixar de pensar. Mas não surpreendentemente inteligente, ela sabia... ao menos não na escola. Mas era boa em fazer as coisas, e boa em cuidar das pessoas, e... bem, não como Lily, é claro. Reginald estava certo. Lily era perfeita. E _ela_ , Mary, nem sempre foi particularmente legal com Reginald… não antes daquele ano. Mary percebeu que era muito inteligente de sua parte nunca se comparar a Lily (ou a ninguém, na verdade) nos últimos seis anos... Por que diabos isso só a ocorreu _agora_?

“Bem, você não podia ter escolhido melhor,” gorjeou Mary finalmente. “Lily é fantástica, não é?” E a bruxa mudou de assunto depressa. “Estou pensando em tingir meu cabelo de loiro.”

A maior parte da caminhada restante até o retrato da Mulher Gorda se deu com Reginald convencendo-a a _não_ pintar o cabelo de loiro ou de qualquer outra cor.

“Estou entregue,” suspirou Mary ao chegarem à entrada da Torre da Grifinória. “Obrigada por me acompanhar.”

“Por nada.”

“Durma bem.”

“Você também.”

Os dois sorriram, e então Mary abraçou o lufano brevemente. “Tenha um bom verão, Reg.”

“Você também. Não se esqueça de escrever, o.k.?”

“É claro.” Ela parou antes de fornecer a senha à Mulher Gorda. “Reg,” repetiu ela, pensativa. “Acho que é assim que eu vou chamá-lo.”

Reginald sorriu. “Você levou o ano inteiro para decidir por _Reg_?”

Mary apenas sacudiu os ombros. “Eu gosto de ser cuidadosa com as coisas importantes,” declarou. “Boa noite, Reg.”

“Boa noite, Mary.”

Ele retirou-se na direção da qual vieram, e Mary virou-se para a Mulher Gorda, fornecendo a senha: “Amathia.”

Ela já não estava pensando na conversa com Reg quando entrou na Sala Comunal; já seguira em frente, mas não esquecera. Em vez disso, como com todas as coisas relativas a Reginald Cattermole, Mary colocou-a em seu bolso, guardando para mais tarde.

(Segundo Ano, Parte Dois)

Um Remus Lupin de doze anos tinha boas razões para olhar para os três colegas de quarto como se eles fossem malucos, porque – francamente – eles estavam agindo como loucos.

“Lupin,” cumprimentou Sirius misteriosamente.

“Hum… oi.” Remus ergueu um pedaço de pergaminho que encontrara em sua cama naquela tarde. “Foram vocês três que escreveram isso?”

“Depende,” disse Peter, imitando o tom enigmático de Sirius. “O que diz?”

Remus franziu o cenho. “Quantos bilhetes você acha que são presos ao meu travesseiro todos os dias? Diz... _'Lupino_ ,' escrito L-U-P-I-N-O, a propósito... _'Lupino, se sabe o que é bom para você, vai estar na sala de aula desativada no primeiro andar, do lado de fora do Salão Principal, às noves horas hoje à noite. Se não conseguir encontrar a sala, deve perguntar a alguém o caminho. P.S. Se perguntar pelo caminho, não diga à pessoa a quem perguntar por que você está procurando pela sala. Na verdade, não diga a ninguém. Noves horas. Sala de aula desativada. Primeiro andar.'_ E, então, tem uma imagem de algo que talvez seja um unicórnio.” Ele cruzou os braços.

“O.k., é _claramente_ um dragão!” protestou Peter, e Sirius e James olharam para ele.

“'Se você sabe o que é bom para você?'” repetiu o último. “Sério, Pete?”

“Não estávamos tentando _ameaçá-lo_!” concordou Sirius.

“E você escreveu meu nome errado,” acrescentou Remus.

“E, sério, Pete, um unicórnio?”

“É _óbvio_ que é um dragão! Olhe! Olhe para ele... é um _dragão!_ ”

“Uau, o.k.” Sirius cruzou os braços. “Peter está oficialmente fora do encargo de escrever bilhetes.”

“Vocês não me disseram o que escrever! Eu tinha que ser criativo!”

“Um _unicórnio_ , Peter?”

Remus revirou os olhos. “O.k., bem, se vocês não estão tentando me chantagear ou roubar meu dinheiro, _por que_ queriam que eu encontrasse vocês aqui?”

Sirius e James pareceram se lembrar da tarefa em mãos, enquanto um mal-humorado Peter sentava-se em uma mesa próxima. “Bem, Remus Lupin,” prosseguiu James em um tom sério, “nós pedimos que viesse aqui, porque queríamos...” Ele olhou para Sirius em busca de ajuda.

“Nós queríamos te dizer que…” Sirius olhou de volta para James.

Remus inclinou a cabeça para um lado, à espera de mais informação. Nenhum de seus colegas de quarto se pronunciou. “ _Bem?_ ”

“Desculpa,” disse James, suspirando. “Isso é bem mais complicado na vida real, sabe? Está bem, é o seguinte, Lupin.” Ele lançou outro olhar significativo para Sirius, e os dois fizeram coro: “ _Nós sabemos_.”

“Vocês… sabem o quê?” Mas a confiança de Remus estava claramente abalada.

“Sabemos onde você vai todo mês,” explicou Sirius. “Sabemos que você é... que você é um lobisomem.”

Remus ficou muito pálido. Seus olhos acinzentados se arregalaram de medo, e ele teve que respirar várias vezes para se estabilizar antes de poder tornar a falar. “C-como... como é que v-v-vocês sabem?”

“Nós te seguimos,” disse Sirius, irradiando orgulho.

“Não, não seguimos,” interrompeu James.

“Sim, _seguimos_.”

“Não! Bem, sim, mas não foi assim que descobrimos. A gente só te seguiu _este_ mês. Nós descobrimos por conta do negócio de Astronomia.”

“Ainda assim o seguimos.”

“Só até o Salgueiro Lutador,” acrescentou Peter, voltando a se juntar aos outros. “Mas não conseguimos passar por ele.”

“A árvore quebrou o braço de Sirius,” pronunciou-se James e Sirius amarrou a cara.

“Foi só uma pequena distensão.”

“Você estava chorando.”

“Estava _não_.”

“Havia lágrimas.”

“Não é _chorar_ a não ser que as lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos, Potter.”

“Então, você admite que havia lágrimas?”

“ _Não_.”

“ _Pessoal_ ,” interrompeu Remus, e os três de repente se lembraram da razão de estarem ali. O jovem lobisomem parecia completamente aterrorizado. “O que vão fazer?” perguntou ele, trêmulo. Sirius franziu o cenho.

“ _Fazer_?”

“ _Sim_. Vocês acabaram de descobrir que residem com um lobisomem... vocês vão... escrever para seus pais? Para que eu seja expulso?”

Os outros três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. “A gente _poderia_ fazer isso?” Peter quis saber, e James lançou-lhe um olhar arrogante. “ _Que foi?_ Eu só estava perguntando...”

“É claro que não vamos causar sua expulsão!” disse Sirius. “Por que raios faríamos isso?”

“Porque… porque eu sou um monstro!”

James revirou os olhos. “Está sendo dramático. Você _dobra suas meias_ , Remus. Perdoe-me, não estou tremendo diante de você.”

Remus olhou incrédulo para todos eles. “Então, vocês não... vocês não estão com medo de mim?”

“Você dobra suas meias,” concordou Sirius. “E por que estaríamos com medo? Você não tem nenhum motivo para nos devorar, tem?”

Remus exalou pesadamente. Ele atravessou a sala de aula e sentou-se em uma cadeira. “Não é assim que funciona. Quando eu... quando eu me transformo, eu deixo de ser eu. Não consigo controlar nada.”

“É por isso que você se arranha?” perguntou Peter, sentando-se também. James e Sirius imitaram o gesto.

“Eu fico sozinho,” respondeu Remus baixinho. “Quando me transformo, vou para a Casa dos Gritos... não, não é assombrada. Os sons que os habitantes escutam sou eu... uma vez por mês. Na lua cheia. Não há mais nada de perigoso na casa, então eu... eu me arranho e me mordo.”

Houve uma longa pausa. E então...

“Isso é _tão_ legal!” exclamou Sirius, e Remus olhou para ele como se o outro fosse louco. “Não você se arranhar e se morder,” corrigiu ele depressa. “Obviamente isso... não é nada legal. Mas, cara, você se transforma em um _lobo_. Um maldito _lobo_! E você é _nosso_ colega de quarto!”

“É bem legal,” concordou James. “Então, agora, quando você se transforma, você...?”

“Espere um minuto,” interrompeu Remus, levantando-se abruptamente. “Vocês três... vocês não se importam que eu seja um lobisomem?” Eles sacudiram as cabeças. “Vocês não... mas… mas, quero dizer… lobisomens, eles não são exatamente... populares... E, bem, sabem que eu poderia ser perigoso!”

Sirius suspirou cansado. “Sério, Lupin, que parte do 'você dobra suas meias' não está entendendo? Nós não temos medo de você! Achamos que é... legal.”

“Bom, _não_ é,” retrucou Remus. “É terrível. A transformação dói, e me arranhar e me morder não é nada engraçado também. Eu nunca terei nenhum amigo, porque sou uma aberração, e estou sempre com medo que alguém descubra e eu acabe expulso. É _horrível_ ser um lobisomem!”

Outro silêncio, e então Sirius falou: “Nós somos seus amigos,” disse ele. “Nós três. Somos seus amigos. Não vamos contar a ninguém, e além do mais vamos nos assegurar de que ninguém mais descubra também.”

“Exatamente,” concordou James. “E, ei, se você se arranha e se morde, talvez pudéssemos ir com você para impedir...”

“Esperem,” Remus tornou a interromper. “Estão completamente loucos? Lobisomens são malvistos por uma razão, sabiam?! Eu não consigo me controlar, e, sem ofensas, mas vocês três não são páreo para mim na lua cheia. Eu morderia um de vocês dentro de cinco minutos, _acreditem_.”

“Tudo bem por mim,” disse James. “Eu acho que seria legal se transformar em um lobo uma vez por mês.”

“Você é maluco!” gritou Remus. “ _Não_ _é engraçado_! E, de qualquer forma, é ilegal um lobisomem morder alguém, mesmo que eles queiram. Além disso, a vida inteira vocês teriam que se transformar todo mês... não conseguiriam um bom trabalho quando terminassem Hogwarts... eu sei que gosta de quadribol, James; acha que deixariam um _lobisomem_ fazer parte da equipe nacional?” Ele olhou incisivamente para James, que suspirou.

“Está bem. Nos transformar em lobisomens está fora de questão,” cedeu o bruxo, e Peter parecia extremamente aliviado. “E você não vai nos deixar ir junto... mas é muito injusto você ter que fazer tudo sozinho e se rasgar assim. Não pode ser seguro também. Não há _nada_ que possamos fazer?”

“Não,” insistiu Remus. “Escutem, é muito legal da parte de vocês, mas...”

“Bom, não importa,” interferiu Sirius, saltando de pé e casualmente ignorando os comentários depreciativos de Remus. “Vamos pensar em alguma coisa.”

“Mas _não_ há nada.”

James  zombou. “Sério, Remus. Somos _nós_. Sempre há _alguma coisa_. E, confie em mim, _vamos_ pensar nisso.”

Remus não parecia convencido, mas não fez mais nenhuma objeção. “Escutem,” começou ele sem rodeios, “preciso pedir uma coisa. Eu entendo se não puderem, mas... quero saber se não se _importariam_ em guardar isso para vocês...”

“Pelo amor de Deus, é claro que não vamos contar a ninguém!” James riu. “Francamente, Lupin, nós não somos _burros_.”

“Vocês acabaram de me pedir para transformá-los em lobisomens...” apontou Remus. Sirius revirou os olhos.

“Neste instante, faremos um pacto,” disse ele, gesticulando para que James e Peter se levantassem e o seguissem. Os quatro rapazes se encontraram no meio da sala de aula escura e vazia. “Nenhum de nós _jamais_ contará que Remus é um lobisomem. Não importa o que aconteça. Nem mesmo se nos torturarem com mais de mil maldições _Cruciatus_.”

“Devíamos fazer um voto perpétuo!” sugeriu Peter. James e Sirius aceitaram a ideia com entusiasmo, até perceberem que nenhum deles tinha a menor ideia de como executar o feitiço.

“Bom, vai ter que ser o bom e velho juramento de sempre,” conformou-se Sirius. “Mas, mesmo assim, é um negócio sério, está bem?” Ele estendeu o braço de forma que sua mão repousou no meio do círculo formado pelos quatro rapazes. James bateu com a mão em cima da de Sirius, e Peter seguiu o exemplo.

“Você também, Remus,” instruiu James. “É claro, o segredo é _seu,_ então pode contar a quem quiser, mas, mesmo assim, você deve fazer parte disso.”

“Sem dúvida,” concordou Sirius. “Venha.”

Hesitante, Remus pôs a mão por cima da de Peter, e os quatro garotos ficaram daquela forma por alguns segundos, antes de James falar. “Nós quatro, bruxos da Grifinória,” começou ele, bastante solene, “juramos guardar o segredo do problema de... Remus Lupin – do _problema peludo dele_ – juramos manter isso em segredo pelo tempo que vivermos, exceto Remus, que pode contar a quem quiser. _Mas_ ele tem que nos deixar ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que pudermos.”

“E o restante de nós,” retomou Sirius, “jura fazer o que puder para ajudá-lo, para que ele não se arranhe e se morda na lua cheia, porque _somos_ seus amigos...” Ele sorriu na direção de Remus, “quer ele esteja na forma humana ou de lobo.”

“Vocês não precisam…”

“Calado, Lupin, estamos _jurando_ ,” disse James. “Como devemos terminar, então?”

“ _Disso fazemos voto_ ,” disse Peter gravemente. Sirius fez uma careta.

“Isso é brega. Que tal… em nome de Gryffindor…”

“ _Isso_ é brega,” disse James.

“Que tal 'um por todos e todos por um?'” sugeriu Remus. Os outros olharam para ele. “É de um livro trouxa.”

“Que tal cada um de nós dizer _eu prometo_ ao final, e então nos separamos?” sugeriu James.

Os outros três deram de ombros e assentiram. “Está bem. Quem vai primeiro?”

“Eu,” disse Remus. “Eu, Remus, prometo.”

“Eu, Peter, prometo.”

“Eu, Sirius, prometo.”

“Eu, James, prometo.” Uma pausa. “Separar.”

Os quatro garotos retiraram as mãos um pouco sem jeito. “Remus, Peter, Sirius e James,” listou Sirius em tom de diversão. “É um bocado. Sinto que deveríamos ter um nome coletivo.”

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Por quê? Por que vamos nos tornar tão infames, e as pessoas vão falar tanto sobre _a gente_ , que vai se tornar um inconveniente listar nossos nomes?”

“Exatamente,” disse Sirius.

Remus bufou. “Certo. Como se isso _algum dia_ fosse acontecer.”

(Presente)

A última prova dos Marotos era Transfiguração na sexta-feira. Após a parte escrita da final, cada aluno fez um exame prático também, e, com a Professora McGonagall chamando seus nomes em ordem alfabética, James foi um dos últimos. Remus partiu para almoçar assim que terminou, mas Peter esperou do lado de fora da sala.

“Bom trabalho, Pete,” disse James enquanto caminhavam. “Você certamente melhorou em Transfiguração.”

“Bom, se consegue se tornar um animago, pode-se fazer a maioria das coisas na área, suponho,” respondeu Peter. James assentiu – ele não parecia estar ouvindo com muita atenção; as mãos estavam nos bolsos e observava os sapatos ao caminhar. Peter exalou cansado. “Prongs, não pode ficar zangado para sempre.”

James olhou surpreso para ele. “Do que está falando?”

“As coisas têm que voltar ao normal _eventualmente_ ,” continuou Peter. “Mas você está tentando protelar isso, e está confundindo todo mundo”

“Eu realmente não faço ideia do que você quer dizer,” insistiu James. “Eu não estou tentando...”

Peter parou de andar e falou com um ardor inesperado: “Moony mal fala com alguém. Ele não está sendo ele mesmo. Você não usa mais os apelidos. Não se importa com nada – nem mesmo com a final de quadri… com a final da palavra com Q! Nós perdemos para a _Sonserina_ e tudo que você fez foi gritar com Bertram Aubrey!” James amarrou a cara. “Você tem que se recompor, Prongs, e tem que consertar isso!"

“Eu _não_ vou fazer as pazes com ele…”

“Não estou dizendo _isso_!” respondeu Peter acaloradamente. “Mas, vamos, somos o Marotos...”

“Nós não somos os Marotos…”

“ _Somos!_ ” James apenas encarou, e Peter continuou: “Não diga que os Marotos jamais existiram, porque existiram! _Existiram_ , e é por isso que é tão péssimo Padfoot ter contado a Snape! Mas nós fomos amigos _de verdade_ todo esse tempo... nós fomos! Não pode dizer que não fomos, porque antes dos Marotos... antes dos Marotos, eu era só um idiota magricela que a Sonserina perseguia. Você e Sirius me adotaram, e não importa o que Sirius fez mais tarde, você não pode apagar isso! Éramos melhores amigos, Sirius era seu irmão, e aquilo aconteceu, e agora _você_ precisa consertar isso!”

“Você fica _dizendo_ isso, Pete… está bem, Wormtail, que seja. Você fica dizendo que eu preciso 'consertar isso.' O que _exatamente_ é que você acha que eu preciso consertar?”

“ _Isso!_ Moony… Remus! Ele não está normal. Ele está voltando a se fechar, como antes, quando éramos crianças... você e Sirius que conseguiram fazê-lo se abrir! Você tem que consertar Remus, e tem que consertar a Grifinória, e tem que consertar todos os outros também!”

“Todos os outros?” repetiu James. “Quer que eu conserte a escola inteira?”

“Sim!”

“E como exatamente propõe que eu faça isso?”

Pela primeira vez, a confiança de Peter vacilou. “Você não sabe como?”

James estava começando a questionar seriamente a sanidade do amigo. “Como _o quê_?”

“Como _eu_ saberia? Eu não sei! Mas você é James Potter! _Todo mundo_ está olhando para você... foi por isso que perdemos no q... droga, na final de _quadribol_ quando _você_ estava depressivo... a equipe não conseguiu funcionar direito com _você_ sem vontade de jogar, não é?”

“Ei, eu fiz mais gols do que qualquer outro artilheiro naquele…”

“Mas não ajudou a Grifinória a pegar o pomo, não é? Você é uma das poucas pessoas para as quais todos na escola olham... até os sonserinos, quer gostem de você ou não. Mas não fez nada além de lamentar e ficar amuado por semanas, e eu odeio isso! Você é o _maldito_ James Potter, Prongs, e eu gostaria que começasse a agir como ele!”

Eles dois meio que apenas se encararam por alguns segundos. Então, Peter concluiu: “Eu vou almoçar. Seja o que for que você precise fazer para ser _você_ de novo... faça.” Com isso, ele se foi.

Atordoado, James ficou ali por quase um minuto. Peter não falava assim...  certamente não falava assim com _ele_. Por outro lado, era _possível_ que talvez Wormtail tivesse razão... ao menos em parte.

James entrou no Salão Principal e sentou-se entre Remus e Peter, que comiam em silêncio. Ele olhou para os dois, e, ao invés de se servir da comida, dirigiu-se ao último em um tom de voz sério: “Moony.”

Remus ergueu os olhos, um pouco surpreso com o uso do apelido tabu.

James hesitou, em seguida… “Seja o que for que precise… para o seu... probleminha peludo, eu e Wormtail estamos aqui.”

Com incerteza em seus olhos cinzentos, Remus assentiu mesmo assim: “Obrigado.”

James deu um meio sorriso, e Peter parecia satisfeito ao se servir de suco de abóbora.

_“Seja o que for que você precise fazer para ser você de novo... faça.”_

Havia algo mais também. James passou os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória, até onde Lily Evans conversava animadamente com Donna Shacklebolt e Marlene Price. Talvez ela não fosse perdoá-lo... talvez ela não quisesse nada com ele... talvez ele estivesse permanente e irrevogavelmente _fora_... mas talvez não.

E ele tinha que tentar, certo? Afinal de contas, era o que _James Potter_ faria.

 (Quinto Ano, Parte Três)

Uma Lily Evans de dezesseis anos entrou na sala comunal, surpresa por descobrir que não se sentia mais completamente péssima.

Muito péssima, sim, mas não _completamente_.

Luke Harper não era um mau sujeito.

Infelizmente, o indulto da miséria de Lily foi passageiro, pois quando adentrou mais a sala, a quintanista percebeu que não estava, de fato, sozinha. Ao percebê-la, James Potter – que estivera recostado no sofá – saltou de pé.

“Evans…”

“Vá embora,” retrucou Lily, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa. “Estou falando sério, Potter, você _não_ vai querer me incomodar hoje à noite.”

“Eu só queria pedir desculpas,” respondeu James; ele pulou sobre o encosto do sofá para encontrá-la na base da escada que levava aos dormitórios, caracteristicamente impedindo seu caminho. “Francamente, Evans...”

“O que você _imagina_ que poderia dizer para me fazer perdoá-lo?”

“Bom, não sei…” Ele deu um meio sorriso. “Sinto muito?”

Lily revirou os olhos. “Você é patético. _Afaste-se_.”

Ele _se afastou_ , mas apenas para bloquear mais seu caminho enquanto ela tentava contorná-lo. “Vamos, Evans,” insistiu. “Está bem – eu _poderia_ ter sido mais legal...” A ruiva soltou um descrente “Há!” antes de conseguir escapar por baixo do braço estendido do bruxo, em direção à escadaria atrás dele. “Mas, sabe, eu tenho tantos motivos para esperar um pedido de desculpas quanto você!”

Lily, que a essa altura estava na metade da escada, parou, virando-se para James mais uma vez. “Você _deve_ estar brincando.”

Satisfeito consigo por ter desencadeado uma reação: “Bem, Evans... você não foi muito educada, me rejeitando daquela forma. E o comentário da lula gigante foi simplesmente hostil.”

Por vários segundos, Lily não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser olhar incrédula para o bruxo à sua frente. James Potter era uma improbabilidade evolutiva, pensou ela. Ninguém podia ser tão arrogante; ninguém podia ser tão sem noção. E não, seu sorriso estúpido e cafona, o queixo rijo, e os brilhantes olhos avelã _não_ compensavam aquele fato.

“Você é louco,” disse ela quando ele chegara ao degrau bem abaixo do dela. “Você é completamente insano, se acha que eu _algum dia_ vou pedir desculpas a _você_. Eu sei que será difícil para você entender, _Potter_ , mas tente: eu não gosto de você. E eu não estou dizendo que não estou a fim de você, _o que eu não estou_ , mas eu não gosto de você nem um pouco. Eu não gosto do seu ego inflado, ou de suas brincadeiras idiotas, ou sua suposta sagacidade idiota. Não me impressiona o fato de você ser capitão de quadribol, ou suas notas, ou o fato de você ser um completo e absoluto _panaca_.” James não parecia ofendido... parecia mais irritado, enquanto ela continuou: “Você honestamente acredita que eu sequer me importo com seu convite idiota para um encontro? Isso... isso é simplesmente inacreditável, sério. Eu perdi meu _melhor_ amigo hoje...”

“Snivellus é um…”

“Cale-se, cale-se, _cale-se!_ ” gritou Lily, as mãos voando pelos cabelos em exasperação. “Ele era meu melhor amigo – não que você faça ideia do que isso significa! E por _sua_ causa, eu o perdi!”

“Ei, _eu_ não o fiz chamá-la... chamá-la _daquilo!_ ”

“ _Sangue-ruim_ , você quer dizer?” disparou Lily. “Não, não fez... mas você está sempre o intimidando, empurrando e provocando... nunca o deixa em paz, e também tentando ficar comigo só para irritá-lo...”

“Eu não…”

“ _Esqueça_ , Potter,” interrompeu ela furiosamente. “Você já não causou bastante estrago hoje?” Então, ela girou nos calcanhares e desapareceu na escada.

James ficou parado por um minuto; estava feliz por Sirius, Remus e Pete não estarem lá; estava feliz por estar sozinho na sala comunal mal iluminada. Apesar de tudo, no fim das contas, James Potter era um ser humano, e – em muitos aspectos – seres humanos são muito sensíveis.

Ele tornou a se sentar no sofá próximo a lareira, cruzando os braços e sentindo uma combinação de irritação e – bem, francamente, _mágoa_.

“ _Ela é só uma garota_ ,” diria Sirius. “ _Sete por um sicle, francamente.”_

“ _Você_ estava _sendo meio pentelho_ ,” contribuiria Remus, seguido pelo encorajador “ _Mais sorte da próxima vez, Prongs”_ , de Peter.

Mas – refletiu James – não haveria próxima vez. Não chamaria mais Lily Evans para sair – não haveria mais paquera, ou provocação ou o que fosse. Nada de Lily Evans. Ele tinha feito essa promessa uma dúzia de vezes antes (e faria mais uma dúzia de vezes no ano seguinte), mas dessa vez estava falando sério. De verdade, honestamente, completamente.

A partir daquele momento, James Potter estava livre de Lily Evans.

A raiva, culpa, ressentimento e insatisfação que se fundiram em seu peito, produzindo uma considerável e constrangedora dor, foram o bastante para convencer James de que essa era a verdade... de que verdadeira e honestamente acabara para ele. Levaria mais de dois meses e um murro na mandíbula de Nicolai Mulciber para fazê-lo perceber o contrário.

Mas é claro que vocês já sabem disso.

(Presente: Jogo de Bexigas)

Os Marotos sentaram diante da lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória. Remus e Peter ignoravam os livros e James brincava com um pomo que roubara há séculos. Bem, talvez “brincava com” fosse a frase errada; ele o segurava, em todo caso, puxando as asas e olhando para a bola como se ela o tivesse ofendido.

Aquela foi a cena que Marlene observou ao entrar na sala comunal, vindo do dormitório feminino, e sentar-se casualmente em uma das cadeiras vazias próximas a Remus (James e Peter estavam no sofá).

“Olá,” cumprimentou a loira, e eles murmuraram suas respostas. “Então... estão animados para as férias de verão?”

“Claro,” disse James.

“Acho que sim,” disse Peter.

Remus apenas deu de ombros.

“Vejo que _vocês_ estão em um ótimo humor,” continuou Marlene secamente. “Por que estão brigando com Sirius, afinal? Todos dizem algo diferente, e eu não acredito em nada disso.” Os Marotos pareciam não querer debater aquilo, mas ela ignorou esse fato. “Bem... quando é que vão fazer as pazes com ele seja lá pelo que for?”

Ela se deparou com mais silêncio.

“Suponho que isso signifique que não têm planos imediatos...”

“Quando é que _você_ vai fazer as pazes com Adam McKinnon?” rebateu Remus, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

“A gente _fez_ as pazes,” informou-lhes ela. “Há dois dias.”

“Não poderia ter feito isso antes?” resmungou James. “Ele tem estado de péssimo humor.”

“Porque vocês são verdadeiros raios de sol,” retrucou a loira.

Mary entrou na sala comunal naquele instante. Ela quase imediatamente sentou-se no braço da cadeira de Marlene. “Olá, gente,” disse, bastante alegre. “Do que estão falando?”

“Marlene é quem está falando,” disse James em um tom de voz leve. “Pergunte a ela.”

“Estão todos de mau humor,” disse Marlene a Mary, indignada.

“Nada de novo nisso,” respondeu a morena. “Eu culpo a palavra com Q.”

“Não é um mau palpite,” admitiu James.

“Bom, não deixem que _isso_ os aborreça,” continuou Mary. “É nossa penúltima noite aqui. Eu estava esperando algum tipo de brincadeira ou algo de vocês antes de partirmos. Vocês são os Marotos, não são?”

“Não,” disse Remus.

“Sim,” disse James.

Mary revirou os olhos. “ _Garotos_.”

Fora os sextanistas carrancudos diante da lareira, a sala comunal estava cheia de entusiasmo, já que os outros grifinórios conversaram alegremente sobre seus planos de verão e o alívio com o término dos exames finais. Carlotta Meloni e Shelley Mumps entraram pelo buraco do retrato, discutindo.

“Ah, Shell, não seja tão negativa,” dizia Carlotta, temperando sua falta de uniforme com uma saia que mostrava a maior parte de suas pernas finas e inexplicavelmente bronzeadas, e uma blusa que fazia o mesmo com seu busto. “É claro que Raphael Walker quer te ver amanhã. Vai dar tudo certo.”

“Ele só foi educado quanto ao encontro porque _você_ estava lá,” respondeu Shelley tristemente. Carlotta revirou os olhos, então notou os Marotos e suas duas colegas de quarto diante da lareira.

“Obrigada pela ajuda em Transfiguração, James,” disse ela, aproximando-se do grupo. “Eu certamente teria reprovado sem você.”

“Sem problemas.”

Ao avistar James, Shelley ficou pálida, mas Carlotta não prestou atenção e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Peter. “Sente, então,” ela convidou a amiga, cujo físico estranho comparado à bela Carlotta só foi intensificado por sua postura rígida ao lado dos demais, que estavam relaxados.

“Eu pensei que fôssemos subir,” murmurou Shelley, com um olhar sugestivo para James. No entanto, o capitão de quadribol estava entretido com o pomo novamente, e não notou.

“A gente já guardou quase tudo,” apontou Carlotta. “ _Vamos_ , Shell.”

Corando agora, Shelley sentou-se na cadeira oposta a Mary e fez questão de não olhar para James Potter.

“Então, quais são seus planos de verão?” indagou Carlotta. “Eu estarei em casa até julho, depois meus pais insistem em nos arrastar para a casa no litoral.”

“Ah, é?” disse Marlene, com falsa doçura. “Não foi onde você tentou e fracassou em roubar o namorado de Alice Griffiths no ano passado?”

Carlotta amarrou a cara, e Peter revirou os olhos. “Se vocês vão brigar...”

“Elas não vão brigar,” interviu Mary. “Vocês duas não fizeram as pazes?” acrescentou, franzindo o cenho para a amiga e para Carlotta. “É o fim do ano letivo, sabe, e temos mais um ano inteiro à frente. O mínimo que poderiam fazer é parar de brigar, para o bem de todos. Agora... planos de verão: é um bom assunto. _Eu_ vou auxiliar na loja dos mais pais. Shelley?”

“Ah, não sei,” suspirou Shelley. “Acho que minha mãe quer ir a Veneza. Ela é italiana, sabe?”

“Bom, deve ser adorável,” disse Mary, determinada a manter a conversa. “Remus?”

“Sem planos,” sussurrou ele. O grupo ficou calado, em seguida Peter se pronunciou para aliviar o desconforto do silêncio.

“Eu vou ficar um pouco na casa de James, não é?”

“Sim,” respondeu o capitão de quadribol. “É claro. Mas acho que ficaremos em Godric's Hollow nas primeiras semanas, então você pode achar um pouco chato.”

“O que é Godric's Hollow?” questionou Marlene.

“A casa de campo dos meus pais,” disse James. “Mas não há muita coisa na cidade.”

“Você tem uma casa de _campo_?” indagou Mary. “Quantas casas você _tem_?”

James deu de ombros. “Três ou quatro. Tem a casa principal, o apartamento em Londres, Godric's Hollow, e a casa no litoral...”

“Ah, a que você emprestou aos Longbottom na última temporada?” perguntou Carlotta. “Ah, cala a boca, Marlene.”

“Eu não disse nada!”

“Eu vi sua cara… você estava _pensando_.”

“Pensar é crime agora?” indagou Marlene. “Não admira você jamais ter sido presa, Car.”

“ _Sem briga!_ ” lembrou-lhes Mary. “Francamente, vocês duas.” Ela, então, olhou com ressentimento para os três Marotos relativamente quietos. “Por que é que os garotos parecem consideravelmente menos envolvidos no papo do que as garotas?”

“A meu ver, é o contrário,” murmurou Marlene, e Carlotta bufou com gosto.

“Progresso,” suspirou Mary, alegre. Adam McKinnon veio descendo as escadas, vestindo pijamas e carregando uma pequena caixa de madeira.

“De quem é esse conjunto de Jogo de Bexigas?” perguntou. “Porque no meu dormitório está tudo embalado e contabilizado, e isso estava simplesmente sobre a mesa. É de Sirius?”

“Ele não possui um Jogo de Bexigas,” disse James. “Acho que pegamos emprestado com alguém.”

“Temos que devolver,” comentou Remus. “De quem pegamos emprestado?”

“Frank Longbottom?” sugeriu Peter.

James sacudiu a cabeça. “Aí foi o tabuleiro de xadrez.”

“Roger Diggory?” sugeriu Remus.

James franziu o cenho. “Quem é Roger Diggory mesmo?”

“Sabe… da Lufa-Lufa… costumava jogar quadribol, mas parou para poder se concentrar nos estudos.” O capitão de quadribol ainda parecia confuso. Remus revirou os olhos. “Cara Achatada.”

“Ah, Cara Achatada!” disse James, a lembrança em seus olhos avelã. As garotas riram. “Sim, eu lembro. Mas, não, não pegamos emprestado com Cara Achatada. Eu peguei um pouco de polidor de vassouras com ele uma vez… Acho que ele não gosta muito de mim.”

“Talvez seja porque você usou todo o polidor,” comentou Peter.

“Talvez seja porque você o chama de 'Cara Achatada,'” sugeriu Marlene.

Nem mesmo James conseguiu esconder a diversão. “Ele tem as feições muito achatadas!”

“Você só está com ciúmes do cabelo perfeito dele,” disse Mary. “Sabe, acho que o beijei uma vez.”

“Eu também,” disse Carlotta automaticamente. Elas se olharam, e um silêncio breve, mas um pouco constrangedor, se seguiu. Adam colocou o Jogo de Bexigas na mesa de centro entre o sofá e a lareira, e se sentou no chão.

"Bem, é desconfortável", comentou em tom de conversa. Os garotos, Marlene e Shelley sorriram, mas Carlotta deu de ombros.

“Novo assunto,” sugeriu Mary.

Lily e Donna, as últimas do sexto ano da Grifinória, exceto Sirius, apareceram na escada do dormitório feminino, vestindo robes e carregando vários itens. Lily segurava dois discos, enquanto Donna carregava vários livros, e todos eles foram apresentados a Remus.

"Todas as coisas que pedimos emprestado a você," explicou Lily.

"Quando eu te emprestei _The_ _Wailing Wailers_?" perguntou o Maroto, examinando um dos álbuns que Lily lhe entregara. A ruiva fez uma careta.

 **N/T:** _The_ _Wailing Wailers_ é o primeiro álbum de uma banda jamaicana chamada “The Wailers”, lançado em 1965.

“Talvez em outubro?”

“Legal.”

“Desculpa.”

"Aqui estão todos os livros que eu peguei emprestado para os exames esta semana," Donna informou a Remus, colocando a pilha sobre a mesa de canto. "Você verá que não está faltando nenhum, mas caso não acredite, eu tenho a lista que você assinou e autorizou na segunda-feira." Ela retirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso de seu roupão e o entregou ao rapaz. "Essa _é_ a sua assinatura, mas eu posso fazer um feitiço de verificação, se..."

"Está tudo bem, Donna," disse Remus. "Eu só assinei porque você ficou insistindo."

"Eu gosto de ser minuciosa," respondeu ela defensivamente.

Lily tinha se sentado no chão ao lado de Adam e tamborilava os dedos na misteriosa caixa do Jogo de Bexigas. "Vocês iam jogar? Eu sou especialista em Jogo de Bexigas."

“Não, ele estava em nosso dormitório,” disse Adam. “Estamos tentando descobrir a quem pertence.”

Lily examinou a caixa e Donna sentou-se ao lado dela.

“Talvez tenhamos pegado emprestado de Liam Lyle,” sugeriu Peter. “Eu tenho quase certeza que pegamos.”

“Quem?” perguntou James.

Remus suspirou. “'Cabelo Alegre,'” disse ele, resignado. James assentiu em entendimento.

“O bom e velho Cabelo Alegre.”

Lily olhou para os outros. “Devo perguntar?”

“Não,” disse Remus. “Talvez seja de Malcolm Davies. Ah, antes que pergunte, James, _Corvidiota_.”

“Não, não é de Corvidiota,” disse Lily.

“Como sabe?” indagou Peter, curioso.

"Eu simplesmente sei. A aura da caixa não é a de alguém da Corvinal. Certamente pertence a alguém da Grifinória. Na verdade..." Ela fechou os olhos dramaticamente e colocou as mãos sobre o jogo. "Eu diria que pertence a... Damacus Weasley."

"Ah, isso mesmo!" disse James, lembrando-se. "Sim, nós pegamos emprestado com ele porque Si... alguém acidentalmente explodiu meu conjunto ao praticar uma nova azaração."

“Mas como é que _você_ sabia?” perguntou Carlotta a Lily.

“Eu sou _muito_ poderosa.”

Todos olharam para ela com ceticismo, e a ruiva segurou a caixa de cabeça para baixo para que todos vissem. "Damacus Weasley" estava esculpido nitidamente na madeira.

"Na verdade, sou capaz de ler," disse ela secamente. "Bem, vamos lá, então; quem quer jogar comigo?”

Adam deu de ombros. “Eu.”

"Eu também," concordou Mary. Ela deslizou do braço da cadeira de Marlene para o chão, aproximando-se da mesa.

"Estou dentro," disse Marlene, e Carlotta sentou-se em um dos lados da mesa também.

“Por que não?" disse a morena, sacudindo os ombros. "Então venha, Shelley."

Shelley obedeceu.

"Remus? Peter?" convidou Lily, claramente ignorando James. Peter concordou, mas Remus parecia relutante.

"Eu não estou a fim de jogar," disse ele. O rapaz parecia um pouco pálido também.

“Vamos. _Um_ jogo,” persuadiu Carlotta. “James, você também.”

Donna aproximou-se da mesa. “Já que todo mundo está jogando, suponho...”

James lançou um olhar sem jeito na direção de Lily, mas ela estava ocupada montando o jogo e não pareceu notar. Ele moveu-se para a beira do sofá, aproximando-se o suficiente para participar do jogo.

"Eu vou ganhar, sabe," declarou Donna distraidamente. "Na verdade, eu sempre ganho.”

“Não ganha _não_ ,” retrucou Lily.

"Tomara que você jogue melhor do que na final da palavra com 'Q,'" cantarolou Marlene. Donna fez uma careta, mas a maior parte dos outros riram.

“Eu vou primeiro,” disse Peter. “Ninguém é borrifado na primeira rodada...”

Após uma hora, três partidas e duas viagens até o dormitório dos meninos para pegar doces, houve pouco ou nenhum incidente desconfortável. Um número suficiente de pessoas jogava, de modo que Lily não precisava se dirigir diretamente ou interagir com James, e até mesmo Marlene e Carlotta conseguiram não discutir. Na verdade, as coisas estavam indo muito bem, até que, por volta das oito e meia, o buraco do retrato se abriu e o último grifinório do sexto ano entrou.

Sirius olhou para o grupo, mas foi depressa para a escadaria que levava ao dormitório. Lily olhou de Remus para Peter e para James, e, em seguida, decidiu que simplesmente não se importava.

“Sirius!”

Todos olharam para ela.

“Torneio de Jogo de Bexigas. Quer jogar?”

“ _Lily_ ,” murmurou Remus.

"Não seremos todos nós se ele não jogar," retrucou Lily em voz baixa. Em uma voz mais alta, para Sirius, ela acrescentou: "Estamos na metade desta partida... você pode ficar no meu time. Eu já ganhei uma."

Sirius hesitou, em seguida sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, obrigado. Na verdade, eu só estava indo pegar algumas coisas que deixei no..."

"Bobagem, vamos," falou Marlene. "Mas não jogue no time de Lily. Ela está indo _péssimo_ nesta rodada."

“Não _tão_ ruim assim…”

“Você ainda não derrubou nenhuma ainda!”

"Vamos, Sirius," acrescentou Carlotta. "Você pode muito bem jogar. Para comemorar o fim dos exames finais e tudo mais!"

"Três garotas atraentes te convidaram," continuou Mary. "Seria simplesmente _suspeito_ se você recusasse."

James manteve a expressão totalmente neutra quando Sirius sentou-se no chão, entre Donna e Lily.

"Ótimo," disse Carlotta. "Se tivéssemos cerveja amanteigada..."

"Não é?" concordou Lily. "Eu estava pensando nisso." Ela se esquivou de uma investida no jogo, mas não antes de um pouco de gosma verde pousar em seu cabelo. "Acho que isso não conta..."

"Claro que conta," Remus sorriu. "Você está fora, Evans."

"Mas garotas têm mais cabelo do que garotos! É uma vantagem injusta!"

“Não sabe perder,” acusou Marlene. “É a vez de Donna. Vai...”

“Dois galeões que Peter será atingido na próxima,” disse James, jogando o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

“Carlotta acabou de ser atingida,” argumentou Adam. “ _Não_ há como...”

"Sério," concordou Mary, mas, naquele momento, as pedras soltaram o ácido verde, e Peter Pettigrew não conseguiu desviar-se rápido o bastante.

"Deus, Potter," queixou-se Adam, bem humorado; "Você é muito sortudo." Ele jogou o dinheiro para James.

"Nunca aposte comigo," disse James com um sorriso. Ele pegou uma de suas pedras e lançou em outra que estava no círculo, derrubando-a com sucesso.

"Droga," xingou Lily, que, com James e Remus, estava entre os poucos que restavam no jogo. "Seis para Potter, não é?"

"Isso," disse Carlotta. Ela colocou três galeões em um lugar vazio da mesa. "Eu aposto em James."

"Nah, Lily que vai ganhar," argumentou Sirius. "Ela só está com uma a menos, e Potter sempre empaca na sétima pedra." James fingiu não ouvir.

"Eu vou em Lily também," disse Donna, colocando seu dinheiro no montante. "Cinco consecutivas é algo em que se apostar."

“Eu te amo, Lily, mas vou apostar em James,” disse Mary.

"Eu gosto de um azarão... três em Lupin," disse Adam. Ele acrescentou o dinheiro. Foi a vez de Lily, e ela derrubou sua sexta pedra do círculo. Remus foi em seguida, conseguindo com sucesso sua sexta pedra também. Quando o fez, as pedras borrifaram o ácido nojento, mas Remus conseguiu mergulhar debaixo da mesa antes de qualquer uma o atingir.

"Boa, cara," disse James. Ele mirou sua pedra com cuidado e, em seguida, jogou, mas embora ela tenha atingido uma das poucas peças remanescentes, a pedra apenas rolou para o perímetro, sem sair do círculo. " _Droga_."

“Eu te disse,” sussurrou Sirius para Carlotta

Foi a vez de Lily novamente; ela prendeu a pedra em suas mãos, como se fosse um par de dados, mas enquanto se preparava para lançá-la no círculo, as pedras, mais uma vez atacaram, lançando o ácido em sua direção. Lily se abaixou e com sucesso evitou o líquido, mas perdeu a vez.

Remus preparou-se para a jogada; mirou com cuidado, virou a pedra entre os dedos, e então...

“ _Isso!_ ” gritou Adam, socando o ar. “Valeu, Remus Lupin!”

Os outros gemeram enquanto Adam recolhia seus ganhos, e Remus sorria de sua pequena vitória.

"Bom trabalho, cara," cumprimentou James, recostando-se no sofá (ele se mudara para o chão há três partidas). "Eu não estava certo sobre as pedras azuis? São as melhores para jogar."

Shelley se esticou e bocejou, e, de repente, ocorreu aos sextanistas que estava ficando tarde. A Sala Comunal estava escura, exceto pela lareira, e todos os outros tinham ido para a cama.

"Vou indo," disse Sirius, levantando-se. "Vejo vocês amanhã."

Os outros sextanistas – com exceção de James e Remus, que desviaram o olhar com determinação – deram boa noite a Sirius, e, com um olhar não correspondido para os dois ex-amigos, ele se arrastou para fora do buraco no retrato.

"Nós realmente _devíamos_ ir para a cama," comentou Lily lentamente. "É um pouco tarde..." Houve um momento de silêncio, e então... "Mais um jogo?"

“Estou dentro,” disse Mary, endireitando-se.

“Eu também,” disse Adam.

“Sim, tô dentro,” falou James.

“Suponho que eu tenha que defender o título,” concordou Remus.

Todos se reuniram ao redor da mesa, e Lily redefiniu o círculo.

Donna foi a próxima pessoa a partir para o dormitório, saindo imediatamente após a partida seguinte acabar. Peter foi para a cama quinze minutos mais tarde, em seguida, Mary, Carlotta, e Shelley, e, então, Adam. Marlene venceu a última partida, e, bocejando, ela se levantou.

"Estou exausta", anunciou ela. "Te vejo de manhã, Lily. Noite, James." Com isso, a loira se arrastou até a escada dos dormitórios. Lily colocou as peças de volta na caixa de Damacus Weasley, e, lentamente, levantou-se. A garota brincou vagamente com a ideia de dizer 'Boa noite' (ou talvez algo mais) a James, mas em seguida decidiu não fazê-lo e rumou para o quarto.

"Escute, Lily..." James começou de repente. Ela se virou para ele. "Eu só..." O rapaz hesitou, e a ruiva o interrompeu.

"Está tarde," murmurou ela. "Eu deveria dormir um pouco." Então, ela se virou e se foi.

(Como foi com James de novo)

Fantasticamente, talvez, considerando o insano número de distrações que lhes foram apresentadas, todos os sextanistas passaram nos exames finais. A nota de Lily em Runas Antigas não foi tão alta quanto ela gostaria, e Donna jurou que a professora McGonagall tinha algo contra ela, mas, apesar de tudo, o último dia em Hogwarts não foi tão terrível quanto poderia ter sido.

O banquete de despedida estava delicioso como costumava ser, e a Sonserina, com o auxílio de sua vitória na Copa de Quadribol, ganhou a Taça das Casas também. Grifinória ficou em terceiro lugar, mas só porque o ataque de Cassidy Gamp a Donna prejudicara a posição de Lufa-Lufa de forma irreparável.

Embora tenha adiado o quanto pôde, Lily finalmente terminou de arrumar as malas e passou a maior parte da noite com suas amigas no dormitório. Tendo ficado acordadas até tarde na noite anterior, a maioria das garotas se recolheu cedo, mas a ruiva não estava cansada – ou não conseguia dormir, de qualquer forma – e, pegando o único livro que ainda não embalara, a monitora desceu para a sala comunal, que pela hora estava vazia. Poucos minutos após as onze, porém, a solidão de Lily foi perturbada.

“Faria alguma diferença se eu me desculpasse?”

James Potter - em calças de pijama de flanela e uma camiseta do Puddlemore United, um tanto apertada – caminhou na direção dela e conseguiu parecer arrependido e indiferente ao mesmo tempo.

"Depende," respondeu Lily, retornando ao livro depois de uma breve olhada. "Você me dá permissão para empalar seu pé com um objeto pontiagudo? Acho que isso faria diferença."

Suspirando, James se jogou no sofá ao lado dela. "Sinto muito," disse ele com sinceridade o bastante para Lily erguer os olhos. "Eu não deveria ter dito as coisas que disse.”

Cansada como estava – de tudo –, Lily não estava disposta a aceitar aquilo. "É isso? Você devia escrever cartões. Poderia chamá-los de Pedidos de Desculpas Sem Sentir Culpa, por James."

"Eu estou aceitando a culpa," respondeu James com firmeza. "Eu fui sincero, mas eu não deveria ter dito isso."

" _Insuficientes_ Pedidos de Desculpas Sem Sentir Culpa, por James."

O rapaz não respondeu. Ele ficou sentado lá por um longo tempo, encarando as mãos. Lily estava prestes a pedir para que fosse embora (ou exigir, de qualquer forma), quando ele perguntou: "O que você está lendo?"

“Um livro.”

“Que livro?”

“Esse.”

Ele bufou. Com o braço pendurado no encosto do sofá, James se inclinou para ler o título, e, no processo, seu cabelo - molhado do banho – roçou no rosto da ruiva. Ela se afastou do cheiro do shampoo (que era fresco e agradável) e fez uma careta, como que tivesse cheirado algo desagradável.

“Afaste-se. Você está me deixando molhada," acusou, e James bufou novamente. "Ah, cale a boca."

James obedeceu em um aspecto: ele se inclinou para trás. " _Emma_?" perguntou ele, referindo-se ao título do livro. "Nunca ouvi falar."

"É trouxa," informou Lily. "É o único livro que não está guardado no fundo do meu malão no momento, e eu senti vontade de ler."

“Claro que sentiu,” murmurou James. “Bem, do que se trata?”

Conformada com o fato de que James - com sua camisa e seu cabelo estúpidos - não iria a lugar algum, Lily respondeu após uma breve ponderação: “É sobre uma garota que faz tudo errado"

"Suponho que seja melhor do que uma menina que faz tudo certo."

"Bem, quem quer ler isso?" Mais desconfortável, com o aroma de shampoo silenciado, então: "Você ainda não aceitou o meu pedido de desculpas."

"Você ainda não fez um pedido de desculpas digno de ser aceito."

“É justo.”

…

“Bem?”

“Bem, o quê?”

“Bem, vai se desculpar melhor?”

“Não.”

Lily fez careta. “Vai me deixar a sós com meu livro?”

“Não.”

"Você dar uma subidinha para pegar alguns doces que eu sei que deve ter guardado em algum lugar, para que sua presença ao menos se torne moderadamente mais tolerável?"

James sorriu. “Já volto.”

“Não se apresse.”

O capitão de quadribol desapareceu na escada, e Lily tentou, sem sucesso, voltar ao seu romance. Em seguida, o buraco do retrato se abriu, e Shelley Mumps entrou.

"Ei, Shell," cumprimentou Lily, um pouco confusa com a chegada tardia da bruxa. "Onde _você_ estava?"

"Você não vai tirar pontos, não é?" perguntou Shelley, ansiosa. Lily prometeu que não, sem se preocupar em apontar que deduzir pontos seria bastante sem sentido naquele período do ano. "Eu adormeci na biblioteca," explicou Shelley, arrastando-se pela Sala Comunal com tristeza. "Eu ia encontrar alguém, mas a pessoa não apareceu."

“Quem?” indagou Lily.

“Um garoto. Raphael Walker.”

“Aquele setimanista bonito? Parabéns, _Shelley_.”

A loira deu de ombros. "Não é bem assim. Como eu disse, ele não apareceu. Carlotta tentou consertar as coisas... ele provavelmente pensou que ela estaria lá, e quando viu que não estava, deu meia volta e foi embora."

"Tenho certeza que não foi isso," disse Lily, sacudindo a cabeça decididamente. "Sabe, ele é do sétimo ano, é seu último dia na escola. Provavelmente ficou ocupado se aprontando para a mudança." Shelley apenas tornou a dar de ombros, claramente não convencida. "Não se preocupe com isso, Shell," consolou a ruiva. "Não vale a pena perder seu tempo com os garotos em Hogwarts.”

"Alguns deles valem," respondeu Shelley um pouco melancólica.

Como que para provar que era verdade, James tornou a aparecer na escada, desta vez com uma sacola de papel marrom com o que Lily esperava serem lesmas gelatinosas. Ele desceu de dois em dois degraus, e Shelley de repente parecia que engolira uma lesma _de verdade_.

"Conforme seu pedido," disse James a Lily, jogando a sacola sobre a mesa de café e retornando ao sofá. "Olá, Michelle. Quer uma? Lesmas gelatinosas."

Lily reprimiu um sorriso pela escolha dos doces, e Shelley empalideceu. A loira balançou a cabeça.

"Por que você não se junta a nós?" sugeriu Lily, grata pela oportunidade de colocar um divisor entre ela e o shampoo de James. (Agrippa – qual era o _problema_ com ela naquela noite?) "Potter estava me contando sobre sua nova linha de cartões comemorativos e se recusando a deixar uma garota em paz."

Shelley tornou a sacudir a cabeça.

"Tem certeza?" perguntou James. "Evans pode gostar de ter alguém com quem conversar educadamente, já que ela só é moralmente obrigada a lançar insultos contra _mim_.”

"Você tem sorte de eu só estar lançando isso contra você," respondeu Lily suavemente.

Ambos amarraram a cara, e Shelley conseguiu guinchar: "Não, obrigada. Boa noite," antes de subir trotando a escada dos dormitórios femininos. Lily pegou o saco de doces e selecionou uma lesma azul brilhante.

"Michelle?" imitou ironicamente. " _Sério_ , Potter?"

“O que foi? É o nome dela.”

"Se estiver lendo o nome dela na Cerimônia de Seleção, é. Todo mundo a chama de 'Shelley.'"

"Você sabe se 'Michelle' não é meu apelido para ela?"

“Seu apelido para ela é o nome de verdade dela? Criativo.”

“É irônico.”

“Não é mesmo.”

"Bem, eu não converso com Michelle... hum... Shelley com frequência. Não acho que ela goste de mim... ela é sempre muito calada e fecha a cara quando eu estou por perto."

Lily partiu uma nova lesma com a boca. "Você realmente me surpreende às vezes, Potter," disse ela, suspirando e sacudindo a cabeça. "E não em um bom sentido."

"Sabe, eu acabei de te trazer doces. Tem que ser legal comigo."

"Depois de tudo o que disse naquela noite, eu não tenho que ser legal. Não sei se sequer tenho que ser humana". Quando James não respondeu com nenhuma gracinha, Lily ergueu os olhos do livro para encará-lo. Ele a observava, evidentemente incomodado. "Quê?"

“Eu feri mesmo seus sentimentos, não foi?” perguntou ele calmamente.

Surpresa, Lily considerou várias respostas, e então decidiu mostrar compaixão. "Eu vou superar," disse ela. "E as lesmas gelatinosas ajudam." Ela ofereceu-lhe o saco, e James pegou uma rosa neon.

"Tudo bem, Evans, não me poupe."

"Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de fazer isso."

"Você está certa. O meu pedido de desculpas foi ridículo. Faria alguma diferença se eu tentasse de novo?"

Ela considerou. "Experimente. Eu duvido que _prejudique_ suas chances."

"Sinto muito," disse James novamente. "Sinto muito mesmo. E eu _falei_ sério em algumas coisas que disse, mas eu não deveria ter dito."

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Esse não é exatamente o mesmo pedido de desculpas que você fez antes?"

“Deixe-me terminar.”

“Está bem.”

"Eu sei que você não... você não tentou me manipular para ajudá-la a chegar a Hogsmeade." A expressão de Lily mudou (suavizou) com a franqueza da declaração. "E sei que você não usou Luke, e eu não devia ter gritado com você. Mas _falei sério_ quanto ao que eu disse sobre Snape."

Ele a observou com cuidado, provavelmente tentando avaliar sua reação, mas Lily ficou quieta e não falou nada a princípio. Finalmente, ela respondeu: "Eu também." Nenhum deles sabia mais o que dizer, e, para preencher o silêncio, Lily comeu outra lesma gelatinosa.

"Eu soube que vocês dois brigaram de novo," James finalmente tornou a falar.

Lily assentiu. "Você tinha razão sobre uma coisa: eu o _perdi_ de qualquer forma. Sev e eu não... não somos amigos de verdade há um longo tempo. Só estávamos... só estávamos fingindo."

“Sinto muito.”

Ela olhou para ele com ar de dúvida. "Você odeia Snape."

“Sim, odeio," admitiu ele. "Mas você não, então... eu sinto muito."

Lily demorou a dizer o que sentia que precisava dizer: "Eu nem sempre te rejeitei por causa de Snape. De verdade e honestamente, não foi assim." Ela o encarou com determinação. "Mas ele sempre... ele sempre se chateou com a maneira que você me convidava para sair. Sinceramente, no início eu pensei que era por isso que você me chamava para sair."

“Mas…”

“Eu deixei _você_ terminar, Potter.”

“Está bem.”

"A verdade é que... eu teria dito 'não' de qualquer maneira... mas, algumas vezes, eu fui... fui um pouco mais... hum... veemente do que deveria ter sido..." Ela hesitou, e depois prosseguiu, porque, afinal, eles já tinham dito tudo, não é? "E isso foi por causa de Snape. Porque eu queria amenizar as dúvidas dele, suponho. Enfim, em parte era isso... a outra parte era que você simplesmente meio que me deixava louca."

James sorriu, encarando as mãos. Lily mordeu o lábio.

"O que estou tentando dizer," continuou ela, "é... pedido de desculpas aceito."

Ele olhou para ela. "Mesmo sendo esfarrapado?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "As lesmas gelatinosas ajudaram."

James mais uma vez reuniu coragem, e assim – brincando com a bainha de sua camisa do _Puddlemore United_ – ele prosseguiu: "Eu não tenho sido muito legal com você este ano... a maior parte do tempo."

“Eu também tive alguns momentos não muito estrelares."

"Sim, mas eu fui pior. Quero dizer..." Ele bufou. "Eu soquei Mulciber, deixei que você levasse a culpa, e depois fiquei zangado com você por fazer isso."

Parecia fazer tanto tempo; a lembrança não mais a incomodava ou irritava. Era quase engraçado, na verdade.

"Há uma razão para isso," continuou James. "Há uma razão pela qual eu tenho sido um pouco mais idiota este ano." Lily aguardou ansiosa. "Eu estava tentando te esquecer."

Lily de repente sentiu como se tivesse perdido o fôlego. Merlin, aquele garoto conseguia simplesmente dizer tudo que estava pensando, não é? Ela sentiu um rubor subir pelo seu rosto, mas conseguiu perguntar: "E conseguiu?"

Um vazio longo e tenso, e então: "Sim."

Lily tornou a respirar. "O.k."

James analisou a ruiva ao seu lado cuidadosamente – em sua camiseta fina de cor verde e calças folgadas de pijama, com o cabelo em um coque frouxo e a pele refletindo a luz da lareira.

"Você mudou," disse ela, como que lendo os pensamentos dele.

"Você também," respondeu ele.

Lily assentiu lentamente, sem rebater, como ele esperava. "Foi um longo ano," disse ela. "Nem sempre muito bom também."

"Não," concordou ele. "De modo algum."

Ela se perguntou no que ele estava pensando... provavelmente em Sirius. "Ano que vem será melhor," disse ela.

"Não pode afirmar isso."

"Como poderia ser pior?"

James sorriu de lado. "Você pode estar certa. Mesmo assim..."

"Mesmo assim? Mesmo assim o quê?"

"Eu não sei. Eu só estou... me perguntando se há algum sentido em voltar no próximo ano. Não é preciso prestar os N.I.E.M.s para jogar quadribol, e, de qualquer forma, eu sou rico, então não é como se fosse difícil para mim encontrar um trabalho se eu _não_ jogar."

"Você _tem_ que voltar ano que vem!" protestou Lily, horrorizada. James arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Como você pode sequer cogitar isso?" continuou ela. "É _Hogwarts_. Você _ama_ esse lugar."

Ele deu de ombros. "Tudo aqui remete a... Sirius. Cinco camas no dormitório... cada passagem secreta da escola nós encontramos com _Sirius_. Até o mapa diz Moony, Wormtail, _Padfoot_ e Prongs. Eu o conheci no meu primeiro dia, e passamos todos os dias aqui juntos desde então. Eu só... não sei, agora. Eu só quero ficar longe disso."

"Mas você _tem_ que voltar," sustentou Lily. "Honestamente, Potter, é... é Hogwarts! E tem sido um ano terrível, mas... mas... mas Hogwarts tem que se redimir!"

"Se redimir?" perguntou o capitão de quadribol, achando graça.

" _Sim_!" continuou ela, empolgada. "Este ano... com a morte do Professor Black, Luke, Logan Harper, Roland Urquhart promovendo a pureza de sangue... Carlotta e Adam no início do ano... o ataque de Marlene, o de Mary... perder a Copa de Quadribol para a _Sonserina_... sua briga com Sirius, a minha com Donna, _Sev_... James, foi um ano terrivelmente péssimo! E se você for embora agora, então _este_ ano – de Mulciber a Sirius – será seu último ano! Você não quer isso, quer? Se você não voltar e cursar o sétimo ano, todas as suas memórias de Hogwarts serão manchadas; todas as boas lembranças não significarão tanto! Você tem que voltar e tentar um ano melhor..." James olhou para ela de forma estranha. Ele não respondeu de imediato, e Lily mordeu o lábio. "Eu estou certa, não é?"

Lentamente, ele começou a sorrir. "Pode ser que sim."

Lily imitou a expressão dele. “É claro que estou.”

James sacudiu a cabeça. “Escute, correndo o risco de desafiar o destino...”

“Amigos?” interrompeu ela. Ele assentiu.

“Certo.”

“Amigos,” concordou a ruiva. “E também já estava na hora.”

James recostou-se no sofá, apoiando as pernas em cima da mesa na qual jogaram o Jogo de Bexigas na noite anterior. "Que forma de terminar o ano, hein?”

“É.”

Um silêncio breve e mais confortável se seguiu, e em seguida James pegou o livro do colo de Lily. "Então, me conte sobre essa personagem Emma. Ela é gostosona?"

A ruiva apenas riu.

Algumas horas mais tarde – quase uma hora da manhã – foi que eles acabaram indo para a cama. James caminhou com Lily até a escada, até chegarem ao patamar que se dividia em direção aos dormitórios femininos e masculinos, respectivamente.

“Boa noite, então, acho,” disse James.

“Boa noite," respondeu Lily.”

Eles se olharam por um longo e prolongado momento. Lily se perguntou vagamente se iria ou não vê-lo durante as férias de verão, pois seu cérebro de repente parecia ter ficado leve... leve e silencioso.

Claro, ela não tinha como saber _com exatidão_ o que os próximos meses trariam. Ela não tinha como saber sobre o protesto, ou sobre Sam, ou que compareceria não a um, mas a dois casamentos... Ela não tinha como saber que antes de tornar a embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts rumo ao sétimo ano, experimentaria as trinta e seis horas mais estranhas de sua vida, que acabariam nos braços de James Potter.

Não, de fato, ela não sabia de nada disso, então, com um último sorriso, ela disse: "Acho que vou te ver amanhã."

"Acho que sim," concordou James. E eles seguiram caminhos separados.

Apenas quando subiu na cama com uma sensação estranha e quente em seu estômago, foi que Lily percebeu algo importante: não era, como pensara, que não houvesse mais nada a ser dito quanto a James, afinal. Era que não havia mais nada que _não_ pudesse ser dito.

 **N/A:** Eu não faço ideia de como se joga o Jogo de Bexigas. Levei em conta minhas vagas lembranças dos livros, acrescentei a pouca informação fornecida pelo hp-lexicon, fiz uma pesquisa no Google, e inventei o resto. Se estiver completamente errado, me desculpe, mas dei meu melhor =P.

Então, eu estou tentando trabalhar em um capítulo centrado em Remus... ele terá um grande peso no próximo capítulo, mas eu não sei se será “dele” ou não. No momento, o capítulo 24 provisoriamente se chama "Contra Mundum". Algumas cenas Lily/James legais, e uma ponta de uma personagem canon da qual sempre gostei, apesar de pouco explorada.

 **N/T:** Primeiro, Feliz Ano Novo!! Prometi atualização para o Natal, mas não deu. Então, de presente, abro 2016 com um novo capítulo!! Espero que gostem! Que o ano de vocês seja muito abençoado! Farão a tradutora muito feliz se comentarem bastante rsrs ^^ Beijos! 


End file.
